Chronology: Eternity
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: The collection of stories for characters and unresolved plot lines during the main series. Completed Stories: Answers (Nelly Elli Conclusion), Street Corner (Max and Miru), and Third Generation (Multi-character)
1. Street Corner, Chapter 1

**Street Corner**

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Caterpillar

**Author's Note:** Okay, since Rosa's story actually kind of takes place AFTER the events of this short story so I hope to get this finished too before I work on her's much more. I'm estimating about 3 to 4 chapters on this one.

Note at the bottom...**WARNING: SEXUAL AT THE BEGINNING. **And maybe a little shocking...

* * *

"Miru-channnn, something's bothering you, I know it!"

Yagami Miru wandered home with his twin sister after school, deep in thought. A small part of himself said it couldn't be, another said he had to have known all along. He felt confused...

What on Earth would his parent's think? Out of all four of their children, he was the only one? Would they disown him? He knew a guy at school that had been disowned. It scared him senseless.

But there was no denying it, he supposed. He wasn't really scared of the disowning part, honestly, he knew his mother or father would never be capable of such a thing...he just wondered if they'd be disappointed in him...

Yagami Rosa pursed her lips before tugging his ear to break his stupor. He yelped and pouted at her.  
"Wha?" he whined.

"I totally asked you a question!" she exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he murmured sadly.

She crossed her arms as they walked into their castle-like home. Their parent's wouldn't be due home for hours and their older siblings had long been out on their own and married. He almost felt resentful of them...

Rosa sighed, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He glanced at her sadly, wondering what Rosa would think if she knew...

He'd tell them, otherwise it'd eat him alive. He'd just have to wait for a while. Pasting on a smile, he shook his head.

"I know, Rosa! I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to go take a nap before mama and dad get here" he replied.

She stared at him, obviously not convinced, but nodded, "I'm going to watch television then..."

She wandered away towards the living room while he escaped to his. It had been a long, long day....

Taking a nap wasn't really what Miru planned to do, though it was an excuse for getting some time to himself. He trudged up the stairs with a weary mind and body from a long day of stressing over his _multiple _issues. He was tired of thinking about it, prepared to forget about it all and relieve his tension. Heat was growing in his crotch already.

The boy had been trying to hide his erections all day, but now he could finally relax, knowing that the only other person in the house was downstairs, preoccupied. The friction of his underwear against the head of his penis as he walked up the stairs had made him shiver with excitement. Pre-cum stained both his underwear and his school uniform pants. There was no hiding that he was "pitching a tent," as the kids in school said, and he really was glad there was no one else around.

Miru slammed his bedroom door behind him, dropped his backpack and immediately began taking off his clothes. He relished the feeling of cool air against his naked body. He glanced behind him again to make sure the door was closed, but not locked, before reaching under his mattress. He had to slip his hand in as far as he could before he found the two items he was searching for: a folder filled with pictures of naked men and his favorite hand lotion.

Miru jumped on top of his bed, lying prone, enjoying the soft blanket against his length, and dumped the pictures next to him. His favorite showed two men, one on his knees and the other holding his larger-than-average penis in front of the other's face as he was having an orgasm. Semen covered the kneeling one's face, forehead, cheek and even a little in his eye. The picture next to it had two men, in the doggy-style, and French kissing.

Pre-cum was dripping down the boy's penis. He felt around his blanket for the lotion, found it and distributed a small dot of it into his palm. He rolled onto his back, grabbed his cock and began stroking slowly. The boy's body grew hot and he could feel himself blushing. Masturbation always felt wrong but for some reason, that just made it all the more pleasurable. The fan hummed above him and cooled his flushed body. Miru closed his eyes and started imagining himself as the men in the pictures.

He wished he was the man on his knees in the first picture, having another man's erection in his face. The boy touched himself with his free hand as his mind continued to wander. He stroked and tickled his chest, squeezed his nipples, before he slipped his hand down his sides. He then began thinking about the second picture and wanted to be the man on the bottom with a man behind, penetrating him. Taking some lotion onto the fingertips of his free hand, Miru reached down between his legs. He rubbed his inner thighs, quickening his strokes. He moved his fingers in circles around his anus and slowly slipped his index and middle finger in.

Miru let out a little groan. He timed his stroking and his penetration, speeding up both at once. He shifted positions, supporting himself on just his feet and shoulders. He closed his eyes, his body quivered and face contorted with pleasure. It was difficult keeping his balance in this position, so he spread his legs further apart, allowing him to reach his fingers further into himself. There was a place deep inside that made the pleasure far more intense.

He gripped his penis harder, rubbing faster. He could feel the pressure building up until finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. He opened his mouth and let out a gasp that was probably louder than he knew, loud enough for others to hear. And all at once, the pressure was released. He felt his cum pelt him in the chest and was surprised to feel it hit his own face. It seemed as if the orgasm would never end... Miru collapsed on his bed and sighed in relief.

He pulled his fingers out and took his tight grip off of his now flaccid penis. The cum on his face dripped down onto his lips and he licked it clean. It was a strange taste, but he felt aroused, consuming his own semen. Miru rolled onto his side and curled up. When he finally opened his eyes, his sister was standing in the doorway.

* * *

Rosa was the type that she'd either be totally horrified or totally like, whatever, with what she'd seen. He was petrified at the answer.

But shockingly, it was a 'like, whatever' response with only a touch of horror.

"Miru is a guy" she sighed, reclined on the couch and watching television, "I'm sure you do a lot of things like that."

She didn't know the half of it…

"I'd still rather not have seen that though" her nose wrinkled.

He flustered, "Why'd you come in?"

"I thought you were crying…"

He groaned, blushing deeply before clearing his throat, "Uh, di-did you see what I was…looking at?"

"Rosa doesn't look at porn" she said simply.

Letting out a breath of relief, he felt his secret was safe for a while longer…his mother peeked out from the kitchen at the two, calling them for dinner. Miru set his resolve. He couldn't keep holding this off. There was no reason to and it wasn't doing any good keeping it from them. Tonight, tonight, he would tell them.

Koji and Popuri Yagami chatted with, mainly, Rosa about her day and whatnot. He wasn't listening though…and he really wasn't all that hungry. He pondered what his father would think. His father's exploits with women back in college was a notorious conversation piece he had with their uncle. Keiji, his oldest brother, had married and had kids, what seemed like the "right" thing to do.

What would his mother think? She probably expected him to be like Keiji, expected him to provide her with grandchildren. What would his twin think…? Rosa had never judged him, not even when she walked in on him jerking off...but what if this changed that?

It made him nauseous.

"Miru, is something bothering you?" questioned his mother, interrupting his draining thoughts, looking concerned.

"Huh?? Uh, no" he laughed sheepishly, "J-just not all that hungry…"

Koji, his laid back father though as astute as ever, replied, "What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing!" he quickly sputtered.

"Are you sure?" Koji hedged, a frown on his face.

He couldn't keep putting this off, it'd drive him insane. How could he say this? "I...I do have something really important to tell you guys and I really don't want you to judge me but-but I guess I'll understand if you do...and oh! Please don't disown me, I couldn't make it on the streets!"

Rosa, Koji, and Popuri just kind of stared at him, wide-eyed, before Koji cleared his throat, "...Did you...kill someone?"

"No, of course not!" Miru sighed, exasperated.

"Then we have no reason to disown you" Popuri smiled encouragingly, "You know you can tell us anything, darling."

He wasn't so sure he believed her. They hadn't conceived the thought of what he was about to confess as ever being possible. But he couldn't...live like this anymore.

"I'm gay" he whispered.

He gazed down at his plate, shivering, not sure if he could look at them. The air was thick with silence and he wondered what was going through their heads. 'He's a freak!', 'no son of mine is gay!'. Miru almost started to cry.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand rub his back. He gazed up and found his father staring at him calmly, "Hey...chill, okay? I for one am not upset with you, not over something like that, silly..."

Miru dared to look him in the eye and saw they were as comforting as ever...he wasn't sure he could believe that. He'd feel strange if his son came out to him...but Miru's mother stroked his hair, "And we're not going to disown you either. What a horrible thing to think of us!"

"I...I know..." he admitted reluctantly, "I'm sorry."

Koji shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry about anything, Miru. You are what you are."

Miru lifted his head hopefully, "Really…?"

"Of course" smiled his mother, "You're still my baby, no matter what."

He wasn't sure if this was a dream reaction, wasn't sure what to make of this understanding. He confided in another gay fellow at school and he practically told him to kiss his family good-bye. Or was this just another oddity of being a Yagami? Miru directed glance at Rosa, his twin, who sighed, "Like Rosa didn't know! You never talk about girls like Jyun-onii-san or any of the other guys, you go shopping with me, and Rosa _did _catch a little glimpse of what you were looking at..."

"Rosa!"

"Uh, what?" Koji cocked a brow.

"D-don't worry about it, dad" he sulked at his twin before feeling the world lift off his shoulders, "Thank you..."

The rest of dinner was still spent in a kind of awkward silence, however. No matter if they'd accepted it, no matter how understanding they were, it wasn't going to be easy to start another topic after that...but he went to sleep that night feeling good about himself. He didn't have to hide anymore...but what did that mean?

* * *

On Saturday, she did an internet search...

"What does it mean to be gay?"

When typed into a search engine, the phrase brought up a myriad of results, including a zoological website about Artie the Gay Lion, several websites about why God hates homosexuals, a list of a hundred famous gay farmers, and, what Miru, shamefully, found most interesting: gay porn sites.

Of course, that wasn't exactly what he was searching for (currently).What does it mean to be gay?

Did he have to change the clothes he wore? Did he have to change the way he talked or the people he consorted with? Did he actually have to change his entire lifestyle, or, was he in fact straight and just going through a phase that will end in a couple of months?

Miru, for a sad moment, hoped so after feeding his curiousity as to how the rest of the world viewed him. There were dozens of accusations about homosexuals causing terrorist events, how tsunamis and hurricanes were because of homosexuals angering God, accusing homosexuals for all the murders in the world, saying it was part of the gay agenda. He found Facebook groups that provided him with rather confusing views about this, God's supposed 'hatred', claiming that these homophobic groups were radical and insane...but then there were other groups furthering these radicals claims too.

...Was he hated? Just like that...he knew that his friend had told him his parents would disown him and that was out the window. But...did society?

"Miru-chaaaaan!"

Miru jumped, startled by his sister as she skipped in with her trademark jean skirt and pink pigtails. He quickly closed all of the windows before his sister could walk in and see what he had been looking at.

She was at the door, "I'm not interrupting Miru-time again, am I?"

He sulked, "Can we just...forget about that? And jeez, Miru-time, Rosa?

"What else would you call it?" she said, almost ditzy.

The boy groaned, thinking of a few other terms for it but none of them better than 'Miru-time', "What's up, futago...?"

She clapped her hands together, "Rosa wants to go to the mainland! We're going shopping so Rosa can pick pretty stuff for Miru to wear!"

Miru groaned, "I don't see what's wrong with the clothes I have now..." Though he never did figure out if he was supposed to dress differently now...

"They can always be better" she propped her hands on her hips, "Besides, we can both get new clothes then go to the hookah bar and club and scout guys!"

He smirked a little at her, slightly incredulous, "You sure got used to this 'gay' thing quickly, didn't you? I mean, scouting guys together?"

Rosa giggled and sat in his lap, hugging his shoulders, "Why not? It'll be fun!"

Miru sighed and glanced at her. Rosa being his female twin made it a little harder to connect with her, he thought, but she always dotingly treated him like her 'little brother', born a whole three minutes before him. She'd never been judgmental of him, one of the more popular types at school while he was the typical kind of nerdy guy who'd rant excitably to his equally nerdy friends about the new game coming out on the newest console while she talked to her pretty girly friends about the newest shoe style or who was dating who...

Nevertheless, she'd never been ashamed of him, associating with him at school despite just how 'uncool' he was in comparison. And she'd always stay up with him and play video games as long as it was co-op...so he supposed if he could trust her with anything he could trust her with this...

"Rosa, what do you think it means to be gay?" he sighed miserably.

Rosa frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like...what do you think it means? Like, do I have to act a certain way now or dress differently or--"

She kissed his forehead, surprising him, "Miru should do just what makes him comfortable. He doesn't need to change for anything. Or anyone for that matter."

He frowned at that and she giggled, "Now c'mon! Let's go!"

Miru groaned but digested that...he didn't have to change? Really...?

Down the line, he'd wished he'd remembered what his flighty twin had told him that day. Then maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much.

* * *

**Note: **

So yea, I plotted out a lot of the relationships to come up in this chronology of stories but when I looked at how I imagined Miru, I kind of realized he'd be a little...different. Like I couldn't see a girl with him...

It stands to reason that with all these characters, one would have to be gay...Roomi was bi, of course, but eh...

I'm actually NOT a huge fan of the yaoi (boy love) genre whatsoever. Not to say I have anything against it, of course but it's just not my cup of tea...so yea, I'm not the fangirl that will go out and pair together two male characters in a series BUT I see it fitting for Miru. Thus, I'll give it a go for a few chapters, then we'll be seeing the remnants in Cafe Dreams.

Thanks to my own "yaoiboi" for cooking up that lemony scene. I'll probably take the reigns on writing anything else like that though, he tends to over-analyze and fret the details of his writing...which I should do more of, lol. He also actually conceived that last part but it made Miru sound pretty cynical so I overhauled it a lot.


	2. Street Corner, Chapter 2

**Street Corner**

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Chrysalis

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the second installment of Miru's short story. I envision about, oh, 2 more and then I shall be starting up Cafe Dreams. In terms of short stories I may work on while working on Cafe Dreams I'll probably go with Dana and Yamada's story plus Takeru's and maybe a story sort of directly after Kyo was recovering in Lessons in Life about Nelly and Koji's incident...though that'd have to come after their parent's story so a while off.

Site news is that I have some pretty nicely detailed profiles up on hmaucrossovers dot forumco dot com...thus far I have Yamada, Dana, Shin, and Lyla done (going down the list). If I have time this weekend I'll finish up Koji and fam's profiles too. Now for anyone that wanted to know the ages of Yamada and Dana, I finally calculated it out and was pretty shocked by the results. Check it oot, remember that's where this story is fantasy, lol, and enjoy!

Lemony at the end.

* * *

"Bon appetit."

Yagami Popuri clapped her hands as Koji placed a plate of chicken with feta and penne before her, golden brown garlic bread knestled in a basket, and a gorgeous garden salad, a pretty bottle of vinagrette sitting beside it.

"What's this for?" she asked coyly.

"Why, I don't know..." he remarked, stroking his cheek as he arched a dark brow, "Maybe an anniversary or something..."

Popuri giggled as he sat across from her at the table on their deck, illuminated by candlelight, "Huh, I think it is..."

Koji grasped her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles, chuckling, "Happy Anniversary, princess."

"Happy Anniversary" she returned with a soft laugh, "30 years..."

"ALMOST 30 years" he winked and cracked open the white wine, pouring it in her glass before taking some for himself.

Popuri smiled and started on her salad before the main course, frowning, "I hope the kids are okay..."

"They're fine" he assured, "I lined their pockets with gold, they better be able to amuse themselves for some hours."

"I suppose" she allowed slowly, "I mean, they're 16, I don't want them running around too late, after all."

"Ah, there's the mother of my children" he sighed airily, "We used to let Kei and Kae go to those raves and mosh pits... there's no way in hell Miru or Rosa are in a place like that so they'll be fine."

Popuri smirked, "YOU let them go, I hated the idea...but you're right."

Koji nibbled on his piece of bread, his eyes slanting to the side for a moment, "...I, uh, am kind of worried about Miru."

She frowned, ripping her piece of bread in half, "Why?"

He sipped his wine and didn't remark immediately...Popuri's eyes narrowed, "Because he's gay?"

"Of course not" he scoffed, "I...I don't know how to put it without sounding kind of homophobic though...I just worry about him and...STDs and stuff..."

"STDs are a risk for everyone" Popuri pointed out reasonably.

Koji nodded, "I know, but..."

"Well, I wouldn't single Miru out, we should have safe sex talks with both of them" she said, reaching to grab another piece of bread.

"Yea, we definitely should have had that talk with Kaede" he muttered under his breath, drinking more wine.

Popuri smirked at him, "I'm sorry, was it not a certain, oh, YOU, that didn't want to talk about anything to do with sex with your baby girl?"

"Hey, the deal was you explain it to the girls, I explain it to the knuckleheads. You dropped the ball on that one, sister" Koji said haughtily.

She stuck out her tongue and laughed, sighing, "Kind of late to go back and say 'oops' now, don't you think? Sachiko's eight already."

Koji agreed with a sigh, "Media teaches kids all they need to know already anyway..."

"No it doesn't! Not GOOD stuff anyway" scowled Popuri.

"I disagree...it teaches the good stuff but maybe not necessarily what's good FOR them..." the man mused, stroking his chin again.

She snickered and shook her head, "Thank God our kids ended up okay."

"Don't jinx it yet, we still have two left" Koji warned.

"I think they both have good heads on their shoulders" Popuri smiled, digging into her pasta.

Koji glanced outward at the moon, the only other light besides the candles, and murmured, "...True, but sometimes that's not even enough..."

* * *

"What makes a guy cute, Rosa?"

Yagami Rosa blinked, sitting at the hookah cafe outside, taking a drag of the pipe connected to the hose before exhaling, "It's different for everyone...who has Miru had crushes on?"

Yagami Miru stiffened and blushed, his shoulders drooping a little as his eyes shifted, "Uh, well...o-one of your exes, Chaz or something..."

Her nose wrinkled, "A JERK?"

He groaned, "No! I mean...look wise. I kind of like that untamed look like he had..."

His twin seemed to consider this before sighing, "Most of the gay guys Rosa knows aren't like that at all."

Miru sighed, "Yea, I know..."

He guessed he was a bit of an enigma...he dressed to perfection when...Rosa dressed him. He wasn't overly interested in shopping or...well, what he'd come to understand as being 'gay'. Slumping, he came to a realization:

"I'm going to be alone forever."

"Miru will not!" Rosa scowled, "Miru came out yesterday, he can't give up without even TRYING."

"Sure I can..." he said simply, miserably, "I read all this horrible stuff, Rosa, about how God hates homosexuals and-and people hate homosexuals--"

"Forget them" Rosa snorted, handing the hose to him, "No one is fit to judge another and YOU will find someone!"

Miru smiled, taking a puff, "You, huh...guess that makes it serious."

He just wasn't so sure...

Miru frowned when there was guitar strumming...what?

Glancing towards a street corner where people were gathered round, he blinked and Rosa looked over her shoulder, "Hmm, what's going on?"

"Dunno..."

Rosa stood and grabbed his arm, his twin often attracted to crowds for whatever reason...he really didn't care, but...

"_When you were here before... couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel: your skin makes me cry..."_

Miru's scarlet eyes widened as they fell on the guitar player...he was sitting on the corner of a stone fence, an acoustic guitar rested on his knee as he strummed absently, the case rested at his feet.

"_You float like a feather...in a beautiful world. I wish I was special...you're so f—king special..."_

He had messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, unreadable for the most part despite the heaviness of the lyrics. Dressed in a black shirt and a ragged pair of jeans, Miru felt startled...

_"But I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo...what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..."_

Some people departed, the sociological effect of following the crowd disappearing. Rosa stood beside him though as he gazed at the street performer, feeling...drawn.

"_I don't care if it hurts. I wanna have control. I want a perfect body...I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice when I'm not around. You're so f—king special; I wish I was special. But I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo; what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here!"_

He strummed a little faster, singing in a heavenly voice:

_"Oh, oh...she-e-e-e running out the door-r-r-r. She's...running out. She run, run, run, run-n-n-n-n-n-n-n! Run-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n!" _

His guitar assault ended and he strummed silently, his eyes glazing over as if he knew the weight of the chorus, the lyrics...

"_Whatever makes you happy...whatever you want. You're so f—king special...I wish I was special...but I'm a creep; I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here...? I don't belong here...I don't belong here..."_

Miru, impossibly moved, clapped and Rosa gave him a brief glance before walking back towards the table. Miru, on the other hand, stuck around for each of his songs, tossing almost all the money their father had given them to be away from the house for the night. He was amazing!

The teen (maybe?) stood and went into the case, looking pleased with the revenue, folding it into a wad and sticking it into his pocket as he dropped his guitar into the case, closing it with care and slinging the instrument over his shoulder.

Miru gazed after him, amazed, until Rosa grabbed his arm and led him towards the ferry station. Wow...

...Why was he so impressed?

* * *

"Ah! I wish I could sing..."

Miru sat in the hot spring like tub in the bathroom...it was so weird that every room was like the master bedroom or master...everything. But they were royalty after all...

He sighed contently, his cheeks warm as hot steam rose from the tub...that guy would totally be an awesome singer one day, he just knew it. Sinking lower in the water, closing his eyes, he just saw him, his hands dancing across the guitar strings, his lips curving around each word...

...Was that weird?

"Miru-chan!"

Miru yelped when Rosa busted in just wearing a towel and covered his eyes, "RO-SA!!"

"Stop being a baby! Rosa is your sister!" she declared, probably dropping the towel and jumping into the large pool of water with him with a splash.

He grimaced and scowled at her as she hugged the ledge of the huge half pool sized tub, her back THANKFULLY to him. Rosa, like his mother and older sister, Kaede, had a massive set of...boobs. Like too massive, it shouldn't be legal. He heard enough about them at school, really. It was the only reason he wished he was a tad more...masculine, he wanted to beat the snot out of the guys that remarked about her 'titties' and what they'd like to do with them...UGH.

"Rosa, I tell you EVERY time" he scowled, this of course not being the first time she decided to bathe with him,"You're my sister but we have...parts. And some parts of you I don't want to see and parts of me I don't want YOU to see!"

"Rosa tells Miru every time she has no desire to see Miru's peennee" she said rather simply.

Miru flustered and rolled his eyes around, "And I don't want to see your vajay but the risk is always a little HIGH with you here!"

"It's not even a big deal" Rosa sighed gravely, "Rosa can separate weewees. Miru is my futago-chan!"

He just leered at her before rolling his eyes, "Whatever...and what does THAT mean, you can separate...them? What happened to your 'virginity' pact?"

Rosa pursed her lips thoughtfully, cocking a brow at her hand, "Rosa supposes her hand is not a virgin..."

Miru's brows rose with that reasoning and snickered, honestly never having thought about it like that...at all. "Uh huh...is Rosa's mouth a virgin?"

She splashed him, "Rosa is not COMPLETELY that kind of girl!"

He laughed, "COMPLETELY?"

Rosa pouted petulantly and he grinned kind of lazily, "Teasing, Rosa."

The girl sighed and stared at him knowingly, "ANYWAY, Rosa came to tell Miru she noticed his infatuation."

Miru frowned slowly, "My...infatuation?"

"You were totally crushing on that street performer!"

He was confused. Really...? Well, he was...really cute. And he had a pretty voice...and Miru was really intrigued and impressed by him.

....AH!

"R-Rosa, oh my God, what do I do?!" he freaked, "I didn't even notice!"

Rosa shrugged, "It'll be a little more difficult in Miru-chan's case, he has to find out if the boy in his sights is actually..."

"...Gay" Miru mumbled, suddenly feeling low.

Ugh, that's great. He hadn't started to think about that! He'd have to wean out straight guys from gay ones...not that it would be THAT hard except he wasn't interested in guys that were noticeably homosexual...

Sighing miserably, he felt his heart grow heavy. Forget it then...a guy like that, he couldn't possibly be...gay. Sinking low, he closed his eyes and was set to wallow in misery. He may have been a guy with few friends and most of them were just his gamer buddies but...but he wanted what his parents had too, what his oldest siblings had...

But he had problems gaining companions enough as is but attaining a romantic relationship when he was gay just made things that much more difficult.

...Life blew.

But Rosa, his ever cheerful twin, exclaimed, "You never know unless you ask, Miru-chan! You could be passing up an opportunity!"

Or make a fool of himself...

Miru sighed as Rosa eventually left the tub and went about her business...he left soon after, returning to his room and feeling like sleeping forever. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he wished on a falling star that this guy, the first one he'd both noticed and wanted to talk to, was 'interested'. He knew it was wishful thinking.

But he had no idea.

* * *

_"Yours is the only version of my desertion that I could ever subscribe to; that is all that I can do...you are a past dinner, the last winner. I'm raping all around me until the last drop is behind you"_ the man strummed, singing too...sweetly.

Well, that lyric was a little iffy...

_"You're so cute when you're frustrated, dear...yea, you're so cute when you're sedated, dear."_

Also iffy.

_"Oh yes, dear...sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight..."_

It was a little nippy and yet he was out here in only a hoodie, Miru noted absently, having a cup of Turkish coffee at the hookah bar he and Rosa frequented...

"_You are the only person whose completely certain that theres nothing here to be into. That's all that you can do. You are a past sinner, the last winner, and everything we've come to, it makes you you...you, oh you cannot safely say while I will be away that you will not consider sadly how you helped me to stray. You will not reach me I am...presenting a position that's past resentment. And now I can consider...and now there is distance, so..."_

Ugh, he was obsessed. Despite telling himself this was a fool's folly, he'd come here to watch this guy that picked this location on the corner everyday to 'perform' for, well, two weeks. He was wasting his check from Tenshiya on 700 gold piece coffee at a pretty rapid rate, as a result. Really, he just needed to get some guts...this obsession could be ended with one question and a one word answer...

"Are you interested in...guys?" and a "yes or no".

"_Sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight..."_

Oh, if it were only THAT simple, Miru stressed. Lifting the cup to his lips, he came to the realization that he would NEVER be that forward or open enough, that this obsession should end just because he knew himself. Still though, he was...his first real-real crush thus far. Sure, he found guys at school attractive but this...this was different.

Miru jumped, a little shocked, when the guitar the man strummed made a horrific twang sound. Looking to his obsession again, breaking his thoughts, he was startled to find that the guitar had fallen over and he was shuddering, hugging himself...

Miru, alarmed, stood...it was pretty empty today, actually, being a Tuesday and most people not going out during the week so his 'profession' wasn't being quite that lucrative today. But he still pressed on in this frigid weather for whatever reason...biting his lip, Miru quickly flagged down the waiter for a cup of coffee...

Like none of his previous thoughts matter, he walked over to the guy, carrying the cup, and knelt in front of him, the guy cuddled up and gazing down at his lap as he shivered. His lips were chattering too, Miru realized, as he got closer.

"Uh, h-hey, you-you're cold, right?" Miru questioned nervously.

The man looked up and Miru nearly fainted, feeling completely bashful as his blue eyes gazed at him, suspiciously...this was the first time Miru had heard him speak as he muttered, "A little."

Miru bit his lip again and held the cup out to him...scowling, the dirty-blond shook his head, "I'm good, thanks. I don't make it a habit to take coffee from strangers."

That made Miru grimace...though that was rather practical. He could slip him something...but still! "I just got it from across the street, I swear" he insisted.

He stared at him for a long moment before gingerly taking the cup. Closing his eyes, he gripped the cup for warmth for a moment before taking a long sip. His eyes widened slowly and he looked at the cup before cocking a brow at him.

"...Isn't that...really expensive?"

"Oh, well, Turkish coffee is their specialty..." Miru said slowly, "Do you not like it?"

"No, I mean, it's good, just..."

He leaned back and took another drink, "...Hmm."

Miru blinked and the man glanced at him, "Thank you."

Flustered, Miru waved his hands, "I-it's nothing, I mean, I-I noticed you were shivering and stuff and, uh--"

His foot in his mouth, he found himself wanting to blurt out 'Go out with me!'...he supposed he was a little crazy. But the street musician drank again, "I notice you around here a lot...you must really like their coffee."

...Well, he liked something around here...

"Oh, it's good. My sister and I hang out here...but, uh, h-honestly, I come here...mostly because...I like to hear you...sing" Miru confessed, his cheeks on fire.

A quirky smile crossed the man's face, "So I have a fan? Pretty exciting."

"Uh yea! You're really great! I bet you can get a band and everything started, if you wanted" Miru blurted.

The smile disappeared and Miru cursed himself. Dang it, Miru, way to mess up! But the guy shook his head, "Bands cost money...money I don't have."

"Oh..." Miru frowned.

He nodded some and Miru tapped his toes, staring at his feet, "W-well, I think if you put your mind to it, you'll be able to do something, no matter how much it costs! Maybe you can start saving and stuff."

He looked at him with a cocked a brow, "Maybe..."

Miru blushed as he finished the cup, handing it back to him and their fingers accidentally grazed each other. Ah! But he wiped his lips.

"Thanks again...and thanks for being a fan...?" he trailed off.

...Ah! He was asking for his name! "U-um, M-Miru!"

"Miru...hey."

Miru wanted to scream. No-o-o-o! What's your name?! But maybe he shouldn't push it, this was a start...reaching into his pocket, he smiled faintly and dropped some money into the singer's otherwise empty case before starting to go back to the cafe.

"...Hey, Miru."

He froze, a little too delighted that his crush knew his name, before looking over his shoulder, "Uh, y-yea?"

"I'm Lukas...thanks for the support" the blond introduced himself, taking the money, putting his guitar away, and smiled.

...AH!

* * *

"His name is Lukas, Rosa!"

"Miru told Rosa THREE times."

Miru sighed, once again finding himself chilling with his sister in the tub. The girl was watching their rubber duckies floating across the large tub before looking up at him, cocking a brow. "So now what? Did Miru ask him?"

"N-no!" he flustered, "I just got his name! That'd be jumping the gun!"

"Ugh! Stop being a dilly, Miru" scowled Rosa, "Miru should have ASKED! There's no jumping the gun in affairs of the heart!"

"Please, you watch enough television and have enough friends to know that's not true" Miru snorted.

"True" Rosa conceded before scowling, "But NEXT meeting, at least snoop around and figure it out! Miru is using a lot of money for coffee and tipping!"

Miru, generally actually pretty bad with controlling his funds, allowed his thrifty twin to do so. She was actually pretty good at it, despite what one could assume. She made sure his MMO subscriptions were paid, that he had enough money for lunch, and an emergency fund in case something happened...

Now actually a tad worried, he frowned, "Which one am I hitting really hard? I mean, my funds?"

"Miru's lunch fund" she sighed, staring at her nails, "If he makes any more trips to the bar this week, he shall be eating bread at school for a while unless he hits his emergency fund."

Miru groaned, sinking lower, "But I get paid this week so it should be okay, right?"

"Oh, that's right!" Rosa brightened as if she forgot before looking thoughtful, "So Miru should be okay for the rest of the month then. Rosa should get a job too..."

Miru cocked a brow, wondering what kind of job she could take, "You're in tennis club, home ec club, student council, in almost all advanced classes, and you have a boyfriend. And now, now, you want to throw in a job?"

"Well Rosa would like some money of her own too!" she protested, "One day Rosa will be off in college and doesn't want daddy taking the entire hit!"

Miru nodded before sighing happily, clenching his cheeks, "Ah, Lukas..."

"Hey, not while Rosa's here" her nose wrinkled.

Miru splashed her, sticking out his tongue, "No one ASKED you to be here anyway!"

"Rosa is attempting to be environmental and not use a lot of water" she sighed before scowling, "Anyway Miru, _I _want you to be careful with this guy, regardless. If anything's fishy, tell ME."

Miru frowned thoughtfully. First person speech signaled seriousness for Rosa...but why? "Well, I mean, I like him and he seems like a nice guy. Tad rough around the edges but it's not so bad...why would you be worried? Or why should I be...?"

"Not worried" Rosa amended, "Careful...Rosa just doesn't want her Miru-chan to get hurt."

Hurt? He liked someone, that was all, really...

Right?

* * *

Yagami Miru sat at the front of Tenshiya, marking off people that came in with reservations, took phone calls for those that took the time to make them, and seating those that didn't until seats opened up. He yawned absently, shaking his head. Some days, he could tell why it took Steiner, his brother-in-law, so long to find someone to stand this...others, he thought that those people that just quit weren't thick skinned at all. Really, he was so sensitive but when people blew up here, yelling about how there should be tables and that they shouldn't have to call to get in dead middle of lunch or dinner rush, he had to fight rolling his eyes, not bawling them out. He supposed he was immune to stupidity.

Thing was there needed to be SO many more waiters and waitresses or seaters or SOMETHING. It got kind of crowded while the waiters and waitresses Tenshiya did have were busy with those already seated. Miru did show people to tables from time to time but at moments like this, it'd just be kind of chaotic for him to leave.

He clicked the button on the mini headset he had, "Hey, uh, Steiner...it's getting pretty boggled up in here."

The hiss of flames came with the man's response, apparently cooking, "Okay, okay, let me see if I can redirect someone to seat people."

"Copy..."

Tapping the podium idly, he wanted to take his lunch break soon (though it was already close to 9) but...well, he'd just have to miss Lukas today, he supposed. No matter...

Thankfully, once all the crowds had vacated the area, it just kind of died...it usually did then started to bustle with the extremely late night crowd at 12 to 2...luckily, he didn't work that shift for when he did cover it for Sayaka, the vampire shift hostess, he nearly lost his mind because it was intensely crowded. Not to mention that was his gaming time. He was a moderator too, after all, he had duties...

Tapping the button on the headset again, he blinked languidly, "Steiner, do you mind if I take a quick breather outside?"

"You haven't started smoking, have you?" Steiner said teasingly.

Miru's nose wrinkled but he grinned, "Nope, but I need a break from smelling food since I'm hungry."

Steiner snickered, "Yea, sure. And I'll try to send up a snack for you too."

Ah, that's why he loved working here...he sat all day and his brother-in-law gave him food. What more could he ask for?

Walking outside, he stretched and yawned, hugging himself. Ugh, why was it SO cold? He couldn't wait for Spring...

"...Huh, you sure love rich food."

Miru squeaked and jumped. Looking to his side, he gaped.

"L-Lukas."

The man was walking up the road, his guitar slung over his shoulder, looking at him with a cocked brow. Miru felt his mouth go dry. Oh no, say something, idiot!

"Uh, n-no, I just work here." Perfect.

Lukas' blue eyes widened with understanding as he nodded, glancing at the establishment, "...Must pay well."

"Oh yea, definitely..." Miru agreed, remembering what Steiner had said about him making more than the common teenager when he first offered him the position...he'd been right.

"...I don't really do well with jobs. Usually take away from my music time" Lukas remarked suddenly, almost to himself.

"Oh! It's a part time job, I go to school and...other activities pretty equally."

...Suddenly he was ashamed to admit his gaming addiction.

"I guess that'd be the responsible thing to do" Lukas replied quietly before plucking a package of cigarettes out of his pocket.

Miru swallowed as he lit one up, cherry scented. He never cared much for smoking. Aside from just how unhealthy they were, he just didn't see the point...his dad smoked and scolded him. 'Don't any of you EVER smoke, you hear me? I got hooked by accident. I think I quit, I think I'm tough, but all it takes is someone going through crap to get me addicted again. I don't want you to even know it's an option to relieve stress.'

"Want one?"

Miru had zoned out, staring at the flaming cancer stick, and almost yelped when the man held the package out to him. Oh crap.

"Uh, s-sure..." Peer pressure?

Taking one, a little perplexed that they were wrapped in fine black paper, he stuck it in his mouth. Swallowing as the guy flicked his lighter, he leaned forward and allowed the flame to light the paper.

He fought coughing like an idiot, thankfully. Exhaling, he prayed forgiveness from his father in his head...a lot because the scent actually kind of made him happy.

"This doesn't smell like other cigarettes..." Miru noted.

"I'm a bit of a quality guy. Probably why I smoke 100 piece cigarettes but live in Wasaba" snickered Lukas.

...Wasaba?? "That's such a long way!" Miru gasped.

Lukas shrugged, "I guess but if I did any street performing in Wasaba they'd sooner steal my guitar than tip me so I have to come to a nice area to make any revenue. Besides whoring myself anyway."

...Whoring himself? "Whoring your...?"

The blond suddenly grimaced and smirked, looking away, "Sorry, I get all wordy and talkative when I'm a little drunk. Forget I said anything."

"N-no, it's okay" Miru smiled quickly. Drunk? "Uh, but...that can't make that much, right?"

"Psh, are you kidding? If I get a good day going I probably make as much as you do here" Lukas snorted, "And get a rich business man that wants a quick DL good time, I might be set for rent for months."

...Men? "...Oh, do you just...do things with...guys because...?"

"If I were honest with myself, I guess I'd say I'm bi" he yawned as if it were no consequence...

...AWESOME? "O-oh! Well, that's interesting..." Miru bubbled.

"I suppose...I don't really care for it much though, I'd rather make my cash making music but like most art forms, I find myself sinking to such low measures to get by..." Lukas sighed miserably.

Miru felt his heart ache. Poor guy...suddenly his eyes widened and he clapped, "Hey! You can work here!"

Lukas cocked a brow at him, "Wha...?"

"We really, really need seaters and waiters, it's always so packed! And the pay is really great! I think it's perfect. You come here every day anyway and if you do your music half of the day and Tenshiya the other half--"

"Sounds great...except why would your boss hire a beatnik?" snorted Lukas, almost sounding callous.

Miru shook his head, "I can put in a good word! The owner of the Tenshiya franchise is my brother-in-law, he'll listen!"

Lukas' eyes widened briefly before he blinked, "...Your brother-in-law owns these restaurants, huh?"

"Yup!"

"...Well, I mean, if you think you can get me a job, would be pretty great..." Lukas remarked slowly before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a weird piece of paper and then scribbling with a pen, "Here's my number...call me if it works out."

Miru almost died. His number? "O-okay!"

"Thanks...Miru" he smiled again, wandering away.

Miru nodded, watching after him, before squealing, stuffing the slip into his wallet carefully, like it was the holy grail. Oh, this was so exciting! He had to text Rosa!

"Uh, woah, I was joking."

He jumped, shocked, when Steiner's voice pervaded his glee. The white haired man had peeked out of the large establishment, his brow cocked as he stared at Miru. Wha...? Joking about...?

Miru gasped, startled, when he remembered he was holding the cigarette. Dropping it, feeling a little bad that he wasted it, having only taking a single inhale, he shook his head, "Someone said it was really expensive and told me to hold it..."

"Uh huh..."

"Um, anyway Steiner, I have something to ask you!"

It was moments like that when he realized how much he would change...and how much some change was a bad thing.

* * *

_Yukina Kaede yawned as she hugged her arms, wandering into Tenshiya at about 1 a.m....she hated when art shows ran late sometimes. Just meant more for her to clean up... finally done with that, she hoped she could convince her husband to let his assistant manager close the store and come home with her to soak in a bubble bath before snuggling in bed._

_Waving at the waitresses that waved to her, she found her husband in his office, leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed. Tilting her head, she wandered behind him and slowly hugged his shoulders, kissing the pearly skin of his jaw. His mouth twitched into a smile._

"_Hey Angel...shouldn't you be home with our babies?"_

"_Mm, they're asleep, I checked in with daddy..." she murmured, kissing down his neck._

"_My, you're just asking for it, aren't you?"_

_She squeaked as he wheeled around, managing to pick her up and sitting her face forward in his lap before she finished a blink. Running his hand up the cute twirly skirt she'd decided to wear along her thigh, he kissed the base of her throat, moaning, "Now to what do I owe this pleasant visit, hmm?"_

_Kaede pouted, hugging his neck and stilling his actions, "Come home. I want to actually fall ASLEEP with you there for once."_

_Steiner sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his green eyes again, shaking his head, "I have a new guy."_

"_So?"_

_He twirled around in the chair with her still perched there and looked irritated, "He's...he's a friend of Miru's, I think."_

_Kaede blinked, perplexed, "Oh? That's nice of you, baby."_

"_Well, I mean, he's a great worker and all. He works extra hours and everything at the drop of a hat, is diligent...really good waiter and seater, Miru picked a good...worker."_

_She knew that tone. Something else was bugging the man. "But...?"_

_Steiner scowled, "I guess my paranoia radar is always going to be high or something because of what happened with that bastard and what he did to you but...I just don't trust him as a person for some reason. Reliable worker but unreliable guy? It just seems crazy though..."_

_Kaede shook her head, "I mean, what leads you to believe that?"_

"_That's just it, nothing! He just rubs me the wrong way...and I really want to tell Miru to stay away from him but alas, I'm not his father or anything..."_

_Kaede hugged him, closing her eyes, "I'll see if dad can probe then...he's good at that."_

"_Good...I...I don't know, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing" he laughed anxiously, "This kid could just be a little rough around the edges."_

_She scowled, "No...I trust your judgment...I'll tell daddy."_

Oh, he was SO cute!

Miru skipped downstairs to dinner, on top of the world. Nothing could be any better than right now.

He asked Steiner to consider hiring Lukas and sure enough, he did...and now he got to see him everyday! And better yet, he got to find out things about him!

Lukas' parents were Japanese but born in California. His father was apparently half-and-half which was why he happened to be a blond...eventually they moved back but Lukas said he couldn't stand them and ran away. He'd dropped out of school and moved into an apartment with some of his friends...Ray and Jake. Lukas seemed convinced he'd like them but somehow he just felt jealous he was living with two other guys...

Lukas told him he should come over some time...that, naturally, excited Miru greatly. Going over to his house would make his life...of course, his father had never spoken well of Wasaba and that was also where his oldest sister had gotten beaten within an inch of her life and miscarried her child...

...Well, Lukas seemed convinced his portion was safe so maybe it was.

He showed the number to Rosa and she looked...irritated. "Miru-chan! Do you know what that paper is?"

"No...it's just like a gum wrapper" he scowled, not sure why she was so annoyed.

"It's a CONDOM wrapper" she amended, rolling her eyes, "Didn't daddy have the talk with you?"

He nearly freaked. Condom wrapper!? But Lukas was just kind of a crazy guy...Miru flustered, biting his fingertip as he recalled his current fantasies...he woke up absolutely frustrated but...

But who knows? Maybe he could ask Lukas out formally soon and they could be...more?

Sitting at the table, he smiled at his parents, still just...happy! Ah! But his dad looked kind of weird and his mother smiled...weirdly. Uh oh. His smile tilted downward and he looked at them. "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?"

"Oh...uh, no, not necessarily..." Koji said absently, "Just I've heard that you've been...interested in someone."

Miru pinked and glared at Rosa but she gave him that look like 'uh, not me'. But he wasn't sure who else knew...except maybe Steiner picked up on it since Miru clung to Lukas when he could like a lost puppy. Yea, real smooth, Miru.

Pursing his lips, he gazed up at his parents cautiously, "Is...that a problem though?"

Yagami Koji and Popuri exchanged a look and Koji cleared his throat, "Well, of course not...just I want to hear a little about him. Is he a good guy?"

...Miru didn't like this. Why? Did they think he'd fall for a bad guy? Squaring his shoulders a bit, he huffed, "Yea he is."

"Oh dear, we're not offending him or you or anything!" his mother quickly inserted, "Just that there's a lot of bad people out there--"

"And I suppose I'm a bad judge of character, right?" snarled Miru, growing...angry. They didn't question Steiner. Or Celia, his older brother's wife. Or hell, anyone Rosa brought home. But him? He likes a guy, he gets interrogated on whether he's a good guy. Rising to his feet, incensed they questioned the GUY HE liked, he glared, "Forget it! I'm not hungry!"

"Miru!" Popuri called, exasperated, rising to her feet as he stormed out of the house.

Koji honestly looked incredulous, "I don't think I've EVER approached my kids that reasonably about someone they liked! What the hell!?"

Rosa sighed, her brows quirking in agreement, "DEFINITELY...but Miru-chan is overly sensitive."

Koji groaned, leaning back, rolling his eyes around, "I can NEVER win. Where would he even go like this anyway? He never storms OUT of the house, just to his room to play video games or something..."

Rosa frowned at that and glanced over her shoulder at the door... "Rosa...has an idea."

* * *

"See? That's exactly why I ran away from my damn parents. Always up in my f—king business."

Miru blushed and smiled awkwardly as he sat in the middle of Lukas' apartment...it was a little weird. Scribblings on the white washed walls, a rather tattered old couch with a matching recliner, and a crate as a coffee table...Miru honestly didn't think people actually, uh, did this for deco.

But Lukas grinned at him rather excitably, "But anyway, I got myself a new sound system and everything with the job, man, I really owe you one."

"Oh! It's no problem" Miru smiled, feeling delighted that he helped the guy he liked...

Lukas crashed down on the couch and frowned, "Don't really have much to offer in the way of food. Beer and salsa..."

...Eww? Miru cleared his throat, "I can, uh, order us a pizza, if you'd like."

"Can you? Aw dude, I haven't had pizza in frickin' ever" Lukas groaned, "You're the best..."

...He really loved this too much, he thought gleefully. Lukas rose to his feet and glanced at his wrist, "Here, you order that, I'll go get some drinks."

"Oh, okay." Drinks?

Ordering a few pizzas, Miru felt a lot better. Lukas actually came and got him from the train station after he called him, upset. Was that enough for his parents? Probably not. After all, how could they trust a guy with their SON? Furious, he quickly smiled when Lukas returned with...

...Vodka.

His smile turned kind of mortified as the man grinned, wandering into his kitchen area and grabbing two shot glasses, "Can you hold your liquor, Miru?"

...No. "Uh, sure!"

Setting the glasses on the crate, Lukas filled the glasses...Miru HATED the taste of liquor. His father had had no words of wisdom for booze like he'd had for cigarettes because the man loved his spirits but Miru had NO idea what he...tasted. Miru smiled nervously. Maybe he could get out of this...

"Um, do you have orange juice? I can't really take vodka without it." Stood to reason if all he had was beer and salsa he wouldn't have orange juice.

"Ah, a screwdriver man, eh? I got you."

Miru gaped. He didn't have food but he had orange juice? Indeed, he returned with a carton of the juice and poured some in his glass. Picking up his, he smiled, "Cheers."

Miru smiled shakily, clinking his against Lukas' glass, "C-cheers."

...UGHHHHHH.

Much like the cigarettes, he fought coughing and gagging. Too disgusting... Lukas polished his off effortlessly and set the glass down, pouring himself more before, horribly, giving Miru more. "You're awful nice to me, Miru."

"H-huh? Oh, n-nah" Miru blushed, "I-I mean, I like you...and your music!"

Lukas' brow rose before he smiled almost deviously, lifting his glass to his lips, "Me and my...music, huh?"

Miru flustered and took the shot quickly. Way to go, Miru, going and confessing all willy-nilly...

The pizza thankfully arrived and Lukas hounded that down like he'd never had food. Miru watched him, wide-eyed. Woah...

Lukas drank a beer with it, burping loudly, before sighing, leaning back, "Oh man, that was great..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Miru smiled quickly, having only gotten two slices though he wasn't that hungry anyway.

Wiping his lips, the blond glanced at him with his dark blue eyes, "So...what do you want to do now?"

Miru's red eyes widened and he gaped, "Uh, d-dunno..."

Lukas sat up straighter and licked his lips, "Really...? I don't like unassertive types, Miru."

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, stuttering quickly, "U-U-Uh, w-well, I-I don't..."

Lukas chuckled huskily, stretching his arm out behind him, "I mean, you ARE interested, right? Coming to see me play my guitar all crappily every day, tipping me like you have bottomless pockets, buying me food, getting me a job...I mean, hell, you're playing to win."

...OH NO, did it seem--?! "I-I'm not trying to buy your favor or anything!" Miru blurted, horrified, "I mean, I just want to help when I can!"

"Shut up. You think too much" Lukas chastised almost briskly before grasping his chin, "If you can't take what you want then I will."

Miru's heart raced as Lukas leaned forward and kissed him.

He had never been kissed in his teenage years, girls having childishly kissed him in primary school and all just because. He...had no idea what he was doing. Lukas, obviously experienced, was Frenching the hell out of him, sending Miru's mind into a downward spiral. Miru yelped in his head as he eased him onto his back, kissing down his throat. He moaned, startled, as Lukas nipped gingerly at the flesh working his way up to lick around the edge of his ear. Miru's mind grew cloudy as his lips parted, his cock hardening. Lukas chuckled deeply and Miru almost squeaked when he reached under the band of his pants.

Groaning, living a fantasy, Miru's eyes rolled back as he stroked him before whispering into his ear, "Share the wealth..."

What...? Then it clicked and Miru squealed, "Uh, s-sorry!"

He'd never touched ANOTHER guy before, if not evident by the fact he'd never been kissed by one but...easing his fingers down Lukas' pants, his cheeks lit. Oh, he was...big.

Screaming, moaning, when Lukas jerked himself out and started rubbing against him, he could have fainted. He...he definitely kind of saw the...hype, suddenly.

He was...happy.

* * *

Yagami Koji was exhausted. And tired. And sleepy. And PISSED. Sitting up on the steps, he leaned heavily against the wall...this blew.

Miru never came home last night.

Fine, Kaede and Keiji ran off a lot to their crazy little stomp mosh rally raves...but there was a difference: they were together. Not to mention there was usually Jyun or Carrie there as well. Strength in numbers.

God knew that if Kaede ran out like this and hadn't come home he would have lost his damn mind. Or Rosa, even. The latter of course did sleep overs but she CALLED. Glaring at his phone, he wished her twin could return the sentiment.

He considered Keiji and even his oldest son could give him some idea of where he was when he was in his teens. He'd call if he was staying over somewhere...and that was all really that Koji asked. If Keiji did that now, Koji would mutter about it and want to know but he was a grown man and Koji knew that. But when he was a TEEN? He thought he was being a very lenient parent. He just wanted to know where they were in case of emergency and other than that, he wasn't going to STOP them, ugh!

Koji threw his head back, leaning so his upper body was lying at a slant on the steps, and closed his eyes. What had he said that made Miru think he was picking on his because he was...gay? Had he NOT questioned the HELL out of Steiner? Did he not notice him trying to get to know Celia? When, God FORBID, his baby brings home a man, he'd rip him a new one? Sorry Miru, you aren't special.

Opening his eyes half way when the door opened, he wanted to wring the boy's neck. Staying at home to work was not an option today, he HAD to be there so thus, he had had NO sleep. Scowling at Miru who sulked at him, closing the door silently behind him, Koji noted he was wearing someone else's clothes...

"What are you doing up?" Miru questioned silently.

Koji glowered, "Waiting for my son. Where the hell have you been?"

"Out" Miru answered shortly, kicking off his shoes.

"No dip. Now stop being a smartass. Where have you been?"

Miru looked as irritated as he had when he left, "I was OUT with a FRIEND. He let me stay the night, okay! And I'm thinking about being out again tonight too!"

"Well, at least I get a WARNING for that one" snarled Koji, completely grouchy now.

"Why are you treating me so differently?" Miru demanded defensively.

Koji stalked towards the kitchen, "I am NOT treating you differently." He'd had all night to resolve if he was.

"YES you ARE! I'm not a little kid anymore, dad! I don't have to tell you where I am every second!" Miru snapped.

Brewing coffee, the elder's jaw ticked before he smiled indulgently at his son, "Is that right?"

"Yes" huffed Miru.

Koji shrugged, watching the black liquid seep from the maker, "Fine, have it your way, since you're a man now. Do whatever you see fit."

Miru looked skeptical before Koji poured himself a cup, sending a dark smile in Miru's direction, and stalked away...well fine, if Miru wanted early independence, he was glad to oblige his JUST turned 16 year old son.

Miru watched after his father and knew that wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"MIRU!"

Yagami Miru scowled as Rosa stared at him, agape, as he was forced to wear...a turtleneck to school, his neck lined with hickeys. Ugh. Rosa propped her hands on her hips before looking towards the closed door.

"Did Miru lose his virginity?"

He flustered, "That's so none of your business, Rosa!"

Her matching red eyes narrowed, "You DID."

"_A-ah..."_

"_Wow-w-w, I guess you're a virgin, huh?" Lukas purred, thrusting his hips._

_Somewhere along, he was taken to Lukas' bedroom, a better sight than his living room but not by much. He made Miru undress and, almost shamefully, get on all fours..._

_Miru supposed he'd...stretched enough, using whatever he could find around the house to ease his...tension. Of course he made sure to replace these things but..._

_He'd moaned when Lukas stuck his fingers in him, lubing him up, before coming in front of him, "Here..."_

_...Oh no. _

_Miru's face nearly exploded when he ended up giving Lukas' head...he had NO idea what he was doing but the blond hadn't seemed to mind._

_Then he pushed himself into Miru...and he supposed he hadn't stretched ENOUGH._

_But it felt so good...so much better than touching himself on those long nights alone. He was happy with how things were going..._

_And his dad didn't want him to be that way, huh?_

"So what's up? Is Miru and Lukas dating now?" Rosa demanded.

"Not...really" Miru said awkwardly.

He honestly HADN'T meant to stay the night. After he finished, he just couldn't...move and then ended up falling asleep. Lukas shook him awake that morning and muttered, 'don't you have something to do with stupid school or something...?' before turning over and going back to sleep.

Miru's clothes were sticky...not sticky but gross and Lukas muttered to him to take whatever he needed. Lukas' apparently wasn't a morning person so asking what this meant...he supposed it'd have to wait.

Rosa, however, looked gravely unimpressed and 'hmph'd', going towards the door, "Remember what _I _said, Miru, you be careful. I'll beat this guy up if he does ANYTHING to you."

He sulked at that and followed after her. Jeez, what WAS the big deal? He...he liked Lukas. Wasn't that enough?

* * *

First song was "Creep" by Radiohead.

Second song was "PDA" by Interpol.

Also, Steiner mentioned his paranoia radar because of what happened to Kaede...if you never read Yuki or it's just been a while, remember that Kaede got beaten up pretty badly. Miru entailed the details of what happened as well.


	3. Street Corner, Chapter 3

**Street Corner**

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Nymph

**Author's Note:** Ugh, sorry it took so long, school is MURDER...plus I'm getting a little sleepy with this story, lol. It's interesting writing for yaoi (especially after this chapter x.x), actually, just really excited about the other stories. I expect to have Cafe Dreams up next week...expect but stuff happens. And I'm a little crammed with school...tons of projects, bombing Italian, exams...May is soon though and all that BS will be over so yay!

Haha, well, I love my double meanings so 'share the wealth' may mean more than meets the eye...and thanks much, the insanity that ensues in this family should be illegal but then it wouldn't be fun XD And I noticed while doing some research on Rune Factory 2 characters that like...no one has two parents O.O Jake, Barrett, Dorothy, Mana, Cammy, Max, and Rosalind only have their dads, and Roy, Alicia and Ray only have their mother. It's kind of crazy, the death and divorce rate must be intense x.x Also, just a little tidbit, but a character I just listed happened to be in Lessons in Life but was never pointed out as being in the Harvest Moon/ Rune Factory series. Just remember natural hair color XD

Okay, this one is excessively sexual. I think the italics part is the super bad part but then it's followed by a lemony scene so just...tread softly if that kind of thing is like 'nuuuuu!'.

Next chapter should be soon, I hit a brief wall but just leaped over it so it'll be soonish. Enjoy!

* * *

"Yagami-san, you have a phone call on line two" called a receptionist.

Koji was flipping through reports, a pen in his mouth, when he cocked a brow towards the phone, a number indeed blinking on his system. Picking up, pressing it to her ear, he answered: "Yagami Koji speaking, how may I help you?"

"Miru's skipped school again."

He paused and sucked his cheek, his wife's irritated voice on the other end fraying his already ragged nerves. "Oh?"

"The school called me AGAIN and AGAIN Miru is missing! Steiner told me that APPARENTLY he's been missing work on and off too...but not his little friend" Popuri huffed.

That caused Koji pause, cocking a brow, "So wait, the deviant we assume is causing Miru to act sporadically is actually being responsible? Uh, wha?"

"I wouldn't go THAT far, he might just let Miru stay at wherever he lives while he works..."

"Mm."

Popuri was snipping, probably doing some bonsai or ikebana or whatever she usually did to soothe her frustration. "I want to forbid him from seeing this boy!"

"He's a man, he can make his own decisions" Koji said absently, sipping his coffee.

Popuri growled, "I am NOT taking that stance with my baby! He's not a man and he's making a horrible decision!"

Koji sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling of his office, "I don't want to take that stance either, Po, but Miru, to an extent, is growing up. It won't do him any good for us to try to protect him from his own mistakes, he has to learn from them."

"I know that" she whined, "I...I know but what if he _doesn't _learn? What if he ends up dropping out of school? Or-or becoming a jobless bum. Or oh my God, a drug addict!! Not my baby!"

He closed his eyes and cocked a brow, "Well, MY son is smarter than that."

"That's what a lot of parents say."

Koji scowled, "Well MINE is! But I know one thing, he sure as hell isn't going off completely free; if he thinks he's a man, he'll take some man responsibilities."

"Oh Ko-chan, no" Popuri pleaded.

"What? I'm not turning off his phone or anything! Just...maybe not throwing any money into his account" Koji cleared his throat.

"Oh great, my baby's just out there POOR!"

Koji rolled his eyes at his wife's overreacting, "He has plenty of money in his account. And it'll teach him if he wants independence daddy can't be feeding money to him every week. And you know, it might be a good lesson too. I'd be very impressed with Miru if he can manage the money he makes at Tenshiya for his living expenses."

"Assuming he still has a job there" Popuri sighed again, "Poor Steiner is so aggravated, he's pretty much doing the hosting himself."

Koji grimaced and nodded slowly before staring at a picture of his whole family on his desk...his son was tiny and he was grinning widely though missing teeth. Koji smiled wearily...he loved his son, of course. He wanted what was best for his child but...

...But apparently it was time for him to take the reigns.

* * *

"Hey Miru, I got you something."

Miru smiled wearily at Jake...

"_Aww f—k, dude, you can't just let some other person live with us" Jake had scowled when he wandered into the apartment._

_He was an almost elfish looking guy with extremely sharp features, white spiked hair, and strange amber eyes. Jake scared Miru...he was attractive, of course, but that pretty much was the first thing that was said to Miru aside from the essential 'who the f—k is this?'. _

_But Lukas didn't look so bothered, his arm stretched behind Miru as they sat on the couch. They HAD been getting touchy feely but of course this guy interrupted..._

"_Nah man, Miru's good people" Lukas glanced at Jake, "Reason I got a job and can get some damn groceries around here, bitch, he can stay if he wants."_

_Miru was touched and Jake crossed his arms before a white-silver brow arched, "As much as I like my food, I want some f—king ex, dude."_

_Ex...? Lukas snorted though, "Get your own s—t!"_

"_You owe me, bitch" Jake grunted._

_Lukas rolled his eyes around and then the last roommate entered..._

_He looked UBER girly, long purple-lavender like hair streaming down his shoulders, his eyes a light blue color. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked drowsy and almost smug. But his brow dropped when he caught sight of Miru._

"_Um...?"_

_  
"This is Miru" Lukas introduced simply and reached around Miru for a pack of cigarettes, "Ray, I know you, dude, you got some ex, right?"_

_  
"Yea...?"_

_  
"Give some to Jake so he can stop bitching."_

_Ray crossed his arms, "And what do I get?"_

_Miru missed it but Lukas smiled briefly at him, "...We'll see what can be arranged."_

_Ray had cocked a brow but shrugged, wandering into a room and returning with a packet of..._

_Miru's heart stopped. Oh crap, drugs._

_Gawping, the three went at the package rather absently, like they were taking cookies from a plate. Lukas looked ready to take a hit but paused and scowled, giving it to Ray, "Nah, I'd rather get drunk. I'm going to go get some booze and pizza. You guys want some?"_

_  
A laundry list came of all the liquors the guys wanted and Miru felt nauseous, starting to stand and go with Lukas on this journey. However, he held up a hand, kissing him._

_  
"You stay here. I'll be back in a few...hey Ray, c'mere a second."_

_Ray followed Lukas to the door, leaving Miru to sit there with Jake who just glowered at him, doing the drug. Smiling nervously, he tapped his knees, hoping Lukas hurried..._

_But Ray returned, that smug smile on his face again, sitting beside Jake, "So Miru...where ya' from?"_

_Miru blinked, "Oh, uh, Mineral. It's a little island south of here."_

"_Island, huh?" Jake echoed, "Rich?"_

_Miru had trouble seeing the correlation...but... "Well, my family's sort of well off. Not like millionaire rich."_

_  
"Oh yea...my family's kind of like that" confessed Ray before leering at Jake, "Why these two f—kers leech off of me."_

_Jake smiled weirdly, turning towards him, "And you're kind of cute."_

_Miru's eyes widened, actually a little shocked when Jake kissed Ray pretty randomly...woah, Lukas never mentioned they were together..._

_But Ray rolled his eyes when Jake pulled away and Miru's gaze managed to get even bigger when Jake jerked him out, stroking him. Uh, he was...sort of in the room?_

_Ready to go escape to Lukas' room while the two had 'them' time, Ray suddenly grinned a little, Jake continuing his administrations, "So Lukas is a heartless motherf—ker...guess what he promised in return for the ecstasy?"_

_Miru was a little huffy about what Lukas had been called but... "What?"_

"_You."_

_...WHAT?_

Jake paused his actions and cocked a brow towards Miru, "HIM?"

_  
"Yep."_

_  
...WHAT?_

_  
Miru gawked for words and Ray chuckled, "Lukas said he's actually pretty tight, Jake, just how you like them."_

_Jake looked a tad unimpressed... "Lukas is damn HUGE, of course it'd be tight for him."_

_  
"Can't hurt to see, right?"_

_  
"W-wait!!" yelped Miru, extremely alarmed with the way this was turning, "I-I'm not sure I AGREE with this! Plus, Lukas didn't discuss it with me!"_

"_Well, he did with ME..."_

_Miru blanched and Ray sighed, wandering away momentarily...before returning NAKED and holding a bottle of..._

_NO WAY. Miru squeaked and flushed. What WAS this?! Why would Lukas say that Ray could have him?! Lukas agreed that they could be kind of boyfriends but now he was whoring him out?!_

But Ray suddenly knelt between Jake's legs, spreading them apart and unzipping his pants, "Get undressed, stupid!"

_  
Jake snorted and actually took his clothes off while Ray went down on him. Miru watched in horror...no you idiot! Run and hide!_

_Ray sat up after some moments, actually giving Jake's erection a satisfactory look, and standing. He scowled at Miru, "What are you two, slow? Get undressed."_

_NO! Miru shivered, "I-I don't think--"_

"_Good thing no one TOLD you to" grunted Ray, stalking over, "Jake, hold him."_

"_N-no!"_

_But Jake ended up grabbing his arms, ripping open Miru's school shirt. Miru squirmed but was miserable about how extremely outpowered he was... Ray dragged down his trousers and took off his boxers..._

_Jake cocked a brow and Ray actually looked a little impressed, "Wow, you're so short and adorable, I wouldn't have imagined you'd have such a big dick..."_

_Miru wasn't sure if he was supposed to say 'thanks' to that. They were, after all, forcefully stripping him._

_Miru squealed as Ray bent his legs and slowly poured oil onto his fingers. Miru bit his lip as his fingers filled him, clenching his eyes shut. What...what was wrong with him? His penis shuddered to life as if...Lukas were touching him. Why was he getting aroused by some other guy...?_

"_Man-n-n-n" Jake suddenly sang, his normally snide eyes widening, gazing at Miru's engorged length, "Is it weird that I kind of want to get pounded now?"_

_  
"Considering how much of a top you are? Hell yea" snorted Ray, lubricating Miru rather thoroughly before arching his brow, "He IS tight though! Feel this!"_

_He felt, horrible as it sounded, like a piece of meat as Jake slid his finger into him. He looked startled, "S—t! This'll be good..."_

_They traded places...and it started._

_Miru nearly gagged when Ray forced him to suck him off...and screamed when Jake shoved himself into him. Jake moaned loudly, ramming Miru rather forcefully._

_  
"Aww s—t...Lukas was right, this is awesome..."_

_...What was happening?_

_...Miru was crazy aroused._

His mind was in such a fog, he wondered if that was what high was like. Ray was forcing him to deepthroat him while Jake pounded him for all he was worth. Miru started to wriggle his hips, to try and slam down even harder, even faster, onto Jake's throbbing cock. The man chuckled huskily, suddenly reaching forward and pulling his hair.

_  
"What a little cock-whore! One second you're playing all cute and hard to get but now you want me to f—k you harder. I usually hate those types..."_

_  
Ray sighed, grinding his hips, moaning, "I don't think he was playing...I think he just discovered that this is amazing..."_

_No kidding..._

_Suddenly Ray took over the hair grabbing deal and jerked him back...and came all over him. Luckily he was used to that from LUKAS but..._

_Jake actually grabbed his cheeks, ejaculating into his mouth. Miru grimaced and started to spit...but Jake scowled, holding his hand over his mouth._

_  
"Swallow. No need to be wasteful."_

_...UGH._

_Swallowing, he rasped, still on the edge of release himself...and of course, those two just had a field day, finding stuff to put in him. It was pretty ridiculous if not shamefully stimulating...Miru had way too many orgasms._

_...Did that mean he didn't care about Lukas as much as he thought...?_

_..._

Lukas showed up WAY later with the liquor and pizza...Miru may have had a really great sex experience but he was PISSED that Lukas just kind of gave his friends the 'go' without asking HIM. Not to mention he LEFT! Lukas just smiled and asked for him to forgive him...

And of course he agreed...

But now Jake wanted to have his way with him...A LOT. As did Ray. To Miru's shock, they weren't just gay but bisexual nor were they together. Lukas just shrugged and said they were druggies...Miru didn't understand until that point that drugs usually had an aphrodisiac side effect...

Miru swallowed and stared at Jake wearily, "W-what's that?"

Jake grinned lazily, "Pull down your pants and I'll show you."

Miru fought rolling his eyes...it was really annoying sometimes though. It was always sex with them. "I think later...?"

Of course, Ray would have whined but agreed sadly...Miru actually found Ray kind of cute. Which made him hate himself because he liked Lukas. However, Jake NEVER took no for an answer. Miru squeaked when he forced him onto his stomach, on the floor...suddenly Jake 'hmm'd'...UH OH.

"You were a virgin before Lukas, right?"

"R-right..."

He groaned before biting his lip, flustering, as Jake oiled him up as usual...what WAS this though? Lukas worked a lot...he worked too but sometimes, after coming here and letting these two have his way with him, he didn't really want to go sit at Tenshiya, for all the implications that implied. He noticed though when he was watching Lukas work that he really wasn't spending that much time with him for all the time Miru spent at his place...

So what was that...?

...Ah!

Miru almost jumped and moaned loudly, his breath steaming instantly as Jake ran his tongue inside of him. W-whoa...

Jake pulled away and smirked, "You like that, huh? I kind of figured you would. You're sensitive."

Miru really couldn't think...

"Anyway, I heard from Lukas that you were too shy to get one of these...I saw this and thought of you."

Miru turned on his back, still panting, before his eyes widened, stunned. Jake was kneeling over him with a giant girthed vibrator, pink with the little nubs, the thing twitching almost erratically. He grinned that weird devilish grin and pressed something and it started to, of course, vibrate. Without any warning whatsoever, he pushed it into Miru and he instantly started to scream in ecstasy, the toy soft and tickling _everywhere_. His penis was standing up straight and he started grinding his hips, moaning and having to stroke himself...

Jake chuckled huskily, leaning over and nibbling at Miru's ear, "I like you, Miru, you're like a living toy..."

Miru closed his eyes. Wha...?

Jake started stroking him in his stead and sighed, "So I want to warn you...Lukas isn't the type to let himself get tied down."

...What?

Miru was interrupted by his own climax and groaned out loudly as he came...Jake sat up and Miru shuddered, turning onto his side, breathing heavily as sweat coursed down his body...UGH...Miru, use your head, think.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Jake shrugged, "I see what you do, Miru, you spoil that ass. You buy him food, you buy him clothes. All he buys with the money from the job YOU got him is booze for himself, drugs for himself, and never offers anything to you. And you know why? Because he's a leech. At least I buy food and share it. He'll eat all the food I buy then eat all the food he buys! Ass."

Miru scowled and Jake snickered, sitting up, "I'd prefer you stay, of course, just want you to know that Lukas may hurt you..."

...What?

* * *

Lukas was playing his guitar on the couch, singing something...he'd apparently written this tune himself. Miru usually got lost in his voice, in his lyrics, his everything.

But Jake's comments were weighing on him.

Not that he believed a guy that got high everyday or spent every other second trying to get into his pants if he couldn't get into Ray's. But...

He scowled as his cell phone rang...looking at the ID, Miru sucked his cheek. Rosa.

Now that he thought about it, in the last month and a half this has been going on, Rosa really hadn't bothered him. His mother actually was the only one that was REALLY on his case...

...His dad hadn't called at all.

Brows drooping, he sighed and clicked send, "Hello?" 

"Hi" said Rosa rather dryly, "Rosa just wanted to know if Miru wanted to renew his MMOs or cancel his subscriptions?"

"Huh...? Uh, y-yea, go on and renew."

"Okay. Bai-bai."

Miru kind of gaped. That's it? He hadn't talked to her in weeks! "Uh, w-wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, h-how have you been?" he questioned, feeling almost shy.

"Good. Miru?"

"Um, good! I'm...I'm having a lot of fun..."

Rosa went quiet for a second and it felt awkward in an upsetting way...Miru bit his lip. Okay, his attendance at school was waning a little. He went, just he was missing two days out of the week more often than not. And he rarely went home except to get clothes so he really hadn't seen anyone in...a while. Knowing his sister, she was not pleased about that.

"Well, Miru needs to take it easy on his account. If Miru doesn't plan on coming back home he should cancel his subscriptions because he doesn't have that much money left."

...If he didn't plan on coming home? He huffed, "I'll come home SOME TIME!"

"Could have fooled Rosa" the girl remarked dryly, "Is he being good to Miru?"

Miru's eyes widened and he glanced at Lukas who was singing loudly...well, sure. He let him live here, they kissed, they..., they hung out...that was cool, right? It...it couldn't be better.

Right?

"Of course he is...you don't have to worry, Rosa."

He finally felt Rosa's reluctance through the phone, "Okay, as long as Miru's okay...but Rosa wants Miru to come to school. Rosa does not want her Miru-chan to be held back."

That gave him pause. HOLY CRAP, he hadn't thought about that. "O-oh, you're-you're right..."

"And Miru-chan should call daddy. He's trying to convince mommy that you're a man but Rosa can tell he is worried."

Miru felt rather...touched though he knew his father probably wouldn't admit that to him, that he was worried...OR that he considered him a man. But still. Miru bit his lip and nodded, "I-I will...and uh, I'll talk to Steiner too. If you talk to him before me though tell him I...I got my priorities a little mixed up. I'll be at work again soon."

"Will do! But Miru...even if he's being good to you, know when to back out, kay?"

His brows creased. What? "...Sure, Rosa. Uh, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay Miru-chan. Sleep tight."

"You too, Rose..."

Clicking off, he bit his lip and cocked a brow...funny, he felt a little homesick now. Glancing at Lukas who'd stopped playing and was ordering some take-out, he cleared his throat and smiled, "I was, uh, thinking I might go home for a little while."

Lukas brow dropped as he looked over the menu before smiling, "Kay...think you can do something before you go?"

Miru flushed as Lukas tucked strands of his pink hair behind his ear, kissing his jaw, "...Buy me some food? I'm getting an amp with my paycheck."

Miru had to leer at him and sighed, slumping, "FINE."

Lukas grinned and kissed his lips, "That's my little sugar daddy. I'll try to keep it cheap."

...Sugar daddy?

* * *

"Wow, he admitted it? Maybe you are special, Miru, that's way different for that ass."

Miru was almost falling asleep, having gone to school today...the teachers spoke Rosa's concerns that if he kept missing school, he would repeat his grade but assured him that he could catch up quickly, that he was one of their smartest pupils...reassuring, in any case. He did NOT want to be the guy older than everyone in the grade, thanks. Or repeat what he'd already accomplished...

It...still hurt a little. He tried to talk with his few gamer friends and they pretty much spat at him. Well, not that harsh but they just snorted, saying now that he had someone and they'd noticed his lack of getting online...apparently those two factors set them lightyears apart and now they had nothing in common. Miru had just stared at them and walked away. Fine, whatever. He had Lukas now, he didn't need them anyway.

He found his sister with her posse and nearly just gave up on talking to her either...mostly because he was too shy to walk up to that particular group of girls...HOWEVER...

"Ah! Look, it's Miru!" one girl pointed out.

Miru smiled awkwardly and the girls waved him over...uh, weird. But he sat beside Rosa who offered him a bit of her bento, stating he looked 'rather skinny'...did he? He supposed he had lost some weight, Lukas usually ate all the food, as Jake had stated...

The girls, whom he learned loved a good boy-boy romance and was the reason he'd actually been called over, were questioning how it was...he answered as honestly and g-rated as he could. Of course that latter part made it dishonest...

Rosa cocked a brow, probably realizing he was masking some things...and strangely all the girls got kind of huffy when he told them what Lukas said when Miru bought him food.

"Does he make you buy things a lot?!"

Miru pondered that...and...really, yea. He HAD to buy groceries or he'd starve. And Lukas still ended up eating his. Lukas also generally asked him to buy liquor or the drugs or well...anything that he may fancy. When Lukas got paid, he bought himself something awesome like a sound system or a new guitar or something but...he'd only ever buy himself something, he never contributed....

"Rosa assumes yes" Rosa grunted, "Doing Miru's finances, his account is ridiculously depleted."

Miru sulked and one girl, Ariko, scowled, "A sugar daddy is kind of like the guy that buys everything for a sex partner, Miru, in exchange for sex."

He stiffened. WHAT? "T-that's not what's going on! He had to have been joking!"

"Well, my boyfriend does say silly stuff like that" confessed another girl Keiko.

That made Miru feel a little better. Rosa didn't seem sure and another girl, Amanda, who'd been silent throughout this conversation suddenly rose to her feet, growling.

"The whole things disgusting anyway! T-two guys! It's so gross, I can't believe you guys are sitting here talking about it like it's NORMAL! Ugh!"

Miru gaped as she stomped off...um, thanks? Rosa looked after her and the other girls refuted her claims. But it still kind of...hurt his feelings.

He'd forgotten that people looked down on what he did. For the past few weeks he'd been living in a house where the guys were very openly sexual with each other. And that outside some looked at it as 'disgusting'? He...suddenly wanted to hide away again.

But Rosa rolled her eyes as they walked towards the Yagami home after. "Don't mind her, Miru-chan."

"Don't mind her?" he echoed incredulously.

"Well, it was hateful and cruel" Rosa amended, "But what Rosa means is that she'd probably be okay with it like the others too. But she's crushed on Miru-chan for years."

Miru paused and his eyes widened at his sister. "WHAT?"

"Oh, don't be a silly, Miru. Tons of girls had a crush on Miru."

...WHAT? "R-really?? I-I didn't know that!"

Rosa sighed, "Because Miru is oblivious to such things. But lots of girls here were upset when Miru's true sexuality came to light."

He gaped. WHAT?

...For a brief second, he hated himself.

Gay guys here at school were few and in between and they were all the type he didn't want. So the idea that these girls that were really nice to him and he actually kind of thought were cool could be his girlfriend if he were into girls? The idea that it'd actually be EASY?

...

But when they got home, his mom was in hysterical tears and kissing all over him, yelling and sobbing about how he never came home and that even Keiji was married with kids but came BY. He flustered and promised he'd do better...

...Honestly, when he thought about it, his parents were being absurdly lenient. He was living outside of the house for the most part and they were letting it happen...he knew his parents had the power to find him and drag him home. So...maybe he had been unreasonable before...

Stiffening when his dad walked in, he figured by the dark look his father gave him that he might have spoken too soon.

"So you remember how to get here, huh?"

Miru sulked at the man who rubbed his temples and waved Miru, "Come here for a second."

He wasn't so sure he wanted to but he followed his father to the man's office. Signaling for Miru to sit across from him, he sat as well and looked Miru over. "...Well, you look healthy."

Miru pouted at that, "You think I'd die the second I go outside the house on my own?"

"No...yes...no....it's just the way of a parent" Koji groaned, throwing his head back over the top of the chair, "I've spent this entire time trying to reassure your mother that you're just off discovering yourself but I have to admit I'm extremely relieved you're home."

The younger grimaced at that, grinning nervously, "...For now."

Koji rolled his eyes at that but surprisingly didn't remark. "You're being safe, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It MEANS are you being safe?" scowled Koji, "I'm NOT insulting your boyfriend so please don't fly off the handle again but are you practicing safe sex? I'd probably be a walking STD if I didn't use condoms in college."

Miru cringed...mostly because of that latter statement...and the fact he wasn't.

True enough, he probably should have been. He was having threesomes with two horny guys who apparently got around quite a bit. They'd even tried a...foursome recently with Lukas. But really, did he know Lukas' history either...?

"...I suppose it could be _safer_" he squirmed, feeling anxious suddenly.

Koji looked incredulous, "UM?"

"It's cool, dad! I promise I'll be more responsible" Miru assured.

"Good lord..." his father groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands.

Koji gazed towards the window before looking to Miru, "I'm not used to you acting like this, Miru, I'm going to be frank. I'm used to my little boy that gets lost in his video games for twelve hours at a time, not this one that's off staying with his boyfriend away from home and skipping work and school. Honestly, I'm not that comfortable with it."

Miru pursed his lips, narrowing his red eyes ever so slightly, "I'm going to start going back to school and work..."

This apparently, surprisingly, was enough to please his dad and the man nodded, "That's all I ask, Miru. If you can maintain a relationship and still remember your other responsibilities, I won't question you...too much."

He flustered and nodded, "Yes dad."

Koji looked up at the ceiling again and cleared his throat, "I will say this, Miru, I think you're growing up a little too fast...not to say that people don't have their own rates, I just think..."

Koji paused and shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter what I think but...but if...anything happens while you're out here discovering and...growing, remember that I'll...always be there if you need me, okay? I'm always a phone call away."

Miru frowned and nodded once. What was with everyone though...? Why'd everyone think something was going to happen that he'd need saving? Fine, maybe Lukas had some faults but didn't they all?

He ate dinner with his family for the first time in ever. His mother was reluctant to let him leave but...she let him. Miru appreciated that, honestly.

Going to Tenshiya, he begged his brother-in-law forgiveness, told him he'd had a lapse in judgment and that he really, really wanted a second chance. Steiner had stared at him before shrugging, saying that he hadn't replaced Miru or anything, that he was the best host he'd had in the ten year life of the restaurant. The man just grinned and told him not to let him down...Miru felt good.

Now, he was back in Wasaba, Lukas off doing something so he was forced to sit with Ray and Jake...Miru cocked a brow at what Jake said though struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What do you mean?"

Ray was drinking a beer, shrugging, "Because that's really exactly what Lukas is: a gold digger. Heaven forbid you stop buying him stuff, he'd drop you like a hot potato. He's had a few guys like that but mostly they could only afford to get him like, drugs."

Miru scowled, honestly starting to get a little offended they were talking about his boyfriend like this,"You guys talk about him A LOT. I thought he was your friend!"

"Aww hell, dude, Lukas is our buddy, we love him to death" Jake remarked strangely deadpanned, "Doesn't make him not an ass though."

Miru's brow furrowed at this reasoning as Ray sighed, "It's true...I know I'm a jerk and especially ol' Jakey boy here but it doesn't really matter."

Having trouble following the logic behind this, Miru sulked, "I think you guys are wrong."

"Well, like I said, if he called you his sugar daddy right off, he might be attached to you" Jake shrugged.

But Ray sent him a look, "Yea, attached to him as the best sugar daddy he'll ever get. Miru buys that punk EVERYTHING."

Miru blustered, rising to his feet, "Stop talking about Lukas! He's-he's the nicest guy ever!"

"And what the hell makes you think that?" Jake questioned, actually shocked, "The fact that he lets you stay here but has you buy him so much crap it's like paying rent? Or that the only time he hangs out with you is when he wants something which is either food, money, or sex?"

He recoiled and Jake and Ray exchanged a weird look before Ray actually awkwardly looked at his feet, "Uh, Miru, you're not like...in love with him, right?"

Jake started to laugh like that was hysterical and Miru balked, "Yea, I am!" 

The laughter died abruptly and Jake stared at him, wide-eyed, and Ray grimaced, "S—t..."

"What of it?!" demanded Miru.

"WHY?" Jake demanded back, "Are you dumb or something? I never understand people that fall in love with someone that treats them like s—t!"

Ray raised a hand, stilling the yelling, "Look Miru, honest-honest, you're like one of the nicest guys or chicks that Lukas has brought around. And HONEST-HONEST, I'd actually be a little pissed to see you get hurt. There are better guys out there for you to love that'd treat you A LOT better."

"I don't WANT anyone else!" scowled Miru.

Ray and Jake exchanged a look before Ray stood, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some pieces, dropping them in Jake's lap, "Order us something, man."

Jake frowned but nodded and Ray waved Miru towards the door, "C'mere a second."

Miru glared after him but followed...he didn't want to hear anymore of this. Why was everyone against him? He'd been in the closet for almost two years now, cursing himself for being attracted to men, scared to come out to his family, afraid he'd never find anyone and then everyone was AGAINST him when he found someone?

Ray lit a cigarette as he walked up the street and exhaled, "Look, you're a sweet kid, Miru. A real sweet kid."

"Yea, you and Jake don't treat me like a 'sweet kid' when you're both almost molesting me unless you're pedophiles" Miru spat bitterly.

He expected Ray to go off but the slightly older male laughed, "Those drugs make us do crazy s—t, Miru. And believe it or not, you're cute. Even Jake, as huffy and rough around the edges as he is, thinks you are."

Miru found himself blushing and taken aback by that but Ray sighed, "Still, you're right, it's no excuse. I can find better stuff to do than take drugs and sit around f—king."

Ray stuck the stick between his lips and inhaled again, looking around at the dilapidated streets, "...Lukas...he had this one girlfriend...Cinnamon? Sugar? Something. Her family was pretty rich and he just leeched off her, y'know? Until one day, she came to her senses, realized he didn't love or give a rat's ass about her, and called him out on it, told him she didn't have any money. And he threw her out like it was NOTHING, it was so ridiculous."

Smoke billowed from his mouth as he continued, "I saw her a while back...she'd LOVED Lukas, man, loved him. And when she found out his farce and found out it was true too, she broke...well, not broke, but she's hard. And cold. And...and really, I'd hate Lukas if he turned you into that. You're a sweet kid..."

Miru stared at him and his stomach turned at how serious he was...but he couldn't accept it.

Lukas was the first guy. The first guy that he'd had any sort of intimacy with and everyone spoke about him like he was this horrible person. No...no, the guy he liked, the one he loved...he wasn't LIKE that.

He wished he'd known.

* * *

Jake and Ray (Rei?) are from Rune Factory 2. And last mention is also a Rune Factory character...


	4. Street Corner, Chapter 4 END

**Street Corner**

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Cocoon

**Author's Note: **Okay, last chapter...sorry it took so long, I don't recall if last chapter was before or after I flipped over the handlebars of my bike and hurt my wrist...lol, I get into the most badass of accidents!

I really hate how stuff works in my head, like how things get resolved but not really...at least when translated to paper, anyway. This one seems empty but that's really how it ended in my head so I guess I can daydream up crap but that doesn't seem like the best idea...maybe in the edit. And more of the loose ends will be mentioned in 'Cafe Dreams' as those two line up with this one.

I have a few finals this week and a few finals next week then after that I should be able to start cranking along on Cafe Dreams. Enjoy!

* * *

_Yagami Miru sat in the middle of the Wasaba apartment, Jake and Ray playing video games on the new system the two 'magically' got...Lukas was playing his guitar on the couch and Miru was bored...he could play games with those two but Lukas worked SO much he never got to spend a second of time with him. And when the guy DID have time, he played his guitar, drank, or disappeared somewhere else..._

_Miru nibbled his lip and attempted to get his attention, resting his chin on his knee...Lukas actually GLOWERED at him and Miru quickly flinched back, pouting, "Ugh, you never pay me ANY attention!"_

"_I work all day, I just want a little wind down time" muttered Lukas, "Besides, don't you have homework or some s—t to do?"_

"_I finished it at school..."_

"_It's four player, y'know..." Ray suddenly remarked._

_Miru blinked at him and realized he'd love that. He always wanted to play video games with his boyfriend! However..._

"_Video games are dumb as s—t. Why don't you guys find something real to do?" snorted Lukas very harshly._

_Miru's jaw nearly hit the ground. Video games were...? Ray sent a look back at him, "Sitting around playing your guitar is dumb as s—t too. Why don't you go find something lucrative to do since all you'll ever be is a f—king street performer?"_

_Lukas sent him a hot glare and Miru pursed his lips... "Uh, I-I like video games though, Lukas...they're like my favorite thing."_

"_Jeez, you don't like those f—king multiplayer roleplaying online s--t, do you?" Lukas rolled his eyes._

_... "...No."_

"_If I could afford those damn subscriptions, I'd be all over that s—t" Jake remarked, "...And if I had a computer."_

_Lukas rolled his eyes again and wandered off, "I'll leave the children to your fictional, pointless fun then. I'm going to sleep."_

_Miru gaped after him and Ray smirked, "He's such a judgmental little bitch."_

"_I know, jeez. F—ker."_

_Miru gazed at the two and realized, sickeningly, for that second, he had more in common with those two than his boyfriend. And that scared him._

* * *

"Miru, are you okay?"

Miru was in another world when his oldest brother Keiji, stopping by Tenshiya to visit, stared at him, questioning worriedly, "You haven't been home a lot lately and you look really pale."

He rapidly shook his head, smiling wearily, "I'm fine, onii-san, just...tired."

He hadn't been sleeping well lately because, well, Lukas would sit up late and take hits with Jake...Ray had actually cut back and was instead devoting his time to killing zombies. He joked that he hoped it'd help him get a job as a zombie hunter. But he did actually go out during the day and hunt down jobs...so maybe he'd be okay.

But Lukas apparently was okay with taking drugs AND working. Miru would go to bed miserable, having barely gotten a word out of the guy except an increasingly less grateful 'thanks' for getting him food. However, Lukas would wander in at 4 or even 5 am high as a kite and ready to screw him for hours...Miru sometimes tried to fight it but in vain and ended up giving into him. He wouldn't usually be satisfied until it was hours later and time for Miru to get ready for school...

So now he was dead tired at school and at work, two responsibilities he swore he'd maintain to his father...he was ready to give in, to abandon both of them. But that would implicate he'd changed somehow because of Lukas for the worst and he wasn't having it. He was...happy in this relationship.

Keiji scowled and pressed his hand to his forehead, "You're burning up...you need to go _home _to bed."

He sulked at his brother, the man implying his home in Mineral, and slumped, indeed feeling exceedingly wearier than usual. "I guess...I mean, Tenshiya's weirdly dead. What's going on with that?"

Steiner wandered out and sighed miserably, "I guess the hype's finally died..."

"Oh, it only took a DECADE" Keiji remarked dryly, "Maybe you need to update your menu, bust out with something to excite your patrons."

Steiner cocked a silver brow before his green eyes widened, "I could go back to culinary school for some advanced courses and pick up new recipes since my assistant manager can run this place and it's not as packed."

"See? Perfect" Keiji nodded before looking to Miru, "So where's my baby bro planning to get his extended education?"

Miru's red eyes widened and he gawked, "...Uh, I...I hadn't thought about it, actually."

"You're really good at the technical stuff, you should go to school for programming or something" Steiner offered, leaning against the wall nearby.

Miru was startled by that and Keiji waved a hand, "Well, I just realized he's got a few years to think about it. For NOW, he needs to go rest."

The pink haired boy sulked at his older brother and Steiner sighed, "Yea, go on, nothing going down here. I can have Valencia seat people."

"You sure...? I mean, I don't want to leave you hanging..."

Steiner waved a hand, "Nah, we're good. Take care of yourself and get some sleep. I'll see you Thursday."

Gratefully Miru slid from his chair and waved at the two as he jumped on the bus, heading towards Wasaba...

Technical college? Programmer? ...It was the dry sort of thing most people just didn't see the importance of. And really, he WOULD love that...biting his thumb, he groaned in his head. But his grades were so bad right now, it might be hard to get there.

Plus, he needed to consider his relationship with Lukas...would they get married down the line? Move into a nicer place together...? He...he'd like that too. He supposed he could discuss it with Lukas.

Climbing up the crackled steps of the apartment, he slid the key in the knob...

And his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

...ROSA?!

The pink haired girl was sitting on the couch between Jake and Ray who were practically SALIVATING. They messed with him so much he forgot they swung both ways and that nearly made him choke. Stalking over in a matter of bounds, he grabbed her arm and jerked her away.

"Ah! Miru-chan, what are you doing?!" 

Jake's eyes were wide as he gazed at him, "DUDE, why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?!"

"THAT should be obvious!" he growled, pushing Rosa out and looking her over, "They didn't do anything to you, did they?!"

"Aww f—k, Miru, we're not THAT bad!"

Miru gave them a 'seriously?' look and Rosa sighed, gently pushing his hands away, "Miru has no need to overreact! Ray and Jake are being gentlemen!"

They both looked rather proud and Miru just sulked at them. Gentlemen his eye.

"Anyway, we need to continue" scowled Ray.

Continue WHAT? But Rosa giggled and skipped back over to him...and started playing...

...Slide?

Miru's eyes widened and Jake rolled his eyes as Rosa and Ray, in one of the most bizarre moments of Miru's life, started playing hand games.

"Uh...what?"

Jake cut his eyes at them and replied, "Well...Ray did make a sort of inappropriate comment about did your sister know anything about 'hand games'...and she asked if he knew how to play slide and since the bitch has hundreds of sisters, he instantly went all 'dude-e-e, yea!'."

Miru just kind of stared and Ray scowled with intense concentration as the two went up into the double digits...yep, just another oddity to add to those two's already pretty big book of odd.

"Rosa...what are you doing here?" Miru interjected slowly.

Rosa, focused as well, replied, "Well Rosa wanted to take Miru and his beau to dinner!"

Miru blinked, startled, before nodding slowly, "Oh, that'd be nice."

He realized that the blond hadn't been at work...and further realized he had no idea where they guy went when he didn't. Suddenly it hit him...the cafe! He probably still performed on the side when he had time...

"Well, he's probably at the hookah cafe...we can have dinner there" Miru offered.

"Rosa would like that!"

"What the hell's a 'hookah cafe'?" Jake demanded dryly, "Rich kid place?"

Miru cocked a brow, "Uh, I'm shocked you two don't know about that kind of thing..."

Ray and Jake looked confused and Rosa clapped, "Miru can bring his friends too! We can all go!"

He stared at his sister blankly as Jake and Ray just seemed...game. As long as they paid for the food, that is. Ugh.

The bus ride was shockingly uneventful, Rosa chatting with the two deviants as Miru started to feel a little excited. He'd talked to his mother recently who'd seemed skeptical about Lukas, as had his father, his older sister, and Keiji. If Rosa met him maybe she could see what he saw and reassure his parents and elder siblings! He felt ecstatic...

Arriving, he immediately rushed over to inform Lukas they were having dinner with his sister...

But found the wall where he usually sat empty.

Standing there, gaping, a tad startled, the other three came up behind him, Jake blinking slowly, "Something the matter there, pinky?"

"Oh, uh, L-Lukas isn't here."

Ray and Jake exchanged a slow look and shrugged, "Well, I know he plays other places too. I've never actually seen him shred here."

Miru sighed, relieved. That made sense, of course, this was a long way to go and he only came to this area because they dished out more money. Now that he had a job, that probably wasn't as vital.

"I'm going to call him...why don't you order us a hookah, Rose?" Miru smiled.

"Yay!"

The two followed her, much to Miru's chagrin, but he quickly dialed Lukas' number, pressing the send button and lifting the phone to his ear...

...No answer.

He scowled, trying a few more times before trying the apartment...nothing.

...Oh well, he'd try back later.

Skipping over to the table, he almost smirked when he found the two inhaling sharply out of their hoses... Jake exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, rasping, "DUDE, it's like LEGAL drugs."

Miru snorted, picking up his pipe, "All this will do at most is make you dizzy. Anything else is psychological."

Ray laughed, exhaling smoke, "I'm all over psychological highs!"

"I don't even know what that means" Jake sighed, strangely airy.

Miru snickered and Rosa took a puff while staring at the menu, "Mm! Where is Lukas?"

"Oh, uh, I'm going to call him back, he didn't answer."

"Mm..."

And oh, he did. The group started with Turkish coffee and bubble tea for Rosa...he texted Lukas that he was having Turkish coffee, like when they first met, no answer. Jake and Ray definitely liked it though.

"S—t, I don't want to drink it, I just want to sit here and sniff it" Ray remarked, wafting the scent towards his nose.

Jake sipped it and waved a hand at Miru, "I'll try, man."

Pulling out his cell phone, he called Lukas...and still nothing.

...

Dinner was pleasant. The guys made Rosa laugh and she had a good time, even getting a picture with the two, weirdly. He, on the other hand, was a little upset. Okay, fine, he shouldn't have ASSUMED his boyfriend would want to have dinner. But that he couldn't find him just made him feel...suspicious.

"Well Rosa, you're an absolute delight...and if you were my sister, I definitely wouldn't be gay" Ray sighed, kissing the back of her hand as they stood in the subway.

Miru sulked at that, "Because I'd be into my sister?"

Jake grinned, punching him, "Not like that, I'm sure. But it was good. Next time we'll be gentleman and pay, promise. I noticed halfway through dinner it's downright s—ty to have a lady pay her way."

Rosa clapped, "We should, soon!"

Miru, in a hurry to get back to the apartment to see if Lukas was there, glanced at his phone. Where could he be...?

Rosa parted, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Papa was asking about Miru. Papa just wants Miru to call a little more."

He almost rolled his eyes, "...I guess I should. I'll call him when I get to the apartment."

"Okay! Be safe and Rosa loves her Miru-chan!" she hugged him tightly, "And Rosa will meet Miru's boyfriend next time?"

Miru smiled softly, "...Yea, next time."

* * *

"I was busy, sorry, jeez!"

Miru scowled at Lukas, sitting in bed with his new iPod, "I got my check, got really hyped because I could finally afford this, and rushed over there. My phone was dead, I swear! And besides, you never told me about this, it was all impromptu and s—t."

Miru sighed and slammed down on his side in bed, facing away from him, "FINE. G'night."

"_Miru, I've never lied to you about my...uh, promiscuous past..."_

_He'd been irritated and decided just to call his dad, expecting an argument to somehow reassure him that Lukas was a good guy... he told his dad what had happened, expecting a lecture. Instead, he got that statement. He cocked a pink brow and slowly nodded though the man couldn't see him, "Uh...yea."_

_His dad was typing and was quiet for a moment, as if he was deliberating. Finally, he remarked, "I used to do dumb stuff with your uncle like...switching places with him and pretending that he was me so I could go mess around with another woman I found interesting. I...I didn't really care that what I did probably hurt that other girl..."_

_Miru frowned, "But...?"_

"_But I would never do that stuff now. And maybe Lukas isn't used to having a solid relationship yet...now as your father I'd say dump his ass, you can do better. But I know a man has to make those choices for themselves. I just want you to weigh what's happened and dig deep...you're really changing, Miru, and I just wonder if you're changing for the right person."_

_That made Miru pause...was he...changing for the right person?_

"_He might be. You might be what he needs to change himself too...I just know I'd come and beat the little f—ker if he hurts you" Koji grunted._

_Miru rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't do that for Keiji."_

"_Of course not, I'm not going to beat up a woman. I guess that's one plus of you being gay."_

_The younger Yagami had to smirk, "Except that comes off a little hate-crime, ya' know?"_

"_Whatever. I don't care that the bitch is gay, if he hurts my child it's all the same."_

_Miru sighed, resting his head on the arm of the couch, "...Thanks, dad."_

"_Of course. And don't fly off the hinge either" he said with a tinge of hesitancy, "I mean, maybe he had a good reason. But remember, maybe he didn't either. Only you know...but either way, be careful. You just call if you need anything, no matter what. I love you."_

_His eyes stung and he blushed, "I...love you too, dad."_

_...He'd have to give Lukas more benefit of the doubt. He...he loved him._

...Didn't he?

"...Lukas" Miru said, still gazing at the wall, "This Friday, my sister said she wanted to go to this club in the city. Ray and Jake are going...can you go?"

"S—t...I don't want to do ANYTHING, why the hell don't you understand?"

"Lukas, if I'm in the way, I'll leave" Miru suddenly scowled, sitting up, "Because it seems that I am! I'm just asking if you want to go out, all you have to say is 'no'! You're such a jerk!"

Lukas glanced at him, wide-eyed, as he stood, finally seeing that maybe everyone was right...this guy was horrid, why was he devoting so much time to him?

"Miru, ugh, okay, I'll go! Don't leave, jeez, little brat..." Lukas grumbled, slamming down and huddling under his blanket, "Come back to bed."

Looking back, he wished he hadn't been so ignorant, so gullible...but his heart had swelled and he eagerly crawled back into bed with him, excited that that Friday his sister would see the real him, not what Miru described.

* * *

"WHAA?"

Miru buttoned up his black shirt, tugging at his dark wash jeans, flustering as he stared at himself in the mirror. Rosa had stopped by after her ritual Friday shopping, dropping off clothes not only for HIM but Ray and Jake, much to the two pervert's delight. Ray tugged at the skinny t-shirt she picked out since he had a 'gorgeous figure' and scowled.

"Hey, we COULD be gay."

Miru sighed. Rosa had pulled him aside and told him that she was bringing two GIRL friends with her...and of course it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"She said that she showed them a picture of you guys and for some inexplicable reason they want to meet you...it doesn't really have to be a double date" he sighed.

Jake ran his fingers through his head, snorting, "Well, they have a good EYE, of course. Just I hate getting f—king hooked up or put in these damn situations where it's expected."

Miru shrugged, "Then just act like you're together the whole night, they won't mind."

Ray nodded, "Good. And they're high school girls too. F—k, we can't do s—t with that."

"Unless we want to go to prison" snorted Jake, stuffing his hands in his slouch dark jeans.

Before Miru could remark there was a knock at the door. Frowning, he walked over to answer and blinked at his sister...

She was wearing like a light blue Grecian empire style dress that was half off her shoulders and showing off her tremendous rack. Rosa always wore these things to the club and he had to wonder HOW she made it out of the house unless she changed elsewhere...

Rosa clapped, opening Miru's shirt up a button, "Oh! It fits Miru perfect!"

She went to gush over the other two though they were pretty mesmerized by her body...ugh. Rosa turned to him and clapped, "Where is Lukas?"

He almost grimaced but smiled some, "He said he'll DEFINITELY join us later. Steiner-nii-san needed him for a rush shift."

Rosa pouted but nodded, smiling, "We're going to meet Rosa's sempai at the club. Ready?"

They nodded albeit sulkily...the bus ride was interesting and Miru once again wished he was tougher. Guys were trying to grope his sister and he pulled her against him but apparently that wasn't enough to dissuade them, ugh...

Of course the twins just reached 16 but could easily get into the club owned by one of their cousin Vanessa's exes who'd taken a spectacular liking to them even when Vanessa left him..it was pretty neat, made entirely of glass with four floors and white strobes. He suspected Ray and Jake to make fun of their 'rich kid' ways but the two almost seemed intrigued...

"There's going to be some hot chicks in this joint!"

...Of course. Rosa propped her hands on her hips, "Don't forget Rosa's friends!"

They both sort of rolled their eyes and Miru sighed, stepping out before them to speak on their behalf, "Rosa, they're not really so hyped about being hooked--"

"Ah! There they are!"

Rosa waved to two girls that wandered over, waving back...one had kind of a weird blondish flazen color hair, long and tressed, with strange blue eyes, wearing what almost looked like a black t-shirt hanging off her shoulders with a studded belt around her hips, fishnet stockings, and knee high boots. The other had curly orange-colored hair pulled back by a red band and green eyes wearing a red dress that looked almost wrapped and matching stiletto heels.

"Ray, Jake, these are Rosa's senpai, Cecelia and Julia! They will be graduating soon so Rosa wanted to show them a good time! Ah, and Cici, Jewels, this is Ray and Jake, the guys from the pictures."

"Hi! You're even cuter in person" Julia, the blonde, winked at Ray.

Miru grimaced, "Rosa, like I was saying--"

Miru's eyes widened as Ray leaned over his shoulder, quickly covering his mouth, and staring at Julia, wide-eyed, "By 'graduating' you mean...?"

Julia looked amused, glancing at Cecelia who just smiled, "Legal...?"

Miru yelped as he got roughly shoved aside by the two, Jake reintroducing himself to Cecelia and Ray taking Julia's hand and kissing the back of it, "I hope that I can make this a night you will never forget."

Miru sulked at them and Rosa looked pleased, "They'll get along great! This is so awesome!"

"Uh huh..."

They walked inside at ease, sitting at a table as everyone around them danced themselves silly. Ray flagged down a waitress and ordered himself, and Julia, a drink. He cleared his throat, taking a sip, "So Julia...where are you from?"

The bleach blonde smiled, "I'm originally from Italy but my parents moved to Mineral when I was younger. You?"

"Liverpool, actually" he admitted, taking a long drink, "My parents moved here when I was like, 10, to practice medicine."

This actually startled Miru... "You mean you're British??"

Jake grinned, poking Ray's cheek, "Yea, stop hiding your little brogue accent, it's hilarious."

Ray actually looked very disgruntled and Julia giggled, "It's okay, I hide my Italian accent too. My parents speak in Italian around me so I never quite lost it."

He seemed surprised, "Italian accents are sexy though!"

"So are British" she winked.

Ray snickered, actually pinking a little, "I'll consider it."

Jake smirked at him before looking to Cecelia, "So where are you from?" 

She laughed faintly, looking sheepish, "Oh, it's so strange, I don't even really want to say...people always look at me funny, like how'd you end up here?"

"Tell me about it" Jake weirdly muttered, "But where?"

Cecelia cleared her throat, "Iceland."

Yea...you really didn't hear that one too often. But Jake looked floored, "No way, me too!"

Weirdly enough, he did start speaking in...Icelandic? Cecelia spoke back contently and Miru stared, wide-eyed. Holy crap, Rosa _was_ good. Apparently content with herself, Rosa looked around, "Does Miru think his boyfriend will be here soon?"

"Oh, uh, yea!"

...Who was he kidding?

Once again, everyone EXCEPT him had the night of their lives. Ray and Julia kicked it off rather amazingly. She admitted wanting to own a spa like her parents...he told her he actually had, at one point, wanted to be a doctor. He'd laughed wistfully and said he killed it for himself. Rosa actually kicked in for this one.

"Our grandpa wasn't exactly rich or anything when he went to school to be a doctor. And he'd dropped out in middle school!"

"Is he a good doctor?" smirked Ray.

Miru nodded rapidly, "The best! Dr. Yagami Yamada."

The look on Ray's face was actually almost priceless, "WHAT? Your grandfather is like one of the best neurosurgeons on this hemisphere! What the f—k are you doing hanging out with us, you nut?!"

Miru stuck out his tongue and Rosa laughed, "Maybe we can introduce Ray to grandpa one day and grandpa can give Ray advice!"

"Oh my God, no pressure" groaned Ray.

Julia giggled, "But that'd be such an exciting opportunity! Maybe he can help and tell you how to revitalize your dreams!"

Ray grasped her hands, gazing rather cheesily into her eyes, "Can you be in them?"

Miru smirked and had rolled his eyes as Julia laughed, tapping him chidingly. Still not exactly sure how Rosa had pulled that off, this girl and Ray getting along well...and hell, Cecelia and Jake had forgotten they were there, they were in their own little fellow-Icelandic universe, he had looked to the entrance of the club all night...

...And no Lukas.

Rosa glanced at her phone and shook her head, "We need to go, Miru, the last ferry for Mineral is leaving in twenty minutes."

Julia sipped the last of her pina colada, 'mm'ing', "Oh, good looking out, girl, my parents needed me to run the salon tomorrow and if I missed the ferry, oh my God."

"Oh yes, I have work too" grimaced Cecelia, finally breaking away from Jake.

Miru felt his heart knot. AGAIN. Again, he'd wanted Lukas to meet his sister and he FAILED to show up. AGAIN. Ray pouted as they stood, walking out of the club, "But this night could get so much better..."

Julia laughed, winking at him again, "I doubt it, I'm not that kind of a girl."

"Oh, but I'm that kind of a boy" he joked, pinching her side playfully.

They arrived at the ferry and Julia actually reached into Ray's pocket and grabbed his...phone, dialing in her number, smiling, "Call me any time. Hopefully we can do this again soon."

"Soon as in next Friday?" Ray questioned, taking initiative, "Movies, dinner, all that crap?"

"It's a date. Call me to set up a time" she agreed, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, definitely..."

She smiled, waving at him as she walked onto the transfer ship, "Have a good night, Ray."

"You too..."

Cecelia and Jake parted in their native tongue...and Rosa parted with a smile for him. "I'm sure it got busy at the restaurant, Miru. It's always busy on Fridays at Tenshiya."

He didn't believe that, one bit, but he was touched his sister tried to give Lukas the benefit of the doubt. Kissing her cheek, he mumbled, "I think I'm going to come home with you, okay?"

She seemed surprised but slowly nodded. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the two, "You guys think you'll be okay getting back to Wasaba without me?"

Ray and Jake exchanged a look and nodded slowly, "Well, duh, just, uh...are you okay?"

"...It's fine. I'll see you guys later."

Lukas would make an excuse. He would say he got busy or he forgot or that Miru asked too much of him. Miru sometimes thought he was was asking too much, that maybe he did make too much of it at times. But as it went, he couldn't recall ever asking Lukas for anything except a little attention, which he never got, or asking him this SECOND time to come go out with him. Fine. Lukas seemed to be just fine without him and since he couldn't seem to be bothered to be a good boyfriend so be it.

But it...hurt.

* * *

"Thanks for playing with me. The others kind of shunned me..."

Miru sat at his computer at home, playing one of the many MMOs he'd abandoned for Lukas. His friends still hated him so he'd been playing for the last three hours by himself. But Hope was like, whatever dude, we can do missions together. At least he was still cool...

"Nah, man, that's how those guys are" Hope responded over his headphones, "They're jealous, they're considered the 'nerds' and have issues getting a girlfriend."

"I'm gay though..."

"Hmm, I guess the fact you have anyone makes you a turn coat. I dunno, I don't see how that mindset works, it seems stupid, dig?"

"Yea" Miru agreed, buying potions, "How's things with your girlfriend?" 

"Crazy" Hope remarked dryly, "I'd almost say you're lucky for just having to deal with guys."

"I wouldn't go that far" Miru muttered, "Relationships suck. Suck, suck, suck."

"They really do. Want to go out some times?" he joked.

"Unless you're coming out to me..."

Hope snickered, "I mean, if that's who you are, that's who you are but I just couldn't do it myself...I mean, when I see men, I see belching, gross, 'dude, those are MY nachos' kind of f—kers, not potential life partners."

Miru had to laugh which felt kind of good...that last few days he'd been home he just felt kind of miserable. Tapping the attack button as they fought monsters to level, he reasoned, "But even then it'd be kind of fun, right?"

"Of course. But it's all fun and games until I have to kill them."

He grinned and shook his head, "Ah well, I guess that's true to some extent. My boyfriend, if I can call him that, has two guy roommates too and I kind of feel that way about them. Like they're cool but sometimes I just want to throw stuff at them."

In all honesty though, he might have missed Ray and Jake more than Lukas currently...they were fun guys. He suspected if these relationships got off the ground that they'd also stop molesting him so they'd just be buddies...course, knowing those two, it'd probably not work out...

He frowned when his cell phone rang and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was, "One sec, Hope, the jerk's calling me now."

"Want to teleport and pause?"

Miru shook his head, "No, let's keep going."

Taking the headphones off and putting the speakers on so he could hear if Hope said anything but Hope wouldn't hear him rail out Lukas.

"What?" he answered, still furious.

"Whaddya mean 'what'?" countered Lukas, "Where the f—k are you? When are you coming back?"

Miru tapped the key for magic angrily, "I don't know, maybe I'm NOT coming back. Not like I ever see you or like you can keep any promises to me."

"You're being such a little bitch! I didn't want to go to a club and I really don't want to meet your sister!"

That only made Miru more irate, "So I'm the...BITCH, huh? Well fine then, Lukas, you don't ever have to see me again!"

Clicking off, throwing his phone down, he picked up the headphones again, reconnecting them, and taking a deep breath...

Before breaking into silent tears. He didn't want to not ever see Lukas again, it wasn't fair. He just wanted to do things with his boyfriend and his boyfriend didn't care. It...it made his heart hurt so much.

His phone rang again as he wiped his eyes, sniveling softly, before picking it up, "H-hello?"

"Look, come back to Wasaba, please? Miru, look, I'm...NOT good at these things, okay? Just...just dancing and clubs and fancy stuff aren't my thing. If you want me to meet your sister, like, bring her here or something...okay?" he pleaded, unlike him, "I just want you to come back, I've been h...here...lonely."

Miru frowned and stared out the window of his house...honestly, he was lonely too. He loved his family but they weren't a lover. Biting his lip, he whispered, "I'll be there soon."

"Awesome. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

...Promises, huh?

Did he even know what those mean?

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for Ray Peningston?"

Ray heard his name from the little cubicle where he was typing letters for his boss and grinned. Life was beautiful.

He, of course, went out with Ms. Julia Caricchio that following Friday and well, as many men and women as he'd slept with, he could tell she was special. Special enough that maybe he should start getting his act together... So he called Miru when he was staying in Mineral to see if he really COULD meet this grandfather and shockingly, he...had.

Yagami Yamada was one scary guy...he was kind of tall at 6'1" and, awkwardly, Ray thought he was kind of hot...but the man had smiled and they chatted. Ray admitted to him that he had just barely managed to graduate high school and that, well, he was a drug addict. WAS. For the most part, he'd quit and was ready to go in a different direction and was looking to medicine.

As Rosa had said, Yamada told him that he'd had to drop out of school in junior high. 'Hadn't had enough money', he shrugged. He further confessed that, well, he had had to work for his money, to get himself through school. But he stated that if Ray put himself to it that it was possible. He just had to figure out where to start.

So this was his start...he was going to a cram remedial school until he was certain he'd be accepted into college and working as something of a grunt to pay for it and save for college...as well as an apartment near the one of his choice. He planned to move there soon, actually...

He stood from his desk and grinned, walking towards the receptionist table, "I love how you say my name like it won't be yours one day..."

Julia looked up, wearing her uniform and holding a bundle, and grinned, "You keep thinking that."

Ray chuckled and she held out the bundle, "I love seeing you being all responsible though and I thought I'd bring my hard working man some lunch."

Grinning more, he took it and leaned forward, kissing her lips, much to the dismay of the older workers, "Thanks. Want to come sit with me outside while I crush it? I'm damn starved."

She nodded and he took her hand, walking out of the building and settling on a bench, saying a quiet 'itedakimasu' as he started to munch at the Italian style lunch, "So...did you talk to your parents?"

"They're a little against it but they aren't stopping me" she smiled.

Ray was startled, "Really?! AWESOME! Oh my God, we have to start like, shopping and s—t!"

Julia giggled and cuddled into his side, "We can do that this weekend if you're free."

He'd been with Julia, oh, only two months but she suggested that they be 'college' roommates as he was aiming to be accepted at the one she'd be attending in a few months. Okay, fine, two months wasn't a long time but she said that even if they broke up they could live together. He hadn't believed her but it was evidenced by just how buddy-buddy she was with all her exes. They were like her best friends...

So he'd see how it goes, he supposed. Even if they ended, he wouldn't mind living with her, she was hot.

"Oh jeez, I love you in a school uniform" he moaned, noticing the skirt high on her long smooth white legs and running his hand up her thigh.

"Don't be naughty" she chastised with a grin, kissing him, "Tonight...?"

Ray pouted, "But you won't be wearing a uniform then..."

"I'll have something even better" she purred into his ear.

"Oh damn..."

He sipped the water bottle he had and Julia suddenly looked apprehensive, "...Baby, um, Rosa's kind of worried about Miru."

Ray frowned, "Why's that?"

"She said he seems melancholy..."

"The boys a glutton for punishment, that's why" Ray grunted, putting the cap back on his water, "Lukas is the most absolute ass and you know what, I thought he was okay but actually seeing how he is with Miru I can tell I was wrong."

Julia shook her head, "If he's unhappy he should know to leave on his own though..."

"Absolutely" Ray sighed, rubbing his temple, "I've been crashing out pretty hard or spending time with you so I don't know what Lukas may be putting him through. I guess I can check on him when I get home."

Julia nodded and hugged his waist, closing her eyes, "I can't wait for two months from now..."

Ray sank back, awkwardly hugging her to his body. In all honesty, he'd never held a woman before like this. Julia was the first and...well, yea, it was new. But he liked it. And when he sat down and thought about it, he supposed knowing Miru was the primary reason he knew Julia anyway...

Closing his eyes, he figured he needed to try to get the boy out of there. Because soon, he wouldn't be there at all whatsoever...and Jake....God, he'd known Jake since middle school and he knew that surly ass was incompatible with anyone. But Cecelia was, without any doubt, his soulmate. Ray knew that when the time was right that guy would choose that girl to be his wife...and that was a little scary but he was happy for him. Case in point though, Miru would be alone soon with Lukas.

And that was a bad place to be.

* * *

"_S—t, what use to me are you?! I'm HUNGRY."_

_What use was he...? He wasn't even sure anymore. Miru wearily stared at the irate Lukas who glared at him, "I used my check up to buy groceries for you, Lukas. And that's A LOT of groceries."_

_Yagami Miru wanted to ask 'where did your check go? You had all these guitars and fancy gizmos for yourself but you won't even buy yourself food...?'. It...it was infuriating._

"_Well, I ate those" grunted Lukas, "S—t! I can't believe this, don't you have money stashed somewhere else?"_

_Miru sighed gravely, reaching into his pocket to order a pizza with his savings...he didn't buy food for Lukas because he wanted him to be content or happy anymore, he just...wanted him to stop yelling. He noticed that a lot lately._

_Lukas was draining him...emotionally, physically, economically...entirely._

_...He...he had no choice but to stay though. Lukas...was his only choice._ _It...it wouldn't stay like this. Lukas...Lukas would change. Deep down, he had to see him as more than just a cash out...right? Right. He...he let him live in his apartment, he slept with him, he actually called him to come back when he left. Lukas...had to care about him, at least some. _

Or so he'd assumed.

Yagami Miru was in prison.

Staring at the iron bars, exhausted, he fought crying. He wouldn't cry. He _refused _to cry. It...it wasn't his fault, he'd done nothing wrong.

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and replayed what happened like a bad movie...

Lukas wanted to have a birthday party and admittedly, Miru was ecstatic about the idea and went out of his way to get food and cake and beer. Lukas invited a bunch of people and Miru looked forward to it. But it seemed that liquor wasn't quite enough for his boyfriend...

Miru hated drugs. He really did and he was instantly crestfallen when all the people there started taking them hardcore. More than a little disappointed, he started to go hide in his room but Lukas pulled him aside, kissed him, and told him thanks, that it was awesome...and he felt needed.

Then he made out with some girl.

She'd walked up to Lukas and smiled, asking him something, and the guy grinned like the Cheshire cat and took her to, of all places, _their _bedroom, leaving Miru to stand their and gape. Never in his entire life had he been so insulted. So that was it, huh? Cheat on him right in front of him...with a GIRL! He couldn't take it.

And apparently he didn't have to take it long, the cops showed up.

He nearly threw up in horror as the cops just arrested everyone...and Lukas escaped through the window. Oh great, just leave him. Really sweet.

Cheeks flustered with shame as he sat there, he prayed continuously that his Uncle Shin didn't appear. He'd never be able to live it down, his father would never trust him and immediately retract any freedom he'd given and rightfully so...he'd gotten arrested for being an accessory to drug use. And unfortunately, he wasn't quite able to pay the fine because, naturally, he'd spent all his money on this...party.

Miru choked, closing his eyes. All the others who had been there were long gone, paying the fines and disappearing to crawl back into whatever hole they crawled out of.

And yet Miru's lovely boyfriend had yet to make an appearance, to act like he even gave the slightest care that he was in prison. Deep down Miru knew he wasn't going to either.

Who was he supposed to call...? Who was supposed to save him? He...he was alone. His sister...she'd...she'd be mad as hell. She...she'd still never met Lukas and thus far she'd probably come to understand he was irresponsible and now, a jerk.

Swallowing, he gave up and cried. He didn't ask for this; he didn't ask to be gay. He didn't ask to be only attracted to a guy like Lukas, he didn't ASK for this. So why was he getting put through this? What had he gained thus far? All he knew was he'd lost his friends, his family apparently just let him go, his dad didn't feed his account anymore, he was in jail, and...and for what? For this...guy?

...Hadn't...hadn't everyone been telling him all along? What Lukas was capable of, his intentions? But...but...it really couldn't be...true. But then...nothing good had come from Lukas. Nothing.

"Aww f—k, that little ish."

Miru jumped, shocked, when Ray and Jake meandered in. Ray looked exhausted and Jake just looked disgruntled. What were...they doing there?

Ever since that night his sister introduced them to those girls, they'd slowly been drifting away. Ray got a job...and apparently Jake had gotten one too and primarily stayed with Cecelia who had her own apartment. Those two had found fulfilling relationships, he thought bitterly. It was bewildering but it somehow upset him that before they'd been so downright molestation prone to him and now...

Now he didn't even have them.

Ray sighed, staring at the cop, "How much is his bail or fine or whatever...?"

"1200 pieces" the cop said flatly, sending Miru a dark look.

"Jesus..." rasped Ray, clearly exasperated, and opened his wallet.

Miru gaped at him, shocked, as he handed the cop a credit card... "N-no, Ray, th-that's okay! Yo-you don't have to do that!"

"Nah, it's cool, man, I got you" he smiled faintly.

The cop returned and Miru was almost moved to tears when he was released... Ray let out a breath and sighed, rubbing his neck, "Oi, Juls is gonna kill me, we were supposed to go shopping this weekend..."

Miru grimaced, rubbing his arm, "I'm-I'm sorry! Y-you really didn't have to though, I know that's a lot of money."

"Aww, shut it, brat, we weren't going to leave our little buddy in prison, right, Jake?" Ray declared, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

Jake nodded some, "Sure."

Ray smirked, rolling his eyes, and Miru rasped, "Th-thanks so much..."

A serious look crossed Ray's face though and sat down Miru on a bench, "Listen here: Lukas is TRASH. I've figured it out, Jake's figured it out, now it's your turn. He is using you, Miru, USING. He called you back after that club thing because he was damn HUNGRY, not because he missed you. He will drain you for all you're worth and leave you once you have nothing to offer him. GET OUT of this relationship, IF you can call it that."

Jake looked gruff, "Don't let him take advantage of you anymore, idiot. Once you're alone with Lukas, it's over, he'll just destroy you. I won't be there anymore. I've found a job near Cecelia and I plan on moving in with her."

"I'm moving in with Julia to be near the college we'll be attending" Ray confessed slowly, probably seeing the horrified look on Miru's face, "Don't...don't let him hurt you anymore, dude, you deserve better. You can _find _better. Don't...don't you know that?"

Miru stared into blankness and Jake scowled, "Your bitch of a boyfriend didn't even come bail you out of jail from a party you threw for him in which HE decided just to have drugs which I know you weren't taking. Miru...get a grip and get the hell out of there."

...He didn't want to hear this.

He'd be alone his whole life; he'd be the pariah of his family in every possible way if he let Lukas go. Gay and alone? Never. And...and Lukas fit what he wanted. Lukas was the rugged guy, the non-flamboyant type that he was into. If...if he gave him up, he'd never find anyone else. How...

How did they know what was best for him?

Gritting his teeth, he rose to his feet, "Thanks for your CONCERN but you should get back to your _girlfriends_. Funny how that turned out, do either of them know what flaming fags you can be?"

They both looked taken aback and he hissed, "Stay out of my business and worry about yourselves!"

Stalking off, angry that everyone was against him, he cried.

Why couldn't it be like that time on the street corner? When Lukas appreciated him, was nice to him, when Miru loved Lukas for his song...now? Now what did he love him for?

...Did...did he love him? Did Lukas love...him? He'd never...said as much, had he?

Maybe if they caught him in prison he'd get more time, would have a larger fine. Maybe that's why he hadn't come.

...He'd...he'd prove them wrong, show them that Lukas...Lukas wasn't doomed to be like this. That...that he wasn't a conniving heartless parasite.

The bus ride to the apartment gave him time to rehearse his lines, to figure out what to say to gain the response he wanted to prove them all wrong. Lukas was rough around the edges, that's all. He...he wasn't that bad.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed as he approached the door to the apartment, pretty exhausted as it was 4 a.m. already. Sticking his key in, he gulped air when he found Lukas just...sitting on the couch, watching his new television, looking unconcerned.

...

The blond looked up and appeared startled, "Oh wow, you got out of jail? Awesome."

...That's all? He got out of jail? "...Uh, yea."

"I mean, I would have come but I don't really have cash or anything to do bail..." he said, gazing back at the television.

Miru's heart clenched at that. You have PLENTY of money, you ass! You're watching your plasma screen now. Squeezing his hand, Miru had to wait to regain his composure. "Well, uh..."

"Think we can do a convenience store run? Bitches ate all the food at the party" Lukas asked, blinking at him.

Miru stared at him, fighting gaping.

This...was what he wanted? A guy that would sit and watch television while his boyfriend was in prison because he didn't want to spend money to get him out for something that was pretty much HIS fault? A guy that held contempt for promises? A guy that wanted nothing to do with Miru at all romantically, pretty much? A guy...that would ask for food...after all he'd been through?

Staring, Miru's heart broke before the words even left his mouth, "I maxed out my account, Lukas, bail was really high. And you know, since I have a drug record now, I'll probably be fired from Tenshiya and not to mention my dad's stopped feeding my account too. I'm not sure I'll have money for a while."

Lukas' dark blue eyes widened and he gawked for a second before looking out the window, "..._Oh._"

He stood and cleared his throat before shrugging awkwardly, "Then...maybe you should go back to your parent's house."

"Why?" Miru demanded.

"Well, you don't have money, so--"

"So what?" Miru said bitterly, "You lie like a dog and say you don't have any money so what difference does it make whether I do or not? I've bought you HUNDREDS of dollars worth of food if not thousands! I-I bend over LITERALLY for you even when I'm exhausted. I'd do EVERYTHING for you and you-you do NOTHING for me! Nothing!"

"What the f—k ever! I don't have to let you stay here" Lukas hissed.

Miru snorted acerbically, "Oh, thanks for letting me stay here and buy everything in which you take completely for yourself, not giving a care about ANYONE else! Whoop-de-doo!"

Lukas glared darkly and Miru returned the look, his body boiling with rage as his voice shattered, shook with emotion, "I stuck up for you. I always did. R-Ray and Jake always said t-that you were no good and that I should leave you because you just used me for my money. I told them they were wrong, that yo-you weren't like that. So...so I guess not only did you use me, you made a fool out of me too."

He stared at Miru for a second before grunting, "Get out."

...

Gazing at the man he'd slept with, the man he'd given himself to, his lip shivered and he whispered, "I loved you."

Turning around quickly, rushing out into the night, he sobbed and collapsed on the street corner, sitting on the curb. Months ago, he'd been so happy to come out, to be free. And he'd been so happy to find the man of his dreams. He'd been so happy that he wouldn't be alone.

But he was wrong.

The man of his dreams was nothing more than a lie. There was nothing in Lukas even closely resembling what he should aspire to attain. He was nothing like any of his siblings spouses, nothing like any of his relative's partners. Not being flamboyant and not being all fluttery and sweet didn't even make up for a fifth of his flaws.

Alone...that's what he was now, wasn't it? He'd pushed away his relatives even more since the club incident, devoting his time completely to this bastard. Really, the only person he saw was Steiner because he had to work to feed a certain monster. But his sister, he hadn't seen her in months now. Or any of his family. And they didn't even bother anymore. They tried to keep in contact but he had 'better' things to do.

His friends ditched him long ago, when he apparently changed too much for their liking. And...and the only good thing that came out of this was Ray and Jake who had changed and were...actually good people. And what does he do? He...he says something horrible to them to stick up for Satan. He'd...he'd pushed them away, he knew it.

He...he had been such a damn _idiot_, he wept. Your own twin too, Miru? She, who stayed up with you all night when you had a fever and cries when you do, came after this bastard who didn't even blink when you got arrested? Your nieces and nephews, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents? Your mother? You gave up on ALL of them and for what? For NOTHING.

Shaking as he broke down, words echoed in his empty soul that made him feel like maybe this...wasn't the case. Jumping up, he glanced around and felt scared. Swallowing, big tears rolled down his cheeks and he grabbed his cell phone. He prayed that...that maybe out of everything that happened that...maybe him being alone wasn't completely true.

* * *

"WHAT the F—K....?"

Yagami Koji felt like someone had slashed his eyes when his cell phone rang at the ungodly hour of 4:30 in the morning. Someone better DAMN well be dead, he thought, enraged that his precious sleep had been interrupted, especially considering he just went to bed two hours ago.

His beautiful wife mumbled in her sleep and he gingerly rubbed her shoulder as he leered at the number...before his eyes widened.

Lips parting slowly, he clicked 'send' and pressed it to his ear, "...Miru?"

"...Hi, dad" he whispered, his voice shaky.

Staring around, his stomach knotting a little, his irritation over being woken up replaced with concern as he softly settled Popuri in bed without him, he walked towards his office quickly, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Koji gritted his teeth a little as Miru sobbed. Son of a bitch! What was going on?! "MIRU."

"Y-you were right. Everyone was right, I made a stupid, stupid mistake and I'm a stupid, stupid person" he wept uncontrollably.

"You are not" Koji soothed, "What's going on?"

Miru choked a little and Koji grunted, grabbing a shirt he had on the back of the chair, "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"N-no, daddy! I-it's late and-and I'm on the streets of Wasaba and--"

Koji about had a heart attack. "You're on the streets of WHAT?!" 

"W-Wasaba, but--"

"Okay, you know what, we're going to have a LONG discussion about places that you clearly do not need to be at 5 in the damn morning" snarled Koji, quickening his step towards the door, "Did your sister NOT get beaten within an inch of her life there? Do drug dealers not deal on ever corner? Are you AWARE of your surroundings?"

"Daddy..." he cried.

Koji practically jumped into his car, pulling out of the driveway quickly, mortified that his baby was anywhere near that place at this time. Gunning it towards the ferry, he realized that for Miru to be outside it meant something happened with that guy. And if that guy could kick his son out of his apartment onto the street ANYWHERE but ESPECIALLY Wasaba meant that Koji would have to kick his ass.

The ride was quiet over the phone, Koji listening to his son weep and breathe heavily. His heart ached...why are you such a moron, Koji? He's _16_, he's still your little boy, why the hell did you convince everyone, including yourself, it was okay for him to do what he wanted? Now look where he was: on some street in the most dangerous places on the mainland, crying. Koji meditated, mouthing words or pleas that the boy not get mugged or shot or killed before he got there.

Thankful the ferry opened early at 5, he finally dared, "Miru...what happened?"

"...I...learned what it means to be gay."

"...What?"

"It means..." Miru laughed, emotionless, "That the only person available to me that fits my expectations, the only person I'll ever meet that comes even close, is a heartless pig that only wanted me because I had money. It means that I have no choice to be some lonely bastard that has no one."

"What...?" Koji gaped, "...Miru, that's...that's not true, don't be like that."

"It is true!" he snapped, "It is! How would you know anyway? You're-you're straight, you always talk about how much of a catch you were, you didn't even have to _try _to find someone you like. But me, I've wasted my turn and now it's over. That's it, I'm through and I'll...truly be alone."

"Miru, you're being silly..."

"Am I?" he hissed, "I won't ever be able to trust anyone again. Not-not after him. I'd-I'd rather be alone than trust again."

And he wept. Koji stood there as he watched the ship connect to the dock, a foreboding feeling in his soul as he started his car and sped towards Wasaba after programming Miru's signal into his GPS.

He found his youngest child standing on the side of the rode in the middle of that dingy hellhole. Beckoning him to get in, Miru just stared at him for a moment emptily before climbing into the passenger seat. Koji spent a second staring at his son...and he could have punched himself. He'd sworn up and down that his son was becoming a man, a transformation that males went through.

This transformation had done that...

And destroyed his sweet child.

* * *

"...You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did."

Ray Pensington sat at the hookah cafe with Jake and Miru who looked...

...Older.

Ray stared at the check that Miru had given him, a seeming testament that Miru now HAD money which could only mean one thing: he left Lukas. And if his demeanor spoke anything about that affair, it hadn't ended well. Ray sent Jake a nervous look which the icy fellow just shrugged. Miru sipped a cup of _Colombian _coffee and his red eyes, empty of any defining emotion, gazed at the liquid. It really set Ray on edge.

"...Well, thanks, it'll come in handy."

Miru nodded once before inhaling and looking up at both of them, "I'm sorry I said that, guys, I was really out of line but...I was upset. And...you guys were just looking out for me but I took it personally. I apologize."

Jake scowled, "I don't know how I felt about being called a 'flaming fag' by a gay guy, seems pretty damn hypocritical if you ask me."

"Jake" glowered Ray before clearing his throat, "It's...it's fine, Miru."

Miru was silent before shaking his head, "No, he's right, I...am a hypocrite. And an idiot."

Jake cocked a brow and Ray frowned, "Well jeez, don't get all down on yourself and s—t, I'm just saying I didn't really appreciate it but I accept your apology..."

Miru just nodded shortly and Ray smiled nervously. Okay...what was happening here? What had happened to Miru...? "So uh, what's the plans now?"

"What plans...? I'll just keep plugging along, I guess, I don't have anything better to do."

"...Coo-o-o-l" Ray slowly drawled.

Jake drank his coffee, staring at Miru, "Miru, you got out alive and with money, don't be such a downer."

Ray grimaced and Miru stared at the sky...before his eyes slightly moved towards a wall nearby. For the first time since they'd met up for this rendezvous, his eyes softened...before hardening even more than before.

"If that bastard hasn't already sold all my stuff, can you send or bring it to me when you guys go pick up your things?"

Ray blinked, "Uh, sure..."

"Don't be so EMO" Jake grunted, surly, "There's other fish in the sea and they won't suck even nearly as much as that ass."

Ray nodded to affirm this...but Miru methodically drank his coffee and responded, "There's no one else. And there never will be. He was all there was...and he was a monster. And now, I'll be alone. That's...all there is to it."

They both stared at him, wide-eyed, and Miru sighed, setting his cup down before glancing at his watch, standing, "I need to get back to work. Thanks for meeting me."

"Uh, sure thing. We'll...see you, okay?" Ray pressed.

"Sure."

They both watched him walk off and Jake cringed, "Yep, Lukas has murdered another really sweet person..."

Ray sighed miserably, "Except this time it really kind of hurts..."

Jake shrugged, "So he's probably going to be cautious. It can't hurt."

Considering that, Ray smiled at his phone when he saw Julia text him, "You know, we transformed, didn't we?"

"Huh?"

"From crazed useless crackheads to...this. We both have a job, a relationship, and goals" Ray mused.

Jake nodded slowly and Ray leaned back, staring at the wall Miru's eyes had kept straying to, "I guess if he hadn't seen that bum on this street corner, he'd still be a cute oblivious little boy and we'd still be druggies...funny how that works out."

"When you put it that way, it's pretty tragic..."

Ray smiled, texting Julia back, "That's the thing about transformations, Jakey-boy, we consistently are going through them. And you know, I bet Miru will be that way for a while, thinking he has to be hardcore and paranoid. But that's only because he thinks Lukas is the only gay guy in the universe for him."

Jake tilted his head and nodded slowly as Ray sighed, closing his phone, "I bet it hurts, it always does. And right now, it'll suck...but he'll be a better person for it later, I bet. Especially when he does find someone."

Smiling, he stood, "Right now, let's focus on our own changes..."

Jake nodded again and paid his tab, sighing. "...You...really think he'll be okay? That he'll find someone else?"

Ray looked over his shoulder...and his blue eyes narrowed when he found none other than Lukas sitting there on that wall on the corner, playing his guitar, a contemplative look in his eyes. One day, if Lukas could transform himself too, he'd realize what he did to all these people was wrong. And one day he'd look back and realize he hurt some pretty amazing individuals. Knowing Miru, Ray wanted to smack the boy silly for thinking that this scum was the best he could do.

"Yea...he'll find the change he needs too."

He just had to look around the corner.

* * *

Voila, sad, but of course I have plans for my Miru-chan down the road.

As I said previously I should have Cafe Dreams up in a bit but we'll see how my studying and work patterns go. As for short stories I might work on, maybe Takeru's...I've actually been thinking about that one a lot lately. It seems intriguing so I want to work on that too...

Julia is from Rune Factory 2, she's the typical bath house person...

Cecelia is from Rune Factory and Rune Factory 2. In the game she's a half-elf as is Jake...since I can't really add elves the next best thing obviously is Icelandic, lol.

Hope, if I recall correctly, is the name robot-cyborg weird protagonist from the lesser known Innocent Life series which is sort of a part of Harvest Moon? I don't know, it didn't sound that fun...


	5. Street Corner II, Chapter 1

**Street Corner II**

**Chapter 1: **Fantasies

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Max (Rune Factory 2)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a decided to just free fall through life without getting into any serious relationships after the whole affair with Lukas. However, what happens when he happens to visit Massachusetts...?

**Author's Note: **Yume will be continued shortly. I'll get out another chapter of this so you can get the gist of it without spoilers in the main story. So yes, this is connected to Yume to the point of Chapter 29. I'm a little surprised how fast things happen in this one but it would have been rather unfulfilling if nothing happened within thirty pages x.x So yea, weird topics, maybe some language, and yes, darlings, **LEMONNNNN. **Also, don't be offended by some of the topics, I asked my buddy about them and he said, sounds solid, sooo...yea. Enjoy.

* * *

"Yagami-san!"

Yagami Miru smiled some, waving over his shoulder at his _senpai_. Three years.

"We're going to get drinks since it's time for break, dude, wanna come with us?" the woman asked, smiling brightly at him.

Miru noticed immediately that the guys she was with suddenly looked disturbed by this prospect and he secretly sighed to himself. It didn't really matter if they did want him there anyway, he couldn't go.

He missed her terribly.

When they parted, he'd been okay with it. She'd been saying that she'd be going so he'd settled that separation anxiety thing rather easily.

However, when she came home to visit the first few times she actually just went to _him_ first. _HIM_! Why, they didn't even know she was home the first time. Miru remembered seeing a flash of pink when he happened to be having lunch with his dad, passing the little cafe, and knew it was her. Even though he hid it, he was really just as irritated as his dad had been that she'd just come into town without even sending them any kind of notice. All for him.

And for God knows why, she fell off the planet more than anyone else. It confounded and irritated him. He wanted to keep up with her and she liked to pull disappearing acts. She kept stuff from him nowadays too, like why her and her fiance and love of her life had broken up. She just sighed miserably and told him simply it was over. No, duh? And then in another surprise crazy twist, he now lived with her in Massachusetts! She was always up to something.

He supposed he was to blame too, he was so busy with his IT classes and staying up late memorizing all that crazy programming. He really hadn't had time to probe into these finer issues. Alas, a couple nights ago when he went home to his apartment after work, prepared himself a small snack before bed, and sat at his little table, he was struck with this strange longing. He'd started to inexplicably tear up and sob a little. It had scared him, was all the C++ making him lose his damn mind?

Miru then realized at that moment that he felt completely incomplete. It wasn't a relationship hole, he knew what that felt like. No, this was that emptiness because one part of his whole was for the most part MIA. His dad often teased his Uncle Nelly about a story they'd been told since their birth, that when Koji had to stay in a hatch because he was so weak and during that period Nelly did not stop crying. No one could figure it out until apparently Miru's grandfather realized that Nelly was lonely, because he just spent nearly a whole year together with one person that for some unexplainable reason was suddenly gone. Proving this theory, as soon as Nelly was placed next to Koji, he stopped wailing and denying all medical science, Koji's condition improved and they curled up with each other.

Miru supposed it was something like that. Even when Rosa was completely different, when they grew up and grew into different people, she was always there. They didn't have that odd intimacy their father had with his twin but Rosa was still like that part of him that was with him always. It was kind of like a bizarre marriage, he realized. And that night he sobbed like a baby and he didn't feel comforted until he saw a picture of her and knew for his own sanity that for this break, he was flying to that little place in America called "Massachusetts" to see her.

Smiling at his senpai a little more, he sighed, "Sorry, Onaka-senpai, I'm actually traveling to America tonight to see my sister, Rosa. I'll catch you next time though!"

"Oh, okay! Have fun in America!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks!"

He noted the men looked completely relieved and he was hard struck not to roll his eyes. It had been hard, really, but he had found a few people to call his friends during college. And of course a majority of them were women.

Yagami Miru was gay and nowadays he'd really started to resent that.

No, he didn't hate himself or ask 'why me?', it just kind of made things complicated. He had some pretty attractive female friends that his few guy friends did say, 'damn, she's hot' but naturally he could only think of them as pretty. Not sexy, not someone he wanted nail, just his pretty friends that liked to drag him shopping.

When he did come across a gay guy though, he grew disgusted with himself because he became almost whoreish. Not on purpose, really, and not because he wanted a relationship. No, he thought bitterly as he arrived at his door, pushing his key into the lock, no, Lukas ruined that for him. He could never trust anyone again after that bastard took advantage of his naivety. But that translated into him being a sexually frustrated mess that jumped on anything that wanted to ride him. He fought it for so long, told the only SLIGHTLY good thing to come out of the Lukas debacle, his friendship with Ray and Jake, that he would never have sex again. Right.

He swallowed slightly, his body seeming to react to the concept he hadn't had sex in months. Closing his door, he rather absently gripped the bulge of his pants, going over to his computer to check his email before he took a nap. His plane left kind of late...

Miru didn't tell his sister he was going to visit, calling just to make sure she wasn't absurdly busy. She didn't come home last summer or even over spring break...but she told him she was actually pretty light on her schedule currently. Perfect time for a surprise visit.

Getting enough relief out of mere groping, he lied on his sofa and got a nap, pretty excited. A nice trip with his sister and a little away time from it all. No, nothing spectacular, nothing life changing.

A little tingle down his spine...and it scared him.

* * *

"Good grief, I wouldn't come home either if it meant that flight..."

Miru yawned and fought going to sleep as the taxi transported him to the address from all of Rosa's packages. It was way too long, way too long...he supposed he could have asked his parents for a loan so the trip took maybe four hours tops and not dozens. But he didn't think it'd be THAT bad...

Now a little troubled he may be super intruding with this surprise visit, he paid his driver and gave him a generous tip as he stepped out of the vehicle. He gaped a little at the little brownstone house, realizing he hadn't actually been here yet...which was an odd thing to realize but still.

Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, he almost sprinted to the door, excited. Well, he'd stay in a hotel if necessary. It really didn't matter as long as he got a little time with her...

Shivering, ringing the doorbell, he bit his lip as he waited for a response. He wondered if she'd be upset he came all willy nilly like this. Miru hoped not, a surprise was good from time to time.

Heart pulsing as the door open, he almost was tempted to yell 'surprise!' but realized maybe Chihaya would answer...

His heart started to race for another reason when a complete stranger opened the door.

The guy was tall, maybe 6'1", with long blond tresses to his shoulder, his eyes an almost ocean like blue. He was wearing a form-fitting gray shirt and black jeans, showing off a lot of the contour of his body. Except...

Who the hell was this!

Alarmed he was in America without his sister's address, the guy's eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers and he gawked. "...ROSA?"

Miru's eyes widened as well...okay, the guy knew her apparently but...he was a man. He knew Rosa and him LOOKED alike but...uh, that guy thing always helped differentiate them.

"Oh my GOD! What have you DONE? What will Chihaya think?" he proclaimed, horrified, holding his cheeks.

Miru just stared at him, not sure if he was serious. He seemed serious. Seriously dense. "I'm Miru."

The male stared back, cocking a brow, before propping his hands on his hips, "Is that like the Japanese equivalent of 'Rosa'? Because I would have gone with 'Ross' or something closer to 'Rosa'."

Miru wasn't sure if he was agitated or confused. What the hell was this? Where was Rosa...?

About to demand where his sister was, the stranger yelped, jumping a little, when someone appeared at his side. Miru smiled, completely relieved, to see his twin. Of course, that just made this guy look like an utter idiot.

"W-what? I didn't know you were here!"

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, "I had to take my car to the shop for an oil change and was napping..."

Rosa finally looked to the door and her eyes stretched, "Miru-chan?"

She slowly pushed the guy back, grabbing his wrists and pulling him inside, "Oh my God! What are you doing here, baby?"

Accepting the hug she offered him graciously, he sighed miserably, "I missed you so much, especially being so far away. And you barely come home or call. I thought I'd surprise you."

"My poor Miru! I did miss my futago-chan" she sighed, hugging him tighter, "I was going to skip summer courses this year and come home, definitely. But I'm happy you came to visit me, sweetie!"

Rosa was smiling brightly as she pulled away which definitely lifted his spirits. She'd seemed completely unlike his sister the last few visits, melancholy and barely sincerely happy. Something must have changed.

She turned towards the guy, holding out her hand, "Miru, this is my best friend and roomie, Max."

Max...he looked to the guy, a little startled to find him gaping a little at Rosa through narrowed eyes before suddenly turning away, marching up the steps. Rosa grimaced when a door was slammed and Miru cocked a brow. "He is SUPER weird."

"He's a sweetie" Rosa's smile returned, "He's...just upset. But are you hungry, baby? I'll make something for you."

"No, no" he shook his head, smiling weakly, "I'm so tired. I know that sucks of me, I really want to hang out with you but..."

Rosa shook her head, "How long are you here?"

"Two and half weeks...hope that's not overstaying my welcome" he said shyly.

She giggled, kissing him sweetly, "Not at all! It'll be fun and we have all the time in the world to hang out. You should recuperate now, I'm going to take you everywhere!"

"Okay" he chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

His twin took his hand, leading him up the steps and chattering to him contently. Miru glanced towards the one closed bedroom door, wondering what was up with that dude...

Rosa took him to a clean, pretty empty and sparsely decorated room. She offered to help him put his things away but he had some...personal items he didn't necessarily want her to see so he declined. He'd get to it tomorrow, he was extremely jet lagged and exhausted. Rosa nodded, kissing his forehead, and showed the rather tiny little bathroom that may have been a closet at one point in the room in case he wanted a shower. 'I'll check on you later, sweetie!' she said, giving him another excited hug, before skipping out.

He took a shower, the warm waters soothing the tension in his muscles from sitting for so long, making him even more ready to settle in for a long sleep. Crawling under the covers, he yawned, hugging the pillow in the full size bed, closing his eyes, completely happy...

...Didn't Rosa tell him when she rented this place it had _three _bedrooms?

His scarlet eyes opened partially and he lifted his hand from beneath the blankets, as if he needed the digits for the rather simple math. 'Chihaya, this Max guy, and Rosa'...

...What?

Eyes narrowing a bit at the realization that his sister had a surprise for him too, he shook his head. Tomorrow. For now, rest...

* * *

"Max-chan...?"

Rosa pouted as she slowly pushed the door open to her friend's room, the male lying on his stomach on the bed, probably pouting as he hugged a pillow. She smiled awkwardly as she walked in. "Uh, you okay?"

"I was pissed enough when you randomly popped up with a fiance and now suddenly you have a twin brother too, huh? Don't call me your best friend, you're a mystery" he huffed angrily.

"Ooh, don't say that, baby!" she said, upset, sitting on the bed, "It's...complicated."

Max sat up, glaring, "It's not complicated at all, you just thought that because I'm mildly infatuated with you and that he's a guy I'd jump all over him, right? Well, I have self-control, woman, I don't go after straight guys."

"He's gay" Rosa said plainly.

Max stared at her a long moment before glowering again. "So just because he looks just like you who I am mildly infatuated with and happens to be a gay male you thought I'd jump all over him?"

"Honestly...yes."

He groaned, rolling his eyes, "So what if I was into your brother, am I such a repulsive person?"

"Not at all, sweetie. To be perfectly frank, I'm more protecting you...Miru's not into relationships and he's kind of a one night stand type. Don't get me wrong, he's an utter sweetheart but just...not boyfriend material, not for someone like you that gets attached" Rosa explained gently.

He tapped his comforter, staring at her rather absently before grunting, "He's not my type anyway. He's short."

Rosa cocked a brow as Max rolled his eyes, "I mean, I guess he's cute, the semi-curly hair is adorable. And he looks cuddly and I like cuddly stuff. But that's not enough!"

"Okay" Rosa laughed some before looking sad, "You know I tell you just about everything. You're my family too. I just didn't want anything awkward to happen if I mentioned Miru."

He sighed, reaching behind her neck and pulling her forward a little for a 'chu' kiss. "I know, Posie, just give me some credit for self-control. I'll be able to keep my hands off your brother."

She smiled brightly, "I know. But now that you know about each other, I hope you get to be friends! My Miru was always a little antisocial."

"I dunno, I can tell he's not that crazy about me already" Max laughed with a sigh, stretching on his back, "I thought he was sex-changed you."

Rosa cocked a brow at him and Max pointed at her, "And if you had a sex change, you're my man, got it?"

She giggled, "Okay."

Standing, she sighed, "I'd offer to snuggle with you tonight since Chihaya probably won't be home until late but I think I'll go sleep with Miru-chan."

"Great, I've fallen to third place on the snuggle hierarchy which means I won't ever get snuggled..." he play pouted.

She winked at him, blowing him a kiss, "You know you'd be number one if it were possible."

He grinned, winking back, "Whenever you're ready, baby."

Sighing when she left, resting his arms behind his head, he scowled. Well...whatever. He still questioned her reasoning a bit, like he was just so desperate he'd fall in love with her brother right off. Insane, really, but that was Rosa's reasoning and she seemed to believe that was the case so let it be, he supposed. He wasn't looking for love.

...Thing was, he didn't have to.

* * *

"I never want to bake a cake again."

Yagami Rosa smiled towards her boyfriend, Hideyoshi Chihaya, as he finally slouched down the steps at 12 pm the next day, his eyes drowsy. Drinking some tea, she set it down, "I'm sure it helped Bruce out A LOT."

"I'm sure it did, but next time he better have some more bakers. I bet he's dead too" Chihaya yawned, walking closer to her and embracing her, "Where were you anyway? Cuddling with Max? You trying to make me jealous, woman?"

"Max is my cuddle buddy when you're away. Besides, you didn't come get me" she pouted.

"Sorry, I fell flat out in bed and dreamed I was swimming in flour and baking powder" he groaned, dropping his face into the top of her hair.

She laughed, "I understand, baby, I have moments like that too..."

"Yea well, I don't go cuddling up to Max when you're away" he heckled, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Maybe I didn't cuddle up with Max last night" she said secretively.

Chihaya's eyes narrowed, "Oh?"

"Oh, don't get jealous. You like him."

"Um."

Rosa giggled, kissing him, "You're so silly..."

"Um, what's going on here?"

Chihaya jumped, startled, and Rosa sighed, smiling some as her twin appeared, staring at them almost incredulously. Chihaya stared at him, his purple eyes wide as he gaped, "Miru?"

Rosa smiled, "Hi baby. I was going to, uh, tell you when you got up. Chiyo and I kind of got back together."

Miru crossed his arms, looking almost unreadable, "Oh?"

"I didn't tell anyone in Japan yet because I didn't want to freak you guys out but yea, we...reconciled" she explained, holding Chihaya's hand.

"I wanted to know what you had to 'reconcile' to begin with" Miru scowled.

Chihaya sighed and Rosa shook her head, "It's nothing serious now, Miru-chan."

Miru didn't seem so sure and Rosa smiled at him, going over to hug his waist, "You sleep well though? You were out like a light, I dunno if you noticed I crawled into bed with you."

"I noticed" he pinked, kissing her cheek, "I weirdly missed that too."

Rosa seemed content before sighing, "Well Miru-chan, I talked to my boss, she can give me morning hours _next _week but for the rest of this week I work late. I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's cool, I know I came unannounced, I didn't expect you to be able to drop the world for me" he assured, "I'll find something to amuse myself with, I'm sure."

"You can go out with Max-chan! I'm sure you guys can find something to do" she clapped happily.

Miru seemed to think quite the contrary, the expression on his face showing this belief, "Uh, sure. Well, let me go bathe."

"Okay, I'll fix you something to eat" Rosa smiled.

He nodded, going back up the steps, and she sighed. Chihaya crossed his arms, "Wow, that's kind of random."

"He missed me" she nodded.

"He missed you so he just came out of the blue?" Chihaya raised a brow.

Rosa sighed, going to get some things out of the refrigerator, "You don't understand it, baby, it's a twin thing."

"Mm...he doesn't seem too fond of ol' Max either. What's up with that? And I thought you didn't want to tell him about Max either..."

"Well, I can't hide someone that lives here, right?" she pointed out, "Plus, they had a rough start. I hope they can get past that though. Maxy's one of my lifelong friends, I can tell, so Miru should get along with him."

Chihaya glanced at her as she started to chop some lettuce, "And if it became more?"

"I have been assured that won't happen" Rosa said confidently.

Chihaya blinked absently at her before smiling, kissing her lips, "I think we are the poster children for 'it doesn't always work like that', baby."

Rosa frowned at him before shrugging, "...We'll see."

* * *

First night? Quality time with some underplayed Bion. Despite his distrust with this whole Chihaya and Rosa back together thing, when the fellow got back from work, they completely geeked out, playing some missions together.

Rosa's 'best friend' waltzed in, looking pissed, and grabbed her as she'd just been watching television as they got captivated by Bion. She would have played but didn't feel like reactivating her account at that moment. The guy dragged her to the kitchen though and started to complain about some guy...

He was quite clearly gay out of this universe. That flamboyant type that Miru just stared at and wondered what actually made someone...do that. Coquettish, meticulously dressed, overdramatic...it was why he liked his guys 'rugged'. Of course, when he was horny, it didn't really matter what they were but that wasn't the point...

Either way, he didn't want much to do with the guy, they varied a little too much, clearly. He'd rolled his eyes and could have given Rosa a look to kill when she suggested they hang out. She must want him to kill himself.

But second night...

Sitting on the couch, he stared into space, pretty bored. Both Rosa and Chihaya had a late night shift, he had nothing to really do on Bion...he'd done pretty much everything he wished to do on the net and now? Bored. Bored, bored, bored...

Tempted to call and harass Rosa, his red eyes narrowed as Max waltzed in, looking pouty. Oh no, who'd left who now and why were they sleeping with this person. His nose wrinkled a tiny bit and he looked away.

Max didn't say anything to him so he could appreciate that much. The guy just went to the fridge...and groaned, much like Miru had. Rosa had promised to shop once she got off work so currently the only meal he or Max was looking at was something with baking soda and salt.

Miru cocked a brow as the fellow settled into the recliner after thoroughly cursing that nothing contained any food in the kitchen, taking out his laptop. Miru shifted his eyes briefly away from the television as he rapidly typed for maybe an hour...

"You. All. Suck."

Miru just blinked towards him as the guy closed his laptop, looking annoyed. He rather grudgingly looked towards Miru. "You want to get something to eat?"

Seriously? "I...think that's a bad idea."

"Oh come on, there's no food here. And I cannot eat alone, I get depressed and eat like five cakes, it's bad for my health and figure."

"There is no food" Miru agreed on that part, "So I can just as well order a pizza."

"Or-r-r-r-r we can go GET pizza" he said in a rather excitable tone.

Miru blinked languidly at him and Max leered, "You don't APPEAR to be doing anything of any vital importance so I don't know why you're adamant on starving to death! I swear, I can eat with people who hate me, I do it all the time. We don't even have to look at each other."

Miru's brow furrowed at this and winced when his stomach did growl, almost like 'take that offer, bitch!'. His hunger definitely thought the deal was sealed when Max threw in, "And I'll pay."

"...Well...I guess" he said, feeling awkward.

"Terrific. Let's go" Max leaped to his feet, grabbing his keys.

Miru stood, following him slowly. He was almost tempted to sit in the backseat when he climbed into his car but realized that'd be a little nuts. They rode in uncomfortable silence to wherever he was taking him and Miru knew this was a bad idea. He was almost not hungry anymore just because of this. But they arrived at a little corner place that was bustling with college students, laughing and eating. Miru felt strange in the new culture but Max naturally wasn't fazed, leading him to a seat.

Miru grabbed a menu and read it over, deciding on a sub. He glanced up at the guy, wondering if he'd get a salad or something. He apparently only wanted Miru to come because he was afraid for his figure. A waitress came over though and Miru ordered what he wanted...

"I'll go with these bacon and cheese fries with extra jalapenos, the cheeseburger, and-d-d-d...tsk, I guess maybe a glass of tequila."

Miru cocked a brow as the waitress left. O-kay, that wasn't very healthy...now he felt he should have ordered something more greasy.

Sighing as they once again were met with unfamiliar quiet, he was tempted to call Rosa to rescue him. This was SUCH a bad idea...

"So..." Max finally drawled, "What are you...in to?"

"Video games" Miru said rather plainly, knowing that this topic easily would remind him they said they wouldn't talk.

He always remembered Lukas' reaction to him saying he loved video games, like he was nothing but a nerd not worth his time, that it was stupid. For some reason he expected everyone to be like that. However...

Max nodded, "MMOs and stuff, right?"

"Yea..."

"I used to play those back in Spain..." he said rather absently.

Miru stared at him, "...Really?"

"Oh ho yea" he drawled, rolling his eyes around, "Everquest, Warcraft, Warhammer...if it was addictive enough, I found it."

Truly Miru was startled the guy knew what any of those were. "...Oh, well...wow. What happened to make you stop then?"

"Oh God, it was like a drug addiction. You know how you knew people during high school people took pot for like hours straight? Like, I played video games for like forty hours over a weekend the exact same way" Max sighed, "Now don't get me wrong, I partied but if there was no party, I was not leaving my room, no siree."

Max paused and smiled as the woman brought them drinks then left, "Well, my parents made it so I could only play on the weekends at least so I could get my studies and philandering done during the weekdays. So when I moved a million miles away to absolute freedom here, I knew I had to give it up because I could just envision all these scenarios like sitting there for 65 hours and not realizing. 'Huh...I missed my final exam...that sucks. Oh well, let me grind with my mage for another ten hours for good measure'."

Miru couldn't help laugh a bit, sipping his drink, "Yea, I can see that being a bit of an issue. I'd kind of miss it myself though."

"Tell me about it, it's not even just MMOs. Rosa got me to play Rock Band revivals and I NEVER played them because I just thought it was dumb playing toy instruments but then suddenly it's twelve hours later and you find yourself singing White Snake at five in the morning" Max groaned.

Miru laughed again, his brows furrowing, "Wow, twelve hours of Rock Band? Is that possible?"

Max smirked, snickering, "I wouldn't think so either until you're sitting there with a burning throat trying to sing 'Centerfold' at sunrise."

Miru shook his head, "Our nephews love that game."

Max suddenly slammed his hand on the table, looking irritated, "You guys have NEPHEWS? I will kill her, I DON'T know anything about her, ugh!"

Miru blinked, "Well yea, our older brother and sister have kids..."

"Do they look like you guys?" he questioned sulkily.

"No, both our older siblings are brunettes...my brother has red eyes at least, our sister has brown though..." he remarked slowly.

Max cocked a brow before shaking his head, "I was going to say that's weird but my sister went off and got blue hair somehow."

Strangely that was a little weird to picture...and he had pink hair, it shouldn't be. "So uh...you're from Spain?"

"Yep, Spanish born and bred" he confirmed.

"Well...what made you come to America?" Miru found himself asking, bewildered that he was possessed to talk to this guy now.

"I had to get out of that hell-hole, duh" Max nodded, their food brought to them.

Miru smirked widely, "I've been to Spain, hell-hole it is not."

Max laughed at that, shrugging, "Spain itself? No, it's pretty amazing. Just your own internal little world can make it seem that way..."

Miru frowned, cutting his sub. Max looked up from his burger rather reluctantly, "Well, uh, Rosa mentioned you're...playing for the other team, if you will."

"...Oh?" Not liking this.

"Well, I was just a tiny bit curious if you wanted to share, if not, tell me to shut up or whatever...how did your dad treat you when you told him?"

Miru's eyes widened, surprised. "...I mean, our dad is like the most understanding guy in the world most of the time. Like I could tell it was different to him but he never tried to disown me or anything. And he was always telling me to be careful, you know? Not to get anything and practice safe sex or whatever...just like any other dad."

...What made him say all that? Why was he speaking? "Lucky..." Max said glumly, "I bet my dad would love me to get a disease and die."

Eating a fry, Max shrugged, "Not like I chose this though, right? If only it were that simple."

"Seriously..." Miru agreed with a sigh.

"You ever meet your 'if I was straight, this would have been my wife' mate yet?" Max asked suddenly, munching.

Miru's eyes widened and he laughed a little incredulously, "Can't say I have or even heard of that."

Max swallowed, waving a fry at him, "Well to me, that is your sister. Rosa and _I _are soulmates but in a cruel game of fate, I'm just not into vaginas."

Miru choked on his bread, coughing a little with a laugh, "I don't know if that's soulmates then..."

"Oh, just because no sex would go down doesn't mean it's not possible" Max insisted before rolling his eyes, "Then again, the way her and Chihaya go at it, I doubt it'd work."

"You calling my twin a nympho?" Miru found himself smirking.

Max scoffed, "My Posie? No, she is a goddess. Like...Aphrodite."

Miru chuckled, "I think Aphrodite was the queen of nymphos."

Max waved a hand as if that was incidentals, finishing his tequila, and waving the waitress to get him another. "You should eat more, you're kind of slender."

"Um, you're talking?" Miru retorted.

"Well, I'm kind of tall, it's a little harder for me to keep on weight or gain it unless I eat a ton of pie...which I could, I like pie" Max remarked, holding out the plate of fries to Miru as he ate a hunk himself.

Miru snickered, taking a few, "I have a pretty stagnant job and school career so it's best I don't put on a ton of weight either."

"Makes sense" Max nodded, taking a sip of his tequila.

Miru cocked a brow, "You going to be okay to drive?"

"On two glasses of tequila? Absolutely" he laughed, "I could get totally smashed but have you ever played three am car bowling?"

"I've been with guys that do, it's pretty exciting despite how illegal it is" Miru grinned a little.

Max grinned back, "Well, when I'm trashed, playing is not an option, it's a requirement."

Miru laughed, shaking his head, "I don't want to spend any time in American jail so perhaps we can indeed skip that."

"Your sister's beast at it" Max said before biting into his burger.

He cocked a brow as he ate a fry off the plate Max had now set between them, "ROSA does it? I can't imagine my sister doing anything of the sort."

Max chuckled, "Rosa didn't seem to be much of a party animal in your mother country but here? Pretty insane."

Miru sighed, leaning back, "I guess I don't really know her that well anymore either...it's been three years since she left. It feels like I've barely seen her."

"Because she's a nuts workaholic" snorted Max.

"Yea, that hasn't changed" Miru smiled despite himself.

...Weirdly it got kind of comfortable. That was so odd, he usually didn't get along with people that struck him with a bad first impression but...well, maybe he could see why his sister befriended him, even if she befriended everyone.

"You have a Coldstone in Japan?" he suddenly questioned as he was paying for dinner.

"Huh? Oh no, uh, what's that?" Miru questioned, reaching for his wallet, now feeling awkward for having a guy he just met pay for him.

But Max held up his hand, "No, no, I said I was going to pay, buddy, I'm paying."

"Well...if you insist" Miru said shyly, confused.

"AND Coldstone is only the meaning of LIFE" Max nodded, leaving a rather hefty tip from what Miru could tell, "And my sweet tooth is acting up, let's go hit it before we head back."

"O-okay."

They walked, Max saying it wasn't far from this seeming block of food restaurants. Miru felt awkward that he did feel more chatty with the guy than he should have been...it was so weird. Arriving at the place, Miru was almost overwhelmed by the sheer smell of sugar. And it was pretty packed...but Max said to one of the preparers rather confidently, "One 'The Pie Who Loved Me' and 'That's How I Roll'."

Miru stared at him, puzzled, wondering if this was some kind of ice-cream...code. But the woman went to work, kneading together ice-cream in a way he'd never seen before. How strange...Max paid a rather extravagant price for the ice-cream that made Miru feel kind of bad too but the guy handed him the one with chocolate. "I would have asked if you saw one you wanted but I wanted to see something."

Miru frowned, confused, and took a bite...holy crap. "That is _amazing_" he drawled, almost groaning.

"That's Rosa's favorite too, I guess you're ice-cream twins too" Max smiled, eating his.

He led him outside, sitting on a bench, people walking by in crowds. Miru watched, curious almost, and Max glanced at his phone when it suddenly chimed. Clicking a button, he smiled again. Miru flustered when a rather sudden thought came to him that Max was sort of pretty. Argh, you CANNOT be a whore with a guy your sister lives with, idiot. Plus, he was completely not your type and didn't seem to be a bad guy so it wasn't worth it...

"Rosie's demanding to know if I've seen her baby. You're younger than her?" Max questioned, sliding his phone open to reveal a keyboard, setting his ice cream down.

"By a whole four minutes" Miru chuckled.

Max laughed, texting almost with amazing speed, "Funny how that makes you the baby. Kind of cute though."

Miru was about to remark but was interrupted when a shadow came up beside them. Looking up, he was startled to find a group of super flamboyant looking guys standing there. Um?

Max looked up and what appeared to be the 'ring leader' looked snarky. "Really, Max, all you do is hang with your fag hag nowadays. I wouldn't even know if you're gay anymore, the way you hang around that bimbo."

Miru felt his eyes narrow, feeling that that the woman in question was indeed Rosa. "Fag hag"? "Bimbo"? Ready to retort, Max beat him to it with utter finesse, saying in a rather absent way, "Ferdinand, darling, if I punch your mouth in one more time, you won't have one anymore. I'd hate for that to happen, it's really your only good point. And I don't mean for talking."

Miru's eyes widened at him and Max closed his phone, picking up his ice-cream again. "You also need to get your eyes checked, my 'fag hag' clearly has a penis."

Ferdinand scowled and looked at Miru before looking a little taken aback. One of the other guys snorted, "What, you pine after her so much she change over?"

"Yea, exactly, completely practical" Max rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed, standing, "Come on, Miru, I can't stand to be breathing idiot."

Miru stood as well, following him, looking over his shoulder. They were shouting some heckling at them and Max appeared solemn but kind of irritated at the same time. "You ever have someone you thought was the best thing since life and realized he was just a rat bastard?"

Miru's eyes darkened, "Yes."

Max glanced at him and smiled vaguely, "It seems weird to me that any guy would mistreat you."

This caught him a little off guard and he slowly glanced to the taller fellow. "Why...?"

"I don't know" Max shrugged, finishing off his dessert and tossing it in the trash, "Like when people mistreat Rosa, I don't get it. She's the nicest cutest little thing ever, how can you be mean to someone like that? And you're kind of in the same boat, I suppose, in my mind. Like beating up the Easter bunny."

Miru couldn't help a laugh, cocking a brow at that simile with a bright blush, "I, uh, guess that's comparable."

"Well, either way, I could tell you were going to go off on him for that slight to Posie...but you don't have to worry about that, I don't let anyone badmouth her" Max said, his blue eyes shading over a bit.

"Thanks for that."

Max smiled brightly, "Of course! Hey, let's go bowling."

"Now?" Miru laughed, startled, "It's like eleven at night."

"Even better! We can do blacklight bowling!"

Miru finished his ice cream, licking his fingertips before throwing it away, "I, uh, guess. Isn't Rosa looking for me?"

"I'll tell her to come."

"...All right" Miru said with shy reluctance, "Um, let me pay for it?"

"No way! You're out on the town because I asked you to come" Max said, almost aghast that Miru suggested it.

"...Fine" Miru blushed.

...This was weird.

* * *

"Oh EM GEE."

Miru opened his eyes, blinking at Max who'd actually sprinted into the house. Currently he was snuggled with Rosa, watching one of their favorite anime from their childhood. Rosa had suggested it and though it seemed like a silly idea, he really was enjoying it. He was enjoying this vacation a lot...

And not only because he had personal time with his sister.

Rosa of course had classes so she wasn't ALWAYS there and there were times when he was entirely alone. However, those latter times didn't last too long because Max would come in and chat with him or take him to places around Massachusetts. He really was an interesting sort of guy, he'd learned over the week, apt to yield to the mildest provocation to do something bizarre. Like, yesterday, he suddenly wanted to go sailing and rented a boat. They went motoring around for hours and Miru really had enjoyed himself...

...Damned if he didn't have a very faint crush.

Ugh, that is NOT why he came here, damn it. Just because the guy liked dragging him out to do stuff with him did not make him worthy of his affections...right?

Rosa smiled at her friend though, eating a piece of popcorn, "What's up, baby?"

Max had that gleeful look, just like when he decided to pull himself and Miru into a moon bounce they had in a carnival they happened to pass just because. Miru had been super embarrassed and wanted to die but something about Max's sheer excitement about it, doing back flips and skipping, befriending a little girl in the midst of it, kind of destroyed that feeling...UGH.

Rosa blinked as the fellow skipped over, handing her a slip of paper, and she laughed, cocking a brow, "'Flaming Rave' at 'The Ace of Clubs'?"

"Yes! It'll be SOOOO fun!" squealed Max.

Miru glanced at the sheet, his eyes crossing, "...Uh, this is in New York?"

Rosa smirked at Max as the guy waved a hand as if this was inconsequential. "We are SO neighbors with New York, we can get there, no problem. You and the boyo have the next few days off and we can go to my dad's house in the Hamptons to stay. What do you say?"

Chihaya, typing on his computer, glanced towards them knowingly, "I guess if you say it's going down, it's happening whether we have issues with it or not..."

"You get it so well, pumpkin" winked Max.

Chihaya smirked and Rosa laughed, clapping, "Road trip!"

"Whoo!"

...Just like that?

He was used to Rosa having pretty well-defined plans and rarely being spontaneous but when they threw together some quick overnight bags, jumped into Max's car, and headed for the highway, he realized once more his sister indeed had changed quite a bit.

Rosa had called 'shotgun', sitting in the front, the window down, her foot sitting on the edge in the nice weather. Chihaya was playing with his phone, already looking drowsy. This still felt off...

"Ooh, Maxy, you think they'll play a lot of SS?" Rosa questioned suddenly, reaching for the guys rather advanced looking radio.

"Of COURSE, they're like, Cher and Cyndi Lauper, honey, you don't go to a Flaming Rave and don't hear the Sisters" gushed Max.

Miru cocked a brow at this conversation and laughed, confused, when they started playing and singing a song about 'not seeing tits on the radio'. Uh...

"Miru, you go to gay events in Japan?" questioned Max, tapping the outside of his car from the window to the beat.

"God no."

"Miru-chan's not as into the community as you, Maxy" Rosa said, eating a handful of chips and holding the bag back for Chihaya and Miru.

"Darn, I guess no rainbow spandex short shorts for you?" Max clicked his tongue.

Miru snorted, "Never."

"I can dig it."

"Whatever" Chihaya yawned, "You'd wear those disturbing stripper shorts in broad daylight if it was socially acceptable and you know it."

"Honey, I cannot wear my blue lamé shorts during the day, it's my superhero costume by night!"

"Super Flaming Man?" Miru teased.

"Now would that make sense with blue shorts?"

Miru laughed and Rosa smiled, shaking her head, "Only you, Max-chan, only you."

Miru relaxed and watched as Rosa fed Max white chocolate covered strawberries. Over the last week, he did get the weird idea that maybe Max kind of was in love with Rosa. Or bizarrely confused. He'd nearly had a heart attack when the guy just randomly one day came up and squeezed her large breasts. Rosa just blinked at him and he started confessing his undying love...to her bosom. Ummmm...?

"Oh ho, who just made that five hour trip in THREE?" Max gushed, pulling his car into a MASSIVE house, beautiful and sprawling.

Miru was pretty captivated but Rosa and Chihaya climbed out, probably having visited before. However, Max sulked at Chihaya. "Your house is bigger than THIS?"

"Not _my _house, my parent's house" he rolled his eyes

Rosa giggled, skipping to the expansive porch, "It's a super pretty house, I love it!"

Miru followed slowly as Max pushed a key into the door. Squinting as his sight was overtaken by the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. The entrance was already breathtaking, really, with white marble floors and beautiful green plants and silver décor.

Max meandered around for a second before yawning, "Well, the parties not for some hours...why don't we catch some z's for a few then go get a nice dinner...then dress like skanks and go party!" 

Miru cocked a brow and Chihaya snickered, grabbing Rosa's bag and his own from where they'd set them near the door, "I'll skip the skank."

Rosa kissed him sweetly, "I'll dress you pretty."

"Meh."

Miru couldn't help be a little jealous as Rosa took Chihaya's hand, leading him towards the steps, "Let's go nap in my room, baby."

"Her room?" echoed Miru when they disappeared.

"Of course, Rosa and I came up here all the time before Chihaya came to live here" Max nodded, grabbing his bag and Miru's as well.

Miru flustered, "H-hey, I can carry my stuff..."

"Don't be silly."

Miru was really appalled by how much of a...well, 'gentleman' Max was. He was also a stark believer in if he suggested going out somewhere that he would pay for the whole excursion. Miru had had a horrible time getting the guy to let him pay for a trip to Coldstone they made recently. Really, he just wasn't _used _to that. Maybe he was just still scarred from Lukas that much though...

But then, Max also did stuff like this, carrying his things or washing his dishes or things he really shouldn't do for him. Miru had even mentioned it, a bit exasperated, but Max didn't seem to think he was doing anything out of the ordinary.

...ugh.

* * *

"Babies, are you ready?" Max called, fixing the purple belt of his tight leather jeans.

"Almost, Max-chan, I'm getting Miru-chan ready!"

Max sulked, stroking back his hair which he had pulled back with a bit of a puff. "He is gay, he should be able to dress himself to be absolutely fabulous."

Walking into the room, he blinked languidly at Rosa who was leaning over the fellow. She was wearing a super short mini dark jean skirt with a stud belt and a black corset top. Leave it to Rosa, she seemed to have dressed Miru the exact same, with tight jeans, the belt, and a black form-fitting muscle shirt. Max cocked a brow when he noticed his hair seemed longer, almost to his shoulders. "You straightened his hair?"

Max froze, caught off guard, when Miru glanced towards him. Rosa had put a little eyeliner around his eyes, making the scarlet orbs pop quite a bit. Rosa grasped his chin, pouting, her eyes also made up, "Hold still, baby, you'll mess me up."

"Sorry."

"And yea, of course I love his wavy hair but I'm going to put a few black extensions in so it'd look better straight" Rosa explained.

"O-oh...well, you're both super hot" Max smiled awkwardly, "Where's Binky?"

"He's downstairs. I got him ready first" Rosa nodded.

Max swiftly nodded and rushed for the steps before pausing, burying his face in his hands. Oh God...

He'd been offended when Rosa thought that he'd just start to crush on Miru the second he got into his presence. He wasn't that much of a dope...

Problem is there seemed to be some truth to it.

Miru wasn't much like his sister, shy, quiet, and wholly meek. But like Rosa, he did have the sweetest little smile and laugh. And when he worried that Max was spending too much on him and fretfully wanted to buy stuff...

He was so cute!

But no, no, he promised Rosie he was not attracted. Nope, not him, no way. Haughtily tossing his nose up, he wandered downstairs and rather absently stared towards where Chihaya was sitting before his eyes widened.

The blond had on perfect fitting gray wash jeans with the black semi studded belt like the other two and a gray-black sleeveless zip-up, on his feet shin length black almost military boots. Max stared at him a long moment, trying to figure out why his face looked REALLY different. Chihaya looked at him through his fringe bangs sleepily. WAIT.

"Your hair's down!"

Chihaya snickered, "Yea, took a second, huh?"

He glowered next, brushing it from his face, "I hate that though, there's a reason I pinned it back my whole life."

"It's sexy. I'm surrounded my sexy men" sighed Max airily.

Chihaya stood, walking into the kitchen where they had set some drinks, "Hmm? You think Miru's 'sexy'?"

Max froze again and glanced at him, stunned, before flustering, "N-No!"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" Chihaya said simply, "I mean, you're always lamenting Rosa being a chick and suddenly her identical twin gay brother shows up? I'd think it'd be a dream come true."

"Well, you're wrong! He's not my type!" scoffed Max, taking the shot of Petron Chihaya offered him, swallowing it in a burning gulpful.

Chihaya gave him a bizarre knowing smile, "I said the exact same thing about Rosa."

"Yea, and you're crazy" Max pointed accusingly.

"You said you didn't like her at first either!"

"Well, I'M a prick..." he scoffed before deadpanning and grinning, "Oh wait."

Chihaya gave him a good-natured finger and Max laughed, sighing as he took another shot, "It would be much too convenient. 'Well Max, you can't have one person of your dreams simply because she's the wrong gender so here's the other perfectly composed option!'."

"It is pretty coincidental" Chihaya admitted, drinking a little himself, "But does there have to be a reason?"

"Well...no, but..."

He paused when the two skipped down the steps, Rosa looked super excited, holding her camera, "We have to get a ton of pictures!"

Chihaya groaned and she pranced over to him, readjusting his hair, "You look so cute!"

"You can feel him up on the dance floor, let's roll" Max declared, grabbing her and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, _"Cause you can't see tits on the radio, I'll give you five fingers for a one man show. Fasten those pants for the lap dance. Take a shot now this may be your last chance!"_

Rosa laughed, "You can't see tits on the radio!"

"Oh no!"

Chihaya snickered, grabbing the keys as they danced down the hallway towards the door. "You guys...I hope you know I will be extremely uncomfortable at this."

"Don't worry, so will I" said Miru dryly.

Max scoffed, glancing over his shoulder, "They'll love you. Both of you."

Miru seemed skeptical and Max opened his mouth to say something like, '_well_, you could just dance with me all night' but managed to stop himself, giving him a reassuring smile instead.

...Oh boy.

* * *

_At the doors of Babylon...You are my Zion. Pacing Tiger, the keeper's cage. Invisible light shoots from your eyes, a sign I can see from my high rise._

Max sipped a Cosmopolitan, cringing because it was super strong. He glanced at the flamboyant cross dressed bartender, diamonds on the end of her eyelashes. "Whatcha think, honey, should I go grind on him a little?"

The keep looked up at him before following his gaze. Like Miru stated, he'd seemed pretty uncomfortable when they first showed up, staring incredulously at the guys running around in suspenders and very tight fitting briefs or sequined bodysuits. Of course, they weren't apart of the majority but they were naturally the most noticeable. Max weirdly felt uncomfortable though because Miru did and well, that wouldn't do. He got him drunk.

Kind of like the first time he took Rosa to a party and she looked ready to melt into a corner until he got her to drink a few margaritas, Miru burst out of his cage, loud and rowdy.

_Opiate Utopia is hotter by the hour. I found you a flower in a field. My invention, among the tired, among the poor, among the broken, the huddled masses. It's your time... You answer to a new name that changes all the time, I'll call you anything you want if I can say it's mine. This story's never ending. My footprint's been erased. Here you are, kiss of Evil. I see your mouth, or is it really... _

Like Max assumed, Miru was too adorable not to attract some attention. And oh, he attracted quite a bit, caught grinding between two clearly interested guys...Max hadn't had a chance to dance with him yet, as a result, even though he'd danced through his share of men.

He glanced towards Rosa and Chihaya who'd been all over each other all night. Max got the feeling when they got back to the house, Chihaya definitely was going to get some, Rosa had almost stripped off his shirt. Thankfully the walls were thicker in the Hamptons house than the one in Boston.

His gaze returned to Miru, his skin silky with sweat, the strobe lights darting over him, making him glow ethereally. Max swallowed, pressing the glass to his lips. His heart skipped when Miru suddenly looked up at him, giving a rather sultry smile, beckoning him with a finger. Oh, those eyes...red like fire...

_An Invisible light, an invisible light uh-oh. An Invisible light, an invisible light uh-oh.  
An Invisible light, an invisible light uh-oh. An Invisible light, An invisible light to keep me alive oh.  
Something really gets dimension, can't you feel it bend your sense of time...? _

"He seems down" the queen remarked.

Max swallowed the rest of the drink, standing, mesmerized. Weirdly, Miru must have gotten pretty suave, whispering something in the guy's ears. They looked slightly disappointed but both gave him a kiss, waving after him. Max stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring down at the fellow who sauntered up to him. "You go around, kissing all the boys, 'Miru-chan'?"

He chuckled huskily, hugging Max's waist, resting his ear against his chest, "I'm so dizzy..."

Max blushed a little but leaned over, whispering in his ear, "That means you're super close to a natural high."

"Natural high...?" Miru echoed.

Max nodded, grasping Miru's thighs, dragging him closer to his crotch. He gave off a faint yelp but hooked his fingers between the band of Max's pants and his flesh. Max trembled, burying his face into Miru's neck. The lights made him dizzy too, like he was close to fainting. That was it, that perfect feeling...

Miru breathed into Max's ear, "I like this..."

"Me too."

Disturbed by the thoughts that filtered into his head, he pulled away from the fellow and smiled shakily, "H-hey, let's sit for a sec, my legs kind of ache..."

Miru nodded with a smile and Max flushed as he held his hand. Drunk, Max, drunk. You guys wouldn't be like this if he wasn't.

...Why'd that kind of make him sad?

* * *

"Where ya' going, Pinky?"

Yagami Miru froze, stunned, as he started to creep up the steps. Max de-Saint Coquille was sitting on the couch, watching television, and wasn't facing him but seemed to sense him. D'oh.

He smiled shakily, "U-uh, j-just to my room, I'm...I'm kind of tired."

"Really? I'm pretty wired, we slept all day" Max shook his head.

"O-oh, well, I...I drank a lot, haha..."

He _ached._

When Miru arrived at that party, it really was just full of stuff he didn't even deign to get involved in. Brightly dressed men, men dressed as women, women that could have been mistaken for men...he really just wanted to sit in the car.

He expected Max to skip off immediately but he stuck around him for a few minutes before clapping, brightening, and ordering Miru a few drinks. Oh yea, get him drunk, that'll make it better.

Unfortunately, it did.

He didn't dance, he was a geek who never saw the appeals of dancing in a club. But with the booze in his system, he was dancing like he'd always loved dancing. Two guys came up to him, deciding he looked like 'threesome' material, suggesting it a lot over the evening. Them pressing against him, well, he was almost cool with that. But he glanced over to bar and saw Max staring at him.

He was a sucker for blue eyes, wasn't he? Really it seemed like something rather irrelevant, eye colors, but those eyes, crystal blue like clear unblemished sea, piercing, unearthly, it made him tremble. But intoxicated, he wanted them to be closer.

Max came over, kind of like in a trance, and Miru told his new acquaintances that he had some things to take care of but if he came up into this area again, he'd let them do whatever they wanted to him. They seemed content with that.

Rushing their hips together, feeling his bulge, Miru had been so excited...but Max didn't seem to be comfortable with the way things would have ended up turning and had them sit. He was a slut, Miru thought gravely, he felt Max up and tried to get him aroused. Max just smiled, once again like a gentleman, and allowed him to do whatever without reciprocation. It wasn't until he tried to kiss him that Max stopped him, suggesting they go dance again...

They got back Sunday night after sleeping most of Saturday and visiting the Big Apple. He'd never been, he's said shyly. Max was flabbergasted and they went all out. 'I love NY' shirts, visiting the Statue of Liberty, a Broadway show...Chihaya got captivated by some Iron Chef thing at one point, as did Rosa, and they decided to walk around themselves for a bit.

It was so crowded and like something out of a manga, Miru got shoved into Max's chest a few times. Max didn't seem to mind but it got him...was he not interested? Ugh! It was good he wasn't interested, he shouldn't be!

...He was horny.

Blushing, quickly escaping to his room before Max asked more, he quickly grabbed his supplies, embarrassed. It was fine, Miru...maybe you'd go pick up someone in the bar when you got home. They'd do. Leave Max alone, you...you knew what type of guy he was. If they did anything, he'd want to extend it into something more. That...wouldn't work. Not after Lukas, never again. No matter how different they were, they were all the same...

Stretching things out on the bed, putting down an extra blanket so he wouldn't have to change the others, he started to strip but squeaked when there was a knock at the door. Ugh, not now...opening the door, he found Max on the other side, of course. Rosa and Chihaya had went out for a little date because he wanted to show her something. He looked kind of absent, blinking at him. Miru smiled indulgently, "...Yea?"

"Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing...nap..."

"Really?"

Miru grimaced, knowing full well he could probably see his porn on the bed. "Y-yea..."

"Wanna see mine?"

Miru blanked, that statement leading to a variable amount of thoughts before shaking his head, "Wh-what?"

"My porn. I have a nice collection" Max replied.

His eyes widened at this bizarre offer and he gaped for a second, "U-uh...? S-sure?"

Max nodded solemnly and walked to his room...WHAT? What was this? Was this common? Forcing a confused smile when Max returned, handing him a stack of magazines, he was shocked when the guy invited himself in. "Lemme see Japanese porn, I hear you guys are freaks."

Miru pouted at that and Max actually lied on his stomach on the bed, right next to his lube, and looked through the books. Okay, this was weird, too weird. Opening his mouth to say that if Max liked, he could, uh, go and look in his room...

"Come sit" Max suddenly offered.

Miru groaned, in agony, and sat on the bed, idly opening the book. "Do you look at porn together with your friends like this?"

"Sometimes."

Miru cocked a brow at him before sighing...well, he did have some good stuff. Thing was, he wasn't just looking through this type of magazine like one looked through a normal one, he uh...wanted to do stuff. He swallowed, his imagination putting him in the place of some of these guys, and set it down, getting anxious. "H-hey, Max, we...we can hang out in a little bit, but uh..."

Max looked up, actually not looking like he was even that aroused. Maybe porn wasn't arousing to him so he didn't see why Miru would want to be alone...giving him an awkward smile, hoping he got the message that Miru got _very _aroused by the images, Max blinked at him. "Can I watch?"

…. "WHAT?"

"Can I watch? I kind of like watching guys get off" Max said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"N-no! Th-that's too embarrassing!" Miru squeaked, his face flooding with color.

He gasped as Max suddenly rubbed his leg, looking at him rather distantly, "Come on, I'm sure you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Miru shivered, humiliated when he became more visibly aroused. Ugh, what was this! Idiot, that's what he was, an idiot! Who-who just waltzed into a guy's room and asked to watch him...

Pretty riled up, he stood irritably and dropped his pants, stripping off his shirt. Well, whatever! If he was going to be rude about it. Swallowing, lying on his back, he pursed his lips as he slipped his fingers between the band of his boxer briefs, he flushed. Oh jeez, Miru...

Closing his eyes, sliding them down his hips, he almost groaned when his length jolted up straight, stiff as a board. Well...shouldn't take long, regardless. He opened his eyes partially and found Max's eyes stretched pretty wide.

"...You are HUGE."

"I've heard" he pinked, grabbing his lube.

Gnawing his lip, he groaned out as he slid his fingers inside, using his free hand to stroke his swollen cock. Rasping as he pumped his digits, he forced his eyes open and grew harder in his grasp. Max's eyes were watching him, entirely unreadable. Turning his face, shockingly aroused at this minor bit of voyeurism, he stuttered, "D-does that...take care of your need to watch me?"

"One sec."

Miru's eyes widened as he suddenly left and returned quickly with a package...he gawked as he brought a brand new...

"W-wh-what?"

"I got this for a friend who said he wanted it but I can get him another" Max said rather simply, pulling the vibrator out of the package.

"N-no, th-that's-"

Max visibly swallowed and Miru felt his gaze bore into him. "Turn over."

"N-no! You're supposed to watch!" Miru yelped.

But his breath caught, his heart pulsing, as Max gazed into his eyes, his voice so deep, so sultry, so...sexy, "Turn over, Miru-chan."

Miru swallowed himself and turned over, on all fours, gripping the sheet, "I-it's...M-Max...please..."

He could have sobbed with delight when Max suddenly started fingering him, his hands much bigger than his. Trying not to buck his hips, he sharply bit his lower lip, his eyes rolling back. No, no...

"There...perfect" Max whispered faintly.

He almost jolted back to reality when Max climbed on top of him, his chin resting where his shoulders met. No! What were they doing? He promised...

Just as soon as he regained consciousness, it disappeared, when Max pushed the 'toy' into him, flipping the switch. His mouth fell open and he could have screamed, "A-ah!"

Max was quiet, pumping the tool in and out, in and out, his finger grazing the settings to change the speed until it was at his highest. Miru rushed his hips, sobbing out in ecstasy, "Max!"

He gasped, startled, when Max suddenly paused. Looking back at him, he was confused and horrified to see the guy suddenly withdrawing, looking stunned himself. Oh, now he realizes it? To hell with that. Miru turned over on his back, giving him a look.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I...uh, I..." he stammered, his cheeks red.

Miru licked his lips and looked down. "Those must hurt."

"W-what? No..."

He sat up, grasping the zipper of Max's pants, unzipping and feeling his bulge. Max trembled, he felt it, and Miru smiled sultrily, "You're hard too. You want me, right?"

"M-Miru, wait..."

Whipping it out, Miru purred, excited, "You're big too, Max-chan, I'd love to have you in my ass..."

"Stop Miru..."

"Why?" Miru demanded lightly, frotting against him, Max groaning, "You like it. You want me, Max, I know you do."

"Ugh, Miru, please..." he rasped.

Lying on his back again, spreading his legs, Miru whimpered playfully, "Please, Max-chan?"

Max choked and grasped his inner thighs, leaning over...? Miru shot straight up, shocked and confused, "H-hey! Wh-what are you doing?"

Max gripped his balls, giving him a meaningful look, "You've never been sucked before? Are you completely sub?"

"W-well, I-I always assumed-"

The blond smiled rather strangely, "I'm always dom. Always. I like to be dominated too sometimes though."

Miru gasped loudly, stunned, when Max flicked his tongue at the head, swiveling it around. He sobbed, clenching his hair when he went down. Yea, he had definitely assumed he wouldn't enjoy this but maybe he was more open-minded than he let on.

He couldn't take it, he thought drearily, screaming, "Max, I'm going to-"

He didn't get it out and was disturbingly amazed at his first time looking down at a guy covered in _his _semen...feeling it was still kind of backwards, he grasped Max's shoulders, licking the dripping fluid off his face, "Sorry...I hope I didn't ruin your shirt."

"Don't be cute" Max growled rather teasingly, closing his eyes as Miru licked his lips.

Stripping off Max's shirt and pants, he started to return the favor but Max pulled him face forward into his lap. He looked completely...uncomfortable. What?

"Is something the matter...?"

"I...I shouldn't do this. It's too convenient. I-I mean, you look just like Rosa and you have all the right parts" Max buried his face in his hands, "But you're so...cute and sweet and I just want to cuddle you and...blah!"

Miru pinked, feeling complimented, kissing his jaw, "Well...this is your fantasy, right?"

"Oh hell yea."

"Then what's wrong with indulging?" Miru purred, stroking his chest, "I don't mind it...are you going to make me beg for you?"

Max stroked his hips tenderly, "You shouldn't have to beg for anything."

"Then f—k me" Miru said rather crassly.

"I will...if you f—k me too" Max said, slipping his fingers inside him again.

Miru looked at him, shocked, "W-what?"

"I want you to put it inside me too."

Miru was floored, "I've-I've never done that before..."

"Don't worry, if it doesn't get you off, I definitely will" Max drawled, sexily nipping his lips.

Biting his lip, he swallowed and slowly nodded. Max turned over on all fours and Miru was shell-shocked. Oh no! People DID this stuff to him, he never had to worry about...

Swallowing, taking some of his lube, he started to finger Max...this was so weird. So weird...

But Max moaning, his voice tinted with pleasure, was different. Different wasn't bad...using his other hand to spread him, he blushed and flicked his tongue inside...

Max bucked like he was frightened out of his mind. "W-woah, the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, you don't like...rimming?" Miru asked shyly.

He felt the blond relax slowly, "S...sorry, I've never...um, g-go on..."

Miru blinked, "You've never been...?"

"Ugh, shaddup."

No pressure...Miru continued and Max groaned, "Oh, this is so weird..."

Miru withdrew again, "Do you like it...?"

"It's..._un_, yea..." he moaned when Miru returned.

Miru pulled away before sheepishly grabbing Max's hips, "D-don't laugh at me, I've never...been on this side before."

"You'll do fine" Max said reassuringly, his eyes half closed.

Swallowing, Miru shut his eyes and groaned, stunned, when he pushed inside of Max.

"O-ooh" he rasped.

It _was _tight...Max was moaning loudly, "T-thrust..."

"Thrust...? O-oh, right..." Miru groaned.

Grabbing Max's shoulders for support, he started rushing his hips forward. Max's voice became entirely different, pleasurably broken and soft, gripping the sheets to the bed. "_Nnn! _H-h-_harder_!"

While he couldn't say he enjoyed it as much as being on the receiving end, it was entirely pleasurable. Grasping Max's nippled in his free hands, able to get a rhythm going without the need of support, the blond rasped. "Ooh, you wait until I get my hands on your little..."

His lips parted, eyes rolling back, as Miru shut him up, nipping his neck. "We'll see" he teased, "Right now I have your ass."

"So you do" Max purred.

Miru was a little startled that he came, not expecting to get that excited. But it felt really good for some reason...shivering and collapsing into Max's back, he was a little irritated to see Max hadn't come yet.

"Am I not pleasing you?"

Max scoffed, turning him over underneath the taller man, he kissed him with fiery intensity, "I kept it up for you, silly."

Miru blushed shyly, "O-oh."

Sitting up, pulling Miru into his lap, he pushed his completely hardened length inside of him. Miru moaned heavily, grasping Max's shoulders. Max smiled, whispering in his ear, "It's so adorable you'd worry about something like that...most guys would be just have been happy to get off twice."

He swallowed, clenching his eyes shut, as Max shoved his hips up and down like a pro, "_Nn_, yo-yo..._you_...i-it wouldn't b-be fair..."

"So cute" Max moaned, dragging his thumb over Miru's lower lip.

Miru got his eyes open, gazing into Max's. They were so intense...

Miru was stunned when Max changed positions without the slightest interruption, clenching Miru's ankles and thrusting with all his might. He was screaming now, in an almost impossible state of ecstasy.

"M-Max! Max!"

Max released his feet, running his fingers through his hair, "O-ooh, you're so tight, this is crazy...it's..."

Miru straddled his waist, humping against him too. "I know you want to release. Come, Max."

The blond's lips parted, "Miru, you're..."

He kissed him, their tongues lashing. Miru couldn't believe he was hard again, that he wanted to come again...but in one of those strange occurrences, him and Max climaxed at the same time. Strange because it never happened before to Miru and it was almost too much. He balled his fist, covering his mouth to keep the sounds of his screams silent. Writhing, sobbing, in an almost unrelenting state of passion, he rasped, opening his eyes, as Max started stroking his hair. The guy looked concerned.

"You...you...okay?" he asked, panting.

"Y-yes" he winced, "It...it was _so_ good."

Max smiled some, "It...it was good..."

"Can you...?" Miru asked, dreary, needing, "Can you...again?"

The fellow chuckled, "You want it again, you little perv?"

"Am not" pouted Miru.

Stroking Miru's thigh, he gazed at him before chuckling again, "You look like you're going to pass out, Miru-chan."

"No I...won't..." Miru whined, realizing indeed he was falling asleep.

Kissing him again, Max assured, "I'll do you whenever you want. I know that you're not into relationships and all so that might sound kind of binding but...I'm okay with playing out fantasies sometimes."

Miru stared at him before hugging his arm, "Stay with me until I fall asleep, Max?"

Kissing the top of his head, Max nodded and Miru sighed softly, feeling entirely protected and warm with Max holding him.

...Yea, he liked fantasies too.

* * *

So bear with me, I am going to be obsessed with the Scissor Sisters for a while because I get to see them and Lady Gaga in concert soon! Compliments of my own yaoi boy x heart x But the songs were, my personal bizarre favorite, Tits on the Radio and Invisible Light.

Lol, I might do this but I just imagine this image of Chihaya just being like "O.O" surrounded by brightly barely dressed flamboyant men dancing around. I kind of want to draw it...


	6. Feeling This, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Lazy Eye

**Author's Note:** 'Um, Ryuu, you have that OTHER story that's been going on for eternity that you need to work on…'. Well, I needa break! And don't worry, Chapter 27 is coming along nicely on Yume, a nice little ten page chapter on the next short story isn't going to kill anyone XD

This one actually will be pretty long but as Takeru and Sharron are pretty much super secondary characters, no need to devote another fiction to them.

Ugh, unfortunately this one reminds me A LOT of the current Purity fanfic of Sueric because it's about yet another rock star. Of course, Takeru is completely different from Roka but I did really want to do the little lyric at the beginning thing and…well, that's about the only similarity and I'm sure people have done it before either of us XP

Like Yume, this is set in all sorts of the past when considering how in the future Lessons in Life and all the Nelly kids fics were. I even had to go back and read some of Leave Out All the Rest for this…

And FYI, ages are…completely and utterly whacked in that fiction. And all of them. Gragh. Soon enough!

Before you dive in, reminders:

Takeru is Jill and Cliff's only son; Carrie and Jilliana's brother. (DID appear in Lessons in Life so he's not completely a stranger)

In Leave Out All the Rest, Carrie at the beginning had a band with Hito, Haru, and Mura. Haru, you will recall, died of a drug overdose and Mura is the father of May, Meryl, Yue, and Mei.

Sharron is Steiner's little sister who appeared dominantly in Yuki and some in Lay With Me and once or twice in Leave Out All the Rest…

Takeru makes some dirty observations at one point but that's the extent of it. Enjoy.

* * *

"_**I've been waiting…I've been waiting for this moment all my life…but it's not quite right"-**_

**Lazy Eye**, Silversun Pickups

* * *

_It was before she disappeared._

_Izumi Takeru was four at the time, his older sister Izumi Carrie having been pinned with baby-sitting with him. She'd whined and griped and glared angrily at her parents. 'I have PLANS! A performance with the band tonight! You can't just toss stuff on me, I have a life!'._

_Izumi Cliff, their father, pleaded that she just watch him for a few hours, it was an emergency. He'd have asked Jilliana but she was away at college, emerged in her studies. He'd pay her richly, buy her a new guitar of her choice, anything. Carrie super grudgingly agreed, back then just not fond of anything but her own interests. Sort of, anyway._

_She was sitting grouchily on the couch, clicking through the channels furiously. Takeru knew then to avoid her when she was in that type of mood so he just went and played with the piano they had in the sitting room…_

_The doorbell rang and Carrie growled, standing, smoothing down the short red tulle skirt she was wearing. Answering, Takeru remembered hearing the voices of Mura, the late Haru, and Hito. They were all complaining that they really needed the money and stage time at this show, she couldn't bail on them._

"_I have to watch my little brother, idiots, there's nothing I can do" she grumbled, leaving the door open._

"_Jyun or any of your billions of cousins can't?" Haru demanded._

"_Nope, all of them have plans" she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes._

_Takeru crept to peek at them from around the corner, blinking at them, as Haru looked angry, "Then leave the kid here! What is he, four? I was watching myself when I was four."_

"_The hell you were!" Carrie scoffed, shoving him away as he apparently got too close for her comfort, "I'm not leaving my little brother here all by himself."_

_Haru was fuming and Takeru felt scared. He'd always been scared of Carrie's ex-boyfriend, he always seemed angry. Scared Haru might hurt him OR her, he squeaked, "Ane-san, I can stay here if you want to go. I won' tell mama or papa."_

_Carrie looked over her shoulder at him, surprised, before groaning, crouching to his height and waving him over. He scurried to her and she stroked back his blond hair, staring him over as if she was deciding…kissing his forehead after a few moments, she stood, patting the back of his head. "I'll stay."_

"_Carrie!" Haru bellowed._

_Mura gave a smile and pushed Haru back, "How about this…? He can stay back stage, we'll sing a few songs, then after we'll get some pizza? That way you can just tell your 'rents you went out to eat with him…"_

_Carrie's eyes had widened and Hito clapped, looking delighted, "That's a great idea!"_

"…_I dunno" Carrie admitted reluctantly, looking to Takeru as if internally pondering._

_Takeru hugged her leg, swallowing, as Haru leered at him like he was a menace to society. "I-I can be good at the concert, ane-san, honest!"_

_Carrie sucked her cheek before sighing, hefting him up in her arms, and grumbling, "C'mon, let's hurry."_

_She grabbed some stuff for him to do and they ran into some area he'd never been with their parents. It was dark and there was a lot of guys like Haru around…Carrie placed him in the back, promised they'd just be one hour then she'd take him for pizza. And ice-cream, if he was extra good and waited like a good little boy._

…_He recalled thinking it had to have been YEARS he was waiting. Looking back at the digital clock Carrie had given him, it'd really been about the time Carrie designated. But he thought she was violating the agreement and grew bored and hungry…_

_Figuring he was hungry enough to forsake the dessert promised him, he wrestled to his feet and glared. The melodic voice of his sister filled his ears as he marched out…_

"_Carrie, you said an HOUR. It's been HOURSSS" he complained loudly._

_Now, he could see why Haru looked at him like he was Satan while Mura and Hito grimaced. Carrie paused and stared at him, her blue eyes wide as if she was in disbelief. Takeru became aware of the audience at that second. They'd been silent for a moment too before snickering and heckling them…Trembling, absolutely mortified, he almost started to cry. Oops._

"_Carrie-" hissed Haru dangerously._

_Takeru realized his sister would be irate for him messing up her show and bit her lip, frightened for her impending reaction. But the woman sank down to a crouch like she had before, grabbing her mic stand to readjust it. Waving him over, he slowly walked to his doom and she kissed his temple, startling him. Carrie always had waves of affection within her, despite her bristly demeanor._

"_I'm sorry, baby. Here, we're almost done. But why don't you sing the song I taught you, hmm? You interrupted everyone's fun, you know" she told him reasonably._

_Haru cocked a brow and Takeru pursed his lips, looking at the group. Now they seemed perplexed and some were jeering about what she just said. 'Oh, you're gonna have your kid sing? I didn't come for that!'. But Carrie never listened to anyone that may have put him down, always his biggest supporter._

_Carrie tilted the mic to him, grabbing the back-up mic of Haru's, staying knelt beside him, as she smiled encouragingly, "Sing it like we do at home."_

_He breathed in and Carrie mouthed something to Miru. He looked questioning but started strumming the guitar rapidly…_

_Exhaling, he faltered for a moment before finally singing: _

"I've been waiting …I've been waiting for this moment all my life …but it's not quite right.  
And this 'real'…it's impossible if possible at who's blind word… so clear but so unheard. "

_He remembered that Carrie covered parts she recognized he had trouble with, harmonizing with him. Takeru still remembered the kind of silence that fell…_

"I've been waiting …I've been waiting for this silence all night long. It's just a matter of time  
To appear sad with the same ol' decent lazy eye fixed to rest on you: aim free and so untrue."  
_  
He remembered thinking that Haru, Hito, and Mura's playing sounded exactly like the song on the MP4 player, secretly a little impressed even then._

"Everyone's so intimately rearranged. Everyone can focus clearly with such shine…"

_It was that part of the song that he'd always remember, when the sweetness of the song slipped into kind of token grunge. _

"Everyone's so intimately rearranged. Everyone so focused clearly… with sunshine!  
Lost and loaded! Still the same 'ol decent lazy eye fixed through your gaze! That's why I said I relate! I said we relate! It's so fun to relate!"

_Carrie told him it'd been his song at four…that he could make that part sound like he wasn't four but maintain a sort of sweetness that he'd already mentioned the song slipped out of. Sometimes he thought Carrie was humoring him but the crowd…_

_He always remembered the crowd cheered, impressed or at least very humoring as well._

"It's the room, the sun, and the sky-y-y. The room, the sun, and the sky-y-y…"

_The players slipped into the long bridge, knowing exactly when to come back in…_

"I've been waiting… I've been waiting for this moment..."

_The audience loved it, Carrie said when they left, having gotten a pretty loud ovation for his performance. She was holding his hand as they went to the pizza place. And despite him not being a 'good boy', she got him some ice-cream._

_It was memories like that…_

* * *

"Pweasseeeeeee, mama?" Takeru pleaded.

Izumi Jill scowled as she walked around, chopping up some vegetables for dinner as her youngest child followed her around. "Takeru, we've been through this. I mean, it's a good opportunity but it's dangerous. And we just can't uproot."

Takeru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting, "What if I found someone to sponsor me that you know?"

Jill sighed, giving him a look, "Takeru."

He couldn't believe this! He had an opportunity to go to the Eastman School of Music in New York and his parents weren't going to let him go? So what, he was only fourteen? He was fourteen and going to COLLEGE.

Takeru had created a composition that he'd been working on for years…it was advanced, full of rhythms and beats that no computer could create. He sang unadulterated, no tuning or pitch matching, just all his voice with no aid. He played with it so it translated and sounded great in Japanese, English, German, and Italian… Gimu ga aru de yuki; Eingeschneit; Bloccato dalla neve.

Snowbound.

He sent it to the school for kicks after he got some express suggestions from his followers on YouTube to do so. Takeru didn't think it'd lead anywhere but…well, next thing he knew, he was getting sent this…offer. They'd reviewed his forms, his writing, his creation, all things he'd recorded since he started and said they wanted him to come. He could attend school there, get a degree by sixteen!

Nonetheless, his parents and to some degree both his sisters did not want him going. He was JUST thirteen, he couldn't go to another country and live alone! Well, maybe, but still!

"Kenji is going" grouched Takeru to his mother.

Motosuwa Kenji and him were the same age, the fellow the son of his uncles Koji and Nelly, Keiba. Zany and for all purposes a direct clone of his dad, he was a drumming beast. He could basically play any drum to anything…though he was all over the place, France, Sapporo, Ireland, whenever they got together, they jammed. And Kenji got discovered because he covered the drum parts in Snowbound.

They were probably extra impressed, the admittance directors at Eastman, because him and Kenji DID work separately but were able to perfectly juxtapose their instruments. It was even cooler because they used different drums from the countries they used…so of course Kenji was accepted too and Keiba thought it was awesome. Sure, his mom was complaining but she wasn't like HIS parents who just said flat out 'no'.

"I know" Jill said simply.

Narrowing his eyes, exasperated, he tossed his glossy green and blond hair, marching from the house. She called after him but he didn't care…

…This was his dream.

He headed towards the house on the corner near the old grocery store and the mayor's office, in a bad mood…but the place housed the one thing that just made it all better and actually question if he wanted to leave Japan…

He was let in by Skye, his cousin, as the little boy ran off most likely to play with his nephew, Hayato, Carrie's son, and Iori, another cousin. Delighted now he was able to get in easily, he walked out the back door. A small little cottage existed behind the house and he pranced over to it, now totally excited…

"Go away, Takeru."

The blond pouted as he was met by Yukina Sharron's immediate wishes to see him gone. "Aww, don't be so sour, Sharron, I haven't bothered you in weeks!"

"You shouldn't bother me at all! I have to get ready for entrance exams!" Sharron snapped, nonetheless leaving the door open to her little home away from her brother's home.

Takeru entered and slammed down in the recliner she had by her immense bookshelf, rolling his eyes, "Sharron, you could take any entrance exam with your eyes closed and your arms behind your back, you and 'studying' don't have to exist in the same subject-verb agreement."

The white-haired eighteen year old sighed, slamming down at her table, tapping her forehead with a pen, "I wish. I mean, I've been given the go ahead for _Cambridge_ but I still have to utterly impress on this exam…"

Takeru just blinked rapidly and she sulked at him, "It's something though. I didn't get the opportunity to go to college early like YOU."

"You did…you just didn't want to leave Steiner for some reason" he easily reminded her.

Sharron groaned, shaking her hair, pulling it back in a ponytail, "I mean, he's clingy. And well, we've needed time to bond, right…?"

"No one's questioning your decision" he assured, "You did the right thing, I think. I mean, sure, you could be finished with school but what good is that if you had a stranger for a brother."

She pursed her lips as she nodded, "…He's my only family…"

"Until we get married."

"Buzz off, will you?"

Takeru laughed. He remembered Sharron's first time coming to them after her grandfather died. Steiner bought the grandmother a house on the beach and she stayed with the fellow…after a lot of circumstances, they didn't know a lot about each other so they wanted to bond. He had been around five at the time…

She was so pretty, he thought, even then. She had long white hair, streaming down her back, her skin pale, and her eyes a crystal blue he got lost in…she inspired him even when he didn't have enough words to express it.

Back then, they were at least friendly with each other. Nowadays, however, she must have thought herself too old for him. And probably was right. Five to six years was a lifetime at their current ages. Didn't stop his pursuit of her, either way. Sharron was his inspiration for everything, the song that got him into Eastman, his music, his goals…

He grinned lazily…and a helluva lot of wet dreams.

Her body was thin, narrow, kind of lanky. She was super tall, maybe about 5'9", 5'10"…so yea, much taller than him currently but he prayed he got to be about 5'12"…and she didn't grow anymore. But oh, those breasts…they weren't gargantuan like a number of women in the family but they were perfect. Or maybe he was just a perv.

"I wish you'd go to Harvard or something…" Takeru found himself saying.

Sharron frowned, looking up from a massive textbook at him, perplexed, "Why? I mean, I considered it but Cambridge is the number one school in the world…then, Harvard is a close second, but…"

"Then you'll be in America and my parents would let me go to Eastman" he sighed miserably, hugging his legs to his body. .

She shook her head, "Not necessarily. If I was at Harvard, well, you'd be in NEW YORK, I'd be in Massachusetts. Not to mention I couldn't watch you even if we were in the same place."

"I don't NEED to be watched, I'm going there to learn" Takeru groused.

Sharron shot him a knowing look, "Are you that much in a hurry to grow up? Enjoy high school a little, I guess."

"Did you enjoy high school?" he countered reasonably.

"True."

He stared at the ceiling and pursed his lips, "Maybe I'll just run away. Get Kenji to buy my plane ticket and I'll pay him back and for my books by whoring my body…"

Sharron rolled her eyes, "Like it'd even matter, your parents would find you."

"Ugh."

Takeru looked at his pocket, his cell phone ringing, and he sighed, picking it up, "Hello mama. I've run away."

Sharron rolled her eyes again and he blinked lazily, "I'm not being immature, I just can't believe you won't even consider it! It's something I want to do really bad, I wouldn't goof off…"

…He jolted a little, surprising Sharron, as his mother said something startling. 'I'd want to visit the school and area and make sure you're safe wherever you are…then maybe I'll consider it'. "Really? Ah!"

'That's not a 'yes', young man' she'd said in a plain tone. But it didn't matter, it was half of the battle as far as he was concerned. Smiling as he clicked off, promising his mom he'd be home soon, he gave Sharron a excited look. "If I'm a college man, would you marry me?"

"No."

"You say that now" he grinned, standing to leave, "But I'll have a college degree, maybe even a doctorate! Dr. Takeru, just like my big sister!"

"In music" Sharron said, giving him a look.

"Exactly. Trust me, I'm a doctor" he said seriously before grinning, "I'm gonna be a rock star, you know. Just like Hendrix, the Beatles, Dir En Grey, all those guys. I'll be right there with them."

Sharron just blinked at him absently. She never acknowledged that as a goal, looking down at the whole career as a giant orgy full of drinking and groupies. But Takeru wasn't interested in that…

He was about the music.

"You'll be proud of me" he said confidently.

"Will I?"

"Yep!"

She didn't really say anything to that and he smiled, skipping off, completely thrilled. He'd go if it killed him, pretty much. It'd take a lot to convince Izumi Cliff, Jill, and Jilliana…

Carrie would understand. She'd told him always that whatever he wanted to do with his skill, she'd be behind him a hundred percent. Even though she expressed that she could see where their parents were coming from, she didn't directly agree…and he knew she'd help him convince them, especially if they were so close to agreeing.

Full of dreams, he looked back at the little college behind the Yukina home and smiled sheepishly. Well, maybe she looked down on the 'frivolous' life of a musician but he'd show her.

And become something she could be proud of…

* * *

"_Kids aren't like they used to be, you know? Even Generation X at least had some notable standouts."_

"_Seriously…" muttered one man to another in agreement, drinking a glass of beer._

"_Why he even sends us down here, looking for so-called 'standouts' is beyond me. Waste of my damn time, I tell you" the former growled hotly, loudly over the din of music._

_In the smoky bar in a Bohemian portion of New York, the men had been sent to find some possible acts to sign to the record label CRM. Christian Romero Music was the full spelling and owned by a drastically rich young go-getter that wanted to revive a few of music's old traditions while instilling the new ones. The idea of a 'label' died some time ago but as of late, with the oversaturation of online musicians and self-record labels, it was hard to make it anywhere. Labels came back, offered the musician fairness this time, agreed to work with technology, knew when to make a deal…_

_But it only helped if it was true talent, the two believed, hardened, alive during times where music was 'music', as they put it in such vague terminology. _

"_None of this 'electronic' s—t. At least not completely, damn it."_

"_No one plays instruments much anymore" the other lamented._

"_And no one even tries to sing either" he hissed, "All of it's altered by this machine or that software or those robots. We're just wasting our time, no one in this damn generation exists to-"_

"_Can you shut up?"_

_Both men's eyes widened and they shot a dark look towards the owner of the voice…_

_It was a woman, dressed in a trench coat, wearing one of those vintage Gaga scarves around her head. The hair that showed was bronze colored, her eyes a pale green color. She had a cigarette between her finger tips that could easily be recognized as one of those fake flavored ones that were semi-popular again. She had a Heineken in her other hand though and looked like something out of a '50s classic._

"_Excuse me?" grunted the main complainer._

"_Some of us are trying to listen…and I need you to especially shut up now. I took time out of my schedule ESPECIALLY for this so you can move or suck it."_

_Taken aback by this unknown talking to them in this way, they were prepared to say more…but then a smooth somber mellowed guitar echoed throughout the place. Confused, they looked to the stage…_

_It was a young boy, he couldn't have been more than sixteen, wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt and dark colored jeans, his hair black as well, holding a vintage black Fender Stratocaster. A mic was angled towards his mouth but inevitably they were able to recognize what he was actually…playing, much to their amazement._

_His eyes were a scary but intriguing blue color, half closed as if he were stoned…but then, it didn't seem like a drug addled gaze but one of being entirely immersed in one thing. His fingers drifted over the notes with perfect precision…he opened his mouth, his eyes closing with the action, and a voice unlike any they'd heard in a long time manifested as the drummer tapped in tempo. _

"_Generals gathered in their masses… just like witches at black masses. Evil minds that plot destruction… sorcerer of death's construction. In the fields the bodies burning as the war machine keeps turning. Death and hatred to mankind; poisoning their brainwashed minds. Oh Lord yea!"_

_His hair was pretty much perfect for any amount of 'head banging' he could do, but it wasn't that strange fervor a fan heard when they listened to a song they adored, but as if keeping in time. He nodded as if keeping notes, following a brief solo with more of his enrapturing voice, strangely deep but light enough to not be bogged down too low._

"_Politicians hide themselves away. They only started the war. Why should they go out to fight? They leave that all to the poor. Yea! Time will tell on their power minds, making war just for fun. Treating people just like pawns in chest. Wait until their judgment day comes, yea!"_

_He added a spin to a metal classic, one that wasn't too overtly obvious but still clear to those that heard this song. It was brilliant as it added enough flavor without messing too much with a classic._

_The guitar solo was absolutely effortless, his fingers on the strings masterfully. His eyes filled with that high of music as he ascended into the sound before he came back in for the final note before the crescendo._

"_Now in darkness world stops turning .Ashes where the bodies burning. No more war pigs have the power. Hand of God has struck the hour. Day of Judgment, God is calling, on the knees the war pig's crawling. Begging mercy for their sins, Satan laughing spreads his wings. Oh Lord yea!"_

_He was in his own universe, it was hard to know if he knew if he was standing in a dark bar or outer space. People in the bar that recognized the song drummed their fingertips against the countertop, their heads bobbing to the flawless intonations. Those that didn't were awed in their own way, gaping as if listening to something miraculous. The guitar was almost speaking…_

_Driving his hands up the neck of the guitar in what could only be described as an epic finish, the young teen was met with unending applause. The two agents looked at each other, astonished. The woman beside them smiled as the teen grinned cheesily, as if just figuring out he'd been on stage performing and not in his room playing for an audience of himself. "Good job, baby, I knew you could do it…"_

_She stood as he walked off the stage, people patting his back and complimenting him immensely for a good show, something the previous acts had had trouble providing to some extent. He smiled, thanking them, readjusting the guitar on his shoulder. The mysterious woman held out her arm and he quickly walked towards her, holding her waist. Good lord, his girlfriend? Kid had skill AND 'talent'._

_But no, they couldn't pass this opportunity by, especially one that denied all their criticisms. He may be a teenager but that just gave him even more appeal as they saw it. As the two started to leave, they caught up, gave their card, pleaded that he call them back. This could be his big break! After making sure to stress the names they already had, they left, making sure he had numerous ways to contact them…_

_This could be big._

_Izumi Takeru turned the card and paper over in his hands as if it was whimsical. "Huh…a label. What do you think, ane-san?"_

"_Snakes, the lot of them" she snorted, flagging down the driver that had been assigned to her for the current project._

"_Well, it's an opportunity, right?" he said slowly, climbing into the back seat with her, "And you said never turn down opportunity."_

"_A GOOD opportunity…but I suppose it could get you some face time. They were dicks before, talking through your performance, but now they're ready to worship you" Izumi Carrie sighed as she took off her scarf and wig._

_Takeru grinned, "Means I'm not a commodity, right? AND I showed them."_

"_Of course, sweetie" she laughed, propping her feet up and giving him a worried look, "Don't do too much too fast though, kid…and don't let yourself get hurt."_

Takeru had no idea what she meant then, too riled up that he was apparently to be signed to a label, would have his own band, and fight to have his name out their with at least a chance of being recognized. What was so bad about that? How could he get hurt?

…He had no idea, did he?

* * *

**End Notes:**

So yea, if you're not so into music, this one will be laden with it but will of course have a story… I've tried to have it more integrated lately than my usual…broken lines like it's poetry. Which I think music is XD Anywho, I'm going to try to make a comprehensive soundtrack on playlist dot com for this.

It's odd writing this in a place of 'the past' as of course Carrie and Jyun would only be like one in our current year if they existed. So 'vintage Gaga' and 'record labels are dead' are assumptions but it's alternate universe. It works…also, the latter's semi true, I dedicated a whole wondrous semester fifteen page research paper to the topic XP Ah college, what frivolousness will you come up with next?

The end story would be posed in the beginnings of Carrie's acting career. Emma's probably a year or two old…

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own the Silversun Pickup's 'Lazy Eye' (_Carnavas, _2007)

I do not own Black Sabbath's 'War Pigs' (_Paranoid, _1970)


	7. Third Generation, Chapter 1

**Third Generation  
**

* * *

**Characters: **

Skye (Kaede and Steiner's son)

Iori (Keiji and Celia's son)

Hayato (Carrie and Kurt's son)

Meryl

May

Mei

Yue

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Plans

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's the first chapter of what was originally going to be a long series but I decided against that. Probably will be maybe eight to nine chapters long so it'll be longer than say, Miru's first short story, but it won't be a honking thirty plus like Yume.

This is of course about the trio of boys, Hayato (Carrie and Kurt's son), Iori (Keiji and Celia's son), and Skye (Kaede and Steiner's son). After spending very close to a year on Yume it was very odd getting back to these lot and their families. Of course Steiner, Keiji, and Kaede were mentioned in Yume, it's still a little different to write about their family life. Especially Steiner and Kaede's, my God, it's been since Yuki x.X

**SPOILER IF YOU DIDN'T READ LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST: **Another time travel I had to do was look into Leave Out All the Rest. I usually RECALL if I gave characters last name but for the life of me I cannot remember if I gave Mura, one of Carrie's high school friends, one or not. So if I did, it'll be revised, but he got one in this. Also, after reviewing that apparently Sabrina is not a bad character and a lot of people like her, I decided to pull a "Sara/Gwen" character thing (Sara was the original name of Gwen in Hero of Leaf Village, oddly, but I divided them into two people and had Sara as Gwen's little sister). Not to say Sabrina is going to ever appear, but 'Ceffiena' is a bit of an antagonist in this one. Of course I'm sure some of you are like, 'but you killed Gill's personality! And Mary! And Ann!'. And I still feel bad about that (Not Mary or Ann, but Gill)! But I still have time for edits or...he still has time to change. I guess x.x

All that aside, enjoy XD Also, art alert, I have a quasi-undressed picture of Jyun on my deviantart, so if you want to see quasi undressed Jyun, he is there.

* * *

"_Skye?"_

"_Nn?"_

"_Have you...ever been afraid of something?"_

_Yukina Skye turned his head slightly to his companion, not clenching the iron chains as she did of the swing set on his elementary school playground. Hayato, Iori, and the other girls were off playing a game of soccer nearby. She however had come straight over here, sat down, and stared off into space. Skye had followed her, curious as to why she wasn't playing. She hadn't answered him...this was the first time she said anything. His brows furrowed, pushing a strand of one of his white streaks back behind his ear to join the brunette, frowning._

"_Well...sure, I guess. Well...maybe not so much, actually."_

_She looked at him with those dark eyes, melancholy yet wholly unreadable, "Really?"_

"_Yea...I mean, I'm not afraid of the dark or afraid of thunder. Those are things that I can't control...and they've been around a long, long time, and people live through it, right?"_

_Meryl swung a little, frowning, "Oh, I don't mean stupid things like THAT. I'm not afraid of those things either. I mean...other stuff. Like...like bad people."_

_Skye tilted his head, "I dunno many bad people...but I know that if I did and they frightened me, I'd tell someone."_

_He wanted her to say who was scaring her...what it was that had her posing this question. But she looked miserable, "I don't need anyone's protection though, Skye."_

"_It's not about protection, Meryl...sometimes it's about knowing that you're not alone either. Even during those silly things people are afraid of like the dark or thunder, they run to people they know they can depend on, even if they'd be no better at protecting you than you yourself would be" Skye explained gently, "Thing is, what do you not need protecting from?"_

_The girl's shoulders stiffened but she considered it, he saw it in her eyes she thought about answering. But instead she stood, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the others, "Let's play soccer, Skye, I leave soon."_

_Skye groaned, rolling his eyes. Saioji Meryl...she was one out of FOUR. She had three other near identical sisters, same black hair...Saoji Yue and Saoji Mei had blue eyes, at least. But he could always tell them apart...especially Meryl. _

_They came once, just to stay with Hayato's mother, Carrie, while their dad was busy. But when Mura, their father, moved back to Mineral they were around every few months. They all got along well, Skye believed. But he got along best with Meryl. Kind of caustic and blunt, he supposed her personality intrigued him the most out of the happy-go-lucky May, the sweet and conservative Yue, and the antisocial Mei who usually hung out for all of ten minutes before running off back home. _

_He passed the ball to Hayato...and in one of those horrific moments that were frequent in his youth started tripping over his own legs. The next thing he knew he was eating a face full of grass... grr, it was ALL his dad's fault! Yukina Steiner was, reportedly, 6"4', actually closer to 6"5' and it definitely rubbed off on him, he was only eight and five inches taller than most kids. Skye had yet to get used to it too..._

_Grumbling, pushing his face out of the dirt as everyone asked if he was okay, he nodded, standing with a masked bit of embarrassment. Sulking when he heard the loud laughter of the boys nearby, he figured he was done with soccer until he either shrunk to a manageable height or forever. His moue increased as the kids started chanting about 'Godzilla Skye' regarding his height or 'Spider-Skye' since he was absurdly thin and lanky. Meryl scowled and stalked forward in front of him, her hands on her hips, pointing at them._

"_Don't you be jealous! He'll be taller than all of you one day and for all you know you'll be your same height forever!"_

_They looked taken aback and Skye blinked languidly, "What happened to that 'not protecting' thing?"_

"_I said for ME, dork."_

_They all retorted with something about hoping they did stay the same height before scurrying off. Skye did have to snort at that response. He hated being hugely tall, sure, but definitely didn't want to be THAT height for all eternity either. Idiots._

_Meryl told the others they'd be back, dragging him over to the bench and seating him while she cleaned his face with a kerchief she wet at the water fountain. He leered at her, "You're like my mother, Meryl."_

"_Meh."_

_Quiet, after finishing the job to her satisfaction, she startled him by kissing his cheek. He pinked, confused, and she stood up straight, arms behind her back. "The others haven't been told yet...I have, because I'm the oldest, but we'll never see you guys again."_

_Skye stared, stunned, "What? Where are you going?"_

_Meryl pursed her lips, "Mom's moving to Switzerland with...her boyfriend. Papa tried to get custody of us but...it didn't work. They always make it so papa fails no matter how hard he tries. I won't...get to see him either."_

_She bowed her head and mumbled, "I'll miss it here. It was always so...safe."_

_Skye tilted his head, frankly quite upset, but gripped her shoulders, "Never say never, Meryl. We'll see each other again, you can't just not ever see your papa again. Mineral can always be just as much your home as anywhere else!"_

_Meryl didn't seem sure. "...Are you sure you've never been afraid before, Skye?"_

_His eyes widened and he gaped faintly, "...No. What are you afraid of, Meryl?"_

_She looked up at him before a sad smile came to her face, "Everything."_

"Skye-chan, sweetie, time to get up!"

"Mm..."

Lying flat down, face forward in his king bed in the sea of dark blue sheets, the covers snaked around his hips, hugging his pillow, Yukina Skye wanted to tell his sister exactly what he thought of that idea but could only get out a disoriented grumble. Retrieving the sheets and dragging them over his head as she threw open his navy colored curtains, she sighed happily. "You have to get used to waking up on your own, baby, I leave soon!"

Skye peeked from underneath his covers at his sister, twenty-year-old Yukina Sachiko. They had all of a couple months over two years between them age wise but she'd always treated him like her super little brother. He supposed that should annoy him but the fact of the matter was he might have enjoyed being spoiled...

But now, after taking a break after high school, she was heading to college...wearing the college uniform, something he wasn't sure why was necessary, she looked really odd. He supposed he was sixteen last time he saw her in anything like that but still...sitting up, wobbly, he rubbed his eyes. "Ane-san, I can wake myself up...and you know, sometimes I might have some untoward things out, so don't just barge in my room like that."

Sachiko tapped her chin thoughtfully, not disturbed by what this obviously meant, "Oh, I suppose you are a healthy young man..."

He smiled gravely and she clasped her hands, excited, "Well, you graduate soon, Skye-chan! Try to have a steady girlfriend before you get out of high school!"

Right. Stretching, he waved her off, "Yea, yea. I'll see you in a second, Sachi, lemme get dressed..."

His older sister nodded and skipped out gleefully, closing the door behind her. He smirked, locking it so she wouldn't barrel back in at the smallest inclination, and scratched his belly as he yawned. Opening his eyes, he looked around his room sleepily. He'd lived in this house his whole life, a nice little place. A simple barred bed, walls with his scribbles on them, posters up of his favorite bands…normal guy room, he thought. Going to his dresser, he took out the white button down shirt, the pants, and his jacket, digging through for an undershirt before stripping. Tossing a towel over his shoulder, he hummed, going into his small but tolerable bathroom, taking a quick shower…

Everyday life, he supposed, towel drying his hair as he picked up his cell phone. He smirked widely, finding that Yagami Iori had texted him to 'wake up, bastard'. Iori was the responsible one, big brother almost. He texted him back he should send that to Hayato, that kid…Inaba Hayato was still a cheerful guy but he'd toned down quite a bit in their 'old age'. And he could sleep like the dead, Skye chuckled, buttoning up his shirt, not ever having bothered to tuck.

Running his hand backwards through his brunette shoulder length hair, the white strands mingling in, he walked out, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He frowned, getting a text back, most likely Iori and looked down for a HALF second to get his cell out of his pocket…

BAM.

"Son of a BITCH!"

"Skye!"

Rubbing his forehead, very annoyed, he pouted as he was met with a slap to his stomach, "Watch your mouth! SO like your father."

"Yea, well, you're not tall so you don't have the issue dad and I have with these low entrances!"

The woman tugged him down and kissed his forehead gingerly, fixing his hair. "Maybe ONE day we'll go to a house with large entrances."

That made him pout more, "But I…do love our house…"

Yukina Kaede, his beloved mama, smirked, shaking her head, "You're a tough one to please."

Skye smiled and she gave him a plate of rice and porridge after he took a seat, rubbing the spot on his head more, "Good lord, you got yourself good, I hope it doesn't welt. What a thing to go to your first day of your last year with!"

"Nah, I doubt it" he shrugged, eating a spoonful of the porridge after adding a bit of honey. "I guess Sachiko is going, huh? I guess I should get used to oatmeal…"

He grinned as his mother lightly punched him in the head, "You can get up and make yourself breakfast from now on then, young man."

"It's all good, mommy" he assured.

"Another day, another round with chaos…"

Skye blinked as his father wandered down, looking weary, but managing to avoid the same fate Skye did, ducking underneath the entry into the kitchen. Slamming down at the table, he looked at the meal Skye was eating before rising again. "And now to make breakfast…"

"Hey! What's wrong with the breakfast I made!" demanded Kaede, glowering at him.

"We're men, angel, this paltry meal will last Skye until he walks into home room and me walking to the car" Steiner explained, going through the refrigerator. "And you know you're snacking on chocolate by the time you get to the gallery."

Kaede pouted deeply, "W-well, it's the only thing I can make!"

His father was actually a world-renown chef, owning a nationwide restaurant called "Tenshiya" and soon he was thinking of expanding globally. In turn, his mother could make some of the simplest dishes and usually burned anything that required any effort past boiling. His dad never minded that, quite content to make food especially for his family, or so he said. Skye wasn't sure how, the man cooked from eight in the morning sometimes to three in the morning, he should be cooked out…but, well, it was his passion. Indeed, Steiner kissed Kaede and stroked her hair back, thanking her for the effort. Now he was going to make the 'main course'.

Sachiko sighed, coming down the steps, looking annoyed, "It's harder to get that girl out of bed than anyone I've ever met!"

"Depends who else you've been getting out of bed" Steiner's eyes narrowed.

Sachiko tapped him chidingly, sitting down and eating the 'appetizer' of oatmeal, "Watch out for Felicie, Skye, I worry about her most."

Yukina Felicie was the youngest in the family, thirteen and Skye's pain in the ass baby sister. He didn't think she was particularly lazy just that she didn't particularly like moving or being out in the sun. She was like porcelain, her skin pail and snow like. It didn't help she got their father's white hair. Very popular though, as made apparent by the suitors that came by for her. Skye was unsure if he could say he was like every other guy in the family and that this particularly ANGERED him. It was more obnoxious because none of those guys had any skill that could set them above any other for his sisters and looked like idiots for it. Felicie never took any interest though, neither did Sachiko, so maybe there was hope they wouldn't be with any crackpots…

With a pronounced yawn, Felicie did make her appearance, wearing her sailor school uniform. Sleepily sitting at the table, she looked at Steiner, "Dad, do I REALLY have to go?"

"Um, yea, it's your first day of school" Steiner raised a brow.

She grumbled and buried her face into the table. Their mother rolled her eyes and glanced towards Steiner who was cooking up eggs like a master, dishing it out on a tray before adding vegetables and a spicy smelling sausage. Serving them all, he smiled, "Eat well."

Gracious that his dad DID make them something even more substantial, he glanced at his phone and looked up when the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably Iori and Hayato. I gotta go."

Kaede smiled and stood, taking the dishes from him and kissing his cheek, "Have a good day, darling."

"Have fun! Remember what I said, Skye-chan!" waved Sachiko.

Skye snickered, "Yea, okay. Have a good day too, Sachiko, Felicie, parentals…"

Grabbing his bag by the door, he smiled deviously, noticing Iori's back was to him, speaking to Hayato at the end of the steps. Without the thought he often didn't put into things, he leapt onto the fellow's back. Iori yelped, barely keeping his balance, "You ass! Are you trying to kill me?"

Skye laughed, getting a push off of Iori's shoulder and actually managing to get over the guy's head, landing on his feet. Hayato clapped dryly, "Bravo, you're as much of a gymnast as ever."

Skye grinned walking forward, "I like NINJA more."

His mother always complained, saying that Steiner exercised by doing extremely intense leaps and bounds and…well, yea, gymnastics and…ninja stuff? Sachiko said she found it pretty so she mimicked him…he thought it was AWESOME so he mimicked his dad and in turn Felicie mimicked him… Kaede just shook her head. "My family of ninja."

He yelp laughed when Iori put him in a headlock, grunting, "If you were a ninja, you would have seen that coming."

"Oi, oi, okay!"

Iori released him, leering, and Skye smiled smugly, fixing his hair. Yagami Iori was his mother's brother's son. With brown hair, kept and not long but with those messy bangs that seemed to be a staple in their family and grey eyes, they rarely were attributed as related at all. Skye's dad was half-German, getting that massive honking height from that aspect most likely. In turn, Iori's mother was half-Italian and well… he wasn't sure what he got from that except a lot of girls at school thought he was a model…he did have some pretty effeminate features. However, he did too so he couldn't really say much in that aspect.

"You think Vivian's going to be in my class?" Hayato frowned, his brows crinkling, concerned.

Inaba Hayato, as he'd said, was happy, cheerful, but had matured over time. Never one to complain, he rolled with the punches, was a dutiful older brother to his MASSIVE family of two brothers and two sisters, Hayato didn't particular look like anyone directly from any of the Yagami or Yagami additions. He definitely was his dad, little to any of his attributes coming from his mother, Inaba Carrie. He kept his hair similar to Iori's, just a little longer and a lot messier, a deep chocolate brown with dark blue eyes. Also very popular with the ladies…

Skye rolled his eyes, "What's she going to do, kill you? Tell that hussy to leave you alone."

Hayato sighed gravely and Iori folded his arms behind his head as they got closer to school, appearing thoughtful, "Think there'll be any hot girls this year?"

"There's always hot girls" Skye said wickedly.

"Are you sure you've never been afraid before, Skye?"

Skye's eyes closed slightly and he cleared his throat hesitantly. He hadn't thought about her in almost ten years. Hell, he wasn't exactly sure her name was Meryl at this point. But then, he was sort of certain. He would have forgotten completely otherwise…but where was she? What was she doing right now? Was she in school? Working? Married? …Still afraid?

Pursing his lips, he smiled vaguely as some girls suddenly swarmed up to him as they crossed the gates. No matter…that was then, this is now. She was long gone. He'd spent years thinking about what she was asking him, wondering if he'd ever been afraid. But that was old news.

* * *

"Lady Meryl, it is time."

Fuwaki Meryl stared out the wide paned window of her sterile room, white, clean, the sheets white, clean. Her expensive clothes hung in her white clean armoire, wrinkle-less and plain and tweed. Her walls had nothing on them, plain, white…clean. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she rose to her feet. She was supposed to be dressed in the expensive uniform of the school she was to attend, the one her mother paid extensive tuition to get her and her sisters into when they moved back to Japan. In Switzerland, it was the same. Expensive, tailored…

She wore the red plaid skirt she'd bought alone, the black knee high socks and flat leather shoes that fit her style and her mother's, and a black non-descript shirt. Grabbing the large suitcase of the things she herself owned, so few in the scheme of things, she held her chin high as she opened the door to her room in the large mansion.

The maid's eyes widened, appalled, "Lady Meryl, what are you wearing? Please, you'll be late for school."

Meryl walked past her, ignoring the woman's pleas. This ended now.

"Ehhhh? Meryl-chan?" May, one of the youngest, chimed, startled by her appearance apparently.

Swallowing as she found herself in the sitting room where her sisters each were, sipping tea with their mother and…

Her mother glared, looking like she could barely hold the plain but expensive porcelain cup she was drinking from. "Fuwaki Meryl, what on Earth are you wearing? Your march up those steps and dress for school this instance! Tabby, get these clothes from her and burn them!"

Meryl folded her hands before her and lifted her chin. No. No more. "I'm sorry, I'm not doing that."

Fuwaki Ceffiena's eyes widened and she looked to the man at her side who was just silent. "Excuse me?"

"I have been waiting to return to Japan for…a very long time, okaa-san" Meryl replied firmly, "And now that we're here and I am able to make a decision about who I want to live with. And…I'm not living here."

Yue, born a minute behind her, gaped, standing, "Meryl, what are you saying, dear?"

She swallowed, perhaps her sister's the only reason this was difficult, and bowed her head, "I'm not living here and I'm not going to be attending that school."

Her mother stared at her numbly as Meryl clenched her bag, "I've left all my things in the closet. These are my things. That's all. And I thank you for everything up until now."

Bowing, she quickly stood up straight and started dragging her suitcase again. Sighing as her sisters did as she expected, following her, squealing, "Meryl! What is this? Are you crazy?"

"…No. I'm just sick of this life" Meryl mumbled, rubbing her brow.

Those nine years in Switzerland was it. Nine years…of expensive, white, plain, supposedly clean. When he said we're going back to Japan, she knew it was over. What is this? Her escape.

She frowned when Yue cut her off, looking annoyed. "Meryl, I understand. I understand that you…you feel smothered and just want to get out but where can you go? We just got back to Japan, you don't have any money, what options do you have?"

"Y-yea! And it's not THAT bad! Not bad enough to separate us! And like Yue said, where can you go?"

Mei, quiet as always, finally scoffed, "She's going to go to dad."

Everyone paused, startled, and looked to her before back at Meryl. Yue gaped, "…Is…that your plan?"

Meryl pressed her lips together tightly, glowering, "Look, I'm…I'm going to do what's necessary. If dad turns me down then I'm still sure as hell not coming back here."

May gaped before suddenly tearing up, weeping, "You're so mean, futago-chan! How could you break us up like this?"

With a sigh, Meryl set her things down and hugged her siblings, "I'm not going away forever, you can find me. I got a cell phone, it's my same old number…"

Yue was quiet as May sobbed and Mei glowered. Finally, she hugged her arms, "…Meryl, tell me why you're REALLY leaving?"

She stiffened and shrugged, "That much should be obvious, Yue. I can't be myself, I can't be anyone except what they want me to be. I…I need out."

She didn't believe her. Out of her sisters, Yue was the hardest to fool, too smart, too knowing. Yue sighed gravely and walked towards the sitting room. May whined before prancing upstairs and Mei looked annoyed as usual before following her. Meryl sighed and bit her lip, starting to leave. Oh well, it…it'd be okay. They'd see…it was different for them, it was…

Different for her.

"Meryl!"

She paused again, looking over her shoulder and found Yue, expressionless. "Wait here."

Meryl's eyes widened as her sister went back up the steps…in a matter of minutes…

"So what's your next plan?" Fuwaki Mei demanded icily as they stood outside on the corner of the mansion.

"I never told you guys to come with me!"

Ugh, this was getting out of hand, Meryl thought irritably, waving them towards the bus stop. Mei looked appalled. "A BUS? We're getting on a BUS?"

"You can still go back" Meryl smiled gloomily.

She grumbled irritably and Yue looked stressed, "Do you even know where father IS?"

Meryl simply nodded and sat on the bench…really, as far as bus stops went, these still were very clean. "He works at Onaka Labs. I couldn't find a number for him but he should be working."

May sniveled, "This is so scary…"

"Mother said that once we figure out this is 'frivolous and idiotic', we can come back" Yue said calmly.

Meryl hid her scoff and looked up when the bus appeared. Groaning, she dealt out money for herself and her siblings. They were ruining her plans money wise but…

She had a fear. A fear that with her gone, it wouldn't matter. Looking to May, she bit her lip. No, it was probably better they were here too, no matter if they didn't know that or not.

The bus ride was long, five or six hours, and her sisters were all a tired, hungry, irritable mess by the end of it. She wasn't feeling much better so she wasn't sure why they were complaining, it wasn't as if she hadn't been there for the ride. Ugh...stepping off, relieved, she stretched as she dragged her suitcase to the corner, glancing to her phone to confirm the time. 3:15...hopefully he didn't take an early day.

Swallowing, she led her sisters to a restaurant simply to appease them before they went and saw a father they hadn't seen in, well, eight years. Meryl couldn't justify it in her head. She'd always known her father was powerless against their mother, that she would and could do everything possible to shut him down. But at some point he had to want to see them if he was a loving father. At some point he must have thought 'let me do all that was possible' yet she could barely remember what the man looked like. Whatever. Now he was just a means to the end. She wasn't looking to him for a renewed relationship, she just needed his support until she could live without anyone. Pursing her lips, she glared as she drank a cup of coffee. That's all she needed from anyone.

"Oh wah" May gushed, looking around the area, bustling with business people and college students, the area near a university, "It's so different!"

Mei just grumbled as Meryl stared at the address she had written, counting the buildings. "It is...I feel like a foreigner now."

"Nn" Yue agreed, frowning, "We lived in a community that allowed us to keep the Japanese language but being here..."

Meryl stopped, frowning, when the numbers lined up, corresponding with the address she'd found. It was a tall building, just like the others, but lacked many windows. It looked kind of foreboding but her father did something with labs, she supposed it was...safer? Cocking a brow, she sighed, directing them inside. Here goes...if he wanted nothing to do with them like he hadn't for nearly a decade, she'd send her sisters back and wing it on her own by whatever means necessary. She trembled, gripping the handle of her suitcase tightly. Never going back...

The receptionist stared at them, a look of confused surprise on her face. What...? Meryl took the liberties and cleared her throat, "Um, konnichiwa, we, uh, are looking for Saioji Mura. He's here today, correct?"

"A-ah, yes" the young woman quickly smiled, "I think he just went into a meeting but if you'd like to wait here, I'll call him."

Easy done...she suspected they'd have more problems getting her to call him but, well, that was good. Meryl bowed, sitting on the bench in the lobby with the rest of her sisters. The woman called, expressing that 'four young girls were here'. She blinked and covered the receiver, looking to them rather curiously. "Um, can I get a name?"

Meryl's shoulders stiffened before sighing faintly, "...Fuwaki Meryl."

"Oh...uh, she says 'Fuwaki Meryl'."

She hadn't been prepared to be rejected indirectly. At this second her father could say 'no, I have no ties to anyone by that name, send them away'. And then he'd be the utter fairly she attributed him to be in her mind. Biting her lip, she anxiously looked up at the receptionist. The woman nodded, "Nn, yes sir."

Meryl flinched, awaiting the dejection, but it never came. The woman smiled at them, "He'll be down shortly."

"Ah, thank you."

"Oh...it'll be strange seeing father again, won't it?" May bit her thumb, "Like, it's been forever. I wonder what he looks like now."

Meryl just blinked as her younger sister continued, standing, "I mean, he was always really pretty, I bet he has a ton of girlfriends. Oh! What if he has a new wife and won't let us stay with him? O-or she hates us and makes us her slaves or something!"

"Don't be silly, May" scowled Yue though she looked thoughtfully to Meryl, her brows creasing, "She does bring up a good point, Meryl, father could very well have remarried. We may not be welcome. Especially if he has anymore kids. It's more likely he does, as May said, he is attractive."

It had struck Meryl. All of it, actually. An evil step-mother, new half-siblings, new situation...but none of it mattered. If he allowed her to stay and that's all she had to put up with, compared to the last home...

"It doesn't matter."

"How does it not matter?" demanded Mei, rising, "What's your problem! So what, mom is a control freak and strict? We've lived with it our whole lives so what the hell difference does it make?"

Meryl looked away, knowing out of any of them, Mei would understand the least. She could overlook how their mother still dressed them or how she had them driven to and from school to decrease their chance of associating with 'commoners'. She wouldn't understand anything like freedom...or escape. That was her problem. Let their father be a changed man, let him have a new wife, let him have new kids.

As long as he let her have some liberty...

"...Girls?"

They all jumped, startled, looking up at the somewhat familiar voice. Meryl swallowed, standing, as the lanky man appeared, wearing a simple v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. His jet black hair was longer, past his shoulders, currently pulled back in a ponytail. His blue eyes were wide, his mouth agape as he stared at them as if he'd seen a ghost. "Oh...oh my God, girls..."

He approached them slowly, as if he expected them at any moment to disappear. Meryl started to step back, not wanting him to reach out and embrace her. She didn't want that. She wasn't sure the others did either.

...However, her father stopped a foot away and bowed so lowly. They were startled, puzzled by _this _greeting. He rose with a faint smile on his face. "You've grown up so much. I can't...believe it."

Meryl stared, not sure what to say suddenly. She'd had it all rehearsed, knew exactly what she wanted to tell him, what she needed...

...But seeing him again muddled things.

To her surprise, however, Yue bowed as well, smiling her polite smile, "It's good to see you again, father."

"U-u-um, nn!" May said shakily, her hands balled under her chin.

Meryl looked to her and knew that May probably did want to be hugged...she didn't know what to make of their father holding back except that he knew he'd failed them. But giving her a encouraging half smile, Meryl tilted her head. Someone should want some affection.

May sniveled and walked slowly towards him, "I-it's been a long time, f-father."

"It has" his smile grew by a degree.

"U-um, do you...remember me?"

Meryl's eyes widened. What? How could he forget? But then it struck her...they were identical. He hadn't seen them in close to a decade, perhaps he...didn't. However, Mura looked appalled. "Of course I remember my little May, how could I ever forget?"

May looked beside herself before staring meekly at her feet, "...Because."

Mura pursed his lips and held his arms out finally, "I may be a sucky damn father for not seeing my only children in this long...but I never forgot you for a second."

May whined, rushing into his arms as he sighed, holding her tightly. He opened his eyes after a moment, appearing troubled. Looking up, he cleared his throat and smiled again, "You ladies look exhausted. Um, I know there must be some reason you're here to see me and with suitcases no less. Let me get my things and we can go somewhere to discuss it. Sound good?"

Yue looked to Meryl who still was a bit speechless. Finally, coming to her senses, she nodded. "Yes..."

...Was this...the escape?

* * *

"I almost can't believe he let us stay..."

Yue was staring up, her eyes glued to the moon. May just sighed airily, "What else was he going to do? He listened so thoroughly..."

Fuwaki Meryl had been stunned.

They went to a coffee shop and Meryl told him of their lives. While she left out things she'd take to eternity, she told him they had no control over any aspect of their lives. No choice of being an individual...Meryl had to sneak out to have any sort of life. What she wanted was the chance to be even given the credit at being able to be independent. May and Yue pitched in some things about life as well...and as said, Mura listened to them.

"...I see. That isn't a very becoming lifestyle for growing women" he said faintly, stroking his chin, "It seems impossible Ceffiena could be that way with her own children but I suppose it's always been her way or no way. This husband figure doesn't seem much better."

Meryl had tensed at that as Mura looked to Mei who'd been completely silent through everything, "...I have a feeling you have no complaints on that life, Mei."

"No" Mei said shortly.

Mura just nodded and leaned back, looking at each of them, "So tell me what you need me to do."

Meryl had been stunned. She didn't expect him to be that willing, that compliant. She expected him to try to reason with her or command she return to her mother. That's what she was used to, being controlled in the bad ways. Grimacing, she almost flustered at her internal thoughts. The bad ways...

"Well, we're graduating high school soon and mostly I'd just like...to have some freedom and a new setting" Meryl proposed, "So when we moved back to Japan, I...wished to be able to live with you. And the others came with me so..."

Mura folded his hands before smiling, "You're always welcome. I inherited my family's former old-style inn so I have...tons and tons of rooms available to you. They don't have anything _in _them but if you're okay with that setting, we can make a stop so you can get some amenities."

They all were a little floored over this. That's it...? He wasn't going to...to make them go back? Yue frowned deeply, "Father, I'm...grateful you're so willing to provide us but...don't you have a wife or something you should discuss this with?"

"Wife...?" Mura said slowly, like the word was completely foreign, his brows raising, "I...I never got married after you guys left. I...don't even have relationships like that, honestly. So don't even worry about that."

Yue gaped softly, "...Oh, okay."

"Uh, rules...I mean, I'm...definitely not your mother. And I wasn't raised in that kind of hellish torture" Mura snorted, scratching his cheek, "I guess just keep your rooms clean or manageable, do well in school, and...well, that's it. I expect you guys to have a buddy system, if you stay out, let someone know where you are. I never had a curfew..."

...No CURFEW? Meryl was just expecting to be able to GO out, not being able to go out and return when she wanted. Lifting her chin, a little excited, a sudden sulky look crossed his face. "Oh yes...actually..."

"Here goes" she thought gravely.

"You're all very beautiful young ladies, always have been...but I prefer you...be mindful of certain activities with a certain other gender" he approached cautiously.

They all blinked and he flustered, waving a hand, "A-anyway, let's...go do some shopping. It seems like you ladies need to restock on some things you've never had a choice on."

Meryl hadn't known what he meant...but he took them to the mall, followed them around way too dotingly without a word of complaint. He smiled when May grew excited over a twirly butterfly skirt, the kind she always wanted but being decried too 'indecent' by their mother. He'd said her choices in particular reminded him of a good friend of his...but nothing more. Mei, they practically had to pick things out for her, she just didn't really care which may or may not be a good thing.

Next was furniture...he suggested full size beds. Meryl had never gotten to do anything like that...EVER. It was always that princess-y canopy bed, white, clean...despite what occurred there, she thought darkly. The bed with the dark iron bars, curling up into a canopy, visually like true gothic motifs, struck her. She got to choose her bed.

From there, she had to wonder what her father's game was. He pressed them to get decorations and things they found cute. From what Meryl got, he wanted them to make this space they had yet to see 'theirs'. It was disgusting but she didn't know what that meant. Nothing had ever felt like 'theirs'.

He hired a truck for all the things, having also gotten them mattresses, and as they made their way across a rather long bridge over water, he handed something back to them. Cards...?

"Well, I put about 20000 gold on each of them and I'll try to keep that much on them at all times for you guys. In case you want to get things or happen to get a part-time gig and need a place to deposit it."

...A JOB? ...Really?

It was different from her childhood, even more developed than before, this town of 'Mineral'. It looked...cozy. Maybe not directly what she considered her style but anything would do. Pulling his car into a driveway, Meryl frowned as Yue gasped, a sense of shocked pleasure in her voice. What?

"A-a ryokan!"

Indeed, it was completely old-school Japanese inn. The original 'lobby' seemed to have been remade into a sitting area. He slept in the master's chambers and had redone the kitchen so it was more like a kitchen and not a cooking area with an open dining area but just one large room. What really took the cake was...

"AHH! An onsen!" squealed Meryl, opening the back door to a natural hot spring.

Mura smiled, "I never use it so you ladies are certainly welcome to it."

The rooms each had their own bathrooms, of course, and different sizes to choose from. They all went with the 'master suite' in semi-close proximity to each other. Mura came in with some tools, put the beds together, and helped them get everything moved around...

When everything had been arranged in Meryl's room, the bed, the rug she got, the posters, the alarm clock, the lamp...it felt like...her. It felt like she was entering something and she felt in love with it, comfortable. Not so strange...sitting on the red sheets of her bed, she told herself not to smile. It wasn't that great. It was something she always should have had...

...No...she was delighted.

Now situated, her sisters declared they take a dip in the hot spring. Yue, in love with all things like this, hot springs, old inns, old stuff, was in heaven, her black hair pulled off her shoulders. "This is SOOOO nice."

"Yea!" May giggled, her cheeks flushed, "And it's so pretty and quiet. I like it."

Mei still said nothing and Meryl didn't expect her too...really, she simply nodded.

"I wonder though..." Yue frowned, looking around as if trying to see if prying ears were there before leaning forward, "Doesn't it seem odd that father didn't remarry or have any kids?"

"I thought so too" frowned May back.

Meryl shrugged, "Maybe he just didn't want to."

"That's so sad though" May pouted, "That means he's been in this big place all by himself!"

"I'm sure he gets some one night stand nookie in when he can" Meryl stated dryly.

May leered, "We may not have seen him in ages but that is STILL our father, ewwww!"

Meryl couldn't help laugh and Yue groaned, "Well, as you said...he may just not have wanted anything like that and I suppose it's not our business. He's being awfully nice about this though, he barely seemed to want to keep in touch with us and yet he's bought us a lot of expensive things today and is even allowing us to live with him."

"Guilty conscience" growled Meryl.

"Perhaps..."

When they got out and got dressed for bed in new pajamas, they went to the kitchen, a bit hungry. They were startled to find some pizzas and sodas on the table, their father on the phone, sitting at the table. He smiled at them, gesturing them to eat, speaking to someone vividly at the same time. They all sat slowly, a little awkward, and looked to him. He continued to speak before finally noticing them.

"Ah, one second, Mana-san..." he told the other speaker, covering the receiver, "Ah, do you guys not like pizza? I can try to make something..."

"Oh, no, you haven't eaten first..." Yue suddenly explained.

The bewildered look on their father's face was pretty priceless and he scowled, "What is THAT? You girls eat to your heart's content, there's no hierarchy of eating in my house."

Truly surprised, they all exchanged a glance and opened the boxes...mm, still warm and smelled delicious. They rarely ever got pizza unless it was made by one of their mother's imported chefs...dividing the spoils, they did as told as their father took one slice, still speaking on the phone, before thanking whoever graciously. Hanging up, he smiled vaguely. "So...good news and bad news, ladies."

May struggled to pop the cap on a soda can but got it, delighted, before blinking at him, "What's wrong...?"

"I know you all go to an all-girl's school but the only one in Mineral has only one open spot..." he drawled, "But uh, there's plenty of room at the high school."

Mei looked disgusted, "School? With _guys_?"

Yue frowned, looking to their younger sister, before blinking at Meryl, "I suppose it can't be helped, this was a very sudden move."

"I don't care about going to school with guys, give me a break, Mei" Meryl sulked, co-ed the LEAST of her concerns. She could deal with high school boys.

"I think it'd be kind of fun!" May expressed.

Yue held her cheeks, pouting in deep thought before sighing, "I could get used to it."

"Great, so...Mei, I assume, would like to go into the all-girl's spot while the rest of you attend the high school?" Mura affirmed, dialing a number again.

They nodded and he stood, dabbing his lips with a napkin, "Good, good. You ladies can leave everything on the table, I'll clean up."

He walked towards another room to speak to apparently the school director...Mei glared. "This is ridiculous! We've never gone to school with boys before and now you guys have to!"

"I think it'd be kind of exciting to go to school with boys" May said, sipping her drink thoughtfully, before a pleased look crossed her face, "Oh wah, I haven't had Sunkist in _forever_."

Meryl snorted, "I haven't had anything besides _tea _in forever."

"You guys!" Mei snapped, slamming her hands against the kneeling table, "This is a stupid idea! I want to go back to mom!"

Yue looked aghast, "We _just _got here, Mei! Our father's given us much hospitality and I think this is actually a very good idea. I like the concept of change...and certainly, I do like the house style, if I may say so myself."

Meryl smirked, knowing Yue had been sold the second they'd laid eyes on this part. Mei looked very upset and stood, glaring, "Fine then, be selfish! I'm going to bed in this strange house with-with that stranger nearby!"

Mei stomped off loudly as they watched after her. Yue pouted, "Father may not have been in communication with us but stranger is a little cold."

May sighed and looked to Meryl, "I think it'll be fine. It does feel like a brand new adventure! A new house, a new school, a new set of circumstances! What made you think of this, Meryl?"

Looking up from her greasy plate, Meryl wondered if they thought that's what she was looking for, a new adventure. No, no, the plan from the day she left to the day she came back had always been the same: Freedom.

...And to escape...the fear.

* * *

"Yukina-san!"

Skye sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the board, getting called by squeeing girls every few seconds like he was a damn celebrity. Ridiculous...running his finger down the class chart, he grinned. Turning back to his cousins, he flashed a quick solemn peace sign. "Same class, boys, all three years."

"Awesome!" Hayato declared, pumping his fist.

Iori smiled, readjusting his bag, "What class is it?"

"5-C" Skye replied, walking towards the assigned room, groaning when girls continued to swoon. "I hope this doesn't happen _all _year..."

"Yea, like it doesn't happen _all _year _every _year" Iori rolled his eyes, sighing as well.

Hayato looked around thoughtfully as they entered the classroom, "There's some cute ones, at least..."

Skye sighed, nodding. It wasn't like he wasn't flattered or anything...or, admittedly, a playboy, it just was these girls didn't really provide the kind of thing he was permanently looking for, if that made sense. Sitting at his assigned seat, he laughed with the guys for a bit, some of his friends he hadn't seen since they went overseas for the summer. Last year of high school...

'Get a girlfriend, itoto!' Sachiko texted him before class started. He smirked. So adamant. Texting back, 'maybe', he replaced his phone in his desk before leaning back thoughtfully. He wasn't good at being in love, honestly. The girls he went after he lusted. Like, I would love...to bang that girl on the nearest flat surface. Shutting his eyes, set to catch a few 'z's' before the class started, he pondered if he'd ever been in love. He smirked, brows raising just before he dozed. Yea, well, as far as puppy love...it was probably Meryl. To this day, she was probably the only female that wasn't related that fit into what he perceived as desirable. Just kind of that blunt, 'I don't take this crap' kind of girl...and so strong so young.

He frowned, dreaming about the last moment they had together again. Except...why, when she'd always been SO honest with him, told him she didn't trust tall men, that she didn't like sweets that much when he made her cookies, didn't she tell him what it was she was afraid of?

The bell rang and he came to, groaning, readjusting himself in the seat, rubbing his eyes. The desk beside him had been empty before he went under...Hayato was three seats up from him, Iori only a seat ahead. He clarified where all his other friends were before finally deciding to look beside him.

Skye stared at her a long moment, those long silky black tresses that hung loose all the way to her waist, the pale flesh of her face and legs almost ethereally. Her black eyes peered forward as the teacher started to call role, to start clarifying names. He stared at her because he couldn't believe it, because there was _no way_ this was possible.

...He couldn't help it. Stunned senseless, he said in a tone of utter befuddlement, "...Meryl?"


	8. Third Generation, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Actions

**Author's Note: **Well, my beloved readers, you may never see an update again...I started Animal Parade again XP I got my second Wii and for some reason kept myself rather inadvertently from playing for the last five months...then I remembered when I was five hours in that when I had my first Wii I played that game for about eleven hours a day x.x

I forgot how tedious the whole thing is though. I recalled I got the bells almost absurdly easily. Like I think I had them all rung by the first Winter and was getting married by the second summer (might've been that 77 hour a week thing of playing) but my GOD. I don't know who thought 'let's have them play fetch for these missions' but ugh. And "Chase" is still a little bitch XP I dunno how JULIUS was the first to get a heart when I'm pursuing Chase the hardest. Honestly, the whole town's stuck up! I especially don't recall how I was friends with everyone (77 HOURS).

I was excited! If you've read Yume, you'll know I gave Toby and Matt blue eyes because you 'don't know what color their eyes are'. Well...I could have _verified_ if I looked up a pic of the kids you can have with him but to my astonishment, when you meet Toby, he does for the briefest of seconds open his eyes! As I never pursued him before my first Wii's death, this may occur often but I was pleased that they...seem blue. They might be grey... but either way!

All that aside, here is the second chapter of 'Third Generation'. I'm working on Chika's side story somewhat but I think I want to knock this out first. FYI, I have a picture of Chihaya and Chika up on my deviant art so as always, check it oot.

There's quite a few parallels to Leave Out All the Rest in here so it might be confusing if you never read it but hopefully I haven't left you too far out at sea. ALSO, there's another element you haven't really _really _seen yet...you will get a short about it EVENTUALLY XD

Rant off, going to play, enjoy!

* * *

"_You're too tall."_

"_Am I?"_

_Meryl remembered ever so vaguely staring at the boy, thinking that as far as boys or men went he was far too pretty to be real or male. Her eyes had narrowed at him as he just blinked languidly at her observation. She felt pressed to continue, to put a wall of distaste between them._

"_Yea, and pale."_

_He just shrugged, "I'm one fourth German…"_

_Did that answer why he was so pale? Or so pretty? She hadn't been sure but she accepted it at the time. But he was tall. Tall males, they..._

"_Yea, and Uncle Steiner is really, really tall" the boy they'd been staying with interrupted. Uncle Steiner...must've been the guy's dad. _

_She'd put her hands on her hips. It didn't matter who his dad was or if he was half German, the man she knew that was tall like him... "I suppose."_

_He seemed offended, however. Like she'd insulted some part of himself that he felt was difficult and that she was just putting salt in a wound. What? He didn't like being tall? It gave him power...that's all anyone wanted._

_Yue seemed to want to smooth things over, smiling, "Meryl is distrustful of tall men since our mother's boyfriend is tall, you see, and he's mean."_

_That's all Yue knew, he was 'mean'. It was to be kept that way. Hoping to keep it at that, the boy stroked his chin. He gave her a fearful look, maybe perceiving even then it was a sensitive topic. But he approached it cautiously, asking, "Why's that?"_

_Meryl answered the best way she knew how: "Because he's a jerk face."_

_He smiled, said in a smooth talking tone that wasn't his age, "I promise you, milady, I'm nothing but a simple gentleman with genes that make me taller than usual…"_

_Oh really? She was supposed to believe that? But he gave her a serious expression that he truly wasn't a 'jerk face' just because he was tall. Thinking of it now, she wasn't being practical. However, she was just six...she relented. "Fair enough."_

_One of the other boys that had been quiet to that point questioned the plans. "I thought we were going bike riding, Hayato? It's not fair if they don't have bikes as well."_

"_It's fine, we won't interfere with your plans" Yue said politely. Always the polite one..._

"_Speak for yourself!" May pouted, "I want to ride a bike." Always the spoiled younger one..._

_Meryl sighed, always the voice of reason, rubbed her brow, "May…need I remind you that's…not quite something mother allowed us to learn?"_

_The guys seemed astonished. She figured they should be, never learning how to ride a bike... "You don't know how to ride a bike?"_

_Meryl just shrugged, trying to play it off, "Mother said it's not dignified enough." Nothing ever seemed to be 'dignified' enough. And hell, all the stuff she didn't consider 'dignified' seemed the most fun..._

"_What a load of crap" Skye snorted. She recalled thinking it was funny how he put it that way, having to smirk to hide a laugh. _

"_How are we going to get up the mountain then?"_

_The tall kid sighed, sitting his bike up, "I guess they can ride on the back."_

_Eh...?_

_One of them tilted his head, "Do you girls mind?"_

_Meryl recalled crossing her arms thoughtfully, May shaking her head 'no', and Yue blushing, "I…I suppose it shouldn't be an issue."_

"_Awesome" tall boy commented._

_The other's hadn't interested her at that point. She supposed out of any of them, he seemed so different. Meryl sighed, walking towards his bike, "I guess I'll ride with you. You'll block out the sun."_

_He had smirked, "Glad to be of service."_

_...They rode together a lot, she recalled. He even was the one to teach her to ride a bike, borrowing his sister's. What...was his name?_

"...Meryl?"

Fuwaki Meryl just stared at him. It was him...that same funky natural hair, his bangs white, the rest brunette, framing those verdant green eyes. He was massive, he hadn't stopped growing it seems. He had to be almost 6'3"...it was something she thought didn't match him directly but at the same time did, his name. Funny he recalled her but...

"_Skye seems like such a girly name."_

"...Skye."

He finally blinked as if out of his stupor before his eyes followed to the board. The teacher had just gotten to his name and he answered with a stifled 'present'. Turning back around, he just kind of stared and listened to the teacher ramble. Still odd, it seems.

Oh well, she thought, looking to the board as well after checking to see if her sisters were okay. May was nearby, looking ecstatic, while Yue seemed just that bothered by the male's present. Sheesh...if Skye was here, those other guys they used to follow around were most likely here too. They were guys...of course, that was years and years ago.

It was the start of a new life, she thought, cutting her eyes in Skye's general direction. He wasn't staring but he seemed bothered. What was his problem? Did he expect they had anything in common now almost ten years later and wasn't sure what to say to her? The feeling was mutual and frankly she didn't want to have any kind of friendships here anyway. That wasn't her mission.

This was a new life, she wasn't trying to bring the old one back.

* * *

'This is TOO nuts' Skye thought in disbelief, sneaking a glance at the girl every few seconds. It was break now and she was speaking to her identical sisters. What? Did he just dream them up and suddenly they're here? What craziness was this?

"Earth to Skye?"

He scowled at Hayato who was waving a hand in his face, the younger guy snickering, "You know, now that I think about it, that doesn't work. 'Earth to Skye' likes like some weird meditation chant."

Iori chuckled as well as Skye looked disgruntled. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing" Skye grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Nah uh, you've been staring at that girl since class started. Do you know her or something?" questioned Hayato, leaning on the desk near his and crossing his arms as well.

Skye cocked a brow, not sure if Hayato was serious...but just by how flat his expression was... "...Dude, you don't remember May?"

"May? Is that her name?"

Skye wasn't sure if Hayato had some head trauma he didn't know about but he _lived _with these girls for a few weeks and him and May were inseparable when she came to stay. Hell, he was torn to pieces when Skye broke it to him that he probably wasn't going to see May again because she moved to Switzerland if not for a very long time. Staring at him a second, he shook his head, "Never mind."

"What? No, should I know them?"

Skye looked to Iori, hoping he remembered. Iori blinked languidly at them, "They do seem familiar, like those girls we used to play with..."

"Eh?" Hayato echoed.

Skye sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was the only one that remembered... she was off standish though, even though she apparently remembered him too. His eyes narrowed faintly...

...Well, no doubt, she was pretty damn hot. He supposed he should have seen that coming, she was a shockingly pretty girl when they were younger. Not having done an update in his mind of what she looked like older, he was hard pressed not to drool. Skye smiled gravely, standing, "Let's get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Eh! But you haven't told me if I should recognize her or not!" Hayato complained, looking sulky.

Skye simply waved a hand, walking out of the room but not before glancing over his shoulder. She looked annoyed with something May said...

This year just got very interesting.

* * *

"_How _do you not remember Hayato?" demanded Meryl, propping her hands on her hips, absolutely incredulous.

Her younger twin looked befuddled, "I don't! I mean, we met him while we were here?"

"I don't recall it that well either, Meryl..." Yue frowned, "I mean, not after all these years. Give May a break."

Tapping her foot, crossing her arms, Meryl was feeling irritated...she actually recalled the boy that she _didn't _hang out with that much and her sister who did couldn't? May and Hayato were like best friends! Not to mention...Meryl couldn't help a wicked smile. "So you _don't _remember giving him a hickey?"

"EH! I've NEVER given a boy a hickey!" May declared, appalled.

"He gave you one too."

"Your memory's twisted!"

Yue suddenly stroked her chin thoughtfully before the proverbial floodgates broke. She slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand, her eyes brightening, "That's RIGHT. Father was SO angry, May had wanted to test out something on him and ended up giving him a hickey."

"NAH UH!"

"You remember the _best _part?" smirked Meryl at Yue.

Yue scratched her cheek, looking off...before smiling, her eyes narrowing slightly towards May who looked STUNNED. "Oh yea, _that_..."

"What _that_? What was the BEST part?" May demanded, looking between them rapidly.

Meryl gave an effected shrug, "Oh, you know, you just got that sweet innocent boy to promise to give you his virginity."

"...WHAT?"

Yue laughed, "I don't think father _ever _looked that peeved..."

"Yea" grinned Meryl. She hated that she couldn't help it but it did almost make her want to laugh. She didn't understand that expression on her father's face then but now imagining it, it was pretty hilarious.

"You guys are making this up!" May protested, her cheeks red, "I don't remember that AT ALL. I don't even remember a 'Hayato'!"

Yue frowned, tilting her head, "That really is pretty odd. Now that it's coming back, you two were so close..."

Meryl shrugged again, picking up her bag, "Perhaps it was just the trauma of parting. Let's go grab something to eat before it's too late."

Yue nodded, standing, walking beside her, "You think Mei's okay? I'm worried about her, she was so upset the other night."

"Meh" Meryl grunted.

Yue scowled at her, "You could be a LITTLE concerned."

"Mei has just been complaining and complaining and bitching and bitching when not a single damn one of us has been keeping her here" Meryl glowered, following the signs for the cafeteria.

May crossed her arms, "Well, we're all here, she'd be all alone if she went back!"

"Then one of you go back with her" Meryl muttered, "I don't want her to be somewhere she doesn't want to be."

Yue sighed, tapping her chin with her pointer finger, "I suppose I could, but I still feel it'd be so wasteful. And I really like father's house, it's so cozy and nice."

"Nn, I like my room" May smiled, "And papa even remembered our favorite breakfast and drinks! It's nice."

Indeed, when they awoke, their father had already left but had their tea and coffee that they preferred even as children brewed as well as all the dishes they liked. It struck her as discomforting that he recalled such insignificant things after all this time...

"Skye-e-e-e-e-e-e!"

Meryl paused in the entry of the cafeteria, gaping slightly, as girls SURROUNDED the trio of boys they knew from their youth. Some were carrying bentos for them and candy and some were just...squealing. What the hell? Stuff like this happened?

She narrowed her eyes when Skye's seemed to have looked towards her. What a damn playboy. She knew it even back in the day that he was going to be some kind of pimp. Ignoring him, she went towards the line to buy something...she wasn't particularly sure _what_, their food was chosen for them at the old school.

"Ah! Yukina-san's so cute" squealed a girl before them to one of her friends.

"I know!" her friend agreed before blinking, "They say he's never had a steady girlfriend though, isn't that so weird?"

"Really?"

Meryl snorted. Duh, he wasn't the type to get tied down to one woman, it seems. He could go off his looks and land any chick he wanted, why choose one? Shaking her head, she picked up some ramen, interested to see what it tasted like now to her, having been years since she had any...

Walking out after having paid for it, she looked around for a seat for her and her sisters...

Splat.

Slowly, not sure she immediately comprehended what happened, she stared down at her ramen, all over the floor. Gazing at the ruined food slowly, she looked up...her eyes narrowed. A girl in their class had run into her...and telling by that look and the fact she had a little posse with her, it wasn't an accident. She smiled coyly yet tinted with a clear darkness at Meryl, gushing, "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yes, clumsy me..." she drawled, leaning in, "But do be careful, there's others that want Yukina-san's attention."

Meryl smiled, "You want me to bash your head in, don't you?"

"Me-Meryl, don't get into a fight, it's the first day of school" Yue hissed from behind her, "Just go buy some more ramen!"

"I think someone else will buy me ramen, what do you think?" Meryl said expressionlessly, giving the girl a dark look.

"No one's buying you anything!" snapped the girl, apparently irritated that her threat didn't go through.

Meryl cracked her knuckles, "Then I suppose I'll be rearranging you face then."

"Meryl!"

Yue grabbed her arm, glowering, "Meryl, wasn't it YOU that started this whole idea to move here? If you get suspended, what are you going to do? Dad had like almost NO conditions except that we do well in school. How are you going to keep up your end of the bargain if you get kicked out?"

...DAMN IT. Gritting her teeth, Meryl snatched her arm away, marching off, "I'm going outside, leave me alone!"

"Nee-san!" whined May.

Such frivolous bulls—t. She came here to get away from the problems she faced and to get a new beginning and now she had to deal with these petty things? All she'd been through and these girls thought they were going to make HER life a living hell? Well, they had a lesson to learn, their stupid threats were nothing compared to all she'd been through. And over what? Some guy? She wasn't putting up with this crap. Let it happen a second time, that girl will be picking her teeth up off the ground.

Sitting on the roof, she closed her eyes and let the soft late summer breeze chase away her irritation. Barely, but it helped. She glared when she heard the door open. Someone apparently didn't get the message not to follow her. Her eyes widened when they came into view...

...Him.

Skye looked unreadable as he walked towards her, a container in his hands and a drink. Stiffening, she looked away, angry he was potentially causing her troubles. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much" he answered simply, setting the ramen down beside her.

Meryl looked, enlightened that this was an offering, before sniffing, looking away, "I don't want that, you take it."

"Still kinda loner-ish, huh?" he suddenly remarked, crossing his arms.

She stiffened and leered, standing...good LORD, he was tall. He was close to a foot taller than her! But whatever, she glared. Size wasn't going to be used against her, not this time. Jabbing him in the chest, she snarled, "Look, you, you stay away from me! It's your stupid fault that girl shoved me in the first place!"

"I figured" he said rather unperturbed, "You're not the first girl."

He was ALWAYS like that, so cool and collected and it annoyed the hell out of her, even then! Gritting her teeth, she snapped, "Well don't stare at me so it becomes a problem then!"

Skye looked off thoughtfully, "Huh, was I staring at you...?"

"Anyone looking could see you were!"

Her shoulders squared as he suddenly chuckled, a smile crossing those bizarrely gorgeous features of his. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, gazing up, "Sorry, I just thought it was kind of ironic that you showed up, I've been thinking about you lately."

Eh? She recoiled, shocked, "What! It's been a bazillion years!"

Skye simply shrugged and leaning against the gate surrounding the top, "Dunno, you just came to mind. Weird, eh?"

Meryl sulked and sat again, flustered, taking up the ramen. "Yea, really weird. Who reflects on the past that much?"

He laughed, "You're crushing as ever, sheesh. You know, you recognized me too."

"S-so? Maybe I just don't have a flighty memory like _some _people" Meryl scoffed, eating the noodles. Yep, still yummy...

Skye snorted, "Hayato doesn't remember your sister whatsoever, I find it crazy."

Meryl looked up, truly a bit surprised, "Really? She doesn't remember him either..."

He just groaned, shaking his head, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out some chocolate and popping it in his mouth. "So...you're back?"

"Duh?"

"You could just be staying with your dad for a bit."

She stood, drinking the broth, and snorted, "What's it matter? I'm back, my sisters are back, but just for this year. And just before you think we'll just pick up like old times-"

Meryl squeaked, startled, to find Skye's upside down face in hers. Holy crap, he could lean over her like that? He was staring at her rather lazily before a cocky smile came to his lips. "Nah, not old times, Meryl, new times. We're adults now, ay? Can't bond over swing sets and soccer as much now, you know? We can find more...fun things to do now."

He was SUCH a player, she couldn't believe this! Her cheeks burned as she gave him the darkest glare she could muster. But he just grinned, standing up straight and walked around her, "I'm glad to see you again."

"Yea, well, feelings SO not mutual!" she called...but her voice sounded weak, even to her. And must have been, he looked back and winked.

...UGH, new! No time for old, Meryl. Rubbing her arm, she glowered and quickly went down the steps. Skye was still walking towards the classroom but she grunted, passing him, her cheeks pink, "T-thanks for the ramen."

"Oh, so you can be cute?"

"Feh! Shut up!"

...New.

* * *

Fuwaki Yue smiled as one of her classmates showed her around the Floral Club. When Yue expressed that she loved flowers the girl advised her to join. There club associated with local florists and had a lot of ikebana classes. Also, they planted flowers and maintained them around the school. Yue thought that sounded fun...a lot of the clubs sounded fun. Folding her hands, she smiled awkwardly when a guy happened to pass. "Oh...is there a lot of guys?"

"Hmm? Oh, just three! Two are here mostly as workers so they can get letters for graduation."

Yue nodded faintly. It really was something. She wasn't _opposed _like Mei but she wasn't used to being around them. Or being ogled, she flushed, as one guy didn't make any qualms about staring at her. The girl suddenly smiled, tilting her head in the direction of the greenhouse. "I have to see to something but you can look in there."

"Oh, okay" Yue bowed.

She watched the girl go off before walking towards the glass building. It looked pretty nice, she thought, pushing the door open. It was odd to her that she thought just like their mother, like nothing but expensive things were the best, even down to the school. It was a normal public school, but it actually wasn't as treacherous as she thought.

Oh...Yue gaped softly at the beautiful flowers, the roses, the daffodils, the magnolias...

She gasped, alarmed, when in her search she found also...a him.

He was with Skye and Hayato and she knew she ought to know his name. But everything from the past was just slowly starting to reorder itself and his name was yet to come. His brown kept hair hung somewhat in his gray eyes as he pruned some dead growth off of the flowers. He was humming, a faint smile on his face, having not noticed her presence. Yue blushed, startled. He was so tender with the blooms...

Finally, he looked up, and he blinked, "Oh, Fuwaki-san?"

"A-ah! H-hello" she bowed quickly, horrified he at least knew her surname...wait, wait...it was something with deities and... "Yagami-san!"

Rising, he smiled, "Are you thinking of joining the club?"

"Ah, possibly" she blurted, pinking, "I'm, uh, surprised you're in a club like this...ah! I mean, n-no offense, of course, it's perfectly fine-"

He laughed warmly, a comforting sound, "Don't worry, I get that a lot. My mother loves all things plants and vegetables and growing, she kind of instilled that love for flowers and stuff in me. It kind of offsets my kendo and archery and I find it very comforting."

Yue blinked at him as he continued his task before carefully coming closer, "I like ikebana but I don't know how good I am at taking care of plants..."

"It's time consuming but it just takes a little love" he assured before offering her another smile, "If you join, I wouldn't mind helping you learn. I'm the keeper of the green house. The girls are more interested in the arrangements where I'm not exactly proficient or interested..."

"E-eh? Really? Th-that'd be nice" she smiled shyly.

He tilted his head as if directing her over. Yue froze for a moment before nervously coming to his side. He walked away to a door...what? Apprehensive for whatever reason, she did follow him. She gasped when she came to a large room of seeds and bulbs, labeled with what would develop from them.

"Well, you have a lot of options" he chuckled, "Pick one you want to start with."

"O-oh, I...I don't know" she rasped, overwhelmed. She was really gardening? This was so... "I always liked lilies."

He showed her the wide array and Yue smiled, content, as they carried the bulbs towards the other flowers. Showing her an empty patch of mulch, he invited her to kneel. It felt good...turning to look at him, she was content that it was comfortable. Flustering, she smiled shyly, "I know we used to play together but, uh, I only remember your last name..."

He looked up at her and laughed faintly, blushing himself, "Oh, uh, same...Iori."

Ah! "Oh! Um, Yue."

His gray eyes widened as if recognizing her name now... giving her some water, he replied, "WellYue-san, I hope you'll join in the fun here..."

"Nn, I think I will."

...It wasn't so bad.

* * *

_Hot damn._

Yukina Skye had gone out to look at 'The Wall'. His mother and a variety of her cousins had seemed well acquainted with it, this place where they found out where the raves, moshes, parties, and industrial events were. It was a wall in the pizza place a lot of people frequented, young and old, but the owner gave everyone a chance to advertise. He was looking for a little mischief for the weekend...

Fuwaki Meryl was standing there, staring at it. Huh, mischief started early. He blinked languidly, giving her a quick look over. Short tight black skirt, the lace up military boots, the scoop neck majority fishnet top...he hadn't really seen her into this 'scene' but it made sense. Her dark eyes looked over to him and she looked instantly disgruntled. "What the hell? Are you stalking me?"

"I haven't gotten that bored yet" he assured, looking the wall over. Nothing instantly caught his eye...

Suddenly she snorted, "What? You think I'd believe you go to these things?"

"Probably been going longer and to more than you" he countered amiably, cocking a brow at one particularly gaudy and overly grotesque ad.

"Tch" she grunted, crossing her arms, "_Mother _forbid this. I had to sneak out to go to anything like this so that's probably not saying much."

Skye blinked at her, "Guess the old man doesn't care..."

"No, he said he used to go with people sometimes back in the day...but he's still being ridiculous, saying I have to 'go with someone' if I do."

"That's not ridiculous, you know what kind of crazies go to these things" Skye snorted, finally seeing one that might be good.

"Yea, well, I went alone before! ...Though, I couldn't tell him that" she mumbled.

Skye whipped out his cell phone, keying in the code on the poster into his phone. It registered in his events and he nodded some, replacing the cell in his pocket. "Well, good luck."

Meryl scowled at him, crossing her arms, her chest made all the more apparent by the action, "So...you're going to that one."

He paused, raising a brow. "Yep?"

"Well..."

She trailed off and his brows furrowed. She seemed to want to ask something but didn't seem to know how, looking frustrated as she tapped her forehead. "It's...my first real week of freedom so I...I want to do something like this. And...my dad didn't _forbid _me from going, but I need to go with _someone_, so..."

Skye stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked off. "I mean...if you want, I guess I can...give you a ride or something."

Meryl huffed, her cheeks pinking lightly, "I wouldn't need anyone if it weren't for him, I just don't want to get on his bad side."

"I got it" he waved a hand, "Drive you in, we separate, leave together. No big."

She opened her pretty lips but faltered, startled, "You...you drive?"

Skye chuckled, "Things at least fifteen miles away, I don't think we'd have a choice."

Meryl frowned before holding her hand out. He cocked a brow and she leered, "W-well, you need my address, right?"

Skye 'oh'd' and handed her his phone. She typed in her address and closed her eyes, handing it back to him. "...Seems you still want to be helpful. You guys were always weird like that."

He laughed, "Something wrong with being nice?"

"I guess not" she shrugged a little, looking off. "Just not...used to it, I suppose."

Skye tilted his head, perplexed. Of course over the last two weeks of school and trying to badger her into a normal conversation he noticed she was definitely a little different from before. A little callous, a little too guarded, a little too jump at your throat...he knew he was falling into that trap, that trap of wanting to dig under the stone and get to the center to see what was there. He might've been doing okay, she didn't seem AS irritated with him lately about talking to her and she did sort of just ask if she could attend a party with him...

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he glanced at his phone, "Hey, you ever seen Kill Bill?"

"Kill Bill?" she echoed with a raised brow.

"Only the best movies ever" he grinned, "I'm about to meet up with Iori and Hayato to watch it at Haya's place. You should invite your sisters and come watch."

Meryl's nose wrinkled as if the idea was appalling and he held up a hand, "Before you refuse, it's definitely not a make out movie, it's more like you'll be cringing every few seconds and wondering if people have that much blood."

Surprisingly to him, she smirked, her brows raising, "Oh, so you're inviting me to watch a slasher?"

"It's not a _slasher_, just absurdly violent."

Meryl sighed, glancing at her phone now, "...I guess it wouldn't be bad for a few hours. There's nothing going on at the house and it's Friday."

"Awesome" Skye smiled, "Why don't you get your sisters to meet you here while I order a few pizzas?"

He left her to that, getting some pretty standard toppings. Looking over his shoulder at her, he wondered exactly what his motivation was. She was super hot...and hell, she went to the same kind of parties he did. But...he'd never been interested in super involved relationships so that couldn't be it.

His eyes narrowed a bit...maybe it was because he got the feeling that she was still hiding, that she was still afraid of something. He really wanted to know 'what' and 'why'.

But that in itself made him wonder...why?

* * *

"_Ugh, she DOES seem familiar..."_

"Oh my God..." Yue's eyes widened, shocked as Gogo Yubari impaled and disemboweled some guy in a flashback.

May frowned, hugging a pillow to a chest, curled up on the couch, "She reminds me of someone..."

Skye, sitting on the floor, his back against a free space in the couch, "Hmm...if anything, she reminds me of Meryl..."

He grinned as Meryl kneed him in the head, "What the hell EVER, I am not an insane sadist!"

"Coulda fooled me!"

Hayato smirked, nibbling on a pizza crust, "I wouldn't take that as much of a compliment...though she is pretty awesome."

He looked back at May who was enthralled, bothered. At first he thought Skye was messing with him as usual but now that the girl was here in his house not in a school uniform there was something wholly recognizable about her...

Grimacing when he heard the jangle of keys, interrupting his musings, he tapped pause on the remote, "One sec..."

They blinked at him but when the door opened it became a little clearer. Hayato smiled faintly as the little blonde girl that looked a lot like his mother scurried in, wearing a cute little blue dress. "Haya-nii! Haya-nii!"

He grunted as she tackled him, hugging him around the neck. Smirking at his little sister, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hello, Claire-chan. You're home early..."

"Mommy's sleepy" she said solemnly.

"Oh..." Hayato frowned, looking towards the door.

Instead of his mother, another child hopped in, also very much like his mother, the same blond hair and blue eyes. The boy stopped in the hallway and stared at them before hiding behind the coat rack. Hayato's brows creased, smiling a little incredulously. "Jack, you are not shy."

"Skye-nii! Skye-nii!"

Claire skittered over to Skye next, the tall fellow catching her, standing, "Hello, gorgeous. Your dress is quite lovely."

She giggled and Meryl rolled her eyes around, "You're a flatterer of all ages, huh?"

"Oi."

Iori chuckled, standing as well, "You think your mom has groceries?"

"Oh, I suppose" Hayato frowned, walking towards the door to check...

But Inaba Carrie got into the house, carrying only a couple bags, yawning widely as she entered. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she seemingly just got back from the gym. He frowned, taking the bags from her, "Hey mom."

"Oh hey, baby..." she drawled, stifling another ensuing yawn. Carrie blinked and her eyes widened a bit as she gazed into the living room. "Oh hey, Mu kids."

The girls stood and bowed, "Hello!"

Hayato hid a grimace before smiling awkwardly, "You, uh, remember them, mother?"

"Of course" Carrie raised a brow at him before smiling, "Your dad's been beside himself with joy, I'm glad, he's usually such an emo. Will you stay for dinner?"

"We already had pizza" Hayato sighed, patting his stomach, "I have to watch my figure..."

Carrie smirked, punching him lightly in the belly, causing him to recoil a bit, "Don't be a girl. And you know you three will be hungry within the hour."

"Well, I'm sure father's wondering where we are..." Yue tapped her chin. "And we do have some homework..."

Carrie waved a hand, "I'll call him and convince him to come over, he's not doing anything important."

Skye yawned, kissing Claire's cheek before setting her down, "We have homework too...we can just all do it together, might make it go faster so we can get back to the movie."

Yue looked to her sisters, thoughtful, "Well?"

Meryl shrugged, "Sounds fine. Let's go get our homework and we can attempt to convince Mei to come."

Yue snorted lightly and smiled, bowing, "We'll be back in a bit."

Carrie waved as they left and caught Jack up, kissing him, "Such a silly, shy like your dad..."

Hayato ruffled his brother's hair before looking awkwardly at his mother, "Uh, you _really _remember them, mom?"

"Yea...? Wait, you _don't_?"

"W-well, I-I do, so...sort of..."

Carrie snorted, handing Jack to him, going into the kitchen, "And you promised that poor girl your virginity and everything."

"Mom!"

Skye smirked, sitting on the couch, getting his book bag he'd brought over in case this happened. "I think it's for the best she doesn't remember because I believe a certain someone didn't keep their end of the bargain."

Hayato gave him a sulky glare and Carrie snickered, that liberal mother of his that didn't care if he said he was involved in an orgy and probably would only ask if he used a condom. She cared if he 'knocked someone up' but sex was always seemingly natural to her...still, that felt unnatural in itself.

Iori sipped his drink, opening up his chemistry book, "Do you think we should have walked with them? Like, it's not dark yet but..."

"Nah, I bet they have some woman stuff to discuss" Skye replied, opening his textbook as well, Claire sitting beside him.

Hayato frowned, "Like what...?"

* * *

"I don't remember!" sobbed May, "But I _remember _being in the house! I even knew where the bathroom was without having to ask! Why can't I remember _him_?"

Meryl shrugged, patting her purse for the keys to the old ryokan. "Got me."

"I wouldn't worry about it, sweetie, I'm sure there's a good reason for it" assured Yue, blinking as their father pulled up at the same time, on his cell phone.

He closed the door to the vehicle, rolling his eyes around, "I'm _exhausted_, Carrie..."

Mura yawned before sulking, "Yea, well, divorce his ass then. I've told you that for the past four years..."

They frowned at their dad and the man groaned, rolling his neck, exasperated, "FINE, I'll come and eat with you. The girls are here too so I'll see you after I change...you're a pain in the ass, like always."

He listened to her for a moment before smiling, "...Yea, I know. I'll see you in a bit."

Meryl cocked a brow, opening the door. The man nodded at them, "Evening, ladies...I see you've been to Carrie's house..."

"I'm sure you could tell her no, papa" May blinked, confused.

"...Nah. Nothing better to do anyway" he shrugged, walking inside, going towards his room on the opposite side of the house, "Let me go wash up and get changed and I'll drive you over."

They nodded slowly and May just tapped her chin, "I wonder what's up with that..."

"Clearly he's in love with Hayato's mom."

Yue and May looked to Meryl, stunned, by this simple declaration. She grabbed her bookbag and walked down the hallway. The other two followed, still shocked. "Meryl...Carrie's _totally _married!"

"So?" shrugged Meryl, "Dad can't help who he loves."

She paused as if something struck her...before sulking and shaking her head, "Come on. I'm actually interested in seeing the rest of this movie but I do need the homework done so I can go out with Skye to this party tomorrow."

May still looked floored about the Carrie and their _father _thing but Yue tapped his cheek, "Oh, first movies and now parties together, huh? What's going on with that?"

"What! Absolutely _nothing_ but d-FATHER said I have to go with someone and since he goes to the parties I want to go to...he's just a convenient!"

"Uh huh..."

Meryl leered at her and Yue smiled smugly. Before she could say anything, their father called...

...Meh, SKYE? Her sister was NUTS. May knocked on Mei's door, "Mei-chan, we're going over to a friend's house with dad and having dinner there. Do you want to go?"

"No" the callous girl said simply from the other side.

"Oh, that was unexpected" Meryl said sarcastically, walking away.

Yue sighed in agreement and they all walked outside where their dad was waiting in the car. Climbing in, Meryl crossed her arms and glowered. "Um, father, I'm...going to a party tomorrow. But it's with Skye. Is that okay?"

"Skye...that's Kae's son, right?"

Meryl wasn't exactly sure...May leaned forward drolly, "Papa seems very familiar with the ladies..."

Mura laughed, stopping at a light, "I used to hang out with most of those boy's parents...I don't see a lot of Kaede though. I'm still shocked she has kids...but that's fine, Meryl."

The ride was much shorter to Carrie's house and they pulled into the driveway in no time. Mura yawned as they walked to the door, looking around almost absently. Carrie opened the door and smiled, "Oh, that was fast."

The guys were already working on chemistry by the time they walked in. Meryl scowled, sitting. "I hate chemistry...I'm going to skip it."

"What? It's not that bad" Skye cocked a brow.

May sighed, "It _is_! It's so-o-o complicated. And so is English!"

"We definitely can help with English" Iori snickered, "Here..."

With the smarty pants trio, they finished in no time and got back to the movie. May sipped on a can of soda and frowned when she heard her dad and Carrie laughing. Was what Meryl said true...? Meryl often just said things to irk or rile people up...

"Dinner time, peeps" Carrie said, coming in with plates and plates of curry, "Though I'm not quite sure how you can hold down food and watch someone get scalped at the same time."

"We'll manage" Skye laughed, taking the plate with a 'thanks'.

Carrie nodded, propping her hands on her hips, "Mu mentioned you guys are going to one of the wall parties?"

Skye nodded and Carrie sighed, "I have trunks of all that stuff I don't wear anymore, Meryl, if you want to check it out. I know some of it's outdated but yea."

"Oh, uh, sure."

Hayato snickered, "I'm surprised you give up your childhood so easy..."

"It's not doing anyone any good in a trunk" snorted Carrie, smiling as Jack and Claire followed her, "I was coming back, sweeties..."

Suddenly the door jangled open...May frowned, startled. Wait...

"Tadaima..." Inaba Kurt announced, looking around, startled.

"Papa!" the twins declared, running to him.

Carrie gave him a vague smile, "Welcome home. You remember Mura's daughters, nay?"

Kurt blinked, glancing into the living room before looking even more surprised, "Oh, uh, yea, definitely. Oh my God, you guys are...older."

They stood, bowed, recollecting the man vaguely...he took care of them because Carrie was usually busy, May was able to recall. But...

"Hey, Carrie-"

Kurt's dark eyes narrowed as their father appeared from the kitchen. Mura mimicked the gesture, crossing his arms. "Oh, hello..."

"...Hi."

May glanced between them, feeling she was caught in either a shojo OR shonen manga, the two glaring at each other menacingly. Suddenly Meryl's hypothesis seemed disturbingly more credible...

Carrie, however, rolled her eyes, turning towards the kitchen, "Dinner's ready, Kurt. Did you want to sit in the kitchen with us?"

"...Nah, I'll pass. I'm not that hungry anyway" Kurt muttered lowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I think I'll just go to bed...and maybe I'll settle the kids down?"

She looked back at him, "If you like. They've been asking for you."

Kurt caught the twins in his arms and bowed some, "Well, uh, good night. Good seeing you all again."

He quickly disappeared up the stairs and Carrie sighed, just continuing her journey back to the table. Mura just followed...

...WEIRD!

* * *

Hot damn.

"I totally didn't want to be rude, I didn't know what the hell she had that I could want but I have _always _wanted boots like this" Meryl remarked, sitting in the passenger side, stroking the leather military boots except with a heel and more sleek sexy refinement. "And all her stuff was awesome...I bet your parents were cool."

He figured she'd wear something like a corset, pretty standard female gear at these parties. It fit like a second skin, boosting her breasts, shaping her shapely curves. At least it wasn't like those bizarre old timey corsets that made her look like an unnatural hourglass but it definitely was tantalizing. And the matching shorts...

"Uh yea...I know my mom tended to dress more guyishly for those excursions though" he finally was able to respond, flipping on his satellite radio. "But they've always been pretty amazing parents."

"Lucky" she muttered, leaning back, gazing out at the night sky.

Skye glanced at her, "Your dad seems cool."

"Yea, just that whole abandoned us for nearly a decade thing" Meryl snarled sarcastically...but actually paused quietly before shrugging, "He is cool though...way better than my mother, definitely."

Skye peered ahead at the long stretch of road that would lead them to the abandoned lot where the party was being hosted. He relived some of the past, recalling how much the girl had disliked her mother and...

"Oh yea, your mom's boyfriend."

Meryl glowered towards him, "What about _him_?"

"I just remembered how much you hated him, is all. And you hated me because I was tall like him or something..."

Meryl snickered silently, slumping a little, resting her elbow on the arm rest and in turn her chin in her palm. "Yea, I guess that was my little bit of nonsense. I suppose I can hate the sky for being blue since that's his favorite color."

"If that's your thing."

She smirked before murmuring, "I'd say I hate him most of all...but I think my mother still wins out for the most part."

Skye was surprised she admitted that much but of course she immediately shut back down. "Whatever though. That s—t's over."

And just like so many years ago, he wanted to know 'why?'. It would be one thing, seeing as they were teenagers and that age was just notorious for despising their parents. But since she was so young? She'd hated that man for almost thirteen years now...

"...Oi, Meryl."

"What?"

"...Can I call you 'Gogo'?"

"The hell?"

She leaned back, shrugging, "Call me what you want."

"Awesome."

...What he really wanted to ask was 'what are you afraid of?'. She gave him that horrible answer that had him confused for months. 'Everything'? Was she still afraid of 'everything'? And why was that so hard to ask?

It's none of your damn business, that's why, Yukina Skye. And Meryl wouldn't tell you anyway because it's none of your damn business.

...Or truly...was he himself actually afraid of something like what the answer was?

* * *

"Huh, I guess I'm the only one with trouble remembering."

Fuwaki May had started to wander...and when she ended up on the natural path that she now remembered playing on for hours on end, she knew. She took the path up the mountains, past the tree that made an 's', past the old carpenter's abandoned house, up the mountain path near the ledge. There were houses there, of course, but she knew where she was.

The tree house looked run down. The roof and windows had holes...a few of the ladder pieces were missing as well. But she remembered now...and she really couldn't, for the life of her, understand how she forgot.

Surprising to her, she wasn't even startled to hear Hayato approach behind her. She didn't have any idea how long she'd been standing there, staring. He had all the opportunity to sneak up on her. Looking back at him, she smiled. "It's okay, I don't remember a lot myself."

Hayato scratched his chin, appearing thoughtful, "...A whole six years of my life, I didn't really know who my dad was."

May blinked as he got close enough to stand beside her. "Mom won't ever tell me the details, annoyingly enough. I just know that for a time, my dad was a mystery to me. Then one day, this guy named Kurt shows up and the next thing I know, I find out."

He gazed at the sky before smiling, "I don't really remember a time before then. Or at least I didn't. Recently, I remember the times when it was just me and mom a lot. When something's missing...I guess I kind of forget."

May's eyes widened, confused but quickly realizing...she blushed and laughed shyly, "Oh, well, I know now we were kind of close. But it has been quite a lot of time."

"Mm" he agreed, "Nine years..."

She sneaked a glance at him and pinked more, twiddling her fingers. Girls always seemed enraptured by the trio...she did notice Skye was attractive. And Iori. And...yea, Hayato was pretty hot too. Jeez...but that just made that claim her sisters made all the more embarrassing.

"Huh, you know...my mom said the _damndest _thing..." Hayato laughed airily, looking off as if he couldn't meet her glance, "But she was like, I...gave you a hickey and...might have made some vows about virginity. I think she's just totally pulling my leg...ha..."

May groaned, flushing, "It may not be that ridiculous, my sisters told me the exact same thing."

Hayato grimaced, pinking a little himself as he pulled his ear, "I-I mean, we were like...six. Virginity could have been like...anything. And...I dunno about the hickey but..."

She giggled despite herself, leaning backwards against the tree, "Yea, who knows? It seems so silly now though."

"Yea" he smiled, shaking his head. He looked up at the tree house again, gazing at it, getting lose in his thoughts. May felt there was something on his mind...

"Do you ever go up there anymore?" she asked to break his stupor.

Hayato blinked before scratching his head, "Oh, well, recently, yea...I thought I grew out of it when I hit puberty and was being a little ass but nowadays..."

She tilted her head and he walked over, leaning against the three as well, "My dad built this for me...it was for my birthday. That was the day he told me who he really was...I was so mad but at the same time, so happy...I love my mother more than anything. She abandoned everything for me and I...I dunno. For the life of me, I just wanted to be like all kids and have a dad. And I got one. Then I got siblings...we were a family, just like all my other cousins."

He paused as if thinking, "...Sorry, this is weird for me to be complaining to you."

May gasped, waving, "Oh, but you're not! And it'd be fine if you were!"

Hayato smiled...but it was sad. "You saw it when you were at my house, didn't you? My dad and mom are always like that now, just kind of working around each other, not giving a damn. It took some getting used to but my mom _adored _my dad and vice versa. It was gross how much they were always hugging and kissing and whispering."

His sad smile turned into a depressed frown, "...Something happened when the twins were born, when mom stopped being a celebrity. They drifted so far apart and now...now it doesn't feel like a family anymore. And I come here sometimes to...get away from it. It's not anything I could tell Skye or Iori, they'd tell me to stop freaking out and being overly emotional. Or you know, they wouldn't..."

His dark blue eyes stared towards hers softly, "Kind of just the first time I wanted to talk to anyone about it."

May gaped faintly before smiling, "Let's get some ice-cream...my family isn't exactly perfect either, you know? I understand. But sorrows are best shared over sweets."

Hayato blinked before smiling again, sincerely, "Sounds good."

...This was definitely turning into something unexpected.


	9. Third Generation, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Klavier

**Author's Note: **Oh dear...it's been a while! But I have a note up about it on deviant art...

Also, I've said this three times now...but this time, it's for real. I realize that forums don't work, I suck at HTML...so what's the next best thing for the true official series site? A blog. XD So check out the FINAL true site, hmaucrossovers dot blogspot dot com. I'll be transferring all the forum information. But right now what's up is the complete itinerary for Chronicles (also in the Journal on Deviant Art) and my estimation for the length of each short story, a beta version of Step Towards the Future from 2003, and Yagami Koji's profile. Next up is Nelly...if anything, check out Koji's because I have the first ever released family tree of his family.

Ah yes, Carrie...well, we'll see exactly if she's still peeved about the whole having to retire from showbiz thing in a while XD

Lemonesque sorta at the beginning...

* * *

"_Mm, this is totally a dream."_

_Yukina Skye laid in bed, his arms behind his head for one reason or another and blinked languidly as he was getting pleasured. Up and down his shaft, around the head...his lids closed slightly and he chose to ignore the head of raven locks bobbing, up and down..._

_It could have been better, of course, the dream. Usually the girls he bedded left a good impression on him, so much so they lodged their way into his fantasies for a few months before he drained the memory and made a new one to repeat the process. This one could be better..._

_If he'd actually ever had sex with her. _

_...But he didn't want to do that with her. Well, no, he definitely wanted to but with her...it was complicated. Or maybe he just thought it was complicated._

_He cocked a brow as she rode him, silent. Silence during sex...if they were out in public, maybe, but in his bedroom? Was this supposed to be a satisfying wet dream?_

_A little annoyed, he teased her phantom form, hoping to get a moan or a squeak or at least a good growl from her. But no go, nope. She wasn't having it. Quiet as a mouse. Sucking his cheek, he reached up to pinch himself to get out of this disappointment. But..._

_She leaned forward, her breath in his ear, "What's keeping you from taking it, Skye?"_

_His eyes widened, startled, and turned to look at her face, stunned. She was staring at him, riding his manhood, before kissing him gingerly, "I'm just like your other bed skanks, aren't I?"_

_Now he was the one speechless... narrowing his eyes, not sure what to make of this, he answered, "...I don't think so."_

"_You don't?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw, "Why? Are you actually afraid of me?"_

"_Afraid of you?" he echoed, bewildered, "Why would I be afraid of you?"_

_For some reason, now that they were talking, he was getting a little more aroused, a little more into it...it was still a dream but he was painfully uninterested a second ago, it was strange. Grasping her hips, he snarled huskily, "You don't scare me."_

"_I don't?" she smiled seductively, "Are you sure? Why haven't you tried yet? Why haven't you tried to seduce me like all the other girls? Surely I'M not special."_

"_Maybe you are."_

"_Why?" she asked in an even voice he recognized, "Because we're childhood friends? Because we party together? Because I'm 'Gogo'?"_

_Skye frowned and closed his eyes, knowing in reality he was probably about to come. Usually that's when it ended. This was a dream, all of this. She wasn't going to grant him any answers because she wasn't real. So might as well... "Gogo, what are you afraid of?"_

_She smiled wistfully, that same look she had on her child face painted on her teenage one. Eerily, she said softly, "Everything."_

_Dort am klavier lauschte ich ihr und ween ihr spiel begann hielt ich den atem an. Dort am klavier stand ich bei ihr es hatte den schein sie spielte für mich allein_

Skye opened his eyes, squinting, the milky morning sun streaming through his windows. Looking to his other pillow where his cell phone set, he listened to the song for a few moments before picking it up. "I was just thinking about you."

"Don't be a creeper. What are you doing tonight?"

He sat up, 'blehing', scratching his naked chest as he wandered towards the bathroom. No mess, weirdly... "The boys and I were going to go grab some drinks and do some karaoke."

"What? Karaoke?"

Skye snickered, starting to prepare for a shower, "Yea, we know a guy there, he gets us cheap drinks and stuff. We don't really sing often though."

He suspected Meryl was probably annoyed, most likely had seen a party, and really wanted to go. He COULD go and just drink there, it'd cost more...

"...Well, never mind then."

He raised a brow, surprised, "Why though? I mean, I see you in like an hour, yet you called me all extra early. You found a party?"

"N-no! I..."

Skye grinned wickedly, "You want to hang out with me, Gogo? I'll drop my plans for you."

"Shut up, you're such a tease!" she snarled, "I just...needed somewhere to hide for some time after school tonight. We're still going to that Grinder party tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, setting out his uniform on the empty counter in his bathroom, stopping and propping his hands on his hips, "Yea..."

"Well, I'm not really into going to two parties in a row unless _you _are...but since you have plans, forget it. I guess I can just go have a drink somewhere and wander."

Skye scratched his chin, "I mean, you can come. Knowing Iori and Hayato, they've already mentioned it to your sisters and invited them. It wouldn't be a big deal if you tagged along, might even add a different dynamic, y'know?"

Meryl probably frowned. "...Well, I dunno if they'd go...but I need to."

"There you go, being all cryptic again" he finally rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the tub slash shower, rubbing his neck, a little stiff from sleeping, "I'll ask them...and we can talk about it when we get to school, I need to shower."

"Fine..."

Clicking off without much more, he tapped his chin with his phone, pondering.

...She really was a secretive girl. But...

* * *

Mura moved the rice around his plate, his lips pursed as Mei for once was gushing and talking excitably. Yue and May smiled and chatted with her a bit but Meryl was silent, munching her cereal and not making eye contact. He couldn't say he was that thrilled either.

Fuwaki Ceffiena called.

"_I'm coming to see what horrid conditions you have my daughters living in. I will come promptly at five."_

He rolled his eyes around. Good. Because he would be _promptly _elsewhere. That woman...he couldn't think of anyone he held such malice intentions for. Well, except that guy but that was different...

But Mei was excited about something for once so that was good. Yue and May didn't seem to care either way though. Meryl, however...

"I guess I should lay out mom appropriate clothing..." May mused with a sigh, crossing her arm as she used her free arm to sip her coffee.

"Oh, definitely" Yue frowned.

'Mom appropriate'...Meryl rolled her eyes, standing to rinse her dishes. "You guys have a BLAST with that. There's no way in hell I'm seeing that woman."

...Uh oh. Mura looked up, wide-eyed, and the other three looked appalled, especially Mei. "Why NOT? You're the one that took off for no reason, you should explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain s—t."

She dropped her dishes in the washer and glanced at her phone, "I'm gonna go try to catch up with Skye, I'll see you guys in class."

"Meryl!"

But like the headstrong daughter he knew she'd always been, she walked out without another word and he groaned. Great, just another reason for the mother of his children to kill him for. Rubbing his brow, he stood as the others were speechless, taking the empty dishes. Well, what could he do? Make his daughter come here? That wasn't his style. If she didn't want to see her mother then so be it. But still...

What had made her dislike the woman THAT much?

* * *

Fuwaki Meryl rolled her eyes as she walked with Skye who she happened to run into, escaping from that stupidity. She was a little confused, he seemed to be heading in her direction anyway. But naturally, either way, she was walking with one of the beloved bishi of the school. Girls were glaring, seething. Whatever...he wasn't cute. Pain in the ass, at best.

Of course she was just giving him a hard time...she didn't have a problem with the guy except that he seemed to want to pry. But even that wasn't too big a problem, he didn't. He was perceptive, however, to know that anything was amidst in the first place. Not even her sisters...

"So what's up with this needing something to do?" he suddenly said, breaking the amiable silence between them.

"I just would be bored today, duh."

"Don't give me that" he rolled his eyes, "I texted Iori and Haya to ask if I could invite you, they told me that they had invited your sisters to the karaoke tonight but they declined because they were seeing your mother."

Meryl rolled her eyes once more, crossing her arms, "What of it? I just don't want to see that bitch."

"Sheesh, Gogo, that _is _your mother."

"You say that like it matters" Meryl muttered, "To her, I'm not her daughter, just her...her little puppet to control how she wants and to do what she wants. She can go to hell."

Skye folded his arms behind his head, "...Yea, you did tell me something similar when we were younger so I guess it never changed, huh?"

She just shook her head numbly and she grunted, glowering towards him, "I saw pictures of your mom...I get the idea you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about whatsoever."

"Yep, my mom's an angel" Skye said at ease, "Dunno how she ended up with my deviant old man but they're a good match, I suppose..."

"I didn't expect mama's boy on you" she heckled.

He grinned, "With a sister complex to boot."

"Really?" Meryl snorted, "I think you're just a woman lover."

Skye laughed, stopping at the lockers to take off his shoes and get the slippers, "I love my Sachi-ane! She spoils me."

Meryl smirked, giving her slippers a quick glance over. She hadn't told woman's man yet but she had had a few days of tacks in her shoes as a result of his fangirl's jealousy...

"But anyway, I think you should go see your mother" Skye said randomly.

Meryl's eyes narrowed at him, "Really dude? Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"I get you, really. She's not someone you want to sit down and have tea with. Really, I understand. But, well, you seemed to be the mastermind behind this upheaval and she's probably got ulterior motives for just deciding to visit after three months. You need to be there to punch some face."

For some reason she had to laugh, "Skye, I may not like my mother much at all but I'm not going to punch her. She'd probably have grounds to punish the f—k out of me."

He knelt a little as they approached the classroom to make the doorway, shrugging, "I still think it'll be more trouble to NOT see her for at least a minute. I can sit outside and wait for you while you run in and say a quick 'I'm effin alive. See ya''. Then we can go party."

Meryl scowled, sitting at the desk, "Look, I don't _have _to see her. That's one of the main reasons I left, besides her scumbag f-king boyfriend."

Skye brushed his two tone hair back, cocking a brow, "Is the boyfriend the problem or is it her?"

"Don't pry."

He rolled his eyes around, slouching, "Gogo, I'm really NOT, I just think it's pretty insane that you've hated that man since we were like seven years old. He's got to be some kind of dick to make you hate him over ten years."

Meryl opened her mouth before pausing, looking away. No one ever would understand. But Skye sighed, "FINE, whatever...I was just giving you a suggestion, I don't want your mother to do something nuts like say your dad's letting you run around and being rebellious and try to take you back into custody."

Her eyes widened, looking to him, alarmed. Could...could she...no way, would...

Oh HELL, this was Fuwaki Ceffiena, she could find the littlest reason to end this arrangement. Sure, Meryl would just run away again if she tried to take her back but still, so much effort. Growling, seething, not sure why _she _didn't think of that, she slammed her palm against her face. "FINE. I will _go _and tell her I'm alive. But you better damn well keep your end of the bargain."

"Scouts honor, Gogo" he grinned.

Sitting at the table, she rolled her neck, glancing at him slowly, "Skye..."

"Mm?"

"...Nothing."

Maybe he wasn't 'prying' but one thing hadn't changed: he was forever looking out for her well-being. She...didn't know what he wanted from her. Then, what had they all wanted...? Her sisters got there all extra late for some reason so they didn't have time to lecture her...luckily Skye had already beaten them to it. But he slipped her a note...she smirked, cocking a brow, at the message. 'Before the party tomorrow, I want some new digs. Wanna shop?'. She wrote back, 'Girl'.

...Funny thing is, she wasn't sure how much she minded...

* * *

Fuwaki Yue sighed gravely as she smoothed down the tweed skirt she hadn't worn...well, since she got here. She really hadn't noticed how comfortable she was in things she preferred to wear. Right now she felt like she was putting on an alternate personality.

Blinking when her phone chimed, signaling a text message, she smiled. 'Your lilies are doing great' Iori had sent. Texting back quickly, 'Good. Thanks for checking, I was worried'. Sucking her lip, pressing the phone to her chest, she sighed. They were going to karaoke tonight...while she'd wanted to try it for once...

...Sometimes she really envied Meryl.

Stiffening when the doorbell rang, she took a breath. Here goes.

Walking towards the foyer, she smiled vaguely as Mei looked gleeful, rushing to open the door. On the other side stood Fuwaki Ceffiena. She actually smiled, "Ah, my poor baby..."

"Mama, I'm so glad you're here" Mei nearly wept, hugging the woman.

Ceffiena rubbed her back and released her, "Don't you worry, dear, we'll put a stop to this nonsense shortly."

Yue's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but maintained her smile as Ceffiena gave her a slight embrace, replying, "You're looking well."

"Oh, thank you" Yue said politely, "You as well, mother."

May quickly appeared around the corner and bowed, gasping, "Hello, mum!"

"May..." Ceffiena said slowly.

Yue held out her hand, "Come have a seat, mother."

Ceffiena's eyes closed slightly as she looked around the old inn in dismay. Sitting her in the living room, she jumped a little as her father appeared. He looked over the whole affair for a moment, Mei clinging to Ceffiena and the other two just sitting quietly. Ceffiena leered at him, "Mura..."

"Ceffiena."

He blinked rapidly, turning, "I'll get some tea."

Yue hid a grimace. Her father probably had thousands of people he'd rather have visit his house than their mother but...Ceffiena's expression darkened more and more for some reason and by the time Mura returned, there was a storm.

"I am sure I said I would be _promptly _here at five."

Mura sat the tea on the table, staring, "You did."

"Perhaps it's slipped your mind but we have four daughters" she said snippily.

"Meryl won't be joining us" Mura said simply, sitting and pouring the hot water.

"_Excuse _me?"

"She told me this morning she would not be joining us."

Ceffiena looked incensed. " And you allowed that? You would disrespect and let her act so rebelliously?"

"What am I going to do? _Force _her here so she can HATE being around you? I don't know what you did to her but she's certainly not a fan of yours" Mura scoffed.

"You-"

"But you have three of your daughters here, talk to them. They've missed you, I'm sure" Mura interrupted calmly.

"For all I know the fourth one is missing!"

Mura rolled his eyes and May rapidly shook her head, "No mama, I saw her at school, she went out with a friend."

Ceffiena looked appalled, "At _this _hour?"

Mura's eyes narrowed, cocking a brow, "...It's _five _o'clock."

"That's MUCH too late to be out!"

He stared and didn't think it'd be _that _hard to keep from rolling his eyes. They were almost watering from the denial of the action. Mei, who he hoped never ever turned to the wrong side of the law for reasons besides the obvious, snitched, "That's not even it, mother! They go to a _co-ed _school!"

The HORROR. "What?"

Ceffiena wheeled on him, glaring, "You put our daughters into a school with-with _men_?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry? Because I mean, it's not like they'll ever have to work or associate or even see men at any point in their lives, just what was _I _thinking?" grunted Mura, rubbing his temple.

"The interaction between the two should be kept to a bear minimum!All you're doing is putting them in the line of danger!"

May looked stunned, "Mother, I don't know why Mei is complaining at all! I really enjoy our school, it's very nice with a lot of clubs and a lot of different people. It was different at first but I barely even notice guys anymore, they're just our classmates!"

Mei sulked and Yue blinked absently at her, "Not to mention father DID get Mei into an all-girl's school. I also like May don't even put much stock in being around males but truly do enjoy our high school."

Ceffiena looked extremely displeased. EXTREMELY. "I bet Meryl is out with a boy, isn't she?"

"I know him, it's fine" Mura said simply.

"No it's not! You call her here this instant, Mura, or I swear-"

Yue jumped a little when the door opened in the background, "Tadaima..."

Mura blinked, honestly surprised, as Meryl stalked in, still wearing her school uniform. She stared around languidly before bowing, "Hello."

"Well! You're quite late" Ceffiena huffed.

Meryl shook her head, walking away, "I'm only here for a few to change."

"What!"

Mura groaned, wondering if it would have been better if she _didn't _show up. Ceffiena pinned him with that hot glare he remembered well. "You're just letting them run around, _wild_, doing what they want! I will take them back _immediately_!"

"That's completely up to them" Mura said dryly, "I'm not forcing my daughters to go back anywhere with you and I know damn well Meryl would jump into a volcano before she ended up back in your mansion, so forget it."

"I never!"

"You would."

Meryl walked back in before this escalated, wearing her leather shorts and a black long sleeve shirt with fish net in random portions. She was brushing her hair...but Ceffiena looked like she could _die._

"And you let our daughters out looking like _harlots_?"

Mura snarled, "How dare you say that to her? She can wear whatever the hell she wants as long as it's not CRAZY."

"And that's not crazy?"

Meryl rolled her eyes, putting her comb in her purse, "Don't waste your breath on her, father. Anyway, as you can see, I'm alive, I'm kicking. There."

"That's all you have to say? You just decide to up and leave one day and not even come back! Because of _you _and your foolishness, your sisters are suffering."

"No one's holding a gun to their heads and I don't think _all _of them are suffering" Meryl said dryly, "So please, go ahead and take Mei back."

Mei glared and Meryl blinked, "So if you guys want...or are here later, I'm going with the guys to the karaoke place later. Right now I'm gonna go shopping with Skye."

Yue blushed, alarmed, glancing to her mother whose jaw was practically ticking, "Um, well...that may be nice."

"Yea, just text me" Meryl shrugged...before bowing, "Nice seeing you, mother."

She walked away without another word and Mura frowned towards Ceffiena. Surprisingly, the woman was silent...but looking towards him, she said sharply, "You don't know how to raise our children to be respectable young women. Life is not about fun or any of this nonsense you're letting her have."

"Oh, you mean freedom?"

Her nostrils flared and Mura shrugged, "To some extent you're right, Ceffiena. Life _isn't ALL _fun. But you know, you haven't let them have _any _from what I've heard so I think they're deserving of getting a little in."

She was gritting her teeth, "When she ends up-up _pregnant-_"

Mura smiled darkly, "You know ALL about that, huh?"

Ceffiena gawked, absolutely speechless, and Mura stood, "Well, I'm going to go work on some things so you can talk to the girls."

He sighed a little as he walked away, annoyed. He really shouldn't have given up...Carrie told him once that you had to...you had to sacrifice yourself for your kids. He was young then, not willing. Now...now he didn't know _exactly _what that woman had done to their daughters but...

Mura blinked, finding Meryl pulling on her boots. She looked irritated, as expected. Clearing his throat, he questioned, "You okay?"

"...I'm peachy" muttered Meryl simply.

His brows tweaked, "I'm sorry she's here."

Meryl's brows creased as well...and for the first time, he heard her laugh. "Sheesh, da...d. But yea, me too..."

He scratched his head and sighed, "Well, have fun. I'll see you later."

She nodded and Mura was perplexed, but knew she would never tell him... "Uh, Meryl?"

The girl looked over her shoulder at him, his own dark eyes inherited by her looking back at him. Swallowing, intimidated for whatever reason, he murmured, "Uh...never mind. Slipped my mind."

"Don't get old."

He snorted and watched her go...scratching his cheek, he sighed. She was his daughter, he should be able to get an answer out of her. But...

But why couldn't he even bring himself to _ask_?

* * *

"_'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me and I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes...and you know it! And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it.  
Well, can you feel it? Well, I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left when you went away!  
It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You, you, you oughta know! _

_Well, I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left when you went away! It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You, you, you oughta know!"_

"Whoo, you tell 'em, girl!"

Meryl smirked, chucking a coaster at Skye, setting the mic down. Hayato laughed, drinking a beer, "I remember I used to belt that out on Rock Band and my dad would just stare at me..."

Meryl sat down beside Skye, blinking as they chattered and she went through the selection. She had been SO pissed leaving the house, the way her mom had spoken to her...and like she couldn't understand why Meryl would EVER want to leave that hell. She supposed she couldn't, no skin off her back.

But...Skye and her went to a bunch of shops. Finding some clothes that would go perfect with some of her favorite boots she'd found in Carrie's collection thus far was definitely a bit of a pick-me-up...just because it meant she had some freedom. Then that weird bought her some ice cream that he said would fit her strange tastes. Not believing him, never a fan of sweets, he had introduced her to the yummiest chocolate ice cream she'd ever had.

Then they met up here...and, surprisingly, her sisters texted her to find out what the bar was called. They were on their way...meaning they also hadn't been brainwashed. She was...pleased.

"_Lump sat alone in a boggy marsh, totally emotionless except for her heart. Mud flowed up into lump's pajamas; she totally confused all the passing piranhas!"_

She smirked at them as they started singing that. Weirds...

Skye sipped a margarita gingerly, blinking when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hiya!"

Hayato and Iori looked up, startled, as the other two entered. "Oh, hey, I didn't know you were coming! I would have come to get you..." Hayato frowned.

"Oh no, it was fine" May smiled happily, sitting. "Wah! I've never been to a karaoke bar before!"

"Would you guys like some drinks?" questioned Iori, handing them the menu.

Yue scowled a little at Meryl who was drinking Skye's mojito. "Do they have non-alcoholic drinks...?"

"Don't be a prude, Yue" snorted Meryl, handing the glass back to Skye so he could take a swig. "Speaking of which, I see you're not back with mom."

Yue rolled her eyes around, smiling towards Iori, "Oolong tea would be amazing. Do I just press the button?"

Iori moved to sit beside her and showed her as May sighed, "She really, really, REALLY wanted to and Mei REALLLYYYY wanted to..."

Meryl cocked a brow, "Really? Mei DIDN'T go back?"

"Nope..." Yue sighed, "The poor thing went into her room and cried though..."

Meryl sighed, taking the menu from Skye. "I'll...talk to her. I mean, if she hates it here that much there's no reason for her to force herself and be unhappy."

May nodded in agreement. Meryl frowned, scrolling through the menu, "What are we drinking?"

"Remember we had this at the party?" Skye questioned, pointing to something, "We can split one of those."

"Oh yea."

Skye clicked it and stood, "Be right back."

"I'm gonna go to restroom" Meryl stood, stretching, her shirt raising on her stomach a bit.

They all nodded slowly and the two walked out...Yue glanced to Iori, stunned, "Hey, what's happening there?"

"Where?"

"With Meryl and Skye! Are they secretly going out or something? Meryl left early today to shop with Skye and they're always talking and going to parties together!"

May gasped, "Ohmagosh, are they?"

Hayato stroked his chin, "To the best of my knowledge, no...I mean, it's _possible_. I've never known Skye to be that into doing stuff with a girl..."

Iori scratched the side of his face, his brows raising, "I guess they're...cute. It'll always be weird with how humongous Skye is..."

They stopped talking momentarily when the drinks were produced, set on the table. Hayato shook his head and smiled, "Well, uh, we'll ask them about it or at least observe them closer. For now, why don't you sing something, May?"

May excitably went through their list of songs then leaped up, grabbing the mic, launching into song... _"__Ai da no koi da no oh no wazato saketeta furimawasarete nagasare tada kurikaesu!"_

Hayato smiled and glanced up when Skye and Meryl returned, talking a little. Meryl instantly smirked at May and sat down, jabbing Skye in the face. Huh, now that Yue mentioned it...they were really close, oddly enough. He chuckled, clapping, as May finished dramatically. Meryl snickered, going through the catalog. Suddenly tugging Skye's ear, she demanded her sing this song with her...hmm...

"Fine, fine" he waved a hand, picking up his glass, drinking.

The girls watched closely, glitter eyed, probably awaiting some amazingly lovey dovey duet...but then, Hayato should have realized...

Skye sang, Meryl backing up where appropriate, _"I could take every little word she said, throw it in her face. Would she even care? I still remember when she looked at me, a frown upon her face, trying to be sincere. I gathered all those little things she said, kept them close to me, trying to make this real.  
__This cloud will always hover over me, I'm leaving you today, cuz now I see..."_  
_  
"Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie"_ Skye sang. _"I don't lie"_ Meryl echoed.  
_"That you're fake", "I'm not a fake."  
"Suffocate, you suffocate. You always take" "I don't take" "-what you can." "-what I can." _

_"I could take every little game you play, blow it all away. Would you even care? I could take all those lies you said to me, never go away, never disappear. This cloud will always hover over me, I'm leavin' you today cuz now I see..."_

_"Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie-" "I don't lie."  
"-that you're fake", "I'm not a fake."  
"Suffocate, you suffocate. You always take" "I don't take" "-what you can." "-what I can." _

"_Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie-" "I don't lie."  
"-that you're fake", "I'm not a fake." _

Skye hummed, _"Now I'm far away from you."_

"_You're always far away..."_ Meryl countered.

_"I'll never bring back yesterday..."_

"_You're such a fake, it's true..."_

"_Hate you..."_ Meryl sighed..

"_I can't believe the words you say. I'm far away from you...I'll never bring back yesterday!"_

_"Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie-" "I don't lie."  
"-that you're fake", "I'm not a fake."  
"Suffocate, you suffocate. You always take" "I don't take" "-what you can" "-what I can"_

_"I always take what I can"_ Meryl crooned.

"_That you lie-" "I don't lie."  
"-that you're fake", "I'm not a fake."  
_

"_I always take what I can"_

"_That you lie-" "I don't lie."  
"-that you're fake", "I'm not a fake." _

Hayato brows raised and he smirked as the girls looked blank...yea...he should know better.

But they laughed, elbowing, sharing a drink the rest of the night. They could have just been friendly...of course, when Skye got a little more liquor in his system...Meryl leered a little at him as he hugged her, nuzzling her cheek, _"Mein liebling, f__ü__r dich."_

"Oi, dude, what the hell is _that_?"

Skye wobbled to his feet, grabbing the mic,_ "__Sie sagen zu mirschliess auf diese Tur. Die Neugier wird zum Schrei was wohl dahinter sei...Hinter dieser Tur steht ein Klavier. Die Tasten sind staubig die Saiten sind verstimmt. Hinter dieser Tur sitzt sie am Klavier. Doch sie spielt nicht mehr ach das ist so lang her."_

He sang to her, _"Dort am Klavier lauschte ich ihrund wenn ihr Spiel begann hielt ich den Atem an..."_

Meryl cocked a brow at him and Iori smirked, blinking rapidly, "I think he likes you, Meryl. I think that's what he has set at your ringtone too."

"Oh, great. I'll just have to Google and translate those lyrics."

Iori laughed and Meryl suddenly blinked, surprised, "Oh, wait, that's Rammstein..."

"Only for you, Gogo" he slurred, falling over, his head in her lap.

She lifted her arms, startled, and watched him doze off. "You. Lightweight."

Hayato grinned, "He's totally faking, Skye could drink us all under the table two fold."

Skye lifted his arm, "Shuddup, youngest, I'mma jus' feeling cuddly."

Meryl laughed, oddly enough despite the position, "'Youngest'?"

Hayato rolled his eyes around and May giggled, drinking her hot chocolate, "This is fun! I don't know what mama was talking about."

"BS, as usual" Meryl snorted, picking up Skye's bangs, "I still can't believe this is _natural_, freak."

"I'm sure it denies all genetics" Skye agreed.

He sat up, rubbing his skull, looking around wearily. "Well, I think I am all sung out..."

"Yea, definitely..." stretched Hayato.

"Oh no! I want to sing more" pouted May.

Iori chuckled, "We can always come back another time. It was fun."

"Very!" agreed Yue, going into her purse to apparently fish out her card to pay for her drinks and snacks.

He waved a hand, startled, "Oh no, we have this."

Skye nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Meryl scowled, "We can pay, you know? This isn't an effin date."

"We invited you though" assured Hayato, fishing out some bills.

Yue blushed, clasping her cheeks, "B-but I feel so bad..."

"Me too!" blurted May.

Skye smirked back at Meryl who was finishing the last of their drink, "You know, you can be cute for once and say you feel bad even though I _always _buy you drinks."

"Don't hold your breath, buddy."

Yue sulked at her as Iori laughed, standing, "Well don't."

"Yea, and if you feel _really _bad, we should have plenty of extra chances for you to treat us, huh?" Hayato winked.

May gushed contently, "Of course!"

"Sounds WAY sketchy, youngest!"

"Shut up, Skye!"

Skye laughed as Hayato jumped on his back, starting to run, "Ah, you freak!"

Meryl smirked, shaking her head, as Iori ran after them, admonishing them before they got banned or something. May giggled before looking at her coyly, "So...Skye's into you, huh?"

Meryl's shoulder's stiffened, glaring towards her, "What?"

"Oh please, anyone could see it" Yue made a show of rolling her eyes, guiding the two up the hallway after the fleeing trio.

"He'd be _nuts _to be into me. Don't make it all sordid" grunted Meryl, crossing her arms.

May sighed airily, shrugging her hands, "Poor Skye-chan, he likes the bristliest uncutest girl EVER."

"Oi, you-!"

May giggle squeed as she ran away, Meryl chasing after her. Meh! Skye really would be an effin' idiot to like her!

...She could never open her heart to that kind of trust again.

* * *

"_Thanks A LOT, mom."_

Inaba Hayato smiled, strained, as he sat on the couch, Jack in his lap as they watch some movie about crime fighting cats...

May had liked Kill Bill and wanted to see some of his other collection...and well, he wasn't going to _try _anything or anything silly like that but he would have liked some alone time with her. At least, well, alone time not involving babysitting his siblings.

He sighed, looking to her, Claire seated in her lap. "I'm so sorry, May, I didn't think my mom would do this..."

She giggled, petting Claire's blond hair, "It's fine, she said it was an emergency and that she'll be back shortly."

Hayato sighed once more and nodded, tilting his head a little. He wasn't exactly sure what _he _was trying to pull. Ever since he recalled May a little more, he was kind of interested in her...

"Haya-nii! Haya-nii!" Jack gushed, tugging his shirt.

"Yea, buddy?"

"Can we go to the park?"

Hayato's brows creased and he smiled some, looking up at May. She clapped, "That'd be fun, I haven't been to the park in ages."

"Okay" Hayato agreed, setting him on his feet, "Go get your coat in case it gets cold."

Both munchkins ran off and he sighed, going to the kitchen to get some snacks... May leaned on the counter, blinking at him as he put juice boxes and crackers in the lunch container. She suddenly giggled. He looked up with a smile, confused. "Eh?"

"You're such a good nii-san, kind of like a daddy!"

Hayato snickered, blushing a little, "Well, with four younger siblings..."

She tilted her head, surprised, "Four? I think I remember a baby sister..."

"Oh yea, you never met Barrett...Barrett's only like two years younger than me, mom and dad adopted him some time back. Em's already twelve... Pain in the ass..."

May laughed, "That's not nice! I'm sure she's sweet."

Hayato smirked, shrugging, "If one likes to think so..."

Putting the lunch box in his bookbag, he sighed, "...I'm _really _sorry we're babysitting."

"It's fine, silly" May smiled, "Besides, your siblings are adorable."

Claire skipped in, wearing a cute pink hoodie with a flower on the pocket. She swayed, looking up at May, "Can you hold my hand, May?"

"Of course, sweetie! Oh, I wish I had younger siblings" May pouted, taking Claire's hand as they headed for the door.

Hayato grunted as Jack managed to climb up his back, sitting on his shoulders as he locked the door behind him, making sure the keys were in his pockets. "Your mom never had anymore kids?"

"Oh Gawd, no" she rolled her eyes, "She still yells at us to this day that we 'ruined her figure'."

Hayato raised a brow and she sighed, "And I _still _don't understand how my papa hasn't even DATED since we went away. All he does is work and read, he's such a loner!"

"Well, he certainly gets some pleasure out of irking my old man" Hayato sighed himself, "Then again, dad seems to irk him too..."

May glanced at him, startled, "Oh, you've...noticed?"

"Hard not to" he chuckled, stopping at a red light, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

May frowned and they reached the park, what used to be a portion of the old town square. Other children were scurrying around and Jack and Claire immediately ran off, apparently knowing a few of them. Hayato sighed, sitting on the bench, watching them. May skipped over to a vendor and came back with ice-cream for them both. He smiled, "Thanks, you didn't have to do that, I feel bad enough, we're supposed to be watching a movie..."

May giggled, licking her strawberry ice-cream cone, "I think your mama actually left them to chaperone us."

Hayato flustered, scratching the back of his head, licking the vanilla cone, "Believe me, that's actually the last thing my crazy liberal mama would do..."

She laughed, "I like your mommy."

He smiled, "She's one of a kind, definitely..."

May solemnly licked her cone, "I'm jealous...I guess seeing everyone else's mama makes me realize how weird and controlling mine is..."

Frowning thoughtfully, Hayato leaned over...and took a bit of her ice-cream. She squealed, swatting at him, "Hey you!"

He chuckled, licking his lips, "Well lady, if you ever want to treat me to ice-cream again, FYI, my favorite flavor is strawberry...or God, caramel. Mm..."

May gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry, I should have asked!"

"It's fine" he laughed, eating his ice cream, "Vanilla's good too. And well, my mom's not perfect, no one is..."

"I know, I know" May sighed, cleaning up the melted cream off the cone with her napkin rather absently, "Just hard to believe little less than three months ago I wouldn't be able to be outside like this, enjoying ice-cream with a friend at a park, talking. Maybe Meryl realized it before we did..."

Hayato nodded absently, his brows raising, "Skye worries about her quite a bit, weirdly."

May frowned, "Why's that?"

"He's convinced she has some deep dark secret but I can't help but feel that's not the case. I mean, you guys would have noticed, right?"

She considered that and sighed, "What's Emma doing right now, Haya? Or Barrett?"

He blanked, startled, "Well, Emma's out with her friends, shopping. Then they're going to one of their pools...and Barrett's at work. Uh...why?"

"You're a good brother, you know where your siblings are or at least have an IDEA what they're doing..." May mumbled, "Meryl...Meryl does have a secret life I know nothing about. And she may very well be keeping a secret. I have no idea..."

She crunched on the cone, gazing off, "Maybe Skye'll get a clue..."

Hayato stared at her before patting her shoulder, blushing, "Don't...worry about it. Like I said, no one or nothing's perfect. Skye could be imagining it too."

May smiled some, "...I doubt it."

* * *

"This sucks, let's leave."

Industrial dancing focused on the individual. It wasn't really _normal _to dance with two people. Meryl seemed to dig that part of it. He liked it well enough...

Except this party decided to mix both.

They were playing the industrial hardcore music that went well with it but then every _other _hour, they played good grinding music. It wasn't like they COULDN'T dance solo to it but it didn't seem to be something others were doing...Skye smirked, drinking a Heineken. "We already paid to get in, Gogo, we're going to get our money's worth."

Meryl rolled her eyes, drinking from her bottle as well, "SUCKS."

"It's not _so _bad...I like grinding."

"I bet you do" Meryl muttered.

His smirk widened and he the final swig of his drink, setting the empty glass bottle on the counter. Standing, he leaned back against the counter. He snickered as "Sexyback" played. "Come on, Gogo, we always do the loner thing. Dance with me."

"Hell no!"

Skye snorted, grabbing her hand, "Really? What if I _do _let you whip me if I misbehave?"

Meryl wrung a little in an attempt to get away as they approached the area where everyone was dancing, "It wouldn't make me want to dance with YOU. You're massive!"

He laughed, turning around and pulling her against him, shocking her. Meryl was surprised because she was close to his height in the boots. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he shrugged. "We're friends, Gogo, no sordid intentions."

She frowned at that but wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing against his crotch. He gazed up for a moment before muttering, "Have your sisters given you a hard time about quote on quote "us" lately?"

"Oh my God, yes" she rolled her eyes.

Skye rolled his as well, "It really gets me that we can't just be...not...together? I mean, really..."

Meryl shrugged and bobbed against him. Sure enough, Yue and May were insinuating and of course the girls at school. She wasn't really sure why they couldn't just hang out.

But she dug. "Because you're too nice to me sometimes, jerk, you give people the wrong idea. Taking me places, calling me, singing to me."

Skye actually laughed, grasping her hips, grinding, "Maybe I do think you're _kinda _cute, Gogo, but you know."

"I know what?" she scowled. 'Kinda cute'?

Looking to the side, Skye sighed, "You know you can't trust me."

Meryl's eyes widened before narrowing, "Why should I?"

"Have I ever given you a reason not to?" he questioned silently. "I understand, you shouldn't just trust anybody but I know, Gogo, you wouldn't trust me regardless."

Considering that, Meryl closed her eyes, angry but not with him... "You always knew too much, Skye, just how the hell is it that you know that I hide things? Or that trusting anyone is the hardest thing I can try to do?"

Skye sighed, a faint sound, "I dunno...maybe because I can hear it in everything you tell me and the little things you do."

Meryl frowned, relaxing her chin against his shoulder. "...Eff all that. You're part German right."

"Nn."

"...Dart am Klavier lout ick...whatever. Klavier, apparently my ring tone and the song you 'sang' to me...what does it mean?"

Skye leaned over and breathed into her ear, sending a warm shiver down her spine.

"_There at the piano I listened to her and when her performance began, I held my breath. There at the piano I stood beside her; it seemed she played for me alone."_

Meryl's eyes widened before blushing faintly, "...You're not special."

"I didn't think so" he rumbled, amused.

...Could they have some stupid relationship? Could she indulge in the things girls her age did? The boyfriend she talked to everyday and tells him every few minutes how much she 'loves' him? Could she do anything like that? Would she _want _to?

It didn't matter. He took all that away from her, regardless...

Except it scared her when they changed back over to the music that exuded isolation, the value of just being by yourself and Skye went across the way to dance, no longer wrapped around her, she felt terribly alone.

* * *

"Really?"

Yue walked around the house on her cell phone, through the living room. Smiling, she listened to Iori. "Yep, I'm going to Kyoto in a few days on a day trip with my family..."

"Oh, I always wanted to check out Kyoto...ah! I-I mean, not that I'm asking to go or anything, just saying" she laughed nervously.

Iori chuckled, "You can go if you like, my little sister's bringing some friends and my mom and dad are bringing some of theres."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Yue bit her lip.

"Positive! I'd love your company...oh jeez, I have to get to work though. I'll text you later tonight and give you the exact details. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! Have a good day at work!"

Yue, excited, clicked off. It really was amazing, she was getting to go to all these places and do all these new things now. She was super grateful for the company of Iori...and the others.

"I see."

Yue jumped, shocked, and turned around quickly, alarmed by the sudden voice. Mei was standing there, her arms crossed, looking angry. Cocking a brow, Yue shook her head. "What?"

"I see why we're all here...so all of you can chase boys without anyone trying to talk any freakin' sense into you!"

Yue's eyes narrowed, "REALLY, Mei? That's why we're here? I think Meryl was honestly onto something, I've explored and done things I'd never get to do in the mansion. Really honey, we've ALL said if you want to go back with mother, that's fine."

Mei glared, "So guys are THAT important to you all? Pathetic! What's so good about your Iori anyway?"

"There's no 'my' Iori about it!" protested Yue, stunned, "Iori is just becoming a good friend, that's all! I don't have any feelings for him!"

"Oh yea, right, like Meryl doesn't like Skye and May doesn't like Hayato. I buy it" Mei said hotly, "You guys will see they're worthless soon enough and get over this stupid boy-crazy BS. Then we'll go home where we should be in the first place!"

She stomped off and Yue scowled. "That girl..."

Yue frowned though when she heard laughter...looking out the sliding door window, she found Hayato and May playing soccer outside with his little siblings. They looked...happy. What was wrong with that? Except when they stopped to catch their breath, the way they looked at each other when they talked...

Staring to walk outside to join just for kicks, she found Skye and Meryl sitting on a bench outside, listening to the same MP3, Meryl actually casually resting her legs in his lap as they chatted...

...No wonder Mei thought that, sheesh!

But that night, she awaited impatiently for Iori's text. And like the clockwork he usually portrayed, he text her, telling her he was going to come by and pick her up around eight so they can take a plane to Kyoto, advising her to wear flat sneakers. He expressed at the end he was really looking forward to it and couldn't wait to show her around and show her new things. Yue bit her lip, anxious, texting back the same sentiments. Funny how it sounded almost like a date.

Disturbing how she didn't mind...

* * *

Meryl is singing Alanis Morrisette's "You Oughta Know"

The boys start to sing Presidents of the United States of America's "Lump"

May is singing Namie Amuro's "So Crazy"

Meryl and Skye sing Cold's "Suffocate"

Drunk Skye sings Rammstein's "Klavier"

Dance at the party to Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback"


	10. Third Generation, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Shells

**Author's Notes: **So I had PCL surgery last week (kind of like the ACL but in the "posterior") and I was fearful of what to expect. And truly it's worse than I thought. I'm not active as in up and running and playing sports but I'm active in that I don't like lying on the couch or in bed all day and this injury pretty much makes both my only option. This means also that I'm back to writing on my laptop...

I was actually a little depressed initially, I didn't even want to work on this because of just how lethargic and weary I've been. Not to mention this is a pain in the ass injury, I have to crawl up steps like a toddler and...blehhhhh. Post op tomorrow though!

Um, I guess language and dark themes on this one. I got reinvigorated reading the Awesome Book of Short Story summaries so I'm excited that I might be able to knock out another chapter tomorrow. Enjoy~

* * *

Everything had been going so...amazing. If anything he believed he was finally breaking through Gogo's shell, that finally he could get to the center of what was at play in her universe. He wanted to be the one that she could depend on, the one she could finally trust.

...He wanted...

But never had he been more wrong.

"You're an overreacting BITCH, Skye."

Yukina Skye's green eyes blazed as he followed Meryl, more annoyed than he could fathom. "I'm not overreacting _or _a bitch, you need to be f—king CAREFUL. That was the most disgusting horrible scene of just UGH I've ever witnessed, damn it!"

It was their tradition: they went to a party Friday and or Saturday night. They usually had a lot of fun. Skye loved that.

But tonight...tonight Meryl wore this crazy sexy pair of shorts. He'd found himself absently staring at where the hem hugged the curve of her ass more than a dozen times tonight. And that she finally got up the nerve to don the electrical tape on her nipples under the sheer shirt just made it so he knew EXACTLY what was going on in the heads of prying eyes because it was already playing out in his.

Whatever, he knew he shouldn't be staring like that. Bad Skye. But when the guy, a scumball dick wearing just a black pair of jeans and a collar, came over and started hitting on her, he about lost it. No, that wasn't enough to provoke him, he walked away to give Gogo space even though he was ready to rip the guy a new one. He wasn't dumb enough to try to deny that he was absolutely jealous.

Meryl caught up with him maybe two minutes later, apparently, thankfully, having turned the guy down. He was pleased and was prepared to buy her a drink, ready to forget about that temporary annoyance and to enjoy the rest of the evening. Not to be. The guy stalked over, grabbed Meryl's wrist, and demanded she dance with him. Gogo, with the graceful finesse he loved, told him to go f—k himself, she told him _no._

That was the problem with men who had that thick piece of extra skin that prevented them from understanding the meaning of 'no', you just wanted to kick their asses. And indeed because Meryl's 'no's translated into 'oh, I'm just playing hard to get, I'm totally into you' somewhere from the time the statement passed her lips and reached his ears, he actually started to grab and carry her away. Yea, Skye wasn't pleased.

Meryl, however, _was _Gogo in a sense, she wasn't a slouch. He'd seen her nearly kill a girl at school that kept knocking her ramen out of her hands. He didn't think fighting was the answer, not by a long shot, but he knew he wouldn't get in Gogo's path of destruction. She nailed the dude in the balls before taken his knee caps out with her foot.

And just as far as Skye was concerned, if that wasn't the answer of all answer's that Gogo wasn't going to give him the time of day, nothing short of killing the guy would work. Unfortunately...

His pride injured, the guy decided to 'bring his friends' and make Meryl participate in some kind of...orgy? The look she gave them was downright priceless. Meryl hated idiots more than the average idiot hater but the way she stared at them was like she had surpassed dealing with morons at this point, she was probably imagining she was dealing with aliens. Skye was sure she'd handle like she had prior. Except, she didn't.

She agreed to go with them.

The amount of alarms and red flags and screaming in his head nearly knocked him over. Meryl actually had said flatly 'Fine'. 'Fine'? This clueless lunatic isn't listening to her whatsoever and he brings back more of his FRIENDS that were probably more clueless lunatics to gang bang her and she says 'FINE'?

The more impartial trying to remain platonic and not turn this into jealous envious murder mode of himself said that it was her decision. He had absolutely no right to come between her and what she may, weirdly, consider a good time. No, he was going to stay out.

They handed her a couple pills of ecstasy, bought her a beer and told her it'd loosen her up for the next few hours of fun and he destroyed every last one of them.

"Do you REALLY think I was going to take drugs and mix the drugs with _booze _and have a damn...fivesome with those guys? You really think I'm that kind of chick?" Meryl demanded, irritated.

"Let me guess, your plot was to...infiltrate their lair, destroy them from the inside to save humanity from them?" Skye demanded back, sarcastic, "I don't know what you were trying to pull, Gogo, but it was stupid as f—k."

She huffed, her chest puffing with the action, "Mind your own damn business, Skye!You had no part in that s—t and you should have f—king let ME handle it! How many times do I have to tell you I don't _want _your protection?"

Skye gritted his teeth, "And what did I tell you then? It's not about 'protection', it's about knowing you have someone that'll have your back? I was ready to let it go, Gogo, honest. I told myself you knew what the hell you were doing but then they pull out X and want you to mix it with liquor? Like, ultimate roofie and you're going to go for it?"

"And you're out of your mind if you thought I was going to DO that s—t, damn it!" she snapped, "I didn't _trust _those guys, you must really think I'm some effin' flight case!"

Skye threw his hands up, annoyed, "Whatever! I guess I _am _just overreacting."

Probably more frustrated than he'd been in a long time, he fished around in his pockets for his keys, "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Skye looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as she shot him a defiant look back, "Well I'm sure as hell not _leaving _you here and I'm ready to _go_."

"Go on, no one's stopping you" she gestured, showing no one was around.

"Stop being STUPID. Come on" he snarled.

Meryl scoffed, "I don't need you, Skye, maybe I'll just hitch a ride back with those guys, tell them the crazy f-k I was with took off."

He stared at her in disbelief, his arms hanging limply by his sides as he gaped in sincere shock. "...You are saying...that you'd go with those dumb f—ks? That you would trust them over _me _with your damn safety just because I was trying to protect you?"

"You're exactly like them, you think you're different from them. You don't hear a word I say. I've told you before I don't trust _anyone _so to me, you two are absolutely NO different so just f—k off!" she spat.

Quivering, his jaw ticked as he gripped his fist. Yea, she said that. And he knew deep down she may have meant it. But on the surface he thought maybe he was different. He knew he was getting closer to her, that they were...

They were...

Licking his lips, he laughed humorlessly, holding up his hands, "Whatever, _Meryl_, I'll sit out here until you're done with whatever. I don't give a f—k who you go home with, I'll just make sure you _get _home because all your bulls—t aside, I promised your dad to make sure you're safe. It's no use explaining that I take my promises seriously, I guess, since I'm the same as guys that'll give you drugs to make it easier to take advantage of you."

Swinging the door open to his car, more agitated and hurt than he'd been in a long time, he snapped, "Go have a good f—king time, _Meryl_, because you won't be using me again."

Climbing in, he gritted his teeth as he flipped on his radio, taking careful precautions not to look up and see if she was still standing there or had indeed returned. She was a bitch. A damn bitch, he hissed in his head, turning on the angriest music he could find. Not even a _little _bit, huh? Not even the tiniest bit did she trust him compared to some stranger on the street?

It was the truth, wasn't it? She never confided in him her reasons, just told him what the problem was. She never told him anything at any time or point. Even when they were kids, it was all a giant damn mystery. And here he thought he was getting closer to her. What a fool, maybe she was right about that much!

Slamming his forehead against the steering wheel, he ached. What had he ever done to her? Had he never tried to be anything but her friend...? What was so wrong with that? And if they ever agreed on more what was wrong with _that_? What would it hurt to trust him? He'd never try to hurt her, couldn't she _feel _that. Why was she so cold and distant to _everything? _He wasn't...he wasn't trying to _just _protect her, he wanted her to know that he was right here beside her, that she wasn't alone, that she didn't have to lock everything up, that she could DEPEND on him. And he couldn't even have the tiniest bit of her trust...?

"...What are you afraid of, Meryl?" he whispered.

* * *

"Ah! This skirt is so cute!"

Fuwaki May smiled, holding up the twirly skirt, excited. Not only because it was the color and material she wanted but because this was the first time she was out with friends. She'd been laughing and getting to know these girls in class and to her astonishment, they invited her out to go shopping. All her life, she'd never been able to go shopping. Coming here, she shopped with her sisters. Now, her friends...? Ah! Maiya cooed, "That's so cute!"

Ariko smiled, picking up a spaghetti strap simple knit dress, "You dress so cute, May. And you pull it so well."

"Wah! Thanks! But I definitely feel less stylish than you guys..." May pouted, looking the two over. They dressed to visually appealing. She did go for 'uber kawaii' but they just looked so put together...

"No way! You're adorable!" Maiya insisted before blinking at a short ruched dress, "Of course..."

May blinked, startled, and the girl grinned, "What's the deal with you and Hayato?"

"E-eh? Haya and me...?" she gaped before blushing, clasping her cheeks, "W-well..."

It wasn't like it'd been her intentions...really, if anything, it'd been her _anti_ intentions with that embarrassing pact they made as children. But he was such a sweet guy. He'd take her to all the places they used to go and they'd revive old memories or go get ice cream and play on the beach. Sometimes they'd just sit on the sand and talk...he'd buy her dinner and they'd listen to music. And his smile...

It seemed quasi questionable she had a crush on him.

Of course they were old friends, why'd she want to complicate it? Maybe he was absolutely gorgeous with those devastating dark blue eyes and that physique shaped from sports and the silky skin and hair...wait, where was she going with this?

Shaking her head, she sighed, "We're just friends."

Ariko didn't seem so sure. "He's TOTALLY into you though! He gets all smiley and shy when you're around or when you're mentioned, you have to jump on that!"

Maiya nodded, picking up the dress, "Yea, especially since Vivian wants to sink her claws back in the poor boy."

May frowned, confused, "Vivian...? You mean that pretty snooty girl? She's so not even Haya's type!"

The girl was in the class next to theirs. She was definitely gorgeous, long silky flaxen hair with those hard blue eyes. Guys in the class swooned over her body, long model legs with the shape to match. The girl always had expensive bags and expensive jewelry and smiled disinterestedly at everything. Haya was too down to Earth for THAT though...

However, her companions exchanged a quick glance and grabbed her arm, dragging her along to look around a different part. "May, Vivian is one of Hayato's ex-girlfriends."

"Eh?" Really? That's...

"Of course, Vivian broke up with him, he wasn't 'good enough' but she can't stand others taking what once was 'hers', you know" Ariko rolled her eyes, "So she totally needs to get over that and you definitely need to get your man."

"B-But if Hayato dated _that _type of girl...oh, I'm nothing LIKE that!"

"Don't be silly" Maiya waved a hand before handing her the short dress, "Try this on real fast!"

May, shocked, gasped as she was pushed into the changing room. Pouting, sulky, she bit her lip. Really...? She couldn't believe that! Vivian was worlds away from what she envisioned Hayato being with! What...

What if that was really his type? And she wanted him back? She was the one that broke up with him, apparently...

...Oh no.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Hey, you can't BE a protective older brother, Hayato!"

Inaba Hayato reclined on the seat in the sitting area near the changing rooms, his chin buried in his palm, elbow relaxed on his knee as he glared through narrowed eyes. Emma had waltzed out wearing a short...slinky black dress. "You're damn TWELVE, I'll be as protective as I wanna be. No."

His little sister's ice blue eyes narrowed at him before smiling towards his left. Somehow, because of some ill-conceived torture planned in the pits of hell, him and Barrett ended up being dragged out to dress shop with Emma for some party her school was having. He'd made several attempts to escape but they all failed and he'd demanded over the past hour numerous times didn't she have FRIENDS to do this with. 'Papa insisted you guys have to come. Not mama or friends'. Hayato wanted to know WHY but seeing this, it was apparent. He wasn't exactly sure why BARRETT was here too though, he didn't care if she was wearing something inappropriate.

"Uh...it's a little...something" Barrett shook his head, playing with his phone.

Hayato smiled as Emma slowly got riled up. By 'not caring' he meant she could wear a lampshade and Barrett would have given a thumbs up.

"I HATE you guys! This sucks!" snapped Emma, throwing her hands up.

Hayato stared languidly at his little sister, recalling ever so slightly the day their parents brought her home. She was adorable, looked just like their mother. Still did, really. However, gone was the adorable corkscrew pigtails, her hair bone straight with almost emo bangs and wearing make up like she even needed it. As a brother, he was fairly annoyed with the changes. Not to mention she was a pain.

Standing, he looked at the displays and found one of those garden party tea dresses...it might be a little low cut but it was cute and not like 'I'm looking for a good time'. Handing it to her, he pursed his lips, "I think that'll be PERFECT. Try it on."

Emma gave him a look to kill, "It's yellow and black, I'll look like an effin' bumblebee!"

"I like bumblebees..." Barrett remarked in a very dazed manner.

Hayato smirked at him as Emma sulked and cocked a brow, "It does not, it's not even striped, it has white in it and I think you'll look very nice. Come on, just humor me and maybe I'll humor some of your junk."

This must have satisfied her to some extent, snatching it and marching towards the dressing rooms. Hayato rolled his eyes. He could be doing SO many other things...

Biting his lower lip, he reached and grabbed his cell from his pocket. He really wanted to go to this frozen yogurt place with May where they could specialize their desserts. But with as long as THIS was taking...

His cheeks warmed a little, replacing the device in his pocket. Could he...? Would it be acceptable for him to ask her out a little more formally? It seemed cheesy, his childhood friend becoming his girlfriend but he couldn't help that. He hadn't dated in so long because all the girls were the same. They thought he was cute, they thought he was super rich because his mom was a former celebrity which may be true to an extent but he wasn't wasting his mother's wealth like that...nobody just wanted him. And nobody seemed happy with just him.

Then there was May...May was happy to go with him to the park or go with him to Kai's beach snack shop. She was happy to lie with him on the towels and talk. May didn't make him feel silly for staring at her or want any more from him. When things were going so weirdly at home, she gave him something comforting.

She made him happy.

Scratching the back of his neck, he wandered around, deciding to try and find one other dress for Emma before she went and picked out something ridiculous. Going to another area, he froze. Oh hell.

Vivian.

She was with her friends, Veronica and Bell or something. They were looking at the clothes as if it just weren't good enough for them, smirking and laughing when they looked at the tags as if the names were just too low. He smiled forcibly when she noticed him. Oh hell...

"Hayato, what a surprise...what are you doing here?" she asked, her attention shifting sharply as she sauntered up to him.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shuffling his feet, "Uh, nothing, here with my sister shopping...uh, didn't expect to see you around these parts though." Usually she was in super designer district.

She rolled her blue eyes around with a sigh, "Oh, well, the limo's broken down and I very well wouldn't get on that train, you know?"

"Of course."

"But this works out well" she suddenly smiled, getting closer to him. His first inclination was to flinch back but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He was able to well keep his eyes on her face even though her breasts were pressed tauntingly to his chest. "I've missed you lately."

Hayato smiled nervously, "Really?"

"You haven't missed me?" she pouted her lipgloss covered lips.

"I...mean, it was...fun...but um, us being like _that _again, that's...that's just..." he stammered, not wanting this to get ugly.

"Oh, it's cute but I don't have anywhere to wear this!"

Hayato jumped, startled, wheeling around. He gaped, finding May coming out of the fitting room. He stared, stunned, as she didn't notice him at first, wearing a black dress the ruched up the body, cut slimly over her well-defined chest and accentuating her shapely curves. Oh jeez, she was so hot too...

She finally noticed him and gasped, surprised, "Haya? Oh, what are you doing..."

May trailed off and he pondered why for a nanosecond before seeing she was looking to Vivian who was glaring at her rather disapprovingly. "U-uh! I'm here with Emma, actually, I was looking for dresses with her for this party she's going to. I guess I'm the censor check, ha...it's, uh, funny running into both of you...here..."

May just smiled and Vivian's eyes narrowed. This was going BAD, Hayato. "Uh, you look great though...um, are you...getting that for an occasion?"

She looked confused by this before squeaking, blushing as she apparently recalled what she was wearing, waving her hands with a nervous laugh, "O-oh no! I was just trying this on, Maiya and Ariko suggested it!"

"It looks good on you, you should get it" he offered with a smile.

"Th-thank you" she smiled back.

Vivian suddenly hugged his arm, probably super dissatisfied with what was happening. "Hayato...I see you hanging out with this girl ALL the time now. Is she your girlfriend?"

He froze and he couldn't help his face flushing, "W-w-well, I-I mean, n-no, I-I-"

Before he could make more of an idiot of himself, he realized that Emma may have truly been an absolute godsend. Skipping from around the corner, she did a quickstep twirl, "There you are, baka-nii-chan!"

Looking to her, he blinked over his choice of outfit. He knew absolutely NOTHING about women's clothing...and yea, it was cute, even had this cute flare to it but he hadn't been aware he gave her something to BOOST her developing cleavage. And damn it all, she looked pleased. "I guess you do know a little something about fashion, Haya, I love it."

Yea, he'd love explaining this one to his dad. And he wasn't looking to start World War III with what was happening between Vivian, himself, and May and accelerated by telling his little sister she wasn't wearing that dress he picked out. Smiling wearily, he nodded, "It's nice, I like it..."

Emma blinked and smirked at him, "So I can't wear something like May's wearing, huh...? I bet you like it on her."

Hayato gave her a look and May blushed, "Oh, what you have is so much more cute, Emma."

"Oh, don't say that, that looks super sexy on you" Emma smiled, more open than he could comfortably be in expressing his opinion about the article, "You should buy it, then maybe you and Hayato can go out and club."

As much as he wanted to smack his little sister's arm for being nosy, he wasn't foolish enough to not see this nice little path she was giving him. 'Don't be silly, Emma...you know, unless you want to, May. I'm free tonight'. It played out silky smooth in his head and he felt himself grow excited at the prospect as he opened his mouth to put the words out there.

"It's okay" Vivian said cuttingly before walking in front of him, interrupting his intentions, "But come on, Hayato, I'll treat you to a smoothie. I haven't gotten to spend much time with you as of late..."

He gaped a little and looked up at May. She smiled...it seemed utterly forced and she was rubbing her arm as if she felt awkward. Like that weird third wheel kind of awkward. Damn it, Hayato, REJECT Vivian. You tried that, you hated it, and you praised the heavens when SHE ended it. You wanted to ask MAY out now, stop being a wuss.

"Um, well, I should be going now anyway" May blurted, "I have to find Ariko and Maiya. We were going to the movies and stuff later. H-Have fun!"

Hayato watched helplessly as she scurried off, unable to fight slouching and groaning in absolute disappointment. Great. Just great. Vivian seemed content she chased her off though and he found himself getting super annoyed... "Well, now that she's gone-"

"What makes you think I'm giving him to you?"

He raised a brow as Emma grabbed his arm, giving Vivian a sharp very much like their mother look, "We still have shoes and jewelry to pick out and Haya-nii is helping. You'll have to catch up some other time."

Dragging him off before Vivian said something probably just as snippy, he leered, mumbling, "Thanks, Em..."

"You're SO like papa" she rolled her eyes, replacing him next to Barrett who didn't even seem to notice they'd left, "You're not effin' assertive AT ALL. And you let people run all over you! You totally could have asked May out but you let ex-bimbo control you. Total fail, _onii-san_. And now May's upset too!"

Groaning again, dropping his forehead in his hands, he shook his head in dismay. Yea, maybe that's why he shouldn't date...it was always trouble.

* * *

"Uh, Iori?"

"Hmm?" smiled Yagami Iori.

Fuwaki Yue smiled shyly, sitting on the back porch of his house. She poured him some green tea and blushed as he thanked her, having been the one to bring it over, lifting the cup to his lips. His stormy eyes closed partially as he sipped the hot liquid, his long eyelashes meeting momentarily. She swallowed, gaping, mortified.

She'd been _noticing _things like that now!

Yue wanted for the life of her for Mei just to be all bitter and upset and saying random things, she didn't want to be here for just boys. She didn't want to be here at all for boys! But just when she thought that...

The trip to Kyoto was amazing...he showed her all the shrines and temples and they shopped. He'd bought her this super pretty hairpiece, offering to tuck it in her hair. His fingertips brushed over her forehead briefly as he swept her long locks back, capturing them in a bun. Iori had blushed, laughingly saying he knew how to do such girly things because of his sister...it was super emasculating. Yue couldn't help but tell him that wasn't the case...

Their last trip was at Kotobikihama Beach where Yue recognized completely Iori was a male. He tugged off his shirt, his muscles rippling with the minor motion. Apparently him and his cousins had been playing sports for a long time and his physique showed it well. She supposed she'd never ogled a half-naked guy before, the way the abs were symmetrical, the way his navel dipped and the curves that disappeared into his shorts.

She was a pervert.

Grimacing, drinking her tea now in the present, she cleared her throat, "Uh...I...um, do..."

Yue was feeling uncomfortable with the whole affair. She'd rather not even entertained the idea of even having a boyfriend. Sure, she envisioned a husband and all, but even that seemed to be through some arrangement. Never did she herself in the before steps...

What would it mean to have Iori as her boyfriend? Would he want to touch? Would he want to hug? To kiss? To...

Her cheeks flushed and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear anxiously. The whole things scared her senseless. She...she wasn't here for boys. She...

She wasn't sure why she was here...Iori certainly hadn't been in her plans, she knew that much.

Yue gasped as Iori reached out, brushing his fingertips across her cheek. His gray eyes were soft, concerned, "Hey, what's wrong? You've seemed super bothered lately. If I've done anything to upset you, tell me."

"U-upset me? O-of course not!" she blurted. His lips were a pale pink color and looked soft...

He tilted his head but smiled again, pulling away, "Sorry, I...it's inappropriate of me to just touch you like that, I'm probably making you uncomfortable."

Yue pinked, smiling anxiously at him. Honestly, he didn't even have to do that to make her feel uncomfortable...and it wasn't his fault either. "No, I..."

He gazed at her and she gaped, trembling, before leaning forward...her mother had such strange affairs. She obviously looked for the wealthiest men and they always seemed to be so sexually deviant. None of them probably had a good representation of what to look for in a man...in fact, she thought she'd snubbed the entire idea.

Opening her eyes, she froze, her lips a centimeter away from his. She could feel his breath, his nose grazing against hers. What...

What was she doing?

Jerking away, she gasped out, standing quickly, almost stumbling. Iori opened his eyes and looked startled. "Yue? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I have to go!" she stuttered, quickly grabbing her purse, "K-keep the tea!"

"Eh? Yue, wait!" he called.

_You're only here for boys._

No! She...she didn't care about that! ...Not usually...she knew why she was here. But why'd...why'd she suddenly want him?

...What was happening to her?

* * *

_'I can't believe he's still pissed with me! It's irritating the f—k out of me!'_

Fuwaki Meryl scowled at Yukina Skye, the guy writing notes as if he were paying attention, specifically ignoring and refusing to look in her direction. For THREE days. Who was angry that long?

Skye knew. He figured out she had trust issues so why...? Because he was nice to her? Because they were friends? And apparently he didn't trust her that much either if he thought she was going to do anything to those guys except call the cops. They were aggressive and trying to slip her a roofie, pretty much, she was...

She was just trying to save others that might be foolish enough to fall for it.

Resting her chin on top of the back of her hands, Meryl glanced to Skye. The teacher briefly walked out and everyone started chattering. He just gazed ahead, set to ignore her existence. She didn't know what to say, honestly. While she'd prefer feeling like she didn't have to say anything to him, that he was being an idiot, she was sick of him being upset with her. More than he knew, she knew he wanted to help her or try to look out for her. He just needed to know that was impossible.

She opened her mouth to say she was sorry. 'Sorry' for the things she'd never told anyone, that only a select few knew about, that no one else could know. He wouldn't understand. But that was fine...

"Fuwaki Meryl."

She looked up, startled, when the teacher reappeared before she could offer her useless apology. He was adjusting his glasses, going back behind his podium. "You have an early dismissal. Your father has come to pick you up."

Meryl gaped at him before swallowing the hard lump that caught in her throat and wouldn't go down. Saioji Mura wasn't the one out there.

Standing shakily, she packed her bags and attempted to still her trembling hands. He'd waited. He'd waited quite a while, in fact, it would be impressive if it weren't what it was. Her sisters were blinking at her, confused. They never knew. They always never knew.

Walking towards the outside, she steeled her expression as she walked towards the limo door. He stood there, smoking a cigar, leaning against the door in his expensive suit, his black greasy hair streaked back, a pair of shades over his black eyes. He wasn't as tall as Skye, she noted absently, but certainly taller than her.

"...Been a while."

She didn't deign to respond as he opened the door for her. "I thought you'd have been a good girl and returned on your own. But you've always been disobedient. I suppose that's why your mother keeps me around, to keep you in your place."

Meryl gritted her teeth below pursed lips, still not responding. His eyes narrowed, "Well, you can get in the car or I'll throw you in."

"Do you have to do this now?" she blurted, shocking herself, "I'm...I'm at school."

"I care?" he said coolly, grabbing her wrists, "Now shut up and maybe I'll bring you back to 'school'."

Meryl choked as he forced her into the back seat of the limo, telling the driver to drive. Clenching her eyes shut tight as he held her down, he muttered in her ear, "I bet you've been f—king all the boys around here, huh? I heard about your little boyfriend from your mother. You know you're a cock whore."

She fought a sob as he started to reach up her skirt, down her panties, "You've been begging for it since you were little, bitch."

Just close your eyes, idiot. You...

You should have stopped being afraid a long time ago.

"Wh-"

Meryl jolted, shocked, by the large 'crack' sound and the bastard falling off her body. She couldn't help screaming when arms grabbed her...she almost wanted to fight him. But...it was different, the arms were gentle. She lost her breath when it felt like suddenly she was flying through the air. She finally opened her eyes.

Her arms were wrapped around Skye's neck, her chin on his shoulder. He was cradling her as he darted tree to tree back in the direction of the school. Staring, it didn't strike her until a moment later...they were darting over trees.

Then it hit her that he saved her.

He landed on the ground in a crouch...Meryl couldn't help the little sob that escaped her lips as she pushed away from him. "What the hell did you...? What? _How_?" How the HELL did he get into a moving limo?

Skye was staring at her though. His eyes were wide and his lips were lightly parted. Her cheeks filtered color and she shoved him, angry, relieved, _humiliated_. "D-Didn't I say stay out of my business? What's wrong with you?"

"...Meryl...how...how long has..."

She gritted her teeth, hating herself for crying in front of him. She had to put on a strong front. It was the only way she could cope, it was the only way she wouldn't seem afraid. Beating his chest, she snapped, "It's none of your BUSINESS, damn it!"

But he saved you.

She clenched the button down shirt, shaking, collapsing against him, sobbing, "It's...none of your business...I've had to bend to him for as long as I can remember so what the hell can you do about that now, huh!"

For some reason the words wouldn't stop coming, "You think I don't _want _to trust you! You-you think I want to not trust anyone? How can I when all anyone's ever done is let me _down_?"

Weeping into his chest uncontrollably, she was sure he'd want nothing to do with her now, all her drama. She was damaged goods...he didn't...need that.

But his arms hugged around her tightly, stroking her hair, even kissing the top of her head. He didn't say anything for the longest time, just silently holding her. Finally, when all her tears were dried up again, when she couldn't sob anymore, he whispered: "I'm sorry...I...I had...no idea."

Meryl heaved, her throat tight and unable to manage swallowing. Wiping at her burning eyes, she finally pulled away from his embrace, bowing her head. Skye was quiet again before murmuring, "Here, let me walk you home."

Unable to do anything but accept, she followed him at some distance before they arrived at her house. He stared at nothing in particular before giving her a weird smile. "Uh, I kind of...slammed that guys head against the wall. I don't think I killed him though...I wish I had now..."

She gave him a weak expression and he gnawed his lower lip, his green eyes staring at her rather helplessly. "Uh, I'll...I want to stay outside until your dad gets home, okay? Just...just to be sure."

Alarms suddenly sounded in her head and she grabbed his arm, "Skye, you cannot under ANY circumstances tell them what happened! You understand? None of it!"

He gaped at her softly, "...Your...your sisters...? They don't even...?"

Meryl shook her head solemnly, pursing her lips, "Please, Skye...I'm begging you..."

"...Okay" he said wearily.

"On your honor?" she pressed.

"On my honor."

She breathed a sigh of relief...and realized that was trusting, wasn't it? At least a little...she wasn't sure if he would keep his end of the deal but...but she had a feeling he would. He sank down on the steps, leaning against the pole. She needed a shower. He hadn't touched her much but that he touched her at all...looking back, he seemed weird.

...She didn't need his protection. But he...

He saved her. This once.

"Skye?"

"...Yea?"

"Thank you."

Skye looked back over his shoulder, a strange expression on his face, completely different from his usual jovial smile. It was like he was in disbelief...he turned back around, gazing out at the yard after a few moments. "...Sure."

She frowned and walked into the house. But as soon as she closed the door, she crumpled to her knees and shocking her, tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't as dried up as she thought. Why? She was so..._so _relieved. She'd never...she'd never felt this.

Because...because Skye was the first one to ever come. Why did they never come? Why did everyone conveniently disappear when he came into her room? Why did no one ever...come save her before? Skye was angry with her, angry because she couldn't trust him when all he'd been was good to her. And yet, he had to have sensed her anxiety when she left, must have noted something was off when she was the only one that got a dismissal. And he...he somehow got into a moving limo...

She took a long hot shower and curled up on the couch. When her father..._her _father came in, he looked surprised.

"Lady, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly walking to her, "Are you sick?"

He pressed his hand against her forehead as she gazed up at him, dazed. Her mother kept her father from them, didn't she? Because she knew that if their father was involved, he would have saved her. She denied the man any possible time with them...he was the most understanding guy ever, really, she could just be lazy, skipping. She gave him a faint smile, "Sorry dad, cramps..."

Mura's eyes widened and he 'oh'd'... "Well, let me make you some soup."

"Soup's going to cure my lady days?"

He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I'm an idiot..."

"No..." she sat up, frowning, "I'll be fine though, dad, you just got home...I'll make dinner."

Mura scratched his cheek before smiling some, "How about I take you ladies out? I'm sure you're not really in the mood for cooking and neither am I."

Meryl shrugged offhandedly, "Sure..."

"Uh! Not to be weird..." he laughed shyly, "I'm...I'm glad you guys are seeming to be okay with calling me 'dad' again. I...I know I haven't been much of one..."

She stared at him, surprised, before punching his shoulder, "It's okay, dad...I understand. Maybe...even more than you."

Mura looked puzzled and she stretched back on the couch, "Was Skye outside?"

"Skye? No..."

Meryl looked up at him before sighing...he wanted to know. He found out despite her desires to hide everything...she couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

* * *

"Ooh, she pisses me off SO much!"

"I know! She'll just toss him away once she's done with him."

May idly glanced to where the two were looking. Hayato was sitting with Vivian as she fawned all over him...he was being weird, kind of awkward and smiling. Maybe...that's his way of flirting.

That _had _to be it. Ever since that shopping trip, Vivian isolated Hayato to herself, going as far to even walk up to them when they were together and 'taking him for a minute'. She weakly told Hayato it was alright though he guiltily gazed at her. Why? He never turned her down himself. He...

He was interested. And May was...disappointed.

Glancing at Yue who was slowly eating her soup, she found her twin seemed super down. Smiling at her woefully, May could tell. "Boy troubles, futago-ane-san?"

Yue looked up before laughing softly, miserably, "And how..."

May sighed sadly before looking around with a cocked brow, "Well, Meryl hasn't showed back up...she took off in homeroom when she found out Skye was absent."

Yue looked up and wondered if that why Meryl was indeed here...of course, considering her general dislike of men before, it seemed implausible. But they seemed to be having an argument as well, Skye ignoring her and Meryl just leering. Until yesterday, when she was randomly called out by their father, which she never explained, she was sitting at home when they got there. But Skye had watched after her before feigning a headache...it seemed obvious that he didn't go to the clinic.

She bit her lip and looked across the cafeteria where Iori was sitting with his friends, laughing...but his gray eyes briefly darted towards her and she swiftly looked away. It...it wasn't his fault. She just...wasn't comfortable with...

With what exactly, she wasn't sure, but...

May was watching Vivian sit on Hayato's knee, hugging his neck. Looking back, Yue and May shared twin telepathy and muttered in unison: "Stupid boys."

* * *

_She'd been nervous coming to school. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Skye again. What would he say? What could he say...? Did...did he still want to even speak with her?_

_Meryl steeled her resolve. Whatever. Let it be. Skye wasn't going to bother her if he decided not to associate with her anymore. He wasn't meant to be in her life if that was the case. Walking into the classroom, she sat. And waited._

_But...the clock ticked down to the last minute and no Skye...when the bell rang, she was a little confused. Skye admitted he never really got sick to which his family confirmed so there must have been something afoot. Anxious, tapping her desk as the teacher went through roll, she started to text him a healthy 'WTF?'. However..._

"_Yukina?"_

_Hayato raised his hand, "He's sick at home, sir."_

_...Eh? The teacher seemed a little surprised as well, "Oh, okay..."_

_Meryl looked around, shocked, as the teacher continued. He was SICK? Didn't that deny everything everyone said? _

_...He was acting pretty funny yesterday. Maybe...he was affected by that? Biting her lip, she anxiously listened to the teacher. Oh jeez, you baka..._

When break came, she left as almost something of an afterthought.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she swallowed as she got closer to the door. She didn't expect she would be initiating this contact... it still felt weird. He was...he was the first one outside of that small group to know. She wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her again...

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stairs of the pretty cottage like house. Knocking, she pursed her lips, prepared for him to come to the door and tell her he didn't come to school today because frankly, he was avoiding her. They should cut contact. It played out well in her head...

Her heart stalled when the door swung open, having not prepared for that mentally, but was stunned. On the other side was a woman around her height with long brunette hair, green eyes, and a GINORMOUS rack. She rarely ever noticed women's boobs but those were hard to overlook. Meryl's eyes narrowed, incredulous. He was skipping for a booty call and she was worried about him? Ugh, well...at least he was the same ol' Skye...

"Ugh! For the last time, none of you can see Skye! It's like a circus, he needs to rest!" the girl said, clearly irritated.

What...? Puzzled, Meryl shook her head, "...I'm sorry. Um, I...just heard Skye was sick and came to check on him. Uh, when...when he wakes up, tell him 'Meryl' stopped by."

Taking a breath, she started to turn away, a little dumbfounded. What was going on...? Skye hadn't mentioned a...

"Oh wait!"

She paused, looking over her shoulder as the girl stopped her, clasping her hands. Her former expression of annoyance was replaced with a hopeful glint. "Meryl you say? Are you 'Gogo'?"

Meryl gaped, startled, before pinking, strangely embarrassed by the nickname suddenly. Just who...? "Uh, yea, that's me..."

"You can come in then!" she said cheerfully, opening the door for her.

Woah, wha? Meryl stared at her, confused, before forcing a smile and walking inside, quickly slipping off her shoes. The girl waved her on, leading her down the hallway. "It's so strange! My Skye-chan never ever ever gets sick! I was so worried I skipped school and came from the Mainland to take care of him."

'Her Skye-chan'? Meryl smiled carefully, "Uh, not to be rude, but I don't suppose we've...met."

"Ah!" the girl gasped again, clapping, and stopping, "You're right! My apologies, I'm Yukina Sachiko."

...Oh! His older sister...staring at the girl differently, they did actually look a lot a like. Except she was super short compared to her brother. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, he speaks of you often."

"You too! He's always going on about 'Gogo' and all this and that. I thought he was being silly but he was all fussy and a grouchy pants about 'Meryl' and I was confused and he explained that was 'Gogo'. Oh, he's so complicated."

Meryl could only nod and the woman pushed the door open to his bedroom. She almost winced...it was an inferno in here! Tempted to instantly strip, she watched as Sachiko sat on Skye's bed and peeled back his dark black covers. "Sweetie-chan, can I get you to eat some soup?"

Meryl frowned, watching her rub Skye's bare back...his chest was heaving pretty hard, she could tell from here, and he seemed sticky with sweat. She stiffened from his raspy hoarse voice, unlike that smooth silky baritone one he had. "I can't do it, Sachi-ane..."

Sachiko kissed his temple, stroking back his hair before pausing and grabbing a brush and band. Brushing his locks back, she caught it up in the band and smiled, "There, to keep you cool...I'm still going to make you some soup, baby, you have to keep up your strength."

"Sachi..."

"For me?" she pouted.

Skye's breath was heavy but he nodded, "Of course for you, ane-san..."

"You're such a good boy" she gushed, leaning over and kissing his cheek, standing, "Ah, you have company!"

"What...?"

Skye finally turned over and jerked, looking astonished before flushing, tugging the blanket over his naked chest. "S-Sachiko! Why didn't you tell me?"

He started coughing and Sachiko rubbed his shoulder, "Don't get so worked up! I'll bring some tea when I get your soup."

Sky sulked before looking at Meryl who just smiled awkwardly, "Uh, hey..."

"...Hey. Uh, why'd you...I mean, I'm super glad to see you, of course!" he blurted before hacking.

Meryl got up quickly and sat by him, stretching the blankets across him so they were even. He pouted a little, lying flat on his back, the blanket up to his chin. She worked quietly, reaching into the bucket of water and retrieving the cloth, pressing it to his forehead after taking off her uniform coat. Skye swallowed as she pushed the blankets back, wiping the perspiration off his chest. "I worried you sick, didn't I?"

He gawked, shocked, shaking his head, "N-no! I...I mean...yesterday..._yesterday_..."

He shut his eyes, "I don't know what I thought was your deep dark secret, Meryl. I didn't...and I thought...I thought whatever it was, since I was a little kid, that I could be there beside you. I thought I could...could help you. I just...was an idiot because I didn't realize exactly what you'd been through. I'm...I'm sorry for being ignorant."

Skye closed his eyes some...he really didn't know. He had the answer to that long time question, what she was afraid of. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

That...bothered him.

Why...why should she trust him? He was an idiot... he had...aspirations. Stupid aspirations that didn't make sense. What was it he wanted to be to her...?

His eyes widened when she suddenly started to brush his hair out. "...I'm just sorry I make it so hard for you."

Skye gazed up at her before shutting his eyes, still weak, "I kinda like you, Gogo."

"I'm glad I'm 'Gogo' again. Thank you" she said simply, turning him over to wipe his back, "Get better soon...there's always a party to hit."

"Will do..." he mumbled sleepily, feeling strangely relaxed. "...Stay with me?"

"Yea."

But...maybe he still had a chance to take a place in her heart, in spite of it all, in spite of all the walls she understandably had up. He could still be beside her now...holding her hand as he dozed, he wished and aspired for a future where she could trust.


	11. Third Generation, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** You

**Author's Note: **Huh, that only took a lot longer than I thought...but she is a monster chapter so I guess readers will be plugging along on this one for a while.

I'm really bored out of my mind with this injury. I always had this kind of timeline where, when I was 15-17, I want to drive (I'm a late starter at 17) but then, well, maybe two years later, I'm kinda over it? _But _then you find that whenever your car is broken or somethings keeping you from driving it's the most insane torture ever...and this not being able to drive not because anythings wrong with the car but because I am injured? I'm like having breakdowns and sobbing, it's crazy. It's the summer, I should be PARTYING!

That aside, I had an interesting few weeks. Like Jill, I am the baby and the only girl...I don't have five brothers but I have two, one being autistic and one that had been away at Ft. Wayne for the last ten years (the one that gave me a niece and nephews). But he's decided to come home and has had to leave the family behind while he tries to relocate. Ten years between us, of course a few things have changed...but I noted that I believe he's definitely somewhat of an inspiration for the brothers. He's the type that will tell me he's cool with me dating but probably would beat the living hell out of whoever that poor fellow is at the smallest inclination. And what seriously reminded me of Koji was recently he told me point blank as we were watching a movie with domestic abuse that if a guy even dreamed of hitting me, he was putting it out there NOW, 'don't be surprised when he goes missing'. It sounds like something I'd write XP Gotta love siblings...

All that aside, this is a super dark chapter. Actually, it's weird, it goes from fluffy to just angst pretty fast. **WARNING: Dark themes, so tread carefully. **Enjoy~

* * *

Hayato smiled anxiously, tapping his toes as he looked to the side. Pleaseeee hurry, May.

It was Winter, near Christmas...it'd been going on for months: Vivian wouldn't leave him the hell alone!

Sighing gravely as Vivian sat at the table with him in the cafe where he was SUPPOSED to meet May, he felt defeated. She was avoiding him, he'd been overwhelmed with joy when he actually AGREED to this. He bought flowers and her favorite candies and kind of even prettied himself up a bit. Emma teased him on his way out. 'You look all suitable. Today the big day?'

Yes! Today was the day. Today he'd tell her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, that Vivian was getting hella in his way but it was she whom he desired. He knew she was trying to be polite and...whatever, but he wanted to go out with her. HER. It was going to be great.

Then Vivian showed up.

He stared at her languidly as she gushed about her father's new yacht. Um, no. No was she messing THIS up. "Well, that sounds delightful, Vivian but uh, I was kind of expecting someone so..."

Go the hell away. Her blue eyes narrowed before playing with the cellophane wrapped around the daisies he got May. She looked up briefly before smiling sharply. "You're really silly, Hayato. What can she give you that I can't? If it's _that_ I think we had a very good track record..."

Hayato raised a brow at her as she ran her finger down his hands suggestively, kissing his thumb. Okay, maybe there was no questioning _that_. Yea, the sex was great. She wasn't his first but she definitely was his weaning in. If a relationship was JUST about sex, him and Vivian would be married by now. But it wasn't. He wasn't that kind of guy. He needed more than that. And he knew what he wanted.

Pulling his hand away carefully, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Viv...yea, we had an _amazing _time as long as we were in bed-"

"Or my limo" she purred.

"...Well, yea, but-"

He grimaced as she kissed his jaw, down his neck... "Or my hot tub or my pool or the park. Who got on their knees for you in that gross bathroom?"

Damn it all, Hayato, grow a spine! She was just going to spin this around and around and she you needed to shut her down. He pushed her away gently, calming, "That's way in the past now, Vivian. And yea, it was good. But that can't be all a relationships about and we were lacking in other areas...I'm sure there's other guys you can look into anyway, new guys. Us, we both knew that wouldn't work."

Vivian gave him a dark expression, "And you and lollipop will?"

Hayato's eyes narrowed and he shrugged his neck, "Well, it's hard to see if you keep her away from me. I like May. I like her a lot. And you know that a majority of this chasing you're doing? It's _because _I'm interested in someone else. So, please, I'm asking you as my friend...stop."

He deadpanned as she threw her drink in his face, huffing and cursing him out, becoming the spectacle of the shop. He didn't respond and wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from embarrassment...but managed to keep his cool. It could only get better after this.

He was a rather stupid optimist. Feeling miserable and somewhat humiliated, he stood after waiting for four hours and picked up the flowers and candies. Tempted to throw them away, angry, he paused when the rain started. Dropping his head, he almost wanted to cry but decided to smile again. Weakly, but he did, handing the flowers to an old lady he passed and the candies to local homeless guy, Murray...

Hayato didn't answer Emma's questions about what happened, just saying he needed to dry off. Wandering into his room, he stripped down and just cuddled himself in bed. He sent Iori, pretty much his only current brother in 'plight of confusing women' as Skye and Meryl seemed closer than ever, that he must have seriously messed up. He didn't know what was going on...why would May tell him she'd come just to stand him up? That...that wasn't the May _he _knew.

Iori texted back simply with what was echoing in his head at present: "Women..."

* * *

"My girls will be okay, right?"

Meryl crossed her arms, absently staring at the long shirt she was wearing secretly that belonged to Skye..she'd sweated out when she was nursing him. He offered her any of his shirts and she took to this one, a classic Slipknot shirt. If it fit Skye, it was like a dress on her and she particularly liked wearing it as leisure wear. Her dad seemed aware it was a guy's shirt and he eyeballed her as he made this specific question. Mura was cool, he didn't _question_, but she knew he wanted to. Meh.

"I'LL be fine, dad, you'll have to consult with the other drama queens" Meryl sighed airily, glancing to her sisters.

May seemed utterly miserable and gave her a look to kill. Yue, always polite, just was absolutely melancholy. Mei looked pissed. Oh! How dare we be left in a house by ourselves! I'm going to tell mom. Meryl shook her head, planning to head back to her room since she was getting a forward on that inevitable spiel.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, father" Yue said simply, "You'll only be gone until Sunday?"

He nodded, his raven brows raised, "I just feel I...shouldn't. You girls seem so...depressed."

May gasped, rushing to him, hugging him, "Oh papa! You don't have to worry about us for that, we're big girls!"

Meryl cocked a brow and Mura chuckled warmly, hugging her back, kissing the top of her head, "I know, I know. Dad's just a worrywart... "

Releasing her, he picked up his small carry on bag and smiled, "I left you money for food...call me if you need ANYTHING. And uh, it can't be 'there's a spider under my bed!' because I can't...fly back for that...May."

May pouted and Yue laughed for the first time in days, grasping Mura's hands and kissing his cheek, "Don't worry, father, we'll be able to handle pest control for a couple days."

"Hey, speak for yourself!" May declared.

Meryl smirked as Mura did stare at his second youngest rather worriedly. "We'll take care of her, dad. Get out of here before you miss your flight."

He nodded absently before patting their heads, "I love you, girls. And I mean it, if anything goes down, call me or the police. But it's Mineral, you'll be fine..."

Meryl nodded in absolute agreement, the four walking him to the door. He walked out to his car and waved at them as he pulled off...Meryl sighed and walked back in, ready to go cuddle in bed on the cold gray night. She narrowly missed Mei's rant that they were in mortal danger in a town with a laughable amount of violence. It was like living in Mister Roger's neighborhood...

Lying on her tummy, grabbing her MP3, she put the buds in her ears and turned on some music. Grasping her phone as she hummed, she typed in a message to Skye that she was totally alone tonight. She felt like, as May put it, a 'big girl'. Resting it against her chest, she smiled as it buzzed. Somehow she knew what Skye's response was going to be: 'you know, you might get lonely. We can cuddle...' and a moment later with a follow up text '...naked'.

Snickering, she responded back that she'd have to pass and shook her head as he texted back, 'I look good naked!'. Incorrigible.

She kinda liked him too.

Ever since everything, they had a disturbingly closer relationship. Skye didn't even act like he knew her deep secret which was the best case for her. But they talked more and, weirdly, touched more. He'd kind of tuck strands of hair behind her ear...and she always messed with his hair but...

What was this about?

"Meryl, we're ordering Chinese food!" Yue called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, okay!" she called back, quickly setting her things aside, leaving the phone. It didn't mean anything, really. They were just really good friends...and it was nice because for once in her life she felt he truly was a really good friend. That was all.

* * *

Or...not.

It was dark.

Fuwaki...maybe at this point she should revert to Saioji Meryl stared at the canopy of her bed, wide eyed, her lush red blankets pulled up to her nose. Okay, weirdly enough, she may not have been the 'big girl' May proclaimed.

...What if Mei complained secretly to their mother? Told them they were home alone...he'd...he'd come here.

She was afraid.

Clenching her eyes shut, she trembled. Damn it, Meryl, _you _weren't supposed to be afraid anymore. No matter what he did, no matter when he came, you'd never show him fear. And he wasn't even here and you were scared senseless.

Her sisters would ask why? Why was she frightened? She'd actually done a walk through to check on the girls, they were all sleeping peacefully, even Mei. Only she was disturbed because only she knew.

She jumped when she thought she heard something outside, sitting up and huddling herself in a ball. Picking up her phone, alarmed, she sent the most spontaneous text she ever had: "I'm so scared". To who was no mystery.

Hiding under her covers like it'd ever done any good in the past, she attempted to close her eyes, shaking. Mura wasn't home early every night, she went to sleep without him often!

...But he wasn't...coming back.

...She hated herself.

She covered her mouth to prevent screaming when her phone suddenly chimed. Shivering, she picked it up, noting it was already four am...before reading Skye's response: 'open the door'...eh?

Meryl looked up, confused, before slowly crawling out of bed. Walking through the too dark inn cautiously, still fearful, she knew Skye was impossible to wake up. And he was a cranky ass to boot...there was no way he'd be here at four am...right?

Disabling the locks, opening the door, her eyes widened as Skye stared at her drearily, a bag on his shoulder. He was wearing some knit grey sweat pants, a simple light grey tee, and flip flops...he didn't look cold though it was actually snowing. She gawked.

"...Dude."

"Hey baby..." he yawned, walking in and shuffling off his shoes, "I knew...you couldn't resist..."

Meryl leered at him as he walked past her, covering his mouth to stifle his sleepy yawns. "I was just SAYING. I didn't...I didn't want you to come over!" she hissed quietly, not wanting to wake her sisters and explain to them why she was frightened and lonely with three other people in the house.

Skye just languidly shrugged. He was trying to be nice, he was usually snippy when he was forced awake. But...why was he here! Was he going to chase away the invisible ghosts?

She scowled as he went into her room...and shockingly fell face forward into her bed...

NO WAY.

"Skye, there's no way in hell you're sleeping over!" she found herself squealing, shaking his arm.

Meryl was floored when she heard his soft snores, already have dozed off. No way! She was ready to hit him on the back when he turned his head towards her. There, now she can...

His pale pink lips had parted, his snoring leveling out to gentle breathing, his long dark lashes fluttering ever so slightly, his hair falling against his cheeks.

"...Damn it, why are you so pretty?" She'd be an evil bitch to wake him!

Leering at him, hoping he could sense her distaste with this idea of his, it failed. Helplessly, she stared at him before giving up. Damn him! Ugh, she should call her dad and tell him he snuck into her bed! THAT wasn't a spider...

But lying beside him, the room didn't seem so dark, so quiet. His soft exhales added a calm, his presence made it feel...comfortable. She found herself snuggling closer to him, her arm over his narrow waist as she pressed her cheek to his back. Part of her told herself he'd be a little weirded out but the sleepy disoriented part just said he made a nice pillow.

What...was happening?

* * *

"Morning, Beautiful."

Yukina Skye sat up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes and smiling. He'd been pissed, initially. There was one rule that anyone he knew knew: never text him after one unless he texted you. He really was a bitch waking up unexpectedly and he was notorious for snapping out when it happened. Only his close family got away with it but anyone else...

He read it, prepared to kill...

It was from Gogo. 'I'm so scared'.

It was a breathtaking message, honestly. It was so simple and it wasn't a joke because why would Meryl do that? She wouldn't, she must have just been so terrified that the only thing she could do was say that simple set of words. He knew her, she meant it.

He didn't...want her to be afraid anymore.

Denying everything that defined his sleep patterns, he crawled out of bed quickly and packed a small overnight bag. Leaving a note so his parents wouldn't freak, he trekked out in the night to be beside her. He wasn't going to let her fear anymore.

She seemed normal Gogo when he got there... and of course, he figured out later she may be antsy about them sleeping together. But...

Damn, she looked so sexy in his shirt... then, maybe it was just something sexy about her wearing his clothes. Her black hair fell silkily all over her pillow, sleeping comfortably which pleased him. Maybe it was arrogance but he felt as if maybe she felt his presence was...was reason not to be afraid. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her...she didn't want protection but he would stay beside her.

Leaning down, kissing her gingerly on the lips, he yawned, stretching. Scratching his belly, he stroked back her hair before musing briefly. Glancing at the clock, he smiled and climbed out. He wanted her.

Walking towards their kitchen, thankful it was empty, he went through the fridge and found ingredients. No, not 'wanted' as in sexual...well, wait, that was definitely a lie, he desired Gogo quite a bit, his current wet dreams overrun with her presence. But it was more than that, he wanted...her. He didn't really mind waking up like this...and it felt strange that he was excited to make her breakfast.

Humming as he cracked and whisked an egg, he found himself distraught. He wanted to be so much to her and she wasn't, understandably, capable of it...of course, he didn't necessarily believe that but it'd be difficult for her to accept. Maybe in small doses...it'd take a lot of time but...

...For once, he felt it was sort of worth it.

Skye blinked as Yue suddenly appeared, wearing a pretty almost Orient sort of flowy nightgown, her hair up in a lazy bun. Cutting strawberries, he smiled cheerfully, "Morning, Yue!"

"Mornin', Skye..." she yawned, dazedly walking towards the living room...

Before quickly coming back. He chuckled and diced some melon, popping a piece into his mouth. "Mmm, good melon in winter? Probably my uncle's..."

Yue stared at him incredulously as he mixed it in a bowl for a fruit salad. Sprinkling in a little sugar, he raised his eyes to look at her as she leered, "Skye...why are you here? And why does it look like you slept over?"

He smiled, stirring, "Gogo-chan was restless last night and called me so we watched movies and I just fell asleep here. I put her in her room though."

Yue didn't look like she could believe him if he had video evidence. She was super perceptive...except about some things that happened nearby, apparently. She leaned over and scowled a bit, "That's your story?"

"Sticking to it too."

Yue gave him a droll expression, resting her chin in her palm, "Darling Skye?"

"Darling Yue?"

"You are full of it" she poked his forehead, "If Meryl can't sleep, she doesn't watch movies, those keep her awake. She listens to music and dozes off like a baby."

Skye smiled, turning to crisp the bacon, "I know."

His interrogator tilted her head, crossing her arms, and he laughed, leaning on the counter, "Yue, I can swear that it may be strange I'm here but on my honor, absolutely nothing illicit went down last night. Meryl and I were just sleeping."

Yue stared him down before relaxing back, gazing to the side, "...Fine."

But her blue eyes gave him a probing expression, "Do you like my sister, Skye?"

He popped a strawberry in his mouth, giving her a sultry smile, "Dunno, you like my cousin?"

Yue gasped, flushing rapidly and leaning back, leering at him, "W-whatever do you mean?"

"Iori has been fretting and fretting because his precious Yue is avoiding him" Skye sighed airily, continuing the dishes, "Because, you know, he's all about you lately."

"I don't know what you mean at all!"

Skye smirked, leaning back against the counter as Yue turned bright red, "You wouldn't know a better guy. Iori's this generation's samurai, he's all about the honor and the kindness and the protection. And the guy isn't a horn dog whore either, he had one serious girlfriend. She shoved his heart in a blender though and he hasn't dated since. So, you know, stop ignoring him."

She tapped her fingertips against the counter, annoyed, "...I'm not HERE for boys."

He laughed, cocking a brow, leaning over the counter and pressing a piece of melon to her lips, blinking flirtily, "Maybe not, gorgeous, but the boys are here for you."

Yue blushed and grumbled, opening her mouth and taking the fruit carefully. Glowering at him as she chewed, she said plainly: "Meryl's right, you are a flirtatious whore."

Skye chuckled. "My prime directive is to land your sister in bed...and, well, you know, three's better than one, especially twins..."

"Oh my God!"

"WHY are you hitting on my sister? What the hell are you doing?"

He laughed again when Meryl marched up, giving him that dark glare that said he was in trouble. "Aww, baby, I was just suggesting that maybe we can have a little threesome..."

She gave him a bland expression, crossing her arms, coming toe to toe with him, "You think I'd do something like that with my own sister?"

"It doesn't count when you're twins!"

"Who told you that? Porn?" Meryl asked dryly.

Skye sighed airily, draping his arms around her waist, "Baby, I'll have you know I've never looked at porn..."

"Oh, shut up" she snorted, hitting his chest.

"I'm serious! My eyes could never look upon such lewdity!"

"Lewdity? And who the hell just suggested we get down with my sister? You are King of Deviants!"

Skye snickered, playing with her hair, "Nah, 'Prince', my dad and one of my uncle's got reigning title on 'King'."

Meryl raised a brow, picking up a piece of bacon, "You cook?"

"Of course, all Yukina men cook" he boasted.

"Yea, but do you cook _well_?" Meryl asked sarcastically.

Skye sulked and got a spoon, dipping it into a whip he had made pretty quickly, holding it out for her. Meryl took the sample and actually seemed surprised, "Oh...what's that? It's good."

"So I cook well, huh?" he said dryly.

"Don't be a p—sy" she said simply, taking the bowl.

"Oi, girly, you have siblings you have to share that with!"

Yue finally shook herself out of her fog with that and was about to awkwardly say she was fine... she felt oddly like the two were in their own world. Meryl never was much of a touchy child, rarely ever hugging or needing to be coddled. Actually, she didn't seem to like it at all. But Skye was touching her and she didn't seem the least bit bothered. In fact, she was jostling with him...

Was...Meryl here for... boys?

"Well, Yue is my favorite, I'll share with her" Meryl got out before she could say anything, grabbing her wrist.

Yue stared at her, bewildered, as she pulled her to the breakfast nook and was even more stunned when her older twin pulled her in her lap. She couldn't recall the last time she had any sort of contact with Meryl, what was this!

Meryl gave her another spoon, holding the bowl, to taste it. Yue was still floored but took a bit...

"Oh my God, that's so good" she found herself gushing.

"I know" Meryl agreed, taking another spoonful, "I'd eat this whole bowl."

Yue wasn't sure why but Meryl was being kind of...cute. Like not that bristly angry dark type she usually was. "Yea, but you're totally sharing, right? I am your favorite, apparently."

"Of course" Meryl cooed, actually _kissing _her cheek. Yue leered at her, "Are you drunk?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I might want to snuggle with my _sibling_, I can be a bitch, that's what I do best."

Yue couldn't help laugh, smothering her cheek with kisses, "Well, if you can be cute, I'd definitely prefer that!"

"Only for you" Meryl sang jokingly, hugging her tightly.

"...Okay, you two need to stop that. Or wait until I get my camera."

Yue looked up, surprised, at Skye who was giving them a blank expression, and Meryl snickered, flicking him off, "You know you love it, _baby_."

Skye snickered, licking his thumb, taking the whip from them and fixing up multiple bowls. "Do you think your siblings are up?"

Yue nodded, standing, "I'll go get them."

Skipping off, she got May up, explaining to her not to be shocked, she got to the bottom of it...after she wandered away, confused, she went to get Mei...she refused.

"That guy slept over here. I heard Meryl go to the door last night at like four and he went into her room! That's _all _she's doing, damn it, sleeping around with guys! There's no reason why we're here! We need to go back to mom, I'm not suffering for her boy crazy bs!" she snapped angrily.

Yue just sighed and wandered away...maybe. It was odd. But...

Meryl was laughing and...she just never imagined those two things together. They didn't go together often. If it was because of a guy she was here and it was helping her break out of the shell like this, well, was it so wrong?

Iori texted her asking what he did wrong? He'd love it if he could apologize...

...Yue's goal wasn't...wasn't guys. It was good for Meryl, it seemed...

But not...not for her, no matter how good he was.

* * *

_What are you doing, May?_

_She walked towards the cafe...Hayato asked her so vividly, so excitably. He begged her..._

_And he was with Vivian._

_May had gone and luckily didn't make it to the door. She saw from the window Vivian sticking Hayato's finger into her mouth. She'd been speechless before running away to cry in her bedroom._

_Oh, so that's it. He was a player. Hayato she knew would never be some kind of pimp like this! What did he even want from her! Every time they tried to hang out that-that girl showed up. Then he had the nerve to pay more attention to her! Fine, go out with her if you want but stop bothering her! God! She hated him so much!_

_...No...no she didn't. She was disappointed. She was super disappointed because she wanted him_ _and he was her first real crush...at any point. _

_And it was her first real time being heartbroken._

_...She didn't want to do this anymore._

"Ooh, Maiya, are you going to get Kei something for Christmas?"

May had zoned out but came back when she remembered she was out with her friends. She smiled as they stared into the store windows. "Oh, Christmas...sounds so romantic..."

They glanced at each other...but didn't ask. They were good at that. They realized that Hayato wasn't all he was cracked up to be, even lamenting and cursing him when she told them what he'd done. Crossing her arms, May walked away briefly to look at the jewelry store. She sighed at the pretty peridot flower earrings she'd been watching for a while...they were super expensive though, she'd blow through the whole month allowance she was given. Oh well...

"May?"

Her shoulders stiffened and she quickly walked away. But he followed.

"May!"

Balling her fists and pursing her lips, she didn't stop. She couldn't.

She gasped as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her around. He looked..._irritated_? Why did _he _look irritated? "You know, you stand me up and you're angry...how does that work?"

May gawked, tugging her hand away, "Stood you up'?"

"Yea, I sat there like an idiot for five hours, soaking wet, waiting for you! If you didn't want to go then why'd you even agree?" he demanded, looking more hurt than anything.

"You have SO much nerve!" she gasped, "That you'd stand here and pretend this was MY fault when you-you're flaunting how much of a stud you are with Vivian-"

"What are you TALKING about?" he demanded incredulously, "Vivian means NOTHING to me!"

May scoffed, backing away as he got closer, "Could have fooled me! You let her sit in your lap, you let her-her butt in, you let her _lick your thumb_! I may be naïve but I'm totally not THAT naïve, you-you baka!"

Hayato gaped, looking astonished, "Wh-wha- I-I mean, uh, I-"

Tears welled in her eyes as he looked upset, "May, I promise, I can explain."

"I don't want you to explain anything! You're...you're not my same Haya. The Hayato I know wouldn't play games like this...so...so whoever you are, just leave me alone. And I hope you're happy with Vivian."

"May!"

She escaped...she escaped and texted Maiya and Ariko that she had to be alone. Going to the treehouse, where she promised they'd get married and that they'd share each others virginity, embarrassingly, she balled up and didn't understand why she felt betrayed. It was just the girls that said Hayato liked her, he really could just see her as his old childhood friend. And that was perfectly okay, she knew that. But when she saw Vivian all over him and him not stopping it, she couldn't bear the envy.

She wished she'd never come back, that she had left Hayato forgotten.

...Maybe...Mei was on to something.

* * *

"...Are you a little close to convincing them, dear?"

Fuwaki Ceffiena walked around her large parlor, her expensive diamond encrusted cell phone pressed to her ear. She pursed her lips as she tapped her arm. "...It's just that it's near the holidays and I miss you. And it sounds like finally your sisters are growing tired of this nonsense. At least the ones with any sort of sense."

Ceffiena let out a breath, "...Very well."

Closing her phone, she huffed. This was starting to fall apart. Damn that girl, she thought that stupid child understood...

"I'm going to Geneva for three days."

She looked up, startled, as the black haired man entered...the huge swollen gash on his face had slowly started to heal up. It was the ultimate sign she'd gotten too rebellious.

"Very well" Ceffiena allowed, swallowing.

He tilted his head at her before snarling, "I expect that when I return the girls will all be back."

He meant Meryl. Ceffiena smiled tightly, "Yes, yes, of course, I know what's at risk...but she's very headstrong, apparently."

Walking him towards the exit, he paused on the porch, lighting up his cigar. "Give her this message then...at this point it doesn't matter WHICH of them comes home."

Ceffiena's eyes widened and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing her ass in one hand, "I'll bring you something nice."

She smiled at him as he walked away before disappearing into the stretch black limo. Once he was out of sight, she gritted her teeth and stomped towards the house. She thought Meryl would get some responsibility, she truly did. But apparently it had to be forced on her.

...She wasn't going to lose everything over selfishness.

* * *

Mura smiled, sitting up in his room, moving boxes around, starting with the big ones and slowly working down. He had chosen four different wrapping papers for each of them. His smile grew as he ripped off four or five pieces of tape, attaching them to the edge of the desk near him. He was excited...his first Christmas with them in...years.

Of course he jumped the gun, Christmas wasn't for another two weeks...but he'd just been so thrilled. His girls...

It had been uncomfortable for quite a while, they weren't used to him, naturally. Meryl seemed to look down on him in general too...but now, save for Mei, they seemed to be opening up. Even Meryl...it made him happy.

He was...so glad they came back to him. Despite how horrible a father he'd been, how no matter how hard he tried he was just that much weaker than their mother, they came to him. He wanted to know exactly 'why' one day but...

Mura stood and hid all the presents in the closet, pleased with the large bounty, the little knick knacks he got her...the girls had all went and hid in their room early so he supposed he'd retire for the night and go sleep. He frowned, raising a brow at the snow falling outside the window. Weirdly, Meryl and Skye still went to one of the parties...him and the group, when they went industrial hardcore moshing, snow was about the only thing that stopped them. Rain was grungy and awesome but snow just was a pain...but more power to her.

Of course, he wondered what it was with those two...they seemed...couply. And he guessed as far as dating, that was probably as okay as he was going to get with a guy for her. Of course him and Kaede weren't like him and Carrie but they'd been friends. It was shocking she had a son but he seemed like a good kid. Still, his baby dating...

He sighed, turning the light off in the office as he shuffled next door to his bedroom. Get a grip, Mura. Just be glad you had them back, at last.

* * *

"You think we're crazy?"

"I thought that BEFORE we came."

Meryl scowled at Skye as he did a quick spin, catching himself, stomping his feet to the intense rhythm. It was freezing in the club and though it HAD been packed, a lot of people left just because of the temperature. They kept warm by dancing which was common sense but if one stopped for a second, the cold caught up. She noticed it most in the short leather cheerleader skirt she was wearing, glad she was wearing the faux fur collared sexy shirt at least. She'd looked forward to this one but she hadn't expected they'd freeze everybody's asses out!

Skye stopped, wearing a black tunic and leather pants with the knee length combat boots...they'd certainly dressed more for the weather. But regardless...she wasn't having a whole lot of fun...

And she found she wasn't exactly wanting to be apart from him.

Grimacing, not sure what that meant, he took her hand and pulled her to sit. The booth was warm for some reason...he got a hot chocolate and shook his head, blowing into his hands. "Let's get the hell out of here before we get frostbite and die."

"Ugh, I want to have FUN, baka!" she scowled but shivered when a chill of cold went through her legs.

Skye pulled her into his lap, surprising her, as he rubbed her legs...she leered at him and he blinked at her plainly. "What?"

"Stop feeling me up, perv."

He grinned saucily and pulled her to curl against his chest, blowing against her neck. "Now, now, Skye will take care of his baby."

"Shaddup" she muttered, not wanting to admit it felt amazing.

Skye was silent, still rubbing warmth into her bare flesh before whispering in her ear, "Do you...do you like this, Gogo?"

She stiffened and looked up at him...he seemed serious. Biting her lip, she looked away. "Like...this?"

"...Yea."

Meryl straightened up in his lap and shrugged awkwardly. "I thought you realized I was a girl with luggage, Skye. I'm not your average girl."

"I realized that when we were kids, Meryl" he murmured, relaxing his face into her shoulder, "And I like you. None of that matters to me...it matters because your 'luggage', you want to bear it alone, and you don't have to."

She pursed her lips, clenching his shoulders, pushing him away. Giving him a sober expression, she said for hopefully the last time: "I don't want your protection, Skye. You want to force it on me and I've had enough forced on me. I don't want protection."

"Hell if that doesn't bother the f—k out of me too" he said sincerely, shifting to hug her waist, "Because that's what I do want. I want to protect you. I want you to give me your mom's address so I can go smother that guy in his sleep. But you're not asking for that. You're stronger than all that...I understand."

He closed his eyes faintly, "But despite all that, if you can't accept me being your guardian angel, then please just let me be beside you. That's...all I've ever asked."

Meryl stared at him before moving, straddling his lap quietly. His eyes opened, widening, "Uh, hey, Meryl, wha-"

She jerked his hair, gathering it all in her hand, tugging his head back sharply. Writhing momentarily against his chest, she kissed him roughly. Nipping at his bottom lip, flicking her tongue at the flesh, lashing it against his own, she felt his reaction...seemed impressive.

Pulling away, releasing his hair, she looked away, in thought as he righted his head, flushed. "What...the hell was that for...?"

"I notice your little perversions. You're into it."

Skye smiled vaguely, looking away, shrugging, "Maybe a little."

"I couldn't want you like that."

He looked back at her as she pulled back, staring at her pale knees against the leather of his pants. "Sex repulses me. It...it's been used as a weapon, a means of suppression for as long as I can remember. I find you attractive, okay? That's as far as I'll go, but you'd want bonking and I don't. So..."

Skye scowled deeply, hugging her, "You think I'm that kind of dick? If you don't want to then I sure as hell won't force you."

"Oh, whatever" she scoffed, resting her ear against his chest despite herself, "You started pitching a tent when I _kissed _you, you'll want to f—k."

"That was the most erotically amazing kiss I've ever gotten, of course I got a little excited" he defended, "And you're right. I dream about you every night, Gogo, and yea, at this second you are turning me on."

Skye gave her the faintest kiss on her lips, mumbling, "But I'm not asking for that...I'm just...asking for you. Sex isn't necessarily the top of my priorities."

Meryl closed her eyes, returning the kiss, wondering when the action became so casual. "You'll want sex, Skye. You're a guy."

"I will want sex. But I'll wait because right now, you think sex is a weapon. Sex is bad. But I don't think it'll always be that way..."

"How do you figure?" she asked, brisk. Nothing was getting through to him...

"Because, you, my dear Gogo" he rasped, kissing her jaw, "Aren't afraid of anything...and one day, you'll want to replace that memory. And I think, if you'll elect me, I will gladly be the candidate to do it."

Blushing, she hugged his neck, closing her eyes. "It's not a damn campaign."

"It feels like it" he snorted, closing his as well.

Meryl suddenly jolted, pushing away, "Argh! Why are we cuddling? This is dumb, let's leave!"

But he caught her back, pouting, as he rubbed her lower back, "Stop being so guarded! What's wrong? I love getting all cuddly and kissing and s—t!"

"Whatever! You just want it because it'll lead to f—king!"

She expected that'd make him angry, that it'd provide that safe cushion she wanted to maintain because she suddenly found herself dangerously swayed. But shockingly he just rolled his eyes around. "Sorry, Gogo, I'm onto your methods. I'm taking down the walls, woman."

Meryl gawked before flushing darkly, stuttering, "I-I hate you!"

"No you don't" he said at ease, giving her another tender kiss, "Here...let's just stay like this. I don't need an answer right away."

"N-no" she whined as he kissed her neck almost playfully.

But for some reason, she remained in his lap, his strong arms around her. Not sure what had come over her, she gave him soft little kisses, nibbling his neck, playing with his hair...

Ugh, relationships just weren't fluffy cuddling! This wasn't how it would be! Skye was false advertising, the idiot!

She finally stood, her head in a baffling state of being too heavy and too light at the same time. Skye just followed her as she went outside for fresh air...she gawked. Skye looked surprised too...

"Holy crap, where'd all this snow come from?"

It had been coming down so lightly before, it was hard to believe that it was suddenly up to their shins. She groaned and Skye fished his keys out of his pockets. "We better try to get back while it's only this bad."

"Yea..." she mumbled, oddly disappointed that...the night was ending?

Meryl was shocked, squeaking, when Skye suddenly picked her up, bridal style. Kicking, she squealed, "Whaddya doing?"

He laughed, giving her another warm kiss, walking towards his car, "Making sure my Gogo doesn't get frostbite!"

"It's like a foot away!"

Skye snickered, setting her in the passenger seat before climbing in himself. Starting the car up, he turned on some music, driving with care on the slippery streets. She was quiet, lying on her side and staring at him as he looked around, his brows creased. When she met him when she was little, she was afraid because for a kid, he'd been way too tall. Tall like all the men that'd taken advantage of her in some way that she hadn't completely understood. But he assured her he was nothing but a 'gentlemen'...which was a laugh.

But Skye had always presented something of a mystery to her. He was the other guy that wasn't her dad that didn't ask her to do things that she didn't know why she was doing them. He never told her to touch him in areas she thought were supposed to be 'privates' or touch her in those same places...he just played. He...was her friend. And despite the years and years they'd been apart, how much she tried to shove him away, he still was.

She absently pet his hand when he stopped at a light. He looked at her, seeming surprised, before lifting it to his lips, kissing the back. "It'd be the best Christmas present ever, you know..."

"Shut up."

He chuckled huskily and held her hand as he crossed the bridge. Meryl gnawed her lip, staring at the ceiling. He was cute, fine. Sexy even. But did that even really matter...really, that was just a plus, she supposed.

Arriving at the door, her chest gripped a bit as he put the car in park. She swallowed, sitting up as he started to open the door... grabbing his wrist to stall him, she mumbled, "W-wait, not yet."

Skye tilted his head at her and she cleared her throat, unsure... "I...I don't want you to leave yet."

He was quiet before turning the car off, "...Okay."

Meryl was almost shaken when he pulled her across the seat, back into his lap, resuming their position from the club. She was so bewildered as she kissed him, ginger light little kisses...they weren't lecherous, they weren't those lewd possessive forced things she was used to. He was capable of that, she locked for a moment...

But, she softened, he wasn't...doing that even if he was capable.

They could stay like this all night, she thought in some bizarrely sappy portion of her brain. She may have absently whispered it as he kissed her neck. He murmured that it could stay like that for longer.

Overwhelmed, bewildered by these desires she'd never had, she pushed away. Breathing, paced, heavy, she gazed down and he stared down at her. Biting her lip, pinking, she muttered as a last defense of sorts: "I would _suck _as a girlfriend."

Skye laughed warmly, shaking his head, "Nothing would change, Meryl. We'd still party and hang out...it'd just make us pretty much making out seem less weird."

"We can make out if we want!"

He snickered, "CONSIDER it, Gogo."

"...What would that make you?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious what he'd be if she was his girlfriend.

"I dunno, Mr. Gogo?"

She smirked, shoving him, before opening the door, "You're such a pain..."

Meryl felt torn and confused as she started to walk towards her front door...Skye was following, always taking her to the door...yea, like they were on a date. She supposed what he said was true...

Her...boyfriend?

Eyes widening, alarmed about the mere idea, she turned to him, ready to turn it down just because of how freaky it sounded. Her? With a _boyfriend_? She'd subject herself to something like that? On purpose?

But his white and brunette hair was dusted with a light few snow flakes, his skin paler than usual in the dusky starlight, his green eyes such a gorgeous contrast. He was looking down at her, his breath fogging as he smiled... "I had a great time tonight."

...Damn it, why was he so pretty? Breathless, she nodded, "Me...me too..."

"I didn't want to freak you out, Meryl...I mean, you've had to have been confessed to before, you're gorgeous" he rolled his eyes around as if sensing her apprehension.

She blushed, not able to help her sulky moue, "Not...really. I'd probably have beat them up if they had."

"Mm...well, take your time..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, "...I'll wait."

"How long?" she muttered.

"Long" he assured.

She hugged his neck, giving him a less daintier kiss, as he held her close. She pulled away but they attracted like magnets...moaning, he laughed softly, his cheeks warm, "Uh, I probably should leave..."

"Probably..." she grumbled, not unkindly, "...I'll seriously think about it."

Skye nodded, walking down the steps, holding her hand until they got to far apart. She stayed on the porch until he pulled his car away...and sighed, troubled. It felt like a weirdly nice kind of troubled though, one where she had options...and it didn't feel like her decision was so...threatening. She was sure Skye would be crushed if she rejected it but...it'd probably a good reason to reject it and he'd understand...but then, she mused as she took off her shoes, she thought about Skye dating other chicks or something afterward.

...She'd probably kill those bitches.

Blushing, irritated with herself, she gasped as out of nowhere, her sisters rushed to her. They looked...mortified.

"Oh my God, you _are _with Skye!" May squeaked.

Meryl's eyes widened, gaping, before looking towards the window facing the porch, "...You were _watching _me?"

"We just happened to look out when we noticed the car outside" Yue insisted, staring at her wide-eyed, "You...told us you weren't!"

Meryl sighed, exasperated, rolling her eyes, walking towards the kitchen, needing a drink. "Not...quite yet."

"What? You were kissing him!" May insisted.

Meryl sulked, shrugging as she poured herself a glass of milk, "I dunno, we were just doing a dry run, I guess..."

Yue cocked a brow as May gazed at her, doe-eyed, "What did it feel like?"

"What...?"

"His lips!"

Meryl recoiled, startled by the question before considering, pressing the glass to her lips, somehow feeling that her expression had even relaxed "...Soft."

She groaned, exasperated, as both of them went into 'coo' mode, rolling her eyes as she started to escape to her room.

"Did you tell her?"

Meryl paused, scowling, as Mei looked...pleased. Really, she learned that was never a good sign. Propping her hands on her hips, she smiled tightly, "Tell me what?"

"W-well! It's not important right now!" May squeaked, waving her hands.

Yue looked worried suddenly and Mei glanced at her nails, shrugging, "I suppose..."

Meryl just cocked a brow, glowering, when suddenly Mura appeared, carrying a few suitcases. He looked solemn and expressionless. When he saw her, he smiled sadly. "Oh, uh, hi, Meryl...I...think I remember that skirt."

"Yea, it was Carrie's. What are you doing?" she questioned, getting a nauseous feeling. That was May's luggage...

Mei crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, "WE'RE going back to mom's house."

Meryl's eyes widened at her before looking at May and Yue who were staring down. Somehow, she was terribly disappointed in them. Skye told her that his cousins were in shambles that they messed up with her sisters somehow. She couldn't help but think this sudden need of change was over that...annoyed, she smiled darkly, "'We', huh? Well, that's great. I'm glad you guys are so dreadfully missing brainwashing and mind-control. I hope you have a safe trip!"

Shaking her head, walking towards her room, Mei scoffed, "Whatever, _Meryl_, you're really not seeing how the rest of us are suffering. This whole thing's only been about you!"

Not wanting to hear it, she held up a hand. But Mei, unfortunately, continued, "Not even mom or Brody care that it's a package deal anymore though! Brody even said 'at this point it doesn't matter which of them comes home'!"

She froze.

...There...had always been ONE deal. One deal that kept her from going to the hospital and getting a rape kit, having the DNA tracked, one deal keeping that bastard from rotting in jail like he deserved for both being a pedophile and serial rapist:

He wouldn't touch _them_.

Her pulse rushed as she gaped, facing away from them...them, not Mura. He looked sad, naturally, but his expression tensed, concerned. "Meryl...what's wrong?"

That _bastard_. She could STILL nail him, she could STILL...

No, no, she didn't have a slip of evidence. Not one condom, not one bedsheet, not one slip of paper from the clinic, nothing. She had no way...no way to protect herself. Or her sisters. That son of a bitch, any of them will do, right? Swallowing the massive lump in her throat, she felt weak, helpless...where was Skye now?

That thought brought tears to her eyes as she couldn't fight off that weak whimper. Oh, shut up, Meryl. Skye had nothing to do with this. He'd protect you if he knew. When he wants to stand beside you, it's because he'll be the first to step up in the face of anything against you.

But this...wasn't his fight.

"Baby, hey, what's wrong?" Mura suddenly gasped, rushing to her, awkwardly holding her shoulders.

"Meryl, sweetie, it's fine if you want to stay, don't let Mei harass you" Yue insisted.

"Y-yea! We'll be okay!" May added woefully.

No they wouldn't. May, Yue, and...and Mei, she couldn't bear to imagine them knowing that torture, that lack of respect. She didn't...she didn't have an option though. Choking a little more, she grasped her dad's hand, rasping, "I'm...I'm sorry, papa...I...I guess I'll have to...go back too. It's...it's wrong of me to...to part...us."

He looked fairly alarmed, she wasn't sure why, but he rapidly shook his head. "Sweetie, it's okay...I...I mean I didn't...know you guys were suffering or anything. I thought...I thought things were going great. You...you never told me different, I just...I'm an idiot, ha..."

"Oh papa, that's not true!" May insisted, probably just crying as response to her, "It'd just...it'd just be easier to be there right now. It's nothing to do with you."

Yue rapidly nodded in agreement and Mura smiled gravely. "It's okay, really."

Mura looked to her though, as if he expected her to say something to stop this. Something like 'that guy's been sexually molesting me since I was five and the second I hit puberty he started penetrating'. Or 'when I was 15 and 16 because the dick hated to wear rubbers he got me pregnant and beat me the first time for trying to keep it to reveal who he really was. Oh, and then he forced abortions on me then had cosmetic surgery to hide the scars'. It was all right there, on the tip of her tongue, but weighing it down. Feeling something she hadn't felt in a very long time, she choked, "I'm...sorry..."

He exhaled faintly. He gave up, she could see that. Mura knew there was more to her story than 'I hate mom's tyranny' that brought her here and pressed at any moment he could. But he'd had enough...

His blue eyes softened though, always Mr. Understanding, "You have nothing to be sorry for. If you want to be with your mother, I have no right to reject that."

She wanted to kill herself. That was the last thing in the known damn universe she wanted. But she had no choice. She never had a choice. Mura picked up the suitcases, "I'll put these in the car. I'll drive you ladies there first thing in the morning before I go to work. You should get some sleep. I'm uh, going to retire after I put these away. Good night..."

"Papa, we can help-" Yue started.

"No" he said sharply before his shoulders slouch, "No...I'll be okay."

He marched outside and May looked heartbroken. "Oh papa..."

"Well, good riddance, I'm glad this hell is finally over!" Mei declared, huffing.

Yea, maybe for three of you. They didn't know what hell was. Meryl gave her a dark expression. She never hated that she cared about anyone so much at any point in her life. But, well, here she was...whatever. God forbid she try to escape and live her own life. God forbid anyone have a grain of decency to hold up deals.

"But...Meryl, what about Skye?" Yue asked softly, approaching her.

She didn't want to hear that name, especially right now. She had something normal dangled in front of her face. That's what she should be doing right now, THAT. She should be entertaining stupid romances with a stupid boy and they should be stupidly in love but instead she was going to become someone's fuck toy again. She should be worrying about what she was wearing on their date tomorrow but instead she had to think of how she was going to keep herself from getting pregnant a third time. Skye? What the hell did she care about Skye? That was for people that had normal lives. He...he knew what he was getting into.

But it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"Meryl-" Yue started again, reaching to touch her shoulder.

She shrugged away, aching, wheeling around and pinning her with an icy glare, "Don't TOUCH me!"

Running away down the hallway, not wanting a reaction, she hid herself away in her room and sobbed. If he saw her sobbing there, he'd think something foolish like he won. Had to get it all out now...

...It took all the restraint she had, in fact, locking herself in her small bathroom to sit in the mini tub to keep herself from texting Skye: 'I'm so scared'.

* * *

"You think this says 'I'm sorry for WHATEVER the hell I did'?"

Yukina Skye drank a milkshake as he followed Inaba Hayato and Yagami Iori around the mall, his hands casually stuck in his pockets. He cocked a brow at the diamond hair chopstick dealys Iori was holding up, looking hopeful. "Did you have a moment and put the moves on this girl?"

"Of-of course not!" Iori blurted as if offended, flustering. "I-I mean, she was going to kiss _me _and-and I dunno, I guess it was a problem I was going to accept it? I mean, God, I wanted her to kiss me but...but was that the problem?"

"I wasn't firm enough with Vivian" Hayato said wretchedly, gazing at the floor, "I should have told her early I wasn't interested in her and-and I didn't. It gave May the wrong idea and now...now she probably won't ever talk to me again..."

"You've recited this tale three times today, buddy" Skye informed, shaking his milkshake at him, "You're improving!"

He really did feel bad for them though, it was some pretty weird conundrums they were going through and as horrible as it sounded, better them than him because if he had to deal with that madness, he probably would have cussed someone out by now. Shaking his head, he looked at his phone, raising a brow. Besides, he had his own issues...

When he went home that night, he could not sleep. His mind was in a world of kind of puzzling joy and flyaway fluff. They kissed. He kissed her, she didn't stop him. Even better, she kissed HIM on her own accord. When she told him in the car she didn't want him to leave, it was all he could do to not jump out of that car and rocket to the moon with joy. It was, romantically, the best damn night of his life.

And yea, three days later, she hadn't...even called him?

He pursed his lips, poised to enter her number to text her...but he wondered, had he pushed her too hard? Like, looking at his timing now in hindsight, it was pretty damn sucky, he just found out about that bulls—t going on in her life all this time...and then he goes and jumps at the chance to confess? What did he do but confuse her? The poor thing...half tempted to tell her to forget it, he realized that might upset her and send her the wrong message too. Like 'nah, I realized you're too messed up for that so forget I made the offer'. He didn't think anything like that...but then, she wasn't even at school today...was she avoiding him?

Replacing his phone in his pocket, he gnawed his lower lip before glowering firmly at the backs of his despondent cousins. "Okay, this s—t ends NOW."

They both paused, turning back to stare at him, confused. He grunted, "We are three guys, standing here, lamenting and confused about what's going on with these chicks and it ends NOW. We will go and confront them and we are going to lay all this s—t out on the table!"

"But Skye..." Hayato started, shaking his head.

Skye grunted, shoving him, "YOU are going to tell May that you are a WUSS, that Vivian walked all over you like she walked all over you when you dated. You don't like that wench and you don't want that damned wench back! You want HER and there's no ifs and or buts about it!"

Pointing accusingly at Iori, he snarled, "And you are going to tell Yue that you like her and that whatever the hell she's pissed with you about needs to be laid down. You're all taking care of her damn flowers and sending her long sappy texts, you want some f—king answers and you want them NOW. Got it?"

Iori nodded slowly. "Good!" Skye snapped before grumbling under his breath, "And me, make sure she doesn't hate my guts."

Stalking out of the mall with renewed purpose, he prepared the speech in his mind, absently storing that Iori suggested that Hayato invite May to their family's ritual Christmas celebration. Sounded good...Meryl would get along nicely with his family. Maybe he'd suggest that too...

All of them revved up, Skye knocked sharply at the door with more confidence than he felt. Ugh, no, don't be a wuss now, Skye.

It took A LONG time and he was growing angry that they possibly peeked out, saw them, and were now ignoring them. But no, finally, the door creaked open...

Hayato blinked, startled, "Mura?"

The man had definitely seen kinder days, working a five o'clock shadow and deep sacks under his eyes. Skye could smell from where he stood the whiskey on his breath and read the sheer misery in his eyes. Woah, what was going on?

"Oh...hey guys...what's up?" he asked, dazed.

"Uh...well, we came to see the girls...is everything okay?" Hayato asked.

Mura looked puzzled before shaking his head, "The girls...? What...? Oh..."

Uh, yea, your daughters, dude. Why are you drinking at five o'clock again? Skye scowled, about to address this just out of concern for Meryl's already dwindling respect for malekind. But he bit his tongue when he muttered: "They...went back with their mother Sunday."

Iori gawked, "W-what? Wh-why?"

"They said...they said they were suffering" Mura said, clearly tired and not focused. "I didn't...I didn't know they were suffering...I thought everything was finally...perfect. I got them...presents and everything, I was going to get a tree soon..."

They were speechless. Mura smiled sadly, "I'm sorry they didn't inform you, guys, I guess they didn't want it to be difficult. I'm sorry you had to find out this way..."

"It's...fine" Hayato answered quietly.

After an awkward good bye, Skye wheeled on his feet and typed in her number so fast, his head was spinning.

Her answering machine, as expected. He found himself laughing because that was all he could do in this situation that lacked all modicums of sense. Cutting off his dark amusement sharply at the beep,

he snapped, "What the f—k is going on, Meryl? What the f—k are you doing back with that dick? What are you thinking? Why the hell didn't you TELL me? This doesn't make any _sense_!"

Hanging up before he went more haywire, he clenched his bangs, his eyes darting around. "Get a grip, Skye, get a grip. There's a damn reason for this."

"They were...probably suffering because of us..." Iori mumbled, rubbing his arm. "I mean, they were having fun before we...complicated things."

Hayato agreed and Skye couldn't help bitterly leer at them, "Then they don't know what 'suffering' is."

Turning away, enraged, he wanted to break something. He had no living clue where her mother lived, he couldn't storm in there and get her the hell out. She was trapped and...

And she didn't even trust him to tell him where she was or that she was leaving in the first place. Why? Why? That was what was running through his head so maybe she didn't tell him because he'd talk some f—king sense into her. You don't go _back _to your rapist!

"D-damn it!" he sobbed.

He was going to be _sick. _Everything was going TOO right. That's what everyone in his family said, when things go TOO right, expect for something to go OBSCENELY wrong. It sounded pretty damn pessimistic but apparently they were on to something and boy, should most if not all of them know.

He called a second time after ten minutes. Answering machine. After dinner. After his shower. After waking up a dozen times that night. Answering machine. His chest hurt.

Finally, listless, defeated, he fell to sleep... he couldn't do anything tired. He had to have a clear mind for this. There was at least a drop of logic in this madness and he could find Meryl soon. And when he did, he was bringing her back.

He just...prayed that she was okay.

* * *

Maybe...Meryl was right.

Yue sighed as she rode home in the long stretch limo with the quiet May, the only one pleased being Mei. Yue pursed her lips, tugging at the scratchy plead skirt irritably. She forgot how much she hated this thing and when she had to put it on for school, she had to say that was definitely one notch against being back.

She had no idea after a week she would be whittled down to a toothpick.

The second they came back, their father being the gentleman he'd always been, pulling their suitcases in was immediately attacked by their mother. 'I knew you were incapable of having children', 'this is why I didn't even give you partial custody, you were never good enough', 'I hope you've learned that your unstructured parenting is the reason you don't have kids'...none of that nonsense was true, their father was the truest, kindest, sweetest soul she'd ever met. He'd always been and all he'd wanted was to make them happy. Nothing the man had done had caused this. But as soon as either she and May tried to defend them, they were instantly silenced.

He just smiled weakly at them and left...she found herself so worried about her papa. Mura worked much too much, she was pretty sure he only ate because they were there. He barely slept either so now that they were gone, that probably depressing him and making him feel guilty as if he'd done something, he probably wasn't taking care of himself at all.

After his retreat, their mother went through their things and instantly started to throw things away. Yue was appalled when she threw away little magazines she collected from Kyoto and the postcards she kept as souvenirs from the trip. She was shocked how broken hearted she was when the woman decided the hairpiece was 'too cheap'...when the woman was called away, her and May quickly hid the things.

If that wasn't enough, the control began. Yes, things became structured again and perhaps that was a good thing...except Yue wasn't sure her or her sisters had done anything that necessitated pretty much high security imprisonment. They weren't allowed to go anywhere after school. They went, were promptly picked up, had violin lessons, did homework, had dinner exactly at seven, then went to bed...at eight? Yue had never needed eleven hours of sleep in her life and was stunned to realize it. She had forgotten how night after night she lied in bed for three to four hours, staring. Back in Mineral, she would have stayed up and done something or worn herself out working in the greenhouse at the after-school club. Here...here she had no option.

...She thought of the lilies. The lilies her and Iori planted together. She left because of the feelings she had for him, the feelings she felt were inappropriate. But thinking of them digging in the dirt, watering and raising those blooms together, it warmed and shattered her heart. She saw his pretty face and his earthy eyes and vibrant smile and she wanted to call him. Of course, naturally, their phones were taken away and deemed 'unnecessary'. They had no friends, they had no other activities, they were...

They were prisoners here. They truly...were. Their hair had to be combed a certain way, their clothes had to have a specific singular style, pressed to perfection, starchy and stiff. On the weekends, they could read or practice violin and perhaps piano if their mother had the nerve for it. They could potentially have tea on the veranda, however, if the sun was too hot then that wasn't going to happen. Meryl said once they were their mother's dolls and Yue told her not to be ridiculous.

...Oh Meryl...

Her sister had been tough as nails their whole lives. She came against their mother, denied her controls, snuck out. Yue used to scold her, not knowing there was possibly something out there worth doing it. But now, Yue found she was tempted to herself...part of her even wanted to ask Meryl if she wanted to sneak out. No...it wasn't that she felt she wanted to be rebellious, it wasn't that she wanted to deny her mother...

She just...didn't want to be a doll.

Except, Meryl had fallen apart.

Upon returning, Meryl didn't say a word. She looked at their mother silently for a moment before disappearing into her room. And she hadn't left once.

As far as they could tell she lied in bed or maybe just sat by her window. It didn't seem like she was being _just_ emotional or depressed but like...she was waiting on something. She refused to eat, she refused to go to school, she refused...to talk to them.

Yue had felt guilty, hurt, when upon learning they were leaving, Meryl decided to go to. She didn't know what was happening in her sister's life, but it seemed...it seemed good. She was happier, she was close to Skye, she was closer to them. But in that insular second, in that short moment, Meryl turned right back. 'Don't touch me'. That was essential Meryl, she was used to that. But considering how she was just a few days prior, it felt like she'd been struck in the face.

The door was opened for them and Yue frowned as she found Fuwaki Ceffiena on the phone, looking irritated. "Yes, well...that's her fault."

"Tadaima..." May murmured.

Ceffiena shot them a look before smiling, "The girls just returned. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, darling."

Clicking off, her smile lessened and tightened, "Dears, I'm so _glad _you're home..."

Yue's eyes narrowed. She recalled telling Meryl to be more respectful when the girl told their mother don't be such a 'snide bitch'. If she wanted something, say it. Yue...hadn't heard it before but now... "Is...something the matter?"

"Well, of course your _silly _sister isn't eating and, NATURALLY, I'm just so concerned about her health. You're her sisters...convince her to eat!"

May glanced at Yue who pursed her lips, smiling back in the way their mother apparently perfected. Insincere, designed to get across the air of both sincerity and pleasure, _fake_. "Maybe Meryl would feel better if we had a tiny bit of leeway, mother. You know, the ability to at least leave the house for a little while..."

Ceffiena appeared APPALLED. "Yue, I'm shocked by you! You were actually influenced by that madness your father allowed!"

"...Is that what you call it?" Yue asked quietly. Influenced? She supposed there was something wrong with thinking one can have a life.

May looked upset. She hadn't been doing that well either...the only one that seemed dandy was Mei. Mei liked this sort of structure where they weren't allowed to have an opinion nor even the credit of having sense that they wouldn't sleep with the first guy they met or, God forbid, have fun that wouldn't land them in trouble. Why risk it? That's what Yue supposed was the thought process behind this totalitarian household. Then Yue wanted to ask 'why risk what?'.

"We'll speak with Meryl, mother" May said, miserably walking towards the stairs.

Yue took a breath and followed her younger sister. She knew it wouldn't do any good...Meryl knew better than any of them ever had. Looking down the long corridor, realizing that they' d always been kept so far apart. Really, it was just Meryl that had this wing of the house...no wonder she was so antisocial...

Feeling almost helpless, Yue tapped on the door, "Meryl, sweetie, can we come in?"

Nothing followed and May glanced at her before knocking louder, "Meryl, answer or we're coming in either way."

Again, silence. Yue pursed her lips and slowly turned the knob, cautiously opening the door...swallowing, she grimaced.

Meryl was lying in bed, most likely in the same position from early this morning. She was curled up on her side, burrowed beneath her covers. Her uniform hung on a rod nearby in her line of vision as if trying to provoke her to go to school. It wasn't working, clearly.

May walked over and sat beside her, poking the mountain of expensive sheets and blankets. "Meryl-chan, you can't lie in bed like this. It's not good for you and we're worried about you."

She hadn't said much of anything either since they got back, indeed in this case now breaking her vow of silence. May looked back at her and Yue just shook her head. "I miss it too, Meryl...I miss having freedoms and...and other things but it's perhaps better for us here. We...we might need the structure."

It was about the most vivid reaction they'd gotten out of her yet: she turned over away from them. She didn't want to hear it. Yue knew that if she was in Meryl's place, she didn't want to hear it. No, no, worse than that...she couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. Shoulders slouching, she gazed up at the ceiling, miserable.

Brody had been in their lives since they were four years old...Brody had girlfriends, their mother had boyfriends. They didn't love each other, in fact, they just seemed to leech off of one another's existence and called it a relationship. If anything, the idea of romance seemed like the kind of ridiculous thing they made up in movies and novels.

...But...something about the way Skye had kissed Meryl so tenderly when he walked to the steps, the way he held her hand until they couldn't anymore, gazing at her...those times when he'd look at her absently in class when she wasn't looking. The way he seemed to bring out her affection...it was the same as when Hayato went of his way to go to their house to walk May to school or how they'd look at each other like they were the only two people in that area...

...The same as when Iori would smile at her and send her text messages about things he believed would interest her and invite her to or thought that if she was being so strangely cruel to him that _he _was at fault. It wasn't sappy romance like the movies, by a longshot, but it felt real enough. And she hadn't known what to do with that. So she ran.

...At this point, she wished she'd stayed and faced it.

Yue gazed sympathetically at her older sister, clearly despondent and incapable of accepting that they lived like free citizens for such a short time and then actually willingly returned to this. It was sad. And pathetic. Yue wasn't stupid enough to think this was how people should live. She...she regretted it already.

May and her jumped, alarmed, when a German song echoed from underneath Meryl's pillow. Confused, they watched her finally lift her head and pick up her cell phone...she stared at it, let the song play out, then replaced it in it's spot with a weak sigh.

Yue looked to May before clearing her throat, "Was that Skye?"

"...Who else."

It wasn't even phrased in a rhetorical question sort of tone, just flat and matter of fact. Yue smiled absently, "I guess...he calls a lot."

"Mm."

May pouted, "Ane-san, are you heartbroken?"

"Heartbroken?" scoffed Meryl, "That'd be too easy..."

Yue's brows creased. Easy? May actually tensed at this statement, "There's nothing easy about it! I-I hate this feeling more than anything in the world. I wish...I wish it were 'easy'."

Meryl was quiet after this plea and Yue didn't really expect her to respond... "If you like him so much, then go find out what the hell his problem was. You just assumed Hayato wanted that bitch back, she was the only one making the moves on him. And you let her. They're exes for a reason, you probably had a good advantage. But you just gave up."

May recoiled, stunned. Yue scowled, "Meryl, don't be so mean..."

"Whatever. Did you guys actually want something? I'm not eating so you can tell mother to go blow someone."

Yue groaned, May standing stiffly, responding now that she was over the initial shock of Meryl's words, "You're such a jerk, Meryl!"

She just shrugged, burrowing under the covers, "If Skye's exes went out of their way to kiss all on him specifically when _I _was around and make passes at him when he invited me to go out, I'd beat the f—k out of them. Then I'd kick his ass for being the p—sy that let them do it."

May's eyes widened and Yue crossed her arms, frankly a tad annoyed with Meryl for being so punctual and biting with her critique of them. "Oh, and what about me, Meryl? What's your answer for MY problem since you know it all?"

Meryl didn't say anything for a few moments before murmuring, "I think I sympathize with your problem more because I wouldn't know right off how to let anyone love me either...and I tried to tell that idiot that I'd suck at being his girlfriend so I'd be afraid of being inadequate as well. We're not exactly looking at anywhere close to a good model for those situations."

Yue froze as May looked at her. "Eh? You mean you're afraid of commitment too, Yue-chan?"

"I-I don't know what she's talking about!" Yue blurted, cheeks burning painfully with color. Turning, she huffed, "Well, whatever, your problem is you ran the second Skye gave you the option and now you're ignoring him! You're just afraid to have feelings!"

"...Yea" Meryl said softly, "That is my problem..."

Yue paused and looked back at her. She wasn't being sarcastic or blunt...she seemed honestly...sad. Biting her lip, her irritation oddly straining away, she murmured, "Brody will be back tomorrow...you should talk to Skye, it'd be good to have someone else like him to talk to."

"...Yea."

"Please consider eating. You look like you've lost weight..." Yue pressed, having noticed her wrists when she picked up the phone.

"I'll think about it."

They exited quietly and May wrung her wrist, "I...I mean, it seemed so obvious Hayato wanted Vivian. But...he did seem uncomfortable. I thought that was because I was awkwardly around but it's true...why was I always there when it happened? M-maybe there was something going on..."

Yue nodded absently and walked down the hall, their mother calling to demand they not dawdle and start their violin lessons. Yes...things weren't like the romances in stories. They didn't have a model for what worked...she didn't know if she could make Iori happy going off what she knew. He...he certainly made her happy though.

...That was her only regret about Mineral. She would have never known about these variables if she'd stayed mother's little puppet.

* * *

Skye rubbed his temple, grimacing as he sat in class. Staring at the board as the teacher droned he felt his eyes slowly shut, his head lurching forward...before hitting the desk, shocking him back up. Shaking his head, he picked up his pen, tapping himself on the head with it to stay awake. He hadn't been sleeping well.

Pursing his lips, getting his phone out of his desk, he typed in a message absently to Meryl. 'Please, for the love of God text me or something'.

His focus was shot. He couldn't even believe he was like this. He couldn't even think of anything else. Her safety was pervading his own sense of being...she ignored his calls, didn't respond to his texts...all he wanted to know that she was okay.

But how could she be? She was back in that house with that bastard... Skye swallowed hard as his jaw clenched, angry. He couldn't _handle _this.

When the bell thankfully rang, he waved at his equally depressed cousins and headed home to attempt to sleep. And fail.

Changing into his pajamas, texting to Sachiko who had been deeply concerned about him that he was okay, just going to nap and that he couldn't wait to see her for Christmas. Lying on his belly, smiling softly when she responded that she couldn't wait either and would bring him the candies he liked to make him feel better. It was easier when he just obsessed with his sister...all she did was spoil him with candy.

His smile melted and he pursed his lips, texting one last time before his nap to Meryl, 'I miss you...I thought I'd get to spend Christmas with you. I bought you things you said you wanted, you know? I thought we'd be together...for that'.

Taking a breath, he set the phone down and dropped his face down into his dark pillow, falling into a listless sleep almost instantly. She made him feel so weak.

Once, when they were seven, they had an argument. Over what, exactly, he couldn't recall...but she disappeared. Like, they yelled at each other, she ran off saying she never wanted to see him again, and Mura called around asking where she was...she disappeared, she hadn't come home. And he blamed himself. He looked for her hectically, worried...he looked all over Mineral. He didn't give up.

He...didn't give up. He just...couldn't.

_Dort am klavier lauschte ich ihr und ween ihr spiel begann hielt ich den atem an. Dort am klavier stand ich bei ihr es hatte den schein sie spielte für mich allein._

Skye jolted, stunned, looking around his dark room, completely disoriented. The hell...? Then it hit him head on.

Gasping, almost dropping his phone when he reached for it with an overkill amount of force, he quickly pressed 'send'. "G-Gogo?" he sputtered, sitting up, leaning against his headboard.

"...Hey."

"Oh my God, whe-where...ugh, what...what are you doing...?" he rasped, burying his eyes in his hand, torn between relief hearing her voice and wanting to yell at her.

"...Nothing" she sighed wearily.

Skye scoffed, standing, wobbly for a moment before going to hunt his light switch, "'Nothing'? There's no NOTHING to you going back to that hellhole!"

"Don't..." she said, her voice kind of dead, "I know what I'm doing, Skye, I don't need you to lecture me."

"I'm not-! ...I'm not...lecturing you, Meryl, honest, I'm just..." he trailed off...he wanted to speak to her for almost two weeks. And yet...he had no idea what to say. "Did I chase you off? I mean, I know I put a lot on you that night-"

Meryl snorted. It was a vague sound but it was comforting because it was Meryl. "I'm not my sisters, Skye, it'd take more than you to make me leave."

He couldn't help smile ever so slightly... "Oh really? What was your answer then?"

"That doesn't matter."

"The hell ever" Skye grunted, sweeping his hair back as he took a breath, "But you're right. It doesn't matter...I'm worried sick about you. Has he..."

He couldn't help trail off and she mumbled, "He comes home tonight."

"Damn it, Meryl! Where the f—k are you? This s—t ends now!"

"I don't need you, Skye...just-just mind your own business, I know what I'm doing!"

He probably would have been angry with her if it didn't sound like she was finally breaking down. Instead, he felt that sickening helplessness and anguish because he didn't know where she was...and he could do nothing. Pursing his lips, looking out his window...it was snowing again, like that night... he finally whispered. "You're doing this...for some reason. Why?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It DOES matter! You're doing this for everyone else, aren't you? You're doing this for your mom and your sisters and whoever the hell else! What about you, Meryl...? You...you may be the toughest person I know, you may be 'Gogo' to me but...but I've told you over and over, you're not alone anymore..."

The line went mysteriously quiet and Skye was alarmed that she might have hung up...but her soft muffled voice whimpered, "I'm...scared again."

His eyes widened and before he could demand where she was, that she let him save her just this once she sobbed, "I'll talk to you later, Skye. Bye."

"Meryl-!"

Hissing, infuriated when the line went dead, he dialed in Iori's number, barking at his cousin, "I'm getting her back, f—k everything. I need your help..."

Iori sighed some, "I asked Mura what the girl's address was today so I could send Yue the gift I got her...do you really think you should go busting in there though? I've been thinking, maybe we're too clingy..."

Skye shuffled on clothes, grunting, "Call it what you want, Iori, but I'm going to get her back."

"...You know more than you're telling, don't you?" Iori sighed again after a moment.

"...Just get Hayato. We're going for a drive."

This wasn't any different, when he found her in some crevice with a twisted ankle, covered in mud and soaked through with rain. He hadn't given up on her...and he wasn't about to start.

And that bastard was going to die if he had even looked at her the wrong way.

* * *

Yue sat at the table silently as Brody cut his filet mignon with a strange sort of deliberateness. It was quiet, as it had always been, and it felt tense. Maybe it'd always felt that way...a lot of things were becoming clear since coming here. Yue sipped the bitter tea her mother insisted they all drink as it helped 'weight gain reduction' before looking to May.

She'd been preoccupied since Meryl told her her own perception of what was happening with Hayato...it clearly hadn't occurred to her. Perhaps that was for the best because now she was second guessing and stressing over her choice...then, Yue thought with a soundless sigh, 'I definitely am having second, third, fourth, and fifth ideas about this decision...'

"Well! Brody, isn't it _wonderful_ the girls are here?" Ceffiena finally spoke, breaking the thick uneasiness.

"Mm...I see one's missing though."

Ceffiena's plastic smile diminished a little before returning, renewed, "Well, Meryl just wasn't that hungry tonight. She decided to stay in her room."

Brody just blinked absently before nodding, sipping his red wine. Yue frowned...Brody was probably supposed to represent something of a father figure in their youth. He probably was supposed to provide them with some kind of model as Mura wasn't there...but she never knew him to take interest. He was always away on business and when he was here, he was with their mother or locked in a room somewhere. She really didn't know a whole lot about him...it was strange Meryl disliked him so much, really, when had he been around?

Whatever the case, Yue realized with some sorrow, he wasn't their father. Saioji Mura hadn't picked up the phone when she called him the other day... she presumed he was mad but called his office, just in case. They told her, causing her concern, that he'd called out sick all week...he probably didn't know what to make of any of this. They came to him, asked to stay with him, then pack their bags at the smallest inclination. He'd been so...happy...she pursed her lips, setting her fork down, her appetite shot. Whatever the case, she wanted to check on him...the idea came to her when she was trying to call him for the third time. She just had to propose it.

"Mother" she pasted on her most respectful face, "If...it's okay, I was thinking that for the Christmas holiday, we could see papa."

May looked up, surprised, before her eyes glowed a bit. "Oh yea! That would be nice, mother, I'm sure daddy misses us and we've never spent the holidays with him before."

They didn't celebrate Christmas. Their mother and Brody would go off from morning to the break of dawn to parties and charity events to rub elbows, leaving them there to go to bed at eight. Nothing festive, nothing fun, it was just any other day...the next visit with their dad, however, he made it Christmas. He got the cake, he got them presents, he had them decorate a tree, and recorded every moment of it...the few Christmas' after, they would stay up and toil over making presents for their dad or save up all the coins they found to buy him something. It was always simple, like a button with a band or a scarf. Those little things...but she was astonished to see on his work bag the button still clasped there, the scarf, a little ratty, hanging on the coat rack. Meryl actually teased him about being a hoarder and he just smiled.

...Papa...

"Absolutely NOT!" Ceffiena gawked, shocked, "Why on Earth would you even make such a request?"

Yue opened her mouth to question why it was cause for such a reaction firstly when Mei looked annoyed, "They just wish to get back to their boyfriends, mother. All of them had a guy around and Christmas is the time for couples."

"Good heavens!"

May narrowed her eyes at her near named twin and countered, "I want to go back for our _father_. It's not like we'll do anything for Christmas, why shouldn't we spend it with daddy? We're back in Japan and everything and just because I came back here doesn't mean I never want to see him again!"

"Dad didn't care that we left the first time nor this time so what does he care about ever seeing us again? He totally _abandoned _us, I can't believe you guys forgot that so quickly!" Mei protested. "You guys are so dumb!"

Yue rubbed her brow, a rapidly churning migraine growing in her temple. And Ceffiena just fanned the flame: "Well, I forbid it! Absolutely not, that man is out of your life and he's out of your life for good! Don't think you can just walk in and out of this house like you please! You went and now that you're back you have no choice!"

It was the most sickening of feelings. Her vision and brains started to swirl, she felt a wave of emptiness pass through her body like a waterfall of fire, leaving a burn she couldn't comprehend but it made her _pissed_. She slammed her fists down on the table.

Everyone jolted as the china bounced with the movement, that little 'clank' sound chiming through the night. Ceffiena gaped speechlessly...Yue wasn't sure what to do now. She was blessed now with a knowledge she shouldn't know. She knew that she shouldn't be forced to stay inside like some deviant. She knew she could make her own decisions. She knew that she shouldn't be kept from her father if she actually desired to see him. Brody was no _father_, he was a mystery, and the man their mother painted as Saioji Mura was a complete fabrication.

What did she do with this knowledge though? It seemed like a pest, a parasite, making her unhappy because now she'd gained it like Meryl had and it made their living conditions unlivable. It wasn't like this before, if she'd never _learned_...

What was she supposed to do? What choices did she have...?

Standing, composing herself, she tilted her head, "I apologize. I'm going to retire for the night."

Leaving her plate almost completely uneaten, she quickly rushed to her room, slamming the door. Not a minute later, she could hear May's. Letting out a breath, she slid down her wall...after a minute of thoughts lost in nothingness, she picked up her phone and clicked through the pictures...

They posed together by a pretty statue, smiling, Yue incapable of being able to take a picture while being in it so she could see some of Iori's outstretched arm. It was a nice picture...a nice picture of a nice boy...

Staring at it for some time, she miserably buried her face into her knees, pulling at the tweed cloth. What do you do now...? What choices did she have...?

Tapping her chin against her knee, she shook her head. Maybe she was overreacting...maybe she just had to get used to this again. This was the known, that...that with the feelings and the attraction and things she didn't understand...that felt...dangerous.

This was safe. This...this was the way they'd been raised. It was comfortable at one point, it could be again. And if they could handle it, so could Meryl. There...wasn't anything wrong with this...

* * *

"I'm sorry, Brody" Ceffiena smiled quickly, alarmed, "I'm sure they're just spouting nonsense..."

Brody wiped his lips, dabbing the sauces with one of the napkins, dropping it near the plate. "Mei...the boy hanging around your oldest sister, is he...tall?"

Mei's shoulders stiffened and she glanced around shiftily, "Skye...he, uh, well yea. Like six feet something..."

Ceffiena frowned, "Why do you ask, dear?"

"...Nothing" he said shortly before pinning a look at Ceffiena, "Either way, I believe I'll retire for the night."

"Oh, of course, you had a long flight" Ceffiena said carefully, the maids coming to remove their plates. "Everything should be in place."

He nodded and stood without another word. Ceffiena let out an irritated breath upon his departure, drinking her tea, "Your sisters will be the death of me! How dare they—ooh! It makes me so angry."

Mei just nodded, shaking her head, "Don't pay them any mind, mother. They don't know any better."

Ceffiena smiled, petting Mei's hair, "Oh, thank goodness you're such an obedient child, Mei. If I just had your sisters... they would have never come back, I suspect. Just living as-as common heathens! No sense of responsibility...it's sickening."

Mei scoffed, "It's mostly Meryl...only she was unhappy. Meh."

"Oh, if only you were my oldest" sighed Ceffiena, standing, "Things would be a lot less difficult. Come, let's get prepared for bed."

Mei nodded and followed her up the steps, their servants preparing all the baths, all the clothes, setting the bed...everything was _prepared _for them. They didn't have to raise a finger or do anything unnecessary and her sisters could only see the little things! Ugh, idiots-

She paused, a little startled, to see Brody wandering down the dark corridor towards the wing Meryl had to herself as the oldest. Ugh! A whole wing to herself too! So selfish...

...However, that was odd. Mei frowned, looking to her mother who didn't appear to be that caught off guard, "Mother... was that Brody?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's probably going to lecture your sister."

Enlightened, Mei nodded, "Ah, that's for the best..."

She had everything here. The world was not enough, Mei supposed. Juvenile at best...letting the servant brush her hair, she pursed her lips, closing her eyes. This was perfect.

Hopefully they all grew up soon.

* * *

"...Well, I see a little threat gets your senses in order."

Meryl glanced back expressionlessly as her 'stepfather' came in, closing and locking the door, tugging absently at his tie. "Your sisters would have been perfectly acceptable."

Her eyes narrowed at the demon, shaking her head, lifting herself up off the floor. "Yes, because I'm sure you'd love to break in virgins."

Brody's eyes darkened but he chuckled bitingly before picking up some package that had been delivered to her. "I do believe you were told to put this on."

Meryl stood across from him, careful to keep her face blank despite thinking this never really had to happen again. Hearing Skye had messed her up. Part of her felt like she could fight this, that for once she had to say 'I'm doing this for myself'...Skye didn't know though. It was easy for him to look from the outside in.

But there was this dip in her stomach that made it feel like she was letting down his expectations.

Annoyed, feeling angry, she spat, "The day you see me in your f—king cosplay is the day you're committing necrophilia, bastard."

She wasn't even surprised, glad she didn't flinch when he grabbed her by the front of that ugly ass blouse her mother made them all wear. He gritted his teeth, "Watch your mouth, bitch. I don't know what your little boyfriend pulled, getting into that damn limo, but he's not coming this time so it'd be best to keep me happy."

"I know that" she hissed, shoving him away, "Just-just f—king get it over with!"

Meryl clenched her eyes shut as he forced her to her knees...she had been tempted many a time. She had strong teeth, she could...

Licking, flicking her tongue, she hesitated...that was the first problem, she hesitated, got scared. Then she fell into this loop where she was getting raped and impregnated and accepting it. She got down on her knees herself...

She...could have been normal...maybe her and Skye...

Her eyes burned. Every time she thought of his name, she had to cry. That was one good reason she left...

Yelping when Brody forced her up, tossing her on the bed and holding her wrists. He looked smug, shoving the stiff skirt up her thighs. "I haven't seen you cry in a long time...maybe that little break will make this more interesting."

Turning her over, she wept, burying her face into the sheets. Whatever...she'd get used to it again. She'd be tearless and take it like the toy she was meant to be.

Soon, Skye's name wouldn't effect her like this...

* * *

"This is bull s—t!"

If Skye smoked he would have been through a pack of cigarettes by now, he'd probably popped about nine blood vessels in his brain. Hayato scowled, looking around in complete confusion. "This is crazy."

Skye gritted his teeth, snapping, "Chihaya, dude, there has to be an easier way to get to this house."

His, for all purposes, uncle was on the line, giving them directions on navigating through the super rich neighborhood he'd grown up in...he didn't really consider it, but it made sense that the girls lived in Wensington, the highest of the high upper crust neighborhoods. You had to be dropping some serious change to live there. Made sense, he recalled her saying her mother was the daughter of like the fourth richest mining guy in all of Japan. But thing was...

"Sorry kid, that's the 'I use money as carpet' section, they make sure no one finds a back way into that bitch" Hideyoshi Chihaya remarked, the sound of clanking pans in the background. "Just stick to the numbered roads. You'll get there."

Skye groaned internally, wheeling around the turns. "Fine...thanks."

"Well, good luck with whatever you're doing. And watch out for Wensi cops, they're everywhere."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Clicking off, Hayato gave him a look, leaning over the seats since Iori was riding shotgun, "'I'll definitely keep that in mind'? What the heck are we doing, dude? It sounds criminal."

Skye just shook his head, pursing his lips as he hit the next turn, "Just stay behind me."

Just when he was another turn from losing his mind, the house came into view...it was a massive excuse for a 'house', it looked like it went half a block. Resolved, he sped up the longest idea of a driveway he'd ever seen at top speed. Iori glanced at him disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. He knew something was up.

He just...hoped nothing was up.

Almost pulling in at an absurd angle, he turned the car off and sprinted for the door. The other two were a little more languid but their reason for being there was a little less hectic. He couldn't stop his heart from trying to escape his chest.

Ringing the doorbell, he scowled when no one came immediately...well, then, considering how big the house was it probably took forever...but when about three minutes passed, he got the feeling he was getting ignored. Gritting his teeth, he started ringing rapidly. Eff it.

Five minutes too long, the door finally opened. The butler looked quite pissed...but nowhere as pissed as he was. "May I _help _you?"

"I'm looking for Meryl. Where is she?"

"Lady Meryl has retired for the evening."

Skye's brows creased, "It's seven o'clock. What are they, infants? Look, tell Meryl that Skye is here to see her."

"I'm sorry, the girls do not entertain visitors, especially males" the butler said stiffly, about to close the door.

"Yea, okay" Skye glared...before shoving the shorter guy away.

"Good heavens!"

He heard Hayato and Iori on his heels. Iori, voice of reason, hissed, "Skye, we are about to get arrested!"

Skye didn't care if a swat team rolled up, he would bring them down too. Glaring around, he didn't see anyone in this giant place. And it was _too _quiet. Glowering, he yelled, "Meryl!"

His voice echoed almost ethereally and it only made him angrier. Everything about this made him angry. Yea, his house was tiny, him and his dad ran into the archways daily but he never felt like this. And nothing was wrong with having a big house but a damn race track shouldn't fit in the foyer. It felt so cold...

"Meryl!"

Finally, FINALLY, Yue appeared, looking shocked, at the top of the steps. "Skye? What are you...what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened, stunned, Iori staring up at her, looking pretty speechless. Skye snarled, "Save the reunions. Where's Meryl?"

"Meryl...? She's...she's in her room. But Skye, I don't think you guys-" Yue rasped.

"Save it" Skye said shortly, sprinting up the steps, "F—king "retiring" at damn seven o'clock, I guess that bitch does have all the options."

"What?" Yue scowled, pointing towards the wing for the oldest. "Skye, she's having the hardest time getting acclimated here. I'm...I'm sure she wants to see you again someday but for now-"

He glared as he had Yue sputtering crap in his ear and was cut off by a very appalled woman...by the looks of it, their mother. She looked beside herself. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!"

"Look, lady, move."

"How dare you?" the woman seethed, outspreading her arms as if to block him off before glaring towards her servants, "Tell the police to get here immediately!"

Skye was over it. He pushed her aside, yelling, "Meryl!"

"Oh, so you're her little boyfriend! My daughter decided to come back on her own so she doesn't want you!"

"Eh? Skye?" May joined, rushing towards them.

"What are you even doing here, Skye?" Yue asked, exasperated.

By the time Mei joined he was ready to kill something. Throwing doors open the whole way, he felt his pulse throughout his entire arm. "Meryl!"

"You stop THIS instant!" their mother threatened loudly.

There was one damn door left and if she wasn't in there, he was destroying this crowd and this coliseum of a house.

He started to throw the door open but found it locked...a nerve snapped like a twig and he kicked that damned thing in and he opened his mouth to call her name...but found himself gawking speechlessly.

The same bastard from the limo was on top of her...from behind, her face buried into the pillow. He looked up, his mouth opened, probably about to demand who busted in...but he paused, glaring towards him. "Who the hell are you?"

Skye stared before just feral insanity slipped over his vision. It was an almost whimsical moment, where he blinked and he found himself with his hands around the guy's throat. The man growled, grasping his wrists and trying to punch him. But it didn't hurt, Skye didn't feel anything except that he was going to make him suffer.

"Meryl!" Yue sobbed, rushing to the bed.

She was sitting up, hugging herself. Her black eyes were wide, stunned and like she had no idea where she was. Yue wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Oh my God, sweetie, are you okay? What's going on!"

Meryl mumbled in confusion, incoherent whines and babbles... he supposed he had some sort of record for stopping this insanity, it seemed almost impossible he'd interfered twice. But he halted somewhat when she started to sob uncontrollably.

Glancing over his shoulder, she was weeping into Yue's shoulder, her sister rocking her, holding her tightly. She shot a malicious glare in their direction. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that to her!"

May looked petrified, staring from the hallway as if something inconceivable just took place, Mei in a similar position. Skye's eyes narrowed though...their mother...

If a mother found out that the guy she was with was slipping into the back wing to rape their daughter, wouldn't they be...furious? His mother would be, that's for damn sure. But she just looked like...this was merely an inconvenience.

He stood, slamming the guy backwards against the wall, satisified that he lost consciousness before turning to the older woman, bewildered. It just couldn't be what he was thinking...it wasn't possible. Her flesh and blood, her child she carried for nine months...it just had to be confusion. "...Have you known this was going on?"

All the girls and his startled cousins looked to him, minus Meryl, once again shocked. Mei balled her fists, "Just what are you implying?"

"I'm IMPLYING that she just walked in on the same thing all of us did and she just looks like her stock ratio went down!" Skye countered, feeling his fury rise.

"Where ARE those police? Breaking into our home, apparently anyone could get away with it!" the woman hissed, starting to go to the hallway.

May slowly turned to look at her...she looked baffled before the color drained from her face. "Mother, if Skye didn't come in here, this would...this would have happened!" Then she wheeled towards him, "And what do you mean 'going on'?"

Yue looked at him inquisitively as well as he gazed at the back of Meryl's head. She was trembling, shaking with emotion, probably beside herself. He promised not to tell... "I...can't say..."

"What! What is going on!" Mei snapped.

"You girls need to face the facts! There are _perks _to having wealth, there are responsibilities to maintained!" Ceffiena finally snapped, "You think Brody stayed around because he wants to? Yes, he has money, he has Fuwaki stock, but there will always be _perks_ and that's the oldest child's duty!"

Skye was pretty sure he heard all of their brains implode.

"W-wh-_what_?" whispered Yue, gawking.

"You ...you can't mean that, you just...you just _can't_" May stammered.

Ceffiena glowered, "As women of this house, you should forebear to the man that's been around more than your father ever was! If Meryl had lacked sense and stayed in that commoner place, I would have expected any one of you to take up the responsibility!"

"The f—k, lady?" demanded Hayato, the incredulity in his voice thick enough to cut with a knife.

"My...my _God_, no wonder she hates you more than him" Skye said breathlessly, completely awestruck, "He did it but you not only f—king let it happen, you _endorse _it. What the hell is wrong with you!"

Meryl pushed away from Yue, hiccuping and seeming to fight for air. Skye had had enough. This was the monster of all train wrecks, he'd never seen anything as twisted or despicable as this and he'd seen a lot in his family. Marching forward with absolute footsteps, he scooped Meryl up under her legs, cradling her body against his chest and covered her with his coat.

"You know, I have a mother that for my entire life has told me she'd do anything for me, that she'd give her life for her children. So standing here listening to you _justify _letting that fuck over there rape your daughter as a perk- and not only have you let him rape her, you've let him rape her since she was _five years old_. How dare you? How dare you do this to her?" he seethed, engulfed with rage, " You make me SICK. And I don't give a damn what the hell the rest of you do, I'll sit out in the car for five minutes but we're leaving and I'm taking Meryl with me. It's your choice if you want to come but I won't let you hurt her anymore."

And with that, he walked out of the exit. Meryl didn't resist or tell him not to protect her or any of that. In fact, she was hugging him so tightly...he rubbed her shoulder, whispered to her that it was okay. He swallowed, tacking on that he promised he'd be beside her.

The servants parted when he gave them the deadliest glare he could muster, walking out the door with Iori and Hayato following, in utter silence. He tossed his keys at Iori, climbing into the back and hugging her tightly. It all...it all made sense now. Her stepfather, her hatred for her mother, wanting to protect her sisters...he clenched his eyes shut as she began to cry again. He felt so helpless again...

Three minutes passed and Skye was pretty sure he was going to bust a window out. They were going to _stay_? Were they nuts? Did they not hear what their mother just said? ANY of them would have been expected to pick up if Meryl refused to come back. Hayato tapped the side of the arm rest before seething, "F—k! What the hell is this? You didn't tell us about this s—t, Skye!"

"We should have brought the damn cops" Iori scowled, now that the silence was broken.

Skye just shook his head, kissing Meryl's temple gingerly. He rocked her, "I...I just...had to get to her..."

Four minutes. "The hell I'm leaving May here! I'll go in there and carry her out kicking and screaming over my f—king shoulder but I'm not leaving her here!" Hayato growled, slamming his fist down.

Skye just sighed...whatever. He couldn't believe they'd be that ignorant...Iori looked distinctly worried. Well, following this distortion of a hierarchy, the next to follow would be Yue. Meryl trembled, "I can't leave them, Skye..."

"What they do is their business" Skye said flatly, "They know now, Meryl. They know and if they can ignore that then you don't need to concern yourself any longer. You're done protecting everyone else."

She tried to protest though she was clenching his shirt for all it was worth. He hushed her and glanced at the clock, shaking his head. "Let's go, guys."

"I mean it, Skye" Hayato grunted, swinging the door open suddenly, "I don't give two s—ts how much May hates me, she's not staying here!"

Skye sighed vaguely as he stalked back towards the house. Iori looked off before opening the driver's door, "I have the same sentiments, Skye. I'll be right back."

Watching his two cousins return to the house, he gazed down at Meryl and was a little surprised to find her looking at him. "You really don't know how to quit, do you...?"

"Sorry, not in my functions."

Meryl rested her cheek against his chest, suddenly laughing humorlessly, "I'd always hoped...or at least, in the beginning, that someone would come and see what he did. I always hoped that someone would see what a monster her was...now, I feel like you saw something I wouldn't have wanted you to..."

"Meryl, you weren't doing anything consensual with that son of a bitch!" he hissed, "I'm just glad I got there in time...I wish you'd trusted me enough so I could have saved you before he got...that far..."

She gazed at him drearily before shaking her head, "Kiss me."

He recoiled, stunned, "Eh?"

"Kiss me. Show me that you're not absolutely repulsed, that I'm not the damaged goods that I am, since you're Mr. Perfect."

"I never said I was Mr. Perfect" Skye snorted hotly, leaning down and giving her a faint kiss on the lips, "And I'll never be repulsed by you...and you're Gogo...nothing is so damaged that you can't fix it."

Meryl balled up his shirt in a fistful, her eyes closing, "You know she died, right?"

"Yep...but the difference is you're my Gogo and you'll only get stronger and better."

Her brows raised a bit but she didn't refute it, grasping his hand in hers as they sat in the quiet dark. He didn't...know what to do.

Skye jumped when the door and trunk opened. He looked back and was shocked to see three suitcases...what? He suddenly found himself pushed against the door, Yue and May sandwiching Meryl.

"Meryl, you have SO much explaining to do" Yue sobbed, tears rolling down her face.

"Y-yea! What's this, been going on since you were-were five? Why does Skye know more than we do?" May demanded, weeping.

"It's...it's a long story..." Meryl said quietly, "One I didn't think I'd have to tell. I didn't think you guys would come."

"Are you crazy? How could we stay in that house after this? We're damn prostitutes and dolls to our mother!" Yue countered, angry, hugging her tightly, "We just had to get the things that meant anything to us. And you didn't unpack at all so we had to grab your bag. I'm sorry it took so long and seemed that way."

Meryl seemed relieved and Skye let out a breath of relief himself...before noticing... "...Really? Mei isn't coming?"

They just fell silent and he shook his head. "...Let's go home, guys."

Iori backed up as May rested her head on Meryl's shoulder, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "I'm so sorry, Meryl, we left Mineral for such petty reasons...and you didn't want to go. But you should have told us, we're your sisters!"

"Yes! No more secrets!" Yue proclaimed.

Meryl was quiet for a long time...before she suddenly mumbled: "Can I tell you guys something that I've always wanted to tell someone?"

"Of course" May insisted.

She closed her eyes and said in such a weak sorrowful tone, it didn't even sound like her, "When I was 15, Brody got me pregnant then forced me to have an abortion."

Skye's head turned sharply, for that second thinking his head just came up with something bewildering, and her sisters just stared at her. "...What?"

"It happened...twice" she smiled weakly, "Twice...I wasn't...sick those times I was bedridden, he just put up that affront to hide the fact I had cosmetic surgery for the scars. I don't know if even mother knows that much. I'm sure she doesn't care."

"_Meryl_" Yue choked, "Wh-why? Why did you not...even tell us? We wouldn't have let you hurt you, we just wouldn't..."

She started to cry miserably and Meryl didn't really answer...and Skye almost had to ask Iori to pull over so he could vomit. Huh, you were going to be her savior, right, Skye? You don't know the things she's been through...'be beside her', what a crock of s—t. He gazed out the window, absolutely tortured. Good job, Skye...good job...

But she reached out when her sisters fell asleep, maybe the stress of the truth that exhausting, and held his hand again. He glanced at her before giving it a squeeze. Shut up with your whining, Skye. You didn't have a time machine, what was there to do about this now? All you had was the present and the future. If she let you, you could stand beside her then.

...But would she?


	12. Third Generation, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **Starting Over

**Author's Note:** Wow, pretty long hiatus there, ay? I've started physical therapy on the knee and I've been struggling around the gigantic olympic track that is my school and well...busy! That was just last week. Before, I was dealing with three kids and a frantic sister-in-law...I have never had to fight over my computer that much x.x

That said, yea, this chapter got so discombobulated because I've been working on it way too long and I lost sight of what I really wanted. But of course editing will follow and it does get the point across. Hopefully a fresh start on the next chapter will help.

As for reviews, thanks! Ironically I was just thinking about that manga (Bitter Virgin). Of course there were a few differences but I could see the parallel, definitely. But truthfully, Meryl and Skye are a little odder than any of the characters because frankly I think they're both jerks, lol. It's one thing when it's like one person that's jerkish and bristly (say, Yume) but when both people in the coupling are, it's like...why do I care? However, don't lose hope, they're young characters right now, they'll grow and while I won't promise you'll like or connect to them like Kaede and Steiner, they'll have their place in this canon and will become solid personas in their own right.

For now, dear readers, enjoy. **Adult themes, language, whatever, warning.**

* * *

Saioji...

Meryl glanced across Skye's bed. Her sisters were curled on either side of her...Skye was on a cot, on his stomach, his arm hanging off the edge. He was practically comatose from what she could tell.

Wiping her eyes, she sat up and hugged her knees. She couldn't believe that after all this time...thirteen years...that they all knew now. She'd had no plans on telling them but they knew and...and it did feel like a weight was off her shoulders. No longer did she have to explain, no longer did she have to seem like the bitch that just couldn't stand her mom...

Skye had said they should just stay at his house until they could formulate a proper excuse to Mura. As much as her sisters protested and tried to lecture, she wasn't telling their dad. He didn't need to know...they wanted to argue but Skye didn't seem to think it necessary, oddly enough. She was glad for the support.

Looking at his alarm clock, she bit her lip. Eleven... carefully climbing over her sisters, she knelt by the cot. Skye's breathing was heavy, his cheeks warm... frowning, pressing her hand to his forehead, she grimaced. Fever again...standing quickly, she got a cool cloth out of his bathroom, returning to dab the hot flesh. His brows creased before his eyes slowly opened. She pursed her lips, sweeping his hair back, "You're messing up your rep, getting sick all the time, baka."

He blinked languidly before smiling wearily, closing his eyes again, murmuring, his voice cloudy with sleep, "Maybe it's because I get a very sexy nurse..."

Meryl snorted and he sighed, pushing himself up and tilting his head at her. "What's your next course of action, Gogo?"

"Dunno..." she shrugged absently, "I guess go back to dad...start over again."

He nodded absently before reaching over towards his dresser and pulling out a bag. She blinked as he handed it to her. "What's this...?"

"It's Christmas Eve, might as well give it to you now" Skye smiled some before his eyes closed some, "I'm sorry again..."

Meryl rolled her eyes, looking at the several boxes before sitting up higher on her knees, kissing him faintly, "Shut up, Skye. If I wanted you to be sorry, you'd be damn sorry."

He chuckled warmly before yawning widely, shaking his head, "I need sleep, Gogo..."

She nodded vaguely, standing, "I'll, uh, call you later."

"No more disappearing on me" he warned before giving her a more comfortable smile, "I'm glad you're home."

Biting her lip, she nodded, "Me too."

Shaking her sisters awake, they wandered out in a confused haze, back towards their father's home again. She didn't know what would happen...perhaps Mura would be against it. Perhaps he'd turn them away...he'd all the reason to. Yue and May were quiet...they hadn't said a whole lot after the abortion story. It was strange...but out of anything that had ever happened to her, that was the experience that she most wanted to express. It kind of sucked that it was probably the heaviest of her memories to tell them about but...

Swallowing as she approached the door, uncertain, she looked towards her sisters. It was apparent that they were all set to vomit. Where could they go if they lost him too...?

Shaking her head, gnawing her lip, she pressed the doorbell. Only one way to find out.

It took a few minutes...before Meryl realized her dad was probably at work, ugh. Turning, shaking her head, she stiffened when the door creaked open. Looking back, she opened her mouth before gaping a little.

Saioji Mura looked scraggly. She wasn't entirely aware her dad even grew facial hair, he always had such a baby face, but he definitely was rocking a five o'clock shadow. And the hair on top of his head was reminiscent of an anime character, spiked out and doing what seemed gravitationally impossible. The sacks underneath his eyes were definitely a sure signal that either a, he hadn't been to sleep, b, he was drinking, or c, he was doing a little of both and she felt it was most likely the latter...

...They put him through so much hell. Their father set aside his aspirations to be with them just to consistently have their mother ridicule and patronize him and basically never get to see them anyway. And then, with a sweep of her hand, she stole the barely custody he did have of them and ran off to Sweden. It was a distant memory, but she recalled him coming one day, standing outside of the gates. They didn't let him in, her mother threatening to call the police. He came all the way to Sweden to see them and all that woman could do was turn him down...

And then, they came, feigned wanting to stay with him despite some ulterior motives, and at the weirdest inclination, left. Meryl swallowed. Wow, she felt...awful.

"U-uh, hi...dad."

His blue eyes widened and naturally he looked super puzzled. They were playing games with him, he probably was thinking. How many times had he been run over, trying to be apart of their lives? If it wasn't their mother, it was them. He didn't...he didn't deserve that.

"...Ladies...? What...I mean, wh-what's going on?" he asked, his voice scratchy, standing up a little straighter.

May randomly burst into tears, startling them, "Oh papa, we're such horrible, horrible daughters!"

Meryl grimaced, wondering if that was a weird moment of quadruplet telepathy as Yue bowed her head as well, sniveling. Mura was completely bewildered, however, "What are you talking about? You're not horrible daughters, not by a long shot...just, I mean, you're...back. I thought...I thought you guys were going away because you were miserable here..."

"We didn't know what 'miserable' was, papa" Yue said glumly, wiping away some tears.

"And we're not jerking you around, daddy, honest! Mama's way of living is...it just felt wrong after being here. You...you're so much more affectionate and...giving and mama was telling us we couldn't see you and then...then we found out something ultra horrible about her..." May trailed off, still crying.

Mura looked between them, his lips lightly parted before he pressed them together, smiling some. "What is it that you need me to do, ladies?"

It was a completely natural response to him. It wasn't, 'stop f-king around and make up your mind' or 'I'm done with you guys doing this to me, I have feelings too' or 'no, you can't come back'. No, it was 'what is it that you want me to do?'...she must have been getting soft because that was enough to make her weep too.

Gulping down foolish teardrops, Meryl lifted her chin with feigned haughtiness, "Well, dad, it's Christmas and we were thinking we'd love to spend it with you since you seem like the only parent of ours that knows how to actually have fun."

Yue pouted at her but then smiled, "Actually, it'd be nice if we could spend all holidays with you, papa..."

"Nn!" May agreed, clasping her hands together beseechingly, "So please, daddy? Forgive us...?"

Mura looked firm...outstretching his arms, he grumbled, "I've never been upset with any of you a day in my life...and I would be the happiest father ever to spend the holidays...and every day with you."

It felt nice in his embrace...he grabbed each of their bags, taking them to their untouched rooms. Meryl sat in her bed and stared around...it felt...good to be home. Wrapping herself in her quilt, she basked in the feeling. Never...never again. For real this time. Her sisters knew, they wouldn't return to that. She was scared senseless for Mei but...but she knew and she stayed so maybe...

Slouching with a sigh, she started to just laze when May suddenly skipped in. Meryl smirked as the girl was already back in the clothes she'd left behind, appearing chipper. "Wah, Meryl-chan, Yue-chan's going to cook us breakfast then we were going gift shopping for papa!"

Meryl nodded, standing, "Okay...uh, well..."

His hands had been on her, she realized, feeling filthy suddenly. "Um, let me shower then I'll be right there."

May pinned her with a grave expression before closing the door a little, scowling, "You should tell papa, Meryl. Brody should be in jail, he's gotten away with this for too long and he's done such atrocities to you. It's not right."

"It's not..." Meryl agreed, going into her closet, "But the last thing I want dad to do is blame himself because he wasn't there...because he wasn't allowed to be there. If I don't have to tell him, I won't. We've...we've put him through enough."

May's look softened and she sighed, slouching, "Maybe you're right...but daddy loves us. He'd do something..."

"Well, I have one crazy guy looking out for me, dad would just be overkill" Meryl snorted, picking out a long black skirt and a hoodie to wear.

May blinked languidly, "Ah, yes, Skye...are you going to get him a present?"

She paused, surprised, before blushing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I...I suppose I should, since he got me crap..."

Waving her little sister off before she brought up anything else, Meryl groaned. Great...her dad was probably going to be hard enough but what did she get Skye? He'd...he'd been good to her, anything seemed like it'd fall short. He'd told her what would make a great Christmas present but...it was asking a little too much right now, there was so much madness that just happened that she was going to be resolving for a long time.

Looking out the window before she went into her bathroom to wash away the touch of that bastard for the last time, she wondered if he'd really wait as long as he said...

And if she would be prepared in time.

* * *

Meryl sipped some of the sparkling champagne gingerly as she painted an ornament...she made a NIN one with a near perfect rendition of the logo. Pleased, she hung it with the other ornaments her sisters and her had created. May squealed suddenly from the kitchen, "Guys! Save me!"

Meryl cocked a brow and stood, quickly following the sprinting Yue...May had wanted to cook dinner for the family. Their dad said he had to go do some things but he was going to bring back a tree so get some ornaments. They thought it'd be good to try to fix up something nice and warm for tonight and a feast for tomorrow...it went against their better judgment as May didn't show much cooking prowess but Yue wanted to clean up a nice space for the tree. Meryl groaned when she found her sister had managed to burn...udon?

"Really, May?" sighed Yue gravely, quickly trying to salvage the meal.

Meryl rolled her eyes around when the door suddenly opened. "Ladies...?"

"In the kitchen, dad!"

Mura appeared. He had a tree in his hands...it wasn't MASSIVE but it'd do fine. He blinked at them before smiling, setting it against the wall, "Hey...what do you think?"

"It's perfect, papa!" May gushed.

He stared at the noodles, bewildered, before smiling again, "And uh, dinner looks delicious..."

Yue and Meryl snickered as May pouted, "You don't have to lie, papa..."

Mura chuckled, kissing the top of her head, grabbing the tree, "I have some groceries out in the car. If you girls don't mind, could you get them? I'm going to set up the tree so you can decorate it and then I'll make us something good."

"Aww, dad...we wanted to make you dinner" sighed Yue again.

"Eh, let him do that, we'll pretty up the tree, and poison him with our food tomorrow" Meryl waved a hand, grabbing her coat.

He smirked, walking towards the living room, "Sounds like a plan."

Things were going well...

Yue hummed a carol as she wrapped the tree in white lights, May decorating the fireplace with stockings and a few candles as Meryl gathered all the ornaments... their dad had actually kept the ornaments they decorated back when they were little. It was...it was comforting.

"Oh my God" squealed May suddenly as she went through the box.

Meryl cocked a brow and looked at the ornament...before smirking. It was painted 'pretty rainbow' with 'May hearts Hayato'. She blushed heavily and quickly replaced it in the box, shaking her head. "H-how silly!"

"Mm hmm..." Meryl drawled, picking hers out easily, just kind of blob painted as she didn't have an ounce of artistic ability.

She did find one Skye related ornament though...where she'd painted a super tall stick figure, an arrow indicating it represented him, stepping on buildings and the title 'Skyezilla'. Snickering, she put it up on the tree before staring at it...

"Ladies, dinner's ready!"

Meryl yelped as her sisters nearly ran her over, squealing delightedly, probably happy to have different food back. Leering after them, she looked over the tree, seeing all the ornaments her and her sisters compiled over the years. For the first time in a long while she felt...

She felt she had a family again.

Biting her lip, she quickly went to the dining room. That was...that was all she could do right now, she felt. He...he...

A 'he', especially that 'he'...she wasn't sure if that was a possibility right now. After having a good dinner with her sisters and father, demolishing his yakitori and udon, she went to her bedroom to wrap presents, taking special care to wrap his present. Tomorrow...

Looking out the window, she felt a tug at her heart...but knew, deep down, that it was best for them. Merry Christmas.

* * *

Saioji Mura stood out on the porch of his house, sipping a cup of warm milk with a tinge of chocolate. It was late, late enough to say it was officially Christmas Day. He rubbed his smooth chin absently with his free hand and sighed. He hadn't shaved in a while...he couldn't help chuckle. His daughters freaked out until he fixed it.

...It felt odd. Odd that they came back...not that it was bad, not that he wasn't happy. Just...why? Sure, maybe they just needed a brief comparison but it was so sporadic...and May said she learned something very horrible about her mother. What could that be? It sounded complicated.

Sniffing in the wafting scent coming from the mug, he took a breath and a final gulp of the drink before ducking back into the house. No matter...

He went to his room, content that he hadn't made a mistake and sent the presents to their mother's house. Dragging the numerous boxes out of the closet, he pulled them to the tree. Blinking, he was a little surprised to see many presents already underneath. Each was wrapped in what was clearly his daughter's differing styles. Staring at the glowing tree for a moment, he smiled shakily, placing the presents carefully and wiping a tear from his eye. Walking and checking on all of them, he found them sleeping in Meryl's room, curled in her bed...kissing their foreheads, he disappeared into his room and sat up for a long time.

Maybe it wasn't all of them...maybe the reasons behind what brought them back felt like they had more secrets than they were willing to compromise...

But he thanked anything listening that they were back and that he was, in fact, going to spend the holidays with them.

* * *

...It was pretty.

They woke up around ten, a little different from when they were little, dragging their dad out of bed at the crack of dawn. In fact he was up, having made hot chocolate with marshmallows, just like they loved as kids... he even made hers dark chocolate style. It was nice...

They gathered around the tree, sorting the presents between their intended owners. Their dad, being the crazy guy he was, got them each a laptop in coordinating styles and a matching bag. He blustered when they teased him about the shoes...he said he went to some online thing where it could suggest shoes based on what you liked and answered the way he thought they would. They were cute...

Her sisters got her clothes and some other things..it was weird because it'd been so long since they did this. But their dad seemed thrilled and that...that was nice.

What happened later in the evening when they were preparing for Christmas dinner and they'd designated May to ice cookies took the proverbial cake though. Mura had been playing with the music player she got him since his was so effin' old...she'd loaded all his music and favorite videos on there. He'd smiled and said he was going to load in a few other things while they were cooking and went and grabbed the little discs of them as children...such a sap.

But just as he was about to put his headphones in, the doorbell rang. He looked up, confused, walking towards the entrance. Meryl couldn't fathom her shock when she saw Mei standing there with her suitcases. She looked miserable.

"I...I loved papa most" she whimpered lowly, shockingly, "I loved you most and...and I loved mama too but...but I loved time with you. We always had...had a lot of fun. Then you...you disappeared. You didn't want to see us anymore, that's what I told myself. And mama told us so...I was angry. And when they...they wanted to come back here, I was so angry that they forgot."

Mei started to weep, wiping her eyes of a stream of tears, "You...you abandoned us and I-I hated you because you stopped loving us!"

"That's not true, baby" Mura said, looking horrified, "I never stopped thinking about you guys, not one day! I sent you cards and letters and-and I came and tried to visit you all whenever I could! I...I did fail. I did fail to get through and get any of it to you all but I love you and haven't stopped since the day you were born..."

Mei shivered, still looking upset...Yue walked towards her and grasped her hands, "Come in, darling, everything will be fine. Papa and our presents for you are still under the tree."

She looked up, confused, before gazing to Mura, "You...still got me presents?"

"Well, of course...why wouldn't I?" he murmured, confused.

"B-because I don't...I haven't talked to you really and-and ignore you and complain all the time..."

Mura smiled, "I understand why. But that doesn't mean you're not still my daughter... and my baby girl. Like I told your sisters, I've never been upset with any of you a day in my life."

Mei pinked before twiddling her fingers, "...Can I come back?"

"You don't even have to ask" scoffed Mura, closing the door behind her.

Mei, for once in her life, smiled some and May squealed, skipping towards her, "I just knew you'd come, Mei-chan!"

Meryl smirked as Mei accepted May's hug, continuing to dice some vegetables for the hot pot. "What made you change your mind?"

The youngest of them looked at her slowly before sighing, "...I had...to understand."

Meryl hadn't understood at first...but she supposed Mei was the one that loved that 'perfect' setup the most. That it wasn't THAT perfect...that was a lot to understand. She could understand that.

When everything had calmed down, as Mei was opening her presents, she escaped to her bedroom for a little alone time...she was happy to be with her family but she'd spent a lot of her life isolating herself. That'd take time to undo as well.

She sighed gravely, staring at Skye's presents. He'd be so upset with her, she hadn't wanted to think about it yet. But she picked up one box...

Meryl couldn't help snicker at the strappy excuse for lingerie, wondering what had gone through his head when he got it...of course, it looked interesting, she tried it. Super erotic, she snorted...and he had three other things in THAT package, a lacy thong with ribbons and another strappy less scandalous teddy. Well, that might get some use, it was cute.

Setting that aside, she smirked at the 'Gogo Yubari' costume...and he got her a Slipknot shirt, a note saying, 'not that I want mine back or anything'. Good, she smiled.

Grabbing the last box, she frowned...it was small. Opening it, her eyes widened...

It was a pretty pendant, a black metal skeleton key with a jewel settled in the body. Staring it over, she bit her lip...Skye sometimes wore a similar...lock. Pursing her lips, she sighed, quickly making some changes and grabbed her coat. Yue scowled when she was on her way out, saying dinner was almost ready...but it wouldn't take long, hopefully.

Hugging herself as she approached the Yagami house, she went over the words in her mind...it sounded really good, she had it all rehearsed and sitting on her tongue. Standing outside on the sidewalk, she text to him 'hey, i'm outside'.

Gazing at the large castle house, she could hear talking from outside. He described this holiday pretty crazily...like every last one of his family came to the house and spent the day there. It sounded nuts considering he had a billion uncles and aunts and cousins...but she could appreciate it now. Which is why-

"Gogo?"

She stiffened, shocked, when Skye came out...his hair was back in a sloppy ponytail, wearing a form fitting black shirt and some nice fitting jeans...argh, God, why was he pretty?

He walked towards her, pulling on a knit jacket, frowning, "Hey, you should have called, I would have come over and walked with you or something."

"It's fine" she blurted, "Uh, I...I just..."

Her set words danced away to get stuck in her throat and she could only stare blankly. Skye smiled some, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You look great..."

Meryl recoiled a little before laughing nervously, tugging at the black gauzy baby doll dress May got her with the slouchy boots Yue got...it was cuter than what she tended to do but...she liked it. "Thanks..."

He cocked a brow and knelt, getting closer to her face, "Something's wrong, I can tell. What's up?"

She winced and clenched her eyes shut. Stop being a wuss, Meryl. Just tell him. Forcing her eyes open but not able to look at him, she pulled the pendant out of her pocket, noticing he was wearing the lock necklace now and pushed it into his chest. "I'm-I'm sorry! I...it's been a rough few months, Skye, and I would...I would have never been able to get this far without you. And as much as I...I think the idea might be interesting and fun, I just...I just want to focus on what to do now and...and if we did find out we're not compatible past friends, I..."

Never one to rant, Skye must have realized that she was mixed up. He pressed a finger to her lips before shaking his head, "It's fine, Gogo, I understand. It was messed up of me to even offer it while you've been going through all this anyway. I just let my own wants run wild."

Meryl grimaced, grasping his wrist, "I...I was happy you offered."

Skye was forcing his smile, she could tell that much... "Sorry, I'm...kind of disappointed..."

"I know...I told you that you picked a complicated person to confess to..." Meryl sighed heavily.

He chuckled, brushing her hair back, "I still like you."

Meryl blushed, pursing her lips, "I like you too...but..."

She tried again to hand the key back...he took it. Meryl jumped, shocked, when he reached around her neck. He pulled away and she looked down where the necklace hung... "Skye, come on..."

"I got it for you, Gogo, and I want you to have it" Skye murmured, "And it suits you."

Meryl crossed her arms and raised a brow, "Sid and Nancy wore something like this..."

He grinned lightly, "Maybe I think I still have a chance. But really, Nancy wore a pistol...and I think a key is a much better match to a lock."

She couldn't help smirk or fluster... "I suppose."

Skye looked up for a moment as it began to snow again...before his lids softly closed, gazing down at her. "Well, uh, guess I'll see you at school."

"I-! I...uh, I hope you don't like, hate me or anything. Like I said...you've always been...my friend..." she mumbled, hating the nauseous feeling that Skye wouldn't want a damn thing to do with her now.

"And I always will be" he insisted, smiling, "After school tomorrow, we can go visit The Wall and see what party's happening this weekend."

"Sounds good! Oh!" she blurted before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a box, "Sorry, it kind of sucks..."

Skye looked startled, slowly taking it from her...he smiled. It was a coiling earring for his helix piercing, the center coil going into the hole, the others working around his lobe. "It's awesome, Gogo..."

"I'm glad you like it..." she looked around before clearing her throat, "Well, I should let you get back to your crazy party..."

"You're still welcome to join" he offered, looking back, "It is pretty crowded in there though...we're rocking out in the basement."

She snickered, "I'll catch you on that one another time...you guys have dinner every Monday night anyway, right?"

He smiled, nodding, before biting his lip, shrugging with an awkward look, "So uh, let me walk you back."

Shaking her head, she looked around before cocking a brow, "No, I can make it back...but I have one more...thing."

Skye blinked and she gave him a dull look, lifting the skirt of the dress to show off the lacy thong. His eyes widened a bit, gaping. She stuck out her tongue, dropping the skirt, "Perv."

He covered his nose, staring blankly, his tone astonished, "Wow...I didn't think you'd actually wear..."

"It's cute" she shrugged.

He chuckled, shaking his head, before his eyelids got heavy again, this time more sultry. "One more kiss, before you go and we resume 'friendly'?"

"Depends. How turned on are you?" she blinked languidly.

"Eh, 45 percent...I'd need to get into the panties to get to max capacity."

Smirking, she hugged his waist, pushing her face against his chest. "You're always saying you're sorry for s-t outside of your control but you're really the first person that wanted to help..."

Moving her hands to brace against him, she gave him a tender kiss, parting and murmuring against his lips, "Thanks."

Feeling a TAD relieved, she turned...his hand caught hers. Confused, she glanced over her shoulder. He looked a little puzzled himself but pulled away, walking backwards with another kind of faked smile. "Uh, well, that's...you're welcome. Merry Christmas, Gogo."

"...Merry Christmas."

He walked back inside as she made the dizzying trek back home. When she got there, she wasn't sure why, but as great as it was to be here with her family...

It felt like there was a space inside her that had been left suspiciously empty.

* * *

"What are you doing, kid?"

Yukina Skye sat on the back porch of his grandfather's house, lying on his stomach on one of the recliners in the heated area. He'd wanted to be alone, which was near impossible without leaving...but he'd found the area thankfully empty and came here to mope in misery.

...He'd hoped, hadn't he? He knew that Meryl very well could turn him down but he didn't really expect her to, he realized. She was into kissing him and stuff, he knew that. And it felt like they were so close. He wasn't an idiot, he understood that it was a tough time but damned if he wasn't crushed.

Hugging the decorative pillow, he glanced over his shoulder at his father who'd meandered in, giving him a suspicious look. "It's not like you to leave the middle of a party."

"I'm not in the mood, I suppose."

Steiner came over and sat behind him. He was quiet for a while...his dad and him had a goofy relationship. Skye recalled most of his childhood that the man considered him 'the devil'...however, Steiner told him he was just a bit of a hellraiser, he honestly thought highly of him. And Skye looked up to his father...just, when it came to discussing 'feelings', he supposed they were just two guys sitting around awkwardly.

"So, uh, what's wrong?" Steiner finally offered.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing..." Steiner pressed some, "It have something to do with 'Gogo'?"

Skye grimaced but shrugged...however, the damage was done, he'd flinched. "I guess she...turned you down, huh?"

"Yep."

Steiner went quiet again. He was probably going to try to comfort him but it wasn't necessary. Skye knew what he was getting in to. The hardest part was he'd never been rejected before. Not only was it a new experience though, he actually really, really liked this girl...

"Did she say why?"

"It's not a good time for her right now...and it's not a cop out, I know it to be true" Skye answered, plucking at the tassel on the pillow absently.

"Well if you know it to be true, don't mope around out here" Steiner scoffed, "You know how many times your mother rejected me before we became a couple? A LOT. If you know this is the girl you want to date and her reason is 'right now's not good for me' then 'later' may work out just fine. Don't fret."

Skye frowned, looking back as his dad disappeared back into the house...it was true. Meryl was going through a lot...and really, she was saying she needed him to be her friend. She still needed him, which felt nice. She just couldn't function with him as much more though...

Time, he thought, would tell what happened between them. Hell, maybe Meryl wasn't even his meant to be girl. He'd continue looking and if he was still free by the time Meryl was ready, good. Or heck, if he'd moved on, maybe it'd be good for the both of them. Sitting up, he stood and reached up, fingering the earring she gave him before puffing his chest, revived. That's right, Skye, no down for the count for you.

...Even though 'friend'...kind of hurt.

* * *

"Meryl...?"

Saioji Yue bit her lip as she pushed the door open to her sister's room, peeking in. Meryl was buried under her covers, sleeping soundly from what she could tell. Normally, she wouldn't bother her but...she was pretty much the only one with experience on this in some capacity.

Iori came to her window.

She was just getting ready to crawl into bed after having a good meal and time with her sisters and father. About to get under her blankets, she jolted when she heard the sound of rocks tapping at her window and porch door. Startled and a little scared, she slowly opened the door. Her jaw had dropped. "I-Iori?"

_He was wearing a white fisherman sweater and a pair of jeans, shivering in the cold, looking nervous. "H-hey, Yue..."_

_"Wh-what are you doing out in the cold like this?" she hissed quietly, her pulse racing. A guy visiting in the middle of the night like this..._

_"I know it's late and this is a little...um, just...I haven't really been able to stop thinking about what's been going on lately. And I...I know I'm probably taking this personally. I...don't know" he rambled before sniffing, hugging his arms tighter._

_Yue looked around, feeling someone would pop out and yell at her for what she was about to do but she waved him forward, frantic, "Q-quick, come in."_

_He looked a little startled himself but wandered in, shivering as she closed the door behind him. Swallowing, she gave him a firm expression. "Iori, I-I'm not angry with you, not a bit."_

_"But you've been avoiding me" he mumbled, tugging at a stitch in his sweater, gazing down._

_"Ugh, look, I know it seems...and I...I could handle this a lot better but I-I can't!" she proclaimed, walking away, hugging herself._

_Iori just looked super confused before pursing his lips, and reaching into his pocket. "Okay...well, uh, that's fine. I just...want to give you your present."_

_Yue gaped, "P-present?"_

_He nodded solemnly and gave her a long box. Biting her lip, she awkwardly tore the paper...in the tissue paper was two hair chopsticks, a pretty blue metal with diamond balls on the end. Pinking, she shyly smiled at him, "I love them, they're pretty...but-"_

_"Please accept them...I...I promise I won't bother you again, I just...needed to get them to you."_

_He started to walk out and she felt her heart flutter. Somehow, Skye's words about him being the most genuine person she'd have met overwhelmed her. Iori... grasping his wrist, she yelped, "I-I don't want to not see you again but- but it's sort of uncomfortable for me. And, uh, just...allow me to figure it out, please?"_

_Iori tilted his head before nodding softly, "Oh...okay..."_

_Yue hugged his neck and awkwardly kissed him square on the lips, flushing darkly. He looked astonished, blushing brightly as well, before clearing his throat, rasping, "U-uh, okay, I guess I'm...really confused too."_

_She laughed shakily, pulling away, "I'm sorry...I'll see you at school?"_

_Iori nodded before kissing her cheek quickly, darting for the door, "Merry Christmas, Yue."_

_"Me-Merry Christmas" she returned, completely overwhelmed._

...She kissed a guy!

Shaking her sister's shoulder, growing increasingly stunned, she contemplated what this meant. What did he think? What did she do? How did she greet him now? Were they like, married now?

"Meryl, I'm married!" she sobbed, getting over excited.

Her sister finally turned over, squinting at her, her twin's dark eyes creased and confused, "Wha...? The hell you talkin' about...?"

Yue sniveled, curling up face down into the pillow not occupied by Meryl, "I-I kissed Iori!"

Meryl was quiet for a second, "...Honey, if that's all it took to be married, Skye and I would have a house with f-king kids by now."

Yue scowled as the girl dropped back down into bed as if preparing to go back to sleep. "I-I don't understood why I did it! It seems inappropriate! He-he came to my room-"

Her sister cocked a brow at her, confused, "Wha...? When did THIS happen?"

"Just now! He...he wanted to give me my present and he gave me these pretty hairpiece things then I gave him a kiss and I don't know why..." she whined.

Meryl yawned, turning on her back, her eyes closed, "Because you like him, Yue. You like a boy. Get over it."

Yue blushed, pouting, mumbling as she plucked at Meryl's dark sheets, "I've never liked a boy before..."

"Yea, well, you're finally a big girl" she snorted sarcastically, "Iori's your type anyway."

"Is he...?"

Meryl shrugged, "Good boy, respectful, not a dick... what more do you want?"

"...It feels weird" she said quietly, gazing off, "But...I guess it was very exciting. And I do like Iori..."

She was about to leave to sort her now collected thoughts, thinking Meryl had fallen asleep. But suddenly her older sister muttered, "I told Skye I don't think we should go out."

Yue paused, gawking, rather shocked... "I thought you liked him?"

"I do."

"Then...?"

Meryl opened her eyes and sighed, "I...I don't think it's anything I can handle right now. I mean, it's not the same as what I'm telling you about Iori. You're just afraid because you've never experienced feelings like this for someone. I'm afraid that I'll mess things up and not to mention wreck everything with him...I like him as my friend."

Yue considered that before nodding, "You've been through a lot...a lot I hate you for not telling me...everything..."

She clamped her mouth shut, not sure how to swallow that pill that her sister had allowed that bastard to rape her for the last thirteen years. It was hard, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to talk to her about it and how to respond without being angry and heartbroken.

"I'm sorry" Meryl said with a tender tone, "Really..."

Yue shook her head, "...We'll deal with that later. Anyway, if that's what you think is best, good. You'll be okay when he starts wanting to go out with other girls...?"

Meryl shrugged, going back to sleep but inviting, surprisingly, her to sleep next to her. "Whatever."

* * *

"Ugh, what is this...?"

"I can't believe you actually wore THAT either..."

Meryl raised a brow at Skye as he sipped a Heineken, leaning against the wall of the club as they ended up doing an industrial then pop fusion again. Propping her hands on her hips at him, she snorted, wearing the strappy romper lingerie thing he got her with her leather booty shorts."It's cute."

He smirked, handing her the bottle to take a sip, "You sure you don't want to dance...?"

"It's hard to dance to this! I mean, I've given up being pissed they do this as long as it's got a good beat but this is impossible" she rolled her eyes, taking a healthy swig as she muttered, "John Mayer my ass..."

Skye snickered, taking it back, "The DJ will get it right in a second."

It had been working out well. Over the last few weeks they'd been okay... Skye had seemed a little quiet for a few days which admittedly worried her but he seemed to have gotten over it. Of course...she was having minor issues...

"Hi there...I'm Marley."

Meryl's eyes narrowed...they'd seen her when she walked in. Dirty blonde wearing a tight leather corset dress barely covering and offering any security to her gigantic tits. They'd noticed because she'd practically had her eyes glued to Skye all night. Her blue eyes were played up darkly and she was giving her tall companion a seductive sultry look. Skye smiled some, drinking, "Skye. This is Meryl."

"Oh" her smile lessened, blinking some at Meryl, "Girlfriend?"

Meryl was about to answer it was none of her business but Skye shook his head, "Nah, just my gal pal..."

Meryl couldn't help leer at him for that and almost wanted to punch the girl out when her smile brightened again. "Oh, in that case, Skye, I was wondering if you'd dance with me?"

Skye drank a healthy gulp of his drink, handing it to Meryl, "That cool, Gogo?"

"...Sure. Have fun."

"I'll be back" he assured, the girl taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Meryl just nodded...before marching to the bar, slamming down, "Oi Zavier, coke and rum!"

The bartender and owner of the club AND The Wall meandered up, cocking a brow at her before grabbing a glass. "Oi girly, where's your German lover?"

Meryl smirked at him, "He's not my German lover."

Zavier had been the owner of this place back when her and Skye's parents partied here. He told them that he loved that group, they were loyal patrons for a long time...then he said just one day they dropped off the face of the planet. He was a little crushed. Then, twenty something years later 'this tall motherf-ker came in' and he looked a little familiar.

Zavier had laughed, shaking his head, saying he had never in a million years expected Kaede would have kids and nearly kicked Skye out for lying when he said so. But Kaede visited one day and confirmed it...ever since, apparently Zavier loved Skye and gave him drinks when they came in. He also seemed to have taken a liking to her but always insinuated that something was going on between her and Skye...

...It was more complicated than she initially thought.

Looking back over her shoulder, eyes narrowing as she watched 'Marley' practically straddle and ride Skye's crotch, she huffed irritably, taking the drink Zavier prepared and taking it down the hatch. She supposed girls had always hit on Skye with her around but it wasn't until after she told him they should keep it platonic that it bothered her. She wanted to smack herself for being a selfish bitch about it.

But Skye...was flirting BACK now. It was mild, like he didn't seem serious in any fashion. But that was enough to get her blood boiling...Meryl realized first that she didn't want to share.

And that was before the fantasies...

It felt wrong. So wrong...she'd never had any sexual desire of her own. It was always someone else's desire forced on her. But dreaming about what it'd feel like if she did...and it was always specifically Skye...

Meryl glared back as Skye started grinding...he looked good. He always did, but he looked especially good tonight, the tight pseudo leather jeans and form fitting black tank with the same shapely sheer top. He was probably turned on, she grunted in her head. If she wasn't here, hell, he'd probably have taken her off somewhere and screwed her up one side and down the other.

Zavier raised a brow at her before looking up at the floor. He smiled, pouring two shots of vodka, "I feel you might be a little more jealous than you let on."

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, Skye can do whatever he wants" she scoffed, puffing her chest indignantly. "Besides, if that's who he wants to waste his time with, so be it."

"Uh huh."

"Skye and I are just friends" she rolled her eyes, "No room for bulls-t like jealousy..."

There was a music shift and she glanced back to see if perhaps the change up would get blonde bombshell disinterested in dry humping...nope, if anything she didn't care what was happening with the songs, unzipping Skye's pants...

"...But if that skank doesn't keep her hands to herself I'm ripping out some hair" Meryl muttered lowly.

Not low enough for Zavier, the guy having an impeccable sense of hearing. He laughed, yelling over the dim, "Oi, Skye, get over here!"

Meryl looked to him, startled. Alarmed that Skye would think she told Zavier to get him away from her, she strategically looked forward. He finally came up, cocking a brow, "What's up?"

"Heard it was getting rough on Mineral" Zavier said, most likely implying the snowy weather, "Don't want you two driving back and wrecking."

"Oh yea, thanks" Skye blinked, surprised, before looking to Marley who cocked a brow, "Uh, sorry, we should get going. It was fun though."

Marley didn't seem pleased but smiled, "Oh, definitely..."

Meryl bit the inside of her cheek, getting annoyed. Zavier interjected, "How about I get you a drink? My treat."

Marley blinked at him and her smile returned, renewed, "Oh, that sounds nice..."

Skye smirked, "Thanks, Zavier. We'll see you later."

The man waved and Skye yawned as they made their way towards the exit, grabbing their coats. It was cold, naturally, still late January and the snow was falling pretty moderately. Skye rubbed his hands together as he started to let the car warm up, cupping and lowing into them as he looked out the window. "Well, what now? We can go get something to eat from Tenshiya..."

"I'm not that hungry..." Meryl sighed some, resting her elbow against the door and propping her head in her hand. This was frustrating.

She could tell Skye was looking at her before he finally pulled out of the lot, "You okay?"

"I'm peachy, why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno, guess you seem a little out of sorts" he shrugged awkwardly.

Meryl shrugged, watching the bright lit buildings they passed on the way to the connecting bridge, "Didn't figure you noticed."

Grimacing at her choice of words, she wasn't surprised that he shot her a quick look before returning his eyes to the road, "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just mouthing off."

"Bulls-t. What is it?" he questioned firmly.

Good job, Meryl. It was another thing to happen a lot more lately, she found herself speaking her mind and putting herself in a damn hole. Hesitant to say anything else stupid, she muttered, "I didn't think Marley would be your type. How am I suposed to put up with a girlfriend like that, huh?"

He snorted indelicately, turning onto the long bridge, "I never considered myself having a type. I mean, Marley was pretty hot, I could get on board with that...but I don't really do girlfriends."

She shot him a confused expression but he didn't say anything. Wincing, she gazed at her bare knees. Yea, you got asked because you were 'special'. And you turned him down.

Meryl turned on his radio, music drowning out the unseemly silence that fell between them as they made their way back. What was she supposed to do with this? She changed her mind within four weeks? And what if it was a fluke anyway? She'd never wanted to have sex for herself, afterall. Carefully looking at Skye so he wouldn't notice, thankful the darkness hid her flushing face, she couldn't help wonder what he'd think if he knew what he was doing to her...?

Shutting her eyes, jarred out of her ponderings when he pulled in front of her house, she gulped. Stop it, Meryl. This wasn't your thing and you knew it. Just stop. Taking a deep breath, she gave Skye a normal Meryl expression, "Sorry the night was so short..."

He smiled, "It's cool. The music did kind of blow."

Opening her mouth to say something, she noticed something on the back of Skye's hand...he didn't have a tatt, what the hell...?

Swallowing hard, her eyes narrowing, she questioned carefully, "Is...that Marley's number?"

Skye blinked, confused, before looking at his hand, "Oh...yea. Why?"

"Gonna call her?" she demanded in spite of herself.

"I don't know, maybe" Skye countered defensively, "What's the big deal?"

"Whatever!"

"'Whatever's not a f-king answer!"

Meryl started to get out of the car to end this trainwreck of a conversation she rather stupidly caused but Skye caught her wrist, "Gogo, I won't call her if you don't want me to but..."

He paused and she squinted her eyes shut tight. Stop being a bitch, Meryl. You told him no, for the hundredth time. You told him 'no' so why do you continuously find yourself thinking you hadn't?

"I...I just want what's best for you" she said quietly, "She's clearly just looking for whoever will do her fastest and...and I know you said you're not into girlfriends but one night stands with just any floozy from a club isn't good either. If you feel good about it though, call her."

Pause. "...Really?"

Hell no. "Yes, really."

Skye released her with some reluctance before getting out of the car. She wished this once he wouldn't walk her to the door, this was hard enough. But once there, he tilted his head, gazing down at her. "I really don't plan on calling her, Gogo. Zavier probably already landed her anyway and..."

He trailed off and she pinned him with a firm expression, "Well...are you or aren't you?"

"I'm not" he said flatly.

Meryl was pleased with the answer to some extent...but what possessed her to take his hand and pour the hand sanitizer she kept on a keychain onto the inked numbers, she'd never know.

"The hell, Meryl!" Skye said incredulously, gawking as she scrubbed it away.

"So you don't get any ideas" she said pleasantly, "Good night."

"...Night."

He obviously wasn't happy as he walked away rather heavily, slamming his door loudly. Which figured, she wasn't happy either. She really wasn't trying to make this awkward but...

...She imagined his touch. It was a stretch of her imagination, she wasn't sure if it compared. But...but what? Did she want to make sure...?

She...was making a mistake. Or had she already made one?

* * *

"So you're going to the kendo tournament? That's so cool!"

Saioji Yue sipped her tea from the nondescript mug slowly, at one of those tiny cafe tables. Iori had gone with coffee, citing that with choice it was one of his favorite warm beverages. That was another reason this wouldn't work! He was a coffee person!

...Oh, stop being stupid, Yue...

He smiled, turning the cup in his hands, "Yea, it'll be awesome. We're going to Nagasaki...hopefully we can bring home a title of some sort."

"Of course you can! You dedicate so much time and effort to it" Yue insisted.

Lifting the mug to his lips, he closed his eyes, his long lashes flickering against his cheeks as he took a drink. Pouting, resting her chin on the back of her raised hands, she cleared her throat. "So...you're a coffee person."

Iori laughed, "Yep."

Nodding slowly, she smiled softly, "Well, if I recall correctly, Skye told Meryl once when we were little he was partially German. Are you...?"

Iori tapped his chin, "Well, kinda. My mom is half- Italian so I guess I'm a fourth...my dad's super diluted American, his grandpa was half-American..."

Yue was a little surprised about the Italian. "Oh wow, so does your mom speak Italian?"

"Vaguely. It's mostly my grandmother that does. She used to be a supermodel..."

No wonder they were such a pretty family, she thought with a sigh. Pouting a little, she blinked at him, "I wondered where you got such beautiful genes from..."

Iori scoffed, blushing, "I wouldn't know what any girls saw in us, honestly."

It took a little bit of time to reconcile...a boy! It used to ring through her head a lot...but Iori was, truly, a gentleman. He didn't pressure her to do anything and they really went back to the relationship they had had, drinking tea and gardening and going places together. He...even took her to the temple on New Years.

It was embarrassing but she was so excited. She got out her best kimono and he wore a yukata and it was so...special. They made a wish and got blessings for the new year before he took her out for a traditional dinner...

Now it felt like a bit of a 'so what?' that she liked him. She'd always liked Iori, she realized, even when they were children. Pinking, she smiled at the flowers he brought her, telling her he specifically grew them himself at his grandmother's greenhouse. They were beautiful, a special blend called 'toy flowers'...

Looking up at him, she found him gazing at her, "When I get back, I was wondering if you wanted to go visit the botanical garden in Osaka...? I heard it's pretty intense."

"Oh, that sounds nice" Yue smiled, flushing as she shyly twiddled her fingers, "I guess it's a date..."

"It's whatever you like" he stated warmly.

She bit her lip before nodding firmly, "It's a date."

Iori chuckled, giving her a sweet little kiss, "It's a date."

Sheepish, she took his hand he offered as they walked over to pay before leaving, walking down the snow covered paths. He tugged her close, into his side, a warm place she thought contently. Iori stopped and got them two warm sweet buns from a vendor as they continued. It was quiet...but it was a nice quiet. She...liked this a lot.

"Hey, uh, Yue?"

She blinked up at him. He was looking off as he nibbled the bread before smiling awkwardly, "Uh, I hate getting involved in these things but...I'm really worried about Hayato. He's been so depressed lately..."

Yue grimaced and nodded gravely. Things were going nice for her...but she couldn't say the same for May. She was ignoring Hayato...

"I believe she's just avoiding him because she feels silly for misunderstanding the situation" she explained with a sigh.

"Well, I don't want to be nosy but inform her that Hayato's a very understanding guy. And he recognizes he was being a pushover with Vivian...at least talk to him. It's hard to see him all mopey."

Yue smiled softly, "You look out for your cousins like that, hmm?"

"Somewhat" he sighed again, "Some I can more than others..."

She frowned, confused, before 'oh'ing'... "I don't know what's going on with those two. I figured they'd have gotten together..."

"Perhaps not" Iori shrugged off-hand, "It seems complicated between them. Maybe it's best they take it slow."

Or not at all, Yue thought to herself. Meryl was in a sensitive and delicate place with what happened to her for all this time. It'd take someone so sensitive and patient to sort through all that baggage. And she liked Skye, he was a great guy...

But for Meryl...? Maybe not...

* * *

"Motherf-ker..." Skye muttered under his breath, nursing a coke and rum gingerly as he sat at the bar.

She was acting weird enough as it was. 'She's not your type, Skye' or 'she'll play you' or 'she's blonde!'. It was like he lost a potential lover and gained a supposed dating expert.

He played it off though...she probably was coming off the same level he was, trying to push it back to being friendly after all the kissing and cuddling and whatever...They could get there, he knew. Skye leered over his shoulder at the topless guy, Jacob or something, as he grinded with Meryl.

Fine, this could very well be payback. Meryl clearly hadn't liked him dancing with Marley...not sure why, maybe because the letters could be rearranged to make her name or because 'she was blonde', he couldn't tell. But figured that this separate night, this bitch had been eyeballing Meryl since they walked in. The tight leather pants, the mid-dift matching corset top and the thigh highs? She looked f-king good, 'Jacob' probably wasn't the only one with eyes on her tonight.

Infuriating part was he was the only one with balls enough to walk up and ask her to dance. Even more frustrating was that Saioji Meryl, who'd never said yes in all the months they'd been coming, said 'yes'.

Chugging the rest of the drink, slamming the glass on the worn wooden top with a 'clink', he snarled, glaring at nothing in particular. Was it just him? Was it just HIM that Meryl had no interest in pursuing? Fine, she needed time, he was okay with that, he understood completely. But as of late, she wouldn't even let him dance with her. No touching, she proclaimed fiercely. He gritted his teeth. And yet she was over there getting the hell touched out of her by 'Jacob'.

He never had a great grasp on his temper. His mother and father had pondered over it and realized neither of them possessed the skill themselves so they figured that was the problem. No, he could be cool as a cucumber, calm and collected, cold as ice.

The guy grabbed her ass, pulling her flush against his crotch. Skye gaped a little, surprised, watching the strobe lights streak back and forth. Unlike the guys that did have the guts to hit on her, this one...actually stood something of a chance. And...hell if they didn't look good together. He had that real jet black toned hair and dark steel eyes, no real skintone worth mentioning. From what Skye could tell too, as he'd politely asked if he was her boyfriend and pleasantly asked if she wanted to dance, he also wasn't a dick.

He...couldn't touch her like that...not anymore...

Standing, ready to turn this bar over, he fumbled with his wallet, tossing more money down than he'd spent before stalking out of the club.

He could be as cool as a cucumber. As long as it wasn't about her.

* * *

"Aw hell" Meryl muttered under her breath.

"Hmm?"

...It couldn't be just Skye. Perhaps now that she was liberated from that situation with Brody she was gaining some sexual interest of her own. That made sense...but why were her dreams always Skye? Last night, she woke up in a hot sweat, dream Skye particularly forceful...the sickening part was she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. 'Forceful', however, wasn't helping endear sex in her head.

So when Jacob asked her to dance, just like a normal not arrogant bastard who was going to drag her off to have a threesome with his friends, she agreed. Just more as a test...and he was actually pretty cute. She hadn't asked Skye if it was okay...this wasn't about him. Well, not entirely anyway.

Thus began the grinding and the feeling up. At one point he picked her up under her thighs, humping against her. He asked if it was okay, if he was being too forward...'no', she'd answered almost absently. She was growing queasy because...

He wasn't doing a thing for her.

Why? She thought he was cute, he had a nice body, he was dancing with her like Skye would have, potentially. Yet she wasn't turned on or impressed or anything. It was just like some guy she happened to be dancing with...

Annoyed with herself, she had looked up just in time to see Skye march out of the bar, his stance clearly irritated. Yea, that's how she felt with Marley, buddy. But he could never know that.

Smiling vaguely, she told Jacob it was fun but her ride seemed to be ready. He offered to drive her home, in that case, but she declined. He seemed disappointed but gave his regards...well, good to know there were some guys that were decent out there. Rushing past the bar, she signed at the guy that everything was good with drinks...? The tender gave a thumbs up and she nodded, prancing out of the entrance hectically.

As expected, Skye was in his car. He'd leaned the seat back and she could hear the angry metal he was thrashing from where she stood. Letting out a breath, she slowly walked over and climbed into the passenger side. Giving him a look which he pointedly ignored, she turned his music down. "What's going on? Why'd you leave?"

"Tired."

"Really?"

"Yep. You ready? If not, I'm sure Jacob would love to take you home" he said snippily, righting the chair.

Meryl rolled her eyes. She could tell Skye wasn't going to make any subtle hints that he was jealous. 'Subtle' didn't exist in his dictionary, after all. "I'm not going home with 'Jacob', bastard. And quit with the bitchiness."

"I'm just trying to f-king understand how it's acceptable for THAT guy to touch you like that still while I've been cut off from even dancing with you?" he demanded, looking over his shoulder as he backed out.

She ambled over this for a few minutes. Did she tell Skye...? Did she tell him what she was dreaming about? Tell him it freaked her out? Would he understand?

...Of course not! "Lately" she admitted at ease, "I've had these crazy sex dreams. You know, sticky, f-king hot sex?"

Another several moments of silence fell, Skye most likely processing that...

"...What?"

"Anyway, Jacob was cute, I thought I'd see if he got the juices flowing. I mean, I've always danced with you and nothing ever happened, sooo..." she waved a hand, "He didn't though."

Skye stared at her blankly at red light before clearing his throat, "I see..."

... "I mean, I could turn you on. I mean, I'd like to think I could."

If you're anything like dream you, you could. "Maybe, but I thought we agreed-"

"I know" he interrupted. Pause. "..I know...but does it have to be some other guy? The women's sex toy industry, I tell you, you guys have it all..."

She smirked, curling her knees to her chest, "The idea of just sticking a pseudo penis in there never appealed to me..."

"Oh..." Skye said absently, turning onto the bridge...which seemed a lot longer than usual. "I guess we would have had trouble then, I do have a thing for double penetration..."

Oh yes, it was an awkward-off. "Really? And how many women have you convinced to do that?"

"A few. Some I converted, some cussed me out, fifty-fifty" he shrugged.

"So you're into sub dom AND kinky sex. Maybe you are a devil child" she said airily, glancing at her nails.

Skye smirked, "I like what I like."

Thank God, awkwardness averted. Skye made it to her house without incident, walking her to her door as normal. "...Uh, Gogo?"

She frowned, turning to face him directly, "Wha...?"

He visibly swallowed before smiling some, scratching his head, "I'm sorry I got all pissy. It will take a little longer to get over than I expected but...one day I'll accept just being your friend."

Meryl blinked languidly at him. She was wondering if that was even necessary now...she wasn't having much luck at it either.

...Ugh, of course it was necessary, idiot, you're the one that said it was. Somewhat annoyed, she punched his shoulder, "It's cool. I've been riding you about the skanks that hit on you too so I need to get over some mountains too."

"If you were riding me it wouldn't be an issue" he winked, walking towards his car, "Have a good night, Gogo."

"...Night."

Going inside after watching him drive off, she changed into her night clothes before snuggling under her covers. It was too much to ask, wasn't it...? She just wanted Skye as her dependable zany friend and her body wanted to know 'wtf was with that stupid idea?' now. She realized that she had been very tempted to say yes to him when he asked that night. His kisses, his soft embrace, the promise that he wanted to be beside her. It all felt nice...

And now, because she didn't think any of that was a good idea, she hadn't gotten a solid night of rest in weeks. She woke up in a hot sweat, as she told Skye, but...blushing, whimpering as she slid her palm down her stomach, into her dark colored panties, she circled her fingertips around her clit. Spreading her legs and folding her knees, she bit her lip, running her thumb down her sex. He sent little trembles up her spine, warm tremors, just touching her legs...his hands down there...

Purring, arching her back as she pumped her fingers between her folds, she mouthed his name. He'd be out of sorts if he knew she was masturbating like this, thinking about him. Moaning, she reached up and pinched her nipples, rasping 'Skye' a little louder. If he were watching...

The idea disturbingly excited her...she discovered with this discovery she may have had a kinkier side than she let on too. Letting out a sigh, she went to the bathroom and retrieved new panties. She wasn't particularly good at it, that was for sure. 'Orgasm' wasn't quite involved in the process yet.

She fell asleep, confused and possibly what she imagined 'horny' was...

...Stupid Skye.

* * *

"Ugh! Women!"

"Tell me about it..."

Yagami Iori cocked a brow at his two cousins, wondering how he'd traded off with Skye...he looked more frustrated than anything, gripping his skull. He hadn't specifically said what was happening between him and Meryl, but...

"I need to get laid" he concluded, releasing his head as he drank a soda at "The Wall" heatedly.

Iori raised his other brow as Hayato sulked at their oldest cousin. "That's your conclusion, you need to get laid?"

"Meryl is p-sy-blocking the HELL out of me and then she turns around and tells me something all sexy and I'm losing my MIND. For the love of everything, I want it to be HER but she rejected me, tells me it can't be her, and now she's keeping me from it being ANYONE else!"

Iori frowned, biting a breadstick. He understood a little why Meryl turned Skye down. Swallowing, he shook his head gravely. He learned recently something about his mother...it wasn't anything he would have wanted to know about, in all honesty, but more than that, he couldn't believe it happened to his sweet mama...

It took a soulless person to continuously rape someone, didn't it? That some bastard had raped his mother over and over...his father confessed that he'd killed the guy.

Uh, what? It sounded like such an odd thing to say not behind prison bars: I killed someone. His dad didn't see any time as the fellow had attempted to kill Uncle Steiner...it sounded super bizarre and it'd sent him into a bit of a tizzy.

Leaning forward, he blinked languidly at Skye, "Did you know your dad almost died once...?"

Skye glowered at him, "Are you trying to trip me out, ass? My dad's fine."

"I said 'once'" Iori sighed before reciting the tale back to him.

Skye was quiet afterwards, leaning back and staring at the ceiling of the pizza place. After a moment, he shook his head, "No, I never heard anything about that."

"Well, I wasn't trying to traumatize you or 'trip you out'-"

"Really?" Skye snorted, "I guess 'oh yea, your dad nearly got stabbed to death' isn't traumatizing. I suppose I wasn't even conceived yet but that just casts a whole new line of disturbing on it."

Iori sighed, "I know, I know...but what I'm saying is my mom needed time after that. She had to come to terms with herself in some way before she could be with my dad...and clearly, it worked out."

Skye raised a brow but Hayato nodded, "If Meryl's THAT jealous of you even talking to other girls, I bet she has feelings for you. But like Aunt Celi, she just has to come to some sort of peace before she can be with you. I don't think she's trying to drag you along."

"So...I would hold off on 'getting laid' until you know. Unless Meryl really isn't your dream girl and just a minor infatuation" Iori remarked absently.

"Minor infatuation my ass" muttered Skye before tearing off a garlic knot, "You're right. It's just frustrating...and it feels like she's the one making it that way. It's probably me though..."

Hayato let out a breath, "I dunno what to do with May...I probably should just give up. It's just making me depressed."

Skye rolled his eyes around, drinking some tea, "I'd say it's your fault but there's nothing worse than when someone won't even let you try to explain something. It was clear Vivian was just trying to f-k with her and keep her from spending time with you..."

Hayato sighed, leering towards Iori, "Well, how does it feel to be without issue now?"

Iori scoffed, blushing, pushing the straw up and down in his cup to get past the ice, "Don't be silly, I'm still not official with Yue yet. She's still freaking because she likes a guy."

Skye raised a brow, leaning back, "Still a pretty odd thing to freak about...unless she was like a lesbian or something."

"Skye-baby!"

Skye frowned before glancing to the side. He grew startled and smiled some, sliding out of his seat, "Woah, Grace...what are you doing here?"

Grace, tall and slender, naturally platinum colored hair cut close to the sides of her head with one long bit streaming down the middle, her crystal blue eyes played up with heavy eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a slinky black dress, her chest showing to the max...she was super pale, he thought absently.

She hugged his neck, bracing against him. His eyes bulged as she gave him a tongue-y kiss, pulling away, blinking at him cutely, "How mean. Maybe I just was in the neighborhood and wanted to see you!"

"Oh, well, that's cool" he squirmed a little, vaguely uncomfortable. "How have you been?"

Grace spared a moment to wave at Hayato and Iori before whispering into his ear, "Super horny...you know, thought maybe my favorite friend with benefits was up for some quality f-k time."

Was this a test? "Uh..." he smiled anxiously, "Well, see, that's...that's probably not a good idea at this time..."

"Why?" she pouted, "Don't tell me you're actually dating someone?"

Skye sighed heavily, finding himself breaking...that's really all she'd ever been. They hung out and maybe they'd have sex. But no relationship, no romance, purely need based. Hell, if he ran off at this second and they screwed around, it wouldn't mean anything to him...just a good way to get rid of this mounting frustration.

But NO, he wanted Meryl. He wasn't going to be overcome by his stupid hormones! She was much more important...

"She can join, of course" Grace suddenly said.

Yea, thanks, he wanted that super sexy mental image...opening his mouth, starting to refute her and saying she could check back in a month or two and he may be down...

"Skye."

He stiffened. Aw s-t.

Looking over Grace's shoulder, he smiled nervously. Meryl's arms were crossed, wearing a leather mini-skirt and a graphic long sleeved shirt with the high heel knee boots he loved on her... "Uh, Gogo, hi!"

Grace blinked languidly at her before saying rather slowly, "Sooo...is... this your girly?"

"Um, well, not...no..." Skye drawled.

"I'm Meryl" Meryl said simply.

"Grace" Grace offered, hugging him tighter before turning her attention back to him, "Come on, Skye...what else could you be doing tonight? Or should I say who else..."

This was that 'please, ground, swallow me' feeling, huh? Meryl stared blankly before smiling, grabbing his arm and actually snatching him away from the startled Grace, "Actually, weren't we doing something tonight, Skye?"

"Huh?"

"Really?" Grace crossed her arms, looking a little peeved, "I barely ever get to see Skye, I would hope he could break his plans."

"To what? F-k?" Meryl's eyes narrowed, "Why should he break plans with me so you can have a quick turn with him? He's not a f-king sex toy."

May-effin-day. "You sure sound like a girlfriend for not being one. What business is it of yours who Skye f-ks?" Grace countered.

"U-uh, ladies, this isn't necessary" Skye finally interrupted, lifting his hands, "I'm actually going to hang with the guys tonight, we're doing a family thing so I can't particularly accept either offers."

Grace looked upset but smiled smugly, "Well, that's fine, baby, I'll probably drop back through Mineral in a few months...hopefully we can find some alone time then."

He internally screamed in horror as she laid a pretty passionate kiss on him, pulling away before sauntering past Meryl, "Later, boys. Nice to meet you...Meryl."

Skye coughed as Meryl just glared at him, "Uh, w-what? She's just an old friend. She goes to the university so I don't get to see her too much, ha..."

"Oh, so you wanted to go and f-k her, is that what you're saying?" Meryl demanded heatedly.

"W-what? No, Gogo, I'm just-"

Meryl shoved him, clearly angry, "Whatever! Go and catch up with her! See if I care!"

Marching off in a rage, Skye could only watch after her helplessly. Dropping his head, he sank back into the booth. Iori and Hayato just kind of gaped at him...

"...Never mind, my relationship is going great" Iori remarked after some minutes of deafening silence.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Dun walk suh fas', Skye..."

Meryl clung to Skye's side for support, his arm around her as they both swayed out of the unoccupied little house behind his home. She was light on her feet, everything swirling around her as she attempted to steady herself.

Okay, fine, she wasn't getting any points for overreacting. But she knew at that exact second that what she felt for Skye was different from anything she ever featured. That Grace chick was all over him in a way different from Marley. It was familiar...and when she kissed him, it was near impossible to keep herself from reaching out and ripping her eyes out. And that it was clear they had a sexual relationship, whatever that implied?

Damn it, she was ultra jealous. She didn't want Skye with other women.

Three hours after, he showed up at her place and she wanted to ignore him...but he swore that he didn't have feelings for her, that they'd been friends with benefits, that's all. 'That's all'? That was too much! Seething, she challenged him to a drinking contest. If she could get him to admit defeat downing shots, she wanted him NEVER to see her again.

Thing was, Skye could drink anyone under, over, and beside the table. She called 'uncle' after they finished a bottle and a half of vodka.

Hicking, she glowered as Skye did slow down a bit, looking fairly intoxicated but not incoherent. "Okay..."

"I'mma win one day" she slurred, wobbling, "Lez git ta' ma house..."

Skye just nodded...it was like moving in slow motion getting up the path leading back towards his house though. He groaned, stopping, before starting again, "Gogogo, we're tuh drunk..."

"Nah uh...kep movin'..."

Skye responded by nearly tipping over into a plant his mother had in her garden, somehow managing to catch her and balance them out. Sliding his hand down his face, he grumbled, "This was f-king stoopid. We're gonna die..."

"Meh."

"Breakin' news: Two teenagers found impaled by bush. Sources aren't exactly sure how this was even possible but after a brief investigation, death was blamed on they were too f-king drunk...charges were dropped against tha' bush" he grunted.

"Nah uh..." Meryl pouted, clinging to him, "They'd have to charge..."

He snickered, "Tha'd be crazy..."

Reaching his back door, he grasped the railing, "...Okay, no, it took us fifteen minutes to get a hundred feet. You're staying over. Text your sisters..."

She probably would have protested but Skye actually scooped her up, carrying her into his house. It was dark, already two am. He grappled around for a bit for something to lean on before climbing up the steps shakily, having to pause and brace against the wall a few times before finally managing to make it to his room.

He set her carefully in bed then crawling in himself, folding back his bedsheets and pulling it over them, turning on his side, "Nigh', Merl..."

Watching him fall asleep, she slowly got out her phone and text Yue that she was staying overnight, she was too drunk to make it home...but don't worry. Like it'd help, of course...

Dropping her phone unceremoniously on her pillow, she drifted off to sleep, dazed. Drunk, tipsy, whatever, it didn't stop the dreams.

Waking, moaning softly, alarmed, squeezing her knees together, she turned on her side, sitting up. Swallowing as a bead of sweat rolled down her lips from her forehead, she stared at Skye, disoriented. He was lying on his back, his hand on his bare belly, his henley having worked up his body.

His mouth was agape, snoring faintly, his other hand over his head. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, the alcohol not helping censor any of them. If she were even the slightest bit more sober, the idea wouldn't have crossed her mind. She unzipped his pants.

Skye didn't notice as she carefully unbuttoned his black boxer briefs, jerking out his cock...as she somewhat imagined, he wasn't lacking. She licked her lips, playing with him almost absently. She squeezed it gently, poked his balls, gave it a quick stroke. Starting to run her finger around the head, she gazed up at his face...

He made the sweetest little whimpers with every action but didn't wake. She may have done some super untoward things if he didn't suddenly rasp 'Meryl'. Freezing, she gaped up at him. But...

He didn't wake up. Was he...dreaming about her too?

Meryl carefully replaced him underneath his clothes. After redressing him, she turned away on her side, flushed, pressing her fist to her lips. Never in her life could she reconcile this feeling of wanting to shake him awake and f-k the living hell out of him. Her heart racing, she curled up and whined. They couldn't...

They couldn't be friends.

She couldn't desire a friend like this, she wanted him too bad for it to be platonic. She couldn't stand the mere idea that he would have sex with other women in the future either. What did she do?

...Was...was this whole thing over?

* * *

'This is a little...crazy?' Saioji May thought, smiling awkwardly as she sat at the table at the inn cafe in Mineral.

She'd gone for a milkshake, ordered a chocolate one, and sat in the small restaurant quietly, kind of moping. All she could think of was how hard it was to see him and wonder why this was the case...recalling them talking near the tree house, how happy he was to be able to talk to someone...

Claire and Jack were here to set her straight.

The two blond twins sat across from her, both sharing a sundae and giving her a look as they ate. May could only smile at them because it'd been the oddest thing to ever happen in her life. The two showed up, by themselves, and questioned if they 'could have a word with her'. At first, she believed that Hayato had sent them but they assured her that wasn't the case. They just wanted to speak...

Four-year-old Claire crossed her arms over her pink long sleeved dress, her blue eyes narrowing, "May-chan used to always always come by and hang out with us and Hayato-nii."

"Yea!" Jack chimed in, eating a mouthful of whipped cream.

"But NOW you don't come at all and Haya-nii is all upset all the time!"

"Yep!"

May groaned to herself...it was true, she didn't go over and try to correct things with Hayato. She was too horrified to, she'd been such an idiot. Why she just immediately took offense rather than sort things out properly...

She never had responsibility, May realized, squirming. Sure, she has to study for her grades and all but when was she ever responsible for her actions before? Now she was suddenly responsible for not making stupid mistakes...especially ones that affected people. And being lectured by little kids.

"I promise you two, I will totally make up with your nii-san" May assured with a smile, "Just uh, let me sort out what I'm going to say."

Jack nibbled on his spoon, looking to Claire who had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and glued to May, almost as if assessing her. "...FINE, but don't leave nii-san waiting long! He's no fun mopey."

"Yea!"

May sighed, sipping her milkshake, "I won't..."

After paying for everything despite the kids attempts to pay for their ice-cream themselves, she wandered up the mountain to the old treehouse. Staring up at it, she bit her lip. Kind of sad, his siblings had to come lecture her...

_"...Something happened when the twins were born, when mom stopped being a celebrity. They drifted so far apart and now...now it doesn't feel like a family anymore. And I come here sometimes to...get away from it. It's not anything I could tell Skye or Iori, they'd tell me to stop freaking out and being overly emotional. Or you know, they wouldn't...Kind of just the first time I wanted to talk to anyone about it..."_

May groaned, resting her head against the bark of the tree, "...I'm sorry, Hayato. I'm not very reliable, huh...?"

Balling her fists, determined, she marched to her house and slammed down at her desk immediately, pulling out a piece of pink notebook paper. She was going to write the best forgiveness speech ever, so help her! And...and she'd also tell him how it made her feel, him letting Vivian do whatever she so pleased. With Meryl she learned keeping things secret wasn't a good thing.

Spending a good hour or so on it, ignoring her sisters' calls that dinner was ready, she stared at the page and a half apology, gaping. Okay...first, way too much to memorize.

Second, she could never tell him any of this!

Clenching her cheeks, she flushed. This boy business was too complicated! What did she do?

Staring at the pages with her true feelings and truest desires, she folded it into a fourth before pulling back on her winter clothing, escaping back out into the night. Careful to avoid attention, she quickly shoved the letter addressed Hayato into his mailbox before scurrying off. Way to wuss out, May! But who knows, maybe Hayato wasn't even interested in hearing anything she had to say...a letter was passive but...it'd do the trick. Blowing into her hands, her heart quivering, shaky, she trembled and hoped that he wouldn't ignore her.

...Way complicated.

* * *

'Gogo, I know I'm an ass. Like, I _REALLY _know I'm an ass but will you PLEASE, just this once, tell me what I did to piss you off? I am completely blank this once'

Saioji Meryl stared absently at his clean handwriting on the note that was carefully placed on the corner of her desk. Rather inadvertantly, she turned it over and looked away. Oh, he wouldn't like that.

...He hadn't done anything wrong. Frankly she wasn't sure if Skye had ever done anything wrong to her. But things were different now. She completely could accept that. She completely accepted that the second Skye got sick of waiting, did get a girlfriend that he thought suited him, she'd flip the hell out. Maybe not, maybe she could fight her desire to kill this mystery girl but the second Skye got into a fight with her or the girl did something to hurt him, well, she just might. Meryl scoffed. Yea, she was protective of Skye. How ridiculous. She accepted that too though.

She could not, however, accept that she had been molested and raped and practically pimped to a man her mother kept around but had a desire to have sex. It didn't make sense to her and it never would. Years and years of trying to fight anything to do with sex and intimacy...and ONE guy, just ONE, made her want to jump on him. She was near sick the next day thinking of how she was feeling him up in his sleep. Real healthy, in fact seemed like something that bastard would do to her and she was doing it to Skye? So no, she wouldn't accept that. She wouldn't accept that she liked Skye quite a bit and that she regretted not being his girlfriend and...and sleeping with him. No, she refused.

Thing was, the only way to avoid that was to completely ignore him.

Wincing as the lunch bell rang, she started to quickly get up and escape to her sisters before Skye could corner her. He wasn't happy about her course of action, naturally. But he'd come to understand...he'd realize once and for all what 'damaged goods' she was.

Meryl yelped as he, however, effortlessly grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the classroom towards the roof.

"O-oi! Skye, leggo of me!" she protested, trying to wring her hand away as they got looks going down the hallway towards the roof entrance.

But Skye didn't even look back at her, throwing the door open to the roof and dragging her up the steps before locking the way out, blocking it with his body so she couldn't escape. Meryl grimaced and leered at him as he stared down at her rather blankly. "Stop. F-king. IGNORING. Me."

"Whatever!"

"You have been acting SO bizarre!" Skye growled, exasperated, before a look of worry crossed his face, "Well...maybe not so much, you were consistent bizarre before. Now you're straight up just...ignoring me! S...So did I...do something when we were flat wasted?"

Meryl opened her mouth but faltered, dumbfounded, "What?"

"Like, it's been since then that you avoided me...I don't think I was that drunk-drunk but admittedly some things were kind of spotty. So did I...touch you or something? I...I really would never do anything like that coherent, I promise" Skye insisted nervously, biting his lower lip, lowering his eyes.

No, no, it was the total opposite, idiot! Meryl buried her face in her hands, seething. This was SO frustrating. He wouldn't let this go, would he? She would never be able to avoid him, he'd try to fix some imaginary fault endlessly. That's what friends are for...

...Friends...

Looking up, she scowled at him, a thought running through her head. A bizarre thought, but it'd hopefully give her some clarity. "If you did, would you have liked it?"

Skye recoiled as if the question came way out of left field and hit him. Gawking for words, his cheeks tinted slightly, "W-well, NO. I-I mean, well, possibly if I did in the first place but NO."

"Why?" she demanded flatly.

He was speechless, she could tell. That, or the reason was too sordid for him to reveal. He flushed, looking down, mumbling, "B-because..."

"Because what?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"I...I'd want you to be willing and...I...I would want to remember touching you."

Her eyes widened and he looked annoyed. Not at her, but just in general. "You really would hate me if I did that, wouldn't you...? I'd be no better than him..."

"...Sit down."

Skye blinked, puzzled, "Wha?"

"Sit down!" she repeated, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him onto the corner wall, his back hitting the chainlink fence behind him.

He looked completely confused...however, his verdant eyes grew as she crawled face forward into his lap, taking his wrists this time and pushing them palm back against the fence behind them. "Your hands move and I PROMISE I will never speak to you again."

Skye opened his mouth but she didn't allow him to speak, repeating the night in the club those weeks ago and grasping his hair, jerking it back and kissing him squarely on the lips. Meryl was instantly jarred, mortified...she...

She missed kissing him...

Skye's body language signaled he clearly was completely and utterly lost but she didn't let it stop her. Nipping and darting the tip of her tongue across the flesh before wrestling his, she raked her hands down his chest. His breath was caught, she could feel it. Drawing away from his mouth, she kissed down his bobbing throat as he apparently managed to swallow. He rasped faintly as she suckled his long neck, nibbled his ear lobe, kissed his eyelids. Skye mumbled, "Meryl, w-what's going on?"

"Shut it" she huffed, reaching into his lap, gripping the budge... "It clearly doesn't matter, you _like _what's going on."

"To an extent" he muttered, his cheeks flustering, "Except what now?"

He let out a stiffled gasp as she slid her hand past his abs, his navel, under the band of his boxers, flesh on flesh contact as she slid her hand along his shaft. "F-f-k, Meryl, wh-"

...Was this the way it had to be? Would this only be acceptable if she was the one in control? Surely maybe once Skye would like to take the lead. Or hell, _maybe _he'd want to touch her too. Seemed pretty feasible.

All the same, she rubbed, teased, played with him...she could see it in his eyes, half closed, his breath hot as he breathed shakily, his hands gripping tighter around the chain barrier, that she was torturing him. Frankly, she wasn't sure he minded, he only was getting stiffer as she continued. Figured, he had admitted to her in some words how much of a masochist he was. Gulping quietly, she couldn't imagine this working. No matter that she liked this, that she enjoyed touching him, that she was extremely aroused herself just from merely messing around. Skye would...would be a nice boyfriend...

...But you're scared.

She froze.

Truly, absolutely, totally, she was stunned. Slowly backing off Skye's lap, she clenched her wrist, her eyes darting around, away from him. That was it, wasn't it? She was _scared_. Something was SCARING her again. What the hell? She was acting just like her sisters, avoiding the unknown because she wasn't ballsy enough to try it. That didn't sound like her! Or...or it didn't sound like what she endeavored to be.

Finally looking up, her lips slightly parted as she looked to the source of her confusion, she whimpered in that absent way, that same way she sent that text to him that night Mura wasn't there or called him when she knew Brody was returning to rape her again: "...I'm...scared."

Skye's face was shocked. He stood carefully, readjusting his clothes, before giving her a calm look, "Scared of what? Me? Have I scared you."

Biting her lip, she backed away, "N-no. You don't understand, they all tried to hurt me, it wasn't just _Brody_. It was _all _of them, ALL of the guys mother or grandfather needed favors from, ALL of them. They didn't care how much I begged, how much I pleaded, all they wanted to do was _hurt _me, Skye!"

Skye got closer and tilted his head before slowly tipping her chin upward towards him. She swallowed sharply, clenching her eyes shut. Tall men petrified her, they always seemed to be able to complete enclose around her. But he tenderly stroked her cheek, asking softly, "But you think I'd hurt you?"

"I..." she trailed off, unsure.

"Never" he asserted firmly but gently, "Never would I hurt you...never on purpose..."

He kissed her cheek almost timidly, behind her ear, slowly drifting down her neck. She pursed her lips tight, her cheeks flushing, fighting an inexplicable burn in her eyes. She couldn't help but flinch even knowing she liked his touch. Why couldn't she let her guard down enough for this...?

Meryl yelped as he pulled away, staring at her expressionlessly. God, he had to be sick of this. Any normal person would be! But she wanted him. She wanted him SO bad and...she didn't want him to give up on her just yet either! She...

"Let's go somewhere more private."

Looking up at him, startled, she blushed as he clenched her hand in his, pulling her back out the door. The girls in the hallways had gathered and were shooting her death glares, annoyed, seething, envious, seeing HER hand in hand with the beloved Yukina Skye. He could have any one of them, couldn't he? And yet he picked her, the hardest of the lot, the impossible one. Something had to be wrong with him, she thought hectically as he took long strides towards the entrance of the school.

...Private?

"Meryl? Skye? Hey, what's going on?" called Yue, her footsteps following her voice.

"We're going to talk" Skye answered shortly.

Meryl didn't get the idea there'd be a whole lot of 'talking' which just made her fluster more. Yue, being her twin, apparently picked up on this acute reaction and obviously didn't like it, her blue eyes narrowing as she sped up to keep up with Skye's rather fast gait. "Why can't you talk HERE? Where are you taking her?"

"L-lay off, Yue. I'll be back" Meryl insisted, not actually sure if this was the case.

Yue glowered at her but thankfully didn't follow them out the door though deep down Meryl was sure it'd been her every intention to do so. Meryl watched Skye's back, feeling his hand pulsing and tensing in her grasp, his palm kind of sweaty. She found it ironic that he was the one nervous...

They reached the door of his house and he patted his pocket with his free hand, fumbling around with the set of keys almost frantically before finally locating his house key, jamming it in the door and shoving it open. Meryl was horrified.

Jerking her hand away, she clenched them together, gawking like a fish out of water as he stared at her. With a deep sigh, he shuffled off his shoes, "Come upstairs with me, Meryl...I promise everything will be fine."

Would it? How could he promise anything of the sort! Glaring at him shakily, she reached down and took off her slippers, noticing she hadn't changed back to her normal shoes which were probably full of tacks by now. Whatever...they'd have their precious Skye back before they knew it. She was a wreck. Too much of a wreck to comfortably be with this idiot. He'd have to see that now.

But for whatever unknown reason she followed him upstairs and shivered as he closed the door behind them, locking it. He had to be kidding...did he think she would actually be stable enough to have sex with him? He was mistaken. He was mistaken about SO much...

Nonetheless, her companion walked around her and sat in the middle of his huge bed, his legs bent, looking at her modestly, "Come here."

"No."

"Gogo...I swore, didn't I? This will only go as far as you want it to."

"Then it's gone far enough!" she snapped, shaking.

He blinked at her languidly, saying like he was speaking about the weather, "I don't think so. Come sit with me, Meryl."

Recoiling, shocked and slightly insulted by his lackadaisical attitude, she huffed before marching over to the bed, sitting in front of him, her legs _closed_. Skye just smiled, "You're too difficult for your own good, Gogo."

Before she could respond, he reached out and stroked her hair, gazing into her eyes, "Why have you been acting so funny? A month ago I got rejected and not even a week turn around you're ready to rip any girl that breathes around me to shreds. I'm not trying to be arrogant but that's what I define as 'jealous'."

"Who's jealous!" she barked, embarrassed, "I told you, I want you to-to not be all horny male idiot and sleep with any skank that bends over for you, that's all!"

He seemed amused, "So you're protective of me, huh? You always were."

"Exactly" she said with more bravado than she felt. She definitely was grasping at straws here.

"_Except..._" Skye drawled, leaning in, kissing her jaw, "It's not just 'protective' that's going on with you, my dear Gogo, but you're definitely being pretty 'possessive' too. It's all starting to make sense...hating on Marley, going as far as to erase her number, dancing on guys to make me freakin' jealous..."

Meryl scoffed, grasping his shoulders, not actually shoving him away like she should, "Who was trying to make YOU jealous! I told you why I danced with him and it was the effin truth!"

He laughed huskily, "Fine...then it made me pretty freakin' jealous and your reasons made me so f-king horny I could barely stand it."

Meryl pinked, closing her eyes as he kissed her passionately, rasping between breaks, "I mean it...I won't hurt you...and all I've ever wanted was...you to trust me."

She couldn't. She was still scared. But he took her hands, pressed them against his chest near the row of buttons. Licking her lips, she shook as she slowly and deliberately undid each of them. Dropping the garment away, shocking to her, she grabbed the edge of his undershirt and tugged it over his head. Meryl was surprised...she'd...she'd never really undressed a guy before, had she...?

He leaned back on his elbows and she, disturbingly, instinctively undid his belt, unbuttoning the clasps to his pants and dragging down the zipper. It felt strange, she thought, dragging his crisp uniform slacks down his endless legs. Should this feel so...intimate?

Skye closed his eyes when she awkwardly slid her thumbs under the band of his boxer style briefs, between cloth and skin, dragging them down. His manhood was still erect, still peaked from her previous actions. He didn't...make a move. In fact, Skye hadn't done much of anything during this process, had he? He was just...he was just giving her the freedom to do what she liked.

"It won't work, you know" she got out breathlessly, "You'll...you'll want to touch ME and-and I won't like it. You know that."

"Do I?" he countered reasonably, opening his eyes partially, "You're right, Gogo, I'll want to touch you. I want to touch and see and _taste _every inch of you. I want to be inside of you right now and hear you when I am. And oh, you'll love it."

This is painful. It shouldn't hurt to want like this. Why'd it HURT and yet she was SO scared? So many contradictions. His pale skin was smooth, few blemishes over the whole of him. He told her, disgruntled, that he never let hair grow on his body because the damned stuff came two toned like there'd been a splice in the hair color gene. No, not a speck of hair on his well-shaped thighs and chest, his pecs framing what she found strangely adorable nipples. Of course he was gorgeous, she barked out a laugh in her head. That much was evident. But...

"Who...who says I want any of that?"

He just smiled, "I think your actions scream way louder than your words, my sweet Gogo...you did just undress me, didn't you?"

"I can redress you if THAT'S an issue!" she flustered.

Skye blinked coyly, "I prefer you not...I'd rather you get over here and have your way with me."

"B-b-but-" Meryl could only stammer, absolutely alarmed at how palpable an idea that was becoming.

Skye sat up and crawled across the bed, heavy lidded, "Don't be so damn _cute_, now I have to come and have my way with you."

She squeaked, sure, when he pressed her flat against the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist and neck tight, kissing her with a thousand times more intensity than he ever had. Moaning, she was in disbelief when she straddled his waist, his...he groaned deeply, the sound disappearing in her throat , as she rubbed her crotch across his length. Her chest was getting tight, she could barely breathe. It felt...so good...but so overwhelming.

"I can't...breathe" she whined, wanting to escape but not.

Skye's hands suddenly started to unbutton her shirt now, shocking her to some coherence, "H-hey!"

"What? You said you can't breathe, maybe your boobs need some air."

"You idiot, this has nothing to do with my boobs!"

All the same, he finished the task before she could stop him, almost admiring the orbs with some satisfaction. "I adore your tits."

Meryl grunted, crossing her arms over them irritably, "I thought you would let ME take the lead on this, liar."

Like an unexpected earthquake, she jumped, yelping, when Skye tugged her skirt down, tossing that with her shirt, "Well now, Gogo-chan, I think it's still necessary for you to get somewhat out of your comfort zone. Besides, I can just envision us getting it on with you completely dressed and it depressed me."

"B-baka..." she rasped, confused as he grasped one of her breast in his hand, massaging it over the bra.

"Shh" he purred, kissing her, "Not 'baka', Mr. Gogo..."

Meryl blinked before blushing, snickering, "No, definitely baka...but I guess if I ever wanted a 'Mr. Gogo', you're the only running candidate."

"Awesome..."

She had started to freak out but he let her do things at her pace. He let her decide when she wanted him to touch her, let her decide when she wanted to be _completely _naked...when their bodies melded together for that one intense moment. Skye had been breathless, flushed...his eyes looked glazed over, like he wasn't a hundred percent with her at that second. Meryl wasn't sure she was too pissed about that...she hadn't been sure what plane she was on either when he was sliding in and out, back and forth, his lips fluttering over hers. Her first chosen lover, huh...? He may have forced the issue but it was absolutely different. Not to mention she wanted him just as bad...

...Her first orgasm too, huh?

Leering at his ceiling afterwards, pulling his sheets up to her chin as he lied on his side beside her, clearly more than pleased and satisfied, she grunted, "What do you want from me?"

"Admit that that was the most fun you'll ever have for free" he teased.

She pinched his nipple as he grinned, not looking from his ceiling but flustering, "Baka. Baka, baka, baka..."

"Seriously?" Skye sighed some, playing with her hair, "...Tell me that...that you weren't horrified. Tell me I didn't hurt you."

Meryl pressed her lips together, gazing down at her feet, his ginormous ones kind of beside them, before whispering, "Of course not."

Sleepy, she turned over into his chest, hugging his waist, "...I'm not going to be any good at this, you dummy. I'll probably forget and not care about anniversaries or birthdays or romantic holidays and I'll probably want nothing to do with all that cutesy girly dating s-t. And it won't be all sex either."

Skye tilted his head thoughtfully, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Oh? So you'll be my girl, Gogo-chan?"

"Did you hear anything I just said? Anyone with a bit of sense wouldn't want anything to do with someone who just laid out all that criteria!" she scoffed, incredulous, sitting up.

But he just laughed, tugging her down to lay with him, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Gogo, I'd never expect you of all people to be a 'cutesy girly girlfriend'. Frankly I hope you don't expect me to be romantic Superman either. Just tell me one thing..."

Meryl glowered up at him as he stroked her lower back, "...Was I good or was I good?"

"Shut up!"

Smirking as 'Mr. Gogo' held her waist and fell asleep, she wondered...her boyfriend, huh? Her...lover? That...that wasn't nearly as scary as she tried to scare herself into thinking. Or maybe just because it was Skye...

...She smiled, grasping the lock around his neck gently before closing her eyes. Whatever...

She was starting over.

* * *

**End Notes:**

I don't have MUCH against John Mayer but I recall this once my friends and I went to a club and they played "I want to run through the halls of my high school, I want to scream at the top of my lungs!" and thinking "...Fail?"


	13. Third Generation, Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Just Maybe

**Author's Note:** OMG, how LONG has it been? x.X School, I tell you, school! Honestly, I have three papers to write at this second XD (Anyone want to read my original short story? I might post it on deviant art, lol). But I really wanted to get this out for the weekend as it's almost fifty pages...Probably SHOULD divide it and add on a few chapters to my projection.

However, I had my normal revelation that I have for each story. The Doctor for Step Towards the Future, the Jouji in This Love, and the illness in Lessons in Life. I'm looking forward to it, definitely XD Seems that I've definitely taken the 'ish hits the fan' moments up to about three a story, lol..

But um, let's see...ah, I don't know if I mentioned it in Chapter 6 but I have a picture of Skye, Felicie, and Sachiko up on Deviant Art. Skye is a little different than I imagined but hey, it works XD

**Notes for this chapter:** _**A LOT of sexual content**_. Um...that's it, since I'm separating them, lol. Ah yes, I received an email a while back and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I just don't check it often as well as I wanted to wait until I released the next chapter to get all that written out...sorry! T.T

All that aside, enjoy!

* * *

"...Really?"

Saioji Meryl flipped through her notes, preparing for the exams, leering towards Yukina Skye as he gaped at her, doe-eyed. "Like, really really?"

"I won't like it" she assured. "Not a bit. But since you're kinky master, I suppose I can treat you, this once."

It'd only been perhaps a week...as she'd been assured, Skye hadn't expected much out of her girlfriend wise. Though, admittedly, she may have been more of a 'girly girlfriend' than she let on, calling and talking to him at the slightest inclination or making him coffee in the morning when he came to walk with her to school. Yue actually made Iori a bento and she'd been semi-inclined to do that for Skye too. But that'd be a bit much.

After they woke up on their first night together, they spoke absently about things. Of course her sexual experience was largely forced, she wasn't sure exactly what she was comfortable with. But Skye assured her he'd never do anything she didn't ask for. Though, he admitted, he was a bit of a...explorer?

What he REALLY meant was he was into that crazy stuff. She'd caught sight of his porn one night, it was all bondage crazy S&M stuff. While that fascinated her to some bit, there was a key component to that type of sexual activity:

Trust.

There were 'safe words' for when it got too rough or actions that had to be kept in mind in case speaking wasn't possible. It could get crazy enough that THAT was necessary? Considering who she was, where she'd been...that seemed impossible.

But, _well..._

Skye had come over a couple nights ago, Wednesday, to hang out. The house was empty, Mura away at work and the girls out doing things with people. Shockingly, even Mei went out with some girls at her school. She was doing a lot better now that she was more willing...

He'd been showing her a movie on his laptop, Inglourious Basterds, lying on his side behind her, holding her waist. It'd been cozy...and it was a pretty good movie. Gorey like he usually liked but eh.

Clicking through his computer after, she felt him squirm a bit when she got close to a _particular _folder. Eyes narrowing back at him, she opened it...chock full of crazy dirty videos. 'Hey, I just GOT a girlfriend' he defended. 'Whatever!'

LUCKILY he wasn't into that absolutely DISGUSTING stuff she'd heard about but it was still pretty insane. Part of her was shocked she was lying with her boyfriend watching adult videos...normal, maybe not, but...

They watched one in particular, with a guy taking pleasure in putting anything he could find inside one very willing woman. She was tied up, gagged, blind folded, but her moans were audible. Meryl wanted some psychological reason she started getting turned on. She'd been tied up metaphorically, raped continuously by men who were given permission from others. It was remnant of this, she forced.

Except, she flushed, feeling Skye starting to get aroused along with her, why exactly was that a turn on then? She'd never been excited when those guys did ANYTHING to her, that was for sure.

She lifted the front of her plaid skirt, going under the underwear he got her and sliding her fingers between her folds, rasping as she fingered herself. Jeez, she was a perv too, huh...?

"F—k, Gogo..." Skye growled huskily, startling her, "What am I here for?"

Naturally he took over for her, clearly more skilled at it than she was. He ran his finger around her clit, got her to relax as he replaced his finger with his tongue before completely eating her out. She wasn't sure what to do with being pleased...

But she'd looked herself over the last few days...she'd always looked down on porn, really, and to an extent she still did. However, the ones that hit the spot, the ones that got her wet, they made her want to...explore too. She remembered that particularly awkward thing Skye mentioned about...doubling up.

If...he wanted...

Skye presently leaned back, tilting his head, thoughtful, "I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, baby, you know that."

"I know" she assured, giving him something of a look, "But why not?"

He smiled, opening his notebook, not saying much more. All sorts of lecherous things were probably racing around his brain. Blushing, she shook her head as Yue shot her a look.

Well, she COULD tell her siblings, she just hadn't been particularly inspired too. By the time her and Skye made their ways back to school, it was super late. They got there with the last bell and Yue jumped on both of them for it. Skye was too giddy to be chided and grabbed his bag, saying he was going to The Wall to find a party for them. He'd winked over his shoulder at her and she sighed as Yue blinked at her, confused. Well...she hadn't.

They were probably on to something being different between her and Skye. He was being such a tease, like more than usual. She found herself not really that bothered by it though, just shaking her head at him or telling him to stop being weird. But he was just excited...

Maybe she was a bit too, she pondered as the tests were handed out. It was becoming what she defined as 'normal' nowadays. A comfortable 'normal', at that. She had no one hurting her or controlling her. Her family, for the most part, was together...and of course, a boyfriend!

What did she do with herself?

* * *

"Skye..."

"_This feels SO wrong..."_

_Meryl flushed as Skye made her lie on her back after some pre-game petting, both glimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. He'd bought one, thinner than his but longer...it had nubs, tapering somewhat, pink. He was pouring the oily lube he bought on it, smoothing the liquid out onto the tool carefully. She would have probably laughed if this weren't so foreboding. He looked like a scientist observing some chemical reaction in a flask. _

"_Why...? I mean, we haven't done anything yet, don't tell me it feels wrong if I'm still getting everything ready" Skye said somewhat off-hand._

_She scoffed, "You're going to put that thing in my..."_

"_I don't mind assplay if you want it to be me in there instead."_

"_You majored in awkward conversation, didn't you?"_

_The deviant just grinned toothily and she yelped as he did finger around the topic area, "No use walking on eggshells, eh?"_

_Meryl blustered and bit her lip, shocked, as he slowly pushed the toy inside of her. "N-nn..."_

"_Does that hurt?" he asked, concerned, stilling his action._

"_N-no..."_

_She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, embarrassed that it did feel good as he continued. The sound that escaped her when he flipped it on didn't help._

"_B-b-baka!" she moaned, "I-I thought it was just a non-vibrating...thing!"_

"_Nah" he said like he was talking about the weather, leaning over her, "I'll be a little too preoccupied to be putting one in motion myself..."_

_Meryl sobbed breathlessly as he put himself between her folds, thrusting and rotating his hips in that masterful manner of his, kissing her throat teasingly. "How is it, Gogo? You...you like it...?"_

_She wanted to say 'no' just because it seemed like she should. She really SHOULDN'T like that she was getting it from 'both ends'. But there was no denying it, almost screaming in ecstasy as he turned it up, as he kept grinding into her. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned out, "D-don't make me a pervert like you, baka..."_

"_Heh."_

_Meryl panted as he leaned in towards her ear, whispering in that feathery seductive voice of his, "My Gogo-chan isn't a pervert, that's true...but she doesn't help this little pervert's imagination being all cute and sexy..."_

_Her mind was blown when he turned them over so she was on top, grabbing her ass in one hand to continue the rhythm and the toy in the other, completely undermining his previous statement, starting to push that in and out of her. She...lost it. Moaning and cursing his name incomprehensibly while simultaneously demanding 'more', he simply purred: "I guess you do like it."_

_Previous orgasms would never compare to this one. He groaned out hard as he ejaculated but she almost cried, her chest racked with the feeling, shuddering as she collapsed against his chest, choking, breathing, out of control. He stroked her back, his chest rising and falling at the same pace. "S...stupid Skye..." she got out after several moments._

_Skye gave her a kiss, didn't say anything, and rasped after a long time of silence, "We're going to have a lot of fun, Meryl."_

She hadn't really been sure what he meant. But they definitely were having A LOT of fun. The last few weeks, they had relations at least five times a week. And yesterday...She'd HAD sex YESTERDAY so she should be satisfied, she should be set for a few days. However, he came over to be with her and watch some television...and her mind instantly went to how much she wanted him naked.

'We can hang out naked' she thought weirdly. Just go to her room, strip, hang out...

YEA RIGHT. If they were hanging out naked, they weren't 'hanging out'. Was their relationship going to be THAT sexual? Skye didn't seem to mind one bit, duh. But...she wanted him. Right now she had no interest in anything going on on that screen, she wanted what was sitting beside her to be lying on top of her. Or vice versa. It didn't really matter.

Gazing at him, she blinked languidly, "Skye..."

His green eyes came back, having glazed over as he clicked through the thousands of channels. He smiled, "Yea?"

"If..._you _were going to turn me on, what would you do?"

Skye appeared surprised, staring at her a long moment, before remarking... "Uh, don't I...turn you on?"

"Of course you do" she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Just, you know, we're sitting here in a 'public' space, I'm enthralled in television, not paying you any mind..."

He seemed to ponder before leaning back, stretching his arm behind her... "Seriously, dude?"

Her baka boyfriend laughed though stayed in that position, moving closer to her, "I mean, that's the basis of every move, baby, me getting close to you..."

She gave him a droll expression as he shrugged absently, his eyes gazing forward, "But I mean, depends. We're on the couch, you're not paying attention to me, I might bite or suck your neck and rub your thigh. Or you know, other areas..."

Considering that, Meryl crossed her arms, "And you expect that'll turn me on?"

"I'd expect it to get you interested or make you turn me down because you're not in the mood" he replied, cocking a brow, "...Why?"

Not in the mood...she wished she felt that way at least once, this was getting beyond ridiculous. Getting closer, the 'basis' as he put it, she nipped at his earlobe hotly, unbuttoning his pants and gripping him over his boxers. He seemed sincerely surprised, moaning, "W-wha...? You're trying to...turn _me_ on?"

She wasn't surprised when he braced her against the couch, his eyes full of lust, "You don't even have to, I'm ready for you anytime."

Go figure. Meryl whined, parting her legs and straddling him as he pushed inside after finding she was already wet. What was happening to her...? Why was she being such a sex addict...?

She closed her eyes, whispering his name as he gently kissed her neck, softly panting himself. He was always careful with her...Meryl groaned loudly when he started thrusting faster, clutching the bends of her knees. Maybe...that was why...

"Meryl, we have to—OH MY GOD!"

They both jolted, alarmed, by the voice of her sister. Skye looked up, quickly buttoning his pants, standing, "Oh, uh, hi..."

Meryl groaned, readjusting her clothing as well, glaring over the back of the couch at her three mortified sisters, "You have to what?"

They were speechless, _naturally_. Luckily they'd been facing entirely away but they probably could see the back of Skye on top of her with her legs in the air, it wasn't exactly brain surgery. Skye cleared his throat as the silence ensued, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the corner of her lips, "Uh, I'll...catch up with you later, Gogo."

Leering, she caught his shirt and whispered into his ear to sneak around back, her window was open. She wasn't done with him yet, baka. He blinked at her but smiled, nodding at her still flabbergasted sisters as he let himself out. Meryl sighed, standing and petting down her hair. Yue was gaping in disbelief, "MERYL, what on EARTH are you doing?"

"Biology?"

May was flustered, bright red, as was Mei. "B-b-buh-but WHY?"

Meryl sighed, walking around them towards the kitchen, getting a drink, "Why not? I guess I should have told you this but because I couldn't stop myself from being a bitch to any chick that talked to Skye I decided I'd claim him."

"What!" gasped Yue.

"He's my boyfriend" she shrugged, pouring herself a glass of water, "It's only been a few weeks, not like I've been keeping a secret for months, y'know?"

Yue gawked incredulously, following her as she walked toward the breakfast nook to sit, "A few WEEKS and you're already...that FAR with him? Did he force you?"

Meryl paused mid-sip and gave Yue a confused expression, not sure if she was being serious... "Skye has never forced me to do anything. I mean, maybe he's _nudged _me, but forced me? You think he's like that bastard?"

"Well of course not!" Yue insisted, "Just...just to HAVE sex only a few weeks into a relationship after all you've been through?"

"...I know that" she said quietly.

Standing, knowing Skye was waiting and sick of the third degree, she placed her glass in the sink. "Look, don't worry about me or Skye. Our relationship is fine and well within my realms of comfort. I wouldn't even be with him if that wasn't the case and that's all there is to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I will nap."

They didn't say much more, which she was thankful for. Going to her room, she blinked somewhat, finding Skye relaxed on her bed. "We probably shouldn't have sex on the sofa from now on."

"No dip...hindsights twenty twenty, just glad it was your sisters and not your dad" he groaned, sitting up, "What did they say?"

"Nothing worth mentioning" she assured, not really knowing how he'd take their claims that he may be 'forcing' her to have sex...

No...she slipped his shirt over his head, kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair, the man hugging her waist as she did so. If Skye was forcing her, then she sure as hell was forcing him too. He was always willing...

He suggested a party after they were done, lying there. One of Zavier's constituents was hosting it, he informed her, it would be more pop than they tended to do but he thought it'd be a fun night out for them. She'd shrugged, agreed, resting her ear against his chest. "Sounds nice."

Everything was nice now...she was...actually...happy.

How strange.

* * *

"This is worse than I thought!"

Saioji Yue scowled as she paced, May leering at the couch. "You don't think they got to the super gross liquidy part, do you?"

Mei cringed and Yue snapped, "This can't be healthy! Meryl is in no place to have a relationship!"

Mei stared at her fingernails absently, glancing to them, "Not that I'm a HUGE fan of the guy and all, but he has proven that he's definitely pro-Meryl. If it weren't for him, God knows what would have happened that night."

"Nn, Mei-chan has a point, Yue-chan. Meryl-ne-chan clearly trusts Skye a lot. And she's really comfortable around him so maybe it'll be okay" May agreed.

Yue sulked, "Maybe."

"Wah, I envy her though, Hayato still hasn't responded to my letter yet" May whined.

Mei snorted, "Why should he? You've already proven to be difficult."

"WAH, you're so mean, Mei!"

Yue grumbled as she sat down, texting Iori her concerns over this relationship...while keeping in mind she had to be tactful. She couldn't help smile a bit, recalling that Iori always spoke of the times him and Skye grew up together. He usually sounded pretty chiding thought he'd always be fighting a laugh or a smile. She could always tell that the trio were ultra close.

But this was the same matter. If Iori was fearful for Skye, he'd make sure he looked into the matter. This was Yue's sister and she was worried for her.

Biting her lip when he text back, she sighed gravely. _"I don't know, Skye doesn't do girlfriends often. He's probably had like four ever...he's definitely a playboy."_

Grr, then that-!

Her phone chimed again, "_Thus that means that Meryl is kind of a rare change. That he wants her to be his girlfriend and is putting himself into this kind of commitment means he likes her a lot. I wouldn't worry about it. Skye is a goof but he's always sincere."_

Yue sighed, leaning back...she didn't want to hear that, did she? She liked Skye, really, she did but it'd rubbed her the wrong way, hadn't it? He knew more than they had...

...She'd observe them and so help her, if Skye did the wrong thing once, well...

...What?

* * *

"...I don't know how to respond to this."

Yukina Skye lied on the couch of the Inaba home, pouring a bag of chips into his mouth, "Couldn't tell you, youngest."

Hayato sulked at him and sulked more as his little sister returned, carrying a coke, "Here's some pop, Skye-nii!"

"Thanks beautiful" he reached out, pulling her into his arms, "C'mon, let's watch some cartoons."

"Yay!"

"If only I was as good with women as you" Hayato snorted sarcastically, standing to go and let presumably Iori in.

Skye sighed, petting Claire's hair, "I would have liked to have a little sister now...but nope, mine is a crazy teenager that enjoys kicking me in the nuts to wake me up..."

Hayato snickered, opening the door, "Tell her I'd pay to have footage of that."

Iori yawned, stretching as he shuffled off his sneakers, "You've up and done it now, knucklehead."

Skye smirked, starting up the screen, pulling a blanket over him and Claire, "I knew Yue was going to complain to you...what'd she say? No bonking on the couch anymore?"

"Really man?"

"Meryl totally started it."

Iori rolled his eyes, sitting on the recliner, "Just don't do anything to set her off, she has THREE sisters."

Skye nodded some before blinking towards them, "Oh yea, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to this party with us tomorrow night...it's not one of our insane ones and maybe Yue can see I'm not just sleeping around with her sister every second."

Hayato frowned, glancing to Iori, "Well...I'm free, but uh, really, I need to figure out this thing with May fir-"

Skye held up a hand, whipping out his phone, dialing a number. Hayato leered at him, not sure how the guy was THAT disinterested in helping him. However...

"Hey, May baby, what's up?"

...WHAT?

Hayato gaped as Skye talked casually to the girl, "Yea, I'm chilling at Hayato's. We're talking about this party we're going to tomorrow, I'm not sure if Meryl's mentioned it...yea, I figured. You should come, Hayato wants to ask but well, he's all scared because he was such a pushover with the Vivian thing...oh, absolutely, baby doll, absolutely. Wear something sexy...yea, see you tomorrow."

Hayato wasn't sure this even occurred but Skye clicked 'end' on his phone, tossing it carelessly on the coffee table and grabbing his drink, "She'd love to go."

"You..."

No words appropriate to echo around his baby sister came to his head so he just glared daggers at him. Claire blinked, pressing her tiny hands to Skye's chest, sitting up, "Hayato-nii and May-chan will hang out again?"

"Of course, dear."

"Yay! I knew if me and Jack talked to her she'd talk to you again!"

"WHAT?"

Hayato gawked at his little sister and Skye laughed, "Hayato, get a spine, youngest, you've got your baby sister talking on your behalf with a girl that clearly likes you. Don't be so freaked out all the time."

Iori smiled, "He's right, Hayato, May wrote that letter to you in earnest and you can just tell her you were trying to overly diplomatic, wanting to keep Vivian happy too."

He sighed, leaning back, and nodding some, "You're right, I'll...I'll man up. It's been a rough few weeks..."

Skye cocked a brow and exchanged a glance with Iori. "Hayato, dude, you know you can tell us if something's going down...what's been going on? Dad issues? Mom issues? The billions of siblings?"

Hayato just appeared reluctant before sighing once more, "...Just...hate when things are outside of my control."

* * *

"I am not wearing this, Meryl!"

"Do what you want! I don't know why he invited you guys anyway, you suck!"

Yue leered at her sister, wearing a scandalous black halter dress that just cut off where her...privates would be with black fishnets and thigh high six inch boots. Her hair was up, pulled in a sloppy ponytail. As scanty as it was, she looked...pretty. Like she had such a weird glow about her...

...Skye.

"Wahh...it's so tight."

Yue glowered back as May came out of the bathroom, wearing a tight high cut pink metallic skirt with a belt and a mid-drift lighter pink tube top with laces. She frowned, looking back, presumably at her butt. "I'm surprised you have stuff like this, I thought you hated pink."

"Is your ass bigger than mine?" Meryl suddenly demanded incredulously, going over to confirm this.

"I doubt it!"

Meryl stroked her chin, raising a brow, staring at the area of interest before shaking her head, "I liked the skirt and the top...well, it's the wrong color but it's my style."

Yue sulked and stared at the slinky dress Meryl tossed at her. "This seems...inappropriate."

Her older sister rolled her eyes, glancing at her phone, "Skye will be here in like ten minutes. Iori's going to be going, I bet he'll be getting attention tonight. Vultures, you know?"

Pouting, Yue's eyes narrowed at Meryl but snatched the dress up, grumbling as she undressed and pulled it on. "This goes against my principles!"

"You'll be fine" Meryl assured, "Hurry, I want to do something with your hair real fast."

Yue sighed again and blushed, staring at the blue ruched spaghetti strap dress...well, at least it ALMOST touched her knees. Meryl brushed her hair down, flat ironing curls somehow and nodded. "Let's see if we can get your boy to act out tonight."

"Iori would never do that!" Yue gasped.

Meryl smirked and glanced over her shoulder towards the door...Mei was peeking in, glowering, "You guys look...interesting."

May sat, pulling on the pink high heels, "What are you doing tonight, Mei-chan?"

The youngest of them stiffened, looking startled, "N-nothing! What of it?"

"No need to get defensive, I was just curious since we'll be out!" May pouted.

Mei grumbled something under her breath Yue couldn't make out...but Meryl cocked a brow, propping her hands on her hips. "Oi, did you want to go?"

Yue looked to her, startled, and Mei's shoulders rose, flustering as she looked up heartily, "S-so what if I did! You jerks didn't even ask me!"

"You're usually not into such things though, dear" Yue gasped.

"Some people from school mentioned it..." Mei mumbled shyly.

Meryl went to her closet, "Well come on! We have less time now!"

"I SO won't wear anything short!"

Meryl threw together a quick outfit of red cigarette leggings, minor black heels, and a black pseudo-corset with spaghetti straps. Letting her hair down for once, Meryl did some pretty make up and smiled. "So cute, you should try it more often."

"Shut it."

Yue smiled too and blinked when she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, just in time."

May blustered, "W-what should I say to Hayato?"

"Hi" Meryl suggested dryly, pushing her out the exit, "We have IDs and money?"

Yue nodded slowly, walking towards the front door carefully. Oh, Iori would probably be weirded out. She never wore anything like this...

Meryl opened the door where Skye, Iori, and Hayato were standing. Yue was stunned, Iori wearing an almost form fitting black shirt and gray jeans with leather dressy shoes... Skye was doing something similar except he had a tight black muscle shirt under his, the buttons open. Hayato had on a short sleeve shirt despite the weather and a normal pair of jeans. All of their hair was different, Hayato and Iori's spiked a little and Skye's up in a partial ponytail, some of it hanging down. He blinked languidly at them, "Hey, we ready?"

Meryl nodded, grabbing her wallet and sticking it in his pocket. He wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a kiss and whispering something in her ear as they walked towards the car. Yue leered. They still seemed so...questionable!

"Uh, you look...great."

Yue gasped, startled, not noticing Iori who was pink before blushing brightly herself, "O-oh, it's so scanty, I was scared you'd think bad of me."

He appeared bewildered, opening the back door of a different SUV than they were used to for them. "Why would I think that?"

Yue smiled shyly, "Uh, dunno, just...not like me."

"Definitely" he agreed, "But that doesn't mean I'd think bad of you for doing something a little different. Though I might get a little jealous tonight..."

She looked up, bewildered, as they climbed in and was going to ask...but Meryl turned up something crazy on the radio. Mei scowled, "The hell is this?"

"Oi! I love this band!"

Skye laughed, pulling out of the driveway, "Baby, maybe you should tame it down for our company, hmm?"

Meryl sighed and flipped the channel to something more general, "SUCKS. Why'd you invite people, bitch?"

Yue raised a brow at the way Meryl spoke to her boyfriend but he said in a good natured tone, "Just for something a little different, baby. Plus it's been forever since I partied with the boys."

"I suppose it'll be interesting, partying with all my sisters..." Meryl drawled, looking to him, "You want to stop and get something to eat first?"

"Maybe a quick bite...are we sick of Tenshiya? I mean, we get free food..."

Iori snorted, "Your dad's menu is like a new one every time we go, man, how can we get sick of it?"

Yue blinked at him. She'd heard of Tenshiya and that Skye's father had been the founder. It was very popular in Sweden and her mother was always angry they couldn't get reservations...and they were just going to waltz in?

"Whose is this, by the way?" May questioned, leaning over the seat as they drove up the bridge, "I mean, the SUV?"

"Ah, our Uncle Jyun's. It's awesome, right?" Skye answered.

They chattered about it but Yue couldn't help notice Meryl's hand kind of stroking...something. Skye stopped at a light and sent her a bit of a droll look but didn't say anything. Um, what? Why were they so promiscuous!

Not able to comfortably confront this, she yelped when Skye pulled behind the super busy restaurant. There was a car in the back that said 'owner' and quite a few that said 'workers'...then several that said 'family'. Wow...

Pulling into one of these, Skye climbed out and talked with the guys, the three of them laughing about something or the other as they walked around to the front door. Yue flustered, thankful she brought a big sweater. Having to walk in in that dress...

Yue's eyes widened as a ULTRA tall man walked past as they stood in the entry near a frazzled looking hostess, white hair steaming a bit past his shoulders. He was wearing a cook's outfit...

Glancing in their direction, he paused and leered specifically at Skye, "Oi, devil child, make yourself useful! A jerk waiter quit mid-shift!"

Eh? Yue gasped slightly. Oh wow, of course, that's his dad! Skye smirked widely, raising a brow, "I'm going to a party, pop, I can't stay and do your slaughter shifts. I can, however, waiter while we wait for our food...?"

"What's new?" snorted his father, looking around, "You're in luck, there's a balcony seat. Get an apron."

"Can I pocket tips?" Skye questioned, crossing his arms.

"Boy, you can break dance for extra between orders for all I care. Get an apron!"

And he ran off and Skye snickered, holding his hand out, "C'mon, I guess _I'll _seat you then..."

It was full seating, it seemed, every table inhabited with people of every type. Business men, mobs of women on a night out, bachelor parties...Skye had grabbed a black apron that just covered his torso and an electronic ordering tablet. Blinking, he cocked a brow, "Wow, I guess they already assigned you to someone else...and I already have a full plate, sheesh."

He turned and walked away, "Gogo, order what I like, I'll be back in a bit."

May blinked, wide-eyed, as he went to a table, "Wow, is that normal?"

"Are you kidding? I've played hostess a few times" Meryl smirked, opening a menu.

Yue frowned, picking up the menu, looking over the extravagant dishes... "It all seems so yummy..."

Meryl made a dozen or so suggestions, depicting to Yue that she and Skye came here quite often... she scowled, glancing back at the fellow in question as he made his way around the large area, serving specific tables. A lot seemed to be women...Yue's eyes narrowed as a few of them laughed as Skye apparently said something. "Is he...usually a flirt?"

"Hello? It's Skye" Meryl snorted, drinking a glass of sparkling cider.

May smiled awkwardly, her hands in her lap as Hayato apparently hadn't been able to fathom up any words for her. Meryl stared at them for a moment before remarking: "So what do you think, Hayato? May's pretty hot, right?"

May shot her a horrified glare and Hayato flustered, stammering, "O-oh, yes, I-I mean you...you look great."

"A-ah, thank you" May flushed, gazing down at her lap, smiling nervously.

Meryl just raised her brow and sighed when appetizers were brought out. Iori smiled, "You have to try the crab cake, they're really good."

Yue blushed, taking the offering from her boyfriend as he held a bit out on a fork for her. Oh, this was weird...but no! Must stay focused, Skye and Meryl were under investigation!

Meryl ate her plate but set aside two of the little snacks. Before long, their main courses were presented and they ate, chattering for a bit. Yue frowned, finishing the last corner of her plate, not recalling ever finishing quite that size a serving before. "It's delicious...but poor Skye, his plate's getting cold."

"Don't worry, gorgeous, dad's food's the only stuff that tastes great cold or scalding hot."

Yue jumped and Iori leered slightly at Skye, probably for the 'gorgeous', as he appeared without apron, slamming down beside Meryl where his plate was sitting. She smirked as he handed her a GIGANTIC wad of bills, "We're drinking big tonight, baby."

Meryl snickered, flipping through the accumulated tips, "You and your sugar mamas..."

Yue cocked a brow at this remark as Skye managed to demolish his food in short time, looking at his phone and shaking his head, "Okay peoples, let's get to this thing before it becomes a crazy ass madhouse."

He took Meryl's hand, leading her through the close crowds with expertise Yue figured he gained just from being there all the time However, she noted he never released it, even when they were in the car and had he pulled out of the parking lot...

"Aw hell, dude, did your dad have that awesome cake?" Meryl scowled as they rode around a packed parking area near where Yue assumed the party would be.

Skye snorted, "You know how hard it is to keep that cake made at night? We would have waited two hours to get a slice."

Meryl rolled her eyes, grumbling, "You think if he's at that dinner night rave you guys have every week he'll make some?"

"I'm sure he can be persuaded" Skye assured, turning the wheel and pulling the large vehicle into a rather small space.

...They were so _couply_. Meryl went out to eat with Skye all the time, they partied together, they seemed to spend a lot of time together, they had all this physical contact going on right in front of them... Sure, it had been that way for a _while _but but now, it just was...bizarre! And serious! They were like...like...a COUPLE!

...Was Meryl really honestly okay with that? Did she really know all that much about how relationships worked? Especially how SKYE was in relationships? Skye could definitely be one way right now but another way in the near future? Would she understand if somehow he wasn't what she expected that she had to abandon ship?

Yue worried.

* * *

"How do you like YOUR Lethal Weapons? I like them melting my brai-i-i-n-n-n."

Okay, so maybe she should worry about herself too.

Yue watched incredulously as her usually overly responsible, sweet, wise boyfriend took hard shots with his cousins. Of course she was perfectly aware he drank, this was just the first time _seeing _it. Skye had made the 'brain melting' remark, Meryl sitting in his lap in a small booth at the huge club. Mei had run off with the classmates that said they were attending, leaving Yue and May to sit awkwardly at the table with the others...

Iori grinned toothily, lifting the chalice shaped cup to his lips and taking the shot after clinking his to Skye, Hayato, and Meryl's. "I like mine with Midori on top."

Yue blinked at him, shocked she could tell he was intoxicated...he wasn't acting that much differently, just less reserved and more chatty. It was surprising how...striking that was. Meryl swallowed hers like a pro but shivered as she set the glass down. "Cheesy as it effin' sounds but that IS lethal."

Skye laughed, kissing her jaw, "That's how we boys party, Gogo, I drink sissy stuff with you."

"Sexist" she jabbed his chest, kissing him square on the mouth in return.

Yue's eyes narrowed as he gave Meryl a nipping kiss before smiling, hugging her a little tighter, "You guys sure you don't want drinks?"

Yue swiftly shook her head and May flustered, "I...I don't think I'd be good drunk."

"We don't have to get you drunk, May-day, we just have to get you talking to youngest here" remarked Skye, standing and setting Meryl where he'd been settled, "Come on, Yo-yo, let's get some more drinks."

'Yo-Yo' a.k.a. Iori smiled at her, standing as him and Skye elbowed their way through the crowd towards the packed bar, Meryl requesting a Oatmeal Cookie before they made it too far. Yue sulked...this definitely was going the way she expected: NOT fun.

Hayato crossed his hands, gazing up, perplexed. He seemed pretty tipsy too, his eyes almost glazed over. May smiled awkwardly before he apparently gave her a shock, reaching out and grasping her hand, "Hey, let's go talk."

"O-okay" she said, startled, as he stood and pulled her with him.

Yue gawked after them. WHAT? She scowled as Meryl shrugged, "They were supposed to reconcile..."

While Hayato was intoxicated! That wasn't the proper way to reconcile! Growing more and more annoyed with this setup, she glowered as her boyfriend and Skye returned with a huge tray of alcohol, setting it on the table of the booth. Skye frowned, "Where's Haya?"

Meryl took a small shot...it looked weirdly jiggly, "Him and May went off somewhere to talk..."

"About damn time" Skye rolled his eyes, pulling her up so she can resume her position in his lap.

Yue grumbled and watched as Iori took one of the weirdly bright colored shots. "And...what's that you guys are doing now?"

Iori licked the inside of the glass, blinking at her, as Skye smiled rather weirdly, "It's a Jello shot. Delicious in any case. You should have one."

Yue was unsure how someone decided to take the innocent conception of Jello and turn it into liquor, picking up a red one and shaking it around, letting it slide down the cup. Taking a bit and sticking it into her mouth, she was surprised. "...Are you sure? That doesn't taste like alcohol."

She finished it off as Skye remarked, "Oh, I'm sure..."

Idly picking up another and eating...drinking...it, Yue was still convinced they'd _accidentally _ordered something that wasn't loaded with spirits. However, her boyfriend stared at her, wide-eyed, as she took a third, reaching out and stopping her when she went for a fourth. "H-hold on, sweetie, that's uh...a lot of jello shots in one sitting. It doesn't _taste _like it, they're really well made, but those are at least thirty proof a pop..."

Yue frowned towards him, stacking the glasses up. "I'll be fine, that can't be _that _strong."

* * *

"For the love of God, Yue, get down from there!"

Skye cocked a brow as he stood by the booth, drinking a Tequila Sunrise as Iori and Meryl attempted to wrestle Yue from off the table, the girl deciding it'd be a blast to get up there for some reason. She claimed loudly she wasn't going to dance, that's what everyone did...but well, ninety proof in less than a minute? Hell, he thought she was handling it pretty well.

Iori grunted, grasping her around her knees and tugging her down gently. She giggled and sighed, snuggling against Iori's chest as he slammed down back at the booth. "Um, I guess you two go...have fun. I'll wait until she sobers up."

Yue squealed, kicking her leg and escaping his grasp, grabbing his arm, "Nooo, let's go have fun too, Iori-i-i-i-i."

He just kind of gaped at her speechlessly as she dragged him off to explore the venue. Skye raised a brow as Meryl groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I wondered what she'd be like wasted...I didn't figure it'd be so stereotypical but then that's still shocking..."

Skye smirked, clinking the ice around his cup, "Oh well, maybe now it won't feel like we're being analyzed in a damn science experiment now. What, is she checking to see if I'm an abusive ass?"

Meryl glanced back at him, blinking absently, "I don't think it's like _that_...are you done drinking? I want to dance at least once, dude."

He set the glass on the table, wrapping his arm around her waist, walking her towards the packed floor. Quietly he wrapped an around her waist, pulling her to straddle his leg before leaning forward, whispering in her ear but loud enough for her to hear over the dim of the music, "You'd tell me, right? If I did anything that rubs you the wrong way. I want you to be happy and comfortable with us."

"Don't be stupid" she rumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "...You couldn't be abusive if you wanted to."

He snorted but didn't say much more about it, thankfully. She closed her eyes...she knew her sister was freaked out and protective of her because of everything. It was natural but...for all she'd been through, it didn't seem to matter right now. That one day all that would be behind her, that she could go out and enjoy these moments with her sisters and her boyfriend? That everything was okay was...was a blessing.

It made her happy.

* * *

"My...head..."

Saioji Meryl frowned, looking up from the couch. Yue stumbled out of her room, clutching her head, still in pajamas despite it being two pm. She smirked at her, clicking her music player off and sitting up carefully as not to disturb her guest...

"What happened last night and if you supposably love me, why'd you let it happen?" Yue droned, her eyes bloodshot, glaring at Meryl.

Meryl grinned, standing and walking towards the kitchen, "We _told _you those Jello shots were alcohol but no-o-o."

Yue groaned, following her and collapsing in the nook of the window, curling face down. "The Jello shots...

"I have to say Iori impressed me last night" Meryl sighed, making some tea, "The way you were all over him and how he didn't even try to cop a feel, he's got dexterity in a way..."

Yue's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she gawked, "WHAT? A-all over him? All over him how?"

"Just a few hickeys, calm down. You didn't do anything super untoward" Meryl rolled her eyes, coming over and handing the cup to her.

But Yue was horrified, launching to her feet and squealing, "_Hickeys_? I-I-I gave Iori _hickeys_?"

"You've never given him one before?" Meryl snorted, "News to me, you were awfully good at it."

Yue could have died, clenching her head, "I went there to observe YOU, oh my God! I did-didn't want to turn into some skank in front of Iori and-and he must think I'm a whore! I've never been possessed to do anything like that! I hate sex and touchy-feely stuff!"

Meryl raised a brow, fixing herself a cup of coffee, "Why's that...? You know, as much of a good boy Iori is, I bet he'll want to one day..."

"That's got nothing to do with ME" Yue huffed before sobbing, "But oh, I've led him on!"

"What the hell is all this talking?"

Yue yelped, jumping, when Skye appeared at the doorway, his tired eyes glaring towards them. Meryl smirked and walked over to him, hugging his waist as he glared down at her, disgruntled. "Sorry, bitchy, we were just discussing what Yue did to Iori once she lost coherence and turned into Super Drunk. We didn't mean to wake you."

Yue glowered at her sister, confused why Skye was here...she did something of a double take despite the fact her head was threatening to rip in two. Meryl had on a light..._blue _shirt with a fluttery black skirt and a head band while Skye had on a little bit darker blue...polo with a white shirt underneath and some jeans. It wasn't like her to notice what people were wearing but those two were so...dark, it was freaky to see them dressed brightly. What was going on?

Skye stifled a yawn with the back of his hand, shaking his head after and hugging Meryl's shoulders, silently leaning to rest his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes again...Yue raised a brow, Meryl sighing, "I can't believe _after _the party you went and actually worked until five with your dad. I really wanted to see this movie today and you're freakin' exhausted!"

"I know, I know, it's my fault, baby" he assured drearily, his brows rising though his eyes didn't open. "Why don't we go to my place, I'll sleep for a bit, and I can use the expansive amount of tips I got from crazy people to get us tickets for later?"

She rolled her eyes, "You can sleep by yourself. I'm not tired at all. And for that matter you can just sleep in my bed so I can knock some homework out here. Unless you have a problem with that, you don't seem to mind other things in my bed."

Yue glowered at the insinuation though Skye grinned lazily, "Well, those are very two different activities to compare, my dear Gogo, but I suppose I don't mind catching a nap in your bed..."

He gave her a kiss and waved a hand, walking towards the bedrooms, apparently well aware which was Meryl's, "Anywho, give Iori a call, Yue, he was freaking out about leaving you last night."

She gawked and Meryl nodded, affirming this as she sat at the table, "Yea, he was being all wussy and worried that it was his fault you got drunk. We assured him that he definitely gave you fair warning."

Yue flustered, bowing her head, "H-hickeys?"

"Yep. Three of them, in fact."

"Noooo!" Yue sobbed, clenching her head.

Meryl smirked, sorting through her book bag for paper, "On the bright side, May and Hayato seem to be okay now...I dunno what they discussed but they came back and seemed to not be all super awkward."

"I guess that's good..." Yue said glumly.

Rolling her eyes, Meryl stood to get her coffee she'd left on the table, swatting at her as she passed, "Yue, you could have started stripping in front of Iori last night and he wouldn't think any less of you. The guy thinks the _world _of you. Hell, he had all the opportunity to return the favor last night but he didn't take the least bit advantage of you. He's nuts about you."

Yue frowned, sitting at the table and drinking the tea Meryl had prepared gingerly, mumbling, "I...I really like Iori, you know. And we have a lot of fun. He thinks of things that he knows we'll both enjoy and...and I mean, he is a great boyfriend. Just...just things like _that_...why would _I _give Iori a hickey? The idea of anything like that...scares me."

Meryl sat across from her, grabbing a pen from a pocket on her bag, looking at some assignments, "I know you were freaked that me and Skye are messing around...and at first I was too. But it's something we both want. I mean, giving your boy some biting nibbles isn't f—king with him, you know?"

Opening her mouth to remark, she yelped when her phone suddenly rang. Grimacing, she picked it up, smiling awkwardly when she answered, "Hello?"

"Yue...? Hey, are you okay?" Yagami Iori asked, sounding sincerely concerned.

"Um, I'm fine" she laughed nervously, "A little...hungover, I suppose. I...I guess I should have listened to you guys about the Jello shots, ha..."

From the sounds of it, Iori was rolling around in bed... "To be honest, I think I consumed a few too many myself...I was just concerned mostly about you. I'm kind of used to this..."

"Oh, really, I'm okay, you don't have to worry..." Yue insisted, softly standing and wandering to her room, realizing she should probably be dressed... "Uh, I...um, heard from Meryl that I might have done something...weird last night?"

"Weird...?" Iori echoed with a yawn. He went quiet for a moment. Then 'oh'ing'... "Don't worry about it, sweetie, we all do some crazy things drunk."

Yue's nose wrinkled as she pulled on a flowy tunic top and a long Bohemian skirt, "Yea, but...that's not me!"

"I know" he chuckled, "What are you doing today?"

"Well, I...dunno. I thought maybe I'd come and see you but-"

Iori yawned, probably stretching, "That'd be nice, we can hang out. I'll make dinner."

Yue flustered, "O-oh no, I-I-"

"Don't be so nervous" he laughed warmly, "Really, Yue, everything is fine, okay? I'm glad you're fine aside from a probably obvious hangover. Come whenever you like."

She crossed her arm over her chest, blushing, "...Okay."

He clicked off after parting and she groaned, clenching her head. This was weird. She was preoccupied with Skye and Meryl's relationship and didn't notice hers seems to have gotten complicated. After all, why exactly would she do that to Iori? She'd never thought about physical contact in that manner...except, well, she _supposed _she noticed he had a weirdly appealing jawline.

...UGH. This didn't make any sense, none whatsoever. It'd only make sense to one person she knew... Stomping towards the kitchen, she slammed down at the table, grabbing her homework as well.

"...How did you decide Skye was attractive?" she found herself asking, glaring down at the paper.

Meryl blinked, looking up absently, before gazing back down at her paper, smiling. "I dunno, I find him pretty, I suppose. There was no 'decision', I just found him hot..."

Yue scowled, "And you said you just...wanted to do that with him?"

"I hadn't thought I'd want to but over time I did really desire him. It's probably one of the reasons we're together" she shrugged, putting the papers away, "Why...? You didn't think about this when you got with Iori?"

"O-of course not!" she sputtered, flushing, "I-Iori is...is attractive, of course, but I never want to have sex, never!"

Meryl leaned back, her arm over the back of the chair beside her, her brow cocked, "Never, huh...? Why?"

"I-it's disgusting! An-and inappropriate!"

Her older sister just rolled her eyes, returning to her work, "Yue, even though you say that I think there is probably SOME subconscious part of you that wanted to jump Iori's bone. The hickeys might just be a start. You're not five like May, there's a lot more than 'intrigue' happening."

Yue's shoulders stiffened at this analysis but decided it was best not to say anything...she couldn't be right. She couldn't really even look down more on sex...she barely had contact with boys but she knew that was what a lot of them spent their time thinking about. And that she hadn't even expected to be in this sort of relationship...why even bother!

Sulking over her shoulder as Skye meandered out of Meryl's bedroom some hours later, appearing to be in better sorts, Yue stood, feeling disgruntled. Fine, let Meryl have sex with Skye and be weird. She apparently knew it all, it seemed. That was for MERYL, not for her though. Never! When the promiscuous activities started to happen, that's when the relationship became sour too! Grr...

Meryl closed her book, standing, "You feel better, Lord Cranky?"

He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and nodded, scratching the back of his head, gazing around almost befuddled. "Yea, I'm good" he said in a weirdly deep sultry tone.

"You know you have a sexy voice when you wake up?" Meryl remarked, grabbing his belt buckle and dragging him towards the door, "Come on, I want to drive."

"Psh, you're dreaming, chick" he stretched, allowing her to guide him, "I am starving though..."

Meryl, SHOCKINGLY, pouted at him, "Oh c'mon! I've waited for hours now for you to get not freakin' tired and now you want to eat?"

Skye snickered, warmly kissing her forehead, "Fine, we can snack on popcorn but we're sure as hell feasting after the movie's over."

She nodded in agreement but scowled suddenly, "One sec, I'll meet you outside."

He nodded, giving a wave towards Yue before wandering towards the front door. Yue watched, shocked, as her sister went into the sister and prepared a simple sandwich of ham and cheese, wrapping it carefully in a napkin. Grabbing her purse, the eldest bid Yue farewell before following Skye out the door. Yue gaped lightly after them before leaning back, sighing.

...She didn't know what she was talking about. That frankly wasn't comforting for some reason.

* * *

"F—k, Gogo..."

Yukina Skye groaned faintly, covering his mouth and raising a brow. The movie started off interesting enough but the director must have taken a nap in the middle and end. He was almost provoked to go back to sleep...

But, well, Meryl was learning to make the best of bad situations, taking advantage of their seating in the way back of the semi-empty theater to go down on him. He shifted his hips a little to give her better access, giving a quick glance around as the characters droned on about something or the other. He closed his eyes as her tongue worked down his length, back up, back down, going back and forth between licks and careful nibbles. While he wasn't sure what he did to earn this exactly, this was turning into a good day.

He bit his lip, rasping, as he came, his seed shooting into her mouth. She sat up and gave him that look and he gave an apologetic one in return. Meryl couldn't stand...swallowing. Their agreement was he'd either just jerk out or something beforehand but whenever he made the mistake, his...gift got returned and well, he could do without.

Cringing, he covered his mouth as she indeed looked prepared to reciprocate and waved his free hand. Glaring daggers at him, she leaned back and crossed her arms. Oh, he made his Gogo mad...bad times. Of course, he had all the intention of making it up to her...

When the movie ended, she did stalk out without him but he quickly followed. "Baby, I'm sorry, don't be pissed with me..."

"You _know _why I hate that, ass!"

Skye grimaced and caught her arm out in the busy lobby, pulling her around to face him, "I just do it so well, I forget some of the steps..."

Meryl scowled at that and he kissed her cheek, "I will definitely definitely make it up to you."

Shoving him briefly before allowing him to take her hand, she sighed, "Skye...I'm kind of...worried about Yue."

Skye frowned, tilting his head as they stepped out into the brisk night, pulling her closer into his side. "Why? She seemed okay when we left."

"Oh, I don't mean the booze" she amended, rubbing her forehead, "I think...she might look down on intimacy because of what happened with me. I mean, I could just be reading too much into it but how she was appalled that I was sleeping with you and wanted to investigate and that she is mortified she was nibbling on Iori..."

"To be fair, your sister never struck me as overly sexual anyway" Skye drawled, "I mean, she just seems so proper...I know that usually doesn't mean anything but she's the last person I imagine just wanting to go off and have some lovin'..."

Meryl smirked at that but sighed, "She likes Iori, you know? Like, she's still all freaked he's a guy but she likes him. She talks about him all the time at home. And, well, I _suspect _Iori isn't quite in the same boat when it comes to matter of 'lovin'."

Skye seemed to consider it as they went to a noodle shop nearby for a quick meal. "..._Well_, see, Iori's the last guy that would speak about his relationships. Don't get me wrong, the guy's just as quick on the innuendo as me or any other horny teenager but if I asked how much him and his ex used to f—k, he would change the subject in a heart beat."

"So...you think he's like Yue?" she questioned, actually rather hopeful. She didn't want her sister to be traumatized, really, but if Iori wasn't into the whole activity then so be it...

"Psh, please, woman. Iori's ex-girlfriend slept through most of the kendo club and THEY talked about how much a nympho she was even if Iori didn't. There's no way he wouldn't be looking for some eventually."

"How do you know that's not why they broke up?" she demanded, exasperated.

Skye sighed, shaking his head, "They broke up because Iori was serious."

Meryl recoiled, a little surprised, "Wha?"

"He was serious. Like, he seriously liked her and saw a future together. He expressed the idea to her and she high tailed it out of there because that's not what she wanted."

Sighing, Meryl sat on a stool, looking over the menu board, "...So what should I tell her then? I don't think she's not into intimacy, she was really all over Iori last night, right?"

"Oh yea" Skye snorted, glancing over the list as well, his hands folded underneath his chin, gazing at her. He smiled, "Tell her to give it time. He's worth it."

Meryl's eyes narrowed a bit at his seeming double meanings. But she leaned across the table and kissed him daintily on the lips. Skye closed his eyes faintly and suddenly felt...weird.

...Was he...?

* * *

"Hello, Yue dear!"

Yue stiffened and smiled nervously as Yagami Celia stepped off the porch... Iori's mom was so pretty with the pearly skin and the same gray eyes she passed on to her son. Her hair was cut with bangs going straight across her brow and a random piece sticking up. Iori had expressed being weirded out about it to her. 'My mom's had the same hair since I was born...'

Behind her boyfriend's mother was his father, Yagami Keiji. He was really tall, probably about six feet, with dark brown hair and strangely bewitching red eyes. Keiji smiled as well, his hands stuffed in his pocket, greeting her as well.

...Oh, they were so nice to her and she sent their son home covered in hickeys! Yue said, shyly and fairly shamed, "Hello...oh, uh, is Iori home?"

"Yea, he's been lazing in his room all day" Keiji replied.

Yue swallowed. So maybe they hadn't seen... "Oh, okay. Uh, I suppose you're going out?"

"We're going to go out for dinner and with some friends" Celia nodded, confirming, "And Lara's off with Felicie so she's out of the house."

...Wha? They would be... "Oh, okay, have fun" Yue smiled quickly.

They waved after her, not seeming perturbed that they were leaving two teenagers home alone. Yue started, horrified at her thoughts. N-not that it'd even MATTER, silly! Puffing her chest, she walked into the house huffily, locking the door behind her. That's right, they should trust her. Nothing of that nature could possibly happen.

Walking through his house, up the steps, she frowned, finding his door closed...knocking, she cleared her throat, "Iori...? It's me."

She heard some shuffling around, possibly sheets, before footsteps. Yue swallowed as Iori opened the door, his eyes sleepy and his hair completely disheveled. She couldn't help smile awkwardly...he didn't...have a shirt.

Her body froze completely when she noticed the triangle of bite marks on his tanned flesh, three pink little circles right on his collarbone. Gulping, she smiled, "H-hi."

"Hey sweetie" he greeted drowsily, leaning over and giving her a kiss, "Sorry, I invited you over and fell right back to sleep...I didn't get dressed or anything..."

"I-it's fine!" she blurted, waving her hands, "I-I can come back later!"

Iori shook his head, inviting her in. She'd seen his room in passing before...he had dark green sheets and a blue comforter, posters of various bands on his walls and a modern looking computer on a wood engraved desk. He offered her a seat on the bed and turned on his flat screen television, quite a number of video game systems sitting on a stand underneath it. "Here, pick a movie for us while I take a shower..."

Sh...shower? "U-uh! That's okay, I'll-I'll uh, go get us a pizza while you're doing that!"

Iori blinked, "You really want a pizza? I was fine making dinner..."

She grimaced, remembering the offer. It sounded nice, "Well, I know, but that's so much...work. I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't be silly" he said warmly, "I'll just take a sec."

Yue watched helplessly as he disappeared behind the door of his small bathroom, "...Okay..."

Nervously and almost brainlessly flipping through his movie selection, built into his television, she squirmed when she heard the shower tap turn on. Oh my God, he was a door away and naked. Finding a seemingly interesting movie, she clicked it on to distract herself and sat stiffly. Oh, why...?

Jolting, yelping, having barely watched any of the film, too preoccupied, she quickly looked to the door when it opened...Iori wandered out, completely dressed and running his fingers through his semi-damp glossy hair. He smiled at her, looking a lot less dazed. She tried to smile back but couldn't help notice the hickeys...

...There was...something oddly...stimulating about it. Like she made those markings, those were because he let her. Because, well, he was her boyfriend...the little discolorations would fade over time, she understood, but something about it...

She trembled and blushed as Iori lied down beside her, his feet at the top of the bed, blinking up at her. "You don't want to get comfy, sweetie?"

"O-oh! Um, I-I'm quite comfortable, actually!" she squeaked, alarmed.

Iori smirked some, his dark brows raising before he slowly tugged her down, "Relax, Yue, I'm not going to jump on you..."

"I-I-I know that!" she stammered, embarrassed.

But he pulled them to the top of the bed and she felt weird as they just snuggled there. He got engrossed in the movie but she never quite got there, instead rather enthralled with the points on his flesh.

...He was really cute. His profile was outlined in the waning sun streaming through the window and the glow of the television. His eyes were half closed, staring towards the screen. The damp brunette tresses had dried flat against his forehead, not quite like the usual style he put it in. Curled into his side, she felt his firm chest, his strong arms...but his hands were gentle, the same ones that worked with the flowers at school...

She inhaled when the eye visible to her suddenly slid to look in her direction. Iori frowned a bit, "You okay?"

"U-uh, I'm fine! Wh-why do you ask?"

He turned over towards her on his side, his brows creasing, "You've just been acting a little strangely...is it about last night?"

"N-no!" she whined...before groaning, realizing it was all about last night, "Well...yes."

"Like I said, Yucchan, it's not like I was that bothered by it. I should have given you a lot fairer warning about those shots. I'm sorry it's troubled you so."

Yue sighed gravely, startled to find herself pressing her fact to his chest, "...Do you think I'm...attractive, Iori?"

It was his turn to be surprised. He answered like she figured he would, "Of course I do, you're beautiful..."

"That's not what I mean" she pouted, leering somewhat up at him, "Attractive can mean different things, you know?"

She sat up on her haunches, crossing her arms, looking away, "Like...are you...that kind of attracted to me?"

"'That kind'?" Iori echoed, "What do you-"

He paused so he must have figured it out. "_Oh..._that...kind..."

Iori was quiet for a moment so she hoped he'd say 'no'. It'd make things easier and make these confusing matters go away. There must be something wrong with her, kind of intrigued by hickeys she gave him while drunk and his collarbone and his nice chest and arms and...

...What?

"I couldn't lie to you, Yue, I suppose I am 'that kind' of attracted to you as well" Iori finally said in a relenting tone.

Yue quickly looked back at him, gawking, "What!"

But he was flushed, looking away, as if he was embarrassed with this topic too. "I mean, I know it's not what you may want to hear, sweetie, but I am sort of a healthy hot-blooded guy. Sometimes it does cross my mind. I mean, I'm not _Skye_ or whatever where I'm insatiable but...I do get...horny."

"And you're saying _I_ make you..._horny_?"

Iori turned red and smiled awkwardly, "Well sure...you're my girlfriend."

Yue huffed and leered at him, blushing herself, "Yo-you listen, Yagami Iori, I will not be having such relations! You can forget it!"

Iori didn't say anything, tilting his head, "Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why not? You're not attracted to me?"

She was absolutely speechless as he somehow managed to turn her question to him on it's head. "D-d-don't be ridiculous! I-I-I've never thought of your body in a sexual manner!"

Iori looked completely confused, one of his eyes closing a bit more than the other, "Yet you've...thought about my body in some other way...?"

"W-well, I think it's pretty and well maintained" she insisted.

He smirked a little, "You make it sound like a garden..."

About to remark, she squealed and jumped when he randomly ran a finger up her spine over her skin. She glared back at him, tugging the back of her shirt down tight, and he smiled in an oddly playful way at her. Yue felt both alarm and perplexed by the look...his eyes had taken on something she didn't really comprehend. Kind of heady, dangerous...she could barely swallow as he sat up, leaning in. "Kiss me..."

Inhaling sharply, shocked by the bold command, she wanted to turn away but...couldn't. Like a magnet, she reached out, grazing her fingertips over his jaw and pressed her lips against his.

Her mind was more alarmed than she was when he laid her down on her back, carefully on top of her, kissing her pretty gingerly. Yue trembled a bit as he pulled away by little less than an inch, whispering faintly, "Stick out your tongue..."

"Eh...?"

"Stick out your tongue."

Yue felt she should refuse but too startled, too...intrigued, she did as asked...he dipped his tongue between her lips, raveling it around hers. She was horrified, wrapping her arms around his neck, puzzled why she wasn't stopping him.

...No! She-she should! "I-Iori, we shouldn't..." she whimpered, pulling away, almost disturbed by the little trail of saliva...

Iori blinked slowly, seeming almost dazed, before closing his eyes again, "Just a little bit longer...? It doesn't have to get any deeper than this."

Yue gaped before biting her lip, looking back towards the door, flustering, "J...Just a little...more, got it?"

He nodded, pleased, and leaned back in. Yue yelped as he kissed her neck... "W-w-wait, Iori, you-you can't give me a hickey, my father would see-"

"Mm..."

She _should _have stopped him but he unbuttoned the top of her tunic, nibbling pretty close to her chest...rasping, she hugged his head, mortified. What was she doing? What had she just told Meryl, darn it...? No, when Iori took this too far...

He groaned faintly, giving her soft kisses all over her face, before..._shockingly _pulling off of her, lying on his back again. He stared at the television for a moment, sighing, "Oh, we missed the rest of the movie...ah well. I'm pretty hungry..."

Yue almost gaped at him. That's it? He wasn't going to try anything? Pretty much puzzling herself, she asked, "That's...really as far as you'll take it?"

Iori had stood, stretching, before looking back at her, perplexed. He smiled after a moment. "It'll be at your pace, Yucchan. I'm in no rush. And I feel if, well, you wanted to take it further you would have. That's as far as I was comfortable going at this point, not knowing what exactly you want..."

She was speechless as he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about that now, sweetie. Come on, lemme make us something to eat and we can talk over dinner, okay?"

Yue agreed, allowing him to take her hand and lead her down the steps. At her pace...? What was her pace...? Why'd she...why'd she feel disappointed he did stop that soon?

...What DID she want?

* * *

"Gotta love manga stereotypes..."

Meryl breathed in softly, having crumbled over, her heart racing. "Baka..."

She was going to go get something...it was across the mainland. Skye's cell phone was on the fritz and he was taking it to have it fixed today so she hadn't been able to contact him. Either way, she wasn't really that interested in him going in the first place. So, taking mace and a healthy dose of heightened awareness with her, she jumped on the train.

For some reason it was super crowded, where she wanted to go...it was a city even more urban than the mainland. It was almost like Tokyo, just on a SLIGHTLY smaller scale. She had plans...

Things were going fine, despite the crammed space of the subway. She was careful to keep her wits about her...the stories about subways left a bitter taste in her mouth. The last thing on Earth she wanted was to be violated...

And there was Skye.

She'd really just happened to look up, keeping her eyes alerted mostly at her lower body...but her boyfriend appeared, a book in his hands. Meryl could only gawk as he stood with people between them, holding onto one of the hooks above them. Had he...not noticed her?

Anyone normal would have called out, like, 'Hey dude, what's up?' or something. But for some bizarre reason, she...didn't. She looked out the window slowly as they made a stop to a small area before the mainland. Quite a lot of the ride was left...

Meryl breathed in sharply when more people joined, the people that had created a barrier between her and Skye getting off. Gulping quickly when she felt her gigantic boyfriend's chest against her back, she waited for him to say _something_. This was a coincidence, damn it! People remarked on coincidences!

Of course, she should know her boyfriend better than that...she almost froze when, though his nose was buried in his book, his free hand traveled under her skirt then back down underneath her...

She almost went completely blank as he started to rub and squeeze her ass. What was he doing! Was he nuts? Meryl had looked around, to see who had noticed.

...It was _really _that cramped. And no one was looking at all, chattering between themselves or, like Skye was _pretending _to be, absorbed in some other activity. Meryl squeaked, shocked, when his hand moved, running his fingers over her folds...

"N-no, not here..." she wanted to say.

But she didn't do a thing to stop him as he pressed her somewhat against the wall, his knee 'absently' sliding between her legs. She bit her lip, her cheeks blustering as he fingered her, the long digits pumping fiercely inside of her. Rasping, she looked again...everyone was still...not noticing.

No question, she was perv. She was turned on.

Nibbling the corner of her lip, she reached back cautiously, unzipping his pants. She was wearing heels thankfully else there would have been some logistical issues with this setup...Skye's breathing changed as she stroked him.

Meryl practically chomped on the inside of her mouth when he started frotting against her. Hot damn...what was he doing? Was he actually going to go THAT far on a damn train? Was he nuts? 'But it feels so good' she thought hazily, almost leaning forward to give him all the access he needed.

...NO. What the hell! They were not doing that on an effin' train!

When the bell 'dinged', announcing they were on the mainland, she rushed out despite it being far from where she needed to be. Heart racing, aroused and confused, she looked to the door...she gulped, finding he was following rather absently.

She wasn't sure exactly why she ran at first...and she definitely wasn't sure why it was so exciting. Skye caught up with her in the park, bending her over a bench that didn't seem to see much traffic, and pushed inside her. Meryl bit her lip, seeing people through the overgrown trees walking by, panting instead of moaning loudly. Too...much...

"I love that kind of thing" Skye remarked as she still fought to catch her breath, harder since she'd kept it all in.

"Outside sex?" she demanded, flustered as she straightened her skirt.

Skye grinned, glancing down and zipping up, "Oh well, that's just a given. I mean that kind of...roleplay, I suppose?"

"Crazy stalker and poor teenage girl on a subway minding her own business?"

She squeaked as he smirked, flipping her skirt with a flick of his hand, "That teenage girl was _asking _for it in this getup. I see you have mace and s—t but still, why didn't you come find me so I could go with you to the mainland?"

Meryl frowned, crossing her arms as she started to walk away...she hadn't really wanted to tell him, for some reason. However... "I wasn't going to the mainland. I was going to Soyokaze."

Skye seemed surprised, following her, "Soyokaze...? What's there?"

She shrugged some and he set in stride beside her, scowling and glancing into her face, "Come on, baby, tell me. Soyokaze...it's like a super city nowadays, sorta like Tokyo but...what's there that's not on the Mainland?"

Meryl gazed at the sky for a moment before looking to him, "I think one day I want to live there."

Skye's green eyes widened as he gazed at her. "...Really? I hadn't...really thought about it. It might be interesting, I heard it's really expensive..."

Quiet fell, as she expected. Also as she expected... "You...didn't plan on staying in Mineral?"

"I'm glad my relationship with my dad and family is good so that was worth going back, I suppose. But no, I really had no intentions of staying in Mineral. It's nice but it's just not my speed" she shrugged, stopping at a crossing sign to get back to the subway.

"I see..."

Meryl glanced to him...she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking, he seemed pretty blank. Following her back to the subway, he cleared his throat, "What...about school, Gogo?"

"I planned to go to Nayama University for psychology...I sent in my application already" she admitted.

Skye appeared startled. "Psych...?"

"I'm going to try and become a psychologist though I'm probably in need of intense therapy myself" she snorted, "But...well, believe it or not, I do want to help people get past things, especially things like what I've gone through my whole life."

Expecting them to part, she leered as Skye boarded with her, silent. "Oi, I didn't ask you to come with me. I'm just going to explore around a little!"

"I applied to Nayama too."

Meryl paused, surprised, as he gazed out the window into the terminal as they waited to move. "Nothing too exciting, I want to do something with graphic design. I heard they have a good program."

"...Nn."

He folded his arms, leaning against the wall as they moved, "You don't mind, do you? You know, me randomly being at the same school?"

"...Of course not. Idiot."

Skye grinned and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, "Let's live together."

"You're nuts."

"It'll be fun" he purred into her ear, "You'd just have me a door away, ready for when you want to have your way with me..."

Flustering, she shoved him before snuggling against his chest, "Whatever...I'll think about it. It might be nice..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head as the train went black momentarily, his heart skipping with a strange excitement, "...Yea. It will be."


	14. Third Generation, Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **This Right Here

**Author's Note:** Okay, I am WORKING on it slowly but surely but the questions this story is raising about a certain couple portrayed in Leave Out All the Rest will be addressed soon. For now, just go with the flow, I suppose...

**SEX.** Enjoy!

* * *

"_Haya..."_

_May blushed as Inaba Hayato held her face forward in his lap, his face relaxed against her shoulder. He was pretty...drunk. _

_After he pulled her out of the crowded space of the party and to a little semi-empty place in the back, he asked her if he could cuddle her...? Uh, had they reconciled enough for that? But well, here she was._

_His eyes were closed and for a moment she thought he was asleep...stroking his hair, she pinked when he suddenly murmured, "I'm a pushover to the max, May. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't who I wanted..."_

_She grimaced, her heart racing. Sounded like a quasi-confession, after all. "I...I'm sorry for misunderstanding and jumping to conclusions. I mean, if-if I paid a little more attention-"_

_May blushed as he gave her a tender little kiss on the lips, startled. His thick fringe of lashes closed over his dark blue eyes, fluttering slightly as he pulled away before smiling. "May...I didn't...uh, keep my promise. You know, with the virginity thing?"_

_She scowled, shoving him, "Hey, I don't want to hear about that after getting my first kiss!"_

_He laughed warmly, hugging her tighter, returning his head to her shoulder. "Sorry...but, you know, I was petrified of girls before you and I cried every night when Skye told me you had moved away forever, so much to the point I blocked it out. So I can say with all confidence you're my first love. That counts for something too, huh?"_

_May pouted but smiled, hugging his neck, "Yea..."_

_Leaning back into the chair he was sitting in, he held her close, murmuring, "Let's stay like this for a while. I mean, I'm sure you want to dance but...I feel relieved. And relaxed. It's been tough lately."_

"_Why...?" May asked with a frown, "I know I've made things difficult for you."_

_His brows quirked, "Difficult? No...you've weighed heavily on my mind because I thought I wrecked this but no, you...aren't a problem, I'd never describe you that way."_

_May flushed at that but sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Then what is the problem, Haya...?"_

Hayato tapped his temple anxiously, gritting his teeth as he tried to get his memory to sprint and remember this crap. He was usually good at math but apparently because he was trying to rush it, he couldn't remember a damn thing.

Hayato looked up helplessly as his mother juggled cooking dinner, helping Emma with some forms for something she was doing, making calls for references for Barrett trying to get into a well-known cram school, and both trying to keep Jack and Claire settled. Barrett had practice tonight so he wasn't home to help and Emma was in a rush to finish something for a portfolio.

...So there in lies the problem.

Abandoning his school work, feeling too bad about leaving his poor mother to all these overwhelming tasks alone, he plotted to wake up early to get all his homework done. Probably around 4:30, he'd get up, get the work done, then at 5:30 he could do a jog to get his adrenaline up, and around six get a shower in...the kids would be up around 6:30 or 6:45 so perhaps, if his mother hadn't managed to get up, he'd make them breakfast and dress them for daycare. He'd take out the garbage and do the dishes and walk them to school then sprint to school himself after making sure Emma was awake...

When the hell had he become the father in this family?

Drained and frustrated, he glanced back at the door when it opened, HOPING it was the man in question. No go, it was Barrett, all his equipment on his arm, soaked through with a layer of sweat. He looked like he was dragging boulders... Hayato grimaced, "Murder practice, huh?"

"Murder doesn't begin to describe it" Barrett droned, dragging himself up the steps, "Tell Carrie I'll be back in a sec to help, I need to soak for a hot minute so my muscles don't destroy me..."

Hayato nodded with a sigh, watching Emma rush past him, looking frantic. "Oh my God, I can't finish!"

So busy...and where was their patriarch...?

Carrie tried to pressure him to finish his school work instead of take over dinner but he wouldn't hear it. His mother had no reason to be the sole caretaker of the family. Not to mention she was working again as a part-time secretary so it wasn't that her ONLY job was housewife. He scowled as he stirred the soup. There wasn't any excuse...he didn't understand 'why?'.

Looking over his shoulder as Barrett returned, he sighed, "Barrett...did you pass my dad on the way from practice?"

Barrett sat down and started taking out papers for his homework, "Nope...I haven't seen Kurt in a while. What's up with that?"

"That's what I want to know."

Emma appeared, looking less stressed suddenly, collapsing at the table, "Done..."

"What happened to 'I can't finish'?" Barrett questioned absently, folding a notebook back to an empty page.

"Negativity inspires me."

Hayato smirked some before yawning, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Shaking his head, grimacing, he started to get some plates. Startling himself, they shook and nearly fell out of his weirdly jittery hands. "Oh crap..."

Emma frowned and stood to help him, taking the plates before leaning over, peering into his face. "Hayato, you look_ exhausted_. Why don't you just go crash or something?"

"Can't...I have to help mom out" he insisted, dishing rice onto several plates.

His little sister frowned as he set the plates on the table, going to get some glasses for drinks. "There's no point forcing yourself into exhaustion, Haya. Mom seems to have it down."

"She shouldn't have anything 'down'! Where the hell is dad?" he finally snapped, slamming the glasses he had down with a 'clink'.

Barrett and Emma recoiled at his outburst as he gritted his teeth, gripping his hair. "We're a damn massive ass family, there is five kids not including mom and dad. There's stuff to be done and he's been effin' MIA for no f—king reason and I'm SICK of it!"

Emma scowled, "There has to be a reason. Dad works too, Hayato, give him a break!"

"What the hell ever" he remarked briskly, irritated, "_I _work, _Barrett _works, _mom _works, and YOU work but you sure as hell aren't missing, are you?"

She grimaced and sighed, looking over her shoulder as the kids pranced in, "...Let's not make too much of it yet, Haya, mom and dad have been weird lately."

Lately indeed. More like forever. He sighed and smiled as Claire and Jack helped him set glasses on the table. Again, it seemed to have went downhill with the twin's birth but they were so lovable, how could something bad come out of them?

Settling down at the table, they all ate and Hayato groaned as his eyes grew heavy. He was really tired, wasn't he...?

Barrett washed the dishes as he started wrapping up leftovers, leaving two plates for Carrie and potentially Kurt. He and Emma wrestled the kids upstairs to their bedroom and got them dressed for bed. Carrie was finally off the phone, looking stressed but smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, you guys are doing so much..."

Hayato frowned, tucking Jack in, "It's fine, mama, you got all the paperwork and stuff you needed to done, right?"

"Mm. Barrett should be set to get into that school and Emma, all systems are a go" Carrie sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"Awesome, mom...I totally would have done it myself but they insisted on an adult" Emma bit her lip.

Carrie shook her head and crooked her neck, "Mm, I think I may shower before dinner, dears..."

They just nodded simply as she walked in and kissed the twins 'good night'. Claire pouted, her lids closing a little over her blue eyes. "Mama, where's daddy?"

Hayato was startled but couldn't help look to his mother. She just smiled, "He'll be home soon, baby doll. You sleep."

She didn't appear assured but turned over in her bed, "Okay..."

Emma winced and grabbed Hayato's arm as they silently left, Carrie disappearing into her room after a moment. "I guess...it's worrisome."

"It's _been _worrisome." He was angry. Everyone was tired. The kids wanted to know where Kurt was at this point, they hadn't seen him in so long. Hayato's eyes narrowed as they went down the steps. He hadn't had a dad when he was their age, had he? That was different, the circumstances. They didn't have a dad though they had one...

He leered when the door opened one last time.

Inaba Kurt walked in, seeming weary. Emma looked to him quickly before smiling at their dad. "Uh, hey, daddy."

Kurt seemed surprised, "Oh hey, Emma boo. It's kinda late, what are you doing up?"

Hayato wanted to say something snarky, he really did but he somehow held back. Walking down the steps, past his father back to his bookbag, figuring he could at least get some math done, he paused when Kurt cleared his throat loudly.

"Hello, Hayato."

"...Hi" he managed to bite out.

He glanced over his shoulder at his father, the man's arms crossed, giving him a rather strange expression. "Is something the matter?"

Hayato forced a tight smile, "Why should anything be the matter? Everything is perfect."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Doesn't sound like it. If there's an issue, you should tell me."

"You should tell us what the issue is, dad" Hayato snarled, "I'm tired. Honest to God, I am _tired_. We're picking up the slack for you and I want to know what's keeping you from coming home."

His father looked rather irritated...why was HE the one irritated? They should be the ones effin' angry! Fine, they had responsibilities, he didn't mind washing the dishes, watching the kids, cooking dinner, whatever, but they did EVERYTHING.

"Maybe you should ask your mother about that" Kurt grunted irritably, stalking towards his man cave.

"Why? Because mom did as you asked, quit her career to be here, and you're not even here yourself? Or should I ask why _you've _become such a deadbeat again?"

Kurt paused, his hand on the door knob. "...What?"

Emma quickly came to stand slightly between them, holding her hands up, "C'mon, stop it, you two. It's-it's not that important."

Hayato sucked his cheek, ready to drop it, too drained to devote the attention this deserved. However, Kurt wheeled around, glaring, ignoring Emma completely. "And when, pray tell, have I been a 'deadbeat', Hayato? When _I _was the one that took care of all of you?"

"What do you want, a medal? You're right, you were Superman. You didn't have mom, you didn't have a bunch of teenage kids to pick up the slack. Whatever. I don't know when that made it acceptable for you to stop being our damn father though" Hayato glowered.

Kurt hissed, "So I've stopped being your father? When did that happen, _Hayato_?"

"I don't know, _dad_, when'd you stop wanting to come home, huh? When'd you stop being Superman? It's not my f—king dad that's an irresponsible freeloader."

His father's nostrils flared, "You mind your own damn business, Hayato. Quit sticking your nose where it's not needed."

"It's MY mother that you're working to the bone and MY siblings that are getting worn out! I'll keep my nose out of when you f—king come back to your senses!"

It was odd...he supposed if he reassessed the conversation, he probably said something that sent his dad over the edge. However, no matter how he reexamined it, he didn't think he said anything exactly that didn't sound unreasonable...he just wanted his dad here to help. That's all.

Kurt punched him in the face.

Emma screamed, Barrett launching to his feet from the couch, as he almost spun back, landing hard on the coffee table, rolling off onto the floor on his side. The wind completely knocked out of him, Hayato only gaped, wide-eyed.

"H-Hayato, oh my God-"

Emma knelt by him, holding his shoulder, "O-oh my God, Haya-nii, are you okay?"

Kurt came over too, apparently trying to help him up...he lunged away, clamoring to his feet. In a flurry of mostly light and blur, he dashed out the front door.

"Hayato!"

His jaw was ticking madly as he sprinted down the streets of Mineral as far from home as he could possibly go. His head flickered with places he should go, starting with his grandma and grandpa. But they'd ask why he had a black eye. Izumi Cliff would then go and murder his dad...same went for any of his family.

...He thought of May. But then he thought that he was already becoming a burden.

Sobbing, he stopped abruptly, jerking and running into a gate, panting frantically as he shook in the cold air. "...S-son of a bitch..."

Choking, out of breath, he wandered around for a long time, lost...what was his _problem_? Sorry, he called him out on not being there, for making it so his children was asking when he'd be home. Sorry. Asshole.

Swallowing, he found himself outside of the Yukina house...it was already one am so Skye was probably asleep but...Hayato text him, figuring he'd already gone through some pretty extreme abuse already, whatever coarse words Skye had for waking him up would be nothing.

Hayato grimaced as indeed his cousin wandered out of the house, dazed, confused, and pissed, giving him a dark angry look. "You better be in a life or death situation, you bitch."

Hayato turned to him, his brows furrowed. Somewhat he expected Skye to hit him too...but his tall cousin's eyes widened and he gawked, shocked. "Dude, what happened to your _face_?"

Hayato grimaced as his oldest cousin held his chin, turning his head side to side as if examining the damage. "My...my dad...he hit me."

Skye paused his perusal before looking him square in the eye. After a moment, he sucked his cheek, "_What_?"

Sighing, he sat down on the steps, rubbing the back of his neck, "We had an argument...I guess I got smart alecky and talked back to him about not being home or helping out and making us pick up all the work he'd be helping us with normally. Then, out of absolute nowhere he punched me square in the jaw."

Skye was silent before sinking down beside him, the glare on his face annoyed. "Sorry? I mean, you're a smart ass teenager who was telling your dad to get off his lazy ass. There's no excuse to punch your effin' child in the face."

"It caught me completely off guard" he repeated absently.

Skye was quiet again before sighing, rubbing his face, "I'm sorry, man, I'm tired and I really want to say something but honestly, I have no idea what..."

Hayato shook his head, "There's nothing to say. Thanks for even coming out here, I know you hate waking up..."

Skye also shook his head, patting his shoulder, "I may be a dick when I wake up but if something like this happens or you need me, don't hesitate. I can deal with missing some sleep."

They both stood and Skye stuffed his hands into his pajama pockets, raising his brows, "You wanna stay here for the night, dude? Get your stuff tomorrow morning?"

Hayato thought about it...before something dawned on him. Looking up, he gnawed his lip, "What...do you think my mom would do to my dad when she finds out?"

"Uh, destroy him?"

Groaning, Hayato shook his head, "Then thanks for the offer but I should go home. I don't want to wreck the house anymore than it already is."

"Okay..." Skye drawled, reluctant, "Well, if you want, you can still come over and stay in the guest house. I'll leave the door open."

Hayato nodded, thanking him, before he made the trip home slowly...he did, however, get sidetracked. To the mountains...to his treehouse...

Staring up at the rotting structure, he swallowed the lump in his throat, the one on his face throbbing. His dad asserted himself into his life, didn't he? The man was missing for the first six years but he certainly wanted to make up for that. And he did. His father was just as important in those memories as his mother was. Except...

He just punched him in the _face._

Pursing his lips, his shoulders slouched miserably as he walked away towards his house once more. He made up with May...that was a sunny side to this year.

...Except what the hell was happening to his dad?

* * *

Saioji May ate the omelet her father made, the man taking dishes, speaking to Meryl, Yue, and Mei about something. She was listening in but wasn't really apart of the conversation which was unusual. For some reason, she felt something was a little off today...

Mura looked up, frowning, when the doorbell rang. "Huh...who is that this early in the morning?"

"Mm, it might by the guys" Meryl said, drinking her coffee as she looked at her phone. Her brows creased, "Though Skye usually texts me when he's outside."

Their father raised a brow. He hadn't seemed too bothered by the relationship but admitted to them in Meryl's absence that it was a little jarring to see his baby girls with boyfriends. He assured them with his weak but adorable smile he'd get through it...

"...Oh, Care bear, what's going on?"

May looked up, surprised. She stood and walked down the hallway, for some reason inspired to go and see the mother of her boyfriend. Carrie may have just come to visit Mura, after all, but...

The blonde woman appeared completely exhausted, like she hadn't slept all night. But the lines around her eyes that weren't tired were completely worried, the normally laid back woman wringing her hands. "H-hey, Mu. Um...is...is Hayato here?"

"Not...to the best of my knowledge."

May pouted at her father's seemingly questionable remark, standing beside him. "No, Carrie, I haven't seen Hayato since he walked me home yesterday..."

Carrie's shoulders drooped and she ran her hand over her forehead, "Holy Christ, Haya..."

"What's wrong?" Mura questioned, frowning faintly.

"There was...a bit of an altercation last night and Hayato ran off. I've been looking for him since three..." she buried her face in her hands, "He's not picking up his phone, no one's seen him!"

Mura reached out and rubbed her shoulder, "Relax, Care, I'm sure he's just fine..."

May was confused and alarmed. Altercation? He hadn't gone home? That wasn't like Hayato at all! He'd never want to worry his mother like this...she figured the woman had asked the cousins already so-

Her eyes widened, having a bit of a revelation. Biting her lip, she twiddled her fingers, "Uh, I...I may have an idea of where he is, Carrie."

The blonde looked up, hopeful, "Really?"

May nodded and held up a hand, "Lemme get my bag and I'll go with you."

Swooping up her bookbag, she looked at her phone to make sure she hadn't missed a critical message...nothing. Why would he not have contacted her if something upset him bad enough for him to run out of his house? She sighed... maybe it was that bad. 'Altercation'?

Mura came, just to be comfort for the bothered Carrie as May led them through the mountain paths. It would suck if Hayato wasn't where she suspected but if he wasn't, well, just where else could he have gone?

Carrie's expression grew almost bitter as they closed the gap between them and the treehouse. May wondered why but figured she could ask Hayato about it...

She gasped, jolting, when she found, indeed, Inaba Hayato curled underneath the tree, the bough against his back, his knees to his chest. His head had lulled forward and he was breathing faintly, sleeping pretty heavily. May gawked. He'd fallen asleep outside?

Carrie let out a heavy breath of relief, walking towards him, "Thank you, May...I...didn't expect he'd have come here. But I suppose it makes sense..."

May frowned thoughtfully as the woman knelt near her son, shaking his shoulder, "Haya, baby, wake up."

He groaned something unintelligible, his head rocking to his left shoulder. May squeaked, stunned. The whole right side of his face was black and blue, the flesh near his eye particularly purple. 'Altercation'?

Carrie stroked the hair away from his forehead and he mumbled before his eyes finally opened. He looked around, dazed and confused, before he gained coherence. Hayato jolted, rasping in a dry sleepy voice, "Oh my God, did I fall asleep out here?"

His mother nodded and he groaned, lumbering to his feet hastily, hugging his arms. It was cold yet he apparently only made it out in a thin hooded sweatshirt. Carrie sighed gravely and Hayato looked at her, horrified, "Mama, oh my God, you didn't stay awake to find me, did you?"

"Of course I did, knucklehead" she scoffed wearily.

She leaned in and said something to him that May nor Mura could discern. Hayato appeared even more miserable but nodded somewhat. Looking absently towards them, his eyes widened. "A-ah, May?"

"Uh, h-hi" she said meekly, unsure what to say in this strange situation.

He looked around shiftily and she quickly scurried to him, grabbing his wrist to kiss his non-injured cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he smiled tiredly, "I'm sorry I worried everyone, I meant to go home last night...I just took a seat and fell asleep, I suppose."

May nodded slowly, biting her lip. She wanted to ask why he didn't contact her...wasn't that what a girlfriend was for? But he grimaced, "I...uh, if it's okay with my mom, I'm probably going to take the day off. I'll text you, okay?"

"A-ah, okay" May blushed, gazing down as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Carrie and Hayato left after a few more partings and thanks. Mura stared after them before clearing his throat, patting her shoulder, "C'mon, May-day, I'll walk you to school..."

May gasped, waving a hand, "Oh no, papa, yo-you have to get to work-"

But he insisted and she walked with him, worried...'altercation'? Someone had hit Hayato...and Hayato then ran out and just went to his treehouse, falling asleep? Giving her father a kiss on the cheek before scurrying inside quickly, she blinked, finding Skye sitting on Hayato's desk, his arms crossed. The tall fellow glanced in her direction, "Oh, hey..."

"Hey...what's up?"

"Nothing, waiting for youngest to show..."

May crossed her arms, looking over her shoulder, "Uh, he's...not going to come in today."

Skye looked surprised, "You talked to him? I text him all this morning, he didn't respond."

Hesitantly, May got closer, "He ran out last night. And, uh, I guess he went to visit the old tree house and fell asleep underneath the tree..."

The guy looked irritated. "Really? I told him he could sleep in the damn guest house, sheesh!"

May gawked, "Wh-what? He went to you?"

Skye shrugged, standing, "He didn't want to burden you so close to you guys reconciling, May. Don't take it personally."

"How can I not! Burdening me? He should be able to talk to me!" she grumbled, annoyed now.

"Take it easy on him. He's got a lot more on his plate than I expected" Skye sighed, rubbing his brow, looking up as Yue and Meryl wandered in.

Meryl gave him a kiss, wordlessly walking towards the desk, and he glanced after her for a long moment before smiling somewhat. "He'll get it together, May, and I hope you'll be there for him when it happens. I don't mind having his back but there's some things good girlfriends are better at."

May flustered at that and he stood, walking back to his desk. Really...? That was a tad unnerving for some reason but...

He did text her during class, telling her what had happened and she was appalled and in disbelief. Kurt had been the nicest person in the universe, almost a surrogate father when they came to stay. Never in her wildest dreams could she fathom him lifting a hand to his child. But the evidence was there and her boyfriend was in turmoil over it. Who wouldn't be? It was wrong in general but for someone that had never struck his child to knock him clean across the room, it must have been traumatizing for her boyfriend...

...What could she do?

She spent the rest of the day stressing over it, wondering what she'd say when she saw him, what she'd do...he seemed so tense and fretful and everything. Her poor baby...

Yue leered darkly at lunch when they were sitting together at Meryl and Skye. They seemed...cuddly? Or more flirty and touchy-feely. May flustered, knowing that there was quite a bit more to it when Skye suggested they sneak off to the roof. Yue shut that down. Fast.

"I can't believe them" Yue grumbled as they changed out for gym, "Sex this, sex that! It's all they ever do!"

May frowned, changing her shirt, "But I mean they seem to be safe at going about it and whatnot. Plus, they are, uh, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Yue gave her a dark look, "Don't you dare get lauded into that! You and Hayato better be good!"

"E-eh!" she squeaked, horrified, "B-b-but, I don't even know what that'll entail! Wh-what if Hayato wants to?"

"Tell him NO."

...She supposed that was _one _way of looking at it. Yue really did seem to look down on the whole affair while May didn't feel she was quite _that _conservative. It seemed like such a frightening thing, to undress, touch areas that were well-renown as 'privates' before eventually somehow locking together. Unfortunately May had always been well aware she had 'needs'. You don't give hickeys at five if you didn't have some kind of sex drive, she thought dryly as she spiked the ball during group volleyball.

However, that was quite a leap for her and Haya, to go from not speaking because of some awkward situations to making up and deciding to be a couple right to sex. Though frankly it seemed to work quite well for Skye and Meryl. She knew what Yue was thinking on those two, that that was ALL they wanted to do with each other. And though it seemed that way, May had seen them cuddling or listening to music or going out to eat dinner. Skye even brought Meryl dark chocolates at two am before because she joked she was actually craving sweets for once. They have a...cute relationship in some realms. Definitely ultra sexual but definitely some cute...

May didn't get the idea that would be the case for her and Hayato, however. Though, she flustered, raising a brow as she leaped to attack the ball, she would probably have to get some advice from Meryl on how to properly issue an advance if Hayato didn't. He seemed like he might be squirmish with it, depending.

"W-well..." Yue mumbled, "I'm going to my club meeting."

May nodded absently, looking over her shoulder, knowing her friends were busy with the same. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Meryl and Skye escaping rapidly. Yue hissed, "Oh my God! May, go and supervise them! I'll be home as soon as possible."

May groaned as Yue marched off towards the greenhouse. Yea, she was going to supervise _that_. Never in her life would she get in the way of them like Yue did, sheesh...

She wandered home slowly, not wanting to be present while they got down to business...while they could have gone to Skye's, she supposed. Concluding to go home in the long run, she went to her bedroom and put on one of her twirly skirts and tees, deciding just to wander around the house. It was Friday, she could go do something alas...she wanted to be available if-

The doorbell rang and she sighed, rushing towards it. Okay, well, maybe...

"Hey baby, can I hide out here for a little while?"

May gaped a little at Hayato, dressed in a sweat shorts and a striped zip up hoodie, the hood on his head, his hands meekly tucked into his pockets. "U-uh, sure."

"Thanks, you're the best" he smiled, leaning in and giving her a kiss before he nudged off his shoes.

She smiled awkwardly, leading him to the living room. "Uh, how was your day, Haya?"

He sat on the sofa, looking around for a moment before shrugging, "I mostly slept all day. It was a nice vacation."

"A-ah" she nodded, sitting beside him, her back straight and her hands in her lap. "W-well, I was going to stay in, just in case you needed me. I just didn't expect it to be _this _soon."

Hayato smiled vaguely, rubbing her back, "You didn't have to be bored for me, May...but yea, I didn't expect such a turn around so quick."

She blinked at him, confused, before leaning back and against his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Mm..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her with the new position, "My father came right home today...and uh, that's sort of why I'm here."

May frowned deeply, "You...didn't want to reconcile with him?"

He grimaced and shrugged his shoulders a little, "Hard to reconcile, I suppose. Or harder than I expected. I mean, it's my father, there's no changing that but he _did _punch me in the damn face last night. I'm sure he feels terrible, like right after he did it he was trying to help me up and stuff but call me a prick for not wanting to jump on the forgiveness wagon so soon."

"It's understandable" she assured, "He is your papa, probably the last one you'd expect to ever hurt you. It's kind of a violation of trust."

Hayato was quiet before dropping his head back, staring at the ceiling, "Yea, when you put it that way...exactly. I feel so bad though, my mom is absolutely livid with him. I think the only reason she didn't walk out on him last night was because Emma absolutely pleaded with them."

May played with the zipper of his coat, sighing, "Well, mama's are supposed to be protective of their children..."

He stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her forehead, "It's okay, I'll be protective of you instead."

"Wahh, I wasn't trying to make this about me" she pouted, looking up at him, "But it's not Haya's concern with what happens with your parents. You may want to make it so but what happens with them is out of your control. It sounds scary but you can't beat yourself up over it. You getting punched in the face won't cause anything and was probably a result of all this stuff you've been telling me in the first place. Try not to make yourself responsible..."

"Easier said than done" he murmured faintly, "I'm the oldest. It's...it's always felt like my job to make sure things are right."

Hayato crooked his neck, grimacing, "I feel so effin' tense though. I guess it's from sleeping under that tree but every part of my body is screaming."

"Every part?" she half-teased.

He smiled, "Well, _most _of them..."

She blushed as he kissed her rather playfully, nipping at her lips. Somehow Yue's mantra of trying to keep 'chaste' ran through her mind and she quickly bowed her head, giggling shyly. "U-uh, so what...did you want to do?"

He blinked and she wondered if she just imagined that almost 'really?' expression on his face. But he smiled, "Show me your room."

Stiffening, she was prepared to say that was a bad idea...but figuring no harm would come of it, she led him back to her little mini-abode. He looked around pretty closely, tilting his head at all her pretty knick-knacks and pictures. "Hmm, I don't see a picture of _me" _he joked.

"Not yet" she assured happily, coming to his side and assessing all the pictures she had.

"We'll have to do that soon then" he smiled, his hands still stuffed in his pockets.

Only like a second of silence elapsed and May hadn't noticed...but Hayato did, turning his head and looking towards the door. "...Huh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she questioned, confused.

He fell quiet again and she perked her ears. It was...banging? Like something was getting knocked continuously...

"Oh crap" she groaned, covering her eyes, "Why can't they go to Skye's house?"

Hayato glanced at her, bewildered, before it must have dawned on him too. His eyes widened and he gawped a little, "Like...really? Right now?"

"Why not?" she sighed gravely.

He stared at the door across the hall that housed apparently Skye and Meryl doing the deed for a long few seconds. May stared at him, confused. What was going through his head?

"Haya?"

"...Hmm? Oh! Uh, sorry, nothing" he smiled, turning back to her.

Nothing? "No...what's wrong? I bet we could totally get them to quiet down if you're uncomfortable" she frowned, drawing closer to him.

Startling her, he took a quick step back and cleared his throat, "Well, n-no, it's nothing like that..."

May scowled, once again taking a step toward him for him to take a step back. It wasn't until she had him against the wall near the door that she leered at him. "Do I offend you somehow?"

"Of course not!"

Cocking a brow when a particularly loud 'bump' came from across the hall and Hayato just looked generally alarmed, a light bulb went on. Languidly gazing at him, she tilted her head. "Don't tell me Haya gets off on that sort of thing, hmm? Listening on others..."

Hayato blustered, sputtering, "N-_no_, not like THAT. I...it's just...it's been a _really _long time."

May's eyes widened as he clenched his head, looking alarmed, "Holy CRAP, I didn't mean to say that."

She blinked at him as he started to ramble...today seemed like such a peculiar day. Like not a day to remember...of course, she supposed she could give it reason to remember. "Haya?"

"It's totally not- Huh?"

"From now on will you stop thinking you're a burden and at least contact me if something goes wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Hayato appeared startled before nodding softly, "Of...of course. I wasn't leaving you out, just...not exactly wanting to start our relationship off with you just being my crutch."

"It's not like that" she assured, grasping the front of his shirt, and using her left hand to slide her door shut.

Hayato stared down at her before glancing quickly side to side, "U-uh, May?"

"You have a promise to keep, you know" she said, solemnly taking off his hoodie.

"N-now?" he gaped.

May tilted her head, "Of course, did you want to wait?"

"W-well, not _necessarily_, but..." he paused before pinking, "I'm not the kind of guy that carries condoms so..."

"Don't they feel weird anyway?" her noise wrinkled.

Hayato shook his head, "Not...the ones I'm familiar with."

She considered before sighing, kissing him passionately, "We...don't need them."

"Yah, May, the last thing I need right now is to become a dad..." Hayato rasped, denying though kissing her with the same intensity.

May smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt again and dragging him towards her bed, "We'll worry about it later."

"Eh? We can't—I mean, we COULD but it seems like a totally bad idea!"

They both jolted when there was a knock at the door. May grimaced, wondering if it was Yue coming to interfere. Hayato was alarmed as she opened the door...probably thought it could be any one of her insane family. However...

"It _totally _is, youngest."

Hayato gaped and leered at Skye who had his school shirt on haphazardly, a devilish smile on his face as he flicked something towards him. Walking away, he waved, "You guys definitely need thicker doors."

"...Okay, yea, I can't do this" Hayato concluded.

"What'd he give you?" May questioned, very bewildered with that exchange.

Hayato groaned and held up...a condom. He smiled gravely. "Skye's _always _prepared."

May flushed, shocked that they could be heard too...but then, it didn't seem to bother Meryl that much and there wasn't much to do for it. "We'll...be ready next time too" she whispered, sitting square center in the bed. "W-well?"

He was clearly astounded. They just got through reconciliation, he just got attacked by a parent, and, well, here they were, having sex...? Maybe Yue was right, maybe they were moving too fast. But...that didn't stop her. She knew what she wanted...

Oh, Yue would be pissed.

* * *

Skye nibbled on a breadstick slowly, gazing out the window beside him at their hangout, The Wall. Iori was languid as well...only Hayato seemed in MUCH brighter spirits but quite obviously. He was getting laid again.

...What was wrong with him? Never in all his dating years had he _cared _like this.

Him and Meryl had a fight...

She told him, once again, she was going to Soyokaze. He'd offered to go with her but she insisted she go by herself. That confused him, why was she consistently going to a place she was considering living in by herself? That's when she told him that she considered she'd live their by herself.

What about them living together? he'd asked, a little disgruntled. She assured him that was different, that that would be a college thing. A 'college thing'? Because they had absolutely no future _after _college, was that it? Meryl had told him the future was never certain.

She was right of course. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Skye told her he saw them together in the future. He saw them getting closer and closer over time and that one day maybe they would be like a certified legit couple. Meryl had stared at him and it finally must've dawned on her. 'You mean married'.

...Holy jeez, did he mean married?

He hadn't _thought_ he meant married. He thought he just meant serious but she hadn't seemed so sure. Meryl made it clear in her blunt almost uncouth way that that would never happen. She wouldn't be Yukina Meryl or anything besides Saioji. That was a nonexistent idea to her, it would never occur. Ouch.

Skye told her that was bull. He could understand looking at it now and saying 'no way am I getting married' but she just said the future wasn't certain. "Only that is."

Somehow it felt like he'd been running home runs then suddenly the other team woke up and tagged him out. Again, something was getting in his way. He'd been crushed and told her rather bluntly, "Then we're wasting time, aren't we?"

Not allowing her to respond with 'well duh' or whatever Meryl like response he imagined, he let her on her doorstep. He'd called Iori and Hayato to see if they were available and now he was gorging on food to make himself feel better...

He text Sachiko rather whiningly: "Why'd you tell me to do this?"

Iori sighed, drinking some tea, "...So someone tell me why we can't all be happy at the same exact time?"

"It's not in our cards" Skye said grumpily, ripping a piece of bread in half and stuffing it in his mouth.

Hayato frowned, biting into his pizza, wiping a dribble of grease from his chin as he shook his head. "It's like before though, Skye, Meryl just has to get over a lot of stuff."

"I'm done with those excuses. Meryl is Meryl, she knows what she wants from life and I'm wasting my time being all...romantic and s—t."

Iori raised a brow, smirking somewhat, "Uh, are you romantic?"

"I try!"

Hayato snickered and shrugged, "I think it's pretty crazy to discuss marriage and that stuff now anyway, Skye. You're only eighteen and Meryl is still seventeen. I'd be a little freaked out about it too..."

"You didn't seem that freaked out when May said it was okay to have a baby" snorted Skye.

"Hey, that was different."

Iori groaned, rolling his eyes around, and muttering something before sighing again, "Just...don't be so quick to give up, Skye. You're right, you know? Who the hell knows what happens in the future?"

Skye sighed, "I know...it just bothers me so much. I want...I want to be with her and not have all these worries."

They separated after a while, paying probably one of the most lavish bills they'd ever had at The Wall and Skye wondered. Maybe this...was too stressful. Hell, they hadn't been together long but...

But what? What, did he not want to spend every free second he had with her? Of course he did. He'd even wake up at two in the morning for chocolates just to get in a moment with her. Did he not want to make her happy? He had to pinch himself not to smile all throughout the day if he somehow had made her smile too.

Skye paused, his brows furrowing...what the f—k was that sappiness?

Continuing back towards his house, he grimaced. He didn't know, really. It'd make no sense for them to go on if just one day suddenly they expired. Because that was what it sounded like, they'd 'expire' on some given day and break up and go about their business. Some people just looked for fun, he realized, some just couldn't stand being alone. Hell if he knew where he stood but the idea this had a time stamp...and she really didn't care, did she? It made perfect sense to her, why was he so upset about it?

...What was he so upset about it?

"Christ, where have you BEEN?"

Skye jumped, shocked, when he came to his door and face to face with Meryl. She was wearing a thick coat, the temperature still cold despite Spring coming soon. The bristly girl seemed annoyed, her arms crossed, her nose red and her cheeks puffy. He gazed at her, feeling...lost. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shrugged, "At The Wall."

He yelped when she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down so he was right in her face. Meryl was irritated...why? What did all this matter to her in the end?

"You're such a baka, Skye. You want all this s—t from me and I'm not interested. That's all there is to it!"

Skye's heart sunk and he glared a bit, shifting his gaze elsewhere, "So that's it?"

"The hell it is."

He leered at her, hurt and now frankly annoyed himself, but she gave him a soft expression that made him falter. When her cheeks got a little pink, he was confused senseless. But she said to him gently, kissing him gingerly on his nose, "Like I wasn't interested in you being my friend, or giving you my trust, or being your girlfriend. So yea, right now, I'm not interested in the idea of becoming your wife or your serious significant other. That's right now though and you need to stop worrying so effin' much."

"...But...you told me you were certain-"

"'Certain' is like the future, baka, it's bound to change just because you think it's so final" she assured, hugging his waist, "...I am certain, at this moment, that there's no way in hell I'd be your wife, your baby mama, your anything besides your girlfriend. But you have this odd preoccupation with changing my mind."

Skye was a little lost. Just a little though, not because of what she said or because he wasn't sure what to say himself. He was lost because Sachiko told him that there was something special when you found that 'certain' someone. His heart sputtered as he wrapped his arms around her, glancing side to side, horrified.

...Aw damn, he might...


	15. Third Generation, Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Dead Ends

**Author's Notes:** Dum de dum, school's almost done XD Then I can finish this biotch up! Woot, woot! But uh, let's see...no real notes except typical warnings: **SEXUAL so BEWARE (In fact, I added italics so it gets ultra lemony after "What was she planning?") . ALSO ****SPOILERS**** if you haven't ever read Leave Out All the Rest and Yume. **

Enjoy, dear readers. Maybe this'll seem more like my writing again with the ending XD

* * *

"_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like, forget you...I guess the change in my pocket just wasn't enough, and I'm like forget you and forget her too!"_

Yukina Steiner, on a much needed day off, cocked a brow as he sat on the couch, about to catch up on one of his favorite shows. His only son had always been kind of weird, he realized...Yukina Skye was dancing around the living room, holding a...pink iPod?

"_Look girl, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari; But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an Xbox...and I'm more an Atari. But the way you play your game ain't fair!"_

His lovely wife Kaede appeared and also raised a brow at her child except she also smirked as he sang in a pitch not entirely becoming to him, doing a bizarre spin, "_I pity the foo-o-o-o-l that falls in love with!"_

Kaede laughed and grabbed his coat off the hanger near the door, shoving it and him towards it's general direction, "I love you, sweetie, but take your dancing to the street. Don't come back for a little while."

Skye grinned, kissing her dotingly on the cheek, putting on the coat in a pretty fluid move, _"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a 'forget you!'."_

Steiner had to smirk himself as he looked over the back of the couch, watching Kaede come to his side. "You know, if this were olden times, that'd be the heir to the throne..."

She laughed again, snuggling against him, "He's just fine, baby. They're definitely all personalities..."

He smiled, nipping at her ear, "I bet you _totally _regret getting your tubes tied. We could have a house full of Skyes...uh, actually that makes me not regret it."

Kaede snickered, pinching him and giving him a kiss, "He'll be graduating soon and moving to Nayama assuming he gets in, you know? You should spend more time with him."

"I know. Skye's more in common with you, honestly. The things he's into and all, it's just hard to not just...berate him to have a form of conversation" Steiner sighed, rubbing his forehead, "But you're right, I'll try to be better. I really haven't been around enough for our children."

"You're fine" Kaede assured with a sigh, closing her eyes, "Now, what do you have planned for the day?"

Steiner glanced to her before looking up at the screen, starting to tap a button for all his saved shows...however, he realized television just didn't compare to his lovely little wife. Smiling impishly, he turned the device off and grasped her hands, pulling her towards the stairs. "Sex."

* * *

Saioji Meryl raised a brow as her boyfriend almost floated up the street, singing loud enough that she heard him before he reached the door. "_Ooh-hoo-hoo, I got some news for you: ooh, I really hate your ass right now."_

Meryl stared at him, crossing her arms as she stood near the door, and he skipped up them, "_Now baby baby baby why ya why ya want to hurt me so bad? I tried to tell my mama but she told me this is one for your dad."_

She leered at him as he did some dance move no one would catch anyone doing outside of the comfort of their home. "_And I was like 'nn, why-y-y? Why-y-y-y-y? Why-y-y-y-y-y, baby-y-y-y? I love you! I still love you! Arghhh!"_

"What the f—k is wrong with you?" she demanded plainly as he danced and bumped against her.

He grinned lazily and took the buds out of his ears, leaning over and giving her a kiss. "It's our two month anniversary, how can I not be kind of excited?"

Meryl rolled her eyes a bit. She told him early on she didn't think much of anniversaries and romantic holidays. On Valentines Day last month, however, she...did make him cookies. May insisted since she was making some for Hayato. Fine, whatever. She decorated them up nice and even decorated the little box to put them in. Taking them to school, she almost just stuck them somewhere, realizing Skye would just be BESIDE himself if she gave him cookies.

...Those bitches STILL gave him chocolates!

Meryl could only watched in bemused amazement as girls lined up at his desk, loading it with their gifts as he wasn't there yet. They glared back at her which she returned tenfold.

But her lovably idiotic boyfriend wandered in like the gentle giant he was, laughing with his cousins. She glowered back at him, waiting to see his response. Truly she would have been happiest if he just shoved all his bounty on the floor but she knew he wouldn't, he was too nice sometimes. He seemed surprised though when he saw all the gifts. The girls all looked back at him hopefully, that their tribute showed how much they loved him and how he should ditch his relationship.

He'd stared at his desk closer before scratching his cheek, looking up and glancing over his shoulder, smiling awkwardly_, "Uh...I...can't accept."_

Meryl's eyes widened and the girls quickly insisted. They refused to take them back. Sheesh, way to make him uncomfortable, God. He just silently looked to her...she just shrugged. Whatever. She didn't care so much. So he put them in a box he got from the teacher's lounge and sat down.

At lunch, haughty, she gave him hers. Skye, jerk that he was, stared at the box for a long moment before looking at her, bewildered. _"What's this?"_

"_Baka! It's chocolates! Happy damn Valentine's Day!"_

He was positively shocked_. "You made me chocolates?_

Meryl had given him a look to kill and he stared at the box for another second before opening the lid, unlike all the others he'd received, and took a piece to eat. He closed his eyes, his long lashes touching his cheek_. "Thanks, Gogo..."_

Skye pinked rather girlishly before grasping her wrist and pulling her down to whisper into her ear he'd been...thinking of something. Something she'd mentioned that he wasn't sure he _exactly _would be willing to do. She'd been rather...confused until he blushed more and grumbled about it better not be 'big', whatever she 'chose'.

...Oh _yea_. Well, needless to say, it was one of their more interesting sexual experiences. She hadn't been sure initially what to make of Skye's arousal over the...erm, reversal but she supposed he could very well be bi considering his interests. Honestly though, she'd liked it.

"You thinking kinky stuff, baby? I can totally see it in your eyes."

Meryl came to and glared lightly at him as he leaned in, kissing her hotly and grasping her thigh. "You know it's all a matter of when you want it..."

She sighed, looking around. It was two o'clock in the day, they were going to really do it now? Though it'd never stopped them in the past...just a certain _someone _was home. Grasping his belt and dragging him inside, she figured they'd just have to get over it. "I...did see something I thought you'd enjoy when I went out yesterday. So...that's your 'happy anniversary'."

"Awesome" he grinned, blinking as he set the iPod he had down on the counter they passed. "Oh yea, tell May that I amazingly wasn't as bored with her music as I figured I'd be..."

Meryl smirked. Oh, that explains it. "Will do...I think she's busy though."

"Hayato? I hope she's taking care of youngest..."

"Just like I'll take care of you" she said teasingly.

* * *

Yue stomped through her house, annoyed. She paused before she reached the hallway. No...not annoyed, just severely confused and disturbed.

She scowled when she heard the loud beat of some music from May's room. She stiffened when she heard the lyric _'It's your body, we'll go hard as you want to'._

Getting riled up again, she marched right to the girl's room, tossing the sliding door open quickly, "May, what are you-"

Her younger twin looked up languidly from kissing the dazed Hayato's neck, lying right on top of his chest, her hand disappearing under the band of his pants...

"...DOING?"

May jolted a bit as did Hayato, sitting up and quickly buttoning his pants, scrambling to grab his discarded shirt. "Uh-!"

Yue glared daggers at them as May looked disgruntled, "Wahh, ane-san, how can you just walk in like that?"

"I shouldn't have to worry about walking in on ANYTHING! This is ridiculous!"

Hayato looked nervous as she blazed on before realizing if _May _was engaged in this nonsense...

Marching across the hall, she threw Meryl's door open. Sure enough, Skye and her were already going at it, just bouncing bodies under her maroon sheets. More than annoyed now, she stomped her foot. "Meryl!"

The oldest twin looked up from under the sheets, her raven locks disheveled and mingling in with Skye's, incredulous, "What do you WANT?"

...What did she _want?_

Within ten minutes, both males were kicked out and both girls were clothed, seated at the table as Yue paced past them with the air of a furious father. "Am I the _only _one that hasn't lost it? If it's not Meryl, it's you, May! How is it you guys can just-just be in BED with them like that? And mid-day too!"

"...Wow, you're totally right, May."

Yue glared confusedly towards Meryl for this remark. She gawked, finding that somehow the two had smuggled in an iPod, the ear buds in the eldest's ear. "I usually don't listen to this genre but I could totally see screwing with Skye to this."

"YOU GUYS!"

May pouted at her, leering, standing, "Yue-chan, it's my boyfriend and MY business what I do with him. You don't have any right to kick him out or come into my room uninvited. Just because you follow one system of rules doesn't mean we all have to! Mind your own business!"

Yue gaped as May huffed, walking past her for the door, probably to catch up with Hayato. Shoulders dropping, she looked to Meryl, expecting the same action but the oldest surprisingly was just smirking at her.

"What's wrong now, Yue?"

She stiffened, shuffling, "No-nothing! Why would anything be wrong? I-I just want you guys to be smarter! Me! I mean, jeez!"

Meryl rolled her eyes around and leaned against her hand, "Honestly out of any of us, you totally need to get laid the most, Yue."

"NOOO!"

Cocking a brow, Meryl leaned over as Yue collapsed into a chair, exasperated. "What's wrong, Yue?"

Clenching her hair, Yue shook her head. "It's...it's...difficult..."

"C'mon, it's not _that _bad. And I bet Iori would totally be gentle with you."

Yue leered at her sister, flustering, looking away because she knew if Meryl saw her...but it didn't matter, her older sister's eyes widened, tilting her head to try to look into her face. "Wait, wait, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"How far have you gotten? Kissing and hickeys don't count" Meryl said knowingly.

Yue took a breath and slumped. Indeed, she supposed, they didn't count. Not comparing it to the real thing. It...

It had been innocent enough.

_Iori and her had lied on his bed like that once they made out. He was watching a movie while she figured she was feeling too awkward for them just lying on a bed watching a movie. Iori had rested his head on her stomach cutely and she was pretty sure he dozed off...stroking his hair, she bit her lip, trying to keep focused. But her mind was on other things that she shouldn't have her mind on. _

_He yawned, sitting up, "Jeez, I'm a bore, aren't I? Falling asleep during a movie..."_

_"N-no!" she blurted, laughing nervously, waving her hands. "Uh, what...else is there to do?" Good one, Yue._

_Iori turned his head slightly, one of his brows raising, "Well...I mean, I'm sure there's other things to do but you hadn't seemed entirely into going out anywhere."_

_She swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I...I mean, I like just...being here with you. We don't always have to go out and do things, you know?"_

_He smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips, "Of course. I agree..."_

_Stunning herself, she caught his lips before they pulled away, darting her tongue between the crevice, finding his tongue. Iori breathed softly but didn't reject nor question the action. WHAT was she doing...? How did she end up making out with him AGAIN and pushing him down..._

_Iori rasped, her hand groping around his chest. Admittedly it was just out of curiosity, figuring out how the muscles felt. He exhaled warmly as her finger accidentally tripped over his nipple. She flushed and actually played with the nub for a moment. From her position, she could tell he was getting a little worked up. Pulling away, she flushed completely, whimpering. "S-sorry."_

_He slowly opened his eyes, the stormy orbs glazed over and confused. Iori finally blinked after a moment, "Huh?"_

_"Y-you seem...stimulated, a-and I don't...think we'll get that far."_

_Iori chuckled, "I'm glad it's 'think' and not 'know'."_

_"We...we can...kiss a little more. Or...even more."_

_"We can go as hard as you want to..."_

_Yue had gaped, yelped, as his hand ran up her back against her skin, tugging her back down on top of him. "It's natural, Yucchan. Of course I'll get turned on with my girlfriend touching me and kissing me like that."_

_Before she could blurt that it DIDN'T seem natural to her, he started to grind and rub against her, squeezing her thighs underneath her skirt. Yue was horrified when it all got foggy, when his lips teased her neck, down her collarbone, to her chest..._

_She had to stop this, she didn't know what was happening to her. But...he was so into it. She couldn't understand this wanting he had for her. Biting her lip, closing her eyes, she unbuttoned his pants. Yue almost gasped as Iori moaned, his cheeks burning as she slid her hand up and down his...his..._

_She was touching him!_

_It would have gone further, she'd thought in retrospect, horrified, had he not gotten so into it he unhooked her bra a little too early into the process. Shoving away from him, she scurried out, hot and confused..._

"...You gave him a HANDJOB?"

Yue glared darkly at Meryl who was apparently stunned by this. "I mean, I thought you were gonna be like 'I let him touch my boob' but you went straight for his junk!"

She threw up her hands, exasperated and embarrassed, "Okay, fine, I guess I am ever so slightly into having sex with Iori, okay! He's-he's pretty, I guess? Gorgeous, maybe! But I refuse! I won't have sex, I won't!"

"So you...do or don't want to?" Meryl questioned, seeming confused.

"I do...n't!"

Meryl's eyes closed slightly, shaking her head, "Yue, get off it. You're not seeming to want to wait for marriage, I haven't even heard that mentioned. In fact, I don't know what's the issue. If you've gotten that far and you want him then just...take him. When I think about it if Skye hadn't been the one to initiate sex completely I know I sure as hell would have eventually, regardless of my feelings."

Yue frowned, "Your feelings?"

Meryl's dark eyes widened some, as if she admitted something she hadn't meant to. But she smiled wistfully, shrugging, "I mean, you know my past now, Yue. I...I couldn't picture giving someone the freedom to do that to me. I was...scared."

She gaped, startled. Scared? She was actually scared of being intimate with Skye? What happened then? "But you let him do...it so freely now."

Meryl laughed, standing and shrugging, "What can I say? It's Skye, he's not all that intimidating to me, I suppose, despite him being ginormous. And as I always say, he's never hurt me truly."

Yue swallowed that and Meryl offered her a light smile, "You do what feels right, Yu. If right now you're not sure if Iori and you are meant to go that far, wait until you are. I'm sure he'll wait. After all, you have given him promise..."

She groaned at that and Meryl waved a hand over her shoulder, "Oh yea, May also had a point too. What me and Skye or May and Hayato do, we decided that. Don't bust in because you're confused. Now I have to go make it up to him, jerk."

Yue sulked as Meryl left but stood and wandered to her room. Iori had text her, asking if she wanted to go out to dinner or something. They hadn't gone out in a few days now. But she refused, citing she had to see to some studies but she'd take him up on it tomorrow if he had time. Staring at her phone, she sighed.

...What did she want?

* * *

Hayato frowned as he opened the door to his house, not bothering to announce his arrival. Looking around, he let out a breath of relief. Nice, coast was clear.

"Hayato."

Damn it.

He gritted his teeth beneath his lips, finding his father either had hidden his presence or had been sitting in a way he hadn't noticed. But Inaba Kurt was standing there now, appearing frustrated. "How long do you plan on being this mad at me? You won't even let me talk to you, how am I ever supposed to plead forgiveness if you're avoiding me?"

"I don't need your apologies" Hayato mumbled, trying to kick off his shoes and run to the escape of his room.

But Kurt caught his arm before he could make a run for it. "Hayato, I was wrong. I _know _I was wrong, there's no question about it. And you're right, I...I shouldn't be leaving anything to you kids. You have more important things to worry about than helping your mother run the house in my stead. It's just been difficult, okay? Things...things aren't the way they used to be."

"No kidding" Hayato scoffed, tugging away...but he'd stay. There really was no reason to put this off anymore. "If you and mom hate each other that much why don't you just split? It doesn't take a genius to know you guys can't even stand to be in one another's presence."

Kurt winced sharply, gazing down at his feet, glowering around absently. "Your mother...I don't hate your mother, you should know that. I love her and I always will. It's not...even really a matter of that. Just...things have definitely changed."

"Pretty half-ass explanation" Hayato muttered, "'Things have changed so that's why I don't come home or do anything around here and justifies me punching you in the face, son'. Thanks, that explains it all."

"Nothing would justify that" Kurt said weakly, "I...I can't stand that I hurt you, Hayato. You're...you're my son..."

Hayato had reminisced lately about the past. When it had just been him and Kurt and his mother. While it'd been confusing to have the male presence, he'd been so happy. They'd been so close and they helped each other through so much. His dad had so much to carry and he had as well. Admittedly, even though he didn't even understand why, his father's presence did start to feel like a bit of a threat as he got older. Hayato had felt that anything Kurt might have said or fought with his mother about was a threat and he would be the first to defend her because no matter what she was still the mama that had raised him when there'd been no one else. He owed her that much. Thing was, they were husband and wife, they were allowed a few arguments that he had no business as their child butting his nose in to. Just...he realized it felt a lot different now. Of course he wasn't six years old anymore, he wasn't going to go snuggle up with his old man or ask him to read him bedtime stories but...

...He'd just never felt farther away from someone.

"Haya..."

"...I'll get over it, dad" Hayato murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What else can I do? You're...my dad."

Staring at his feet, he stood, hoping to be dismissed. Kurt didn't say much for a few moments though before finally sighing heavily. "I was...a bad kid growing up, Hayato. Really...really bad. I did stupid things on the basis that I thought I...hated my parents. All I did was hurt myself though. But...you've never done anything even slightly close to everything I did. You've always been a good, responsible child and...and the stuff I did, I probably needed someone to knock me down but you..."

Kurt paused. Shaking his head, he slouched, walking towards the steps, "You didn't deserve that. And the last thing...I'd ever, ever want is you to hate me for good reason, son. It...it must be what my mom and dad felt somewhat so I can understand now but...maybe I deserve it..."

Hayato frowned, looking towards his father as he walked up the steps, seeming rather defeated. He blinked slowly, a little confused. Honestly when he thought about it he knew absolutely nothing about his father's youth. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head, venturing out of curiosity, "What...exactly made you a bad kid, dad?"

Kurt stopped midway up the steps and was silent, as if calculating. He groaned faintly, shrugging awkwardly, "...Drugs. Lots...and lots of drugs."

...Drugs? Hayato gaped, actually pretty shocked. Kurt smiled wistfully over his shoulder, "I barely made it through high school, I was in rehab for almost three years of my life, I was taking stuff that could have killed me. You...have scholarships and the top grades in class and you're so responsible. Believe it or not, I'm proud of you. Regardless of what dumbass things I do, never forget that..."

And his father disappeared into the dark hallway. Hayato scratched his head, totally bewildered. That was so weird...? Did his mother know about all that? Did it matter, really? No...his dad wasn't like that...

...Wait, was he? Was...

Damn it, Hayato, no. Stop being like that. Stop looking for sordid reasons to pin on your own father. That's probably why he hit you in the first place, you're just always up in his own personal business like that. There could have been any number of reasons why he had been so busy...

...Everyone...had their reasons, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Do not get into any awkward situations, do not get into any awkward situations..."

Saioji Yue swallowed as she carried a batch of cookies she made toward Yagami Iori's house. It was kind of a weird 'I apologize' for...leaving him in that situation. Though she wasn't sure if she should even mention it...

Taking a deep breath, she hugged the parcel tighter as she braced herself. Coming to the beautiful yard full of winter flowers and trees, she paused, gaping.

There was a little girl, jumping rope, on the sidewalk. Her shoulder length blonde hair bounced as she did... Yue frowned softly, walking over, curious. Who was she...? However, when the mystery little girl looked back at her, Yue was stunned. She had the brightest scarlet eyes...so she must have been a relative, Keiji's grandmother and father had those eyes...

She was adorable, whatever the case, wearing a purple peacoat and a pair of black tights with some shiny Mary Jane shoes, a matching black beret on her head. Though she was staring at her, the little girl didn't stop skipping, blinking absently in her direction. She seemed rather bored...

"Hello there..." Yue decided to greet.

The child, however, just stared at her for a moment before...just going to what she was doing, staring ahead. Yue's eyes widened, startled. Uh...?

She squeaked when the door opened, looking to it. Iori came out, wearing a striped hoodie, his hands in the pockets. He blinked at her, "Oh, Yucchan?"

Yue flustered, telling herself to stop being nervous. Iori seemed fine, he wandered over and kissed her tenderly, "What's up?"

"Uh, I-I was just...visiting" she laughed shyly, blushing, "And...and I brought you some cookies. You know, since I...um, kind of was rude the last time we were together."

Iori just smiled warmly, taking the package from her. "It's okay, I...got a little ahead of myself. I was honestly pretty worried you were really upset with me..."

Yue shook her head rapidly, "N-no, you...didn't do anything."

"Is this your girlfriend, Io-chan?"

Jumping, having forgotten the mystery little girl somewhat, Yue pinked brightly. Iori chuckled, picking her up on his shoulder, "Ah, sorry, I'm rude. Yue, this is my little cousin, Hideyoshi Chika. Chika, this is indeed my girlfriend, Saioji Yue."

"Hello" she finally greeted back, "I couldn't talk to strangers."

Yue couldn't help smile at that, "That's true, you shouldn't talk to strangers. I'm glad to meet you, Chika."

"Come on, let's get some milk and eat cookies with Yue" Iori yawned, carrying her towards the house, grasping Yue's hand.

Blushing, Yue felt...strange. So he was really okay after she took off mid-pretty close to sex? No, he couldn't have been. He was just being polite because his little cousin was around is all...but he...didn't seem as bothered as she imagined, nevertheless. Seating her at the table along with Chika, he went to grab something from the kitchen. Yue opened the parcel and divied up the cookies between them. Chika watched them expectantly, Iori coming in with some hot milk. "Mm, they look delicious, Yucchan."

He sat between them, giving them cups, smiling at Chika. "Chika's dad, Uncle Chihaya, is going to manage a cafe soon so they've uprooted and moved a little closer to here."

"Oh, sounds fun. Are you excited about the move?" Yue asked, sipping the milk.

"Not really" Chika said rather simply.

Yue blinked, startled, and Iori chuckled, biting into a cookie and gazing at Chika, "She's upset because she had to move away from her best buddy. She's convinced she'll never see him again as well."

"I won't."

Yue pouted at that, "Well why not? He's your friend, right? You guys can write to each other or email or anything."

Chika nibbled a cookie cutely. Her eyes were kind of weird, Yue realized. Not the color exactly, just there was this strange apathy in them like a rhino could have rammed through behind them and she wouldn't have blinked. Swallowing, she remarked in a pretty settled tone, "We can. But I know we won't. It's like when we moved from Massachusetts. I never talked to those people again."

Iori sighed, "It is difficult, Chika-chi, to stay in contact with people that are so far apart from you. Like Yucchan here, we knew and played with each other when we were your age. But then she moved all the way to Switzerland and I didn't get to see or speak to her for a long time."

Yue's heart skipped as he smiled towards her, "If the friendship is important enough, Chika, then it won't matter if you don't get to speak to them for a long time. Whenever you see each other again it'll just work..."

...Yea, it had, hadn't it?

"I suppose" Chika said thoughtfully, "He might back out on the treehouse and baby though if I don't see him for too long."

Yue cocked a brow. What? Iori smirked, his eyes narrowing a bit, "Yea, you uh, hold off on treehouses and babies until you at least graduate, Chika-chi, you have quite a long time to worry about those things. Matt might not be the fellow you want to live in a treehouse with anyway."

"Mm, maybe."

"Chi-chi?"

Yue jolted a little when the chirpiest quiet little sound came from below her. Looking down, she gasped as a little baby or toddler-ish boy scurried to Chika's side, attempting to climb into the chair with her. She blinked absently at him before managing to heft him up. "Shinji, where'd you come from?"

He had, of all things, pink hair but it was so pretty with his bright violet eyes. He had on the cutest little hat and coat and... "Ah! He's so adorable!"

Iori's brow furrowed, "Oh yea, that's my other cousin, Chika's little brother, Shinji. I wonder where he came from too..."

"Sheesh, I don't let my two-year-old wander the streets and walk into random houses, I'm here."

Yue looked back as a blond fellow walked in. He had purple eyes and blond hair...so yea, probably their father. Shinji took a cookie as Chihaya looked around. "Your dad's not here, is he?"

"Nope. You looking for him?"

Iori's uncle snickered, "Never."

Iori smirked, gesturing towards her, "Uncle Chihaya, this is my girlfriend, Saioji Yue. Yue, this is my Uncle Chihaya, he married my dad's sister, Rosa."

Wow, Chika was the spitting female image of him. She stood and bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Chihaya frowned, looking to his phone, raising a brow, "Okay kiddos, let's get home. Your mama misses you for some reason or the other..."

Chika jumped down and pulled Shinji with her, setting him on his feet as she pulled her coat back on. Iori stood, blinking, "You guys need any help getting the rest of your stuff settled in?"

Their father shook his head to the negative. "Nah, your aunt has this thing for marathoning and micro-managing everything so I barely had to lift a finger and she's all unpacked from like...the first day."

"Yea, sounds like Aunt Rosa" Iori smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, I'll see you later. Don't be late for the tournament Thursday either or I'll be kicking a certain few members of mine out of the guild" Chihaya leered.

Iori laughed, "You got it. I'll try to keep Skye and Hayato from messing around too."

"Good luck with the former" Chihaya snickered before waving a hand at Yue, his kids by his side, "Nice meeting you, Yue. Say 'bye'."

"Bai bai!" Shinji expressed, holding Chihaya's hand.

"Bye, Io-chan. Bye Yue" Chika waved as well.

Yue waved at both of them as Iori walked them out. She silently followed him before hugging his back as he closed the door, somehow moved...Iori blinked back at her, "Yue?"

"...Nothing" she murmured, closing her eyes and closing her arms tighter, "I'm...glad I came back."

Iori seemed puzzled...but smiled after a moment, as if realizing what she meant. "So am I, Yucchan. How about we finish those cookies and go for a walk, hmm?"

"Okay" she nodded, giving him a kiss on the lips. Yes, he was always her gentle soul boyfriend, wasn't he? He was either a pretty darn good actor or truly just that understanding she chickened out last minute. He was waiting when his cousins probably spoke often of their rather healthy sex lives, waiting patiently at that. That he was okay with that...she could feel how much he valued her. It wasn't...it wasn't as base as she assumed.

...So maybe she did know what she wanted.

* * *

Skye tapped his forehead as he sat in The Wall, staring at the tablet he brought to scribble down notes. It was a stupid question, really. Nayama University asked pretty cheesily 'what is it that you want from the future?'.

What did anyone want? Success? Fame? Money? Family? The options were endless but at the same time so clichéd. He couldn't really think of anything new or inspirational he could right to break the monotony. It was ridiculous...

"Oi."

He blinked languidly, looking up. Meryl... "Hey."

"Hey?"

"Hey...sexy?"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, sitting across from him, glowering, "I thought you said you were busy. You're sitting in the damn pizza place."

"I am busy" he restated from the text he sent when she asked if he wanted to come over. Figured he needed to get the distractions out of the way before he got to have some fun.

"Whatever. You just hate me."

Skye smiled toothily at her, "Hardly, my dear Gogo, hardly. I'm writing my admission essay to Nayama."

Meryl seemed surprised by this, reaching out and taking his cup of tea to snag a sip. "It's not due for another two months though."

"Yea, but figured I'd better knock it out. Better safe than sorry, you know?" he shrugged, scribbling more irrelevant notes.

She leaned back, seeming actually pretty thoughtful. "I suppose...what are your thoughts?"

"Well..."

"Skye-e-e-e-e-e!"

...Aw crap. Meryl's eyes narrowed as his widened, gaping a bit...

Grace.

She had more of her platinum hair, not the mohawk style, wearing a tight leather skirt and a white tee. Her arms were crossed and she smiled somewhat at them. "Oh, and Meryl, was it?"

"Uh, hey, Grace. You're in the neighborhood more lately" Skye quickly interjected, smiling nervously.

Grace smiled wider, looking coy, "Just waiting on...availability, I suppose?"

Meryl would rip her head off. "Uh, that's...probably not likely. What happened with Alan?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Oh, unfortunately he's not in the mood for the lady folks, if you know what I mean."

He could only gape and Meryl finally snarled, glaring, "Look, _Grace, _Skye wasn't when we first met but NOW he's mine so you can forget about whatever the hell's going through your head."

For some reason he pinked a little, getting a little...fuzzy when she said he was...hers. It...it was confusing. There was so many confusing things going on in his life right now. What was his reasons? What BS could he write on this form that made any sense? And...and what was this thing with Meryl? Why was she so different?

Skye expected Grace to have stormed off while he got lost in thought...however, she was just standing there with the same bright expression. "Oh, I see..."

Weird...was she understanding? Grace suddenly grabbed his arm AND his things, "I totally got a new apartment, you should come check it out!"

...EH? Skye could only gape as he suddenly found himself being dragged away. "H-hey! Wait, Grace!"

Dear God, Meryl was going to kill her! His girlfriend was indeed sprinting after them...he tried jerking away but somehow Grace had a death grip on him. They were getting to the super urbanized areas of Mineral and he grimaced as she dashed across the street. What was she going to do? What was she thinking? He sure as hell wasn't cheating on his girlfriend so this was a pretty stupid effort. He scowled though when she seemed to deliberately slow down when Meryl got...caught.

...What was she planning?

_He glared at her as she keyed them into an apartment building, pressing the wheelchair door opener so apparently the door would stay open longer. Yep, definitely planning. Meryl, who would have probably long caught up and beat the woman within an inch of her life if it weren't for the heeled boots she was wearing, at last grasped his arm...and punched HIM._

_"OW! The f-k, Gogo!"_

_"Why the hell are you letting that bitch drag you around like that? What the f-k's your problem?"_

_Before he could retort, they both were shoved into a room. Skye's eyes widened as Grace leaned back against the door, locking it. Meryl glared at her, balling her fists. "You know what, I'm glad Skye let you drag him here...so I can have some nice privacy to kick your ass!"_

_"Relax, Meryl-san, I'm not going to do anything to your precious Skye" Grace rolled her eyes before smiling seductively, "By myself, anyway."_

_...Uh...oh. Skye's jaw almost hit the ground and Meryl finally looked something other than mad...she looked shell-shocked. They exchanged a look before Meryl slowly raised her hands. "U-uh, wait, are you...suggesting...?"_

_Grace folded her hands behind her, winking a blue eye, "Why not? I'm sure you two have had to have done it before."_

_"Uh...no, we...don't do...that" Skye rambled, alarmed._

_She seemed surprised, "Really...? Odd, I thought you'd be all over that, Skye."_

_Skye sulked and Meryl looked completely floored, "Um, l-look, we...well, this is an odd offer and I'm not exactly sure I appreciate it so...we'll just...leave and pretend this never happened."_

_"Why?" Grace demanded, getting closer to her, "Oh, lemme guess, not used to the girl on girl thing, huh?"_

_Meryl opened her mouth but was speechless, freezing. Skye groaned, grabbing her shoulders, "Grace...bye."_

_To his horror though, she grabbed Meryl who was still apparently brain dead, holding her wrist, grinning. "Come on, if she's your girl we should get to...know each other well."_

_"Grace-"_

_Grace dragged her to what was apparently the bedroom with her gigantic king sized bed. Meryl yelped as Grace pushed her on her back onto the thick sheets. Skye scowled, about to stop this...but Grace crawled on top of Meryl, purring, "You know, boys love this sort of thing, Meryl-san..."_

_Skye's jaw dropped as Grace kissed Meryl passionately, her tongue clearly in the other's mouth. Meryl's eyes were open wide and she squirmed. Pulling away, Grace licked the cartilage of Meryl's ear, whispering something into it. Whatever it was, it made Meryl blush, a weird expression on her face. Grace smiled and suddenly lifted Meryl's shirt over he breasts. His girlfriend jolted but Grace cupped one of Meryl's breasts in her hand, dipping down and kissing her again. This time, however, both were tongue out...Meryl...moaned._

_He lurched forward, mortified. What the hell was wrong with him? "H-hey, Grace, stop it! She didn't say you could do this!"_

_Grace must have decided it best to ignore him because he certainly wasn't jumping on stopping them. She took her shirt off, revealing her gigantic rack and undid Meryl's bra._

_"A-ah" Meryl whined as Grace pressed her nipples against hers, rubbing._

_"See? Not so bad, huh?" Grace teased before ducking down and catching her nipple between her lips._

_Meryl gasped, arching her hips up against Grace, shivering. "W-wai-wait..."_

_Grace chuckled, sitting up and completely undressing them both. She cooed, running her fingertips down Meryl's covered folds. "Oh, are you getting wet? See? I knew you'd like it."_

_"N-no..."_

_The blonde pulled down the lacy panties, her lids heavy, "What a pretty little pussy..."_

_Meryl sobbed, her chest thrusting upwards as Grace started to finger her, playing with her clit, running her finger around the nub. "Does that feel good, Meryl-chan?"_

_"N-no, ya-ya..."_

_Grace grabbed her ankles, positioning her and Meryl to be rubbing, scissoring together. Meryl screamed hotly, Grace now crying out too. Meryl was writhing her hips, glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Grace hugged her leg, her cheeks flushed too. "S-so good..."_

_She fell back on her back, pulling Meryl on top of her, smiling as she panted. "Mm, look at Skye, Meryl-chan...he's getting left out. "_

_Skye swallowed hard. He was...he was confused. Yea, he was turned on out of his mind. This was what his porn fantasies were made of. Gulping again, he unzipped, jerking out and stroking, feeling hot. Yes...he was...he was aroused but...but he was also..._

_...Jealous?_

_Yea, Meryl was into it now. She dragged him into bed, the two of them going down on him while he returned the favor. Wait, jealous of what? Grace chuckled sultrily, nuzzling his hardened cock, "You're so lucky, Meryl-chan, Skye's so...virile."_

_He stifled a groaned as they both licked the head, clenching the sheets to keep from losing it. This really was like...like the ultimate sex goal, wasn't it? Why was he having such conflicting feelings...?_

_"How about I play with you a little more, Meryl-chan?" Grace cooed, reaching for her nightstand._

_Skye gaped a little as she pulled out a long curved thick...Meryl appeared astonished and Grace got on her hands and knees over her. Meryl moaned out loudly as she pushed the toy inside of her, Grace taking the other end. He watched, mesmerized and disturbed, Meryl's groans similar to...the one's he'd make her have. Eyes narrowing, he couldn't take it. Meryl was screaming uncontrollably as he penetrated as well. He...couldn't take it._

It lasted for maybe an hour until they both tuckered out. He wasn't exactly because he wasn't entirely sure Grace had been trying to lure _him _here, she seemed busy trying to screw Meryl. Staring at the ceiling in the murky night, Skye glanced to his side to watch Meryl who was sleeping heavily, her bosom glowing in the moonlight streaming from the windows. Biting his lip, he looked to Grace...she was dead to the world too. Turning his attention back to Meryl, satisfied Grace wouldn't wake up, he shook her shoulder, kissing her jaw. She whined, mumbling, "Skye..."

"I want you so bad..."

Her dark eyes opened, seeming confused and weary, "We just did it like four times..."

"No, you guys did it four times. I got to watch" he grouched.

Meryl's eyes narrowed at him, "You _came _four times. I'm not in the mood right now, you'll have to wait."

Annoyed and maybe a little hurt, he sat up after she fell back to sleep. Rounding up his clothes, he dressed and wandered out of the apartment building back to The Wall. Sitting at the same booth, more confounded and puzzled than he had been prior, he tried to focus on anything but came up short. Leaving and returning to his house, he slammed down in his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep though...

Maybe some hours later, his song for her played from his pocket and he wasn't exactly sure he was willing to answer. He let it ring through once but that she called again meant she was pissed or destined to be pissed if he ignored her. Sighing gravely, he picked up at the end of the second go round, rubbing his temple. "Hello?"

"Where the hell did you _go_?"

"Thought I was getting in the way of you and your new best friend" he countered shortly.

"YOU followed her!"

"I had absolutely no intention of having sex with her, Meryl. I'm shocked as hell you didn't stop her. Whatever. Did you make it home?"

Meryl snarled, "Don't change the subject! I mean, c'mon, sex has been a freakin' _weapon _against me for my whole entire life, okay? It was...it was different. And kind of interesting. It's not like I'm going to be all into that though, damn!"

Skye turned over on his side, grabbing his sheets and curling under them, "Baby, I...really don't want to talk about this right now, okay? I'm tired."

"You are NOT, you're f-king ignoring something. What?"

"Meryl-"

"Don't call me that!"

Taking a deep breath, he dragged his hand down his face. "_Gogo, _I mean it. Let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it later" she hissed.

His eyes narrowed, "Then let's not talk about it _at all_. Fine with you?"

Skye shook his head when she hung up on him. Whatever. He turned over on his side and decided to go to sleep...before recalling who his girlfriend was. Felicie probably would answer the door, let her in and wander around the house...

He sighed heavily when the door swung open before slamming shut, Meryl stalking in heavy footed. She tugged his sheets off and he leered at her, about the only thing he could do. "WHAT?"

"Don't you 'what' me, Yukina Skye" she snarled briskly, "I wanna know what your problem is. I'm sorry we BOTH had relations with someone at the same time?"

Skye groaned, rolling his eyes and turning on his stomach, hugging his pillow, "...What is the matter, I wonder..."

"What?"

"It's not like it wasn't hot" he drawled almost to himself, "Like...of course it was. Like, I love it, sure, when I watch videos or surf porn. And yea, I got turned on but I didn't like it so much."

Meryl raised a brow, crossing her arms, "...So...you didn't like it."

"I don't believe I did..." he mumbled.

"You're being weird" she scoffed, shaking her head.

He couldn't respond to that for whatever reason...she was silent as well before grumbling incomprehensibly, the sound matched with the rustle of clothing. Skye frowned when the sheets shifted a bit, glancing back as she crawled into bed with him, only in what seemed to be a different bra and panties than earlier... he cocked a brow as she hugged his waist, muttering. "I can't believe you, dork, being effin' jealous of all things."

Skye started, lifting up and glaring back at her, incredulous, "I am not JEALOUS, I just didn't like it as much as I assumed I would!"

Meryl narrowed her black eyes, scoffing, "Whatever, Skye. You wanted to do it right after Grace fell asleep because she was a threat to your own prowess and you wanted to 'reclaim' me before I got more interested in her...jerk."

He gaped, speechless. Gnashing his teeth a bit, he pouted, dropping his head back on the pillow, honestly pretty disgruntled. "...WHATEVER."

Somehow it disgruntled him more when she actually laughed like any of this was FUNNY. Grr. But she playfully nibbled his cheek, hugging his chest, "You think one little turn in the sheets is going to make me jump ship on you, Skye? Get a grip and have a _little _more faith in me, God. If not for your grunty emo moments, you're more than acceptable for my tastes."

"Thanks, I guess?" he snorted indelicately but couldn't help smile a bit. "Hey Gogo?"

"What?" she sighed, resting her ear against his back.

"...What do you want from the future?"

Meryl cocked a brow, "What's with the philosophy question?"

"Philosophy?" he laughed, closing his eyes, "It's the question on the Nayama essay. Figure you need to think about it a little too."

Meryl groaned at that and fell quiet for a long time, so long he thought she was asleep. Dozing himself, he was jarred when she murmured, "I...don't think I know. What did you write?"

"Well, before the rather bizarre interruption, I...couldn't figure it out either. I thought of stuff people want like money or fame or all that kind of thing but...I mean, that's not important to me at all. So...I dunno either."

He turned over in her embrace and sat up on his elbow, blinking down at her. She gazed up at him before looking away, "...It's a stupid question. I could want anything in the future."

"Meryl?"

"It's odd but I really somehow hate you calling me that..." she groaned.

Skye grinned lazily before blushing softly, leaning down and kissing her affectionately. "...We can talk about it later. I take it from your state of undress that you're sleeping over?"

"Sure..." she murmured.

Recovering the blankets she snatched away, he snuggled them in a nice little cocoon, cuddling her against him as she slept, her light breaths tickling his chest. Sucking his cheek, he grimaced, feeling...torn. Resting his mouth near her ear, he breathed into it three little words he'd only expressed to family sparingly. She didn't stir because she didn't hear it, probably didn't feel it. Well...maybe she did. God, he hoped she did. He...he didn't even know if he was doing it right. Hell, he didn't know if he knew what he doing in the first place. Was this that feeling his dad and mom expressed or was he too young and stupid to even feel this yet? It felt like he could...

He went to sleep, the topic in his head, spinning. He loved graphic design. The time he didn't use on school clubs or the industrial dance ones he spent engaging in hour long binges on his computer, designing images. He didn't do it much during school but over the summer it consumed his life quite a bit. That's what he was going to do, hopefully, get into art school at Nayama. Seeing as he was so unsure about any more figurative future goals, literal would suffice. In the future he wanted to be in graphic design...

Opening his eyes, pulling the covers up tighter over Meryl's bare shoulder, he pinked. And what else?

* * *

...Are you being an ass, Hayato?

He shuffled around as Inaba Carrie hummed, cleaning the kitchen...well, apparently all it took was his dad punching him in the face to get his act together. Kurt had come home early and after dinner took the kids out to get some ice-cream. Hayato had refused, looking for a chance to talk to his mom about this confession of his father's...

But well...was he?

Carrie looked up, blinking, as she scrubbed the tabletop, "Sweetie? What's up?"

...Was he? This was kind of important. His dad...his dad had no real excuse for his previous behavior and...and well, it was _possible _he was...

"Mommy..." he frowned, coming closer, "...Uh, I was speaking with dad a few days back. You know, he was...apologizing to me and whatever. But..."

His mother tilted her head, setting down the cloth, "What's wrong...? Are you having trouble forgiving him? You don't have to feel forced to forgive him right off, Haya, just go at the pace you feel necessary."

Hayato winced but shook his head, "Not that...it's just...he mentioned something. And I found it odd paired with his recent absence..."

Carrie frowned, leaning backwards against the counter, "...What's...that?"

"He told me while he was a teenager that he was...on drugs and stuff. Really bad, he said" Hayato frowned himself, looking away a little. "I...I don't know what else dad could be doing..."

The strangest expression crossed his mother's face. It wasn't as if she was surprised or horrified to learn this about Kurt. No, it was almost...disappointment? Like...disappointment directed at...him?

"Hayato..." she mumbled, shaking her head, turning away. "Your father is not on drugs..."

"How can you know that!" he demanded, "All this time, he's always out of the house, doing _something_! You can't say it's not a possibility that he's-he's doing something like that!"

Carrie slammed her hand down on the table. Hayato jumped, surprised, and gaped at his mother who gave him a rather dark sulky expression. "Inaba Hayato, your father is not on drugs. He's NOT."

...He wasn't quite used to this. Like, it was like she wasn't even listening to him. His mother always listened to him, what was going on...? Pursing his lips, honestly upset, he mumbled, "F-fine, whatever..."

"Hayato" Carrie sighed, sounding exasperated, pushing a chair out, "...Please sit sweetie."

Hayato glowered a little but followed her instruction, sitting at the table. She sat across from him, folding her hands, staring at them for a moment. After a few minutes, she finally breathed out hard. "Hayato, I know your father used to be on drugs."

He blinked, startled...before grimacing, awkwardly staring down. Duh. They'd been together a long time, why wouldn't she know? Ugh, and she was probably pissed because he was being freakin' nosy again. About to apologize, embarrassed, she added softly. "And...we...met that way."

Hayato looked up at her. She seemed dazed, worried. 'Met that way'? "What do you mean?"

"I guess...truth is when I met your father, I...was the one strung out on drugs and he wasn't."

"...What?"

Inaba Carrie was liberal. Drinking, sex, sure, whatever. However, drugs...drugs she preached against fully, intensely. She lectured them continually whenever a drug case occurred. No, drugs are bad. Drugs are really bad. So saying she'd been strung out on them? She might as well said she was a fairy from the cosmos.

But no, she was serious enough. Her face had a sense of dread, like she hadn't figured they'd ever be in the position of talking about this. Squirming, Carrie mumbled, "I...the guy I was dating prior to your father, he, um, was a drug dealer and I was...hooked because of him. Your dad...we had a mutual friend who brought him to a party the guy was having. We met and he...he refused to do drugs. This was after his teen years so he was over it."

Hayato swallowed as Carrie continued, "He was kind of my hero though. While he didn't stop me from doing the drugs, he definitely inspired me somehow. He...he wasn't willing to bend. But...his grandmother died, his dad's mother, and he was crushed over it. My then-boyfriend just liked the money and played that angle, got Kurt back into it. Next thing I knew we were...both on drugs pretty bad again."

"How is this possible?" Hayato found himself blurting, "I mean, Grandma Jill, Granpa Cliff, they'd never let you go that far, would they?"

"I...ran away, in a sense. I left college and moved in with my boyfriend, didn't contact them for a year..." Carrie sighed gloomily, rubbing her neck.

He couldn't believe this. "Then you...you guys just quit magically one day?"

Carrie looked away from him for a moment. It was as if she couldn't bear to look at him for that second. But she looked back, firmly gazing him in the eye, "No. It wasn't magical. I'm...I'm going to have to tell you this since I've already come this far. Your father and I were...sleeping together while we were on these drugs. One day though..."

She paused as if thinking. "I think that's one reason I know it's not what you think, that your father is off doing drugs since he's not home. He always knew when he wanted to get out, he knew when he couldn't take it, he knew he...hadn't wanted to go back. But I...blame myself for that. I actually tried to stop him when he said he was quitting. He...tried to take me with him but I...I refused. I thought he'd come back too. He didn't."

Hayato felt something hit his stomach. College...something about the way this time period was going to have to work out. Gnawing on his lip, he whispered, "Then why'd you quit?"

Carrie smiled softly, wistfully, "...You."

Clamping down hard on his lower lip, he looked around, his mind rushing. "S-so I was like your-your crack baby, is that it?"

"Haya, sweetie, no, never" she cried, grasping his wrist, "Your papa and I made mistakes, we met while-while in that environment but you were never there!"

He couldn't help jerking away, in a bit of a tizzy, standing. What the hell was this? His life had been _perfect_ except for these few ridiculous occurrences. He had all the best things, a family. He lived a GOOD life...and to think he was born from that kind of sordid bulls-t? Trembling, he muttered, "Lemme guess, just like-like every stereotypical drug story, you probably were going to get rid of me, right? What happened, huh? Did they turn you away?"

"No! I-I..." she was crying but he couldn't care. He felt a kind of blistering frustration he didn't understand. It felt like this had been some trifle secret she kept from him despite spending his entire life elevating him, loving him when he'd been born out of this damned circumstance. She didn't even quit because she knew it was wrong, she quit because she was _pregnant_. He was nothing but a random circumstance and a-

"I didn't WANT to give you up, Haya. I'd been kicked out because the dealer thought you were his and your dad was long gone so I thought I didn't have anything! I thought if I got rid of you, everything would better but when I got to the clinic, I...your uncle helped me realize that no matter what, you were mine" she whispered, her voice edged with a pleading tone, "It would have been the biggest mistake I ever made because you were my angel. You got me out of that world and you're the reason I never wanted to go back. You've always been special to me, you know that!"

"Whatever, I'm done" he hissed, flustered, upset. "I-I can't believe this!"

"Hayato!" she cried after him as he rushed to the door.

...In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he was upset about. He knew his mother loved him, she'd probably kill for him. And what did it matter, those things were out of either of their control now. The past was just that, the past. But regardless, there was something so...painful about this. Shivering in the cold, he wandered towards the old former inn. He expected Skye was off with Meryl and Iori was probably busy but he hoped she was there...

Knocking anxiously, he hugged himself and swallowed when the door opened. May was bright, her cell phone pressed to her ear, a smile on her face. He felt pretty awful when it melted straight away when she saw his face. You're such a burden, Hayato.

...A burden...?

"Hey hon, I'll call you back, something just came up...okay! I'll talk to you later." She clicked off and grabbed his hand, dragging him in. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hayato mumbled out the tale to her rather rapidly, his brain spinning over just...too much. May seemed shocked but reached out, stroking his hair. "I know that must he rather awful to hear, Haya. It's not the happiest of reasons for your conception..."

He shook his head but she tilted her head, "But...do you think it really matters? Your mama loves you to pieces, I can see that much. And some people _don't _stop regardless of whether they're pregnant or not. She could have even raised you in that environment...and...certainly not had you. But she did. And her and your father don't see you as anything but a blessing...silly."

His eyes widened as she gave him a warm smile, kissing his forehead, "And I for one am glad that, even if it wasn't the best of circumstances, that they met and had you. Here, let me get you something warm to drink."

She stood and went to the kitchen. He stared after her and grimaced. Yea...he guessed. But he thought of how his mother was almost thirty by the time she got back to school, how she worked a job she despised everyday...

That was...for him. That was his burden...

* * *

"Saioji May?"

"Here!"

"Saioji Meryl?"

Yukina Skye blinked languidly at the space to his left, the seat vacantly empty. The teacher called her a second time for good measure...huh, she hadn't mentioned she wasn't going to be here...

"Saioji Yue?"

"Here."

His eyes widened and glanced towards Yue's seat...she was sitting there, her hand daintily raised as usual. The teacher moved on and got to the lessons but Skye found himself gazing at the second oldest...he blinked languidly when he noticed that a certain Yagami was missing. Meryl and Iori, ay...Yue answered questions, kind of the smarty pants of the group. She politely answered the teacher and would take notes so diligently. Skye raised a brow...

The day went on and he absently followed Yue as she sauntered to her locker bouncily. She was putting things away and getting her lunch. He leaned against the one near her and smiled when she jumped, shocked, when she closed hers and finally saw him.

"Eh? Skye? What's wrong?" she frowned, confused.

"Oh, nothing..." he drawled, tilting his head, staring at her. Blue eyes...

Yue frowned more, shaking her head, "You're being odd..."

He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure the area was completely empty...before pinning her back against the locker. She seemed shocked, staring at him wide-eyed, "Hey, what are you doing? Iori totally wouldn't like this!"

"You almost had me for a second. I guess you are sisters, you have her down pretty damn well..." he purred, leaning in and kissing her neck, "But I know my Gogo-chan. Yue you are not."

She stiffened just a little for a second before grasping his shoulders, "You're crazy!"

"Yea, play that game, baby, I could totally get down with you roleplaying your sister."

He grinned, knowing _Meryl _would never let him saying that fly as she punched him in the gut, "You ass, what the f-k does that mean?"

"Yue" froze right after her mask fell before snarling, shoving him, "Ass, ass, ass! Ugh!"

Skye laughed, following her as she stomped away, "I'm sorry, sweetie, it was just kind of cute...I guess you have everyone else fooled but you shoulda' known I would kind of notice. The way you tuck your hair, the way you tap your fingers, they're all distinctly...Gogo."

Meryl pouted at him, her eyes narrowing, "Whatever, JERK."

"Why are you impersonating your sister?" he questioned as they went to the roof.

She sighed, taking her contacts out as she sat on the edge surrounded with the chain link, "She asked me to. I mean, Yue's always freaking about her perfect everything and she couldn't stand the idea that her perfect attendance is wrecked."

Skye sat beside her, looking off, "So...her and Iori are off doing something?"

"Yep" she smirked, "'Something'..."

He was a little surprised when she suddenly rested her ear against his arm. "You got me all freaked out about this Nayama thing, you know? That question is difficult, it's like asking me for too much. I've been staying up all night thinking about it."

"Mm, I just wrote a basic thing, throwing in some introspective stuff...but yea, it was a bit of a difficult topic" he agreed, kissing the top of her head, his cheeks pinking, "Hey, uh, Gogo..."

"Wha?"

"Do you-"

She glanced to him as he paused, the question catching on his tongue like at the last moment he decided not to jump. Staring into her dark eyes, he grew flustered, confused. Smiling sheepishly, he gave her a kiss, "Uh, nothing. Slipped my mind."

"Uh huh..." she snorted before looking up at the sky and punching his arm, "Let's go party Saturday night, okay? We've been sort of busy lately."

"Sounds cool..."

...Did she what, Skye? Do you? That was quite a question to ask when you didn't have the answer yourself...it wasn't like you anyway. That wasn't your...thing, was it? You...didn't even know what it was between two unrelated people...

Or...did he really?

* * *

...Who said to go to the river?

It wasn't his idea, he knew that much. It was probably Hayato, he needed like he needed to get away for a few hours. Skye had wanted to nap before the night, planning to take Gogo out for a nice night on the town, but figured some time with the guys would be cool too. He could sleep Sunday.

Iori sat in the passenger side, Hayato in the back, and he drove, as usual...they all were a little quiet at first, probably had a lot on their minds. One of them had to break the silence though...

It was Hayato. "My mom got pregnant with me while she was on freakin' heroin..."

He glanced in the rear view mirror incredulously. "_What_? Are you serious?"

Hayato nodded woefully and Iori frowned, surprised as well, "My God, that's so hard to imagine Aunt Carrie _doing_."

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Skye drawled, "She always did seem to be the wild child from all the stories I've heard. But that is quite different...what prompted her to tell you that after all this time?"

"Me being nosy..." Hayato smiled wistfully before dropping his chin against his chest, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "It...it feels like I was a burden, that all her aspirations were set aside because of me, an accident. She told me she stopped for me, but..."

"Get a grip, youngest. Aunt Carrie's aspirations could have either been set aside for a little while because of you or set aside permanently because she was strung out on drugs. Really, it makes her adoration of you make more sense, dude, you're like...her anti-drug?" Skye mused.

This seemed to surprise him. Iori smiled, "Like Skye said, Haya, there's never been a single question how much Aunt Carrie loves you. Burden? Hardly."

Hayato bowed his head...but nodded. "I'll...try to keep that in mind."

Iori looked out the window, covering his mouth, raising a brow. "...You know, Yue asked me to skip school with her yesterday. I was so...surprised. And she took me to this hotel and..."

Hayato leaned over the seat, his attention doing a complete 360, and Skye looked to Iori, wide-eyed, "You two finally did it?"

Iori's cheeks stained and he grumbled, "...No."

"No?" echoed Hayato, his eyes widening.

The poor fellow slouched back with a groan, "I mean, we were definitely going at it pretty hard, I just KNEW we were...going to go all the way. But you know, just when we were...there, she kind of...flaked on me."

"She flakes on you a freakin' lot" Skye scoffed, shaking his head, "...Guess third times a charm, right?"

"Perhaps" Iori remarked, his voice full of reluctance, "...It's no big deal, right? I can tell she _wants _to but...well, it definitely doesn't seem comfortable on the lady's side, especially the first time."

Hayato rested his chin in his hand thoughtfully, "Definitely...I mean, I'm not that much of a jerk but I always freaked out whenever I went out with virgins..."

"May was a virgin, right?" Skye smirked, blinking towards him, sighing as he got stopped in a long line of lights.

"Yea, but...well, let's just say I didn't have to worry about some of the more...traumatizing aspects of doing the deed" he rolled his eyes around.

"MAY?"

Hayato sulked at him and Iori groaned again loudly, "Let's SO not talk about sex..."

Skye snickered, easing against the accelerator to drift to the next red light, "Hey, that could be an idea, dude, get her some...adult objects to make her more comfortable with you."

"Yue would never-!" he gawked, blustering.

"I thought MAY would never but apparently I'd be dead wrong" Skye snorted.

Hayato sighed at that, leering, "You can SO not tell her I told you that."

"Scouts honor" Skye grinned.

Hayato smirked at him before leaning back, crossing his arms. Iori glanced to him expectantly and Skye blinked languidly. "Wha...?"

"Well, we had confessions, what about you?" Iori yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Skye frowned, glancing up at the ceiling of his car... "Confession..."

He thought about it long and hard...they were closing in on their destination, Iori and Hayato had even started to converse amongst themselves. But he came back to the issue he'd been having, remembering...

"Oh, I think I'm in love with Meryl."

His cousins halted rather abruptly mid-conversation and he could feel them kind of...stare. It was quiet, it was almost like he hadn't said anything, really. But finally Iori remarked: "Did you just say the 'L' word?"

"I guess?"

They both appeared SHOCKED. "Oh my God! Is that _possible_?"

Skye glowered, "What, that I can love my girlfriend?"

No, he supposed considering his track history, it was a little strange and probably at this point very well 'impossible'. He didn't date often really for that factor, honestly, because the girls started throwing that word around. And hell if that was what he was in the relationship for...but this felt different. He...he didn't really know though. Was this love or just infatuation?

Iori looked at him seriously, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you kidding? Gogo would laugh in my face if I told her that" he sneered, "Then our relationship would be jacked and what good would that do me? Nah, I'll avoid the rejection, thanks."

Hayato frowned, "But...what'll it REALLY hurt? I mean, your whole relationship seems about taking those extra steps anyway. I'm sure Meryl wouldn't completely laugh in your face."

"Completely being the crucial word."

Iori sighed gravely, "Hayato's got a point, dude. Meryl didn't want anything to do with you at first, you pressed it. That travesty with her step-father, you pressed it. She didn't want a relationship or didn't think she did, you reassured her with effort. Life...can be short, Skye, why not try it?"

"...Because obviously she wouldn't love me back" he mumbled.

"You don't know that" scowled Iori.

Skye just shrugged...it was where he froze up, he supposed, this idea of love. He loved his Sachi to death, that was his nee-san. He loved his mom and little sister...and yea, he loved his dad. Sure, that guy...he never seemed that interested in him, had he? Really he expected his dad to be that type of person that just loved him because he had to...his family, he loved. But that was a little hard to express, wasn't it, in so many words? That was his FAMILY. Maybe they didn't throw it around but the feeling was implied. So telling Meryl, his lovely but definitely surly girlfriend, that he loved her? Especially when he wasn't even sure what this kind of love _was_? He wasn't going there. He wasn't sure just what he was afraid of, outside of rejection, but...

He frowned. No...he...was afraid of the future too, wasn't he? What was the future after that? Those three words were like a promise. If it wasn't a promise, it was a lie. Thus...what...came after that? He gazed up as the light turned green, telling him to 'go'. 'I love you'...? What then?

"SKYE!"

He glared back at Hayato who'd yelled his name breathtakingly loudly, about to demand what the hell his issue-

Metal.

* * *

Skye is dancing to Cee-Lo's "F**k You" (or in this case the radio edit "Forget You")...I actually drew a picture of this with Steiner just staring at him. It's cute, I'll post it on my deviant art in a few days XD

May and Meryl were listening to Robin Thicke's "Sex Therapy".

Disclaimer: I don't own either XD


	16. Third Generation, Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Value

**Author's Note:** Hellu! It's been a busy few weeks and I hate it because I'm out of school yet still busy! But yea...what's new...I'm running a art request on deviant art so if you want to request any particular piece, I'd feel happy XD It can be anything...I have five slots open currently.

Thanks for the review! And well, I guess when it's the first time, sometimes it can get kind of 'gory' or messy as 'parts' stretch out, if that makes sense o.O; I'd imagine some guys find that traumatizing...

This one kind of got me teary a few times but that may just be me, I'm a wuss XD Here's the next chapter as a present for my readers. Happy Holidays! **Minor spoilers if you haven't read Yuki or Lay with Me. Uncensored cursing the only real warning this time...  
**

* * *

"_How much do you value your life?"_

_Skye breathed._

_...Where had he been? What was he doing? Where WAS he? Looking around, he was shocked to find himself on a snowy plain. It was...March. It usually didn't snow in March, where the hell was he? And how'd he end up here? What had he been doing?_

"_Hey, I'm talking to you."_

_He jumped, turning around. His eyes widened, finding some guy standing behind him, dressed in all gray. Ages were so hard to tell but if he had to say he was probably in his early to mid-twenties. He had long brunette bangs and green eyes, the orbs piercing and cutting through Skye like a knife. His arms were crossed and he just seemed generally...pissed. What bothered Skye the most was, well...he looked a lot like his dad..._

_...How much did he value his life? "...A lot?"_

_His eyes narrowed, darkening, "That's not as definite as it could be."_

"_Who are you?" Skye questioned, glaring, finally coming to the realization this situation was too bizarre. "Where am I?"_

"_Answer my question like you have some sense. How much do you value your life for the last time?"_

"_And I told you 'a lot'! Now let's answer some of MY questions" snapped Skye, frustrated. This bastard wasn't the one that just woke up in the middle of nowhere, there was absolutely NOTHING around, it was a damn field! Hadn't he been driving?_

_But the stranger just gave him a miserable look like he wanted to punch Skye in the face. "If you value your life so much, just what are you doing here?"_

_...Here? Skye's heart jumped like he'd never featured before when he realized he might be dead. The mysterious man that looked a little too much like his father glared as he started to fade..._

"Skye?"

Bright...lights...

...Pain...

He must've lived in a pretty little world because he never imagined that it could hurt that much to even open your eyes. He'd gotten tackled once by a 200 pound behemoth, fell down a flight of steps, taken a rake to the face...he hadn't known pain until now.

The faces were out of focus, he thought wearily. Just a splash of colors...blinking slower than he ever thought was possible, they slowly warped into solid forms. Iori...Hayato...

Iori was bandaged up pretty heavily, his arm was in a sling as well. Hayato had a shoulder brace and bandages on his wrists. They were roughed up pretty bad...

...What just happened?

They both looked completely freaked out though, staring down at him. Iori rasped, "Dude, f—k, you-you scared the hell out of us."

He opened his mouth but words didn't come easily. His tongue felt rather swollen, heavy. It hurt his eyes. What in the world... closing his eyes, he finally got out, thick and raspy, "What...in the hell happened?"

"Some dick in a massive Hummer gunned it through the light at the four-way intersection and T-boned us. You got hit head on. They had to use the jaws of life to get you and Iori out..."

"That...explains a lot..."

He opened his eyes, watching Iori bite his lip, "God man, I thought there was no way you could have made it, you-you should see your car, it doesn't look like any of us should have made it out. If it weren't for the airbags..."

"Is...breathing supposed to hurt...?"

Hayato smiled shakily, "You've got four broken ribs, a ruptured lung, a ligament tears in your knees, and a skull fracture...they fixed the lung thing, they just wanted to run some scans to make sure your brain isn't bleeding."

"Huh...I guess...my dancing days are done, huh...?"

"Dude, you're ALIVE, let's be grateful for that" Iori whispered.

There was a pulsing in the back of his head...it felt...something...staring up at the ceiling, he mumbled. "...Where's...our...?"

"Our parents?" Hayato finished when he couldn't. "They called them, they should almost here."

"...The...girls?"

Iori frowned, looking to Hayato who got up, grimacing, "I'll call them."

"N..."

He didn't get out 'no, I don't want to worry Meryl' before Hayato left to make the call. But then, she'd probably not be that freaked out, it was Meryl, cool as a cucumber... "Man...my baby's...gone, huh...? Remember...I bought that thing, dude...? All off...graphic design and...waiter tips..."

Iori gave him a smile, "Insurance will definitely replace her, man."

"Who was...that guy that was here...?" he asked, trying to pick up his hand but ultimately failing.

"Guy...? Hayato?"

"No...dummy...that other guy...he was a...smart...ass...looked like...my dad..."

Iori's brows creased, confused, "Only the doctors have been in and out of here, Skye, aside from me and Haya anyway. Maybe one of them...?"

"No...I...doubt it..."

His cousin shook his head, looking distraught, "No joke, bro, you were in and out of it for a while, you might have hallucinated him up."

Yea...that made a lot more sense. Especially since the guy was chilling out in the snowy boondocks. Looking around, he smiled but he guessed happy expressions weren't fitting his body's MO right now, that almost killed him... "I guess...Sachi doesn't love me... as much anymore, I'd expect her to magically teleport here ...if I had a splinter."

"She was pretty far away, I'm sure she's freaking out, rushing here" Iori tilted his head, his brows creasing, "...Are you okay? I mean, duh, you're not but...your eyes are getting kind of weird. Call the nurse if anything doesn't feel right."

"Nothing...feels right..."

Hayato returned, sighing, "The girls are freaked out...uh, except Meryl. She's luckily being level-headed but they're on their way."

"Yep...that's my girl..."

Iori waved Hayato closer with his good arm, "Dude, don't Skye's eyes look weird?"

Hayato frowned, coming over and staring at him... "...Yea, a little. I mean, I don't think a concussion would be unheard of in this situation."

"Hey...guys...wanna hear a joke?" Skye mumbled, his thoughts getting rather muddled, "H...how many...hipsters..."

Their brows furrowed and Iori patted his shoulder, "You're a little garbled there, Skye...tell us the rest of the joke in a little while, okay? You relax."

"Ow."

"Oh s-...sorry."

Something felt off but...well, it was hard to tell what exactly considering he had shattered ribs and ligaments and all...

"Haya?"

Hayato jumped a little, glancing back as Carrie rushed into the room. She was naturally a flustered mess. "Oh my God!"

Openly weeping extremely, she hugged him tight, sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Hayato, I was dumb! Are you okay? Who the hell did this? My poor baby!"

"I'm fine, mama..." Hayato assured, resting his chin on her shoulder before smiling softly. "And you...have nothing to be sorry for. I was an ass..."

She pet his hair, shaking her head, but held him for the longest time...Skye watched languidly as Celia and Keiji burst in next, also super alarmed over Iori...he raised his brows, cursing under his breath because not one facial movement he made didn't cause some amount of pain. Whatever...just like his parents to take their time. However, his uncle turned his attention to him, seeming rather horrified.

"My God, Skye..."

"I'm hideous, aren't I?"

Celia, he supposed who would be his surrogate mother until his real one arrived, cried, "Of course not, silly...you just look like you got..."

He chuckled lowly, "Hit by a truck?"

"Your mom's already out of sorts and couldn't calm herself enough to drive here so she's going to get your dad" Keiji explained, grimacing, "She is _not _going to like this, she'll probably go hunt the bastard down and kill him...not that I could blame her."

Skye frowned at that, shutting his eyes once more, struggling with breathing for a moment. It felt like ages in the dark...

...How much...did he value life?

* * *

_Steiner called after his chefs, telling them to get the next array of dishes out for the customers promptly. He scowled, glancing towards the door. That boy...Skye told him he'd come in and help with waitering for a little while. He was understaffed again..._

_Shaking his head, he started to go to the kitchen to start on some dishes himself...whatever, his teenage son got distracted pretty easily. Steiner knew better..._

"_S-Steiner!"_

_He jumped, startled, and quickly turned to find his wife rushing to him. Her face was completely flustered and she was almost sobbing. Gaping, he quickly went to her, "Angel, hey what's wrong?"_

_Kaede muddled something out fast and completely unintelligible. Steiner frowned, shaking his head and stroking her hair, pulling her to his office in the way back for privacy. "Calm down, honey, what's wrong? Tell me slowly."_

_She heaved, choking, "S-Skye-Skye w-w-was-"_

_Steiner scowled. "What did he do?"_

"_H-he didn't do-do anything" she wept, wiping her eyes, "He was in a really bad accident, they-they had t-to cut him out of his car, a-a truck hit him and the boys. Skye's hurt and I-I have-have to get to him, but I-I was too shaken to drive, I c-couldn't stop crying."_

_Steiner's eyes widened. An accident? Gaping slightly, he quickly shook his head, kissing her forehead. "Let me go tell my sous chef then we'll go right to him, okay? I'm sure he's just fine, he's our knucklehead son."_

"_I-I hope so. Please hurry..." she trembled, wiping at her eyes. _

_He nodded and went to the kitchen...his chefs and staff were actually pretty worried themselves, asking him to call when he assessed the situation. Running back to his wife, they climbed into his car and he started to the hospital.._

_Of course he was concerned. That definitely explained why Skye didn't quite make it...but regardless, he couldn't see him being too hurt. _

_Right...?_

"My poor Skye-chan!"

Sachiko was in utter shambles, weeping uncontrollably. Felicie was over her shoulder, gaping. "You look..._awful._ My God, why didn't they wash the blood out of your hair? And your face!"

"Stop it, Felicie!" cried Sachiko, "My poor Skye-chan!"

"So...you two were the first ones...to get here, huh?" Skye blinked languidly at his sisters.

Well, he was a little curious now. "There...a mirror...?"

"Honey, don't you worry about that. You just relax" Sachiko whimpered, stroking his hair.

He tried to scowl, but it hurt. "Please, Sachi...?"

Felicie sighed softly and reached into her purse, grabbing out a hand mirror, opening it up and holding it for him.

...Well, he didn't have to worry about getting swooned over now. He had stitches in both of his eyebrows, his nose red with one long cut going across his cheek. Yes, he was a cut away from being a wandering swordsman...there was blood in the white of his hair but it was pinkish so he supposed it had just...stained it. How morbid... he had a ginormous lump on his forehead too, ugh!

"Get... that the hell... away from me."

Sachiko pouted, "Sweetie, all that's _cosmetic_. You-"

"Lucky to be alive, yes, I know..." he drawled, tired. Yes, he knew he was, he just kind of wished he was driving a little faster now...

"Skye?"

Nothing in his body jumped, it was probably the morphine. His sister's turned and allowed their mother through. Oh God, why were there so many women in the family? he thought with a groan as she burst into endless tears as well. His mother calmed quite a bit faster than Sachi, however, who was still crying. She picked up the remote near him, calling the doctor, before frowning.

"Steiner, what are you doing?"

Skye turned his head slowly, gazing through heavy lids to the door. Well, that was pretty shocking, he didn't think his dad would show on a Saturday night at Tenshiya. Ugh, stop it, Skye...he did feel rather disgruntled, whatever this pulsing in the back of his head was is ruthless.

The man walked up slowly...his green eyes seemed...astonished? Skye stared up at him weakly. "Sorry...old man...didn't get any waitering in...today..."

"...That's fine" he rasped softly, "What...what happened?"

"Some guy...thought he could make it...through a red light, I suppose..."

Steiner gaped a little and Kaede returned with a doctor. She explained much like Iori and Hayato had about broken ribs, punctured lungs, and torn ligaments. They said they were doing brain scans now...

His mother sat beside him and coddled him a bit...nothing like a mama's touch, he knew, feeling somewhat better. His dad just kind of awkwardly sat away, comforting Sachiko who hadn't yet had the realization until now that with a different set of cards Skye could be dead. Skye smiled vaguely...his brain was going to implode, damn. Kaede frowned, stroking his brow tenderly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing...just...my head is killing me..."

Kaede frowned more, "The doctor said she's doing scans this moment. I'm sure you have quite a headache..."

Psh, headache indeed. He turned his head when Hayato and Iori returned with their parents, seeming exhausted. Kaede bit her lip, "Oh Io, Haya, you got hurt bad too...?"

"Nowhere near as bad as Skye" Hayato winced, "And Iori. He was in the passenger seat...I think I got off easy..."

"This guy...asked me...how much I valued my life..." Skye found himself slurring.

Kaede looked back at him, surprised. "What, baby?"

"...Nothing..."

"No, what do you mean? Who asked you that?" she scowled.

He shrugged and Iori frowned, "He was kind of hallucinating earlier, Aunt Kae..."

"I, uh...I'm going to go and get some air. I'll be back" Steiner suddenly said, standing.

Keiji glanced at his brother-in-law's retreat, raising a brow. Skye stared after him before sighing faintly. Well, just like his dad. If it wasn't to berate him or get him to work the floor, communication is nonexistent. He supposed that was all he could expect...

...And sheesh, where was Gogo? Did anyone love him?

He blushed some, sighing again. Duh, of course she didn't...wasn't that what he was thinking about when this happened?

* * *

_Saioji Meryl hummed as she set out her clothes for the night, a little leather ensemble she just picked up. Hopefully Skye wouldn't be...enthralled enough to turn this into a night at home, as usual. She groaned, shaking her head. Her stupid horny boyfriend..._

_When she woke up and found Skye had left her at Grace's apartment, she'd been, well, pretty pissed. The woman had woken up and given her a smile, saying she hoped that this would become a 'habit'._

_...No, maybe not a habit. Certainly it was rather odd to her that she was that turned on with a woman in Skye's stead but as for it becoming something frequent, she didn't see that. Skye probably felt way left out and had she been in his spot, she'd be irritated. No, sex was probably a two person game unless for a fact they knew everyone got equal treatment..._

_Picking up her phone to call him and remind him that she totally wanted to get some of his dad's cake tonight, she scowled when he went straight to voicemail...weird. Pursing her lips, she clicked end without leaving a message, shrugging. Eh, he said he was going to the river for a while, maybe he just left his phone in the car..._

"_What? Oh my God, baby, are you okay?"_

_Meryl frowned when she heard May's voice squeal from somewhere in the house. Walking out to find out who she was talking to, she found her youngest twin on the phone, her eyes glittering and darting back and forth as she listened to Hayato, apparently. Crossing her arms, she lurked while May started to wave her free hand, biting her lip. "Y-you just hold tight, Haya, I'll be right there! Yes, I'll tell Meryl and Yue too."_

_Meryl raised a brow at her name being mentioned as the girl clicked off, looking shaken. She looked up at her, biting her lip, "W-where's Yue?"_

"_Moping in her room, why?" Meryl questioned._

_May grabbed her arm, dragging her towards Yue's room. The girl hadn't wanted to admit them it seemed but May said it was an EMERGENCY. What? _

"_Hayato just called, he told me when him, Skye, and Iori were driving to the river, someone hit them in the driver's side" May wept._

_Yue's eyes widened as Meryl's brows raised, "What...? Like, how bad was it? Are they okay...?"_

"_H-Hayato said he just jammed his shoulder, he was sitting in the back, but that Iori and Skye got it the worst. We have to get to the hospital!" May sobbed._

_Yue nodded rapidly, quickly rushing to grab her normal clothes. Meryl scowled as the two pushed her along out the door, barely having a moment to grab her purse. "C'mon, how bad was it if all Hayato did was jam his shoulder?"_

_Well, no one was talking about that, making their way to the train to the mainland. May called Hayato again and Meryl demanded to know if they'd be home soon...there was no reason for them to overwhelm them, after all. That family was massive and they all probably rushed there so just them adding on may be overkill._

_She had...trouble worrying. It was just...a car accident._

"M-maybe I should go back to Tenshiya..."

Kaede glanced at her husband incredulously as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the machine in the lobby of the hospital. He was standing there, slouched, his hands in his pockets as he looked around shiftily. "D-don't get me wrong, I'm worried about him, I-I just don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Steiner, just being here is good."

"...I can't stand seeing him like this" Steiner whispered.

Kaede sighed and gave him a gentle smile, "How do you think I feel? But he needs us."

Steiner swallowed, trembling, "God, I thought...when we came...he wouldn't be hurt. I didn't think it'd ever be this bad. Why? That bastard could have...could have...our son..."

She pursed her lips, shaking her head and taking his hand with her free one. "Let's not think about that, Steiner...he's still here."

Walking back towards the room, Steiner blinked when Meryl and her sisters rushed from the elevators. May and Yue looked horrified but Meryl was...calm. Perhaps she was just that collected type...Hayato and Iori were in the waiting room and those two's girlfriends sobbed, rushing to them. Meryl scowled...not at them, but probably the situation. Skye...wasn't there.

"Meryl..." Kaede sighed, walking towards her.

The girl jumped a little but bowed quickly, smiling somewhat, "Uh, hi...um, where's yours?"

Kaede smiled weakly and gestured towards the room straight ahead where he was...Meryl gawked, rasping, "O-oh my God."

She started to walk quickly towards the room and Steiner grimaced. No, she'd probably had the same assumption he'd had. How hurt could Skye actually get...? Why was he so inhuman in Steiner's mind? His...devil child? The son he wasn't all that close to...

He seized.

Such a flash of chaos, that moment. All the calm beeps and chimes of the monitors tracking his vitals went absolutely berserk. Skye was thrashing so unnaturally against the bed it was like...something was being ripped out of him. Kaede screamed beside him but he barely heard it. He stopped her sprint towards the room, catching her around her waist, as doctors rushed in, forcing people out. His eyes, he'd not noticed, were melded to the flat line.

...What? Skye?

* * *

"So you're back?"

Skye breathed...just barely.

Looking around, he found himself back in the damn snowy nowhereland. And with emo-pants too. He looked back at the guy glaring angrily at him before shaking his head. "Wasn't my intention, pal."

"Then leave!" he snapped.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm going" scoffed Skye, pinching himself.

...Nothing. "Yep, so how do I leave?"

The brunette seethed, "You shouldn't be here to begin with."

Skye slouched, "I...am not having a good day. Where exactly am I, anyway?"

"The line between life and death."

"Thanks for The Matrix-Inception answer. Now really, where am I?"

The fellow glowered darkly, "What is the last thing you remember doing before you came here?"

Skye glowered back...but then, thinking about the question, it seemed a good place to start. He was...lying in the hospital bed, wasn't he? He was trying to get a little rest though his family was all around him, freaking out. His head was throbbing at a level beyond tolerable...

...That...was the last thing he remembered.

He tensed, blanching, before looking to his surly companion who appeared annoyed. "I...I'm _dead_?"

"In a matter of speaking."

Skye had never believed in an after life, never. He started to freak, his legs giving way beneath him. No, once it was over, it was over. But here he was, alive but...but on the line between...

The line _between _life and death? Choking, struggling to his feet, he pleadingly gazed at apparently the only guy around this purgatory, "Y-you said it's the line between life and death, m-meaning I haven't committed to either, right?"

"Yes...I'm sure they've used some means to keep you alive but you're certainly not capable of it on your own if you're here."

Skye felt renewed. Horrified and scared senseless but with some hope. "Okay, so I just...need to get out of here and return to my body. No biggy!"

No biggy? This was impossible! Metaphysically and intangibly IMPOSSIBLE! Clenching his head, he looked around rapidly. Snow. Snow for MILES. No doors, no end in sight. What was he supposed to DO?

"Do I need to realize something? Is this a lesson of some sort?" he questioned.

No, ass-jerk just stared at him like he was just the biggest idiot in this place. Probably, there were only two of them. Skye scowled, looking around, "If this is the line between life and death, why are we the only one's here?"

"We're not. We're the only ones related to each other" he said flatly, disgusted.

"...What?"

"Grandmother was around here for a time but she finally was able to move on" he muttered more to himself than Skye.

Skye lifted his hands, now completely confounded, "WAIT. WHO are you? We're related? Are you a...a cousin or something?"

The spirit laughed tartly, "Sure."

...No, that didn't make sense either. He looked a lot like his dad, maybe a deceased uncle or something? Bewildered, Skye shook it off. Fine, he'd question his family about dead relatives later, right now he wasn't looking to be the next one. The guy apparently related to him stared at him hatefully... what was his problem though? If they were family, he shouldn't be so...callus towards him, right? But he said, faint as a whisper, broken.

"You...can't hear that...?"

Skye frowned before cupping his ears, listening. No...nothing. "...I can't hear a thing."

"...Then that's your problem."

He turned and walked away, leaving Skye shocked and absolutely puzzled. What? That he couldn't hear? What was he supposed to be listening to?

...He didn't want to die! Biting his lip, he trampled after his only lead to salvation. "W-wait!"

...Why him?

* * *

_Yukina Steiner smiled as he carried flowers and a slice of his wife's favorite cake towards the maternity ward. They were going to let her come home today..._

_He paused near the window of the nursery, peeking in...and smiled wider, finding the nurses coddling his son as he was the only baby there. He appeared sleepy, his lids heavy over his green eyes. Yukina Skye..._

_Little Sachiko pouted at his side, holding his hand, "They nice to Skye-chan, right?"_

"_Of course, sweetie" he assured, nodding as the nurses noticed him._

_They came out and told him they were going to turn him loose in a sec but had to do a few more things before they could release mother and child. Dropping off the cake and flowers to Kaede who was getting dressed, he made the trek back to watch his son from behind the glass. _

_...He was such a pretty little thing. His hair made absolutely no sense but it just tufted to his head in brown and white swirls, his skin pearly. Everyone said Skye looked just like him..._

...Why was he looking at his only son behind glass again?

Kaede, Felicie, and Sachiko were bawling uncontrollably, his father-in-law luckily there to comfort them. He hadn't been able to move from the spot since they put Skye on life support.

"_What's happening? What's happening to my baby?" _Kaede had screamed when the a doctor finally left where they were treating Skye.

It all went over his head. Axials and cerebral and hemorrhaging contusions. The doctor had seemed sympathetic when he informed them there was a good chance he wouldn't make it.

What? What the hell did that even mean, 'he wouldn't make it'? His son _dying_? That...that didn't even make sense. It was...it was ridiculous, that's what it was. Skye was...Skye was fooling around, he trembled, watching for Skye to stir. He was paler than he'd ever been, still as...

God, no, Steiner whimpered, covering his mouth, shocked by himself. No, he was not going to cry. He was already not even comforting his family, if he cried, he'd...he'd be even more useless. Swallowing a burning lump, he attempted to turn away, to go to Kaede. But...but he couldn't. Skye's lifeline was so weak...

He clenched his ears. Damn! Why was _everyone _crying? Even Iori and Hayato, why? This was Skye. Skye used to run off for a whole day, scaring the living hell out of his mother but Steiner knew he would always be back. And he always was! This...this was no different. Not his boy.

"Nii-san...?"

Steiner glanced to his side...Yukina Sharron, his only sister, had at some point appeared at his side. She was wiping her eyes, gazing into the room as well."I...I saw the news report on television at the university. When...when you see the car, you'll be stunned he made it to this point."

"To this point?" he hissed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Steiner...this sort of brain injury-"

"I won't fucking hear it!" he snapped, balling his fists before pressing them to his eyes. Sharron had recoiled at his outburst and was gazing down weakly.

"I'm...I'm sorry, nii-san..."

Steiner rapidly shook his head, "I...I watched him like this when he was born. I've been the worst father to him, I never acknowledged anything he's done, never let him get close to me. 'Thanks for staying and helping me with Tenshiya all night, son, you really didn't have to', 'that was a good game, Skye'. No, no, none of that. Never. Just my 'devil child'. And now?...Now he's trying to go away...I...I won't accept it. I just...I just _won't_."

Sharron didn't say anything but gave him a tight hug before returning to where the rest of the family was sitting. Skye hadn't moved in the last five hours. He was in a deep coma even though the doctors had done all that work on him. 'At best he might be in a vegetative state' a nurse had said when he didn't think any of them could hear.

Steiner bit his shuddering lip hard, a few large tears escaping his hold. "Skye, please..."

Three hours later, when Skye was just more in a coma, when he finally crumbled, his knees giving out, abandoning him to crouch, he choked on sobs. Was he supposed to feel like this? Was he supposed to feel like he'd given his son absolutely...nothing? Wasn't he supposed to be a better father than his was?

Why...were you doing this, Skye? He wept openly, gripping the wall, still not able to rise to his feet. Why aren't you fighting? You were his child...he...he couldn't lose another child...

* * *

"Is this like Alice in Wonderland where I'll wake up underneath a tree after having the trippiest adventure possible but it was all in my head?" Skye demanded.

His uncle? Cousin? glared at him, still walking away and trying to escape...but hell no, Skye was getting out of this place and this dude was totally helping!

It felt like he'd been there for hours. This world's keeper hadn't said a word in all that time, really, and Skye was trying to get an answer out of him but no go. It was annoying and frustrating. The guy hated his guts for whatever reason so clearly he should want to help Skye get out of here so he wouldn't bother him anymore. Especially for an eternity!

"What is that?" the guy suddenly muttered.

"What is what? The sound I can't hear again?" Skye scowled.

The spirit glared at him deeply before shaking his head, "...Never mind."

"No, what are you asking me?" Skye pressed. If he could get him talking...

"...Alice...in Wonderland, what is that?"

Skye stared at him for a long time to see if he was serious. He...was actually seriously waiting for an answer. Gaping a tad, Skye stammered, "I-it's...it's a book and...a lot of people made movies about it..."

A very aggravated expression crossed his face...but it didn't seem to be with Skye. He shook his head, "Never mind."

"It's cool, I mean, it's not like it's unforgivable you don't know about it!" Skye assured. Just...a tad odd?

"Then I guess what is a...book? Or a mov-y?"

...What? Skye stared at him, finding himself speechless. "...A...a book. It's...it's like words...on paper. Usually lots...of paper, bound together. It...it tells a story...or anything, really. And a movie it's like...like a moving story."

The guy sulked, shaking his head and walking once more, "It sounds like gibberish to me."

Skye actually just stood there for a few moments, staring after this very mysteriously naïve fellow. 'What is a book?'. Did he live in some...primitive world before he died? Even if he just did everything electronically he should know what a BOOK is.

Trotting after him, Skye frowned, "How long...have you been here?"

"None of your business."

"Look dude, you better get used to my company since you're not very forthcoming with how to get up out of here."

This caused him great disdain if the look on his face was any hint. "What are you afraid of?"

Skye paused.

...Wow, that was a rather ironic question, wasn't it? He couldn't help...think of Meryl...biting his lip, he gazed off into nothingness. How did she...feel right now?

"...Nothing. I'm not afraid of anything" Skye shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous" he remarked briskly, "You're apparently afraid of dying since you haven't given up on getting out of here."

Skye scoffed, "Anyone that says they're not afraid of dying is full of it."

"I wasn't afraid to die."

"Yea well, you're already an odd duck" Skye snorted before considering the question. "...What could I be afraid of? I guess you're right, surely there's something that just freaks me out."

His partner stared at him, disinterested, before a troubled look crossed his face. "...You _really _don't hear that?"

"I haven't heard anything, dude."

"...You really are undeserving" he hissed.

Skye glared. "You know, you're kind of getting on my nerves with all this prick behavior. I'd hear it if I could hear it, you don't have to get all asshole on me because you've apparently got super-hearing!"

He shook his head and walked away. Skye wasn't as pressed to follow him anymore, he was kind of done with that. He supposed this question about fear would lead him somewhere but...

What could he fear?

...He did not fear failure. No, he embraced it. It was necessary to fail in order to build. Anyone that said failure wasn't an option never grew.

...He did not fear life. No, he embraced that too. That's why he was rejecting death right now until it was just impossible to avoid. It wasn't that he feared being here, honestly. It's just he didn't want to stay.

No obstacle would be raised against him, he wouldn't let it. Like Meryl said, he just seemed to have a way of mowing over them.

...Gogo...

He...did not...fear...

…Wait.

A tremble went down his spine. He feared...

Gogo?

Walking a little to jog his thoughts, he shook his head. That's right, they were talking about him telling Gogo he loved her, weren't they? Yes, right before that horrible accident. He didn't fear...love. He usually didn't fear rejection so why _didn't _he tell her?

...'What did he want from the future?'

Skye froze.

...Nothing got to him more than her trying to force him away. They had no future to their relationship in her mind, she wanted to be as independent as humanly possible, this and that. Did he fear lack of security?

No...no, he made that security. Wait, no..._they _made that security. They? As in...he had to depend on someone else to keep this together? Where would that...where would that lead them?

Skye stared at the pale horizon, mentally alarmed. He was afraid...of the future. He was afraid of the future because...he was afraid to become nothing to her. Like he was nothing to his dad, like he'd become nothing to Sachi when she got married, Felicie too. One day he'd slip through the cracks of his family too, this guy here apparently did, Skye had never even seen a picture of him.

All he wanted was...to be needed...

...Weeping?

The sound hit him like a freight train. All he could hear was crying. Each cry sounded familiar and it hurt him to hear it. What the hell? If THAT'S what the guy heard he was pretty right, how could Skye have missed...

...Oh...

He swallowed as his mother's sobbing nicked him to the core. Oh mama, it was just...just silly ol' him, don't cry like that. Skye bit his lip, anxious, when he thought he recognized his dad's whimpers. For the love of God, he couldn't take an eternity of this, he HAD to get out of here.

"So you finally hear it too, huh?"

Skye jumped, shocked, quickly wheeling around, finding his secret relative behind him...something about his face at that moment shook Skye. It seemed...so, so angry...

"I haven't heard that...in a long...time" he laughed darkly.

"Well you're lucky then!" Skye snapped, hating that the guy made it sound like it was a _good _thing his family was out there weeping over his near dead body.

"Am I?" he bellowed, balling his fists, appearing like he was going to launch at Skye.

Skye clenched his ears when he heard his mother's voice...she was talking and pleading he come back, still crying. Sachiko too...

The man suddenly trembled, his eyes narrowing, "I...I haven't gotten to hear her voice in a long time. Why the hell are you HERE? They still _love _you."

Skye stared at him as finally it started to dawn on him, but he couldn't believe it. "Who...are you?"

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, hands wrapped around his neck. He gagged though he figured he didn't really have all that much to worry about since he was on the line between life and death anyway. Except why was...he choking him?

"She used to come and cry for me every single day! I hated it too but-but then she spoiled me, she talked to me and told me things! She told me about Sachiko! About Felicie! About _you_! About him!"

He started to cry though his grip didn't loosen, sobbing, "But it stopped. She doesn't come to see me anymore, she doesn't come to talk to me. No one does. And when grandma passed over, I was all alone. I've been here all alone for...for this long. And -and you have the nerve to come here. At least you're not NOTHING to them..."

Skye gripped his wrists to pull his hands away enough for him to talk, staring up at him. "...That's...exactly what I fear. Actually, that's kind of what I thought I already was."

His eyes widened and Skye smiled sadly, "So I guess I would...have had an older brother, huh? That's...cool. I'll tell you now, I would have bugged the living hell out of you. I bet Sachiko would have had to keep you from beating me up everyday."

His...brother stiffened...before suddenly releasing him, backing away. Skye stood, watching him, "It's weird, you can't be _that _much older than me so that doesn't line up quite right. I guess you could have aged in here but that just seems odd..."

"...I'm...the age...mother imagined me before I died..." he stammered, staring down, his eyes shifting as if this turn of events wasn't expected.

Skye nodded softly, "I bet...she was thinking about how your life would have been. I mean, you seem smart and...you look a lot like dad."

Skye shut out the crying for a second, feeling that though he'd completed his kind of mission, he had just one more. Funny they had the same problems. "Onii-san, I for a fact know, despite not even knowing you ever existed, that you are not 'nothing' to our mama. Even if she doesn't come visit you anymore she probably thinks about you all the time. I don't know what happened to you for us not to know of your existence but I bet it hurt her so that she does still mourn for you. I know my mommy, bro, she hasn't forgotten you."

"...I suppose" he whispered.

"Know" Skye smiled.

...Wait.

He looked up when suddenly just one set of tears could be heard. They were...recognizable. Recognizable in a way that they weren't heard often at all, that they completely rattled him to the bone.

...Meryl...

Gazing towards his... brother who seemed out of sorts, he whispered, "I'm sorry you're all alone, it's sad...to think that. But I-"

'Onii-san' visibly swallowed, mumbling, "I want...you to go. Mother...shouldn't have to mourn for two children."

Skye nodded, biting his lip, "I'm...glad I got to meet you. I hate it was under this...kind of circumstance?"

His brother, for the first time since he came into this memory, smiled, and just as he started to fade, replied, _"Skye...I don't...think I would have beat you up as much as you'd expect."_

He grinned softly, "Hard to tell, bro. I am the 'devil child'."

"_Right...take care of everyone for me. And...and tell mama...and dad if...they ever get the chance, I'd love to hear their voices again. Take care...itoto."_

* * *

This...baka...

Kaede and Sachiko and generally his whole family had made themselves sick with tears. Meryl sat beside his bed, watching his still face behind the oxygen mask, musing over all these machines hooked up to his body. They were the ones keeping him alive.

His chances were minimal. They were pretty much just keeping him on life support until he decided to die on his own. His actual vitals were still going, just they were rather weak. It was thrown out that plenty of people lived on, sometimes for years, and would wake. Except the amount of brain damage Skye took, even if he did wake up he'd probably never be the same.

Koji Yagami left saying he was going to track down the one responsible and make sure he suffered the same fate.

Meryl apprehensively reached out and stroked a few strands of hair from his forehead, gnawing her lower lip. "Baka...am I ever going to see your eyes again?"

...It was never supposed to get this serious. He was going to be her stupid boyfriend that she had stupid dates with and who she stupidly crushed over. It was going to be a teenage fling even if it progressed into a college fling and doubtfully into an adult fling. It was never going to be...

_This_. Meryl covered her mouth as she held his lukewarm hand, trying not to sob. Who would she text when she was scared at night now? Who would go with her to parties? Who would adorn her life with wild whims and adventures? Who would put up with her like he did? Who would make her laugh and smile like he did? Who else could _ever _make her feel like this?

She wailed, choking on heaves, burying her face into the side of the bed. The last thing she said to him was 'don't be late, bitch'. She said that all the time but this one day, this one moment, that was the last thing she said to him. He always TOOK that crap. She didn't...she didn't mean to be coarse with him so often, she just...wasn't good at any other way...now her support, he was...

Her heart was in shreds. She used to cry in her sleep at night thinking about Brody's next attack or how he just commanded her to have abortion after abortion because of his crimes. Those...those memories would haunt her for the rest of her life, they made her the person she was. But never in her life did she expect to ever feel like this for someone else...

Don't...leave me...

Fingertips tickled her palm. She looked up, wiping her face with her left hand as tears drenched her cheeks. It didn't register initially, but...

His eyes were just barely open, gazing towards her, milky and dazed, unfocused. His hand...closed ever so softly around hers...

Meryl's heart started to pulse and she quickly looked up to the monitor. It was slow, not much in improvement, but the peaks were going a little faster. That logical cold brisk side of her in the back of her head right now snorted that it was nothing to get excited about.

The rest of her about exploded.

"G-guys! Guys, he's-he's waking up!" she rasped out as loudly as possible, standing.

It was the weakest tug but he didn't seem to want to let go of her hand. She quickly sat again, squeezing his fingers gently but firmly. "I...I won't leave, don't...don't worry."

He blinked so languidly and she sobbed when he closed his eyes again, "P-please, Skye, don't-"

His eyes opened once more and he gazed at her. She bit her lip, reaching out and stroking his cheek, "J-just for a couple more minutes anyway."

He might've smiled, she might've just been hoping. Skye had never looked so weak as at this moment, still battered from the accident and pale from whatever the head trauma did to him. "Baby..."

Everyone kind of weakly meandered in. They probably didn't believe her, everyone had had one hallucinating moment where it seemed Skye had stirred and were tired of getting their hopes up. Kaede appeared completely exhausted, still somehow crying. Steiner, who'd had a troubling little breakdown about an hour ago, seemed heartbroken...

The crowd peaked the moment Skye shakily and just barely lifted the hand she wasn't holding to reach out to Kaede.

"Oh my God, my baby, my baby" Kaede just sobbed over and over, squeezing his hand tightly.

The whole family wanted to naturally surround him but the doctors came in, pushing everyone out once more to go over his vitals. Steiner shakily stood against a wall, his eyes wide. "He...he's awake."

Kaede sniveled, nodding rapidly, "Y-yes."

Meryl kneaded her hands, looking worriedly towards the room. Yes, he was, but she needed assurance that...that whatever that was wouldn't happen again. She wanted him...to be here.

The doctors wandered out after an hour, seeming rather bewildered. His readings were actually rather good, stable in any case. The brain injury he took was still kind of worrisome but they would keep and monitor him closely for a while. Otherwise, they said, scratching their heads as they looked at each other, they saw no reason why this was just a fluke. He was actually gaining more consciousness as they did the tests, trying to speak.

"It's a miracle" a doctor said rather flatly.

Kaede smiled shakily, "Yea...we're...kind of known for those."

"Can we...see him?" Steiner questioned softly.

The doctors nodded but cited they did want to let him rest. Everyone agreed and shuffled back into the room.

Skye was indeed awake and seeming a lot more alert, gazing around absently as they all surrounded him. Meryl hugged herself as Sachiko wept bitterly and happily at the same time, smothering him with kisses. Iori and Hayato were blubbering pretty badly too. Skye gave them all a faint smile but turned to his parents. "Hey..."

"Yes, sweetie?" Kaede murmured, taking his hand.

"...Onii-san...he wanted me to tell you guys...if you ever have time, talk with him again. He misses hearing your voices..." he said wearily.

...Onii-san? Since when did Skye have an older brother? Kaede actually seemed...bewildered. "What, honey? Were you dreaming?"

Skye shook his head slowly, closing his eyes, "He looked...like dad...he's...been alone, something about grandma passing over...he was super pissed, thinks you guys...stopped loving him...I told him he was an idiot..."

His father froze, his mother staring at him blankly. Skye smiled ever so slightly, weakly, "I also told...him...I would have been a pain in the ass little brother..."

Kaede trembled before smiling faintly, "Of course not, sweetie..."

She kissed his eyelid and pressured him to rest...but not before he talked to everyone, his request. Meryl shivered, wiping the remaining stickiness from her eyes. He...he seemed okay...everything...everything was okay.

Yue hugged her shoulders, giving her a squeeze before she and May followed Iori, Hayato, and their families from the room. Steiner and Kaede were going to go get some coffee and talk to the doctors, directing Sachiko and Felicie to go home to sleep, despite their objections... Meryl swallowed, about to follow and let Skye get some sleep...she'd be there first thing in the morning, school be damned.

Alas, he grabbed her hand once again, giving her a meager tug. Frowning, she sat back down and softly, hopefully comfortingly, stroked his hair. "You need something?"

He shook his head and carefully pressed her hand to his lips. "Gogo..."

Meryl stiffened...and couldn't help tremble, gazing down, "...I...I'm sorry, Skye..."

"For what...?"

"I...I'm always so mean to you" she couldn't help whimper, rubbing her eyes, "If-if you had died, the very last thing I would have ever said to you w-was 'don't be late, bitch'. And I would-would have never seen you again or hear your voice and I-I couldn't stand it!"

Skye chuckled, raspy, pressing her palm to his cheek, "You didn't know...besides...I take your abuse...because you're worth it..."

"Am I?" she laughed weakly, "I dunno if that's true."

"It is..." he assured before giving her hand another squeeze, "...I...have something I want to tell you but...I'm falling asleep..."

"Then you'll tell me tomorrow" Meryl said firmly, "Tomorrow, you got it?"

He smiled, "Got it...g'night, Gogo."

"Good night, Skye" she murmured, kissing his forehead.

Walking out though staying to watch him sleep for a moment, she smiled shakily as her sisters held her arms, kind of comforting her. It still felt...odd. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend...her heart still ached too. What was this...?

…

* * *

Steiner could barely hold his cup of coffee as he sat in the waiting room, Kaede by his side, quiet. Lifting the styrofoam cup to his lips, he whispered, "He...he went to the same place I...I did..."

Kaede gaped softly, gazing at him, "You mean...when you were attacked by Marlin?"

He nodded and swallowed. "I...I mean, I didn't see our...our baby there...I did see my mother though..."

"It doesn't seem like it could be true" Kaede shifted awkwardly, "I...I mean, it'd be a baby..."

"Perhaps not...but we...we did talk to it's urn a lot, didn't we?" Steiner couldn't help smile, "I mean...before work and everything overtook our lives. Also, our kids don't know anything about that..."

Kaede considered that before softly pressing the back of her hand to her lips, her eyes glittering, "If it were true, how could he think I stopped loving him...? I think about it all the time...what he could have been if I hadn't been so..."

Steiner shook his head, stroking her hair, pulling her against his side. "Stop it...that...that was a long time ago. There's nothing to do for it now...except apparently talk to our sons a lot more."

"Sons" she laughed sadly, closing her eyes, "...It was so hard to imagine life without Skye. He's my...goofball baby..."

"You don't have to" Steiner mumbled, pursing his lips before smiling, shedding a tear, "He's still here...and from this point forward I'm going to do all I can to keep from those feelings of failure I had earlier. I want...I want my son to know how important he is to me. I should do no less."

Kaede sighed softly and her brows rose, "You know...after such a big low, in the Yagami family it can either get better or worse than this moment."

"God, I hope for the former" Steiner rubbed his brow.

"Me too..."

Steiner rested Kaede on the couch in Skye's room, the woman exhausted, before taking the seat beside his only son, pressing his hands together. Skye was breathing lightly, his vitals still not back to normal but better than that damned flat line that would echo in Steiner's brain for all eternity. Biting his lip, he clenched his head. Ugh... "I'm...I'm so sorry, Skye..."

"Wha...?"

He jumped, shocked, finding Skye staring at him tiredly. "Dad...you've been up...forever. Get some rest...promise, I'll...be here when you wake up..."

"I expected you to come in and waiter but instead you have a near-death experience so you'll excuse my pessimism for a moment" Steiner mumbled sadly, "...And it took you nearly dying to make me realize I've done absolutely nothing for you as a father."

Skye quietly looked at him with milky green eyes before shaking his head, "We've never... been forward with... all that sappy emotion stuff, dad..."

"Maybe but can you think of one nice thing I ever said to you?" Steiner questioned quietly.

He closed his eyes...and actually fell back to sleep which definitely made Steiner feel like even more of a failure. Great, it was such a strain to think of something he fell asleep.

"You told me...you thought...highly of me...once. Oh...and that I was kind of cute...when I sleep...even if I was a devil child..."

Steiner's eyes widened and Skye smiled, opening his eyes partially, "I...guess we could...talk more, dad...maybe I've given up on you paying attention...to me, not like I'd...want it at this age...but failure...? That's way too...harsh..."

Bowing his head, choking on a hot lump, Steiner tried not to cry... "And sheesh...stop that...I'm nothing...to cry over..."

"You're not 'nothing'..." Steiner snapped hotly before looking away, "...You're my son...and I love you. Do me a favor though and don't try to die on me ever again."

Skye grew silent and turned his head away, "...S-sure, dad...I...I love you too."

Steiner smiled softly after a few minutes Skye's snores returned. There was a good chance he wouldn't remember that conversation but he would do all he could from this point forward to make sure his son never felt he was 'nothing to cry over'. No...both of his sons...

...It had to go up at this point. Just had to.

* * *

**End Notes**

**SPOILER:**

Okay, if it was confusing, Kaede was pregnant in Yuki and under some cruel circumstances she miscarried the baby. Who Skye is with in this purgatory is that baby...he's never been able to pass over for some reason. I'm kind of sad he died, he sounds like a cutie DX

In Lay With Me, Steiner had that kind of metaphysical moment when he met his deceased mother after being stabbed by Marlin.

Also, as I'm reading back over the series, I've found several rather glaring inconsistencies. One, Skye and Meryl were already accepted into the fictional Nayama so why I are they writing acceptance letters now? Let's just say that they're still looking to be accepted as the canon.


	17. Third Generation, Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Less Than

**Author's Note: **Hello, my readers! Back for another installment of the teen trio's antics.

I know it seems I went MIA but truly my intention was to try to finish this all in one sitting but...I figured I need to post a chapter to say that XD Unfortunately this project keeps getting bigger and bigger, I project that I can finish this in three to four chapters with an epilogue... I have it all planned out but I'm busy with big kid life right now DX Not pleasant!

Lol, I presented a...aspect in this one (thanks for the deviant art votes XD), only to falter at the creation of a brand new bishi...Harvest Moon/Rune Factory is doing so much lately! It'll be a cute storyline...speaking of deviant art, I have a picture of The Wizard in the form he'll show up in in his short story debut. Check it out if you haven't had the chance XD

Final deviant art plug but one random night I was sitting around, absently looking at Nelly's side story in Lessons in Life... and I was struck with a rather odd question I had wanted to pose to my followers: "Would Elli and Nelly get back together?" Right now, "Hmm..." and "Sure!" are tied (It says three 'hmm...' but I had to vote to see the results and I don't count XP). The other response 'Never!' has surprisingly gotten nothing...

Dark themes in this chapter, some lemony teenage horniness and yea, that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

"Skye...baby, are you okay?"

Saioji Meryl kneaded her hands together, staring, concerned at her boyfriend. It'd been about four weeks, they'd run every test they could, did all treatments available. Finally they were letting him out of the hospital...

She came everyday to sit and try to cheer him up. Thing was, he seemed so...melancholy. He was pretty upbeat the day after the storm but it all seemed to go downhill from there. He was ultra withdrawn and quiet. He'd just kind of smile as his visitors talked to him and would add very little. His mother was naturally pretty worried while most of his relatives just said of course he'd be sad spending almost a month in a hospital, that sounded absolutely miserable!

Meryl wasn't so sure.

Skye was gazing out the window when she walked in and hadn't either regarded or noticed her. The expression on his face was...empty. It was starting to kind of hurt, he wasn't acting like _Skye_. It was starting to feel like...she'd lost her best friend...

But he turned to her when she finally spoke and gave her a warm smile. "Hey baby, sorry, I'm kind of out of it...they have me on painkillers again..."

She frowned, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. Well, that could be it, they had him pretty drugged up to counter all the pain from all the surgeries he'd had. Really, that's what she hoped it was because all she'd heard from those doctors to the point she wanted to kill them was that with this brain injury he probably wouldn't be the same again.

Meryl sighed, hugging his waist, pressing her forehead against his chest. She...didn't want that, really. Sure, she was thankful he was alive. Having woken up the next morning she couldn't imagine having someone so forcefully removed from her life and cried sporadically all day just trying to. Mura was alarmed and disturbed, trying to comfort her...but she assured him she was just being stupid. Skye...Skye was still here.

Wasn't he...?

Resting his head on her shoulder rather limply, he sighed, "This is going to be hell...school's ending soon and here I am...injured."

"Don't worry about that" she grumbled, kissing his temple, "You just get better."

Skye chuckled faintly, "Yes ma'am..."

"...Really, are you okay? You've been weird."

"Have I?" he murmured, nuzzling her neck, "Just...exhausted..."

Meryl blushed, swallowing at the little touch. Four...weeks...

Ugh, jeez, Meryl, your boyfriend almost died, why are you thinking about _that_? She stiffened when he suddenly chuckled, running his finger down her back, "Don't worry, I'm kind of horny too..."

"Jerk. Stop reading my mind" she flushed.

He laughed, hugging her tight, "I know my Gogo...you'll definitely have to take the lead for a while, I barely have the energy to blink lately."

"Can you get it up then?" she smirked, somewhat teasing.

The biggest reassurance she had since he came back from his coma, he grinned lazily, "Always, baby."

Smiling a little, she nodded, "When do you leave?"

"Mm, in about three hours...wanna snuggle with me until then? I'm getting a little sleepy..." he murmured.

Meryl didn't put up an argument, curling with him on the cramped bed. He dozed effortlessly and she did her own examination. Still pale...all the cuts on his face had healed pretty nicely, the scars blending with his skintone. The blood in his bangs thankfully washed out... they took the stitches out too, those were healing well. He looked like Skye...

...But was he?

* * *

Hayato whispered expletives under his breath, tears threatening to leak when he _reached for a glass_. Simple, everyday action and he was almost more willing to DIE than grab a cup to get a drink. If he ever got in a room with that dickwad that almost killed his cousin and injured him like this, so help him...

"Didn't your doctor say _not _to strain your shoulder, Hayato?"

Hayato grimaced as his dad walked into the room, reaching and grabbing the cup for him, "Additionally, you have _another _arm, son."

"Yea, I know..." he mumbled, embarrassed, "Just it's my dominant arm and I accidentally lead with it..."

Kurt nodded, understanding, handing the glass to his good arm, "Just be careful. We don't want you to exacerbate your injury."

Carrie appeared, hugging him tightly...like she'd been doing often since the accident. He sighed... it'd been awful. It had been unbelievable when Skye, practically his brother, went into shock like that. He'd been standing right there, watching Skye go from slightly unresponsive to seizing uncontrollably. Then those doctors came out, talking about how he was unlikely to make it.

Hayato had been absolutely traumatized. His mother teased that he used to be her little crybaby...he'd bristle and puff his chest that those days were over. Maybe not, he sobbed like an infant with the prospect that Skye was dead. And for what? Driving when directed to only to be hit by a guy who was breaking the law. Terrific. And he what? Pulled his shoulder? He got a injury he could get from just throwing a ball too hard and Skye gets life-threatening injuries? It was the worst day of his life.

Of course, his cousin pulled what was labeled as a 'Yagami Miracle' and came out of it. He should be home soon, he thought with a smile.

...His dad found out what he claimed to his mother.

Carrie hadn't bothered to call Kurt, instead having mother freakout mode and rushing to him THEN calling her husband. Kurt rushed to the hospital, alarmed and mortified with Emma, Barrett, and the twins. He hadn't necessarily been feeling like being spazzed over by that point, Skye had slipped into the coma by then. But they all comforted him and whatnot...

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him tell Kurt what he'd charged him with. Maybe he just wanted to be honest in the wake of his possible death had Skye been going faster. But it was pretty crushing that hurt expression on his father's face that he quickly tried to hide. The man assured him that never would he take drugs again. If he could promise anything it was that...

Hayato was going to try to stay out of it...he didn't have to like whatever was going on with his parents but it was their fight. His dad had been doing a hundred percent better in the wake of punching him in the face, coming home every night and helping. Him and his mother still didn't seem to be on exactly good terms but they chatted a little bit...

So yea, maybe he helped in a backwards kind of way, but...he only hoped they knew what they were doing. He was being a smart aleck when he suggested his parents divorce if they were going to be this way but that was the last thing on Earth he wanted. It took him a long time to get a dad, he thought with a weak smile.

"So I was walking around with your great-grandfather and I saw the old tree house" Kurt said suddenly, pouring a cup of green tea for himself.

Carrie blinked, taking ingredients out for a sandwich, "I think Hayato still goes there from time to time. Right, baby?"

Hayato flustered, a little embarrassed to admit he still went to such a childish venture, but shrugged his good shoulder, "Yea, not too often..."

His father smiled, "It's looking a little ragged. I guess it has been twelve years...though I guess it might be time for you to consider passing it on. Maybe Jack or...your own kid."

Eh? Hayato's eyes widened at the prospect of his..._own child_. Carrie sulked, chopping tomatoes, "You better keep wearing rubbers with May, young man, I won't have you having kids right out of high school!"

"Mom!"

"I mean, it's not unfeasible, right? People do it all the time" shrugged Kurt, sitting at the table and picking up the paper.

"Dad!"

"Oh please, it's ridiculous! He needs to get through college first, there's no reason for him to pull a ME."

Hayato groaned, slinking out of the room, "I don't think I can handle this conversation...but I suppose I can give it to Jack..."

"I want it to be somewhere both of you can go" Kurt said seriously before smiling softly, "I'll fix it up and make it better than before."

Hayato smiled and nodded...yea, that'd be great...

...Kids? Good lord, he just turned eighteen! His dad must've been getting old, asking for some grandkids. Texting May about it, he figured he'd have had a long time to think about that...

Except...she text back 'no way! i don't want kids!'

..._WHAT?_

* * *

"E-ey, Meryl, can...can I talk to you?"

Saioji Meryl glanced over her shoulder as her youngest sister peeked into her room, looking...horrified. "Uh, sure, Mei. What's wrong?"

Mei quickly slipped into the room, closing the door, flustering, "I...I'm confused and I think you're the only one who's had this kind of...experience."

Meryl cocked a brow, turning from the homework she'd been rushing to complete so she could go sit with Skye...

The poor thing was in the absolute depths of misery. About the only thing he could do was struggle to use the restroom. Both of his ligaments were busted in BOTH knees so it was painful for him to even walk. He tried to walk and all but it was just so difficult...before while he just seemed QUIET, that was perfectly acceptable compared to now. She was pretty sure he just...cried a lot. Which was weird...but she could understand, he was so dependent on everyone around him and anyway she looked at it, that just wasn't Skye. He seemed better with company around but she was never sure if that was because he was hiding it or because he was lonely without...

But Mei looked pretty...upset? Puzzled, maybe? She was kind of the odd one out, all their boyfriends ended up hurt so they spent a majority of their free time nursing or spending time with them. Meryl doubted that was the problem, but...

Sitting on the bed, Mei sulked. "...You'll be pissed but I overheard one of you and Skye's conversations once about a...particular liaison."

"...Okay?"

"With...some girl..." she continued cautiously.

Meryl's eyes widened before she leered, "Oh, _that_...well, it was just an experiment. It was...stimulating, just not completely my thing."

"So it's...not normal to be attracted to...girls?" Mei said sadly.

She stared at her younger twin for a long few moments silently before finally questioning: "Are you...coming out to me?"

"No!" Mei hissed, flustering as she stood to pace, "I-I know you guys think I'm some stupid prude since I'm always so against guys but-but that's not the case! I do find some males really attractive and if I had the confidence you lot did I might actually approach them."

Meryl leaned back in her desk chair, crossing her arms, tilting her head curiously, "But...you kind of look at girls the same, right?"

"N-not _many_!" Mei blurted, her face growing redder, "And I really wouldn't have thought much of it b-but..."

Her shoulders slouched and she looked away, "I...I had an...experience."

Meryl's eyes widened, leaning closer, "What? With a...girl?"

Mei nodded, shutting her eyes tight. "I-I mean, she's so WEIRD and honestly, she's been eying me a lot but-but I didn't think it would be for THOSE reasons. T-today, she called me to meet up with her in the gym after school."

"What did she do...?"

_"Oi! What do you want from me?" demanded Mei, crossing her arms as they stood in the empty gym._

_Her name was...Sierra. Her and her older brother ran a shop on the outskirts of Mineral, or so she'd heard. The girl spoke with a kind of country-ish accent and kept her reddish orange hair cut short, away from her amber eyes. She was leaning against the wall..._

_Sierra's arms were crossed as she sized her up, "Well, I've been staring at you y'know?"_

_Mei stiffened, "Yea, I noticed. Why?"_

_Mei as Sierra got closer, her amber eyes shutting slightly as she braced her arms on either side of Mei's head. "You're such a cute little thing. Ya' look good enough teh eat..."_

_...WHAT? "S-stop! This...this is bad..."_

_Fine, she was...kind of cute too, but it seemed highly inappropriate! But Sierra didn't seem to care, slipping her tongue between Mei's lips, wrestling. Mei almost fainted, alarmed, but blushed as the girl Frenched her, wrapping her arms around her waist. What...what was she doing! Why wasn't she stopping her!_

_And...why'd it feel good?_

_Sierra parted, her tongue out as she looked pleased. "I'm glad you're into it..."_

_Mei started. Into...? No! She-she couldn't be! About to refute Sierra's ridiculous finding, she didn't get a chance as the girl slowly slid her hand up the front of her uniform. Mei gasped, horrified, as she grasped her breast, relocking her lips over Mei's. _

_No...she whined in her head as Sierra reached under the cloth of the bra, fingering her nipple. Moaning into her mouth, she shuddered as Sierra slowly pulled her to the floor. "Atta girl..."_

_She should have screamed, Mei kept yelling at herself. Then someone would rescue her! But Sierra lifted up her shirt, unsnapping her bra before repeating the same action on Mei. Straddling her waist, Sierra stared directly at her nipples. She smiled contently, "I like...they're so cute."_

_Mei sobbed out, shocked, covering her mouth as Sierra leaned down, latching her mouth around one of the rosy buds and suckling. Wh-what? Why'd this feel...so good? Sierra...Sierra was a girl..._

_"Ah, don't stop ya' sounds, love, those get me so horny..." Sierra rasped, sitting up, playing with her own breasts._

_Mei could only watched in horrified curiosity as Sierra whimpered, smashing her breasts together, tugging at her nipples. Looking down at her through heavy lids, the red head smiled, "Do ya wanna touch, Mei-chan?"_

_"N-no!" Mei squeaked._

_"Really...?" Sierra tilted her head._

…_.Really? Reaching up awkwardly, Mei grasped onto the girl's breasts, the soft supple skin warm and inviting... Sierra sighed happily as she continued the same actions she'd been doing herself. "It's getting good, Mei-chan..."_

_Mei finally screamed when the girl tugged down her skirt, "N-no! Thi-this is enough!"_

_Sierra pouted as she grasped Mei's thighs, parting them... "Oh, you're not as wet as I am yet, huh?"_

_We...wet? Before Mei could demand what she was talking about, she slid her fingers under the band and tugged down her panties._

_Before Mei could put her foot down, before she could say this was too far, too much, Sierra removed hers as well, sliding between her legs. Mei was shocked when she rubbed their folds together, grinding her hips. She screamed...it wasn't the kind of scream she wanted though. She...liked it._

_"Nn, you like that, huh?" Sierra rasped out, rubbing, "I bet your p-sy's all wet now..."_

_Mei groaned, grasping her own nipples, whining, "I-it's...it's so good."_

_"Oh, you're such a good girl" purred Sierra, pulling away and turning her over, "Get on your knees..."_

_Mei, in a trance, obeyed and whimpered as Sierra parted her 'lips', flicking her tongue. "Oh-! Nn, Sierra!"_

_Her vision started to fog, her eyes rolling back as the girl ate her out, stroking her clit with her thumb as she did so. Mei trembled as she stopped, falling flat on her stomach, stunned. Was she...?_

Meryl blinked rather languidly, "...I don't know if you should have been THAT down there, sister, she was way too forward. I mean, sure, it was kind of way forward with Grace but still, you were at school too. Wait...I've done it with Skye at school too..."

Mei leered at her as Meryl pondered thoughtfully, "...Huh, I guess I have done a lot of things. Whatever. What happened next?"

"N-nothing! I freaked out and left!" Mei sobbed, pacing once more, "It...it felt GOOD and I don't understand WHY! I don't want to be..."

"There's nothing wrong with that" Meryl said seriously before directing the girl to sit, "And frankly if you think you can have those feelings for males too, you're not a lesbian, you're...bi. I think I'm bi-curious so it's not too outlandish."

Mei looked up at her weakly, "You...you think so?"

"I know so" Meryl assured, "I mean, I guess...safely experiment. This girl sounds a little too dominant to me but if she seems like someone you'd like, why not try it? If it doesn't work out, maybe target one of these boys you talked about. Then you can see what you prefer...or just interchange. Not unheard of. Just be glad we're not with mom anymore, she'd have had a fit."

Mei grimaced at that, "Definitely..."

Standing, she sighed, hugging herself, "Well...th-thanks. I guess I feel better."

"I hate that your first kind of sexual experience sounded so...groundless? I would have hoped you would have had someone you knew and had feelings for..." Meryl murmured sadly.

Mei smiled, a rare thing, "I think I'll live, Meryl. I really have no room to complain, it...grew consensual, at least..."

Meryl nodded absently and watched her go off...sheesh. People these days, no wooing or anything...she supposed she should count herself lucky, Skye at least flirted and junk with her before they got ultra serious...

...Ultra serious. No, ultra serious would be if they were...

Ugh, don't make those plans yet, Meryl, only time would tell. She looked at her application for Tokyo University, kind of a back up if Nayama failed her. She...hadn't mentioned that to Skye. He seemed to be under the belief they'd both get into Nayama. That was fine, optimism...

...But she'd learned that it was always best to have options.

* * *

Saioji Yue sighed as Iori lied in bed, resting, his arm still in a cast. He was still completely messed up from all this...he hadn't been sleeping well, she knew that.

"You know, I thought at one point it was cheap that we were so close. We're family...but I can't get over it. Skye and I have been together like...since _birth_ and he almost died. I...I can't stand that..."

She tried to assure him that his cousin was okay but Skye himself didn't seem okay. He was just so...depressed. She knew Skye as just happy-go-lucky and carefree. Sure, he got serious when it was necessary but he was so melancholy now, it was absolutely heart-breaking.

Yue bit her lip as she stroked hairs away from Iori's forehead, blushing. She got the call after failed attempt number two...they'd gone to a hotel to get away from all distractions. Iori was gentle but she could feel his tension, his desires. He was holding back because he knew she was scared...

She touched him again, stroking him with the...tips she'd gotten from Meryl. He made the softest sounds, his breathing becoming panting. Those silver eyes pierced through her when he climbed on top, touching her, kissing her hotly. Never in her life did she fathom she'd...ever let someone touch her _there_.

It was...it was nice. She was, to her distinct horror, absolutely turned on. He definitely was too...so all that was left was to...

...Penetrate.

Yep, she flaked.

Iori clearly had to force that sweet smile, telling her it was fine before escaping quietly to the bathroom, coming back dressed and probably super frustrated. She'd scurried in, too embarrassed to face him. They made their way back home in silence and she almost cried because Iori did everything a perfect gentleman would do, walking her to the door, giving her a sweet kiss, and telling her he'd call her tonight.

And what did SHE do? She led him on. Fine, maybe sex wasn't her thing but SHE was the jerk here, getting her boyfriend hot and bothered, thinking 'yes, finally' but what did she do? FLAKE. Iori should have dumped her a long time ago, she was a tease.

Then she got a phone call that he'd been hurt badly in an accident.

Both Skye and him had to be _pried _out of a car, it was so crumpled. Iori had grimaced when they went to see the car...it was like someone had taken a sledge hammer to an aluminum can. The cop said that Skye's car actually was pretty safe but the opposing vehicle found that ONE spot of weakness and well, the rest was history.

There was any SERIES of things that could have killed Iori, she'd thought, horrified. That he came out with just a broken arm and a lot of cuts and bruises was a miracle. Meryl had cried after Skye woke up, confessing to Yue that had Skye met his demise, the last thing she would have said to him was 'don't be late, bitch'.

That was such a horrifying thought, last words. Her last words and actions towards Iori would have conveyed a conflicted person. What had he thought? That she didn't care a thing for him thus that's why she stopped? Or was he just wasting his time with someone stringing him along? It wasn't the case, she cared for him more than she thought she ever could someone that wasn't related. She expected to have an arranged marriage of convenience, she spend her life living coldly with someone she had no feelings for. But that just seemed like such a far away feeling now, now that Iori showed her how warm and lively such a thing could be. She swallowed, running her palm along his cheek. She...cared about him so much. She wasn't trying to hurt him...

Yue blushed as he smiled, his eyes still closed, lifting his hand to hold the one pressed against his face. "Hey...when'd you get here, Yucchan?"

She pinked, "How did you know it was me?"

"I know your warmth..."

She swallowed as he opened his sleepy eyes, gazing around, "Man...I just meant to get a nap but it feels like I've been out for hours..."

"You're tired, understandably" Yue assured, rubbing his shoulder.

He sat up, groaning, rotating his shoulder, "I suppose..."

She smiled quickly as he reclined again, rubbing his eyes, "I probably should try to go see Skye..."

"O-of course" she blurted, "I think Meryl's with him but he needs company."

Yue bowed her head before looking up at him hopefully, "...Maybe...you can stay here with me for a few though?"

Iori's eyes widened a bit and he glanced towards his door before his gaze returned to her, "...Sweetie, I-"

She kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion she had, hopefully expressing that she knew she was leading him on. She didn't want to, she just was...was scared. He had to understand that...that she could make it right.

He moaned faintly as she pushed him back in his bed, nipping his strong jaw. His head oscillated against her lips as he rasped, "Yue, really, I..."

"No...if-if I back out, you make me" Yue huffed, unbuttoning his shirt.

Iori appeared appalled, "I could NEVER do that!"

"Not FORCEFULLY but making it seem okay that I'm such a tease isn't cool either!"

"W-what? You're not a tease, how could you think that?" he gawked.

She didn't want to hear anymore, Iori had 'ultra nice' running through his veins, she apparently could do no wrong in his eyes. Just...made it that much more stressful. Tugging his undershirt off, she swirled her tongue around his nipple, squeezing the other. He stifled a groan, gazing down at her, "Yue, really now..."

Sitting up, she poked out her chest haughtily. "Undress me."

Iori stared at her blankly, as if this were confusing. "Uh, wha?"

They hadn't even gotten completely naked last time if that was any clue how much of a failure it was. "Undress me! Take off my clothes!"

"Yue..."

He was too hesitant to be for real but swallowing a visible lump in his throat, he whispered, "If we get undressed, I...don't know if I'll be able to back down this time."

She swallowed, a sudden quake of nervousness hitting her. No. She was doing this. "That's what I want."

Iori pursed his lips as if he were unsure...but sat up in a kneeling position on the bed and slowly undid the ties of her Mandarin style shirt. She flushed as he carefully pulled the silk shirt over her head, his cheeks pinking a bit as he reached for the front clasp of the bra.

No kidding, she felt naked, crossing her arms over her chest instinctively when he dropped it aside. Iori grasped her wrists, however, pulling them apart. "Don't be nervous..."

Yue pouted, her face burning, but catching his hands when they went for her skirt. "No."

"...No?" he said, looking up fearfully.

"You have to earn your way into my pants" she huffed indignantly.

Iori stared at her...before smiling almost devilishly, "Deal."

...In the corner recesses of her head, she did wonder just HOW appalled her mother would be. The woman was definitely out of their lives though...she whimpered, closing her eyes and hugging his neck, biting her lip as he...entered. Iori kissed her forehead tenderly, asking...if it hurt really bad.

Yes, it did, she clenched his shoulders speechlessly. How was it that Meryl and May were so...addicted to this? But he breathlessly whispered he didn't want to harm her, to tell him when it got intolerable. It...it never did, she realized, horrified, as she started feeling what she figured she was supposed to. Moaning, raspy, she whispered his name. He was shuddering, groaning her name as well.

She bit her lip, alarmed, as Iori seemed to grow...apprehensive? Or at least a little tense? "U...uh, am I not pleasing you, Yucchan?"

"I-it's nice" she assured breathily, "...Why?"

"N...no reason..."

Huh?

But she...kind of realized why he asked maybe ten minutes in, she was pretty sure there was supposed to be some...'fireworks'. They weren't there. He ended up finishing without her...

Lying on his back, wide-eyed, he stared at the ceiling before looking to her slowly. "...I'm...really, really hoping I'm just rusty and...you didn't completely just... tolerate me throughout that."

"N-no! It was nice, promise" Yue flushed, sitting up and pressing the sheets to her chest, "M-maybe it's me."

Iori grimaced, rubbing his face, "Ugh...it's...not..."

Shaking her head, she snuggled back under the covers with him, kissing his lips, "We...we'll get more into the swing of things soon, I'm sure."

Iori smiled weakly but nuzzled her cheek, "Thank you, Yucchan...I know you didn't really want to and definitely probably don't want to again, but..."

"Who said all that?" she teased, closing her eyes, smiling, "...Iori, what are you going to do once we graduate?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, your plans. I know you wanted to go to Kyakata University..."

Iori smiled, hugging her to his body with his good arm, "Yea, for botany..."

Yue blushed, resting her cheek against his chest, slightly enjoying the...unclad snuggling. Weirdly she didn't feel as...upset as she expected, losing her virginity. But perhaps she had found the best fit...

"I, uh, wasn't going to college" she smiled awkwardly, "Well, maybe a few courses for business..."

Iori tilted his head, "You're so smart though...what did you want to do?"

"It's silly" she flustered, closing her eyes.

"Of course not" he scoffed, petting her hair, "Tell me..."

Stroking his chest, she flushed more, "I...I want to own a ryokan. You know, just like my house but functional."

He smiled, "That's perfect though..."

"You think so...?"

Iori nodded, closing his eyes, "...I'll support you."

"Will you?" she smiled. "That seems devoted..."

"Of course. I'm devoted to you..."

Yue frowned softly at that, listening to his breathing become more paced, signaling he was asleep. Biting her lip, she sighed heavily. Devoted...what exactly did that mean?

* * *

"Thanks for this, Gogo...you understand me so much."

Meryl smiled awkwardly as Skye looked out the window of the car she borrowed from Kaede. Her boyfriend's mother was fretting over how depressed he was. 'He barely eats, he's lost so much weight', 'he's so quiet', or 'I think he's somehow drinking a lot'. He really wasn't looking that great so Meryl suggested taking him somewhere...the woman had been apprehensive but Meryl pointed out that Skye wasn't much of a homebody, being cooped up may have been part of the issue. Kaede agreed...

She wasn't exactly that sure.

Meryl would have expected her boyfriend to be a lot more apprehensive about jumping into a car but he had no issues there...he had to use a wheelchair, basically, not even able to walk on his messed up knees. She'd tried to help him into the passenger side, in fact, but he told her, disgruntled, he could do it...he just didn't want help.

But she could tell the fellow was already more relaxed, deciding to go to Tenshiya for an early dinner then maybe go hang out somewhere. Out of the house, that's all he wanted...she...she could do at least that for him. Otherwise, she had no idea how to help him.

"I dunno about that" she laughed slowly, "I just know you hate being in one place for so long."

"That's already a step ahead of most" he mumbled, "I bet Sachiko will throw a fit when she comes by later and finds me not there. All they want for me is to 'rest'. I'm f—king done with resting."

Meryl sighed gravely, "You can't blame them, Skye..."

"I know."

She swallowed as they were the first at the stop light, feeling anxious. It was strange how she thought of these things more...but Skye sighed, reaching out and squeezing some of her fingers. "Don't worry, Gogo, I'm not THAT much of a nutcase..."

"It's not crazy" she scowled, "It's like...post-traumatic stress, being put back in that kind of situation."

Skye groaned, "I honestly don't even remember it, Gogo. One second me and the guys were talking, the next thing I know Hayato yelled something, then just...metal."

"Metal?"

"That...squeal metal makes when it's being ripped" he grimaced a little, "Honestly, that was a little traumatizing but...it's mostly black after that."

Meryl bit her lip, shaking her head, "It's still too hard to believe."

He didn't remark, probably because it wasn't that difficult, he was living it right now. Sighing once more, parking in the back of Tenshiya, she gave him what she hoped was a sincere look.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't." Skye was cross, as expected...but she _really _was. Reaching out, stroking some hairs from his even paler than usual face, she mumbled. "Don't be an ass. I'm allowed to worry about you."

His green eyes seemed upset as he looked to her, "...I feel less than right now."

Meryl's eyes widened before her brows furrowed, "'Less than'?"

"Less than anything. I can't walk, I can't finish school AT school, I'm..." he paused, rubbing his brow before shaking his head, "...Nothing."

"No, what?"

"...My...thoughts are so...dark...I've never been like this, never so..."

He paused, searching for a word. "...Depressed?"

Meryl grimaced. She didn't think that was the word. But it was the first one he thought was fitting enough so it must have been serious. Her boyfriend smiled though, reaching out and clenching her wrist. "C'mere..."

Biting her lip, she did as he requested, a little nervous to sit on his knees...but he hugged her face forward, wrapping his arms around her lower back. "You don't have to be concerned, Meryl. I haven't changed, promise...once everything is right again, I'll be okay. I know all that bs they told you, that...that a brain injury like this would make me different. I...can't be."

"It's not a choice" she murmured softly.

"No...but I'm only going to be better" he assured, kissing her tenderly, "...You've...stayed with me this whole time. You have to be tired..."

She shook her head to the negative. No...she would have figured the same but that didn't occur. She just wanted him to be okay and...she guessed she realized she'd do anything for him.

"...Meryl, there's something I wanted to tell you, something I was thinking about before the accident but...I hadn't planned to. Now, after that near death experience, I suppose...I should..."

Meryl frowned, confused, as he nuzzled her nose, "I-"

"You know, why do I always catch you up to something bad?"

Meryl squeaked and Skye blinked but grinned towards the window where Steiner was standing, raising a brow at him. Yea, the man had caught Skye watching porn, caught them trying to get frisky, and well...yea, they must have seemed like really skanky teenagers...

"Makes me wonder..." Steiner shook his head, looking ready to walk away.

Skye laughed, a healthy sound, groaning in agony as he pushed his legs out, Meryl climbing out of the car. Steiner quickly came to help him get in his wheelchair...she sighed vaguely but smiled somewhat as he just chatted with his dad. 'I' what?

...Ah well, maybe later. Right now, she wanted to believe him, that he wouldn't change. That...

She could hope, right?

* * *

"Whaddya MEAN you don't want kids! What kind of kindergarten teacher are you?"

May pouted as they sat outside...it was spring, finally. Like real Spring, not cold. He thought it was going to be a birth of good things...

Looks like he was in for a surprise. "I just don't WANT them. I mean, who wants to have a baby?"

Hayato almost gawked, "'Who wants to have a baby'? Like...people!"

"Not all people want babies" she pointed out reasonably.

"Well yea, but-!"

May nibbled a cookie they'd bought from a stand, shaking her head, "It'll be too awkward. I mean, really, really awkward! A baby...besides, I couldn't have one after what happened with Meryl."

His eyes widened but he still felt a little...disappointed. "If we're...serious serious down the line, you really wouldn't want to? I mean, I'm not feeling the pressures to be a dad in any way right now but I still wanted...to be a father at some point, y'know?"

His girlfriend sighed, leaning against him, "...Really? What's the appeal? I enjoy children immensely but..."

May looked at him sadly, "You haven't stopped liking me, right?"

"Of course not" Hayato scoffed before giving her a kiss, gazing up at the sky. "You know...Skye's pretty serious about Meryl."

"Is he? That sounds kind of dangerous..."

Hayato groaned at that, shrugging a little, "Well, regardless, Skye's pretty...unconventional but he'd totally probably want a family. It's hard in my family not to, after all, we're just kind of...uh, family people?"

May seemed shocked. "Meryl-chan wouldn't have kids! Or get married, for that matter, it's just not..._her_."

"So what? Skye's wasting his time on her?"

"Your first love doesn't have to be your only" May said rather methodically.

...Ouch. Hayato slowly lifted his arm, looking away. "Oh, so I guess that says something about us, huh?"

May pouted, "No! But...I mean, it's not solid a hundred percent guaranteed, y'know?"

"Yea."

Yea, he knew that, didn't mean it wasn't rather agitating to some extent. He blinked absently and smiled when Jack suddenly appeared, helping their father carry some tools, his blond hair cutely tucked under a hat. Kurt waved, the two approaching them, "Hey."

"Hey, dad, Jack" Hayato greeted, probably needing a moment away from May.

"Hi, nii-san! Hi May!" greeted Jack cheerfully.

May hugged him happily and Hayato wanted to grumble. Maybe she just had a thing against babies but whatever. First love wasn't the only, after all. Of course, it was true but uh, wasn't exactly number one thing he wanted to hear from his _first love_.

...No matter. Jack climbed on Kurt's back, cheerfully speaking about how they were going to work on the tree house and make it better than ever! Hayato smiled, snatching him off his dad's back and managing the tiny tot with his good arm. "Yea, let's do it...you want to come work on the tree house, May?"

"Wah, I may check up on Mei, she's seemed weird lately" May frowned, resting her hands on her hips before smiling, "You guys have fun! I can't wait to see it!"

Hayato waved absently as she wandered off before sighing, his good shoulder slouching. Kurt blinked absently. "What's up? I didn't walk over to interrupt..."

"No, I'm glad you guys helped me get out of that" he grumbled sadly. "...Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"...She doesn't want to have kids."

Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed, before he actually _laughed_. What was so funny about that? It was serious! But his patriarch patted him haughtily on the shoulder that wasn't screwed up, "Son, I was completely messing with you. Your mother couldn't be more right, wait until you have everything straight before you have kids. It might seem crazy but I didn't want kids when I was your age either, now I have five. You're both too young to be settled on something like that."

Hayato tilted his head, surprised, before blushing, "...Yea, I guess you're right."

...Still. It felt...weird, that statement about first loves, didn't it?

* * *

"Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte?"

"Ja."

Skye blinked, picking up the fork his father offered him. The man was spending a lot less time at Tenshiya, coming home early quite often now. Tonight, he'd come upstairs to where Skye was dying of absolute boredom and offered him a nice large slice of "Black Forest Cake" or "Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte", a German dessert. It was one of Skye's favorites but his dad super rarely made it...reminded him too much of bad memories, he'd explain.

"...Danke."

Steiner was enjoying a slice as well, the two eating in silence for a little while before his father ate a cherry, staring up. "You've been through certain hell all these months, Skye, and...well, your grades are doing rather well so I was thinking maybe you'd like to get out."

GOD YES. "Where?" Skye questioned, trying to hide the hectic tone in his voice.

"Germany."

...Germany? "...What's...in Germany?"

Steiner shrugged, "Just I haven't been in a long time. Thought it'd be a fun trip."

"...I mean, that SOUNDS awesome...sure" Skye slowly smiled, growing excited, "When do we leave?"

"Two days" Steiner nodded, standing, taking Skye's plate, "You can invite Meryl if you like...though I will stress that as a result of my observances I doubt you'd be sleeping together."

"Well then there's no point in inviting her!"

Steiner shook his head, leaving, "That's...up to you, my pervy child."

Of course he was kidding, turning over quickly to grab his phone and issue an invite, excited. A vacation out of the country would be JUST what he needed to clear his head! And a vacation with Meryl would be perfect...

"I have work."

...Wha? "When...did you start working?" he questioned, rather appalled she'd never mentioned it.

"Just a few weeks ago" she assured, "It's just a part time at The Wall, I'm a cashier. I want to save some money for Nayama."

Skye scowled, scratching his chest, "Sheesh, why didn't you tell me? Is this another secret venture of yours?"

"No, I just didn't think it was important..."

"Of course it's important! ...Ah well" he sighed, dropping his head back, "...I'm a little disappointed, I wanted you to go..."

Meryl sighed airily, "Maybe I'll take you on vacation when you get back with some of my awesome paycheck, just the two of us."

Skye grinned at that, closing his eyes, "That does sound nice...my dad was saying we couldn't sleep together if you did go so maybe that would be better. In Germany we'd just spend a majority of the time sneaking around to f—k..."

"Seriously" she snickered, "Then again, there's so many industrial clubs and stuff in Germany...jerk, now I'm jealous."

"Yea, I guess I could pop a wheelie in a club" Skye snorted.

"Oh yea..."

He grimaced, not meaning to be an ass. "Of course it'd be fun whether I could dance or not..."

"Whatever, I'd kill myself if I had to sit and watch everyone dance in like the homeland of industrial rock."

Skye smirked, "And you say you want to be a therapist..."

Meryl laughed, one of his favorite sounds because it just wasn't common. "Sorry, when you put it that way...do you want me to bring you some pizza from The Wall? I'm just getting off."

He smiled somewhat, "Sure, bring our favorite and I'll see if my dad has some more of this awesome cake he just brought me. We can make a sucky date of it."

"It sounds fine" she scoffed, ordering the overly detailed pizza they concocted of marinated chicken in a spicy ginger peanut sauce, green onions, tomatoes, sausage, cilantro, Swiss, and mozzarella. He liked that it was 'their' pizza most... "Pick a movie too."

"Porn or normal?"

"NORMAL, horn dog."

He sighed gloomily, "No fun at all."

"Yea, yea, whore. I'll be there in twenty or so."

"Okay" he chuckled, turning on his side, "Be careful..."

Clicking off, he sighed some, informing his mother that Meryl was coming over. She just blinked absently like he was telling her the sky was blue. Kaede didn't mind, of course, it just wasn't something she really had to be informed of. Meryl practically lived there nowadays.

...He never did get to finish what he started before his dad interrupted. In some ways he was thankful because he flaked out mid-sentence, thinking it was a bad idea. But maybe tonight...

Maybe he...didn't want to wreck this, he thought after they'd demolished the pizza, never getting to a movie but talking and listening to music. She said he was somehow developing her sweet tooth because the Black Forest cake was delicious...they started making out a little bit, kissing, nipping. It never got sexual though he was pretty turned on...he wrestled himself up to use the restroom, coming back to find her fast asleep. Yea, that was the great part, snuggling with her to sleep. Because yea, that's how he was rolling these days, he was happy with snuggling as much as he was happy with having sex. The humanity...

Shaking her awake for a moment to get her changed into one of his shirts and setting the alarm clock so she could get up early enough to make it home to change the next day, he stumbled into bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Night, Gogo."

His tired girlfriend murmured an almost incoherent 'night, Skye' against his chest. It was this that was the only thing that was keeping him going at present. His family was great as always, his school work at home WAS going well, but...

There was just...something about this loving someone else, someone not related, someone he just wanted to give his all for. Had Meryl not been here, had he gotten into that accident and not had her...

His parents showed him his 'nii-san's' grave and it struck him hard that for reasons beyond him his brother hadn't been allowed to live. He'd...he didn't understand the meaning behind it, the 'why?'. What was his purpose? He meant a lot to people or so it seemed but...what was his meaning?

...She was the only reason he didn't consistently feel 'less than' right now.

* * *

"_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"  
_

Saioji Yue gawked at her sleeping boyfriend, his light breathing disturbingly calming with the morning light streaming through her window...NOOO!

He'd sent the sweetest little text, denoting he'd been thinking about her from the second he last saw her. She'd teased that if he missed her that much, he should come over. Well, leave it to that trio of boys, they took things rather seriously. He showed up around eleven...

Iori had laughed, saying he wouldn't be long...Yue, unlike what she KNEW was her, grew indignant. Whatever! Skye was over here, before the accident, at all times of the night and Meryl slept over at Skye's house like she lived there! Not to mention May sneaking Hayato for whatever they did. She could be disobedient too! She haughtily invited him to the hot spring with her...

And...yea, that's where things got a little crazy.

Iori said he was shocked by the thoughts running through his head when they were in the spring. Yue hadn't really known what he meant but he huskily growled that she was irresistible with the blush from the warm water, her hair messily off her shoulders, the little droplets rolling down her skin...he'd practically pounced on her. Maybe normally she would have fought him or scolded, but the steam rolling down his abs, his hair sticking to his forehead, the flush on _his _skin...

Well, maybe they'd only had...relations a handful of times, but it definitely took the cake as probably the best. It really had to be for them to go for seconds and thirds in her bedroom. There was something exhilarating about having to keep quiet and all but still in the throes of passion...

Apparently it was exhausting too, they passed out and now her boyfriend had slept the night.

Freaking out, she tried to figure out how to get him out of here without her father noticing. Sure, she had the back door of her room but there was no way for him to get past the main room without being seen. Nibbling her lip, she shook his shoulders. No, no, they could do this. Iori mumbled before his silver eyes opened sleepily, gazing at her, his hair a little curly. "Muh...?"

"Good morning, we have to sneak you out of here!" she whispered sharply, jumping out of bed to find his clothes.

He dropped back into bed while she did this round up...before jumping a little, startled. Yue pouted as he started to look alarmed as well. "OH MY GOD, how did this happen?"

"Well if someone hadn't gone all sex crazed-"

Iori groaned, standing, one of her sheets around his torso as he looked around, still dazed. "Maybe your dad left early...?"

"Not on Fridays" she grunted, pushing his clothes against his chest. "C'mon, get dressed!"

"Oi, Yue, are you awa-"

Yue squealed as Meryl opened the door, probably NEVER expecting the scene she walked in on to occur. The oldest of the quad stared at them blankly for a moment before closing the door. "HA!"

"Shut up, Meryl!" Yue flustered, waving her arms, "I so need to get him out of here!"

Meryl smiled smugly, crossing her arms, "Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen..."

"Meryl!"

"Chill out, Yue, he can just meander out, Skye used to do it all the time" Meryl rolled her eyes.

"You and Skye are crazy!"

Iori scratched the side of his face, "I, uh, I'm going to go dress in your bathroom..."

"We don't have time for that!" Yue snapped.

Iori however raised a brow as if this was an odd statement...then Yue realized Meryl was in the room. "Noo! Go get dressed in there!"

"Possessive of your man's junk, huh? That's cute" Meryl remarked simply.

Yue leered, pushing a blushing Iori towards her bathroom, closing the door behind him. Meryl blinked, "Looks like you two got pretty freaky last night. I don't know how many scarves it'll take to cover all those hickeys..."

Staring herself over in her full length mirror, Yue wanted to cry. Yea, she had hickeys pretty much head to toe. This was a nightmare! Meryl however just snickered, retrieving her phone and calling someone... "Hey, Hayato? Iori's in a bit of a bind at my place, do you have an extra uniform...? Awesome. If you want him alive, bring it in a few."

Yue gaped as Meryl stroked her chin, "Oh yea, I guess that works...yea, thanks."

Clicking off, she called, "Oi, Iori, Hayato's going to bring your uniform and bookbag. We're just going to pretend you came to get Yue instead of banged her all night."

"Meryl!"

Meryl waved a hand, leaving, as Yue hissed. Ooh! Stupid sex! This is why it was evil!

She scowled as Iori leaned against the bathroom door, staring at her with a rather whimsical tired expression. He was being pretty out of it, she was used to him being alert waking up. Crossing her arms over her bare chest, she gave him a look. "Are you sleepy?"

Her heart skipped when he gave her a rather sultry little smile, his lids half-closed, his hand gripping the sheet to keep it from completely falling but sagging on his sculpted hips..."Exhausted...you wore me out last night."

Yue almost died because the next thought that went through her head was, 'I'm ready to wear you out some more'. No! Why was she so...sexual! Iori chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be fine with some coffee...and maybe a cold shower."

"You can't take a shower, I have to take a shower too and it'd be weird if it came on twice!" she sputtered, paranoid.

Iori tilted his head before rolling his eyes around as if a thought struck him. She gawked as he grabbed her wrist, "Then let's...conserve water and shower together."

NOOOO! That was a horrible idea! What was happening!

...Leave it to Iori, he didn't start anything...but she sure did. Morning...shower...sex. When they managed to make it to school without Mura knowing any different, Iori fell right to sleep at his desk as she could only stare, mortified.

What was HAPPENING?

* * *

"Whaddya be gone, a week? Why the hell do I need to see you off?"

"It's the polite thing to do, dick!"

Skye sat outside of his house with Hayato, finally out of a wheelchair and on crutches per doctor's orders. He was pretty happy and now he was leaving for Germany in a few hours. Thankfully things seemed to be going well...

He scowled at Hayato though, the fellow seeming disgruntled or whatever..."You suck. I never get to see you much or anything anymore and you act like this when I call you out! And where's Iori?"

Skye leered when his cousin appeared as if he'd been summoned, Yue on his arm. Oh great, then he appears with his woman. However, he raised a brow when Iori gave her a rather...tongue-y kiss, gripping her thighs, before saying something in her ear. She flustered, tapping him chidingly before waving towards Skye.

Skye smiled slowly, waving back, and the girl walked off somewhere. When she was out of range, he grinned deviantly, holding his hand out for Iori. "It's about time, punk, you finally getting some ass?"

Iori snickered, taking the gesture, leaning against the railing of the Yukina home. "More eloquently we have started to have relations..."

"I imagine Yue kind of being a prude in bed though..." Skye remarked, thoughtfully stroking his cheek.

"Um, not that I'd WANT you imagining my Yucchan in bed...not...really?" Iori coughed.

Hayato covered his mouth about to utter a secret, "They had morning shower sex."

"Ooh, that's my boy" Skye gushed, smacking Iori's back as the brunette leered at Hayato. "You know, if I didn't have Gogo, I'd totally be after Yue."

Iori glowered at him but shook his head, "Yue's too classy for the likes of you."

"Oh, I bet" snickered Skye, "We wouldn't make it past a week."

Iori smirked and Hayato sighed, slamming down on the step, "...I guess it's...my turn to have issues."

"Really?" Skye groaned, "We just had a life threatening accident and you're having problems with your girl...?"

"Yea...she said something along the lines of 'your first love isn't your only'..."

Iori raised a brow before tapping his chin, "Well, it's...true."

"WHAT?"

Skye nodded absently, "I mean, our family has this really good track record of being able to pick and stay with who they love but uh, our grandpa's a manwhore, that man slept through a hoard."

Iori laughed, shrugging, "That's actually not a good example, Grandma was his first love."

"True, true...ACTUALLY, your mom's a good example" Skye snapped his fingers.

Hayato gave him a rather...odd expression. Like Skye suddenly was about to express knowledge he didn't know anyone else besides he had. Weird? "How so?"

"My mama said she was head over hills in love with Mura forever but then met your dad."

He looked relieved so apparently Skye was missing something...but still pretty perturbed. "Then...are you saying I have no chance of having a permanent relationship with May?"

"No chance? Of course not, if you guys work with each other and really want to, why not? But I mean, don't think it's the end if...something happened. Same with any of us" Iori sighed.

Skye felt cross. "No way, Gogo is so going to be my wife whether she likes it or not!"

"The hell I am, Mr. Gogo."

He grinned as Meryl appeared, still in her school uniform, appearing disgruntled. "Aw, c'mon, can you imagine all the fun we'd have? Except married so when the fun eventually kills one of us we get the other's life savings?"

Meryl snickered, jabbing him, "I _see_, it's the money."

"More than that" he grinned more before pouting, "Sure you don't want to go with me?"

"Can't, I'm already almost running late for work now" she sighed, glancing at her phone, "Besides, you'll have a blast without me. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay..." he grumbled petulantly, wrapping one arm around her, leaning heavily on his other crutch. Kissing her tenderly, he murmured, "Want me to bring you anything?"

Meryl seemed to think but shook her head, "Any souvenir you think I'd like would be fine. I really can't think of anything specific..."

He nodded and she tugged his necklace gently but firmly, "You stay out of trouble, jerk. I hear German women are hot."

Skye snickered, "Whatever, Gogo-chan, I'll be a good boy. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone either, you're kind of a troublemaker too."

"Hardly" she scoffed before kissing him again, "I'll see you in a few weeks. Really, have fun, okay?"

"I will."

She waved casually at everyone before rushing off into town towards her job. Skye blinked absently after her before Iori poked him. "You never told her, did you?"

"Flaked."

Hayato sighed gravely, "I'd probably flake too. If Meryl didn't want that kind of thing, she'd crush you into dust..."

Skye groaned, "Yea...but, maybe I'll get some courage on this trip. I won't let her ditch me for having damn feelings."

"Good" smiled Iori, "And seriously, do some awesome things. You deserve it, man."

"Will do..." he assured.

He figured everything would be fine while he was gone, that everything wouldn't mess up. However, he learned earlier than he should have that wasn't always the case.

* * *

"_Weren't you upset with her, Hayato?"_

Inaba Hayato moaned hotly as his somewhat tiny little girlfriend forced him back against the wall of his bedroom, jerking open his uniform shirt, as she kissed him rather zealously. Yelping as she threw him backwards on the bed, he caught her hand as she started to rip off his undershirt. "Uh, you okay, May...?"

"Wahh, why do you ask...?" she questioned, getting the garment off, sucking his nipple.

Hayato flushed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as she licked down his chest, "J-just I-I'm not used to...this..."

She unzipped his pants before pausing, looking up at him with those big dark eyes. "You hate me..."

Eh? "Wh-what! I don't hate you!" he gawked, sitting up.

May pouted up at him and he flushed, scratching the back of his head. "I'll be honest, I wasn't...happy with the whole first love remark but I could never hate you, May-chan..."

"And the baby...?"

His eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment before...shrugging. What else could he do? "We're still young...who knows, maybe we'd actually reverse down the line. You'll want babies and I won't..."

May's nose wrinkled, gazing at her lap, "I doubt it...I don't like that, you know! How it's just expected to have kids?"

"I never thought of it as an expectation..." Hayato mumbled, leaning against his headboard. "It...like I said, it's not important right now. I don't hate you... I like you quite a bit."

She looked pleased, snuggling against his chest. "Mm...wah, you think...if I did change my mind, our baby would look like you?"

Hayato smiled, kissing her forehead, "I'd prefer, if we did, that they look like their mama."

May blushed cutely but smiled as well, "I'll...think about it."

His heart fluttered as she continued to undress him and they had passionate sex. He lied in bed afterwards with her curled against his chest, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was her mother, probably. The woman apparently cussed her daughters out for 'ruining her body' when she was pregnant with them. Yea, okay, sorry for making you fat because you conceived me. Really sucky of me. And that wasn't even the main thing...

But...if she was his first and only love, he knew in his heart that May would be an excellent mother even if she couldn't see it for whatever reason. Stroking her hair, he smiled. He hoped...he could change her mind in the future.

...If there was a future.

* * *

When he got back, she planned to take him to Kyoto.

Meryl grumbled, bright red, as she stared at the notebook with all the plans she'd been making. They'd go to the Jishu Shrine, a nice hotel, have a nice dinner...it was completely funded by her so it wasn't going to be super awesome but...

She gasped, jumping, when her cell phone rang. Pursing her lips, she picked up, knowing it was her boyfriend."What is it, dude? Shouldn't you be off in some castles?"

Skye laughed, "I did that earlier!"

Meryl sighed, turning on the video when he requested it. He looked better, completely bright and rejuvenated, lying in a hotel bed. That was pleasing...

"I wish you'd come..."

"Well, maybe next time" she sighed gravely.

Skye pouted, "'Next time'..."

Meryl smiled some but glared when she noticed what his hand was doing... "Perv. Did you just ask for video to get fap material?"

He grinned saucily, "That's right, baby, your face gets me going..."

She rolled her eyes, smirking, slamming down into bed, "I think I'll end this call."

"No, no! C'mon, let's..." he broke off and groaned, "Let's have...video phone sex?"

Meryl raised a brow as he jerked himself completely out, stroking methodically, his cheeks flushing. "It's the least you could do..."

"I still could click off" scoffed Meryl...though admittedly kind of ogling him. It had been a while...

Meryl groaned as he pleaded with her, setting her phone up so he could...watch her please herself? He watched avidly, moaning. "A-ah..." Meryl flushed, getting wet.

"F—k, Gogo..." he rasped, closing his eyes.

"I...I don't think I can finish without you" she muttered, looking away.

Skye smiled, his eyes still closed, "That's kind of...kinky sweet. But if it's all the same to you, I think I'll have to finish without you, my state generally gets in the way more..."

Meryl snickered, "I understand."

When he was done, he was staring at her absently. "...Oi, Meryl?"

"Wha...?" she murmured, a little sleepy now. "Meryl..."

"Gogo" he amended softly, "I'm being a wuss about this and it's especially sucky that I'm only comfortable saying this from thousands of miles away..."

Meryl frowned, sitting up on her elbow. She felt oddly...nervous. What? "...What's up?"

"You, uh, know when...I'm just by myself or something, you're the only thing that's ever on my mind and...and when I...I...almost died, I realized there's no...reason for me to be scared..."

He paused, gazing off. "I mean, I won't let you get away even if you reject it."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're freaking me out" she scowled, "Just tell me. I'll bite your head off if it's stupid."

Skye laughed, shaking his head, "And you wonder why I'm nervous!"

She grimaced, falling onto her back, "I'm sorry. I...want you to be able to tell me things, I know I'm a bit of a bitch."

"No, no..." Skye shook his head, "It's...uncomfortable. And I guess I'm uncomfortable not knowing how you'll react because regardless people react differently..."

"I'm confused...just tell me."

"I'm kind of in love with you, Gogo-chan."

Meryl frowned, closing her eyes, "...In..."

...Love? Her eyes popped open and she sat up, alarmed. Skye was flustered, scratching his cheek, "I-I mean, I've never been in love with a girl before so it's new to me. And it's...you, I bet you look down on that type of thing anyway."

She bit her lip, pressing her hand to her chest. Yea, weird, her heart was pulsing fast. Love? "I'm...kind of speechless?"

"I'm sure you're just forming some way to crush me" he smirked.

"Ass, I wouldn't do that!" she growled before blushing completely, "I...I'm flattered?"

Skye seemed surprised, "That's better than I expected..."

"But I wonder, you were so reluctant to tell me...?"

Skye snorted, standing and hobbling on his crutches towards the bathroom, apparently. "Because I didn't want you to reject and start avoiding me. That'd hurt me more than anything."

"It's not like I'd go out of my way to hurt you, jerk" she grumbled, crawling under her blanket, "I'm not sure I'm a love type, Skye. I wouldn't know where to start..."

"It's fine, baby."

Pinking, she murmured, "I...do care a lot about you. I...I can at least do that much."

Skye smiled, sitting on the edge of a tub wearily, turning on the bath, "That makes me feel nice...so don't worry about love, just...let me be with you, okay? Stop all these secret rendezvous to Soyokaze to plot getting away from me and whatever."

"Don't be clingy" she chastised sleepily, "...Whatever happens, even if I do go to some far off place, we'll be fine. Got it?"

"...Yea. I love you."

"Thanks...I'm glad someone can" she murmured, "...You'll be cool when you get back, right? I...uh, had a surprise for you."

Skye nodded, "I'll be right as rain...I can't wait."

Bidding him farewell and jumping into the shower, she had trouble sleeping that night. Love...? Really? That was so...weird. And it hadn't even BEEN that long, maybe he was just imagining it. But...

...Why'd it feel kind of good?

* * *

Mura yawned sleepily as he wandered to the door. It was a Sunday, his off day...if it was Carrie he'd probably grumble at her. She knew better, he was exhausted...

He blinked as his daughters suddenly skittered to the door, May, Yue, and Mei all arguing that it was their...individual beaus. He wasn't sure when Mei got one but well, whatever...shaking his head, he opened the door. Only one way to find out...

...Ceffiena?

His eyes widened...and the girls fell completely silent as their mother stood on the porch. Her hands were folded before her and she had a smile...? A nervous smile. Wha...? She hadn't shown her face since the girls returned...

"What...do you want?" Yue questioned in a shockingly cold voice.

The girls were...glaring. Oi? Ceffiena twiddled her fingers, "D-dears, I've...I've been doing a lot of soul searching a-and, well, I was wondering if you'd...let me talk to you? Please...?"

May glared, "Why should we?"

Mei frowned and glanced over her shoulder, "...Meryl."

Mura blinked, very confused, as his oldest quad appeared, an apathetic expression on her face. She stared, scratching her temple. "...What's going on?"

"Mother wants to talk to us" Yue grunted.

Meryl glanced at the woman, raising a brow, "...What about?"

Ceffiena bit her lip, smiling brightly, a weird expression on her usually cold face. "I-it's a little cold out..."

Despite his extreme dislike of the mother of his children, he opened the door, allowing her in. "...I'll make tea. Why don't you take her to the sitting room, ladies?"

They seemed extremely against this but led her in to the room. Ceffiena sat rather meekly, her hands in her lap as she glanced around at them. "Well, you, uh, are looking well, dears! I hope everything's going okay."

The girls were silent before Yue glared, "Cut all this, mother, what is it that you want?"

"Really, I-I've missed you extremely!"

May scoffed, "Really...? Hard to believe, honestly."

Meryl crossed her arms and stared at the woman before shaking her head, "I agree with May. This is too sudden. What is it, has Brody threatened to leave?"

"Like I said, I did...a lot of soul searching and-and I weep every night for what I was brainwashed to believe and ALLOW Brody to do" she said in a pleading tone, "Meryl, I can never make up what I let happen but...but Brody is out of my life, I...I'm over that. I just wish to start over with my children."

"After what you did and said you think it's that easy?" Yue hissed, "I-I can't believe you have the nerve to even FACE us after what happened!"

Mei, hesitantly, scratched the back of her head, "C'mon, let's...let's hear her out. People can change, you know?"

"Just like you to be swallowed in, Mei" huffed May, crossing her arms.

Mei bowed her head and Meryl shook hers, "Don't be like that, May. People...can change."

The two angry ones stared at her, stunned, and Meryl shook her head, "My only problem is this is pretty out of the blue, mother. And truly, I doubt I could trust you."

"I understand that" Ceffiena wept, "B-but you're my only children, I have nothing without you. I _need _you."

Yue frowned, gazing at her weirdly before leaning towards Meryl, whispering, "She's up to something, I can feel it."

"Probably."

Meryl rubbed her brow, feeling a headache. Where was this coming from? Fine, it would have been random ANY day their mother appeared and begged forgiveness but well, this was just so out of left field it was ridiculous. Why? What was her game?

Ceffiena actually _smiled _at their dad when he brought them tea, excusing himself to his study quickly, freaked out by the gesture himself. Okay, if she was playing a game, she was playing to win, that...that just wasn't natural. Meryl leaned back, crossing her hands over her stomach. "Mother, what...exactly do you want? I mean, I know I'M not going back to your house but what are you asking?"

"N-nothing like that, I know I...I killed that" she whimpered, twiddling her thumbs, "J-just let me go shopping with you or-or have dinner sometimes! Nothing serious, I promise."

Dinner? Shopping? They all raised a brow and leaned into a huddle of sorts, muttering between them how this was nuts. But...

But, well, if her sisters were there, these things wouldn't become some setup for her to get molested by one of her mother's associates. Unless she had...multiple men, but still, strength in numbers? Besides, dinner and shopping were social and she'd be fairly nuts to setup a crime out in public. Looking up, Ceffiena seemed hopeful, sincere...why was it so...odd?

Meryl jolted when her cell phone rang, playing Skye's ringtone. Her heart pulsed, shockingly...excited. He called a few days ago to tell her he wasn't going to call again until he was back in Japan...signaling one moment, she stood, going to the kitchen, answering, "Skye?"

"_Mein liebling-chan,_ I'm home!

Meryl smiled, leaning against the wall, "Welcome home, dork."

"Miss me?"

"Somewhat."

She sighed, hearing Sachiko and Felicie command him to go lie down. He grumbled something at them but she recognized the sounds of doors opening and closing. "All the women in my life run me, I swear."

Before she could remark, he yawned, "Get over here and snuggle me to sleep, will you?"

Meryl smirked, looking over her shoulders towards the room that contained her mother, knowing if her boyfriend knew she was here, he'd flip his lid. "I'm a little preoccupied right now, baby...but you're mine tomorrow, right?"

"I'm yours whenever you want me" he assured, yawning heavily again, "Man, I guess I am pretty worn out...so tomorrow? I can't wait to show you the stuff I got you."

"Tomorrow" she promised, "Get some rest, I planned a lot."

"Can't wait" he purred sleepily, "See you then, Gogo-chan."

Clicking off, she pressed the phone to her chest and thought about it a little more. Sighing, walking back into the room with her sisters, she shook her head, "I...wouldn't mind giving it a try, mother. But nothing serious and I can't promise what will happen. Are we clear?"

The others seemed shocked but Ceffiena nodded rapidly, happily, "Th-thank you so much! Let's shop next weekend, okay?"

Yue gaped speechlessly but they all just...nodded slowly.

Once they let her out, May glared, "Wah, Meryl-chan, what are you thinking? She's evil!"

"I'm...realizing people can change, I suppose" Meryl shrugged, "I've changed...so if she claims she has and wants to start over, I'm not going to be evil back to her. Surely if she's screwed as ever, I won't have anything to do with her but she seems...sincere."

"Emphasis on 'seems'" Yue scowled...before sighing, "...But I suppose you're right. I don't think I could trust her again but...she is still our mother..."

Meryl nodded, smiling, "Well, I'm going to go pack for my trip tomorrow with Skye."

"Eh? Trip with Skye?" May echoed, astonished.

"Mm hmm, I planned a trip to Kyoto for him and myself. It'll be a nice little rendezvous" she nodded.

Yue propped her hands on her hips, pouting, "You're all...glowing and strange...like you're in love or something."

Meryl's eyes widened and May blinked, "That doesn't seem like Meryl-chan though!"

"Y-yea! D-don't be silly!" Meryl blustered, turning.

Fine, he said HE was in love...but her? Never! Love...

It...did feel nice when he told her he loved her though. And why was she smiling when he called? That wasn't love, that was stupid infatuation...wasn't it?

* * *

"Argh! Skye!"

She pouted as her boyfriend splashed her pretty well from his sitting spot on the shore, laughing. Meryl had felt awful because she'd planned a beach trip and somehow forgot he was barely mobile. He smiled, struggled out here, and now was being a pain in the ass!

Grinning saucily, he captured her around her legs, pulling her down as she squealed. "You! Now I regret planning anything!"

"Whatever, I'm having a blast!" he exclaimed, kissing her sweetly, hugging her tight in his arms.

She pouted, sighing, letting the neck height waves hit her. She scowled, "This feels good?"

"It feels awesome" he sighed, closing his eyes, "Like I could be swept away..."

"That's awful!"

Skye snorted, "Is not..."

Glowering at him, he smiled warmly at her, giving her another kiss, "What else do you have planned?"

Meryl sighed, hugging his neck, "Surprise."

"Awesome...and hot damn, I can't get over it, this bathing suit is sexy..." he purred, grasping her thighs.

Snickering, she nipped at his lips. It was just a simple black bandeau bikini but she supposed save from being naked Skye would like something like it. She smiled some as he released her, diving under and coming up to float on his back, his eyes closed. "Seriously seriously though, Gogo, this is awesome. You guys are being way too nice to me."

She watched him before shrugging, standing, "You would have done the same and you know it."

"Nope, I'd be in jail for killing the guy that hit you if our situations were switched" he said rather plainly.

"So what, you want me to go avenge you?"

Skye scoffed, "My Gogo-chan is too pretty for jail."

Meryl smirked. Skye struggled to his feet, wobbly. She came to his side, supporting him, and he grumbled, clutching her shoulders. "Just wait, Gogo-chan, I'll be back on my feet in no time."

"You're doing well anyway, Skye, they called like a year before you could manage to walk. You're already hobbling" Meryl pointed out.

"Yea..."

Sighing, groaning as his knees ached, he sat at the table of one of the nearby beach cafes. She frowned. "Do you want a drink, baby? I'm going to get some iced tea..."

"That sounds good" Skye smiled softly, reaching for the bag to grab his wallet.

Meryl scowled, smacking his hand. He yelped, pouting, as she leered at him. "I am paying, you. Now you relax, I'll be right back."

"Yes, mistress."

Grinning as she smacked his arm before going to the stand, he leaned back and at least retrieved his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he text Iori and Hayato to check on them. Meryl had practically kidnapped him the next morning after his return to Germany, driving them to the station and the two sailed into the area. God, how...sweet and romantic, she planned like a vacation for just them.. He pinked a little, looking up at her. She hadn't really said much about his confession but, well, that wasn't a bad thing. Truly he'd believed she'd be freaked the hell out but she...was okay.

Walking back to the table with the drinks, she set one before him before seating herself across the table. Thanking her, he took a sip and frowned when he saw a rather...perplexed look on her face.

"Something the matter, baby?"

"Huh...? Oh no, just thinking of something crazy" she shook her head.

He laughed, raising a brow, "'Something crazy'? Something crazy like what?"

Meryl leaned back, crossing her arms, gazing up thoughtfully before pouting, "Well, we're eighteen right...?"

"Yep...?"

"And I _always _wanted a tatt..."

Skye grinned lazily, "You want to get tatted up while we're here, Gogo? I insist you get a Gogo tatt."

"Never!"

He laughed, sipping his tea and shrugging, "I wouldn't mind, honestly. I was going to wait until the boys and I got toasted in college to wake up with one, but..."

Meryl snickered, shaking her head, "Well, let's get one you'll choose."

Skye smirked when he noticed she was in thought once again, "And what other naughty little plots do you have?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go shower...I heard at the front desk there's this really nice restaurant and I thought we could go there for dinner tonight" she shrugged.

He smiled, resting his chin on his crossed hands, "Sounds nice...but dinner's not for a few hours, how will we fill the time?"

She sent him a dull expression that made him grin. "_Definitely_ sounds nice."

Finishing their drinks, he stood with the crutch on one arm and her on the other. She pressed into his side and looked up at him for a moment. "Skye..."

"Hmm?"

"...Nothing, never mind" she shook her head after a moment, smiling before kissing him, "What are you thinking about for the tatt?"

Skye mused, "I'll think over it while we're messing around..."

"No you won't" she scoffed, pinching his side as he grinned. "...Let's make it kind of like...important."

"Of course" he agreed, kissing her forehead as they walked into the hotel.

...She was his support right now. While he was in Germany, having a blast with his Sachi, mama, dad, and Felicie, he...had this weird thought, standing, overlooking the scenery from the bridge:

How much would it hurt if he jumped?

It scared the hell out of him. Sure, when he was a kid, he thought maybe he could jump off the edge of something and fly. And he'd been instantly proven wrong and had a broken arm to show for it. But standing there, gazing down into impending nothingness, the thought came like the ripping of metal pushing into his body, glass embedding into his skull, the force of being crushed. It was sudden. He didn't know where it came from. What bothered him the absolute most? It wasn't a whimsical idea like that from his innocence.

It wasn't what would happen if I just jumped from here? No, it was 'how much would it hurt?'. He was less than anything right now. Less than once was, less than Skye, perhaps less than human. The only thing that made him tell himself he was an idiot for even considering that question was remembering Meryl was expecting him back for this vacation.

She was his strength. His strength was a teenage romance. His strength was the same age as him.

His strength, just as he was, was changing.

* * *

Sierra is from Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny...frankly, I fathomed she'd be a great pairing for Mei just going off her picture. But uh, playing the game, I have to say she is probably in my least favorite bachelorettes ever. Who is THAT lazy?


	18. Third Generation, Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Vindicated

**Chapter Note:** Uh...I was a little jarred to see that my browser no longer even had fanfiction (dot) net saved and discovered that I haven't really gotten very far since...over a month ago x.x Yes, I have...accomplished a chapter? So I dunno if that promise of just one large 'swoosh' is going to work like I thought it would. Meep. That said, I'm now on my ever impractically timed Spring Break which I will spend either wrapping this up or partying. Unfortunately for me, it's usually neither.

I will say this definitely DEFINITELY has braindrafted longer than I wanted and I do have quite a bit more to accomplish in the story. I'd probably get a little more traffic if I turned this into a separate fiction but whatever, it's all good in my book.

Thanks for the reviews, it's been quite a while indeed. And that is definitely because YES, school is too troublesome. I have a total of THREE classes and they are STILL killing me! Damn senior seminars, class that's required for utterly no comprehensible reason, and having to retake Italian... but it's all worth it, I tell myself. Or it better be. As of now, Nelly and Elli have the outstanding vote of 'Sure!' in regards to them getting back together. My silly rarely cowriter on all things yaoi chose 'Never!' having absolutely no idea what the poll was about so no worries if you saw that XP Speaking of deviantart, I have a picture of Chihaya and Chase from Yume on there. It came out pretty well in my opinion (aka, I suck under most circumstances). **ALSO, follow me on tumblr!** Right now I'm just reblogging nonsense (90s kid found 90s nostalgia blog) but I have posted some things about the fanfic and I'm certainly going to post random spoilers at...random. I am **kazeblanca** if you're interested.

As for this chapter, **sound your horns**, readers: It's the **"ish hits the fan" one.** Notably, yes, this was slightly rushed but you know, things need to get moving. Like, now. **So be on guard for uncensored language, some mingled sex, and dark themes.** Additionally, I am going to post a short story explaining an underlying theme in 'Third Generation'. While you don't have to read it, it'll probably be a prerequisite for later reading in a way. Look for "**How Many People Change" **and as always, enjoy. Remember, I love happy endings but nothing's easy.

* * *

The night started wonderfully. Gogo and him made good use of the bed and took a nice long nap. She woke him up to shower with her and get dressed for dinner.

He'd kind of grumbled, wanting to just go to a simple place to have dinner, but she insisted on some fancy pants place. She knew he wasn't complicated, was she trying to impress him? But he got himself pretty for her, pulling on a gray dress shirt, black slacks, and even a tie. Looking towards the bathroom as he pulled his hair back, he glowered at his watch, a bit of old-fashioned elegance, he supposed, and grunted.

"Baby, the reservations are in a few minutes..."

Meryl was dressing in the bathroom and called to him she'd be ready momentarily. He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, blinking absently. Wow, they _were_ like a real couple...

Buttoning his sleeves absently, he looked over his shoulder when the door opened...

She had on a sexy little bandeau dark blue dress with a fitted black bolero jacket and high-heeled simple black shoes. Her hair was up as she scowled, looking around for something before finding it, picking up a little black clutch. Tucking a curled strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped the style, Meryl nodded. "I'm ready."

"For me to bang you?"

Meryl scoffed, rushing to take his arm as he braced on the crutch, walking towards the door. "I didn't think it was skanky!"

"Not at all, you look beautiful" he assured, kissing her temple before sighing. "...Could you let me at least buy dinner? I feel like a leech now."

"I'll let you buy dessert" she agreed, going to the elevator and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him tenderly.

He grinned lazily, kissing her back, "Ever wanted to have a quickie in an elevator, baby?"

"No, perv" she snickered, pinching his arm before resting her ear against his chest, "...Are you, uh, having a good time? I'm sure you're sick of traveling."

"I told you I was having a blast" he murmured, hugging her shoulder with one arm, "And I mean it. I'm touched you've done this."

She sighed, the door opening as she pulled away, holding his arm again. They received some stares from the people in the lobby. Skye figured because she looked really damn good. Meryl really was a pretty woman... swallowing, he absently reached into his pocket to make sure it was still there.

They arrived at the outdoor restaurant and took a seat when their waiter greeted them. Skye smiled somewhat, going through the menu. "Mm, Cioppino..."

Meryl sulked, looking through the listings as well, "You and your fancy palate..."

"Yea, my dad's kind of made me a gourmet, I suppose" Skye murmured absently.

She looked up from the menu for a hot second at him before continuing to gaze through, "You seem to be getting along with him better..."

"My old man? Yea...I guess we talk a bit more and it's less him lecturing me and me trying to annoy the hell out of him" Skye shrugged some, sipping the complimentary wine glass of water.

Meryl shifted in her seat, glancing off, "Uh, that's...good, right?"

Skye raised a brow, looking up from the appetizers when he sensed that she was talking around something. Tilting his head, he cleared his throat. "Something's the matter. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's...it's just I know it'll piss you off" she grumbled.

"'Know it'll piss me off'? What does that mean?" he frowned, confused. "Tell me."

Meryl picked up the wine list, saying simply, "My mother wants to reconcile with us and we're going shopping next Saturday. Oh, they have Perignon."

"..._What_?"

He did NOT just hear her say she was going to make up with the mother that essentially whored her own child out to some pedophile masquerading as her boyfriend. "Meryl, no. I mean, _f—k _no."

"It's my decision, Skye" she said gravely.

Skye dropped his menu, not sure if he was hungry anymore. But Meryl gazed up at him, giving this look like she was highly concerned what he'd think if she did this. It didn't take a mind reader to know what Skye thought about it. Meryl was the woman he was in love with and that was the monster that had _allowed _her to be hurt since she was a little child. Reconciliation? Was that possible?

...Swallowing, taking a deep breath, he reached out and held her hand. "...I'll...support you. It is your decision and I'll back you...65 percent, considering what you're doing and how much I despise her. But I'll always be behind you. AS LONG AS Brody is entirely out of the picture."

"She said he is..."

He forced a smile because it smelled beyond fishy. No, it was downright rotten. But Meryl smiled softly, "People can change, you know?"

"Sure they can..." he murmured, feeling a tightening in his throat.

She leaned across the table, giving him a gentle peck on the lips while squeezing his hand, "Thank you for being supportive. You're rather given to flipping out."

"I know..." he laughed with a sigh before giving her a solemn expression, "You tell me the moment something doesn't feel right."

"I will."

It was a gnawing feeling in his gut that made him displace all his concerns about why he was suddenly preoccupied with jumping off a bridge. What could make Ceffiena come back and say 'I want to reconcile' besides...pure evil?

It...didn't feel good.

* * *

Saioji May noticed something.

Glowering, gazing out on the deck where her papa and the mother of her boyfriend, she came to a realization: why was she here so much!

It wasn't so much she minded, honestly. Inaba Carrie and her father went way back and it was nice they were such old friends.

_However_, Hayato showed her some pictures once...they were old pictures. Her dad and Carrie were together in a lot of them and she caught sight of one that was pretty frisky. May had demanded, shocked, if they had been an item. Hayato frowned, shaking his head. 'No...I think that my mom pined after him a lot though. She had this journal where she wrote she wanted to marry him...'.

FINE, she could accept that too. She wrote as a child that she loved Hayato and even put their names together. Inaba May had even been written on her papers. But that was cute and dandy. She scowled deeply. EXCEPT Carrie was married. And her father, clear as the eye could see, was obviously still in love with her.

It should be all on her father, of course. He was the man in love with another man's wife. But Carrie was over here so much! She called her father often and-and it was ridiculous! Did he still think he had a chance? Where'd she get off leading him on like this!

Nibbling her thumb, she cocked a brow. She was worried. One misstep, one drink too many, and they could do something they'd regret. And Carrie wouldn't leave the father of her children and just break her daddy's heart in the process. Something had to be done.

"May, what are you doing...?"

May hissed, waving at Meryl, whom had meandered up behind her absently, frantically, "Shh! Look at this!"

Meryl's dark eyes gazed toward the deck, blinking languidly, "...Yea, so?"

"You're the one that said papa is in love with her! Aren't you worried he'll get hurt?" May demanded.

They had to have a meeting! Grabbing her sister's wrist before she could answer, she dragged her to Yue's room after retrieving Mei as well. Yue scowled, folding some clothes. "What's the matter?"

"Papa needs a girlfriend!"

"This is why you dragged me here?" Meryl questioned dryly.

May glared at her as Mei rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't papa get a girlfriend if he wanted one? I mean, he's not...unattractive, I guess?"

"Papa's a cutie!" May insisted.

Yue sighed, putting things in her wardrobe, "May, we're not going to match make for our father. It'd be much too invasive."

May pouted, leering at her uninterested sisters, "But papa won't do it on his own! C'mon, since we've been here who has papa brought home?"

Meryl tapped her chin, raising a black brow, "It's true, papa doesn't seem to be getting laid between his crazy work schedule and here..."

"Ew! That's not-"

Mei scratched the side of her face, interrupting, "He is at that stupid lab more hours of the day than most...I guess he doesn't have time?"

Yue thoughtfully rested her chin in her palm, "Oh, that's right, he is a workaholic. He seems to work a lot less because we're here. And just imagine when we go off to college or work, he'll be back on that same routine. Perhaps a woman would give him a reason to slow down a bit. "

"Bleh, I don't want to find dad some chick. It's like you said, Yue, way too freakin' invasive. We don't even know his type" grunted Meryl, folding her hands behind her head.

May pouted darkly, "His type is Carrie. I bet he hasn't found a girlfriend because she's around!"

"Are you insinuating that Carrie would be jealous if papa got a girlfriend?" Mei questioned, giving her a look.

"Well, maybe!"

Meryl snickered, getting out her phone when it chimed with a text, "Way awesome view of your man's mother there, little sister. Carrie's cool though, I doubt she's even thinking about dad in that way. It's not weird they hang out, she seems to do that with all her old friends."

May wasn't convinced but Yue crossed her arms, frowning, "Papa should have another child."

Meryl had been looking at her cell, Mei at her nails, but they all paused and looked up at her in unison. They stared for a long few moments before Mei finally spoke: "Come again?"

"Well, he missed so much of our childhood and I know he regrets it so he should find a wife and have a family!"

"That is pretty left field, _Yucchan_" Meryl snorted.

Yue glowered at her though taking a playful swing at her, Meryl ducking with a grin, "Well sure, why not? Dad's had a pretty dysfunctional family life. Just I think it should be up to him if he does that."

"And papa doesn't need anymore kids, he has us!" pouted May.

Mei cocked a brow, "Yea, isn't dad kind of old too? I mean, don't they stop floating when you reach a certain age?"

"_MEI!_"

"I don't think so" Meryl gazed upward in thought, cocking a brow, "I mean, I think men are solid for a while. But of course that means he has to find a fertile young chick."

May flustered, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea...Yue scowled, laying out a skirt. "Well, we can...play with that, I suppose. Meryl, are you still sure about this idea of 'reconciling' with our mother?"

"Nope, but it's always worth a shot" Meryl shrugged, "And I figured regardless of what bull she could try to pull, we'll have strength in numbers, right?"

Mei nodded haughtily and Yue smiled some, "Yes, that's true...Iori's completely not thrilled about it though, I almost expected him to try to forbid it."

"Nn, same. Skye was supportive though..." Meryl sighed.

May frowned as the three of them chattered...well, she...hadn't even told Hayato about that. Did she really have to? It seemed like their business yet Yue and Meryl discussed it with their boyfriends as well...?

...Odd.

* * *

There were whispers he hadn't heard in the last four or five years. Astonished, shocked, speechless... Hayato looked around, his hands awkwardly in his pockets as Emma stood beside him, looking around absently. Barrett was glancing at people they passed as well, seeming rather nervous...

"Oh! Our missing queen!" declared a fellow, striding through the masses of people working and gawking at them, appearing delighted.

Inaba Carrie smiled as he hugged her tightly, gushing, "I thought I'd never get to see you again!"

"Of course not, sweetie. I scheduled a flight as soon as Vinny told me about your shows. How could I miss it?" Carrie said, squeezing his hands as he held them.

"You have no idea how honored I am" he said, misty-eyed, before looking up, "Oh my, is this your brood?"

"Mm hmm, this is my oldest son, Hayato, then Barrett, and Emma."

They just nodded politely and the man clapped, "Oh! They're gorgeous, as expected of you!"

Carrie laughed some, "They really look more like their father than me."

"Hardly" he scoffed, waving a hand, "And where are those other gems you had, you know, the rare hard to come by Hollywood twins?"

Their mother snickered, "Do you know how much hell my poor angels would catch if I brought them here? I'd have to hire an army of security just for them."

"Oh pooh. I'm sure they're gorgeous."

Hayato smirked somewhat as their Uncle Takeru appeared out of the fray, hugging Carrie's shoulders, resting his chin on her forehead. "So how does it look, nee-san? The music should be AMAZING."

Carrie smirked, patting her younger brother's hands, "Well, you did just pull a Moulin Rouge and take a bunch of already popular music, babe."

"Hey, I had to make it fit, that counts" he pouted.

"It does" she agreed, kissing his cheek.

Hayato groaned when some people started to gather, gushing and wanting autographs... this...wasn't something he needed right now.

Of course, he could have told his mother 'no'. No, no, I don't...want to go to New York and do a ton of fun stuff, eff that. Yea, he wasn't a spoil sport in a matter of speaking. But by the time they'd warped here, he got a horrendous message from Skye: the girls were going to meet up with their mother... _what_?

Having a little video conference with his cousins, he discovered that Yue and Meryl had told their respective boyfriends this piece of rather unwelcome news. Iori and Skye were just disgruntled it was happening. He was disgruntled that it was happening and he hadn't heard a damn thing about it. He called May, wanting to know why something so important hadn't been mentioned to him. She told him she hadn't thought it was worth telling.

Really? That taste that that nonsense had left in his mouth was disgusting. What if Meryl wasn't a loving sister and had run off? And Yue did the same? What if it had been May that was born first? Regardless of how it could have happened, her mother, this woman they had concluded to for whatever awful reason to let back in their lives, would have allowed her to get _raped_. It was mind-boggling. Tag that with the fact she hadn't thought he'd want to know about it? Or that it was apparently any of his business?

To add some insult to injury, she changed the topic to ask exactly why his mother saw her father so much. Like, what? Mura was like her long time best friend, it would be like asking why he saw Skye or Iori so much. They'd been together practically since BIRTH, it was just something they did. May didn't seem to think so and he wasn't sure WHAT she was trying to suggest but figured he needed to end the call before something else came up.

...What was going on?

"Um, Alexander, don't you think you need to see to something _important_?"

Hayato frowned, looking up with the snide voice, finding some blonde Hollywood type standing with the group now, appearing disapproving of all the attention their mother was getting. He supposed it made sense, the woman practically quit her amazing career cold turkey and vanished off the map. For her to just show back up on Broadway, well, that was pretty exciting, he supposed...

...To this day he wasn't really sure about that whole period. He knew his mother was amazing, she had an amazing voice, she had a great presence, but whenever people walked up and said, 'Your mother was my favorite actress ever!' or 'I loved your mom in so-and-so movie', he could only smile awkwardly. It hadn't felt real, he supposed. It was difficult to fathom his mother as a starlet.

But whoever this was seemed to be pretty caustic, giving their mother a look as if she were wasting space. Of course, Inaba Carrie wasn't going to be intimidated, actually snorting and kissing Alexander's cheek, "I'll be in the audience, babe. Have a good show."

"Oh, of course" he smiled quickly, wringing his hands before scurrying off.

Takeru rolled his eyes, fixing his shirt, "He is petrified of that chick."

Emma snorted, "She seems pleasant. Petrified?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, "She's the type that would drop out in a second, it looks like. I hope he has a back up or that she's not critical."

"She's Melodrama."

They all blinked, confused, as Takeru explained her as a character that just generally over dramatized every single thing for every single reason. Carrie laughed, shaking her head as she pulled at her simple black strapless dress, "Seems fitting."

"Well, it's a madhouse out there..." Barrett remarked, looking out to where the audience was gathered.

"Yea, it'd blow if one of the main characters walked out" Emma frowned.

Carrie shrugged, guiding them towards their seats in the private area after putting on her 'headscarf' of sorts. Sucks she still couldn't really go around America without it. In Japan, when you're over you're over. He hadn't seen paparazzi in their homeland for his mother in ages...

He wasn't sure he was a Broadway type, especially with so much else going on in his head. But admittedly his attention was well kept when 'Melodrama' walked on the stage. She sang well, there was really no denying that. But there were times when she...strayed. Like, 'I can't be bothered to hit every high or every low all the time'. It was pretty jarring and the audience would kind of awkwardly clap at the end of her sections...

Her acting was a little on the rough side as well. Kind of like the singing, it was like, well, not every line can be delivered correctly. Barrett raised a brow and they exchanged a look. They were two teenage boys that got in the fetal position whenever someone mentioned the word 'musical' but it didn't take a genius to know this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"She is wrecking this entire thing" Emma whispered to their mother and uncle who had some pretty priceless mystified looks on their faces.

"Her acting completely baffles me" Carrie gawked almost, "I mean, it's like she's completely in the moment then falls absolutely out of it."

Takeru groaned, rubbing his face as she slaughtered a musical rendition of 'Hotel California' that had started off perfectly... "She has no dexterity, she can't follow through."

Carrie nodded, "It's difficult."

"It's basic training and you know it" Takeru scowled a bit, slouching in his seat.

She sent him a look but didn't remark, cringing as she actually got a few 'boos' now. "This isn't good at all..."

Nope, Hayato thought, leaning on his elbow, glad when the other portion of the story reappeared...but the part he supposed she was going to have...

...It was a pretty long intermission. "What's going on?" Emma demanded.

"I guess she needed a break" Barrett shrugged.

Carrie scowled, looking at her cell phone, "Yea, not for this long..."

Takeru and her exchanged a look...before getting them up and back towards backstage. Everything was in absolute chaos, even more so than it had been prior. Now, Alexander was sitting, dazed, in a chair.

"Charlene got pissed they were booing and took off" he announced, mesmerized.

"I guess we jinxed it..." Takeru groaned, rubbing his brow.

Carrie sighed some, "Please tell me this isn't one of those cheesy situations where 'the show can't go on'..."

Alexander stood, wobbly, as if his dreams were going down the drain. Probably, Hayato heard it took a lot to get a show on Broadway. "She has two more sections before her 'death', I don't know why she couldn't have held out..."

Takeru blinked languidly at Carrie, his blond brow arching...Carrie looked at him before scowling, "Oh, _hell _no. THAT is the ultimate cheesy."

Alexander appeared confused. "Huh...?"

"Two songs, Carrie? You have longer kitchen recitals than two songs, what will it kill you to help poor Lex out?"

Hayato gaped. Wait, what? Carrie shook her head, "I'm retired, Take."

"Th-that's okay, I understand" Lex suddenly smiled, appearing heartbroken, "I'll...I'll find a way."

Carrie's brows wilted a bit before wincing, "I'm...I'm sorry, Lex..."

Emma seemed relieved...she hadn't been anymore a believer than Hayato was but generally looked down on their mother's career. It had been rough, their dad had done most of the raising and they never saw her so it was most likely a truly terrible memory for Emma in most cases. However...Hayato forced a smile. "C'mon, mama, they'd get a kick out of you coming and finishing out the set. God knows you could act and sing laps around 'Charlene'."

"Definitely" Barrett groaned, agreeing.

Emma glared at both of them though Carrie appeared adamant. "It takes almost months of practice, this isn't some delightful occurrence where I can swoop in and save the day."

"The next set, there's a guy with her, right? 'Hopeless'?" Takeru questioned, crossing his arms.

Alexander nodded slowly and Takeru shrugged, "Have him lead her through the set then. Come up with some quick gestures on parts where she's supposed to stand still or sing towards the audience."

"Takeru-"

"And the last set, it's pie, she's just finishing out the show singing to the crowd, right?"

Emma rubbed her forehead, seeming exasperated, "Why? Why does it have to be mama?"

"Because she's right here" Hayato answered dryly before looking to their apprehensive matriarch. "Come on, mom, you know you'd have a blast. One more for the road."

She appeared horrified before clenching her eyes shut, seething, "Damn you, Lex, this was me coming to SEE a show, not appear in one."

"Oh Carrie, I adore you!" Lex sobbed, grabbing her hands. "Let's see what costume we can cook up while you talk to Raymond."

Takeru smiled broadly, "Awesome! This got exciting. C'mon kids."

"I can't believe you guys talked her into it!" Emma grunted, "I don't want to see mom act or sing or anything!"

"Stop being a brat" scolded Hayato, sitting down, "Besides, what's any different than what she does at home? Get over it."

"What if she wants to go back?" Emma hissed.

"She certainly didn't want to go back tonight, it seemed..." Barrett countered reasonably before smiling somewhat, "I bet it's hard for you guys to appreciate, you're her kids, but we loved her when she was acting."

Emma gave him a look, "You're her kid too. What's the difference?"

"I was a fan first."

Hayato didn't know _exactly _what that meant as he sank down in the seat. Inaba Carrie was...well, even when she was a celebrity, she was always just their mama.

But...

The crowd was starting to get rowdy, demanding when the hell the show was coming back. It was fitting to get ugly...of course, someone started passing out free beverages or snacks and it seemed to get mostly settled down. Wouldn't it be some kind of faux pas when their mother randomly took the place of who'd been acting before though...?

Hayato frowned when the lights dimmed...the crowds silenced a little though still muttering a bit. Their uncle suddenly winced. "...It has been a while since she's had to sing to a crowd like this, I hope she's okay..."

Emma grumbled and Barrett blinked towards him before looking to the stage. "I think she'll be fine."

Hayato jumped, startled, when the crowd suddenly gasped and applauded, apparently thrilled when their mother walked out on stage slowly, now in the character's staple red dress, followed by Hopeless...the stage was set up like they were outside on some street... Hayato blinked as people started to go insane taking pictures...uh...

His mother looked dazed. He supposed if he hadn't done something like this for four years he would be too, it must be nuts for her...Hopeless held her shoulder, standing behind her and singing faintly: "_Turn around..."_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round..." _she sang, walking away with the subtlest of pushes from Hopeless. He probably only noticed because he was looking but...

"_Turn around..."_ Hopeless followed.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears..."_

"_Turn around."_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by."_

"_Turn around!"_

Hopeless reached out to her and she turned when the lyrics called for it..._"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes."_

Walking away once more, hugging her arms, Hopeless called, "_Turn around, bright eyes."_

"_Every now and then I fall apart!"_

"_Turn around, bright eyes!"_

"_Every now and then I fall apart..."_

"_Turn around..."_

She turned, walking past him with the kind of 'dramatic' personality the persona had, singing with a matching sort of absence, "_Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild."_

"_Turn around."_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms..."_

"_Turn around!"_

"_Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I have to get out and cry."_

"_Turn around!"_

'Melodrama' turned, Hopeless gripping her arms...well, for someone who had all of fifteen minutes to get into a character she knew nothing about, she seemed to get the gist of it as she gazed at the guy helplessly, "_Every now and then I get a little terrified but then I see the look in your eyes."_

She backed away, turning her back to him though facing the audience as he beg-sang, _"Turn around, bright eyes!"_

"_Every now and then I fall apart."_

"_Turn around, bright eyes!"_

...He supposed whatever song his mother went into in the kitchen with their Uncle Jyun or any other relative that happened to want to start having a sing-along wasn't quite this. He was used to that but there...was something very different about this. Carrie gestured beautifully along to the song, none of it possibly directed, they didn't have the time.

"_Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight...and I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong...together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in an powderkeg and giving off sparks! I really need you tonight! Forever's going to start tonight...forever's going to start tonight..."_

Carrie walked along the stage, kneading her hands as she sang gently: _"Once upon I was falling in love...but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart..."_

She turned, he guessed, to Hopeless and sang earnestly, _"Once upon a time there was light in my life...but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart..."_

Hayato supposed it was a...theater thing, he noticed in the corner of his eye that for some reason like a crowd of people appeared on stage. He shivered, shocked when he realized he'd actually been just kind of watching their mom the entire time. Woah, wha...?

The newly gathered choir of 'street people' started chanting the 'ahh' part and Hopeless followed after Carrie like a puppy dog. The guy had a good voice but seemed jittery...he'd been doing perfectly before, probably hadn't expected this. _"Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around!"_

Carrie did, staring at him earnestly, _"Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be."_

She turned with the usual, _"Turn around!"_

"_But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am..."_

"_Turn around!"_

"_Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you."_

"_Turn around!"_

"_Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do-!"_

Hopeless seemed to have fallen to his knees, pleading, _"Turn around, bright eyes!"_

"_Every now and then I fall apart!"_

"_Turn around, bright eyes!"_

"_Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight! And_ _I need you more than ever! And if you only hold- me- tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right... 'cause we'll never be wrong...together we can take it to the end of the line! Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time! I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark! We're living in an powderkeg and giving off sparks!_

She turned towards the audience, projecting such an emotion of distraught, if Hayato didn't know any better he thought she wasn't acting...her voice was always powerful, kind of heady, as she cried out with distressing vigor: _"... I really need you tonight! Forever's going to start tonight...forever's going to start tonight..."_

Waving, as if an ocean of calm washed over her, she breathed out wretchedly:_ "Once upon I was falling in love...but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart... Once upon a time there was light in my life...but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart..."_

Hopeless wandered over beside her, joining in harmony, _"A total eclipse of the heart..."_

Melodrama temporarily turned to him, singing the line once more before Carrie wandered off stage with Hopeless practically whimpering "turn around, bright eyes..." over and over.

Hayato was...kind of speechless. The audience rose, applauding, probably super enthused now compared to some minutes ago. No one expected the great Carrie Inaba!

...He wasn't sure he did either.

Swallowing, looking to his uncle who had a rather weird smile on his face, "Wow, she's a little rusty..."

Hayato gaped, "The hell she was!"

Emma seemed astonished, also seeming to not have anything directly available to voice. "That...was rusty?"

Takeru chuckled, "Of course it was amazing but for your mother, that wasn't it. Carrie could bring a house down. But I have all the faith in the world she will in her final act. Or I hope she will, it's one of my absolute favorite songs..."

...Hayato hadn't believed it. That was...well, almost perfect really. How did she get better than perfect? Was that even their mother?

Somehow the other parts had become peculiarly uninteresting and he wanted to hear his mother at her 'best' as Uncle Takeru said. It felt like HOURS...most of the characters were either killed off or happy. But the finale seemed to be along a bridge...?

Emma blinked, startled, as an orchestra started to play something almost...rock-like? Takeru straightened up in his seat. Hayato's eyes narrowed. Okay...maybe that last thing was fluke. A really good fluke but...what was this feeling in his stomach? It felt...heavy.

Carrie walked out, still wearing the red dress. She walked along the props, running her fingers along the pillars of the bridge. Pausing, she closed her eyes and softly breathed in, _"Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me...is there anyone home?"_

Leaning her back against the bridge, she gripped as if she was in danger of falling... _"Come on now...I hear you're feeling down...well, I can ease your pain. Get you on your feet again."_

Closing her eyes, gazing upward, she continued: _"Relax...I'll need some information first. Just the basic facts: can you show me where it hurts?"_

Just like someone they...would have paid to go see sing, she sang out with just the most powerful breathtaking voice: _"There is no pain, you are receding! A distant ship smoke on the horizon! You're only coming through in waves! Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying!"_

She gazed at her hands, clenching them, _"When I was a child, I had a fever! My hands felt... just like... two balloons! Now I've got that feeling once again. I can't explain! You would not understand! This is not how I am!"_

Raising her fists, she sang with more anguish than he could swallow: _"I...have become...comfortably numb..."_

The orchestra had a little solo as Carrie seemed to breathe softly, crossing her arms over her chest before returning weakly, _"I have become...comfortably numb."_

She started to pace, singing as if to herself: _"Okay... it's just a little... pin prick. There'll be no more..."_

Melodrama's entourage sang '_ahhhh'_ loudly and Hayato felt a little tense... Carrie smiled almost wickedly: _"But you might feel a little sick. Can you stand up? ...I do believe it's working... Good. That'll keep you going through the show. C'mon, it's time to go."_

She swayed, as if she almost tripped, before turning and holding the bridge tightly again. She was singing even more powerfully than before, almost sobbing. What the hell? Why did he want to cry? Why was he a wuss again?

"_There is no pain, you are receding. A distant ship smoke on the horizon! You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying!"_

Gripping her fists, balling them beneath her chin, she lamented, _"When I was a child, I caught a... fleeting glimpse out of the corner of my eyes! When I turned to look, well it was gone. I cannot put my finger on it now! The child is grown and the dream? The dream is gone! And I... have become... comfortably numb..."_

The whole stage darkened save for that one spotlight on Carrie as she started to apparently sink to her knees...sorrowfully, beautifully, she rasped: _"I...have become...comfortably..."_

There was a long pause as the orchestra finished out the song before silencing as she held it long and cold, all the lights going out... _"Numb..."_

Hayato was absolutely astounded...Takeru seemed rather taken aback himself but rose with the absolutely mesmerized audience to clap, Barrett as well. What? Hayato looked to Emma who was gaping as well, tears in her eyes. Looking back towards the stage where the cast was starting to line up, he was...SHOCKED.

...What the hell? His mother was...amazing?

* * *

"You listen here, Izumi Takeru, if you EVER and I mean EVER loop me into something like that again-"

Takeru grinned, handing a bouquet of flowers to her, hugging her tightly as she drank a bottle of water, in Charlene's dressing room. "The scene was absolutely MEANT for you, nee-san! You were perfect!"

Carrie snorted and sighed, back in the dress she was wearing when she was merely a spectator, looking around Takeru, "I'm sorry, guys, I didn't want t-"

Oh, he was a blubbering idiot. He'd specifically told Emma not to cry but what does she do? Cry. And he couldn't not cry for some damned reason. Carrie laughed, cooing gently as she held her arms out to them, "Oh, my poor babies! Did mama mortify you?"

"O-of course not. I-it was amazing" Hayato sputtered, resting his chin on top of her head as he tried to sniffle all the moisture back in.

Emma hugged her waist, weeping, "I-it was really, really good, mama."

"Thank you" Carrie said warmly, rubbing both of their backs, "And you don't worry, I'm not inspired in the least to go back."

...Yea...that was the sad part. "B-but you're so...good, mama" Emma said weakly before turning to Barrett who just blinked at them, "What? You didn't think it was good, Barrett?"

"I always knew that" he shrugged simply.

...Of course he did. To them, she was their mother. But to Barrett prior to being adopted into the family and the rest of the audience, she'd always been a star. She'd always had talent...

And they asked her to take that for granted...

Gaping at the starlet that was usually cooking them dinner or chasing after two four-year-olds, it was only getting more and more horrifying. Of course back then it was absolutely annoying, everything to do with it. But to see that she actually...had talent? In a world where talent was as easy as being able to rip your clothes off and make a sex tape or eat a bunch of hot dogs? What had...they done?

But their utterly down-to-earth mother who acted like she just didn't completely impromptu perform on stage and blow it out of the water kissed each of their foreheads, sinking back into the chair she'd been sitting in prior, "Lemme finish this then I'll take you to eat, babies. Em, call your dad and check on the twins, okay?"

Hayato could only gawk...she was signing a stack of autographs in quick order but clearly with her actress insignia. Takeru leaned against the wall, chatting with her as she did so...

...This wasn't right. Their mother...wasn't meant for the life she was leading. What had they done...?

* * *

"Well...admittedly, I admire her...dexterity."

Saioji Yue blinked somewhat as they dragged their mother through every 'low class' store they loved to frequent. Meryl snickered, picking up a black shirt with the back ripped 'symmetrically'. "She's practically tried to talk me out of everything I bought."

"Still, imagine the old days..."

"The old days we wouldn't even be outside."

Ceffiena appeared horrified at the shirt she'd picked and Meryl had to laugh a little, shaking her head. "We're being way evil ourselves, you know? Mei buying shorts for her _girlfriend_, May buying those babydoll dresses that cut off above her knees. I mean, it's not evil in general but we're testing her pretty hard."

Yue's brows rose a bit, not exactly agreeing but not disagreeing either. "Little hard to fathom girlfriend myself, naturally. I mean, sure, it's not like I'm against it, just..."

"She likes boys too but it's going to a very...bishi type to knock her off her feet" Meryl sighed, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Bishi?" echoed Yue with a laugh, "_Mei_? I mean, a bishonen's pretty...effeminate."

Meryl grinned, "Exactly! Matched with Mei's manliness, a girly man would be perfect."

Yue tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well huh, when you put it that way..."

"I can HEAR you two, jerks."

They laughed as their disgruntled youngest sister appeared behind them, giving them a sulky look, "I'll have you know I am NOT manly. And two, I am perfectly content with Sierra...for...the most part."

Yue and Meryl exchanged a look before cocking a brow at her, questioning. "The most part?"

Mei pouted, going through a rack of shirts absently, "Well...you guys have been with your boyfriends for a while. Do they...do things that drive you insane?"

"Uh, have you met Skye?"

Yue stuck out her tongue, "Iori is perfect."

Meryl smirked, "You complain about him going off and drinking with the guys all the damn time."

"Well, that's-! ...Okay, _fine_, there are a minuscule FEW things I'd want to change about him and they're tiny. Why?"

Mei sighed, tugging absently at her ponytail, "She's so...commandeering. And lazy! I swear, she is nothing like your guys, she doesn't want to ever do anything but sit around and it's obnoxious."

"Some people are just like that, I suppose" Yue sighed, "But you should speak to her about it."

"Yea, and if she's getting on your nerves with it, well..." Meryl shrugged, "You weigh your options. You don't have to settle for someone that bugs you."

Mei crossed her arms, "...I guess..."

She walked back away, idly eying their mother as the woman smiled somewhat at her. Learning Mei was bi had knocked the woman into a kind of remissive role in this venture...that was her dedicated baby, after all. Meryl rolled her eyes, sitting down to try on some stilettos she saw, Yue sitting beside her with a pair of heels as well. She frowned, looking around, "...I feel odd. Iori hasn't called me once today."

Meryl looked up at her and blinked. "I guess not, he's here."

Yue scowled, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Look behind us."

Her blue eyes widening, Yue slowly turned around...like something out of a poorly conceived comedy, sure enough, there was her boyfriend with Skye, wearing a hat and reading the paper. Skye had the nerve to have those glasses with the spinning eyes on too.

"...WHAT?"

Meryl shook her head and Yue gawked, leaning over the chair and pointing rather boldly at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Why, I don't know what you mean, young lady, we're just reading the paper..." Skye said in a scraggily 'old-timer' tone.

Meryl bit her lip not to laugh as Yue gave them a death glare, "Stop messing around, I recognize you! I can't believe you, Iori!"

Her boyfriend pouted, dropping the act and tilting the hat up to reveal his face. "Baby, I was just a little worried, is all. I know you guys were convinced about the strength in numbers but we just wanted to make sure you were safe is all..."

She crossed her arms, leering, "Iori, no offense but there's one of you and Skye who's still injured."

"I'll have you know I can beat anyone with my cane" Skye announced boldly, shaking it at her.

Yue's brows folded and Meryl snickered, standing and walking around to show off the shoes. "What do you think, baby?"

"What I always think about you in heels: sex."

Meryl smirked, propping her hands on her hips before glancing back at their mother who was beside Mei and May...she seemed flustered, waving her hands and squealing, hoping they'd buy something more conservative. "She's still up to something, isn't she?"

Yue's blue eyes narrowed, "Perhaps...she's putting up a good front though."

Grimacing, Meryl plucked the glasses off Skye's nose, "People change, I keep trying to remember that."

"Yea, and people also _don't _change" Skye snarled.

Iori crossed his arms, nodding, "Seriously. I'm sorry, Yucchan, Meryl, that look on your mother's face that night...it was just soulless."

Yue winced and Meryl sighed vaguely, "Yea, that's what I'd say too but..."

Skye gazed at her rather strangely before sighing, struggling to his feet, bracing on his cane. "Fine, I...assume everything's under control. I'll still stick around so yell super loudly if something goes wrong."

"Okay" she assured, giving him a faint kiss on the lips.

Iori didn't seem as sure but sighed, standing, "Please be wary."

Yue smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead affectionately before the two meandered off pretty slowly... Meryl sighed, taking the heels off, "It's weird they're more worried than we are, huh?"

"I guess it's nice" Yue blushed, folding her arms behind her.

Meryl looked up, frowning, as May approached...she kind of had a weird expression on her face, kind of irritated, kind of bewildered...? "Wah, I thought this was mom day, why were your boyfriends here?"

"They were being protective" Yue explained, putting her choice of shoes back in the box, adding it to her collection of things to buy.

"But that's still crazy! Why'd they even have to know about this?"

Meryl cocked a brow, standing, "Why wouldn't they? I mean, I talk to Skye a lot about things, it'd be kind of weird I didn't mention it, really. Or like I have something to hide, I don't."

Yue nodded simply in agreement, wandering around to browse once more before pausing. Glancing back at May, her eyes widened. "THAT'S what was off, Hayato wasn't with them."

May stiffened and Meryl frowned, "Oh yea...did you get him mad with you?"

"H-he's in New York! B-besides, I didn't think it was his business!"

Cocking a brow, Meryl started to walk towards the counter, "I mean...that's your right but why treat it like a secret? He was there that night too..."

Yue stopped by a rack...and flustered, picking up a particularly scandalous pair of panties, "...Oh, you think these are...cute?"

"Cute wasn't my FIRST thought, sister" smirked Meryl, "Is Iori the lingerie type? I like it but Skye's ripping it off so fast I doubt he appreciates it."

"I don't know, I mean...I suppose..."

May glowered at them...before looking at her phone and noting that Hayato hadn't actually called her SINCE he questioned her about this. Could he really be mad? Watching Yue hide her scanty purchase quickly from their mother's prying eyes, she had to wonder...why were their relationships so much deeper? Why...was it feeling like Hayato took it more deeply than she did...?

"Well, this has been a...peculiar trip" Ceffiena said, watching their bags as though if she got the smallest chance she'd burn them all. "But, you girls have your own styles, that's normal."

They all just nodded absently and the woman slowly kneaded her hands, smiling, "Well, I hope we can at least go somewhere extravagant to eat. I know that's probably not your thing either but it'd be nice to sit down somewhere quiet and chat with all of you."

Exchanging glances amongst themselves, they just awkwardly shrugged and nodded again...sure, why not?

...May followed them at a distance and wondered though...if everyone was changing, why did she feel like everything should be the same...?

* * *

"Skye! Skye!"

There was a specific reason Skye hated waking up and often threatened death to the cause: absolute and utter confusion. For that singular moment, he didn't even know who the hell he was. God help him if he was having a dream, he might as well have woken up in a tank somewhere on Neptune as a woman. There was something specifically uncomfortable about that, frankly.

It was fine when he was coming out of the sleep himself, he had time to figure out that he indeed wasn't flying through the mythical land of Sechs with a unicorn lady having adventures, that was ridiculous. But yea, gallivanting around with fantasy creatures only to hear Hayato call his name frantically was a little jarring for his taste. Had Hayato been trapped in this world too? Why? Was he _really _in the mythical land of Sechs running around having adventures with a unicorn lady?

Hayato yelped as Skye grabbed the front of his shirt, leering at him as he sat up straight in bed, "WHAT?"

"Dude, I KNOW you hate waking up but I think I saw that bastard!"

Skye scowled, "Bastard?"

"Brody? O-or whoever the girl's step-father was!"

...Okay, that was jarring in itself.

Skye launched out of bed before sobbing, collapsing over and clenching his knees. DAMN IT. Hayato gaped, helping him up. Clenching the tears out of his eyes, he sputtered past the pain, "W-where? Where'd you see him? Are the girls okay?"

"I called Iori before I got here, he's gone to the house but...he said Meryl's not there."

Skye cursed under his breath, grabbing his cell phone clumsily and quickly dialing her number. Oh God, be okay...

"Skye, I'm at work, dude. I'll call you back at break, okay?"

"N-no, wait, Gogo..." he rasped, his knees sending stabbing pains throughout his body, "B-Brody...Hayato...thinks he saw...him somewhere."

"...What?"

He breathed in anguish and swallowed, "S-stay there, okay...? I'll...I'll come..."

"Skye, it's...it's fine, I'm in a crowded place-"

"N-no!" he snapped, not at her but because for some reason standing was hard, collapsing face forward into his bed, his legs straddling the floor... "N...no, baby, I'll...I'll just come sit there and make sure everything's fine, okay? Just...just be careful..."

Meryl was quiet before murmuring, "Okay."

"I'll see you...soon...love you..." he droned, burying his face into his blankets, clicking off as his body just...ached.

"...Skye, man, are you okay?" Hayato asked gently after a long few moments of silence.

Looking up weakly, he pushed himself up with all he had, wobbling. Hayato rushed to help him balance his weight, to keep him from falling...

'_If it was a boy, I suppose I would have named him...Ryuji.'_

_'Ryuji?'_

_'I was always fond of that name...I couldn't name Skye that though, he was...definitely a Skye."_

He was failing, Ryuji... he was becoming nothing...God forbid Brody try something, he'd be absolutely useless. Meryl wasn't safe with him, what was he thinking...? What could he do...?

Pressing his face against the wall, pulling away, he sobbed, "No..."

"Aww, Skye, it's okay, man, don't cry...it has been a rough spell but everything will be fine" Hayato attempted to comfort. "Come on, I'll drive you to The Wall, maybe all of us can hang out there and make sure everything's okay. And...and I could have just imagined it..."

Even Hayato seemed skeptical of that. No, you couldn't forget a face capable of that. Choking wretchedly for a moment longer, he calmed himself as much as possible and started to dress as Hayato called Iori with the plan for them and the girls to meet up. He said they all seemed to agree...Skye just nodded, dazed. He was wondering though...was this...a dream too? If so, when exactly was he supposed to wake up?

* * *

Meryl was furious.

It was pretty horrifying, that call. Brody? Why?

...Why? Because of her mother, duh. That's what she was plotting, to get close, to see her patterns. That's what she told herself as she worked in a daze. It was...sort of upsetting but she knew. That's all there was to it.

What pissed her off was when Skye showed up.

He'd been okay for the first time in almost a month. He was happy. But her boyfriend was more melancholy than she'd ever seen him when he walked through the door with her sisters and his cousins. It was so thick...and he was so quiet. She asked him what was wrong...if it was Brody, it was nothing to get worked up on. Which was a...very strange thought for her to have, considering. He just shook his head, smiled, and kept to himself.

...She asked Hayato, he said he realized it was probably because Skye wasn't who he used to be. That was the last thing in the universe she wanted to hear...aside from what was currently happening. Meryl demanded what that could even mean and Hayato sighed. Skye was kind of...athletic, active, strong. Now he had trouble even rolling out of bed.

"_I don't think he thinks he can protect you..."_

...She didn't NEED her boyfriend's protection but really, considering what he was able to do, it was probably no wonder he was so upset. He could get into a moving car rolling down the street. Meryl hadn't wanted him to feel that way though...

So in fury she called her mother, telling her she should get over here now. Ceffiena showed up and seemed shocked. Like…sincerely _shocked_. "Brody…? But…but it couldn't be, he…he shouldn't know, I haven't spoken to him in months, I swear!"

…As much as Meryl wanted to blame her mother, it really was just as logical that the man was following her too. Lately she came by to talk with them or whatever so it wasn't a stretch of the imagination that he was aware of what was going down…it wasn't comforting, however.

Skye was lying beside her, his eyes half-moons and dazed. She reached out, ran her hand over his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "It's okay, Skye."

He looked at her, his green eyes emotionless before he just turned over completely away from her. Grimacing, she sat up and leaned over him, "Please say something…"

"I'm nothing."

"What does that even _mean_, you're 'nothing'? You're just upset and you know yourself, you'd do something crazy and irresponsible regardless and I'd be yelling at you right now" she insisted before resting her cheek against his, hugging his shoulders, "Don't fall apart on me, Skye…I need you too…"

"...Let's run away for a little while" he mumbled, sounding rather delirious.

She stroked his hair, kissing his temple, "One day soon, baby. Sleep. You'll feel better."

Meryl wasn't exactly sure he slept...she dozed off, drained, but she was pretty sure his eyes were still open when hers closed. 'I'm nothing'...what _did_ that mean? She'd never placed any kind of value like that on him. How could she...? He was...important to her?

Opening her eyes, finding she hadn't really slept either, she leaned over to check. Finally he was at rest, his broad shoulders rising and falling gently, his lips parted some. Kissing his cheek, she sighed softly.

Important...there were a lot of things that were 'important' to her but that seemed to fail to encompass Skye. So...what? What was she missing...?

* * *

Inaba Kurt rested his chin in his raised palms, staring at a shoddy video of his wife performing rather randomly on Broadway. Her voice was as gorgeous as ever, people loved her as much as ever. His problem was what ever made her do it in the first place?

He supposed it was a little backwards...most kids hero worshipped their parents young and denied them later in his experience but their kids had a little hero worship then just plain denial of her career. Now, they were practically in pieces that she wasn't doing it anymore. It was only five years ago that she gave it up, didn't they remember those Christmas' she missed? Her being away all the time? He certainly did...

His eyes lulled, crushed. Not that it even mattered. She felt a million miles away from him regardless. She didn't love him anymore and it hurt like hell to just love her more and more each day. She put up with him fine but...

"Daddy!"

Kurt jumped a little, startled, when Jack jumped on his back, "Let's go work on the treehouse, daddy!"

He smiled at his son. The twins were their mother's duplicates, still blond, still those crystal blue eyes...their babies. But he didn't even give them a chance to enjoy that...standing before he wanted to go drink himself to sleep, he nodded. "Yea, that sounds like a great idea."

"Where's Mommy?" he asked as Kurt walked towards the doorway to get his shoes.

"...Probably with a friend."

"Mura?"

Mura. That guy...if Carrie ended up with him, God help him, he'd kill that prick. Carrie already hated him so whatever. Mura wasn't helping, he just gave her a perfect way to avoid him. Kurt had nightmares about them together as a couple which was completely possible. She told him he could see whomever he wanted with discretion. Apparently anyone but her.

...He couldn't stand it.

* * *

"Operation pair daddy off is a GO!"

Yue cocked a brow, Mei beside her appearing bored as May absolutely sparkled. They'd made a grand discovery yesterday: a coworker.

"_Wahh, papa, we're all going out on a date, you should too!"_

_Saioji Mura was lazing on the couch, his eyes partially closed, as he clicked through the stations on the flat screen in their living room. Meryl was moving around, preparing to go see Skye, Yue was preparing a bento for Iori, and Mei was also gathering snacks for a moon-viewing with Sierra. Their father blinked at her, munching on some chips with a raised brow. "Why would I wanna do that?"_

"_Because! You'll be lonely when we go away for work and college!"_

_Mura just smiled, "You'll come visit me right?"_

"_W-well, of course, but-"_

"_Then I'll be just fine."_

_May pouted and was about to remark that he be a LITTLE more proactive when the doorbell rang. Mura frowned, about to stand, but Meryl held up a hand, "I'll get it."_

_Figuring it could be Hayato to pick her up, she sighed and grimly walked with the others towards the door. Was there NO ONE except Carrie in his life? Didn't he realize how much hurt that could cause him in the future...? There had to be some woman..._

"_Oh...konbanwa."_

_May looked up, shocked from her thoughts, by the unfamiliar voice. She gaped. The woman was beautiful, her black hair styled and amassed on top of her head with random breads handing with a blue headband and blue eyes. She seemed to have a pretty impassive look on her face but was idly shuffling her feet. "Um...is Saioji-sama here?"_

_Meryl blinked once before nodding, "Oi, dad, you have company!"_

_Yue scowled a bit at Meryl but smiled, holding out her hand, "Please, come in."_

"_Oh, that's..."_

"_Ehime-san?"_

_The mystery woman looked up, blinking, as Mura appeared, startled. "Hey, what brings you out this way...? Did something happen at work?"_

"_Nn. The specimen we've been monitoring has shown some odd activities. The doctor sent me to collect more plant samples since they're indigenous to Mineral" she explained._

_A pretty coworker he probably saw almost every day? Mura's eyes widened, "Oh...I want to see this development, definitely. Here, let me grab my coat and we can grab some more of the plants then I'll come to the lab with you."_

"_Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your day off..."_

"_No worries" he waved before looking back at the girls, "You're going out, right? You'll live without me?"_

_May was beside herself. JUST perfect! "Wah! Of course we will, daddy! Go have fun!"_

_Meryl raised a brow at her but Mura left with Ehime soon after. May clasped her hands, growing excited, as they walked side by side, speaking. They looked ADORABLE together! It was so perfect! Let the matchmaking begin!_

"The hell? I'd choose Carrie over her myself if I were dad."

Mei gawked as Meryl entered the room, munching chips, "How can you say that?"

"She is kind of cute and they seemed like they'd be cute together..." Mei mused.

"It'd be boring as f—k. They'd probably just talk about biology and plants all the damn time" Meryl shook her head, "I mean, think about it, doesn't he do that all day? At least with Carrie he gets a break from that place _sometimes_."

May scowled, "We don't know what they'd talk about! Perhaps they have a whole repertoire of

things to speak about."

"But why haven't they?" Yue sighed.

"Because dad's sucha goof! He's got a pretty girl just ripe for the taking-"

Mei stared at her nails, "She could be taken."

"And way too young for him. Dad's probably not going to go for anyone excessively younger than him" Meryl included.

"THAT'S why I'll investigate and set them up on a surprise date!"

Yue stared at her, "...Seriously?"

"Seriously! Then he'll totally get over Carrie!"

Meryl scowled, leaning against the doorway, "What is with you and Carrie? I mean, they're not sleeping together, it's not even a sordid affair."

"It's not healthy" May huffed.

"Yea, fine, whatever" Meryl rolled her eyes before glancing at her sisters, unreadable for a moment. "Um, you guys heard anymore about...Brody?"

Yue frowned softly, "No, dear...mother has security around us, apparently, so he should be backing off. Try not to worry."

"Easier said than done..." she said gravely.

Mei frowned as well, standing, "I forgot to mention it but you got a letter today."

Meryl blinked and the girl grabbed the envelope off the stand, handing it to her. Meryl looked it over before opening it and smiling faintly. "Oh cool, I was accepted into Tokyo University."

"Eh? I thought you were going to Nayama" Yue questioned, confused.

Meryl shrugged, setting it down, "Figured I should at least have a few options, right? In case I don't get into Nayama."

"Mm, that's true..." Yue murmured, sighing, "Iori got accepted into Kyataka...oh. Long distance is going to be so difficult!"

"Mm. Sierra wants to open a shop and wants me to help her run it but that seems like a rather disastrous idea" Mei rolled her eyes around.

Meryl snickered, folding her hands behind her head, "And you know the saying: never go into business with friends. Especially the ones you're sleeping with."

Mei stuck out her tongue and glanced to May who was now writing in her notebook. "And...what are you doing now, May?"

"Plotting! First, I'll figure out her age and if she's married then suggest she go to dinner with papa!"

They all groaned and Meryl rubbed her brow when the doorbell rang. "HOPEFULLY that's Hayato so you can go do something better with your time."

May glowered at her but they wandered to the door to see...

Well, it was Hayato...with Iori and... "Skye?" Meryl gawked.

The two were holding Skye under his arms, the tall fellow's head lurched forward, his whole body limp. The flush on their faces said they'd been drinking. The unconsciousness of Skye said he'd been drowning.

"Yea, we...were out drinking and he got absolutely _wasted_. Like he's never been this gone" grumbled Hayato, readjusting under Skye's weight.

"We'd take him home but, uh, figure Aunt Kaede wouldn't appreciate him coming home blacked out and all..." Iori cleared his throat.

Meryl pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing as she guided them to lie him on the couch. "Uh, no offense, but you guys...didn't think to stop him? Do you know how much liquor it'd take for _Skye_ to get this drunk?"

Iori sighed as they rested the guy on the couch, face forward. Hayato grimaced, rubbing his arm, "Well, he was drinking some pretty hard stuff. I've never heard of Everclear and he did a few shots of 151..."

"I'm pretty sure people end up in different countries drunk on those" groaned Meryl, "I don't know many who mess with Everclear..."

"Well, our grandfather drank it pretty liberally..." Iori seemed to defend, sitting and grasping Yue's hand to pull her on his knee.

Hayato snorted, sitting on the arm of the chair and rubbing his face, "Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly probably don't even have blood but liquor running through their veins, that's not saying much."

Yue frowned as Meryl knelt beside Skye, stroking his back, "Should you turn him on his back...?"

Iori shook his head, "If he vomits he might asphyxiate..."

Meryl grimaced at that and glanced at her watch... great, she was calling it a night at nine to take care of her drunk ass boyfriend. She'd so be having a talk with him... "Here, so he doesn't hurl all over the couch, can you guys help me drag him to my room?"

He might as well have been dead, they were dragging him like a log. She actually freaked out for a second and rushed to check his breathing...nope, he was, just out like a light. Grumbling, she called his mother and told her Skye had fallen asleep at her place...

"Merururu..."

Meryl scowled, sitting on the edge of the bed when Skye slurred, his eyes opening partially, totally bloodshot. "Where am I...?"

"My room, dork" she grunted, turning him over and reaching to tug off his shirt, "You have fun? A little TOO much fun?"

"I don't remember..." he mumbled wearily.

"I don't expect you would" she said plainly, unbuttoning his pants next.

Skye groaned, turning on his side as she folded his clothing and set it on a chair, "Nah tonigh', Gogo-chin, I dun think I can get up..."

"Like I'd have sex with you _this _gone" Meryl scoffed, grabbing her covers and pulling it over him, "Go to sleep."

"You aren' my mama..."

"Yea, she'd kick your ass" she said simply, sitting beside him, starting to turn on her newly acquired television, "You're really out to worry me lately, you know that? Bouts of depression, binge drinking dangerously..."

Meryl started to say he'd promised that he wouldn't change but this character he was starting to become was DEFINITELY not who he was. How could she not worry? Skye certainly hadn't mentioned drinking tonight and she supposed she should be grateful Iori and Hayato were there but even his drinking patterns were out of the norm. It was too much.

But it'd have to wait until tomorrow, she sighed, finding he'd passed back out, snoring louder than he usually did. Was he still bothered about Brody? Not protecting her or that crap?

Or was it something deeper...?

* * *

"Yagami Iori, you're almost as drunk as Skye. What got into you lot?"

Yue glowered at her boyfriend who had followed her into the kitchen when she went to get them something non-alcoholic to drink but was now leaning against the doorway, gawking like a fish as his eyes looked absolutely dazed. He was completely delirious himself, just Skye was the only one to take the next step to passing out.

"Dunno, got a little too drink happy, I guess..." he answered, closing his eyes, still leaning against the door as if without it he'd be on the ground.

Pouting, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You _know_ I hate you drinking. Or at least to this extent, you look like you're a step away from falling flat on your face."

Iori smiled, hugging her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. "You'll catch me, won't you?"

Yue pinked and pinched his side, "Nah uh, you're too big..."

"You're so cute..." he chuckled softly before pushing away rather suddenly to go sit in the bay window. Yue frowned at this.

"Did I upset you?"

"Of course not..." he drawled, looking ready to curl up there, "I just really wanted to kiss you and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it with me rather...tipsy."

Yue sighed softly, walking over and sitting in his lap and hugging his neck, "I...don't mind so much..."

He smiled, kissing her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yucchan..."

While it seemed he was going to say something, she smirked when she'd found he'd dozed off, his cheek pressed against her temple, his mouth agape softly. Sheesh...

She jumped, startled, when suddenly Hayato stalked in rather loudly. He had an absolutely miffed expression of his face and glowered around for a moment, "Iori, I'm ready to go, dude."

Iori lurched forward a little, his eyes opening partially with the movement before squinting tightly, yawning. "Already...? We just got here..."

Hayato's dark blue eyes narrowed a bit, his tension rather thick, "You can stay if you want but I'm leaving."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Iori mumbled, tiredly dropping his chin on top of her head gently.

"Nothing, I just want to go. We dropped Skye off...but I understand if you're staying here."

Yue was confused. Why was he upset...? But Iori almost slid out of the seat, his eyes rolling around rather weirdly, almost synchronized with his neck. "..._F—k_. What is wrong with me...?"

"You're wasted!" she sulked.

"Mm" Iori groaned, burying his face in his hands, "I'm sorry, Haya, I probably will crash here too else you'll end up carrying me home next..."

Hayato's disgruntlement melted into a kind of concern, "You don't think you guys have poisoning or something, right? It's kinda abnormal that both of you are so down for the count."

"God, I hope not" Iori groaned once more, "I'll let you know..."

'Youngest' nodded slowly before pursing his lips, "I'll leave through the back door. I'll see you guys later."

Yue nodded and Iori gave a weak parting. Standing, she helped him wobble back towards the living room so she could take him to her room...the most horrifying morning of her life, waking up to Iori asleep after having sex the night prior, was repeated and well, it was a Saturday so unless Iori just stayed in her room all day there was no real way around it. Especially since Mura had no plans on going anywhere that day, choosing it specifically to laze on his laptop in the living room...so, ashamed, she pulled a shame-faced Iori out...

Mura blinked at them. It just wasn't NORMAL! Didn't fathers get protective with their daughters doing..._that_? Once Iori left, she felt she had to demand this and the fellow smiled some and said, 'yea, I'm provoked to kill most of your boyfriends' but he didn't have 'parental amnesia' as he termed it, not forgetting his teenage years. Specifically he never wanted them to have to 'sneak around' and do something unsafe. He just pressed that he _hoped _they were practicing safe sex and just be careful. Thus, though she didn't like to she wasn't freaking out to have Iori sleep over.

When they made it to the living room, she was surprised to find a sort of angry May...? Mei was giving her a look, texting on her cell phone whilst shaking her head. Cocking a brow, Yue glowered between them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm going to bed!" May snapped, marching towards her room and slamming the sliding door loudly.

Yue leered a little and Mei rolled her eyes, "You know how Hayato _adores _his mother and May's convinced she's evilly leading dad on?"

"Oh, she didn't..." Yue groaned, incredulous.

Mei nodded solemnly and Yue rolled her eyes next, sighing as she bid Mei 'good night', the girl heading out to go somewhere with Sierra. Iori was a regular twinkle toes, somehow sleeping standing up as she got him to her bedroom at last, dropping him as gently as possible on the bed. She bit her lip trying not to laugh as he kind of giggled weirdly as she undressed him, still out of it. Ugh, no, no, think. Why would May not _think _about that though? Hell, even SHE knew how much Hayato adored his mother. And secondly to even SAY it at all, why, not that she could ever find anything but she'd never say a mean word about Celia to Iori's face, that was his _mother._ It was absolutely different with theirs, she'd shown them pretty blatantly how evil she was, she left a pretty bad impression with her ludicrous thoughts.

Shaking her head at her sister's nonsense, she grabbed a container from the storage and placed it near Iori's side in case he had to vomit. No, he was sleeping pretty well now, she figured...stroking his hair from his eyes as he breathed heavily, she wondered. No, she wouldn't call it 'walking on eggshells', but there were things she knew not to say to Iori. He was a little sensitive about his ex-girlfriend that dumped him so she wasn't going to throw out her name when it suited her in a situation. She didn't want to upset him...but she _knew _about Iori's girlfriend, how much it had hurt him, something rather interpersonal he had disclosed to her.

...Hayato had been a 'mama's boy' since the day they met him, why wasn't May aware that saying 'Carrie was seducing their father' was a little too dangerous?

* * *

"Meruru..."

"Stop calling me that, jerk ass."

Skye was lazing in her bed, exhausted. Meryl hadn't believed him when he said he wasn't hungover, just tired. There was absolutely NO way with how wasted he was last night. He was so wasted his body said 'f—k you, we are shutting this bitch down!'. And yet oddly enough he seemed perfectly fine. He joked with Iori, who was also lacking in hangover, that they were getting their grandpa's blood.

"But it's so cute..."

Meryl was folding her clothes, giving him a look, "It was acceptable when you were drunk. Now you're just looking for me to kick your ass."

Skye grinned lazily, poking her belly, "How about we name our future baby that? Yagami Meruru."

Swatting at him, she scoffed, pinking, "Like I'd _ever _have a kid with you. You are not father material like I'm not mother material."

"Oh, I dunno about that..." he said rather absently.

He went suspiciously quiet before changing the subject to something completely random. She cocked a brow at him before grimacing, realizing he'd just kind of darted in that direction before recoiling, recalling her...experiences with motherhood. Trying to protect her, she supposed...

"Not to say I wouldn't, you know" she remarked quietly, interrupting his tangent to get out of the invisible hole he imagined he'd put himself in. "Have a baby."

He tilted his head at her, leaning against her headboard with the pillows propped up. Smiling softly, he murmured, "I think, despite what you say, you'd be a good mother. Under that very rough exterior is someone that cares a lot."

"Oh?" she muttered, flustering and turning away, "And what about you?"

Skye laughed some with a sigh, "You're probably right, me as a dad..."

Meryl placed her clothing in the drawer before wandering over and sitting face forward in his lap with a sigh, "Well, if 'caring a lot' is what would make me a good mother, I'm sure you'd be just as peachy, nosy."

"Oh really?" he grinned lazily, reaching on top of her purple lacy tank, unsnapping her bra with what could only be deviant speed. "Wanna get in some practice for future baby-making then...?"

Shuddering softly as he reached under her shirt and fingered around her nipples, she bit her lip. "N-not right now, baka...I...I wanted to..."

"Why...? Too many people here?" he rasped, not halting his actions but taking it a step forward by lifting her shirt over her breasts.

"Sk-Skye, s-st..." she moaned, as he suckled contently, groping her thigh.

_Ugh_, it was ridiculous, it was like three in the evening and _yea, _a lot of people were here. Though she supposed that had never ever stopped them in the past, unzipping his pants and jerking him out, stroking him. Thing was she really had wanted to wait so they could discuss this, oh, insane drinking problem he was gaining recently along with the crippling depression. He seemed fine right now but...

He groaned faintly, his cheeks pinking as he leaned back, allowing her to nip at his earlobe. "Mm, Gogo..."

"Meryl, mother- OH MY GOD!"

Meryl glared towards the door where Yue was standing, bright red, horrified. Tucking Skye away, tugging down her shirt, she grunted. "Do you have some preoccupation with walking in on us? I mean, jeez, at least you and Iori were _done _when I did it to you, perv."

"You haven't seen Iori naked, have you?" Skye leered a bit.

"Nah, Yue got all possessive of his junk."

"MERYL!"

Sighing, kissing Skye's forehead before sitting up, "What, Yue?"

"Mother called, she sounds super super upset...like she's in hysterics and wants us to come to the mansion."

Meryl winced as Skye's eyes instantly blazed. Yea, she didn't expect support on returning to that place ever. "I mean, did you ask her what's wrong...?"

"She's blubbering so badly...I mean, it might be something small but I'm kind of worried" Yue bit her lip, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Okay..." Meryl said reluctantly, "Give me a minute."

Yue nodded, shutting the door behind her. Meryl slowly glanced to Skye who was just absently staring at her, "Or...you could stay here and have sex with me."

"She's upset about something, Skye."

Skye scowled, standing and grabbing his shirt off the edge of the bed, "...You want me to drive you?"

Frankly she was a little surprised he didn't put up more of an argument...she shuffled her feet, shrugging, "It'd...it'd be nice."

He had a bit of a gait...he didn't need supports but his balance was pretty screwed. Making his way to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, pulling away and giving a pretty forced supportive look. She couldn't blame him, it was...still crazy.

Grasping his arm before he released her, she mumbled, "On second thought, I'd rather you rest then I'll come over and stay the night with you, okay...? We can take the train and taxi."

Skye's eyes narrowed a bit, "You don't want me to go...?"

She kissed his knuckles, shaking her head, "It's not that. I..."

Suspiciously quiet, he finally smiled a little normally at least, "Like...I said, call if something doesn't feel right."

Nodding, she kissed him once more before parting, pulling on some jeans and a thin jacket. Skye lingered and walked out with her, holding her hand, both kind of quiet. All the others were out, worried. Mura was leaning against the doorway with a frown, watching them. "...I'd feel better if you let me take you, ladies."

Iori was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, a rather solemn expression on his face as him and Skye exchanged a look. Mei seemed worried, kneading her hands, "Maybe it would be faster..."

Meryl pursed her lips. Maybe that's why she didn't want Skye to go because she didn't want their father to go either...she was protective. Mura usually had no place with their mother or Fuwaki clan and Skye would feel things he shouldn't have to. About to protest, Skye squeezed her hand, leaning over and whispering in her ear. "I think that's a good idea. I mean, if your mom's up to something, your dad probably would handle it a hundred times better than we would."

Sucking her cheek skeptically, she glowered at him before sighing, nodding. "That'd be nice, dad..."

Yue hugged Iori's arm as they walked out, Meryl giving Skye's hand a gentle squeeze before they parted, cramming in the car. She glanced out the rearview mirror at the two make their way up the street, side by side. Frowning as she turned to look out the window as their father made his way to the bridge, she felt...wrong? Something was already wrong with this situation...

...Why was she being so paranoid?

* * *

"Wow, she really said that?"

Inaba Hayato had been pissed from last night to this moment. And naturally, his cousins came over like nothing and started playing his video games. He was used to it from Skye but sheesh, Iori too...?

Of course he wasn't mad with them, this was pretty normal with any combination of them doing it to the odd one out but...rubbing his neck, he grumbled. May was making some notes and, well, kind of ignoring him? He smiled dumbly and questioned what she was doing...she looked up and seemed bright enough. She was trying to hook some woman up with her dad. He'd been a little surprised but eh, it would probably be good for the guy...

It was just that _extra _part she tacked on about how he needed another woman because clearly his mother was leading the guy on. Um, what? He'd demanded just what the hell _that _meant? How was his mother leading Mura on? By hanging out and talking to him? She argued that her father was obviously in love with her and Carrie hadn't put a stop to it so what did he call it?

He called it 'Mura needs to get over it' for, frankly, Carrie always seemed to be firm that they were just friends. Friends, that meant spending occasional time together and doing something you enjoyed together. If he was trying to make it more, that was HIS problem, not his mother's.

For whatever reason, May just wouldn't hear it and maybe he was just _biased_ but the words that came out of her mouth just transformed into how much of a flirtatious seductive skank his mommy was because she 'took up Mura's free time that he could be using finding himself a girlfriend that won't hurt him'. Yea, he'd had enough.

Prone to flying off the hinges when it came to his mother, he applauded himself for just holding up his hands and telling her point blank 'stop talking'. She was wrong. Dead wrong. Hell, he wasn't even blaming Mura that much because, aside from the general animosity between him and his dad, he and his mother acted just like old high school buddies and there was absolutely nothing perverse about it, really. Sure, he could have been missing something, absolutely, but he just didn't get that idea. Additionally, no one was holding a freakin' gun to Mura's head, he didn't _have _to hang out with his mother all the time!

She wanted to counter but he already was done. Irritated she'd claimed all this stuff then laid the blame on one of the most important people in his life, he told her don't talk to him for a while and walked into the kitchen to retrieve Iori.

..._UGH_. Him and Skye. If it wasn't Skye getting all cutesy and huggly with Meryl, it was Iori getting all cutesy and huggly with Yue. Although he supposed last night didn't really count, they both passed out pretty much. But still!...Why was he having all these issues? All...he wanted was to snuggle up and spend time with May but she just spent a majority of the time pissing him off now. And how did she not recognize that no one with a good relationship with their parent would want to hear that? Hell, MEI, _Mei _who ignored them and was frightened of them as children, Mei who hung out with them every blue moon now, was trying to send signals to May to stop. How did she understand more than his own girlfriend...?

Hayato sulked a bit as Claire skipped in, holding a tray of tea, "Skye-nii, Iori-nii, I brought you tea!"

"Ah, you're my absolute favorite, munchkin" Skye gushed, setting down his controller and pulling her into a tight hug after she set the tray on the table.

Iori chuckled, thanking her as well. Hayato mock-pouted, "What, your REAL nii-san doesn't get anything?"

Claire giggled as Skye set her on her feet, scurrying to the kitchen, "I'll make Haya-nii something special!"

"Hear that? I get something special" Hayato heckled.

"Again, sister kicks me in the balls to wake me up. That I'm at least special enough to get a drink is fine with me" scoffed Skye, drinking.

Hayato snickered before grumbling, "Well, at least Claire loves me..."

Iori sighed heavily, leaning back and drinking his tea, "Perhaps...you and May should take a break? I mean, it's one thing to have an argument every once and then but you guys are having them back to back."

"I...I guess" Hayato hesitated, "It's just so...depressing to end it like this."

"Not end... break" Skye pointed out, leaning back.

Hayato rolled his eyes, sighing, "...Maybe."

Iori glowered at his phone, drinking the tea with his free hand. "Yue hasn't called..."

"Nope..." Skye grumbled, looking at his phone.

Hayato settled on the couch, bummed that for whatever reason he wasn't really even as involved with May either. Yue and Meryl talked with Iori and Skye about things and...vice versa. Hayato talked to May but May...May just didn't seem to see the need to share things with him, he guessed? So...maybe a break or...then some would help.

"So who's up for some liquor binging?" Skye questioned, leaning back.

Hayato frowned and Iori scowled, "Skye, that's the fifth night this week if we...OR you go out. What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Skye said rather plainly.

Hayato glanced at Iori hesitantly before shrugging, "Well, man, you're clearly not back from the accident completely and you're kind of mood swingy... then you're drinking a lot. Are you sure you're okay? We're here, you don't have to drink to get over what's going on."

Naturally, Hayato thought Skye would flip a switch but the fellow just gazed off emptily for a moment before shrugging, closing his eyes. "I'm kind of lost right now but I'll make it. And since there's issue with my drinking, I'll hold back. Gogo wasn't thrilled with me being passed out last night either."

Iori frowned, "Lost though?"

"...Yea, I don't really want to talk about _that_...don't worry, I'll get over it..." he said, sounding bizarrely disinterested.

Their brows furrowed but Hayato put on a smile when Claire returned with a red drink... "Now what is this, lady?"

"A cotton candy Shirley Temple!"

"Ooh."

Sitting in his lap, Hayato stroked her hair and felt a little...discombobulated. Skye was playing games as if he didn't say something completely weird a second before and he might have to break up with May...

They...graduated soon...were these just...growing pains?

* * *

_She was...raped._

_Mura seemed highly alarmed and demanded 'who?'. Ceffiena whispered 'Brody' and well, Mei, Yue, and May rushed to her arms._

_...Meryl couldn't._

_The three were comforting her and she could only stare at the woman. Brody...raped their mother? No, it wasn't impossible. Maybe it...even made sense. 'My daughter isn't going to be forced to put up with this anymore','well, then you'll do, won't you?'. It...it made sense._

_But it wasn't...right?_

_Meryl sat quietly in the corner as the girls gushed that they'd stay over with her. Even Mura offered to stick around in case the 'bastard' showed back up. There was absolutely nothing right about this. _

_When she was little, when Brody could only be identified as a pedophile, he touched her inappropriately in all of what that detailed. She cried to her mother because that's what the television told you to do, tell someone. Ceffiena told her to stop being silly and don't dare tell her dad..._

_Around twelve, an awkward time for anyone growing up, he took that final step. It'd always been mild groping or touching or her being forced to touch him. But 'rejoice', he could finally get the whole package. Why he considered twelve to be the 'right' moment, she'd never know...it was the last time, the only time, she sobbed, no longer a virgin, a complete innocence lost, to Ceffiena. That's when she got the 'duty' talk. _

_She never cried to her mother again. Never to anyone, not anymore. She cried after she was sure he was gone to herself or hide in the bathtub for hours, weeping. When he took her first baby, she wept bitterly. After that...after that, she just learned to close it all in. Brody got off on tears. When Skye, being that freak phantom ninja he was, saved her from that nightmare not once, but twice...there was a break, she couldn't hold it in forever...even now, she could cry for days._

_Ceffiena...wasn't?_

_There were tears, yes...but they...they weren't the tears she'd had. They weren't those tears of being truly violated by someone for their own twisted pleasure. Maybe it was different though, Ceffiena had had a sexual relationship with him so...so maybe it wasn't to the amount of trauma it was for a young girl. That...that could be it._

_Their mother dismissed Mura but thanked him for the offer. If her father had been allowed to be around, she would have never let go. She would have taken anyone that vowed to protect her. Meryl stiffened and stood, clumsily making an excuse that she didn't feel well and was going to head home with Mura when after some hours her mother was able to shakily giggle. Laugh? How do you laugh after that? She couldn't laugh to this day._

_Your mother wasn't lying, Meryl, stop that. She...she wouldn't lie about something like that to YOU, you know better._

_...Yet, why'd it feel so wrong?_

"You have a drinking problem."

Yukina Skye leered as he stumbled into his girlfriend's room around eleven at night, mildly intoxicated. Drinking problem? "That's the second time I've heard that today."

"A third and then you know it's true" she uttered gravely, closing the door behind him.

He dropped backwards on her bed, groaning as his knees cracked loudly, "Just a few shots of vodka..."

And a quarter bottle of Jack. Meryl sat down on the edge near him, mumbling weakly, "What if I needed you? And you're off getting drunk. Dick."

Skye's brows furrowed as he sat up, frowning thoughtfully as he leaned forward and looked in her face. "What's wrong, baby? What happened with your mother?"

She pursed her lips as if she wasn't going to tell him a thing since she was angry. He gave her a similar expression but hopefully less growly. "You know it'd take a lot more than tipsy to keep me from coming to you if you needed me, Gogo."

Meryl sighed gently before suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist. He blinked, surprised, before he kissed her forehead. "Tell me."

"She said she was raped..."

Skye stared down at her for a moment before shaking his head, "What?"

"She said she was raped. Raped by Brody...she said he came in, they got in an argument, and he forced her down on the bed."

He shifted, rather uncomfortable with this topic. Mainly because Meryl sounded so..._skeptical_. Did women usually claim 'rape' just to do it? There had to be some truth and she should especially know that considering who the accused was. "Well...that's horrible. But...you don't sound very convinced."

"I'm being petty" she murmured, "Little things like...like she wasn't crying a lot or...or acting like someone who was raped. She..she even laughed a little..."

Skye scowled. "She laughed...?"

"Giggled, I suppose. The tip of the iceberg though is she has no intentions of turning him in" Meryl said into his shoulder, weary. "I guess if he can do that to _her _and she won't even turn him in I'll never see justice for what he did to me."

Eyes narrowing, Skye snarled, "...Okay, that does sound sketch. But...still..."

"I think my sisters are pissed" she smiled some, "They can't believe I'd leave but...I don't know, it'd be too hard to explain to them and sound too cruel. It's completely possible she's just handling it differently than I did."

Skye gazed at her skeptically before sighing, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly. "You don't have to be in that place if you don't want to, Meryl. That bridge was legitimately burned and I'm honestly proud and astonished you've been trying to rebuild it with her. You had all the right to leave it behind..."

Drawing shapes into his shirt with her fingertips, she murmured softly, "I suppose..."

He smiled nervously, having to change the subject since this one sucked a lot... "So guess what, Gogo-chan?"

Meryl blinked at him and he grinned, "I'm in Nayama!"

She gawked, startled, "Really? Did you get your letter today?"

Skye nodded and she rushed to her feet. "I haven't checked the mail yet, oh my God...what...what if I didn't?"

"Of course you did" he scoffed, standing wobbly before smiling, "Let's go look, baby."

Nodding rapidly herself she rushed. Oh, she needed something good to happen today... being accepted into Nayama would make everything feel okay. But...but if she wasn't...would everything be wrong?

Getting the mail out of the box, Mura running off to visit with Carrie soon after they returned, she bit her lip as she sorted through the rest. Skye watched her silently as she indeed found her fate amongst the others. Shaken, thinking perhaps the day had been too much, she shook her head, handing it to him quickly. "O-open it for me. If it's a negative answer, don't tell me!"

Skye's brow furrowed but he carefully ripped the envelope, unfolding the letter. His green eyes scanned the paper and he looked up passively after a moment. Finding her hands trembling, she snapped nervously, "W-well?"

He blinked before smiling, "Wanna go apartment in Soyokaze now or in the morning?"

A weight came off her shoulders and she let out a breath, pressing her face into his chest. "I...I needed that..."

"Mm..." he murmured, resting his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, "My offer still stands, you know? Us running away together for a little while..."

Closing her eyes, she grumbled, "Drinking, running away...what _is _wrong?"

"Dunno, Gogo-chan, dunno..."

Frowning at that answer, she sighed vaguely, "We can skip Monday, right?"

"Hell, we're in college, we don't have to go to high school ever again."

Meryl smirked, pinching his arm and giving him a faint kiss on the lips, "We can easily be tossed out, baka...but I wouldn't mind a brief rendezvous to Soyokaze with you."

"Mm, you're so awesome" he drawled contently, "I wuvvles you..."

"Yea, yea...I guess I'll go throw a bag together" Meryl sighed vaguely.

Skye snorted, "Grab your purse and let's go."

"What?"

She yelped as he leaned over, kissing her cheek, purring, "You won't need clothes for this trip, my dear."

Flustering, she pouted and hit his chest gently, "I am STILL taking a few extra pairs of clothes, baka, regardless."

Skye laughed, walking towards his car, "Yea, I guess I'll get some too...here, grab yours and we can leave from my house, okay?"

Meryl nodded and quickly went to retrieve an overnight bag, texting her father that she got accepted into Nayama and now she was going to go for a little visit...he'd probably be like 'uh, what?' but Skye's idea didn't sound as depressing with this in mind.

That and...she felt she needed to escape for a few moments.

...Just a few.

* * *

"What is wrong with you!"

...What was wrong with her?

Saioji Meryl swallowed, her cell pressed to her ear as she lied on her side in the bed of the hotel they managed to find last night. Skye's arms were wrapped around her waist, his face buried into the back of her neck, his breath tickling the naked flesh.

It wasn't right. She didn't know what got into her. All she could remember, over and over, was that bastard touching her and the tears. The tears that Ceffiena hadn't cried...she couldn't stand how vindictive she was in that moment. The only...logical thing to do was...punish herself?

They were dead alone on the train to Soyokaze so she'd clumsily dropped to her knees, fidgeting and roughly jerking Skye's pants open. He'd almost jumped out of skin, it was so random, as she went down on him. He was naturally very confused and sputtered between moans, asking what exactly she was doing and...why?

People can change, she'd chanted in her head. Your mother was raped and here you are torn between not believing her and, the darkest most horrid part, feeling vindicated. Finally she knew. She knew how horrible it was to be forced on her knees in public on his whim, forced to let him violate, forced at all...

Skye figured it out and shoved her away.

"_Fuck I'm letting you use me for that, Meryl. Brody? He's a fucking monster. Your mom? She's a fucking monster. I'll never ever vindicate rape, not even to her, but you are not going to punish yourself for something like that and I'd kill myself before you make me become him."_

...That...wasn't what she wanted either, she rubbed her skull. Skye was completely quiet and withdrawn the rest of the ride and she felt horrible. She...burst into tears. What was wrong with her...?

Skye, despite being upset, hugged her tightly and assured her that whatever may be going on, she did have him to cry to. He wasn't going anywhere.

He went drinking again.

She watched him practically chug a bottle of rum and whiskey before raucously swinging around the hotel room, screaming something to 'Ryuji' about him being a failure. She'd tried to calm him down, too disturbed to be angry. Or perhaps she wasn't angry because...she wasn't. She was just concerned because for some reason her boyfriend, laughing crazily, barreled towards the balcony like he meant to jump.

Meryl freaked out and cried and sobbed and generally acted like what she accredited an 'absolute girl'. Why was he being so strange? How could he say she could depend on him then go get piss drunk and do crazy things like this? She wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him back, at last angry that he was doing this to himself. Meryl would have yelled if he hadn't started to sob uncontrollably into her arms like she'd done only an hour or so prior, choking out wretchedly that damned 'I'm nothing' line again.

It rolled off her tongue like silk but got hung on her shock: 'You idiot, I can't love 'nothing'! Stop saying that!'

...Oh, great. She was in love. Her life just veered into insane mode.

Maybe he'd have been different if she'd just told him that. He'd understand that she loved him and all she wanted for him was to be her happy Skye. And if she loved him he had to come to the realization that he had so many people that loved him, it'd make a person envious just how much love he got...instead, she rocked him gently and eased them into bed where he fell asleep for a little while before waking and solemnly telling her 'I'm sorry'.

What is wrong with her?

Yue, Mei, and May were all on the line, berating her for running away from their mother like this. They expected her out of ANYONE to understand what she was going through. How could she still be so cold and heartless like that? Wasn't it her that wanted to reunite with the woman? How was she going to leave her like that? What was _wrong_ with her? All she could tremble out was 'I'm sorry'.

Hanging up because she didn't have the heart to listen to their anger anymore, she balled her fists underneath her chin. It...it wasn't like she couldn't sympathize, right? It...it only made sense but she didn't...she didn't _cry_. She even _laughed_. What was wrong with her?

What was wrong with _her_?

* * *

Iori felt like the keeper.

He walked through the hallways of his high school as everyone gushed about the graduation ceremony. They talked about the university that accepted them or the job that they had lined up. He heard plans to travel. He heard plans of marriage.

Going to the garden, he watered Yue and his flowers tenderly. He was the keeper of everything. He kept hope for Hayato. Him and May? They had a huge blowout. Their relationship, once the most innocent and affectionate in their youth, couldn't survive on that castle of purity. It wasn't about playful hickeys or promising naïve things. She didn't want their relationship to advance, she just wanted to say they were together. That wasn't enough for Hayato, a waste of his time, he said. She told him she believed his mother was the reason her father wasn't happy. Hayato told her point blank that he couldn't deal with this and that, in the end, she was the one that wasn't the same. It was...over.

He swallowed, kneeling to rake the dirt around the flowers, his brows creasing. Iori would never have a brother and he never needed one. Hayato was his brother. Skye was his brother. Skye was a reckless mess. His relationship with Meryl had transformed into her keeping him from losing his damn mind and it was starting to show. Her own sanity was ripped at by memories of awful things no one should be put through, held together by, of all things, Skye's breaking hold on who he was. Skye drank at parties socially, now he drank because he wanted to escape. Skye was a daredevil stunt man because he knew he could do it. Now? He did dangerous antics because he knew he couldn't. He swore up and down he wasn't suicidal. Just lost.

Dusting his hands of the dirt, he gazed up at the sky. She worried. He told her not to. No, she said, she worried because Kyataka was hours from here, miles from anywhere. She didn't know how the distance would affect them and he told her it wouldn't affect them at all.

He'd been wrong.

Her...her, Mei, and May, they were slowly easing back into living with their mother. Sure, they came home to go to school but overall, the Saioji Inn in the mountains was once again a quiet little place, inhabited primarily by Mura and Meryl. Shockingly, Mura didn't seem that depressed, going off the idea that their mother needed them right now.

He was the keeper, else he'd wonder why no one else saw through this.

Yue hadn't called him in days now. Her mother absorbed her time and under normal circumstances he'd be behind her a hundred plus percent. But not these circumstances, not that mother. He could only pretend so he could hold only the unraveling thread as well. Kyataka was four hours away.

Stroking the soft petals of the lilies she'd planted, he gazed at them sadly. Was he only the keeper? The keeper had no way of stopping what happened next. But here he was, accepting it, accepting the brutal Winter that destroyed their Spring.

* * *

"I think it's a good idea!"

Meryl watched from her place on the floor, her chin rested on the coffee table of the Saioji Inn. Over the last two months, it'd become sort of surreal to see her sisters come home. She sometimes went to Wensington with them but recalled her youth and couldn't stand it much longer...she couldn't stand for a lot lately.

Ceffiena had made a visit, still 'down in the dumps' in that she was smiling, carefree, and giddy. Maybe two months was long enough to weep for her. Maybe she wept in private. Maybe she didn't weep at all.

The woman sipped her tea gingerly, clasping her hands, "Why, of course it is! Mei, Yue, May, you'll be going to the community college nearby. And, well, Meryl..."

Meryl blinked languidly as the woman smiled weirdly at her. Something was still wrong. Why couldn't she shake that feeling though? Ceffiena had been sincere all this time now... "Well, I..._suppose _maybe you'd change your mind about Nayama?"

"Perhaps, but I'd still end up in Tokyo which is further away."

Yue frowned darkly. Her sisters had almost disowned her, practically. Yue had pretty much damned her and claimed she'd 'chosen her boyfriend over their poor mother'. Yea, the difference was she could feel Skye's pain, she couldn't feel her mother's...

He'd lived up to the doctor's expectations: he'd become someone else. He'd become an utter alcoholic, not drinking just because but drinking to drink and drink and forget about her and everything. He was practically bipolar, 'normal' as he got then raving angrily before crying bitterly over his conception of him being 'nothing'. Iori pressed that he was suicidal but even she thought that was a step too far. Skye was mostly drunk when he started doing craziness, craziness he most likely was capable of before but not realizing that wasn't the case now. He didn't buy it. Most of all though, Skye had become unreliable to the point she couldn't expect him to follow through with anything. Stood to reason though considering everything else that had changed.

She never did mention that she loved him.

"Won't you consider it though, Meryl dear?"

Meryl frowned, coming out of her fog, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

May scowled. May, sunshine day, was as cynical and as caustic as she once was. Hayato breaking up with her had done a real number on that sweet personality of hers and...well, it wasn't pleasant. Why was all this happening now...? Weren't things going great...?

"Mama said she wants us all to live in the mansion again, Meryl, at least for a year. Can't you set aside college for a little while, at least?"

Meryl shook her head, "I mean, I have...scholarships and stuff now, it'd be better to go right away. I mean, I can still visit, right?"

"Oh, of course!" Ceffiena gushed, "But, it's just been such an awful time and I...I really just wanted to reconnect with all of you. I...I'm still not sure how I could defend such a bad person, especially one that hurt you so..."

...'Bad person'? Did that even _begin _to encompass what Brody was? He had no soul, maybe? He should be executed for being demon spawn, perhaps. She was a 'bad person' for occasionally and usually inadvertently littering. You're not just a 'bad person' for the things Brody did.

Wincing away her thoughts, she smiled quickly, "I'm sure regardless of the circumstances that we can reconnect, mother."

"Oh, it's just not fair though!" Ceffiena suddenly sobbed, "Your father was able to reunite and bond with you all once more and now it feels like I've just waited too late!"

She's laying it on rather thickly... Mei glared at her, hugging their mother's shoulder, "C'mon, can you _stop _being so selfish? Just sacrifice one year, or, even a SEMESTER. It'll be good for us."

Meryl wouldn't be bullied. Her whole life she was bullied and it had to stop somewhere. Swallowing, standing quickly when the doorbell rang, she replied diplomatically: "I'll...need to sleep on it, okay?"

Escaping before the belittled her into a corner, she rushed to the door, finding Skye teetering on the other side. He didn't appear sloshed but excited for one reason or another. "Gogo-chan! I have the GREATEST surprise for you that I forgot I had."

She forced a smile, "Really?"

"Yea!" he gushed...before pausing, his excitement melting to concern, "Is something wrong? Am I interrupting?"

"No, no" she reassured, "What is it?"

"Tonight! I want to give it to you and finally we can sit down and discuss things, okay?" he insisted, holding her hands. "It'll probably be late, I have physical therapy and some other stuff to do but I'll be here."

Meryl sighed, nodding. Sure. "Okay."

He leaned over, giving her a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I—I know" she smiled softly.

Giving her hand a final squeeze, he ran off down the street. It was...sort of his normal? Pressing her fingertips to her lips, her heart ached. Why couldn't she ever tell him she loved him?

"Meryl!"

Sighing gravely as May appeared in the hallway with her other sisters, she closed the door. Here goes.

"Get your stupid priorities straight! You'll probably not even SEE Skye after we graduate so you can't base everything around him, it's ridiculous!" May snapped.

"Pray tell, _what _do I base around Skye? I was going to Nayama before I even met up with Skye again."

Yue sulked, "You DO base everything around Skye. You barely come to dinners at the mansion because you're taking care of him. It was your idea to forgive mother and yet you're not taking any steps because of him! We graduate soon so it's time to grow up some..."

Great, she was being lectured. Lecture to go _back _to the house they escaped from. It was like some distortion of Stockholm Syndrome, perhaps? She'd learn soon enough when she was studying at Nayama...

...But what was wrong with her? She didn't...have to really start right away, she did have a long life ahead of her so it wasn't like it was going to be impossible to just take a year, right? Perhaps her mother could resolve her cynicism and make her see her sincerity in wanting to mend the dust of what existed of their relationship. Looking in, watching her mother eagerly watch them back, she mumbled. "...Maybe."

* * *

"Skye-chan, you need to eat something. At least a little something,baby."

Yukina Skye lied on his bed, scribbling absently in his notebook "how many Skyes does it take to equal one?", answering with a bewildering "none". Sachiko was standing in the doorway like she had so many months ago, awakening him for the final chapter of high school, deceptively telling him to find a girlfriend.

A girlfriend who'd been avoiding him for weeks. Almost a month.

His phone went right to voicemail, she didn't answer the door when he came calling, and Mura was confoundedly missing. He stared at the ring he bought in Germany...it was pretty. A black promise ring. He'd even had it inscribed with 'My Gogo-chan', as cheesy as that was. But she had to know that she was the most important thing to ever happen to him, that every moment he wondered how much it'd really hurt to jump off a bridge that she kept him from taking that step to finding out. He was lost, he was nothing. But he fought those things because he knew she needed that from him.

Or thought. A whole...month? When...when would they discuss Soyokaze? He wanted to apartment hunt with her, they got sidetracked on their little getaway by the nonsense. He...he wanted more than anything just to be there with her.

Why...was she avoiding him?

"Skye-"

"Sachi, I'm so not hungry that it's hard to even explain" he muttered weakly, sitting up, staring at his phone. "I'm going out for a little while...maybe I'll be hungry when I get back." Maybe he'd get to her. He'd probably changed too much. She probably was scared of what he'd become. He'd...he'd fix that. He'd try anyway. All he needed was time...

Walking up the mountain path, going along the same way they had as children on bikes, he felt around in his pocket for the ring. A promise...that's what it was, a promise. A promise that he'd not make her life miserable from this point forward, that he recognized he was drinking too much, that he'd get the help he needed. He didn't mind changing for the better if it made her happy...

When he finally arrived, wondering, alas, if today would be any different than the other, he found a red mid-size SUV outside in the drive way, the trunk open with multiple boxes packed in. He frowned, confused, noting a nondescript box on the ground with his Slipknot shirt and...the necklace, the key, he gave her for Christmas.

What...was happening?

His heart knotted with shock as she stepped out, carrying a few more boxes, Mura following with some as well. Her father had a frown on his face as he glanced at Meryl. "Are you sure you're going to move now, baby? It's not time yet..."

"I know...I just...should get started."

Mura opened his mouth to say more but glanced in his direction. The fellow's blue eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. "Oh, uh, Skye."

"...Uh, hello."

Meryl stared through him though he was gazing at her, wanting answers, and Mura watched the silent exchange before setting the boxes he had in the trunk, "Uh, I'll...go grab the last of them, Meryl."

She didn't say anything as he escaped to let them have privacy. She didn't say anything when she put the boxes she was holding in the backseat either. He was trembling. "...Going somewhere?"

"You could say that."

He swallowed. Her voice was exactly the way it was when they met again. Cold, apathetic, uncaring...like he was just a speck in her existence. "Gogo, what's going on? I...I haven't been able to get in contact with you or...or anyone in weeks, what's happening?"

"There's your things, you can take them" she said briskly instead.

Skye shuddered, "_No_, they're _your _things. They're things I bought for you. _Meryl_, what's happening?"

She slammed the door shut loudly. "What do you THINK is happening, Skye? I never want to see your face again!"

Those words were like the ripping metal: Confusing and...completely unwelcome. Following her as she started to strap things in place in the trunk, he blurted, "W-what are you _talking _about? Why? What have I done?"

"Go away. Take your stuff and leave."

"I'm not going ANYWHERE until you answer me! What have I done? Just-just _tell _me, we're in the TELLING part of our relationship!" he pleaded, his pulse in his throat.

Meryl didn't even look at him. "We don't _have _a relationship."

"What-what IS this, Meryl? Is it the drinking? I swear, I'm-I'm going to get help, I swear it! And-and I'll get therapy too, everything will go back to the way it was!"

She wheeled on him, her face..._livid. _"Things won't EVER be that way again."

Stunned senseless, he gaped as she picked the box up off the ground and practically tossed it at him, "W-why? Why are you...why are you saying these things? What have I done to you?"

"I'm going to Tokyo and I mean it, I swear to GOD, I mean it, I don't EVER want to see your face again, Yukina Skye, just stay out of my life!"

'Heartbreak' wasn't in his dictionary, similarly to giving up or 'quitting'. It wasn't even...computing that his whole world went gray. Staring at her as Mura wandered back out uncomfortably with the final box, he whispered brokenly in mismatched syllables. But...

But... "Honey, I'd...feel better if you waited but if you're sure."

"I am" Meryl murmured to her father, closing the trunk and then hugging him tightly, "I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

Mura nodded softly and she released him, walking towards the driver's door. But I...

Dropping the box, he hobbled, less than walked, less than sprinted, less than anything he used to be able to do, to catch her. "But I...I love you..."

Meryl didn't look back, didn't pause, climbing behind the wheel. He shook as she shut the door in his face and started up the ignition. He tried again, 'I love you'. She just set her hands on the wheel and eased out of the driveway, leaving him and her father standing there.

She'd come back, wouldn't she? She left...the necklace. She left the shirt, the seashells they got from the beach. She left him.

God, she just left him.

"...Skye, are you okay? I...I don't really know what's going on..." Mura offered after the silence offered him nothing.

She...just _left him. _Dazed, honestly completely confused, he stumbled drunkenly out of the yard without answering, aimlessly ambling to nowhere in particular. It didn't...

it didn't...feel...good...

* * *

**End Notes:**

Carrie retired from showbiz in the short story under Leave Out All the Rest titled "Catalyst".

I don't own Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Beautiful song, the music video gives a whole new creepy meaning to 'turn around, bright eyes'.

I also don't own my absolute favorite song, "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd, covered by just about everyone. At the time I imagined this scene with Carrie I was into Thelma Houston's full on orchestra diva version.

If I may suggest a Cotton Candy Shirley Temple...instead of grenadine just put some pink cotton candy into a lemon lime beverage and prepare to be amazed.

Finally, uh, I noted that A LOT of time has elapsed. Like a ridiculous amount of time. So perhaps in later edits this will span two years instead of a year of school...

See you soon.


	19. Third Generation, Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** Opportunities

**Author's Note**: One day, I do want to count how many times I've probably repeated a chapter title within the series XD

For "_How Many People Change_": Admittedly, it _didn't _seem like Kurt in a way. But when I was inspired to include the twins, I felt that somehow it'd be too 'quaint' for everything just to be breezy. The circumstances surrounding Carrie's retirement and the birth of the twins wasn't under the best reasons. All I can say is that Kurt didn't really stop caring about Carrie, he just hit this spot in his life where it seemed mundane but recognizes that he took it granted because surely that boredom was better than the hell I'm about to put him through XD It will affect everyone, unfortunately, just it'll be a rather slow backlash. As seen in Third Generation or just knowing how Hayato is about his mother, he clearly doesn't know what has occurred but all the children have realized something's amiss. For later XD

Lol, yes, my father upon reading one of my school papers declared me 'Comma Queen'. I think there's some kind of disconnect between my brain and what I type sometimes. Like I have the best hand on the infamous 'their/there/they're' trio but regardless I still have that error and it drives me nuts x.X And the mystery dialogue I've also noticed, it's really because I forget to conclude it O.O I think I should proofread more honestly, lol. But thank you! I do hope to be improving more and more over time...hopefully XD And yea, I have about three papers coming up and I'm sure I'll have some oral exams. I wish I could say I was at least running on fumes but I have no idea what's driving me forward.

Like last time, if anyone's on tumblr, feel free to follow me. I post random updates or projections about the series as well as little extra trivia or hints about things. Currently I have one about Takeru and Koji. That's kazeblanca (dot) tumblr (dot) com if you're interested!

Lalala, this is a **super ultra dark** chapter and, uh, it was pretty shocking how easily this was resolved in a way but this is almost fifty pages so I guess it better damn well be. I think **language, more lime than lemon, and violence**? Yea, that sounds right.

We'll get more about everyone else in Chapter 14 n.n Enjoy.

* * *

…22.

Saioji Meryl shut the door to her car, weary. Stupid Ben, so much for helping her. That probably needed to be over anyway.

Four years. 22. _Almost_ 23.

"Hey lady. How was the drive?"

She smiled as her father meandered out of the old inn, his hands in his pockets. His hair had gotten rather long, curling around his shoulders. She teased him all the time about it but he was adorable.

"It was long as usual, dad" she said with a sigh, accepting his hug. "Four hours in the city..."

"Well, if it's any comfort, I've got a good dinner on the stove and your bed made so you can crash" Mura smiled warmly, stroking her hair before frowning. "I'm sorry you can't stay longer than a day though..."

Meryl sighed again, walking behind him towards the house, "Me too, honest. But I need to check out this situation, it really is kind of ridiculous."

When she left _almost _five years ago, Meryl headed straight to Toyko like a whirlwind. It wasn't her first choice but at the time...well, it had been the only one. While she expected to just loathe every minute of it, she loved the school quite a bit. For every other thing she regretted, she didn't regret going there.

She graduated, which was exciting, of course. But the school offered her an opportunity to get a bit of an extra grad deal. Thing was, it wasn't at Tokyo.

It was at Nayama...

Nayama was her original choice so she hopped on the opportunity. It sounded amazing! However, she ran into one of the schools rather stupid rules. First year students were required to stay on campus. Hypothetically speaking, she _was _a first year student at Nayama thus she was required to stay with a complete stranger. The hell? Tokyo hadn't required that, it was ludicrous.

Thinking it over, she decided ultimately it was still too good a deal to give up. She wasn't paying a coin out of pocket so who was she to complain? Alas, she went and searched her roommate online, Sawaza Erin, only to find she had a _horrible _track record. The girl had gone through, no kidding, _twenty_ roommates in three years. She'd stalked 'why?' and found she seemed to be possessive and paranoid. Oh, terrific. Meryl had asked to transfer but, well, she was the only roommate available and apparently for good reason.

Whatever. She'd try it. Right now she'd returned to Mineral to store some of her things there, figuring she didn't need all the junk she had in her apartment for dormitory style housing. Tomorrow morning, she'd ship out to Soyokaze. Dawn, preferably.

...She didn't want to run into anyone here.

She grimaced, falling onto the couch weakly, rubbing her brow. Four years ago, she was eighteen. Eighteen and a bitch. She would have spat on the saying 'you don't miss it until it's gone' but then she realized maybe three months later it was the truth. She told her sisters a day after graduation to tell their mother to go f—k the devil because that's what she was, satan's whore. Naturally her sisters were appalled and naturally then she didn't care who they sided with. Of course they sided with their 'poor' mother and now she hadn't talked to them since that day. She regretted it terribly in a way. It was...difficult without them.

Any time she thought about him, she wanted to vomit.

"You're not still going out with lame brain, are you?" Mura asked from the kitchen.

Meryl smirked, "Can't really say, papa. He was supposed to come with me today but, well, he has a bad habit of disappearing."

"That's what potheads do" he scoffed disapprovingly.

Yea, she knew that firsthand now because of 'lame brain'. Standing and walking into the dining room to be closer to him, she asked to change the subject: "Have you heard from the others?"

Mura wandered back with two steaming trays of rice and curry, smiling vaguely, "Mei called me a few days ago. Yue, about a week. May..."

May had sort of taken her role of angry rebel child. It would be kind of hilarious if it weren't so very depressing. May was the sweetie of the family, it wasn't right... "They're doing okay?"

"I suppose. I haven't seen Yue in forever, of course, nor May. You and Mei are the only ones that come see me in my old age..." he sighed gravely.

Meryl laughed, "Whatever 'old age', old man. But I'm sure they're just busy." Actually, she wasn't. She had no idea _what _they were doing...

"Ah well" Mura shrugged, "They know where to find me."

When she called Mura a few days ago, he'd joked it was ironic that Mei was really the only other one that gave him the time of day. After all, she'd been so anti-him originally but now was acting almost rather remnant to the way she was as a child. Meryl was glad that she wasn't the only one, it wasn't really fair to their father. He gave them a lot. Alas, there was no excuse whatsoever for the other two. Not that she knew of anyway.

After dinner, she took a shower and crashed in the clothes she was going to drive to Soyokaze in. Swallowing, she grimaced as she laid in this particular bed, having made certain to leave it behind. He didn't take any of the things she left. Her father actually just put it right back in her room. Four years, sitting in that box, collecting dust.

He had probably graduated now. Probably had found a great job and had a great life ahead of him.

She tried not to think about it.

* * *

"Oh, so..._you're_ Saioji Meryl."

Oh God.

Meryl put on a smile, bowing politely, "Uh, yes, you're Sawaza Erin? It's nice to meet you..."

Erin was 'blonde' going off her ends but minor parts of her roots told Meryl she was a closet brunette. She had the longest fakest eyelashes and if she pushed her boobs up anymore they'd hit her face. Her eyes were an interesting color, kind of a cerulean. They were narrowed as she sized Meryl up, her hand folded over her hip and the other propped under her chin, all her weight on one side. This had to be a test.

"...You're kind of pretty."

That didn't seem to be a compliment. "Uh, thanks?"

Erin leered, "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

What? "Um, sort of. He's working in Tokyo so I won't see him often. Uh, you're against having guys over?"

"Hmm? Oh no, nothing like _that_" she suddenly laughed, waving a hand.

Oh, it was like 'you better not steal my boyfriend'. Whatever. Meryl smiled tightly as the girl turned, "Well, as long as you have someone, I guess."

Before Meryl could remark that she really wasn't interested in stealing guys, especially any guy she'd probably be into, the door to her room opened...

...No. It couldn't...

She had to grab the counter to keep from fainting with shock. This WAS a test AND a punishment. Someone in the universe said 'oh, we'll get her good', that was the ONLY explanation for why Yukina Skye was in this picture.

Gaping at him, wide-eyed, she wanted the ground to swallow her. The _last _person in the world she ever wanted to meet under these circumstances and _here he was_. How? Erin was having a fit because she COULD take her boyfriend, what would she think if she found out that they were dating once upon a time?

...Well, Skye hadn't noticed her right off. Erin had pranced to him and...kissed him. Meryl swallowed and grimaced when he did look up...

His green eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed deeply. She was pretty sure that much hate shouldn't fit in one gaze but it was cutting her into pieces. Gulping, trembling, she tried to stiffen when Erin wheeled around. A dangerous expression was on her face and Meryl felt all her hopes and dreams start to crumble...no, no. She needed this! "Oh, do you...two know each other?"

"U-uh! Not really! Um, Yukina-san and I went to the same high school though" Meryl lied by the skin of her teeth.

Skye's expression darkened considerably as Erin turned around, her hands on both hips, gazing up at him, "Wha? Is this true?"

Meryl pleaded silently at him, knowing that he had absolutely NO reason to lie for her but it was worth a shot. Though in his shoes, she'd probably have turned on her in a heartbeat.

"...I didn't know her. At all."

...That felt like someone punching her in the heart. Skye kissed Erin before saying rather emptily, "I've got to get to the library to study. I'll...be by whenever."

Erin pouted, "Okay...call me tonight though."

He nodded noncommittally and created the most impractical space around Meryl to the door. Speechless, her chest heavy and weighing, she swallowed it hard and smiled shakily. "T-that's your boyfriend, huh? He was definitely the idol in school..."

Her eyes brightened, like she'd scored the holy grail somehow. "Really? He never talks about high school or anything much. He's such a loner type."

Skye? "Oh, that's...odd. He always was a people person, it seemed..."

Erin shrugged some but smiled smugly, "That's great though. I want to hear all his dirt. Were...you one of his fan girls?"

"Uh, no, I...I wasn't really the fangirl type...but I was in his class so I...saw a lot" she murmured quietly, disheartened and hating it.

"Awesome! I feel better already, Meryl! I was so worried, girls are always after Skye, it's sickening! But he doesn't seem to like you much so that's good."

Crushing. Biting her lip, she smiled wearily, "Yea, I guess he doesn't."

* * *

"You're f—king _kidding_, right?"

Skye lied on the couch of his apartment dorm, staring at his video chat with Inaba Hayato and Yagami Iori, his cousins. They really looked about the same, different hairstyles, but generally, no different than they'd ever been in his book.

She looked the same too.

What was this, a sick ass joke? Anyone in the world could have lived with Erin and what did the world go with? _Her_. Was he supposed to laugh? He wasn't amused.

Iori glared deeply as Hayato appeared pissed, "Skye, you should not under ANY circumstances be around her. Did you tell Erin that's your ex? She's kicked others out for a whole lot less, just tell her and she'll be gone."

"It's not my business."

"Bulls—t, Skye" Hayato snarled.

Sitting up, grabbing the nondescript black bag from underneath his table secretly, he muttered, "I don't want to talk about it. I'll talk to you guys later."

Clicking off without giving them a chance to berate him more, he turned it off. If it wasn't them, it was his mother, or Sachiko, or Felicie, or his dad. Or anybody, they just wanted to help him and he just wanted everyone to leave him alone about everything. These last four years? They were unlivable. That summed it up in every single way: unlivable. He should have given up. He had.

Turning the bottle up to his lips, drinking hard, he found the burn chilling now. Why? Why _her_?

"_Itoto, you need to find another way to value yourself. Understand?"_

Ryuji was just some f—king mirage his mind came up with when it was damaged by getting hit by a truck, that's what he understood. How was he all in his business when he was f—king _dead_?

It wasn't enough right now to just black out on the couch or head to the bar and get further lost on a bender. No, not with this happening. Standing, numbly wandering to his bedroom, bottle in hand, he dropped his wrist bands, the ones he couldn't leave the house without, by the door.

* * *

He looked too different now.

Meryl quietly rushed out of her room to get something from the fridge. Erin and Skye were on the couch. While she could describe it as them snuggling, it looked like Erin was the only one cuddling up, Skye was just there. God, why was he dating her? Over the last week, all she'd been able to secretly observe was that he couldn't be less interested if he tried.

It went against her better judgment. She was practically playing with fire but once, when Erin went out to get something and she found Skye alone, she...'spoke' with him. Or maybe questioned was a better way to put it. He stared at her when she managed to get out and ask why he was still in school? That absolute dark expression he gave her quite often returned tenfold and he informed her shortly it really wasn't her business.

...It wasn't.

...Was Erin _blind_ though? If Skye had looked like this back then she would have been scared to death for him. His whole body, from head to toe, was gaunt, he looked like he weighed all of a hundred pounds on a six foot something frame. She was secretly appalled that he'd cut his hair short, it truly didn't suit him in her opinion. Additionally, Skye was already rather pale to begin with, now he was like paper and it wasn't attractive with those half moons under his eyes. But she had seen that Erin was slightly correct, girls still found him irresistible. Anybody that proclaimed to care anything about him should have been able to tell he wasn't doing well at all. Where was Hayato? Iori? They had to be worried.

...She was.

Wincing, she grabbed a drink and quickly scurried back to her haven, not daring to be outside and catch those livid expressions Skye gave her. He was furious with her and he had every right to be. How many psychology classes and years did it take to realize that? One of each. It had made her sick for two years straight. She thought she'd gotten over it, resolved to just stay out of his life for his sake. But just seeing him...

'You listen to such stupid music, Skye'. 'Eww, why are you wearing _that_?'. 'No, I don't want to do anything like that!'. A week and that's all she heard. What was he doing with this chick anyway? She wasn't his type at all! She hated that...

That wasn't her right though...but still, she shuddered as Skye gave off what she recognized as, _of all things_, a smoker's cough. She'd smelled it vaguely when she made that stupid attempt to speak with him, but she couldn't believe he'd actually smoke. That wasn't her...

...Stop, Meryl. It's not your right.

* * *

A month and half down...just a lot more to go before he got out of this hellhole.

He didn't listen to Erin bellow something at him, walking around and having a general fit about everything. If he knew any better, he should have abandoned ship the second he saw who was to be staying with her. But nope, still here, subjecting himself to torture one...

His eyes narrowed towards where she'd come out of her room, torture two. Well, she knew better than to be in his presence a lot. She had a lot of nerve for even staying in the first place but whatever. It was always about her anyway, right? He had nothing to give her. But duh, the reason for that was always obvious. Nothing from nothing.

His brow slowly rose, alas, as she bent over to get something from the bottom of the fridge. Funny though, no matter how much he hated her, that ass and that rack...she was wearing short short jeans and it was hugging the curves. He only looked away because Erin was already yelling murder for him disappearing for two days on his benders, ogling definitely would lead to more of it.

"I bet you were f—king some chick, weren't you?"

"Sure."

She gawped, horrified. "Wh-what?"

"You never f—king believe me when I say I didn't so what does it matter?" he muttered, growing more and more irritated.

"Ooh!" hissed Erin before whirling around, a blur of pink and bleach blonde, "Meryl, you're a psychology major, do you think there's ANY other reason he could just disappear for two damn days if he's not messing around?"

He sulked, in disbelief she'd actually bring _her _into this. Meryl seemed to be of the same thought, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, huh?"

"Well?"

"I...I mean, I don't know..." Meryl stammered, "Psychology doesn't equal psychic..."

Erin's eyes narrowed and Meryl smiled quickly, waving her hands, "However, I really don't think that's Yukina-san's style. I'm sure if you talked normally with him about it that this could easily be resolved."

F—king 'Yukina-san'. Lying bitch. That bitterness. It left such a horrible taste in his mouth, one his favorite bartender said could only be washed away with spirits. Standing, he growled, "We don't have to discuss s—t. I'm going to the bar."

"Skye!"

He could drop out of school. He wasn't even interested in doing anything, especially anything to do with his major. Trembling, he ignored a call from his aunt before walking into his favorite watering hole. When had he been happy? Had he ever been? It didn't even seem like it now. All because of one single person. One person made him question why he even woke up in the morning.

The lies...

* * *

"..._What_?"

Yukina Kaede's jaw ticked angrily as she stood in the office of her husband's restaurant, Tenshiya. Yukina Steiner had been reading over something until she told him what she'd heard from her nephew, now staring at her, his jaw slack...

"Why the HELL would he let something like that happen?"

Kaede hissed, stalking around the office, angry. "I'm going to go talk to the school immediately."

Steiner grunted, shaking his head. "This is a personal matter, Kaede, they can't DO much of anything about it. Besides, Skye is not a child."

"He's MY child and I don't want him in that damn situation!" she snapped, infuriated...before pausing, taking a breath, "...No, no, you're right..."

He grimaced and walked over to her, hugging her around her shoulders tightly, kissing the top of her head. "You're his mama, you have every right to want to protect him."

Steiner pursed his lips, closing his eyes some at what should have been a horrid distant memory. But no, there it was, right there with him. His son had never been the same, not after the accident, not after that. How could he be? The carefree Skye that drifted happily through life was a thousand times more preferable than this one that drifted through life because they forced him to. He didn't talk to them much anymore...he tried to reconnect, he supposed, but it wasn't happening, he gave up. The few moments Steiner got to see him, he was just wasting away more and more and he didn't know how to stop it.

Why...? How could someone be that cold? How...? Especially that young...? He couldn't understand it and none of them were able to forgive it. And yet, Skye was right there with her...?

* * *

"Bleh...do you think Skye likes head?"

Meryl about dropped her drink.

Gaping towards Erin who just dropped that land mine question like she was talking about the weather, she was horrified. Why would she ask _her _that? And why didn't she know that that was one of Skye's like...favorites?

Meryl pretended to be passingly interested in what abomination led Erin and Skye to hook up. The girl gushed that Skye was in her Freshman writing class. He was 'soooo hawt' and kept to himself in the corner. She'd asked him if he wanted to get drinks after class and he'd said 'whatever'. Next thing she knew, they were sleeping together and had been a couple ever since. Sounded like a romance from a frat party.

...Still, Skye had to have some feelings for her, that was four years of this relationship. It looked to Meryl like Erin annoyed the breathing hell out of him but maybe there was something to that. But four years and Skye hadn't asked for...that act?

"I mean, I usually absolutely refuse, it's so gross" she rolled her overly made up eyes, "But he seems so disinterested lately."

Oh...personal preference. "I...I mean, he...should?"

Clucking her tongue, the fake blonde propped her hands on her hips, pouting, "Tsk, it's not even worth it though. He's never into sex that much anyway and he's usually so mediocre..."

"..._Skye_?"

Erin scowled, "What?"

"I...I mean, in school, his...conquests boasted his...prowess..." Mediocre? It was damn insulting! And _not into sex_? Had those words together ever even met Skye?

Erin's eyes narrowed as her brows rose, "I suppose...or maybe high school girls are just sluts."

"Oh, probably" Meryl said emptily, pouring herself another glass of juice before escaping as she usually did...

Skye...mediocre? Sure, he didn't look like he had the energy or strength to get it up to his former standards nowadays but ugh, there was nothing 'mediocre' about him...

But then...that was assuming she knew who he was anymore. Erin bemoaned and sobbed to anyone listening when Skye went missing for two to three days. When Meryl asked where he could possibly be, aside from Erin's suspicions of cheating, Erin remarked that usually he went on drinking benders. As in, he'd go from bar to bar, black out somewhere then wake up to repeat the process and when he finally was done with that wandered back home. Meryl had gawked speechlessly when Erin said this rather apathetically. Did she not realize Skye could _die_ doing that? Concerned but masking it, she suggested this and Erin scoffed at the mere idea.

He hated her, plain and simple. The more time passed, the more he just seemed to grow enraged seeing her. Otherwise, she'd reach out to him and demand what was wrong. Had he not gotten over all that 'nothing' nonsense he was into all those years ago? Why was he out to destroy himself like this?

But no, stupid her...that wasn't her right.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate her tits."

Skye hadn't really been listening to much of anything his girlfriend had been saying, pretending to be absorbed in television. However, hearing that sentence, he looked up, actually rather startled and glanced at her, wide-eyed. "What?"

Erin's lips were twisted sourly as she leered back over the couch towards the door of her roommate . "She forgot her towel or something and asked me to get one but I was like, whatever, we're both chicks and you weren't here...so she came out of the shower and they're like...perfect. And they aren't fake or grossly ginormous, just those boobs that make other women hate women that have them."

Skye rubbed the side of his face with his pointer finger, opening his mouth to remark tartly that they weren't _that _great...but when he couldn't get it out he realized Meryl could have hypothetically murdered his whole family and burned his soul but saying she didn't have an amazing body was a lie he was incapable of...

He grunted as the doorbell rang while he was expected to give an answer. Erin blinked languidly towards it, "Will you get that for me?"

Skye narrowed his eyes at her. Was this his house? But she glared back and he knew he'd just catch hell so he growled, standing and marching over to the door. Who the hell was this anyway? Erin's friends didn't come over here.

Turning the knob and opening the barrier, he stared at the guy on the other side, a little confused. He had dark black messy hair with dark gray eyes, wearing ripped jeans and a simple black tee. What really got Skye was he was almost getting high off the scents wafting from around him.

The stranger stared, bewildered, at him, like he wasn't the one that just randomly came up and rang the doorbell. "Who...are you?"

"Shouldn't I ask that?"

"Aww man, did Meryl really ditch me? I know it's been a while but sheesh..."

...Meryl? Erin finally stood and came over, sizing the guy up. He saw judgment in her eyes for a few moments before suddenly they brightened as if she'd had an epiphany. "Oh wait, are you her boyfriend from Tokyo?"

..._Her boyfriend_?

Before Skye could ask what the hell she was talking about, she turned, calling, "Meryl, you have a visitor!"

The door opened and Meryl peeked out. Her dark eyes widened, stunned, and she came completely out. "BEN? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Baby, you should have been there, it was _awesome_! I saw so many sights and s—t!" 'Ben' immediately gushed, dropping a worn gray duffel bag by his feet as he held out his arms.

Meryl reluctantly accepted his hug. Skye almost felt fire vaporize his blood when he gave her a long kiss. She pushed him away, flustered, leering, "Ben, I haven't seen you in almost four months. You realize that, right?"

"Aww, don't be a downer, Meryl. I lost track of time, is all" he insisted, "Besides, you wanted some free time to settle, right?"

"That didn't mean...whatever. Why are you here?"

He pouted, "I couldn't miss my girl?"

Skye didn't realize his fingernails were drawing blood from his palms. Ben, oblivious, smiled brightly at them, "Sorry for the misunderstanding! I forgot she had to stay with another girl who had a boyfriend. I'm Nakano Ben."

Erin smiled, pleased. Pleased because Meryl apparently DID have a boyfriend thus she had further security. "Oh, that's okay, Ben. I'm Sawaza Erin and this is my boyfriend, Yukina Skye."

She had a boyfriend. How dare...she have a boyfriend? His throat tightened because even though that sounded like nonsense even to him, it didn't quench the hurt in the least. Swallowing hard, unsure why he was hurt in the first place, he uttered, "I'm not feeling so hot. I'll call you later, Erin."

Pushing past all that, he shakily reached into his pocket as he walked fast down the sidewalk. Retrieving his phone, turning it off so no one would try to find him, he went directly to the bar. Ben. Was that what she wanted? A pothead? She left him to go with some f—k like that? Trembling, having to stop, he slowly slid into an alley and balled up. Damn it...damn her...damn...Ben.

Why...? What had he done wrong...?

* * *

"Thanks, man."

"He really should get some help, dude, he's going to end up f—king dead this way."

Yagami Iori wandered further into the bar...one of his old friends worked there at present and called when he saw Skye passed out on the table. Well, didn't seem like much had changed between the time he made the call and now, Skye was still passed out on the table. Iori gritted his teeth, irritated, ignoring the fellow's advice and wandering over. The first thing he did was reach into Skye's coat pocket and take out his cell phone. Ah yes, as he expected: off. The bastard.

Skye didn't even stir when he picked him up underneath his arms, managing to walk him out towards his car and wrestle him into the passenger seat. His first inclination was to drive him home to Mineral or at least his place on the mainland but Skye never took too well to any of that.

Sighing gravely, ultimately deciding to take him home to his own apartment, Iori started his car in that direction. He was a little surprised that Skye woke up only a few minutes in. He stared at Iori, stunned, as he turned a pale green.

"...Dude, pull over _now_."

Iori gaped lightly at him but pulled over quickly to allow Skye to stumble out and hurl on the side of the road. He could only watch in disbelief...and then, to his further incredulity, Skye started to wander away after he was done.

"Umm, if you don't want me to call your mother so she can come and beat your ass like she should, you'll get back in the car" Iori growled.

Skye stopped and his shoulders drooped. Iori was honestly shocked when he turned around and got back into the car. Literally he had to get into fist fights to keep Skye from just going and doing more craziness and yet...? Frowning, he climbed into the driver's seat and slowly continued the trek. "What's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?" Skye mumbled wearily.

"You're being rather...cooperative."

Skye slouched, closing his eyes, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"You should never be in the mood to fight with me" Iori muttered.

He actually smiled a little which was weird but semi-comforting. "You're right..."

Glancing towards his rather inebriated cousin when they sat at a stoplight, he made attempt number two for an answer. Skye leaned against the door, huddled up, his eyes dazed. "She has a boyfriend. Some guy named Ben. He smelled like f—king weed."

Iori started to ask who 'she' was, confused...until it hit him. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, "What Meryl does shouldn't mean a damn thing to you, Skye."

"It shouldn't" he agreed faintly before his eyes shifted. He looked like he was in pain as he whimpered weakly, "But it hurt so much. I was so f—king jealous and it hurt _so _much."

"'Jealous'? Skye, you can't seriously tell me you still have feelings for her?" Iori gaped a little.

He went suspiciously quiet and that just managed to rile Iori up. Four years ago, paradise turned into the deepest pit of hell. All of their relationships imploded and not one of them was left unscarred. But for all the nights he woke up wondering where exactly him and Yue lost themselves or Hayato cursed May's name, it didn't begin to compare to what Meryl did to Skye and what Skye was doing to himself as a result. To hear that Skye had an ounce of feeling for her made him sick.

"I hate her" he'd finally replied softly, "I hate her, or I think I do. I hoped I did but then how do you feel jealous for someone you hate? I've never hated anyone like that."

Iori's eyes narrowed as he pulled in front of the suite-like dorms. "There's other women, Skye. There's other fish in the sea. Erin isn't it either so getting out of that situation means you won't have to see Meryl either. Two birds with one stone. I think that's what's best for you."

"I don't even know what's best for me. I wish everybody would stop trying to decide in my place though" snipped Skye.

"You're right to an extent. Except you're not doing a damn thing differently and you're off recklessly drinking so I guess we thought it's time to make some suggestions" Iori retorted almost caustically.

"Thanks."

Skye opened the door and teetered out without much more. Iori had half the mind to follow but thought better of it. Jerk. Starting up his car, he started to make the drive back but...glancing towards the alcove leading to the stairs of the apartments, he found himself parking and wandering in that direction.

With a grimace, he picked Skye up off the steps and half walked, half carried him up to his room. God. God, he was killing himself. Dropping him in bed, Iori spent the hours he usually did dealing with Skye's convulsive vomiting and cold sweats and manic thrashing before the guy finally settled down. Now exhausted, he grabbed a pillow from the closet and tossed it at the end of the bed, lying down to get in a few hours before he carried himself home to shower and go to work...

He couldn't do this much anymore. He loved Skye, he really did. He was his brother... but he needed to put his foot down. Him and Hayato couldn't be expected to do this every time.

Opening his eyes weakly, his brows creased...but then, if they didn't...

...Bitch.

* * *

_Skye lied in Erin's bed on his back, wide-eyed, gazing at the ceiling. Next door, he heard the jerk of springs. He clenched his teeth, hearing that guy groan obnoxiously. F—k._

_She really had no heart. He waited to have sex with Erin only when Meryl was gone but no, no, she'd have sex right now, knowing full well he was here. Was she taunting him? _

_His eyes narrowed when he heard her voice though...no...if she was, she could be doing a lot better job at it. F—kers. Looking to his side, half-tempted to wake Erin out of her slumber to drown it out with his own half-hearted 'lovemaking', he ultimately turned over and buried his head under the pillow. No...it was too late to go get slammed and he really knew, deep down, screwing with Erin wouldn't make him feel the tiniest bit better._

_...She left you, Skye. Get over it. She left you in the coldest bitterest fashion imaginable and now she was doing some guy in the next room without the slightest remorse. Get over it. Get over it._

_Shut up. You knew long before you couldn't get over it. You ran right into it over and over. That's why your answer is to destroy yourself. Why it didn't work yet, he didn't know._

_Probably because you can't destroy nothing._

She should have listened to her dad.

Meryl rubbed her brow as she sat awkwardly at a table with Ben, _Erin, AND SKYE._ For some reason beyond comprehension, her roommate wanted to 'double date'. Meryl tried her damnedest to get out of it with every excuse under the sun but Erin wasn't hearing it. Ben, 'lame brain' as Mura fittingly put it, was delighted to. Skye didn't say a whole lot, in fact he was refusing to look at her.

...Really, truly, she thought Ben had left her. She met him in her second semester at Tokyo and she was downright depressed over just about everything. He'd been a comfort, he made her laugh. And yes, one night she got kind of wasted and woke up in his bed the next day. Ben had seemed impressed and was pleading for her to be his girlfriend. She'd refused for a long time until she gave up and humored him. It was only fine because Ben was the type of guy that went missing, much like Skye. Except he went missing for months, he ended up getting kicked out of school and going on 'spiritual journeys' that had him returning like he went swimming in a pool of marijuana. At this point she recognized he only kept her around to get food off of her and perhaps a nice place to sleep. And sex, but she knew he acquired that from multiple places too.

Swallowing, she looked up quickly at Skye as their individual beau's seemed to be speaking about something. It was odd but they were kicking it off pretty nicely...however, Skye was almost facing away from the table, his face pointed to the side, gazing at nothing in particular. It startled her but he was clearly not pleased to meet Ben. Sure, an ex meeting the new 'boyfriend' was awkward but she knew if Ben and Skye met in a dark alley, Skye would kill him. She'd concluded to herself swiftly that she was silly until Skye abruptly left without acknowledging Ben whatsoever. Meryl...wasn't sure what to do with that.

"Oh, this is great" Erin gushed, picking up her purse, "Excuse me a moment, I'm going to go freshen up."

Ben's phone suddenly chimed and he grinned, "Oh yea, I'll be right, that's Mooby and Goku!"

Meryl stared at him before just nodding, the guy giddily disappearing outside to take that apparently important call. She clenched her eyes shut before glancing to Skye. He was finally looking at her, a completely deadpanned look on his face. "Mooby and Goku, huh?"

"Yea..." she squirmed.

"What a delightful guy you have there" he remarked sarcastically, picking up his beer to sip healthily.

Meryl sulked, "Ben is fine."

"Oh yea, in a complete reefer dips—t hippy kind of way. This kind of brainless conversation him and Erin are having are only capable of people that are COMPLETELY _BRAINLESS._"

"You're just a jerk!"

"Am I?" he challenged sharply, "I can't believe you. You went off to college to get in with pothead junior over there? That's what you wanted, _Meryl_?"

She trembled, swallowing. "...It wasn't like I chose him. He just asked me out and circumstances led it to being this way. You shouldn't talk about him like that. Whether you like it or not, he's my boyfriend. You could try to respect that."

There was a dismal expression in his eyes as he leaned back. "Like...you respected me, I suppose?"

"Skye-"

But he refused to respond to anything she or anyone else said for the rest of the night. Ben teased that he was 'super tsundere' and Meryl quickly had to change the subject before a fight started. It was enough for Skye though, he'd put up with it for a while but he'd had enough. Erin had pouted at him and asked whatever was the matter, stroking his hair and brow, kissing him...she was _never _affectionate with Skye. Every kiss, every touch, it was like she was coddling her pet dog or something possessively. It pissed her off!

Shuddering, realizing what that sounded like, she looked up at Skye weakly. He had a rather odd expression on his face as well, like he had issues with what he was feeling too.

All she knew was they were in trouble. This was not the opportunity she was expecting.

* * *

"Hmm, tell Skye I had to run out with Alicia for a second."

Meryl gaped, having just walked in as Erin was walking out... "O-oh, okay."

"Oh yea, Ben left a note on the table" she said in passing.

Meryl frowned, walking over to retrieve the letter written on a ripped piece of notebook paper. Scanning the words about how 'Mooby and Goku' had found nirvana in Odaiba, she rolled her eyes as she crumbled it up. Good riddance.

She jumped when the door open, quickly retreating to the kitchen. "Uh, E-Erin said she'd be back in a second."

Cringing as Skye stalked up right behind her, she pretended to go through the cupboards to avoid looking at him. Stupid ass Ben.

"So? Did you give him an answer?"

On hell night, otherwise known as their forced double date night, Ben asked like he was asking for the bottle of ketchup if she wanted to marry him. It was probably the first time she'd seen an expression on Skye's face other than enraged or empty. Erin clapped. How romantic! Yea, she apparently wouldn't know 'romantic' if it hit her in the damn face. Meryl wasn't even pleased to hear those words from her 'boyfriend's mouth. Marriage? Them? Demanding what the idea was, he gushed that he wanted her to come with him on his adventures! They could go anywhere! They could live off mountain foraging and fishing. They could have a farm, even! And ADVENTURE. What were they in, a f—king RPG?

Skye was wearing his emotions pretty heavily on his face now. He grew despondent and stared through her as Ben awaited an answer. She wussed out and told him 'she'd think about'. She held off for about a week and shockingly any second Skye could find to be alone with her, he'd demand if she'd given Ben an answer yet...he was so weird! One second he hated her, the next he was all in her business!

Thankfully, Ben had given her the best excuse to end this line of questioning. "No, he ran off on an 'adventure' while I was in class."

Her breath caught when Skye got _way _close to her. She could feel his chest against her back...what was he doing? What was she supposed to think about this?

"That still doesn't mean you haven't decided."

Wheeling around, her heart pulsing, she pinned him with a glare. "What's it to you how I answer, huh? I thought you hated me!"

"I do!"

"Then you need to start acting like it!"

"You're right!" he snapped, throwing his arms up, "Why the hell should I care! Go on! Marry him, have a weed farm, get arrested, keep faking during sex-"

"_What_?"

Skye leered at her, "Yea, that's right. Don't think I can't hear those half-assed moans you make. Is he f—king the bed instead?"

Meryl gaped at him, speechless for a moment, before huffing, turning bright red. "S-shut up! I-I do not fake with Ben!"

"What the hell ever, I _know _you're faking."

She glared, her blood getting hot, "Maybe I was faking with YOU."

"Don't worry, I know I didn't always hit the spot, I know you did with me too. But at least I took the time to figure out what you like. Funny though, you and 'Ben' get it on semi-nightly and it doesn't seem like anything ever changes."

Though Meryl wanted to smack him, she didn't. Couldn't, because she couldn't exactly deny anything he said. It was just the nerve he had to say it in the first place. All she could do was glare at him angrily as he looked at her irritably. "My sex life isn't your business, Skye!"

"You're just a bitch, Meryl. In this f—king awkward situation you have us in, I don't dare have sex with Erin while you're here but you don't give a rat's ass whether I'm a door away or right next to you!"

"Oh, that's for me, huh?" she retorted sarcastically, "I dunno, Erin doesn't seem too impressed by you in the first place. What did she say about your performance...oh, _mediocre_?"

"Erin couldn't feel me kick her in the face" Skye countered plainly.

Meryl raised a brow but figured there was probably some truth in that. But THAT. "WHY ARE YOU WITH HER? It has to be some DAMN joke!"

"Oh, it's no joke. She may annoy the hell out of me but at least she's not going to mysteriously up and leave me one day!"

Balling her fists, she hissed, "So that's what you wanted? Blind devotion? Her petting you like her prize poodle? You put up with more s—t than you have to!"

"So you _do _psychoanalyze my relationship, huh?" he spat.

"It's hard not to, it's wrong!"

Meryl winced as he gruffly grabbed her wrists, glaring menacingly at her. "Don't you tell me what's 'wrong'. Was it wrong when you just snatched out my heart and ran over it escaping from me?"

Trembling, she bowed her head and whispered, "It..."

"Shut up" he hissed...before, shocking her stiff, pressing his forehead to her shoulder, "Don't...don't marry him."

Stunned, she could hardly swallow, closing her eyes. What...was she feeling all of a sudden? Why was he doing this...? Slowly opening her eyes, she got lost as he gazed at her, his face close. Breathing faintly, she was dazed as his lips slowly pressed against hers. Why'd...it feel like...this?

Meryl hugged his neck, alarmed, but not to the extent she should be. She moaned as he grasped her waist, pulling her to straddle him, to make it easier. Stupid ginormous Skye...her...

Out of breath, gasping and groaning as he attacked her neck passionately, she glanced at the front door. No. No, what was she doing? If Erin returned in a second...

Grasping his head, fluttering her tongue against his, she was shocked by how little she cared at this second. Why? How'd this _happen_?

...It wasn't supposed to.

She yelped as she was abruptly dropped, Skye jerking backwards away from her, his wrist pressed to his lips, eyes wide. Meryl panted, staring at him as his gaze shifted erratically for a moment. They stared at each other speechlessly, unsure of what just happened...

Gulping, quickly turning when the door opened, she pretended to cook as Erin ran up to Skye. "There you are! Are you ready to go?"

"...I'm...I'm not feeling well, Erin, maybe we should reschedule" he said, his voice super soft.

But no, she wouldn't ever hear that. No was never an answer and he was always in the wrong...she couldn't say a thing. He wasn't her Skye anymore, it wasn't her right. Skye wandered out with Erin, his shoulders drooped and his head bowed, belittled into her whims.

"_She may annoy the hell out of me but at least she's not going to mysteriously up and leave me one day!"_

That was her fault too, huh? Why? Didn't he realize that he could do better if that was his goal? If...Ben wasn't right for her, Erin certainly wasn't right for him. Why? And more importantly...

Why'd they just kiss?

* * *

"It's been seven hours and fifteen days... since you took your love away..."

Skye lied stretched out on his couch, humming absently to himself. "I go out every night and sleep all day...since you took your love away..."

"Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want..." he paused, picking up his second bottle of gin, taking a swig before rasping, "I can see whomever I choose..."

Standing, he clenched the bottle shakily as he tried to stumble towards his bedroom. "I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant...but nothing can take away these blues..."

Running into the wall, clenching it for support momentarily, he mumbled weakly, "'Cause nothing...compares...nothing compares to you."

Shuddering, swallowing another burning swig, he slurred, "It's been so lonely without you here...like a bird without a song. Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling...tell me, baby: where did I go wrong?"

Finding his way to his bed at last, he fell face forward, almost dropping the bottle but figuring somewhere in his muddled brain that he'd gone through a few too many tragedies. "I...could put my...arms around every girl I see...but they'd only...remind me of...you"

Turning over on his back, removing the long wristlets he wore to avoid confrontation, he reached for his drawer absently. "I went to the doctor and guess what he told me...? Guess what he told me...? He said 'boy you better try to have fun... no matter what you do'...but he's a fool...'Cause nothing compares...nothing compares to you..."

Fishing around in a box, like second nature, he retrieved a brand new packet. It actually amused him that he was so 'sanitary'.

"All the flowers that you planted, mama, in the back yard...died when you went away.." he whispered, setting the edge against mid forearm and dragging it down in the direction of his elbow. "I know that living with me was sometimes hard...but I'm willing to give it another try..."

Smiling emptily as a he attempted a shallower wound, he closed his eyes as a little dribble of blood hit his cheek. "Nothing compares to you..."

He blinked languidly when his cell phone started to ring. Turning over, he picked it up, pressing to connect to the video call as he started on a new wound, angling the phone so his caller wouldn't notice. "Hello?"

"Hi honey...are you busy?"

"Kind of, mama."

Skye could only kind of hope he'd bleed out. At present this just made him sleepy and delirious. More so since this school year started, he was doing a lot of it with her being here.

It felt so good...it felt so good it hurt him. Her lips were perfect as ever. Despite their height difference, she always felt like she was molded to fit against him. It was so thrilling for that moment. Until he remembered he hated her.

Then he realized when Erin coaxed him into a kiss, a kiss so cold and meaningless in comparison, that he couldn't hate her. She'd ripped out his heart and threw it in his face, but he couldn't hate her. It made him sick. He was more than disgusted with himself, he wasn't sure how he could live with that knowledge that he was pathetic enough to still love the woman that hurt him deeper than any car accident ever would. He wanted to...die...

"Sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Sorry, mama, dozed off."

His poor mother. Two out of her three children had had meltdowns in the last few years and there was little to nothing she could do about it. He didn't even know what to do...

"I was just saying I wish you'd make a visit home from time to time, just so I can see you" she suddenly blurted. "I'm your mom, I worry quite a bit about you."

Skye stared at the scarlet lines running down his arm over those that had healed ever so little, holding it away from the video phone's lens. Tilting his head, he murmured, "You don't really have to, mommy. And it's kind of a rough time for me...with school. I promise...soon. Right now, I'm kind of dizzy..."

"You're not drinking, are you?"

He glanced to the gin bottle he'd stealthily hidden before connecting the call. "Not so much."

Kaede seemed skeptical but she probably had no evidence that he was lying. He knew how to put on a better facade than anyone now. But she gave him the brightest smile, one she was probably just able to muster though she knew deep down he was crumbling away into more nothingness. She was his mama, after all. She knew so much was wrong and yet he wasn't going to let her do a thing about it. His angel mama...he wouldn't allow her to dirty her hands with the likes of him.

"Okay...you take care and...and come home soon. And-and call if _anything's _bothering you!"

He figured Iori told her about Meryl. Iori had changed a bit too, more bitter, less chivalrous. Yue didn't even officially break up with him, just sent some 'Dear John' letter like anyone ever sent letters anymore. Figured he'd snitch. "Always, mama. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too. Please take care of yourself, you don't look like you're sleeping..."

Skye smiled, not commenting. Sleep. If he could do anything, he could sleep. "Nah, mama, no problems there...promise. We'll talk soon."

"...Okay..."

Clicking off, he set it aside and stared at the crimson trails. What was that old legend? That people were connected by a red thread if they were meant to be? These threads...they were only connected to him so they were connected to nothing. Meaning he was connected to nothing...right?

"_Itoto, you need to find another way to value yourself. Understand?"_

Shut up, Ryuji. Didn't even f—king exist. Lucky bastard.

* * *

Why did Skye wear those?

Meryl hid behind a book but gave secret looks towards him. He was on the couch, apathetic as usual, with Erin snuggling against him. It hadn't connected at first but Skye was wearing these weird black cloth gloves. He didn't seem as "counter culture" as they once had been so they were a weird memento if that's what he was holding onto.

He abruptly stood, excusing himself to the balcony to light up. She sulked, hearing the snick of the lighter from where she sat. That was his fifth one since he got here. Why? Why didn't Erin notice that Skye looked SUBSTANTIALLY _worse _than when the school year started and that was definitely saying something? Frankly annoyed, she closed the book. This was pissing her off more and more. Ever since that...that kiss...

"Erin, why does Skye wear those arm things? Did he have an accident since high school?"

The so-called blonde glanced at her, bewildered, "Wha? He said he's worn those _since _high school. They are stupid looking, aren't they? I can never get him to take them off."

"I feel like I'd recall those" Meryl lightly challenged, "Doesn't he ever show you pictures?"

"Nope."

UGH.

Frustrated out of her mind, she wearily stood to grab her coat and go for a walk. She needed it. The doorbell rang and she prayed it wasn't her idiot boyfriend. He was just one more problem she didn't need right now...

Erin opened the door and, thankfully, another girl was on the other side. However...damned if she didn't look super familiar. Somehow ramen came to mind which was odd...

Indeed, the woman stared back at her deeply before remarking, "Huh...you look...familiar."

"You too. Um, I'm sure we've met before somewhere in the past. But I need to get running for a few, Erin, I'll see you."

Bowing just out of courtesy, she escaped into the noon on that cold Saturday. She took walks a lot now when she wasn't trying to lose herself in her studies. It was probably great she could write a dissertation on this nonsense occurring now except she was personally dealing with it. Biting her lip, she hugged herself tightly against a harsh breeze. The more she thought about it, the more concerned she became. It was close to five years now since that day. She knew and regretted she hurt him so but why had he been so unable to get over it?

Probably because she was the first person to ever hurt him like that. Probably because he'd already been going through so much at that time. At that time, she felt she was in the right. She reacted that way for a reason but she didn't recognize his feelings in the least. Now? That event had created some kind of monster. Who was the creator...? Her...

The kiss was enough to make her realize that all she had had to say was one line and he might have made more of himself. Or, at least, kept it together more, attempted to rebuild from where he'd fallen. These walks were to analyze, however, if she would have just said it to have said it. Or...did she truly, deep down, love him?

Assessing their relationship, Skye was her savior. Years and years of people allowing her to be raped and molested then finally someone put their foot down. That could be the source of her feelings.

But then, who was it that took the time to create that cushion of comfort so she could love and care for people again? Who put that effort into nurturing her despite her consistently being coarse with him? To this day, she couldn't get over the fact that had something terrible happened to Skye, the last thing she would have called him wasn't 'honey, baby', or 'sweetie' but 'bitch'. He'd put up with her, even told her despite his fear she'd reject him that he loved her.

She'd put up with many of his mistakes too but...the second the hammer fell, when all the trust she built with him diminished, she left him behind. Even though he needed her, even though he called himself nothing...

Swallowing a hard lump, she gazed up at the sky helplessly. She'd lost so much now. Her sisters, the ones she took all those horrid years of punishment and humiliation for hated her. Her security felt like it was in shambles to this day.

And Skye was still losing himself. If she lost him..._truly _lost him...

...Would she let that happen?

* * *

That lying bitch.

Sawaza Erin sat on her couch, awaiting her boyfriend, a folder in her lap. Oh, so help her, he was getting it. She was getting it too. She could make up an excuse and they'd have her kicked out of this dorm so fast her head would be spinning. How dare they? What the hell had they been up to underneath her nose?

"_Wow, you're so trusting of him, Erin."_

_She blinked at her classmate. She'd come over to study so Skye meandered out a little after Meryl did. But Erin wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. "Oh, what do you mean?"_

"_I went to his high school, we were in the same graduating class" she explained, "And that girl, your roommate...which one was that?"_

"_Which one?" she scowled, bewildered._

_The woman nodded, "Yea, she's one of the Saioji...Fuwaki...whatever quadruplets."_

_Quadruplets? Fuwaki? "I...suppose" Erin shook her head. It wasn't like she cared about her affairs that much. "I guess...THAT ONE is Meryl."_

"_I thought so. She has that bitchy air about her" she snorted, taking books out of her bag. "But still, I admire you! I wouldn't trust her with Skye."_

_...What? "What...do you mean?"_

"_Oh, you don't know?" she blinked, "Skye and Meryl were like a serious item in high school. They were practically living together by the time we graduated, it was super nuts. Everyone was so jealous of them-"_

_Erin glared, cutting her off, "What are you talking about? They said they didn't even know each other in high school."_

_She raised a brow before reaching for her bag again, this time retrieving a computer. "I think my boyfriend was friends with Skye on some network...he hasn't updated in a while so maybe he still has pictures up."_

_...Pictures? She searched for a few moments before nodding, turning the screen towards her. Erin saw red._

_Skye...was absolutely gorgeous. His face was completely different. In comparison to NOW, he looked...really good. He had a skintone, his cheeks were full, and his eyes were full of...emotion. And he was...smiling. Like sincerely grandly smiling. His arms were around..._

_Meryl had a faint smile on her face, holding Skye's arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. He...he looked so..._

_...Happy._

_Staring at the picture long and hard, she swallowed the fury hard. "Do...you mind if I print this?"_

"_Huh? Uh, sure..."_

She was going to kill him, she jolted to her feet, practically sprinting towards the door. Skye. Enraged, she slapped him clean across the face.

"Hi to you too."

"You bastard! You told me RIGHT TO MY FACE you didn't even know Meryl!"

Skye blinked down at her emptily. "Sure?"

Erin was sick of this attitude he had with her when he apparently, once upon a time, was HAPPILY with that lying bitch. Stalking to the table, she snatched up the folder and tossed it into his face. "Explain that then!"

He stared at her for a moment before opening it. Oh, so _she _got all his expressions of something other than nothing. Right now, he appeared like she'd stabbed him in the chest. He stared at the picture for a long time before crumbling it up, tossing it at her. "What of it? My past relationships are of no concern to you."

"When she's my roommate they damn well are!" she hissed, grabbing his shirt, "She could be pining after you, lurking to get you back! I could have gotten rid of her immediately! Now you've let me play right into her plot."

Skye scoffed, jerking her hands away, "Got news for you, _Erin_, Meryl broke up with _me_."

"...She broke up with _you_?"

"That's right."

She stared at him...when a new realization hit her. "So you HAVE to hate her. You have to, it's the CODE. So why'd you lie for her then?"

Skye became rather quiet suddenly...and she had a horrifying epiphany. "You...still like her, don't you? That...that bitch, that one that could put _that _smile on your face. You still LIKE her!"

If Skye had anything to say, she didn't want to hear it. Shrieking, she tossed things at him, trying to drive him out. "I hate you! Get out! Get out!"

Deep down, perhaps she wanted him to ball up, weep, beg to keep her. Four years of a relationship down the drain? When she achieved Skye, it was the best day ever. She had one of the most popular guys and had kept him for a whole four, almost five, years. He...had to beg. That's what all the rest did.

However, he rather passively exited without another word.

...Because, she meant nothing to him. It was...it was Meryl who made him smile.

Stiffening sharply when the door opened again, she glared blackness over her shoulder. Meryl paused, surprised, starting to unwrap her scarf. "...Woah, what's up with you?"

Snatching the crumbled ball of paper off the floor, she threw it at her hard, "THAT's what's up with me!"

Meryl recoiled and slowly unfolded it...before completely blanching. Looking up slowly after staring at it for a long moment, she swallowed. "L-look, I..."

"I want you gone! I will get you kicked out of here just like everyone else, you lying f—king bitch!" Erin screamed, livid.

Meryl stared down at the picture again before looking up. Erin was almost taken aback by her expression. It was rather...menacing? "So...what happened? Did you show this to Skye?"

"That's none of your business! Get out!"

"Oh, so you did. I guess he dumped you, huh?"

Erin bristled, "I dumped HIS sorry ass! Four years and this is the thanks I get?"

Meryl stared at the picture before smiling strangely. She walked towards her room wordlessly and Erin gritted her teeth, hearing what sounded like packing. Pleased to see she wasn't going to be difficult as the dark haired woman brought out boxes of her stuff, Erin spat. "This is your fault. Your damn fault!"

She didn't say anything, transitioning from taking the boxes to the door then to her car. When she was down to the final box, she came back and took a deep breath as she leaned down to pick it up. With the last bit of her belonging in her arms, she opened her mouth: "You. Are. Trash."

"..._What_?"

"You heard me" Meryl hissed, "You're a self-centered floozy who can't tell Skye's sick or unhappy and if you could you f—king wouldn't care. You treat Skye like he's your damn toy dog, petting and reprimanding him for having an opinion or desires. Aside from myself, you are probably the WORST thing to happen to him. And you know what? Skye is _not _mediocre in bed and he adores head. He loves sex and you'd only think otherwise because he didn't want to deal with how much of a cold fish you are. But it's funny, you've been with him, what? Four years? We were together a year and I know more about him than you EVER will. See if you can swallow _that_, Sawaza."

Erin gaped at Meryl as she dropped her key to the dorm on the floor and walked away. Speechless, she dropped on the couch before trembling and shrieking, enraged. How dare she! Dialing up the boarding office, infuriated, she waited for Claude to answer. She'd get her. She'd get her good.

* * *

Good job, Meryl. They'd probably claim you were the source of that fight and kick you out of school, reneging on all your agreements. You'd have wasted the four months you'd been here and well, you'd have nothing to show for it.

And yet, despite that, you felt absolutely giddy to have told that skank all of that to her face.

Smug in spite of herself, she looked towards the suite dorms. Skye was so lucky he got to live by himself...she wished she could ask for housing here but from the looks of it, it was pretty full.

Swallowing, Meryl opened the door, shaking her head. She wanted to, regardless of how much she thought Erin was too wrong for him, apologize to him. He...he already told her what it was he sought from Erin and if that was enough, her having him lie for her sake was wrong.

Or was that her reason?

Glad that Erin had absently shown her where he lived when they went to retrieve him for one of those forsaken date nights, she made her way up the steps. Hugging herself against the bitter cold, she knocked, growing a trifle bit reluctant. Considering she was the cause for that breakup, she could be the last person on Earth he wanted to see...

She froze when the door opened and Skye appeared, looking down at her, his eyes...oddly vacant. No, it wasn't that emotionless expression he had nowadays, it was like something wasn't entirely right...

"Skye...? Are you okay?"

"...Sure" he shook his head, coming back a little, "What are you doing here? Erin kick you out?"

"...Yea. I'm just checking up on you after...after all that. I know Erin was your...security" she mumbled.

Skye scoffed deeply, "Yea, my security was a f—king land mine. But then, I guess all my 'security' is like that."

She flinched and sulked, looking down, "Skye, I'm-"

He had those gloves on...yet, underneath, it looked like something was seeping onto his thumb. She blanched when she saw that it was thick red...

"Oh my God, Skye, you're bleeding!" she blurted.

Skye just stared at her as she frantically grabbed his elbow, dragging him in towards the kitchen to assess what exactly was going on.

"Stoppit" he tried to jerk away.

"No! You're hurt, let me see!"

"Stop. It."

Meryl gaped incredulously at him before finally, speedily, grabbing his arm and jerking off the glove.

The web of cuts choked her.

Skye snatched his arm back a second time, huffing as he picked up towel off the back of his couch and pressed it to the wound, facing away from her. Her mind was blank. What did she just see? Was he...was he insane? Was he actually..._cutting_ himself? Why would he...why would he _ever _do such a thing? Gritting her teeth, her heart aching, wretched, as she screamed, "So that's your answer? Self-mutilation?"

"Get out."

"You drink SO MUCH, you go on f—king two day benders where you disappear. You smoke ALL THE TIME, TWO packs a day. And you're cutting yourself? What is wrong, Skye? Why?" she sobbed, rushing and punching his back.

He grasped her wrist again, turning to her, his eyes blazing. "I don't know WHAT I did to you, Meryl. I don't know what I could have _possibly _done to you to make you feel like you had to treat me that way. I loved you SO much that I would have died for you and you wouldn't even look me in the face! You were the ONLY thing that kept me from jumping or killing myself. YOU. And you...you didn't even...look at me...you didn't even tell me...why..."

Meryl gaped softly as tears streamed down his cheeks, his bloody arm trembling. "All I wanted..._needed_ was to be something to you. I know, maybe I know, that I'm something to my parents, my siblings, my cousins, but you...you were different. I only ever wanted you to _need _me and you made it perfectly clear how I was _nothing _to you!"

"Skye, that's not-"

"They don't _realize _it, my family keeps trying to-to keep me _alive_. I don't care if I drink myself to death or bleed out, I just want to stop _existing_. I'm not SUPPOSED to exist, I'm still _nothing. _You've made that perfectly clear_" _he wept uncontrollably, "So yea, I cut myself. It was the closest time I came to dying. F—king Hayato and Iori, they couldn't take my text as a f—king hint. I would have bled out and no one could have stopped it!"

"Skye..."

"But no, everyone saw, my dad, my mom, they all came to my damn rescue. They put me in that-that stupid hospital for a year and all I came to realize is how pathetic I am! So do you get it now?" he hissed bitterly, "You left me once, Meryl, so do me a favor and do it again. Leave me in peace."

He released her, turning away once more, his shoulders trembling as all his heavy confessions were still on top of her, crushing. Breathless, unsure of anything she just heard, she felt the faintest whimper cross her lips: "You...you...were...were supposed to come, the...the night...of graduation."

Skye glared over his shoulder at her. She told herself to stop, that trying to validate her actions was a ridiculous idea. To think...to think he'd...but she couldn't stop. "You...you said you...had something special...so I...I did...like I...I always did, I left...I left a way for you...to get in. I...I waited..."

"MERYL-" he wheeled around, probably to forcibly throw her out.

"Mother...mother heard you..."

He paused.

"...What?"

"She...she heard you at the door, it was...it was all a plot...she...she never stopped seeing Brody, all of it was a plot" she choked. "He...he came instead...instead of you, he came...he came and he...he did...he did it again, he...he forced himself...on..."

Skye just stared at her and she balled her fists, pressing them to her lips as big tears rolled down her face. She'd thought back then she'd never know what that felt like again. She'd thought so because Skye... "I...I couldn't believe it...after...after he left, I couldn't believe I'd...I'd started to trust so much that I...I completely let my defenses down. I...I left an _opening _for him to...to come in. I LEFT that opening. I...I trusted...so much..."

Swallowing the burning lump in her throat, she rasped, "I was...lying there where he left me on the floor the next day and I...I just text you: 'where were you?'. Do you...do you remember what you told me?"

The blood completely drained from Skye's face, gaping at her. She bit her shuddering lip, "'Sorry, Gogo, I was out drinking with the guys and fell asleep. Totally wasted'. I'd...trusted you...I was so...so sad. And angry. I guess I felt like... absolutely nothing to you as well..."

His eyes were wide before they slowly started to dart back and forth. He clenched the back of his chair as if he needed it for support. Turning away from her, his shoulders shook. "I-"

"But never..._never _in a million years did I imagine that you'd try to kill yourself. God, Skye, you...you didn't do anything wrong, it was _me_. I shouldn't-I shouldn't have blamed you because of something that bastard did. He was the one that was wrong, not you. God, Skye..." she cried, shaking, still in disbelief.

But he said absolutely nothing...he was just staring away, his head bowed. "I..."

"...Skye, please, let me...let me help you. Please, let me help you" she rasped, rushing up behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt, "I don't...I don't want anything to happen to you. I didn't want to ever see you get hurt. Please..."

He just breathed... "...I...I didn't..."

"Where's the gauze? Let's get these treated and we'll...we'll talk some more, okay?" she murmured, begging.

"...They're...in the closet. In my bathroom."

Nodding, she rushed through the mini hallway. Finding his bathroom and searching through his drug cabinet, she bit her lip, catching sight of all the bottles in his bedroom. This could stop now. Skye just...just needed to get it all out. She did too. She'd beg the council to just let her stay somewhere, that first year thing was merely a technicality. This was an opportunity.

An opportunity to make things right.

Returning to the living room, she stopped, stunned.

"...Skye?"

She looked around quickly, stunned. What? Where'd he go? What was wrong with him! Frustrated, she glared to the doorway to find his shoes were indeed gone but...what could he be doing? More _liquor_? More cigs? What could he be...

And it fell on top of her again because she knew her ex-boyfriend like the back of her hand.

"Skye!" she squeaked, quickly grabbing her keys and running for her car.

Sure enough, his car was gone. Biting her lip, she quickly revved up her engine and floored it for the interstate. Skye had a heavy foot and was a speed racer if need be. Shuddering, praying aloud, she took a quick shortcut, knowing that was the only way.

She only hoped she got to Wensington before he did.

* * *

...His mind shattered.

_'I...I just text you: 'where were you?'. Do you...do you remember what you told me?'_

He was drunk. So...so drunk. That night he passed out with his cousins and didn't wake up until the next morning. It was common, it wouldn't be the first time he'd ended up passing out when he had plans to be with her.

_'I guess I felt like... absolutely nothing to you as well...'_

Skye couldn't swallow, choking and retching instead. She could be lying. She could simply be lying to make him feel like this. But...

But she wouldn't even _look _at him. And how could he blame her? How could you look at someone that set you up for that monstrosity then sent some idiotic text about how he didn't come because he got piss drunk?

She felt like she was _nothing _to him? How could she know what _nothing _was? But then, how could she not when he failed her for absolutely no reason? She came second to his problems, second to his drinking, second to everything. He made a promise, pleaded that she just let him stay beside her. She came second to his own _promise_.

Gunning it more, he gritted his teeth, trembling. How? How did he let himself do that...? She was what had him holding on and he still let her down? And that...that bastard. That BASTARD. How...how dare he take advantage of that trust they had? How dare he? How dare her mother! How dare she pretend she was uniting them when all she had in mind was to rip them apart? He couldn't...he couldn't stand for it.

When she'd turned on him, he felt satisfaction in being able to lame the guilt on her. He hadn't wanted to end it, he wasn't the one that made her feel like nothing, he claimed to love her.

Now...? Now, how was he supposed to...to fix this? He told her to leave that f—king opening for him, he told her how special the present he had for her was, and he was the one to treat her trusting him like it was 'nothing'. He...he had to...he had to do something. He had to.

He had to...

* * *

_Why _didn't she remember that, according to her mother, Brody wasn't going to be at the Wensington house?

At first, she was relieved because that meant Skye had no idea where he was either. She got their and to the front yard and found he was nowhere in sight.

...Then she recalled she mentioned where Brody worked since he reported to her that she'd have to come in for 'favors' when they returned to Japan. Skye had a head start because he probably remembered before she did.

Beyond exasperated, she recalled the name of the building. It was already late in the evening...she silently pleaded aloud that he hadn't realized it. Why didn't she remember him? Maybe she thought he was just that different, that he wasn't going to do those crazy little things he did in their teen years. Alas, apparently Skye held onto old habits.

...She didn't tell him so he could go avenge her. No, she just wanted him to understand that he wasn't to blame and if she wanted to be 'arrogant', she didn't necessarily think the cause was her fault either. But the more she thought about it, the more reasons Skye had to go do this. Things would have been completely different if it weren't for that night. They probably would have lived together, he probably wouldn't be anywhere as deeply depressed as he was now, and...who knows? Maybe he'd be starting out on that life she envisioned and knew he had. Maybe it would have been together.

Why'd...that make her so sad?

Because, Meryl. Because before this, all you had to do was get off your high horse and help him realize that he was never nothing. Whatever that car accident did to him, it never made him any less than what he'd always been. No though. No, she couldn't express to him that he was important because that meant confessing she had feelings. He'd done it, why couldn't she?

...Why couldn't she?

* * *

"Yes, yes, do whatever the hell it takes to get him out of there, I don't care."

Silly...did you really think you'd get away with this? He swore to himself if you EVER touched her again, he'd kill you. Oh, you got away with it for four years now. Probably thought you were off the hook, you dumb bastard. Why else would you be one of two people alone in a dark business building, huh? Awful brave, aren'tcha, _Brody_?

Skye's fingers itched as he held a strand of dull wire. It was the best thing he could think of to kill him fast enough but allow him to suffer. His eyes narrowed in the darkened room, the busy man never bothering to turn on the lights. Skye masked his breathing though he was trembling with rage. F—king son of a bitch, how dare you? How dare you do that to her _again_? What was your reason? To take Meryl away? You did that, you did it very well. Now you had to pay.

"Do I have to do EVERYTHING? Some of you dumbasses figure it out on your own, damn!" he yelled into his phone, throwing it down irritably as he returned to his computer.

Did you treat anyone right, Brody? No matter. He bet they'd all rejoice when they found your body. He'd wanted you dead a long damn time ago and now? Now he'd see his wish fulfilled. How...dare he hurt Meryl when he...he set her up to be hurt?

Gritting his teeth, like lightning, he wrapped the wire around Brody's neck and tugged hard.

The monster wheezed loudly, kicking madly at the ground as Skye held it tight around his throat. Brody attempted to grab his hands or the wire but fumbled, his face turning red. Skye swallowed tightly. He'd choke the fucking life out of this pig. It would never make any of it better, never. But it's all he'd ever deserve. He felt almost...deranged as he committed this sin. Had he finally lost it? It felt like it.

It was probably like Brody finding himself suddenly being strangled to death when something hit him in the back of his skull. It alarmed him more than it hurt exactly and he ended up crumbling to his side, astonished. No...the building was practically _empty_, how'd they...?

He clenched his bleeding head and looked back at the bastard that stopped him, furious. Once he recovered, they were...

"...Meryl...?"

She looked fairly horrified. It seemed she'd hit him in the head with a vase. But why? Why would she stop him? She knew better than anyone that he DESERVED to die!

"You bitch..." Brody rasped, holding his neck, panting. "You set your little boyfriend up to do this? To murder me?"

"I did nothing of the sort" Meryl hissed, "I'd never let Skye dirty his hands on you."

...What? "Meryl-"

Brody snarled, "A little late for that now, _girly_, I'll have him behind bars for attempted murder within a minute."

Skye leered at him. Meryl blinked absently, "That's your right."

Skye turned to gape at her. What...? He found a rather hard expression on Meryl's face as she tacked on: "And you'll be right there with him."

Brody glared, "And what the hell does that mean?"

"Your last little forced 'rendezvous' with me? I took a rape kit. They have your DNA but I didn't press it so I could have the proper leeway over your head" she snarled hotly, "But I can. I can mention that I had a 'step-father' that always had an...unhealthy interest in me that they should look into. Or perhaps I should go gather up those nurses at the clinic and have them forced to say how you paid them off to keep them from calling the cops for you raping and impregnating a minor, hmm?"

The man blanched as she continued. "Imagine the press! Why, the great Mitsuragi Brody, _raping _his step-daughter? And he got her pregnant twice? Oh, and if I take you down, I'll take all your friends you traded me to down with you. How does that sound?"

He gritted his teeth, his face flushed for other reasons now, "Little cunt."

"Forget you EVER saw Skye and I'll leave it alone. And you better damn well stay away from me from now on or I swear, I will drag your name through _s—t._"

Skye was at a loss as she helped him up without another word, easing him towards her car, her arm around his waist to...to support him.

...Why'd she just _protect _him? Meryl was quiet as they made their way to the parking lot. Upon arrival, she frowned, looking around. "Where's your car...?"

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely, "Why didn't you let me kill him? He...he _deserved _it."

Meryl grimaced and looked around, "...Never mind, I'll...I'll attempt to get one of your relatives to get it, you probably shouldn't be driving anyway."

"Answer me, Meryl!" he choked, pulling away to grasp her shoulders, gazing down at her frantically. Didn't she understand that it was the _only _way he could make this right? Didn't she understand it was the only way he could make it up to her that he vowed to do something that made her go through that hell he wanted to save her from?

But she hugged his arms, gazing up at him softly with a smile. "I don't want you to do that, Skye. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me to make it 'all better'. What he did won't disappear if he's dead, it'll always be there. I appreciate you wanting to avenge me but...it's not necessary, I promise."

But he ruined _everything_.

His body started to ache as his vision or perhaps his spun around rapidly. Teetering, starting to lose his balance, he remembered that last thing he thought after Meryl left as the blackness swallowed him.

It was all his fault and...it didn't...feel good...

* * *

_Yukina Steiner recalled scowling at the door when he heard tumultuous knocking. It sounded like someone was out to break the boundary down. Kaede frowned, coming out of the kitchen, startled. They'd just gotten back from work and he was looking forward to a little down time with the family._

"_God, who is that?" Kaede glowered, walking over to answer._

_Finally answering, Steiner frowned sharply, finding Hayato and Iori on the other side. What was wrong with them? ...They looked rather alarmed though, something had to be wrong..._

"_Guys? Jeez, what's wr-" Kaede had started._

"_Have you guys seen Skye?" Iori rasped out, interrupting, his eyes wide._

_Steiner shook his head slowly and Kaede raised a brow, "I dunno, why? Is something the matter?"_

"_Aunt Kae, this is important, think: where can he be?"_

_Kaede just shook her head and they both looked exasperated but rushed up the steps towards his room. He'd exchanged a confounded look with his wife before they followed them both up the steps. _

_For a moment, he'd been pissed to find the two had practically broken Skye's door down and was going to remark he hoped he knew they were going to fix that. Skye wasn't even in there..._

_The two had rushed into the bathroom and Steiner just wanted to know what the hell was going on with them...they both jolted him to when they screamed Skye's name._

_He was confused, his pulse racing, when Kaede started shrieking uncontrollably and he pushed past them quickly. _

_His only son's eyes had glazed over as he lied awkwardly in the bath tub, water filled up to the rim, running red. His arms were hanging limply on the edge, trails of blood running from his wrists as he slowly started to sink more and more under the water's edge._

_The chaos in his head was put on hold, screaming at his wife to stop and call an ambulance now, forcing his nephews out of the way. He reached in, choking, as he lifted his son out, bellowing to Iori and Hayato get as many towels as possible. Skye's head fell back limply in the crook of Steiner's arm and he could only slap his face, yelling at him that he better not die, how dare he do such a thing?, what was the matter with him? Bundling him in a blanket to keep him warm, he kept the boy's busy by having them apply pressure to the self-inflicted wounds on either of his wrists._

_Steiner pressed his lips to his son's cold temple, remembering how he rocked him like an infant and pleaded that he stay. His heart beat was barely there. Why...? Why? He'd been doing better. What made him do this...?_

It was sitting there in his hospital room.

The hospital in Soyokaze had called, informed them that their son was in the hospital. They expected he was there for alcohol poisoning or something of that nature but the hospital informed them that he had a head wound and had a startling low blood count. So he...got into a bar fight?

Whatever the case, a good portion of the family made the three hour trip. Kaede was beside herself with concern, as was Sachiko. His father-in-law had volunteered to drive and was quiet, as usual. Mostly it was the women that were fretting. Steiner just wanted to give his son a good beating. Why'd he keep doing things like this?

And it became clear when they arrived, finding the woman that led his son to attempting to kill himself by his side. Skye himself was resting but she was just kind of staring at him..._regardless._

Kaede, Sachiko, Popuri...etcetera, went ballistic before he had the chance to open his mouth. She did have a lot of nerve being here, he agreed. They threatened and swore that she better never try to see Skye again. When Hayato and Iori showed up, the mob of anger multiplied...

Alas, the girl seemed...shaken? It wasn't like he didn't know Meryl. In fact, he'd liked the girl quite a bit before she crushed his son. But she usually had a cool stone demeanor and he would have expected this type of thing to bounce off of her. However, she seemed clearly upset. Guilty conscience?

"You've done enough, _Meryl_" Hayato spat.

Finally, she stood and, shockingly, bowed before quickly pushing past the mixed family to leave. Steiner hadn't really said a word though he had quite a bit to say...why? How could she have been so cold to Skye...? He pursed his lips. Then again, who was he to speak? He...he'd done things like that too. Perhaps, to avoid being a hypocrite, it was best he held his tongue. Didn't mean it made him feel any better about her even being here.

Sachiko and Kaede took her place, stroking Skye's face and sobbing over how sickly he seemed. Yes...he didn't look good. At all. Maybe that's what she saw? Maybe she felt like she was to blame somehow...?

Scowling, his head starting to hurt, he glanced over his shoulder where Koji and his brother-in-law Keiji had been standing. He found Keiji but...

"...Where'd your dad go?"

Keiji's brows creased, glancing outside the open door. "...I think he followed her."

...Wha?

* * *

"_How could you! How could you hurt someone that much? Did you even care how much you hurt Skye?"_

"_He's not perfect but he didn't deserve that. I wish he'd never met you!"_

"_Look what you've done to him!"_

Ouch.

Saioji Meryl wandered towards the lobby in a haze. Oh, she avoided Mineral like the plague because she expected that. She could run into any one of them and have them bellow about how much of a monster she was. She couldn't stand it because for the most part they were right...

She paused and trembled, pressing her fist to her lips. She regretted it. She did regret leaving Skye like that. Honestly, why couldn't she have told him she wanted to take a little break? That she needed to analyze things and they could talk in a few months. That was all it took, a few months, and she realized that she'd deflected the blame completely incorrectly.

It felt wrong...she'd gotten along with Skye's family so well. She didn't blame them though, if someone had hurt a person they loved to this extent, she'd hate her too. It still...felt so awful though. So much hatred...and she couldn't bear it. Despite that, she wanted to go back. She wanted to know that he was okay...

But...

She yelped as a cup was held out to her at random. Looking up, bewildered, she was stunned to find Skye's grandfather standing there with a rather expressionless look on his face.

Yagami Koji...he was sort of the urban legend. Skye and Iori kind of boasted his adventures in his past and seemed rather impressed the guy was still alive. Going off what they said, he sounded like a frat boy. But when she finally met him, it was bewildering. Sure, she got along with Hayato and Iori, but it took a while for the rest of his family. Alas, with Koji, she felt immediately comfortable...? It was like they had something in common that she couldn't put her finger on. Skye had joked, sounding a tiny bit jealous, that his grandfather was a legendary womanizer so he probably was sending out chemicals that made her that way. She wasn't so sure.

Meryl whimpered trying to hold it in. Surely he hated her too though...that's all she'd done, running away while burning bridges, leaving the casualties behind.

However, Koji reached out and patted her head. "It's okay."

She swallowed, shocked, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably as she started to blubber out excuses and how she hadn't meant to hurt him, that she cared about him so much, and... everything. Koji hushed her gently, leading her to sit in a chair in the lobby. Offering her a Styrofoam cup of coffee again, she took it, sipping it gingerly as she choked on sobs. The dark fellow glanced around before clearing his throat. "You want to talk about it?"

Gulping, her throat tight, she looked up at him miserably. "About what...?"

"About what happened."

"Then or now...?" she murmured, rubbing her brow.

Koji shrugged. "To be honest, they seem to be about the same from what I've assessed."

Meryl winced, not directly able to deny that...not knowing exactly where to start, she went at it from the very beginning. Whatever the case she wanted someone to know that though it was wrong for her to hurt Skye, that she felt terrible, that she wasn't without her reasons.

Once she was done, Meryl looked to Koji. He was rubbing his face, appearing troubled. "...Why are there so many horrible people in the world?" he murmured, not exactly to her.

"I...I heard about Skye's Aunt Rosa's case and...the Rick thing and Iori's mother..." Meryl mumbled.

"And so many other cases" he muttered darkly, "So...many..."

Meryl looked to him, confused, as he gazed away, "...I guess sex is the easiest way to exploit someone. It's troubling and that someone could put you through that your whole life is beyond sickening. And you had no one to back you up with your own mother supporting what he did..._ugh_."

"Skye...was my support" she whispered, gazing at her balled fists against her knees.

Koji grimaced visibly, "Skye's been through quite a lot, Meryl. And that damned accident left him completely different from my knucklehead but happy grandson. I think he wanted to be that same person but he had trouble accepting that things changed somehow."

"Did he...ever tell you what he thinks of himself?"

He shook his head and she sighed, weary, "He just says in some way or the other that he's 'nothing'."

Koji shook his head once more, gazing up, "You kids seemed to have been each other's confidants and that's...fine. But when things got out of control, you both could have turned to any of us. For one, this step-father of yours? He needs to be rotting in prison about now."

"I...I can't..." she rasped, "I...I had to blackmail him to protect...to protect Skye..."

"Yea, well, promises aren't meant to be kept to guys like him, Meryl" Koji snarled before looking at her seriously, "It won't be by your hand. Just...when you feel like you want that justice you deserve, let me know."

Not sure exactly what that meant, she stared at him before nodding. She just wanted to put it all far behind her.

"Good. Now, let's get back to Skye."

Meryl was initially confused...what? "Um, they...don't want me there though."

"I saw you were trying to fight it, Meryl. If you hadn't wanted to be by Skye's side, you would have walked out the minute we came in" Koji observed sagely before holding out his hand with a soft smile, "I won't allow them to say anything else, I...I really understand, okay? And to be honest, I have a feeling Skye will want to see you when he wakes up."

Would he? After all this mess...? But...sniveling, tears coming once more, she took his hand, wiping her eyes with the free one. No more running, Meryl. What were you running from? Skye...Skye still needed your help. And you...you still had something to tell him.

This was the opportunity.

* * *

"_...Ryuji."_

_Either his deceased brother or a figment of his imagination was sitting on a hill, gazing up at him, rather bored. "You know, I didn't expect to get sick of a visitor but frankly I think I am sick of seeing you."_

"_Sheesh, you ARE my older brother" Skye grumbled, sitting beside him._

_Ryuji smiled, looking back over a purple stream, "You ever find the answer to what I said?"_

"_Thing about undervaluing myself? Can't say that I have" Skye mumbled, "In fact, I think I've overvalued myself at this point with what I've discovered today."_

"_I don't think you CAN be less than 'nothing', Skye."_

"_I know I can."_

_Ryuji cocked a brow at him and Skye hugged his shins, murmuring, "It was me that messed up. Hell, I'm really starting to think that's why I didn't die, I didn't deserve it for...for what I did."_

_His 'brother' didn't remark but stared at him for a moment. "They'll fix you up, Skye. You don't have to worry. None of what you feel guilt for was your fault either."_

"_You don't know that!" he snapped, standing to pace, "I-I was DRINKING while she was getting-getting raped by that bastard again!"_

_Ryuji didn't seem all that affected by what he was saying... "Drinking, you say? Rape?"_

_Skye groaned. Oh yea, weird reality terms... "Drinking is bad in the way I do it and rape is just...wrong. There's no word to describe how wrong it is. But I could have stopped it. I could have...I could have saved her and yet, I let her down. I...I truly am the one that lost her. It was easier thinking it was her fault but now...?"_

"_Easier? You look horrible, Skye. If this was easier, maybe it WAS for the best" Ryuji scoffed before asking again gently: "Did you think about what I said?"_

"_No, damn it!"_

"_We talked a while back about what you wanted, what you feared. You feared becoming 'nothing' or useless to people, correct?"_

_Skye paused. "...Yes."_

"_And?"_

"_...And...I have" he whispered weakly, his shoulders slouching. Somehow he'd forgot about his first visit to lala-land. He'd had so much resolve then, what happened? He just...he just ended up letting everyone down instead. It was the antithesis of what he wanted to attain. Instead, he just lost everything..._

_He yelped as Ryuji grasped his shoulders, scowling. "You're dumb, itoto. You never turned to 'nothing' to anyone but yourself. Else why would everyone be outside, right beside you? Your cousins, you told me they saved you when you tried to kill yourself, probably. Well, why go out of their way to save someone that doesn't exist? And Meryl? She was there with you just now and if you did all this horrible thing to her that you claim, why would she?"_

_Skye gaped softly... "I...I don't know. I don't...know."_

"_You do know. The only one destroying his body, doing this 'drinking' to a bad extent and whatever else that's making you look like the living dead currently, is you. You're the only one that thinks you're nothing, Skye. You're the one that gave up."_

_Speechless, Skye stared at him. "Even if that's true, how am I supposed to come back from it? How am I supposed to resolve this? How am I supposed to live up to being the 'something' they all consider me?"_

_Ryuji sighed, shocking Skye by hugging him tightly, "You're about to leave."_

_Skye grimaced, figuring he wouldn't get an answer then. "...Okay."_

"_The answer though, itoto?"_

"_Tell me."_

_Ryuji started to fade as he always did with a smile remnant of their fathers. Releasing him, he said just before he disappeared: "You can't be something to someone if you're nothing to yourself. Baka."_

"Skye? Oh, sweetie! Are you okay?"

Skye stared up in the faces of his family, groggy and confused. Hmm, hospital room...? Oh yea, he'd passed out, hadn't he...? Trying to sit up, he was met with obstruction, his parents pushing him back to lie down. Sachiko and his mama coddled him as usual as his cousins talked at him.

...He was right.

"Mama...where's Meryl?"

Kaede paused, freezing up. Of course they were still angry with her on his behalf. They didn't know...but regardless of what they thought or did, it couldn't matter. He wanted to make it right. He hadn't wanted to lose her. He'd undervalued everything about himself, even started to base all his worth and reason on her. It couldn't be that way, he couldn't depend on her for such things. She was everything to him but she couldn't be that. He couldn't base his own existence, his foundation, merely on her. Dependence was one thing, however, requiring her to be the reason he persisted was wrong in the first place.

He grimaced as something burned in the back of his head. Well, it took a flower pot to the head, but he...he'd finally made some realizations. Just had to force himself back on his feet. But it still seemed so hard...

No, God, what is wrong with you, Skye? You gave up the second you vow to try? The epiphany was already getting buried again? Get a grip.

Kaede suddenly grasped his shoulders, appearing distraught, "Skye, just _forget _about her! You've not been the same since-since she hurt you, I won't let her back into your life!"

Skye held her hands, gazing at her solemnly, "It's not Meryl's fault. It's mine."

"Skye-" scowled Hayato.

"Even if Meryl had broken up with me for no reason, I had no reason to go down this destructive path I've been on" Skye confessed softly, "I've been messed up long before our break up."

Iori and Hayato kind of gaped as Sachiko glared, "Skye-chan, stop it. You're trying to rationalize it and you shouldn't. Just let it go."

He sighed and pushing them away gently, ambled to his feet, rocky. "It's too difficult to explain. I understand why you don't understand but...but I can't let her walk out again like this."

"Skye-" his father started.

Now he understood it more. It seemed so simple but it'd made him so bitter how invasive they were. But he wasn't...nothing to them. He'd hoped they'd come to understand they were wrong in thinking he was something but the truth was he was the one that didn't get it.

"_Papa_?"

Skye frowned. Naturally, they'd all followed him out of the room but as soon as he exited he found Meryl walking along side his grandfather. For a dwindling second, he felt protective, hoped the man hadn't gone and said something awful to her because her face was tear-stained and bright red. However, she was holding his hand and he didn't appear angry...

"What are you doing? Why'd you bring her back?" his mother demanded, in complete disbelief.

"Princess, calm down" Koji scolded somewhat before looking down at Meryl. "...If you can't, I perfectly understand. But perhaps..."

What...? Alas, Meryl swallowed and closed her eyes tight, opening her mouth. "It's...it's my fault."

"Meryl-" Skye couldn't help start. God, _God_, he didn't want to hear her say that. It wasn't...it...

Koji sent them all a rather dark expression as his mother and family seemed ready to heartily agree with what she'd said. It read: "Silence". Meryl trembled, looking at her feet, "I-I had no right to do that to Skye. I knew he was going through a rough patch but I couldn't help how I felt at that moment. Not...not even three months later did I start to feel like scum for it. I...I couldn't believe I blamed him for something out of his control."

...But it was... "Then why?" Sachiko snapped.

Meryl kneaded her hands. Skye wanted to interfere. She had no reason to tell them anything, especially this. She'd been hurt too badly by this anyway, she didn't have to go reliving it.

"Skye and I...were to meet up at my house. I usually left...left something open for him to get in in case I fell asleep. Skye didn't make it but...but my step-father did and..." she trailed off, shaking.

"Enough! You don't have to do this, Meryl, you have nothing to prove" Skye had to interrupt. This was too much.

Meryl shook her head rapidly, "No. But I should..."

"I want to hear the reasons, since you both seem to think they justify what happened" Kaede glowered.

Skye couldn't help leer at his mother a bit but stiffened, growing sick all over again, as Meryl indeed retold it. Retold _everything_. "My step-father, he's...he's sexually abused me my whole life and...and I originally only moved back in with my father to escape it. My mother, she...she basically just allowed it, told me it was all apart of my duty as...as the oldest. I couldn't escape before, it'd just...just go to the next in line. I thought it would be fine but...he still showed up one day and...and tried to. Skye...Skye came to my rescue..."

He could barely swallow. Yea...that's who he should have been. What happened to that guy? "And-and that was different. No one ever did that. Around...around Christmas, my mother had convinced my sisters to come back. They didn't know any of this so...so they went and I went to protect them. He...he had everything set up like he wanted again and before he could go all the way, Skye...came again. My sisters saw too so...so everything was right. I've...I've had a lot of horrible things happen...he never cared about protection, I've...I've actually been forced to abort twice. And it was never just him, it was any of his business partners or my mother's business partners or beaus. I...I closed off."

Taking a breath, she finally raised her chin, "I owe everything to my father and sisters for making me feel safe. And especially Skye. He was, whether I wanted him mixed up in this or not, there. I felt like I...I was in a place where I could trust people again. When my mother came back and wanted to reconcile, said she'd kicked Brody out of the house, I...I was the first to accept it. My sisters were more against it than I was at first but I...I told myself people changed. I had. But...she hadn't."

There was a pretty thick silence. Meryl ran her finger nervously through her hair, "As I said before, Skye and I were to meet but...but just that once, he wasn't there. And my mother had overheard our plans and sent my step-father in. It'd been so long, I...I was stupid. I...I came to depend on Skye so much for things and that one time he wasn't there, I...I just was so angry at him. I took it out on him when...when it was my step-father that was wrong, Skye shouldn't have had to be there to protect me all the time. Never...never in a million years did I want him to-to hurt himself, to be depressed and bitter...I'm sorry."

She teared up and he felt like suffocating. This still felt like his fault, no matter what any of them said. Gazing over his shoulder at his now rather stupefied family, he murmured, "Now, I'm going to talk to Meryl in private."

The woman in question looked up at him, startled, and he softly grabbed her hand, leading her away to hopefully a sitting area. She didn't say anything as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had a lot of trouble with that lately and that probably was one of the many reasons they were standing here today. If Meryl still went away, she had every right. But he wouldn't let her go without apologizing...

He was the only one that should be anyway.

* * *

"...Hayato, does Mura know about this?"

Hayato looked up, startled out of his haze, at his mother. Carrie had driven the second vehicle to help everyone get to Skye. She was sitting in the chair in the waiting room they found themselves wandering into to gather together what they just heard. Hayato swallowed before shaking his head. "No, Meryl...Meryl had decided that it'd just hurt him too much."

Rosa quickly spared a glance in Koji's direction before looking away, rubbing her arm, "I...understand that."

Koji's eyes narrowed softly at her but shook his head, not remarking. Carrie was of the same opinion. "Mu deserves to know EXACTLY what that bitch was letting happen to his daughter! And that bastard needs to be f—king _maimed_. How long has this been going on? Her whole life? Since when?"

"I...she was always really quiet when we were younger. I remember she used to be distrustful of Skye because he was tall and I think that's because of him..." Iori said faintly.

"Six...years old..."

Carrie stood to pace and Kaede gazed straight ahead, petrified. Steiner gazed down at her before softly rubbing her shoulder, looking to Hayato and Iori. "You two knew about this?"

"...The former parts. I didn't...I didn't know about that last part" Hayato answered faintly.

Carrie scowled at him, "Why on Earth didn't ANY of you tell _someone_?"

"It...wasn't our right" Iori mumbled weakly.

"Whatever" Carrie snarled, picking up her phone, "What's his name? Bryan? Brent? What the hell ever, Mura will fix this."

Alas, Koji stopped her, shaking his head, "Mura needs to hear it from his own daughter when she's good and ready, Carrie."

"Uncle Koji!"

"You know you can't tell me that you held off telling your parents something you weren't ready to right away, Carrie."

Hayato gazed at his mother as she actually froze, wide-eyed. Glaring at her phone, she slowly replaced it in her pocket. "It's just wrong..."

"I will agree with that" Koji replied faintly.

Sachiko was silent before standing, sulking, "I feel...I feel bad for her, I really do. But regardless, it's still not changed how much she hurt Skye as a result!"

Steiner sighed, "You know your little brother, Sachi...he wouldn't have left this alone. Especially with someone he cares about."

"...I know..." she whimpered, sitting once more.

Steiner looked down at his wife who had yet to say a word. He tilted his head, "Baby?"

"The babies...how old was she?" she said, her voice hardly over a whisper.

Iori grimaced, "I think...fifteen, sixteen?"

Steiner scowled at that as Kaede shook her head, "Why? It's disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. I-I mean, Sachiko's right but...you'd have to be fragile after all that, wouldn't you?"

Stippling her fingers, she glanced towards Hayato and Iori once more, "...What Skye said, that he'd been damaged before Meryl broke up with him...would you say that's true? I mean, he was acting so depressed and emotional..."

The two cousins exchanged a look before Iori cleared his throat. "He was...drinking a lot and doing some pretty reckless things but...but it was Skye. I just knew he'd...overcome all that. It really just multiplied when Meryl broke up with him but it was truly bad to begin with."

"Since the accident" Kaede concluded.

"Since the accident..." Hayato confirmed.

Steiner pursed his lips, frustrated. Skye looked terrible. He looked so gaunt and like the smallest breeze would blow him away or out of existence. And the blood loss didn't make sense but he realized, though he'd yet to mention it to the others, that Skye was probably still cutting himself. He figured it was underneath those gloves he was always wearing. He'd probably lie, saying he was hiding the scars from the two slashes that nearly killed him. He just made the suicide a convenient cover up for more mutilation.

He recalled when Skye was just his little toddler son and hopping around, wanting him to pick him up or take him on walks. He just remembered that big grin he had and how happy the tot was. Never ever did he envision his son growing up to be so despondent...over the accident? Why? He'd recovered pretty much full range of motion in his legs, he'd mended up nicely. But he was still...destroying himself. Why?

They jumped a little when a doctor walked in, looking around as if he was alarmed. "Are you Yukina Skye's family?"

"Uh, yes" Kaede stood, bowing, "I apologize, we were...speaking."

"Where is Yukina-san though?"

Steiner cleared his throat, "He's speaking with the woman that brought him in for a moment. Is something the matter?"

"He needs to go into surgery immediately."

...What? "What? Why?" Sachiko gasped.

The doctor flipped through records he'd had in hand, his brows creased. "Yukina-san was in an accident four and a half years ago?"

"Yes, there was...damage to his cerebellum or to his cerebral...axis...it was confusing but it should have been fixed" Steiner shook his head.

"Has he been acting erratically?"

They all stared at him, bewildered. Wha? Hadn't he come in unconscious? How would he know that? However, Kaede nodded rapidly, "...V-very. And he's...he's very depressed. I don't know if your records show it but he had to be hospitalized after trying to kill himself..."

"Although it appears he had very adequate care upon the accident, it seems that they missed something very critical. Looking at our MRI and various scans, he has traumatic brain injury."

Kaede gawked and Steiner's eyes widened, incredulous, "What? How could someone _miss _that?"

"It potentially had to manifest itself. I assume he's been acting strangely for a while now. It's odd that stint in the hospital they didn't do a better evaluation" he muttered to himself.

Hayato gaped, "...He'll...he'll be okay, right?"

"Mm, thankfully we've come a long way with treatments. Used to be something the victim just had to live with. However, it's hard to say where he'd be after the surgery. A majority of cases, the patient gets better but there's always that chance."

Steiner gazed at Kaede helplessly. That's what they heard _last _time. He was already...like this, was it worth it?

"Regardless, I don't want him to walk around after sustaining that injury. We can discuss the surgery with him as well."

Hayato and Iori ran off to retrieve him quickly while Kaede buried her face in her hands. "Why my baby...?"

Yes...why indeed...

* * *

"I'm...sorry I hit you with the flower pot, you seemed like you were going into a rage so..."

Skye leaned against the building, patting his pockets. He'd never needed a cigarette more in his life. Finding one, he stuck it in his mouth and started to light up...but Meryl snatched the stick from between his lips. "I thought you hated smoking."

"I did" he scowled a little, reaching for it.

But she held it away, scowling at him as well. "Stop then."

She stuffed it in her pocket, sighing gravely, "Go back in and relax with your family, Skye. We can talk later."

Turning away, still shaken to tell her life story to a huge crowd, she gasped when arms wrapped around her shoulders. Biting her lip, she gazed at his cloth wrapped arms. He was trembling... "Skye..."

"I'm sorry" he rasped, burying his face into the back of her head, "I'm so sorry. I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now. I should have been there, I should have kept my promise. It pisses me off to no end that your mother even realized I was a failure and sent that f—k. I...I should have been there but I was so self-centered and concerned with myself, I didn't...I can't believe I sent that text..."

"You didn't know" Meryl insisted softly, "And it's not your fault, it's not."

"But it is...I couldn't...couldn't protect you..." he said brokenly. "I'm n-"

...Old habits died hard, he supposed. Still...

Meryl suddenly turned in his arms, holding his wrist and pressing his hand to her face. She felt...so warm. His heart kind of fluttered as she murmured, "Baka...you say that all the time but how can I love nothing?"

Staring at her, he swallowed, felt...cleansed. A little breathless that she just made that sort of declaration, his eyes started to burn. Choking, he closed them, pleading: "God, I'm sorry...don't le-"

"Skye!"

He stiffened, scowling backwards as his cousins rushed to him. NOW? Why! But Hayato gasped, out of breath, "S-Skye, you-you have to go back to your room."

"Why...?"

Iori gulped, clenching his head, "They...they said you have TBI, Skye..."

Meryl gasped...and Skye felt kind of dumb for having absolutely no idea what that was but admittedly scared senseless. "Wh-what's _that_? Am I going to die...?" Funny how he'd wanted it for so long now but at this moment, with this...it was the last thing he desired.

Alas..."No, he didn't mention that but he...he wants to discuss it. He says you need surgery to fix it."

Iori cleared his throat, awkwardly looking to Meryl. "I'm...I'm sure you studied it, Meryl, so perhaps you can explain it better to Skye why this is a pretty...vital discovery."

Skye frowned, looking at her, as her eyes shifted back and forth, like she'd had an epiphany. "...Severe TBI, the symptoms range from lack of preservation, impulsiveness, dependency, lack of motivation, irritability, aggression, depression, few inhibitions, and lack of awareness as well as denial."

"...So...basically my life story since the accident."

They all grimaced and Skye took a breath. "So...they can fix me?"

"They...they have a surgery available, the results are good but...there's still a chance that things could get worse than they already are" Iori murmured.

He gaped. Was that _possible_? It...it was true, things...things were so difficult since that horrible accident. It...it really had destroyed so much of his life. And all...he needed was surgery to amend it? Really? But the outcome...

Pursing his lips, he nodded, "I'll come. Give me one more minute with Meryl, guys..."

Hayato and Iori exchanged a look but nodded. "Don't be long..."

Skye nodded, shutting his eyes, and the two wandered off. Skye turned back to Meryl and she bit her lip. "Skye, please, I...I don't want anything to happen. We can talk after-"

"After?" he asked gently, "...Meaning you...will be here?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed prettily...ugh, was he being a sap? He was starting to get...so infatuated again. She...loved him...? "I...I will. I...I need to find a place to live and speak with the dean soon but-"

"Don't worry about that" Skye murmured, growing a little dazed. Ugh...why didn't he...think that something was physically wrong with him? He's been living with these crazy ideas...

...Since before the accident. Meryl was locked up, he didn't think he had a place to stand beside her no matter how much he wanted to. And by the time he didn't realize it, she had come to depend on him. He...got all he wanted and he still...had so many issues. But now...?

"...Ben?"

Meryl looked at him, confused, before hitting his arm, grumbling. "Baka...Ben...Ben was never you."

Glancing at her for a moment, he finally fell to his desire and leaned in and kissed her softly. She shoved him away.

"AFTER you get treatment!" she said firmly, "You'll get it, won't you?"

"I don't know, worse than I am now is definitely menacing."

"Things are a lot different now. I'm not leaving you, Skye...not until I feel you're on the right road again."

He stared at her and smiled. "Don't leave me ever..."

Meryl's eyes widened and he held her hand. "If anyone gives you crap, I won't allow it. If you need me, I'll be there. Give...us a second chance...Gogo?"

Meryl stared at him before smiling, "It's funny how I missed that stupid nickname."

He scoffed, walking forward, not releasing her. "Because it's perfect."

"Skye, you...we aren't doing this because...you feel like you need to, correct?" Meryl asked, holding his hand to keep him in place.

"...Of course not, silly. How the hell did you get invited to this school, rooming with my ex, if something wasn't out to give us this opportunity? Let's...let's give this a second chance..." he smiled, "And I promise I'll...I'll never go down this road again, regardless of what they say I'll become."

She gaped lightly at him before nodding, "...I like...I like that idea."

Smiling, something he forgot he was capable of doing sincerely, he headed towards the hospital room. His mother and family kind of watched them hold hands but didn't say a word of objection. That...that felt nice too. But they'd always been there, they'd always been there with him even when he was too self-absorbed in his supposed lack of existence.

...He was...he was going to start over. And it felt...thrilling.

* * *

**End Notes:**

I have a lot of music and singing in my stories but Skye is probably one of the first to just 'rap' out a song. He was kind of muttering 'Nothing Compares 2 U' which is originally by Prince yet made popular by Sinead O'Connor. I don't own it XD

So yea, I was...rethinking examples for Meryl to use, paralleling her experience to people in the Yagami family and it's attachments. Basically, you could use pretty much _every _story I have. **SPOILER** but there was sexual abuse or at least attempted in Step Towards the Future, Yuki, Lay with Me, Jewel in the Rough, Sacrifice of Angels (doesn't count really, that's still being worked on...), Lessons in Life, and Yume. So that leaves...This Love and Leave Out All the Rest where someone isn't being assaulted somehow. That's pretty rough, thinking about it. Statistically, there's some huge number of people that get some sort of sexually charged act directed at them which isn't consensual but alas, that's a pretty overwhelming theme. I'll try to tone it down. It is interesting that so many of her experiences are similar. I guess my characters have just been through everything x sweatdrop x.

As mentioned in author's note, this is the only chapter I have planned where it's pretty much JUST Meryl and Skye. See you soon!


	20. Third Generation, Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **Forward

**Author's Note_: _**Hellu! Thanks for the reviews and reads!

It's weird as that is usually what happens, somebody's like 'you did it! I hate you!' and they break up because they never hear the other side but it's one of the more complicated ones with Meryl and Skye. I do ultimately feel mostly Meryl was to blame because she was perfectly aware of Skye's issues and knows her boyfriend will go to any ends to save her. She was just so enraged and betrayed that she probably actually wanted to hurt him. And poor Skye never even had a clue...so yea, there is that trending lack of communication XD

While I do reblog a lot of nonsense on tumblr (FUN nonsense though!) I do have updates when it's relevant about the progress of the chapters. To wean out my randomness you can search my tags for harvest moon fanfic and it should pop up, I believe. I made yet another mention about Elli and Nelly but it's pretty vague, lol. However, when I announce this being posted there I will, just to be nice, post the first paragraph of the first chapter of that resolution chapter (Yes, it's like...15% written, the first chapter x.x).

I think that's about it...I wanted to fit a lot more into this chapter but eh. That just means I can probably knock the next one out faster though I have a 12 page term paper due soon. Man, why can't I have a creative term paper? That'd be PERFECT as this is 48 pages XP Anywho, **some LEMON and lime at the beginning (and dirtiness throughout) **but that's really about all this time around thankfully. Enjoy!

(PS, it's been noted to me that chapter notifications are being emailed but there's not always a chapter there? That would annoy me to DEATH. It might be because I edit Chronology to fit the chapters of the stories together and requires me to move the chapters upward so it may be due to that. However, let me know if anyone else has this issue and I'll attempt to resolve it).

* * *

_She knew the moment they returned to the mansion that something was wrong._

_Saioji Mei watched her sisters make excuses for Meryl not returning. No, she figured no one would ever repeat what Meryl told them to tell her. Not if they wanted to live._

_But...something wasn't right._

_Everything was fine for a few days. She simply told herself she was being too paranoid. However, a week after, her mother demanded to know why they were using the Saioji name and not the Fuwaki? Didn't they realize it was better? This truly shocked her. What did it matter what name they had? May and Yue reluctantly complied but she silently refused. Why should she get rid of her father's name for a stupid reason like that? Besides, didn't stop the woman from introducing her as a Fuwaki anyway._

_In her backhanded way, Ceffiena went about keeping them from leaving too often for 'frivolities'. Yue and May seemed okay with this, they didn't attend school or have jobs. Alas, Mei had become interested in marine life so she was currently taking courses in scuba diving and whatnot. She was looking into all the interesting careers she could do with that. Her mother called it idiotic. Mei didn't care._

_Some months into what was looking like a bad idea, Ceffiena told her under no circumstances did she want her to continue carousing with Sierra. Mei had yelled that it wasn't ANY of her business who she 'caroused' with! The woman pretty blatantly said that it was enough that Sierra was a female but a barely middle-class one? Unacceptable. Meryl, once again, seemed to have been the sensible one to turn this down._

_Mei wanted to keep the relationship going in defiance but alas, Sierra was messing around with other girls and Mei just wasn't putting up with that. Thus, she just...slept with whoever came around. It was a pretty miserable existence, she wanted a proper relationship but she was rather surprised to find that a majority of the women she met weren't in it for that. And here she thought it was only men._

_What was keeping her from moving out? Ceffiena. Any time it was mentioned she threw the hugest hissy fits about how her daughters just wanted to leave her and act unaccountably. Mei wondered why May nor Yue noticed that this sounded EXACTLY like she used to be. Mei started to suspect it was an act, all that trying to 'reconcile' and 'accept them'. She started to question a lot of things and pondered just moving back with her dad. She went to stay with the man for a week, knowing full well that May and Yue had for whatever reason ceased to see him. _

_She returned to a body guard, one 'Vishnal Eminescu'._

_Mei had gawked as her mother introduced him, smiling tightly. 'He's from a long line of servants and I expect him to keep a CLOSE eye on you'. Oh great, her WARDEN._

_She glowered at the guy. He looked like a woman. His hair was more curly and prettier than hers, a weird light blue color. Even weirder were his purple eyes. He had a crest on his uniform which was a white tuxedo with black accents. Psh, she could take him._

_Annoyed beyond belief, she marched off to her room. This was too much. She came back to be with her mother in this 'time of crisis' and all the woman wanted to do was take over the way things had been. Once upon a time, she would have been the first to fall for it but now? Now, she couldn't imagine living that way. She'd...she'd gotten used to freedom as well._

_Mei growled, finding Vishnal behind her. "Will you get lost PLEASE?"_

_He tilted his head gently, "Is something troubling you, miss?"_

_His voice was all silky and seemed foreign. She wasn't exactly sure how to pinpoint it but he definitely had a faint accent from somewhere. Her eyes narrowed. "Where are you from?"_

"_Ah, my mama is from Romania, my father is Japanese. I was born here" he explained with an effervescent smile._

"_You usually take STALKING jobs?"_

_He appeared rather surprised. "Stalking? I was assured that it was a steward job...my father has worked for the Fuwaki family for some time, he wanted me to continue the tradition. This would be my first career. Stalking though?"_

_She thought for some months he was patronizing her when she yelled at him to 'stop following her, stalker', 'bastard', or, most puzzling to him, 'troll'. She came to realize over time that he...was sincerely confused? Not only that but she could pull the wool over his eyes so easily she wasn't sure why he was around._

_About two years into him being there, alas, Mei found out that that wasn't the case. He took...the fall, in a way? Or he validated excuses for where she was. She heard that most often he told her mother she was in the bath or had gone horseback riding at the country club. He knew this wasn't the case, she threatened his life if he to follow her on on any of her personal excursions. Vishnal had all the reason to tell Ceffiena that but he didn't for some reason. After overhearing one of his many tall-tales, she finally demanded what his game was?_

"_Well, I'm supposed to protect you, correct?" he smiled, confused that she was asking._

_It didn't make sense to her. If anything, that sounded almost...Skye and Meryl-ish? She heard those two had a fiery break up. Yue muttered that Iori had been highly upset about it... that was probably before he got the letter she wrote absently telling him things were over. _

_Her sisters had become pawns. No, actually they'd become former her and she'd become Meryl. This...this was hell, she was an adult now, she could decide who she wanted to associate with, what she wanted to do with her life, where she wanted to go! But...no, everyone was against it now. Yue and May, they'd turned to scolding her about seeing women instead of the former friendly relationship advice. Appallingly, their mother started to pair them off with well-to-do businessmen and the two insisted that would do. In whose book? She didn't want to be with someone her MOTHER chose, for God's sake! _

_...She had no way to contact Meryl. She could ask their father but she knew that living with any of the others would be unbearable if they found out she tried to associate with the disowned eldest. It felt lonely._

_Truly feeling trapped, she sat in her bedroom, absent, her mind in a daze. What was she supposed to do now?_

_She recalled glowering as Vishnal entered, holding a platter of tea, "Tea, miss."_

"_No thanks."_

_He frowned softly, "Are you sure? It's the one you like, that crimson flavor."_

_Mei glanced over her shoulder at him, wondering how he figured that out besides 'stalking' her. But giving a short nod, she gestured towards the table. He set the tray down, pouring some into a cup, and handing it to her carefully. "Do you need me to do anything else for you, miss?"_

"_Yea" she muttered under her breath, "Get me out of here."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I can't escape. Get me out of here since you want to protect me."_

_Vishnal, Flightcase 101, gazed upwards in thought. "I'm sure we can construct a proper excuse so you can get out of the house for a few hours."_

_Mei glowered at him before sighing, defeated, "Not...not like that, Vishnal."_

_She started a little as, after a moment, he sat beside her. "It does seem very difficult, the kind of lifestyle your mother demands of you. I'm really not quite sure what to think of it. My father says I am in no place to question it as a steward but it's very...awkward and archaic, you know? Not to say people don't arrange marriages and whatnot anymore, but your mother is very..."_

_He paused, thinking, "...Autocratic?"_

_Mei smirked, shaking her head, "She is a dictator."_

_Vishnal seemed hesitant as he picked at his pant leg. Finally, he must have decided to say what was on his mind: "Your mother wants me to make sure you stay 'out of trouble' and yet I've not really seen you do anything that would put yourself at danger. If anything, you seem to have a social life your sisters do not have. I think that is what she looks down on which is why I make excuses for you. Alas, it might be easier for you to have at least a few freedoms if you allow me to escort you. I promise, I will just sit in the vehicle."_

"_Yea, you know I go and...mess around with women, right?"_

_His eyes widened a tad before clearing his throat, pinking, "Oh, well, I...assumed. Regardless, I'm merely your steward, I wouldn't intervene with your affairs."_

"_I'll keep it in mind..." she murmured before glowering, "I'm still not sure I can trust you. It's just as likely you're a rat."_

_Vishnal laughed warmly, "Rat? Your mother scares me to death, I wouldn't dare take on such a horrendous job where I'd have to continually consult with her."_

_Mei snickered, "True, I forgot that. You know, they say I'm like her though and I know I've already put you through hell."_

"_Hardly, miss" he corrected, startled, "You're...different."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Of course. Don't you worry, Miss Saioji, I will be here with you whenever you need me" he smiled brightly._

And four years later, since her return, he was her only friend and confidant.

Saioji Mei growled deeply as she marched to her bedroom, yanking off the horrid heels her mother made her wear to meet with 'Louis van Clark'. He owned some high tech business she had absolutely no interest in whatsoever and she supposed was the future husband Ceffiena deluded herself into believing Mei would marry. Not in this lifetime.

Tearing off the dress meant to boost her rather limited 'assets', she went into her personal bathroom to run a bath...but smiled somewhat, finding the waters already steaming with her favorite bath salts, her robe hung, and night clothing set out for her. Stalker. Snickering, she got her own underclothing. That was where Vishnal drew the proverbial line. Such a sheepish fellow.

Sinking down into the water after pinning her hair up, she closed her eyes, stroking her brow. She always had such intense migraines after these nonsense dates. If she had more energy, she'd probably go to the bar...

It'd been...eight years, almost, since they'd all ended up back here. Well, almost all. Some were luckier than others. At 26 her mother feared they were getting past the 'marriageable' age...like that was even a thing anymore, no one aged to be worried about that. Yue was already engaged to Sabirou Shichiro, one of the richest insurance inherits in Japan. Majored in self-absorption and being a grade-A ass. Yue didn't say a word in complaint. She wasn't happy though, she'd just become more reclusive lately. Same with May, engaged to marry Osamu March. She still seemed...angry?

Things weren't going well for them, were they? She'd die before she became Mei van Clark. At the rate she was going though she wasn't bound to be anything. Since Sierra, she hadn't found anyone worthy of her affections or even desiring more than a little 'petting'. It was...frustrating. Biting her lip, pinking as she started fingering herself, she thought perhaps she'd set her standards a little too high. But then, why have standards in the first place if she just settled for anyone...?

"Miss Mei?'

She breathed out, her vision getting foggy as she stuttered, "O-one second, Vishnal."

Ugh, he had this uncanny penchant for showing up at this moment. She was almost convinced he had some kind of setup watching her but he came on a timer regardless. Biting her cheek to fight a moan, she rasped, "U-uh, t-tea?"

"Ah, of course!" he gushed from outside of the door, probably scurrying off.

Mei shook her head, barely finishing, distracted. Yea, he MUST'VE done it on purpose...

Drying off, she glowered at her body in her full-length mirror. Van Clark gushed that she was so 'cute', remarking he liked itty bitty...titties. Pissed her off. And she had the tiny body too which he said was perfect. Seemed her mother picked out a lolicon for her. Yay.

But then, what could she expect...? Absently putting on her robe after dressing, she entered her room and sat down at her vanity, picking up the brush. Her mother demanded she let her hair grow out. The second time she came home to her father after finding out what happened to Meryl she cut it off. When she was hating being there, one reason was because her hair tangled. But not here...it was all heavy and curling and obnoxious. She rather liked the shorter style...

Mei glanced over her shoulder when she heard the knock. "Come in."

Vishnal appeared, carrying a tray of tea, looking woeful. "Sorry, Miss Mei, your mother apparently now finds the taste of crimson tea abhorrent and has vanquished it from the vicinity."

Mei rolled her eyes as he set the tea beside her. She started to complain when he, as usual, took the brush from her and started gently at the task. Resigning, she picked up the cup he'd poured and grumbled. "Maybe I'll start drinking coffee then."

"Don't worry, I will get some of the crimson brand tomorrow while you're away at work" Vishnal assured.

Work...it didn't pay much of anything and she secretly stashed her money in a hidden account. Regardless, she enjoyed it quite a bit, teaching little children how to swim and adults how to scuba dive. They were so lively and excited about it...Vishnal went with her normally but stated it was against his religion to swim. She'd demanded what religion that was and he laughed, admitting he just made that up. He didn't know how to, he confessed. Mei had convinced him to learn and he did but he rarely did it. She teased that he just didn't want to get his pretty hair wet.

"Vishnal, I'm thinking of...going out tomorrow night as well. Do you think you can...come up with something for my mom?"

Vishnal didn't remark for a moment, humming. "Well, I suppose. She's getting a little suspicious lately, you know? I do not wish for her to yell at you."

"Meh, I'm used to it" she muttered as he braided her hair, finishing the small cup of tea with a yawn. "I...feel like some company, I suppose."

"I'd feel offended that my company is not enough, Miss, but naturally I know what you're...implying" he cleared his throat, probably blushing.

She smirked some, "You are the best company, Vishnal, really. But..."

He was silent as he completed his task before smiling, "Of course, Miss Mei. Here, I'll tuck you in."

Mei snickered, shoving him playfully, "You will do no such thing! I'm freakin' 26!"

"I'm 28 and I wouldn't mind being tucked in by my mum" he countered in that calm reasonable voice of his though capturing her up over his shoulder, causing her to squeak.

"Yea, you're just weird" she sighed softly as he placed her in bed after peeling back the covers. "You left home, didn't you?"

Vishnal rolled his eyes upward thoughtfully, petting down the covers on top of her. "As a rebellious teenager, yes. Right now I'm still trying to get back into my father's good graces though, I suppose...my family's rather unforgiving."

"Mm, I can sympathize" she sighed gravely as he turned off her lights. "...You know, Vishnal, I'm wondering...do you think I'll ever find...someone? You know, other than Asshole van Dick?"

He looked back at her, retrieving the tray, with a smile. "Of course you will, Miss Mei. Don't lose hope, just keep your eyes open."

She nodded, sleepy, distraught yet sort of reassured. "Thanks, Vishnal...g'night."

"Good night, Miss Mei."

...It was rough in this situation. Finding someone when she was forced to be practically engaged and couldn't even date who she wanted...? Somehow she thought of Meryl and almost bitterly hoped she was failing like they all were. Except she knew better than to return to this...

Still, what could she be doing now? It'd been eight years...where was she?

* * *

Mm, day off...

Snuggling deeper into the sheets, tugging the thin layer under her chin contently, Saioji Meryl faintly opened her eyes. Regarding the alarm clock on her side for a moment, she stifled a yawn and turned over to face the bathroom where she heard the faint sound of the shower and something playing on the water-proof radio. The sun was just beginning to rise in the early Spring, a filmy brightness shining through the blinds of the window which wasn't far from the end of the full size bed.

She closed her eyes as the tap stopped, dripping obnoxiously loud as it was prone to do in the small apartment. There was some quiet bumping around behind the door, the silent thump of a drawer closing and the snick of the hamper opening. Sighing, she grabbed the remote off her nightstand and clicked the machine to start the coffee. Least she could do...if the bed wasn't so warm and the outside wasn't so cold, she would have made him breakfast but coffee should work...

The door finally opened, the click the only other sound as he tried to close it carefully. She turned over to reveal that he was sort of wasting his time with the effort...

Yukina Skye was wearing a button down gray shirt, tugging his black tie tight after tucking the ends into his pants. His thankfully long again hair was pulled back into a messy yet somehow kept ponytail. He blinked towards her, his brows furrowing as he said softly, "Hey beautiful. I didn't wake you, did I?"

Meryl shook her head, smiling as he walked towards her and leaned over, kissing her tenderly. "No. Mm, I just woke thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy not getting up at the crack of dawn."

He snickered, pressing his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. "Lucky...tomorrow though."

She nodded as he sat at the end of the bed to pull on his socks.

Three years...

Skye had been quiet for days after his surgery. He'd smile or gesture but nothing came out of his mouth. Everyone was pretty horrified that he indeed had been even more affected. Of course, after a few days, he started speaking quietly then came back sort of full throttle. It was a relief...

While he was going through therapy and rehab, she'd been so disappointed and crushed when he asked Hayato and Iori to go out drinking with him. Alas, this seemed to...perplex them? And upon completion of the night, they informed her and his mother that Skye had nursed two mixed drinks the whole night and generally was just chatting and playing darts. It was...not him getting insanely wasted.

It was almost hard to believe that that's all it took. It wasn't, really, Skye had a lot of other obstacles but he didn't seem so down for the count. Frankly he was super optimistic and...happy? Almost a bit TOO much, he tried forcing a lot of activities into a day. He'd confessed to her woefully that he felt he'd wasted his entire college experience and with graduation coming he wanted to accomplish what he could. Made sense, somewhat.

She'd planned on living out of a hotel hopefully. However, the administration wouldn't hear of it. The only reason she got away with it for a little while was because they tended to hold off on Erin's requests nowadays. Meryl had intended to beg that they reconsider...Skye, still recovering, demanded to go with her to the office. She allowed it since he was so adamant and was shocked when he requested that she live in his dorm. They tried to deny it, saying he only had a one bedroom and she was a girl. Skye wouldn't hear it, alas, saying that he had a pullout couch he could sleep on and a storage area for her to keep her stuff. They could make it work and she wouldn't have to be put out of school. Meryl was certain they only entertained the idea because Skye just got out of a major surgery but well, hey, they did end up living together in the end...

Initially she was reluctant though. They really weren't completely back together so it was quite the leap...but it was good for keeping an eye on him. Not to mention comfortable. Sure, it'd been four years but she'd spent a lot of living time with Skye prior so it felt like...home.

His therapist insisted they hold off on...relations. Meryl didn't need him to tell her that, she'd thought...but as Skye started getting healthier, less gaunt, less pale, more vivacious, he was starting to look pretty damn yummy again. Additionally he was making no qualms about wanting it either. They screwed the second the doctor reluctantly conceded that it should be okay.

Alas, that was pretty old news, she thought presently, sitting up and crawling to the end of the bed, hugging his shoulders as she rested her cheek against his. Once they graduated, Skye suggested they not move back to Mineral. She was a little surprised but he smiled that he liked Soyokaze quite a bit and they could get an apartment and start their careers there. 'Together', he'd said sort of shyly.

It was what she always wanted so she didn't refuse. That was three years ago and here they were. It was...odd, neither of their families were lacking in money but they weren't exactly the richest couple in the world. Their apartment was probably the tiniest one available in the complex. It was nice, just a little dated and as she said, tiny. Skye groaned that he hoped ONE DAY he'd have a home where he didn't run into the doorways.

Also, they weren't...quite in the careers they majored to be in yet. She waitressed, looking for a sort of apprenticeship into a psychologist office while Skye was kind of a gofer in a media office. He was hoping it was the ground level to finding what he wanted to do there but every time he made friends with one of the higher ups, they left or got fired and he had to start all over again. Obviously neither of them were making a whole lot doing that...usually they had enough for groceries, rent, utilities, and the one car. Skye was a sweetie and sold his car so they could get a television, a couch, and other amenities. Probably for the best anyway, they could barely afford the insurance on hers.

Their parents weren't snobby, really, they just...didn't know what to do with them living so 'meagerly'. Any opportunity they could they'd send them money whether it was for Christmas or birthdays or St. Patrick's Day. Any other time, they outright refused their parent's...charity? Or maybe concern. Skye did joke however that he loved holidays again just because they got some play money.

Meryl kissed his cheek, "Do you want me to make you something to eat before you go?"

He shook his head, turning his face and kissing the corner of her lips, "Nah, you relax, baby. They haven't given you a day off in ages, you enjoy it."

Their relationship...was odd? Or actually, it wasn't, it was pretty simple. Just odd in terms of his family, she supposed, because they weren't married but pretty much were. It was a live-in relationship. The odd part was she did consider herself his wife and him her husband. Skye repeated the sentiment though smiled that, in the future, he did want to tie the knot officially and teased that she should feel free to sign things with 'Yukina Meryl'. She'd snorted but did from time to time sign that way...

Meryl sighed as he tucked her back into bed, stroking back her black hair and kissing her forehead. "What do you have planned today?"

"Mm, I might go try to do some grocery shopping. Oh, and I'm going to have lunch with Kaede later..."

Skye pouted petulantly, "Yea, go ahead and have fun without me. I see how it is."

Curling back under the covers, she winked at him, "Baka, I always have fun in store for you...you just come back with some energy."

He grinned, returning the gesture, swooping down to retrieve some papers he'd been working on last night in bed. "Yes ma'am. I'll call you at lunch, okay?"

She nodded, "Have a good day, baby."

"You too, Gogo."

Watching him walk out of the room, closing the door so the light wouldn't disturb her, she smiled, turning over. In one of those weird bits of irony, Nakano Ben went back to Erin's place to find her and discovered she'd gotten back together with Skye. That was the "nice" thing about Ben, he knew an opportunity and hooked up with Erin. More power to him, he probably could put up with her crazy considering how high he was all the time...but that day that her and Skye reunited, while probably still the most awkward moment of her life, was the greatest thing to happen to her. Brody didn't bother her, she had Skye back despite her transgressions, they were living together, working towards a common goal. Sure, she'd love to hear from her sisters, it'd almost been ten years now, but...

She'd never been more happy.

* * *

"May I make a complaint, Miss Mei?"

"Sure?"

"This is the most awkward and horrible thing you've ever had me do."

Saioji Mei laughed, walking around the adult store with her shy and appalled steward. The fellow was gazing around frantically at all the 'toys' and 'tools' and 'adult magazines'. Vishnal was such a prude.

"You can wait in the car, Vish, but I thought you might want something too."

His cheeks lit up, stammering, "W-what could _I _possibly want?"

"True, I guess you can get porn pretty easy on the net and the male toy industry is creepy to say the least..." she pondered thoughtfully.

He groaned, still blushing heavily...ah well. She wanted one. Figuring there was no use in hunting down people that she didn't want, she could just...have self fun? Glancing at the odd selection for some time, she raised a brow to Vishnal as he'd gone suspiciously...quiet. Pursing her lips, she tried not to laugh as he was now curiously looking at everything, not horrified but fascinated. Figured. He was still a guy...

Smirking, she picked up one particularly huge 'toy', blinking coyly at him. "What do you think of this one, Vish?"

"Huh? Oh, that's interesting" he said, not even looking in her direction...before promptly convulsing after being shocked by one of the toys that had electricity pumping through it, jumping a mile.

Mei couldn't help laugh, very amused, "You are so silly! Give me that!"

"Why on _Earth _would anyone want to be...ZAPPED? And especially THERE?" he demanded, floored.

She trembled, giggling, since some of his hair was standing on end, "D-dunno..."

"And why is there a duster here?" he questioned, walking over to the wall that always...sort of reminded her of Meryl.

"Honey...that's...not _quite _a duster."

He scoffed, picking it up and shaking it, "Yes, yes. What a world we live in where the humble maid's tool of the trade is turned into a perversity."

Mei grinned, "Vishnal..."

It was more fun to watch him wander around and demand what the deal was than pick out one. "I mean, why would you want nipple shaped mints?"

"Vishnal" she snickered, "Have you ever had a girlfriend that was into this kind of thing?"

Vishnal picked up a 'strawberry dental dam' with a cocked brow. "No, Miss."

"No? You've really just dated straight vanilla-y chicks?" she raised a brow as well.

"No. I've never dated before."

Mei gaped a little. What? "Never dated? How is that possible? You're almost 30!"

He shrugged, "Never really had the desire to, I suppose."

What? Then... "...Are you still a...?"

Vishnal paused his perusal and did finally glance at her, blinking slowly. "Am I a what?"

"You know, a...a...virgin" she coughed.

"...No..."

Mei grimaced, realizing that was a rather piercing question. "Uh, so-sorry. It just caught me a little off guard that you've never dated so I just...sorry, that was really rude of me."

Vishnal just smiled though. "Oh, it's fine. I suppose it does sound pretty curious. Just...I suppose I'm a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to dating now. My...non-virgin acts were in my rebellious days."

She wasn't exactly sure what he meant but frowned when a woman came from behind, a worker, and smiled tightly. Oh, they were loitering...but she looked between them and seemed to relax a little. Huh?

"Did you two need any help with anything?"

"Oh, no, sorry, we were just talking a moment. We are browsing" Mei quickly explained, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

She waved a hand, "Oh no, that's fine! Did you two look in our couple's area?"

Mei stared at her, as did Vishnal, silently and before either of them could deny there was any 'you two' about it, she herded them towards that wall, instructing them to 'take their time'. They just kind of stood, staring, dumbfounded. Well that...was a new misconception.

Vishnal, never one to be shell-shocked long, grabbed one of the products and stared at it perplexed. "...Exactly how would one...or...two use this?"

"Dunno, it's a little...simpler to imagine with two women. A guy gets a little complicated, I'm sure" she remarked absently.

He stared at the wall for a moment...or perhaps through it, his purple eyes glazed over as if he were daydreaming. When he came to, he smiled and patted her shoulder. "I think I'm going to wait outside, I am sure I am making you a little uncomfortable being here."

Vishnal escaped before she could ask what _that _was about. Frowning, she wandered back over to the non-couple wall and just chose one just randomly. She wasn't even sure she was that...interested anymore. It could just be a passing feeling though.

...Traditional dating, huh?

* * *

"Mm, Skye, not right here..."

Meryl moaned as her long-time boyfriend slid his tongue against hers, his fingers already underneath her panties, stroking her sex thoroughly. Thing was, he had her pressed right against the wall near the door. She'd picked him up from work on the way back from the mainland and he was being pretty playful. Figured he'd be full of energy...

Her cheeks flushed, stroking him as he continued to return the favor, his lips now nipping at her neck. This...? This was kind of their pasttime. Sure they had video games and computers but even those lost their luster. Sex was always kind of exciting between them...

She squeaked when their was excited knocks at the door, Skye himself jumping in reaction. Meryl smirked as his eyes narrowed a bit, staring at the barrier as if the people on the other side could feel his glare. "You know who it is."

"I'm ignoring them" he assured, turning back and trying to kiss her again.

But she covered his mouth and kissed his nose. "Answer the door, silly. I'm not going anywhere."

He groaned woefully and she smiled, picking up the groceries she'd dropped when he practically jumped on her when they crossed the threshold. He loosened his tie, readjusting his clothing, and grunted when he unlocked all the locks, "What DO you knuckleheads want, huh? The security in this damn building sucks."

Meryl chuckled. Sure enough it was Yagami Iori and Inaba Hayato on the other side. They both had settled maybe an hour away from here which apparently wasn't too much of a trip to make as they showed up quite often. Skye usually played pool with them but confessed he'd want to get a drink but didn't have drinking money at the moment.

Hayato gushed, holding up a jewel case, "Totally got the new Call of Duty!"

Meryl smiled, shaking her head as she put the eggs away. Skye immediately started to spaz, excited. Yep, she'd lost him. Ah well, she had told him to open the door.

"We did bring gifts as we are intruding" Iori added, holding up a case of beer and some Chinese food.

Skye stroked his chin, leaning back towards the kitchen, "They're driving a hard bargain here, Gogo-chi."

She laughed, peeking out, "They would have had me at 'food', baby."

They both cheered and Skye rushed to go change into his casual clothes. Iori set the food down on the counter, throwing the beers in fridge. "Sorry Meryl, I'm sure you guys were spending time together..."

"Oh, it's fine. He deserves a little fun too" she assured, reaching into the cabinets to get some dishes out.

Hayato smirked, taking them from her, "I think Skye has too much fun still, honestly."

It took a while, really. It was weird it was so easy for Skye to forgive her, truthfully. The amount of time it took Hayato and Iori seemed much more realistic. But they had forgiven her. All of Skye's family, in fact, had accepted her back. It was...odd to her? But Kaede was the surrogate mother she never had, Sachiko and Felicie and pretty much all the cousins like the zany bubbly sisters she was missing, and Steiner and Koji were like second fathers to her. How though? It bothered her still to this day though that her own harshness could have possibly caused her boyfriend's death...

But never mind all that, she sighed, snickering and elbowing Hayato as he was trying to purposefully bump into her. It was good in the past. Right now was awesome and she couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

Iori cleared his throat as they crashed on the couch, starting to eat with the semi-cold beers set out on the table. "Meryl, did you see the newspaper today?"

"Nope" she shook her head, puzzled, "Why?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully before taking his phone out of his pocket and going to an article. Handing it to her, she munched for a bit...before swallowing hard.

"...Who the hell is 'Sabirou Shichiro'?"

Hayato frowned, eating a bit of rice, "I think I've heard of Sabirou Insurance. It's pretty huge..."

Skye leaned over and scanned the article before looking to her. "I dunno, baby, Yue probably wouldn't go after the tycoon type, would she?"

"...No..." Meryl sighed heavily, shaking her head and giving it back to Iori. She offered him a sympathetic look, "Sorry, Iori..."

"Huh? O-oh no, I wasn't showing it to you for me or anything. I just know you aren't on speaking terms with them so any little tidbits..."

Skye scowled, "Don't even lie, Iori. You were upset about how she left you and you know it."

"Yea, but that was...ages ago now. I've moved on" he assured softly, drinking his beer.

Meryl nodded. It was for the best because her sisters? She didn't understand them. How'd they end up back under that woman's hand like that? Had they forgotten all she'd done? Had they forgotten that they _had _gotten fed up with how controlling she was? Meryl knew the 'Brody raped me' thing was a lie but even if they thought it was the case it didn't validate her doing that to her daughters. It made her sick and she wished she could talk to them properly. But that was her fault for isolating herself again...

So yea...maybe not _everything _was lovely.

* * *

"This has been so fun."

Yea, when did she get to say that anymore?

Saioji Mei smiled, sitting in the grass, careful not to stain the borrowed skirt. Vishnal was beside her, leaning back on his palms, watching the festivities. There were crowds of people dancing, playing music as they drank wine around the fire happily. It felt almost surreal but was indeed a special kind of thing she was sure she'd not have really thought about but was flattered she took part in.

Her mother tried to get her and Louis van Clark to go on a trip together. What she was trying to do was no mystery. She advised her to take condoms, after all.

It was beyond her why she didn't slap her mother across the face and say she never wanted to see her again. So that's how it was? She got rid of Brody but oh, she was still going to 'whore' her daughters out at every turn? Mei had told her under no circumstance was she going anywhere with Louis van Clark and if she did it was her dead cold body.

"Mei, stop being rebellious!"

How? How could she NOT be rebellious? Louis van Clark made her skin crawl just looking at her, how in the hell was her mother dumb enough to think she'd EVER sleep with him? What annoyed her as well was that the idiot was the one to suggest it. How thick was he? Could she pretend to have less interest in him? Not likely.

She called her father first to see if she could hide at his house. "Unfortunately" the man was taking a vacation. Considering how much of a miracle that was she wasn't going to interrupt him. He wasn't the only one that was on vacation either.

Mei had been very reluctant to call Vishnal. Like her father he hadn't taken a day off in almost eight years and a few days ago he actually requested it. He seemed hesitant but informed her he'd be back as soon as possible and to call him if she needed him. But ugh, he needed 'him time' too. The only reason she cracked? Her mother had f—king lingerie sent to her room. She couldn't call Vishnal fast enough.

Sneaking out like she wasn't 26 years old with a small bag, she found Vishnal waiting a little ways down the driveway in his mini-Cooper. Climbing into the passenger seat, she instantly started complaining to him about it. It made her feel bad as that was what their relationship seemed based on but he never minded. And he assured her that she was more than welcome to hide out with him until the weekend was over. Vishnal fell silent for a few moments as he made his way up the street before slowly glancing at her.

"I'm considered a _gadjo_."

"A _what_?"

"A _gadjo_" he repeated, pausing for a moment before he continued. "There's no easy way to explain it. I suspect my mother is also considered one for marrying out of the culture and into the Japanese one. But still, she keeps as close to the Roma culture as possible. Myself, I live more like my father, I suppose. I don't keep the culture at all so I am considered a _gadjo_."

While her long-time steward had told her when they first met of his mixed blood, she hadn't really thought of his heritage. Roma...? Like... "You mean...gypsies, sort of?"

"Mm, my mother looks down on the term but I suppose that is the well-known concept."

"Well, that's...interesting" she blinked, honestly pretty surprised. "So did your mother live that lifestyle before marrying your father?"

Vishnal nodded, driving towards what looked to be a nearby strip mall. "Yes, she was the daughter of one of the prominent figures in the community. I am sure she faced much disappointment for marrying a non-Roma. She met my father when your grandfather and him were touring Europe. I suppose father had his duties and did not want to attempt integration in the system and merely brought her back here."

Mei frowned as they pulled up in front of a grocery store before looking to him. "Not that that's not really fascinating, Vishnal, but..."

"Ah, yes..." he cleared his throat, appearing nervous, "I can take you to hide out at a spa but I imagine your mother could find you or even send Mr. Van Clark..."

Grimacing, she nodded glumly. He, however, smiled faintly, "So I...was going to invite you to stay with me in the mountain range. My mother demanded I come home for this festival one of the few Roma communities in Japan have annually."

She was initially pretty shocked and ultimately wary of the invite but at the time it seemed rude to refuse. No, she accepted, figuring that as awkward as it was definitely going to be it couldn't compare to jerkface trying to seduce her.

Surprisingly to her, she was having an amazing time.

It was a pretty long trip into the mountain side, about four to five hours. He'd stocked up on snacks and told her a little more about his home life. His father was a long time steward of her grandfather, Fuwaki Darshan. The man was disciplined, stern, 'very much a stick in the mud'. His mother, he explained, was very traditional...she'd insisted when she followed his father to Japan that she be able to have some semblance of the community she left. It took a while but the man was somehow able to find one. He described her along the same lines of his patriarch but joked that things probably would be a lot different if he was a girl. "She wanted a daughter. She got 'cursed' with sons, she says. We don't understand her plight."

"You have brothers?" she questioned, startled.

"Mm, only one. He's definitely traditional Roma, he moved to Serbia to a commune there some years back."

It struck her next that 'Eminescu' was definitely not Japanese. He shrugged, "I feel much more comfortable with that name than 'Itoh'. I mean, I used it when I ran away, it is easier to fall between the cracks as an 'Itoh' than an 'Eminescu', but..."

Mei munched on chips, considering that with a nod. "Definitely. Your parents would have tracked you down and killed you in a second throwing that name around here. Not a good undercover street name."

He laughed, accepting one she put in his mouth as he drove. "Indeed."

Eating it, he shook his head, "It was funny, really. My father practically disowned me but my mother was honestly pretty excited. It reminded her of her ancestors, my wanderings."

Blinking, she sipped her drink, "If you're disowned, how'd you end up...well, with me?"

"Eh, circumstances..." he scratched his chin, "I...I was not doing too well on my own and I needed their help. Only way father permitted it was if I took this position."

"Man, that sucks..."

Vishnal chuckled, leaning back a bit more. "I'm starting to think that is not the case less and less."

Hmm?

It was almost ten by the time their road trip was over. It was pretty cold, she trembled, hugging herself. Vishnal wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, apologizing for not warning her. Well...still better than sleeping with jerkguy.

Mei felt like when she first arrived it was like walking into a secret world. Vishnal didn't even drive his car directly into the area, instead dropping it off in what seemed like a lot then having them hike up some hills. Before she knew it, they were overlooking what seemed like a traditional European village. It wasn't something she expected in Japan...

She swallowed, inhabitants staring at her oddly as they walked through. Awkward...she was suddenly getting nervous. Perhaps she should have risked the spa...

"It's an old culture" Vishnal explained as they made their way to his family home. "And to be honest I don't feel it's in keeping with the old traditions but they like to think it is."

"I really didn't know Japan had a population like this."

He sighed, "Truthfully I wouldn't call it a 'population', just a very tiny community. I suppose it's like the small farming areas of Japan but they're very...secluded."

Mei frowned at his seeming disinterest in what was half his culture. Might make sense, he did run away after all. Thinking about it, she had another revelation. "Your dad can't really commute all the way here to the main house in Sapporo...?"

"Oh heavens no. He will come here every once and a while. Rarely."

Eh...?

The house of his mother was beautiful, something out of the medieval countryside, full of that fantasy and whimsy she'd get from reading fairy tales. The outside was stone with what seemed like a thatch roof, smoke billowing out of fireplace in the far corner. She saw a well and a clothes line, a bit of an anomaly for her with running water and washing machines...

Vishnal didn't knock, opening the door that wasn't locked and guiding her in, carrying her bags. She took a breath, not knowing what to expect...

Mei yelped as as soon as they hit the door a woman was railing on Vishnal. She was a gorgeous woman, something Mei had suspected all along. His father was kind of average from what she recalled and Vishnal was, whether she wanted to admit it or not, a pretty boy. She had long black hair, a purple-red kerchief on her head, with narrow violet eyes. Wearing a pair of sandals, a purple Bohemian-style skirt, and a white blouse, she was poking Vishnal in the forehead, saying something in another language. He just stared languidly at her, responding every few words where she'd let him. Uh...

Finally, she noticed Mei and paused, staring at her. Vishnal smiled some awkwardly, finally returning to Japanese. "Mother, this is Miss Saioji Mei. I brought her so she could attend the festivities with me. Miss Mei, this is my mother, Cipriana Eminescu-Itoh."

Mei put on a smile and bowed quickly. "N-Nice to meet you."

Cipriana frowned and glanced to Vishnal, once again saying something in another language. Whatever she said appalled Vishnal, the fellow blushing profusely as he sputtered something. _Ohhh._

The woman seemed a little upset that _that _wasn't the case but smiled finally, turning back to her, saying in rather odd Japanese "Nice to meet you, Mei-san. Very pretty you are."

She hit Vishnal's arm hard, pointing behind them, "You! You take her to rest in the room while I cook dinner."

Vishnal sighed gravely and led her to a room down a small hallway. It was very quaint with a moderate sized bed and a trunk. The only deco was a rug and small wicker nightstand with a kerosene lamp. He set her bag on the trunk, sighing again. "It's...meager."

"I don't mind" she assured, sitting on the bed and looking around the small bedroom. "This was yours?"

"Ah, yes...it has always looked like this" he groaned, "I had toys but mother has long given most of those away."

Mei nodded slowly and looked up when she heard music from the kitchen. Smiling awkwardly, realizing this was the second time someone misunderstood, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, uh, your mom thought we were...?"

Vishnal flustered, sitting beside her with a shake of his head. "If I bring a woman home, it's expected that they are to be my wife. I think she is disappointed."

She laughed some, "Then you should work on that."

"Hmm, perhaps."

Mei frowned, looking at him, "You have somewhere to sleep, correct?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'll just sleep in the main room" he shrugged.

Glowering, she shook her head, "No way! I'm the one intruding, I'll sleep in the main room, sheesh."

"Don't be silly" Vishnal insisted.

Mei leered, crossing her arms. She hated feeling like a dead weight somehow... "We could just sleep in this bed. I'm tiny, I won't be all over you and we could sleep head to toe."

"Oh, never" Vishnal denied, smiling a bit, "Goes against our code."

"Are you making stuff up again?" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Vishnal chuckled, shaking his head, "Not this time. I would not mind perhaps if we were not here but mother follows Hindi laws."

Mei was very confused... "Hindi?"

"Nn. You would not be able to tell it now but our ancestors came from the Roma that resided in India and kept up with the Hindu religion. I probably should not even be sitting in the same bed with you, let alone sleeping..."

Pursing her lips, she'd flushed, "Why? Not like I'd be doing THAT kind of sleeping with you."

He laughed, gazing at the ceiling for a moment. "No, I suppose it would be untoward."

"Eh?"

"Do not worry, I am fine sleeping in the main room. In fact it is already cozy with the fire blazing so I get the better part of the deal" he winked, standing and going over to the hearth. Vishnal paused in thought. "Though I suppose I should at least sleep on the floor in here to keep the fire going for you."

She didn't remark as he took a flint stone off the mantle, striking it and lighting the firewood already there. Poking it a bit, he stood, stretching. "Why don't you take a small nap? I should go try to get some firewood for the house."

'Untoward'? Mei had wanted to press him more on what exactly that was alluding to...? But the night passed rather quickly with his mom cooking them an extravagantly large dinner. It was tasty, she'd never had that style of food. Cipriana gushed that their would be plenty of it at the festival tomorrow along with wine and dance. Mei had to fight a laugh as the woman glared at Vishnal hard when he yawned widely as if her rants were boring him. Of course he was exhausted though, he just collected firewood after driving five hours. She supposed she should learn to drive one day...

"You know..." Mei drawled after she'd dressed for bed, Vishnal brushing her hair after adamantly insisting, "I don't know if your mother WOULD mind if you just happened to sleep in the same bed with me."

"She certainly would not. She wants grandchildren."

Flustering, she swatted at him, "That is NOT what I mean, creep!"

Vishnal chuckled sleepily, "I know. If it's all the same to Miss Mei though I will be more comfortable on the floor. A steward should not share the same things as his attendee."

Mei had sulked at his reasoning as he braided her hair as usual. She hadn't realized it but she'd never seen him in his night clothing, just a pair of regular cotton pants and a thin white tunic, his hair pulled back as well. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, he waved the other. "Please do not let it concern you, Miss Mei. I will see you in the morning."

"Fine, be that way...good night, Vishnal."

"Good night, Miss."

The next morning, she was astonished he was up way before her. He'd left a note that he'd gone to draw her bath...uh, where? Awkwardly going to the main area, she found Cipriana up, humming and cooking up a storm, every surface area covered with ingredients and dishes. The pretty woman smiled and offered her a pretty simple breakfast. 'Keep your appetite!', she advised contently.

Mei sat at the table, consuming the porridge as she checked her phone. Oh, Vishnal was a genius, she had absolutely no signal so her mother couldn't contact her at all. Of course that meant when she got home the woman would murder her.

She looked up, sipping a cup of cider gingerly, when Vishnal appeared from the back door. He was wearing the tunic still except with jeans and a vest, a cap over his head. Blowing into his hands, he smiled. "Good morning, Miss Mei. I hope you slept well."

"Oh, it was great" she assured before raising a brow, "Except I dunno about this bath..."

"Well, it's no luxury bathroom" he joked, "But it will do. Whenever you're ready."

Yea, luxury wasn't her first thought at all. It was basically a cast iron...barrel. The waters looked warm but apparently he'd had to collect it then heat it. Staring at this bit of 'survival', she blinked as he set out her robe and put in the bath salts as usual. "Ah yes, I will get the towel so you can get in."

...Sure...

Maybe she had just been biased, alas, because upon entering it was just like her baths at the mansion just without a comfy bath pillow and other necessities she probably didn't even need. It was kind of funny, Vishnal knocked and she allowed him in as usual to scrub her back but his mother came by, decried him a pervert, and chased him out. Yea, maybe she wouldn't have liked them sleeping together...

Alas, she had only come by because she wanted to dress her up in traditional clothes...? Mei had been apprehensive but figured she'd already come this far. The woman was delighted, going on about how she'd always wanted a daughter to dress, just as Vishnal said. Of course, Mei was only about 5'1" so Cipriana's clothes were a little big for her but the woman fixed the skirt and blouse to fit her well. She brushed her hair and braided it much like Vishnal did at night and decorated it with a red band and flowers. Mei liked it...as much as she hated skirts, she'd always kind of liked the Bohemian style.

The woman gushed, guiding her out, delighted to show her to her friends...Mei was surprised to find Vishnal wearing the traditional dress too, an all white kind of suit with a red sash. He regarded them idly for a second before his eyes widened.

"Oh...uh, Miss, I...I hope mother didn't...force you..."

"No way, I like it" she countered, doing a twirl, "How do I look?"

He pinked a bit and smiled warmly, "Very lovely."

Hmm?

Initially when they left to join the festivities, everyone stared at her weirdly. She was definitely an outsider, of course...but she was the first to sample any cuisine and earnestly watched the children put on a performance. Never did she consider herself a 'kid' person but over the past few years she'd grown rather partial to them. Clapping in tune with the dance, she had taken a moment to look off to the side. Vishnal was talking to a man that...well, seemed rather out of place too. He was older, a little odd considering the serum but she knew not everyone was down with immortality...

She'd stood to walk over and heckle him a bit. He hadn't participated in much of anything yet, not even eating. Vishnal looked to her and smiled, gesturing her over. "Ah, Miss Mei, I would like you to meet someone."

Oh God. Mei smiled, folding her hands before her and doing a bow. "Hello."

The man stared at her weirdly... "Oh, isn't this Fuwaki's granddaughter...?"

Eh? Who was he? "Mm, yes, his youngest" Vishnal nodded. "She decided to come with me to the festival and experience my mother's culture. Mei, I would like you to meet Regis Ellison."

Now why'd that name sound familiar...? He really looked like her grandfather Darshan now that she was staring at him head on, it was pretty bizarre. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellison-san."

"Ah, the pleasure's mine, I'm sure..." he drawled, watching her questionably. "So you two are staying up here...?"

Vishnal nodded, "Mother is tickled to have a girl in the house."

"I see..."

What? Why was he looking at her like that? Weird! "I think they're serving wine. Would you like some, Ellison-san? Vishnal?"

"Ah yes, the wine's quite good. They have been storing it for some time" Vishnal informed them.

"Yes, I suppose that'd be quite good" the man agreed.

Before Mei could escape to this task away from his inquisitive stares, a burst of song came from the little band and everyone started to gather, separating into couples and dancing jovially. Mei's eyes widened and Vishnal smiled. "Shall we before we get intoxicated?"

"O-oh my God, _no_. I-I'm a terrible dancer!"

Mei had blanched as he took her hand, "Nonsense! It is easy, I will teach you in a flash."

Swallowing, Vishnal bowed towards his companion, "Excuse us a moment, Mr. Ellison, I have some instructing to do."

The man chuckled, "Go along. I will watch."

Mei had agreed with him on the watching but...it was kind of old folksy square dancing so as Vishnal said it wasn't difficult to pick up and ultimately was awesome. Vishnal had smiled at her, holding her arm up as he held her hand, somewhat fast stepping in tune with her. "I apologize that I am tall."

She'd laughed. "That's a new one. What you really mean to say is 'you're short'. It's okay, you can wander off and pick up a taller chick if you want."

Vishnal smiled even more, a kind of charming expression, the bonfire casting a warm glow on him. "I wouldn't want to."

...EH?

Now, after hours of dancing and drinking and singing to the best of her ability in a language she didn't know, they were sitting together in the grass. The mystery Mr. Ellison had spoken with them and ate and seemed to have thought highly of her after a while. Vishnal had seemed...pleased with this outcome. Why was he acting so strange...?

He looked to her, a kind of entertained weariness in his eyes. "It has been nice. Usually I despise these things but you have made it nice."

"Have I?" she smirked, "I don't think I've done anything special. Or even tried."

Vishnal tilted his head at her, his face kind of shadowed by the lack of light, but murmuring softly, "You didn't have to."

Her eyes widened and stared at him, confused, perplexed, and he gazed back...before smiling and looking away, standing and brushing off his pants. "We have to leave in the afternoon tomorrow so I suppose we should go get some rest. Hopefully you will be alright without the bath in the kettle."

Snickering, shyly accepting his hand to help her up, she held his arm. They waved at people as they made their way towards Cipriana's house. Mr. Ellison had had to leave but assured Vishnal he'd be in touch...she wondered about that. About a lot of things, actually...

She bit her lip, giggling as Vishnal was kind of swaying, brushing her hair, their probably tradition. "Uh, maybe you're a little too drunk for this, Vishnal..."

"Drunk? Heavens no" he said, rather heavy-tongued, "Little...tipsy."

Mei smirked as he kind of fell on the bed, face forward. "Yea, no kidding."

Well, he was fast asleep, his cheeks flushed and his mouth partially agape. Figuring she was close to half his size meaning there was no way she could roll him on the floor, she shut and locked the door. Managing to turn him in the bed properly, she covered him and snuggled into bed beside him, tired and pleased. It was the most awesome escape from a situation she wanted no part in ever. Vishnal was wonderful...

Opening her eyes, she gazed at him, his dark navy eyelashes flickering softly, his breathing leveling out. Except...what had it all meant?

* * *

Saioji Meryl clenched her stomach, hungry but queasy, as she fumbled with her keys to unlock the apartment. Woke up at seven to go in for the breakfast crowd, probably one of the most thankless meals of the day in a restaurant or diner. It was in close second to lunch which she had to work because someone hadn't wanted to show up. Half way through dinner, she'd had enough and luckily her manager let her leave. She'd say he was cool except she just worked twelve hours, consuming only a donut and a lukewarm cup of coffee. She was RAVENOUS.

Not only that, but her fellow waitresses...they were pretty passive to her when she started. Eh, some new girl. It was tolerable...until the new girl's boyfriend came to visit.

Skye, bless and curse him, was being particularly cute that day. He'd made her a bento and brought her coffee, promising he'd rub her feet and have a tub of warm water prepared when she got home. What did she want for dinner? He'd make her favorite. With that, new girl became enemy number one with her sexy caring boyfriend...today they'd pinned her apron to the wall as she awaited an order. It was juvenile but what bothered her was she fell for it. Meryl tugged hard and the food went flying. They cackled, delighted with themselves. Other pranks including gluing her purse into the locker or even pouring it's contents onto the floor. It made high school seem civil.

Rubbing her throbbing brow, Meryl shook her head and turned the knob. "I'm home..."

The smell she was struck with immediately was beyond amazing. It was downright heavenly... following the source in a daze, she found Skye composing something, tasting it gingerly. Really, she would have demanded what he was making if the overwhelming amount of food that was everywhere didn't catch her attention first.

...Annoyed, she leered, "You went and worked for your dad all day, didn't you?"

Skye glanced back at her, still sipping the soup from a ladle, "Not _all _day. Just during his busy hours."

It bothered her to no end when he did that. Skye got as few days off as she did and that he'd spend them working to get some pocket change so they could have proper meals? "Why can't you just...RELAX?"

He laughed, setting the ladle down and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Stop fretting, Gogo-chi. I got up a little after you left and went to visit Uncle Chihaya-"

"Oh my God, you worked there TOO."

Skye smirked, "He just needed me for an hour and he sent me home with cake so it worked out. But then I went to Tenshiya and worked maybe until three. Then I went to Mineral, got some stuff from the farmer's market, hit the regular store, and voila: we have dinner!"

Meryl groaned, pushing her face into his chest... "One day it won't be like this, right?"

He kissed the top of her head sweetly, "If it is, I'll still do everything in my power to help us get by."

She sighed faintly as he pulled away with a grin, "Cheer up! I am beaming with energy, I swear. AND I got us some liquor."

Regaining her smirk, Meryl shook her head, noting the bottles of schnapps and gin on the table. "Don't you think we should, uh, save money too?"

Skye nodded, "Absolutely! I put half my earning into the account, promise."

"I trust you" she smiled, pouring some pineapple juice and schnapps into one of the the glasses Steiner had given them.

Skye returned to his cooking, stirring absently. "So how was work today?"

Prepared to answer him while enjoying a drink, lifting the glass to her nose was...ghastly? The smell of liquor made her actually wretch. Covering her mouth, fighting down the queasiness, Meryl quickly set the glass down. Skye had looked to her to respond but was startled. "Woah, hey, are you okay?"

Rapidly nodding, she handed him the glass as he came over. He sniffed it and took a little sip. "...Seems okay to me."

"I guess that's just my body telling me not to drink on an empty stomach" Meryl waved a hand.

Skye's eyes narrowed a bit, setting the glass down, "You didn't get to eat anything today, did you? Do I have to come and inform that guy you're not a slave?"

Meryl grimaced and shook her head, still a little nauseous. "No, no, sweetie. I just haven't eaten since lunch...and whatever you're making smells absolutely delicious. I'm going to go get in the shower and try to wash off diner smell..."

Skye scoffed, "You smell fine...but dinner should be ready when you're done."

Nodding, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before rushing off to the bathroom and silently puking. Ugh, maybe she just wasn't used to alcohol anymore. It was a treat that they had so rarely...

Taking a moment to clean after emptying her stomach of what little had been there, she entered their tiny shower and felt rejuvenated. No...no, it wouldn't always be like this. Or...it shouldn't be. Right now everything was okay, right? Sure, usually dinner was comprised of ramen and little containers of natto but that was just for now. Things would get better...one day.

Pulling on her dark gray baggy pair of sweatpants and a fitted black tank, she yawned sleepily as she returned to the large room that contained everything. Meryl smiled some, noticing Skye was wearing generally the same thing, his hair pulled away from his face as he dipped everything out to serve. Hayato and Iori teased that they'd become that couple, the ones that dressed all matchy. Skye joked that she just ripped off his style. Probably. It was surprisingly cozy...

Skye was setting things on their small table when he slowly paused, staring at her as she sat, prepared to devour everything on sight. "Baby, did you throw up? You're pale."

Ugh, Mister Notice Everything. "Just a little, Skye. Don't get freaked. Besides, it was just dry heaving. I'm starving."

He pursed his lips but sighed, finishing up his task before sitting across from her. "I hope it's not too heavy."

"No way, this broth is perfect" she insisted, eating ravenously.

Skye smiled some and they ate, chattering about little things as they emptied the table of actually good food. Her boyfriend groaned contently, rubbing his belly. "I SO miss that."

"Me too" she agreed drearily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

The giant fellow stood, gathering the plates to wash. Meryl wasn't having it though. "No way! You went and worked on your day off then came home to make dinner? Let me do something."

"Forget about it, Gogo" he snorted, trying to bump her away with his hip as he dropped the dishes in the sink, "You legitimately worked all day, ate nothing, and come home hurling. I'll do the dishes."

He yelped as she pinched his thigh, giving him a look. "Let me put them in the dishwasher then."

"Fine..."

It was an easy task with the two of them. She cooed as Skye yawned widely but pouted like a petulant child that he wasn't sleepy and wanted to stay up and watch a movie. Convincing him that he had the whole day to stay home and watch a movie but didn't, she coaxed him to bed. Meryl snickered as he went out like a light, breathing paced and soft. Skye teased that their cuddling days were over, they were an old married couple now when she woke up about a mile away from him while he was facing away or on his stomach on the edge of the bed. Nevertheless, Meryl thought as she yawned to herself, curling into his chest, it was nice to go to sleep with his warmth.

And pickles.

...Pickles?

It was a bizarre feeling...it was like a taste bud on her tongue had a secret meeting with the others and came to the consensus that they all wanted a pickle. Or pickles. Opening her eyes, she squinted at the neon lights of her alarm clock. 3:15... she was not getting up and going to buy _pickles_.

'The hell you aren't, bitch', her mind protested in partnership with her cravings. It was driving her crazy, just thinking about that taste then it was keeping her awake and...

Groaning, she sat up carefully. Skye must've felt snuggly tonight, he'd wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Kissing his forehead, she shook his shoulder a bit. Thankfully Skye didn't go hissy fit insane like he used to being abruptly torn from his slumber. He just kind of stared emptily now...

His green eyes opened partially, one more than the other, staring up at her drearily. Stroking his hair to keep him soothed nonetheless, she murmured, "Hey, I'm going to run to the convenience store on the corner really fast, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

Skye squinted at her before turning over, reaching and struggling to find his clock in delirium, turning it to face him more. She stood to find her flip flops and a hoodie when he grunted, slurring drowsily, "Mer'l, i's almost four in the mornin'. Wha' can' wait until we get up...?"

"I'm just going to get something from the store, baby. Go back to sleep" she insisted, zipping up her hoodie midway and holding her flip flops.

He stared at her blankly for a long few moments before remarking: "Why?"

"I can't sleep and I...kind of want...pickles for some reason."

"..._Pickles_?"

Meryl grimaced, her would-be husband sitting up on his elbows, glowering a bit. "Mer'l, i's too late for a pickle run. Can't it wait?"

"It's JUST down the street, Skye."

"We don' 'xactly live in a metropolis, baby. Come back to bed."

Pouting, she shook her head, "I'll be right back."

"MERYL."

She didn't want it to turn into a fight. She was probably hungry after being starved today and her body had particular things it had wanted, that's all!

Of course, Skye had calmed quite a bit in his 'old age' and stumbled out of bed to walk with her to the all-night market on the corner. He sluggishly followed her, his hands in his pockets as his head rolled around, almost falling asleep on his feet. It was a WHOLE block away, she could have made it! He was just overprotective.

She smiled as she stood before the limited selection of pickles, Skye standing behind her, resting his chin on top of her head. But then, she'd learned one could never be TOO cautious. Kissing his chin, going for the dill spears, she murmured to him gently. "I'm going to get some juice then I'll be ready."

He just nodded, shuffling around, looking absently at things...he randomly picked up a pack of gum. Oh yea, he...might want something. Biting her lip, she got two cheap cans of juice and scurried after him to the checkout. The girl there glowered at them, a guy standing behind her, watching them as if they were intriguing. Meryl tried to smile, pretty tired herself now, as Skye slid his card through the reader, rather clumsily typing in his pin before yawning.

"Anywhere else we need to go on our twilight journey, milady?" he questioned rather dryly.

Meryl pouted, elbowing him. "No, that's it..."

"Good..." he yawned again, cracking open the can of juice and taking a long sip.

"I'm sorry, I know you're as tired as I am...it's just kind of a weird feeling. I never get like this" Meryl murmured quietly as they ambled up the fairly empty streets side by side.

Skye nodded, hugging her shoulder, "It's fine, Gogo-chi."

Resting her cheek against his side as they rode the shaky old elevator up to their fifth floor apartment, she sighed as Skye went directly back to bed, falling flat on his face. Stop being such a bother, Meryl.

Sitting up, cracking open the jar, she indulged in...four of them. That was a lot for her, usually one tied her over for months. Weird, she snickered, closing the lid once her protesting taste buds were satisfied and standing to go wash her hands and brush her teeth again...and got kind of nauseous again. Maybe juice and pickles weren't the best mixture.

Able to fight down her nausea, she crawled back into bed, this time embracing Skye from behind and resting her cheek against his back. He murmured something before turning over, the bed creaking a little as he snuggled her again. It kind of made her feel better, she thought, feeling a general sense of malaise. Pickles, huh...?

Weird...

* * *

When Mei returned from the mountains, Fuwaki Darshan was there to meet her.

Her grandfather was a bit of an enigma to her. Grammy and papa, her dad's parents, she saw pretty frequently nowadays but Darshan? Maybe about ten times in her entire life. He was an unapproachable man and had only one thing on his mind: the bottom line. It's probably how he raised such a heartless daughter who couldn't care less about anyone's general well-being as long as there was a deal involved.

Fuwaki Ceffiena glared daggers at her as Darshan stood, drinking a glass of Merlot. Really, he reminded her of a vampire...funny how she thought Mr. Ellison looked like him.

"Ah...Mei?"

No, of course you wouldn't know her name. Bowing, Vishnal behind her doing the same, she murmured, "Hello, grandfather."

Ceffiena stood, putting on one of her fake smiles. "_Darling_, father has told me that you've had a run in with one of his desired partners. He's been very unaccommodating."

"Until earlier today, that is" Darshan remarked, glancing at her, "He was...delighted to have met my grandchild at one of the regional festivities he likes to attend. He was quite taken with you and Eminescu. Ellison would like to have you both to dinner and he may...consider aligning himself with the Fuwaki Company."

...EH? It kind of...hit her. She glanced over her shoulder at Vishnal who just blinked rather innocently. He set that up...? "Well, I would be fine with it. Miss Mei?"

Mei frowned. Well, that was clever...her mother could bitch all she wanted but she was able to get Darshan the deal he wanted. Forget Dick van...

"...On one condition" Mei smiled.

Darshan appeared startled and Ceffiena gritted her teeth. "Mei, you should do this for your grandfather as an HONOR."

Eff that. They took everything, she wanted something. Darshan crossed his arms, "I'll hear it."

"I never want to see Louis van Clark again."

"_MEI-_"

Darshan glowered some at her before smiling tightly, definitely somehow he passed to her mother. "Van Clark is rather smitten with you, Mei. It'd be...detrimental to end such a relationship."

Her eyes narrowed. Figured. Turning around, starting to head to her bedroom, she sighed airily,"Well, I guess you're SOL. Come on, Vishnal. I would like some tea."

Her ward nodded, bowing respectfully and starting to follow her. Darshan grunted, "...If it were..._less _of a requirement to keep his company? Perhaps dinner arrangements every few weeks and special events?"

Mei sulked. That wasn't going to make her happy...but then, they were having dinner 'dates' every other day now. If they cut it down to that few, he should get fed up and want to move on. "Very well. We'll meet with Mr. Ellison at your convenience then."

"Oh, splendid" Darshan said, now sounding renewed, "He desires to have dinner tomorrow at seven."

Ceffiena's jaw was ticking and it was apparently difficult to keep her 'happy' expression. "Absolutely. Do you wish me to make dinner arrangements, father?"

"I'll have my Eminescu do it. I will send the information and I expect both of you there promptly."

Mei nodded, Vishnal bowing, and the man left without much more than that. AWESOME. Ceffiena glared hell at her. "You blatantly disobey my orders then go against not only me but your grandfather?"

"Sure" Mei said shortly, turning away "And I got a business deal for him."

"You do this again, Mei, and things will be quite intolerable for you."

Oh, a threat? And an irrelevant one at that. Glaring over her shoulder, Mei grunted, "Oh? It's not already?"

Ceffiena's eyes widened and Mei took Vishnal's arm. "Come along, Vishnal."

"Ah, yes...I'll make your tea, Miss."

She nodded, having to keep from skipping up to her room. Ah! This _was _awesome! Dropping onto her bed, relieved and ecstatic, she smiled brightly when Vishnal came in. He didn't schmooze with the elite, that just wasn't him, so no wonder it was so odd to her he was talking to that guy. BUT he knew that Ellison wasn't falling for Darshan's tricks somehow? Whatever, it was perfect.

However, her smile dropping, he didn't look so pleased. He set the tea on the table near the broad window, an unreadable expression on his face. Mei stood, walking over. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Mm? Oh, nothing Miss" he smiled, probably just to relieve her.

It didn't work. "Don't give me that. What's the matter?"

Hesitating as he poured the scarlet colored tea into a cup, he cleared his throat, "Your mother was not so pleased and threatened my position if it should ever occur again."

Mei's heart jolted. WHAT? "Sh-she can't do that!"

"Well, certainly she can, Miss. She is the one that employed me, after all" he informed gently. "But I am not going to get worked up about such matters. The outcome was miraculous."

Not happy at all now, she huffed, standing to pace. "Y-you should be worried! It'd be hell if you aren't here! I'd...I'd take Clark before you were forced to leave, sheesh...don't do reckless things just for me."

Vishnal smiled normally, shaking his head, "I assured you, Miss Mei, that I would protect you. I can see as clear as day that Clark is not a desired by you, riches or not. I had wished for you not to be in his presence anymore but small miracles are acceptable."

Biting her lip, taking a sip from the tea before setting it down. "My sister...her name's Meryl. She had this obsessive boyfriend, his name was Skye. He was out to overly protect her too and she always yelled at him about it. I don't know how much I like it either."

Vishnal tapped his cheek before gazing at her with that weird warm expression. She almost never got warmth aside from her papa or his parents. May and Yue had closed up, her mother wouldn't even know what kindness was, and Meryl was just...gone. But like words her sister used to explain how she tolerated Skye wanting to be her hero, Vishnal assured kindly, "I'm sure it may have seemed like protectiveness, Miss. But if he was anything like me, he only wanted to be there to step in when it was required. I am your ward and as long as I am allowed, I will stay beside you."

Mei swallowed that...it wasn't like Sierra _had _to cheat on her. Mei would have been fine with that crazy store scheme of hers. Sierra had...been beside her for the wrong reasons, just like everyone else after her. But take all these things Ceffiena did away and what was Vishnal's purpose? Except...being just about her only friend ever.

Quickly before she lost her nerve, she scurried to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He froze on contact and as she pulled away found his face was on fire. Almost cautiously raising his hand to his cheek, he pressed his fingertips against it before gaping wordlessly for a moment. "T-that-"

"Thank you" she smiled, blushing some, "Really, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Turning redder, he stammered, "W-well, i-it is ma-my duty, of-of course. Th-there is no reason Miss woul-would have to tha-thank me in such a way."

"You're just modest" she sighed, yawning into her hand. "You have to be tired though, you drove all this way. Go get some rest. If you don't mind, when dinner's prepared, I'll take it in here."

"Of...of course" he murmured softly. "Yes, I...I think I may lay down for a little bit."

Mei play-pouted, shoving his chest, joking, "What? My affection is that sickening?"

He softly took her fingertips into his hand, shocking her, and pressed his lips against them, closing his eyes. "Not...in the slightest, Miss Mei."

She went blank as he smiled, releasing her, and clearing his throat, "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"U-uh, no, that's okay."

"Very well. Sweet dreams, Miss."

"You...you too..."

He turned and left, closing the door softly behind him as she stood there, dazed and confused, for the longest moment.

...EH?

* * *

"Oi, I don't pay you to puke."

Saioji Meryl glared daggers at her boss, just a tub of grease in her eyes after all this time. He had the nerve to stand at the door of the bathroom after her fifth time vomiting and greet her with that piece of news. Fine, she could see being aggravated if she'd come in acting like everything was peaches and cream but she informed him yesterday that she was sick. 'Whoop-de-doo' was her sympathetic response and her judgment was to be on time the next day. Meryl had demanded why he would allow her to work? She could be contaminating the customers. But that was just the piece of work he was.

"Maybe if you let me go to the doctor it wouldn't be a problem" she gritted out as calmly as she could.

"I don't pay you for that either!"

No kidding. If she went to the doctor she'd have to dig up cash out of savings to do so. But it'd been going on for weeks. She could barely hold anything down except Skye's food usually. That was the only reason her gentle giant didn't suspect much, it was only when she came here smelling grime and oil that her stomach turned.

"Whatever. Just let me out on time and I'll got to the doctor to resolve it" Meryl suggested, hoping that sounded good. She was off at six so she could get to a clinic...

But tub of lard scoffed, "No way. Mila ain't coming in today."

"Don't _assume _I'll work for her! Get another waitress! I've covered Mila's shifts at least four times this week!"

"You CAN get laid off."

How much would gas cost commuting to Tenshiya everyday? Four hours...she could clean up on tips but knowing her father-in-law, he'd secretly just coat her pockets. Ugh. There had to be other places in town too...or...maybe she could just seriously dedicate herself to finding that therapist job. It was just so hard...

Grimacing as the tell-tale queasiness hit her stomach, she covered her mouth. The manager cocked a brow at her and remarked rather snarkily, "You pregnant?"

WHAT? "I am _not_ pregnant."

"Good, all that maternity leave s—t is for the birds. Get back to work."

...Skye's family _could _kill him and make it look like an accident, couldn't they? Annoyed, she wandered back to the front just in time to see her coworkers spike her water with lemon which weirdly upset her stomach more than it should have. It was really being uncooperative as of late. Pregnant. Bastard.

Except, Meryl frowned thoughtfully as she picked up a tray and navigated between the booths, she was still having those weird cravings. Last night was bad because she woke Skye to ask where she could find some shrimp bisque at two in the morning. He'd just stared at her before getting up without the least provocation and wandering out of the room. She couldn't blame him as he probably went to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't get wrestled into 'hunt-down-Meryl's-craving-of-the-super-early-in-the-morning'. Alas, her boyfriend wandered back in with a steaming bowl of the creamy broth, mumbling that they had some shrimp left from a dinner a few days back and had actually just made the soup for her. She felt so bad but it was SO good. But cravings was...a sign of pregnancy? As was vomiting...and she had to pee _a lot_. Those...

Those were all present when she was pregnant with Brody's babies...

Fairly alarmed now, she tried to reassure herself. Skye and her did not skimp on condoms, only the best because they just weren't in the place for a baby right now. No, that couldn't be it. She'd just stop by the pharmacy and pick up a test or two to confirm it. Ruling out options was fine right now since she wasn't able to go to the doctor.

Five hours after she was supposed to be done, she wandered out into the night to the closest drugstore. Meryl sighed gravely, looking over the wide selection of tests. This was a waste of time, right? Maybe she'd just get one...but then, two would verify. Picking a premium priced one then a moderate, she took it to the register. The woman there blinked at her knowingly and Meryl could have groaned. Yea, she was wasting her time and it was embarrassing...

Putting it into her purse, knowing Skye would freak the hell out seeing pregnancy tests, she traveled to their apartment, grabbing a craving food to hopefully avoid bugging the poor guy so much. Nachos were delicious.

Meryl jumped as Skye opened the door before she could get the key in, appearing very annoyed. "I really have to go kill a bitch, huh?"

"Mila called out" she shook her head, pressing her face into his chest, honestly rather exhausted.

He grunted his dissatisfaction, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing the door behind her. Kissing the top of her head, he muttered, "She needs to be fired then. How do you keep your job and bail on ten shifts a month?"

"I don't know..."

Skye set her at the table, ranting about how he could totally find her a less strenuous job as he warmed up her plate from a dinner he probably finished hours ago. Him getting her a job just seemed like the things they rejected from their parents though. He couldn't be her go-to for getting another job...besides this was just until she got her act together. Just when would she have the time? The job she had was reason enough to quit and search but without it she'd be entirely dependent on Skye. Mistreatment wasn't enough to leave...

"Oh yea, another reason I'm cranky" he sighed, setting a plate before her and getting himself some ice-cream. "Did you see the news report today?"

"Nope." She was too busy throwing up to sit around and gaze at the television during slow times.

Skye sat across from her, dipping his spoon into the bowl, shaking his head. "The condoms we use had some major recall. They said that one batch that went out was defective and I checked our box and it matched that serial. F—king _pissed_."

..._What_? Meryl paused, gaping, having started to put some of the noodles in her mouth. "...W-what?"

"They don't do what condoms are supposed to, that's all I know" Skye remarked, dismayed, "I guess we're lucky, huh? I threw them out and got another brand so it should be all good."

...No it wasn't! Her appetite shot, she set down the chop sticks and smiled, pretending to be calm. "Yea, that's...lame, oh my God. Uh, actually, I'm going to change before I eat, baby."

Skye frowned, his brows creasing at her. "Okay..."

Having to keep herself from running towards her bathroom, she picked up her purse and quickly did the test. It'd been...years. Setting it down, anxiously changing into chill clothes, she awaited the minute result...

Okay, moderate price one had to be cheap and wrong, it said positive.

Heart pulsing madly she ripped the second expensive box apart. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

A minute later, she was pregnant.

Staring at both tests, bewildered and confused, she quickly threw them away, tying up the bag to dispose of the evidence. She quickly ran them to the dumpster, getting questioned by Skye who seemed quite puzzled with the way she was acting. Meryl just smiled and told him she wasn't hungry. She just wanted to cuddle...

"Are you okay?" he frowned as he pulled her into his lap on their couch, rubbing her back, "You've been acting really funny lately, baby. You know you can tell me if something's wrong."

They _just _made rent last month, _just _barely. Skye had to go work an extra job just so they wouldn't have to eat ramen they got for five packs of for a coin because that's all they could afford. She worked from sun up to way sun down and he did too. A _baby_? They couldn't afford a _baby_.

...What...what would she have to do?

* * *

"M-Miss Mei, that is..."

Mei glowered back at Vishnal as she stood at the pool, preparing to get a swim in to get her mind off of things. What things? Well, the dinner she and Vishnal had with Mr. Ellison was very nice despite how sheepish they were around each other at present. It was only made more awkward because he thought they'd make a charming little couple. How...?

...Vishnal, first and foremost, never seemed that interested in her. For the most part, she wasn't sure she was either. Of course she thought he was pretty and all and enjoyed his company. He was...her comfort? That didn't necessarily have to mean anything though. Except...she supposed it could. Once again seemed like the start of Meryl and Skye.

What solidified it for her was that he didn't seem to be envious of van Clark whom she had seen every other day this week because her family was apparently lying scum. But that was fine. She called Mr. Ellison and told him not to sign any contract with Darshan because he was not trustworthy and would bend and shape their deal to his whim. Darshan called, furious, but all's fair in dealing with assholes.

In turn, Ceffiena got laid out for having such a disrespectful child and van Clark was her 'punishment'. Vishnal was appalled. She supposed he should be, the plan was flawless and agreements were made then blatantly destroyed. He'd come into her room even though they'd had their 'shy time' of not talking and sat on her bed next to her. Her caring ward suggested she leave. It wasn't right at all that she be put through this, not in the least. "You are not their...doll."

Meryl again... "I know" she murmured sadly. "I should, right? I don't know what's keeping me here, honest. Maybe because I was stupid enough to come back in the first place."

"Self-punishment is not necessary, Miss. For your happiness, it does not need to be this way."

Swallowing that, Mei had looked to him wearily. "And...you?"

Vishnal seemed surprised before smiling as always, "I would certainly miss you quite a bit. I suppose I would be fired though so perhaps we could maintain our friendship."

FIRED? "Why would you be fired?"

"Well, I was hired as your steward and for me to allow you to get away...I am sure it'd be a breaking point for your mother."

"...I'm sure. But you can't be fired...your father..."

He chuckled softly, "I would find another way, Miss. Do not concern yourself with me. Truly I hate seeing you in this position and I only desire your happiness."

...Okay, fine, maybe there was _some_ affection. Alas, she caught him staring at tall striking women with a sense of elegance and style. She had struck out already in those domains so therefore...no. Mr. Ellison had just...imagined it.

Sighing, pinning her hair up with Vishnal's assistance, she murmured, "Sorry, Vishnal, I got distracted. You were saying?"

"Just...this bathing suit, it is...very..." he drawled off, flustering.

Mei pursed her lips, propping her hands on her hip. She hated bikinis but she loved this color, kind of a red purple, as well as the cut, the bandeau style that had somehow done wonders for her usually flat cleavage along with the string bikini. "I think it's awesome!"

"Well, it is...it is...nice, but..."

His slightly questionable sentence was interrupted by the other women in the pool whispering in gaggles. Mei looked to where they were and her eyes widened a bit. Ah, an attractive man. Thin waist, chiseled chest, developed arms, and wearing basically a speedo. Whoever he was, he had a gorgeous face and his hair was so flowy...

Grimacing, shaking her head from getting so mesmerized, she turned back to Vishnal. "You were-"

...He was giving her the _oddest _look she'd ever seen on his face. It was a combination of perplexity, gawking, and...something else she couldn't recognize. Brows furrowing, she drawled, "Something wrong...?"

"No..." he started after a moment before pausing. "I have just...not seen Miss Mei...look towards a man, I suppose."

"Well he was pretty sexy..." Mei frowned, confused. Why was that weird? He looked at chicks all the time.

However, his expression got even more confused than prior as if this sentence had just confounded his issues more. "I...I apologize, Miss Mei, if this is...forward. However, I...was under the impression you were not...interested in men."

..._Ohhh_. Scratching her cheek, she rolled her eyes upward. "Well uh...I think I have a preference for women but I'm not biased to men. I'm actually bisexual..."

Vishnal's purple eyes were wide, staring at her blankly as if it took him a second to digest what she just told him. She supposed after eight years that was a very shocking thing to learn but...

"...I...I see."

...eh? New look for Vishnal number two: _actual_ irritation? Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his uniform, he looked back over his shoulder as if to hide the disdain on his face. What, was his lesbian ideal over? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I may go get some Starbucks and sit outside."

Starbucks was his depressed drink! "What's WRONG?"

"Nothing, Miss" he said flatly before wandering out.

What the hell just happened? Gawking after her usually jovial butler, she turned back around and seethed. Ooh, he was going to get it when she saw him again.

"Mei!"

Mei turned and smiled when one of her few other friends appeared, a pink haired vivacious girl named Pia. They were actually classmates when she was studying marine biology and she often asked Mei to join her on her scuba missions. Mei would love to but...well, those required a lot of time and traveling thus Ceffiena would find a way to make her life more hell.

"Hi, Pia" Mei greeted, "You here for a swim?"

"Absolutely! I haven't been to the pool in ages, I've been off on this island for days and days. The water source is terrible there, I tell you" she sighed, starting to take off her dress.

Mei frowned, "That's too bad...you guys can do something about it, right?"

"Of course! Leia and are planning clean ups now. It'd be great though if I had my other awesome swimmer too though" Pia hinted heavily.

Mei laughed, shrugging, "I'm getting to the point where I just might take you up on that, Pi. My mother's a psycho and my 'ward' just got snippy with me."

Pia appeared surprised, wearing a pretty shiny blue bikini. "Vishnal? He's so sweet! Did you upset him?"

"I dunno..." Mei groaned, sinking on the edge to dip her feet first, Pia going head first in. "I told him I'm bi after I was kind of ogling this guy that wandered through here. It seemed to surprise him. I guess he thought I was just into girls..."

Pia rested her elbows on the edge beside her, frowning thoughtfully, "He was upset, it seemed?"

"Yea..." she sighed.

"Maybe he was jealous."

Mei scowled, puzzled. "Jealous?"

"Mm hmm. It's not too far fetched. I mean, a guy stays with you for eight years, he's bound to get some feelings."

Mei gaped softly before flustering, "N-no way. Why would he get jealous now anyway? He hasn't been jealous that I've gone on dates with people before."

Pia floated on her back, gazing upward thoughtfully before blinking, "Well, you hate that van Clark guy, right?"

"Oh definitely."

"Maybe he wasn't jealous because he knew you weren't attracted to men? And he was able to tell himself there was no use liking you like that since you couldn't be into him as well. But now you just showed interest in a guy so he has reason to worry."

Mei was stunned. Was...was that why...? "He does...passively flirt with me, I guess."

Pia smiled, "He probably thought that that was all he could get away with. It's not a bad thing, Mei, he really is a nice guy."

Watching her companion slip under the water gracefully, she gazed towards the exit he made in an apparent fit of envy..._nooo_. Not...not Vishnal. That...that couldn't be. He knew that regardless that was still trouble.

But then...she irritably noticed him check out women too. Why would she notice something like that? What was she thinking? It was Vishnal!

…Great, Meryl. Way to be disowned when she needed your advice.

* * *

The formula she would get cost ten pieces. That was fifty packs of ramen for her and Skye. Fifty divided by three meals a day would mean two weeks. They got their checks every two weeks.

Diapers though. And the wipes? 36 to 40 diapers in a pack. Too hard to range how many diapers it'd go through in a day but going on at least five that would just barely last a week and cost ten pieces along with seven pieces for the wipes. 27 pieces for the baby.

They had to work so daycare, that could be at least 300 to 400 a month. 327 to 427 dollars for a baby. Not to mention all the things it would need with a bed and a car seat and...

Meryl bit her lip, smiling anxiously at a customer as she delivered their hamburger. There was no way they could have this baby right now.

She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The nacho craving didn't even cross her mind. Skye slept like, well, a baby because he didn't know. Why didn't she tell him?

...Because...they couldn't have this baby right now.

Wandering wearily back to the counter to collect another order, Meryl trembled. He didn't have to know she was pregnant with his child. There would...would be better opportunities once they could get their act together. If he heard about it now, he'd feel obligated to support them, to work harder when he already worked hard enough. It...it wasn't the only baby of hers that had to go through this.

Those were Brody's creations. She should have hated them. She should have been glad to see anything from his seed gone. But...she wasn't. She didn't even see them as Brody's, they were _hers_. They'd be what, ten and eleven? They could have been his spitting images but they were her babies...

Delivering the platter quickly so she could escape to the back to throw up, Meryl sobbed silently. But _this _baby? This was hers _and _Skye's. Would it look like him? Her? Would it be a little boy or a little girl? It didn't matter but it did. It didn't matter because she couldn't keep it, because she couldn't begin to afford the life it deserved.

It did because it was _their _baby.

Great, she hovered through the day lost in thought. It was already six. She should go and...set the appointment. To think now she was the one to go and set the day...

Grabbing her things out of her locker, disheartened, she jumped a little as she turned around, startled to find a few of the waitresses behind her. She shouldn't have to put up with them, not because she had a man that loved her...

God, what if he found out somehow? How would he feel? But he had to understand they were in no position to...to support this baby. Not where they were now.

Mila, more missing in action than waitress, glanced at her absently. "Hey, my boyfriend has a show tonight. I need to be there so take my shift, will ya'?"

"Sorry...I'm busy tonight" Meryl shook her head, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Mila was gorgeous thus was why she had the owner wrapped around her little finger. When Skye came in she blatantly hit on him but he didn't give a damn thus another reason Meryl was targeted. Jealousy was an ugly thing. But it didn't matter, she had bigger things on her mind.

"Don't be such a bitch! Just take my hours" Mila scowled.

Meryl glared, "There are PLENTY of other waitresses that could use hours, why do you pick on _me_?"

"You're just pretending to be busy because you want to go home to your boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, aren't you asking for off to see _yours_? What's the difference?"

Mila hissed, grabbing Meryl's shoulder and spinning her around as she started to exit out the back door. "Take. The. F—king. Shift."

"Swallow-a-dick" Meryl spat back in the same tone.

Turning around, taking out her phone to key in clinics in the area, her mind hit a blank when she was suddenly shoved down the five stares leading to the back parking lot.

It was a black and white moment, her body was in such a state of shock she almost froze. Almost. Almost because the first thought in her head? It was...protect... your stomach. This fall...this fall could kill your baby...

Just...like you were prepared to do because you'd rather face this bulls-t everyday than actually devote yourself to getting a job to give your baby the life it should have. Not only the baby, but Skye. Skye worked practically three jobs to keep you happy and what had you done except wallow in this environment with no future? When had you stopped being a fighter?

...You...could have run off with your baby back then and fought tooth and nail for it. Why...was this any different?

Cradling her stomach hard, praying internally and getting a single roll in, she grabbed onto the railing to extend herself instead of taking the full brunt of the fall. Her heart was in her throat and she was out of breath, shuddering, pressing her hand to her still flat stomach and whispering that she was sorry. Still holding her phone, she pressed redial.

"Hey baby, can I call you back? I got a meeting in a couple minutes" Skye said immediately.

Shaken, Meryl murmured, "I...I can but...but it's important."

She heard talking in the background, most likely his coworkers. But it got quieter, Skye replying with a certain amount of alarm, "Are you okay? You sound out of breath, what's going on?"

"It's nothing..." she whispered calmly, "I...I have something to tell you. Are you sitting down?"

"Baby...the last big thing you laid on me sent me into a spiraling depression-"

Meryl scoffed softly, "Nothing like that, you baka..."

"Okay, I'm sitting. What's up?"

Swallowing, closing her eyes, she breathed out softly, "I'm pregnant."

She was met by silence for a few moments. She wondered if the same things she thought were going through his head. Why? How could they afford a baby? Why right now? Why didn't she get rid of it?

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I guess we weren't 'lucky'."

"...B-baby, you mean, right...right _now_ you're...?"

Meryl nodded though it wasn't on video. "I have your baby. I don't know how far along I am but...I wasn't...I wasn't going to tell you. I was worried because we barely have enough for ourselves. It'll be...it'll be hard to take on a baby but I...Skye, I want it. Please..."

She expected him to balk, to demand if she was crazy. Why would she want a baby? They could barely afford _nachos _let alone milk and diapers and cribs and cradles. She'd tell him they'd make it.

However, Skye exclaimed, "Well of course you do! Meryl...oh my God, how long have you known? You should have told me immediately! Our...our baby..."

She smiled because he sounded excited... "You are off, right? I don't want you on your feet. Please get home as soon as possible and rest, okay? I'll...I'll bring you pickles. Oh damn, you've...you've been acting pregnant too, how have I missed it?"

"Skye...I'm worried" she rasped softly.

"Don't" he said faintly, moving back towards the noise. "We've...gotten pretty sedentary lately. I...I think I've gotten too settled too. The...the baby, our baby, it's just...just what I needed. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, sweetie...I love you."

"I love you too, Gogo-chi. Ah, wait, you want me to send Iori or Hayato to get you?"

Meryl stood, wobbly, ignoring this place, these people out to hurt her, because she needed to move on. Skye was right...the baby...the baby was just the push they needed. "No, I'll make it. And let's keep it a secret from our families for a bit, okay?"

"Alright" he agreed readily. "Relax...we'll be okay. All three of us."

She smiled again, relieved, happy. "We will."

* * *

...This needed to be settled now!

Gritting her teeth, annoyed because it was four am three weeks later and her and Vishnal barely said two words to each other. Oh, maybe because he was training that sprite green haired maid that flirted with him at every turn but that just sounded like jealousy, right? Who cares if she was into men too? He had no right to be jealous!

Groaning, Mei dialed in Vishnal's number to summon him. She got his mumbled response since he was, naturally, sleeping quite well. Or so it might have seemed. As of late he had deep sacks underneath his eyes and seemed bothered for one reason or another.

Tugging the ruffly lace around the chest of the nightgown her mother bought her to wear for 'van Clark'. It was actually cuter than she'd have imagined, it didn't really seem as 'erotic' as Mei would have assumed.

"Muss Meh?"

Mei jumped, startled, to find Vishnal shuffling in sleepily, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. He was wearing the same sleepwear he had in the mountains, kind of disheveled most likely from tossing and turning. Grunting, she climbed to her feet and stalked up to him. "We need to talk?"

"Now...? I was just able to get to sleep..."

Leering, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down a bit to her height. "Look, MISTER, I want some answers and I want them NOW. Why have you been so mean to me lately?"

"This is cute..." he said rather deliriously, ignoring her demand and plucking the strap of her night gown. "Super sexy..."

Mei had to gawk because that was _way _forward for Vishnal. To apparently shock her more, he dropped his chin on top of her head, grumbling, "Was he really that attractive? I mean, you were breaking your neck to look at some guy in a speedo..."

"So you WERE jealous."

"Hell yea I was jealous" he mumbled, "You never notice me. We have had this conversation."

Mei flustered, confused by his rather pointed confession...? "No we haven't!"

"Sure we have..." he drawled, pulling away and astoundingly resting on her bed, stretched out. "So...what now?"

"WHAT?"

"Usually you are more forward..."

Mei stared at him, her mind pretty blown. Wait a second, he...did he think he was asleep? And what the hell was he dreaming about? "What am I usually...forward about?"

Vishnal tilted his head at her before smiling sleepily and...sultry, reaching out and grasping her wrist. Mei yelped as he pulled her back and then turned her under him. Oh, she was forward about THAT in his dreams, huh? "Vishnal, snap the hell out of it! You seriously can't tell me you'd want to have sex with me!"

He seemed perplexed. "Why would I not...?"

Mei's breath caught as his soft lips pressed against her jaw, his tongue flicking playfully. Okay, wait, maybe she was hallucinating...

Grasping his shoulders, she flushed, irritated. "Vishnal!"

She gasped hard when his daring fingers grasped her nipples gently. That was...slightly crazy, was he really this...dominant? Mei trembled as he leaned in, nuzzling her nose, kissing her cheek tenderly before lightly caressing her lips with his.

...EH? What was this? She was supposed to be setting him straight...how'd this turn into.._this_? Unable to help rasping as he stroked her thigh with one hand, he slipped the straps of her gown down with the other. E-eh, no, he couldn't...see her...

"...Weird...your breasts are bigger than I recall..." he suddenly remarked, dazed.

He..._really _fantasized about her with SMALLER boobs? Was he a lolicon too? But he didn't seem that put off, kissing down her throat, rolling his tongue around the pink nub. Alarmed, perhaps disturbed that this was happening and more disturbed that she definitely getting turned on, she grasped his head, gasping. "P-please, V-Vish, this...this isn't a dream..."

Vishnal looked up at her solemnly, his chin rested in the center of her chest. "If we say this is not a dream..."

"It's NOT."

"Okay. If it is _not _as you say, you...would not stop me?"

Mei froze. Wha...?

Yea...really, why was she letting him do this? If van Clark did this, she would have punched and kicked him to death by now. It...it had to be because she was being weird, being horny because no one had touched her in a long time...right?

"A-ah!" she choked, startled, as he softly ran his fingers across her covered fold.

He smiled. Normal for Vishnal but not normal for Vishnal to do while... fingering her. Biting her lip, unable to fight arching her hips as he pumped inside, she moaned, "V-Vish, wait...it's not..."

He thought he was _dreaming_. And just how the hell long had he been having dreams like this? All those little off-hand remarks that seemed like affection, where they _not _off-hand remarks?

Vishnal, always her humbled respectful steward, the same one that had never addressed her without honorifics whispered hotly into her ear her name completely unadulterated, absolutely passionate, confusingly arousing. "Mei..."

She'd never bothered with men so for a few minutes she wasn't exactly sure what was...rubbing against her leg at first. Gazing down, her mind in a blur, she watched him clumsily hike down his pants...it was an odd part, no doubt. It had to be weird that it just suddenly sat upright like that...

Mei yelped, hugging his neck, as he pushed inside of her, his breath stilting for that moment. "Nn..."

It was...different. It wasn't an...attachment. It was actually apart of Vishnal's body...and she could feel exactly how the sensation felt for him too, it was such a sensitive moment. Mei didn't doubt that it could have been the same with Sierra or anyone after her. It just felt...like a very intimate bond with Vishnal, however?

He was pounding into her, his purple gray eyes rolling back a little as he seemed to grind to some internal rhythm that she was oddly appreciating...clenching his shoulders, feeling as if she could break, Mei groaned out his name, lost in sensations, in ecstasy. Vishnal himself was clearly getting mesmerized too...

"It has...never been like this before..." he remarked, panting.

Yea, because it's NOT a dream. But she wasn't going to bother convincing him anymore. He could wake up with this realization that he just did her thinking it was a wet dream. Snickering lightly, breathing hard as he started increasing his speed, his thrusts, she thought about what he'd think...maybe she should stop him. It wasn't like she wanted him to run away in shame or anything, she still...

She still needed him...

But it felt so good...like having sex with someone that shared something other than some base need to f—k. It had been eight years...this could have happened a LONG time ago if he just had mixed construed feelings... "Mei..."

She never noticed that 'Miss Mei' kind of bothered her. It made their friendship or whatever this was they had feel distant. It made her question his other intentions, like if she was just a means to his end...

yea, this definitely complicated that too.

Biting her lip, trying to cover her sobbing from pleasure, she could feel it. They were at their peak, their rise, cheeks flushed, covered in that thin glowing layer of sweat. Right now her mind was in shambles, her whole body a sensitive mass of nerves quickly being undone by her butler...

Mei screamed, hugging him tight, her thighs shuddering as she came, Vishnal groaning throatily while doing the same. Despite this resolving absolutely nothing that had been keeping her up at night, puzzled, her eyes shut with exhaustion as Vishnal pulled out, collapsing weakly beside her, his arm slung over her stomach as he dozed off as well.

Super EH?

* * *

"_Hey, uh, Aku-san...?"_

_Pregnant._

_Yukina Skye was shocked that he was able to pay attention during the meeting after that was dropped on him, that him and his Gogo were going to have a baby. Maybe it was only possible because he knew he had to prove himself, that he'd gotten high praise for landing advertising deals as well as planning and designing them himself. His baby? His child forming? That meant he needed to move up a little. He couldn't run off to Mineral and waiter for hours now, he would have a child to take care of. _

_Also he wasn't letting his girlfriend become concerned with how they were going to make it. He knew Meryl, she probably didn't tell him because she planned something drastic before discovering that this was what she'd wanted. He wanted his baby too. During the meeting, he had drifted a few times, smiling and wondering whether it'd be a boy or a girl. What would they name it? Would it have his eyes...?Meryl's beauty? It'd...it'd be perfect. _

_First thing first: he had to get out of this rut. He'd hoped to have established himself before he procreated but well, here he was, with a baby in the works and living basically paycheck to paycheck. That wasn't how he wanted his son or daughter to live. They didn't have to be rich, he just didn't want eating to be such an uncertain topic. He wanted a nursery for their child too so they'd have to upgrade to a two bedroom. Maybe even a townhouse if this request worked out. If it didn't, well, he'd search out other opportunities, save even more. He told Meryl they'd be fine and he damn well meant it._

_Watching his boss, a strange fellow with a long goatee, he figured that people had been promoted after one year in this industry. He was pushing three...if they didn't see his potential, very well. It just meant he wouldn't fit in here, that he'd have to go elsewhere. But he was done not trying._

_...A baby._

Skye got a promotion. Her 'hubby' was truly motivated.

Meryl sighed, receiving odd looks from her coworkers as she waited her tables as usual. No, no, she hadn't given up already. This was just the waiting after putting in a dozen applications. She hadn't been aware it'd be such a tough market but if all Skye had to do was ask and receive then she could too.

Skye was already talking 'crazy', going out on his off days along with waitering to look at houses. Houses? They could barely afford their apartment but a HOUSE? Alas, his salary had increased pretty heftily with being one of the advertising heads so it might not seem so crazy now. She was probably only against it because she could barely contribute. But that was the waiting too.

Actually fairly alarmed two days ago after that tramp attempted to hurt her, she'd gone to the clinic and they told her the fetus looked fine. Apparently she was already a month and a half along which was shocking. Seven and a half months to get her act together, baby, she thought with a smile as she pressed her hand to her flat stomach. Don't worry, daddy and mommy will have everything as good as possible for you.

...Hopefully.

"Merky?"

Meryl's eyes widened, glancing over her shoulder and smiling wider. "Jonathon?"

The curly black haired fellow smiled, walking up to her and hugging her. "Hey kiddo. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Jonathon was one of her TA's at Tokyo in one of her psychology courses, experimental methods. He ended up marrying on of her senpai, Vanessa, a double major in psychology and art. They were all pretty close and both were definitely wide opponents of her dating Ben back then. She snickered some. Well, they got their wish...

Seating him, she sighed, "Actually, I'm working here. Getting into a psychology job is harder than I thought..."

Jonathon frowned, tilting his head, and she quickly smiled. She hadn't seen him in years so she wasn't going to complain. "So what brings you out here to Soyokaze? How's Van?"

"Ah, she's Vanessa, painting our house ever other month and psycho-analyzing me at every turn. Gotta love her" he joked, "But I'm out here on some business, taking an extra course. Vanessa and I are working at this private school academy. It's shockingly big and populated because the tuitions cheap..."

"That's awesome! Actually, you should see if you can get me an open spot and discount, I might have a future student on the way..."

Jonathon paused as he stared at the menu before looking up at her, his dark eyes wide, "...Wha? Oh my God, Merky, you're pregnant?"

Meryl nodded emphatically and he gawked, "...You _did _dump Ben, right...?"

She snickered, pushing his shoulder, "YES, I dumped Ben. I'm pregnant with practically my husband's baby."

"Well congrats!" he gushed, patting her stomach gently, "You as a mama I've got to see. And I want to meet this 'practically your husband'. Why aren't you married?"

Meryl grinned, "You're going to try to all reverse diagnose the reasons, pal, but it's pretty much because we can't afford a wedding at the present."

Glancing over her shoulder, seeing her coworkers glowering, she sighed. "Let me take your order and I'll come back..."

Her old friend frowned, "Lemme just get a cup of coffee for now."

Grabbing it, leaving a little room for cream, she started to run back but was ultimately stopped by her boss so he could rail on her about taking Mila's shift for tonight. Well, no, that much was at least over. "Sorry sir, but my schedule says seven so..."

Well, a minute of profanity and threats later, she was working until midnight. Annoyed, wishing for the life of her this was over, she carried the cup back to Jonathon. He was watched her, his arms crossed, before glancing back at the boss. "Meryl, how's your commute?"

Confused by this question, she answered slowly, "Uh, only about ten minutes..."

"Could you do an hour by train or car?"

Blinking, she scratched her chin, "Well, sure, but..."

"The academy's only an hour away from here, forty minutes in good traffic on the highway. I don't think I care much for what I saw and we have an open position for a school therapist."

...Wha? "...A...school therapist?"

He nodded, "Even if it's not what you wanted to do, Merky, it'll get you some credentials."

Meryl opened her mouth, prepared to refuse because, well, that sounded like an inside job. She couldn't get help from a friend to get a career...

...Resting her hands on her belly, knowing that had she been slower that her baby may have been killed. All over some bitchy coworker. And it wasn't just her that was bitchy, it was all of them. She...she also wanted what was best for her child and Skye had already taken a step in the right direction. Perhaps she had to stop looking at this as charity and perhaps just as a blessing.

"It sounds great" she smiled, "How do I apply?"

His eyes brighten, "You can come in tomorrow! I'll set you up with our boss and you can meet with him."

"Tomorrow sounds great! Thanks, Jonathon, I...really did need a kickstart..." she swallowed.

"And I have all the confidence you'll get in, Merky" he grinned, finishing his cup of coffee and leaving more coins than necessary to pay for it. "Still have your old number?"

Meryl nodded and he gave her another hug, "Then I will tell Van the big news, allow her to freak, then we'll all hook up for dinner. Oh wait, here, give me a call tomorrow and I'll give you the directions to the academy. Fight, kiddo!"

That's right...it's what she'd been doing all her life: fighting. But as Jonathon left, she smiled brightly, feeling renewed and thanking her baby for giving her a revived outlook. Skye called and asked her if everything was okay and that he'd send his knucklehead cousins to bring her lunch if she wanted. Or better yet, he'd tacked on, sounding like he was pretty busy but declared he'd bring her something to eat himself. He was responsible, after all. She just laughed and told him she could handle it, her and the baby knew how to get things done. Skye remarked that he already felt outnumbered so the baby must be a girl. Meryl shook her head but grinned. She'd take care of her family. Tomorrow, she'd bring her complete game to that interview and get out of this hellhole to nowhere. She was still fighting...

What had changed though was the things she was fighting for.

* * *

"...Miss...Mei?"

Mei slowly opened her eyes and glanced without moving to her side where Vishnal was lying, facing her. He looked...very, very, _very _confused. "...Miss Mei, why...why are you...? Are...what?"

Sighing, yawning and turning on her side, she covered her bare chest with her sheet. That was enough for Vishnal, his face flooding with color before he turned over the complete opposite way, blurting, "M-M-Miss! W-what in the world is going on?"

"Ah, so you _don't _recall coming in here in an almost drunk-like stupor and nailing me?"

Vishnal's eyes were huge as he stared at her in horror. "T...that was not...I was not...dreaming?"

Mei sighed and shook her head to the negative. He jolted, shocking her, as he jumped out of bed before yelping at his state of undress, quickly pulling everything back to tidiness. "M-Miss Mei, I-I apologize, I...I do not...I will- I will resign immediately, this-this is entirely unacceptable."

Lying on her stomach, she blinked slowly, "In what way?"

"W-what?"

"In what way is it unacceptable? In the professional range or 'I can't believe I just had sex with her, eww!' way?"

Vishnal gaped at her for a moment before sputtering, "Th-the former!"

"You sure? That took a little long to answer there."

"I do not find you repulsive, Miss!"

Mei sighed, grasping his wrist _this time _and pulled him to sit on her bed. He was trembling, probably super embarrassed and disturbed. She rubbed his shoulders gingerly, hoping to get him to relax. She didn't need him to resign... "You know, you alluded to having multiple dreams about me last night, Vishnal."

"Oh...oh God" he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"AND you confessed that you've been ignoring me for 'breaking my neck' staring at that guy at the pool" she grumbled, squeezing him a little tighter.

Vishnal's face grew redder but didn't deny that. Sighing, she pressed against his back, "I don't want you to resign, Vish. Just be honest with me..."

"...I...I suppose..."

"Have you always liked me?"

"Well, certainly" he said with a marked amount of hesitancy, "I...I suppose at first it took time to get used to you but I have always enjoyed being with you."

"When'd that turn 'sexy'?"

Vishnal flustered, mumbling, "If you mean when my feelings flourished into something besides friendship, I suppose a year or two ago. I honestly can not tell you what changed or if anything had changed at all. Perhaps I just did not recognize earlier feelings or they just grew as time passed. I just thought you were truly off limits with your orientation...and you still are which makes what I have done that much more unbelievable!"

She rolled her eyes and kissed the back of his neck. He yelped, startled, and she snickered, "Well, Mr. Eminescu, I hate to break it to you but you're not getting off _that _easy. You'd be running away if you tried to quit."

He turned to face her, gaping as if he was shocked and she smiled softly. "I think I kind of like you too. It's just something I never considered but I don't really regret last night, especially now that we've gotten some things out in the open. I almost stopped you last night because I knew you'd freak and I was afraid I'd lose you."

Vishnal stared at her for a long moment before swallowing visibly and closing his eyes some. "Perhaps...I should still. You are...tempting me some."

"Oh jeez, you're a perv" she sighed, mock-rolling her eyes.

"Am not!"

She giggled and shoved him down on his back, stretching out on top of him. "No, I suppose you're not...though I have to say you're a lot more lustful than I'd have assumed."

He groaned. "Miss Mei..."

"But I really liked it when you didn't call me that" she grunted, looking down at him. You just called me 'Mei' and I preferred it that way. So I command you to call me 'Mei' at least when we're alone and that you don't even dream of leaving me."

Vishnal blushed softly, staring up at her, seeming perplexed. He probably thought she'd flip a lid if he ever confessed his feelings to her more pointedly than he had in the past. The little things he said were always devoted and sweet... and honestly if she dug a little deeper she didn't want him to stay out of pure selfishness or need but for reasons beyond anything she'd recognize. He played cautiously with a strand of her loose hair before smiling some, that sincere expression he gave her when he gave everyone that humbled respectful one.

"I swore that I would stay beside you and I will keep my promise...Mei."

Though it was barely morning, the sun just having come up, she kissed him sweetly and the moment turned to passion again. In some ways, it was most likely unacceptable. She was practically betrothed to a man she hated...and if this relationship, this sweet bond she had with Vishnal, soured over this affair then what would she do? She'd have nothing...right? Or...maybe he meant what he said and that they'd always have each other. Or at least until van Clark took her away...

...Eh. Either that or she struck out on her own. Just...something to look forward to.

* * *

**End Notes:**

I usually try to throw in multiple cultures and I really liked that name 'Eminescu' so I decided to make Vishnal (the cutie butler bishi from the rather reclusive Rune Factory 4) Romanian. Taking it further, I decided to make him "Roma". I did some pretty deep research on it but it was a lot of confusing information like the 'gadjo' thing and the romanipen concept. It sounds like a very fascinating concept but was rather confounding to me, I suppose? So if anyone has some more information, send it to me or send some facts. I hope most of the cultural stuff I did mention makes sense and isn't totally wrong...like I just discovered Japan DOES have a Coldstone when Miru was like 'no we don't have one!' in Street Corner II XP Actually that's a little different but you know what I mean.

Also, as I said, Rune Factory is kind of being super secretive so I don't know how much of a grasp we have on what 'Vishnal's' name is going to be. In the screens, it's 'Bishnaru' so it could very well be 'Bishnal' instead. However, there's no real 'v' in Japanese so it could be Vishnal as well. I decided on the latter because the 'bishi' Bishnal is too...cheesy?

Ah yes, if you're like 'wtf, dark? Regis and Darshan are the same people!'. Well yes, Darshan is the Japanese name while Regis is his North American name. I just divided them into two people XP (Spoiler for next short I'm going to work on perhaps: "Ceffiena" will go through this too as Sabrina is going to show up). I've done this before with 'Sara' and 'Gwen'.

A lot of the people Skye and Meryl are referring to are characters in Innocent Life, the weird HM game where you can't get married and you're a robot!

Pia is from Rune Factory 3. Leia is also from the Harvest Moon series and of course they're both mermaids XD


	21. Third Generation, Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Challenge

**Author's Note: **How do these chapters get so BIG? I was like, yes, let me continue writing and accomplish more... and the thing was already _37 _pages. I think I should still make 'quota' on my last projection but sheesh...next chapter should resolve more of this one and start focusing on the other two sisters again.

While I posted it on tumblr, I'll post it here as well. I have 'question' on tumblr and I think people can anonymously answer but if not...

So here's my predicament: I am having one brain block trouble in the form of May. Long time readers know she appeared a long time ago in Leave Out All the Rest, Kurt and Carrie's story. May was just a fun character in those chapters and I could really get a sense that Hayato was super fond of her. There's the hard part though: Hayato and May seemingly broke up because they realized that magical childhood innocent wasn't present in their teen relationship.

Okay, well, this is generally something I'd expand upon. "Old gray mare, ain't what she used to be" and you shouldn't expect that and whatnot. But my problem lies in that now? Now I can't imagine them together at all. What am I supposed to do with that? I have set pairings and then one of my pairings explodes in production? That's not what I usually go for, I always make it a way so couples can come back from whatever they're facing. But for some reason I can't imagine May or Hayato coming back from the realization they're big kids now?

There are a lot of new games coming out, I could easily pair them off with other people but then that seems too easy. They promised each other marriage in Leave Out All the Rest, it seems like it should happen.

What should I do with them?

* * *

"Oh, look how big your belly is!"

For now Saioji Meryl smiled as Yukina Kaede gave the extended flesh a gentle rub. "Is it absolutely miserable yet?"

Meryl laughed, "Definitely. But I'm happy."

She looked up and smiled more as Skye and his male relatives laughed, kind of messing around as they moved boxes into their new home...

The interview, despite her incredible nervousness, morning sickness, and having to inform the hiring party she was pregnant, she got the job. Right now she was going through training so she'd be prepared to start for the next year. But thankfully it was paid-training, paying more than she'd get in a year at Sleazy McGee's place. When she found out for certain she got the job she walked into her job and formally resigned. She'd started to act less on emotion because had she been where she was graduating college she'd probably have quit by taking the place down in flames.

Lord of the Diner bellowed that she would _never _have a better job than here. Oh yea, NO ONE could have better than that place. More like he would find no one ready to take that abuse. In fact, he never even recognized her resignation and called for about five months telling her she was 'late for work' and playing 'hooky'. She was prepared to file some kind of charge but one day it just stopped. It was curious until Skye smiled and told her that he went and had a few words with the fellow. Pain was promised was all he illuminated of the conversation.

So they both had a good job, great. She still wasn't certain they should just move out, stuff could just happen. However, one day when they were both at home and the sink started spewing water, the bath stopped working, and they were practically walking on top of each other, she found herself in complete agreement about moving. Skye said he'd be perfectly happy making the further commute so she wouldn't have to wake up so early thus they hunted for houses only about 25 minutes from the academy.

They found the most charming house, white with black shutters. It was a townhouse so they were attached to the houses around them but it was a very nice size. It had _three _bedrooms, two bathrooms on the top floor AND a basement with an extra bath. The extra bedroom could be their office, Skye had gushed, excited. She agreed and they signed the rental form about a week ago. Now a small portion of Skye's family was helping them move their pretty minuscule amount of stuff over. Meryl bit her lip as she rubbed her belly. She was eight months pregnant...closer to nine, actually, meaning the baby was due soon. It was...overwhelming.

"I'm glad! You both look so vibrant...It's too bad your papa couldn't make it though..." Kaede remarked.

Ah, her gentle papa...she'd walked out of his house with electrical tape being the only thing keeping her from being absolutely topless and almost caught pleasuring Skye in the kitchen but he only told her 'don't do that' in his calm manner. He about flipped the table over telling him she was pregnant.

She tried to stifle a giggle, recalling how the man had demanded 'where is he? I'll kill him!'. Meryl had been a little upset, demanding exactly why her being pregnant was an issue but every OTHER thing she did wasn't. It was no issue, the man assured hesitantly. Just they weren't married. She couldn't believe he was that old fashioned. Mura had insisted he definitely wasn't, just that he'd hoped she had a little more security than he had...

Meryl gasped softly as presently Skye had managed to come from behind her and hug her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "My babies are warm, right?"

She nodded, the lanky fellow skipping off to jump on Iori's back playfully. Meryl told him how Skye asked for a promotion to provide for his family and was the first to do anything for her, even before herself. She pointed out to him that most marriages ended in divorce nowadays so it wasn't anymore secure than what they had now. They would get married, she insisted with a smile, but he didn't have to worry about Skye doing her wrong. He'd gone quiet before smiling some as well, embracing her and saying rather glumly he wished he hadn't missed so much. Maybe that was the real problem, that it felt like he just got her back and his little girl was with child. Meryl assured him that he'd have all the time in the world to spoil his, to the best of her knowledge, first grandchild.

"Well, he'll be at the baby shower so I'll get to see him then" Meryl replied to Kaede, shaking her head at the father of her child as him and Iori started to wrestle.

Kaede chuckled, raising a brow, "That's right, everyone will be there. But are you sure you didn't want to invite your sisters, sweetie?"

What was it now, nine years? Nine years and she probably had no living clue what her twins were doing..."I wish..."

"Things change" Kaede remarked solemnly.

Perhaps. "I'll see if I can get into contact with them. It may be difficult..."

And who knows what they wanted or were doing? Maybe...maybe reuniting the whole unit of sisters wasn't important to them. She smiled when her baby started kick nuzzling her belly. Mama knows, she told it internally.

She could at least try when the time was right.

* * *

"Mei, you will speak with Clark-san tonight."

Right.

Saioji Mei pursed her lips at the short red dress her mother had designed for her to wear. Once again it was all push up galore and scandalously high rising. She hid a smile, recalling that Vishnal had been in her room, watching television, and had for whatever reason stopped on a fashion show and told her with his new found expertise that shorter dresses made the legs look longer. Mei had teased him that he probably was the only person that didn't know that.

She wasn't entirely sure how to define what she had with Vishnal. It wasn't as if they could go out on dates often...if they did go out together, they went hours and hours away from there to avoid being seen. They sneaked around to get in kisses or then some and he usually had to wake up dead of morning to go back to his room. Could she call him her boyfriend? Sure, she supposed. Just this secret relationship portion of it was hell.

Mei didn't remark as the stylist Ceffiena called in put her hair up, another precise snooty woman putting on make-up. The last thing in the universe she wanted was to go to this party though, just a collection of the ritziest upper class freaks who would sip 1937 chardonnay and whisper to each other about someone that was a person away all while being forced to deal with her 'betrothed's' delightful flirting. His 'loving' nickname for her was 'liltits'. _Maybe_ it'd be cute if she actually liked him.

Looking up when the door open, she sighed, giving Vishnal a helpless look as he entered. He smiled, swallowing a little and bowing to her mother. Vishnal HATED her going to anything with Louis van Clark, especially dressed in red, the bastard's color of choice. But he always gave her an expression to comfort her so that would do.

"Ma'am, the limo is ready when you are prepared."

"Ah yes, good" Ceffiena sniffed, dusting off her expensive regal blue evening gown, her black hair off her shoulders as well. Looking to Vishnal, she blinked at him idly, "How does she look, hmm?"

"Eh? Oh, Miss Mei is lovely as always" he nodded solemnly.

Ceffiena tapped her chin, "Well, I mean is she...appealing, you know?"

Vishnal's eyes widened and Mei hissed at her, "Mother!"

"Oh, you're right, dear" the woman sighed, "I suppose it's hard to tell with your orientation, Eminescu."

His purple eyes didn't really change but he glanced at her after a moment of weird silence. "What was that, miss?"

"Well, she is more masculine than I ever wanted..."

Mei groaned and glared daggers at her mother, "Mum, why don't you go check to see if Yue and May are prepared?"

"Ah yes. Go to the corridor, we will join you shortly" Ceffiena commanded before rounding up her team of beauticians and leaving, walking past the stone-faced Vishnal.

Biting her lip, she shut the door a bit and gave him a shy smile. He just stared at her. "Why does your mother think I am gay?"

"Well, I didn't want her to get too suspicious..." she said quietly, just in case.

"While I have no problem with orientation, you realize if that got back to my father he probably would kill me, correct?"

Mei pouted and grabbed his tie, tugging him down and kissing him gingerly, "It won't. And if he had a steak knife aimed at you, I'd be the first to proclaim you're definitely not..."

He smirked a little, gingerly tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I suppose that is a comfort...come, let me get you downstairs before your mother has a fit."

Mei pressed her kerchief to his lips to remove the super mauve lipstick she'd left behind before accepting his arm to balance her in these damn heels. Great, five hours on stilettos and in a floozy dress. What a marvelous existence...

By the time she got down the long flights of steps she found her sisters were already there. Yue was dressed in a modest almost brown color, not flattering to her beauty whatsoever but what her fiance commanded she wear in public. May was pretty normal, nothing special, nothing fancy. She was just apathetic as always, glowering towards her carelessly.

May and Yue lectured the hell out of her. 'Why are you so disrespectful? How can you do that? Why are you working, you're going to marry Clark, aren't you? Stop being do difficult!' It was really all she could do not to yell at them to go straight to hell. Were they so blind they couldn't see they were unhappy? Yue just sat in her room and read all day and May just spent her days belittling anything she could find. Oh, and her, she got to sneak around to try to be happy. At this point she just didn't know what else to do...

She blew Vishnal a kiss when no one was looking as they were leaving and he winked as he stood at the large entrance to the Fuwaki mansion. Sitting in her own private corner of the limo, she tuned out all the extra nonsense her mother said about behaving and acting respectfully. Just because it was so degrading and fake. That, and she didn't care. This wasn't what she wanted but it was hard to know what she could want now.

It was a massive banquet hall with floors and floors of open space for everyone to mingle. They had open bars and buffet tables going from one end to the next with fancily dressed waiters behind them. Mei felt lost as always as she entered this place, full of people she didn't know but apparently had to impress and care about in some fashion or another. Her mother had them crowd and point out people of high status. May took it all in, Yue just seemed dazed, and Mei watched them serve wine. Bore...

...Ing? Mei's eyes widened as pretty much two people away from May, Inaba Hayato appeared. He was grabbing something off the bar, wearing a rather snazzy tuxedo, his hair in a different style since she last saw him...but it was definitely him. Looking to May, alarmed, her sister didn't notice him and he disappeared back into the crowds like an apparition. Well, that was a...

"Hmph! I don't recognize that woman. I suppose they let anyone in now."

Mei stared at the woman in question and looked to May and Yue who were astonished. A brunette woman was surrounded with people basking and demanding her attention. Mei supposed she was pretty reclusive, usually showing up at her shows in disguise and almost running her company from the shadows of a small shop somewhere no one expected the owner of such a major design corporation to be. Still, that their mother didn't recognize her...and apparently her sisters were lax to say anything so she'd be glad to. "Mother, that's Yagami Dana, the owner of Yagada. I'm pretty sure she isn't just 'anyone'."

Ceffiena gave her a hot expression like she was an idiot. "You know how old that woman would be? Serum or not, she could not appear THAT young."

That had some merit...by the time the Marianna Serum was created, she would have had to have been in her fifties or sixties but she still didn't look a day over 25. But hey, pretty genes, she supposed. She created a sexy lineage...

Mei was sure her mother would remark more about the woman but a shocked expression crossed her face. Her dark eyes grew wide and she was gaping, an unbecoming look in such a crowd! They all followed her line of sight...

...Meryl?

Like some kind of weird deja vu moment, their missing twin appeared before their eyes. She was across the room, speaking to someone, and under the arm of none other than her 'ex'-boyfriend, Yukina Skye. But that...that didn't begin to be the shocking part.

It was that round belly.

Skye had his arm wrapped around her, his hand almost underneath the mound as if he were helping her support the weight. Meryl, all things darkness the last time they saw her, was wearing a beautiful white dress in a Grecian style, embellishing and silky around the swollen flesh. From there Mei could see the glow on her face, the faintest hint of natural make-up there but a majority coming from her expression...She looked so...

...Happy.

They were all speechless...and Ceffiena's face grew hot. The woman must have expected Meryl's whole life to crumble since the oldest had rejected her. What could her life do but fall apart without her guidance or the Fuwaki wealth? No, apparently not. She looked to be in great health, not destroyed, at an upper-class party with the love of her life _somehow_ and with child.

...With CHILD?

"...I am going to go see where your fiancés are, dears. You stay right here" Ceffiena snarled, breaking the shock and marching to another floor in a fume.

Meryl appeared to laugh as someone sheepishly reached out to touch her belly. Skye grinned lightly and said something to her...how? Yue told them that Iori had informed her that Meryl had completely broken up with Skye. How on Earth were they back together and...and having a baby! She exchanged a look with Yue...they were all bewildered. May seemed flabbergasted, actually.

Finally, as if she figured out she was being watched, Meryl glanced in their direction. Mei stiffened a little, unsure how to digest _any _of this. Nine years of not knowing what Meryl was doing and here she was with her complete update right in her appearance. She stared for a long moment at them, not gaping or wide-eyed, just kind of...looked. What was she thinking about them? 'Oh, they haven't changed. They look normal. They don't look...happy'.

...Except, after maybe two minutes of just gazing, the missing quadruplet gave Skye a kiss on the cheek and whispered something to him. Startling all three of them, she started to walk over. She had a soft gait, kind of like a waddle but her stomach wasn't really that huge and she was still pretty slim considering. May actually seemed to recoil a bit as she got closer. Nine...years.

When maybe Yukina Meryl got close enough, she just smiled and did a very mini-bow, "Hi."

Eh? "Um, h-hey..." Mei offered, at a loss.

"Hello, Meryl..." Yue said faintly, gazing at her stomach more so than her.

May didn't say a word, staring at her as if she was a mystery unfolding before them. Meryl didn't seem perturbed. "How have you all been?"

...How have _they _been? You're pregnant! "Uh, good, I suppose..."

She genuinely smiled. It was weird! Meryl was always so icy and blunt, she looked so calm and warm now. It was freaking her out! "Um!" Yue finally blurted before quickly calming, "Oh, uh, I...I see you're...having a baby. How...how far along are you?"

Meryl gave the large lump a gentle pat, tilting her head, "Nine months... My little baby girl. It's so hard to imagine."

No kidding. "It's...uh, Skye's?" Mei had to question, just as confused by that aspect.

She nodded in confirmation. Nine months pregnant with Skye's baby. The questions were _endless_! But Meryl tucked a strand of hair back, the black tresses up in a very accentuating style to her dress. "Actually, um, I was thinking..."

Before Meryl could finish whatever she was thinking about, Ceffiena stomped back over with their 'fiances', the ones...she chose. Her eyes were filled with malignant rage but she pasted on that same smile that told a hundred lies. "Well, it's a wonder to see you, _Saioji-_san."

Considering what Meryl had told them to tell Ceffiena when they returned to the mansion she'd probably not have much to say to her. However, though her smile had diminished, Meryl gave a faint bow. "...Hello."

"Is there some _particular_ reason you came over here?"

Yue looked to Ceffiena rather quickly, appearing surprised. Mei wasn't because the pure evil Meryl had clued into first for their mother? Yea, she was there too now. "Mother-"

"I just wanted to speak with them, it's been some time" Meryl offered softly.

Ceffiena hissed, "Well you should have thought of that _before _you shunned them, hmm? I expected as much out of you. Why don't you go continue to sweep the floor for charity? I'm sure someone will take care of your little predicament for you."

...The F—K? It was kind of a rare nowadays universal look from all three of them, gaping in horror at the woman. Mei imagined that Meryl would reach out and tear out the woman's hair or earrings or something. Hell, she HOPED she did.

Alas, Meryl just stared a second. It didn't match her, or at least the her from a decade ago, but that look on her face was hurt. She visibly swallowed before giving a soft bow and walking away without another word, disappearing just as magically as she appeared. Mei felt sick. She seriously would have gone after her if 'Clark' hadn't come and attached to her hip, gushing over her 'choice' of dress. What...choice? When did she _ever _have a choice anymore? And why? Why would anyone say that to their own child? Meryl hadn't done anything! And she looked so...so content before she came to talk to them. She was _happy_! Who was their mother to take that away because she didn't get to micromanage every single little thing in Meryl's life?

...They weren't happy. She knew she wasn't happy. It was Ceffiena's fault.

...And hers too.

* * *

_He didn't know how to fix this._

_Skye held his wife of sorts in his arms tightly as she bawled into his chest, having rushed her home after she returned to him close to weeping. Naturally that got to him because Meryl wasn't one to burst into tears at all yet here she was crying her heart out. He didn't think it was just hormones. No, that bitch hurt his baby's feelings but he was powerless to do a thing about it._

"_I...I just wanted to talk to them..." she choked, heaving, her fists clenched against his chest._

"_I know, I know" he murmured, rubbing her back, "My poor Gogo-chi."_

_Skye didn't really understand why they didn't say anything...Meryl had seen them and he'd been a tiny bit apprehensive when she summoned up the courage to walk over and talk to them. He wanted to go with her to ensure this didn't happen but alas, she insisted she'd be fine and he'd let her go. From what he'd gathered they hadn't said much of anything but it was naturally 'mommy dearest' that had troubled Meryl. Oh yea, he wasn't very pleased with what she had to say but that just went back to why her sisters hadn't said anything? Meryl probably would have but..._

_Shaking his head, he kissed the top of her head, biting his lip as he gazed out the window of their new abode. "I...I don't want them to hurt you anymore, Meryl. No matter what you may think you don't deserve that."_

_He scowled when he felt her heart racing hard as she continued to cry wretchedly. F—k if they were going to do this to her. "Sweetie, please-please relax, you're scaring me. The baby is probably worried about her mama too..."_

_Shuddering, Meryl whimpered, "Y-you're right...the...the baby..."_

_Skye smiled softly, kissing her lips and stroking her tears away with his fingertips. "That's right, our baby that we're going to see in just a little while. Your sisters don't know what they'll be missing with our little munchkin."_

_She bit her lip but nodded. Relieved she was calming down, he went to their much bigger bathroom and ran her a bath with the soothing bubbles. Aiding her out of the dress and carefully easing her into the tub, he advised her to relax there while he got her some warm milk and laid out some night clothes. Her mother...she still wanted to hurt Meryl. Why? Her own child, for God's sake. He...he hadn't even held his child yet and all he wanted was for their daughter to have everything she could want from life. Just what was it that Ceffiena wanted?_

"...On the baby shower, Skye?"

Yukina Skye grimaced, tugging on a normal casual shirt underneath his button up. Meryl was already dressed up, very adorable in a simple blue cowl neck sweater and black leggings. She was pouting at him too which just made her overwhelmingly cute.

For whatever reason he got called into work for a few hours today despite putting in time off months ago. 'Some investor wants to meet with you, it's important' said one of the secretaries. Well, this was important too, he'd wanted to complain, but alas, if he lost his job...

Placing his hands on either side of her belly, he kissed her lips lovingly. "We will race there the INSTANT I am done, promise. It shouldn't take long."

Meryl scoffed, pushing him away softly, waddling over to get her flats. "I'll go on my own. It'd be rude if neither of us were there on time."

Skye frowned, confused. But he sort of had to take the car, his job wasn't on the subway line... alas, her idea was made clear when she picked up her bullet train pass. "Meryl, you should not be traveling on public transportation."

"It'll be fine" she assured.

Normally he'd be completely against it. He couldn't count the times he'd ended up almost beating the s—t out of grabby bastards that thought they'd cop a feel on her, after all. But, well, it did seem to have diminished with her being pregnant. She was still hot but maybe groping a pregnant woman was _too _scummy. Grumbling, he typed in his mother's number to call and inform her of the change in plans. "Please, please be careful, baby."

Meryl nodded and gave him a ginger kiss. "You relax...I'll see you in a few hours."

Sighing, he nodded as well, driving her at least to the station before waving after her. Talking to Kaede though, some weird feeling struck him...like something wasn't right about this situation. Not in the history of this company did he recall anyone needing anything administrative checked out on a Saturday...

...Weird?

* * *

"Nn, it's fine, papa...no, really, Kaede said she'd pick me up."

Meryl smiled, pressing the phone to her ear, as she sat on the thankfully pretty empty bullet train. Mura had had a tiny fit hearing she'd decided to take the transportation on her own but she assured him it was fine. She hadn't really believed she had any reason to be worried...

Finally, after what felt like the longest journey ever, she stood and gave a bow to some men that let her out before them. Worked out quite well, actually.

"_I came up with our baby's name a long time ago, silly."_

"_Wha...? When was that?"_

"_Back in high school!"_

"_...I'm drawing a blank."_

"_Meruru."_

Ab-solutely not. Yukina Meruru? It sounded like "you cannot marru...roo"? Meryl was appalled originally but Skye called the baby that pretty much since the beginning so it'd horribly grown on her. She'd groaned and begged they come up with something different. Her idiot boyfriend said they could shorten it to Meru. Great, it just sounded more like _her _name.

She smiled as MAYBE Meru kicked a little. Rubbing her stomach, she cooed to her to relax, soon they'd have some ultra yummy food, her favorites, in fact. Meryl laughed softly as that did seem to almost soothe her disgruntlement and kicking spasms. Her baby loved spaghetti.

Grabbing her phone, about to inform Steiner and Kaede she was at the station, she looked down long enough to run into someone. Eep. Looking up, she smiled quickly, "I'm-"

...Sorry. Her jaw almost hit the ground as the beast she'd prayed night and day never to see again glared down at her. Brody.

...BRODY? Adrenaline kicking in hard, she quickly wheeled around and almost sprinted towards the nearest exit. Brody grasped her shoulder, catching her before she could even fathom what direction to go. Leaning in on her ear, he hissed, "Scream and you'll regret it."

Biting her lip, trembling, she felt tears collect in her eyes. She wasn't even scared for herself, she would have fought him tooth and nail now if it was just her. But now it was her and her baby...

"You ever wonder why I _barely _ever touched your mother, _Meryl_? Sure, I had my way with her when you were likely to snitch on me or the doctors would _notice_ but when you got to the right age, I just wasn't that interested in her. You know _why_?" he snarled into her ear, pushing her towards the parking lot, "Because you belonged to _me_."

"L-Let go" she said under her breath, a drop of sweat rolling down the bridge of her nose.

"Your sisters? They could be given to others but _you_? As long as you stayed alive, you belong to me."

Meryl gritted her teeth. "Do you remember what I told you? I can destroy you."

"Oh please. Ceffiena assured me it was a load of bulls—t. There's no evidence and even if there was, you were always rightfully MINE, I can do with you what I please. And this? This little bastard you have growing in you, that doesn't _please _me at all."

"You're not touching _this _baby, Brody, and I don't give a f—k what you think, you lunatic!" she snapped, jerking away.

He caught her wrist and she knew he would have backhanded her if they weren't in public. No, she wouldn't allow him to get her out of public. That's when things happened and she wouldn't. She would not take this lying down, he was not hurting Meru like he hurt the others!

"There you are, Meryl sweetie!"

Meryl froze, looking over her shoulder as Kaede walked up to her. She appeared mostly confused. "Is something going on?"

"Don't you worry, Meryl, you'll learn your place, just like your sisters. It just will take a little longer, I suppose. You don't get to escape" he whispered sharply under his voice.

Trembling, she looked back to her mother-in-law, trying to remain calm. Brody was a loose cannon, he could hurt her too. Alas, Kaede wasn't an idiot. Stalking up to her, the woman grasped Brody's hand and removed it from her body, pushing Meryl behind her. It may have been more comforting if they weren't almost exactly the same height.

"Who are you?" Kaede demanded.

"Move, bitch. You don't have anything to do with this" Brody said, infuriated.

"First you manhandle my daughter and then you call me a bitch? I think this has A LOT to do with me. Even if it _didn't_, it does now" Kaede said in a firm voice, not intimidated in the least.

Brody's jaw was ticking. Oh yea, if there was one thing the chauvinist bastard hated, it was being challenged by a woman. "Move before you get _hurt_."

Not even giving Kaede a chance to respond, he lurched forward to grab her. Meryl couldn't help the horrified yelp. Why? Why was he still _here_? Why when everything was working so wonderfully? Because...because she went to talk to her sisters? Because she tried to reconnect with her family? Her mother told this scum she was pregnant and knew he was coming to hurt her? To take her baby? _Why_?

Brody actually squeaked when Kaede punched him in the _throat_.

He stumbled back, clearly shocked, and fell into no other than Steiner. Steiner probably was the true giant, Brody looked almost tiny in comparison. The white haired fellow raised a brow, holding Brody's shoulders. "...Problem?"

"Yea, get the cops. This guy was trying to attack Meryl" Kaede scowled angrily, onlookers starting to gasp and whisper.

Brody knew he was outnumbered...jerking away from Steiner, he hightailed it out of there quickly. Steiner started to follow...but had to catch her crumbling to her knees as well.

Kaede stroked her hair from behind as she shivered, clenching Steiner's shirt. "It's okay, sweetie. What happened?"

More shaken than she'd been in a _very _long time, she rasped out, practically sobbing, "B-Brody..."

...Why was he back?

She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip, unable to hinder the shuddering. Steiner stood up straight, suddenly, his eyes sharply glaring towards Brody's empty trail. "That...was him?"

Meryl nodded rapidly, allowing Kaede to help her shakily to her feet. The older woman held her closely, looking to her husband. "What should we do?"

"...F—k."

Pursing his lips, he handed her a set of keys. "You get her to the house...don't mention anything to anyone else. I'll see if I can track him down."

"I-it won't do any good" Meryl cried.

Steiner pet her head, a stern expression on his face. "He won't harm you or my grandchild. I don't care what it takes."

Meryl gaped as he walked off, probably to do the crazy ninja stunts that Skye was able to pull and track her 'step-father' down. It sounded like homicide wasn't out of the question either. Kaede watched after him for a second before giving her a comforting squeeze and guiding her to the car, helping her into the passenger seat and driving towards Koji's house.

"...Kae?" she whispered weakly.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can...can we not tell Skye about this? I...I don't want him to do anything crazy and he...he will."

Kaede glanced at her as they stopped at a light before sighing. "Skye should know, Meryl...but I do know _Steiner _at least has restraints. Skye kind of missed out on that."

"It doesn't do good to keep secrets" Meryl murmured wearily, hugging herself, "So I'll tell him but...I...I want this to be happy, Meru's baby shower..."

"Of course it will be" Kaede assured comfortingly.

Meryl wasn't so sure how she'd pull it, alas. She wasn't an actress, it was difficult to pretend everything was okay when mere moments ago if her in-laws hadn't shown up she would have lost everything. But she had to try...that's all she could do.

...It was easy enough. Meryl was delighted with the little outfits and toys Skye's family got her. She was able to laugh naturally when Koji gave them a 'lifetime' supply of diapers. It would definitely come in handy. Everyone was so sweet to her when they didn't even know what she'd faced today...that was nice.

"Ah, my first grandchild is due soon...way to make me feel ancient, Meryl."

Meryl smiled contently as Mura walked in, carrying presents as well, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. "I know, papa. Just promise not to beat Skye up."

"Oh, I can't."

She laughed at that as well, nudging him playfully. It was a great comfort, the man snuggling her in his lap like he'd done when she was a child. She felt safe.

Still, she...caught trembles. Just when she was okay with walking by herself in the day or dusk. Just when she felt like the life ahead of her was far away from the life she left behind. Just...when she felt safe, he came back and reared his ugly head. And because her own mother told him she was pregnant? She...she was about to be a mama. She couldn't...she couldn't understand it.

"Happy Baby Shower Day, Gogo-chi!"

Meryl looked up, startled, as Skye walked in happily, Iori and Hayato in tow. They were carrying a lot more presents to add to the masses. She pouted some... "You're here earlier than I expected."

"Psh, don't get me started" Skye rolled his eyes, sitting beside her and giving her a loving kiss. "I got there, whoever was all like 'we need to meet' ended up being some stupid ass prank. Someone happened to call that sounded like the investors..."

...She couldn't help the blood draining from her face. It wasn't...it wasn't a prank, it was...it was Brody...he...he tried...to get her alone?

"Baby? Hey, are you okay?" Skye questioned, alarmed, grasping her hands.

"Uh, I'm fine" she quickly smiled, turning back to the wide collection of gifts. "Look at what everyone got us. Your grandpa got us like a forever load of diapers!"

Skye was staring at her...because he knew she was speaking bs and wanted to call her out on it but must have thought better of it. He sorted through the gifts and smiled, thanking everyone for all the blessings they gave their child. While it was _their _baby, he still gave her a present: an old-fashioned rocking cradle, white, with a cutout heart in the board. It was adorable...

"_Don't you worry, Meryl, you'll learn your place, just like your sisters. It just will take a little longer, I suppose. You don't get to escape."_

Why? Why? That's _all _she wanted was to escape. She didn't have to have anything to do with that life anymore! Why did her sisters go back? Why hadn't they realized their mother didn't care? Why didn't they realize she was just using them as a means to her ends? What mother broke her children apart just for this? What mother let some guy _own _and RAPE her child? What were Mei, Yue, and May thinking?

They heard what their mother said to her, why didn't that strike them as _odd_? She...she wasn't a whore for having a child with the man she loved, they couldn't...they couldn't believe that...

Meryl looked up absently, feeling sicker and sicker with every passing thought, as the doorbell rang. Skye jumped up, announcing he'd get it. It was a pretty full house, she wasn't sure who else it could be...maybe some of his high school friends...

Alas, her husband of sorts returned with two packages, appearing perplexed. "Really, you guys didn't have to go this far out. I mean, I know we were pretty poor and I appreciate it but..."

The crowd was overall confused, glancing around and asking if anyone else had sent for more gifts...no takers. Skye raised a brow but sat, ripping open the paper. "Just in case it's a mail bomb or something."

Oh, he was completely unaware of what happened, else he wouldn't make that ridiculously feasible joke. Almost ducking out of horror, she blinked, surprised at the reveal of an expensive but cute set of baby shoes, a bonnet, and ruffled socks. Skye's brows furrowed, opening the other which was a cute little framed painting of a pink baby-like elephant. He tilted his head, taking out a card taped to the back of the picture. "...Huh."

"What...?" she questioned, confused.

"The shoes and stuff, those are from Yue. And the picture is from Mei."

Her eyes widened. What...? They...they sent the baby...

How'd they know her baby shower was today? She never told them! Her mother must have searched her out, found out so that Brody could-could come and attack her! Mura cleared his throat, alas. "Mei called me and asked. I told them it'd be...nice if they could come but they wanted to know the location so they could send something."

...Oh. Oh, of course, Ceffiena just used her sister's good intentions against her. How nice. It still didn't answer how he knew she'd take the subway, it was just as logical that she'd take a car or taxi or something. However he knew, however he was able to figure out that variable and was able to meet up with her, it didn't matter. All it meant was he was too dangerous. She shouldn't be afraid, paranoid, that he'd show up and hurt her. It was easier to overlook before, she knew she'd fight him now, stop his tyranny.

But that? That wasn't the life she wanted for her Meru.

She didn't want to become so protective of her daughter and fearing what Brody may do to it that she felt a different kind of trapped. She didn't want to be careless so that Brody did harm her and scar her eternally. As much as she wanted to be, she couldn't always be there with her baby. Neither could Skye. It was a worrying enough for a parent to deal with. It was horrifying with her to know just how real the threat was.

She stood, knowing that this? This meant she was cutting complete ties with Ceffiena and the Fuwaki family. She was denying the life they set up for her, giving her to Brody as some child bride. Without Brody, she ultimately became useless. Her mother acknowledged her acerbically last week but the next one, she wouldn't at all. Meryl prayed, pleaded, with anything listening to rescue her sisters, to make them see that the life they were living wasn't going to make them happy. Marrying men their mother only wanted them with because of their bottom line was not good, it wasn't right, it wasn't anything. Meryl wanted to tell them this, to explain that their mother was the personification of a lie, but it couldn't happen now, it had to end.

Koji had been drinking a Heineken when she sneaked away from Skye and tapped his shoulder, informing him that she was ready.

* * *

What...did she do now?

It was easy for Yue and May to forget about what they saw somehow. Never mind their sister was happy and bright and had all she wanted, they were fine with this setup. They were. She wasn't. Louis van Clark attempted to sleep with her but she told him she was going to be sick so it wasn't a good idea. She'd been forced. Forced into second base with a being she couldn't stand.

The person she actually cared for? He had to watch from afar. Vishnal hid his jealousy well but she noticed the small things like how he scrubbed her back a little harder after her 'dates' with Clark or was extra attentive during sex. Vishnal went so well with the flow. If she saw him getting to second base with that maid that was head over hills in love with him, well...she'd probably kill her? But it wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to her either but...

Meryl.

"_Oh, your oldest sister? She is pregnant?" Vishnal questioned, brushing her hair normally as she prepared for bed after this land mine night. _

_Mei nodded wearily, gazing off weakly. "She was so happy...then my mom came over and was an absolute bitch to her. It wasn't...it wasn't right..."_

_He sighed some, setting the brush down and hugging her shoulders from behind, kissing her forehead. "Darling, I assure you that if your sister's happiness could be dampened so easily by your mother's mean spirit then it was never truly happiness."_

"_It's more complicated than that, Vishnal..." she murmured. No, she knew that Ceffiena used Meryl as a trump card in the most sickening and disturbing ways possible. Yes, Meryl shouldn't let her affect that happiness that was emanating from her but still, it hurt to hear someone that was supposed to love you say that._

_Looking to him hesitantly, she flushed, "I...I kind of...want to get the baby something. She said it'd be a girl."_

_He smiled, returning to his former task, "That would be nice. We can make a date of that tomorrow, if you... like..."_

_She grimaced as he trailed off, suddenly running his finger over where she probably gained an unwanted hickey from Clark on the back of her neck. "That sounds fun."_

_Vishnal swallowed audibly and brushed her hair gently. She felt what he was thinking which was weird but...but well, she guessed they could be at that point, they had a pretty much nine year relationship. But she turned around, grasping his hands and kissing his knuckles sweetly. "You don't have to worry, I'll...I'll fight it somehow."_

"_She will certainly wish to marry you off as soon as possible with your sister in the light. Then I would just be the simple butler again" he muttered, monotone, as he looked away._

_Mei scoffed, reaching out and holding his cheeks to direct him to face her. "I...I won't let it come to that, I won't. It's...it's not what I want. I hate him, I hate letting him touch me..."_

_Vishnal gazed at her, heavy lidded, his violet gaze piercing as he slowly grabbed her hand, kissing her palm then nibbling playfully at her thumb. "I...do struggle with my jealousy in those situations as well...but I comfort myself in knowing that perhaps I know a...truer passion than he."_

"_Of course you do" she purred, nipping at his lower lip, reaching between his legs and gripping the bulge._

_He jumped slightly, groaning, "Miss Mei, we can't-"_

"_You KNOW I hate you calling me that" Mei growled, kissing along his jaw_

"_I...I know, but-but we can't. Your mother may be in at any moment tonight, our...our rendezvouses have to wait for the late night" he complained but turning his head into her affection._

"_You worry too much."_

_Vishnal scowled, "I do not, you worry too little! I-I do DESIRE this but not in such dangerous and inopportune moments and we must consider...consider anyone..."_

_He trailed off as she started stroking him off, kissing him passionately before suckling his ear lobe. He moaned, aroused, "What...what was I saying...?"_

"_How you need to get naked."_

"_Oh right..."_

_Vishnal jolted up automatically when the door jerked open and Mei sighed, keeping a composed expression as, indeed, her mother came in. Her 'ward' picked up the brush and resumed his task as he stealthily zipped up. It upset her greatly that he was right...not even a proper moment alone._

_Her mother voiced what Vishnal had concerns of, that soon she'd have to plan a proper wedding for her and Clark. Not the others though because they hadn't shown Mei's rebellious tendencies. Mei had nothing to say to that, zoning it out to think about how she'd have to sneak her preferred lover into her room tonight like some cheesy romance novel and what to get her disowned sister's baby._

_Meryl must be the catalyst for 'great things' because the next morning, Yue came to her room and suggested ambiguously the same thing. She said she'd seen some 'darling' things in the store the other day that she thought Meryl may possibly like. Yue hadn't spoken to her about anything except behaving in nearly a decade so it was kind of shocking but Mei expressed she'd thought of buying a gift too. She called her father so they could get Meryl's address and send the gifts. Mura told her that Meryl was having a baby shower next Saturday in Mineral and that they should come..._

_No...no, they couldn't. Not with their master keeping them restrained. Mei simply got the address and with Yue went out to purchase a present. Baby stuff was so cute...she'd struggled to choose just one thing but knew it'd be weird if she sent tons of stuff. What she liked the most was the cute little picture frame of a pink elephant with a button eye. Pleased, she chose that, Yue getting a clothing set. They had them wrapped, signed a simple 'congratulations' card and she hid them in Vishnal's car, asking him to have them delivered so they'd arrive on Saturday. She...she hoped Meryl liked them. Yue did too, smiling shyly. That...that was the Yue she remembered, the Yue that didn't drive her insane. It was kind of sad to think that Meryl was their uniter for that singular moment but she was._

_Only them though._

"_You guys did WHAT?"_

_Yue was sitting in the large waiting room for her date with Sabirou, Mei irritably doing the same. It was that Saturday, the day of the baby shower, and Yue had absently remarked that she hoped that Meryl received their gifts. Mei had agreed. MAY flipped a lid._

"_How could you guys send HER a gift? For what!"_

"_Naturally her baby, silly" Yue said calmly, tilting her head at May as if this question were perplexing._

_May glared daggers. "How? She hasn't tried to speak to us in YEARS so for all we know she was-was forced to have a baby!"_

"_And where'd you get that idea?" Mei questioned dryly. _

"_HOW could Meryl WANT a baby? She had two abortions and accidental pregnancies, how could she just up and decide to have one after those traumas?"_

_Yue frowned thoughtfully, "...I suppose it is a little odd."_

"_It's not odd at all. Meryl did not look like someone that was 'forced' into having a damn baby" Mei rolled her eyes, in disbelief that May had to pervert their sister's joy. Probably anything to make their lives look better. _

_May hissed, "It doesn't even matter because she chose to abandon us so we shouldn't involve ourselves. GOD."_

"_I don't know if I agree with that..." Yue said reluctantly, "If she were 'forced', we should try to intervene...if not, I see nothing wrong with us sending a gift to her baby."_

_So Yue DID still have some practical left in her! Mei was pretty delighted, hopeful..._

_It was a Wednesday, two in the morning. It was rare that Vishnal came into her room seeking affection but he did. At first she'd been a little disgruntled and sleepy but he was being fairly cute about it so she was able to resign her irritation. She recalled he was being more forward and dominant than usual, kissing her neck, touching her body without restraint. Mei had rasped, content in his touch, happy that things were looking up when they truly weren't. _

_Mei just happened to open her eyes to keep from slipping over that edge into indescribable ecstasy, grinding against Vishnal's crotch. _

_Through a crack in the door she saw May._

_Her heart jolted but remained calm. She'd kissed Vishnal's temple before leaning down to whisper in his ear that she'd be right back and to...keep himself going. He'd groaned his dissatisfaction but sank down on his side, jerking off, as she crawled over him. This wasn't good._

"_How COULD you? What about Clark?" May practically whisper-screamed._

"_I really like him" she hissed back quietly, "And I HATE Clark, why can't any of you see that?"_

_May glared angrily, "I can't...I can't believe you."_

"_May...look, please, don't tell anyone" Mei pleaded, "He's...he's all I have."_

And she didn't. For about two months.

She'd gone off to work as normal. It was a good day. Pia brought by sea creatures for the children to see and pet. Mura said that Meryl had been touched to receive gifts from them. Mei felt good.

When she got home, bright and content, she felt sick the moment she walked through the door. Upon entering the living room, she found her mother sitting, gingerly sipping tea. Vishnal was standing before her, his back facing Mei, his shoulders kind of squared. At first she thought he was just being talked down to as usual. But he looked over his shoulder at her...and he had the third look she didn't expect to ever see on his face: anger.

Her heart plummeted because she knew before she asked what had occurred. Vishnal stalked past her without casting a look in her direction. Ceffiena glared at her hotly. _"I wondered what was distracting you from properly fulfilling your relationship with Clark. I guess the old saying is true, you should always suspect the butler."_

_Mei swallowed hard not to cry. Why...? "What...what are you going to do with him?"_

"_Oh, I suspect father would question why exactly I fired his beloved ward's son from our services so I've sent him to to your grandfather's house where he will be a servant. You know, cleaning and all."_

_She balled her fists, eyes narrowing, "...Do you hate me or something? Why? Why can't I have someone I actually want?"_

"_I wouldn't be caught up in such sentimentalities, especially since he doesn't seem to be your biggest fan right now. The **butler**_**. **_You're almost better off with that woman" Ceffiena said in a horribly contrite tone._

"_Why? What lie did you tell him? Why would he be upset with ME when you're the one?" Mei snapped, feeling like she was about to break. This couldn't be happening._

_Ceffiena was unaffected. "To the contrary, my dear, I told him the truth. I told him that 'Miss Mei had turned him in for his misconduct'."_

"_I did NOTHING of the sort! You lied!"_

"_I did no such thing. Now go act accordingly for once and prepare for dinner with Mr. Clark tonight."_

_She wanted to argue, she wanted to cry, she honestly desired blood. But, at a complete loss, in a haze, she wandered towards her room...before realizing she had to explain to Vishnal that she hadn't said a word! _

_No. No, why should she be able to do anything? There were guards outside of Vishnal's room with specific orders to not let her remain in the area. Mei choked and yelled that she didn't say a word, that she'd never tell her mother about them knowing it could cause THIS. She...she didn't want him to hate her. She needed him...'Miss Mei' didn't-_

_...No..._

_Of course it was May. Who else knew? Who else could cause such a confusing but perfect break up with such similar sounding names? The only thing that kept her from going and punching her sister in the face was the queasiness. She threw up and refused absolutely anything to do with Clark, locking her door and maintaining that if it wasn't Vishnal she'd have absolutely nothing to do with 'dates' or food or anything._

_After a few days of self-wallowing, she called Vishnal's cell but naturally it went straight to voicemail. He probably blocked her. Or hell, he probably didn't have to, her mother probably did. Regardless, he felt so far away and she felt...she felt sick..._

_Her mother was stupid enough to send Yue and May to 'talk some sense into her'. Talk some sense into what? Her desires? Her need to have more than what her mother wanted her to do? Let them be brainwashed, it wasn't for her. _

_Why wouldn't he pick up? He...he promised he'd...he'd never leave her side._

"_You're being silly, Mei" Yue chastised, sitting on the edge of her bed as Mei hid under the covers._

"_I want Vishnal."_

"_Vishnal has been gone for four weeks, Mei. He's not returning and that's for the best" Yue insisted, "I know that Clark isn't to your taste but you really haven't given him the proper chance."_

_If there was really mercy in the universe it'd kill her now. "Go to hell. And take Satan spawn over there with you."_

"_Mei!"_

_Why? Why didn't Meryl take her with her? But no, she couldn't blame Meryl for being smart enough to get out of this situation. Maybe the eldest had a moment of optimism in thinking their mother had changed but those last words Meryl said in answer to their mother on returning certainly meant she'd seen the big picture: the woman had never changed. No, how do you change from a person that manipulated situations and allowed your daughter to be raped to keep some bastard around? If Meryl __had been forthcoming and pointed that out once more they would have all came to their senses. Or she'd like to think they would have. _

_Weeping again, something she'd been doing over the last few weeks between puking and not eating, she wished for some sort of end. Why didn't she just run away and never come back? What was even keeping her here? She had money. Even if she didn't, her papa...he'd take care of her. He'd never do this to her, he'd want to see her happiness. _

_But her mother had guards outside of her room now. She wasn't allowed to go out, probably so she couldn't secretly see the lover that hated her now. Why was she trapped? Why...? Her sisters, they weren't just trapped they were completely absorbed into this mindset. She couldn't take it anymore...God, give her something._

...Just...not _this_.

Mei hugged her knees, shuddering, as she gazed out the window of her room. Her mother allowed her out to shop for a dress to wear on a date. Mei had felt so cripplingly tired that she knew that shopping was out of the question. Her stomach seemed to make a weird agreement with her that if she just _ate _something that she'd stop vomiting every few minutes. Despite an almost nonexistent appetite, she drank some broth and that seemed to appease it. Somewhat. Mei knew why she didn't have an appetite but that didn't explain the puking. Thus, instead of the mall, she went to the doctor under a pseudonym to see what was up.

Three months. Vishnal had been gone for about two now and hadn't contacted her once. He hated her. He wasn't going to come back, just like Yue said. She was all on her own and the world was continuing to crumble to dust around her.

Three months. She couldn't force her way through sex with Clark and pretend it was his, not with a three month lead. When her mother found out, she'd do what she did to Meryl, force her to get rid of it like it was just some large inconvenience. Mei hugged her stomach, sobbing. It wasn't though. Yet it was because it's mother was spineless and it's father hated her. Why would he even care about it? Hell, why would he want this? He'd probably even be glad he was demoted if he found out.

Mei didn't know what a good mother was. She had no control over her life, how could she handle a life for another? This was too much for her.

What did she do now...? She had no one to confide in. Papa was off limits now, Ceffiena even took him away by blocking his existence and his contacts. Yue and May were the hugest pawns to have ever existed, they put her old self to shame. Biting her lip, she whispered to the only thing she had, asking what she should do? She wasn't a mama. She wasn't anything. What did she do...? Ceffiena would make her life an even bitterer hell when she started to show, she already had a bit of a bulge. Help...someone help, she curled up, crying wretchedly.

She looked up weakly when there was a knock at her door. "What...?"

"Mei dear, it's me."

Mei grimaced and turned on her side in her large bed, mumbling, "What is it, Yue?"

Taking that as an invitation in, her older sister entered and sat on the side of the bed. "You know, mother's away until later on tomorrow night. I was thinking that perhaps we could go shopping tomorrow."

Ugh. "I guess..."

Mei frowned as Yue carefully glanced towards the door before pinking some. Yue was gorgeous yet her 'betrothed' demanded she wear such frumpy horrid looking clothes. It was either those unflattering garments or a kimono. Why? Didn't she know from dating Iori that some men didn't DEMAND such things? But that was in the past. Yue wasn't the same person anymore.

"Well, actually, I saw the most darling little baby clothes the other day. I was hoping to pick some out and send them to Meryl."

...Or not. Mei couldn't help her eyes widening, sitting up. "...You mean, for her...baby?"

Yue nodded, holding her cheek thoughtfully, "It has to have been born, Meryl was _really_ pregnant when we saw her."

"Are you going on about THAT again?"

Mei was actually surprised that Yue rolled her eyes, May entering behind as if she'd been lurking. Whatever possessed her sister and turned her into this needed to be exorcised. May stalked in, annoyed and annoying, pointing at Yue with an accusatory expression. "Mother told us never to mention Meryl again!"

"Don't be foolish" Yue sincerely scolded, "Whether you or her like it or not, Meryl is _still _our sister. Nothing has changed and nothing either of you mandate can do anything about it. I hold no hostility towards Meryl so I feel no reason why I can't send her and the baby gifts."

Mei swallowed, her mind racing as the two began to bicker. Meryl...Meryl...knew how to get out. Meryl didn't get trapped, she realized and made her dreams a reality. Mei...Mei was her now. Lonely, trapped, mistreated. No, she hadn't had forced and condoned sexual contact with Clark but it was coming. Him and her 'mother' were starting to lose patience. Picking up her phone, she called Vishnal and it did what it always did: went to voicemail.

…Meryl was all she had left. "I...I agree, Yue, we should...we should be able to send gifts to the baby."

Yue and May paused their bickering. May looked angry, "Well of course you do."

Ignoring her, Mei gazed out the window before giving a soft smile, "How about we...actually go see her though? You know, to check up on them."

Yue's eyes grew and May was in disbelief. "Are you _kidding_? Why should we go see her?"

"I don't know, to see if she's in some forced situation?" Mei snorted sarcastically.

While that had been a joke at May's expense, the woman actually seemed to be taken with THAT idea. Sure, as long as it was a hunt for any minuscule unhappiness that meant Meryl had made a mistake. Yue seemed reluctant but conceded that it could make a good day trip. They did have the address to Meryl's house, Mei having attained it from her father when he suggested she go visit her before he was forced out of her life.

Rejuvenated slightly though knowing that Meryl had really no reason to aid her in her plight, she took a bath, sadly brushing her own hair before going to sleep. It was a recurring nightmare she had lately...she told Vishnal she was pregnant and he'd stare at her snidely. It varied from night to night what he said. Sometimes dream him sneered that it was Clark's anyway, why was she trying to pin it on him? Other times he just seemed to wipe his hands of any responsibility.

What sickened her the most was it all seemed likely.

...What...did she do now?

* * *

"...Are you sure? This area doesn't seem that bad."

Forcedly Fuwaki Mei rolled her eyes as her and her sisters traveled down the narrow streets. It was a street of thin but large pretty townhouses, all in varied colors. The trip into Soyokaze verified May's beliefs that Meryl was living some horrible life because of the slum areas they had to pass. Alas, the areas grew prettier and prettier and the address the GPS led them to was gorgeous. "Yes May, this IS the address."

Yue looked around, driving because Mei just hadn't felt up to it, nauseous because of her new edition and car sickness...Vishnal had taught her how to drive, she thought, smiling at the memory. It had been quite the time, she just wasn't quite the mechanical thinker she ought to be. But he had the patience of a saint. And here her mother and in turn the baby might have pushed him away forever.

Throat tightening, she shook her head of her murky thoughts as the navigation's voice advised Yue to turn into the small driveway. There was a cute little black eco car sitting there already so luckily it seemed someone was home. Yue took a breath as she parked, May crossing her arms. Not one of them could say with a straight face that they weren't nervous. After their last meeting with Meryl it'd make sense that she'd turn them away...

But Mei needed her. She didn't know what to do...this...this had to be a sign, sort of. Yue brought her up first, after all, without a bit of inclination. Killing the engine, they all climbed out and awkwardly made their ways to the door.

"We're here to see what's going on" May said as they walked. "There has to be some reason she'd go off and have a baby."

Mei rolled her eyes as Yue nodded in agreement. Idiots. Facing the black front door, Mei took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. Please...

It took a moment. For a second it seemed likely that Meryl might not have been there. Perhaps her and Skye had gone somewhere together in another vehicle. Mei felt her hope immediately plummet. This was probably the only opportunity they had. Ceffiena never took trips anymore. Had to keep an eye on them, after all.

Alas, footsteps came and Mei inhaled softly as locks clicked on the other side. God, Meryl would close the door in their face if May said they were here to see if she was being held captive. This...this felt like it'd be a mess.

When the door opened finally, they all were kind of speechless. Meryl was naturally on the other side, wearing a pair of gray stretch pants and a fitted black tank, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The disowned eldest stared at them, wide-eyed, for a moment before finally saying slowly: "...Hi. What...are you guys doing here?"

Mei actually kind of froze up. Even May seemed to be at a bit of loss, not opening her mouth with her stupid claim of being here to see if Meryl was imprisoned by she supposed Skye of all people. Someone had to say _something _though. What came as a shock? Yue folded her hands before her and said awkwardly, shy, "Well, we, uh, wanted to see the baby."

...Honestly, that hadn't been _directly _on Mei's mind, nor was it on May's. Apparently the only one without some hidden agenda was Yue...but still, wasn't that odd too? Oh yea, we haven't talked to you in a decade but we totally want to meet your kid. Meryl would probably scoff at them...

However, the oldest's confusion turned into bright exuberance, a smile growing on her face. "Oh cool. Come in."

A little shocked she was that...willing, they all slowly came into the house. The entry was a nice size, a little nook available for them to remove their shoes. The house was actually rather pretty, sparsely decorated and simple but kind of classy. There was a blanket strewn across the long couch and on the wide coffee table nearby was a very classic wooden rocking cradle...Meryl picked up the blanket and directed them to sit. "Here, have a seat. I'll be right back."

They watched as she disappeared into what seemed to be the kitchen area before exchanging a glance amongst themselves. This was...weird. But they spread out, sitting on the couch in front of where apparently Meryl's _baby _was...they slowly peeked in.

"...Wahh."

May hadn't made that sound in ages, it was pretty strange. But Mei was kind of startled herself. In the cradle was the tiny little being, swaddled in a white blanket, staring up at them with big round green eyes absently. She had the chubbiest cheeks, her skin pale like her parents with tufts of wavy black hair on the crown of her head. Mei flushed despite herself, Yue cooing with delight. Meryl returned, walking over. "She is _so _beautiful!"

Meryl smiled, coming to sit between them and before the baby. "Thank you. She's my pride and joy..."

Mei glanced to her, a little surprised by this...admission? Could she ever say that about her child...? Her kids would probably hate her. Not reassured in the least when the baby's own mother picking her up yielded the infant to start fussing, Meryl didn't seem bothered at all. Cradling her lovingly, Meryl cooed to her, kissing her forehead, "Aww, Mewoo-woo, why you cwanky? Were you comf'table, hmm? Mama messed wit' yo' comfy spot?"

Now that was a shock too, never in a million years did she imagine Meryl baby-talking...alas, 'Mewoo-woo' calmed easily as Meryl coddled her, turning from fussing to gurgling sweetly. Meryl smiled, blinking, "Did you guys want to hold her?"

May recoiled as if the idea were horrifying...and Mei did a little of the same herself. Yue, suddenly the sanest of them, blushed, "Oh, if it's okay..."

"Of course it is" Meryl assured, carefully placing her child in Yue's arms. "Her name is Meru. You be nice to your aunts, Meru."

...Aunts...that's right, they...were her aunts. Yue was taken. "Oh, she's so sweet!"

Meru was contently sitting in Yue's arms, not making a peep aside from some minute miscellaneous sounds. Meryl leaned forward, folding her hands in her lap, "Yea, Meru is a sweetie. She's kind of fussy when we move her around but she's a total cuddle baby so it doesn't bug her long."

May frowned as Meryl stood, going back into the kitchen. "Uh, how old is she...?"

"Three months" she called from the kitchen, "It wasn't long after I saw you guys at the party that I had her."

May's dark eyes narrowed a bit as she leaned back, crossing her arms. "You know, it's kind of odd that you decided to have a baby at all, Meryl, considering."

Mei leered at her. Figured she wasn't going to forget about her craziness. Even Yue cast her a bit of a disparaging look but Meryl returned with a tray of tea, nonplussed. "Really? I never really was against having kids so much, I suppose. Skye and I didn't plan her at all but I'm really happy to have my Meru. Skye's so thrilled too. He'll just come home and snuggle up with her for hours now. He's her favorite."

"Where is he...?"

Meryl poured the tea into four black cups, "He was off today but his design section needed him for a little bit so he went to work. He should be back in an hour or so."

May didn't remark about it anymore...probably thought Meryl wasn't being very forthcoming and seemed irritated about that. Alas, obliviously and so perfectly innocent, Meru curiously reached up at her. May seemed surprised but smiled...yea, that shouldn't be strange either but it was. She cooed, giving the infant her finger, "Hello there, beautiful. Is this confusing? There's like four of us and we all look alike."

Meru must have been the metaphorical hammer tearing down walls of frigid and caustic personalities as well as their isolation from each other, at least for that moment. May took her from Yue and held her, gasping and shocked over how light Meru was. Yue pet her hair, gushing that she was almost too gorgeous already. Mei stared at the baby hesitantly...

Could...could she do that? Could she have a baby and could she be content like this? Was she...even allowed to?

"Oh, I'll be right back, guys. I have to put the sheets in the dryer" Meryl said suddenly, standing.

"Oh, okay" Yue said, watching after her, having retrieved the baby from May.

May finished her cup of tea and scowled, "...It's too perfect, it can't be real. Something _has _to be wrong. Maybe she's lying about Skye. He definitely didn't seem to be dad material."

Yue groaned, "I thought you had resigned that train of thought..."

Seriously, Mei rolled her eyes. But it had some merit...Skye was kind of a goofy party boy nympho. Adding 'dad', that was a bit of a stretch. Somehow all she could think of though was Vishnal. Was he dad material? Would...he even want to be?

"Hey, I'm home. Whose car-"

They all jumped as the door opened, the man in question on the other side. He was wearing a black button up shirt with gray slacks, actually looking kind of...professional. Their sister's spouse, they supposed, gazed at them for a long second before drawling, "Uh...hi."

Yea, this was pretty...awkward. But he slowly smiled some, tilting his head, "Oh, you came to visit Meru? That's cool."

"Uh, yes" Yue smiled quickly.

May said nothing, watching eagerly to see what he'd do to fit her expectations. Mei wasn't sure why she

was surprised when the total opposite occurred. Meru actually turned her head from her place in Yue's arms...and the cutest little smile lit her face. Yue cooed, "Aww, you see your daddy, Meru?"

Yue attempted to stand and give her to him but Skye waved a hand, "Oh no, if I take her she'd get fussy when I gave her back. I'll cuddle up with her later but I want you guys to have a good visit."

Yue pouted as Meru started to gurgle, confused. "I don't know if she's happy with that though..."

Skye sighed some, holding his arms out, "And I can't stand my Meruchi being unhappy."

Meru definitely was thrilled, holding her arms out slightly for him as he got closer. Skye grinned, kissing her affectionately, "Silly Meruchi, you have to be a good hostess to your guests. Don't get distracted by daddy."

She made very distinct content chirps...yep, she loved her daddy too. May just watched, silent. Figured. Meryl appeared, tromping down the steps, and glowered at Skye. "Oi, why'd you take her? She's visiting with people!"

"She made her pouty sounds when she saw me!" Skye complained, pouting himself.

Meryl sighed and walked over, taking Meru from him. She got a little fussy again but Meryl easily hushed her, handing her back to Yue before turning to Skye. Mei swallowed as he gave Meryl a tender little kiss on the lips. Ugh, just being here made her miss him...

"You get any calls today?"

"From the representative earlier" Meryl sighed, rubbing her brow, "I don't know if your grandpa can pull this one..."

Skye smiled, stroking her hair, "Don't worry, he's probably pulled crazier."

Kissing her forehead, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and grinned a little lazily. "Well...since you have _company_..."

Meryl smirked, "I suppose you can go party for a little while..."

"Awe-some" he sang but gave her hand a squeeze as he passed, "Don't worry, I'll only be out for an hour. Haya and Iori have been bugging me about darts and calamari for a while now."

Yue glanced up, startled, at the mention of her old beau. Mei wondered if she ever thought about him, compared Sabirou's treatment to Iori's. Maybe they were young but Iori probably was a hundred times better. But no, couldn't deny mother...never mind how big the Yagami name was, it just could never be Yue's choice.

Meryl snickered, calling over her shoulder as she moved to take her place on the couch again. "It's only 3:30, isn't it a little early?"

"Nah, we're not going to drink or anything" Skye called as he went up the steps.

Yue cooed as Meru reached up at her with renewed curiosity before blinking absently towards Meryl. "So...him and the guys still hang out?"

"Nowhere near as much as high school but they only live an hour away generally so they'll try to meet up once every week or two" Meryl explained, petting down a cotton frill on Meru's little dress.

"I see..."

Meru giggled, leaning against Yue's shoulder. Yue frowned but yelped as Skye had magically reappeared, kissing the baby daintily from behind the couch, wearing more casual clothing now. "Daddy will be right back, Meruchi."

Meryl smiled some as he kissed her cheek, bidding them 'see ya!' and taking off. May frowned, glowering a little towards Meryl. "Is he always in such a hurry?"

"Oh, he's always working and then he usually ends up coming home getting distracted my Meru and admittedly me" she sighed, "So I guess he does want to go get a little guy time in. He is pretty clingy in general so I don't mind."

She smiled, poking Meru's chubby cheek, "What about you guys? I read a while back that you're engaged, Yue..."

Swallowing, Yue smiled some. "Oh, yes, Sabirou...uh, he's planning some massive wedding right now."

"He is?" Meryl frowned.

"Oh, I help!"

Barely, Mei rolled her eyes internally. They chattered...really, Yue and Meryl were probably the closest of all of them. It was easy to see they both were excited to have chat time again. May seemed lost in thought, alas, and so was she. She was running out of time and it just hit her that she really couldn't talk to Meryl with those two here...she couldn't though. She needed help, she needed...she needed something. The anxiety...

May jumped after an hour or two, startled, when her phone rang. Biting her lip, she glanced at it before lifting a finger, "I'll be right back..."

Yue smiled, handing Meru to Meryl, "Uh, yes, let me call Sabirou. You should call Clark as well, Mei."

Clark was the last thing in her head right now...Meryl watched them go outside for their calls before glancing to her, blinking, "You've been here for hours and you haven't held Meru yet."

"O-oh, you're right...Yue was kind of hogging" Mei lied. She still felt bad because seeing her niece hadn't been on her mind at all when suggesting this visit.

But Meryl stood, handing her the tiny being before going off into the kitchen...Mei stared at her, alarmed. She was so light and...and feathery. And soft. Her baby...her baby, it'd be the same. What if she...she broke it? Who said she got to keep it? How could she be a mother?

Meru's face, unlike when either May or Yue held her, curled up and she started to bawl loudly. Gaping, Mei's heart broke. Oh jeez, she hated her. What...what if her baby hated her too? What if it hated her just like Vishnal did? What would Vishnal say? Meru didn't cry when the others held her, why her? She couldn't do this!

She wept loudly herself, breaking down. Her mother would force her into an abortion then marry her to Clark. She'd force her to abort their baby, hers and Vishnal's. But Vishnal didn't even want to _speak _to her, how could he want a baby with her? But...but she wanted their child. She wanted...she wanted him back too but everything was gone...

"Oh no, what's wrong with my babies?"

Mei trembled, looking up when Meryl returned, appearing shocked. "Sh-she doesn't like me..."

Meryl smiled comfortingly. Meryl was not THAT comforting. Look at her, she'd become a mama somehow or what she assumed a mama was like since theirs only wanted to make their life hell. What if Mei couldn't do that? Her niece had chosen her to hate, after all. But Meryl sat beside her, holding out...a bottle? "She does not hate you, silly" she replied before leaning over, smiling at Meru, "Ma' Mewoo is jus' hungy."

...Eh? Confused, not sure if Meryl just was throwing that out there to make her feel better, she slowly lowered the nipple to the baby's mouth. Indeed, Meru hungrily suckled, quieting immediately. That...that was all? "...O-oh, that...that makes sense, it's...it's been a while. Of course she's hungry...ha..."

Meryl's brows furrowed, staring at her. "What's wrong...? You've been kind of out of it and I never knew you to just burst into tears like that."

Mei shivered and Meryl tilted her head. "What is it...? You can tell me, you know that."

"I..."

She froze as the other two just had to return at that minute. They both appeared kind of melancholy...figured. One should be happy getting off the phone with their future husband usually, right? Not them. Yue smiled sadly, picking up her purse, "We should be going. Sabirou is demanding I get back to the mansion as soon as possible."

May just nodded some. Meryl stood, nodding, "Okay. It's great you guys came by to visit, Meru and I enjoyed it. You're welcome anytime."

Any time when? They'd never be able to leave the house, not with any of their betrothed. And this fluke with their mother certainly wouldn't happen between now and whenever they were forced into marriage. Yue and May didn't say anything but she knew this was probably the last time they could ever choose to see their older sister. Mei had failed. Yue hugged Meryl tightly, forcing a smile. "T-thanks for that. And thank you for letting us come by. Meru is...is gorgeous."

Meryl smiled, May giving her an awkward embrace before going to quickly put on her shoes. Yea, things weren't like she expected. Meryl had a nice house, a doting 'husband', and a happy baby. Turns out Ceffiena wasn't required to have a 'wonderful' life. Mei stood, weary, shattered, starting to hand Meru back to Meryl...

"You know, Mei hasn't had much time with Meru at all. Why don't you guys go ahead? I can drive her back later" Meryl randomly suggested.

Mei looked up to her quickly, startled. May and Yue frowned. "...I don't think that's a good idea, Meryl. Mother might not appreciate it."

Yea, that meant exactly what to Meryl? Indeed, the eldest seemed unimpressed with that claim. "She'll be fine. Go on, don't leave your guys waiting."

Heart pacing, Mei slowly walked with them to the door, still holding Meru. What...? This...this opening. How...? Meryl watched them pull out of the driveway but stood at the door for another moment. Mei was jolted with this opportunity, wanting to snatch it before it was snatched away...

Another surprise, Skye was only gone about two hours, reappearing. "Hey girlies."

Meryl blinked at him, raising a brow, "You could stay out later than that, Skye. Mei's still here, I'm going to take her home later."

"Nah, Hayato had something he had to do and Iori was falling asleep so it was a good time to call it a night...at freakin' six in the evening" he groaned, shuffling off his sneakers, "You know you're old when..."

"Whatever" Meryl snickered, jabbing him. "I kind of wanted to talk to Mei as well so you being here..."

"O-oh no, it's fine" Mei quickly blurted.

Meryl blinked at her before reaching out and taking Meru, handing her off to Skye. "Well in that case, what's up?"

Mei stared at her folded hands in her lap before swallowing, clenching her eyes shut. "Mother...she's...she's forced me into being engaged to this Clark guy, right? I...I wasn't going to take it, you know? But she's...she's so...powerful and controlling. I don't know what to do..."

Meryl scowled, "Well, you know my motto on mother..."

"I know" Mei smiled despite herself. "It's...it's just become very difficult, my situation."

Skye was wandering back and forth between the kitchen, cooing lightly to Meru who was gabbling sweetly. Meryl glanced back at him before tilting her head towards Mei, "What's gotten difficult?"

Blushing, she stared down at her lap before looking up at Meryl partially, Skye hovering in the background still chattering with Meru. "I'm...pregnant."

Skye kind of paused and Meryl's expression was pretty priceless, both of them staring at her in complete bewilderment. "...What?"

"I'm pregnant..." she rasped...before realizing that was pretty vague, "O-oh, and-and not with Clark's baby."

Or perhaps that was even more vague. "_What_?"

Mei scowled at the flabbergasted expression on Meryl's faces and even Skye's... "Why is that a shock?"

"Well, it's just...well, last time we had a conversation, you weren't...exactly into men like talking about, you know?" Meryl expressed carefully.

Oh yea, nine years. Mei pinked, scratching the side of her face, "Well, that's true...but I...did find one I liked."

Lifting the large blouse she had chosen to wear to disguise the growing lump, Meryl gasped softly, reaching out and softly touching the bulge. "Oh my God, you are...how many months? It's already this big..."

"Only three...I suppose since I'm so small I show more..." mumbled Mei miserably.

Gnawing her lip, she rasped, "Th-that's the problem, nee-san. It's not Clark's. When mother finds out, she'll make me get rid of it and I-I don't want to, I just don't. But-but you see, the father, he's...he hates me so I can't go to him. I just-I just need your help so please, help me figure out what to do."

Meryl's eyes had narrowed...looks like she'd got caught on one of the middle sentences. "What do you mean the father hates you? Why would he hate you? Where the hell is he?"

"It's not like that" Mei groaned faintly, "He was a butler...my ward to keep an eye on me for almost ten years now. He...he was my best friend and maybe a little over a year ago it got romantic. But see, May...May walked in on us and she told mother and mother sent him away to grandfather's house, using our stupid name similarity to make it sound like _I _had snitched on him. I...I haven't been able to get in contact with him for two months now. He...he has to hate me. She made him..."

Meryl pursed her lips. "You know, I would _hope _he'd realize you had nothing to do with telling mother. You've been together that long he had to have realized something bogus was going on."

Mei smiled wistfully. "He's a flight case...he takes everything at face value usually. I guess how naive he is was one of the things I like about him..."

"Well, regardless..." Meryl frowned, "...If you want this baby, Mei, you have every right to have it no matter what mother or anyone says. She has no right to force you to do anything. That won't be a problem."

She looked up, hopeful, but Meryl wasn't finished. "Alas, I do think you need to tell the father as well."

"I just told you he hates me!"

Meryl grumbled, "What do you think, Skye?"

Eh? Mei looked up, her brows furrowing. What, male perspective? Skye was burping Meru now, patting the baby's back as he paced around. Silent for a moment, he cleared his throat. "Well...honestly, it's not unheard of that the father would up and ditch his offspring. Not at all, in fact."

Yay, that made her feel awesome. Alas... "But there are a lot of times when the dad just didn't know either. Not telling him would be a mistake."

"Why would he care?" whispered Mei.

"If he doesn't I'll kick his ass" Meryl said dryly.

Mei pouted, "I can't contact him..."

Meryl stroked her chin thoughtfully before looking to Skye once more. "Skye, get the number and call him."

...WHAT? Skye raised a brow as well, "Oh yea, that's not beginning to be weird. 'Hello, this is the sorta husband of the sister of Mei whom you have never met'."

"Mei and I probably sound too similar! Besides, I trust you to handle it diplomatically and guyish enough that he'd talk to her."

Mei gaped a little at this plot. Why would...? Vishnal wouldn't! But Skye groaned, whipping out his phone, holding Meru in his free arm. "Fine, I guess I'll go along with it. What's the number...?"

"Actually, you should just get him to come over so they can talk one on one. They'll be safe from mother tyranny here" Meryl tacked on.

Mei was mystified. Really...? She swallowed, calling the number out as Skye dialed it in, repeating for verification before pressing send and putting the phone on 'call only'. He smiled down at Meru who had began to nibble on his shirt a little. "Are you still hungry, Meruchi? That's not food, silly."

...He...did deserve to know, Mei could agree with that, watching Skye and his daughter with a tinge of anxiety. But how he would react was up to question... Skye looked up, alerted, and Mei's pulse raced when she heard a voice. "Hello, is this..." he drawled off, glancing to Mei for clarification.

"Vishnal Eminescu" she whispered quickly.

Skye's brows creased, "Uh, Eminescu-san?"

He blinked at them, both her and Meryl gazing at him intently. "Oh cool. This will be a little weird, but I'm Yukina Skye-"

Skye paused once more before frowning. "Yea, that would be...me. I guess that takes care of one part of this conversation...uh...well, Eminescu-san, I think there's been a little bit of a misunderstanding. Or maybe a few, actually, but I think it'd be good if you came by and spoke to Mei. She, uh, has a lot to tell you, it seems."

He glanced at his nails. Mei's heart sunk, hearing the escalated voice on the other side. She knew it. But Skye smiled some, "I'm sure it's been difficult on you. I assure you though, you've probably never been needed more than right now. I don't think you don't care."

More talking elapsed and Skye nodded though Vishnal couldn't see that. "Yes, she's at our house in Soyokaze at the moment. We figure the house in Wensington isn't the best place for you guys to talk. I can get you the address...ah, yea, it's..."

Shivering, she felt herself grow pale and queasy. He...he was really...no, no, he wouldn't No, he...he hated her. "Great. I'll tell her. We'll keep a look out for you...alright. Thanks."

Clicking off, he held the phone so Meru could look at herself, blinking. "He said he'll need an hour or two to finish his job then he'll be off and over."

Mei froze, Meryl standing with a smile, "Great."

"Great? He hates me!" Mei choked, standing to pace, unsure if she'd been convinced this could happen.

Skye smiled some, closing his eyes as he held Meru to his shoulder. "Would he come if he did?"

...Maybe not. But it was still to be seen IF he would come and another thing on how he'd REACT. Feeling like throwing up for reasons aside from her baby, she jumped a little when Meryl gave her a hug. "Just relax, sweetie. Whatever happens, I won't leave you alone, okay?"

Trembling, she clenched her eyes shut and nodded rapidly. Meryl released her and smiled, "Here, I'll make dinner and you can nap on the couch. Meru might like a little walk before her bed time, Skye..."

The giant yawned, standing and picking up the blanket out of her cradle. "Sounds good. C'mon, Meruchi."

Mei watched them go, feeling...jealous. Lying on the couch, allowing Meryl to tuck her in by putting a blanket over her, just another reminder of her beloved ward, she mumbled, "Yue told us that Iori text her once about you and Skye having a bad break up...so yea, what...happened?"

Meryl looked shocked for a second before laughing with a sigh. "It really has been that long, huh? It's a super long story...and we can talk about it later. You rest. It's not good to stress your baby."

Her baby...she shut her eyes slowly as Meryl pulled the curtains on the waining sun and walked into the kitchen. Vishnal...what would he say? What could he say? More importantly, what would he do? He...he hated her, right?

...God, what did she do?

* * *

She jumped up when the doorbell rang.

Meryl appeared to let him in. Mei's heart was racing, gaping as the blue haired man wandered in, staring at her. "...Miss Mei."

"Vishnal..."

Meryl stared between them as they just looked at each other in silence. "...I'll give you guys some privacy."

Mei watched after her helplessly as her eldest sister walked into the kitchen, tending to dinner. Vishnal cleared his throat and sat down beside her. Weirdly, he was wearing the ceremonial Roma clothing he'd had in the mountains. Before she could question 'why?', he gazed off. "So what did you need me for?"

"I...I didn't turn you in, Vishnal, honest" she blurted.

His purple eyes narrowed in her direction. It was clear he didn't believe her, that he didn't care. Watching her for several moments, he shook his head, "No, that's not what you called me here for. What is it?"

"...I...I'm..." she broke off, shivering, "...I'm...I'm pregnant."

The fellow's eyes widened a bit before suddenly becoming rather...shifty. "...It's...it's not mine, is it?"

"Of course it's yours!" she snapped, "Who else's would it be?"

"For all I know it's Clark's! You were already almost f—king with him, why wouldn't it be his?" he countered coldly.

Mei sobbed, "That's-that's-we never got that far, you know that!"

"I don't know _anything _now, you got me kicked out of the house, remember?" he hissed.

"Vishnal!"

He stood, scoffing, "What a waste of my time. Why are you trying to pin a baby on me, huh? Does Clark not want it? Now you're just looking for anyone to pin the bastard on?"

Tears rolled down her face and she cried, "Vishnal, why...?"

"Whatever. Don't bother me again, _Miss_."

No...no, why? Why!

"Mei? Sweetie, are you okay?"

Where was she? Didn't she say she'd be beside her? Didn't she say that she'd beat Vishnal if he rejected her? How could she depend on anyone!

...Yet, suddenly, she was lying on the couch again, staring at the eggshell ceiling of Meryl's house. It was also dark...weren't the lights just on? Mei looked around, shocked by how cloudy her vision was compared to moments ago. Meryl was also sitting on the edge of the sofa, holding her shoulder.

"Was...was Vishnal...here?" Mei rasped, confused.

"What? No, he hasn't gotten here yet..."

Oh...oh. It was...it was a bad...dream. A bad dream that was probably going to become a very real reality.

Meryl pouted some, stroking her hair and handing her a cup of warm milk tea. "Here sweetie...you're so anxious. I can understand why but just calm down, okay?"

Easy for her to say, she'd already gotten over her mountains. Mei might just die in the wilderness. Sitting up miserably she took the tea with a faint 'thanks' and sipped it. Looking to her side after Meryl returned to the kitchen, she was startled to find Skye and Meru on the smaller chair, the baby sprawled against his chest, both of them fast asleep. It was funny, Meru looked exactly like Meryl but the way her and Skye's faces matched, agape and tilted, she could see a lot of him in her too...would...would her baby look like it's father? How painful would that be?

Holding her stomach, she jumped when the doorbell rang. "Oh God."

Skye groaned, his head rolling a little before his green eyes opened, confused. Pursing his lips and stifling a yawn, he rose, shuffling over to the door and opening it with the hand not occupied with holding Meru. Mei almost prayed it was someone else, not ready to face that dream, that horrible nightmare.

Alas, she heard his voice...balling her fists in her lap, she stared down, her gaze wide. Here it comes.

"Mei?"

Looking up, maybe a little surprised he didn't adulterate her name, she stared as he got closer. No, he was wearing normal clothes, a blue button up shirt and black slacks with a gray hoodie. He seemed a little wary...his brows creased as he approached her. "...Mei, is...what is going on? You are...you are so pale. And smaller..."

Her heart felt like it was swelling and she couldn't help her fall into tears. "I...I...miss you..."

Her lover of sorts sat close beside her, turning to face her. He looked...stern but not unfriendly, actually more concerned than she'd figured he'd ever be after everything. "That is no excuse not to take care of yourself. You look so frail."

It was a rapid comfort, a burst of energy, as he reached out softly, pressing his palm to her cheek affectionately. Reaching and clenching his hand tightly, she shivered. Right now he was still her Vishnal, the one that cared about her when no one else seemed to. It'd all change because...because he didn't know yet. "How...how have things been at the main house?"

"...They...are different" he admitted with reluctance.

"Vishnal, you know I didn't tell mother, I care about you so much and you're the only thing that's made everything bearable for so long. You have to believe me, you just _have _to."

Half expecting him to tell her off and dismiss her, she was utterly relieved but surprised when he just sighed. "...I realized that, Mei. At first I did believe it but upon thinking about it more, much of what she said did not add up and I...know you did not."

"Then why haven't you contacted me?" she felt herself demand, frustrated.

He closed his eyes, scratching the side of his face and shaking his head a bit, "If you have called me, Mei, I have yet to receive a single message from you. I suppose your mother blocked our communication and the position I am in at the main house does not give me much access to other phones or devices. I have tried to think of ways but it is not simple when both of us are under strict guard."

...Ugh, she thought of that too. Mei dropped her head, melancholy. Vishnal cleared his throat, kind of like the dream but less hostile. "I...also, perhaps, thought it would be best if I did not bother you. I can only imagine the trouble our relationship got you into with your mother and I prayed she was not unkind to you."

Sighing, she shook her head, "She's always going to be a bitch."

He sighed as well, staring off, "...I was reluctant to come. It has not been easy on me either. I would not compare it to what you have probably been put through but father is disappointed in me being a simple...maid. It has been unbearable. That and, well, it is difficult to go from taking care of your affairs to cleaning bathrooms..."

"I know..." she murmured weakly.

"Alas, it was a very miraculous opportunity and the more I spoke to your brother-in-law, the more I could not pass it up. I am surprised your mother has allowed you here."

Mei smiled despite herself, "She hasn't. I've...I've kind of used Meryl as an escape. Things...things aren't going so great and I've run out of time. I have nowhere to go, I couldn't contact you, and Meryl seemed like the best hideout. She's being super helpful to me."

Her chest tightened as her heart raced. Looking to Vishnal weakly, she whispered, "Please...please, even if...even if you don't want it, please don't ever hate me."

Vishnal appeared astonished, gawking, "What? Mei, I could never hate you, what are you talking about?"

"You say that now but you don't know" she started to weep again, "You might hate me after I tell you so don't say that."

"I highly doubt it" he scoffed before pulling her to face him more, leaning down to stare into her face. "Tell me what? Whatever is the matter?"

Swallowing hard, shutting her eyes, she sat up a littler straighter and forced it out in one mouthful "I'm pregnant."

It was transferred from his body to hers, that little stiffening he had. She knew it. She just knew it. "...You...you are pregnant? What?"

"It's not Clark's" she clarified. "...It's yours. I've...I've never been with another man. I'm three months."

Like she'd shown Meryl, she lifted her shirt and looked away, not wanting to see his cooling expression or his face transform before it denied ever even knowing her.

Mei inhaled sharply, jarred, when his hand softly ran over the swollen flesh. Despite herself, despite knowing whatever look he had on his face would probably break her heart, she turned to face him slowly.

...He seemed...perplexed? It was a confused expression, probably shocked, as he stared at her stomach as if it were mysterious. "Oh...oh my God."

Mei watched him through teary eyes as his slowly lifted to gaze at her. "It is...it is already this big? Is it healthy? Have you been eating well? You are so thin yourself, have you been eating enough for you and the baby to be healthy?"

Not quite expecting that, she just gaped at him speechlessly. "I...I suppose I...could be eating better..."

He huffed, "It is unacceptable! Who else knows?"

"...You, Meryl, and Skye."

Vishnal stared at her before grimacing. He must have realized exactly where her fear was stemming from as he rubbed his face. "...Ah."

"You're...you're not angry?" she asked, confused and shy.

"Angry?" he echoed, puzzled himself, "About what? Our _child_? What is that to be angry about? I am...a little surprised, I thought we were...safer but apparently that is not the case. Our little baby..."

He...he wasn't...denying it? He didn't...hate her? What _was_ this? It was a different kind of bomb dropped on her, one that didn't leave her feeling destroyed and downtrodden but startled and amazed at the results. Different kind of tears than the ones she'd been shedding these last few weeks rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered, "I'm...I'm so happy..."

"Well, do not cry if you are happy" he rumbled gently, pulling her into his arms, "I...I am so sorry, you have had to face all of this by yourself. Do not worry, I am here now."

Terrified this was a dream too, she held his waist tightly. No...she'd...she'd hold onto this. "...What...do we do now?"

He laughed wistfully, "No idea. I...was not expecting this. I do know there is no way I can go back to the main house and, if I may be so bold, I would not want you going back to the Wensington mansion either, especially with your mother and Clark."

"Agreed..." she whispered, grasping him tighter, "But...I don't want you to give up your endeavor with your dad-"

"Really, Mei, I am not choosing my father's pettiness over you and my own child. I have done everything I can think of to make him happy and forgive my transgressions but now it is completely irrelevant."

Still... he looked around a bit before standing. Meryl came out with a few plates, smiling, "Hello...you're Eminescu-san?"

"Ah, yes" Vishnal quickly blurted, bowing, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mei has spoken of you often..."

"And me, apparently" Skye yawned, walking behind his wife and crashing at the table, empty-handed.

Mei huffed, "Never good."

Skye smirked, picking up his chopsticks, and giving a quick 'itedakimasu' before starting to dig in. Meryl waved them over, "C'mon, you should eat something, Mei."

"I'm not very hungry..."

Vishnal scoffed, "None of that. You need to eat properly and now that I am here I will see to it."

She pouted as he herded her towards the table, sitting beside her. Meryl had made him a plate as well. Munching, Meryl swallowed and blinked languidly, "So...everything's okay though? I don't suspect I need to bash some sense into any skulls?"

"No, I...overreacted, I suppose" Mei murmured, nibbling on the ends of the sticks.

Vishnal nodded, "Now to just figure out what to do."

Skye sipped a small bowl of sake, frowning. "I guess you guys should...go try to get your stuff. You don't want to run away too empty-handed."

"That's true..."

Mei groaned, "Can your car hold all our stuff?"

Vishnal raised a brow as if this hadn't occurred to him. Wiping his hands on a napkin, Skye shook his head, "If you want we can take our mid-size..."

"'We'?" questioned Mei, bewildered.

Meryl blinked at her live-in husband knowingly, "You'll go?"

"Yea, I figure with the extra hands they could get out faster..."

Mei gaped and Vishnal bowed his head, "That...thank you."

"Of course. I'm all for busting up mommy dearest's delusions" he sighed, eating a clump of rice.

Meryl smirked at him before smiling back towards them, "We have a decent sized basement that's a guest room. It has a bathroom and small shower so you guys can crash there as long as you need."

"You...you mean it?" Mei murmured.

"Of course I do. I meant it, I won't leave you alone for this...well, except this moving part, I have to stay home with Meru-chan."

Vishnal shook his head rapidly, grasping Mei's hand underneath the table, "No, that-that is fine. I know I am grateful..."

"Yes..." Mei added.

Skye stood, picking up his plate and shuffling off towards the kitchen, "Well, while you finish eating I'll go get all the seats and crap out of the car so we can have max room."

"Perhaps Mei should remain here as well..." Vishnal pondered slowly.

"So my mom can call the cops on you guys? No way" Mei grunted, "I'll be fine...I need to close this out myself."

Meryl nodded, watching Skye idly pick up her empty plate as well. "I'm worried about how the other two may react but...well, they should leave too. But that'd be too much of a miracle to expect right now."

"Definitely" winced Mei. Yea...they'd be pissed. But Vishnal kissed her temple, squeezing her arm and whispering that everything would be just as it should be now.

...God, she hoped so.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Remember in Chapter 13, Koji was like, 'when you're ready to do something about Brody, tell me'. Because Koji is the Godfather XD


	22. Third Generation, Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** Never

**Author's Note: **Oh, that...was absurdly long between updates but I've been doing just about everything lately. Let's see...on Tumblr, one of the Harvest Moon groups reblogged a huge picture of most of the marriageable people so I posted the intended usage of each of them in the series. You may have to go back a few pages for that but it's a pretty lengthy read.

Additionally, pretty unhappy with the way Harvest Moon groups are run on Deviant Art, I have opened one called Harvest Moon Plus. Harvest-moon-plus is the name so if anyone's actually still on deviant art (even I have to admit, tumblr's more user friendly...) please join and advertise for me XD

A LOTTTT happens in this chapter so be prepared to be reading for a while. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Max and Miru's story is currently being worked on but next new story will be Vaughn's. See you then and happy reading!

* * *

"Once upon a time you were my only responsible child. Exactly _what _occurred to shatter your obedience, Mei?"

Committed to Saioji Mei crossed her arms tightly as she gazed at her mother, the woman standing in the large foyer. May and Yue were there, pretty speechless. She probably would have crumbled if Vishnal and Skye weren't behind her. No...no more.

"What you call 'obedience' mother is only ever going to be blind dependence on you butting in where you aren't required. You never cared a second about anyone's happiness except your own" Mei hissed, slowly raising her eyes to the woman.

Fuwaki Ceffiena was expressionless, her dark eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I beg to differ. I always focused on you and your sister's happiness. Why, what joy will you get from working your whole life just to be able to live? Clark can offer you more than a...butler. And no child is worth throwing away your own comfort."

"That pretty much sums it all up" Mei said simply, glancing back at the two behind her, "C'mon, let's grab what little is mine."

"Mei! There is no possible way you can't see what a mistake you're making!" Ceffiena snapped angrily.

Vishnal squeezed her shoulder as they wandered towards the steps, Skye following rather awkwardly. He kept glancing over his shoulder...she was too overwhelmed to pay it much mind. No, the mistake was staying here as long as she had. But then...she smiled faintly as her 'ward' kissed the top of her head gently. Yea, she did get one good thing out of it.

Going into her room, she started to quickly throw the clothes she had bought on her own as well as the odds and ends she'd collected into some suitcases. Vishnal helped, a little more neat than she was. Skye stood at the doorway, taking the suitcases and stacking them in the hallway after Vishnal passed them to him. Mei sighed, feeling weary and nauseous...though generally kind of...excited? That in turn made her sad. She was _happy _to be basically disowned by her mother. What was Ceffiena thinking? What kind of human being was she? She'd probably look at Meru and feel absolutely nothing. The same with her child...just because they were from the life she thought didn't deem worthy to live.

"Mei, this is ridiculous!"

Groaning as finally her sisters came out of their stupor to talk her out of her 'stupidity', she turned to face them. Mei cocked a brow, finally noting what Skye seemed to be staring at back in the main area: Yue. Right now he was watching her with a perplexed look, still leaning against the door. She looked irritated and May was...enraged? "If I knew this was going to happen I would have never agreed with going to see Meryl!"

"I was pregnant _before _we went to see Meryl, Yue" Mei sighed heavily, picking up some pictures she'd gotten on her secret dates with Vishnal from underneath her nightstand.

"W-Why! Why couldn't you just be happy with Clark?" May snapped.

Mei glared hotly at them, "How can I be happy with someone I don't give a damn about? Have you forgotten what it is to be happy? You wouldn't be asking me if you weren't so f—king brainwashed, it makes me sick to think I was EVER like you two!"

May seethed, "So we're brainwashed if we decide to live this way?"

Mei considered that absently as she packed away the only other thing she wanted to take from this place. "No...I think it just makes you damn crazy."

"You're making a mistake" Yue maintained, leering irritably at Skye, probably noticing his almost probing stare.

Skye tilted his head some at her before asking softly: "...Are you okay, Yue?"

"What?"

His brows furrowed some before he faintly shook his head, "...Nothing. If Mei wants to leave and live with Eminescu-san and have their baby, it's not a mistake. And if you guys decide to live here, that's not a mistake either. You should be able to decide what you want to do and Mei's no different. What it should never be about is what_ she _wants."

Yue's eyes widened some and May huffed, marching out of the room past him with a breathy 'whatever!'. Hugging herself, Yue looked at Mei sadly. Mei bit her lip...she supposed she...kind of felt what Meryl had all those years, letting herself be subjected to torture just to keep them safe. She...hadn't wanted to leave them behind but knew in the end she had to to have any sort of life. Tearing up, she rushed to her older sister, grasping her droopy gray matronly sweater, forced on her by a controlling fiance, she gushed: "You can go too!"

"...I..."

Yue paused before hugging her shoulders, sighing faintly, "I'm sure you'll have a beautiful child. I hope you're both healthy for the whole duration and beyond. I...I love you. Tell Meryl and Meru the same, okay?"

Sort of in disbelief, confused why Yue was hanging on, she dumbly nodded and released her. Skye frowned deeply, Mei quickly passing by him to escape to the SUV, Vishnal grabbing half of the bags. The tall fellow lingered for some time before collecting the others and following them. Yea...she...she worried for Yue too.

Ceffiena snarled as they appeared, starting to exit the mansion for, hopefully, ever. "You wait! I've already called Clark!"

"Tell 'Clark' to find a new 'liltits'."

Skye cocked a brow, carefully walking down the steps and going to open the trunk of his car. Mei was following but she yelped when Ceffiena grabbed her arm. "I FORBID this!"

"Let go of me!"

She yelped as Vishnal grabbed her completely, throwing him over his shoulder. She couldn't see his expression but he sounded a lot more stern than she'd ever known him to be, "I apologize, _ma'am_, but my allowance of you mistreating her has ended. You should not concern yourself any longer. She is an adult and has always been more than capable of taking care of herself despite you never allowing her to. Additionally, I will be her support as I have always tried to be. She does not need your interference any longer."

Mei flustered, hugging his neck as he turned, managing to hold her few cases and her as he walked down the steps. Her mother was screaming but it was all blurring together as they got further away. Pursing her lips, she curled around him a little tighter and he gave her that sweet smile, kissing her cheek. "Get some rest, Mei. I am sure you and the baby are exhausted. Leave everything else to Yukina-san and myself."

"...Thank you."

"You have no need to thank me" he offered softly.

He sat in the back seat with her, all her things fitting in the back with his. Funny how little she had...or maybe it was simply what little she had wanted. Skye yawned, glancing over his shoulder as he drove down the long driveway. "Well, I'd like to say I hope this is the last time I come out here but I'm still hoping your sisters change their minds..."

Mei sighed in agreement before scowling a bit at him. "Why were you asking Yue if she was okay...? I mean, I'm worried about her too, but..."

Skye didn't remark immediately, turning off onto the main street of Wensington before finally responding: "She looks like she's hiding something...I guess I just know how to pick that out. Or maybe I'm just paranoid."

Eh?

* * *

"Smarter idea than I thought, Skye."

"Thanks, I think."

Vishnal blinked at Mei as she held Meru, the baby quiet as she awaited her aunt to press the buttons on her toy to make some crazy sound. Mei followed through and the sound of a 'moo' promptly followed with Meru's delighted squeak. He'd thought to get up super early and prepare her a large healthy breakfast...and he had, not sleeping much last night. The room was quite nice, actually, and the bed was very cozy...he just had much on his mind.

Alas, shuffling up the steps he discovered that Skye and Meryl were already awake at 6:45. Meryl was wearing a knee length black skirt and a blouse, her hair pulled up neatly. Skye was wearing the same thing from the night before, his eyes heavy and holding the wide awake Meru. Meryl smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, kissing Meru as well before walking away. Skye walked with her to the door and stood there until she presumably pulled off. After, he crashed on the couch and turned on the television, clicking through to some super exuberant cartoon as Meru lied on his stomach and watched.

Vishnal had attempted to tip-toe through but Skye noticed him, looking to him drearily "You're up early..."

"Ah, yes" Vishnal smiled quickly, "I hope you do not mind but I wished to prepare breakfast for Mei. It does not seem she is getting proper nutrition..."

Skye nodded faintly, his eyes shutting a little, "Yea, take whatever you need. I usually make breakfast for Meryl and myself on my days off and would have for you guys but my sleep schedule's a little off now..."

"Yes, understandably. I am still gracious for your help last night."

"Not at all...I'm glad at least one of Meryl's sisters wanted out. It's hard to believe they're all just that happy in that situation..."

Vishnal swallowed. "No, I doubt they are..."

Skye stood and Vishnal quickly smiled, the guy wandering into the kitchen with him. It wasn't really until the adrenaline of the night before settled down that he noticed that Mei's sister's...husband? Well, he was huge. He was comfortable at 5'10" yet next to someone that was over six feet, it was a tad intimidating. Meru was against his shoulder, seeming to be gnawing at the cloth of his shirt.

"Okay, Meruchi, I'm making you a bottle now. You don't have to try to eat papa's clothes when you have hunger pangs" he said, kissing the baby's temple.

Vishnal had observed them for a moment and had to ask... "Is...being a father difficult?"

Skye looked to him, surprised, taking a bottle out of what looked like a warmer solely designed for that purpose. The fellow looked off for a moment before exhaling a little, "Yea, it is. Sometimes I don't know what to do for her, like when she's still crying after I've changed her diaper or fed her or cuddled her. She's not able to tell me what it is she wants and I've done all that I can think of and it just freaks me out."

Biting his lip, Vishnal laughed nervously as he retrieved some eggs from their fridge. "That...does sound like a harrowing task. I will do everything in my power to be there for Mei and our child but I am not very confident."

"There you go, Meruchi..." Skye cooed, sticking the bottle in her mouth before appearing thoughtful, "I mean, we're...new parents. I'd _helped _take care of my baby sister but that's still a little different from having my own. But for everything that makes me nervous with Meru I can say as long as we try and give it our all it's not like we've failed, y'know?"

Before he could remark, Mei appeared in the doorway, yawning and appearing pale. "I need some ginger tea...the baby's not happy today."

Vishnal smiled quickly, looking to Skye, "Uh, I suppose I shall run to get some..."

Skye yawned as well, shaking his head and going to a cupboard with spices and a collection of tea. "Nah, Meryl's on some health weight loss kick and bought a ton of tea. I'm sure there's some with ginger and is decaf here..."

Mei was appalled, "Decaf? What's the point of drinking it then?"

Skye raised his brows back at her. "Uh, well, they say it's not a good idea for pregnant women to drink anything with caffeine..."

She blanched as if she wasn't aware of this fact. Vishnal grimaced, taking a packet that Skye found and thanking him, quickly retrieving the still hot water and a cup off a wooden tree. Well, they all had a lot to learn apparently...Mei sat at the counter, staring at Meru who was still drinking her bottle happily. "Does Meryl... breastfeed?"

"Off and on" Skye replied, "Of course the mother's milk is loaded with nutrients and all that jazz but going off it solely Meru wasn't gaining a whole lot of weight."

"Oh, I never thought of that..."

Vishnal set the cup before her, brushing back her bangs and kissing her forehead. "Here, drink that for your nausea and I will make a light breakfast for you."

Mei just sighed and Skye leaned against the counter, kissing Meru's cheek as she finished off her meal. "So what's on the schedule for you guys today? Chilling?"

"No way" grumbled Mei, sipping the strong tea gingerly, "I'm definitely not going to sit around and mope. I'm hoping they'll allow me to work today."

Vishnal's eyes widened, almost dropping the egg he was going to crack in the bowl, and he looked back at her incredulously. "WORK?"

"You actually have a job despite mama tyrant?" Skye raised a brow.

"Yes..." Mei rolled her eyes, "I'm a swim instructor..."

Vishnal glowered, propping his hands on his hips, "Which is MUCH too strenuous!"

"Oh c'mon! It's probably good for me to continue exercising!"

"You did not even know you should not drink caffeine, how you know that kind of exercise is 'good'?"

"Shut up!"

Skye lifted a hand, picking up a cloth and throwing it over his shoulder. He started patting Meru's back, "I mean, you're not swimming Olympic laps, right?"

Mei huffed, "Of course not."

"Then swimming's pretty tame. Meryl did it to keep active which is pretty important unless the doctor happened to put Mei on bed rest for some reason..."

Vishnal glowered, unsure of that, though Mei seemed pleased with the support. Skye smirked as Meru rather daintily burped then giggled, "So...you, uh, made money, right?"

"Yea...?"

His frown grew, "Well, is it in an account? I can see your mother flexing her power to get a hold of anything that you can use to secure yourself without her?"

...Yea, neither of them had thought of that. In a mad dash, they were able to drain the accounts...after, Vishnal figured they'd just overreacted but shockingly not an hour later did Mei get a call from her bank asking casually would she be putting her money back there because her _mother _was concerned. Concerned indeed.

Now Mei was lying on the couch, drained. Too drained to go to the pool, she'd decided in the end. Vishnal had pondered over and decided that it probably would do her well to stay active. Alas, until he saw she was at a hundred percent with all this he just wanted her to take it easy. He pulled on his coat and stared at her, a little worried. He needed to do a little shopping and, honestly, search for a job to support them as well. When he mentioned this, she actually smiled a little.

"Oh, I think you can find a great one. Actually, I think I can secure a one better than the pool now that I'm free..."

Most likely the one with Miss Pia and Miss Leia...Vishnal was content about that too. He was...he was glad she could have choices now.

...Alas, he was leaving her here with Skye. The fellow in question barreled up and quickly back down the steps humming, dressed in jeans and a tee now. Mei looked at him weirdly as he went to the kitchen.

From what he'd gathered whenever she mentioned him, Mei wasn't exactly thrilled with her sister's boyfriend. She assured that he seemed trustworthy enough and he'd gone above and beyond for Meryl so that was admirable. But him and her, they rarely had much in common. Not that she needed them to, she'd tacked on, but generally he was about sex and crazy stuff she had no interest in and he just thought she was weird. Alas, Mei was kind of weak and fatigued so she needed someone to tend to her, at least for today, but...

Walking into the kitchen, Vishnal watched Skye start to prepare a bowl of...mush. He looked disgusted. "Man, I'd hate to be a baby..."

Vishnal chuckled, Skye shuddering as he mixed in a half a tablespoon of honey to what seemed to be maybe oatmeal. Clearing his throat, he remembered his request, "Ah, um, if you...do not mind, could you...tend to Mei for a few hours? I wish to get a few things for her and myself and also see who is hiring."

"Yea, sure, no problem" Skye agreed easily.

...Yea... "But don't be too worried about a job or anything. Of course, you'll want one in the future to help support your family but Meryl and I don't mind letting you use the basement while you guys pull everything together. Mei probably needs you a lot right now though" Skye tacked on.

Vishnal considered that before nodding, "Yes, I suppose that is true...I will search a little alas. I do want us to have things prepared for our child."

Skye nodded as well, "Sounds like a plan. We can hold down the fort pretty well here..."

He smiled and nodded himself before going back into the living room. Kissing the top of Mei's head, he bid her good-bye...it was troubling, that anxious look she gave him. "You'll...be back soon, right?"

"Yes, of course" he insisted. "Do you wish me to bring you anything? I can search for the Crimson tea in decaf."

Mei smiled, a comforting expression, hugging Meru a little tighter. "Only if it's not a lot of trouble."

Vishnal returned the gesture, stroking her cheek, "Of course it is not. I will return shortly..."

Heading outside, he climbed into his car and felt complete excitement...never mind he had no career to fall back on now, never mind he'd never get his father's approval now, never mind Mei's crazed mother. It was those crazed situations that made that life close to unbearable. Now? Now he got to start over...they both did. All of them, he thought with a growing smile. Their baby...would it be a girl? A boy?

...Never mind all the bad things, never mind they pretty much had 'nothing' if they didn't have Meryl or Skye. But nothing beat that something they were forced into and now? The slate was clean.

* * *

"...I come to visit my grandbaby and find my baby's pregnant with my next one."

Mei groaned, Meryl snickering as she crossed between the kitchen and living room, preparing dinner and tea for their surprise visitor Saioji Mura. The black haired fellow leered a little at her stomach, holding Meru close to his chest. "So...when do I get to meet the father?"

"Uh, he should be back soon...he's actually out later than I expected" Mei laughed nervously.

...What if he just bailed?

He didn't really have a reason to come back now, did he? She took away his opportunities to be accepted by his father again, she was _pregnant_, he had to get another job...he could just say 'to hell with it!' and run off forever. But...

Meru gabbled a little and rested her cheek to Mura's chest, purring after a moment. He smiled, petting her back. "Are you happy, beautiful? You get a baby cousin to play with one day."

Meryl returned with a tray of tea and cookies, setting them on the coffee table. She'd just gotten in from work a few hours ago...it was interesting being home alone with Skye and Meru for a majority of the day. They napped for a while, ate, then Meru napped again. While she was content just being left alone to wallow on the couch, Skye insisted they watch something and picked out Sucker Punch which sounded horrible to her but actually turned out to be pretty cool. He made a massive thing of popcorn and got them some soda...apparently they made decaffeinated soda for some reason too?

Meru woke up pretty synchronized to when the movie finished and Skye went off to change her diaper...before having a hilarious freak out, returning in a tizzy to the knowledge that he just used the last diaper and this had to be amended _now_. Mei assured him she could handle watching Meru if he wanted to go grab some. He'd rushed out maybe thirty minutes ago and Meryl randomly returned ten minutes after he left. She'd snorted. "Jeez, he could just call me. He will lose it in a second when he figures out we're out of diapers, it's crazy."

Mei smirked, "I can imagine that being pretty troubling..."

"She does go through a ton of them. Buh tha'z cuz my Mewoo is a'ways so hungy."

Somehow she wanted to endeavor _not _to talk like that to her baby...but really, staring at Meru's face for a little while she found herself doing the exact same thing so she figured she was already out of luck on that goal.

Meryl smiled some when the doors burst open, revealing Skye, to Mei's...disappointment. She did have to smirk more though, noting he had like two massive boxes of diapers and a ton of milk. "I'm prepared for anything."

"You really are" Meryl snickered, taking a box from him and accepting the kiss he snatched before he went to set them down in the living room.

Skye and her father exchanged a few words before the fellow dashed out again and returned with more groceries. "Oh yea, I saw Vishnal at the store, Mei. He said he had to stop by some tea place before he got back but that he's on his way."

Washed with relief, she smiled some and nodded. Mura's brows knitted, rubbing Meru's back, "...Vish...nal?"

"Ah yea, he's...Romanian."

"Romanian?"

Meryl grinned, drinking her tea, "He's exactly the girly type I called Mei falling for too."

Mei pouted at her and Mura blinked rapidly. "Well, I look forward to meeting this guy you've failed to mention in your phone calls or visits, Mei."

She winced and pouted more at him. "He's the ward I told you about from time to time, dad..."

Mura seemed surprised about that as well before clearing his throat. "So I take it if you're staying here with Meryl your mother wasn't too thrilled to learn about your bundle of joy..."

"To put it nicely."

"I know she's your mother but really, the only good thing that ever came out of her is definitely you four...otherwise, I can't think of anyone's existence whose I despise more" Mura muttered.

He didn't know the half of it...Meryl smiled vaguely and shrugged, "You don't have to think about her, papa, that's dead and in the past. And, well, you _do _have a bit of a fling going now, right?"

Their patriarch scratched his chin, pinking a little, "I wouldn't even call it that...just intrigue at best, I suppose."

They just smirked at that response, Skye returning after putting groceries away and pulling Meryl into his lap. Skye whispered something in her ear and she smiled, blinking slowly, "I dunno about _that_...dad, would Skye have to ask your permission for my hand?"

Mura scoffed, "If I thought you did you danced all over it getting her pregnant."

Skye groaned, "It wasn't my _intention _to get her pregnant though, that has to count for something!"

Meryl pinched him and sighed, "We're too busy for a wedding anyway, Skye."

Mei was a little surprised this was coming up now. Did they _have _to get married? They already had Meru and in more ways than one Skye was already her husband. She noted that Meryl was wearing a pretty ring though, the band knotted and bronze-like with a diamond. She was wearing it on the engaged finger too...

"Whatever woman. As many weddings as my family has thrown we can have one planned in a week."

Mura snickered, picking up Meru and nuzzling her nose, "And technically I don't think you have to have a full blown thing. Maybe a small party."

"I'll think about it" Meryl murmured, snuggling against Skye.

He kissed her temple but gently put her on the couch after, standing. "Here baby, you relax. I'll finish up dinner..."

Ah, the sappy couple...but then, she wondered how it'd feel when her and Vishnal had their own place. Before Mura arrived, Meryl joked that Skye and her were usually like an old couple, arguing over the sheets and how they washed clothes or 'why were they having that for dinner again?' Alas, she said as long as they fit in a few sweet romantic moments it was nice...

...She was worried if he'd even come back.

As if showing up her paranoia, the doorbell rang. She smiled quickly when Vishnal appeared on the other side, holding tons of paper bags. Meryl took some from him. "Sheesh, we had food."

"Oh, I did not want to be too spoiled. Besides, I am only fluent in ten dishes at the moment and I do not believe you have all the ingredients..."

Meryl chuckled, "You might need a few more dishes to be fluent in considering Mei's cooking."

Mei stuck out her tongue but stood, smiling nervously as Mura did at well. He was clearly sizing Vishnal up... "W-welcome back, Vishnal..."

Vishnal blinked at Mura, confused, before his eyes widened. "O-oh, are you Saioji-san?"

"That I am."

Of course it was Vishnal and he started bowing madly, sputtering between 'nice to meet you' and 'omg, I did not mean to impregnate your daughter'...Mura sighed, waving a hand to calm down his rambling. "Well, you're not the first one..."

Vishnal flustered and Mei turned to face him, pouting. "You were gone a long time, dude."

"Ah, yes, I apologize. I was hunting down job opportunities and a few were open to interview immediately so..." he scratched his chin, raising a brow, "I will discuss them with you, some are time consuming and others are...well, rather...sparing with payment, if you will."

"I'm impressed you found something so quickly" she assured, giving him a smile. So...far, he was dedicated? That was relieving...

Vishnal nodded before absently clearing his throat, "Uh, there is...one other thing I desired to mention, Mei."

"What's that?"

"Will you marry me?"

…_EH?_

Mura and Meryl looked up from Meru, wide-eyed. Mei couldn't imagine the look on her face right now. Vishnal seemed dead serious...WHAT? Where'd that come from? Why all this marriage talk?

"V-Vishnal, that's...that's kind of a...a step...you know?" Mei stammered, still shocked.

The blue haired fellow hesitated but just for a moment before giving her that utterly sincere look, that one she knew meant he was being completely open and truthful with her. In this particular instance, it was petrifying. Her? A WIFE? Meryl suddenly stood, grasping their father's elbow, "Uh, let's give them a second, dad."

"Why?" he demanded, glowering.

Meryl smirked, rolling her eyes, and dragging him towards the kitchen with a bit of resistance. Vishnal sighed some, sitting on the couch and pulling her to sit across his legs. It felt weird! She...she used to with Sierra but they hadn't gotten to snuggle up because they had to hide their relationship. MARRIAGE? They didn't even know how to snuggle!

...Wait. "Your mom would freak if she found out I was pregnant, wouldn't she?"

Vishnal groaned, rolling his eyes around, "I have considered that, yes, but that is not the reason I am asking you, Mei..."

"Then why? Why...why can't we just be like Meryl and Skye?" she protested weakly.

"I will not force you if you are truly against it, Mei...but I..." he paused before flustering, "I...I suppose I...do wish to be married to you. We have been together for a long time so..."

Mei blushed as well, gazing off, mumbling shyly, "Well...that's...true...but what if...I mean, I don't _want _it to, but what if something goes wrong...?"

He considered it before kissing her tenderly, "Before we throw in the towel, we would have to try everything to fix it. And mostly it would be you finding displeasure with me for I have had almost ten years to find large qualm with you and I am still surprised I have not..."

Mei snickered, pinching him but sighing gravely, "You know things about me annoy you. Like I know you hate my snoring."

"It is tolerable, especially if I sleep before you. I grow concerned my own snoring would trouble you..."

"Sleeping Beauty snoring? Please" she snorted, biting her lip. "Well, my temper..."

Vishnal shook his head, "Your temper is not troubling to me. If anything I know it would mean you would not stand for any mistreatment."

"Really?" she smiled wistfully, resting her head on his shoulder, "I just put up with a decade of mistreatment so I don't know about that one."

Holding her closer, he grumbled, "You are the only one aside from your sister to have made it out. That counts for something..."

She wasn't so sure but closed her eyes, somewhat...comforted. That wasn't enough for a marriage though, was it? Being comforted... It wouldn't...be like she _really _minded. Her only fear was...problems. Of course, all their problems were usually at the source of her overbearing mother so...

Gazing into his purple-gray eyes, she sighed, blushing, "...I'd...I would marry you."

"Really?" he rasped.

"Yes."

He smiled broadly, nervously shifting to get to his coat pocket. "I...I was late because I...wanted it to be nice."

Confused, she gasped softly as he opened a small box with a tiny slip of gold and tiny diamonds. "I...did not think you would want anything too flashy and was easy to remove..."

Flushing, suddenly feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed but weirdly not in a bad way, she allowed him to put it on her finger. "B-baka...I...I wouldn't take it off."

He pinked and smiled even more, closing his eyes. "I will hold you to it..."

Mei felt a little bit like...celebrating? Of course she couldn't drink or anything but...looking over her shoulder, she smirked as Meryl, Mura, _and _Meru being held by Mura peeked around the corner. Holding up her hand, she remarked: "I'm engaged."

Meryl clapped her hands together, Mura glowering. "You're too young to get married."

Mei laughed, standing and walking towards him as he approached. "Not...really, I'm 29, right?"

He groaned at that and kissed the top of her head, leering at Vishnal. "Well, I'm...happy for you. I would like to get to know your future husband a little better, alas."

Vishnal smiled anxiously but nodded, reaching out to shake his hand. "I do not mind, sir. Perhaps a lunch is in order?"

"Lunch, ay..."

Mei bit her lip, looking to Meryl helplessly, "I mean, you were really pretty pregnant. I'm just going to be a mass of fat."

"Don't be silly" Meryl scoffed.

"Perhaps...but I still want to have it soon while I'm still fairly small. I'd hate to look back on pictures and see all this excess blubber everywhere..." Mei groaned.

Laughing, Meryl elbowed her a bit, "That's your baby growing, you."

Vishnal shook his head, "I agree, Mei, you will look perfect regardless..._however_, I...do slightly agree I want it quickly. At least so we can slightly avoid my mother's...disapproval of our premarital...activity, if you will."

Mei cocked a brow, "We're not going to tell your mom I'm pregnant? Won't she figure it out?"

"Oh, you would be surprised" he remarked with a wave of his hand before smiling, "A wedding like that festival would be nice, perhaps? That would not take too long to plan."

Meryl tilted her head, probably not sure what this meant, but Mei thought it sounded perfect. Clasping her hands, she nodded, "That'd be great!"

"Stealing our thunder, huh? I see how it is!"

Mei stuck her tongue out at Skye as he entered with hotpot to set in the center of the table. "You guys don't even know WHEN you want to have a wedding."

Meryl snickered, "Skye wanted to have it at Kammait. He says Zavier texts him all the time about how he's lost yet another 'loyal' group."

Snickering, Mura curled Meru against his shoulder and walked over to sit at the table. "The poor guy. That would be kind of...crazy though. I can't see any kind of affair aside from punk industrial moshing at Kammait."

"Mm, we'll see" Skye grinned a little.

Mei raised a brow at the prospect of Meryl and Skye's wedding being in a club before shaking her head, sitting. Yea, those two...but she smiled as they all sat together and ate, chatting about different things. Dinner had become torture at the mansion, forced to eat with someone she hadn't chosen. Vishnal smiled warmly at her, asked if she and the baby felt okay as he held her hand. Yea...it...it felt good to be with people that cared. Even weird ass Skye...he informed her that his great-grandmother loved making dresses besides the ones she made for her line or had custom ordered and that he was sure Yagami Dana would make one that suited her. It was sort of her forte...

Taking a bath, adding a little bit of a tweak by taking it with her...soon-to-be _husband_, she rubbed her belly as she leaned against his chest, thanking the being that was still forming. It surely was frightening, not knowing what would happen to her or it but...the little push? It was making things work out a lot differently.

And she was thankful.

* * *

"Oh, it's so pretty..."

Mei smiled shyly, holding the edges of the cream Bohemian dress. It reached a little past her knees with a lacy hanging collar, showing off her shoulders. Skye's great-grandmother had grown inspired when she put it on to create a...bolero embroidered vesty thing? Mei thought it was fine as was but didn't stop her from running off with her inspiration.

Meryl entered with a box and a smile. "Hey, cutie. Your fiance brought something from his 'mum'."

Blinking, she walked over to the table in the back of the Yagada headquarters as Meryl set it down. Taking off the paper lid, she folded back the linen and gasped softly. "Oh..."

"How pretty..." Meryl remarked absently, gazing at the veil.

It was almost the same material of the dress, close enough that it looked like they'd been made with each other in mind. Meryl helped her haphazardly place it on her head, both of them laughing at their particularly horrid skill in such things. What they did put together looked...perfect?

Yagami Dana walked back in to take measurements and gasped at the veil, enthralled with it's design and thus revamping her vest design to match it. "Oh, you'll look so darling!"

Mei laughed as the woman rushed off, seeming delighted, raising her brow. "Wow, Skye was right, she really is inspired..."

"She loves what she does" Meryl agreed, smiling at the little dress the woman had made for Meru and her. They were simpler versions of Mei's dress...it would be well set up.

Cipriana was absolutely thrilled to learn that they were getting married. Vishnal smirked and reported that she'd said she'd known when she first met Mei they were destined for each other.

Her future husband, as weird as that was to think still two weeks later, was taking everything in stride, running around and planning things for them. He'd found a job that paid weirdly well and was a bit of an amusing discovery for her that he even knew how, but he was instructing yoga? Amongst other things like Capoeira, the Brazilian martial art, and Marma Ati, a Southern Indian pressure point based art... her thing was when did he learn all that?

"I took up violence as a rebelling teenager."

Smiling, she shook her head. She had been thrilled to call and ask Pia if she still had that opening. The pink haired woman gushed 'of course!' and now Mei was on that team while continuing her swim instructing when they didn't have missions. Everything was sort of working out, they weren't...ultra rich. But they'd put all the money they'd had to withdraw back into a separate bank with tons of security and, embarrassing but rather exciting to her, under Mei Eminescu.

With that step, Vishnal had located and reserved an apartment for them until they could save money for a house. It was right between their work perfectly so neither were giving or taking. Her knucklehead 'brother-in-law' must have wanted to get on her good side because he had a relative selling a car and purchased it for them as a 'wedding present' so they had an extra vehicle. It was cute. She'd claimed the baby blue Nissan Leaf for herself. It just reminded her of all those years ago when they were teenagers and their father left them home alone on a business trip. May had declared that they were big girls...now it actually felt like it.

...May.

She'd hoped her sisters would think, evaluate their situations, _get out_. But no, she heard May was to wed in three months, Yue in two. Oh Yue...Mei swallowed, gazing at the dress and combination with a weak smile. She was glad Meryl was here, at least. But then, it didn't feel the same, did it? Mei expressed to the eldest sister that Yue was quite fixated with Meru and was always seeing things for the baby, it seemed. Meryl just smiled sadly and didn't remark. She knew she missed them all being together like they'd been with their father. How'd they lose that? Now two of them wouldn't be coming to her miraculous wedding when all of them should have been together goofing off. They should all be able to see and gush and spoil Meru and soon her baby senseless. But they couldn't be farther apart...

Mei jolted with another knock at the door, looking up. Meryl frowned, "Who is it?"

"It's me and Meru" Skye said from the other side, "I have another delivery."

Meryl opened the door and smiled, her little family standing there holding... Mei smiled as well, walking over, "From my fiance?"

Skye nodded, handing her a steaming paper cup of decaf crimson tea. "He seems very worried about you rushing around and hopes that you have a good meal soon."

"It'd be nice to see _him_" she grumbled, sipping it a little.

"That seems to be what the wedding is for, separating to plan the thing then spending forever after" Skye remarked sagely, shifting Meru on his hip.

Meryl cooed, kissing the baby as she clung to Skye tightly. "Yea, you have plenty of time to let him drive you crazy."

Mei smiled weakly at that, sitting on a chair in the corner to enjoy the beverage. "Am I...making a mistake? I mean, we've only been together-together for some months..."

"From what I've heard you two were generally a couple anyway without the sex" Skye commented, sitting on a bench near the door.

"Oi, are you getting Vishnal drunk and making him talk again?" she sulked.

"Dude's a lightweight! I invite him with me and the boys to have a couple drinks and play darts but then he's gone off a _beer_. And yea, he...talks about you a lot."

Mei's eyes narrowed, "Anything bad?"

"No but he will rant forever and _ever_ about some guy in a Speedo and how much he despised his existence. Whatever the guy did to you or him, it broke his heart."

She couldn't help laugh and smirk at that, rolling her eyes. "Oh."

Meryl raised a brow but took Meru, curling her against her chest and cooing to her. "I think everyone asks themselves if it's a mistake, Mei. But like Skye said, you have been together a long time if you're looking at it from that perspective. Could you think of any other reason why it'd be a mistake?"

...Not really. Any "problems" with Vishnal she noticed just kind of melted into who he was. None of them were bad either, it wasn't like he was abusive or controlling or mean-spirited. She wanted him to be more assertive more often, she didn't want anyone to take advantage of him or they'd have to face his very angry wife. And maybe miscellaneous things that only crazy people would consider a deal breaker like how obsessed he got with cleaning. No, he probably had hidden "flaws" but again, none of that was enough to say this was a bad idea.

Oh yea...she was concerned he was lying to her about not finding any issues within herself. That...that could cause problems. But...he did say if they _ever _faced an issue he wanted them to try to work it out. That was...responsible.

She yelped as Dana burst in with a prototype of her design, placing it over the dress...and sure enough, that sold it, especially with the veil. Meryl cooed and hugged her shoulders as she teared up. 'It's the hormones' she teased sweetly.

Maybe...or she was just genuinely happy and somewhat overwhelmed with what had occurred just over the last few weeks. It was hard to believe not long ago she was engaged to a man she hated and wasn't allowed to go outside. She knew it'd be hard. To have a baby and responsibility when she'd been denied learning how to handle such responsibilities...it'd be a disaster. But just at first. She was determined to learn...

What did that say about May? Yue?

...Yue. That...that was worrisome, those last few moments with her. The more she thought about how lifeless and sad she seemed, the more she wished she'd paid more attention to her to try and help. Perhaps she was older by a few minutes but...

What was she going through? Yue was smart...why didn't she just get out too?

* * *

"Stop trembling."

"Yes."

"Smile."

"Yes."

For now Fuwaki Yue walked behind Sabirou closely through the law office. The man hadn't turned to look at her as they entered the elevator, pressing the three button to get to third floor where he had prenup papers waiting to be reviewed. Yue bowed her head as she was supposed to, swallowing and holding her trembling wrist. The long heavy skirt she was wearing almost dragged against the floor, the thick sweater itchy but necessary.

The wedding was in two weeks. Two...weeks and she'd be Sabirou Yue. That's...God, that's not what she wanted. Not at all...

Careful not to stumble, she followed him out of the elevator, feeling faint. She'd been on a set diet for the last two months. It was free of anything vaguely nutritional or plentiful...but she had to look perfect in her full dress. That's what he said...

Choking when her stomach growled, petrified he'd hear it, she was relieved when it timed perfectly with him opening the door to the office. She should still be afraid...she was signing her life over. Everything would be his soon...including...

Including her...

"...You're not my lawyer."

Yue looked up cautiously when Sabirou spoke...and the blood drained from her face.

Standing near the window, flipping through files, was none other than her ex high school boyfriend, Yagami Iori. His warm gray eyes watched them for a moment, apparently rather stunned himself. His...his hair was different, more kept and professional but it suited him well. She tried not to fidget with this unexpected meeting but it was difficult...oh God, if he said anything...

"Ah yes, Matoka had an emergency trial of an incriminating nature for his client so he asked me to, if it is alright with you, watch over the proceedings of you signing the prenuptial agreement. I understand if you wish to wait for him."

Her heart raced at his silky voice. Wasn't he supposed to be a botanist? Why was he a lawyer? His dad was a lawyer but that wasn't _botany_! Sabirou didn't seem pleased, naturally. "I would _prefer _my lawyer but I'm not able to just idly come back at leisure. Some of us are busy people."

"Understandable" Iori said simply, "It's merely reviewing and signing some paperwork, however. Matoka isn't the only one capable of that task."

Yue flinched, expecting an outburst...alas, he was putting up his front. "I suppose all lawyers are the same."

"More or less."

Stiffening as her future husband suddenly glanced at her hard, she could have choked when he suddenly glanced between them... "My...future wife seems to have a favorable impression of you...?"

"Yagami Iori" he introduced before staring a little at Yue. It was like Skye's stare those months ago: concerned. They could see right through her? "...I suppose it could come back as a conflict of interest, Sabirou-san, so I should inform you that your wife and I were...friendly in high school."

Yue could have died. "How friendly?"

"I thought we were serious" Iori rather poignantly remarked, "But she broke up with me so that must count for something, hmm?"

Feeling a hard pang of regret, she could only bow her head as Sabirou actually chuckled. "Sounds like you may have the conflict of interest, Yagami-san."

"Hardly. Can't keep a job with hard feelings" he assured before directing them to sit. "We'll just review the paperwork and I'll sincerely wish you both the best."

"Good to know" Sabirou said, idly watching as Iori removed a stack of papers from a manila folder. Yue felt sick...and she wasn't honestly sure from what between Iori's kind of icy rebuttal or that he'd 'sincerely wish them the best'. What could she want though?

"Now-"

"Did you two ever have sex?"

Yue couldn't keep her head from snapping to stare at the blunt man, shocked. Iori's mouth was still agape from the start of his sentence, stopping cold. "...Come...come again?"

"I'm just wondering" Sabirou scratched his chin, turning his cuff links, "I have this feeling she's earned experience from somewhere, just wondering what the source is."

If she could talk to him like a person, she would have scolded him senseless. But she couldn't. She could only turn bright red and bow her head in silence. Iori probably was looking to her for assistance but...

"I...I assure you that whatever...relations...Fuwaki-san and I had, it won't affect this hearing."

"Nothing like that. Just call me curious."

Iori hesitated before looking off awkwardly, "Our...relationship had reached that point, if it's necessary for you to know."

Sabirou blinked, saying snidely, "If you broke her in, I'd have to say you didn't do the best job. She's a bit of a...cold fish, perhaps?"

Yue could have died in that second and probably happily. Why did he want to embarrass her? Alas, she noted, startled, when Iori's eyes narrowed a bit...but he still had a professional smile. "I apologize...but I can't say I had that particular problem."

"_Iori_" she couldn't help squeak.

Shocked that she let that slip, quickly straightening up when Sabirou shot her a heated glance. God help her, she just called him by his first name and _at all_. Sabirou glared heatedly at her for a moment before turning back to Iori and smiling darkly. "Well, that's neither here nor there. I suppose we should get back to the task at hand."

Iori nodded solemnly, shooting her a microsecond apologetic look before picking up the papers and reading them over to Sabirou. He agreed with everything and she had to agree with everything. All her property, what little she had, belonged to him. As did her savings and life insurance and all that jazz that probably shouldn't be legal for him to own. By the end of it, Iori's eyebrows were almost off his face. Yea, she was basically becoming his property.

"...Um, I...suppose everything is satisfactory?" Iori drawled slowly.

"Yes" Sabirou nodded once.

Iori scratched his cheek, tilting his head, "Well, Matoka noted that for the savings and life insurance we will have to have Fuwaki-san sign here and get a few signatures from the company. It's been sent off and the reply should be here in two to three business days."

"Very well" Sabirou muttered, probably finding the whole thing horribly inefficient and a bother. Yue just wanted it all over with...

Iori pushed the paper slowly across the table as if he was trying to slow down this huge mistake anyone could tell she was about to make. Swallowing, picking up the pen, she set it to paper and signed the bottom line. Her former lover didn't say much after that, looking after them as Sabirou stood, starting to guide her out.

...It stung as she lied in bed that night in the Fuwaki mansion. It always did. The real question was if the pain was from the regret of leaving the past or the wound because of the past.

* * *

"...I feel racist but I'm totally ready to bust out the Rasputin dance from Just Dance."

Meryl snickered at Inaba Hayato, the fellow messing with the sash around his waist idly. It was odd that it took, oh, 23 years-ish for Mei to get along with the boys but as of late, Skye and his cousin crew had inducted Vishnal and by association Mei hung out with them too...so they'd all agreed to come to the wedding in the mountains and were currently suited up in the formal Romanian wear. Now just to wait for the actual ceremony...

Meryl scowled, realizing she'd lost the bride and her 'husband', wandering towards the bedroom she'd last seen at least Mei. Entering, she was confused to find both of them there, standing beside the bed silently...

"Uh, what's going on?" she had to question.

Walking further in to stand beside Skye, her eyes widened to discover they were staring at Meru...she was wearing the adorable little dress Dana made that matched hers with a mini vest. Not only that, but to keep her warm, the woman had made little printed mittens with matching moccasins and a pretty ribbony head band for her. She was staring up at them absently with her emerald eyes. Meryl cocked a brow at her sister and Skye, still fairly confused. They just looked...dazed?

"She's just so...cute, how is it possible?" Mei droned, her eyes fixed on her niece.

Meru suddenly sneezed. Sneezing wasn't an attractive function but the sound, the way she flailed her arms some and kicked her feet when it happened before looking up at them, seeming puzzled about why she just sneezed... Skye turned and walked away, groaning loudly, "Excuse me, I'm about to overdose on adorable and I'm close to not being able to stop it."

Meryl laughed, picking Meru up and wiping her nose with a hankie and kissing her forehead. "Your daddy and aunt are silly, aren't they?"

Turning to her baby sister, she smiled broadly. "You are so beautiful, Mei. Are you feeling sick?"

"From the baby, yea" Mei snickered, rubbing her belly a little, "I'm so glad Cipriana didn't really notice else this probably would have been too awkward..."

Tossing the elaborate ponytail, Mei sighed softly. "About marrying Vishnal? Maybe a little though...I just...realized something else we've never done that's probably important and should have happened before now..."

Meryl tilted her head, about to question what that was...

"Eh em."

They looked up, startled, to find Saioji Mura at the door. He was wearing the same thing the rest of the guys were wearing...the expression on his face, alas. Something was wrong...

"Papa...is something wrong?"

Mura looked to her and smiled finally. "Oh, nothing baby. You look too beautiful...I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

Mei smiled some and he kissed the top of her head, hugging her tight for a moment, before gazing off. "Hey...why don't you take Meru to see her grammy and papa, hmm?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh my God, they came?"

He laughed, "Of course, they said they couldn't miss it. They're in the living room so you don't see Vishnal. Bad luck and all..."

Mei smiled even wider, taking Meru from Meryl and rushing off carefully not to trip over her dress. Meryl felt nauseous herself now...uh oh, he wanted to talk to her. That look was in relation to _her_.

"So...am I to understand that...my daughter was raped and molested for a decade?"

She froze.

Mura's blue eyes were icy as he looked at her, furious. "Explain that to me, Meryl. Explain how I found out through a _newspaper_? Oh, and apparently a majority of _Skye's _family knew about it but your own f—king father doesn't know s—t? Explain that to me, Meryl."

"I...I—how'd...the newspaper...?"

He pursed his lips tight and handed over his phone. Swallowing, she carefully took it from him and was...confused? Brody had been charged a while back. That Koji was able to pull that was enough for her but...according to this, he was being indicted and held in prison without bail. But reading it carefully, she...was never mentioned. How did Mura figure it was her...?

"I wondered. There was always something a little different about you. You weren't like your sisters, you were always so private and withdrawn. Then you came back to me for no real reason when you guys got back from Sweden...? That Brody raped one of his 'step-children' for thirteen years, it wasn't difficult to fathom from all those moments, all those looks on your faces. What I can't understand? If this has been going on since you were a child, why? Why wouldn't you _tell me_?" he sobbed, his face anguished, _crushed_.

Her eyes burned like hell, she tried not to cry. This wasn't anything that should have popped up on Mei's _wedding day_. It was supposed to be happy, not about her. Dropping her head, she rasped, "I...I didn't...want you to blame yourself. I didn't...I didn't think you had to know."

"That's b—llshit, Meryl! I...I can't...I can't believe this. I can't...I can't believe you'd...keep something like this from me. I can't... understand...why...why only _me_...?" he choked, turning away from her.

Meryl felt her heart cracking, swarmed in guilt over not acknowledging her father as someone that could have protected her long before anyone had to. He...he could have known all along but there was always something in the way. First it was fear then anger over things that were beyond either of their controls and then the desire to protect _him_. She'd always felt he'd known deep down that something was going on, something that she hadn't been ready to tell him...but finding out it was _this_? She...she hadn't wanted that. Not...not like this...

"Baby, the ceremony's getting ready to start, come o-"

Shivering, she looked up to Skye who'd appeared in the doorway. He appeared puzzled and concerned, looking between her and Mura slowly. "...Is something the matter?"

"...Lemme guess... Skye knew all along" Mura said bitterly under his voice.

Skye's brows creased, frowning even more, "Knew all along about what...? What's going on?"

"Your...your grandpa, he...he did something. The charges went through and now Brody's trapped in jail without bond until trial...they...they announced it in the papers and...that's...how papa found out. I'm sure Koji tried to call us but we've been out of range for a while now..." she mumbled, gazing weakly at her feet.

The father of her child gazed at her before looking to her own patriarch carefully. Mura's shoulders were squared and she couldn't see his expression, but she could feel his rage, his betrayal, his hurt...that was never her intention, that was never what she wanted. She would have told him when she was little how uncomfortable Brody made her feel but...all she'd ever been, from then to apparently today, was afraid.

"I'm...scared senseless about the things that Meru won't tell me."

Meryl looked up, startled, when Skye suddenly spoke. He was staring earnestly at Mura, his face calm as he continued, "I mean, she won't tell me everything, I know that. Everyone has secrets...but the things she'll want to keep secret? That...that scares the hell out of me and she's just a baby right now. Right now I can hold her in my arms and know exactly everything about her, like her favorite lullaby or the blanket she wants to be wrapped in. But...it can't...always be that way. And it...scares me.

"You-"

"I haven't known...all along" Skye interjected, "I knew when we were kids that Meryl didn't trust tall men and wasn't comfortable around me. It seemed that distrust was even stronger when we reunited as teenagers but...I...I was just as surprised to find out why. All I'd wanted was to protect her but...believe, I'd...I'd be pissed. I'd be pissed if I found out that Meru couldn't trust me enough to come and tell me something that was bothering her or had something hurt her. I'd be...outraged if I found out from a paper."

Mura snarled hotly, "I don't want your sympathy."

Meryl swallowed hard, bowing her head...but Skye didn't falter. "And I'm not giving you any. I'm sympathetic as a father fearing for the future and hoping my daughter leads a life free of hardships like this. But for all the hurt _you're _feeling, Mura, it will never compare to what Meryl's."

She couldn't help look up, startled, shocked that Skye would say that. Mura was already ticked off, why would he want to hear that? But Skye was serious, glowering a little, "You noticed how long it took for Meryl to trust you? To trust anyone? How much hurt she seemed to go through? You may be angry she didn't tell you 'why' but she was the one to go through the 'what' that made her that way. Be angry that some bastard the mother of your children allowed to be around was hurting your daughter, not that your daughter was too frightened to tell you..."

" It's not personal, Mura, Meryl had no intention of telling me either, I just happened to find out like you just happened to find out. I was angry...angry that someone took advantage of her, exasperated that she didn't tell me. I'm scared that Meru will keep secrets from me, definitely...but it's the things that she could keep secret, the things that hurt her, that really scare me to death. That's...that's what really matters. And that's...where you're supposed to come in. You can't change what's happened and you shouldn't be enraged at the victim. Just...do what you can now."

Pausing, scratching the top of his head awkwardly, he mumbled, "...I...I don't want to be a jerk but this is kind of Mei and Vishnal's wedding so I don't...feel it's quite appropriate to break out this particular subject right now. They're starting to gather for the wedding and...well, Mei's been through a lot with Ceffiena as well and today is to focus on her and her new beginning. And...I hope Meryl has...a lot better life than what was going on then. I don't...I don't want us to trudge up the past unless it's for justice. Can...we agree?"

Meryl trembled, shutting her eyes and nodding before looking to her father for some kind of reaction. He just stood there, quiet for a long moment before whispering: "Tell them we'll be right there. I...just want a second with Meryl."

Skye gazed at him for a moment before nodding once and giving her a comforting smile as he walked away, closing the plain wood door behind him. Yea right. Anybody would feel angry regardless. Why shouldn't he? She...she was the one that was stupid enough to be afraid of Brody and not believe her father could save her, the one that had her childhood friend save her before promptly dumping her when he "failed". Neither of them should be comforting or forgiving her, she didn't deserve it. Everything, she'd put on herself and...

Mura suddenly turned to her, halting her thought processes as heartbreaking tears streamed down his face. "I...I should have been there. It shouldn't have ever been possibly a secret because I should have _been there_. I...I gave up on you guys, it's...my..."

"Papa, no..." she rasped, rushing to him and hugging him tightly, sobbing, "The...the only real person to blame is him, papa. It's not your fault, it's never been your fault. I'm sorry. I was frightened to tell you at first and then...then I did blame you but it was never ever your fault..."

He breathed faintly, his arms wrapping around her as he whimpered, "Of...of course you were frightened. You were...were only a little girl...my...my little girl..."

"I...I only told Koji because...because I didn't want Brody to pass it on, to hurt Meru as well. And I...I didn't want to get you involved..." she whispered, her throat tight, "I'm...sorry, daddy."

The man exhaled hard before wiping her tears away, forcing a weak smile, "Don't...don't be, baby...honestly? I...I would have done everything in my absolute power to make this son of a bitch suffer to the fullest extent but...but I..."

He broke off, bowing his head, "It's just...hard because you told everyone except me and it was to protect me? I'm your _father_, that's _my _job. But...Skye's right, this shouldn't be about how I feel. I...I can't imagine the suffering you faced..."

"It's fine now though" Meryl insisted, "I have a beautiful life because of you and Skye and everyone that's come in, papa. Brody is only a factor right now to keep him out of it. I should have told you, papa...and honestly? There's a lot that the paper doesn't know so I'm...I'll tell you anything you want now. I...I won't keep this from you anymore."

Mura gulped a little before smiling again, wiping his eyes, sniffling a little. "Deal...we...we should go wash our faces. Mei's probably going to be peeved to see us all red-eyed."

Meryl smiled as well, nodding and grasping his hand, "Yea, we need to get going. Today's not about either of us. I...I love you."

"I love you too, Meryl" he murmured, hugging her again tightly.

...Part of her did want to somewhat yell at Koji for letting this come out in such a manner. But alas, he didn't exactly run media and Brody was the owner of a high-named company so the press probably was salivating over such a story. Again, the only one at fault was the one that thought it was okay to rape another.

Mei was smiling brightly when she entered the room where she was waiting. Their grandparents were playing with Meru, gushing over how pretty she was...Meryl smiled as well. Today nor any other day was for any of that though...the future was so bright.

She just hoped it shone enough for all of them.

* * *

"Someone needs to talk to her, Skye."

Yagami Iori sat in front on the gathered seats in the square of sorts in the village beside his cousins. A band was sitting and playing flutes, harps, and lutes nearby. Usually Iori would have found the entire affair fascinating but the meeting yesterday...

Why he didn't look at the file Matoka wanted him to take for him while he was away, he'd never know...but seeing Yue walk in with her future husband, he felt...sad? Or something. It didn't feel good. She...she didn't seem the same, not his sweet cheery Yue from high school. No, she was more reserved and silent and...

Skye told him when they were hanging out that something was wrong. Iori had told himself not to care, that was a damn decade in the past. Thing is, after seeing her, he couldn't help think the same. The guy she was with, he was a bastard. First to bring up their sex life then to call her a cold fish? F—k him. And that excuse for a prenup? Owning a person was illegal.

"I'm just saying. She's...she's not thinking clearly."

"I thought we were over Yue" Skye sang slightly under his breath as the processional of young flower girls came down the rose petal 'aisle'.

Iori sent him a sullen look, "I don't have to still be in love with her to be concerned, ass."

Skye tilted his head at him knowingly. Iori glowered at him before groaning, "Fine, I wanted to destroy her fiance the second they walked in. He's a dick."

"So I've heard" Skye remarked quietly. "I mean, he was their mother's choice, I'd be stunned if she chose a good man."

"We're from a rich family, we're not asses. So how are all these people we meet outside of the family that are rich mostly jerks?"

Someone hushed them in Romanian and Skye smiled, whispering, "Not according to our company."

"...Something's going on, Skye, and I will get to the bottom of it" Iori whispered back, giving him a hard look. "...It's not my business but it is."

"Because you're not over her."

Iori scowled but didn't remark, looking to the aisle again, rising when the music changed a bit to announce the bride. He had expected it but hadn't. He was just stunned when Yue wrote him a letter to end it. He still had it in a drawer somewhere. It broke his heart, sure, but it was something kind of whimsical in this digital age to have a "Dear John" letter. He had only read it twice because frankly it was just too much. Yue had dismissed him like a leaf that happened to fall off a tree. Just kind of happened is all, no real reason to get up in arms. Just like all of them...she was no different from any of the girls. Except that, really, he truly had loved her.

High school romance equaling true love? Preposterous. Thinking about it he found his whole family's luck with finding their significant others usually on the first go just too bizarre. Well, not his whole family but more than should realistically be possible. But here he was, still kind of thinking about her, wishing things had been so much more different. It was too late now, she was marrying some guy that thought she was a cold fish and apparently had absolute control over her. That look he gave her just for saying his name...

Trembling, he gripped his hand, smiling as Mei appeared to walk towards Vishnal who was standing near the priest. The poor guy looked scared senseless...Mei was a beautiful bride, looking shyly down as she made her way towards her mesmerized groom. It was that romantic thing he'd always wanted but failed at. When she said his name, though it was out of horror at him calling her bastard fiance out for being so braise, he wanted her back. Iori...she still called her fiance by his last name.

Watching regretfully as the ceremony started for another new beginning, he wanted to get Yue and tell her how much he still cared. She may have told him she didn't feel the same but...

...Well, he shouldn't live with regrets.

* * *

"_Hey guys, we should-"_

_Mei had packed for the journey into the mountains. Vishnal had left a few nights before to see to arrangements and because it was 'bad luck' to be with the bride before the wedding. She hadn't believed that but he was insistent. Venturing down the steps, she smiled, finding Meru already fast asleep in her car seat on the coffee table, waiting. Leaning over to kiss her niece's forehead, she looked around with a frown. Where were they...? Cipriana was expecting them and they had to get there before...well, the wedding._

_Walking towards the kitchen, she found her sister and her 'significant other'. Skye was holding Meryl tightly, kissing her rather...passionately. Mei was about to gag, but the fellow pulled away and said to her warmly "I love you". Meryl returned the affection, smiling and nuzzling his cheek with her nose, standing on her tippy toes to get there._

_...Wait..._

Wait, was she Eminescu Mei or Mei Eminescu?

Vishnal was holding her hand tightly, smiling as people gushed around them. She wasn't sure what they were saying but they seemed thrilled enough. Mei smiled, feeling a bit of queasiness from their child and...well, what she realized. The blue-haired fellow looked down to her, smiling even wider. "You are so beautiful...Miss."

She nyahed but laughed, "Missus, thank you very much."

"Very true" he grinned, kissing her temple. "I...I'm so happy."

"Are you?" she murmured, looking to him.

Her husband looked back at her, confused, and seemed ready to question but out of nowhere, a tall gangly fellow staggered up, a wide grin on his face. He was wearing furs...Vishnal's eyes narrowed a bit but his smile remained. Mei gasped as the guy hit Vishnal's shoulder hard, sending him almost recoiling. The stranger suddenly gushed out something in...Russian?

Vishnal pouted a little, rubbing his shoulder and leering, "Dylas, I do not _know _Russian, buddy. Come back to Romanian or Japanese for my wife."

Dylas? "Ah, yes, yes, my bad, my bad" he waved a hand, "Been a while, you know?"

"Too long. I did not expect to see you ever again" Vishnal remarked, his brows rising before smiling towards Mei, "Dylas, this is my lovely wife, Mei Saioji Eminescu. Miss, this is my brother I was telling you about, Dylas Eminescu."

Startled, she bowed, "Oh! It's nice to finally meet you."

Dylas grinned lazily, "Same, same. You have a lovely one here, _frate. _AND I see you have been a little busy, hmm?"

Their eyes widened as he indeed seemed to be noting her only slightly swelling belly. Vishnal swiftly looked around and hissed, "How...how do you figure-"

"Please, please. I have many children, you know?" Dylas rolled his eyes.

Mei was still horrified that he figured out she was pregnant but Vishnal looked terrified about what his brother just said. "_You _with many children?"

"Seven at present, an eighth on the way!" he laughed haughtily.

Well, now it was her turn to gape. "..._Eight children_?"

"I suppose you...look down on condoms?" Vishnal said, amusingly dry.

"Oh God, yes!"

Mei snickered despite herself, pinching Vishnal's side, "There's no way in hell we're having eight kids, Vishnal."

"I could not agree more" he groaned, kissing her cheek before sulking at his brother, "Look, mother will flip a lid if she knows Mei is pregnant."

"Yea, yea, your secret is safe with me."

His smile returned and he randomly took her hand, kissing the back of it, "Welcome to the family, _cumnată_."

Yea, this language would be a little difficult...but she wanted to learn it for her baby to know both of its cultures. "_Mulţumesc, cumnat_."

"My, very good. Mother must love you" Dylas remarked.

...Yea, that word. Vishnal smiled, glancing over his shoulder as the woman in question stalked up heavily. "Speaking of mother..."

"Dylas!"

"Mum, you look as beautiful as ever!" he gushed, holding his arms out to hug her.

Instead, the woman hit his chest, yelling at him in Romanian. Dylas pouted, speaking back as she just seemed to grow more and more irritated. Vishnal smirked, interjecting, "How did you know I was getting married, brother?"

"Ah, I have friends in the village still" Dylas broke off, Cipriana still going off on him.

"Yet I hear nothing from you ever! _Cerşetor!"_

Vishnal laughed, "Mother, please. Let us be happy to see him."

Dylas grinned at him before looking around, "I see _tată _is not here..."

Vishnal grimaced. Yea, she wasn't expecting his father to show up here...if he did, well, it'd just be ultra unpleasant considering his ties with her family.

"Mei! Vishnal! Come on, you guys need pictures!" Meryl called from an area that was decorated for said pictures.

"Ah, yes, come" Vishnal nodded, leading them towards the designated place.

Cipriana suddenly teared up, hugging Mei away from Vishnal, "Oh! I am so happy to finally have a daughter. You see these two, they are worthless!"

Mei grinned, "Well, I did marry one of them..."

"And I am thankful and sympathetic that you did!"

Mei laughed, Vishnal pouting heavily as they arrived. Skye had borrowed some equipment from one of his photographer uncles, setting the large heavy duty camera on the tripod. Cipriana suddenly 'squeed', rushing up to Meryl...who was of course holding Meru. "Oh, she is so darling!"

Meru gurgled as the woman held her again, playing with her hair. "I hope you two have my grandchildren soon!"

Mei's heart skipped on precedent and Dylas grinned, "Soon enough, right, Vishnal? Where is your honeymoon?"

"Oh, uh, Fiji. It is a gift from Mei's father" Vishnal smiled quickly, probably also alarmed by his mother's remark.

"What are you alluding to?" glowered Cipriana, "Do not be promiscuous, Dylas!"

Oh God. Meryl smiled quickly, waving them over, "Come on, pose."

Vishnal took her pinky, walking towards the tree decorated with vines and white flowers. Mei smiled as he carefully pressed his hand to her stomach, standing behind her. Yea, that...that was where he'd always been...right there behind her a hundred percent. That...that was good enough right? Words weren't always necessary...

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You are okay, right? You've been on your feet...as soon as the pictures are done, I want you to rest."

"We'll see" she smiled some, closing her eyes.

"Aww, too cute. You're making me jealous I'm not married" Skye remarked.

Meryl pinched his thigh, "Don't be an ass."

Mei grimaced as Cipriana suddenly seemed...shocked. Yea, they...weren't married but they had a baby and all. Hopefully they could...avert that and make this seem like they'd not been having sex before marriage...

After pictures with everyone, she took her husband's advice and sat on the stone bench, smiling as children rushed by. Well, she may be hiding it from a conservative mother-in-law but...well, all this time she was spending with Meru and the time she'd spent teaching children to swim, she couldn't wait to be a mama. She'd...

...She'd tell it that...

"...Do you always wish to be unacceptable in my sight?"

Mei frowned, looking up...and gaping lightly. She...remembered him. He was...

"...Father" Vishnal said slowly.

Cipriana scowled, turning to the man, "Kazu, what are you talking about? He is marrying and starting a life together with your boss' granddaughter. How is this unacceptable?"

He had dark blue hair, glaring lightly towards his wife, "It is unacceptable because Miss Fuwaki was already engaged to another."

"Forcibly engaged!" Mei protested quickly.

"See? It is fine" Cipriana waved a hand as if her being previously hooked was inconsequential.

But naturally. "I'm surprised by you, my dear wife. That you are so conservative and traditional but you are perfectly okay with the fact that our son has impregnated her already. Three months, was it?"

Mei's stomach hit her feet and she felt the blood drain from her face. Cipriana stared at her husband for a long moment before turning to look at them blankly. "What?"

"God, it's not even a Yagami Yukina Izumi related wedding and somebody still wrecks it" Skye muttered.

Meryl punched his side and lifted her hands, "I don't _really _think it ma-"

"Of course it matters! You-you _heathens_! Did you think to pull the wool over my eyes because of your shame!" she yelled, growing red in the face.

Kazu seemed grave, glowering at them, "Indeed, it's a shame you'd attempt to hide your indiscretion from your own mother, Vishnal. But...I do come only with a offer from Miss Fuwaki and Fuwaki-sama. Your mother states that if you come back, the child can be kept and you may renew your relationship with Mr. Clark. And Vishnal, I will dole out your inheritance if you take this offering."

...Inheritance? Go _back _to CLARK? Feeling close to fainting, she sobbed, "No! Why are you doing this? This is my wedding!"

"As far as I am concerned this whole thing is a sin!"

"Come on-" Skye scowled.

"And you! You are both heathens as well!" Cipriana pointed boldly at Skye and Meryl, "Your child is a living sin!"

Oh sweet God. Skye's face turned dark and Meryl quickly grabbed him, "Skye-"

"You take that the f—k back about my daughter! Nothing about Meru is a 'sin'!"

"Seriously, mother" Dylas scolded, "I have eight 'sins' going off your damned conceptions!"

Cipriana threw her hands up, over dramatic yet indeed seeming faint, "I am surrounded in blasphemy! My own children!"

Mei choked as people started to whisper, watching this growing fight. She lost the battle to her tears, covering her face and trying not to weep uncontrollably. Never mind...happy wasn't for her, apparently. Meryl made it over Everest but her? No, she was going to suffocate up here in the madness.

"Enough!"

Trembling, she jumped a little as Vishnal...actually rose his voice? His pale cheeks were red as he gritted his teeth, glaring at them. "Just _shut up_. I do not CARE _what _you think of my actions, mother! Could we have waited until Mei and I were married? Certainly. But as you can see it did not work out that way! I will be damned though if you think I will sit here and let you call my or any other child a 'sin'!"

"You-"

"Where you get off thinking you can speak that way to ANY of us is beyond me! And if you can stand here and honestly tell me that you will reject my child because we did not get a piece of paper first then you do not have to worry about seeing it or me ever again!" Vishnal practically raged.

Cipriana recoiled, gaping, as Vishnal sent a fiery look at his father, "And I could not agree more with my wife on _your _proposal. You can take your inheritance and shove it if you think I will choose it over the woman I love! I can not believe any of you would bring this sort of nonsense to what is supposed to be the happiest day for us!"

...Wait...did...? Tearing up once more, she whimpered, shaking a little. Vishnal rasped, reaching out to her, "M-Mei, I...I am sorry, I...I am not trying to upset you, I...I just got mad, is all..."

"You...you do love me?"

He jerked, his gray purple eyes wide, "...What?"

Mei stared down, her heart beating rapidly. Her husband clenched her shoulders, giving her a stunned expression, "My God, Mei...of course I love you. How can you question that...? I...I would not have made this commitment if I did not. I love you so much..."

Washed with complete relief, she sniveled, "I-I love you too."

He smiled, tilting his head, kissing her before teasing, "You sure...?"

"Of course I am, baka" she wept.

Hugging her tightly to him, Vishnal kissed her temple as well, stroking her back, "Calm down...do not get so worked up, it must be concerning our baby."

Finally, he gave his parents a short look, "If you can not accept us then we can conclude this party and take it elsewhere. I will not have you upsetting my wife and her family. Your nerve is incomprehensible."

Cipriana gazed down for a moment before grumbling, "I...I do wish you had...waited. But I...I do not...desire to miss my grandchild's upbringing. And I...do think all of your children are blessings as well."

Mei glanced to Skye who pursed his lips. "Seriously...our kids didn't decide how they were born, you can't just call them sin incarnate."

"Yes...I am sorry."

Kazu glared towards her before looking back to Vishnal. "Then...I suppose you'll disappoint me?"

"I suppose I will" Vishnal said gravely.

Mei grimaced as indeed the man walked away, stomping heavily back in the direction he came. Figures... looking to him woefully, she murmured, "I'm sorry..."

"For what? That is his loss" he assured warmly.

Dylas slapped his shoulder, laughing haughtily, "Sure is! I have to say, I am impressed. My little brother is not known for actually standing up for himself! You must be quite a special woman."

Mei blushed, Vishnal leering at him, "She most certainly is."

Things leveled out and the rest of the wedding was perfect. She danced with him and they ate the delicious cake Cipriana had made. The woman still seemed a bit upset but was making the most of it. Mei didn't think she was a lost cause, especially when she held Meru and apologized, cooing that she most certainly wasn't anything but an adorable blessing.

When they got in the carriage to lead them off towards the end of the mountain and an awaiting limo to the airport, she smiled as Vishnal hugged her close, rubbing her belly. It...it felt so nice in that moment. Squeezing her now husband's hands tightly in hers, she closed her eyes.

How about that, baby? They'd made it over the mountain too.

* * *

"I would _prefer _to see Matoka...but if I MUST see Yagami then I would like to immediately."

Back again. This time, he'd forgotten something he'd wanted added. Yue wasn't entirely sure how that was possible, he'd gotten everything.

The receptionist pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing at him before phoning in once more to Iori...she'd...she'd prefer not to see Iori either. She hadn't faced such abuse over her 'indiscretion' with him in a long time and she didn't want to risk another. Alas, Sabirou wasn't a waiting man...the receptionist looked perplexed after a moment but sent them on, rolling her eyes when Sabirou wasn't looking. Iori probably wasn't there and the woman had no idea what kind of a storm she'd face when Sabirou discovered this.

Walking back towards the same room, she took a deep breath, keeping her senses in order and scolding them to remain that way. When he opened the door alas, once more she was startled.

Iori was walking around the office, his suit jacket and tie off with none other than Yukina Meru in his arms. The baby was relaxed against his shoulder, her rosy fat cheeks cupping a little. Her heart began to swell and break, delighted to see her slightly bigger niece...and knowing that this could be the last time.

"...You're a babysitting firm as well?" Sabirou said dryly.

The fellow looked up, surprised, at them before clearing his throat, "Uh, well, I'm on lunch, actually. My cousin needed to run an errand and asked me to watch his daughter for a moment. I apologize, I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I would have liked to see Matoka but once again you seem to be the only one with time on your hands."

Yue bit her lip at the blunt swipe but Iori simply smiled. "I'm actually an environmental lawyer, Sabirou-san. I usually go over masses of paperwork so time is not something I have a great abundance of. But I can spare a few moments for your concerns. Why don't we let your fiancee tend to my niece while we discuss the matter."

...Eh? Shockingly, Sabirou nodded, "Sounds like a splendid idea."

She was barely able to contain her delight as Iori walked over to hand her her niece. Iori smiled and told her, pretending that they were strangers, "This is Meru."

"Oh...he-hello Meru" Yue smiled contently, sitting on the sofa in the corner to dote for this miraculous moment.

Sabirou stared at her for a long moment as Iori returned to the desk. He probably couldn't stand to see her anything but melancholy. Nonetheless... "Your...niece, she looks much like Fuwaki-san."

Yue stiffened a little but Iori blinked, "Oh, does she?"

Thankful that he'd somehow averted that topic, they discussed the missing component. Iori had looked up to her once, probably wondering if this was still a joke before remarking that he'd edit it in. Sabirou nodded once and stood, glowering back at her. "Give the baby back, we should be leaving."

"Oh...okay..."

Truly heartbroken handing Meru back, she smiled weakly as the baby almost started to whine with the parting. God, why did it have to be this way? She...she couldn't even see her own niece.

She hated the word. It was...it was a word designed to vindicate her current position in life and anything like that she despised with a passion. Alas, when pressed for another, she could think of nothing so she'd have to accept it. Ceffiena was a bitch.

It was broadcast on the news, a big wide spectacle that Meryl, for whatever reason, had turned in Brody for the atrocities he'd committed. Yue had felt a swell of pride that finally her sister was seeking the justice she rightly deserved.

Ceffiena had grown red in the face, yelling and bellowing how Meryl was a conniving undermining tramp and that all she'd worked for was now destroyed. She spoke like a villain. She spoke like she wasn't happy to see Brody get justice. That's because she was never raped, she'd been in contact with Brody all along, and she was pure evil. Yue wasn't surprised...she wasn't anything. That's because it didn't matter anymore...

"If you'd like, so you don't have to make another trip, I'll bring the paperwork to you" Iori offered, wandering over to his desk and grabbing something from the top drawer.

"Quite hospitable of you" Sabirou remarked simply, "It would help me greatly."

Iori nodded, walking behind them, "Sure, sure..."

The chatted shortly...but Yue swallowed when she felt his chest brush against her back, he was that close. Her heart skipped a little, not sure if that was because if Sabirou saw he'd be infuriated or...or? Regardless, what...what was he...?

Iori backed off and walked them all the way to the front door. Yue looked back at his face, holding the baby that looked like her and tried not to cry. The regrets...the regrets, they were hurting her. Sabirou had driven for once...and as a result, she was to sit in the back because she was not his equal. Head swimming, starving, losing her mind, she reached into her purse for a mint, about the only thing she was allowed to snack on...

What...?

Looking up quickly to see if Sabirou was looking, she removed the envelope from her purse, placing it in a way so he couldn't see. Opening it, confused, she gaped softly when underneath the flap was a stack of pictures of...Mei...and Vishnal. They'd...they'd gotten married?

Mei looked...she looked so beautiful, more feminine than Yue had ever seen her. She was smiling, holding the man she'd chosen and decided to fight for happily. They looked...they looked so content. She looked so different from that depressed being that had wanted freedom. She...she had it, after all. Flipping through the pictures, her chest clenching more and more, she hid them in the secret pocket of her purse and tried not to cry. She hated her mother. She hated Sabirou. They took her sisters away and hurt her. But she couldn't do what Mei did, she didn't have that kind of support, she had nothing to rely on but a threat.

She was trapped.

* * *

Vishnal Eminescu yawned widely as he wandered into his apartment from a very late course he'd given. It was already midnight so he was hoping his wife was already asleep. The woman just was too wound up for her own good sometimes...

He smiled sleepily, finding the light over the sink on and a plate of chestnut rice wrapped on the table. Meryl was teaching her how to cook little things and he was the proud guinea pig for her experiments. She was actually better at it than he would have imagined...

Finishing his late dinner, he wandered into their bedroom. Smiling at the little mound in bed, he quietly walked around to get in a shower. Things were...things were nice. While it wasn't easy working and having to pay bills they'd frankly been pretty free of in their former life, he...he was enjoying this. He was enjoying waking up to Mei free of worry and eating all their meals together. His greatest joy right now was watching their little baby grow inside her. She was getting pretty round and was too cute.

Exhaling as he dried his hair, entering the bedroom, he did a quick stretch. Frowning when Mei shifted, he attempted to quietly get in beside her but her blue eyes peeked from underneath the covers wearily. "Vishnal..."

"I did not mean to wake you, darling..."

Her eyes closed for a moment before shaking her head, "I was just resting my eyes..."

Vishnal sighed at that, sinking in beside her at last, and groaning at his sore muscles. Turning to face and snuggle her...he had a mini-heart attack.

...Mei had...long luxurious rich thick hair. Of course, he brushed and braided it for her every night. Alas, the woman had sat up...and was missing A LOT of said hair. In fact, her hair was...boyishly short. Feeling the blood leech from his skin, he gawked. WHAT?

His little wife smiled shyly, toying with her long bangs, "Uh...they...took off a little more than I figured they would but I...I like it."

"Oh, uh..."

Her face turned into a pout, looking a little upset, "You hate it, don't you?"

Vishnal rapidly shook his head, sitting up and reaching out to play with the locks as well, "No! It...it is cute. It will take some getting...used to and..."

He paused. "...Uh, and...it will grow back, correct?

Mei smiled, kissing him gingerly, "I _hated _my hair that long."

"Well, I know but...it...it was sort of our thing, you know? Me...brushing and braiding it..."

Laughing warmly, she curled into his chest and sighed, "I know. I kind of just wanted it around my chin but they did take off an extra lot. I'll grow it back to at least that length, promise."

"Okay..." he sighed heavily, gazing down at her...before smiling, "It makes your ears appear gigantic."

"Jerk" she snickered, pinching him.

Despite being a little crushed, he couldn't deny that, with or without long hair, loving being here as they shared playful little kisses, petting her swollen little stomach. Snuggling her with a sigh, closing his eyes, he started to contently go to sleep...but, well, they hadn't talked much all day. "How is Skye's plot going...?"

"Pretty good. I helped him do some planning today, actually..." she responded, curled into his chest, "...It'll be nice."

"Mm."

"...Iori somehow held up his promise: he got those wedding pictures to Yue..."

Vishnal opened his eyes, looking down to her, surprised. "...So I guess she is going through with the marriage to Sabirou."

"She doesn't love him and he's an ass. I just...I just wish there was something more I could do" Mei rasped, clenching his shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her, he shook his head, "Darling, we...we can only do so much. I do not know what keeps your sisters in that position but they are no different than you or Meryl. They could have escaped as well."

Mei gazed off before closing her eyes, "...I...I hope so."

* * *

She regretted.

Sabirou had her wear a sweater despite it being late Spring and ultimately rather hot. So yea, she was steaming. Fine. When they got to the little get together, she hadn't had more than two spears of broccoli in the last twelve hours. Whatever. The second she took a step in the room on the top floor, she passed out.

"Are you _trying _to shame me? I should get every f—king dime back from your mother, she gave me _you_!" Sabirou snapped in the car on the way back to his mansion from the event. No, he hadn't taken her to the doctor like anyone had suggested in the party. He'd agreed then but that was just appearances.

The thing about Sabirou was it was impossible to imagine what he'd want. If she said 'sorry' it could be talking back. If she said nothing then that'd piss him off too, thinking she wasn't ashamed. Well, she wasn't. She'd just stay quiet. That's all she could do.

The servants vanished as soon as they hit the door. They wouldn't be accomplices, they wouldn't be witnesses, they'd just pretend it didn't happen. That was her life. Swallowing, she wondered if this was slightly what Meryl had felt. It wasn't the same thing, it couldn't be, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of crying when he punched her face, her stomach, her chest. He pulled her hair so hard yet with enough restraint not to rip it out. The large sweaters? That was to cover everything. To cover what he did, to cover her body so others wouldn't see it. That went both ways as well, sometimes he got jealous and possessive, sometimes he didn't recognize shame. If he hid it he had to know on some level it was wrong, right?

At first, he'd actually seemed charming enough. Sure, he wasn't like Iori, they didn't connect in that way. But he spoke and dined with her like a sort of normal couple. Alas, it all turned over when Ceffiena decided they were engaged because in his head that meant she was his possession. When he hit her for laughing a little too loudly, she threatened, told him she'd call the cops or something.

Ceffiena told her she'd do nothing of the sort, forcing her to apologize to him. Sabirou told her that as of now she had no say on what he did because. Because, because. There was no reason but she could imagine him killing her. He'd flown into murderous rages, only stopped because he didn't want to waste his life for doing something like killing her. Never because it was wrong. But given the inclination, she knew he would. She couldn't get out like Meryl or Mei...her life was on the line.

Except...it'd been on the line either way.

It was a spiritually bound moment, strange in nature. It'd happened when they were eighteen years old but she knew she'd felt the way Meryl had when Skye punched Brody off of her. It was like someone had finally opened the door on something that had happened so many times it was like nature and stopped it. Iori pinned Sabirou against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are, trespassing in here like this?" Sabirou hissed. He was...squirming. Sabirou didn't squirm.

Iori stared at him for a long moment, holding the front of his suit coat, not letting up his grasp. His gray eyes were almost...searching, deliberating something. Perhaps he didn't know what to do now. Perhaps he recognized he was in some danger too. Perhaps...

Iori punched Sabirou so hard she heard a crack. Or perhaps he was deciding whether to kill him or not.

"Y-You-" Sabirou sputtered, looking...astonished.

"I wondered what it was exactly. I knew you were an ass but I didn't believe you'd actually think to hit a woman. You feel special, Sabirou? Making a woman fear you give you balls?" Iori glared.

He rose, looking ready to tackle Iori but Yue yelped as he hit Sabirou again. No! She-she didn't want Sabirou to ruin Iori. No, she didn't want him to have regrets because of her. Alas, Iori snarled, snatching up the papers he'd said he would bring over...and actually ripping them to shreds. "FUCK this agreement, _Sabirou_. It should be fucking illegal anyway! Maybe it's damn pretentious of me but Yue will NOT marry you, you dick. It's not happening, not with you abusing her! Why? Because you _know _she's too good for you? Does that just piss you off?"

"Iori" Yue sobbed, "P-please, you-you don't have to protect me, it's okay!"

Iori glared towards her but not at her, "...You're afraid. That's why he's keeping you here, he's threatening you, isn't he?"

Gaping, she shivered, "It's..."

"I thought you didn't let personal affairs affect you, _Yagami"_ Sabirou sneered, standing up straight finally.

Iori's face finally mellowed out. He looked to Sabirou rather absently, in fact, before shaking his head. "I don't. Except I won't let you hurt her. And that might just be personal."

Yue was stunned when he turned to her, a soft look on his face. "Yue...you don't have to stay. And you don't have to be afraid. You're stronger than you think and if you just need a hand to get out of this situation, it's right here...or it will be because frankly I have all the reason to just call the police right now."

"As far as I'm concerned it looks like I'M the only one that got assaulted" Sabirou hissed.

"Oh really? Because it _doesn't _look like you were hitting her?"

Sabirou was snide. He thought he had it all in his hands. He always had and...she thought he always would. Spreading his hands out, he snorted, "Well now, for all we know _you _made those bruises, hmm? And I was just protecting my fiancee."

"Or" Iori countered rather expressionlessly, "I can ask the seven other fiancées that mysteriously ended your engagement with cash settlements."

...That had even shocked her. Sabirou had blanched and Iori shook his head, "I was searching through Matoka's file to find a number and I see that you have had several women that were going to marry you and near the end they just gave you money for some reason. What is it? A scheme of yours? Or are you just that horrible a person they give you cash to stay the hell away from them?"

"Shut up!" Sabirou raged.

...Seven...seven others? They...they all left too? "Believe it or not, _Sabirou_, you're not the only one with a little weight behind your name. If it's a scheme, you won't be getting a dime out of Fuwaki-san and if it's my latter hypothesis, well, you'll just do that on good faith. Or, well, I'll just be prying open reasons why those women left you and frankly I don't think your name needs any more bad press. Seven."

He was red in the face. Yue feared for them both if he flipped out, grabbed the gun he kept in the drawer and ended everything for them both. But...Iori, he wasn't afraid. Maybe he didn't know. Then again, he knew more than she had. Seven?

"...Take her. And if you break your promise, I'll make yours and her life hell."

...What? Iori appeared highly unimpressed, glowering, "...I seriously doubt it, Sabirou. I suggest you either get some help or leave the marriage thing alone. Some people just aren't the marrying type."

Sabirou seethed...and she was puzzled. What? Why? He...he was letting her go? Iori grasped her wrist gently, giving her a calm expression, "Let's get your things, Yue...you don't have to stay here anymore."

"What...?"

"It'll be fine."

It was...it was too much of a whirlwind, frankly. Much like Mei, Skye, and Vishnal some months before, Iori helped her pack her things, pile them in his car, and drove off. She...she didn't have to go back to Wensington because she already had all her things. Where could she go, alas?

...Except with Iori to his place.

It was...it was nice, open, spacious. There were a number of doors...Iori took her to one with a kind of barren bedroom behind it. Probably the guest...he apologized, said he didn't have guests often so it was a little lacking but it had a tiny bathroom and a nice sized bed. Yue was still wordless, sitting on the edge before looking up at him.

"...Why?"

He tilted his head at her before grimacing, sitting beside her but still at arm's length. "I...I'm sorry, I...the door was open and I thought I'd just drop the papers off on the counter, wipe my hands of it. But when I saw him just...hitting you, right there, I...I did stop, you saw. I did stop to think was this...this any of my business..."

Iori paused before shaking his head, "I decided to make it my business. Anyone that can abuse another person, I'd have to step in. But with you, I...I had to stop it. You're...you'll never deserve that, Yue."

Her lip trembled, her heart either shuddering or close to stopping. "I'm...I'm sorry, Iori. I thought...I thought I was so...right. I knew I had to go back for her because Meryl refused. I...I took you as just...just collateral as a result of leaving that life. But...but I'll probably never be more wrong. I...I think about the garden all the time...and...and the beach. Remember the beach? And...and the hot springs..."

Her ex smiled, one of his brows raising a bit. "The hot spring, huh...?"

Realizing the..._things_ that usually occurred when they were in the hot spring together, she flustered and cringed, "B-baka."

Iori chuckled, standing, and reaching for her hand, "Let me show you something."

Yue swallowed, hesitantly taking it, recalling how lost her hand felt in his. But it was always soft, gentle, not...forceful. That's...that's not what she remembered anymore.

But he led her towards the balcony door, pulling it open with his free hand. The skyline was pretty, the lights beginning to turn on in the melting orange dusk. Iori watched it for a moment as well before smiling towards her and waving a hand. Watching the gesture, she turned towards where he was directing...

It was like a wooden wall of plant holders, each with a pier further out than the other. On the longest bottom pier...were lilies.

"...Those...those can't be-"

"When we graduated I uprooted them and now ever spring I take the seeds from one and replant them..." he laughed a little anxiously, "That's...probably a little pathetic but I...I guess I held on a little too much."

Tears was all she could think. It was agony or misery, but just...relief. Or something. Something that she'd forgotten as well because somehow she'd forgotten his kindness. "It's...it's not. It's not pathetic. I'm sorry. I'm-I'm sorry."

Maybe it would have turned into sex if this was just a dramatic romance. Finally they reunited together, defeating the odds, and could at last show just how much they meant to one another. Iori made her a cup of tea and he did indeed take off her clothes. His face was enraged, seeing years of hardened black flesh and new blue bruises. Tenderly running his fingers over the wounds, he shook his head, stood, and said softly under his breath: "No...I'm sorry."

Going into his room, she'd heard the bath waters run. He returned, telling her he ran a nice warm bath with some extracts of natural remedies. Apparently he still dabbled in gardening quite a bit. She'd took his hand and dragged him with her. There were...things she wanted to know.

Iori faced away, awkward, sitting on the edge of the tub as she soaked. "Am I that hideous?"

"Of course not! I...I dunno."

Of course he wasn't trying to make this awkward. It was dramatic, barely romantic, but this wasn't like Hollywood script. Besides, why...why would they have sex? It barely made sense as was. Shaking her head gently, she murmured, "I thought you went to school to study botany..."

"Initially I did, but then I started getting a little up in arms about all the destruction I was seeing to the little natural environment left. I was kind of gung-ho activist in school" he laughed softly, "My dad had to bail me out of jail once because the group I was with took it too far. He told me so this doesn't happen again I need to do something better...so I looked into it and I thought an environmental lawyer would do the trick."

Made sense... "Sounds...busy. But you know, you're getting on in your years. Might be time to settle down."

Iori chuckled, tilting his head, "Maybe it is. I'm getting a little jealous of Skye and Meryl."

Yue blushed, scowling, "Well...they've always been good at making it..."

He didn't remark, standing, "Here, I'll go make something to eat."

"Iori...I...I don't have to stay here. I know it's sort of awkward and all..." she whispered.

"Not at all, Yue...you...you can stay as long as you want" he assured gently, looking slightly over his shoulder before escaping the room.

...How did this happen?

That night, she feasted. It was hard not to demolish both of their plates. Iori had made a decent sized meal but...well, she hadn't tasted anything aside from vegetables in several months and though she could fancy herself to be one she'd proven to herself that she wasn't destined to be a vegetarian. Iori assured her that he'd make her a big breakfast tomorrow too...

When she climbed into bed that night, she remembered her cell phone. Picking it up out of her purse, she had forgotten to take it off vibrate from the party. There was close to ninety missed calls, all from Fuwaki Ceffiena. Staring at the long list of messages, she turned it off...

...It was still to be seen, what exactly she'd find herself regretting about doing this, about taking Iori's offer. Sabirou could be a psycho, there was nothing holding him to Iori's 'deal'.

But right now, she felt okay. She...she hadn't felt okay in a long time. Maybe...maybe she...she could rebuild too.

* * *

"Stefania?"

"Wasn't that Lady Gaga's name?"

"Cosmina?"

"Reminds me of 'cosmic'."

"Luminita?"

"Uh..."

Mei Eminescu leered at her brother-in-law as they sat at a restaurant, having lunch together for God knows why. Well, she knew why but she didn't figure this wasn't the man she was supposed to have this conversation with.

"Man, another girl in the family..." Skye sighed, sipping a glass of water. "I mean, I love women but at this rate male-kind might be wiped out."

Mei grinned, "I think your family MIGHT account for most of the world's population but in reality I doubt it."

He chuckled, nibbling on a scone before sighing, "Camelia."

"That means 'camel'" Mei groaned, looking on her cell phone at a list of Romanian names

"Maybe in Romanian" Skye remarked, scrolling on his phone as well, "Latin means...young, virginal. Besides, how much stock can you put into the meaning of names? I mean, your name means 'plum' and mine means 'Isle of Skye'. What the hell does that have to do with either of us?"

"Really? I would have went for 'sky' for your name" she teased.

"Hey, don't overlook my Scottish heritage."

Snickering, she leaned back and rubbed her belly. "I'll think about it, that is a really pretty name...is everything in place? I'm going baby shopping with Sierra."

Skye raised a brow towards her, smirking, "How does that feel? You know, going baby shopping with your former lesbian lover."

It was...odd. One day when she was bored senseless she decided to make the trek to go visit her father. She'd somehow managed to arrive before him getting off work so she wandered around Mineral aimlessly for a while...and ran into none other than Sierra on her way to The Wall. Mei kind of knew what Skye and Meryl felt when she discovered her former girlfriend with child as well.

Sierra was thrilled to see her, inviting her to have lunch. She told Mei all about her girlfriend Maerwhen...bristly but caring, they decided to have a child, getting a donor. Maerwhen would have the second once they settled this one in with her twin brother's sperm, she'd told her rather...detailedly.

Mei was a little scared to tell her that, well, she'd...had her child with her husband. She'd told Sierra she was most likely bi but...alas, the woman always took things awesomely and gushed that she wanted to meet Vishnal one day. Mei had to laugh at that prospect but Vishnal had actually seemed intrigued by the offer as well. 'She just sounds like such a fascinating woman when you describe her'.

Well...at first, Mei thought that if she ever did see Sierra again she'd fear. She'd made a mistake, she DID prefer women and now she was trapped with a man. However, while she still found Sierra pretty, she wasn't attracted. And no, not that she definitely couldn't be but because Vishnal text her saying he couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with her while they ate that 'delightful' dark chocolate ice-cream she found. That was their first kind of tiff, over dark chocolate ice-cream. No, if the cards had been laid out differently perhaps it would have been her and Sierra but well, she truly loved her husband so much.

Everything was nice.

"Not as awkward as you think...tell me, you ever talk to...Grace?"

Skye recoiled, his eyes widening a bit, "...Grace? Oh my God, I haven't even thought about her in a decade. I hope she's...found something."

"No more threesomes?" joked Mei.

"Psh, my threesome days are over" Skye snorted...before smiling, staring at his phone, "Wel-l-l, I think I'm starting to miss my baby a little bit so lemme drive you to Mineral so I can get back to her. She gets very cranky without her pillow, you know?"

Mei smiled some, standing, "I know."

Skye put down some cash, standing and walking beside her towards his car. "So yea, I'm...looking forward to this. And there's a surprise for you and my Gogo-chi day of."

"Both of us, huh? It should be all for her" Mei scolded somewhat.

"Nah, this is for all of you."

Wha?

* * *

She felt naked.

...Saioji Yue blushed, squaring her legs and huddling a little as Iori pulled into a parking lot, saying he had to run a brief errand before they headed to Tenshiya. A week and a half she'd been with him...he ran her a bath every night and every morning, made her food, and...well, generally spoiled her senseless. At least in comparison to what she'd known. It was...it was troubling, watching the bruises start to fade and her body become less gaunt. It'd been that way for too much time.

Iori took out a rather fancy Yagada tailored suit a few days prior before looking her over...and smiling, wandering off saying he'd be right back. When he returned, he asked her rather sweetly if she'd do him the honor of going on a date with him...a date. That...that was an abnormality as well.

She'd picked out a dress Sabirou would have, a matronly dress that no one would be caught in, frankly. No, not even the most modest of women would have cast a glance at those sacks. But Iori handed her one from one of her favorite designers back when they were together, a pretty kimono style dress that would cut off a little above her knees. The sleeves were fluttery, quarter. It showed off a little cleavage. It was pretty...it was what she would have used to wear. It seemed appalling. There...there weren't as many scars to hide.

Iori sighed, putting the car in park before blinking towards her. "Relax, Yue...you look perfect."

"Thank you...it's...it's just different" she whispered.

He reached out, reluctant for a moment, before stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. "I know...but tonight? Well, we're always looking towards how things used to be or how horrible the not to distant present has been. Tonight, that's a step towards the way things could be."

She looked up slowly at him, gazing into his earthy eyes. They still made her...flutter. He gazed back before blushing a little, looking away. "Uh, not...not to say I...I mean...that, exactly, but..."

"But?"

Iori tilted his head at her before gently leaning forward. She forgot to breathe for a second as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away cautiously, he murmured, "...But I wouldn't...mind that..."

"Really...? After...after everything?" she exhaled.

"Well...let's not discuss that tonight. Let's just enjoy the evening, okay? I...I have a surprise for you."

What was a greater surprise than him not rejecting her completely...?

* * *

"Yukina Skye, where are you with my baby at this hour?"

"Gogo-chi, it's five o'clock..."

Saioji Meryl pursed her lips, tapping her arm as she stood in their empty townhouse, having just gotten off work. She expected to come home to find either her husband and daughter chilling on the couch or dinner with Meru fast asleep. Nope, she came home and none of them were here.

"Still!"

Skye chuckled huskily on the other end, "I'm at Tenshiya with Meru, Gogo-chi. And we'd love for mommy to come join us."

Meryl groaned, "All the way to Tenshiya...?"

"Pleaseeee?"

"Fine. But it's only to retrieve my baby."

He clearly pouted. "I'm not your baby too?"

She couldn't help smile a bit, snatching up her keys to her car. Might as well drive, it was clear sailing on a Friday for some reason... "My babies then."

When she got to the door, she paused, a little confused...Vishnal? The blue haired fellow was dressed up for some reason but smiled, waving, "Ah, Skye asked me to come get you. Mei and I are having a fancy date night at Tenshiya so may as well, right?"

Meryl nodded slowly, still a little puzzled but climbed into the car with her brother-in-law. "Well, where is Mei though?"

"Ah, she is meeting me there. She went shopping with Sierra today."

"You're a good one, Vishnal, letting your wife go on dates with her ex" Meryl teased, buckling up.

Vishnal groaned, "Admittedly I was a little concerned but...well, I trust my wife above all else."

Meryl smiled softly and nodded at that. "You guys are honestly doing better than I thought. You never lived together and you were a couple under such horrible circumstances before but you're so...couply."

"I would hope so" laughed Vishnal. "If you love someone though surely you would want to put the effort into making it work."

"Definitely."

She'd hated losing her sisters. It made her...it made her feel that much more alone. Thing was, every time they had some sort of schism between them, she...she gave up. It was Mei that had come to seek her out, after all, she'd just extended the hand to let her know she wasn't going to be a bitch and abandon her again. She...

She'd given up on Skye too. It almost cost the love of her life, her ability to just give up. Just recently she almost gave up Meru too. But...but everything just...just kept coming back to her. She didn't deserve it, hell, she was the cause of them being tossed away. Skye wanted to be the one beside her and he fought the practical apocalypse to be there...and for who? Her...

Meryl wouldn't know what to do without him, not giving up on her and despite all that she'd done asking to stand beside her all this time. She...she'd been so afraid to love him but now? She couldn't love anyone more and she'd fight hell and high water before she gave up again. Regrets...regrets like leaving him over her own harsh assessments weren't going to happen again. Regrets...she...she still had too many of those and her Skye...? He would never be one of them again.

Chatting with Vishnal over the hour or so drive, she took a breath when they pulled in front of Tenshiya. Weird...it was...empty? That actually scared her to death, Tenshiya was NEVER empty. Did something happen?

Opening the door immediately before Vishnal even killed the engine, her eyes wide, she swallowed as Skye meandered out, babyless and wearing his baggy sweats and a muscle tee...? Why was he in public and Tenshiya in leisure clothes? He smiled a little at her, glancing to Vishnal. "Thanks for giving her a ride, man."

"No problem" Vishnal smiled, "I will see you inside."

Meryl watched him before scowling at Skye, "Dude, what's going on? Has Tenshiya imploded?"

Skye laughed softly, "Yea, it is weird to be here when the place is completely empty, I have to say. Kind of made me nauseous..."

He reached out and grasped her hand, pressing it to his cheek, "So...uh...let's...talk a sec, kay?"

"About what?" she scowled, allowing him to lead her to the pretty gazebo waiting area to sit.

Skye leaned back and looked around absently before scratching his chin, "...Wow, I never thought this would actually be this difficult."

"What? Skye, what's going on?"

"You've been stringing me along" he said rather gravely.

Wha? Meryl gaped at him, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well-"

Honestly very freaked out and confused how this turned from a simple dinner with him and Meru to a bizarro world where Tenshiya was empty and he seemed upset with her, she grasped his hands. "Skye, whatever it is, we'll fix it, okay? I-I'm really slow so...so just don't leave..."

"Eh?" he gaped, "B-baby, I'm not going anywhere! This...this is nothing like that. You've just been kind of...slow about the...you know, wedding thing, that's all."

Relieved, she let go and rested her cheek against his shoulder, "God, don't scare me like that...but God, you're on about this wedding again?"

Skye smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her, "I know you could not care less if you tried but...well, it's gotten kind of important to me."

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about a big blow out thing anyway. We can just go to the courts then have a celebration after..." Meryl murmured.

"Is that _really _what you want?"

Meryl sighed, "We don't have time to plan something like that, Skye, it takes almost a complete year."

A smile grew on his face, suddenly resting his forehead to hers, "Then...Gogo-chi, will you marry me?"

"Um, yea, Skye, we at least have that part down" she snorted.

"Awe-some" he sang, standing, pulling her up with him.

Meryl glowered at him, very puzzled, the fellow pulling her towards the entrance to push the door open... "Hey, she said yes!"

...WHA?

Inside was like...his ENTIRE family, all dressed prettily. At Skye's announcement, they all cheered and clapped. WHAT?

Gawking towards her...whatever slowly, she found him smiling a little deviously at her. "Well? I planned it all out and it only took like two months."

"W-wait. Wh-what is this?"

Before she got an answer, Sachiko, Mei, and a lot of women swept her off. "Time for your one hour bachelorette party!"

"What!"

Meryl squeaked as she was herded into a limo, fit with wine and drinks and decorations...at a loss of words as a glass was handed to her, she choked out to her sister next to her. "WHAT?"

Her sister smiled, drinking sparkling cider, "Skye wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me? You mean give me a heart attack!"

Ready to demand more, she was suddenly 'crowned' with a pink fluffy bride tiara and pushed out of the car once more into a...

"UM, is this a strip club?"

Not sure if this was Skye planned as well, the next thing she knew she was seated front and center with 'submissive slave fellow' Brian gyrating for her personal entertainment. As confused as she was, she had to laugh as her 'party' went completely crazy, throwing bills at the rather buff man as he started shedding his clothes to 'I'm Too Sexy'. The best part was his voice was EXACTLY like the singer of the original song...

Frowning as everyone gave her presents, she shook her head. "Guys, this is...by far the most ridiculous idea ever."

"I think it's kind of cute" one of Skye's aunts protested.

Sachiko giggled, handing her her gift, "C'mon, just go with it!"

Well, at the very least she could open the presents they'd gotten her which amusingly consisted of anywhere from lube and handcuffs to some of the most risque lingerie in the universe. She either adored Skye's family to death or was supremely weirded out.

Blink, they were pushing her back into the limo, this time heading towards the ritzy shopping district that held Skye's grandmother's world famous shop, Yagada. Befuddled as they headed into the establishment, she was stunned once more to find Yagami Dana standing there with...four mannequins, each wearing absolutely gorgeous wedding dresses...WAIT.

"Oh...oh my God..." she rasped.

Dana smiled, "I hope one of these fits your tastes, dear, your sister helped me choose elements that seemed like you."

Meryl gaped at Mei who beamed, "I think they're spot on too."

"I...I can't believe..."

Trembling as they all gushed for her to love over the dresses, she slowly admired them. "D-Dana, I...I can't believe you made four dresses for...for something like this, that's so much work."

"Oh dear, which three you don't pick I'm donating to a show anyway so it was really just a part of work" the woman waved her hands, "And you were just my inspiration."

Meryl bit her lip and couldn't deny that one was attracting her eye. It was...simple? Or sort of. Strapless, embroidered and deeply dipping in the front with a little black paneling in the back with a corset like fitting, she...really liked it? It was weird. She remembered May would gush on and on about wedding dresses as children and sometimes Yue, but her? She...she never dreamed about it, never. Swallowing, she shyly picked it out. And next thing she knew she was getting fitted into it. Meryl stared wordlessly in the mirror as Dana went full-pro tailor mode. It fit pretty perfectly already...

Her chest was growing tight as suddenly a purple haired woman meandered in with curling and flat irons...while Meryl figured had she ever thought to get married a veil was out of the question, Dana had a gorgeous diadem with a black jewel that pressed against her forehead attached to one...it was pretty.

Watching her hair get put up in a beautiful curled and braided updo, the veil clipped into place as Mei retrieved pretty matching laced up elbow length gloves for her, well, she cried. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God, _you're _crying?" gasped Mei, grabbing a hankie to wipe her eyes.

"This is so much! I-I'm not ready for this!"

"Oh honey" Sachiko cooed, "You can tell Skye that, he'll understand."

Meryl sniveled, shaking her head rapidly, "No, no, I-I'm not _mentally _prepared. I'm probably going to be a bawling mess."

Roomi, Jyun's sort of uncle Jyun's wife, smiled, wiping her face as well. "Now, now, you'll be okay. I know, I was almost sobbing too but it'll be fine."

The woman started to make up her face, embellishing her eyes with deep black mascara and smoky eye shadow. She chose a pretty ruby for her lips and...well, wow. _She _looked like a bride. Crazy!

Iori's mother Celia smiled broadly, holding matching red roses in her hands. "You're beautiful! I bet Skye will be amazed."

"Oh, he'll be something all right" she grumbled. Severely beat up.

Mei snickered, walking in with... Meryl felt her heart swell with relief. Little Meru was wearing a pretty white flowing dress, a pretty flowered bonnet on her crown of raven hair. The baby giggled and reached for her. Meryl took her daughter, sobbing, "Oh, my Meruchi, why'd you let your silly daddy plan this?"

She blinked when she heard a laugh and a light knock at the doorway. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to find Iori...he was dressed particularly fancy so he must've been a groomsmen...? Oh sheesh, she needed...bride's ladies? What? "Well, Meru was involved in a majority of the planning."

"Really? Well, tha'z okay, mama can forgive you" she cooed as Meru curled against her chest.

Iori chuckled, looking around, "So, do you have your maids?"

Maids! "Oh, it'd be hard to choose..." she bit her lip.

Alas, Skye's family either protested they were too old or they'd be a shocked crying mess too if they were suddenly bride's maids so Meryl picked Mei, Sachiko, and Felicie...just one sister of her own, she thought with a soft smile. She had a herd of them, but...well, it was okay.

Iori suddenly cleared his throat, "Uh, actually, I might have an addition."

Mei looked up with a frown, "Wha? Like...a date?"

"Mm, something like that" he smiled, "I'm sure Skye told you about the surprise."

Meryl leered, "If he has one more surprise I will break his face when I meet him."

Laughing, Iori waved a hand, "I was wanting to introduce this one myself a while ago but I agreed with Skye that this might be a perfect opportunity. Don't worry, it's nothing as overwhelming as a pop-wedding."

Mei tilted her head, seeming curious, as Meryl watched him exit...and return with Yue. Oh...Yue.

...Eh?

A little...floored, her and Mei stared blankly at their sister, the woman also seeming rather shocked. "O-oh, Meryl, you're...you're so beautiful."

"Y-Yue, what are you doing here?" Mei squeaked finally, "I thought you were marrying Sabirou."

Yue smiled a little anxiously, "...Not...not anymore. I, uh, got out too, I guess."

Iori squeezed her shoulder, smiling towards them, "So what do you think? Have room for one more in your party?"

"E-eh?" Yue gasped, "O-oh no, Iori, I-I couldn't intrude, I had nothing to do with this at all, it'd be rude!"

"Stop being ridiculous" Meryl huffed, lifting up the edges of her dress to stomp over after handing Meru to Kaede, grasping Yue's hands, "I was _just _thinking how I'd hoped all of my sisters would be together for things like this. There's nothing I want more than you to be one of the...maids."

Yue teared up, biting her lip, "I'm...I'm sorry. I've...I've missed you so much."

"Aww, that won't last long" Meryl teased gently, hugging her. "But I've missed you so much too. You'll have to tell me exactly what happened though!"

"I...I will..." Yue murmured, smiling a bit and turning to Mei, "Oh sweetie, I'm crushed I missed your wedding..."

Mei laughed with a sigh, hugging her as well, "It's okay, I know you would have been there if it were possible. But now that you're here, you can just take my baby for me."

"Deal" Yue smiled broadly.

Iori smiled and glanced at his watch, "Hey, I'm heading back over to Tenshiya. Think you can have Yue dressed and ready before eight?"

"Absolutely" Dana nodded, "Tell the procession we'll have her there on the dot."

"Perfect" Iori winked, "I'll see you ladies there...and you do look gorgeous, Meryl."

Meryl smiled, kissing his cheek daintily not to get the rich lipstick all over his face, "Yea, well, I'm still going to have a word with you and Skye, especially holding back on my Yue."

He grinned, "I'll let him know what we're in for."

It was...well, close to perfect. The fact that May wasn't there just made the puzzle incomplete but that it was that much fuller was just fine with Meryl. That knucklehead though...

He really actually planned this? It seemed he had help but that he took time with his usually murder shifts and between taking care of Meryl to plan a wedding...she'd once again, on of course a lesser level, given up. Skye wasn't one to look at any challenge and say 'no way', was he...? Maybe that's why that whole episode with the brain injury was so confusing after all, he'd just seemed to have given up...and she'd given up on him.

But...never again.

* * *

"Holy crap, I'm actually nervous."

Skye almost started to gnaw his nails as he stood near the arch, columns already present in Tenshiya but decorated with red roses and vines. The priest was flipping through a book absently and he wanted to vomit.

Hayato skipped up, wearing a Mandarin style vest over a white tailored long sleeve dress shirt, matching Skye's long coat version. "Hey, girls will be here in a minute."

"Oh, a minute" Skye laughed airily, "A minute..."

Hayato smirked as he started to pace faster. "Skye, what will Meryl say? 'Oh, on second thought...'."

"She could!"

Yukina Steiner wandered up, dusting his hands. He'd, naturally, been in charge of dinner. Uncle Chihaya had made the cake...really, his whole family was just one gigantic wedding corporation waiting to be founded when he thought about it.

"Well son, ready to officially be a husband?"

"Uh, yea, what do I do again?"

Steiner smirked, raising a brow, "Essentially what you've been doing all along."

Skye smiled at that before shaking his head, watching everyone starting to get in place, "...I know it may seem silly but...I do want Meryl to be my wife. I'm sick of making up crazy things to call her or saying, 'well, she's basically my wife'..."

"It's not silly at all" Steiner assured.

Hayato glanced at his watch before smiling, raising a brow. "I think everyone's ready to get in place, dude. Chill...it's how you wanted it, right?"

...Right. He did...plan this. He was, believe it or not, apprehensive about planning the wedding completely. After all, the wedding was for the bride...thing was, Meryl was just going into that mode where she'd want to hold it off for eternity. Hell, it was possible Meru would get married before they did.

Swallowing, smiling as confidently as he could as everyone started to come take their seats, he almost choked when the music started to play. Oh hell, he had jitters.

Yelping as his father smacked him on the back, Steiner gave him a grin. "Chin up, son, you're not one to get freaked out."

"I thought so too" Skye snickered, gulping before looking forward, "...I wish, uh, Ryuji was here. You know, if that whole thing wasn't a result of me being borderline psychotic."

Steiner smiled softly, "I'm sure he is, one way or another."

The man escaped towards the entrance to walk with his wife, Skye supposed. His...wife.

He maintained his smile as everyone came up the aisle, absolutely gorgeous. Laughing faintly as Sachiko came and kissed him on the cheek, he told her lovingly 'thanks for the suggestion'. He supposed with or without her suggestion he may have pursued Meryl but...well, it was hard to tell now. He was always grateful to his Sachi.

Ah, awesome. Yue appeared flustered but was walking up the aisle with a timid smile. He gave her a wink, grateful that slowly but surely Meryl was getting her sisters back. Their mother...

The music's shift made his stomach flop again, stiffening as he quickly folded his arms behind his back. Okay...now, his bride...?

He smiled, chuckling softly as Kaede and Steiner walked up the aisle with his Meru. Yea, that was his special lady too. Relaxed, as Meru's adorable face was prone to cause, he looked up. His pretty little niece was tossing red rose petals...and...Meryl.

Mura was holding her arm as she walked pretty effortlessly in the large gown. He'd...never envisioned her in a big princess gown kind of thing but...he hadn't realized he'd not even thought about her in a dress. Up until this moment he thought she was just going to appear in one of her suits or something. But...she was...perfect...

Lightheaded, he smiled weakly as she walked up beside him. She blinked languidly at him, "You're so getting it when we get home."

He chuckled some, "Give me some credit, I wanted to be surprise romantic..."

Meryl stared at him for a minute before laughing some, "Oh my God, are you nervous? You're paler and sweating. Dork."

Skye pouted, turning to face the priest, his hands still draped behind him, "Yea, well..."

He finally exhaled as she slid her hand into his, clasping tightly. "Thank you."

If someone reviewed their family history properly, they'd probably decree that anything that spawned from or was involved with a Yagami somehow had a curse. The circumstances they all had to face to get to just one single moment of supreme happiness were immense, almost impractical, breaking. One of Meryl's sisters still wasn't here because her mother's soul must've gotten lost somewhere.

But...given that at present, Meryl just became a Yukina, her youngest sister was happily married and expecting her first child, and Iori and Yue...well, they might just be Iori and Yue again.

If they had a curse, they had a pretty damn good track record of breaking it. Saying 'I do', he turned and kissed his bride, relaxed, relieved, happy. Meryl laughed, wiping his lips with a hankie and murmuring that now it'd be harder to get rid of her. Never... "All I ever wanted was to be beside you, Gogo-chi" he whispered into her ear.

"Mm, don't regret that wish" she teased, hugging him tightly, "...I'm not going anywhere. Don't regret it."

No...never.

* * *

Dylas is another Rune Factory 4 bachelor. No, him and Vishnal are not canonically brothers but hey, they...both have blue hair x.x


	23. Third Generation, Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note: **Uh...wow, a month, huh? This took a lot of energy to write with my work hours and all...and super distractions. But here she is! Maybe rushed but maybe not. I liked it and I...sort of resolved my May/Hayato issue, as you'll see.

Ah yes, the wedding was Skye's idea but Skye actually taking the time to date was Sachiko's suggestion in Chapter One. Lol, yea, a lot of my typos I almost slam my head into the screen for. It's sad, really. But lol, I wouldn't say creepy. I do intend to use one of those e-converter things once I have the series all shiny and perfect and release it on a site (free, of course, as its always been but in a book-y format).

Yea, I do find myself missing Nelly and Koji too at points. They are literally my oldest characters at around...ten years and my most beloved. But yea, they will definitely be involved in 'Answers' and a few other stories I have planned. They'll be...sort of involved in Miru's.

* * *

"I never expected to host a _wedding after-party _here but hey, there's a first time for everything!"

Zavier smirked a little from his place on 'stage' in the dark Kammait, getting hoots and yells. 'I love you, Zavier!', 'I'll get married here too!'. "I'm sure our happy couple would gladly appreciate any shout outs from you poor common folk on the floor but the upstairs is VIP-locked at the moment so unless you're in the family or a friend of Yukina Skye and Meryl, get your party on down here. Party on."

They clapped and some crazy rave style music started to thrash. Zavier smiled a little, wandering up the steps in the back to the second floor, isolated from everything else that was happening...

Truthfully, he wasn't always crazy about new crowds. They liked new things, things he wasn't necessarily immediately into. Sure, he rode with the flow but fact of the matter was he still missed the Carrie, Keiji, Jyun, Kaede generation. It was...sort of his generation, he was just a few years older. And it'd taken a few but Skye and Meryl had grown on him quite a bit as well...So yea, when Skye asked if he could have his after-wedding event here, he gladly gave him the room. He intended to hang out and bartend this one...even Oracle had asked to specifically DJ for them. No, they weren't 'fogeys', getting up in arms about this new generation's "crap" music but, well, sometimes it was good to wind back...

He smirked as now Yukina Meryl skittered into the area, wearing a strapless leather bustier dress, her hair up. She'd come out of his office area...

"Ugh, this is so weird. My _baby's _sleeping in your damn office" she groaned.

Zavier laughed, "'No glove, no love', baby, that's all I can say."

She smirked, tapping him chidingly. Skye was at the bar, sipping a beer and laughing with a few of his outside friends. "...I still can't believe we're _married_. I mean, it doesn't feel different than anything else we've done but it's...it's real?"

Zavier chuckled, "I get a little jealous sometimes now. I'm just a promiscuous spinster now."

Meryl laughed, taking his arm as he led her towards Skye, "I dunno if I'd use 'spinster', Zav."

"Hot damn, wife. Where'd you get _that_?"

Blinking at her 'husband', Meryl sighed, "Your grandmother's casual line or something...is it cute? I feel fat."

"Don't be ridiculous" Skye scoffed, pretend leering at Zavier and taking her rather mock-protectively into his arms, "And you, you don't get any ideas!"

"Too late for that, bro!" Zavier grinning as he went to mix up some drinks.

Skye snickered, Meryl smiling and shaking her head as she looked to the floor. As weird a setting and venue as this was, not a single member of the crowd looked freaked out or awkward. Koji and his brothers were at the bar, their wives and the more 'vanilla' aunts in the corner sipping martinis and laughing while the 'darker' crew were dancing. "This was a good idea, baby..."

He laughed, sounding actually a little nervous, "Yea, I thought it'd be awful but it did turn out pretty well, huh...?"

"You thought it'd be awful?" she laughed incredulously, turning to face and hug his neck, "Why'd you plan it here then?"

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I dunno, I was thinking we'd love it then forgot about over half the family."

Meryl smiled, closing her eyes as 'Enjoy the Silence' traveled out of the huge speakers. "No, it's fine...I do hope you don't have some huge honeymoon planned, I definitely have work Monday."

"Actually, we are flying to an isolated island where I'm going to tap it like a drum then we'll come home Sunday and snuggle with our baby."

She laughed with a groan, closing her eyes, "We did this SO out of order..."

"Nah...I wouldn't change a thing" he murmured, kissing her eyelid.

Smiling, she looked to the corner where Mei was hugging Vishnal's waist, laughing as she spoke with Yue, Iori by her side...

...Yea...everything was perfect.

* * *

_What if._

_What if when their father met their mother she'd been a different person, a woman that had truly loved Saioji Mura? What if he'd fallen in love with her and they'd been one large family? Saioji Mura wouldn't have gone to the theme park that day, would he? Or if he had, he'd have been with their mother and not have discovered Inaba Carrie. Then she'd have never met Hayato, Meryl would have never met Skye, Yue would have never met Iori. Everything would be great so Mei would have never met Vishnal because having a ward would never be required._

_What if something did happen where their parents repeated not making it but Brody was a good person? Meryl wouldn't have bonded with Skye in that way as children. Hell, maybe she wouldn't have wanted to seek out their father...or had to, because he may have even been allowed in their life. Again, none of it would have played out the same. Things would have been different. _

_They could have been better._

"Oh...oh, she's so pretty..."

Meryl smiled warmly, sitting on her sister's right side along with Yue who was gushing, beside herself with the little being lying in Mei's arms. The baby was...super-mini. Meryl had honestly been a little horrified when she came out. But the doctors said she was...fine. She was underweight but not dangerously so, apparently.

The newborn yawned softly, little tufts of blue hair curled around the crown of her head, her blue eyes dazed and sleepy. Meryl cooed, stroking her downy cheek with her fingertip, "Hello, precious. You sleepy, hmm?"

"Oh, she's so darling" Yue gushed, stroking what little hair she had.

Mei beamed, looking up when Vishnal returned from his venture to get some coffee. He'd worked all day when he got the call. Rejuvenated and turned up more than any of them had been during the labor, he'd started to crash a few hours after their daughter's birth. He looked ready to collapse any second but was quite obviously still a bit too wound up, smiling broadly as he sat on the edge of the bed that Yue and Meryl didn't occupy. "How are my ladies?"

"I think we're okay" Mei murmured, groggy as well. "That sucked...how was your labor actually, Meryl?"

"Meryl handled it like a pro!"

Mei blinked, looking up as her brother-in-law walked in carrying Meru, the baby suckling on a bottle. Meryl smirked at him, "I did okay, I guess."

"Psh, Meryl drove herself to the hospital and everything."

Yue scowled at him, "Why did _she _drive herself to the hospital?"

Skye groaned, "Because _she _kicked me out of the house with the threat that she'd murder me if I kept asking if she needed something. I was all the way at Tenshiya to get a 'forgive me' cake by the time I heard she was in labor."

Yue laughed, Meryl smirking wider at him, "Yea, that...does sound like Meryl, sheesh."

Mei snickered sleepily, leaning back, "Well Skye, Vishnal and I discussed it and we think Camelia is a pretty decent name for our child. Camelia Manami Eminescu."

"It's pretty but that's a lot of letters" Meryl blinked, surprised.

Skye smiled, setting Meru down so she could see the baby. "I think it's cool."

"Me too" Yue cooed.

Meru stared almost absently at Camelia...before poking her in the ear. "Oi, Meruchi, don't hurt your cousin."

Vishnal chuckled, Camelia sleepily gazing at Meru. "It is all right, right, Camelia?"

Meryl smiled, standing and picking up Meru. "You guys get some rest. I'll be back over tomorrow to check on you...and I think a caffeine present is in order, Mei?"

"Oh GOD, yes."

Yue laughed softly, getting to her feet, "I think if you're breastfeeding caffeine isn't a good idea, honey. I believe it gets into your milk somehow...?"

Mei glared incredulously, "Oh, COME ON."

Skye snickered, taking Meryl's hand, "Sounds like hell. But we'll bring you something."

Vishnal nodded and walked with them to the door. Yue yawned faintly, pouting. "...Iori hasn't called at all today. You think the conference is that busy?"

"I figure, as much arguing as he has to do to get corporations to spend a little extra to not destroy the planet" Skye yawned.

Yue sighed and cooed, taking Meru from Meryl to hook her in the car seat. "Well that's just fine. Can't have the world all destroyed for Meru and Camelia, hmm?"

"So Yue, you should totally stay over tonight..." Skye suddenly drawled.

Meryl leered at him, "And what are you implying again?"

"That she stay overnight and watch Meru for me tomorrow so I can go check up on my Sachi" Skye replied reasonably.

"Oh, so it's not you being a horndog but your sister complex. I see" Meryl smirked.

"Hey, I love my Sachi-ne!"

Yue giggled, tickling Meru's belly, "I wouldn't mind. Iori won't be back for another two days."

"Awesome" Skye sang, easing out onto the main road.

Meryl stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, looking around absently at the colored lights and skyline of the city. Skye and Yue were discussing something or the other as she scanned all the different faces. All these people in one place...

...Eh?

"...Hey, is that Hayato?"

Skye frowned, looking up as he stopped at a light. "Hayato...?"

Following her gaze, Skye stared at a cafe with a table outside. Indeed, there was one Inaba Hayato drinking wine...with a woman?

Skye gawked, in disbelief, as Meryl scowled, "I thought you said Hayato didn't have a girlfriend, Skye."

"Last I heard, he didn't!"

Yue looked over, blinking. "...She seems familiar."

"...How can you tell? She's all Carmen Sandiego with that hat and coat and sunglasses."

Meryl squinted a bit but nodded slowly, "No...Yue's right."

Skye groaned, leering as the light turned green. "Must be a woman's thing...but totally calling and interrogating him tomorrow! Being all...secretive and junk. Ugh."

"That is odd...he seems to tell you and Iori just about everything" Yue frowned.

Meryl shrugged. "I guess he thought this was one thing he didn't want you guys to know...but really, considering his history with dating after May you'd think he'd be ecstatic."

It was true...Hayato barely wanted to date. He dated a few girls in college but...so yea, this was probably a good thing! What was his problem?

* * *

"_...I'm not exactly interested, Osamu."_

_Osamu Marche, his real name something unusually uninteresting, blinked at her as she stood by the door where the party was being held. It had been entertaining enough considering the minimalist way Osamu went about entertainment at home. When he was home. That...that was just how she got used to it._

_Turns out he was going to these parties._

_Crossing her arms, frowning at the group of women looking at them expectantly, May shook her head. To think he was into this sort of thing...but whatever, it didn't have much of anything to do with her. She just would have nothing to do with it. Osamu's dark eyes narrowed at her. "...Don't tell me you'll forbid this."_

"_I'll forbid it...for myself. If you want to dabble in that, that's on you. But don't expect me to join in."_

"_...Suit yourself" he remarked simply. "But I doubt I'm going home...and I'll need the limo here. Can you find your way back?"_

_...What if she had gotten mad he was going to sleep with a lot of women? What if she had gone along with it? Instead she wasn't. She wasn't getting mad her husband was going to be having some basic orgy for the next few hours but that he was suggesting she find her way back on her own._

"_Yea, I guess I can" she told him briskly. "Have fun."_

_Collecting her coat, she shivered and hissed as she slowly walked down the sidewalk. Well she certainly wasn't going to call a cab after that, the jerk. Maybe he'd be home before her. He wouldn't feel bad but...well, she needed the adventure._

_Except she preferred the adventure when it was dry, she groaned, feeling little droplets of rain hit the top of her head. Quickly looking around, she found an area near a tall building to hide out. Sighing, she sank down on the bench, looking outward. Her life wasn't doing that great. Here she was, playing the opposite 'what if' card to see if anything came out better than the others. She knew it would end up better somehow but at the moment she'd just left her husband to sleep with a bunch of floozies. Oh, and he didn't want to give her the car so she walked back and got caught in the rain at eleven at night. It was turning into a tough ride..._

_...And...surprisingly lonely._

_Forget it. She'd walk. What did a little rain ever hurt ? Her heels clicked and sloshed in the puddles on the city streets and she realized that this was probably ridiculous. No one in their right mind would make this walk._

_Perhaps that was it._

"_...May?"_

_She paused, startled, before looking over her shoulder cautiously. It was funny how they never really changed. Sure, no one aged much but they still changed. Even with different hair and a suit though, Inaba Hayato still reminded her of that boy she'd met when they were six._

_Swallowing, she nodded slowly at him, "...Hello, Hayato."_

_The fellow stared at her for a long moment with those dark blue eyes before they narrowed slightly. "What are you doing out here in the rain? Did your car break down?"_

"_Something like that..."_

_Wanting to escape before he delved any deeper, May almost gasped when he came beside her. He had an umbrella... "Did you call your husband?"_

_Why did he always have to try to get involved? Was that some kind of disease in their family, having to save the day? Shaking her head, she hugged her wet arms tight. "He's busy."_

"_...Busy."_

"_Yea."_

_Hayato was from the school of 'you should never be too busy to rescue your wife from the pouring rain', she thought acerbically. Maybe that was the way he worked but life wasn't like that. Not to mention that wasn't even what was happening here._

"_In that case, let me drive you home then."_

"_I'll be fine." She wasn't trying to be his damsel-in-distress._

_Prince Hayato scowled. "It's almost midnight, May, it's not a good idea."_

"_You're walking" she challenged mildly.  
_

"_The parking deck for my job is crazy far from the building else I wouldn't be either. I'm sure your husband doesn't want you walking at this hour."_

_How would you know? "I'm fine, Hayato."_

"_May, regardless of if you take my offer or not, I'm going to at least walk with you so you might as well ride in comfort."_

_It annoyed her somehow...Skye pressured Meryl into his protection, Iori pressured Yue into his. What did they think? Were they just so weak and stupid that they had no idea what they were doing? No one asked them! Wanting to call Osamu and tell him that some guy was harassing her, she paused. Oh yea, he was probably hip deep in some STD case right now, wasn't he?_

_...Letting out a breath, she nodded shortly. "This once."_

"_Of course. Hopefully you won't be breaking down after this" Hayato responded, leading her towards an open parking deck._

"_Hopefully."_

_He had a nice car...no, it wasn't the Maybach Osamu drove but it was nice. It fit Hayato... opening the door before he thought to, she climbed into the passenger side. He gave her his jacket...if it were Osamu he probably would have done that...to keep her from getting his leather seats wet. With Hayato, who knew? Probably just being nice._

_Hiding her relief when he turned on the seat warmer, she noticed something odd in the floorboard... it seemed oddly colorful against the gray mats. Leaning forward as he turned out into traffic, she grabbed the weirdly happy caterpillar toy..._

_Hayato blinked towards her and smiled, "Oh yea, Meru dropped that in here I think."_

"_You keep Meru?"_

"_From time to time when Skye has something he needs to do" her ex nodded, "She's a really good baby. I don't feel overwhelmed having her."_

_May could only nod to that. Sure, her sister's baby seemed...nice? Weird. But she shook her head, "It's still too weird to me that she had a baby. Her and Mei were the last two I expected to have a baby. It just doesn't seem natural after everything."_

_Figuring he'd just flip out on her, she may have been surprised when he just shrugged. "I didn't really expect them to have one YET. But for Meryl, what if she hadn't been through all that with Brody? She probably would have developed a completely different personality that may have had like three kids by now, right?"_

_Blinking at him, maybe perturbed that he thought along those lines in the same way she did, she nodded slowly. "Perhaps."_

… "_You ever find anyone, Hayato?"_

"_Huh?" he echoed, bewildered, before looking off, "...Well, not really. I haven't had the will to date lately. It's kind of a drag."_

_May stared at him absently, "...You're not waiting for...something, are you?"_

"_Nope. If I was that 'something' happens to be married anyway" he responded cryptically._

_She smiled for some reason, resting her elbow against the side of the window. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be, y'know? Marriage. Maybe everyone makes it look like fun and games-"_

"_Oh, believe me, I've seen marriage's pratfalls...but I think there should still be some fulfillment in it, right? You love your husband?"_

_Love. "I don't believe in such things anymore, Hayato. They don't exist."_

"_Don't be silly" he scoffed._

"_I'm not."_

_Hayato shot her a glance as he looked to the navigator where she'd entered her address. "You know...as really your only former boyfriend, it's slightly depressing to me that, uh, you've somehow formed these opinions post our relationship."_

"_More like during" she nodded._

"_Ouch."_

"_'Love' requires too much give and take, Hayato. Too much to be logical, too much for it to even be remotely satisfying. It's one thing to love a normal sibling, they're not generally going to ask for too much from you. Or any relative, really."_

_Hayato tapped his lips as they sat at the light, "...And your mom?"_

"_I don't make her out as the villain all the others seem to take her as."_

"_Going off your conception though, she's the anti-love. Which, generally, makes a whole lot of sense" he retorted, "She asks too much."_

_May snorted, "Maybe to you."_

"_Perhaps" he shockingly conceded, "I just...hope you're happy."_

"_...I don't know if I believe in that anymore either" she murmured wearily. _

_His brows creased. "Well, I think you know you can be happy, May...I know you've been happy before in your life. That wasn't a lie."_

"_...Wasn't it?"_

"_It wasn't."_

_Gaping towards him lightly, he actually smiled a bit. "You used to laugh yourself to tears, May...and we all used to have a lot of fun. I know we're grown up now, that those days are done. But can you honestly tell me you weren't happy then?"_

… "_I...I don't know."_

_...She didn't get to talk to people anymore, did she? Yue was gone, Mei was gone. Her mother insisted she focus on keeping Osamu happy and what kept him happy was her doing absolutely nothing. Pursing her lips, she awkwardly looked to the ex-boyfriend that left her... "...I wasn't being a bitch, Haya."_

"_Eh?"_

"_If your mother was in love with my married father and all he did was hang out with her to the point where he made it logical that he was interested too, wouldn't you worry for her? I know I wasn't tactful then but I...I didn't want to hurt you, to make it seem as if I thought Carrie was a bad person. But he's my papa...I...I loved him as much as you love your mom."_

_Hayato sighed gravely, switching the wipers a little higher as the rain came down faster. "In all realness, May, I...know. I've always been protective of my mother and perhaps I was just singling out that you were blaming her for something. I should have tried to understand but...I don't know, things weren't going well for me then."_

_She nodded absently and closed her eyes some... "...Hayato?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_...I...haven't had a milkshake in forever. I'm sure you're probably tired but...think we can stop and have one somewhere?"_

_He paused a little, clearly surprised, before clearing his throat, "Won't...your husband worry?"_

"_...No. He wouldn't. He's at a party right now. He actually told me to find my way home."_

"_...Wha?"_

_May kneaded her hands, "So...how about it?"_

_Hayato would have pressed further and she knew it. But she didn't want that. She...she just wanted someone to talk to for once. And maybe a milkshake, just for old time's sake. It would have been smart for him to disagree but...he didn't. He took her to a nice little diner he frequented and she had the yummiest chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. He had a drink. They...they talked._

_When he drove her home, he did ask if her husband meant for her to walk. She told him she had wanted to for some reason. He'd scowled and told her it was dangerous..._

_Not as dangerous as giving her his number in case it occurred again._

_...Happy wasn't 'what if'._

"...WHAT? Are you NUTS?"

Vishnal Eminescu gaped lightly as Yagami Iori and Yukina Skye gaped at whom they both called 'youngest'. The fellow was drinking a light beer, swirling the bottle before blinking at them all. "...I guess I sort of am?"

Iori slammed his palms flat, "Hayato! Are you-have you LOST it? _You_? You're having an AFFAIR? And an AFFAIR with May?"

"You don't have to say it like that..." Hayato rolled his eyes around, leaning back.

Skye glared, "Okay...well, you're having an _affair_. And you're having an affair with your ex-girlfriend. Is there really no way to not make it sound like a horrid idea?"

...She started it.

He was...shocked to find May walking up the road? She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress, red, clinging to her body as she walked in the rain. It confused him on so many levels and in his right mind he probably would have just offered to wait for a cab with her. But no, he...he offered her a ride.

And it was nice talking. He...hadn't ultimately figured what could happen when he gave her his number. He figured it would never get to that level.

It hadn't, not for a while. They talked and chattered and got drinks when her bastard husband was off at his parties. That's what started it frankly, he was at a party...she had a few drinks and he did as well. She bemoaned not having sex because Osamu only liked it 'kinky' and he complained he hadn't sex because he didn't have anyone. Well then...

Ugh, it was hot. Steamy, sticky, sweaty sex. He forgot what sex felt like. When he woke up, he remembered that sex with a married woman was not cool.

He left her a note frantically, the two having shacked up in a hotel somehow, and went home to take a long shower in hopes it cleansed his sins. May called him and told him that Osamu saw this as an open relationship...so why shouldn't she?

...Right...?

"She's in an open relationship with that Osamu guy!"

"So it's okay that she's using you as a f—kbuddy then, huh?" Skye remarked tartly.

...WHAT? "I am not her...look, you wouldn't understand!"

"Of course we don't understand! This is crazy! Of all the women you could have gone with, you go with an ex. And not only an ex but an ex that happens to be married! I thought you two had a horrendous breakup!"

Hayato growled, "We settled that."

"Oh yea, you settled it _after _she got married. Terrific" Iori scoffed sarcastically.

Starting to get frustrated with the third degree, he leered towards Skye who suddenly groaned, "BAKA, Yue and Meryl freakin' recognized she was _familiar_ in that getup when we saw you. What are we going to tell them?"

"Don't tell them anything!"

Iori glowered, "It's not that simple, Hayato."

"It is. It just requires you guys to keep a secret" he hissed, "Can I TRUST you to do that, please?"

The three married to his current...mistress' sisters exchanged some solemn looks before shaking their heads. "It's not a good idea, Hayato. Not at all."

"But?"

"We won't tell the girls..." Iori muttered.

Relieved, he bit his lip and mumbled lowly, "Look, I know it's wrong but...I...I dunno. It's a distraction right now that I've felt I've needed."

"Not a healthy one" Skye remarked simply.

Opening his mouth to respond, his phone directly cut him off. The ringtone denoted... "Uh, one sec, guys..."

Standing to take the call from who was clearly May, they all let out a shared groan. "I didn't think Hayato would ever do such a thing" Iori groaned.

"He's lonely" Skye suddenly murmured, "I mean, we've all gone and got involved in relationships. Besides, May is kind of his girl...or in his head she is."

Vishnal pursed his lips lightly, "I...am not the largest fan of Miss May. It was her actions that got me kicked out of the mansion. Had Mei not plotted to see Meryl, who knows what could have happened to Camelia...she is not the nicest of people."

"Mm, you met her kind of late" Iori sighed softly, "May was a super sweet girl back when we were teenagers. Her and Hayato...well, they were happy, right?"

"Yea..." Skye said, resting his chin in his palms. "Still though...I know that this won't work. And I know it's going to be HELL keeping this from my wife. We have to cook up a story real fast and stick to it."

Iori flustered, "Dude, I JUST got Yue back. I don't want to piss her off so...maybe we shouldn't say anything."

"Yes, maybe that works for you, Mr. Not Married. My wife is going to demand to know what I heard from Hayato the second I walk through the door" Skye snorted.

"Seriously..." Vishnal groaned.

Before Iori could respond, Hayato returned, standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "Uh, I...have to go. Look, please, please, _please _don't tell the others I'm with their sister. Seriously, I'm going to end it soon so it won't even be an issue but for now...let's just let it be, kay?"

They all just nodded solemnly and he took off to his...booty call? Skye squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine come on. Just one problem after another, huh...?

...He'd...get over this.

* * *

"...Mouw."

"...Meow?"

"...Mouw."

Yukina Skye stared blankly at his daughter as she sat up on the couch with the aid of the arm, staring back at him intensely. It struck him hard that she was already attempting to speak. Sure he was thrilled and amazed but hell, it happened so fast. Alas, the word that had intrigued her...'meow'. And currently it sounded like a cross between a cow and cat. It was odd she couldn't say "me"...it was more like the 'mou' in 'mount' and the 'ow' in 'wow', her 'meow'.

"...Meow" he tried for the dozenth time.

Meru's brow creased, her little face puffing, and she drawled out hard... "_Mouw._"

...Ugh, he was ODing on adorable again. As far as he was concerned that was what a cat said now. "Aww, Meruru, that's okay."

"Mouw!" she said in an almost demanding tone like, 'dude, you know your part, do it!'.

Skye groaned, "Me-ow."

"Me-ow."

Gasping, he clapped, "Yes!"

"Mouw!"

...Oh God. His wife wandered in from the kitchen, her brow raised at them. "I hate to interrupt your 'meow' time but dinner's ready, baby."

"Okay" Skye sighed, picking up Meru and kissing her sweetly as he walked towards the kitchen, "Me-ow."

"Mouw."

Meryl smirked, taking Meru from him, "Come on, Miss Meow, you need to eat and go to bed so I can have some time with your daddy too."

Skye grinned lazily, sitting at the table where a plate of noodles was waiting for him. "Fun daddy time?"

His wife simply winked at him, setting Meryl in her high chair placed at the small table with them. Slurping them up hungrily, he looked to Meryl cautiously, "Uh, so, uh, that woman Hayato was with was a client from his job, is all..."

Meryl gave him a look. Oh God, she was already onto him. "Mixing business and pleasure, huh? Is that a good idea?"

"Oh, no. I told him that and uh, he...told me he'd keep it more under wraps." UGH, that jerk had him lying to his wife!

...But... as she was bathing Meru and getting her ready to go to sleep, Meryl remarked, "I dunno though, isn't it weird he never told you?"

"Uh, he...doesn't have to tell me _everything._"

While he was washing dishes... "Well still, we've expressed worry about him having a girlfriend, right? He could have given us a hint."

"...Perhaps..."

Brushing his teeth... "I mean, it's like he's keeping a secret, you know? Secrets aren't cool. I want to yell at him. Did you yell at him? I mean, God."

Luckily his mouth was too loaded with toothpaste to respond...but he was starting to break into a hot sweat. It was too much, she should know, she'd kill him when she figured out he knew but told her something else. Oh my God, he was lying, he was going to hell. His brain was starting to break.

Crawling into bed, he stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling as she curled against his side. "Hey, you wanna snug-"

"It's May! It's May, he's sneaking around with May!" he sobbed, snapping under pressure.

While he expected Meryl to yell and slap him, she just blinked languidly at him. "Yea, I know."

"..._What? _You _know_?"

"Don't ever take Iori on a dangerous top-secret mission, he cracked hours ago" she rolled her eyes.

Skye groaned at that before fearfully glancing at her. "Are you mad...?"

"Of course I'm mad! Why wouldn't you just tell me?" she demanded irritably, "What would I say? How could you let a grown ass man make a bad decision?"

Skye blinked at her slowly, "...Yea?"

Meryl's turn to groan, she shook her head, "Skye, in your head am I really _that _mean?"

"Of course not" he scoffed, "Just...prone to yelling at me, is all."

Kissing him sweetly, she shook her head again, "Stupid. It wouldn't make sense for me to be mad at _you_."

"Yea, that's...making a bit more sense now. Sorry..."

"I'm worried. May and Hayato..." Meryl sighed softly, resting her ear against his chest, "They were always cute together but May...May is almost borderline bipolar with her personality changes. I can say, despite her being my twin sister, I'm definitely more scared for him."

Skye rolled his eyes around, "Not to mention the whole...married thing."

"Like May loves that guy."

"Doesn't make it right" Skye murmured, "I dunno, I am worried he'll think something will come out of it and he'll get...hurt again. We're not little kids anymore."

Meryl was quiet for a moment before reaching to unbutton his pajama pants... "I want what's best for them. Ultimately that's up for them to decide though..."

Skye turned on his side, slinking his arms around her waist, kissing her hotly. "...Me too."

A tiny little turn in the sheets was...satisfying. It was funny they used to make sex so complicated...though of course it was really good regardless but he was pleased with any bit of intimacy with the woman he called wife. His Gogo...

Meru woke him up over the baby monitor, calling expectantly 'mouw'. God, his _baby_. He was a daddy of the sweetest little angel and absolute apple of his eye.

...Iori was on the way to that, him and Yue were official again, practically beginning where they started off. Mei and Vishnal were a cute little family. Fine, if Hayato didn't want that, more power to him. But...he did.

Thing was, it looked like he was searching in all the wrong places.

* * *

Hayato groaned, gripping May's head, leaning back in the chair of the hotel she coerced him into.

He'd felt wrong.

Going to May after the bar talk with Skye, Iori, and Vishnal left him with a kind of...sick feeling. It was easy to say that, well, her husband doesn't treat her right, going off to parties and nailing anything he could get his hands on. Or he barely let her do anything. Let me be the one to provide her with a little enjoyment, her happiness.

...Yea, she was married. He shouldn't...be doing this.

And who was he kidding? He was getting attached again and he knew it. At night when he was alone and wanted company of the female kind, he thought 'let me call May' knowing fully well May was currently lying in bed with her husband. May herself knew this was a tryst. She didn't seem attached except she called him from time to time for a little...

...Distraction. Yea, that's what he was: a distraction.

So, impassioned over being used as a 'f—kbuddy', he marched here with the intention of ending it. He had pride and he knew he was the one aiding this wrong. Right to her face he told her that. May stared at him for a moment and...yea, next thing he knew, she was on her knees and going down on him. And yep, he kind of...was fogging on his original intent. But _no_.

"N-no, May" he sputtered, biting his lip, trying hard not to rasp and moan. "W-we're breaking up!"

May separated with a horrifying suckling sound, gazing up at him seriously. "Hayato, really...I mean, Osamu's...polyamorous, why can't _I _be the same?"

Hayato closed his eyes as she continued her task, mumbling, "May, I...I don't want to be polyamorous. You...you know that, right? I...I shouldn't be entertaining this. You'll...you'll never be my girl like that again so...so for myself, I...I think this should stop."

He shuddered, stunned, as he came, breathing out in surprise. May pulled back, covering her mouth, before shaking her head. "...You're right. It won't ever be like that again."

...Okay, maybe that response annoyed him a bit. But he expected that...right? "...Yea."

Standing, she stretched across the bed on her stomach, murmuring, "It's not like I'm unhappy, Hayato. But thing is, I'm not happy either. Maybe that's why I don't believe in happiness because I'm...neither."

Hayato frowned at that, shakily rising to his feet to lie beside her on his back, blinking at her. "...What is it that you want then, May? I mean, I'm not...liking just being your f—kbuddy. I'll always be your friend if that's what you need but this sex thing is...well, it's sort of a tease."

"F—kbuddy?" she demanded incredulously before rolling her eyes, "You told your cousins, didn't you?"

"They saw us on the street having wine. Apparently your sisters recognized you as 'familiar'...I told them not to tell them though."

May snorted caustically, gazing into the headboard, "Yea right. They're too committed and whipped to keep a secret. Not even for you."

"You sure look down on their relationships...when really I don't see where it's any worse than any other relationship. It sure as hell is better than our current one."

May was quiet for a few moments. He hadn't really known what to do with a serious May...the one from his past was all about happy and sunshine. This one...she didn't glimmer as brightly. Thing was, they'd always been the same person and he was the one that thought he could change that. All because he couldn't accept it...

...Yea...he was...really, really in the wrong on this.

"I ask myself about them" she finally responded. "Because their relationships? They're all built on 'what ifs'. Everything is and when I think about it that way, nothing is the way it had to be and things could have ultimately worked out better. We didn't have to divide. They didn't have to meet your cousins. Life...life could have been calm."

Hayato turned on his side and digested that. Is that why...? "Can you even fathom how broad that is to even begin to consider? You could be flipping 'what ifs' for every damn aspect of your life. You can go back and ask 'what if I'd never been born?'. Well, you wouldn't be considering 'what if', that's for sure."

"Still" she said gravely.

Resting his head closer to hers, he blinked softly, "Still what? You can't imagine that things worked out this way because they worked out this way? That this universe, that this set of circumstances, was all for a reason? You could have been anything but the way it developed, you're here right now and no amount of 'what ifs' is going to change that...

He returned to his back, crossing his hands on his stomach, "So what if Meryl hadn't met Skye? Maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Meryl could have liked the same things she did and they could have met at a party by coincidence. Same with Iori and Yue. They're different but they all share a common interest. Skye and Meryl aren't just together because he wanted to be her savior. Same with Iori and Yue. You're acting like it's something that just 'conveniently' happened. It might not be like that in the larger scheme of things, right?"

May gazed at him rather emptily before saying calmly: "The same 'what if' that led them to be together forced us apart. What about that?"

Startled, he looked to her for a moment...it was strange, really. He had been horrified of girls but May had been his friend, she...'broke' him in. Hell, when he found out she'd gone away 'forever', he blocked her out because...

...Because he'd...lost her.

… "Then...what if...I told you that every morning when we woke up I'd make your favorite banana cinnamon pancakes? Or what if every time you told me you weren't happy I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find a way to put a smile on your face? What if regardless of what you think of your sister's relationships that I...I could make you second guess just accepting what's been handed to you? What if...it was supposed to be that way all along?"

May stared slowly at him before sitting up. Staring at her knees, she blinked to him sullenly, "Are you...proposing to me?"

"Sort of. I guess it's probably not the best idea for a married woman..."

"Maybe I love Osamu, did you consider that?" she muttered tartly.

Hayato raised a brow, "...If you do, I will completely back down."

May stared at him for a moment before murmuring, "...I'll consider it. But never get your hopes up, Hayato."

"Wouldn't dream of it" he chuckled faintly before leaning in, kissing her chastely. "...Even if it ends up that things stay like they are minus our...little tryst, I...truly do want you to be my friend at least, May. That's...that's the way it used to be. Sometimes I...do ask 'what if' it'd stayed that way."

She stared at him as he slightly dozed, a complete mental drain from just everything. May blinked finally and turned on her back, breathing out faintly. Oddly enough...

That was the one 'what if' she'd never considered.

* * *

"It's a broad claim, Saioji-san."

"Yukina, sir."

Meryl had hoped in vain it'd never come to this. Never did she want to be on trial in front of judging eyes trying to prosecute a man that ruined portions of her life she'd never retrieve. But she had to. Not just for her, but for Meru...for all the girls that thought that this atrocity was justifiable.

The defense lawyer, some multi-million dollar prosecutor that Brody had doled out more millions on to get him out of this mess, gave her a bland expression. "My apologies..._Yukina_-san."

Be polite, Iori had warned. No one wanted a saucy or pissy victim. Play it cool.

"Katayanagi-san is an exceptional member of society. He has produced millions in revenue, operates number Fortune 500 companies, and has donated plentifully to various charities. So you'll understand my skepticism that he'd spend what little free time he'd have...well, dabbling in the affairs you claim of him."

Meryl relaxed. "Katayanagi-san is guilty, sir. I have a life too and no reason to make this up."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." the lawyer drawled.

"Why not?" she challenged mildly, "There is no cash settlement, sir, I'll get nothing out of this but to see him behind bars where he should have been a long time ago."

"Ah yes, because he raped you continually from the time you were a child to the time you left home as a teenager. Purportedly. You'll excuse my ambiguity on that, however, as one, you've taken over two decades to report it and two, your own mother denies anything of the sort occurred despite you alluding that she was somehow involved in this sexual transaction."

"What reason does Fuwaki-san have to admit that she was involved in anything of the sort? _One, _it'd make her look bad and _two, _it'd make her look bad" Meryl answered dryly. Saucy was kind of hard to help... "And I was perfectly willing to let Katayanagi run free until he decided after learning from my mother I was pregnant to attempt attacking me. It was one thing to hurt me. I won't let him hurt my child."

The lawyer narrowed his eyes a bit. "You believe Katayanagi-san would harm your child, Yukina-san? Why ever would he do such a thing?"

"The same reason he hurt me, I'm sure."

"Ludicrous. You're assuming he'll hurt your child the same way you're assuming he's hurt you. You can 'let it go' on one hand but on the other you feel entitled to judge him. Let it be known, jury, that Katayanagi-san has never been charged with an assault yet Yukina-san is charging that he's a serial rapist. Considering all the evidence, I find the claim ridiculous and wasteful to everyone's time."

Man, she wanted to kick him in the crotch.

Rubbing her brow as the prosecution rested for the day thankfully, she took her leave from the stand to wander off towards Keiji...he'd seemed mildly annoyed but assured her that Brody's lawyer was irritated that they'd had such level evidence against him. Yes, Meryl had plenty of evidence. That just meant he had to drag her through the mud. Skye wasn't even allowed to come anymore after the police had to drag him out last time. What could she say? Her husband was protective.

Smiling wearily as she exited the large courthouse to find her little family outside sitting on the steps, Meryl tried not to cry. Stop that. Just a little more. This wasn't all for you.

"Mouw?" Meru purred, looking up at her expectantly.

"Mouw" Meryl smiled back, sinking down beside her husband.

Skye looked towards her warily, a frown on his face. He hated this. He hated that he couldn't be there for her. But he'd always been there for her...he sat outside the courthouse the entire time regardless of the fact he couldn't be there. But this was complicated.

"Was he an ass today?"

"Isn't he always?"

He huffed, shaking his head, "I know it's their jobs but I hate lawyers...I mean, not Uncle Kei or Iori but that guy...he's trying extra hard."

Truly...she knew from meeting a few lawyers that they loathed defending those even they knew were guilty but had to try to do the job as if they didn't. This lawyer, alas, did seem to believe she was fabricating this tale. If only.

"I'm just worried the jury's fixed" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, exhausted.

Skye rubbed her shoulder, "Baby, if this jury finds this dick innocent I will hire a hitman. He's not getting away with it."

"Don't talk like that" she scolded, "If he doesn't get convicted we will leave this alone. I'm not losing you him just to get rid of him, you understand?"

He grumbled incoherently, Meryl sighing as she took Meru. Her sweetie gurgled, clapping her hands against hers in a simplified game of baby patty cake. Smiling, she gave Meru a kiss and remembered that she had to keep hope for her daughter's sake.

Skye enveloped them both in his arms, murmuring, "Let's go get a nice dinner then snuggle up in bed, okay? It's been a long day and I think my ladies deserve a little bit of calm time."

"Sounds perfect" she agreed, "...Skye, you know that...that in spite of everything, in spite of what's happening right now, I'm happy. I...I didn't think back then I could ever say that. But...but I know it would have never happened without your..._gentle _push."

Her husband chuckled lightly, rising and helping her up, "Sorry, Gogo-chi, there was nothing gentle about teenage me's tactics. But that's all I could ever hope for...that you're happy...both of you."

"Mouw!"

Meryl smirked as they started up their little game, walking down the steps towards their car...

...Life wouldn't have had to work out this way, but it did. She thought of Mei, Vishnal, and her sweetie little niece, of Yue and Iori...

Hayato...and May.

...She didn't believe in perfection. Koji agreed to that sentiment standing his castle with his adoring family. Not perfect, just the way things worked out that made it seem that it was...

It was close. It could always be just that bit closer...

* * *

"_Then...what if...I told you that every morning when we woke up I'd make your favorite banana cinnamon pancakes? Or what if every time you told me you weren't happy I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find a way to put a smile on your face? What if regardless of what you think of your sister's relationships that I...I could make you second guess just accepting what's been handed to you? What if...it was supposed to be that way all along?"_

...What if she didn't feel that way?

May...ha, laughed Osamu's friends, your name sounds like something out of a lullaby. May Marche goes marching in. Marche May wasn't any better. Why didn't he have a real name? Inaba May...did that sound much better? Did she even want that?

Walking into the mansion, swallowing a breath as she wandered towards the kitchen for tea, May shook her head. Those kind of fairy tales that happened to his family? They didn't happen. It shouldn't happen. Life didn't work that way. Your heart pitters a little, a 'doki' moment. That wasn't a marriage. That wasn't real.

"Ah, if it isn't my wife."

May looked up slowly, maybe surprised Osamu was sitting at home, casually relaxing on the couch as he read the paper. He didn't look up, didn't regard her, as usual. That...that was real. Bowing, she questioned absently, "You're home. That's odd."

"Well, I was waiting for you."

Suspicious at best, she sat down and frowned as servants approached with the tea set, pouring her a cup. Osamu nodded at them, picking up a cup and sipping it gingerly after he'd dosed it with a bit of sugar. May did the same and eyed him. Waiting for her...? Waiting for her for what?

Osamu swallowed, picking up his paper again. "We're in an open relationship, May. I didn't expect you to do the same but I'm okay with it."

May paused...what? How'd...? Looking up at him, wide-eyed, she was shocked to find him blinking languidly at her. "However, I have a reputation to maintain. I keep my activities under wraps...you have to do the same. I was informed by someone outside of my inner circle but still of valuable importance to me that you were seen with some gentleman named...Inaba Hayato? Admittedly I'm impressed you somehow have a relationship with a Hollywood actress' son. But as a man with pride, I, well, simply can't let that go...in front of them."

...What? "...What...what do you...?"

"It's really no hard feelings to you _or _him but, well, to save face as I said, I had to have him...roughed up a bit. But I wouldn't let it affect whatever affair you two are having, it's really no hard feelings towards either of you."

...Her heart...pittered. Gawking like a fish, she rasped, "R-roughed up?"

"Just a black eye, maybe" Osamu waved a hand like it was inconsequential.

...No. "Osamu!" she sobbed, quickly standing, "H-how could you?"

"Don't be mad" he shrugged, standing, "I'll see you in a few days, I'm going to fly out to Santa Cruz for a little bit."

"Osamu!"

The crazy man actually handed her some money. "Here, get him some flowers or anything he might like. Really, tell him it's cool."

'It's cool'...? Heart in her throat, she quickly pushed off, choking. Rushing to her car once more, she cried, quickly dialing his number into the Bluetooth system. No answer.

...Oh God, what if...what if she...did feel that way?

...What if there wasn't a 'what if' to it?

She located him with the GPS locator, he was in the hospital near his house. In the hospital for a black eye? Damn you, Osamu! Biting her lip, she jumped out of her car, almost forgetting to put it in park as she scurried into the lobby of the massive hospital. She rasped to the receptionist, pleading to find 'Inaba Hayato'. Fifth floor.

Running up the steps, too driven to wait in an elevator, she almost jogged into the hallway. It was her fault. She...she shouldn't have dabbled. She shouldn't have gotten bitter, she should have apologized, she should have been smarter. What if she'd just been different?

May yelped, coming to a stop. Skye and Iori were standing in the lobby, seeming irritated. Oh yea, she...forgot he had loving family. Ready to back away but also ready to stay, she stiffened when they glanced in her direction...eep.

"...May."

"Uh, h-hi. I...I, uh, heard he...he was injured. Is...is he okay?"

Skye stared at her flatly for a moment before shaking his head, looking off. Iori pursed his lips...they knew it was her fault.

Alas... "No, May. He's got three broken ribs, bruised lungs, and a separated shoulder. He's in a 'shocking' amount of pain right now."

A BLACK EYE. "H-have you guys seen him...?"

"Carrie kicked us out so she could properly gush over him" Skye answered shortly.

May bit her lip, clenching her fists to her eyes, "...I...I wasn't trying to hurt him. I wasn't..."

"The wrong road is paved with good intentions" Skye remarked rather simply, peeking in.

Iori sighed softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "...May, he's kind of out of it and...frankly, he might say some things he doesn't necessarily mean. We'll tell him you came by, concerned, but it might be best if you just head on back."

...She wanted to say 'no', that she deserved to see him too.

...No...no she didn't.

Shoulders slouching, she nodded faintly and walked backwards. She...didn't deserve much of anything, not right now. Maybe...maybe never. Osamu, that son of a bitch...

...Damn her for getting into this. What if she had feelings again? What if she wanted to be fairy tale happy too? What if...what if she did want that to be with Hayato after all these years?

No more 'what if', May. It was true.

* * *

"Is Hayato okay...?"

Mei Eminescu frowned as she nursed Camelia, her phone to her ear and braced against her shoulder as she spoke to her brother-in-law. She smiled as her baby suckled contently, her little face red and wrinkled. Oh, this was killing her but as long as her sweetheart was being nourished... Skye sighed on the other end. "Yea, he'll be fine. I just don't know what to make of this. May's husband had him beat up..."

"Well, you said she was worried, right...? May doesn't have feelings anymore, Skye, so if that's true that's kind of intense."

Skye groaned, "Look, I know it's...great? But it's still my cousin getting beat up by some effin' yakuza thugs because her husband saw it fit. There's way too much going on right now for us to be tacking on him getting injured this badly."

Mei lied down in bed, curling with Camelia softly. "...I dunno. I'm torn from where I'm standing now."

"No, I understand" Skye assured. "Just...kind of protective, I guess."

Chuckling softly, she murmured, "I know. But they're both big kids so hopefully they can figure out how to work this whole ordeal out."

"Mouw!"

"Hello, Meow-Meow" laughed Mei, raising a brow as her niece overtook the phone suddenly.

Skye chuckled huskily, a kissy 'smack' sound following, "Yea, you're right. I have to focus on teaching my baby how to meow."

Snickering, shifting Camelia to latch to her other breast, she shook her head. "Care but don't get all insane involved like you usually do, good sir."

"I know, I know. God, you're like your sister."

"How is she doing with this trial...?"

Skye sighed gravely, "Better than I expected. Better than me...I can only...hope for the best."

Mei nodded, staring at her daughter...since she'd had a child, everything else had been set on the back burner. Right now it was about her baby, her baby, sometimes her husband, and her baby. Maybe some her. As much as she wanted to get involved, to help, all she could do was call and give Meryl her moral support or call Skye or Iori to check on Hayato. She'd pick up for any of them truly but they all insisted she focus on Camelia. And, well, she was too tired to deny that. Camelia took a gush of air before continuing her meal, looking up with her pretty blue eyes. Smiling at her, Mei figured she didn't mind nearly as much as she could either.

...There was no reason to really imagine it'd go well. When she thought about it, it'd been over ten years since those two had a solid relationship. Then they get together for this adulterous one and Hayato gets assaulted by her husband's men.

Would hoping for the best work here?

* * *

"_Hayato, my daddy and mommy aren't together anymore so I want you to promise something. Since I'm the only girl you're not scared of and you're the only boy besides daddy that has been nice to me, I want you to promise!"_

"_Promise what?"_

"_You have to take my virginity."_

"_What's that? Why would I take it?"_

"_I don't know but I heard one of my cousins say it on the phone. And it sounds important!"_

Things were so simple then.

Hayato's breathing was hard...no wonder, broken ribs, bruised lungs. He was preparing for surgery. Of course Marche's thugs had to injure the same exact shoulder he'd hurt in that horrid accident. The doctor's expressed that it could require reconstructive surgery. Inaba Hayato was staring at her, pissed.

"...Hi."

"Is there a _particular _reason you came here?" he wheezed a bit.

May shifted in her seat. "...Yes. It's...pretty particular, I'd say."

Hayato turned his head, probably because it hurt too much to turn away from her. Maybe this was already another 'what if' to add to her list...

Maybe she just needed to stop running.

Standing, she paced a bit before taking a deep breath. "When we were children, I wanted to have everything my sisters have now. And...I mean everything. Even the children."

"Yes, and you got sidetracked because things could have been different. Got that" Hayato said tartly, seeming highly uncomfortable.

May glowered a little at him for the attitude...then recalled he was lying in bed with broken ribs because her husband had to hire thugs to beat him up. Oh, no hard feelings though. Groaning, she buried her face in her hands before taking a breath. "...It's...more complicated than that."

Sitting once more, she gazed at him...he was looking back but admittedly it was hard to tell what his expression was. Well, Osamu hadn't been completely lying, he'd gotten a black eye but there was no 'just' to it. Looking away, she murmured, "...Mother? She seems...happy. She seems happy, being brought up the same way we were and living the same way as well. When Mei, Yue, and I decided to go back I felt that's what would happen for us. But...it was hard for Mei, hard for Yue. They...they weren't happy. And neither was I. Thing is, I wasn't unhappy either. Osamu irritates me but...he's not like Clark or Sabirou, he's just...another person. I was okay with that..."

May pursed her lips, "It seems like too much of a fairy tale what they sought to gain and have. Just something...something fantastical, something that'd crumble. What I have...is solid because it means nothing to me whether it remains or falls apart."

Hayato's good eye narrowed. "...But?"

"...I questioned how Meryl could trust a guy and even have his child after what Brody did to her for essentially her whole life. Or how Mei could be with Vishnal and then sacrifice and risk everything to be with him. It's...it's a fairy tale" May rasped. "...But getting raped and impregnated by your step-father from childhood or forced into a relationship with a man that hardly respects you when you're in love with someone else who...I had a hand in forcing away hardly sounds like Disney, huh?"

...Surprisingly, maybe since he'd been glaring at her this entire time, Hayato smiled a bit. "...Not at all. Maybe the last one but...even that wasn't a magical picnic either."

Shaking her head, May looked up at him weakly, "...They've fought for that. They fought to be happy, Hayato. I didn't...I didn't fight for anything and I'm just in a state of emptiness. And not just some nobody chosen by my mother because he's richer than the next guy is going to do that...right?"

"...He could. But from what I could tell he hasn't."

Nodding numbly, she looked up at him softly. "...What if it's...too late to start fighting?"

His hand was gnarled too, appearing as if someone had stepped on it. His swollen fingers softly grasped her hand. "May, your sisters were so down for the count they thought they had no chance. But they didn't stop...it's not too late to make a choice."

Staring at him faintly, her...first love, her fairy tale, she smiled genuinely. "Haya?"

"Yea?"

"I'm...probably going to divorce Osamu" she murmured, "But...for right now, I...I don't know how serious I can be in a relationship. I feel like...I've lost a lot of living in these past years. There's so much else I want to do and I..."

...Man, she was asking way too much. She wanted him... Hayato sighed faintly, looking away, "...I'm kind of getting older, May. Not to say...I wouldn't wait but...don't...don't make me wait too long."

Stunned, she looked up at him, in disbelief. "...You...you'd actually...wait for me?"

"I guess I've always been waiting" he laughed gravely with a sigh, looking to her, "...I mean, what are you planning on doing?"

"I've...I've always wanted to see Europe. France. Oh, China! India...those places...and I'd...I'd ask you to go with me but you...you have responsibilities here..."

Hayato stroked her hair lightly and smiled, "...That sounds fun. Just...save places for us to go together when I...have breaks from those responsibilities, okay? I...I want us to have fun together too."

Grasping his wrist, she nodded, "You're right...I'll...I'll keep it to a minimum."

"...May, are you...truly serious about this?"

"Yes...are you?"

He stared at her...as if deliberating. Which he should, considering all the crap she's put him through. Had to practically fight to get her to date as teens, she screws it up being bitchy, then she gets him nearly killed for wanting to maintain an affair. If anything, he should see plenty of other 'what-ifs' and 'fairy tale' opportunities on his horizon besides her.

Kissing her gingerly, hissing a little because of his swollen lip, he muttered, "As long...as you are not married to a guy that can have me killed when you get back...I meant every word of it. I'll make you happy, May...everyone deserves a piece of happiness..."

Ceffiena Fuwaki wouldn't know what hit her, raising four girls that decided that what she decreed life was supposed to be was completely unsatisfactory, that they couldn't live their lives for her alone.

So what if they had had different lives? They hadn't. They were here. Fairy tales weren't real but what were they living then?

She expected Osamu to harm Hayato when she asked for a divorce...he said he expected it, that May would realize she wasn't happy. He'd realized it too but felt...obligated. Maybe he was a dick but...maybe he wasn't beyond repair. Osamu Marche told her he'd send her the papers in Paris and hoped they had a good life.

May deleted Fuwaki Ceffiena off her phone and asked her sisters if they wanted to go out and eat...she wanted to see them as well as Meru and Camelia before she left.

...Fine, 'what ifs', happiness...it was all what she'd make it. And now...

Now everyone could have their happy ending.

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho, no way. MY baby is definitely the prettiest."

"I beg to differ!"

"You're both nuts."

Yukina Meryl smirked widely as she brought by a tray of snacks for her stupid husband and brother-in-laws. Koji and Nelly were grilling, the children darting around and playing with water guns...it was the nicest summer day and everyone decided it'd be awesome to have a grill party. Alas, such fun times were not immune to the common argument about who had the prettiest daughter EVER.

Meru was scurrying around happily with Camelia, the former three and a half and the latter two. Her baby was pretty adorable, her wavy black hair to her chin now. Those big green eyes could bring down a crowd to her bidding in a heart beat. Alas, Camelia was too pretty with both blue hair and eyes, also curly and hanging long already. And...

Yagami Sayuri was keeping up fairly well in her self-propelled walker, giggling gleefully as Meru and Camelia did stop to allow her to catch up though neither were going particularly fast. Sayuri had Yue's black hair with her daddy's silvery eyes with a dabble of blue. No denying she was just gorgeous too. None of the former Saioji sisters particularly understood why the father's made it into a competition, alas.

Mei Eminescu wandered up, a beer in hand, glowering at her husband. "Are you three on this again?"

Skye sighed, "Yes."

She rolled her eyes, "I think that Sayuri, Meru, AND my daughter are the prettiest things ever. They're too different to even compare but they're definitely all gorgeous."

"Yea" Meryl interjected with a smile, "Aren't you more worried about how they'll be as teenagers?"

While NORMAL Iori and Vishnal seemed to blanch a bit, Skye scoffed. "My baby can be whatever she wants to be."

"Like hell my daughter's being a loose girl, Yukina Skye!"

"Woah, woah, no one said anything about being a skank. My baby's too perfect for that" Skye tossed his hair rather girlishly.

Mei snickered, "That is more an upbringing thing, Meryl..."

She could only sigh, Yue walking over holding a glass of iced tea. "Oh, she won't wear the hat and it's so warm out..."

"Sayuri is very particular, you know" Iori remarked, holding his arm out for her to slide under.

"Yea, I try to put one on Meru but she keeps tossing it off..." Meryl groaned.

"Daddy!" Meru squeed, running up to the man, Camelia on her heels.

Skye snatched her up at ease, kissing her lovingly, "How is my Meruru doing?"

Meryl smiled, kissing her daughter as well...

...They'd won.

Justice didn't always work, she knew. In fact, the jury had originally judged him innocent but there'd been forged evidence on Brody's side so the judge called a mistrial. Second trial, second torture session through that hell, she finally got her peace. He was sentenced for twenty years, condemned a sex offender and had his name ruined in the community. Maybe evil for her but the bastard went on to decry Fuwaki Ceffiena as decreeing it appropriate for his actions. Cop out, perhaps, but still quite true. Now her mother was being charged as an accessory. Last Meryl saw she was damning the day they were born. Whatever.

"Daddy love Meru?"

Meryl blinked towards her daughter who was clenching Skye's cheek. The lanky fellow pouted, "Now really, Meru, don't you know you are the love of my heart, hmm?"

Giggling, Meru gave him a kiss, "Meru love daddy!"

"You better" he teased, cuddling her.

Meryl smiled, shaking her head at her little family. Whatever. Her mother didn't have anything like this and frankly the woman didn't seem to have ever wanted it. That was her business. But she'd suffer the consequences for trying to hold them from it...she wished the best for her mother, in spite of everything. The most important thing was that her, Meru, and her nieces were safe from at least Brody. Now to be a mama about it and worry about the rest of the world.

Yue cooed, picking up Sayuri and coddling her. Iori and Yue got married a year or so later from their reunion. Yue opened her ryokan, Iori continued on with his lawyering and botany, they had little Sayuri, and all was well.

...Then there were those two.

Skye and Iori were incredulous that Hayato promised to wait for the younger Saioji sister. "Hasn't she done _enough _to you?" they'd demanded in disbelief. But Hayato just smiled and believed. Hell, her, Yue, and Mei didn't even believe in May that much and it was their sister. And she took off to Paris? That poor boy...

Then just one day, out of the blue, May returned. She informed Hayato she'd had a moment of ambiguity, that she'd met a charming French guy and she'd dated him. Naturally, Hayato and his cousins that deemed him youngest were _pissed_.

But...she'd smiled weakly. All she could think about were promises of pancakes and smiles or something odd that must have been between them. She thought of inflatable dragons and treehouses and maybe, just maybe, a little girl of their own. When she imagined all that, she'd confessed, whoever he was just didn't cut it with his wild dreams of traveling through the country side aimless with no ties or bonds. It sounded like a good distraction, she assured...but just not what she wanted, not what would make her happy.

So yea, those two...were getting hitched. Weird.

Meryl scratched her brow just thinking about it. It sounded like grade A disaster. Those two needed to actually date before they jumped the broom. Sure, they were the absolute adorable right now together but they'd been the absolute adorable when they were children and teenagers too. Demanding May reconsider, the girl told them in a bright tone she hadn't seen in ages that: "What if I just gave up and he was the one?"

...It was hard to answer that one. Truthfully anything could have happened in any of their relationships. Hell, her and Skye had been on a rocky road for a very long time. Lots of people told them they wouldn't make either. So...who was she to tell May that? Or any of them really, considering. Right now May was sitting in Hayato's lap as she sipped a Mimosa, smiling and chattering with him contently as he listened and responded back, rubbing her back. It...was difficult to tell where any of them would be.

Smiling, she gave Skye a kiss before she wandered off to find Koji and see what shenanigans he was up to...on her wedding day she'd sworn that she'd stop giving in so easily. Some battles were worth fighting. She knew that...and her sisters did too.

Finally.

* * *

The adventures his parents had sounded...epic. Same goes for his grandparents and great-aunt and uncles. This generation...

Yukina Skye sat at his computer, working on some graphic work for his Uncle Jyun's magazine's website. Nibbling a pen rather obsessively, he leered as the colors ran together too much for his liking, almost driven to restart. But no, his mama said you shouldn't keep restarting all the time, especially if they all just turned into what you'd already done. Just change it to your liking. Bleh, blah to his perfectionist attitude.

Leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face, he smiled towards his wife, the woman sitting on the couch, reading a novel. Her day off from the academy...he'd been trying to convince her that they should go off and have a little adventure. She'd refused because she knew what he _really _wanted and she wasn't for it at present...he had the perfect little girl, why couldn't he have the perfect little boy?

"No" she responded as if reading his mind.

"You're just no fun, Gogo. Didn't I get you all the pickles and nachos you wanted with Meru?"

Meryl smirked at him, raising a brow, "I suppose that made up for the heartburn and back pain?"

"Which was probably because of the nachos and pickles" he pointed out reasonably.

He grinned as she chucked a magazine at him. Ah well. His little girl was enough for right now...returning to his work, he got pretty involved, barely noticing the door opening...

"Daddy."

Skye's eyes widened before looking to his side...Yukina Meru, dressed in her little kindergarten uniform, her curly black hair pinned back with flower shaped pins, was standing there...holding the hand of some bluish-green haired...boy? She blinked up at him with those green eyes...

"Papa, this is Leon. Leon, this is my papa!"

"Hello, sir. We're going out" Leon told him solemnly.

Skye blinked at him before smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Leon. Tell me, where are you taking my Meru on this fine day?"

"The park!" they both declared contently.

"I see. That sounds nice..." Skye stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Okay. Be careful though. And I don't want my Meruru out too long, Leon."

The little fellow, not much taller than Meru, nodded, "Yes sir! I'll make sure she gets back, safe and sound!"

"Sounds good" Skye smiled before reaching into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulling out a ten piece bill, "Here, you get Meru and yourself some ice-cream."

"Thank you, sir!" Leon gasped, his blueish-greenish eyes brightening.

Skye smiled softly as Meru scurried and tugged him down to give him a kiss before fleeing with Leon...ah well.

"What was _that_? You? Letting your baby go off and be with another boy" Meryl heckled.

"She's still my girl" Skye scoffed, "Besides, what can they do?"

Meryl snickered, "I dunno, play 'doctor'?"

...Eh? "..._WHAT? _Is that a _thing_?"

His wife laughed, setting her book down to come over and hug his shoulders as he felt himself pout, completely disgruntled about this supposed 'game'. "I'm just messing with you, Skye, jeez. You're just so cute..."

"Meh" he sulked.

Kissing him, she purred, "Since we do have the house to ourselves...maybe I wouldn't mind _practicing_ having our next child with you..."

Skye couldn't help grin. "Gogo, we are certified specialists in the baby-making area."

"There's always room to learn" she whispered into his ear.

Chuckling, he gave her a kiss and told her he'd meet her there then. Saving all his progress, he stood and looked around at their house, his hands in his pockets. He had a dream last night featuring Ryuji...or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it'd all been real and his older brother wasn't the fabrication of a injured mind for the fellow smiled and told him 'I knew you could do it'.

Checking his phone, he smirked as Hayato lamented that May wanted crepes from some obscure vendor..._in France_. Why were baby cravings crazy? he'd sobbed. They were all going strong...

...This generation, for all the differences and similarities from the last, was doing just fine.

* * *

Ha, DONE. That took longer than any story, I think, maybe aside from Step Towards the Future which went on hiatus and perhaps Yume with its technical difficulties. But there she is and, for the most part, I'm happy with her. Minus all those temporal and typo mistakes my works are laden with but...don't notice those .

Next work is probably finishing Miru and maybe a chapter of 'Answers', the solving of Elli and Nelly's dilemma. Next big work like this, however, is going to be Vaughn and Sachiko (Kaede and Steiner's older daughter and Skye's beloved nee-san). Keep and eye out and, as always, thanks for reading.

Always,

Dark Ryuu


	24. One Shot:Attentive xX Kaede x Steiner Xx

**One-shot:** Attentive

* * *

**Characters: **

Kaede (Another Wonderful Life; DS Cute: Oldest daughter of Koji and Popuri)

Steiner (DS Cute)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Comedy

**Author's Note: **So yea, sorry, haven't updated in a while but I am approaching graduation in the next few months so I have to make the last year count XD And weirdly I'm updating with a brief one shot... I realized I wanted to do a little thing with Kaede and Steiner. I've missed Koji and Nelly too, lol. But this does tie back into Third Generation. Also, you'll probably need some slight knowledge of Yuki. A lot of characters pop up too...

However, I also take this break because I wanted an honest opinion on one of the characters because I can see her going in a lot of directions as an undeveloped character. Readers still lurking and have a deviant art account, I have a poll up on my page darkryuu dot deviantart dot com. Or you can drop a review...the options are:

Mei should...

1) Be single! Everyone hooks up in your stories! *shakes fist*

2) With a gorgeous guy! That's all that exists in your universe...

3) Be with a pretty girl, duh, you put her in an all-girl school for a reason!

4) Pregnant. No question about it, preggos o.O

5) Bi...equal lovins' 3

6) Mei?

Any good ol' democratic votes would be appreciated and I hope you enjoy XD Small lemony section near the end so beware.

PS: There's a picture of the even less seen Cliff and Jill on my deviant art so feel free to take a look n.n

* * *

"Yukina, ay?"

Yukina Kaede blinked at the fellow sitting in her gallery, readjusting his glasses nervously. He was back from India, he told her, and was looking for some art to decorate his new apartment. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary from what she could tell.

But the black haired fellow had stared at her long and hard as he made a request for what he wanted. It had made her slightly uncomfortable, of course. Whatever could he want? Was there something on her face...?

...Yukina? "Uh, yes" she quickly smiled, looking up from her notes, " Perhaps you've heard of my husband?"

"...Perhaps" he mumbled, tapping anxiously against the desk, "Uh, I'm...I'm certain you don't remember me. I was, uh, forgettable, I suppose."

Kaede gaped. Oh crap. He was an old acquaintance? She squeaked, standing and bowing, "I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't remember me" he laughed softly, "No, really, I understand. I...I used to work at Zavier's bar. You always, uh, ordered from me. Back...back when you were a Yagami, I suppose. You've changed a lot..."

Tapping her memory, she felt enlightened and relieved she hadn't become undeniably old. "Lloyd?"

He smiled faintly and nodded. Kaede returned the gesture, pleased. "It has been a while, definitely. What have you been up to lately? You still working with Zavier?"

"Oh no, that was just a part-time gig to put me through college. I'm involved in trades and whatnot right now. I just got a place nearby and I heard about this popular gallery and thought I'd buy some decorations" he drawled, shifting in his chair.

"Of course! We have tons of local and international stuff. And since you're an old friend, it's on the house" Kaede smiled, standing to show him the gallery.

He flustered, waving his hands, "O-oh no, I couldn't do that to you."

"It's no problem" she assured brightly, "Just make sure to tell all your colleagues about us!"

Lloyd blushed more and smiled vaguely, "So...who's the lucky guy? Was it anyone in your group...?"

Kaede laughed, "Mura and Tetsuo definitely were just my buddies, nothing too romantic going down. I married a fellow I met when I was around seventeen, Yukina Steiner..."

"Oh, that name does sound familiar..."

Kaede showed some of her colleague's works, smiling, "Yea, he owns the Tenshiya restaurant line. He's quite successful."

Yea...Steiner was successful indeed. Maybe a little too successful...

Her husband worked hours that not a lot of normal people would have even attempted. Never in her life would she have thought he'd be putting in almost hundred hour weeks. But Tenshiya was a madhouse, it needed to be managed closely, he'd told her. Sure, he had plenty of capable managers but not all of them were as hands on as he was. And that wasn't even mentioning how many people just quit on the spot, not able to handle the load. Steiner was always trying to keep things in order at the detriment to his own time. When he was home, he was catching up on sleep so the kids barely got to see him, really. And...she didn't either. It...was really starting to get to her.

Her husband and her hadn't met under anything close to normal circumstances. She pretty much slept with him at the tiniest inclination after he for most purposes "kidnapped" her. But Steiner...had his reasons. All in all, she couldn't have helped fall for him and they'd been married a long time now...

She...was starting to feel abandoned.

Having some of her partners help carry a statue Lloyd chose to his car, she smiled, "It was good seeing you again, Lloyd. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you initially, I'm getting old."

"Not at all" he scoffed before pinking somewhat, scratching the back of his head. "Um, tell your husband he's a lucky man. I, uh, actually had a really big crush on you back then. I was super disappointed when you guys kind of stopped coming...but heh, yea. Thank you for the sculpture."

Kaede's eyes widened and he smiled, climbing into his car, "I'll definitely tell my associates about you, Yukina-san. Have a good day."

"Uh, you-you too."

Watching him drive away, she scratched the side of her face, bewildered. Yea...wasn't exactly sure what to do with that. Crossing her arms as she walked back into the gallery, she wondered...it was weird, that was like the ONLY guy besides Steiner to confess to her in her whole life. Well, there was that dick that just wanted to get her drunk and sleep with her but that obviously didn't count. Well, it was...somewhat flattering except it didn't mean a whole lot to her now. It did mean her conception that no one liked her had been slightly wrong. Funny to think all these years later it wasn't just Jilliana and Carrie who got attention...

She paused and sighed, calling Steiner...his voicemail, as usual.

...Then again, maybe things hadn't changed that much.

* * *

"Hello, Auntie's cutie pie!" Kaede cooed as she picked up Hideyoshi Shinji.

The two year old hugged her neck as Kaede gushed, hugging him back tightly. "So adowable. It almost makes me miss my babies, yes, almost!"

Hideyoshi Rosa, Kaede's baby sister and Shinji's mother, laughed, sitting at the Yukina table drinking a cup of tea. The pink haired woman smiled smugly, "And you told me not to have kids."

"I realize it's a different game when it's not my baby. No staying up until three or four wif woo, no, no" Kaede purred, kissing Shinji's cheek.

Rosa grinned, shaking her head, "Shinji sleeps like...well, a baby. A good baby."

Kaede kissed Shinji, smiling, "I can imagine. You a good boy, Shinji-chan?"

"Yah!"

Laughing, she sat down across from Rosa, taking a cup of warm tea as well. "I really can't believe you have two kids too now. Do you know how old that makes me feel?"

Rosa chuckled, "No one's old anymore, Kae-nee. And besides, I couldn't be the baby forever, right?"

"Of course" Kaede sighed, resting her chin in her palms, "Still though...and stupid Friday isn't making me feel any better."

Rosa blinked, "You're going to spend your birthday with your hubby-chan, right?"

Kaede grimaced and laughed slowly, "Well, I'd love to spend it with Steiner but Steiner clearing his schedule for little ol' me is another thing. He works way too much for his own good, I tell you."

Quirking her eyes in agreement as she drank, Rosa sighed herself. "Well, tell him you want a little you time! He's got to be able to take some time off and well, even as the boss he has to have like a year worth of vacation days, sheesh..."

"You'd think so" Kaede smiled wistfully.

She blinked as she heard a tell-tale 'thunk', looking to clarify which of her giants was the cause of the sound. She shook her head at her only son who let out a brief string of sleepy expletives before wandering towards the cupboard. Grabbing a box of cereal, he whined, "I miss Sachi-i-i-i-i, no one makes breakfast around here!"

"Good morning to you too, Skye" Kaede smirked.

"Morning, mama, morning Aunt Rosa" he yawned some, grabbing a purple bowl and a spoon before raiding the fridge.

He crunched, snacking on it dry before pouring milk in as well. "So my lovely mama, it's your birthday this Friday...that makes you what, 21?"

Kaede smirked wider at her knucklehead, standing and deciding to make some scrambled eggs at least. "Yes, because I was three when you were born, dork."

He grinned saucily, kissing her cheek affectionately. "What's the plan? You partying?"

"Well...it depends on your dad. It'd really just be nice to have dinner with him or...something" she drawled, carefully cracking eggs in the pan.

Skye raised a brow and seemed about to remark when Steiner power walked in, already wearing the black chef garb, appearing annoyed. "Good morning, angel. Devil. Morning, muffin-chan."

"Morning, Steiner-nii!"

Kaede smiled somewhat as Steiner snatched a quick kiss from her, "Uh, good morning. You're going to work already? I thought you didn't really start until later..."

"Guy called out, his wife is having their baby" he said with a groan, grabbing one of the muffins he'd baked the other day. "So unfortunately I don't really have time to make any breakfast here..."

"That's fine" Kaede said quickly as he poured himself some coffee into his thermos, "Uh, well, since you're probably going to be too busy to answer your phone, I was wondering what's going on this Friday at Tenshiya?"

Steiner mixed in some sugar, frowning, "Oh yea, some investor is coming in, I'll probably be pulling an all-day thing again."

"...Oh. Okay" Kaede smiled quickly, biting her lip as she scraped the pan.

He kissed her temple, sighing, "I'll see you later. Have a good day."

"You too..."

Rosa blinked as he left before frowning towards her, "Why didn't you tell him you wanted to spend the day with him, Kae? I'm sure he would have moved some stuff around for you."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother" Kaede laughed wistfully, "I'll just eat some chocolate and watch some movies. It's not a big deal."

Skye raised a brow, setting his dishes in the sink. "Dad's a lame, mama."

Kaede blinked languidly as he hugged her shoulders, "You'll spend your birthday with me, mommy. We can go skiing and I'll buy you stuff."

"A pity date from my son, huh?" she snickered, shaking her head.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough, huh! I see how it is..."

Kaede laughed despite herself, kissing his cheek, giving him some of the eggs, "It sounds nice, dear. You don't have to buy anything for me though, it's really not that big of a deal."

Skye shook his head, dumping the eggs into his mouth rather hungrily before setting the plate down, swallowing. "Of course it's a big deal, mama. It'll be fun, I swear. Keep your schedule open! C'mon Shinji, let's get to school!"

Rosa smirked at her nephew as he took Shinji, the baby gabbling in agreement. "He has a few more years, Skye."

Skye sighed, "I was going to take him to pick up chicks..."

Kaede tapped him on the back of the head with a spatula, "Last I checked you HAD a girlfriend. Your beloved Gogo."

"Oh definitely!" he grinned happily, "I was taking HIM to pick up chicks."

"Give me my baby" Rosa laughed.

Skye sighed again airily, "Sorry Shinji, we'll have to reschedule for a few...years."

"Go to school" Kaede laughed as well, taking the toddler and shoving her son towards the front door. "And be good!"

"Okay, okay. But promise you'll let me take you out somewhere Friday?" he pouted, bracing against the doorway.

Kaede nodded and smiled, watching him leave before grimacing. Way stupid of you to get your hopes up, Kae. You knew you were dealing with Steiner and his dream and you...you always kind of came second to that. That was fine, she'd always support him. Just...this once though. It was okay to spend her day of birth with her offpsring but it was just...

She never got to see Steiner anymore.

Chin up, Kaede. This wasn't the first year this had happened and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Once your birthday realigns on a non-weekend day, you'll be able to spend your birthday with your hubby. She smiled gravely. Next year...

* * *

"You're all kinds of suck, dad."

Steiner was waiting for his car to warm up, glowering at Skye as he loitered by the window. "Excuse me?"

"What's Friday?" Skye asked airily, glancing at his nails.

"Friday? It's a day..."

"_What _day?"

Steiner glared and opened his mouth to tell him stop messing around, he was already pretty aggravated to have to wake up earlier than normal to go and cover. He took out his cell phone, mostly just to be snide, and grumbled, "Friday is..."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. "...Your mother's birthday."

"You forgot?" Skye questioned disapprovingly.

Steiner groaned, resting his forehead against the steering wheel, feeling like an idiot. "I-I didn't MEAN to, I've just been really busy lately! And she didn't even _mention _it to me."

Skye rolled his eyes, "You know in other houses, forgetting the matriarch's day of birth is a sentence to a week on the couch. Only mama lets you get away with that kind of crap, dad."

Pouting, Steiner rubbed his brow, shaking his head, "Friday's such...an important meeting though..."

"Figures you'd choose something like that" Skye said mildly, turning to walk away, "It's fine, I'll take mama to have a blast on her birthday. Maybe I'll call up her old boyfriends and they can reminisce."

Steiner sulked, grabbing the back of Skye's collar, "Your mother doesn't HAVE any old boyfriends, I'm the only man she's ever been with."

"Wanna keep it that way?" Skye drawled, "Because you know, mama's got a lot of admirers that come into her gallery and whatnot. And I'm not yanking your chain, I've hung around long enough to see them. But you keep letting Tenshiya get in the way of your real _tenshi _and we'll see how long they stay admirers."

"Your mother would never leave me."

Skye shrugged, "Probably not. But you know, why risk it?"

Steiner's eyes widened and Skye smirked at him, "Have your meeting Friday, dad, but try to open up a spot. I am taking mom out but there may be saving your mistakes yet."

"...Oh? If you're taking her out, I'm sure you have some elaborate plot. This wouldn't be the first time I missed her birthday, sad as it is. She's still never made a big deal of it and if you're going to have something fun, she surely won't miss me that much..."

"You're such a dolt."

Skye waved a hand over his shoulder, walking down the sidewalk, "Get to work, dad. I have to go see my girlfriend."

Steiner frowned, watching his only son go before driving towards the mainland bridge. Well...it was _true_. Kae never made a big deal out of her birthday and had told him continuously not to either. Shaking his head, he sighed. He'd get her a card, a gift, make her her favorite cake, when he found the time.

"Why risk it"?

* * *

"Skye, this isn't necessary..."

Kaede sighed but also couldn't help her smirk as Skye held her hand like he was five-years-old again, skipping through the mall. She hadn't been sure what to make of it when he came to the gallery after school and picked her up...sure, it was Friday and he did say he was going to have something big for her, she really wasn't in the mood, per say. Or at least...she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

But, well, he was, like it or not, her baby and he was nothing if not adamant. She wasn't sure what they were doing in the mall, he knew better than to make her pick out a gift...

She blinked, raising a brow, as they entered into an almost...punk goth location. Uh? She hadn't been into that kind of thing since she was his age, what...?

Kaede stared blankly at her child as he hummed, going through racks of female clothing. He really didn't think she was going to wear this, right? "Um, Skye, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, mama, I'm going to find you something dignified and matronly" Skye nodded, assured.

Kaede gaped, offended, "WHAT? I'm not THAT old!"

Pouting, shoving her son out of the way, now rather fired up that he thought all she would don now is frumpy baggy sweaters, she searched through the racks. Staring at the shirts, she did have to smile though. It definitely reminded her a lot of her youth...Carrie would drag her and some of her quasi-friends shopping. Of course, back then she was so scared of her rather curvy body and hid it anyway possible, always under male clothes.

...Steiner kind of made her embrace her body. He told her that she had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to fear.

Biting her lip, she sighed, picking up a cute black scoop cut top with sleeves and quarter fishnet sleeves. Skye groaned as if in agony, "Mommy, you're my _mommy, _you can't wear stuff like that anymore!"

She stuck out her tongue, holding onto it while going to look through bottoms, "Well, MOMMY likes it. You'll be okay."

He just sighed and seemed even more disgruntled with the leather almost knee-length skirt and knee boots. Hey, she wanted something like this once even if she could never wear it. Carrie had had all the fun in their teens!

Kaede scowled when Skye insisted she try it all together, unsure why...she knew they'd fit, she knew her sizes pretty well. But whatever, good for a laugh, she supposed, going behind the curtain and pulling her selection together. Blinking at herself in the mirror, she did have to snicker, pretty amused. Well, safe to say she probably wouldn't have been able to dress like this back in the day, Keiji and her dad would have a fit...even though it was still way more covering than anything Carrie wore.

She walked out to show Skye a glimpse even though he'd probably just freak out...

She found him holding an empty shopping bag. He turned to face her before smiling, "Aww, that's not so bad, mom...I was freaked you were going to end up dressing like my girlfriend."

"I am 'matronly' now after all" she stuck her tongue out before scowling, "And do not tell me you bought this."

"Of course I did" he grinned lazily, handing her the bag, "Wear it out, it's fitting for tonight."

Kaede could only gawk at him as he swatted her away to retrieve the clothes she'd worn in, flabbergasted. As soon as she made it towards the exit, she backpedaled. "Yukina Skye, there's no way I'm wearing this out!"

"Aww, c'mon mommy, you're adorable!"

She sulked as he retook her hand, leading her back towards the parking lot. Kaede flustered as teenage boys actually seemed to be looking in her direction, intrigued. It was horrifying because well, she must've LOOKED like a teenager too but here she was holding her teenage son's hand and...

Well, needless to say she was happy when they got in the car and he chauffered her to one of her favorite non-Tenshiya restaurants...which she absolutely refused to go into dressed like this!

"Skye, I put my foot down."

Skye snickered, dragging her pretty much towards the entrance, "Now mommy, comply with the plan..."

Glaring at him, she opened her mouth to reaffirm that _she _was the parent in this relationship. But when they got to the door, she jumped, actually a little surprised.

"Happy Birthday, mom!" exclaimed her daughters...who she should have figured had some part in this plot. Sachiko was holding balloons and Felicie had an armful of gifts...

Kaede had to smile though, "Aww, thank you, guys...really, you all didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did, mommy" Sachiko gushed, taking her elbow, "C'mon, we already got a table."

...Well, she may be the parent but they did seem to have put a lot of effort into this. It still was something of a shocker to her, sitting and having a birthday dinner with her three kids. Did she expect to have kids back then? No...hell, she didn't expect to be _married_ back then. She smiled wistfully. Especially married like this...her children were laughing as they ate some of the specialty hibachi, enjoying themselves and really in essence getting her to as well, even if this wasn't her true birthday wish. She was grateful for them.

"Well mama, I really want to spend the rest of the night with you but I have to go write a few term papers..." Sachiko said miserably.

"That's fine, sweetie, I'm glad you could take time out for this at all. I hope you're not too behind" Kaede shook her head.

Sachiko shook her head, now cheerful, "Not at all!"

Skye glanced at his phone and grinned, "Well, time for the maybe final part of the night."

"There's more?" Kaede questioned incredulously.

Felicie laughed, wiping her hands on a napkin, "Sounds like mom's sick of your schemes already, Skye."

"Hey, this is the best part, I swear!"

Kaede smirked, narrowing her eyes at him as he gazed at her innocently. "I'm rather...frightened but I suppose I'll follow along since it's the last part..."

Despite wanting to, well, pay to feed her offspring, the trio insisted they'd take care of it. She was rather disgruntled about it...oh, she was such a mommy sometimes, she thought with a laugh as they paid the bill. Skye drove Sachiko to the train station before going down a set of streets she hadn't in a really long while...

Kaede's eyes widened when Skye pulled up in front of Kammait...

They went to raves or moshes mostly, just kind of private events where someone found an abandoned area, threw up a poster, and promised metal and beer. But all in all the best place to get all of that without the possible letdown was Kammait, owned by the, even back before the serum, eternal Zavier. His sister was a librarian, his mother ran an inn. He said he had to do something fun. Working enough odd jobs to buy a run down factory and restoring it, he called it Kammait or sometimes in the inner circles affectionately dubbed 'The Cave'. Her, Keiji, Jyun, and Carrie in addition to one of Jyun's best friends Tetsuo, sometimes Luke, and Carrie's friend Mura once upon a time lived at this place. That was before the marriages and the kids and the jobs. All of them were standing outside of the club now.

Kaede got out of the car almost absently, shocked. Everyone was dressed older style version of their teenage looks, chatting and laughing, huddled together in the cold. Keiji elbowed Jyun before looking over his shoulder and grinning, "Hey, there's my imoto. _Tanjoobi omedetoo_, Kae!"

All of them greeted her with birthday greetings and she smiled but was bewildered. "Thanks guys but...what are you guys doing here?" she questioned.

"Well, Skye called us all up and said he wanted to throw you a surprise thing. He mentioned that Zavier was asking about all of us since we fell off the map and we thought it was an AWESOME idea!" clapped Carrie, wearing a plaid pair of pants and military boots.

Kaede looked back at Skye, truly and absolutely surprised. He just smiled warmly, standing by the passenger side door, "Go have some fun, mama. I'm gonna take Felicie home, change, and come back with Gogo in a few, okay?"

She just nodded and smiled, Carrie grabbing her arm, "And aww, you dressed so cute!"

"I suppose" Keiji eyeballed her, drawling.

Kaede smirked at him and Jyun laughed, "It's definitely not like what you rocked back in the day but it works very well."

Tetsuo shivered, blowing into his hands as they waited at the door, "Can't say I missed this part."

"Seriously" Mura chuckled, his hands in his pockets, "It'd be kind of awesome if it weren't freezing..."

"This is the best part, you dorks" Carrie nudged them, inching up as more people were admitted in.

Jyun snickered, "To you. What do you think Zavier is gonna say, seeing all of us like this?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Keiji grinned.

Kaede laughed, shaking her head, "I came and saw him for a little bit a while back because apparently he was giving Skye slack for saying he was my son. Apparently that was just too unbelievable."

Carrie grinned, "I think _all _of us are kind of unbelievable. I mean, aside from Tets we all have kids. Jyun will probably kill him."

Sticking out his tongue, Jyun chuckled, taking out a large bill from his pocket, "I suppose it is weird considering how many chicks I boned in this place..."

Keiji smirked at him, Jyun handing the money to the bouncer who seemed kind of bewildered, glowering at them. Kaede was still startled by this whole setup, shocked that Skye was able to get everyone together for this.

...Well, almost everyone, she supposed.

"Jyun..." Keiji droned.

Kaede looked up and actually had to bite down a laugh as Jyun glared almost devilishly at the bouncer. Back in their teens, Jyun almost used to get into fist fights with the same exact guy every time they came because he'd always give them the HARDEST time. It seemed to be mostly because they were so popular...but Jyun leered as Tets grinned, dragging him in. "You're lucky I'm older!"

She laughed at that and smiled. Yea, it was still the same...she hadn't actually come in when she came to reassure that Skye wasn't pulling Zavier's leg. It was rather exciting.

"'Ey-y-y-y!" everyone kind of chanted as they approached the bar.

Kaede grinned at the expression on Zavier's face as he looked up incredulously. He was pouring drinks for some people and almost seemed to drop the bottle. "The hell?"

He finished the drink, handing it off to the person before giving them all a deep sulk. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't my _best_ customers and most LOYAL group."

They all grinned saucily, Carrie hugging his side, "You know you missed us, Zavy!"

"I did" he agreed, jabbing her, "But you bitches disappeared! But hold that pose, I'm going to take a picture and sell it on eBay."

"Jerk" Carrie laughed, kissing his cheek.

They all took the stools at the bar and Zavier smirked at them, "So this is HONESTLY a shock, to what do I owe this rather massive visit of my MIA crew?"

"It's Kae's birthday" Keiji nodded, "Skye wanted to have a throwback thing, I suppose. We thought it'd be kind of cool."

Zavier grinned at her, going behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of schnapps, "Happy Birthday, kid. Fuzzy Navels still your favorite?"

She couldn't help grin back, "You remember."

"Of course, not remembering things like, oh, how to get back here is YOU guy's problem" he teased.

They laughed. Jyun turned to face the floor, "This place has NOT changed, man. Don't you think it's time for a little remodeling?"

"Worked all this time" Zavier chuckled, "'Sides, I don't really have the money for it. I'm making enough to keep it open and running properly."

Tetsuo snickered, taking a shot of vodka he offered them, "I guess not, what are your drinks, a coin? Loaves of bread cost more, dude."

"You certainly aren't making much off admissions either, that's a coin too. I'm surprised this place isn't closed yet" Mura joked.

"Hey, I can still kick you lot out."

Carrie giggled, "You love us too much, stupid."

Zavier smirked, raising his brows at that, looking them over as he made them a pitcher of some crazy jungle juice. "You guys don't look _dramatically _different, I'm glad about THAT. What's been going on? It's been, oh what, over twenty something years?"

"Wow..." Tetsuo drawled, "That is a long damn time...but um, I'm working in the upper corporations of the bank, managing funds and making sure our whole financial structure doesn't collapse. I married my college sweetheart, Kotomi..."

Keiji downed a shot, "I'm working as a lawyer. Married my baby Celia and we have two kids, Iori and Lara."

"Well, you know HALF of what I've been doing over the past few decades" snickered Carrie, swirling her glass, "But I've retired from my celebrity life. I have five kids: Hayato, Emma, Barrett, Jack and Claire."

"Mm, I'm doing molecular science as a biologist. I have four girls...I'm sure you know Meryl" Mura added.

Jyun smirked, looking off to the side, "And-d-d-d-d I'm married...I have two kids: Fujiwako and Kamon..."

Zavier just kind of stared for a moment. "So...you're all in fancy pants jobs with a ton of kids and married?"

"I don't have kids" grinned Tetsuo.

"And I'm not married" Mura nodded.

"What the hell ever! Carrie with _five _kids? Jyun MARRIED? AND with kids! Almost ALL of you married or with kids?" he gestured, in absolute disbelief, "What happened?"

Keiji laughed, "We got old."

"Apparently" Zavier scoffed, grumbling, "I never had a single kid or hooked up with a broad longer than three months. I feel like a failure, almost. Especially with you lot, that wasn't the path I was expecting you to follow. And God, Kaede, I was ready to kick your giant of a child's ass, coming in here like, 'oh yea, I'm Kaede's son'. What the hell ever, Kaede and kids, sheesh."

Kaede grinned, drinking her Fuzzy Navel, feeling rather content reminiscing. "What, I couldn't have kids and a husband, Zavier?"

"Not with this f-ker around" Zavier snorted, gesturing towards Keiji.

Keiji smirked and Kaede blinked, raising a brow at him, "Now was Keiji _really _that big a deterant?"

"Keiji was MASTER of deterrants" Jyun snickered.

Kaede scowled at her older brother as he smiled, looking off coyly as he drank, "REALLY? You know, I saw one of your old bartenders, Zavier, Lloyd?"

Zavier grinned, "Lloyd had the biggest crush on you."

Gawking, Kaede exclaimed, "You KNEW?"

"Oh, of course. I tried to pep him up to just go ahead and ask you out" Zavier chuckled, giving Keiji a knowing look, "Of course, there was some people that just weren't fans of the idea."

Well, maybe it WAS a long time ago and all and she was married with kids but she couldn't help punch Keiji's hip. He yelped, buckling a little with the assault, "Ow!"

"You were sucha jerk! I was always whining to you about not dating and you always just said I was too manly to attract guys! That's at least ONE."

Jyun grinned, glancing to the side where Tetsuo was standing, "Lloyd wasn't the only one..."

Tetsuo flustered, giving him a dark expression. Okay, that was MIND-BLOWING. "_Tets_?"

"I mean, it was a _mild _crush. You didn't seem as complicated or unprovoked violent like _some _people I happened to have dated in the group" Tetsuo blushed a little, narrowing his eyes towards Carrie.

Carrie pinched his ass, Tetsuo jolting with the action as she smiled deviously, "You just didn't know what to do with me."

"Not many did" heckled Mura.

She stuck her tongue out as Kaede sulked a little, "I mean, even if Kei was an ass for it, he was right, I was pretty...guyish. I wouldn't know what the appeal was."

"There were tons of guys that were completely into you. It doesn't really matter if you didn't run around wearing short skirts or low-cut junk" Tetsuo assured, swatting at Carrie.

Zavier nodded in agreement, "Rest assured, I did get asked often by onlookers about the...nature of your affairs, if you will."

Kaede glared at Keiji who just appeared innocent. "What? I just made sure you didn't get caught up with the wrong motherf-ker, that's all. None of those guys were legit, jeez."

"You didn't know that! And my God, did you threaten Tets too?"

Jyun laughed, "Tetsuo was well-acquainted with the beatdowns your admirers received, Kae. Like I said, Master of Deterring."

Kaede glowered at her older brother, feeling almost...betrayed. Sure it was all in the past but he had to have known what a self-esteem crushing blow it was to never have ANY male show the slightest bit of interest in her. Now to find out HE was the cause of it?

Keiji sighed gravely, "Fine, I was a _little _overprotective."

"Really? A little?" Carrie smirked.

"OKAY, a LOT. But it doesn't matter _now_, you found a husband that you've been with for pretty much the time SINCE then, right?"

Kaede pursed her lips, eating a piece of ice, "...Yea."

"Don't be all mad with me, I didn't want you dating a bunch of pricks. Besides, dad would have forbid it anyway. You're his princess, remember?" Keiji snorted, pouring a bit more of the mixture into his glass.

Zavier arched a brow, "Your dad called you 'princess'?"

Kaede smirked at that reaction, "Yea, crazy, right?'

"I beg your pardon?"

Kaede jumped, quickly looking over her shoulder, certain that she was hearing things. But, sure enough, one Yagami Koji had meandered up behind her, his twin brother Yagami Nelly beside him. "DADDY?"

"Hello, _princess. _Happy Birthday."

She smiled, standing and accepting his hug, "Thank you, daddy...uh, what are you doing here?"

"Skye sent out a mass text to the family saying where you were if we wanted to come give you a birthday greeting" Koji nodded, looking around with his dark eyes absently.

"Dude, if our whole family pops up in here, you're going to be over-capacity, Zavier" Jyun groaned.

They laughed, Nelly smirking and tapping him lightly in the head with his fist. "I guess I'll inform you that your wife is definitely going to show up."

"What? Roomi wouldn't have a thing to do here" scowled Jyun.

Nelly shrugged and Carrie snickered, "Zavy, this is our Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly, the twins that produced a majority of the deviants here."

"Don't confuse me with Jyun" Keiji joked.

Zavier snickered, shaking their hands, "Yea, I can see the resemblance..."

Koji and Nelly weirdly meandered around the place. It was a little off, their...parents being there. Kaede raised a brow and Keiji smirked. "I can sort of see dad coming to places like this, at least when he was younger."

"I'd never thought about it" Kaede blinked, a little surprised. She hadn't really heard a lot about her teen dad except that when paired with Nelly they were deviants out of this world. Not to mention the whole promiscuous thing...

Zavier raised a brow, fixing more drinks for some other customers. "Think your folks drove? I guess I should offer them a drink..."

Somehow that amused them greatly...Jyun chortled, wiping his eyes, "Dude, our dad's could drink _you _under the table. If you're just offering them A drink, it'll be like drinking water."

The club owner smirked, "Excuse me for being a good responsible person and making sure your parents don't end up with a DUI."

"You would think they'd have gotten one by now, wouldn't you?" Keiji stroked his chin.

Carrie snorted, "The ONLY time I've seen Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly smashed is that cookout where they were doing shots of Everclear and 151, their tolerance is absurd. Playing beer pong with hard liquor instead, sheesh..."

Zavier laughed, pouring two glasses of gin, "I see where you got your party nature then. Hold it down for me for a sec, I'm going to get Oracle to start playing some music in here."

"Oh hey, Oracle's still here. How about that, Jyun?" grinned Tetsuo, elbowing him.

Jyun smirked, shaking his head, his eyes following Nelly and Koji as they made their way back. "Ah Oracle, my unfulfilled wet dream..."

Kaede smirked back at her cousin, shaking her head as well. Oracle was the DJ and really couldn't be more at odds with the music she played. She was like one of those brightly dressed European raver types that wore the neon furry boots and multi-colored rainbow wrist bands. And she had to be like 4'11, she was a complete loli. Prior to Roomi that was about the only girl like that Jyun had ever shown interest in but of course, she was a tad older than them as well as not having much interest in men...

"It's really hard to believe that Zav has had the SAME exact people all this time" Mura remarked incredulously, "Same bouncer? Same DJ?"

"It is a bit odd" Keiji agreed.

Nelly shrugged, elbowing Jyun a bit to let him to the bar, "If you're doing what you love, why not?"

Jyun gestured towards the drinks Zavier left the two and Nelly snickered, swirling the glass, "How much does this cost? 500 pieces?"

"Don't worry, it's on me" Jyun joked.

Carrie laughed, sipping her drink. Kaede smiled, watching all the teens and younger adults filter out on the floor as something odd started to play. It was a lot different now, she realized...sort of like that concert Carrie got them into a while back, it just felt like she was a veteran coming back for a few kicks and giggles.

"You ever club like this, dad?" Keiji questioned the man, standing between them as he also drank his gin.

"Sometimes" Koji blinked his dark eyes absently, "Most of the time though we just threw huge parties at the house. Kind of easier to have a good time, people just coming in when they wanted and bringing junk at random."

Kaede raised a brow. "Uh, how'd grandma feel about that?"

"How she feels about everything we do" laughed Koji.

Keiji smirked, Kaede shaking her head but smiling despite herself. She was pretty sure if it was acceptable her grandmother would spank her sons to this day. Her dad and uncle still got into some incredible hijinks for their age...

"Oh my God..." Carrie suddenly whined, "I loved this song, it's been forever..."

Jyun snickered and Carrie grabbed Mura's arm, "C'mon! We have to dance to this!"

"REALLY?"

"Yes!"

Mura groaned his dissatisfaction with the idea but let her drag him to the floor. Jyun smirked, cocking a brow at Tetsuo, "Probably should have fun while you're here, man, I'm shocked Koto let you out."

Tetsuo grimaced and shrugged awkwardly, laughing a little, "Lemme get a few more drinks in my system."

Kaede frowned, blinking towards him. "That doesn't sound good..."

"It doesn't" Jyun agreed, "Koto doesn't have time for her hubby, she's always at the Kikanki. But that certainly doesn't stop her from keeping him on a bit of leash."

Tetsuo scowled a bit at Jyun but didn't deny it. Kaede winced and sighed, swirling the remainder of her drink, "Well, I can commiserate on the first part..."

"Ah yea, where is the ol' German wonder?" Keiji blinked absently.

Kaede smiled wistfully, "Work."

Koji's eyes narrowed a bit, his wedding ring clinking against the glass as he drank. He took a few deliberately hard drinks before setting it down. "Do I have to go kick his ass?"

"No, daddy" Kaede nyahed, not able to help a laugh. That was always his direction...

Jyun suddenly raised his hand almost randomly. She frowned, staring at him before following where he was gazing. She jumped, a little surprised as Jilliana appeared with...Celia? Roomi? Kyo? Uh...a lot of people?

"Kae! Happy birthday, love!" Jilliana gushed, handing her a present.

Buried under birthday gifts and wishes, Kaede was stunned. It was like...a Friday. And everyone had such busy unpredictable schedules...and kids! What were they doing here just for her birthday?

"Now if you're here, who's taking care of my babies?" Jyun heckled as Roomi approached him.

She punched him lightly in the stomach, tugging him down to give him a sultry few tender kisses. "They're with mama, dork. Besides, Kam could hold down the fort if need be."

Jyun laughed, "He's eight!"

Zavier meandered back over with a raised brow, retaking his place behind the bar. "Uh, your crowd multiplied there, crew."

"Like Jyun said, you're about to be over capacity at this rate" Keiji smirked, holding out a hand, hugging Celia to his chest, "This is my lovely wife, Celi."

Jyun grinned, punching Kyo's arm as his younger brother started to heckle him about his weird almost leatheresque material pants. "And this is my little brother, Kyo. AND my wifey, Roomi."

"They're already too cute for either of you" Zavier said dryly.

Keiji and Jyun stuck out their tongues, Roomi and Celia laughing, Celia holding out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Keiji is always talking about all the good times they had here."

Zavier took it and smiled, Kyo cocking a brow as he looked around. "Dude, I thought this was a total scene thing. This isn't THAT bad, you coulda let me come!"

"Somebody was a little too busy taking pot shots in their teens, if you recall. Which I wouldn't be too shocked if you didn't, actually" Jyun snorted wryly.

Kyo flipped him off, smirking, and Roomi grinned, shaking Zavier's hand as well. "I do have to say I was expecting total metalled out body armor spiky mohawk dude. You're pretty cute."

Zavier blinked flirtatiously, "Cute, huh? I guess I can deal with that...I have to say, you're a lot different than what I expected ol' metro here to end up with but I'm definitely jealous."

"Oi" Jyun grunted.

Roomi winked, looking to Kaede, blinking, "Now honey, where is your man?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's busy at Tenshiya" Kaede shook her head.

The purple haired woman raised a brow and probably would have remarked in her own kind of blunt manner but Carrie wandered back over, Mura beside her. Carrie raised a brow at Jilliana who was chatting with Azuma, her husband... "Uh, I didn't think you two could EXIST outside of the hospital, this is nuts."

Jilliana laughed with a sigh, "It's true most of the time but it was slow and over staffed so they gave us a break for once."

Zavier stared, wide-eyed, apparently not having noticed Jilliana. "Uh..."

"Hmm? Oh yea, this is my older sister, Jilliana and her husband, Azuma" Carrie introduced.

"Dudes, your family is _hot_, introduce me to someone _before_ they get married" Zavier remarked, pouring a bunch of drinks like a pro.

They snickered and Mura raised a brow towards the entrance. Kaede wondered if someone else random and unexpected had shown up. However, when she took a look, she found Skye meandering in, Meryl at his side wearing a pair of leather short shorts and a tight tank top that appeared leathery as well. "...God, her mother would have a fit."

"I'm surprised you're not, I'd have a heart attack if I ever saw Lara in that" Keiji scoffed.

"If I trust any of my daughters with not taking any s-t from men, it's Meryl" Mura groaned, "And she usually always goes out with Skye so I figure he's a bit of a deterrant..."

Jyun smirked at him knowingly, "The deterrant that's probably sleeping with her?"

Kaede cringed and leered at Jyun. "Really Jyun?"

"Hey, he's got Steiner's genes, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch. And I'm sure you know better than anyone how _that _works.0"

"Get me another drink" Koji groaned, rubbing his face.

Kaede bit her lip, amused, hitting Jyun's arm. Mura shook his head, "...They are...eighteen. I can't really put my foot down."

"I'm putting my foot all up in there" Jyun scoffed.

"Seriously" agreed Keiji.

Roomi tapped Jyun chidingly, "You are not! Fujiwako should be able to have all the freedoms we had, sheesh..."

Nelly snorted loudly, "I think knowing the freedoms he had is enough to keep him letting Fujiwako have them."

Roomi pouted and Kaede smiled some as the original source of this conversation made their way over. Skye hugged Kaede's shoulders, blinking, "You having fun, mommy?"

"Of course" she assured, patting his hand.

Meryl raised a black brow at Mura who just blinked languidly back at her. "...I dunno how to feel about this, Skye."

Skye laughed, releasing Kaede, taking one of the many shots that were on the bar for the large group. "It's not like it's a common thing, Gogo."

Mura pursed his lips as she drank some too. "I wasn't aware you two...drank."

"Don't be one of THOSE dads" Meryl remarked simply before just kind of walking off.

Mura groaned again and Jyun snickered, "Congratulations, your daughter is teenage Carrie."

Kaede laughed, Carrie elbowing him before blinking towards Roomi coyly. "You tell on me if I borrow your brother-in-law for a second?"

Tetsuo was downing shots rather liberally before pausing, cocking a brow, "Oi?"

Roomi grinned, hugging Jyun's waist, "Our little secret."

"Eh? Wha?" Tet's kind of mumbled, a little tipsy, as Carrie took him to the floor next.

"Are you two really drinking? I sent you here to say 'Happy Birthday' to our daughter!"

Kaede was now completely flabbergasted, gaping when her mother popped up, glaring at Koji. Yagami Popuri in this place was probably the last thing she could ever imagine. But her dad grinned lazily, kissing Popuri saucily. "Sorry, I got distracted by fun."

Popuri leered before gushing, hugging Kaede, "Happy Birthday, dear! I hope you're having a good birthday!"

"It's definitely interesting" chuckled Kaede, hugging her mother back. "I think I understood what Meryl meant though, it's definitely kind of surreal, you being here."

"Don't worry, it's surreal that any of you are here" teased Zavier.

She blinked when a super familiar oldie came on, interrupting her thought processes. The grin that crossed her father's face as well as Nelly's was devilish at best, taking another drink before reaching into his pocket and throwing down a large bill. "Okay, that's our sign of impending trouble song so we better roll. Zavier, my friend, I have been to more parties than there's stars in the sky but I can say that's in the top five best jungle juices ever."

"Family recipe" grinned the barkeep, "Come back and visit some time."

"Will do." Koji kissed Kaede's forehead, "Happy birthday, princess. Be careful and don't be out too late."

She giggled, "Yes, _daddy_. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Of course" he smiled, affectionately stroking a hair out of her face before slapping Nelly's back, "C'mon."

"Hey, YOUR wife came to get you, I could stay here and get wasted" snorted Nelly.

Koji smirked and Roomi laughed, "You probably should call it a night, Nelly-pa, you were saying you had to do a lot of things with the livestock tomorrow after all."

He groaned at that but nodded, waving a hand towards Kyo and Jyun, kissing Kaede's forehead next, "Fine, keep those two out of trouble if possible and have a wonderful birthday."

"Thank you, Uncle Nelly."

Smiling after them, she sighed. It really was just a birthday though...why were they coming out like it was so important? But then...if it had been any of theirs and someone had planned this she would have taken the time, wouldn't she?

...Just stop thinking about it, Kae.

Skye tilted his head at her before smiling somewhat, "I'll be right back, mama, I'm sure you're doing just fine without me anyway..."

"Oh, okay" she frowned, watching him meander off towards the balcony. She hoped she wasn't randomly getting too distant, he did plan this out so sweetly for her and she did certainly appreciate it.

Keiji snickered suddenly, stroking his hair back, "Sheesh, Celi, I thought I'd be able to get in some dancing. I can't leave you here alone though..."

His petite wife pouted, crossing her arms, "Hey, if you want to go off and have fun without me, that's your business, buddy."

He grinned, kissing her nose, "I'm kidding..."

"Me too" she stuck out her tongue, "I can take care of myself if you want to do...that."

She was raising her brow at the stomping and swaying of the industrial dance taking place on the floor. Tetsuo and Carrie were right dead center, not looking out of place whatsoever in the fray. Jyun smiled widely, "Yea, I might have to ditch you for a bit too, Roo."

"Now, now, you told me you'd show me how to do that...randomness one day" she remarked, cocking a brow.

"Well of course" he purred, taking her hand and walking towards the floor, disappearing into the crowd.

Kaede smirked, feeling a squeeze of jealousy at all the couples... "Somehow I doubt dancing is the only thing that's on their minds."

"Is it ever?" scoffed Keiji.

Jilliana laughed, giving Kaede another warm hug, "Well dear, not that I'd not LOVE to hang around and see how the rest of this goes..."

Kaede laughed as well, "Nah, I know for a fact this isn't your scene, Jilli, I'm glad you dropped in to visit! You two go have some fun, you definitely deserve it."

Azuma smiled, raising a brow at the bar which contained all the drinks they'd already accumulated in something less than an hour. "Well, you lot uh...be careful with that booze intake there. And have a good time...did you want to ride back with us, Celia?"

"I suppose I could..." Celia pouted, looking to Keiji.

He nuzzled her cheek, kissing it gingerly, "I'll be home in a bit, okay?"

She nodded and Jilliana smirked at Kyo, certain mayhem in the fellow's eyes, "And uh, I'm assuming you're staying."

"Are you kidding? This is intense, I have to see what else happens!"

The doctor shook her head and waved as they all exited the club. Zavier was cleaning a glass, blinking languidly, "So that's the blonde bombshell you and Carrie were always bagging on back in the day, huh...?"

"I feel so bad to this day, Jilliana's such a sweetie..." Kaede grimaced before leering at her brother, "Not to mention my jealousy of her was built on LIES."

Keiji just sighed. Mura chuckled, standing up straight and strangely holding his hand out to her. She blinked, confused, and he winked, "You have to get in a little dancing, you are the birthday girl."

"Oh God..." she laughed with a groan though accepting the gesture.

Keiji followed, dragging Kyo who was oddly a little shy about attempting it...truly, if anyone had asked her how she'd spend her birthday nowadays, this probably would have been near the last thing she'd imagined. But for a brief while she was able to forget all her worries. She danced "with" Tetsuo and Mura...and laughably Kyo when he got the hang of it and put his own little spin into it, more hyperactive than the style ever called for but admittedly too fun. She was...laughing. Sure, she laughed, duh. Never had she ever been one of those people that supressed their emotions or anything, just...

Kaede blinked, startled, when a guy probably no older than Skye seemed to meander near her...oh jeez. That was really one of the bad things about the whole serum dealy, no one could tell anyone's proper age...and the poor thing looked like he was just getting up the nerve. The attention was...sort of endearing.

...Attention was nice.

"Uh..." he finally approached.

Kaede was prepared to turn him down gently but squeaked when arms wrapped around her shoulders. She scowled, looking up, a little surprised to find her son who'd been MIA for the last two hours. He was grinning cheesily, resting his chin on top of her head, "You having fun, mama?"

The guy seemed stunned and quickly escaped elsewhere. Kaede smirked up at her son, shaking her head, "Thanks, I guess?"

"Psh, think he's hitting on MY mother" Skye scoffed.

"I wish you knew how crazy that sounded" she smirked wider.

Skye released her, his zany smile returning, "So...are you?"

"Of course" she assured, tugging him out of the way of someone severely into their stomping.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

Kaede gave him a look. "What NOW?"

Skye shook his head, his smile softening quite a bit, gesturing towards the exit, "This surprise took some effort. You know how he is."

...He? She blinked, stunned, before quickly jogging towards the door. No way...

Yukina Steiner was still wearing his chef garb, leaning against his car, glancing around anxiously with his hands in his pockets. His white hair was pinned back and he seemed a little flushed...but her heart was pulsing, overwhelmed. He'd...he'd actually made time for her for once.

He looked up, his green eyes flashing in the streetlights. Opening his mouth, he got out, "Hey, I was ju-"

Kaede probably could have let him finish but she was too delighted, rushing into his chest and hugging his neck, kissing him hard. His reaction seemed off-guard, stunned. She...didn't want to let him go.

Managing to pull away, he seemed floored. "Kae-"

"Oh my God, this is a really awesome birthday" she gushed, "I had really hoped you'd get like a free moment or something for once. I try to never get my hopes up but it was bothering me a bit."

"...Kae-"

"But you're here! Oh, you have to meet Zavier, he's been joking all night about how it's possible Skye got so tall" she smiled brightly, grasping his hands and pulling him towards Kammait.

Steiner caught her, holding her elbows. She frowned, confused, as he stared at her. He seemed kind of...bewildered? And horrified? "...U-uh, baby, I'm...I'm still kind of...on the clock. I just was...swinging by. I have to get back to work."

Her expectations came crashing down.

Pulling away, unable to help herself, she rubbed her arm. She wasn't cold...she wasn't sure what she was feeling. For some reason she couldn't meet his face.

"Oh."

"Angel-"

"That's fine" she blurted, interrupting. "T-thanks for...for coming to see me then. You should get back to work..."

Turning and rushing back into Kammait before he could respond, she bit down hard tears. Ugh, what was wrong with her? Why'd she expect anymore than a few seconds? Hell, Skye was right, just that much was a miracle...

But it hurt.

She yelped when she ran into someone, about to blurt an apology...however, it was Keiji. He was frowning deeply, staring down at her. "Hey, what happened, sweetie?"

"N-nothing" she rasped, "J-just uh, Steiner came for a second. That's all."

"...You look like a thousand times less happy from a minute ago" his eyes darkened, "What did he do?"

"Nothing" she insisted tiredly, "I...I need a drink."

Keiji looked like he wanted to press but he resigned, sighing, leading her back to Zavier. Yea, that's what she'd do to wrap up this night. Get insanely wasted, maybe dance some more, and go pass out alone in her bed. That's all she could expect at this point.

She knew better than to expect from now on.

* * *

"...I could kill you."

Steiner sat in his car outside of Tenshiya, tapping his fingertips against the steering wheel hard. He'd been blinded with confusion when he left the little darkened club Skye had texted him the address to. His devil child assailed him with messages, demanded he come and give birthday wishes to Kaede. Steiner got a little fed up and took the time during his twenty minute break to make the drive. He wanted to tell Kaede she might not have a son come morning.

But...she came out, dressed a little oddly for her, rather sexy adorable. He had been ready to remark about that after he told her she was about to lose a child as he was being annoying.

...The way her eyes lit up, the way she embraced him and then kissed him so lovingly, it...shocked him? Like, of course she could hug and kiss him, they were husband and wife but...just the way it was. She seemed like...she hadn't kissed him in a long time. She wanted to show him off, expressed how happy she was he actually came. Why? Kaede...never made that big a deal out of these things. Was she just pretending all this time? Why would she do that?

The kicker, the reason he was truly threatening Skye on the car phone now, was the moment he told her he was only there for a hot second. It was like the sun suddenly imploding into darkness, the way her face shifted. When she pulled away from him like that, it hurt him because he didn't understand how, but he knew in that second she hated him.

...Why?

"I dunno, dad, a majority of the guys here could say the same of you" Skye answered.

Steiner sulked, glaring around the darkness, "I...I don't understand. Kaede seemed perfectly fine when I told her I was busy."

"Oh really?" Skye said rather caustically, "Because it seems to me that she just accepted it like she always does. She accepts that she's always going to be second to Tenshiya."

Steiner slammed his hand against the wheel, furious, "Don't you dare! Your mother is second to nothing!"

"Yea well, you have a lot of nerve. Not a single one of us doesn't come second to Tenshiya" Skye said in a rather quiet tone that caught Steiner off guard.

"You really can't believe that, Skye" Steiner insisted, "You...you don't _know _how much I've been through and how much it makes me appreciate and love my family."

Skye scoffed, "Sure dad. That's why you work twenty hours out of the day and seeing you is like a small phenomenon. It's fine, I'm used to you forgetting my birthday or any of the stupid stuff I used to invite you to do. Felicie's cool with it too."

"Skye, that's not-"

"But mama deserves better from you. She says she doesn't care about birthdays and holidays because she knows that if she said otherwise she'd just become a burden to you. In reality, if you weren't so damn busy and deciding that oh, since I'm doing something fun for her birthday she won't miss you at all, you'd know that all mama even wanted today was to be with you."

Steiner gaped a little, speechless. Skye sighed gravely, "Don't get me wrong, dad, I can tell by just working around Tenshiya it really needs a lot of supervision. It's not something that you can just abandon for several days and not expect disasters. But...she needs you too."

Still not sure what to say, Steiner just gazed at the front of his establishment, at all the people heading in and out...the investor, he...he said he could reschedule if the intake at Tenshiya was too much. Maybe something early morning next week. No, he'd just...thought it would be better today, today when he could have let the other cooks handle the madhouse, when the hosts on schedule were solid and not privy to breakdowns. Today he decided to work for pretty much no reason on Kaede's birthday because...she never asked him to stay with her.

She shouldn't have to.

"...Can I fix this?" he mumbled weakly.

Skye's voice returned to it's normal joviality, "Of course you can. That's why I scheduled a check in at Toucan Island's best hotel tonight until Sunday evening."

"...And how'd you figure I'd go through with it?" he sighed, getting out after transferring the call to his cell phone to go and settle everything before he took off and made his definitely necessary apologies to his beloved angel.

"Because you do love mama...and you just needed a good talking to, of course" he joked.

Steiner smirked a little but felt a little bit of a loss because of certain portions of that conversation as well... "I'm sorry I missed your soccer game, Skye."

"Whatever, dad, this wasn't ever about me. Not to mention I haven't played soccer in four years."

Steiner grimaced, "That's...the last thing I remember you inviting me to."

"Mm."

Sighing, feeling like a failure husband AND father suddenly, he bit his lip as he went to his office, "What's...your mother doing?"

"Getting pretty damn tipsy."

Groaning, Steiner quickly sat down, "Try to stop her then, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll try."

"Skye..." Steiner paused, not sure what exactly to say. "...You're...not a devil child."

Skye laughed, "I wouldn't go that far, dad. But you're welcome."

Steiner smiled, clicking off and rushing to the kitchen to inform his chefs of what was going down after settling everything with his assistant manager. He supposed he was a micro manager nowadays to a point that he didn't trust this place would survive without him. Maybe not completely without him but...he trusted all the people he had in place. There was no reason for this...

...He had to make it up to her.

* * *

What on Earth?

Jyun and Keiji and really the whole group managed to get her to stop before she drank TOO much. But regardless she got a lot in her system and ended up dancing recklessly. The last thing she remembered was collapsing into her older brother...

And now she woke up in a hotel, milky sunlight hitting her face. This wasn't good.

Sitting up, she looked around frantically...okay, calm down. You were surrounded with your cousins and family, there was no reason they would have just let you end up being taken to a hotel for no reason. Except...what was she doing here?

Rubbing her throbbing brow, she started to get up, annoyed with herself. Steiner hadn't done anything he never did and she drowned herself in liquor. Biting her lip, she sighed gravely. Huh, must have affected her quite a bit all the same. Steiner...

"Morning, Sleep Beauty. You sleep off that bender you had?"

Kaede jolted when her tall husband wandered in, holding bags of groceries, his brow raised. "I don't know if I've ever seen you that drunk. You slept the entire ride here."

"W-what?" she rasped, extremely confused.

Steiner set the items on the table of the rather pretty suite, wandering over to her and stroking stray stands of hair from her face. He looked...peeved? Why was HE angry! She should be angry! But he kissed her forehead tenderly, grumbling, "You know how bad I've felt? I wasn't pleased that me visiting my wife made her drink to the point of blacking out..."

Kaede grimaced, laughing awkwardly, "It was...immature."

"No..." he sighed, sitting beside her, "Kaede, you have to know how much you mean to me. You know what I've been through and that you're the most important thing in my life...you and our children. So I'm...I'm sorry I've been such an idiot and missing all the signs that...that you needed more time from me. And I'm really sorry it took our teenage son for me to realize it. But you...you could have told me. You're always first..."

She glanced down and mumbled, "I...I just didn't want to...to make a big deal of it."

Steiner grunted and kissed her cheek warmly. "Enough of that...I am all yours for the weekend and I am already plotting to take the proper measures so I'll be available to you, Sachi, Felicie AND Skye more as well."

Kaede blinked at him, puzzled. "Mine for the weekend...?"

"Mm, Skye reserved this place for us until Sunday evening" Steiner blinked, glancing around.

"And...Tenshiya-"

"Nothing to be concerned about" he scoffed before giving her a smile, starting to stand. "I'll make us some breakfast."

...Hers for the weekend.

Steiner yelped when she tugged him back into bed. Biting her lip, she straddled his waist, nibbling his ear, licking around the cartilage. He rasped, his lips parting, "W-wait, baby..."

Kissing him hard, she raveled her tongue around his and he moaned into her mouth as she unzipped his pants, jerking him out and stroking him hard.

"Kae, woah, le-let's wait, we have...we have all..." Steiner groaned, his eyes rolling back as she kissed down his chest, flicking her tongue at his nipple.

"No, I want you now..." she purred, stripping him down.

Steiner's eyes fluttered open, clearly getting excited. He smiled somewhat, "If that's what my girl wants...happy birthday, angel. I love you."

"I love you too."

...Huh, this had turned into an unexpectedly good birthday...

* * *

"..._What_?"

Kaede 'mm'd', curling into Steiner's naked chest as they cuddled under the blankets...his blanched hair was curling a bit with the sweat they accumulated from the...multiple moments they had. "He confessed he had a huge crush on me back in the day...Tets said he had a mild one too. And Zavier was saying a lot of guys asked if I was looking."

Her husband's green eyes narrowed a bit before he glanced to the side, "Well of course, you're gorgeous. You've always been beautiful, I told you that."

"But...?" she smirked up at him.

"I'm HELLA jealous! You're my wife!"

Kaede laughed softly, kissing his chin, "I will admit I was SLIGHTLY flattered."

Steiner sighed gloomily and she smiled, blinking at him. "But you know you're my only one, stupid. You're just lucky Keiji was overprotective, Lloyd or Tets is kind of hot..."

He blinked languidly himself before smirking, "Yea, definitely paying more attention to you..."

Pinching his side, she sat up and yawned, "I better call the children and check on them."

Steiner sat up, wrapping one of the complimentary robes around himself. "Let me...try to make...lunch."

Kaede winked at him and he chuckled, shaking his head before pausing. Biting his lip, he sighed, looking back at her, "Baby...I think...Skye kind of hates me."

"What?" Kaede echoed, bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"I dunno, I...I guess I haven't really been there for him and I always give him such a hard time anyway. When he was lecturing me, he mentioned that he and Felicie were used to Tenshiya being my child and I tried to apologize for all the things I missed but...he wouldn't hear it."

Kaede sighed, hugging his shoulders, "Just try to be more attentive of him."

"Yea...I promise that I will be..." Steiner smiled, pulling her into his embrace.

...No matter what was to come.


	25. How Many People Change, Part I

**How Many People Change,** Part I

**Characters: **

Carrie (Cliff (HM64, BTN, DS CUTE, etc) x Jill's (Blonde farmer character) daughter)

Kurt (Save the Homeland, Hero of Leaf Valley, Magical Melody)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

**Author's Note**: You're all going to shoot me...Sorry... **Uncensored language, sexual themes, and pretty coarse language as well.**

* * *

"I want you...to want me."

Inaba Carrie hummed, happily dancing around to her iPod as she started vacuuming the living room, deciding to clean while her babies napped. "_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me."_

"_Shine up the ol' brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early from work if you say that you love me. Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cry? Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying~"_

Putting up the vacuum once her task was done, she walked into the kitchen and started making snacks for Hayato, Emma, and Barrett. That trio came home so famished...

She looked up from the ricemaker when a knock came at the front door...brows creasing, not sure who it could be at this time, she made the small trek towards the entry.

"Hey Care Bear."

"Oh my God, Mu!"

Hugging his neck, she smiled broadly as she kissed his cheek, "I didn't know you were getting back today. Did you get everything moved in?"

Saioji Mura was her best friend from high school...or, well, her projected husband in high school. He was still gorgeous as before, with the long black hair matched with bewitching blue eyes. He had been the responsible one, the one that told her when she mindlessly pursued him that she would find her true love. And well, he'd been right.

Except apparently he hadn't been a true believer of his words himself, admitting to her on her wedding day to her husband that he was and had always been in love with her. He just thought to wait...it was funny to think how different things would have been. But after that day, he moved to the city and she hadn't seen him for quite a while. His parents owned an old Japanese inn but now had retired and just gave it to him to live in so he finally decided to come back...

He smiled, allowing her to drag him in, "Yea, I'm just wandering while the workers are doing some minor remodeling. Thought I'd come see you and I guess the new additions...?"

Carrie smiled and led him to the two small cradles on the floor, built by Woody, Kurt's grandfather. Kneeling, she cooed as Jack fussed a bit, gently rocking him back and forth. Mura gazed down at them and chuckled. "They're definitely yours..."

"They still have time to change" she grinned, stroking Claire's hair, "Em was blondish when she was born..."

"Well, I hope they don't. Both of your kids look a bit too much like the ball and chain..." Mura said absently.

She stuck out her tongue, standing, "My kids are beautiful, as is my Kurt."

"Oh, I can agree...with the former."

Carrie smirked, elbowing him, "Jerk. Here, lemme make some tea."

He followed her into the kitchen and he sat at the table, looking around. "So what have you been up to since you retired, Care Bear? I know you, you weren't much for sitting on your hands."

She poured some hot water from the faucet into the tea pot, making sure the rice was cooking properly as she went through the collection of teas she had. "True, but, well...surprisingly, I'm really enjoying it, you know? I wasn't here for so much with the kids growing up and now I have all the time in the world to spend with them. I get to see all of Hayato and Barrett's games and go to all Emma's little art exhibits. Plus I'm home with my two wittle angels...it's...calm. I'm sure I'll want to do something down the line like working but for now, I realized I do miss this."

Mura smiled, folding his hands, "I'm glad. I was worried when I heard you left acting."

It'd been a group consensus that she leave her celebrity status behind. Her children were sick of her being away so much and everyone was sick of the damn paparazzi. It'd been mainly Kurt's idea then and she had been so upset when he asked her to. After all, he helped her build that dream, hadn't he? He'd dedicated and sacrificed so much for her to get to that point after so many prior screw ups. If it weren't for him, it never would have happened. But then, maybe it was only right for him to tear down what he helped build up. He said he'd gotten sick of it...

"I suppose your husband's at work...how is he handling the change?" Mura asked.

Carrie brewed the leaves into a kettle, gazing at the ceiling, "I dunno, he's been a little quiet lately. I ask him what's wrong but he never wants to give me a straight answer. I imagine he's happy though, this is what he wanted."

Mura nodded somewhat, staring as she poured the tea into a cup for him, dropping a cube of sugar in. Glancing at her for a moment, he smiled once more, stirring the steaming liquid with the spoon. "I hope he knows how freakin' lucky he is. I wouldn't be so willing to quit, especially something I enjoy. And God, imagining someone asking me to sacrifice my job after all the side roads I took to get to my career..."

Carrie grinned, "Well, you'll meet a girl one day that would make the sacrifice worth it. Hopefully she wouldn't make that ultimatum though."

Mura scoffed, probably about him meeting someone. When Carrie had her fall during college, getting addicted to hard drugs and disappearing for almost over a year, Mura apparently grew depressed one night and drunk slept with some girl. She ended up being some rich snob and also ended up pregnant with Mura's quadruplet daughters. He tried with her, he always said, he tried to bend to her whims for his daughters but he finally couldn't take it anymore and left. The bitch then proceeded to stick it to him in every way possible to keep him from seeing his children. Finally a while back she did the ultimate 'screw off' and took custody and his kids to Sweden and refused to let him see them. Yea, definitely didn't make the idea of meeting someone else all that comforting...

"You will" she assured, nonetheless.

"You're the only woman I'd ever want" he said rather quietly, drinking his tea as he stared off into nothingness.

Carrie's eyes narrowed as she pouted at him, "Don't be like that, dude. I'm married too!"

"I'd never violate that bond" Mura laughed warmly, "And I understand. I'll always understand it was my stupid mistake for thinking I could come in and claim you when I found it convenient. Believe it or not, I'm nothing but happy for you and Kurt and having your beautiful family. Doesn't mean I won't eternally be hella jealous."

Carrie could only sigh at first but began to ponder... "Kurt's seemed super bored lately with like...everything. If we were screwing, what would you like?"

"Really, Carrie?"

It was really disconcerting though. Kurt and her used to have fantastic sex. They had four kids to show for it, after all. But as of late, Kurt didn't seem even the slightest bit interested in it...most of the time he seemed to be doing it just to appease _her_. She wasn't sure what to make of THAT...was she losing her touch?

She had no idea.

* * *

When he was a messed up teenager, there was a song he used to listen to quite a bit:

Everyday is Exactly the Same.

Inaba Kurt helped his older brother Joe push up the frame of the current house they were working on, some of the other workers putting in the nails and screws. He drearily wiped his brow of a thin sheen of sweat, listening to the guys bellow back and forth between each other about something. Shaking his head, not making out the words and frankly not caring, he sat down on an upside empty tub of what was once filled with mud and looked around.

...When had he gotten bored with life?

It was hard to fathom that after all the damn roller coasters and up and down battles he took to get to this position that now he was over it. No, he didn't dislike anything about what was happening, he just had become...ambivalent to it. Mostly because...it was always the same. He loved his kids, absolutely and completely, but...there'd become something almost menial in being a father nowadays. He couldn't grasp why. He had two beautiful babies and three awesome kids, how could it get menial?

...And his wife.

He asked, didn't he? He asked her to give up her job and dream to be home all the time. At first, he was elated that she did. He got to see her EVERY day. None of that going a whole month without seeing her nonsense. Carrie was never that far away.

...He wondered if he'd actually wanted that.

Carrie was always there. She went out, of course, but it was never like there was any mystery if she was going to be home. And she'd taken over all the things he'd been in charge of so now all he had to come home to do was relax...which was nice for a little while. Now though...he avoided going home. His wife told him about the babies or something, but they never really talked about anything different. She would hug and kiss him like she usually does, amongst other things...

But it was all the same...he was...sick of it.

Kurt gazed up, feeling an empty knot in his stomach. Did he not love Carrie anymore? After everything they'd been through...? He...had so much trouble believing that.

"Oi bro, let's wrap it up and get home to the misses'!"

He yelped as Joe hit his shoulder, the man cheerful and elated to get home to his wife, Carrie's cousin, Hotaru and their two children...standing, watching all the men and workers kind of become gleeful that they could return to the comforts of their abodes, he wished he could still feel the same.

* * *

"Is that nummy, baby?"

Carrie stirred the minced pears for her twins, both of them hungry after their minor naps. Her oldest son and always her baby, Hayato, sat beside her, feeding Claire. He was always helpful to her, as was Barrett. She let him off the hook since he had a 'murder practice' and now had to stay awake long enough to study. Really it seemed Hayato was in the same boat, yawning every few moments between spooning food to his baby sister. She would have wanted him to go dedicate what little energy he had to something he wanted to do but...

She glanced over her shoulder at the basement where her husband had escaped to, wondering. What was his problem lately?

Carrie glanced to Hayato as his mouth stretched largely, yawning with vigor, shaking his head once the action was complete and scratching the side of his face. "Is something wrong with dad? Like, don't get me wrong, I'm totally cool with helping you and all and I can understand if he's tired but..."

"I'm not sure" Carrie admitted softly, smiling as Jack opened his mouth expectantly, "You can go to sleep, honey, they'll just have to take turns."

Hayato rapidly shook his head and continued to feed Claire. Once upon a time, it'd just been her and Hayato. No Kurt, no Emma, no Barrett, no twins, just her and him. She didn't measure the times against each other but those were wonderful moments too, just her and her little boy. Hayato would always be special to her in a way that might not be fair to the others exactly but she'd have been dead without him.

Feeling extra bad about having him sit here helping with his baby siblings when he was clearly dog tired, she reached out and ruffled his brunette hair and kissed his temple before shoving him off towards the steps. 'Mama's got this, you'. Yea, she had this. She took care of him almost single-handedly while working a full time job and supporting them. Of course she had her parents then but she could do this alone...

...Except why was she doing this alone?

Kurt was tired. He probably had gone and passed out in his man cave. He did that a lot lately, not often making it upstairs to bed. He'd been up since early this morning, building...

She didn't want to be selfish. Right now all she was doing was sitting around the house taking care of five kids. Okay, yea, truth of the matter was that wasn't nothing either. The babies frankly didn't care how ungodly an hour five in the morning was, they just knew they wanted a snack or a diaper change right then. She couldn't go back to sleep if they weren't and most of the time they wouldn't. Usually by that time she had to start the breakfast anyway and see to lunches. After shuffling the kids off, what was left? There was no napping when they did, who knew when they'd wake up? So...she cleaned. Having five people in the house, things did tend to get a little messy. And God, food with TWO teenage boys and a husband? She had to grocery shop practically everyday.

Carrie knew that that wasn't quite like putting up a house but it certainly was maintaining one...she got tired too sometimes.

Jack and Claire finally were satisfied and she got them changed into their little baby pajamas, snuggling them to sleep with some resistance, and settled them into their cribs. Remembering to place the monitors, she wandered towards the bedroom and managed to take a short shower, washing off all the baby drool and food before collapsing in bed and falling asleep.

...When the babies' cries woke her up again a matter of hours later, she dutifully got up with them, ignoring that gnawing feeling of waking alone. Kurt had already left.

Was she...doing something wrong?

* * *

"I can trust you, right, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, startled, when Woody appeared, his arms crossed. Kurt smiled quickly at his grandfather, having admittedly zoned out during a majority of the man's talk. "Of course!"

Woody raised a gray brow as Joe appeared next, eating a gigantic sandwich, "Aw, gramps, we haven't needed any extra help in the office in ages and when we did you ignored us!"

...Extra help? Woody gave Joe a look, "Well, she's just in need of a quick job for a little while so don't you two go get lazy on me because you have some extra hands."

"...Why does this require me to be responsible?" Kurt had to question, now even more confused.

"You're gonna show her the ropes! Boy, you weren't listening, I can't trust you at all!" Woody huffed, getting cranky.

Quickly waving his hands, Kurt smiled, "Training her, no problem. Can do. Cat's in the bag. Uh, where is she?"

Woody led them into the office and Kurt rolled his eyes around. Ugh, great, he had to teach a noob office stuff...? Why was his life giving him all this...? He should be figuring out what his problem was...Carrie had come into the room, clearly exhausted, and fell asleep effortlessly. Part of him felt terrible, he really had just feigned weariness himself to go hide in the bedroom away from it all...another part just wasn't...caring. Was this a test, this...mundaneness?

"Kurt, Joe, I'd like you to meet Victoria Demner. She'll just be here for a few months but needs a little base income. She's a grand-daughter of an old friend of mine so I want you to be nice to her" Woody introduced.

Kurt quickly smiled and finally looked to the woman, setting these thoughts aside for the moment.

...Way aside.

His lips parted softly, the woman smiling and shaking his hand, "Hello. You have handsome grandsons, Woody-san."

"They're both dumb as bricks but they do the job" Woody grunted, smacking Kurt's shoulder, shocking him a little out of his daze.

She was...gorgeous. Lush strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes, that shaped body... Kurt swallowed, smiling dumbly, realizing he hadn't looked at a woman like that in...a long time. "I-it's nice to meet you, Demner-san."

"Oh no, call me Victoria" she gushed, blinking her long eyelashes, "Kurt, correct? Treat me kindly."

Kurt smiled, feeling pretty awkward with what was going through his head. He yelped when Joe suddenly grasped his shoulder. He was smiling too but it was a weird expression, almost forced. "Well, Victoria, why don't you take a seat at the desk? Kurt will come help you in a sec after we square some things away."

She nodded, smiling towards him flirtatiously again before skipping off. Woody cocked a brow but waved a hand, "I'm going to go do some checks on the new building. Ya'll get to work soon."

Joe nodded before dragging Kurt to a corner, glaring, "Dude, tell her you're married."

"What?"

"She's-she's making eyes at you!" Joe hissed, glancing back at the girl in question and returning his hot scowl to him, "YOU'RE drooling all over her too! Did you forget you're hitched?"

Kurt scoffed, shoving him, "I was not _drooling_. Now, chill. Go get to work, everything will be fine here, sheesh."

Joe seemed uncertain...but after a while did leave and Kurt went about his task, showing her. Truly he thought Joe was imagining her being flirty but she did seem to be putting a lot of extra effort into bending over in front of him and smiling and...yea. He cleared his throat, glancing at the clock after they'd spent a hours working. "Uh, we'll wrap it up in an hour or two, I probably should get home to my wife and kids..."

There. Joe would be happy, he put it out there that he was called for. Not that that...really mattered, right? But he swallowed when Victoria just smiled and continued to quite apparently attempt to seduce him. By the end of the day she'd even poignantly remarked that she used to have that poster of his abs he had taken when Carrie was acting and he'd spent the week with her in New York. She purred that she thought that the woman was very lucky, that anyone would be a little jealous...

...She didn't care that he was married.

He swallowed as he walked her home in a daze, parting with her saying lustfully, 'See you tomorrow'. What was going on? He...he was married. Why was she so...attractive to him? All that aside, she didn't give a damn he had five kids and a wife? It...it was trouble.

...And he...wasn't really sure he cared either. Was this...a test?

* * *

"You know, if you two weren't cousins, I swear I'd be jealous."

Yagami Jyun looked up at his wife, Roomi, with a smirk, Carrie asleep in his arms as they were stretched out on the couch in his home by the river. Her parents were watching the kids for a few hours and she'd come over, saying she wanted to talk but as soon as she sat down, she collapsed. "She's exhausted."

"I bet! Five kids" Roomi shook her head. "I have two and I want to sleep for days."

"I'm almost offended, I don't help?" he pouted.

Roomi kissed his forehead, shaking her head, stroking a stray strand of lavender hair behind her ear, "You've always been absurdly helpful. I dunno what I'd do without you."

Jyun sighed, pinking a little as he tugged her to give her a little peck on the lips. "Well, they are _our _kids. And it's my pleasure to be there for any of you...except...I dunno if that's what Kurt is doing nowadays."

Roomi frowned, sitting on the recliner, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, he just seems...vacant lately. Like, not around, not doing anything with the kids...just...not being the usual _Kurt_. I think something's up."

"Well, it's a huge change, sweetie, Carrie had a hectic schedule and now that she's at home taking care of everything he used to, maybe he's not sure where he fits anymore."

Jyun scratched his head, frowning, "I...suppose. Just Carrie's worn out so...he needs to find his place soon. It's not fair to her, he asked for this..."

Roomi nodded softly, gazing at the clearly overworked blond. Kurt usually worshiped the ground she walked on and loved her for everything. Carrie was a lot like her in a way, they were personalities that took a lot to deal with. But...could that be changing?

* * *

He did it.

The first week, his defenses were already weak but they held. No bra, no problem. More cleavage showing than if she'd been wearing a bathing suit, woop-de-doo.

The second week, the assault continued. Touching his shoulder, running her fingers down his neck, whispering instead of talking to him. By the end, he was starting to...touch her back.

Third week, she'd lean in on him, nipping his ear, kissing his neck, rubbing his thigh... by the time he realized he had her pinned underneath him, undressing them both, Kurt hadn't realized that his defenses had been completely shattered.

...He'd felt empty inside for the longest time now, had he? Probably since the twins...it wasn't like he'd expected. He realized he'd never truly raised kids _together_ with Carrie. Sure they raised Hayato together but, well, she still had done so longer. Then Emma, he raised her mostly in Carrie's absence. Barrett too.

But together? It...it was weird? They just...didn't have a balance and he felt like the whole thing seemed...unnecessary? So that could be the emptiness, he supposed.

Then the moment him and Victoria had sex, he felt a little alive again.

She was no Carrie. Carrie could blow his mind like it was her hobby and leave him more satisfied than he fathomed was possible. Victoria was perhaps a little self-centered but that didn't mean he wasn't getting pleasure, just not on that level.

Victoria...also wasn't nearly as pretty as Carrie either. Sure, near blonde, blue eyes, but Carrie...Carrie was gorgeous. Pregnant, bloated, swelling, she was still beyond beautiful. Victoria was a pretty girl but...

So...if he was more impressed by Carrie sexually and thought she was the prettiest woman in the world, why was he having sex with her pale comparison...? What scared him most was that he was...feeling something again.

Swallowing as he stood from his desk, Victoria still lying on her back on it's flat surface, on week four of his affair, he slowly started to dress. This...this was just a fling. He'd get back on track, he told himself, quickly turning the picture of his kids around so they wouldn't stare at him right now. Yea, just...just a quick diversion.

He frowned as there was a knock at the door before just opening without him saying 'come in'. Oh sheesh...

Joe was holding a manila folder, his mouth open, saying, "Hey man, we just got r-"

Kurt grimaced as his brother stared at the scene before him, his shirt half off and Victoria partially undressed. It...it was just a phase! Victoria sat up, pouting, buttoning her shirt. "Oh, you shouldn't barge in like that..."

Wincing as Joe's dark blue eyes narrowed, Kurt cleared his throat, "U-uh, Victoria, maybe you should go get some of that stock order done."

She sulked more, becoming undeniably more lazy with her work since she started banging the boss, he supposed. But she walked out, sauntering past Joe whose eyes never left him. As soon as she passed the threshold, his brother slammed the door shut. "Have you lost your f—king mind?"

"Joe-"

"Who the HELL are you? My little brother would NEVER do that!" Joe snapped, marching over and grabbing him by the front of his vest.

Kurt grunted, pushing Joe's arms away, "It's NOTHING, Joe, just a little...rendezvous, I guess?"

Joe gawked at him incredulously, "Can you hear yourself speak right now? Did you hear the bulls—t that just came out of your mouth? You are having an AFFAIR, there is no 'little rendezvous'! What is wrong with you? How could you do this to Carrie?"

"I'm not doing anything to Carrie! She doesn't know about this!"

"KURT."

"What's the difference, huh? She was practically having sex with everyone in Hollywood anyway, why can't I have one fling?"

Joe punched him in the stomach, actually kind of startling him. "That was FAKE, you little...DICK, and you KNOW it! How dare you TRY to justify your infidelity?"

Kurt sulked at him, buckled over, holding his stomach, "You don't know how I feel right now, Joe. It doesn't even feel right to be married anymore. I don't...I don't even know how much I love Carrie anymore. I...I need _something_."

His older brother's eyes widened at this confession before narrowing again, "...Sounds pretty convenient. Why haven't you and Carrie separated if you don't think you love her anymore?"

"That'd be a terrible thing to do to our children" Kurt grunted, standing up straight though hugging his stomach.

"No more terrible than finding their father f—king the secretary on his desk! What if it'd been Hayato that walked in that door, Kurt? Or my God, Emma? Barrett? What would you say to them? 'Oh yea, daddy's just having a little fling'. You're a dumber f—k than I thought, _itoto_."

Joe shoved him into his chair, glaring. There was a whole lot of disappointment in his eyes and he almost seemed...hurt. "You remember our _father_, Kurt? You know, the one we thought was our father before finding out it was actually his _brother_ who was our biological father because our mother had an affair with him? Do you remember how hurt we were? It doesn't matter _what _kind of affair it is, you're going to hurt someone. Stop. Just...stop doing this. If not for Carrie, at least for...your kids. At least for _yourself_."

Kurt watched after him as Joe stomped away, clearly enraged, before groaning, burying his face in his hands. F—k...

Victoria peeked in and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders, "He doesn't understand, Kurt. You just need a little relaxation. You work hard, I'm sure you're not getting the attention you deserve with so many kids at home...there's nothing wrong with a little distraction. And your wife-"

"Don't talk...about Carrie" he grumbled into his hands, "Or my kids."

"Sorry."

No, she wasn't sorry at all. And neither was he. THAT was the part that was suddenly making his heart ache. He knew what he was doing was completely wrong and yet he wasn't sorry. Why...why didn't he just ask for a separation? It'd be...easier, more acceptable for this kind of thing, right? Maybe...maybe. What if Hayato or Emma or Barrett did happen to walk in though? Even if they were separated, it wouldn't change anything...so why separate? As long as Carrie or anyone didn't know...it was fine...right?

Yea...he could...do that. It was just a fling.

* * *

"Kurt..."

Carrie sat up on her side, watching her husband come into the room after eating a late dinner. He'd been spending a lot of late nights at work...she hadn't really asked him why, she just figured a big project was going on. Though, she had asked Hotaru if Joe was in the same fix and she seemed confused...

Whatever. Joe was in the harder labor part usually, Kurt did a mixture of both business and the physical so perhaps he was just swamped with building code permits and whatnot. That...made sense. He gazed at her rather absently, taking off his shirt and pants, dropping it on the floor beside the hamper for some reason. "One sec, Car, let me get a shower. And don't touch those, I accidentally fell into some insulation so I'll wash it."

Oh... "Well, can you...wait on the shower?" she nibbled her lip, standing to get closer to him.

However, weirdly, he backed away, holding up his hands. "No, no, lemme shower. I stink. I'll be right back."

Carrie pursed her lips, lying back in bed, as he escaped. Fine, she supposed...but still...

After taking a luxuriously long shower, not something she was used to from her speedy husband, Kurt walked out, wearing his pajama bottoms. Running off to drop his clothes in the washer, he returned and finally crawled into bed beside her though at some distance. Carrie frowned, sitting up on her haunches, "Is something wrong, baby...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're all the way over there...is something the matter?"

Kurt blinked slowly, "Is that odd...? I mean, you can come closer, if you like."

Carrie felt her eyes narrow but took him up on his offer. Leaning over him, she kissed him longingly, running her hands down his hard chest. It'd been almost a month and a half, she was getting..._frustrated_. Sure, she was exhausted but she considered herself a pretty sexual being. But Kurt had been putting the brakes on this for a while now. And tonight was no different, he quickly halted the kiss and pushed her away gently yet firmly.

"Sorry baby, I'm tired."

"I am too" she said crossly, trying to stroke him, possibly get him into the idea of overcoming his weariness. She was prepared to.

No, Kurt grasped her wrist, pulling it away from his body, and shook his head. "Not tonight, Carrie."

And with that, he turned on his side away from her, tugging their comforter over his shoulders and turning the light on his side off. In disbelief, hurt, Carrie gaped at him before lying on her side, pointed away from him as well, muttering, "I guess Mura was right."

"...Mura?"

"I told him you weren't interested in having sex anymore and I thought it was probably just because you were tired. He said no one would be that tired."

"Why the hell are you talking to _Mura _about us not having sex?" Kurt demanded, suddenly sitting up. "I AM tired, Carrie, that doesn't mean you have to go talk to some other guy about it!"

"We've NEVER gone a month and a half without sex, Kurt, at least not where I was AVAILABLE" Carrie snapped, "I am _frustrated_. So yea, I DID whine to Mura, what of it? You're certainly not doing anything about it!"

Kurt gritted his teeth, "I'm not your _stud_, Carrie, I work hard for my family and I'm sorry I'm not ready to do it on the drop of a dime. Some of us actually get tired."

"You have a lot of nerve. I'm here all day taking care of our children and our home and you act like it's an excuse to be exhausted. I have news for you, Kurt: I'm taking care of two newborns and three practically teenagers, I'm tired too but I still have my needs as a human being."

"Yea, well, I have human needs too, and that's SLEEP. So tell _Mura _to put that in his ass and f—k himself."

Carrie laughed humorlessly, "Oh, Mura huh? Leave him out of this, that sounded like it was directed at ME. Don't worry, at this rate that might be the only thing f—king me."

She tugged the covers over her head but could tell Kurt was up and awake now, glaring at her, "Are you sleeping with Mura?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Answer me!"

Carrie sat straight up, glaring angrily, "How dare you? I have not had sex with ANYONE except you for the last fifteen years, Kurt! YOU'RE my husband!"

Kurt recoiled a bit, staring at her as she glared, "What? Is that a _shock_?"

"...Of course not" he mumbled at length, lying on his side.

Carrie was irritated, frustrated for another reason besides the obvious. Standing, she grabbed her pillow and left to go sleep on the couch. The children would be up shortly but whatever, she clearly was an energy machine so it didn't matter if she got rest or not. Pulling the couch throw over her, she felt...confused. What was his problem...?

Wasn't...everything supposed to be better? She quit her career for him, for their children. She used to be thousands of miles away from him on a regular basis but now? Now she felt like they were universes apart. What had she done wrong...?

* * *

"_I have not had sex with ANYONE except you for the last fifteen years, Kurt! YOU'RE my husband!"_

...Fifteen...years.

He counted it in his head. She had to be lying...but yea, she said that seven years they parted while she had Hayato she'd been celibate. Then they'd been married for seven years aside from the year they spent living together...so yea, she...hadn't been with another guy. And he hadn't been with another woman until now so...

Kurt moved the square around slowly as he drew up some traditional blueprints for a new school in southern Mineral. It seemed...so long. Fifteen years? Surely Carrie had to feel SOMETHING like he felt at some point. Fifteen years, he was getting a little...bored, it was getting too monotonous. Carrie was a thrill seeker too, so she would have to understand. She had to be a little sick of him too, right?

...He came home, soaked through with Victoria's fruity perfume. He lied, wouldn't let her near him until he showered. And when she tried to initiate sex, he just...couldn't. No, last night he wasn't that tired, frankly, he just...had had sex with Victoria and he merely wasn't in the mood. Apparently it'd reached it's breaking point with Carrie. He couldn't BELIEVE she was discussing that with that...Mura. Mura was probably eating it up too. Why'd he have to come back into the picture anyway?

When she got up and left bed, he assumed she'd just gone to check on the kids but when he woke up for work today, she wasn't there either. Going downstairs, he found her on the couch...

He'd stared at her for some moments and pondered if this was what separation would be like. He...wasn't sure if he was that bothered except that she felt the need to put herself on the couch. Most women would have just kicked the husband out, right? But...maybe that's...where they needed to go?

Swallowing, staring at his family picture, his kids all smiling, together, he shook his head. They...they wouldn't understand. How could they? They weren't...used to him being this selfish. He recognized it as that much, him being selfish and childish. 'I'm bored, let's separate'. His mother would kill him, he thought gravely, sharpening his pencil in the automatic sharpener. But maybe...it was something he needed. He also needed to end this relationship with Victoria, it's stem was pretty unhealthily...

Kurt frowned, looking up when the woman in question walked in. Ugh, she was wearing that ridiculously short skirt with the boobed out blouse. She smiled, leaning over and giving him a kiss. "You look stressed."

He just shrugged and absently continued what he was doing...but Victoria started to nip his ear, purring, "Is your wife getting to you again? Let me make you feel better..."

...Why? Why was this such a turn on? It was...it was ridiculous. He looked down on adultery, he really did so why...? What was happening to him...?

...Fifteen years. That meant he...he was over it, right? That's...all that could ring through his head as he pulled her into his lap to play this game again. 'Right'...

* * *

"You know, I bet Hollywood would buy them for a billion dollars."

Carrie smirked at her brother-in-law, pushing her twins in the stroller. She'd run into Joe while she was taking the babies on a stroll. It was a nice day out and they probably shouldn't be cooped up inside all the time. Additionally, she needed to get out too... "The blond blue-eyed twins of the great Carrie Inaba? You'd be set for life."

Laughing, she punched his shoulder, "I AM set for life, dork. If my babies want to do Hollywood, that is entirely up to them."

Joe sighed airily, "I guess..."

She smirked, hitting his hand when he reached for the cookies she'd prepared. "Stoppit. If your brother wants to share, you get them from him."

"Pooh!"

Carrie needed to speak with her husband. She barely slept a wink, thinking about all the issues they'd been having lately with him not even spending time with their children and, well, his refusal to DO anything with her, forget just sex. He didn't want to eat with her, talk with her, anything...had she done something wrong? So, she baked him up some cookies with a bento and HOPED she could get him sitting with her long enough to discuss the matter. They'd come over hell and high water, whatever it was, she knew they could resolve it...

"Has Kurt been busier lately, Joe?" she asked. She didn't want to annoy him by bothering him if he was, however.

Joe blinked at her before rolling his eyes around, "Well, grandpa's been having him train this new girl he hired but that's...about all."

"Oh...so we shouldn't be bothering him? I mean, we wouldn't be?" Carrie frowned.

"Of course not" Joe smiled some.

He pushed the door open to the office, still small and woodsy like. It used to be where the three had resided before Joe and Kurt married. Woody got himself a smaller place a little ways from here when they moved out and they just converted it to their home base, their former rooms serving as offices and the living room as the lobby of sorts. Joe looked around for a moment before frowning, "Huh...that's odd..."

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"Don't go crazy" Carrie teased.

Joe stuck out his tongue and walked over to Kurt's door, giving it a knock, "Oi, Kurt?"

No response came and Carrie tilted her head, walking behind him, "Is he not here, you think?"

"I dunn-" he opened the door...

It was a peculiar moment...for a second, nothing was really registering. No, nothing about exactly why Kurt was on top of some woman with his pants down was clicking automatically. That was silly.

...Then it fell on her like a ton of bricks.

"KURT!" Joe practically screamed.

She supposed the guy she'd fallen in love with a long time ago looked up, an annoyed expression on his face like they'd done something wrong. Of course, when their eyes met, the color drained from his face.

"C-Carrie!" he blurted, quickly standing, the zipper of his pants seeming absurdly loud.

Whoever she was turned over, looking at them emptily as she buttoned her shirt back up. Oh, so he had a thing for blondes.

"W-wait, Carrie, I can explain" Kurt gushed, clumsily buttoning his shirt.

Joe squeezed the bridge of his nose, gritting his teeth, before suddenly pushing her out of the room, grabbing the stroller wordlessly and slamming the door behind them.

She choked, not realizing she'd stopped breathing, and swayed momentarily from the sudden rush of oxygen. Joe grabbed her shoulders quickly, balancing her because for the life of her, she felt faint for some reason. "H-hey, Carrie, calm down. It's-it's okay."

"It...it is" she whispered. "It's...it's okay...is...it?"

Joe swallowed visibly and glared darkly as Kurt burst from the room, his face etched with horror. "Carrie, baby-"

"Why don't you go back in there, Kurt? I think you've done enough" Joe hissed.

"Stay out of this, Joe!"

That's...right. Why would he work with insulation if he was working in the office the whole day? He...he must've smelled like her. That's why he wouldn't let her close, he smelled like some other woman. That...that made sense.

She blinked, jolting, as Kurt shoved Joe away from her, holding her wrists, "Baby, it's...it's not what it looks like, I promise."

What did it look like? "I...I need to get home."

"Carrie, please, listen...I'm...I'm sorry, okay? I'm not...I'm not trying to hurt you."

Hurt? Is that what this was supposed to be? It felt like dying. Opening her mouth, she whimpered, "Let go, I want to go home."

"L-let me drive you then" he insisted.

"No...no, get-get away from me!" she shrieked, jerking her wrists out of his hands, those hands that touched whoever the hell that bitch was!

Her babies reacted negatively to the screaming. Her babies. Their babies. The ones he wanted so badly. The same ones he was ignoring now to fuck his secretary. Kurt tried to reach out for her, "Carrie, please-"

She couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the food she made, feeling like an absolute idiot, she sobbed as she rushed out the door, pushing the still weeping children with her. Why Kurt didn't rush after her, she didn't know, but counted it as a blessing. Rolling rapidly up the sidewalk, her heart throbbing, she tried to calm, to breathe. Fine, she'd been cheated on before. That was fine, stupid men and their libido. No problem.

Going into the old district to the vineyard she grew up in, she knocked at the door, frantic. She was going to explode. It hurt. It hurt so much, it hurt. Those men didn't matter.

The door opened and Izumi Cliff appeared, holding his cell phone to his ear and a stack of papers. His mouth was open but he paused, "...Uh, hey, can I call you back in a moment? I think an emergency just came up."

Emergency? What emergency? "It's no emergency, daddy, I-I was just wondering if you were okay with watching the twins overnight for me? I, um, I'm not feeling too well and I don't want them coming down with anything."

Cliff stared at her for a long moment before putting the phone down, "Carrie, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"N-nothing, dad, I promise" she managed without choking, "I-I can try to get Jilliana or Jyun if you're busy, I understand."

"...No..." he said after a moment, "...If...if you need someone, of course we'll be glad to watch them."

"Haya, Em, and Barrett too?"

Cliff nodded slowly and she acted a smile. Yes, that's what her acting was for, hiding the truth. "Thank you, papa. I'll send them with pajamas for the babies."

Leaning down before the stroller, she gave them a loving kiss before hugging her father and kissing his cheek, waving after him as she jogged up the road. Gnawing her lip until she could taste blood, she text her children to stay with their grandparents tonight, something had come up and she had to leave. Going to the house, she wanted to scream when she found him there.

"Carrie, where are the babies?" Kurt asked weakly as she pushed past him as fast as she could.

She had to go. She couldn't be here right now, she couldn't see him right now. Rushing to the bedroom, she found an overnight bag, throwing it on the bed. Kurt stood between her and her task, holding his arms out, "CARRIE."

"The twins are fine, they're with mama and papa" she whispered lowly, walking around him with a stack of shirts.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding almost exasperated.

Dropping the garments in the bag, she shuddered, hissed, "The fuck is it to you? Go back to your bitch, everything will be just peachy."

"Carrie, it's not _like _that!"

"I don't give a fuck what it's like, you piece of shit!" she bellowed, wheeling on him and punching for all she was worth, "How COULD you? How could you do this to our family? Our children? ME?"

Seething, the air rushing to her head, she collapsed on the bed just to get out a little bit of sobbing. It was strangling her and the acting wasn't helping. No, it was killing her...

Kurt was thick as a wall or something because he tried to come and _touch _her. Jerking away from his hand, she sobbed, "Get away from me!"

"Carrie, I-I made a mistake, okay? I'm sorry...please, let's just talk..."

Talk? What was there to even talk about? He was a lying deadbeat cheating bastard. Sitting up, wiping her eyes, she went back to her task of packing. Screw him.

"Look, lately, since the twins were born, I...I don't know, it's different. It's not the same as when you raised Hayato or I raised Emma, I wasn't...used to this system of you being here. And-and I didn't realize we'd been each other's only for-for fifteen _years_, it's...it's gotten..." he paused, searching for a word. And what he dug up was like stepping on what was left of her shattered emotions: "Monotonous."

Pausing, having to as not to go over and throttle him until he ceased to exist, she laughed. Laughed, hard and bitter. "So you cheated on me because I was boring you, is that it? Fifteen years, I guess that's just too much and too long to ask out of you, huh? Never mind most of my family has been together, _married, _for over thirty. I guess it's a challenge for you."

"That's not- I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Inaba Kurt. You don't love me anymore, do you?" she said, turning to him, "You can't because if you loved me you would never do this. Never."

Kurt gaped at her softly before looking down at his feet, "...L-let's take a break."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she whispered sharply, zipping her bag.

"Carrie, you...you can't leave the kids like this, you're their mother..."

Backhanding him across the face at what he seemed to be suggesting, she snapped, "I'm not leaving my children like you fucking ignore them, _Kurt_. I'm going to take a few days and I will be back when I'm not ready to murder their father. Now you fucking stay the hell away from me and maybe act like you're their parent too."

Taking a long breath, she stomped out of the house, throwing her things into her SUV and squealed tires leaving. Clumsily turning on the radio to listen to SOMETHING, to make it all go away, she drove somewhere on the Mainland and took out a hotel after buying a bottle of vodka.

...Where'd her life go?

* * *

That look on her face.

Inaba Kurt sat on the couch in his home in the blackness, hiding when the kids came and retrieved their things before going to their grandparents and now...now, here he was.

Joe was ignoring his phone calls. When Carrie escaped from the nightmare he put her in, Joe punched him square in the jaw, yelled at him. Common decency, he said. The common decency to respect his wife and his offspring not to break the vows he made to them. Carrie had come to talk to him, she knew something was wrong. She thought she'd done something wrong. 'Good job, Kurt' Joe had spat, 'Why the hell didn't you just talk to your wife instead of screw the nearest distraction?'.

Okay. They were separated. What now?

He looked around, the moonlight streaming in through the blinds on all the family photos they had. Standing, he looked at the one of Hayato, still their little boy, dressed in his soccer uniform. Baby blonde Emma, so much like her mother...the first family photo they took with Barrett, he'd seemed so shy, felt like he hadn't belonged. The twins the day they were born, so pretty...

...Their wedding day.

Picking up the photo of them, Carrie his gorgeous bride whom he hadn't expected to wear white, him at the height of adoration. He barely swallowed, recalling their wedding night...their honeymoon, how they never even really left their hotel room. She was set on giving him a child, just because of how heartbroken he was over missing so much of Haya's childhood. Carrie...Carrie was afraid how he'd have reacted had he known about Hayato. At this point, realizing exactly who he was, she probably was right to worry. Hell, who knows if they'd have made it this far...

Staring at the picture some more, his stomach turned. He was...accustomed. He was the spoiled prick that somehow thought he'd gotten bored...when in reality he'd just taken this for granted.

Collapsing onto the couch, he gaped lightly as if finally the spotlight turned on, as if all the consequences had been late and now were rolling in, a whole cast of them. Carrie would tell their children, wouldn't she? She'd tell them and they would hate him. His brother was already pissed at him, the fellow had tried to help him before. God help him when his mother and grandfather found out. God help him when CARRIE'S family found out.

That wasn't even the most damning part, she'd...she'd leave him, wouldn't she? She'd...she'd divorce him and he'd...he'd be responsible. Carrie had...had done all he asked. She quit her job, the career that took her so long to gain, because he asked her to. She hadn't wanted anymore kids but she took that in stride...

And here he was...having an affair with his secretary.

Standing, alarmed, the blood rushing in his ears as he was beginning to drown in regret after regret, fear after fear, he picked up his phone, ready to throw up. Clicking through for Carrie's number, he wasn't surprised when it went right to voice mail. Pursing his lips, he frowned when he did a GPS search and found her dot...in the mountains?

...What?

* * *

"Mu...this wasn't necessary."

She'd been dead drunk, wandering the streets of the mainland looking for another fix of booze. Coincidentally, she stumbled by Mura on his way out of work and the fellow worriedly got her to tell him what was going on. He was _pissed_.

He'd taken her to get her things from her hotel, figuring she didn't need to be alone right now. She hadn't had any fight in her, crying from the time she finished her first bottle of liquor to her third...falling asleep on the drive back, she woke up to find herself on Mura's couch. He was sitting on the end of the couch, miserable, drinking a glass of wine. He wanted her to stay there.

She really did want to be alone right now, however...she hadn't meant for him to see her. He really had been pissed, glaring when she told him the disgusting details, cursing when she described his reasons.

"I can't believe it" he mumbled. "I can't believe it."

"Us both" she muttered, sitting up, clenching her head. "Tell me it's just a nightmare, Mu."

Mura shook his head, setting the glass down and stippling his fingers. "...You're going to leave him, right?"

Carrie frowned absently at him, "Leave Kurt?"

"Yea, leave his ass" Mura snarled, "Since apparently he had an expiration date for how long he loved you and is bored with your marriage. You deserve so much better than that, Care, and I can't..._stand _that he did that. I can't stand that he'd choose ANYONE over you."

Standing, he started to pace. Carrie grimaced, standing and grabbing the back of shirt, burying her face into his back. "It...it hurts so much, Mura..."

He paused and looked back at her before accepting her into his arms, allowing her to sob for the umpteenth time into his chest. He soothingly rubbed her back and stroked her hair, resting his chin on top of her head, seating them again. Hiccuping, she felt lost, unsure of what to possibly do now. Yea, they were 'taking a break' or separated or whatever...but what did she do now? For the last few hours all that was in her head was him having sex with some...some other girl. She wasn't enough for him. He had to go to someone else because he didn't love her. How long had he been doing that...?

"God, Carrie, stop" Mura pleaded helplessly as she started a new bout of tears, "Stop, I can't stand seeing you like this, especially over that dick. He doesn't deserve your damn tears."

She couldn't help it...it'd been Kurt for so long and now...now what did she do?

Carrie swallowed as Mura slowly pushed her away, stroking her face gently, "Carrie...I...I love you, okay? Forget...forget _him_, I love you. I'd never...I'd never cheat on you. Even...even when you're not mine, I can't...you don't have to take that, especially from him."

Wincing, she held his wrist to still his affections, "Mu, look, I...I can't-"

"Why not?" he demanded quietly, "How dare he? I can't stand it, how...how dare he...?"

She rasped as he leaned forward, kissing her eyelid, her nose, her cheeks...she froze as he dipped in, tenderly kissing her lips, hugging her tightly. Trembling, she nervously reached up, grasped his shoulders, kissed him back.

Mura leaned her back against the couch, the lip-lock turning impassioned, hot, lustful. She gulped, shocked, as he started to touch her, reaching under her shirt, under her bra, finger around her nipple...moaning into his mouth, she closed her eyes, feeling his manhood press against her...his silky skin was hot, blazing in fact. What...?

...She did love Mura. She loved him like she did anyone that had always been there for her if need be. She'd known Mura her whole entire life almost.

But she broke into sobs again because it felt wrong. He wasn't _Kurt. _On top of that, she wasn't going to hurt him...

Mura swiftly pulled away, shocked, as she turned on her side underneath him, choking on bitter weeping. "I-I'm so sorry, Mu."

He breathed out faintly before lying down in the space between the couch and her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No, God, I'm sorry, Carrie, I'm...ugh, I'm taking advantage of the situation. I'm no better than he is, I'm so sorry..."

Sniveling, she shook her head, "No, that's...that's not true."

Turning inward into his chest, she absently rebuttoned his shirt which she'd rather mindlessly started undoing a moment ago. Pinking a little, she mumbled shyly, "You, uh, never really did touch me whenever I made out with you in high school though, I think I'm a tad shocked."

Mura laughed wearily, blushing himself, "I...I guess I was a little angsty I never got the chance to, actually..."

"Sorry..." she smiled for the first time since what felt like forever.

He shook his head, kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry I let you go...God, am I sorry for that..."

She almost fell asleep, supposing that was what she was used to: people that just...cherished her. Her papa was pissed when she got back from her drug binge that had her MIA for almost years and with a child at that. But then, he got over it, loved her like he'd always had. Her family never stopped loving her and that's...that's what she was used to. Even Mura was the same, that same little boy that gave her his cookies for no reason in kindergarten.

Kurt had brought something else into her life that she didn't understand: apathy.

Jolting when a tumultuous knock came at Mura's front door, she frowned. What...? Mura scowled, sitting up before stroking her hair back. "Stay right here, Care Bear, I'll see who that is."

Carrie frowned, watching after him, and probably would have listened to his orders...had the door opening not been followed by a loud violent series of crashes.

Yelping, leaping to her feet, she rushed to the front area and gasped loudly when she found Kurt had Mura by the front of his shirt and against a wall. They were glaring daggers at each other and Kurt blared, "Who the hell do you think you are, all over my wife like that?"

"You have a lot of damn nerve, you prick!"

Carrie hissed, grabbing Kurt's arm, trying to loosen his grip on Mura. "Kurt, stop it!"

He glared, throwing Mura into the table he had beside the door, the poor fellow tripping into it. Carrie squeaked, trying to go help him up but her _husband _grabbed her wrist, enraged. "Why'd you let him KISS you like that?"

"It's none of your damn business! And who the f—k are you to peep into his windows? I ought'a call the cops!" she snapped back angrily.

But Kurt wasn't hearing it, like HE wasn't the one she found banging someone else first. And she actually had the conscience to _stop _before it got heated. Hypocritical bastard! Mura got to his feet and was seething, "Get out of my house."

"Fine! Come on, Carrie!" Kurt hissed, trying to grab her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she demanded, incredulous, "We are separated or do you not remember that from five whole hours ago?"

Kurt pursed his lips, visibly swallowing, "Carrie, please, let's talk. I...I made a mistake, I...I can't deal with us being separated. Please, come home with me. We can get the kids."

"So you cracked after just five hours, huh?" Mura glowered, "You let, what, nine years of marriage go down the drain for a ten minute f—k and you think you can just get her back?"

"Shut the f—k up! You have absolutely nothing to do with this!" Kurt snapped.

Mura suddenly laughed bitterly, humorless, "You know, if I had even the most MINISCULE idea you'd do this, I would have fought for Carrie. You don't even f—king deserve her!"

"Suck me, bitch, you didn't have the balls to try to have a relationship with her in the first place and now you're going to try to make a move now?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, clenching her ears. This was NOT going to be a love triangle, this was NOT going to happen, she was NOT going home right now.

Carrie wanted to yell when her cell phone rang. WHY? Taking it out of her pocket, she exhaled deeply...Hayato. Clenching her throbbing forehead, she answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, mom...everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, honey..." she assured weakly, "Is everything okay there?"

"Ah, well, Jack seems a little out of sorts without you...I thought maybe he'd calm down if he heard your voice."

Carrie grimaced as she heard her poor angel's cries in the background...they were always with their mama, they probably were confused. Exhausted, Carrie smiled some, "It's okay, honey, I'll...I'll come back and we can all just go home, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm not trying to be a bother, mom, really, I just thought-"

"Don't worry, Hayato...if your siblings are still awake, tell them to pack their things, I'm coming."

Clicking off, she stared at the device and pressed it to her lips. She couldn't stop being their mama, never. Not that she ever wanted to but this time she wanted to herself wasn't going to happen, was it? No, they...they needed her, at least.

Did they look alike to him? Would any blonde do? Pursing her shivering lips, she whimpered and cried one more time before she put up a facade for her babies...

"Carrie..." Kurt murmured weakly, reaching for her.

"Don't TOUCH me!" she hissed, jerking away, rubbing her eyes.

Mura frowned softly, "Care, you don't have to go back if you're not ready..."

"I can't abandon my babies, Mu" she whispered, "They...they didn't do anything. I'll always be there for them."

Mura frowned softly before narrowing his eyes at Kurt. Walking towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a smile, "If you need me, don't hesitate, okay? I'm here now."

Carrie closed her eyes partially as he gave her a soft peck on the lips, noting Kurt looked appalled and riled up. Whatever. A faint kiss on the lips wasn't doing his secretary doggy style on his desk. Picking up her bag, she marched towards her car sitting outside, unsure what to do...surely the kids would suspect something if she didn't show up with Kurt, right...?

Hating this to an extent she didn't understand, she threw the keys at him as he followed silently and climbed into the passenger side, leaning against the window. Kurt climbed into the driver, sticking the key in the ignition and calmly reversing out of the driveway. It was quiet for a nice minute before Kurt muttered, "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to...almost have sex with him to get back at me."

"You're more self-centered than I remember, Kurt" Carrie said heavily, covering her face, "All I've heard from you over the last few hours was 'me'."

"Regardless."

"Regardless, Kurt? Regardless of what?" she snapped, glaring at him as he stopped at an intersection, "I guess I'm a bad person because for a fleeting moment, yea, I was going to screw Mura. I was going to nail him good."

Kurt's eyes narrowed though they stayed on the road ahead of him as he put on the signal, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"You self-righteous prick" she laughed despite herself, "Really? There wouldn't BE a wrong if you hadn't introduced it, now would there?"

He hesitantly glanced at her, clenching the steering wheel tight, "...I...I want to work through this, Carrie. Let's...let's try to stop being angry."

For the love of all, she could have choked him. Let US stop being angry? "Kurt, I have not BEGUN to stop being angry with you, I don't know how I am able to sit in the same...UNIVERSE with you right now, I want to kill you so much. You think I'm going to just RECONCILE with you like that? What fairy tale are you f—king living in?"

She could have jumped out of the car, she was hopping mad. But his almost meek voice permeated her rage. "...Are we...divorcing?"

God, she would. It didn't even make sense, why he did this. Sure, people stopped feeling a certain way but that he could disrespect her that much...and...staring at him for a moment, she whispered, "Did you cheat while I was acting?"

"..._What_?"

"I left you alone a damn lot, Kurt, you had plenty of chances to do a lot of this."

He gawked at her, pulling in front of the Izumi home, "Carrie, this is...this is the ONLY affair-"

"HOW am I supposed to believe that? How? It's a lie and that could be a lie too!" she trembled, "Why? Why would you do this? Do you know how much I trusted you? I trusted you above anyone, Kurt, how...how could you?"

Kurt gaped wordlessly at her but didn't get a chance to reply, the kids rushed out. Carrie put on her beautiful smile, honed straight from Hollywood, and gushed, getting out of the car and holding the babies, giving them kisses and apologizing for leaving them. When everyone was packed in, she sat in the back with them, putting Emma in the front seat. She heard Emma ask Kurt if he was okay...

Divorce...

* * *

"What...what are you doing?"

Kurt slept in the basement last night...Carrie hadn't said anything but well, they obviously still needed some space. Thing was he didn't catch a wink and went off to work in a daze.

Joe ignored him hardcore, as if even acknowledging Kurt was detrimental. Victoria smiled at him and right now he couldn't stand to see her face. No, he knew it was on both of their behalves but...but he couldn't stand being right there with his sin. He supposed she should leave soon but...

The day dragged. He recalled before he got greedy that sometimes he would call his wife or have little text games with her. Sometimes they could even be together for lunch.

...What had he done?

Now, coming home late, exhausted after a pretty legitimately long day of work, he saw it:

His wife had put a day bed in their bedroom.

...She was sitting on it as if she intended to sleep in it. As if...she wasn't going to sleep with him anymore. Gawping wordlessly, Carrie brushed her hair, gazing out of the window it was seated under, she remarked, "I'm sleeping here, you'll sleep in the bed."

"...Why? Carrie-"

"We won't divorce for now is my opinion. You can very well be a dick and go against it but right now, I don't want to do that to our children" she interrupted, sounding callous, "When they're older, perhaps, they'll be more ready able to handle us being divorced but for now, we'll just continue on. I won't tell my parents what happened nor my family...and we won't tell the kids."

He gazed at her because there was a gigantic BUT sitting under the window where she was sitting. Carrie glared towards him icily, like she didn't have a single ounce of feeling towards him, "We're separated. I give you the freedom to go off and do whatever the hell you want with whoever you want but I guess I don't have to since you've already started. Just make sure not to be a dumbf—k and let our kids know anything about it."

"Carrie-!"

"That means I will not sleep with you, I will not have sex with you, I will not...ANYTHING like that with you. You got your wish, Kurt, now live with it" she said bitterly, curling under the blanket and turning her new lamp off.

He stared at her. It felt like his heart was suffocating him. He didn't...he didn't _mean _to. He was...he was an...an...idiot. Slouching off towards the bathroom, taking a short shower, he wandered back out, hoping she'd changed her mind or perhaps this was a dream.

...No. She was fast asleep and he had their bed all to himself. Staring at it, finding it almost vast and foreboding, he slowly climbed in and stared at the ceiling. Finding the minutes ticking away, he turned to look at her. He...had the freedom...? But did that mean she did too...?

...They were separated?

Covering his eyes, he quietly wept. What the hell, Kurt? Why are you crying? You weren't crying when you were deciding to have sex with Victoria, huh? Or when you thought that suddenly your life was too boring to deal with? Good job, your mid-life crisis wrecked everything. Bravo.

Where was monotony now, dumbass?

* * *

**End Notes:**

I Want You to Want Me is by Cheap Trick. I do not own it.

(This is the reason why in later chapters of Lessons in Life Carrie seems rather glum)


	26. Answers, Part I ElliNelly

**Chapter 1:** Questions

******NOTE TO THOSE WATCHING FOR HOW MANY SPECIAL PEOPLE CHANGE** UPDATE: I will be getting back to that in a bit. I may suggest watching Leave Out All the Rest for updates on that one rather than Chronicles as this is a bit of a dump fiction so you'll be getting updates for a lot of miscellaneous things. Thanks!

**Summary: **While cleaning up This Love and Jewel in the Rough I was reading my author's note and found...I'd mentioned my cruise and having gotten back from it. That was in **2009 **meaning This Love had to have been at least 2008-2009...so that's three or four years without 'answers'. As much as I wanted to level out the series (there's actually going to be MORE questions that arise here) but at least why they had divorced will be resolved. There's a few flashbacks from within Legacy, the series, from This Love and Lessons in Life and a lot of new ones. I realize that I didn't really put a lot down for how Nelly and Elli were as a couple. Some glimpses of that will appear.

**NOTE: **I no longer post "lemon" on FF dot net because psychos. You can find the fully unadulterated work on my Archive of Our Own link which is in my profile. That's where you'll find a majority of the lemons I did edit out (a majority are still up on ff though...). You can find a lot of 'info' or randomness on my tumblr as well where I am kazeblanca so if you're ever in need of a plug or want an instant question I lurk there quite a bit.

As always, enjoy.

* * *

"_You're so difficult, Ell. All I want is to make love to you and you barely want to even let it excite you."_

_Then Elli Yagami breathed heavily, having finished an impromptu 'encounter' with her husband. Nelly had been the initiating force and she'd tried to be the sensible one...but, well, he seemed to know better. Before Nelly, she concealed her sexual tendencies in that she had none, really. She knew what she was getting into marrying this man but she honestly didn't think he was that terribly attracted to her. But no, Nelly was...and he wanted it. He wanted it a lot and she wasn't sure that she was happy that, for whatever reasons, she was happy to oblige him. _

_She puffed her cheeks, looking away, "I-I get excited."_

"_Oh, believe me, I know...but you're just so damn stubborn about me wanting to please you, like there's something wrong with that" he scowled, sitting up on his side and elbow._

_Elli swallowed and pouted more, "I...it's embarrassing."_

"_To have sex with your husband?"_

"_No! To-to have sex at all!"_

_Nelly groaned and turned on his back, his eyes narrowing a bit, "...I might go sleep on the couch after I shower."_

"_Don't" she whispered, sitting up, "You do please me, Nelly, more than anything...it's still awkward for me, I'm not a hyper sexual person...but I don't want you to be upset with me. I don't want us to become like that, with you sleeping on the couch. I love you being beside me the most..."_

_He was quiet before sighing, giving her a kiss, "So cute...I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Tomoe Elli opened her eyes slowly, finding herself lying in the large bed in Gill's family mansion, all alone. Most likely her husband hadn't gone to bed last night. He rarely ever came to bed, after all.

Swallowing, she sat up and rubbed her face, distraught, disturbed. It was that same dream lately, of her and Nelly. Perhaps it was just a distraction from her loneliness. Nelly...he'd not left her lonely like this. But there was nothing to be done for that, was there?

Elli stood, walking slowly towards the expansive bathroom to bathe and dress for her excuse of a day. Perhaps she could ask to see her own son today...

"_Don't you...know me? Don't you know that I love all of my children and that there may be some reason you don't know that I would do such a thing?"_

"_No, I really DON'T know you, Elli. It seems I had married a complete stranger."_

"_That's a little harsh, don't you think?" _

"_Hardly."_

_I am the same woman I have always been!"_

"_Perhaps. Of course that just means the woman I married was someone that would cheat on me, deny my kids, and have more children with another man."_

"_What does THAT have to do with anything? I have a new husband and I have every right to start a new family with him!"_

"_Why did you stop loving me?"_

Faltering reaching for the diamond-style handle of the claw foot bath tub, she bit her lip, grimacing. Stop it, Elli. You keep thinking about that and it'll only be that much more painful. Stop thinking about that man, you've wrecked everything enough for him. Just...stop.

But when the butler came, informed her that Gill had left for the day and that Matthias would be preoccupied with tutoring, all she could do was remember.

* * *

"Yea! Get him, Kairi!"

Yagami Nelly stood on the sidelines, drinking a soda as he watched his grandson run up and down the field in his soccer match, currently attempting to steal from the other team. Kyo hadn't been able to make it, giving exams for the summer semester currently. God, HIS son was a teacher. The lunacy never failed to amaze him.

"Why'd we never play sports?"

Nelly blinked towards his twin brother, Yagami Koji, the fellow eating nachos, watching rather idly. "Uh, I guess we were too busy being...horrible?"

"_I _wasn't horrible until I was sixteen, thank you" Koji snorted, crunching, "Never mind, I probably would have passed out every match at Kairi's age, sheesh."

"And you know we found much better "games" later in life" Nelly joked.

Koji snickered, "I suppose."

Nelly sighed vaguely, leaning back. "...I'm feeling a little depressed again, dude. I mean, I...could try dating again but the effort."

"Well it certainly wouldn't hurt you" Koji scowled a bit, sipping his drink, "Besides, what effort? Every time we go out you get hit on."

He groaned, "Those women are like...teenagers compared to me though. As comfortable as I got with Eve the fact that she was younger than my youngest child still killed me inside."

"With the whole serum thing, age is definitely just a number now, Nell. I mean, God, we still look in our mid to late twenties at most. Forget that we're...really old."

"True...but considering our life experience as well... Like...we were around during the nineties, man, some of these girls weren't born until like three decades later..."

Koji smirked at him, "You just want to make up excuses, Nelly."

"...Maybe. As...as much as I dislike her, I...don't think I could ever have anything like I had with Elli with anyone else" he remarked faintly. "And don't think I'm trying to compare them, it's just...I...was happy. You know, before she blew up my entire universe."

"Believe it or not, I understand, futago. Thing is you can't continue to base why you're not moving forward on something from the past. I know you loved Elli and your marriage but that's frankly old news at this point. You realize your grandkids don't even really know her and we're watching one play soccer right now? Don't hold on..."

...Yea. It was true. Kamon, his oldest biological grandchild, was...eleven-years-old. So what was that...twelve years since they separated and divorced? Twelve years...

…Just why could he not forget about her?

* * *

_She'd scurried all the way home, her heart threatening to burst. It...it'd been the one thing she'd always wanted._

_Nelly had been out in the field, tilling the ground. It was pretty warm out so he'd shed his shirt, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He'd turned to face her as she called his name over and over..._

"_Nelly! Nelly!"_

"_Ell? Hey, baby, what's wr—ah!"_

_She'd thrown herself against him, hugging his neck tightly and kissing him. He'd seemed fairly alarmed. "W-woah, hey! I'm all sweaty and dirty and gross!"_

"_Oh Nelly" she sobbed happily, "I'm so happy."_

"_It's gotta be big for you to ignore how disgusting I am right now" he grunted, gingerly grasping her waist over her apron to gently push her away but still close to him. "What's up?"_

"_I'm pregnant...I-I felt strange these last few days so I saw one of the doctors and he said I'm pregnant!"_

_Nelly stared at her, wide-eyed. "...Pregnant? Like...like now?"_

"_Yes!"_

_She'd recognized then that a child may have been the last thing on Earth her husband wanted. But no, not her Nelly. A smile grew on his face as he picked her up, delighted, "Oh my God, that's so weird and awesome! I'm going to be a dad..."_

_While she'd been ecstatic during all three of their children, Jyun's pregnancy was the absolute height. All the planning she did for his nursery and all her appointments, Nelly was there. He...he surprised her with that beautiful maple crib, something so precious that he'd taken time to make between his breaks. She'd loved it...and loved him even more for being the sort of person to do something that special._

_Jyun was an absolutely beautiful baby...he looked...like his daddy? Or maybe..._

_...Maybe he looked like her._

"Gill-san?"

Elli stood outside the door of Gill's office as he worked on something, completely absorbed and unaware of her presence. If she could say anything about her husband it was his amazing work ethic. Never missed a day, never wasted time, never let the ball drop. With his work, that is.

He glanced over his shoulder, frowning, "...Is something the matter, Elli?"

"I...I wished to request permission to see Mathias. I haven't seen him in weeks and I have heard that his asthma has been acting up. I am a trained nurse, I'm perfectly capable of seeing that cleared up. Also, I would like just to be able to see my son."

Gill stared at her, his chin propped on top of his hands. "It's...improper for a son to grow attached to his mother."

Elli's eyes widened...before bowing her head a bit, murmuring, "I...I know that's your experience but...my children, I-"

"You can't compare your current life with the past" Gill reprimanded simply, turning away once more to continue his work, "...You remember what you wanted from me, correct? And what I wanted from you? Don't forget that, Elli. And don't start wanting more."

Her heart felt sick. All she wanted was a relationship with her child...what mother didn't want that? Why didn't he understand that his mother...

Bowing, she wandered out in a gloom and realizing that she needed...a break.

Going into her room, one she hadn't shared in nearly three years now, she found the coat Gill's step-mother had made for her. Elli liked loose comfortable things but the woman was all about heavy wools and hideous patterns. It'd do, she thought absently, pulling it on along with a head scarf and the large frame glasses.

Leaving used to be an issue when both society and the family cared about her actions. Well frankly it'd all gone down hill since that night at the event while she was pregnant with Matty. Bless Gill for keeping them from tossing her out on the streets for the humiliation...but she figured that was only because of the fact she was carrying his child. Even that was a moot point now. Gill didn't care about Matthias...and certainly not her. Only his campaign was of any vital importance...

The journey occupied enough time for her to forget she had nothing, not even a son or husband though by law she did. Living so far away had been another plot to distance her from her former life. Funny she'd still take the time and effort to go back.

Mineral didn't know her presence anymore. She walked past the bakery she would buy cakes from when she didn't make them herself, seeing the long time owner laughing with new customers Elli didn't recognize. Doug himself wandered out of the Inn, Ann by his side as the two chatted about something before the woman headed on up to now one of the oldest establishments in the metropolis, Jeff's Store.

Outside of that pizza place the children frequented as teens was Jyun.

Well, not Jyun...no, Jyun had named him Kamon.

"_You just want us completely out of your life, right? Kyo, Hoshiko, they're crushed. Dad, he was already depressed and then you come along, denying his kids."_

"_That's not it! I-..." _

"_What?Was I just about to get an actual ANSWER about why you left father?"_

"_...One day."_

"_One day. Well, when that day comes, good luck in getting me to listen."_

"_Jyun! I…I never want to hurt any of you."_

"_Too late. You know, I hated myself seven years ago. I knew that as children, we never measured up, never did anything that you really agreed with or…gave you anything you ever wanted."_

"_Jyun-"_

"_It wasn't enough that you practically beg me to get married when I had no desire to…and when I did, you don't even show up, you decline. And…I have two beautiful children, those grandchildren that you dreamed of…and you deny that I exist and in turn deny that they exist. I just...I just can't understand why or how you...you could do that to us."_

"…_I'm sorry I sent Kamon to crash your wedding. In reality, I just…kind of wanted to see you one last time. I thought I wanted to rub it in your face that you gave up on us-"_

"_Sweetie!" _

"…_I guess more so than my pettiness…I needed closure."_

"_Good bye."_

_Her baby's baby had waved at her that day, his living clone except for those crystal blue eyes. "Bye-bye!"_

Elli stared at him, that tiny little baby who'd transformed into a pre-teen, amongst the group he was with. It was an oddly nostalgic mixture that she accredited to the fact that the Yagami was all about family. There was Kyo's son. It was easy to tell, he looked like his father save for violet eyes. The short girl near him had to be one of Hoshiko's in spite of her wild dark purple hair and red eyes. Same for the boy next to Kyo's who looked just like his mother...

She knew Rosa's daughter Chika. Her grandfather, Hideyoshi Mark, was well talked about in the Tomoe household and the man carried her with him on various trips it seemed. Elli didn't see much of Rosa in her at all...she certainly reminded Elli of her grandfather Koji, though, just kind of silently blending in with the bizarre dynamic of all the cousins. There was a pink haired girl with Kamon but she had a feeling she wasn't a Yagami or anything else...

Oh darn, she stiffened, when whoever the girl was elbowed Kamon and gestured towards her. Kamon glanced in her direction...every last thing about him read Jyun, his demeanor, his gestures, even his posturing was a dead ringer for her oldest son.

He just stared at her blankly. She walked away.

"_For the love of all, Ell, really? Jyun is JUST 21, he hasn't even graduated from college yet" grumbled Nelly, lying on the bed on his stomach._

"_And he's still showing YOUR promiscuous habits! He's growing up now! He should be able to properly treat women and take a healthy interest in them AND form proper relationships. I want to see my children properly settled down!" she growled, pacing around their bedroom._

_Nelly simply yawned, sitting up on his elbow and watching her drably. "Baby, if Jyun's showing "my" promiscuous habits then you still have two or three more years to ride out of his whoredom."_

"_Ooh! He's your son, you should speak to him about this!" she threw up her hands in exasperation. "And talk to Kyo while you're at it! And-and Hoshiko! I can't believe we raised so many socially questionable children!"_

_He laughed, his brow raising, "Socially questionable, huh? I love my kids, I don't think anything's wrong with them having options. Maybe marriage isn't in Jyun's future. Or Kyo's. And hopefully Hoshiko's."_

_Elli pursed her lips at him, "You're really going to be like that? How would you have liked it if I had a father and he wouldn't let me marry you?"_

_Nelly grinned lazily, "Cried. But he'd probably have been right, you marrying a reformed party boy manwhore. Yagami-chan, what were you thinking?"_

_Sighing, she sunk down beside him and blinked languidly. "I want them all to have what we have, Neri, in one shape or form. Perhaps it doesn't have to be a normal nuclear family or any other variant of family but I don't want them off fornicating with everything that lets them or not associating with mankind at all in Hoshiko's case. And I...do want some grandchildren, you know?"_

"_Oh f—k. Why would you want to be called 'grandma'?" his nose wrinkled._

_Elli poked his side, "Because! ...I don't know, did you guys have grandmothers? I can't recall having met them in all the years we've been married."_

_Nelly frowned, "Mom's mother kind of disowned her or something. She was a bitch from what I remember though. Dad's mom we've seen like four times in our lives. She was a nice awesome lady but I guess dad gave her the ability to travel and she took it. Honestly I can't say if either of them are alive."_

"_Well, you remember Grandma Ellen, don't you?"_

_He smiled. "...Ah. I guess that's true, you have more loving experience for that. My grandfather was a frigid bastard and I don't think my dad ever even knew his father so I guess it just seems like old timer stuff to me."_

_Smiling as well, she rested her cheek against his chest and murmured. "I want them. I want to be able to bake cookies and tell them stories about their parents. I want to tell them how much I love them and cherish and spoil them."_

_Nelly smiled more, tender as he stroked her hair away from her face. "...You'll be a good grandmother, Ell."_

...She didn't...even know all her grandchildrens' names. Kamon and Bethany. Two out of what? Six, seven? A majority of those children over their were her baby's offspring and she didn't even know their names. Clenching her teeth, she rushed back to the train for seclusion. For seclusion from the fact that she left everything she'd ever desired behind.

From the fact that faced with the same decision that, for him, she'd do it all again.

* * *

"Kamon Seiichi Yagami!"

"I swear the only reason you guys gave us middle names was to give you more time to yell at us..."

Yagami Roomi glared as her only son wandered into the house, holding a tray of coffee and a bag of donuts. "You are _grounded. _I told you that you're not allowed to go out!"

Kamon pouted deeply, "But dad was the one that sent me out..."

Leering to where her husband was lying on the couch, deeply involved in his digital editing mode of photography for their magazine Ai, she groaned when he looked up. "You get my coffee?"

"Kamon's _grounded_, Jyun. Or did you forget?" Roomi demanded irritably.

Jyun took the donuts as well, handing his son a few... "I mean, I didn't really think grounding was necessary. He's a healthy boy..."

They stared at each other for a long few moments. After a while, Jyun blinked towards Kamon, "Go and think about what you did, you're grounded."

Groaning, Kamon slouched off towards the steps, "I don't think I wanna get married if you end up that whipped..."

"Whipped? I would think you'd have figured out by now your mother outnumbers both of us."

"Oh yea, true..."

Roomi glared at them darkly, watching Kamon disappear into his room, devoid of all entertainment at present. "You know, you're supposed to back me up."

Jyun rolled his eyes, drinking the beverage he'd sent Kamon out to retrieve. "I mean, he wasn't jacking off or anything bizarre like that. I'd just say it was a random curiosity."

"I will NOT have my barely out of elementary school son looking at porn, Jyun!"

"Regardless, grounding's not the answer...you're like criminalizing it. Sure, porn's not the healthiest media to portray sex but we've had the talk, it's not like he's going to go out and start moneyshotting women."

"JYUN."

Snickering, he used his free arm to pull her close as she gave him the angriest look... "I _know_ he's your _baby. _Unfortunately having faced the same aging process as a young man myself I can tell you that finding a random glimpse of some woman screwing with two guys is not going to be the end of it. Frankly, with the internet I was eighteen when I was twelve. But I was just curious then."

"And after it turned into _you" _she pursed her lips.

Jyun smirked yet not seeming to have much argument against that, rubbing her hip. "I told you I'd screw up a son."

Roomi pouted, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You have _not_. You're right in a way as I'm honestly not even sure if he went looking for it. It could have just been a popup and seeing porn that randomly would be kind of shocking to anyone. And you're also right that he's my baby and I DON'T want him going around 'moneyshotting' women."

"Well, do keep in mind he has _our _blood..."

She snickered, "True enough, our genes combined, we might have created a new brand of nymphomania."

Jyun chuckled and patted her back. "Don't worry about it. It's perfectly natural, our mother worried we'd be whores forever too...another reason I don't think Kamon was doing anything particularly plotted was Kyo and I hid our porn like the holy grail. She would have had us strung up in the square if she found the s—t we were into..."

Roomi smirked at him before frowning as he gazed off. He always did that whenever he talked of his mother. It was like even the sheer mention was enough to send him off, spiraling into a nostalgic past...

Then he pursed his lips, his eyes darkening with something she knew was sadness mulled over by anger. He always came back bitter and disappointed whenever he was sent there.

Kissing his lips softly, trying to soothe his pain, she stood to go prepare dinner. After an hour, she wandered upstairs to call Fujiwako and Kamon down to eat. Wandering past her son's room, she stood in the doorway for a moment and watched him lie on his stomach across his full bed, facing away. She could tell he wasn't asleep...perhaps gazing off into space.

...It wasn't the same, not by a longshot. She was just disciplining her child, trying to make an example of what wasn't necessarily appropriate. But then, who was she kidding? Jyun was right. In the future, when puberty set in, he'd find whatever he wanted anyway. Maybe she was just trying to hold onto her little boy for a bit longer...

Somehow she couldn't help but think of Elli and Jyun though. Tragic alienation between a man that adored and worshiped the ground his mother walked on and the mother that loved her son with no abandon prior to all this. How Elli could do it, she'd never know. Here she was, afraid to lose her son, and Elli had lost all three of her children. Roomi...Roomi didn't want that.

Taking a breath, she walked into the room and sat on the edge before reaching out to pull his hair away from his ear. He didn't flinch so he must've figured she was standing there. "...Travis just sent me the link, mom. I clicked it and...I mean, I shouldn't have watched it as long as I did but I wasn't like, 'let me track down some smut' or anything...sorry to let your expectations down..."

"You've done nothing of the sort...I'll let you off the hook this time but if I see any remnant of porn on the computer again you're going to get it" she scowled a bit.

"Deal" he smiled some.

Roomi sighed and leaned over to kiss his temple. "Just be my good little boy for a few more years, okay? I'm not ready to deal with the second coming of your father yet. For now, come down for dinner after you wash up."

He nodded. Wandering out, she jumped, finding Jyun standing outside the door, leaning with his arms crossed. Her husband smirked at her. "Getting soft, Yagami-chan?"

"Shaddup" she pouted, pinching his arm. "I just don't want him to think I'm unreasonable..."

Jyun smiled wistfully, "...I understand, Roo."

Fujiwako, thirteen going on fourteen or thirty, meandered out of her room while texting and not paying them any mind. Jyun snorted, snatching the cell out of her hands rather skillfully. "AH! Dad-dy!"

Jyun lifted it up far from her reach, poor Fujiwako having inherited her mother's height, gazing at the screen. "Who is 'Soseki'?"

"He's my lab partner, dad! Don't get all nutsy" she grumbled, jumping in a vain attempt to retrieve it.

Roomi propped her hands on her hips, giving Jyun a look. "If it's fine for Kamon to have female friends then it's perfectly fine for Fujiwako to have male friends, _Jyun_."

True to Yagami form, he gave her a sulky look before handing the phone back, grumbling as he walked down the steps. Roomi snickered, shaking her head. "Hypocrite."

"Soseki's not my type anyway" Fujiwako sighed airily, walking towards the stairs as well.

"Better stay that way too!" Jyun called.

Figures, Roomi sighed airily, all of them going to the table to have the meal she prepared. She appreciated that for as many reasons the kids had not to sit there with them and eat they still did...

Roomi...could not fathom why Elli let it go.

Kamon asked Fujiwako to pass him the pitcher of lemonade, refilling his glass before his blue eyes widened. "Oh yea, something weird happened today!"

Jyun blinked some at him, eating a bit of rice, "Weird?"

"I saw that lady from that fancy party we went to, dad. She was staring at us. I guess she was trying to recall where she might have remembered me from" Kamon shrugged.

Fujiwako, still texting even though she still chose to grace them with her presence, shook her head, "How's that weird? We go to parties with grandpa all the time so of course someone might recognize you."

"Yea, but she was all femme fatale secret agent lady though and left when Aurelia pointed her out to me. Besides, it wasn't a party mom, grandpa, or YOU were at" he stuck out his tongue.

She returned the gesture and Jyun cocked a brow. "What fancy party have I taken you to where your mother or grandfather weren't involved?"

Kamon seemed to be contemplating, oddly enough. After a few moments, he awkwardly shrugged. "Maybe I just made that up in my head. She just seemed familiar, the lady...I remember I gave her a clover."

Roomi's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

Jyun stared at him for some long moments as Roomi and Fujiwako wrote it off as a dream he may have had. He seemed just as prepared to accept that conclusion.

"...Do you mean a wedding? I told you to...find the woman in the big dress and bring her back?"

Roomi looked to her husband, stunned, before looking back to Kamon. His eyes had brightened as if the wheels were turning again. "Ah, yea, her! That lady! So it did happen!"

...What? Looking to her husband, Roomi found him staring at Kamon blankly. After a few minutes, he folded his hands and looked thoughtful. "...Kamon, you...do realize you were _maybe _a little over one year old when that happened, correct?"

"Really? Well, I think I thought she was a pretty lady or something."

"...Yea..."

Kamon munched thoughtfully before remarking: "Actually, who is she?"

"...Your grandmother" Jyun shrugged.

"...Oh."

Roomi attempted to redirect the conversation but she'd lost Jyun's attention completely. He seemed completely confused. Frankly she was too. Elli left her children behind, let the husband that loved her go, and went out of her way to deny them. Fine, if not for her Kyo-chan may have been dead but...

...For someone that purposely lost everything, why would she come back here?

* * *

Yagami Kyo hummed, his three-year-old baby girl stretched across his knee. She'd been fussy and Gwen was exhausted after a long day of cases so he took her while he graded papers. Bethany had been disgruntled about it but calmed and was now fast asleep. Kyo was going to settle her in her bed after he finished reading...but he got a projection video message request from his brother and sister. While sometimes they did that to goof off he got the odd idea this was important.

On his last couple dozen papers, he took a break and carried Bethany into her room. While he wouldn't have minded so much if she just stayed there until he went to bed he didn't want to wake her up. Smiling as she seemed content in her sleep, Kyo kissed her forehead and murmured a faint 'oyasumi' before returning to his office of sorts.

Tapping the screen of his phone to initiate the call, he blinked absently as his brother and sister appeared. Seemed like they were both working on things as well...

"So what do we gather the assembly for?" Kyo questioned dryly.

Hoshiko yawned, "I'd like to know as well..."

Jyun rubbed his brow and sighed, "...So none of your kids mentioned to you the 'femme fatale secret agent lady' following them?"

Kyo looked up, startled and Hoshiko scowled. "No, Miyako nor Akira mentioned being followed."

"Kairi didn't say a thing...should we call the cops or something?"

Jyun shook his head, "No...Kamon was telling me that it was mom."

...Eh? Frowning, Kyo slowly shook his head as well, "Does...Kamon even know what mom looks like? I mean, they weren't at the hospital when she was caring for me and dad boxed up all the pictures..."

"Well, the insane part is he mentioned her in conjunction with her wedding to Tomoe."

Hoshiko's brows furrowed. "Uh...what was Kamon during that whole thing? One, two...?"

"I told him that it's super unlikely he recalled her" Jyun murmured, "But then, that he does remember it at all makes me wonder..."

Hoshiko nodded slowly. Kyo scowled, "Why would mom be skulking around our kids though? Don't get me wrong, I'll eternally be grateful to her for saving my life so I can remain here with my family and all but...she's not exactly a welcome presence."

"I dunno. It's a free country" Hoshiko mumbled, "...I guess you're concerned about dad and her running into each other though, Jyun?"

Their oldest brother gazed off for a long time before shaking his head, "Dad and mom have had more run-ins than they should. Honestly, that's not what concerns me."

Kyo tilted his head and Hoshiko softly asked what did then...

"...I dunno but I...get the idea she'll be back."

* * *

"_...F—k, woman, hold on-"_

_...It might have been one of the last few legitimate intimacies they had. Before she knew and while she was able to love Nelly to her heart's content. They'd had a cookout at Koji's house. Her silly husband and his twin brother had a 'liquor pong' game. She was horrified, watching him drink absurd amounts of alcohol. All it took was a little more and he probably would have went into a coma. Or so she told herself. She had sat in his lap after previously rejecting the request to make sure his heart rate was okay..._

_With might have been stupid sense, he'd confessed he was too nauseous to drink. The game was over as far as she was concerned because Popuri, Koji's wife, had been the one to take over for the equally inebriated fellow. Exasperated, Elli had snatched the drink and chugged it for him before, in a moment of outlandishness, tossing the ball in his place as well. It went all down hill from there, Popuri taking a drink for Koji...while Elli despised drinking, something about that moment made it exciting and she immediately challenged Popuri who agreed haughtily. They...did finish the game so she was drunk out of her mind._

_Nelly groaned as she grasped the neck of his shirt, tugging him hard against her as she kissed him ravenously. He reached for air frantically before finally finding her wrists, holding them tightly and gently pushing her away. "Sweetie...you are so insanely wasted right now. Kissing you is getting me drunk again."_

"_Shuddup" she grumbled, reaching under his shirt and splaying her hands against his chest as she nipped at his neck._

"_Ell..." he whispered, his body leaning into her affections all the same._

_In what may have been an irony, Nelly always got a little flustered when she took 'the lead'. It was hyper rare, perhaps happening four times in their over thirty year marriage. His cheeks were slightly flushed as she pushed him onto his back, pushing his shirt up his torso to pace sultry little kisses from the base of his neck to the band of his shorts. She'd unbuttoned them, teasingly trailing her lips against his inner thigh... _

_He'd told her later it was ultra hot, cited that as far as their experiences would be one of his top memories. Surely Elli did remember the passion...she remembered all the passionate moments she'd had with that man. _

_But what she remembered most was waking up, finding him gone off to do farm work, and deciding to go do a little cleaning..._

_...And finding what had ruined her entire existence._


	27. Answers, Part II Elli Nelly

**Chapter 2_: _**Theories

**Author's Note:** After a very long time, my readers, we have the 'answer'...note that it may indeed blow your mind BUT maybe not, I'm pretty sure someone predicted it in a review once. However, don't be too 'that's _so dumb'_ because unfortunately it...does seem to happen. We'll talk about it in the end note XD Happy reading, loves. Ah yes, beware a TON of uncensored f-bombs...but then you're on the internet, you're used to it XP

For FF readers, there's not a whole lot of difference between this and the 'lemonier' version but it was a little more steamy so you can find the unedited version on AO3 (linked in my profile).

* * *

"_...Nelly? What's the-"_

"_P-please...Please help me."_

"_With what? Nelly, what's the matter?"_

"...It was unavoidable, Elli."

Tomoe Elli stood in the room with two men in white suits. She was taken back to that night with that negligent doctor that was willing to kill her son to hide his mistakes. They'd almost killed Kyo but Nelly...Nelly came to her in spite of it all.

"_I-I can't make this decision on my own, I can't, I need you. Please, you have to come, you have to tell me if there's no hope. You-you could fix anything. I was-I was useless in comparison, please, if you tell me there's no hope then I know it's the truth!"_

He...he came to her.

"_How dare you? How fucking dare you?!" _

"_I-"_

"_You shut the hell up and listen to me, Nerimaru Daisuke Yagami!You have every right to hate me. You and the kids and-and everyone in your family would be foolish NOT to hate me but when it comes to THEM? To my babies? To Jyun, to Hoshiko, to KYO, you bastard, you TELL me if ANYTHING is wrong with them! How DARE you keep the fact he had cancer from me?! What would you think if I kept something like that from you?! Under any circumstances?! You bastard!"_

"_Elli. Thank you for...saving...him."_

At...at...least he _came to her._

The doctor frowned at her as she just stared at them, unsure...if this was truly happening or if they thought this was an amusing joke. "...Please...explain again?"

Gill was sitting in the chair by the fire, his hands folded as he stared at his lap. The doctors looked to him as if they desired to be dismissed instead of explaining...instead of explaining... "Don't you look to him! Explain to me again!"

"...Miss, you're well aware his lungs were weak to begin with. Perhaps it had to do with the experimental treatment you received to carry him in the first place..." one of the doctor's finally drawled out, "We did all we could but...it was a severe asthma attack and he wasn't responding to our treatment. His airway closed and...there was little we could do."

Kyo...Kyo had been teetering into death. Even she was uncertain if she could save her son...but she did. She did because she knew. Years of experience, of being his mother, she knew.

And these..._bastards_ let her baby die because of an _asthma attack_?

"You can go" Gill suddenly said, rising from his chair.

No. This wasn't happening. This was an illusion she created. A horrible scenario she nursed to keep herself from craving escape. No, there was no way the son she had kept from her for the entirety of his life was now...

Her...husband, the man that allowed this, that allowed incompetence instead of his own mother care for their child, looked at her softly. "...I'm sorry, Elli."

"You're...you're _sorry_?"

Screeching, the whole entire situation reaching levels of surreal that were intolerable, she beat at his chest for all her body was worth. "You're _sorry_?! Why?! Why?! You let my baby die! You let my baby die for nothing! You let my baby die for _nothing_!"

No Nelly, Gill grasped her fists and scowled. "Elli, please...get a hold of yourself. This...this is why you shouldn't get attached to things. You...you didn't have the time to get attached to him. The sorrow...it won't linger this way."

Elli stared up at him, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. "Is that...is that what you...think?"

Her day didn't begin like this. It started when she found he'd actually come to bed for once. It lost it's meaning when she felt she might as well have been alone anyway.

She went back to Mineral to see if she could lurk a bit longer for something she couldn't have. Kamon appeared with that girl again that pointed her out, both just having gotten out of school. The boy called out to her 'grandma' and she crumbled just before she rushed off to weep in the park for a few hours.

She came home and her only caged joy was dead.

"...The sorrow _always _lingers, you bastard. The sorrow will _always _be there, DAMN YOU!" she shrieked, shoving away from him. "You let my baby die for absolutely _nothing _because of your own damn mommy issues! You let our son _die _because you don't know what a family or love or _anything _besides your own obsessions are! Damn you!"

Rushing to her room, tripping and choking on the air snatched from her baby, she tore a suitcase out of the closet. You have nowhere to go, you burned every bridge you ever helped create. You...

...You did this...

* * *

"You did _what_?"

Yagami Jyun glared at his only son as the boy mixed himself a glass of orange and pineapple juice. He shrugged, taking out another glass for Aurelia's milk. "She was lurking around again so I thought I'd call out to her. I thought she might say something but she just ran off again."

"Kamon, I-"

Jyun wasn't prepared to say much. If he were honest he'd want to tell his son he should not associate with that woman. She'd wrecked their family before he was even born so he wouldn't know the pain she'd caused. Jyun recognized like the nearest person that yes, his mother assessed what was wrong with Kyo in a heartbeat whereas the other doctors were going to have them pull the plug to cover their own negligence. That got him more riled up than anything she'd done, frankly. But the matter still persisted: she'd cheated on their father, denied them, and now she was lurking around their kids for some reason. Jyun didn't want them to have a thing to do with her. She'd made her choice long ago.

Alas, Kamon looked at him with Roomi's eyes. He was getting older but a beautiful innocence still resided behind them. "She's still our grandma, right? I mean, she didn't unborn you or anything so the fact that she's your mother hasn't changed either. I love ya', dad, but if mom did do something mean to you I'd probably still love her just as much too. I'm sure she did something horrible for us not to know her but sheesh, she's back now, right?"

Jyun stared at him, wide-eyed, as either his naïve or beyond wise son wandered into the living room with the glasses.

...But _why_? Why was she back? Why after all this? Did she forget what she'd done to them?

Jolting when his phone rang, he sighed and shook his head. Whatever. Opening the visual, he blinked as the screen expanded to show Kyo and Hoshiko. He frowned, finding the two appeared...confused.

"Something wrong...?"

"You're not watching the news, huh?"

Jyun shook his head, "...No. Why?"

Kyo sighed, navigating something on his screen. A paused video appeared between their two images of a newscaster. Jyun frowned, tapping the sideways triangle.

"Tonight, it comes to our attention that Mayor Tomoe Hamilton's grandchild, Tomoe Matthias, passed away sometime this evening."

Jyun's eyes widened...eh?

"Reports say he died of a severe asthma attack due to weakened lungs. In a joint statement Tomoe-san's son issued, the family is in a state of mourning and the mother has taken a sabbatical to a distant island with a close relative."

...What? Jyun gaped, closing the video. "Okay...first off..._asthma_? I'm not belittling the poor thing's suffering but asthma is nowhere near a predicament as it was. Mother could treat asthma with her eyes closed!"

"Seriously" Kyo snorted lightly, "It seems way fishy...I mean...we never met him or anything but I'm...still kind of sad for him. I guess that's stupid, huh...?"

Hoshiko shook her head and Jyun sighed, "...Maybe we were against how everything went but...that had nothing to do with him. He...was our brother."

Silence collected amongst them for a second before Hoshiko cleared her throat. "...Secondly, mother would..._never _go on a sabbatical, especially if her child died. I know she pulled a 360 on us but as a mother I'll tell you that that's not how that works."

"Uncle Stu is all the way in Hong Kong so that seems like a stretch" scoffed Kyo. "...So where is she?"

Jyun frowned...they had a litany of relatives they had little knowledge of on their mother's side. It...could have been possible she'd gone to them for solace. Just...why did he doubt that?

_'She's back now, right?'_

* * *

"Reports say he died of a severe asthma attack due to weakened lungs. In a joint statement Tomoe-san's son issued, the family is in a state of mourning and the mother has taken a sabbatical to a distant island with a close relative."

Yagami Nelly sat on his couch, watching the screen. It was like watching a movie. Little to nothing that reporter said made a lick of sense or could be true.

...He had a hard enough time believing she'd let her child pass away. No. He'd gone to her knowing if anyone could save their child or know that it was indeed his time, it was Elli. For years he'd watched Elli treat asthmatic children in her care tenderly and thoroughly. She found whatever regiment she possibly could to make their lives as easy as possible.

Elli had a few aunts still alive as a result of her step-father in South Korea. Alas, those women had never accepted her. Stu was in Hong Kong...her mother had had no close ties. She had no parents left, she had no 'close' relatives. So no...no, that was hard to believe too.

...It was hard to believe that after all this time he still thought she'd come to him. Nelly swallowed hard when his doorbell rang. Harder still that she actually did.

Standing, he stared at the barrier between him and a past that hurt him so profoundly he still woke in tears to this day. That woman dug a hole so deep in his life he'd never found his way out of it. How the hell could she come to _him _in her sorrow when she shattered him to pieces?

Nelly sighed gravely after a moment, wearily walking towards the door. Because everyone knew that you'd never be the person to throw someone under the bus. Even the woman you loved even now despite all her transgressions...you weren't going to leave her alone in her hurt like she did you because...because you knew. Not like that pain even compared to what she was probably going through. If Kyo had died, he'd have died a long time ago too.

Turning the knob, he stared down at the figure on the other side, trembling in the early Spring air. Her face was hot, red and swollen, a suitcase in her hands. Nelly breathed out. "...Hey."

"H-hi" she whispered, broken.

"...What's going on? The news said you were on sabbatical with close relatives."

Elli's lip shuddered, "...If that's what they want the world to think of me. They've already turned me into enough of a monster so why not?"

"Well frankly you're still standing here with a suitcase in your hands."

Breathing out heavily, she stared at him hopelessly. "...You have...every entire right to reject me right now, Nelly...but...but if you can find it in even a tiny part of your heart, could I...could I just...stay here long enough to get my head on straight? I won't...I won't burden you, you won't even know I'm here...please...? I...I really have...nowhere else to go..."

Nelly looked away, rolling his eyes upwards, a tad exasperated. Koji would _maim _him. 'You're letting you ex-wife stay at your house for WHAT possible reason, you idiot?'. His kids, they'd flip out too...grimacing, running his fingers backwards through his bangs, he shook his head. No...this didn't have to do with them. This...this didn't have anything to do with anything. He was...just helping someone out. Even if that someone was his ex-wife...

"That'll be fine."

Bowing lowly, she rasped, "T-thank you..."

...Oh boy, what the hell was he doing?

* * *

"You act like I don't know you."

Nelly pursed his lips, swirling a glass of bourbon as he sat in Doug's with Koji. His 'older' twin had responded to the news that Elli was currently sleeping in their old bed in Hoshiko's room rather...calmly. He just continued drinking his Smirnoff, glancing out the window as a light drizzle fell outside.

"Well duh. Just I expected you to be a little more...vocally enraged about it."

Koji sighed, "I probably should be."

Leaning forward against the counter, he tapped the glass against his lips as if in thought, his dark eyes half-closed. "It struck me while I've been watching the news these past days...official autopsy reports have been released and Elli's son's funeral is tomorrow..."

Sipping gingerly, he murmured against the lip, "I've seen her husband on the news and it's like the guy is talking about the weather. I couldn't help weep when bad things happened to my children. I don't think it makes me less of a man, it just shows how much I love them completely. But...if Kei, Kae, Rosa, or Miru died...I wouldn't be anymore use to society. I'd just be a lifeless mess and he's...acting like it's just a mighty big inconvenience. His own child...and...as much as I despise her for all she's done to you, if I had to put up with that kind of spouse I'd run away as well."

"And...you don't think it's pathetic that I...caved?" Nelly mumbled.

Koji shook his head, "You're a big boy, Nerimaru. That, and as cold ass as you pretend to be sometimes, you'd never turn her away."

"Somehow I resent that..." Nelly sulked before tapping the bar, signaling the tender for a refill. "...You said you heard the funeral is tomorrow?"

"Yea..."

…She'd kept her part of the deal, she hadn't bothered him once. That was, however, because she'd been like him when the woman separated them: she never left her room. Nelly took a deep breath, having returned home to prepare a light vegetable broth for himself only to find he'd fixed a platter for her. Holding the tray, he stood outside the door and stared for a long moment. This is too involved no matter how kindhearted you are, Nelly. This was nonsense in a way.

...Why can't you keep yourself from the nonsense?

Opening the door slowly, he cleared his throat, "Elli...?"

Just one gigantic lump in the bed they'd shared over a decade ago, the woman didn't even stir. Nelly knew she wasn't asleep, he could just sense it somehow. Biting his lip, he sat down on the edge, setting the tray on the nightstand. "Um, hey...you...you should eat something. I know it's difficult but starving isn't the answer."

"I'm fine..." she whispered.

"Well still...here, I...I made a light broth. I...I know you're not _pregnant _but I know you also could manage to keep this down when..."

Nelly trailed off in horror when she started sobbing hard. Oh hell, you idiot. Mention _pregnant_, why don't you? "I-I'm...I'm sorry, that's...that's not...really appropriate right now. I'm sorry...uh, j-just if you want it, of course. Just...just talking outta my head, my bad."

Perhaps it was surprising but she surfaced, her brunette hair a tousled mess, her face puffy, the skin around her eyes disturbingly sullen. He...couldn't imagine what she was going through. Awkwardly handing her a tissue box, she sniveled and thanked him lowly. Perhaps pressing it, he handed her the soup as well. The woman stared at it before finally picking up the spoon and dipping it shallowly. Sipping it, she actually smiled...it was weak, vague... "It was...always nice to at least have this when the kids wouldn't let me hold anything down..."

Swallowing, he just nodded stiffly and looked away for anything than that moment. Gnawing his cheek, he drawled, "Uh...Matthias...? His...his funeral is tomorrow..."

Elli paused. Looking up slowly at him, she stared emptily. "They kill him early then bury him soon, right?"

"I..."

"Thank you for telling me..." she murmured, "I'll...I'll go...for the closure, no matter how nonexistent that closure is."

He could only nod. She barely finished the bowl before curling back under the covers...Nelly had to leave before he offered something insane like he'd go with her tomorrow. That wasn't his fight...

...Then, none of this was supposed to be his fight. Taking the tray, he cleared his throat and whispered a faint 'good night' before starting to take his leave.

"...Nelly?"

He stopped, frowning over his shoulder. "...Yea?"

"...Nothing. Never mind."

With a creased brow, he nodded once and closed the door behind him. Nelly wasn't sure what he was to do with this. Maybe tomorrow Elli would reconcile her husband's bitterness and move back to the Tomoe mansion. Then he'd move on like this never happened.

* * *

_Ha...marrying a younger man. Who'd have thought? _

_Elli had just smiled, raising a brow as Nelly stood around with his brothers, laughing and drinking champagne. She'd been speaking with Popuri and Jill before the two ventured off...Stu had been there but had run off with his friends. Her little brother..._

_She'd yelped when her husband appeared behind her, hugging her waist. Nelly smiled and kissed her cheek warmly. "...Still can't believe I have a wife. The universe wasn't expecting this."_

_Snickering, she held his hands carefully, flustering. "...Well, I'm sure the universe would have imploded with us merely being together by now if it wanted to."_

_Nelly laughed, turning her around to face him. He'd been so adorably handsome, the white sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows underneath a pinstripe black vest. Just two years older...she was actually older than Shin, his oldest brother. But that was just...a matter of years._

_He kissed her warmly, purring against her ear, "So I get to take your womanhood tonight, hmm...?"_

"_Is that all you can think of?" she sighed, rolling her eyes a bit._

_Laughing again, he shook his head, "Can't help it, lady, this is the longest bout of abstinence I've had since I was a teenager. You're...very special."_

_Blushing at that, she tapped him chidingly, "I hope you know it won't be...tantric."_

"_We'll see about that" he grinned, winking. "How else am I gonna put some babies in there?"_

"_Baka."_

_He'd just smiled, taking her hand. Her...darling husband. The priest had looked at them and said there was something absolutely special about it, their relationship. Nelly had seemed to beam over this claim. It just confused her silly..._

_...He was right though, that priest. And...not in a good way._

* * *

"Or not."

Nelly glowered sulkily at his sons. It was these situations where he wanted to smack them silly because they made him feel like the child being scolded, both men sitting across from him at the restaurant, their arms crossed and giving him 'the look'. "Brats. You only know that look because of me."

"Yea, well, you gave it to us when we needed it and now we're giving it to you because _you _need this: mom should not be staying with you dad, especially for almost two and a half months" Jyun scowled.

Groaning, he stared into his cup of black coffee idly. It was odd but he felt he probably should have made the odd gesture to attend that funeral with Elli. Maybe things would make a lot more sense right now.

He'd just been working in the fields when she came back. She seemed pretty solemn and collected for someone that just buried their child. The second thing Nelly had noticed was that she had more suitcases. Thus proving that this arrangement was too awkward and bizarre, he didn't even think it was his business to ask _why_. Did that prick actually kick her out or something? Did she leave him? Wouldn't be the first time, after all.

With that line of thought Nelly just figured he'd ignore it. No need clawing at existing wounds. Elli didn't say anything and disappeared into her haven. And yea, that was...two and a half months ago? No sign of Gill and certainly no sign that she considering what her next steps were. Hell, he'd been horrified to come home and find she'd done laundry and cooked dinner.

Horrified. No, that wasn't the word in the slightest. "Horrified" would signify some kind of fear over the course of events unfolding. Perhaps a little, maybe. No, what sent him to stay over at his brothers or on hour long drinking binges was the fact that his wife was in his home, cooking and cleaning again. What made him wretch was that he didn't have a wife. He had a woman in his house that chose to cheat on him, divorce him, marry another man, and have his child then turn to him in the end. That same woman was acting like the wife that left him. Horrified? He could deal with horrified. He couldn't deal with the fact that this woman was in his house acting like she hadn't done a thing wrong.

"Dad, no one is going to think badly of you if you just kick her out" Kyo replied. "There's a limit to things and she's pushed it far enough. She either needs to go back to her husband or get another place to live."

Lifting the mug to his lips, Nelly took a drink. She took his absolute breath away when, after several long hard years, she kissed him so passionately by their son's bedside. Her body still molded against his so perfectly. For the love of God, why? He wanted her back for so many days after that that when it finally kicked in that nothing made sense and she still wasn't going to return, he wanted to give up. Why on Earth would he want her to return? He didn't want it now because it was just convenient. He was just a convenience. She could conveniently come in and judge how he lived after her, judge the woman he might have moved on with or even how he chose to hate her. 'Don't you know me'? Who the hell would ask something like that after cheating on them?

"Um, Earth to dad?"

Looking up to the only things she'd left him that didn't make him want to scratch out his soul for being that confoundedly weak to her ploys, he smiled somewhat. "...Don't worry about me. I'll deal with it in time. I just know that if losing a child felt anything close to how I felt about your cancer, Kyo, then I...I'll deal with her while she's getting her situation straight."

Kyo grimaced, bowing his head and staring at his fingers. Jyun seemed less stricken, somehow. "You really don't look good, dad. If it's a matter of where she can stay then I'll gladly just pay for her to have a room at the inn. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Yes. That was perfect. Not horrified. Suffering. He'd been suffering, coming home and finding she'd done laundry and cooked dinner. That's what their life had looked like. His adoring wife that worked and came home to dote on their children and him. She took that from him. How dare she make him suffer an illusion now?

"...I'm not suffering, Jyun, promise. If anything I barely notice her presence."

Jyun's dark eyes narrowed while him and Kyo exchanged a look. Probably because he'd sputtered out absolute bullshit.

...He'd...tolerate. But the more he saw her, the more he considered her presence and her absence and her actions, the more he wanted to know:

...Why did she stop loving him?

* * *

"_So you're staying with your ex-husband."_

_Tomoe Elli stood beside her husband, staring at the picture of Matthias. It struck her that she hadn't seen him in two or three months. He'd grown bigger and his hair had grown out a bit. Something about the image they'd chosen choked her. Nodding under the black veiled hat she wore, she stared down at her feet. People were staring at her, most likely with reproach. Whatever. They were right: she had run. And yes... "Yes. He's been kind enough to allow me to stay with him."_

"_I always imagined you'd find your way back to him."_

"_...It's not like that."_

_Gill tugged his cuff links, his blue eyes closing some. "You're the summation of what you labeled 'my mommy issues'. I saw you drinking tea alone and thought I'd speak to you. What it dribbled into is, horrifically, an Oedipal complex of a sort."_

_Elli swallowed at his choice comparison. "Is that what you think?"_

"_Surely. You were never in love with me, Elli. I was a proper distraction during a midlife crisis of some sort and the only one becoming infatuated was myself."_

"_Were you ever infatuated?" she challenged quietly, "It seemed more like a marriage of convenience."_

_Gill scoffed, "More like you couldn't handle the requirements of being a wife in our family. Perhaps you're used to a lot of different things but that was precisely how I was raised after my mother passed."_

"_Did you ever consider that what drew you to me was the affection you lost along with your mother? You know, since you have an Oedipus complex with me."_

_He shot her a sideways look. "...Perhaps. In the end I must've meant absolutely nothing to you for you to take our son's death and return to your beloved 'Nelly's' side."_

"_I told you-"_

"_I told you when we had all those treatments that you were required to bear me a son...in reality, I just wanted you to have my child. When you were...intimate with me, I could feel no matter how you hid it that you felt no passion for me. In those off cases where you were, I knew that your mind wasn't on me..."_

"_Stop."_

_Gill wasn't hearing it. "You'll never know how infuriating it is to hear the wife you love murmuring the name of another man in her sleep. I thought you'd be devoted to me when I gave you a probable way to get out of that relationship you seemed to dread. I thought you'd love me. But then you ran off any instant Nelly was involved. Or, when carrying my child, declare for the masses your intense jealousy about a bond that no longer existed because he'd moved on."_

"_...Did you keep Matthias from me as payback?"_

"_I kept Matthias from you in hopes that you'd realize you loved me as well. That he's gone and you've left just proves to me that we had nothing."_

"_Gill-"_

_Folding his hands behind his back, he gazed off, "Whatever reason it was you left your husband, it'd do that you forget it. That red thread romantics are always gushing about? That's wrapped around you both so tightly I had no purpose to even try cutting it. That man is your husband and I want a divorce."_

"_**You're just tired of me. Or…maybe I wasn't really meant to be forever, right? I was just the guy that came in after his death and comforted you…"**_

Elli frowned, sitting on the porch of the farmhouse. Maybe...maybe in the very beginning. She had loved Ishikawa Tsumaru for years and he'd never noticed. And if he did, he didn't take the time to remark on it. He just didn't feel the same. While she'd comforted herself to elevate him to being too devoted to his calling, she knew he loved Jill. Nelly...Nelly never hid his affections for her.

She smiled some for the first time in what felt like ever, recalling his 'proposal'. _"Forget all the wooing and the dating and the things that complicate everything. Marry me. I may not know your middle name or how old you are or when your birthday is or really anything about you, but I know I could make you happy." _

...Her love for Tsumaru was genuine. But her love for Nelly was so beyond that it maddeningly paled in comparison. And it...it made her sick. No, Gill...Gill was the comfort. He'd failed.

No, Elli, you tramp: you'd failed. Gill loved you in his own twisted little way and you were the one that messed that up too. How many men were you going to leave in your destruction?

She watched Nelly as he shepherded his sheep and cows around the field. Sometimes she used to help him. But she noticed that expression on his face when she cleaned or prepared dinner like the old days. It wasn't definable and it made her nauseous. While she didn't know what to call it she knew it was because he hated her.

The absolute sorrow surrounding her prior Matty's death made her oblivious to everything. However, as things started to refocus, she couldn't help notice things...like one, she was sleeping in their bed. How she noticed troubled her...the left side of the bed where she slept for three decades still had a bit of her impression left. She'd even subconsciously rolled into it's groove.

It was such a simple, subtle thing. So what? Maybe he just wanted a new bed...but on the premise of laundry, she went into the room they'd shared. He was sleeping on Kyo's old bed. The mattress seemed brand new but...why?

Obviously, Elli, obviously.

...His life seemed to have stood still.

The girl...he'd confessed those years back that she'd disappeared and never returned to him. God, she did try to give him a sympathetic expression. She wanted to. But hearing that...that he hadn't found someone to replace her gave her unending relief. That...still seemed to be the case, she hadn't seen anyone come in or out of the house yet. He did leave though and wouldn't come back for days...

Elli swallowed hard as he came by her on the steps, not even really acknowledging her presence. He was sympathetic and caring for about a month...but it was hard to mask how much she'd hurt him, she could feel that much.

...What could she do?

After maybe fifteen minutes he returned, showered and dressed. Springing down the steps, he pulled on his light jacket in a fluid motion. It seemed he was going to just leave but suddenly paused. Looking over his shoulder at her, he drawled, "...I probably won't be back tonight. You don't have to...cook anything for me."

Because he hated that. "Okay."

"If any of the hands are looking for me, tell them I'm at Button's tournament."

"...Button?"

Nelly's brow creased as if she should...know this affection. However it must've dawned on him and he cleared his throat, "Miyako, Hoshiko's youngest daughter."

Elli nodded slowly. "Tournament...?"

"She's in a number of martial arts. She's doing karate right now."

Internally she groaned. Karate? Nelly stared at her for a few uncomfortable seconds before muttering, "...The kids can't make this one so I don't think it'll be an issue if you wanted to go. Usually Koji goes but he's got to do some over time at work."

Startled, she looked up at him. "...Really?"

"It's up to you."

It was a welcome offer, one she wasn't sure why he even made but she accepted. Dressing discreetly just in case someone did choose to show up, she followed him. It was a newly developed area of Mineral, one that just used to be flat dirt land. It had a number of stores and buildings. It felt foreign in a way...they walked into a massive building and down a flight of steps, like entering some secret club. It felt odd...

Nelly smiled suddenly and waved. Elli followed his line of sight and was somehow thrilled and mortified. It was the short little girl that was with Kamon that day. So her name was Miyako...

...She was so tiny! Weren't they afraid she could be injured? Elli cowered a bit as the girl skipped over to Nelly, gushing about something. Nelly laughed and petted her hair, saying 'gambatte' before she walked back over to the line with a bunch of boys and a handful of girls. Kneading her hands, she scowled a bit. "...Isn't it...concerning? What is she, five? Six?"

"Eight."

Her brows creased in horror. "...Why...is she so..._small_?"

Surprising her because she figured he'd never smile towards her again, he gave her the teeniest little lip curl, shrugging. "I'm thinking there was a short gene in Julius' family. She is kind of undersized, even her younger brother Akira is taller than her..."

...Akira. That was the brown haired boy. "...I take it Hoshiko wouldn't let her do this if there was cause for concern?"

"Mm. Button is quite good" he agreed simply, walking towards the bleachers where a large crowd of people were gathering.

She carefully sat near enough to him but far enough away that she wouldn't make this too weird. Well, too much weirder. It was a strange situation, the two divorced grandparents coming to watch their grandchild compete. Looking to her side, she wondered how it would have been had she not found out. Would they be here together gleefully cheering for 'Button', going home together to gush over her...

Pursing her lips, she looked to the mat as two children bowed respectfully to each other, preparing to clash...she wanted everything back. She wanted to have everything the way it was. She didn't want her children to rightfully despise her or the sincere love of her life to only be able to tolerate her presence because of a tragedy. She wanted to know all of her grandchildren.

...Her comforts...had failed her tremendously.

* * *

"Woah, for real?"

"Yep."

Kamon elbowed Aurelia, snatching a bread stick from the bag before she grabbed another. Shimizu Miyako scowled a bit, sitting across from him, Akira to her left side having stromboli with Kairi beside him. Her grandfather had sat somewhat beside the woman in his company and she randomly recalled she looked a lot like that woman that had been 'stalking' them. Describing the situation, Kamon shockingly reported that that was their parent's mother. "If our grandma is alive why hasn't anyone mentioned her before?"

"Got me. My dad was almost livid with me when I told him the second time I saw her I called out to her. Guess she pissed off the great Yagami family" Kamon drawled, sipping a glass of lemonade.

Kairi yawned, reaching out and starting to eat his massive stack of cheese bread. "Anyone else been told not to go to grandpa's house for, like, _ever_?"

"You're right" Miyako snapped her fingers, "Maybe her and grandpa got back together!"

Akira rolled his eyes around, rubbing the scar across his cheek. He always did that when he was nervous. "...Maybe we should ask him?"

"Why not?" Kamon agreed, "Our parents said to stay away but I don't do any sports so I only get to see grandpa like one day out of the week if we go to dinner night. I should be able to visit."

Kairi pouted, "You just don't care if you get in trouble!"

Kamon looked off out the window, his blue eyes half closed. "...I respect my parents a lot, dummy. Just...grandpapa's always been alone."

They all fell silent to that. Miyako pondered if they were just dumb and overthinking this. Alas, it was true. Grandpa Nelly lived all by himself...she tried to go over and be with him as long as possible but she did always wonder 'why?'. Resolved, she nodded. "Yea, we should go over and check things out."

Aurelia raised a brow at Kamon, "I guess you're ditching me, huh?"

"You can always come. Or just go and see if my mom needs any help with filing at Ai until dinner" he shrugged.

"Yea. I feel like this is something you guys will have to deal with...I shouldn't intrude" she remarked. "I'll see you when you get back."

He nodded and they all paid their tabs, exiting 'The Wall'. People around them kind of stared...once Miyako had heard a couple of busybody housewives whisper degradingly that their parents were 'horrendously negligent'. Why? Because they were allowed to walk around? Plenty of other children walked around without supervision. Mineral wasn't really known for it's violence, after all. Another time she heard them whisper that the children from their family always seemed 'severely mature too early'. Miyako had never noticed...but figured that on the whole perhaps they just went through a lot more stuff. No one had time for them to be immature...

Walking into the Yagami farm after Kairi went and asked his mother if he could take Bethany out for a few, they weren't surprised to find their grandfather working in the field as usual. What was surprising was the woman sitting on the porch, watching him...

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Bethany called, delighted, scurrying towards him.

Nelly's eyes widened as he looked up from where he was watering. Clearly startled, he set the pail down and walked towards them, kneeling to accept Bethany's zealous embrace. "Hello, beautiful..."

They all gathered before him and he stared at them blankly, Bethany still in his arms. "...Well, um, I'm glad to see you all have communed for some reason but to what do I owe this visit?"

"Just checking on you" Miyako nodded.

He smiled awkwardly, shifting Bethany to his other arm. "Well, that's nice of you guys...uh, but I'm sure your parents didn't want you to come by..."

"Well, we're investigating too" Akira announced.

Kairi punched his arm, shushing him. Miyako rolled her eyes a bit and Kamon looked at his nails idly, "Word on the street is secret agent lady is here."

"Word on the street, huh?" Nelly smirked. "...Well, it's true somewhat."

Gazing off for a moment, he took a breath and waved them to follow him. Leading them towards the stoop, Miyako could see clearly that this was indeed Uncle Jyun, Uncle Kyo, and her mama's mother...

...Sort of?

The woman was astonished as Nelly cleared his throat. "...Elli, these are...a majority of our grandchildren. I hear you've had a few run-ins with Kamon but this is Jyun's son. Next in line here is Miyako, whom you saw yesterday at the karate meet. This is Akira, Hoshiko's baby. This is Kairi, Kyo's oldest child...and this special lady here is-"

"Bethany" she said with a soft smile, "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you at the hospital."

Bethany shyly buried her face into Nelly's shoulder and he blinked towards her slowly. "...Oh yea, that's right..."

Holding his hand out, Nelly said, "Kids, this is your mommy and daddy's mother, Elli...and, uh, if you love grandpa you'll feign ignorance that this ever happened with your parents."

Elli smiled at them, standing and bowing. "...It's nice to finally be properly introduced to all of you. You're all beautiful..."

They bowed awkwardly, not really knowing how else to respond. It was still...weird. And somehow it seemed like it'd be inappropriate of them to ask if she was returning here as their grandpa's company in the current situation. Alas, folding her hands before her, their...grandmother tilted her head. "...Your parents always loved a good batch of chocolate chip cookies. Would you like some?"

"Oh, that's o-" Kamon started.

"Shut up" glared Kairi, muttering under his breath.

Elli's eyes widened and Nelly chuckled lightly."Why don't you guys help me work while your grandmother does that, hmm?"

They nodded slowly...but Kamon gestured Miyako closer, whispering, "I'm not saying to go because you're the only girl or anything but as second oldest I think you'd be the best at getting some information out of her."

Miyako nodded in agreement and pretended to excuse herself to the bathroom...once inside, she found the woman taking ingredients out of the cabinets, humming lightly. She seemed rather at home...but was that because grandpa hadn't changed anything since she lived there or because she was living there now?

Elli looked up and smiled at her. "Oh, did you need something, Miyako?"

"No, just...thought I'd see if you needed help."

"Ha, your mother despised the kitchen, you know? I don't think she asked me to show her how to cook anything until she was...quite a bit older" Elli laughed softly, putting cups of flour into a large bowl.

Miyako blinked. "...Mommy's cooking is pretty good, I wouldn't have known any different."

"Mm, 'mommy'" Elli murmured. "...Your grandfather, he said that a 'majority' of you are here. Who else is missing?"

...Oh. Miyako pursed her lips and looked around, hoping Akira hadn't wandered in. "...Well, we have an older sister. Kaori..."

Elli started cracking eggs, frowning, probably noting the change in tone. "...And Kaori, she's...?"

"They sent her away to some school because she was crazy" Miyako murmured, "Did you see the cut on Akira's cheek? That's from her pushing him down the steps."

The woman stared at her, blanched. "...Oh..."

"Mama said she might be back one day when they have her re...habil...tated but I dunno if I want that" Miyako admitted.

Elli seemed troubled, alas, visibly gulping as she rolled balls of cookies. "...I see."

"...Um, grandmother?"

"...Yes?"

"Are you staying with grandpa forever?"

The woman stared at her with eyes that indeed reminded her of her mother's before smiling softly. "I doubt it, dear. I...I've sinned."

* * *

"I just lost my son...why...why can't I feel I lost him?"

Elli rested her cheek against her raised knees as she sat in bed, miserable. It wasn't as if she didn't feel he was gone, that she'd lost a part of herself. That made her weep...

But now, the cold had nauseatingly settled and it felt like she'd just lost a related acquaintance.

How horrible was that! Her baby child, an _acquaintance_? She should never be able to get over the loss, never! She was enraged with Nelly over keeping Kyo's illness from her, shaken when she accidentally met up with Jyun at the hospital near comatose from a bout of pneumonia. If anything happened to them, she'd never be able to get over it, she'd barely be able to move on. She most likely wouldn't.

Matthias...she could have saved Matthias and maybe forced her way to having a proper mother-son relationship. But as they left it, as that bastard made it, he was the child she bore and had ripped away. More so than...more so than _him_, she lamented that. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She couldn't help a faint smile, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. Nelly was an absolute enigma to her somehow. How he went from completely ignoring her to giving her these subtle sweet gestures, she would never know. Her children, the ones she'd been able to raise contently, refused to even allow their own children to the house since she was there. But they came, wanted to see what the fuss was about, and Nelly allowed them to meet.

It was so surreal in a way. The little cookie exchange with Kamon and Kairi was so identical to Jyun and Kyo it shocked her. Save for those different colored eyes, they looked just like their fathers. Miyako...Miyako was an interesting little girl. Tomboyish to an extent, especially since she'd watched the girl demolish her entire rank-class at her meet, she still had this very darlingly feminine charm. Akira...Akira was a lot like his mother.

While she gave them sandwiches and cookies, she did take a little more time to note the cut Miyako mentioned. It wasn't a cut...but it definitely was a pretty tremendous scar. It seemed to have faded a little, just a miscolored scratch of flesh. He was quiet while the kids gushed over cookies and the likes, every now and then absently running his fingers over the healed gnash, a prelude to him talking. It bothered her when Miyako said she wasn't sure she wanted her oldest sister to return...but seeing Akira she might understand why.

...Was she...the cause?

She took a breath, stretching out on the bed on her stomach. She needed to leave this situation. It wasn't like she was allowed to get attached to all this anymore and she shouldn't. People would get hurt...

But...

One day, while gathering laundry, she entered Nelly's room...he was away somewhere, seeming to be off herding his cattle and whatnot. She just wanted it to be a little cleaner when he got back. Nelly did well, better than some, at keeping areas of the house clean. But like she found when she came to cook for Kyo while he was in the hospital, he definitely wasn't immaculate. At least he put his clothes in the hamper...

Well, almost all of it, she'd thought, picking up that plaid blue and white buttoned over shirt he wore all the time off his bed. The children had picked it out for him when they were little to give to him for his birthday. That it'd lasted this long was a bit of a miracle...

She'd...paused. There was a scent. No, not _a_ scent; _his _scent.

When they first were dating, Nelly smoked like a chimney and she wasn't having it. How Popuri allowed Koji to puff on those cigarettes with how sick he could get was beyond her but she was a lot less permissible. Nelly did quit, thankfully. Or so she assumed, she was sure he probably got in a cigarette every now and then. He smoked what him and Koji, in a disturbingly doting manner, called 'blacks'. It frustrated her because she couldn't really complain about the scent as a reason for him to quit, his brand smelled like spices. For a time, that was his scent and it was...infuriatingly nice.

He had a cologne that was so similar. Earthy and warm, it smelled a bit like that without the toxic nature of a cigarette. Breathing it softly in, she rasped. It was so intoxicating...

Ugh, she clenched eyes shut, her body growing so irritatingly aroused. He still looked so good too. She wished the serum hadn't been created, that they weren't frozen in time. Perhaps she wouldn't be so turned on if he was the old man he should be...

Though somehow she doubted it.

Groaning despite herself, she'd grasped her breast, the heat rising in her torn body...had the door not slammed downstairs, signaling he'd come back earlier, she was pretty sure she would have gone and fantasized in his bed for a bit. If only he hadn't come in...or if...only he had.

Cringing, she snatched up her pillow and forced it over her face, screaming in frustration. How juvenile, Elli! And absolutely _vile_. How could you think about that with him? How could you _desire _that with him?

"...Elli."

Jolting, startled by his voice, she sat up and uncovered her face. Nelly was standing in the doorway, staring at her blankly with a trifle bit of bewilderment. "...Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking."

He pursed his lips and cleared his throat, "...Look, um...I don't know if there's a particular reason you're doing laundry and whatever, but don't think it's necessary."

Elli hid a wince and smiled nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm already invading your space so I wanted to do something to make it easier for you. But...don't worry, I'm just considering my options and I'll be out of your hair soon."

Nelly wasn't directly staring at her, more like over...he blinked and nodded once, exiting without a word.

...Well, Elli, don't worry. You accomplished one thing in all this, something aside from the failure of not continuing to mourn your child or ruining the life of the man you love: ...He didn't desire you.

* * *

...F—k.

He was just...looking for his shoes. He'd misplaced them and had no idea where they could be. Usually they were where they should be: by the door. But he had been scrubbing them of the mud and set them somewhere he couldn't recall. He'd searched all the logical rooms so he was looking in the illogical ones...

She didn't lock the door, how was he supposed to know she was...

Well, Nelly, she was the _only other person here_ and unless you had a phantom shower, chances were she was _showering since the water was on_, you idiot.

She never noticed him, thankfully, else she would have noted he was ogling the hell out of her.

...Her hair had grown out a little, to her shoulders now. The locks were slicked back as she ran her fingers through, her eyes closed. His throat almost closed, noticing the little droplets sloshing down her body, rolling over the rosy buds of her...

_F—k._

He rushed out, his entire body hard and his mind in a state of complete disarray. That woman...that _woman _wrecks your entire existence for God knows why and here you are, imagining all the things you wanted to do to her. Why would you want to do _anything_ to her? You shouldn't want to hear her voice again!

...She had...she had to go. She had to leave. If...if that just happened to accidentally occur again he knew he'd find himself in that shower with her.

Nelly grimaced, taking a breath. He'd...had sex since Eve. Just miscellaneous deeds here and there when the tension got to be too much for him to bear. They satisfied him enough or at least in the physical. But emotional intimacy...he...

...He missed that too. And he only realized it because...because she was here.

He couldn't...take this much longer. Everything about this was causing him to crack, to question all aspects of his life that he'd believed he'd grown immune to. Out of anything in this universe, he wanted to know...why it was he couldn't just wander into the shower with his wife? Sure, Elli used to turn him down all the damn time but he didn't have the option regardless now. Why?

Why did she have to do this?

* * *

_She'd just...needed an excuse. In reality the last thing in the universe she'd wanted was that crib. Having it had broken her heart so many times she'd had the servants place it in the basement. Gill was shipping those affects soon, his secretary informed him._

_The reason she went to Yagami Nelly's house that night was not for a crib. No, she needed an excuse to see him._

_Gill was away somewhere like he'd been through a majority of her pregnancy. Her driver had seemed reluctant to meet her request to drive them to Mineral but conceded with a little bit of pressure. No, she had to see him because everything about her life then was reminding her of how things changed. Gill hadn't spent a moment with her carrying his seed...all she could think of was Nelly's attention and affections. Before poor Matthias was even born she knew he'd never receive his father's attention but all she could remember was Nelly's wide grin holding Jyun for the first time, taking their baby with him everywhere to show off. _

_She needed an excuse to see him, to remind her why this was necessary._

_It had been raining so thickly... the servant held the umbrella over her head, asking feverishly if she had a chill. She'd told him she was quite alright, walking up the familiar porch and ringing the doorbell._

_Her breath got taken away when Nelly answered, his shirt open and his pants not buttoned, sagging on his perfect hips. His hair was tousled nicely...and he looked initially annoyed but froze when he saw who was visiting. No, she hadn't had a chill. She hadn't expected him to answer the door half naked, it...certainly wasn't reminding her of any reason why she left this initially._

_Only capable of finding tart words, she remarked on his state of dress shortly. "...Do you usually answer the door like that now, Nelly? All undressed and unkempt?"_

"_...Well, it's my house, if you hadn't noticed. W-what do you want anyway? I don't know if you remember, but we're divorced and there's really no need for me to see you ever again."_

_Jerk. How could she forget? Staring at him, she'd noticed he seemed a little frantic. It hadn't really hit her why yet, but..."Will you let me in so we can talk for a second? It's a little cool out here."_

_Nelly had all the right and sense to tell her to go get back in the car if that were the case. He had no reason to permit her request. Alas, her ex-husband had backed up, annoyed and allowing her and the servant to enter. "Let's make this quick, I was a little busy before you got here."_

_...Why was she here? "I want the crib."_

_What? "Um, I know...I know you're not asking for my children's crib."_

_Don't give me that. Please don't. "Yes."_

"_You mean the crib I built for my first child? The one I put weeks into? The one all three of my children slept in? You want that for your child?"_

"_I'm sorry, those first few sentences got me. I think they're our children." You...didn't make them on your own, at least. They were their..._

"_Could've damn fooled me."_

"_You don't even understand, Nelly!" You don't. You don't understand that everything up until this point was to protect you. If you knew you wouldn't be able to bear it. If you thought all her pettiness was too much you'd be demolished by the truth, you and the children. It was easiest this way. Or so she thought. He'd rightfully argued and she was prepared to end it, to cut off this frivolous interaction because she'd recalled exactly why it came to be and would go back to the Tomoe mansion resolved._

_...Then she appeared._

_Nelly had still been yelling, unaware that whoever she was had appeared over his shoulder. It was like someone cut her legs from under her, the way her breath caught and her heart raced. She was a pretty young thing, platinum blonde and busty as Nelly probably preferred. _

_...She'd been...wearing one of his shirts._

_The entire thing dawned on her hard, exactly why Nelly was half-dressed and impatient. The whole thing...it hurt. Even Nelly himself seemed terrified and actually bent to her fictional demand for the crib they'd raised three of their children in. Alas, that was to get rid of her and she wanted to know..._

_...Why? "WHO is that, Nelly?"_

"_No one...just...a friend."_

_A friend? "A friend?A friend that's in o- in your room, half-naked?"_

_How she'd caught herself, she'd never know. It came past her tongue so fast she had to almost bite her lip to forbid the word 'our' from escaping. There was no 'our' about it, those days were done. You know that Elli, you know that! Why? Why don't you say how happy you are for him? He finally had something to come home to possibly or at least proper attention! This had nothing to DO with you!_

_Envy...didn't start to describe what she felt. Possession...how do you possess something that doesn't belong to you? She tore it down. That girl could have been everything Nelly ever wanted and needed but she...she'd didn't..._

_Logic. She forced logic and sense into her being between that time and the event she knew the entire Yagami clan would be present at. In fact, she bestowed enough patience in herself to go over and properly apologize to him. She was going to give him back his crib and wish him and whoever she was the best. This was necessary, Elli, remember how necessary it is that you left._

_Nelly looked so warm and comfortable, the girl kissing him sweetly. Nelly...Nelly was irreplaceable yet he...he was replacing her?_

"_Get your hands off my husband!"_

_...Get your hands off my husband. Nelly looked like if she'd thrown a wrecking ball at him he'd have been less astonished. Her replacement was humiliated, running off. Elli...hadn't cared at that moment, an emotion so unlike her it was troubling. No, all she could do was glare at him because for how necessary it was, how much she knew she'd had to do it, she hadn't moved on...and...and he was with some...some...little girl._

Elli swallowed, standing in the dark living room of the farmhouse, not precisely sure how she got there. It was all a giant cluster of discombobulated thoughts and here she was, standing over the couch where he lied, sleeping peacefully. The only light came from the moon shining through a seasonally inappropriate storm, adding a mystic glow to his bare skin.

He...he could have moved on with that little girl. He had every right to...Elli breathed out softly, crawling and sitting on top of his crotch. Leaning over him, pressing her chest to his, she seethed internally. But that...little girl...what did she know about pleasing him?

Nelly's breathing instantly changed as she nipped at the tiniest little spot between where his ear and jaw line began. There were parts of his body that were so sensitive that she'd taken the time to discover. What did she know about such things? Did she take the time to find them?

He rasped as she reached under his shirt, touching his chest, suckling his earlobe gingerly. This wasn't...this wasn't a task for anyone. No random woman could...

Nelly came to, his dark eyes open, disoriented, "Wh...?"

His body became like icy stone, stiffly and quickly trying to sit up to force her away. No...she braced her arms around his head against the couch and kissing him hard. Perhaps they were all the same, the women he implemented for his needs...but maybe he...didn't recall that...she knew him best.

Naturally he tried to push away, grasping her shoulders tightly...his adamance only lasted a moment as she continued to kiss him hotly. His fingers slid under her arms, around her waist, pulling her closer before kissing back with blazing intensity. Beside herself, lost, she nibbled hard on his neck. Nelly rasped, his hands clumsily finding the ends to her nightgown, tugging it over her head. She arched into his touch...

Nelly's eyes rolled back as they closed. She could only sob in ecstasy, burying her face against his the crook of his neck as she hugged his shoulders. He was saying something she couldn't discern, perhaps it was all just incoherence. All she could feel was his name rolling off her tongue in time with his thrusts.

He was trembling, his voice escalating and sultry, "E...Elli..."

This was...this was the way it was supposed to feel, she trembled. Her mind...her mind was on Nelly whenever she engaged intimately with Gill because...because this was the way it was supposed to be. Moaning in tune with him, forgetting how it felt to trip over that edge...

Nelly screamed, jerking out of her quickly, just in time for his ejaculation...Elli stared, her heart stopping when his climax reminded her instantly...it was like a slap in the face and she almost vomited in horror. No...no, no, no!

Before she could react in disgust, dismay, Nelly threw her off of him, tripping backwards over the coffee table as he kept screaming. "Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!"_

Elli shook as she watched him clench his head, sobbing out in trepidation and dismay. "_Fuck! _Why?! Why do you _do this_? Is this some fucking _game _to you?! Do you even care a fucking _little _what you're doing to me?! You-you _fucking bitch_! You left me! You left me cold and alone and you just come in when it's fucking convenient to you, when you _need _something! If you were going to come and jump on my dick, why the hell did you leave me?! Why were you fucking with another man?! Why would you disown our children and me?! _Why_!?"

Almost teetering over, he started for the steps. "You have to leave. You need to get the fuck out of my life. You wanted out, you need to _stay out_. I tried. I tried to accept you as my divorced ex-wife, tried to integrate you back into our family but _I can't_. You have to _go_."

"...Nelly" she whispered.

"Twelve years" he laughed bitterly, wheeling around to face her at the base of the steps, "For twelve years, you have absolutely tormented me whether you were here or not. I'm done with your games, Elli. You've done your task: you've made me completely irreparable. Good job. Get your stuff, I can't stand it for another second..."

...It...it was too much to take. That wasn't her goal. Her goal never was to ruin his life. Why did he believe that...? Didn't...didn't he realize how much she loved him? How much she still loved him? No...that she'd never stopped loving him. Her goal...her goal was nothing so cruel, she could never be that cruel to him. Pulling on her night shirt, she gave him a hopeless look. Damned if she did, damned if she didn't? It...it was never going to work at this rate. A lie or the truth, they'd both hurt him.

"Give me one more moment."

Nelly paused his escape to his room. Giving her the darkest look she could ever imagine, he hissed: "No."

"...I...I don't deserve another second. I don't deserve anything...but I want you to understand. I want you to know that none of this was...ever meant to leave you this way."

His eyes were blazing. Part of her pleaded she stop, that this wasn't for anything but to keep from losing him. Like she wouldn't lose him when he figured out why...like he wouldn't hate her regardless. But...letting out a hard breath, she slowly walked upstairs, signaling him anxiously to follow. Somehow he did, standing in the doorway angrily as she went through her belongings. She pulled the damnation out of the metal box she hid deep beneath her possessions, unlocking the small barrier with a key she kept in the pocket on the side of an album. No one was supposed to know.

Nelly's brows were creased, still clearly enraged but definitely a bit of curiosity was nestled beneath his glare as she, defeated, handed him the aged photograph. Walking over and slumping on the bed, she awaited the questions she knew that followed.

"...What is this? It's a picture of my dad, right?"

"Yes."

Scowling, he shook his head slowly, "Okay...? Who's this chick wrapped around him...?"

"...My mother. I found it...in some of my mother's things."

Nelly stared at the picture a moment longer before looking up at her questioningly. "...Okay."

Pursing her lips, she twirled her finger, "...On the other side...there's writing."

Turning it over, he read it... "October first, 1978...Mariko and Yagami Yamada..."

Nelly's face wasn't registering anything yet...he hadn't realized it. With a marked sulk, he leered, "So what? So our parents knew each other, what does that have to do with _anything_?"

"That date...is precisely nine months from my birthday, Nelly. And...you know...I...I never knew who my father was. Certainly I accepted Jyun as my surrogate father, but-"

...It registered. Nelly quickly held up his hands, his eyes widened with incredulity. "Hold the damn phone...do you..._honestly _think...that my dad...could be _your _dad?"

She could only look away as he barked out a laugh. "Are you _insane_? What the living fuck? Hate to break it to you but that is absolute _bullshit_. You'd want me to believe you ruined a thirty year marriage over some fucking coincidence like this?"

"Coincidence!" she snapped, rising to her feet, "You know how many times I wanted to write this off as a 'coincidence'?! The time period is _too _perfect to be a coincidence-"

"My dad was with my mother around this same period. Are you trying to claim he cheated?" he countered sharply.

"Nelly-"

He stared at her like she was actually crazy... "...Look, if you are...legitimately _concerned _that we're some fucked up incest case somehow, get over it. I'm going to take this to my dad tomorrow and have this cleared up so you can see how fucking stupid this is. You think you'll be able to _deal _with that? That you, so you claim, wrecked our marriage over some dumbass theory you came up with?"

...Somehow she couldn't help her sad smile. "...No. But considering Kyo's bizarre health issues with his metabolism, Kaori's mental health, and Miyako's unusual size...if we found out it were the case, maybe it'd explain a lot of 'whys'."

His eyes widened sharply and he gazed at her silently for a long time. Finally, he snarled. "Good night, Elli. Start packing your things."

"Good night, Nelly."

Yes...give her...give her closure. Deem her a monster one way or another...

But give her peace.

* * *

"Nelly...did you _really _have sex with her?"

Yagami Koji glared at him irritably as Nelly slumped in, exhausted. If he thought he'd had a sleepless night before...he just ended up giving up around four, taking a long hot shower to try and get her scent off of him, and getting to work half-heartedly. She seemed so _sincere_...like she BELIEVED that this was a possibility. Ugh...

Scratching the hickeys that were probably a tip-off to his twin, he looked to the man drearily. "...She told me why we broke up last night."

"And was that before or after the sex?"

"...After."

Koji groaned, rolling his eyes as he poured two cups of coffee. "I figured this would happen. I hoped it wouldn't but I figured."

Accepting the steaming mug gratefully, Nelly followed his brother to the man's living room. They sat on the couch in silence...Koji wasn't even asking. "...Don't you want to know her reason?"

"F—k if I care, Nelly. You shouldn't either, damn it."

"I won't once I prove she's gone mad."

Koji raised a brow at him and Nelly handed him the picture that had been left in his care. Taking it from him, his older twin gazed at it before he frowned. "...Is this dad?"

"Yep. That lady? That's Elli's mother. It was taken in 1978, it should've dissolved by now. But following the date on the back has led Elli to believe that we share a father. Y'know, since she didn't know her biological one and that picture was taken nine or ten months before her birthday."

"...Eh?"

"Elli divorced me because _apparently _she thinks I'm her brother."

Naturally as twins, Nelly and Koji had been together from the very beginning, day one. Koji always remarked that he knew just about everything there was to know of Nelly and he'd reluctantly conceded that there was some truth to that. It just irked him because Koji was such an enigma...

Koji's reaction was a wide-eyed gaping moment of silence before blurting out, "That's preposterous!"

Nelly stared at him with a similar expression...preposterous? Where the hell did he dig that word up from? Koji didn't even _roll his_ _eyes_. "...Koji, I _know _you too. What the hell is that reaction?"

"Nothing!" he yelped, standing quickly and almost rushing into the kitchen.

WHAT? "_Koji_" he hissed, grabbing his brother's arm and whirling him around. "What is it? And don't you dare say 'nothing', you're acting funny!"

Koji groaned, his shoulders slouching as he looked...nervous, scratching his chin. "...Okay, dude...don't take this the wrong way but...I've...always _kind of _thought that Elli looks...like she could definitely be related to us."

Nelly gawked at his twin brother as the guy leaned against the counter, continuing to drink his coffee as if he hadn't said utter blasphemy. "...What are you _talking _about? Elli doesn't look a thing like us!"

"Are you blind? I joked with all our other siblings all the time about how you were kind of narcissistic, marrying a woman that looks like a female us."

Slamming his palms flat on the counter, he glowered at Koji sharply, "Koji, be serious."

Koji sighed, "Dude, I'm being totally serious, believe it or not. I mean, I thought it was just a hella coincidence that she looked so much like us but this right here, providing a bit of evidence, that's...that's indeed pretty troubling."

"We look like _mom_."

"You're joking, right? We might have mom's colorings but we definitely look like dad, dummy."

Nelly almost threw his cup at Koji in a fury. "You bastard! You're supposed to agree that this is the stupidest thing you've ever heard! Prick!"

"Chill" Koji held his hands up, "Here, we'll call our siblings here since they're conveniently all in town at the moment and we can have a brief meeting of the minds. Maybe I was the only one that seriously considered it."

Huffing, Nelly grouchily collapsed on the couch, crossing his arms and sending his brother evil looks while he called their siblings. Seriously. Was every brown haired brunette going to be their sister or brother? It was ludicrous and he knew he wasn't the only one that realized it.

Yagami Shin was the first to wander in, having been visiting his grandchildren Shen and Ai. Next to follow was their only sister, Izumi Jill, along with her accompanying twin, Yagami Tony. Last of the unit and last to arrive was their youngest brother, Yagami Shaun, there most likely out of boredom since his wife was away visiting relatives. Koji brought out coffee and tea, settling next to Shin as Nelly was quite pissed with him. Idiot bastard.

"So...why have we been called to meet today?" questioned Tony sarcastically, stirring cream into his coffee.

Taking a deep breath, Nelly glanced around to each of their faces... "Elli told me last night why she broke up with me."

Similar to Koji's initial reaction, they beseeched him to not care. "No, this is important and why I'm going to beat Koji up once we settle this."

Nelly once again picked up the picture and handed it first to Shin... their oldest brother frowned, "...Dad."

"Yep."

Koji glanced at them knowingly as they all leaned in to look at the picture. "That's dad with Elli's mother in 1978. The date on the back denotes about a nine or ten month difference between when Elli was born...so she broke up with him because _apparently _she thinks she married her brother."

...They all looked up simultaneously before all looking to Koji for a second...then back to him. The expressions on their faces were exactly like Koji's had been...and his stomach suddenly knotted. "Oh, _come on_! It's not-it's not beginning to be possible!"

"No joke, bro, Elli does have some...similar characteristics" Shaun drawled.

"Brown hair and brown eyes? Seriously?" Nelly retorted acerbically.

Tony cleared his throat, "Uh, well, I mean...if she dyed her hair red and put in green contacts there's enough facial similarities that I don't...think colors matter."

Nelly couldn't help blanch. Jill smiled nervously, "I mean...perhaps we just...read too much into it. What do you think, Shin?"

Their oldest brother stared at the picture the longest...that dad probably was the one he recalled the best, having been raised by the man longer than any of them. Looking up with his blue eyes, a testament to their father, he smiled some. "...Let's go ask dad. Only he can really settle the validity of this matter."

Sure enough, that was true. Nelly gulped hard and nodded. Yes, that's right. Yagami Yamada would know...

Nelly rode anxiously with Koji in the fellow's SUV. All of them decided to make the trek as 'emotional support'. Emotional support for _what_ though? This...this was stupid. They were all being ridiculous. How cruel could they be, even accrediting this...this ridiculous claim?

Yagami Yamada was old. There was no way the man should still have to work. If it were like the old days where people aged he'd probably barely be able to climb out of bed if he'd even have lived this long. But no, here was their father, looking like a man perhaps in his thirties, standing and going through papers in his massive suite office. It was a wonder he didn't own a hospital by now, he'd been a doctor forever. His blue eyes widened as they entered quietly in single file, taking seats where there was space and staring at him expectantly. Continuing to watch them for another minute without a word, he finally spoke.

"...Hello."

"Hi" they all droned.

"...To what...do I owe this rather impromptu visit?" he asked next, walking over to sit on the edge of his wide desk.

Nelly cleared his throat, tapping his fingertips together. "I need you to clarify and prove something profoundly wrong and tell my siblings they're nuts."

"...Okay."

Leaning forward, he handed the picture to the only one that could prove this entire party, Elli as well, that they were absolutely ridiculous. He felt horrible enough with his ex-wife playing with him like this, he didn't need them getting him nervous over her sick reasoning.

Yamada stared with a stunned expression at the photograph before looking up slowly. "...Where'd you get this?"

"Elli...found it in her mother's effects. She told me last night after a...series of events that the reason she divorced me was because, going off the date scribbled on the back, you could...potentially...have fathered her. Which is silly, right?"

...Holy Christ, the look on his face.

Wordless for a long sickening second, Yamada stood and cleared his throat. "...Oh."

"...Oh?" _Oh_?

Nelly launched to his feet, his stomach doing somersaults, frantic. "DAD, please, please, _please _tell me there is absolutely NO chance that this is possible."

Yamada grimaced and sat at his chair, staring at the picture before setting it on the table. Sitting up straight, he breathed out, "I...would like to say I...lived what I preach now my entire life, just straight and arrow loyalty. But...as you know, I...had been a bit of a promiscuous..."

He paused and Shaun intoned, "...Whore?"

Yamada sent him a look, drawling, "If...we want to go in that direction, I suppose I was kind of...a whore."

"B-but I thought you were with MOM at this point!" Nelly protested.

Groaning, Yamada slouched, "I...was a bit of a hothead. I...did break up with your mother for about a week or two after I found out she was engaged through an arranged marriage. And I...suppose...I made up for lost time. I...had no idea Mariko was Elli's mother, I'd known her for years."

"Like..._known _her?" Koji raised a brow.

Yamada flustered, "Yes...we were never committed but..."

"This doesn't seem like you at all, daddy, no matter what you say" scowled Jill.

"Y'know...I just fully realized that not one of us are actually...legitimate" Tony remarked, staring at him almost confused.

"..._Daddy_" Jill gasped, aghast.

He just turned red and blustered, "L-look, I don't want to say this is a hundred percent certain but-but I don't know if Mariko was sleeping around with a lot of guys either."

"...Do...do you know...what you're _saying_...?"

They all turned to him, surprised. He'd been shrinking away, taking all this toxic knowledge in slowly and felt like he was dying. His heart was impeding on ever other function of his body, all he could feel was pulsations. Koji stood, alarmed. "Nelly, calm down..."

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" he screeched, backing away, "Do you KNOW what you're saying!? You're saying that for the last three decades I have been married and sleeping with my _sister_!"

What damn soap opera did he just walk into? This didn't happen to people. This wasn't supposed to _happen _to people! He shook his head in shock, reading headlines like 'woman finds out her husband is her father' or 'man finds out wife is his daughter'. Oh thank God, she wasn't his mother, just his _sister_. No, no, that wasn't too bad, they just shared the same genes somehow.

Shit, she was-she was right. NOTHING about Kyo's metabolism problem had made sense, absolutely nothing. Then it passes on to _his _son and no one knew why! And why else would Kaori be that unruly, he'd managed to screw up his entire gene pool!

"Nerimaru" Yamada said soothingly, "It's...it'll be easy to solve this. Just tell Elli to come in and we'll have a quick DNA test. It won't even take twenty minutes and everything will be back in order."

He gaped, pale and sweaty, at him. He...he didn't wanna _know_. He didn't want to know that he'd been fantasizing and having children with his damn _sister_. It would be like him having never meeting Jill and shacking up with her, it made him _sick!_

Covering his mouth, he heaved hard, almost throwing up but managing to keep it down. Trembling, he shakily grasped for something, for some kind of support. Koji helped him sit, frowning, "...Nelly, relax. This...this isn't your fault."

"Y-yea!" insisted Shaun, "And really, she'd...she'd only be your half-sister if this is true, that's not as bad."

Nelly gave him a fiery look and Koji groaned, "Not...helping, Shaun."

Yea, sure. Oh, just his _half-sister, _that was totally legit, man. Koji awkwardly petted his hair before glancing towards Shin. "You...think you can contact Elli, tell her to come here."

Their oldest brother nodded and walked out of the room. Yamada quickly left and returned with a whole system of technology apparently for this type of thing. It felt like ages as every possibility played out in his head, every moment and concept that had occurred coming to him with new and disturbing meaning. When Elli walked in, he was a second from fainting.

"...Oh Nelly..." she rasped.

It made...it made so much more sense. At this moment, with what he knew, he couldn't look at her either. Huh, solved absolutely everything and yet it made him feel even sicker than before.

Talk about awkward circumstances...Yamada nervously took a mouth swab from Elli before doing his own, settling the samples into the machine and pressing some buttons. He leaned back, reporting that they'd have to wait a few...in some kind of horrific way it was like waiting for a pregnancy test.

Standing to pace hectically every few minutes, all he could imagine was what would he tell their kids? 'Oh yea, daddy just kind of procreated with his sister. No, no, don't be silly, not on _purpose_ but you'll recognize your genetics might a bit of a cesspool now...'. Pausing, he looked to Elli who seemed less nervous than he was...How? How are you not nervous to find out whether or not your _husband _is a close blood relative? Was this more common than he thought? Did this stuff happen to actual people frequently? He was about to crumble over and _die_, how could she be patient?

...Duh. Because she'd been living with the knowledge a lot longer than you have.

_How_?

Inhaling when the bells chimed, Nelly looked towards his father helplessly. This was it. This was the answer...he needed to know, he had to know. This wasn't logical, this wasn't supposed to be even slightly plausible.

Yamada stared at the screen, his blue eyes...shocked. No, no, no, Nelly sobbed in his head. He couldn't...he couldn't live with this _either_.

"...It's...inconclusive?"

They all stared at him, confused. "...What does that mean?" Koji dared to ask.

"...That means we'll...have to try a more conclusive test than this one, I suppose" Yamada rubbed his chin, "Which...is odd, this thing usually is very efficient. It must have found...oddities."

No...

Their father looked towards Elli anxiously. "We'll...we'll have to do a blood test, Elli. It will take a bit longer but it should definitely not come back inconclusive."

_No..._

"Yes..." Elli murmured.

No! "A-ah, Nell!" Koji yelped.

He had to pass out. If his body took one more strain he might've had a heart attack and died. This is what he wanted though, wasn't it? He wanted to know exactly why his wife would ruin their marriage and here he got his answer...and he wanted to disappear more than he ever did not knowing.

Well fuck.

* * *

**End Note:**

Um, da faq?

Truth be told, I played with this idea for a bit. Back in the HM64/BTN days I remember treading the forums and would look at posts about least favorite bachelorettes. One thing I commonly saw with Elli was the fact that it looked like her and the farmer could be siblings. I thought, that's kind of silly, but there are similarities...

For realism, this...isn't a realistic fiction under a lot of circumstances. However, I was relieved to find in writing stories that implemented this dramatic set of conditions. In my Senior Seminar, I took a course about William Faulkner and we read 'Absalom, Absalom!' which did indeed delve into this idea a bit. And just recently I saw a news article on tumblr about a 'daughter finding out she married her father'.

It's absolutely horrifying in a way...and you know, the probability for it is probably pretty low. Alas, the Yagami are all about bending probability. And I hope that a lot of Elli's interactions are indeed resolved now. Now the true answer is...how will it work out?

A LOT of references to past stories here. The proposal was from Step Towards the Future, Elli's outbursts were from Lessons in Life...only new flashback is the one of the wedding. Ah yes, and if you're like, is this not incest enough, Jyun is Elli's grandfather? What is this, the Terminator? I THINK it was This Love but Jyun reported that he was named after his (step)grandfather. Oh yea, also, remember in Lessons in Life, Kaori attacked Akira and that's where this scar came from.

See you soon.


	28. Answers, Part III Elli Nelly

**Chapter 3:** Answers

**Author's Note:** Not the last chapter! Chapter 4 is definitely the conclusion though. As requested by... tons of people over the years, I have written up a family tree of the entire Yagami family. Hopefully you can read my chicken scratch but you'll be able to find it on my tumblr .come as well as my blog, .com.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Nerimaru...you should eat something."

Elli stared, exasperated, at Yagami Nerimaru. The man was sitting in the same recliner he had been sitting in for the last five days. Sure, he went to the bathroom as normal and showered but that was apparently just so he could cry out as loud as he wanted to. She kind of thought he should know she noticed though...

His face was haggard, holding a bottle of whiskey as he stared straight forward into nothingness. That's how his expression had been set this entire time: shocked. Why she thought he'd take this better, she'd never know, but this was silly...

"Nelly, you can't just _drink. Y_ou need to actually consume something" Elli tried again.

"Who says?" he slurred.

"_Common sense."_

Nelly's head slouched, pinning her with a tepid look before taking a long swig, "Well, common sense says it's illogical I married my sister but, well, here we are."

Elli groaned, kneeling before him. "...Do you wish I'd never told you?"

"That...is a very difficult question" Nelly droned, swinging his arm out in a flourishing gesture, a little of the liquor spilling, "Well, I coulda drowned in absolute bitterness or drown in the sorrow that my sibling has mothered three of my kids. Choicez, choicez..."

Pouting, she shook her head, "Nelly-"

"I mean, hey, in biblical way this works..."

"Stop being silly" she grumbled, standing and setting a plate of food in front of him, "Nelly...I never meant for this to bother to you."

Nelly snorted loudly, picking up his chopsticks and pushing the noodles around. "Yea, I guess I should be sunshine."

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. With a deep breath, she walked over to answer. For the last few days she'd been concerned that their kids would come over. They'd decided at least they be kept in the dark until they got the results. Nelly had said that if they knew they...they wouldn't make it. They'd probably flip out and be useless to society...well, apparently, if their father was any clue.

Elli was relieved to see it was Yamada...and less relieved to see Dana. How would that go? 'Oh, I suspect I'm your husband's love child and I married your son'. Smiling awkwardly, she opened the door. They both were on the other side, sullen expressions on their faces. Uh oh.

"U-uh, hello! You-you've come to see Nelly?"

Dana took a deep breath...and grasped Elli's hands. "No...I've come to apologize for my husband being a _damn manwhore_."

"WAS a damn manwhore..." Yamada muttered.

Elli squeaked, confused. "O-oh no, this-this isn't anyone's fault at all, I don't think. I-I should apologize to you, I...I handled this completely inappropriately. All the turmoil I put Nelly through, I...I should have actually told him as soon as I found out..."

Yamada stared absently at Nelly as the guy took whiskey down the hatch rather liberally, belching loudly...before started to sob. "...I don't...believe in dishonesty in a marriage, Elli. However, this particular case it may have been warranted."

"Yes, we understand the gesture" grunted Dana, stalking over and snatching the bottle from her son. "Will you get a grip?"

"Oh, did _you _marry _your _brother?!" he snapped...before his face melted into absolute drunken horror, "Oh my God, please tell me dad's not your brother!"

Dana just stared at her son as he wept, "I've married my sister AND my cousin?! Or oh my God, is she like my niece?!"

Elli stroked her tight brow as Yamada gaped some, wide-eyed. "He's...been drinking quite a bit."

Nelly wailed as Dana grasped his ear, leering at him, "Your father is _not _my brother, you dolt!"

"Psh, I didn't think my wife was my sister but apparently I woulda lost _that _bet!"

Yamada groaned, shaking his head. "Nerimaru, we don't _know _if I'm Elli's father yet. The results have to come in."

"The results don't NEED to come in! The first machine told us the answer!" Nelly stood to pace, "Our DNA is so similar the machine was confused!"

"There could be _tons _of reasons for that" Yamada scolded, "It might not be desirable but you both could just share a common ancestor from centuries ago. That's still better than a close blood relation."

Nelly wasn't hearing it...and who could blame him? Elli kneaded her hands and saw them out when they realized their son wasn't in any place to listen to reason. As far as he was concerned reason went out the window when it became a possibility they were more than ex-husband and wife.

Elli cleaned the kitchen, dazed. After all these years, he knew. It still hit her hard that they shared something again: absolute dismay. Swallowing, she glanced at him, perhaps thankful he hadn't noticed and questioned the most troubling reason she'd never told him. Well, aside from his fleeting sanity.

Underhandedly she'd slipped a sleeping pill, a low dosage considering that he had a majority liquor in his system, into his food and she was relieved when he finally tuckered out. Helping him upstairs, she settled him into his bed, tucking the covers up to his chin. His brown eyes were half closed and starting to shut as Elli started to walk away.

...He grasped her wrist. "Ell...it just...kind of hit me...you knew...knew about this all along, right?"

… "Yes."

Nelly stared at her, bewildered. "...Then why were you...coming onto me like that?"

Her pulse raced as she bit her lower lip, her cheeks growing hot. "Please...please don't ask me that..."

No, he wasn't going to let it go. Sitting up, he glowered sleepily, "Elli, answer me. If you thought we're brother and sister, why would you...have sex with me? I mean, it's...it's weird..."

Tears welling in her eyes, hurt over that, she whispered, "Good-good night, Nelly."

Rushing out before he did come to a total realization, she went into Hoshiko's bedroom and slammed the door. She climbed into bed, finally yielding to her own bit of weeping. Figured...they finally had something together, that horror that this was some twisted affair they had.

...Soon, she'd lose that too. And then she'd have lost everything.

* * *

"_Hi, puffin!"_

"_Hi, mom. Hi, dad."_

_Shimizu Hoshiko smiled broadly, sitting at a table in an empty room, across from Kaori. Julius smiled excitably...it had been a long time. They'd talked to her on the phone, of course, but the school had discouraged visits. _

_At ten-years-old, she looked a lot different than that seven-year-old that entered. Calm and collected, she sat there with her hands folded before her. Her purple hair was still cut flat across her forehead, long down her back. She was becoming their little lady..._

_If...if they wanted, the doctors had said, they could take her home. _

_Kaori looked around slowly before smiling, twiddling her fingers. "Um, I guess Miyako and Akira didn't come..."_

_Hoshiko winced. The two had refused everything to do with this and the few other visits they'd made. But that's just because all they remembered was the Kaori that was a terror. Now...now she could possibly be ready to rejoin them._

"_Well honey, I want to be honest with you...your brother and sister were a little afraid of you. But...your doctors said you could come home...but! ...Only if you're ready."_

_Bowing her head, their poor little girl mumbled: "...I...I don't want them to be afraid of me."_

_They exchanged a quick look before Hoshiko smiled, spreading her arms for a hug. Kaori wandered into them, sniveling. Looking to Julius who had gone quiet for a moment, she sighed heavily. Okay...time...to have a chat._

"Can I move in with Kairi?"

"And I can move in with Auntie Roomi and Uncle Jyun?"

"No one's moving out!"

Hoshiko sulked at her children, sitting together for dinner at the table. Miyako and Akira reacted like she hoped they wouldn't but she should've known better. "Guys, really...she's changed. If you went and saw her today you'd feel differently, I know you would!"

They just silently ate their food. Julius shot her a soft expression as she felt irritated tears pull at her eyes. Okay, she understood. How traumatizing was that for her poor baby, to be pushed down the steps? Not to mention that scar was still on his face, reminding him everyday. It'd been enough to knock him unconscious and Hoshiko knew that with a different angle it might've killed him. But...but she was still their child. She still wanted them all to be a family.

...She felt this would have been a good time to ask her father for reassurance or advice. Alas, he had bigger issues on his plate with their mother deciding just to spontaneously move back in with him. Pursing her lips, she shook her head rapidly, standing. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Kitten-" Julius started.

She...hadn't wanted to hear it. Everyone about the family lately was a mess. Oh, yea, _lately_. More like every day.

* * *

"_...I...I didn't mean to upset mama, daddy" Akira whispered, rubbing his face._

_Miyako gazed into her lap and nodded. No, that wasn't what they were trying to do. Just they had asked them and her honest opinion was she didn't...want Kaori to come back._

_She saw pictures when she was a baby. Kaori seemed just like a normal older sibling and in bits and pieces of her memory she could recall them playing together. But that...that was like a small picture off in the corner of the larger screen. They had fixed Kaori once but for whatever reason she demanded to unfix it. That unfixed Kaori pulled her hair, punched her, spat at her. That unfixed Kaori had dragged Akira, kicking and screaming, out of his room where he was just playing with their cousin Kairi and threw him down that long flight of stairs. Apparently she was upset he ate the last piece of key lime pie. In which he hadn't...that'd been Miyako. _

_It was the unfixed Kaori that was the problem. They'd claimed to have fixed her once but it didn't count if she could be unfixed again._

_Their daddy stared at them for a moment before smiling, reaching out and patting their heads. "I know you didn't. And I know why you're scared. Daddy's scared too, actually. But your mama knows just as well as we do what Kaori's capable of yet she wants to give her another chance because she loves her. Your mommy loves all of you and as a mommy, she'd never give up on any of you either."_

_They looked up at him, perhaps surprised. Yes...they'd given up on Kaori. It felt like for good reason but mommy hadn't. Biting her lip, she exchanged a look with Akira who glanced miserably back._

"Oh, hello, Miyako! Hello, Akira!"

"Hello..."

Miyako blinked at their...grandmother. The woman said there was some sin or something so she couldn't stay forever. Apparently there wasn't enough that she leave too soon though, she was still here. Looking around, standing on the porch, Miyako murmured, "Is grandpa here?"

"Oh, uh, yes...but um, he's...he's not feeling too well right now-" she stammered.

"No! Let them in!"

Miyako frowned, knowing that boisterous voice was when grandpa got too much beer in his system. Their grandmother groaned and sulked, opening the door a bit. "Um, come in. I'll...I'll make cocoa..."

They simply nodded, entering the farmhouse and instantly staring at their grandfather, sitting in the chair like an image of an old man from a time gone by. He had a blanket over his legs and he had a scruffy face, holding a mug of who knows what...setting it down, he spread his arms out, gesturing them closer. "Come, my miraculously healthy grandchildren."

Miyako pouted, going over to humor him. "Grandpa, are you drinking?"

"You smell like medicine..." Akira remarked.

Elli sulked, entering the room with two steaming mugs, "_Nelly_, why don't you go take a nice cold shower and have a cup of coffee since our _grandchildren _are here?"

He stood, wobbly, and swayed towards the steps without complaint. Weird...Miyako and Akira sat on the couch, taking the cups and thanking their grandmother for the beverage. The woman sat across from them and smiled with a sort of forced brightness. Miyako didn't feel it was because she didn't want to see them but because they came to see them while their grandpa was acting funny. Well, they'd wanted to ask him something but...

"Grandmother...remember I told you about Kaori?"

The woman's brown eyes widened a bit, surprised. "Why, yes I do, dear. What about her?"

Akira anxiously stroked his scar, "M-mama and daddy want her to come home...and we...we don't. But...but we also made mama cry because we don't want her to come home."

Miyako nodded solemnly in agreement. Grandpa would know the right thing to say...or he usually did. Right now it seemed a little questionable...

Their grandmother folded her fingers together and smiled gently, "...What do you guys think of your Uncle Kyo and Uncle Jyun?"

Eh? "Uncle Jyun and Uncle Kyo are the best" Miyako replied, shaking her head. What?

Akira nodded in confirmation and her smile warmed more. "I'm glad. You know, when they were your ages, they used to tease your mama so badly. First because she was a girl and second because she looked a bit different from other girls. She was upset with them for a very long time."

Miyako frowned, surprised. "...Are you sure? Mama works with Uncle Jyun and everything everyday now."

"Oh, I'm sure" she chuckled, picking up her own tea cup, "She wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of us for some time. Something changed. Your uncles apologized and your mommy forgave them for being so mean to her."

...Oh.

"It must've been so scary, putting up with your older sister's problems. I can only imagine how frightened you were" Elli murmured, "And no one should tell you it'll be an easy thing to get over. You remember her that way more than anything, don't you?"

Bowing their heads, they nodded numbly. Akira looked up, his eyes full of fear. "But they say she's better, grandma, and she was better before. Then she stopped being better and that's...that's when she..."

He trailed off, once again bowing his head, and going to his traditional idle motion. She sighed out softly, "It's still scary, isn't it?"

Before they could respond, Nelly wandered back down the steps. He seemed a bit rejuvenated. Still pretty ragged and like the second they'd leave he'd return to his old drunken state. However, for now, he wandered into the kitchen and returned with a cup of black coffee. Sinking down on the opposite end of the couch away from grandma, he sipped the scalding liquid gingerly. "Alrighty, what have I missed?"

"Well...the children are troubled because their mommy and daddy want to bring Kaori home since apparently the doctors say she's better. They've told me that Kaori's been 'better' before and that was also before she injured Akira" Elli explained carefully.

Nelly grimaced and nodded slowly. Opening his eyes, he stared at them a bit...sadly? What was going on with him? Taking a breath, he set his mug down on the coffee table and cleared his throat. "You're right. They thought that Kaori was...well, nicer and thought they didn't have to worry about her problems. But then all she did after was get worse. Grandpa wants you to know this though: mommy and daddy didn't know that you'd get hurt. They would never put any of you in harms way and I know if there were a way to prevent it they would have."

"...Sure."

"Really" he insisted, "I know that if Kaori shows even a single sign of acting like she did before, your mommy and daddy would put her back there for both hers and you guy's safety. But Kaori can't stay there forever. I bet she wants to come home too and not to terrorize you both."

...That seemed hard to call. Miyako looked up glumly, mumbling, "If she is mean, can we live you, grandpa?"

"...Sure, Button. Grandpapa's house is always open to all of you, regardless."

Akira didn't have much more to say, standing and thanking their grandma for the cocoa before they both exited the house to return home. Miyako admittedly didn't feel a bit better but realized that their grandpa had a lot of power alas this might be even beyond him.

Elli blew into her fist, stifling her tears, as Nelly buried his face in his hands before mumbling weakly:

"What the hell have we done...?"

* * *

...DAMN.

Nelly stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling of their bedroom. _Shit_!

Sitting up hard, pressing the back of his hand to his sweaty forehead, he let out a broken breath. Why in the...?

Once upon a time, he would have accepted that...after that time, he would have been absolutely enraged with himself and often was. Now...?

Why in the _hell _was he fantasizing about his sister?

Covering his mouth, he rushed to his bathroom. Somehow he'd fought his queasiness well over this last week of sacrilege but finally he gave in and threw up. Funny he was sickened but had had the dream anyway. Or was it, in this case, a nightmare?

Panting, splashing his face and rinsing his mouth with water, he clenched his hands on the edge of the sink, sobbing. It was bad enough having to face his grandchildren, knowing that his granddaughter's problems could be because of this, this...indiscretion. Kyo and Kairi had to visit the store every other day to meet their immense appetites...

And here he was, still having sexual desires for his...sister...

Dropping to his haunches, almost falling to his knees, he laughed bitterly. Great, Nelly. Absolutely terrific. This solidified his belief that Elli should have never told him this, the fact that somewhere is the deepest portions of his psyche he'd still have sex with her. Freud would've had an absolute field day.

...And damned if she wouldn't let him.

"_What would you do if I found out that what I know is the truth...? Or if you knew how I felt? I feel you'd...you'd be utterly disgusted and hate me. That's...that's the way I feel...but...I can't leave you either. What's wrong with me...?"_

To think this is what she'd been talking about. Yea, he should be disgusted. He'd been appalled, remembering that she'd instigated that kiss in the hospital room, that romp on the couch. She'd known all along about this and yet she still...

With a deep inhale, he rose to his feet and stumbled out of the bathroom to fall face forward into his bed. It was kind of done after this, wasn't it? It wasn't exactly socially acceptable to have a relationship with one's sister and he could agree when he thought about it in regards to Jill. Alas, she was raised as his baby sister, Elli was just a 'surprise' ane-san. Oh Christ, he was her 'itoto'.

He couldn't hate her. They shared this disturbing lust for each other in spite of everything.

...The simple fact of the matter was, when they knew a hundred percent they were related, they couldn't be together again. No, regardless of how much they loved each other they'd still have to face the knowledge of the trials their children went through because of this. They'd have to come to terms with the fact that their relationship...was under such circumstances.

It was...like losing his wife again for the second time. Damn it...

* * *

"This stops here."

Yagami Jyun appeared annoyed as the siblings sat in their favorite lunch spot, The Village, compiling conjectures. Hoshiko had been half-excited, half-exasperated, that her children had reluctantly agreed to Kaori coming home under the conditions that if she showed the slightest turn towards her former days she return. Her and Julius had been surprised they'd come to such a ultimatum. Lo and behold, Akira accidentally revealed that _grandma and grandpa _helped them come to that point. Miyako hit him...and they quickly ran off to their rooms to avoid reprimand.

Kyo rubbed his brow, shaking his head. He'd admitted that Bethany had scurried up to him and asked if they could get more of grandma's cookies. Kyo had been confused as Kano had been touring Brazil for the last month so he'd be surprised if Bethany even remembered what her cookies tasted like. Come to find out she'd been taken on a cookie date to grandpa's house.

"Dad should've kicked her out a long time ago. I didn't want to force anything but it's too much. How can Uncle Koji or anyone allow this?" Jyun scowled.

"Anyone like us?" Hoshiko pursed her lips, "Papa and Uncle are close, of course, but if we expressed our concern enough he'd probably get the message...I don't think I want my kids over there getting cuddly with her."

Jyun finished his coffee and scowled. "...Yea, let's...go deal with this."

Paying their tab, they all drove home before gathering at the Yagami farmhouse. Something about it seemed awfully dead. No hands anywhere, the crops looked rather under nourished, and it just felt abandoned. Exchanging a look, they all nodded firmly and marched towards the door.

Kyo frowned as there was the sound of yells on the other side of the door. They definitely could make out both of their parent's voices as they argued about something they couldn't discern. It took a super long time but finally their father opened the door slowly, poking his head out. He looked downright haggard and like he'd been drinking for days straight.

"Dad, seriously?" Jyun demanded incredulously before he could say a word, grabbing the edge of the door to try to get it open.

Nelly leered, "Look, you lot, get lost until Saturday."

"Saturday?" echoed Kyo, bewildered, "Why Saturday?"

"Don't worry about it."

Hoshiko grabbed the door along with Jyun, getting a little annoyed with their father's almost masochist behavior. "We're _past _worried, papa!"

Nelly glared, "How many times do I have to threaten to beat you guys before you start listening to me, damn it?"

"Um, Nelly...perhaps we...should tell them..."

They all looked up, a little shocked by their mother's voice somehow. She seemed meek, quiet, from the other side of the door. Tell them what...? They better not be telling them that they were back together or something ridiculous.

Their father glanced back at the woman apparently behind him before breathing out heavily, finally releasing his death grip on the entry and glowering at them almost woefully. "We have something to tell you lot...and you better damn sure not flip the hell out, I've had enough of that out of myself."

What? Scowling as Nelly stepped back to allow them to enter, they gave their mother a look. She was nervously wringing her hands for some reason...

They sat on the couch side-by-side, Jyun crossing his arms as Kyo and Hoshiko sulked. "...What's going on? I hope it's not what I think it is."

Nelly snorted, "Believe me, no one in the entire universe would have thought of this except apparently your uncles and aunt."

Jyun cocked a brow, "...That still could be what we're thinking of."

"Believe me, Jyun, you'll wish you nosy bunch wouldn't have even come here after this."

Scoffing, Kyo glanced at his nails, remarking with a measured tone of sarcasm: "What? Was one of us adopted?"

"Yea, you'll wish that too."

All their brows furrowed before Jyun grunted, glancing to Elli who was shyly sitting in the smaller recliner away from them. "Stop beating around the bush, dad. What's going on? We came to address _another _problem."

Nelly sat in the chair he'd been occupying, burying his face in his hands, "I _wish _that was the problem..."

Their mother had the nerve to pout at him and it kind of pissed the three of them off...what an affectionate gesture! This ended now. "Dad-"

"Twelve years ago your mother came across a photo that seems to suggest that your grandfather, _my _father, is also _her _biological father."

Jyun's mouth was still open from trying to comment on his father possibly involving himself with their mother again but didn't manage to fix it. Hoshiko and Kyo stared at the man as if he'd turned purple and told them he was plotting to take off into space. After several long uncomfortable moments of silence, Hoshiko managed to regain her composure.

"...What?"

Nelly sucked his lip for a moment before clapping his hands together. "We...took the trashy television style DNA test and it...seemed unable to figure out your mother's DNA so now we are awaiting the more detailed test to find out if..."

"...To find out if _our mother is your sister_?!" Kyo almost screamed.

"T-that is NOT what dad is saying, you baka!" Hoshiko stammered aggressively before looking to Nelly hopefully, "Right, papa?"

Nelly rubbed his brow, "...No, that's...precisely what I'm saying..."

Kyo almost flipped the table over jumping to his feet, clenching his head as if it were going to explode and he was trying to keep it all together. "What the-what the actual _f—k_?! How do you _marry _your sister?!"

"Boy, I will beat you."

"Oh _really_, _Uncle _Nelly?!"

Hoshiko sobbed, "Shut UP, Kyo! Oh my God, why-what-_how_?!"

Nelly shifted uncomfortably, figuring he had to continue at this point. "Your...mother gathered when she found the evidence that our...shared genes may account for your health issues, Kyo, and...now it may account for Kaori's as well."

Hoshiko blanched as Kyo fell hard, sitting up on the couch, wide-eyed. "...Because we're _incest born freaks_?"

"P-please, everyone calm down" Elli whispered.

"Calm down?! In some twisted back hick way my sister and brother just became my cousins too! Oh, and let's not forget my _mother_ is my _aunt_ and my _dad _is my _uncle_!" Kyo exclaimed. "Why couldn't this have stayed about us yelling at you for hooking back up with...OH MY GOD, please tell me you have not hooked back up with mother!"

"I have not hooked back up with your mother, _Kyo_" Nelly grumbled.

Feeling an intense migraine, he leered towards Jyun who just was kind of sitting there. "You're being awful quiet there, _sport_. Nothing to say to this?"

"...There's...really not a lot to say" Jyun intoned quietly.

"Are you kidding? There's _plenty _to say but not enough time to say it all!" Kyo laughed humorlessly.

Hoshiko swallowed hard, "You...you think Kaori was affected by this? What about my other kids? Or Jyun or Kyo's...?"

Elli shook her head, "We don't know a hundred percent that we are related. This...this could possibly all be a massive misunderstanding and it'll all be cleared up tomorrow. Your father and I thought we'd hold off telling you until we got the results but...I suppose if...it does somehow end up being the case we're related it would have been a complete shock."

"This is so not happening..." Kyo moaned.

Hoshiko mumbled lowly under her breath 'and there's no chance I'm adopted?'. Nelly just wanted to jump out of a window. It would be one thing if they were just childless and found this out. He could suffer with the madness alone. Alas, he had not only his own children involved in this but theirs as well. Despite how Kyo was taking it, he figured they were taking it well...

He looked up to his oldest child who was bizarrely mute on the subject. True enough, there should be no way anyone could take this quietly. Hoshiko even started to cry after a few minutes. Finally, as the other two numbed, probably sickened by everything to the point of no return, Jyun looked up and stared at them. There was a remarkably innocent expression on his face, almost doe-eyed, almost puzzled.

"What will you do if you are related? What...can be done?"

Taken aback, Nelly stared at him blankly for a moment. What? What will he do...?

"...I...I don't...I don't know yet" he found himself admitting, absolutely shocked.

Yea, okay, he'd been weeping and lamenting that this had happened for the last week. He had thought he had accepted this as what had occurred as all signs pointed towards it being the case. Alas, he hadn't actually truly _thought _about it.

What on Earth could he really do? He couldn't undo marrying her or undo having his kids. He couldn't call 'redo' on his entire life, this catastrophe was it. And then...

Looking to Elli, the woman in a daze, he couldn't help but want to choke. He still _loved _her. One should love their sibling but not in the way he _loved_ her. He loved her as someone loved their soulmate. His damn soulmate was his fucking sister.

Not able to handle it, he quickly stood and clenched his head, feeling sick. "I...I need to go lie down."

He escaped without waiting for a response. His kids came over here because they thought he was doing something absolutely detrimental to himself, being around her. In a lot of cases, they were right...just not for the reason they assumed.

He...still loved her.

* * *

"Well of course you do."

"Somehow it pisses me off to hear you say that..."

Under most circumstances, Koji would have been right there with him through any of his more tumultuous experiences. This time, his twin must have been at an absolute loss because this was the first time in a week he'd been able to reach out to him. He'd explained, much like Jyun, that he just...didn't have a whole lot to say.

Oh, except when Nelly said he still was in love with her.

Sitting outside of Koji's office building, they silently sipped coffee, their sober alternative to alcohol...Nelly gazed off into the distance on that Friday evening, the echo before the tide. In the pit of his stomach was an ache that couldn't be fixed by any alcohol or cigarette or even drug. The only thing right now he'd been able to get solace from was a cup of coffee with his brother.

Turning his cup in his grasp, Koji shook his head. "It's still downright traumatizing for me to think about, Nelly, so I can only imagine what you're going through. But, y'know, I didn't think you'd make it a day with Elli when you told me you were going to date her. She was like...a nurse and we tried to fit as many activities that could kill us into one night."

"Yea..." Nelly smiled wistfully, "In all honesty, she wasn't...really my type."

"Not initially. I think she was the thing you needed to calm you down, like Popuri had been to me. All those other women weren't good for you but..." Koji paused, taking a drink. His brown eyes closed a bit before shrugging. "Somehow I still feel irritation towards her because you've never been the bitter one out of us both, it was always...me. She brought that out of you and I didn't care for it much."

Nelly groaned, rubbing his face before laughing absently, "I try to think that when I'm trying to talk myself out of this horrid love I still hold for her, that she'd done things to me emotionally that no one except maybe you has done. But in some twisted bought of fate, she does seem to be my soulmate that understands me a bit too much. Over the last week I could see clearly I probably wouldn't have made it long if she'd told me earlier. It would have destroyed our kids too...it's kind of like she'd been saying all along: she was protecting us by hurting us."

"Mm..."

"We haven't...we haven't discussed what will happen when we find out for sure tomorrow. Do we...do we never associate again? Do we pretend we never knew each other? Does my whole...life become a lie?"

Koji scoffed, tossing the paper cup into a trashcan nearby, "Get real, Nelly. None of that will happen. If you find out she's your sister, you accept everything that happened for what it is. You fell in love with someone, you had a family. Whatever happens after that, those things won't change. And it most certainly will have everything to do with the aftermath."

"...You're not saying we should...just continue on?" Nelly gaped in disbelief.

"You guys do what you want" Koji shook his head before giving him a smile, "In the end, all any of us want is what's best for you. And...if that takes wiping your entire existence and going off to live with her in some distant land, so be it. Or better yet, stay here and tell the judgmental people to 'f—k off'. It's your life, Nell. It may be a horrific thing, this finding out, but in the end you can just start over. Your kids will know more about their circumstances and they'll be able to move on as well. Think of this as...a clean slate."

...A clean slate? How the hell could he think of finding out his wife is his sister as a 'clean slate'? A clean slate to go kill himself, sure.

With a deep sigh, he gazed up at the brightening moon. No...he knew exactly what Koji was speaking of. He was never able to move on after Elli had her 'affair'. He had been caught in this crossroads for far too long and even tomorrow when he found out she was his 'ane-san', well, at least that answered some things. Why he still loved her, he'd still yet to find out but...

Tomorrow was the rest of his life.

* * *

"Jyun, you know when we got married and you promised you'd talk to me when something's troubling you? Well, you're totally violating that agreement."

Yagami Roomi scowled, watching her husband as he lied face down in their bed as he'd been doing for the last two days. Julius had called her fretfully, wondering what was wrong with his 'kitten' who was apparently doing the same thing along with sporadic sobbing. Gwen told her Kyo wouldn't come out of the basement...

Letting our a breath, she lied beside her husband and stared at him firmly. "I'll call your daddy, you."

"No..." he droned into his pillow.

He looked up, a dazed expression on his face as he looked around. "...What day is it?"

"It's Friday."

Groaning again, he just curled under the blanket, hiding. Roomi leered before shaking her head, starting to walk out and possibly call Nelly. This was silly...

She jolted, surprised, when Jyun reached out from under the blanket and grasped her hand. He hadn't surfaced, still buried beneath his solace. Cocking a brow, she was prepared to question his behavior once more...

"Roo...will you...always love me?"

"...What?" she rasped, kneeling and lifting up the edge so she was at least looking at his face. He seemed miserable... "Baby, I will love you forever. Why?"

"Promise?"

"Jyun...sweetie, what's going on?"

"...I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

Yagami Nerimaru and Elli sat in the office in the hospital on the couch, side-by-side, in silence. Their children were sitting outside for the time being, not able to handle sitting in the presence of those that bore them. They told them both that, regardless, they'll love them as mother and father. That was...that was comforting.

Elli squirmed a bit, looking to the bookcase Yamada kept before sighing. "Nelly...we...we don't have to know."

"The hell we don't."

"But-!" she blurted before biting her lip, gazing at her lap. "I just...I just don't...want to lose you again..."

She flinched up as if she expected him to recoil or declare her an abomination. Too bad they were both in the same boat. Exhaling, he softly, awkwardly, reached out and clenched her hand. Elli looked to him slowly, confused, and he forced a pretty tiny smile. "...You won't."

Before she could respond, the door opened. They both stiffened and he was possessed to pull his hand away...but no, he'd...he'd be resolute. He'd...he'd find a way.

Yagami Yamada entered, followed by Jyun, Kyo, and Hoshiko. Their children didn't look like they'd slept in days, dazedly dropping onto the other couch. He'd...he'd make them understand too.

Their father held an envelope, still sealed with a stamp and mailing address on it. Clearing his throat, he looked around the room anxiously. He probably felt this was his fault somehow. If Nelly was a more conservative person, perhaps. But in reality, considering it over this week, he could possibly have his own 'illegitimate' kids floating around too. It was all a moot point now.

With a sigh, Yamada started to rip the packaging open. Nelly's heart was in his throat, throbbing, as Yamada pursed his lips, turning the paper to read.

His blue eyes widened for a moment...oh God.

"I'm..." he trailed off in the most critical moment.

"Dad" Nelly hissed, the anxiety almost making him black out. They couldn't see the damn paper!

Alas, the man looked up with a soft smile on his face. "Calm down. Elli, I'm not your father."

...Eh? Elli's eyes were stretched, stunned. Admittedly even Nelly was a tad shocked. What? They weren't...? Then...?

"I chose an option for it to run your DNA through a database in case it turns up I'm not your father, Elli. Your father is, on my mother's side, first cousin twice removed. So...while you both are still ever so remotely related it's...not quite as undesirable as what we've been led to believe. It also explains the few similarities our blood had in common."

Nelly gaped for a moment as his father gave him the paper to examine himself. Scanning it, it felt like he could have died of relief. Choking out a sob of joy, he buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Thank...thank God. Oh God...

Their kids were beside themselves, of course. He wouldn't think many wouldn't be absolutely relieved...until he noticed that Elli was absolutely quiet.

Looking to Elli, he was confused to find the woman...solemn. What? Did she _want _them to be related? Before he could question, she looked to him and smiled softly. "...Thank goodness."

Standing, she bowed and excused herself, leaving behind a very confused crowd. What the hell? Kyo sulked, "...I mean, yea, this still means me, Kairi, and Kaori are anomalies but, um, still awesome?"

Nelly gazed after her, the woman that wasn't his sister, thankfully. No, just...just the woman he loved. That's it.

...Elli.

* * *

...It wasn't...it wasn't like she wanted Nelly to be her brother.

Elli cried quietly as she started to box up her things. No, that was the last thing on Earth she'd actually want. It wasn't about 'wanting', she'd just...she'd just _knew _he was. When you _know _something, you resolve yourself to do something about it.

However, when that something just became a falsehood, what do you do?

Now she had to look at the last almost twenty years of her life and see that she wasted every minute of it on something she didn't have to. Some minute part of her soul didn't resent the affair she had Gill...and she certainly didn't regret her Mathias except that he'd been born to die for something she'd never even wanted. She'd lost her children, her grandchildren, things she'd raised with every essence of her being...because she'd been _wrong_. She'd hurt the man she loved so deeply because she didn't even attempt to gain the evidence. All it took was a _week _of him finding out to resolve it and she spent eighteen years being wrong.

Nelly...Nelly seemed to have resolved himself to stay beside her in that disproved belief. Now what? She'd been wrong regardless. He didn't have any reason to ever see her again. It was as she'd thought when she told herself he'd hate her, finding out she loved him in spite of the assumed blood relation:

She still had nothing.

"...Elli, what are you doing?"

She jumped, breathing out in surprise, when Nelly suddenly appeared behind her in the doorway. He had a bit of an exasperated expression...laughing shakily, she continued her task, folding her clothes. "Packing. Where are the children?"

"Off at this cafe they frequent to pretend none of this ever happened. Why are you packing?"

"I...I told you I'd leave, didn't I? Now that we have the answer, I don't have to stay here anymore and...and you can have your life back."

Maybe you are my life. "Where...are you going?"

"I suppose I'll stay at the Inn until I can locate housing...I...I hope you don't mind but Mineral's always been my home and...and I'd at least like to stay here."

...Then stay here. "I don't mind."

Elli swallowed, closing her trunk, standing up straight with a forced smile. "W-well, thank you for allowing me to stay here. And I'm...I'm so sorry for all this. Once again, if only people talk to one another, ha..."

"...Why don't you just leave your stuff here?" Better yet, why don't you stay here?

"I...I suppose it'd be a little more convenient to take an overnight bag...only if you don't mind though!"

"...I don't."

Nodding swiftly, she grabbed a small bag and packed some of her belongings. He didn't say much of anything, just watched her silently. For some reason she felt he wanted to say something but just couldn't. There was probably too much to say. He was probably glad this was all over and he could finally move on.

...Maybe...maybe she'd feel that someday too.

Forcing a weak smile, she quickly said 'good-bye' and started to rush past him. Good bye, again. The first time had been a mistake and because of it this was the true moment. Perhaps he'd have his pretty blonde back, the one that would learn to know him well as she did, and perhaps he'd have his happiness.

"...Elli."

Elli stopped as his hand clenched her wrist, halting her. Shaking, she slowly looked over her shoulder. He was gazing away from her, his eyes soft, before he visibly swallowed.

"...I'll...I'll see you later. W-when you come back...for your things."

Tearing up, trembling, she smiled warmly and nodded. "...Y-yes, I'll...I'll see you later, Nelly."

At least she had that.


	29. Answers Epilogue

**Answers Epilogue**

**Author's Note: **OMG, it's been like a month but it's been a rough time. Lots of working, lots of drama, lots of...my baby nephew coughing on me and giving me the plague. But all that aside, here we are and here is the final chapter of this...larger chapter.

Ah yes, I had sort of thought about that but I did a "very" brief research and apparently it's not really substantial to test your sibling via yourself? Or something, DNA testing is not my strong point. But from what I did read it's best to have the father's DNA and I'm doubting that's a comfortable topic for Elli and Yamada. "Um, so, can I happen to have a strand of your hair for...reasons?" HOWEVER, I am also aware that by this point in time we should be able to test DNA via our cell phones but just for my sake.

Uh, I can't say anything else. Enjoy?

* * *

"Uh...I brought your vegetables, Elli."

Yagami Nerimaru, otherwise known as Nelly amongst his closest family and friends, smiled awkwardly as he held a basket of crops from straight off the farm. At present he was standing in the doorway of a tiny cabin fever style house, something he probably would have stared at for a moment before walking away. This was where Elli decided to settle down.

It'd been four months since that entire debacle. Four long hard months of getting things more resolved and coming to further conclusions. Their children were still a little disturbed about the whole thing. Kyo so tactfully remarked that, well yea, he'd probably bail too.

Maybe that was still a little hard for him. But he knew that was only hard for him because it ended up they weren't directly related. Had it ended up the way she imagined, a good portion of him, even though he fancied he'd accept his fate, would want to run off to a sparsely populated island and hide in the hilltops as a hermit. So yea, still an understandable move on her part in some ways.

...Yea, just figures everything else spun off into beyond understanding.

Elli took the basket from him, a bright smile on the woman's face. "Oh, perfect. I was going to start dinner soon. Do you want some coffee?"

"Oh, uh, I shouldn't..."

"I'll make you a healthy snack. I bet you haven't eaten anything today."

It was a peculiar brand of dread that filled him. Mostly because he wasn't sure it was so much 'dread' as much as something he couldn't put his finger on. It was a similar feeling, whatever it was, as he nudged off his shoes in the doorway and wandered in behind her.

Sitting at one of the two chairs she had at the table, he scratched his cheek, observing her as she worked around the kitchen, humming. It was...not so much an accident as much as it was a bewildering confession.

He breathed in faintly as she settled a bowl of mountain stew, some spring rolls, and beer before him. She hated beer but she had beer there _just for him_. Oh, and a peep show too? All those suits of conservatism went out the window, it seemed. Elli never was very revealing...alas, in comparison, seeing bosom was kind of shocking.

Perhaps he was just that arrogant but he got the idea that it was intentional.

Taking the seat across from him, she folded her hands and blinked at him. Eating timidly, he squirmed a little. It wasn't so much that he was uncomfortable with _her_, just what...

He polished off the bowl, the stew just as good as when she got him hooked on it early in their marriage as well as those addictive little rolls. It was an odd spread but it all came together with the beer. So yea, he was... satisfied.

She took the dishes to the kitchen, returning to him as he almost sprinted to the door to get his shoes. "Oh wait! You haven't had your coffee..."

"I'm good, promise" he smiled quickly, trying to kneel and scoop up his shoes clumsily.

Elli pouted, walking up towards him rather firmly. He yelped for some unknown reason, backing up against the door as she pushed against him. No, no, he had to escape! Be strong!

She pursed her lips tighter, pressing her hand against his chest. "...Do you find me that unappealing, Nelly...?"

"W-what? U-nappealing has nothing to do with anything!" he blurted.

His throat almost clenched as she ran her finger down his chest. Staring up with those dark doe-like eyes, she couldn't have him more wrapped around her finger if she tried.

Maybe a month and a half after everything, he was drinking with his brothers and soon found himself drunk as a fish. Koji, in his intoxicated twin chivalry, walked him home and everything before wandering off to go, reportedly, 'f—k Popuri senseless'. Well, sure, that sounded like a swell idea.

Why, he'd never know, but he stumbled out of the farmhouse to this same cabin. He'd knocked raucously, raising a sleeping Elli from her bed. The woman had been avoiding him, even getting the things she left behind while he was away. Well, most of the things she left behind. Either way, tipsy as hell and infatuated with his ex-wife, one thing led to another and here he was getting felt up by her.

It didn't _really _make a whole lot of sense to him. Seemed as if all he needed was to blow up that massive barricade between them and she was coming onto him whenever she could. He groaned, closing his eyes as she nibbled at his neck. And be damned if he fought it, this was the third time this week.

...Why?

* * *

"Elli...what in the living f—k has gotten into you?"

Nelly groaned, lying on his stomach across the bed, Elli panting, lying on her back, just a tiny bit of the sheet covering her body barely. Swallowing, she turned on her side and stared at him sleepily, pouting. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just strikes me as odd that you, who used to balk at us even getting touchy-feely, would completely instigate this sort of thing."

Elli pinked, damned if it wasn't cute. Groaning once more, he sat up up on his elbows and glowered a bit. "Elli...look, I...I don't know how much of a good idea this is."

She ran her hand down his back, almost seductively, and murmured, "Why?"

Yea, why, Nelly? He stared at her, wide-eyed, gaping for words that didn't exist before blushing himself. "It...just isn't."

Hugging his waist, she yawned sleepily, "Well, tell me when you figure it out..."

Ready, prepared, to argue a bit more, to escape, he didn't appreciate just how much he'd missed being in a bed with his wife. He just...he knew he shouldn't? He'd asked himself 'was this too easy?'. Well, what precisely had been easy about any of this? For twelve years he'd battled bitterness, rage, and emptiness. Then for a few weeks he was horrified...now everything was kosher? No, he...he shouldn't be that capable.

But in the end, he slept over with her after she requested he stay for dinner. In the end? In the end he'd long figured out he'd love this woman eternally and he was just apprehensive for some reason.

When she left after the results, he thought she'd come back for him. And...she did. What was his problem?

* * *

"Jyun Kaoru Yagami!"

"Look woman, you're not my mother."

Yagami Roomi glared daggers at her husband as he sat in his large office in Ai, clicking through images of models to prepare for the next issue. "So your father is sneaking around with your damn mother and you don't care?"

Jyun glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully before shrugging some. It pissed her off! Jyun had been downright infuriated with his mother all this time. In turn, she herself couldn't get over the way Elli had treated her children and Nelly-papa. But after some strange turn of events, she'd last seen the man going over to the woman's house. First off, how could she BEGIN to come back to Mineral after all she did? Then for her ex to be going over there for, obviously, sex, it was absolute ludicrous! And under every other circumstance, Jyun would have gathered up his siblings and intervened. Alas, of the most extreme situation, he didn't even bat an eyelid?

"If YOU don't care about your father, Jyun, _I_ do! I'm going to call Nelly-papa and talk some effin' sense into him!" she hissed, starting to reach for her phone.

"Roo, relax" Jyun sighed heavily, standing and gazing down at her absently, "We...found out why exactly she broke up with our father recently."

She recoiled, shocked. What? "And you didn't tell me?"

"It's...not something I felt comfortable sharing at the time."

Propping her hands on her hips, she glowered at him. "I can't begin to imagine how it'd change all of your opinions of her. After everything? What could possibly change your mind?"

"Well...there was some...physical evidence that suggested her and dad might have been brother and sister..." he drawled, gazing off.

"..._What_?"

Jyun shook his head, dropping onto the couch, "She doesn't...or didn't know who her biological father was and she found some pictures in Grandma Mariko's belongings of her and Grandma Yamada. Apparently they'd...had some flings and one was well-timed around nine months from my mother's birth. So, somewhat understandably, she freaked the hell out and I guess it was downhill from there."

Roomi just stared at him. What? "...I'm...guessing... and severely hoping by your attitude this wasn't the case."

"No. They have some convoluted relation between them but certainly not one of brother and sister" he shook his head. "I mean...it's not a complete excuse for everything she's done but it's a pretty damn good one. It'd...kind of be like you marrying Julius."

"OH MY GOD."

He smirked as his tiny wife blanched. "Well, as much as you two despised each other initially, I doubt that would have been a concern."

"Well..." she trailed, looking around momentarily, "I...did briefly consider suggesting a threesome with him and..."

"...And who? Certainly wasn't me."

"Uh...maybe Hoshiko..."

Jyun just stared at her and she flustered, waving her hand. "Naturally, I figured it'd upset you so I didn't go through with it."

"You...were going to have sex with my sister, is that what you're telling me at this second?"

"I'm sure she would have said 'no' anyway!"

"It doesn't matter, you would have had sex with my sister!"

Roomi pouted, "I had sex with Kyo, that doesn't bother you."

"Are you _kidding_? I cry every other day!"

Reaching out, he pulled the woman into his lap, kissing her forehead as she gave him a sulky expression. "Anyway, I...was going to tell you, if it turned out to be the case. Just so you'd know you married a freak."

With a sigh, Roomi hugged his neck. "Jyun, I love you and while that'd be very odd, it wouldn't have stopped me. It's not like it'd actually change who you are. Same goes for Kyo or Hoshiko."

"...I know. It still would have messed me up for a while though" he laughed wearily, "It kind of has regardless. I mean...it's easy to hate someone for what they did when you don't have any reasons. It's harder to hate the reasons but understand."

"Mm" she cocked a brow, frowning, "...I know you love your mother. It was very endearing when I first met you that you and Kyo adored her so. But I also know how much all this hurt you guys and...I wouldn't fret on forgiving her right away."

"I dunno...my dad certainly seems to have gotten there."

It wasn't like he was spying on his father or anything, no. Just one night he happened to have been taking a walk with his wife and...saw his dad wandering into his mother's house. Oh, and when the lights went out after a while?

Kind of shocking but...his dad had never gotten over her. In some ways it must have been an absolute relief knowing that something like that was the reason, considering. Did he think personally his mother had to implode all of their lives for it? ...Well, the jury was still kind of out emotionally in his case. While the results would have been less lengthy had it been this possible incest situation presented rather than the affair? Ugh.

What really upset him the most was the fact his mother had no place here anymore.

Seems that by Roomi's mandate, they were finished with kids so essentially she'd missed massive chunks of not only Kamon and Fujiwako's lives but Miyako, Akira, and Kairi's. Sure there was Bethany but those moments she'd wanted with her grandchildren? That wasn't gonna happen, most likely. Kamon was a few steps from hormonal puberty, Miyako was on her way to being a UFC fighter, and...she just wouldn't get that back.

Elli wasn't present at any of their weddings or, basically, their lives. Sure she'd met Roomi and Julius and actually hooked Kyo and Gwen up to begin with. But that was the step before Roomi and Gwen became Mrs. Yagami and Hoshiko accepted a husband into her life. When she left one of her kids was in a staged marriage, Hoshiko was only dating, and he was off in a damn foreign country. She returns and they were spouses with families. It'd be like him taking off for over a decade and coming back to reintegrate into Kamon's life. The boy could have any spans of lives he was living, there was no way for him to just fit back into that.

Townspeople were already whispering. They saw the same things they had seen: their mother denying her kids, their mother marrying another man, their mother moving on. Unless they revealed the circumstances, which was very unlikely, their mother was a villain. She left her family for a cushy rich life, betraying everything the town knew about her. He'd heard Doug had been ultra reluctant to let her stay in a room. The only reason she moved out as soon as she did was probably backlash. Manna, Sasha, Anna, those ladies were merciless.

So she missed out on the lives of her children, her grandchildren, and was hated by the town. Yagami Elli no longer had a proper place in this puzzle. That was aside from their inability to forgive her right away...

But the one person that deserved to hate her unconditionally was Yagami Nelly and their father was sleeping with her. While he realized what Roomi was saying, that he move at his own pace in coming to terms with this, it kind of left him there slack-jawed and stupid when his father, the man that had his heart ripped out, forgave her at the snap of a finger.

He'd...he'd try.

* * *

"What difference does that make?"

Yagami Kyo stared at his wife as she gave him a look. "If that was the man she was committed to then she should have been able to look past societal constructs and maintain this relationship."

"Oh, okay, Gwen. In that case, allow me to go marry Hoshiko. Or hell, let me marry Jyun, that'll be delightful."

Gwen sulked at him as he sat up in bed, rather restless. He had been pretty out of sorts for a while. He'd barely been able to keep his mind on teaching his classes lately and absentmindedly forgot to get Kairi from soccer today. Gwen finally forced his hand on that one and he admitted the whole affair. Leave it to his liberal wife though...

"You know it's different."

"Do I? Hypothetically you're saying it'd be okay if Bethany and Kairi hooked up. Maybe I'm a biased incestophobe but I'd be a million percent against it, sorry."

Gwen rolled her eyes, turning more onto her side to face him. "Kyo, as free-natured as I've become I also wouldn't be THAT supportive of such an affair. However, your father and mother were together for thirty years, you should be able to overlook some things."

"Overlook _shafting your brother_?"

Cringing, he tugged the blanket up to his chin and leered at her. "Gwen, I'm going to lay the line down here: if in some ultra bizarre impossible set of circumstances you ended up being my sister, I will be mentally insane. Society would be incapable of handling me and I will need to be committed."

"I'd still love you" she pouted, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course I'd _love _you but if that were the case? Think I loved you a bit too much..." he drawled dryly.

Gwen grunted, "It wouldn't HURT anyone!"

"Of course it hurts someone! Hell, one of the reasons this was so damn tangible is because of Kairi and my freak appetite and Kaori's psychological issues! Your genes don't just say 'oh, that's weird, same DNA? Eh, we'll fix it', sometimes it's like 'what the f—k is this?'!" Kyo exclaimed, "Fine, if they got together knowing and everything, whatever. Kind of would freak me out but if that's their happiness, so be it. Just don't go around making kids."

Gwen turned on her back, staring at the ceiling. "...You know, your mother's situation may be the reason we're together."

"Como?"

"It wasn't like I could just _leave _you when you were so heartbroken. The things I preached couldn't allow such an idiosyncrasy" the blonde murmured, "Had you acted like a hard ass, my parents had come and told me to leave the situation so I would have been gone..."

"Wait, what?"

Pursing her lips, she shook her head, "I don't know where I'd be without you or my babies. I'm sure I'd be fine but I know it wouldn't be the same..."

His turn to lie on his side, he stared at her faintly. "...You know, you, uh, never told me your parents tried to split us up THAT early. I mean, damn."

She laughed faintly, stroking her hair back, "Hard to believe they'd been so stubborn and crazy. I swear daddy would steal Kairi and Bethany in a second. I know mom would."

Facing him, she whispered, "Don't think I'm saying it's a good thing. To the contrary, I couldn't stand how she kept hurting you. But...but I know it's different, she is your mother..."

"Yea...and believe it or not, I do understand where you're coming from" Kyo groaned softly, "Hearing stuff like that just reminds me how difficult your parents had been. All that stuff they did that could have hurt you, I just..."

"When you put it that way, I guess we both need to just accept it" Gwen smiled softly, kissing his nose, "They are...parents. They're also human..."

Kyo smiled as well, reaching out and stroking her cheek, "Yea, well, let's hope we don't end up _that _human. It's not going to be easy forgiving her, I just...I just know I can now. And perhaps it's crazy of me but I'm...I'm happy Bethy got to enjoy her cookies. Deep down I want both of them to know the mama I knew."

His wife gazed at him sleepily, "...It'll take time."

"Yea."

But, well, considering his dad was running around with her again after this short span of time...well, hell, maybe it should have been an easier bandwagon to jump onto.

...Maybe?

* * *

Hoshiko moaned, grabbing Julius' ass as he grinded against her. Her husband hectically reached for the zipper to her skirt, groaning into her mouth. Clenching her eyes shut, Hoshiko almost cried as she shoved him away. Clothes came off, it'd be a sealed deal.

Julius panted, covering his mouth, his hair a mess now and his cheeks completely flushed. Rolling his red eyes upward, he mumbled, "...Can we _please _toss the kids off on someone so we can have luscious amazing sex?"

She sent him a look as she buttoned her shirt, currently sitting on a couch in her office within Ai's headquarters. Also known as not a place they should be having sex.

"I mean, c'mon! You know your brother and my sister, they're probably sexing it up all the time!"

Hoshiko snorted, "I'm more than certain they are, baby, but that doesn't mean we should follow suit. But..."

Julius had hope written in his eyes as he leaned over to look her in the face, "_But..._?"

"I suppose we should get in a little us time since Kaori will be home soon."

"_Grandma said that Uncle Kyo and Uncle Jyun were mean to you."_

It'd been...an odd statement. She hadn't really expected it, it caught her entirely off guard. Grandma?

"_She did?"_

_Miyako and Akira were eating dinner. It'd been a few days since they'd asked them about bringing Kaori home and Hoshiko had assumed it wouldn't be mentioned again. "Yea, she said you were mad at them for a long time. Were you?"_

_She exchanged a look with her husband. At first she didn't really know what the point of telling them that was. It didn't seem that necessary. It was so in the past, she almost could laugh at recalling it. Almost. But all the same, her relationship with her brothers now wasn't anything in the world she would give up. What was her mother doing...? "Well...yes, but that's the past. I love your uncles, you know that."_

_Akira rubbed his scar and gave them an awkward fearful smile. "I...I don't know if...it'll be the past easy with Kaori but we...we can try."_

"_As long as you PROMISE you'll send her back if she hasn't changed" Miyako tacked on anxiously._

She'd been so...speechless in a way. It wasn't the same and she knew it. Had Jyun or Kyo put her through the same torment Kaori had? Mental torment was horrid, just as physical was, but Kyo and Jyun had never physically dragged and thrown her down a flight of stairs, had they? It was hard to get over harsh words, words that were designed to hurt, but exactly how do you get over that sort of thing?But her babies said they would try...

Tearing up, she started to whimper for possibly the millionth time since they'd told them they'd accept Kaori coming back. Julius groaned and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Bunny, it'll be fine."

"I know" Hoshiko laughed wearily, "I know...but, you know, for a brief second, I did want my mother's reason to be possible. At least it'd answer something, give reason to what happened to Kaori. But now there's really no reason and anything can happen. What if she does change again? What if she hurts Akira or Miyako again? I would be the cause."

"Don't be ridiculous" Julius scoffed, leering at her, "...I don't know what happened to Kaori. We can't say for sure if she even means what she's saying, as hard as it is for me to say that as her daddy. But if poor Akira and Miyako think they can give it a go then we're going to try our damnedest too."

Burying her face into his chest, she mumbled, "...I guess I do have mom to thank for that."

"Well, as much as it pains me, I guess it's nice the kids had someone else to talk to about it. I'm still not sure I'm happy it was your mom and not us but...but that's good. Seems she's back so it's nice they're comfortable with her."

"...It's hard. It's hard to forgive her, Julius. I've had to learn to be a mother. My mama would have known exactly how to deal with everything, everything with Kaori. If she'd been there at least a little, when Kaori was running fevers or had tummy aches or I couldn't get her to eat. I had Roomi, I had my aunts, but they weren't my mother. It's hard to forgive vacancy."

Julius rested his chin on top of her head, "...Believe me, honey, I know perfectly well."

Grimacing, Hoshiko squeezed him tighter, "...I'm complaining about nothing. I mean, I understand it, what she did. I...I should be able to."

Her husband smiled softly, "Bunny, feelings exist for a reason. We try to say 'oh, that's stupid' or 'you're so irrational' but those emotions don't exist for no reason. It's just a matter of how you deal with them. And honey, if our babies can try to forgive Puffin One then you in time can forgive your mama."

"You're right..." Hoshiko murmured before picking up her phone, dialing.

Julius raised a brow at her as she pressed it to her ear, glancing at her nails, "...Oh hey, Kyo...can you watch Akira for the night? ...Oh really? Great."

Clicking off, she tugged her husband to stand and smiled, kissing him gingerly, "Miyako and Akira are at Kyo's house...and wanted to stayover anyway. So I'm thinking...hotel? One with a jacuzzi...?"

"And that's why I love my kitten" he purred, kissing her hard and dragging her towards their car.

...She was glad. She was honestly and sincerely glad that her father seemed...happy again. And he was happy with their mother. She'd been so damned spoiled when he dated Eve because she hated that. She'd hated that 'mommy and daddy' weren't going to get back together. Even though she wanted him to be happy, knew he deserved that much, a part of her hoped everything had been a giant fluke. That one day it'd be like it was. Even if that was hopeful thinking, it seemed to have come true.

So what was that clawing feeling in her chest? Why was it that she wasn't over there celebrating with her parents somehow that this whole thing had been resolved? Why did she feel when she saw her mother on the street now that she shouldn't even wave at her? Why was there not forgiveness?

* * *

"_She destroyed my ability to trust, my everything."_

Yagami Nerimaru sat on the shipping bin, staring upward at the moon. Koji had been over a bit ago, the man standing there with him and staring at the container. It was kind of rotted. Sometimes Nelly would replace the wood but truth of the matter was he'd found different ways to ship food to market and the surrounding areas. Koji told him it's where he saw Popuri again.

"_...I mean, I was a horny f—k teenager. It wasn't like I couldn't understand her having a boyfriend. It also wasn't like I didn't realize how freaky it was for her to have one at barely thirteen that was almost my age but...I dunno why I gave up."_

Kind of sucks seeing your woman with another man, doesn't it? Makes you think you don't matter in the long run.

"_Sort of. I didn't help going off and sleeping with every woman under the sun" _Koji had snorted before pausing. _"...I didn't want mom and dad to yell at me. That was really the only reason I hid here, because I knew neither of them would come here automatically. I had absolutely no intention of finding her again."_

She found you.

"_...Nah. We found each other and it was worth it. For all the things that have happened, to us, our children, our home, I can't say I'd change it. No...'Mark' was gonna wreck my fairytale, I suppose."_

Nelly smiled wearily. Fairytale. That's what Koji wanted and that's what Koji received. When he asked Elli to marry him it was to get a smile on her face. He'd never had Koji's dreams or desires in that fashion, he wasn't looking for the close-knit family he built. Wasn't looking, but again, received. Like Koji with Popuri, Shin with Lyla, Jill with Cliff, Tony with Karen, Shaun with Ann, there'd be no this without Elli.

He'd forgiven Elli somehow. His wife had just hurt him. His life...had just hurt him. Easy come, easy go, easy return.

Clenching his head, he trembled. He wanted it all back, didn't he? He'd known he'd wanted it all back, he'd told her he would be beside her through the thick and thin. Even the vows they destroyed were being mended.

But how could he ever trust her when she demolished the very essence of the word?

All of it made sense. It clicked in a lot of fashions that it shouldn't have. Okay. Okay, so she made it so he couldn't believe they wouldn't leave him. They. Everyone. She made it so sometimes he even questioned his family. He almost lost his brother to trust issues. He still didn't even fix that. Koji was his world, in a way. Or at least half of it and he couldn't even piece that back together?

She'd destroyed the ability, the reason, the cause. Everything. He got his wife back. Now...now he needed that back too. He _needed _that back.

"Nelly?"

He jumped, startled by the voice of his destroyer. Elli was dressed as she used to, just a simple maxi and a blouse. She seemed weary...

"...Hey. What's up?"

The woman shook her head and took a seat beside him. Thumbing her fingers, she gazed outward. "...So I guess...the landlord? He's loosely related to Kano? Kano got word of who was renting his house and, long story short, I'll be homeless in a matter of days."

Nelly glared, incredulous, "The hell is it their business? Give me his number, I'll fix it."

Elli shook her head, bowing it, "It's no use, Nelly...I know what I've done. I didn't deserve any better."

"...Don't be silly" he muttered, "...It's just what they see. They don't know what we know, is all. Someone somewhere will have the sense to know that whatever the case they don't need to ostracize you for it."

"Yes..." she agreed softly, "...In Hong Kong."

"...What?"

"Stu heard about everything, about you, the kids, Matty...he said I should just come to Hong Kong for a while. Said rumors didn't last forever so I should just let it die down for a few years."

_Hong Kong_? "...So what? You're leaving me again, is that it?"

Elli gaped at him, "W-what? No, I'm-"

"That's what the fuck it sounds like!" he snapped, angrily launching to his feet, "Hong Kong? Once again you want to go as far away from me as possible, huh? We're not siblings this time, Elli! We weren't siblings to begin with but you still _want _to leave me?"

Breathing into his hand, he quivered a bit as he tried to bite down the bitterness again. Stop that. Stop, you're doing it again. You're flip-flopping around anyway, acting like you don't want something then acting like you do. You can't even trust her. She took that from you too.

He inhaled sharply when she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, resting her ear against his back. "I love you."

Biting his lip, he almost teared up and choked out the sentiment as well. "...Don't...leave me again. Don't leave me here."

"Then you'll go with me?"

… "...Wha?"

Nelly pulled away, completely bewildered, as Elli gazed up at him hopefully. "Go with me to Hong Kong. Start over with me there. We can be away from all this, just you and I."

"..._Hong Kong_?"

Hong Kong. His ex-wife that, regardless of reasons, left him without explanation for twelve years was asking him to not only move, but to move to ANOTHER COUNTRY. Gaping at her, he slowly started to pull away. Well, that certainly would destroy trust issues. Sure, if something crazy happened, he could very well make it back but that was still leaving everything _here _to go somewhere else.

She looked at him sadly, "...I guess that's a no?"

Nelly rubbed his arm, rolling his eyes around. "...It's not so much a 'no' as much as ultra frightening and maybe a little too explorative for my blood at this moment."

Elli laughed softly, gazing up at the moon, "...I know. You're right, there's so many things here that you'd be leaving behind for some unspecified amount of time. I'm sure the children wouldn't know what to do without you..."

"Don't tempt me" he snorted somewhat before glancing at her. "...How long do you intend to keep me waiting?"

She looked up, startled, before pinking a bit, "I...I didn't imagine I was keeping you waiting, somehow."

Taking a deep breath, Yagami Nerimaru's heart almost stopped as he took a dive. "...This is the same village that ostracized my sister for absolutely no reason. The same village that has given everyone hell before. This village will give you hell for what they perceive you did. Just like every other time, alas, they'll get the hell over it. Since Kano saw it fit to kick you out of your rental then I suppose it's just as well. It was...it was never your home to begin with. This is."

"Nelly, I-"

"Our children have needed you...for a long time now. They're broken. I'm broken. We can forgive why you knocked us over but now you need to fix it..." he took a soft breath, "I never stopped loving you but that doesn't mean I didn't stop trusting you."

Elli kind of recoiled a little as if he'd slapped her. Maybe not because she didn't know that but because he'd actually tell her. She ought to know. Grasping her wrists, he gazed into her eyes solemnly, "You did this. You're not running off to Hong Kong to wait for the flames to burn out, you're going to fix it here and now...and because, if I can trust anything, I can trust you can do that."

"I thought you couldn't" she mumbled weakly.

"Well, you just took it from me. I have faith you can give it back."

She looked up at him cautiously. Oh God, he was crazy. This was crazy. What happened to Eve? Did she fall in with Dan somehow? Did that crackpot change? No...no, he couldn't have been with her. It wasn't supposed to have been with her. That wasn't it. This was...

"...Is this a second chance?"

God, was it? Was he insane? Second chance? There... "...Yea. And don't you disappoint me either."

Her dark eyes gazed up at softly, but just for a moment, before taking on a firm resolution. "...I won't. Not anymore."

"...Good."

"BUT."

"..._But_?"

Elli scowled, "In a year or so, we're going to Hong Kong!"

"For WHAT? What is in China that's not HERE?" he demanded incredulously.

"I want to see my brother and I want to at least vacation there! We used to say we'd vacation there, remember?"

Nelly clenched his hands, exasperated, "I...merely used to say that to shut you up and or get you to have...relations."

"WHAT?"

He groaned as she poked him in the chest, "You look here, Yagami Nerimaru, I don't care what lame excuses you have, we are going to Hong Kong next year and you will like it!"

"Oh yea, I will LOVE it. LOVE" he declared sarcastically, "Whoo, the mother country!"

"I'll have none of your sass!"

Leering at each other, she grunted, "We went everywhere you wanted to go but the second I ever wanted to go anywhere-"

"Oh hell no, don't start with THAT s—t. How many nurse and flower conventions was I dragged to?"

"I dunno, Nelly, how many love hotels was I dragged to?"

He opened his mouth to actually respond with a pretty...precise number before halting, a little startled. What the hell? Really he was just lost on the moment and Elli smiled, resting her hands against his cheeks and kissing him softly. "I've missed you so much."

Hugging her waist, he closed his eyes and blinked away a brief tear. "...Yea...me too."

Well, he'd let her take him on an emotional roller coaster and now they were on the road back. It...it would never be the same. He'd always remember. They all would.

But if the answer wasn't anger, if it wasn't to mistrust for the rest of his life, it was to move forward. Taking her hand, he went to grab his keys to his truck so they could retrieve her things. And...well, it was going to be with her right now.

It was...a loaded answer. But he'd try to accept it.

* * *

"_Shut the hell up, Jyun!"_

_Nelly sighed some as he sat at the kotatsu with his present offspring, Jyun and Hoshiko. Naturally he'd always think his baby was beautiful, whether she was sporting pigtails or a buzzcut. And the baggy masculine clothes... Alas, Jyun and Kyo would raise all hell to make fun of their sister for it. Who defined 'femininity' was to blame, he supposed. Though if he was going to think anything negative about Hoshi's choice, it was her head wasn't exactly suited for the close style. A mohawk would've been cool..._

_Of course in direct contrast was his effeminate metrosexual son, his hair having been long since his birth, really. Now it was to his shoulders, silky sheen and...perfect. Right now he was wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt and a well-fitted pair of dark wash jeans. He supposed in comparison he COULD see where his son was coming from but what business was that of his? Hoshiko could've made fun of his 'prettiness'..._

_Glancing at his immaculate nails absently, Jyun remarked, "You planning on getting married with your hair like that? You know, to a man?"_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Jyun, for the love of God, will you stop being insensitive?" leered Nelly._

_He held up his hands in mock-defeat, picking up his phone and texting. "Where is Kyo?"_

_Ah yes, the middle child, Nelly thought dryly. Kyo appeared as if Jyun's question was a summons, dazed and almost staggering. Nelly glared at him a little as he collapsed on the floor, almost rolling under his end of the kotatsu. He blinked lazily before grinning. "I bet you think I'm high, huh?" _

"_There's no thinking about it, son" Nelly scoffed, glowering at his child's bloodshot eyes._

_Kyo pouted, "Maybe I was crying."_

_Nelly's brows furrowed and Jyun smirked, shaking his head. "...I'm not sure I need pho this bad."_

_Yes, it was the one thing left besides breakfast and the occasional dinner, such as tonight, that drew them all together, seeing as Hoshiko hated them, Jyun was a busy man, and Kyo was in love with Mary Jane. Ellen used to make pho just as a treat and Elli in turn made it for them. It was...delicious? Delicious enough that it was one of the only things that gathered their clan together for a few moments. The kotatsu made it perfect too for this cold winter night..._

_He smiled as his wife came in with a huge tray of the soup. All the children's attention shot to, Kyo's eyes brightening at his double sized bowl. Nelly stood to take the heavy platter from her, kissing her affectionately. Elli smiled, returning to the kitchen for the goody tray of extras to add for flavor along with some beverages. An 'itedakimasu' later, they were digging in and happy. Hoshiko did leer at Jyun as the fellow remarked on his upcoming speech as valedictorian. He was nervous, but figured he'd write something good...Kyo at least spoke about how he did manage to pass all his classes this term with B's. Hoshiko did a little better, but 'not as good as Jyun', she tacked on. Jyun flustered and stuck out his tongue._

_Elli smiled as they all gushed over the yumminess, kissing her cheek before disappearing to their solitude away from one another. Nelly shook his head but stood to wash the dishes. He could look down on it but Lord knows him and Koji wouldn't have even showed up for this at all, no matter how good the soup was. His wife was happy for that..._

_That particular night, she'd hugged his waist and jovially expressed that maybe one day they'd all happily eat together without Hoshiko's brothers' animosity and Kyo's addiction. He told her 'maybe'. He knew his children were just on the precipice of college and all kinds of shenanigans that his pure virtuous wife couldn't imagine. 'One day'._

Nelly sat on the porch and watched as Elli hung the laundry out to dry. Just a month ago this would have driven him absolutely up the wall but now it was just sort of whimsical again...drinking some lemonade, he smiled faintly when she turned to him, picking up the basket. "What are you thinking for dinner tonight, Nelly?"

He tilted his head before smiling more, "...How about pho?"

The woman seemed surprised. "...Oh, I...kind of forgot about that."

Nelly laughed at that, standing, "Well, you practice? I might go see my brother for a few."

Pursing her lips, she rested her hands on her hips, "Who said I need practice, huh? I just forgot about...that. Maybe because I messed it up."

"You're good at cleaning up messes" he remarked simply, leaning over to give her a kiss. "And papa will help..."

"...Nelly..."

"No."

Elli smacked his arm, glaring before looking off, "I was NOT going to ask for children, Nelly...believe it or not, despite how much of a uncaring bitch I seem to be, Matty still weighs heavily on my mind."

"Don't be silly" Nelly scolded, pressing his lips against her forehead, "...How about we set up a shrine for him soon? It'll be in there with Ellen."

The woman teared up a bit, clenching her eyes shut, and nodded. "...Thank you for that."

It went against all his better judgment as her...whatever he was to her right now, un-ex-husband? However, as a man, a person, he felt perhaps it was just the right thing to do. "And...while you do THAT and make your amazing soup, you should call Gill."

Elli recoiled, staring at him wide-eyed, "...I...don't know about that."

"Well Ell...believe it or not, I think I can understand why he may have been a wee bit angry about all this. And he did lose his son too..." he drawled...before waving a hand, "Don't get me wrong, I know I hate him for things but...just think about it. I'll buy dessert."

Giving her another kiss and leaving her with that, he walked the streets of Mineral towards the old district. When he came here for the first time since his childhood to 'recover' Koji, he was shocked by how small a town this was. No Yagami child could go outside their home and find nothing or go straight to nature in a matter of twenty minutes. After all these years, Mineral looked more like they were used to. Not necessarily a good thing, now just a suburbs with bits of preserved nature left over, but over the last decade it'd lost something. It felt like when he first came, like there was nothing here. He...was starting to see this as home again.

Nelly smirked, finding Koji lying out on his patio, his arm stretched across the eyes as if he were in some deeply effective woe. "...You that bored without smoking, bro?"

"...I have nothing to do with my hands unless it's nefarious."

Laughing, Nelly crashed down on the recliner beside him. "Well bro, while naturally I appreciate the sentiment, we'd been smoking for over fifty years now..."

Koji sighed gravely, "No...admittedly I do feel a lot better lately...save for being a lot bitchier, I feel great."

"Well that's good" Nelly smirked before sighing, kneading his hands, "...She could still leave."

"They can all leave" Koji agreed sagely, sitting up with a grunt. "Every last one of them. But that's not really our business. All we can do is trust that they won't. And make sure we don't give them a reason to."

"I suppose you're right...you'd tell me if you disagreed, right?"

Koji snorted, shoving his shoulder, "I'M not your wife, punk. I can tell you now that all of us are generally happy for you. But as you can expect we'll be wary until she makes up for all the years of torment you went through. I'm sure it wasn't any picnic for her either but we were on this side the whole time."

"If she hasn't figured out I'm damaged yet, I'm sure she will. I just hope she'll stay for that too."

"Don't be emo" Koji sighed airily, standing, "...Well, I'm thinking of taking Popuri out to eat and going on a romantic rendezvous, if you will."

Nelly smirked more, "Sounds great...I...think I need to talk to my kids. It's feeling like a pho night."

Koji laughed, glancing at his cell phone, "Oh man, I forgot pho night. You guys deserve it."

Yea...he just figured now his kids weren't going to be as swayed by the promises of good soup. Leaving Koji to his plans, maybe secretly thrilled he had his own, no matter how they worked out, he decided to go to Ai first...

Nelly was never sure what to think entering this place. It was...big and bustling with college students, swarming with activity. The thing that always got him was his son and daughter built it...

"Papa?"

Roomi appeared behind him, holding a stack of papers. He smiled, taking them from the tiny woman, "Hey...looks, uh, busy?"

"Oh, hardly!" she waved a hand as absolute chaos ensued around them, scurrying over and kissing his cheek. "Jyun's in his office, doing some editing. I was going to drop some papers off with him."

Nelly simply nodded and followed his daughter-in-law into the inner areas, down long hallways. Thankfully the crowds started to thin and a comforting silence started to settle. He knew that was the sort of environment Jyun preferred to work in.

Well...he hadn't changed much physically, had he? It was still a little amusing, though extremely touching, recalling his son cutting his hair for Kyo and how they all freaked out. Seriously, Jyun's hair was always...longer. At this point it'd grown almost completely back, currently pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a fitting turtleneck and jeans and...yea, that was his...boy.

Jyun looked up after a moment, pushing black wide-framed glasses up his nose. Though...he did look kind of like a hipster, Nelly thought with a snicker. "Keeping busy, I see."

"Trying" Jyun responded, clicking something on the tablet before rising from his desk chair. "What's up?"

Roomi was sorting through files...deep down, if Nelly worried about anyone rejecting this idea it probably was her. After all she was the one to feature most of Jyun's suffering first hand. But, well, it was worth a shot regardless of what was said.

"...Uh, remember pho?"

Jyun raised a brow, "Yea...we had it for lunch a few weeks ago."

Nelly groaned. He didn't remember. "Oh..."

"...Oh, wait, you mean pho night? Oh."

Roomi frowned, "Pho night?"

Jyun stuffed his hands in his pockets, tilting his head, "When we were younger, mom used to cook everyone pho. Kind of like our own private dinner night, I s'pose. Though stands to reason...what makes you bring it up?"

"Jyun! Your section has, _once again_, taken designs without my or Julius' permission!"

Hoshiko marched in, glaring. His baby girl, on the other hand, certainly had changed. She'd cut her hair as well for Kyo's sake but it was doing a kind of adorable bob thing. Hair wasn't a defining point but if pressed to say which he actually preferred, it was probably this over the balded look. Course he'd never know what to make of the skirts and fitted clothing now. Cute but...very sleek and perhaps a little too attractive in any case. Ah well.

His oldest son gave his sister a bland expression, "I told you we had to send images out today for them to make the issue, Hosh. We weren't trying to break into your top secret organization, we just needed to get stuff done."

"They could have asked" she scowled. "They can ask EVERY time but no!"

Jyun just held up his hands, "I will have them back to you within the hour and I will instruct my section to give you the courtesy of asking you first...if you give me the courtesy of at least trying to send that s—t to me before deadlines. Like, damn."

"You know what, Jyun, why don't you come over and design as well as create high end jewelry? Let's switch up for a day."

"Hey, I have vision. Pearls and paper clips all day."

"Uh huh" Hoshiko smirked, her eyes narrowing, before she looked to him. "Oh! Hi, daddy, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, don't mind me, just the simple farmer over here..."

Hoshiko laughed, pinching his arm and kissing his cheek, "Don't be silly."

Jyun crossed his arms, blinking, "So...I assume you and mom wanted to invite us to pho night?"

Nelly almost grimaced, Hoshiko's eyes growing and glancing back at Jyun in confusion. "What? Pho night?"

"That's what dad came by for, I presume..."

Yea, this wasn't sounding good...rolling his eyes around, he carefully smiled, clearing his throat. "It's...it's just a suggestion. I know it...wouldn't be that easy for you guys but-"

Roomi frowned, exchanging a look with her husband. Of course he recalled that couples had those 'looks' between them that could only be decoded by them as they were designed for nonverbal communication. He could only imagine it was a 'hell no'...just...

"You'll feed my kids too?"

"...Wha?"

Jyun glanced at his nails idly, shrugging, "I mean, it's not completely like old times. I gotta account for my family eating too..."

"Well, of course...I wouldn't starve my grandchildren, sheesh."

Looking up, Jyun blinked at Roomi whose expression was basically unreadable to Nelly. She didn't...seem angry? "And my wife, of course?"

"Of course."

Roomi clapped her hands, "Well, we'll be there then. Around seven?"

"Sounds great" he had to keep himself from blurting.

Hoshiko squirmed a bit before smiling nervously, "I'll check with Julius. We were actually going to have Kaori come stay for a brief stint before we fully reintegrated her back into the house..."

"Well that'd be perfect. I'd love to see Kaori" Nelly assured cautiously.

"I'll discuss it with Julius then. I'm sure it'd be fine with him" she nodded some. "Uh, you're going to go speak with Kyo?"

"I was going to stop by the university, yea..."

Jyun snorted, heading back to his computer, "You'll have Kyo at 'food'. Well, we'll be there. I wanna try to finish up some things first."

"Ah, yea, I'll probably head out after I set up some more things. We'll see you tonight, papa" Hoshiko waved as she exited.

Roomi smiled at him, probably because he was a little dumbfounded. "C'mon, I'll walk with you out, papa. I don't think Kyo has a long break between classes so you probably need to hurry there."

"A-ah, right."

Prancing down with him, back into the fray, Roomi suddenly held his hands. "Are you really comfortable with this though?"

"...No. Not completely, anyway. But I know I can be. As much as I can question it...and do, I know I can."

Sighing, she nodded slowly, "...Somehow I just can't help going back to the wedding."

Nelly smiled sadly at that. "It's hard to overlook that, Roo. And I completely understand, you went into a marriage with that sort of baggage. I'm just glad you've been there for Jyun when I couldn't exactly function."

"You've always been there a hundred percent for your children. I wouldn't know a thing about that" Roomi scoffed before smiling, "But if you can do it, I know we can too."

"Thanks for that."

Bidding her 'adieu' for the time being, he quickly went to the college. Kyo...Kyo still shocked him with this 'professor' stuff. His son was a pot smoking drifter, he barely went to school when he had to...and here he was, a teacher. Mm kay.

Nelly sighed. He hated to think it but, yes, at some points during this horrid experience he had thought maybe it would've been more sensible if Elli had been more closely related to him. Especially watching his son woof down two massive sandwiches and still look like an absolute rail. Maybe it was the dream of some but it just had to be inconvenient to him. "Hey, son."

Kyo looked up, startled, about to stuff his mouth with chips. "'Ey, dah. Wha bwins' you bah'?"

The lecture room was empty at present so Nelly took a seat at a desk, just for old time's sake. "So...you remember pho night, don't you?"

His expression was painful in a humorous incredulous way. Yagami Kyo, his absolutely ravenous child who adored food only second to perhaps his family, looked absolutely bewildered. "I had pho with Jyun and Hoshi for lunch a few weeks ago, I think. 'Pho night' though..."

Uncomfortable for whatever inexplicable reason, Nelly explained softly, "Your...mother, she'd make us all pho and we'd sit at the kotatsu..."

Kyo groaned. "Oh-h-h. So that was actually a thing?"

"What do you mean it was 'actually a thing'?" Nelly demanded.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed I was high as f—k during a majority of that time _if _I was there. I wasn't really sure what was real and what wasn't. But yea, it was...it was good. I liked it."

Nelly leered, "You didn't think it happened until a second ago."

"Yes, well, in what I assumed was a drug-induced fantasy, the pho was excellent. Are we doing that again? Because I'm totally down."

As Jyun said... "Yea, your brother and sister will be there around seven tonight with their families."

"Sounds good. And can you get mother to make those cookies too? Bethy has been driving us up the wall about those things and I kinda want some too..."

"I'll ask."

Kyo rubbed his hands together, apparently pleased about this news. Nelly...didn't really understand somehow. It wasn't like he couldn't fathom them wanting their mother back in their lives, it's something they'd hinted at for a long time. But to accept it like this? "You guys...really are taking this a whole lot better than I would have imagined."

Munching on a pickle, Kyo shook his head, "The whole guide to our family's success is making strides forward, pop. We won't get anywhere standing around, pointing fingers. And if you can do it, I know for a fact we all can."

Biting his lip, Nelly forced a shaky smile. "...One day."

* * *

"...Oh."

Part of her never wanted to see him again. It wasn't his fault but somehow he wasn't blameless. She just didn't know how to resolve that.

Elli sat at the cafe where she'd been sitting before, contemplating how she'd get through her life with her husband sharing more blood than he should have. Or perhaps 'assumed' was the proper word. Else she wouldn't be sitting here with another ex-husband that had seen her and felt a need to speak. He sipped his tea, looking at her heavily.

"...As a nurse, I'd suspect you'd have had a lot of chances to have tested you DNA to your husband's."

"While recently it's gotten much simpler and concise, by the time I left it still was a lot better to have a father's DNA sample as well. That we share even a minor kinship probably would have thrown the test" she shook her head.

Gill leaned back and tapped his fingertips against the table. "...It's just quite a mess you've made, I'm afraid. While I'm certain you are relieved to learn your husband isn't related, you've...left behind a lot of chaos."

"...I know. I don't know how to say 'I'm sorry' in this case."

"Did you at least love me a little?"

"...I-"

The blond held up a hand before shaking his head, lifting the cup to his lips, "Never mind. Even if you said you did, I know it won't be nearly close enough to match your husband. It'd just anger me."

Swallowing, Elli picked up her tea cup and nodded softly, "...I'm sorry."

"...Matthias was never to come between us. Not like...not like he did anyway. I will apologize for...not being a proper father nor a proper husband in the first place" he cleared his throat, "...At the very least that's weighed heavily on my mind."

"I know I wasn't easy, Gill" Elli murmured.

"No, you weren't" he agreed at ease, "But I suppose I wasn't either. It wasn't destined to work regardless."

Shaking her head in agreement, she gave him a gentle smile. "Gill...you'll find someone, I know you will. And I don't mean that in a break up way, but in a 'I know you can and will' way. Just know that your mother would have wanted you to choose and cherish the right person for the right reasons. Understand?"

"...Certainly."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, refusing to look up at her. "I was hard pressed to find a reason to agree to this meeting. I never expected to hear your voice again. I suppose it wasn't entirely in vain."

"'Entirely'?"

Gill shook his head and stood, "I must be getting back to the office. If...if you desire to see Matthias' urn, you are welcome to the land plot at any time. Good day."

"Good bye, Gill."

Leaning back, she sighed heavily. Thanks for that, Nelly...the closure was something she did need, apparently. She felt...a lot less clouded. But now to go get some meat from the butcher and some veggies. Nelly liked the brisket so she'd just get some of that...Dinner for two again.

Elli jumped a little when her cell phone rang. Stopping on the city street to rummage through her purse, she dug out the device...eh? Yamada...?

Puzzled as to why he was calling her, a bit of dread started to dig at her stomach. Did he find something? Were the results...? Swallowing her nausea, she tapped 'send'. "...Hello?"

"Ah, hello, Elli. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, not at all. Is...is something the matter?"

Yamada spoke to someone for a moment before clearing his throat, "...Not really. Are you really busy right now?"

"No. I had some shopping to do but it can wait..."

"Well, if you have a moment, can you stop by the office?"

Trepidation didn't begin to encompass her current feeling but she nodded, "Uh, yes. I'm actually in the city already so I should be right by."

"Ah, perfect. Just come on up."

...What on Earth could this be about?

Going towards the hospital, she gripped her arm as she entered into the elevator to take the journey up to the suites of sorts. Some people looked towards her weirdly, probably wondering where'd they seen her from. She just huddled up, not knowing what train wreck they'd recall but figuring she didn't need another strain at the moment.

When she arrived at Yamada's door, it took a long second to convince herself to open it. If the man said, 'oh, the results were wrong, Elli', she'd probably throw herself out a window. No...not...not when everything she ruined was coming back.

...Don't run this time.

Taking a deep, deep breath, she pushed the door open. Inside was Yamada...and a brunette wearing a purple yukata with a flowered haori of some sort...? The man looked back at her and his dark eyes widened. Yamada stood with a smile, "Hello, Elli. Thank you for coming with such short notice."

"Oh, it's fine..."

"I'd like you to meet Sengoku Soseki. He's a...project, if you will."

Elli blinked, puzzled, as the man stood with a lazy grin. "Hi, uh, Yagami-san?"

"Uh, perhaps" she pinked with a smile, bowing.

"Sengoku-san here has been...battling alcoholism for a while now, Elli. I recall that you were the one to assist Cliff along with Tsumaru-san in his recovery?"

"Oh yes!" Elli gushed, "Um, I would glad to be of assistance. I did study rehabilitation and have had dozens of patients over the year. But..."

Yamada waved a hand, "Ah, I know it seems odd I asked you to but I figure you need something to do on the side now. Nelly is often busy with farming so..."

Elli felt shocked. "...Oh, that's...that's considerate of you. I hadn't started to think about it..."

"It's not an immediate position, no less. I know you both need time to recover. I just thought I would offer it to you. And Sengoku-san is in no hurry..."

"Oh, not at all" Sengoku nodded.

Scowling broadly, Elli rapidly shook her head, " Absolutely not! We'll start a rehab program immediately! There's no waiting when it comes to your health."

"Oh, haha, you're right" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Yamada nodded, "Indeed. Sengoku-san is going to be moving into that mountain area nearby in Mineral so you'll be able to monitor, perhaps? Whatever your regiment calls for, I know you'll be able to help him out. We...drank together a lot. Some of us grew out of it, alas."

Sengoku almost pouted at him and Elli sighed, "Well, we'll fix that. I'm thrilled for the opportunity to get back into medicine and helping people...I...didn't think I'd get another chance."

"And I'll definitely...help where I can. I do feel this is largely the fault of my past indiscretions..." Yamada coughed.

"Not at all!" Elli waved her hands again, "This...was just a massive, massive misunderstanding. I'm just...in disbelief no one has come to attack me yet."

"No, no...we'd get nowhere being spiteful."

Before she could respond to that, her cell phone rang once more. Looking at it, she smiled some. Nelly... "Oh, uh, that's Nelly. I'm making pho tonight..."

Yamada smiled warmly. "We won't keep you then. Sengoku will be able to meet you whenever."

"Ah, yes!"

Elli smiled, still a tad confused about this fellow but on the one hand thrilled that it was something to do. She missed her family tenfold but a bit of her did miss her career as well... "I look forward to it, Sengoku-san. Ah, let me write down my number so you can contact me. I'll be waiting for your call. Don't wait though."

The fellow nodded bashfully and Elli bowed to them both before skipping out to call Nelly back. It sounded like Yamada and the stranger were exchanging some words...she jumped when Nelly answered. "El?"

"Sorry, sweetie. Your dad called me and I was speaking with him."

"...What the hell? It's not..."

Elli groaned, pressing the button to the elevator. "God, I thought so too. I thought I was going to throw up..."

"Well, sounds like it didn't turn out badly..."

"No. Your father thought since you're still going to be busy with the farm I may want to dabble in nursing. He had a guy that he wanted me to help with alcohol rehabilitation named Sengoku Soseki."

She frowned, puzzled to hear the door opening and speaking in the background, Nelly saying something to someone before responding. "Well that's nice of him...and sounds right up your alley. Just..."

"I won't let it get in the way of us" Elli assured softly, exiting the elevator back out into the street, "That's more important than anything right now to me."

"Great...but, uh, I do think it's a good idea all the same. It's your life too."

Elli sighed, walking towards the market as the mainland wasn't quite as...judgmental as Mineral at present. "Well, still. You like the brisket, right?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, actually, I...kind of knocked out the shopping for you."

She paused, frowning. "What? I was fine doing the shopping..."

"Oh, I know! Just, uh, thought...I'd be helpful."

Smiling, she headed back towards the train station. "Aren't we sweet? Do you want me to get you some Heineken at least?"

Nelly laughed, "Don't worry, babe, I always have my booze covered. I probably need to work on that too."

"We will" Elli assured, scanning her card for entry on the transportation, "I'll be home in a minute. Are you sure you got everything? It's been a while."

"I'm sure...I think."

Smirking, she shook her head, "...Okay."

"Be home soon, okay?"

"...I will."

"Mm kay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Clicking off, she hugged herself and sighed. This was overwhelming in so many ways. She lost her son but got the love of her life back. She'd destroyed so much yet here she was trying to rebuild it. It...it was strange. She was so thrilled and excited, yet...

She hadn't seen her children yet. Nor the grandchildren since Miyako and Akira came to speak to her. Sometimes she saw Kamon but he never actually noticed her, surrounded with people and that girl he was always with. Just like his father...

Oh, she missed her babies...

The electric eyes of her neighbors and former, at least quasi, comrades stuck to her as she started towards the Yagami farm. She knew they wanted to say something, to tell her she was a conniving slut and had a lot of nerve to come back here. She'd burned many a bridge...

Going up the steps, drained from all that, she pushed her key into the door and turned the knob. She expected just silence or maybe the sound of the television. Instead, the area was sprawled with their grandchildren.

Stunned, she gazed around in confusion. Nelly was holding Bethany, the girl pressing buttons on his cell phone. He looked up and smiled some. "Look Bethy, grandma's home..."

The blonde toddler looked up and her purple eyes brightened. "Cookies?"

"Oh precious, you are Kyo's baby" Elli cooed, walking closer.

"Yea, really."

Elli froze, shocked as Kyo wandered in from the dining room. He smirked at Bethany as she scurried to Elli, tugging her dress. "Don't be a nag, Bethy."

Unsure of what was happening and why Kyo was here, she yelped as Jyun wandered out behind him, on his phone. "Hosh said she'll be here in about twenty..."

"U-uh..."

Nelly stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "...Well, pho night was for our family, right? It wouldn't have been right if it was just us..."

"I..."

"Yea, mom, don't be leaving us out. We have mediocre pho all the time now" Kyo yawned, stretching.

She couldn't believe she was trembling and almost in tears. She wasn't sure after everything that her sons would ever stand in the same room with her...Jyun sighed, slowly walking towards her. "...Uh, hi."

"...Hi."

Clearing his throat, he shuffled his feet awkwardly, glancing upward. She never understood where Jyun got that stoicism from, if that's what she wanted to address it as. Aside from obvious infanthood, he never was prone to tears and, besides anger, kept his emotions closely...

Alas, her son mumbled, "It'll...take a while. But give us time."

"Yea" Kyo tacked on absently.

Eyes stinging, she bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. I've missed you all so much."

"That won't last long, I assure you" Jyun sighed once more.

"Yea, we're still pains, according to dad" Kyo smirked towards Nelly.

The man simply stuck out his tongue and Elli couldn't help cry. "Well, that's your father. You're my babies and I've missed you dearly."

"Aww, mom, don't cry. You'll make me cry!"

Jyun smiled some, almost stiffly accepting her hug. She knew that it was the last thing he probably wanted somehow, maybe remembering those hurtful words she used to separate herself from them, to protect them from ridicule. He probably remembered rejection, an invitation she'd hoped and prayed for only to spend the entire night crying endlessly when she had to check off 'no'. Those things weren't going to be forgotten even if they could possibly be forgiven. But they'd...they'd try.

Gulping, she pulled away from hugs with them and clasped her hands, smiling down at Bethany. The toddler was now irritated that no cookies had been produced yet, her face pouty and angered. "How about we go make those cookies now? Will you help grandma?"

"Cookies!"

Kyo snickered, shaking his head, "Bethy eats every single bad thing possible so Gwen will be over once she completes her chicken tenders."

Elli frowned at that as Jyun elbowed him, "I totally want flank in my pho though."

"I want flank!"

"Too bad."

Nelly cocked a brow at them, "There's enough flank for everyone...your sister likes the brisket, right? What about the kids?"

Jyun frowned, "Oh yea, none of my kiddles are picky."

"Kairi's my boy" agreed Kyo.

Elli nodded, feeling a bit of happiness she hadn't really featured in a long time. "Oh, and your wives? They'll be joining, right?"

"Oh yea, Roo likes the tendon, if you have that."

"Gwen as well..."

"I'll get started then!" Oh! This was so exciting! She rushed off, Bethany in tow, and immediately started at the task, taking out the large kettles for the individual broths. Somehow, she couldn't help the tears and the will to go kiss Nelly senseless for somehow getting them all together for dinner.

...She was going to run to China, wasn't she? Everything here seemed lost but...but she could. She could fix this.

* * *

"...Hey."

"Hello..."

Jyun blinked rapidly as ten-year-old Shimizu Kaori and eleven-year-old Kamon came face to face after all this time. It was never exactly clear what Kamon did that made him such a point of anger for Kaori but it was one reason Jyun had forbid them from having anything to do with each other after a while. Now what...?

It was sort of like a stand down, both just kind of staring at each other as if waiting for the other to say something. Jyun wasn't sure if either side were going to concede at first, almost prepared to walk away and see what else was going on. Alas...

"...You're kind of weird looking" Kaori remarked, her red eyes narrowing.

"_You're_ kind of weird looking."

Jyun leered, about to scold that they try to tamp down on that nonsense after only a few minutes of reuniting. However, Kaori raised her chin, pursing her lips, "...I'm sorry I used to yell at you so much. You just kind of irritated me."

"Oh really? Sorry for that, I guess."

Finally, they stared at each other for a moment longer, before parting separate ways and going on to socialize with the other cousins like nothing ever took place. Jyun stared before exchanging a look with Hoshiko who was standing beside him with a similar expression. "...That might be in my top ten weirdest featured exchanges ever."

"Just ten?"

He shook his head as she sighed, propping her hand against her cheek, observing as her children anxiously avoided Kaori a bit. "This'll be difficult."

Jyun let out a breath, looking around. It was...quite a skittish affair, to say the least. Naturally their spouses weren't going to be nearly as open to forgiveness in the area of their mother. All they knew was the woman haunted them for over the last decade and they'd have to deal with those emotions. Gwen was just kind of standing in the corner, Julius and Roomi chattering though occasionally looking towards the kitchen so it was no mystery what their topic of choice was. Sure his wife would try for him, he knew that, but it...still was his no nonsense, blunt, kind of unforgiving wife.

More so, their significant others had essentially became surrogate children to their dad. Roomi and Gwen called Nelly 'papa' and Julius' was almost like a son. Their mother seemed a little lost when Nelly did treat them that way. She hadn't garnered that kind of thing yet...and that was if she could at all.

Then their kids...throwing Kaori back into a fray that barely recalled her and what they did recall was horrible probably was a bad idea. Miyako and Akira seemed absolutely fearful of Kaori. Sure, it was swell they'd consented to possibly letting her come back. Nonetheless, that was like agreeing to go skydiving only to find yourself sitting in the plane and realizing you had to jump too. Thus far Kamon was the only one that even addressed Kaori and that wasn't a very fulfilling moment...

This...was a very splintered family.

"Oi, I got the hoisin sauce. Can't believe I forgot."

Nelly reentered the house, carrying a bag of garnishments he happened to forget, Kyo behind him carrying some bottles of wine. "And we're getting crunk."

Jyun snickered, "We might need some...crunk."

Elli appeared, blinking around, "Um, dinner's ready..."

"Excellent" Nelly remarked, walking towards the kitchen. "Let me put the wine on the chiller and we can dig in."

Everyone watched as Nelly walked past the woman but not before kissing her lips. She smiled shyly at him and followed him back into the kitchen. Kyo blinked languidly. "...Gross."

"That'll take some getting used to" Jyun sighed airily. "...Again."

"I'm happy for him" Hoshiko murmured.

It was a bit of a task, getting everyone seated. Nelly had long replaced the table of their childhood with a pretty long behemoth for all of them to eat at. Roomi and Gwen awkwardly volunteered to Elli to assist with passing out dishes. Elli smiled and agreed...

Kaori helped carry trays of additives...along with Kamon? Jyun's brows furrowed as his son seemed to be chattering with her...? Well, that was...cute. Hoshiko tilted her head as Miyako and Akira observed this with cautious intrigue.

Everyone sat, just at one gigantic table together. Kyo was absolutely thrilled to have his double of an already massive bowl. Roomi and Julius were utterly shocked by how delicious it was. Jyun found he could only smile because he knew.

It wasn't comfortable. No, nothing about this was comfortable. But admittedly, with a little wine and good food words started to come a bit easier. Miyako expressed a bit of a compliment about Kaori's current hair...they talked a little more. Kamon kind of broke a topic so that Akira could at least say a few things to the cause of his scar.

They talked to their mother sort of. Their mother wasn't aware of things that she should have been but she absorbed the information, giving her approval over things like their magazine together or Kyo's continued tenure.

While they were stuffing their faces, Jyun came to notice that the voice lacking from all this was their father's. Looking to the man, he was puzzled to find him watching over everything with a very strange expression. It wasn't mad or simple or happy, just kind of perplexed. Kyo picked up his fifth cookie and paused before he stuffed it into his mouth. "Whazzup, pop? You're awful quiet."

Nelly started a bit...before smiling broadly, "...Nothing. Just...happy for this moment, I guess."

"Sounds cheesy."

Gwen pinched him and Hoshiko smiled, glancing at Julius who was gushing over Kaori. "I think I feel the same, papa...mama."

Kamon yawned, stretching, "I hope you guys fill us in on this mysterious mystery one day. It sounds like a thriller."

"Hush, you" Roomi scolded, hitting her son's arm.

"One day" Nelly assured with a sigh.

Kyo stood, groaning a bit, "Jeez, I dunno what to do with being stuffed..."

"Me either..." his clone son agreed.

"It's nothing I've ever accomplished" Gwen scoffed.

Kyo grinned, picking up some plates, "Well, since we're going all traditional, I guess I better get started on these dishes."

"If this were tradition you'd think the bowls were helmets" Jyun remarked dryly, standing to gather some as well.

Elli groaned, "Thank God for some changes..."

Kyo pouted tartly and Kairi blinked, "Wha?"

"...Nothing, my pure son."

Gwen snickered and they all started to clean up, the moment more united and less whatever they'd let themselves become. Nelly was wiping the table when the kids all scurried up to him. They asked if 'grandma was staying'.

It wasn't the sort of question to be asked right now and Jyun knew it. It was a question they were all asking themselves in the back of their head as they sat together at the same table. They asked themselves the question that could haunt them if it all turned to rubble again. Elli wandered back and Nelly looked to her. It was a question that their father probably dreaded in the pit of his stomach.

Elli looked to them and smiled. All Jyun could see was her mouth move to what looked like 'yes'.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Mmkay. So how do I explain this perhaps superfluous 'pho night'? It's not something that has ever been mentioned in the series, we know about 'family dinner night on Mondays' but 'pho night'?

When I came to that weird decision to have Elli engage in an affair, I had this idea to draw Nelly's family together eating dinner. It seemed like such a cruel thought though so I never got around to it. However, I never forgot about it.

I dunno how nationally known pho has become but it's just recently become a big thing in my state. It's a Vietnamese beef broth and it's absolutely delish. I took my cousin and nephew with me and it was...well, it was a blast. It was one of those last moments we hung out before my cousin got her license and became a big Senior and my nephew began his journey into high school.

The image soon turned to that. A family together having soup, sharing the moment. It still seemed like a painful thing to do. For the past five or six years we've watched Nelly fall further and further apart for no reason you were aware of. But nonetheless, I could think of no better way to reunite this family for their answers.

I'm glad we've resolved this XD NOW we will get back to the rest of the series...sort of, because I am going to write a literally brief extra for this since I introduced a bit of crazy. Now, back to Sachiko and...Miru?

Ah yes, one other note: Elli and Nelly DO make it to China. Did anyone ever notice a marked lack of Nelly in the epilogue of Lessons in Life? That's because he was back with his lady XD OH, and by the way, I **DID** consider a threesome between Julius and Roomi. It actually was set up for that chapter where Hoshiko was drunk and at Roomi's house...however, during that time I decided on the relation XP

Always,

Dark Ryuu


	30. Street Corner II, Chapter 2

**Street Corner II**

**Chapter 2:** A Case of Reluctance

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Max (Rune Factory 2)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a decided to just free fall through life without getting into any serious relationships after the whole affair with Lukas. However, what happens when he happens to visit Massachusetts...?

**Author's Note:** ...I'll just...leave this here.

* * *

...Why was it awkward that it wasn't awkward?

Miru reached into Rosa's lap, eating the popcorn that was situated there. Rosa was between him and Max, watching a movie. Her brows furrowed, shaking her head. "I don't get it, Max-chan. Who am I supposed to root for? What is this plot about?"

"Well see, it's not quite like you should root for him, or her, or him. But you shouldn't get too hung up on plot, people just want to sleep together."

Miru raised a brow and Rosa smirked at him, "In other words, you have no idea."

"Psh, I was about to ask you, woman, putting me on the spot like I'm smart or something."

Miru couldn't help laugh, Rosa snickering and grabbing the remote, turning it off. "My bad, Max-chan."

Max laughed, kissing her temple, "I'm kidding...sort of."

"I know" she teased.

Miru wasn't sure what to think of his sister's relationship with Max, it did seem kind of bizarre. But probably not as bizarre as...

"Miru, I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow" Max pouted, "Why don't you just move here? It seems to be like the cool thing to do nowadays."

Miru chuckled, shaking his head, "I have a year left of school, it'd be impractical to just jump ship, you know?"

"Plus I'll probably be back in Japan in a year too..." Rosa remarked rather casually.

Max shot her a look which kind of shocked Miru. Uh? "You should get your Masters."

"Oh Max, we've been though this..."

He huffed, looking irritable, "I will be here FOREVER going through law school, Rosie, what will I do without you?"

Rosa sighed, kissing him, "We'll see."

Standing, she hummed, "I'm going to make dinner, okay? All Miru-chan's favorites!"

Miru smiled at her, "Thanks futago."

She blew him a kiss and skipped off to the kitchen. Max glanced at him and sighed, dropping his head back, "Miru...?"

"Yea?" he blinked at him.

He opened his mouth before smiling, "...Nothing."

Miru frowned, confused, but Max suddenly blushed, reaching into his pocket, "Well...actually...I wanted to give you something."

Miru wanted to groan. Max was like Rosa II, he bought him stuff on whims and it really had gotten way too overboard. But then, maybe he should have gotten the guy something...especially after...

He jumped, surprised, when a keychain was handed to him. Blinking at Max for a second, he stared at it and smiled. It was a picture from the rave of all four of them in a heart shaped keychain. Probably one of the most cost efficient things Max had bought him. "Thanks, I love it."

Max nodded rapidly before glancing over his shoulder and leaning over towards Miru's ear. "Want to do it one more time tonight?"

Miru's eyes widened and he glanced at the blond who blinked innocently at him. Miru sulked, pouting, "Because that's all I'm good for, right?"

"Hey, if you don't want to take a ride on the Max-train then you don't have to buy a ticket."

Miru laughed, hitting him with a pillow, 'nyahing', "_Maybe_ on the next visit, I need my rest for the flight tomorrow."

Max sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head, "Okay, I guess. Probably wouldn't be a good idea since Rosa's here anyway..."

Miru sighed and agreed faintly before sticking the keychain in his pocket. Looking away, he cleared his throat, "I've...had a really great time, Max, and...a lot of it was with you. Thanks. I...guess I didn't think people could be as...nice."

Standing before Max said anything, he blushed and went into the kitchen. Well, it was true and entirely too disturbing. He had to get back to Japan...it was easier there with the one night stands, he didn't end up spending a lot of time with them. It was bad he got so infatuated with Max anyway, it'd only been less than three weeks.

Nonetheless...it'd been a good few weeks.

* * *

"Give papa and mama my love" Rosa said, hugging Miru's waist.

"I will" he smiled.

"And tell him I'll be home for the summer so not to pout" Rosa added.

Miru smirked, "You could just call him."

"I do but he never believes me" she pouted herself.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I might be in the same boat. I'll come back here and drag you if I have to."

"You'll have to fight me for her first" Max suddenly said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, mock-glowering, "She's MY Pinkychu."

"I have first dibs, we came out of the womb together" Miru stated dryly.

"Yea well...shut up."

Rosa giggled and kissed Miru lovingly, "I'll be home, promise. Have a safe flight and I love you!"

"I love you too" he pinked, smiling, hugging her tighter. He was getting a little anxious about leaving suddenly...

But he did have school the day after tomorrow...her phone suddenly rang and he pushed her away, smiling bravely, "Uh, you...take that. I'll call you when I land, kay?"

"Ooh, don't look like that, you'll make me cry" she actually teared up, "Like when we went to camp for the first time away from each other."

He laughed warmly, "A little different, futago...but I'll be okay, I'm a big boy. Now really, it might be Chihaya. Go on and answer."

"Okay..." she frowned, turning away and walking towards the door.

Miru watched after her with a sigh, feeling a little lost that things felt so different. She was a lot more outgoing and he didn't even know that was possible. He smiled. But she was happy...that was good. He could be happy about that...

Turning his head to bid Max farewell, he gasped faintly when Max kissed him.

Stunned and confused, he stared at him as the taller man pulled away. He stated simply, his cheeks red, "I...had a good time too. I'll miss you. Have a good flight...Miru-chan."

His heart sped up a bit and he gaped as he walked away without another word. What...?

Touching his lips, blushing, he walked towards his terminal in a daze. Maybe...there were a few things for him to be happy about too.

* * *

"He is f—king hot."

Miru looked up weirdly at Ray as he drank a beer, cocking a brow at the keychain. "...What?"

"The blond guy."

"...Oh yea, you are bi" Miru suddenly recalled, recoiling a little.

Jake smirked at Ray who looked flabbergasted, "Wow there, Ray, doesn't seem like he recalls all your nights together. You gonna take that?"

"I would show him if it weren't for Julia" he shook his fist.

Miru snorted, flustering, taking his keychain back, "But...yea, Max is pretty attractive."

"Did you guys get it on?"

Miru turned bright red, scratching the back of his head, "Well..."

It was a week since he got back and, well...he was a little messed up. It wasn't that Max so much spoiled him...okay, yes, he spoiled him A LOT but..._well..._

He thought he was horny one night, went to a gay bar, tried to attract attention. He did, but it wasn't...Max attention. The guy didn't want any nonsense, no talking, no petting, just sex. Miru probably would have been fine with that, but again, he supposed Max had _spoiled_ him.

Miru sighed gravely. He wasn't even sure he was comfortable calling Max either, as much as they'd done together and all. It would feel weird, what could they even talk about?

He yelped when his phone suddenly rang and he flustered, seeing it was his sister's number. "It's Rosa..."

"Tell her I love her and still want her to bear my children" Ray said, ordering another drink.

Miru smirked, "Yea, sure."

Clicking send, he blinked slowly, "Hello...?"

"Hey beautiful-l-l-l, I was thinking about you-u-u-u."

Miru froze, stunned. What...? "...Uh, Max?"

"Oh, so other gay men call you from your sister's phone, I see how it is" he was slurring a little...

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Three White Russians, two Tequila Sunrises, and a Bahama Mama and suddenly you're drunk" he scoffed, "What is wrong with this...country?"

Miru laughed despite himself, "I think that's the definition of 'drunk', Max. Where's Rosa?"

"Your sister's such a sex mutton when she's all tipsy. I had to leave, she was trying to strip her little boy toy down...Chihaya's hung like a horse though, you know that? Like a...like a pony with a horse peewee..."

Miru's brows rose, "Uh..."

"Anyway, I was totally thinking that you and me...should go...somewhere spectacular. Like right now, I can totally fly a plane to wherever the hell you are and we can go...party...and f—k. Oh, I'd f—k you so hard right now."

Miru blushed a little, pursing his lips as he watched Jake and Ray start to gesture fellatio and other crude sexual innuendo. "You're kind of in America right now, Max, I'm in...Japan. I don't think what you're suggesting is possible."

"That's whatz the planes for, my sweet little gnome..."

Pressing his mouth harder together, trying not to laugh again, he cleared his throat, "Uh, well, Max, I'll have to...take you up on that another time. And uh, call me when you're sober...?"

"Oh, you betcha...and I'll still want you."

Miru's eyes widened a little and for the briefest moment he thought he didn't seem _that _drunk. "...M...Max..."

"Oh, stay adorable!" he suddenly gushed, "Hugs and kisses, my darling!"

"...Hugs and...kisses."

Clicking off, he pouted, resting his hands on top of his raised hands, shooting a glance at his companions, "...He's SO gay."

"I bet he rode you magnificently" Jake nodded, biting his burger.

Miru leered but flustered, "I mean...yea...but that's not the point! He's so not my type!"

Ray actually smiled, "You know, Lukas never made you laugh, I recall that much. Max definitely seems to have some points on that."

Startled, Miru grumbled, "Y-yea, well, that's not enough, t..."

He jumped when he got a text...frowning, it was from a number he didn't recognize...opening it, he gaped as he watched Max pretend to 'fly' around the yard of the house he shared with his sister. Clicking off as he made fighter jet sounds, shuddering as he laughed between coughs, "...Well...it's nice."

* * *

"_Hola!_"

Rosalind Santiago looked up, surprised, as the blond figure skipped into the yard. Sipping her tea, she smiled vaguely, "_Bienvenido a casa, hermano._"

She rose, giving her brother a cheek to cheek kiss. He looked exuberant as always...and she'd NEVER know why, his return home visits always sent him packing in tears. But that was Max Sainte-de Coquille for you, everything was sunny until he realized the depressing truth.

"Ah! _Sobrino! Sobrina!_" he declared jovially, running towards her two young children.

"_T__ío Max_!" they declared in their adorable unison.

He caught them up in his arms, kissing them sweetly, before Carmen Santiago, his sister-in-law, wandered out. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw him and he put on his most gentlemanly smile. She hated him for some reason, really. He asked Rosalind why exactly and his sister just said simply because she's a man that she adores. Uh? So he wasn't particularly fond of Carmen but if that was who her sister wanted to be with...

Rosalind offered him a seat, playing with a loose tendril of her blue hair, smiling as the children sat contently in his lap. Carmen said nothing of it and leaned over, giving Rosalind a kiss. "I'm going to the gym. I thought we'd go together..."

"Perhaps I'll catch up with you, dear" Rosalind said, affectionately petting her hand.

Carmen shot him a dark glare before smiling tightly, "Suit yourself."

Max raised a brow as the woman practically stomped off, "...Sorry?"

"Don't mind her, she's been stressed. How is school?" Rosalind questioned, reaching out and pouring him something to drink.

"Can't complain" he smiled, stirring a bit of sugar into his coffee before sipping it, letting his niece and nephew prance out of his lap to continue playing.

Her blue eyes narrowed, "You still in love with the girl like an absolute contradiction?"

"I'll always love my Rosie" he chuckled, nabbing a cookie off a plate, nibbling it, his brows quirking, "You know she's sexy."

Rosalind rolled her eyes around, "Well, I've never been into GIGANTIC racks, you know..."

"Ironically my favorite part" he joked.

Rosalind smirked, shaking her head, "Well, uh, have you found someone you'd be normally sexually attracted to?"

Max leaned back, stretching his arms over the back of the chair. Staring up at the sky, he pursed his lips. He'd been alarmed at how much he'd hoped he could ask Rosa if he could go with her. Of course he went through Rosa withdrawals over the breaks while she was in Japan...

But he also really wanted to see him too.

The first time he called Miru from his phone he was drunk, really, and really wanted to hear the guy's voice. The second time he wasn't so drunk and the third time he wasn't at all...finally, Miru said program his number into Max's phone so HE could drunk call him. He'd been delighted.

So they texted between each other quite a bit...Miru was a cutie, especially when he was a little bit intoxicated, chattering about anything and everything. He was a little more shy without it...but that was just as adorable.

Max sighed to himself. But he couldn't just _go _to Japan, he may not have been welcome. Gnawing his fingernail, he smiled some at his sister. "Yea, her twin brother. I want to see him...and her."

Rosalind blinked languidly, "Really? Her _twin _brother?"

"He's PERFECT. Too perfect, honestly" Max groaned, dropping back dramatically, "I mean, he's not really the dark overtly handsome type I go for but he's so cute and fun and I just want to spoil him senseless..."

"So he's like a child?" scoffed Rosalind.

"Oh, he's no child" Max smirked widely.

Rosalind narrowed an eye, looking bewildered, "You've had sex with him?"

Max sighed, mock-coy, "A boy never tells, darling."

She smirked herself and pet her daughter's hair when the girl ran into her knees. "So? Are you going to sweep him away? Or try to bring him here?"

"Oh, I can't" he laughed with a sigh, "I can't get in a relationship with my best friend's brother and besides, he's not looking for that either...an uh, neither am I!"

"Uh huh" snorted Rosalind, rolling her eyes, "You should go to wherever he is for the Summer though, dear, father and his bitch are on the rampage."

He scowled. Herman de Sainte-Coquille was notorious for bashing his children under the influence of wine or propriety. Wondering if he should skip town before or after that happened, he blinked when he got a text...

'hey, whats up?'. Max blinked, quickly texting back he was in Spain...weird question from Miru, anyway. Rosalind rolled her eyes, "You still a super texter?"

"Always, love. Get with the movement" he winked, setting it on the table.

"Oh, Max...you're home."

He looked up absently at his father who appeared out of the expansive home. He had a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarello in his other, inhaling sharply before his eyes narrowed some and a smile appeared on his face. Uh oh.

"So how is your friend Senorita Rosa, hmm?"

Max's own eyes narrowed at that and he tried to feign disinterest, "She's cool."

His father happened to overhear him speaking, totally infatuated, of his beloved Rosie Posie. Of course that just meant this was the girl that was going to 'set him straight', metaphorically and biologically, he supposed. Tapping his chin, he pondered once again if her and Chihaya weren't together again, could he?

Well, there was some hetero things he did want to try out...and he was still mildly jealous of Chihaya but eh, whether he got to make sweet platonic love to his Pinkychu or not, he'd be happy. And his dad wasn't going to pervert it either.

And sure enough, he said Rosa was the best thing to happen, because soon his son would be respectable. Max glared at him, already annoyed. About to talk back, ready to start the fight that had started every day since he came out at sixteen, he got another text...

Opening it up, glaring down, he was a little startled.

'oh...thats cool. i just kinda thought you would come with rosa...i was looking forward 2 seeing u. silly me'.

Staring at the text, his sister now yelling at their dad to 'shut up', he stood. Patting his knees, he called his niece and nephew, the cuties running up to him. He gave them both a kiss and promised he'd be back soon. Rosalind had come to her feet, pointing, accusatory, at their dad. Funny how the words meant nothing to him, really. It all became the same after a while, he realized. Kissing her temple, he told her he'd come back later. WAY later.

...He had other places he'd much rather be.

* * *

"WHAT have I DONE?"

Miru whined as he swiftly moved around his apartment, alarmed and cleaning. When his sister came home, he was delighted, of course. But weirdly he was startled Max hadn't joined her...

When they got a hold of each other's numbers, they kept in decent contact. Deep down he knew they didn't know each other well but it was nice talking to him. Why he thought he wouldn't want to go to Spain for summer break, he wasn't sure but he had been disappointed. And like a weirdo, he actually texted and told him that! What was wrong with him?

He expected Max to just be like, 'oh, sorry' but then he forgot this was MAX. He got a text back twenty minutes later saying 'i'm on my way!'. 'I'm on my way'? Just like that. He just got to Spain, now he was entirely willing to pick up and come to Japan? Argh!

And Miru's place was a WRECK. He just came out of a festival and had to spend three weeks coding. His cleanliness went out the window...the second he got that text though, he'd been sweeping and washing and all that jazz. Looking around anxiously as he held the broom, he paused.

...Wait, what the hell?

He scowled, throwing his broom down. What was this! Max wasn't _that _important, why was he cleaning for this carefree guy? 'I'm on my way' indeed! Dropping on the sofa, Miru huffed, crossing his arms, about to turn on the television...

...Well...it was...a little dusty, the screen. And oh, there was dust on the consoles... the sofa feels lumpy...

…Ugh, stupid Max.

Sulkily finishing the task, he went to the supermarket...oh great, he was going to make him dinner too, huh? Just like a couple! He gritted his teeth. What the hell ever, he'd make him rice balls! He'd hate that with his love of saucy and spicy stuff!

'my little gnome, i was completely against unnatural raw fish as food but ur beautiful twin made some excellent sushi. i love tuna though i hate tuna becuz my uncle, he had this pond once and he had tuna and the tuna totally tried to kill me. tru effin' story. okay, no it wasnt but i love you! Oh wait, no, tuna. i love tuna. and kittens. and you.'

Miru raised a brow, remembering that bizarre text for the fact Max was indeed not under the influence of anything meaning he was just crazy in general. But he couldn't help smile and bought some tuna.

Sighing miserably as he set the things in the back of his car, he jolted when his phone rang. He blushed, anxious when he saw Max's name pop up. Clicking send after forcing himself to calm, he answered, "Uh, hello?"

"Darling! I'm here and I don't know what the hell anyone is saying, please help..." his voice deescalating into confusion as the sentence continued.

Miru blinked, smiling a little, "Oh, um, I guess I'll come...pick you up then. Hang out by the pick up area?"

Anxious about what exactly was going to happen, he didn't take long to arrive at the international airport...

He fought gaping, startled, finding Max with his hair up and away from his shoulders, huge gold framed aviators on his nose, wearing white linen pants, white shoes and a white button up shirt. The hell? He actually traveled like that?

Slowly pulling up beside him, he stared at him languidly, rolling down the window, "...Hi."

Max gasped, "Oh, it's you!"

"You always travel looking rich?"

Max waved a hand, "There's a dress code in first class. I would totally be wearing sweats if I was caught dead on a twenty something hour flight. Oh no, the-horror."

Miru snorted but flushed when Max leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for inviting me."

"U-uh, w-well-" he stammered, embarrassed.

Max threw his things into the trunk and took a seat in the passenger side. Miru felt awkward...they only spent like two weeks physically together and everything else was through text or phone. What...could they talk about?

"Ah! You're going to take me to all the crazy places in Japan, right? This is my first time here!" Max gushed, staring out the window as the city was just starting to light up.

"Oh, uh, sure" Miru smiled some, "Do you have anything you're interested in?"

"Shrines, karaoke bars, kimono thingys..." he named off, "But well, anything, really."

Miru nodded, "Our breaks don't work like yours but since you showed me around Boston and New York, I'd be glad to repay the favor."

"Excellent!"

Pulling up to the apartment, Miru blushed as he carried the groceries, Max having insisted on taking some, mumbling as they walked to his door. "Uh, sorry my apartment's kind of...boring."

Before Max could remark, he slid his key in and pushed the door open. Max blinked, peeking in, "No way, Pinky, it's too cute!"

Miru blushed and nudged off his shoes, "Uh, glad you like it..."

"I'm glad Rosie Posie got me acclimated to this. It does certainly make our floors cleaner..." Max said, kicking his off.

Miru scratched his cheek and smiled, "Well, make yourself at home. Did you want to shower or anything...?"

Max looked startled, "Oh...were you, uh, actually okay with me crashing here?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I thought I'd be intruding so I was planning on getting a hotel nearby bu-but if I'm welcome" MAX actually said shyly, pushing his finger's together.

Miru flushed, "W-well, I-I don't mind, s-since I gave you the idea to come and all..."

"Awesome!" Max clapped, revived, "And I will definitely take you up on that shower."

Miru showed him to the bathroom and he looked bewildered, "Oh, do I wash myself first then...take a bath or...?"

"Nah."

"LAME!"

Miru snickered, walking out, "Take your time."

Blushing as he exited, he scurried. Oh jeez, he hadn't thought about that at all! He didn't know why he figured Max would just assume he wanted him to stay...maybe he was just used to people not considering what he may want. He scowled, shaking his head of murky thoughts, before going to the kitchen. Whatever...

He hummed lightly as he rolled the sushi, having chosen some squid for himself. He made a few other side dishes and grabbed a few beers out of the fridge, setting the food on the table in front of the television. Rubbing his hands anxiously, he turned on his television...

"Oh Miruru, you made me dinner?"

Miru pinked but nodded, looking up. Max's hair was curling slightly, wearing some pretty leisure clothes of a pair of sweat shorts and a form fitting t-shirt. Sitting, he smiled, "Is that tuna?"

"It's your favorite, right?"

"Yep!"

He awkwardly used the chopsticks and refused haughtily when Miru offered him a fork. Staring at the television, his brows creased. "...I totally need subtitles, boo, I don't know what's going on..."

"Oh yea, I can try to set that up for you" Miru flustered, just remembering...

"Why don't we play something instead?" Max blinked.

Miru almost wanted to demand was he kidding...but no, he was serious. He actually was willing to play something with him...? Bewildered, he nodded almost dumbly before meandering over to his intense game selection. He chose a fighting game. Handing Max one of the wireless controllers, he dropped down beside him. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to play for my sake or anything..."

"What-ever. I'm on vacation, honey, I can lose a few days of my life now" snorted Max, leaning back.

Miru chuckled. And indeed, one second it was eight, the next it was almost twelve...Max eyes looked glazed over as he picked up new weapons for his character that they'd unlocked, mumbling to himself about stats and wondering which armor would be suitable. Miru pouted...

He was so cute.

UGH, what was wrong with him?! This was maddening! Abort, Miru, abort! "Uh, let's take a break! We've played almost four hours..."

Max finally...blinked. He looked at Miru and smiled, "Sure thing, Pinky."

He set the controller down on Miru's coffee table, stretching and groaning a little, "Sheesh, just four hours and I am a little antsy. I guess being in a new country and all..."

"Well, it's a little late to start our exploring now" Miru stretched as well.

Max nodded and Miru blinked when Max glanced at him...

...Oh crap.

"U-uh! I-I didn't want a break to-" he laughed shyly, waving his hands.

"Of course, cutie" Max winked, but reached out and stroked a strand of hair out of Miru's face, blinking languidly at him. Miru swallowed, smiling nervously, glancing towards Max. Well, he wasn't...verbally propositioning him. Looking away, he flushed, "U-uh, so..."

He inwardly groaned lightly as Max started to kiss his cheek, down his jaw, nipping at his neck. 'Stop it' came out of his head, but past his lips came a light exhalation. Miru swallowed, rasping as Max ran the tip of his tongue down the bobbing the action caused in his throat. Ugh, no, he didn't get him to come to have sex!

...Uh, well, maybe not entirely...

Max pushed him down gently, kissing him, prodding his lips apart with his tongue. Miru probably wouldn't have fought him if he wanted to, reaching up Max's shirt, running his hands down the fellow's chest. Max's hand loosened Miru's jeans, running his hands against his thigh towards the inside then up and...

Miru moaned, turning his head out of Max's kiss, perfectly aware he was about to lose control shortly, that if he wanted them to stay on the 'friendly' line he had to stop this now. But Max nibbled at his ear, breathing incomprehensible things as he stroked him. 'Noooo...' Miru whined internally, 'So not fair...'

Knowing there was going to be a definite beeline from his living room to his bed momentarily, Miru jolted when his doorbell rang. Max sat up, looking slightly flustered but not all that bothered by the sudden intrusion. Miru on the other hand was. "Un, i-ignore whoever."

Max smiled, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "We have a good chunk of the night to mess around, dear...something tells me if you have friends rolling up this time of the night they'll be kind of wasted."

Miru snickered, flushed, standing, "Yea, it's definitely Ray and Jake."

Walking over, annoyed all the same, he leered at the two as he opened the door. What annoyed him most was they didn't look THAT drunk. "Hey gorgeous, that glow for me?" heckled Ray.

Jake peeked around the fellow and blinked, "Oh wow, Ray, I think we're interrupting..."

Before Miru could tell them to, oh, go the hell away, Max rose and smiled, "Let your friends in, Miru, it's impolite to leave them at the door."

Miru pouted at him but grudgingly opened the door for them...Ray raised his brows. "Wow, like I was expecting Chihaya to be a little bit taller than the average fellow I wasn't expecting basketball player on you..."

"Oh, you know of me?"

"Oh yea, Miru-"

"Ray!" Miru blurted, horrified he was going to talk about how often Miru _did _speak of Max. "U-uh, Max, t-this is Ray. That guy's Jake. And um, what brings you two by?"

Jake blinked coyly, "We thought you'd want some company or to go dancing with us. Didn't know you had a guest..."

Miru sighed, about to thank them, but Max crossed his arms, smiling more, "Miru, why don't we drink and have a few beers?"

"Oh, uh, with...them?"

"Insulted!" Ray declared.

Miru pouted at him and Max laughed, "Of course. I want to get to know your friends, you know?"

"Probably best you don't" Miru said dryly but shoved the two to the couch, going to the fridge to get some beers.

"Aww, Miru loves us and he knows it" Ray grinned, "Except when we get between him and nookie, apparently."

Miru gave him a dark expression as he returned with the drinks, setting them on the table and allowing everyone to grab one. "So..._why _are you here?"

Jake grinned, "If you're _that _peaked, we can leave, buddy."

"Don't be silly, I want to hear all of Miru's dirt directly from his friends" Max waved a hand, "We have all summer to bonk around."

"Max!"

He almost wanted to die as Ray and Jake did indeed dish on everything Miru ever did...EVER. Max seemed deeply involved, listening to them talk about 'Han Solo', the masseuse, and his crush on one of the teachers at the school. Yea, as soon as they were about to detail how he'd JOKED he was going to Photoshop the guy's face into some porn, he kicked them out.

"Aww! C'mon, Miru, it's all in good fun!" Ray protested as he shoved them towards the door.

Jake just laughed, Miru's entire face on fire as he slammed the door behind them...and was almost tempted to jump out the window. Max was probably horrified by how much of a whore they made him sound like...meekly looking over his shoulder to look at the fellow, he was a little confused to find a smile on his face...?

"You didn't have to kick them out like that, Miru-chan."

"Y-yea, well, they were embarrassing me. You gotta think I'm some promiscuous skank now..." he mumbled weakly, still flustered.

Max scoffed, standing and grasping his wrist. "Darling, I have met guys that have had hundreds of men in their black book and barely a bedpost left with all the notches they put on it. I don't think anything about you is a 'promiscuous skank'. I might as well be talking about myself."

Miru pinked, mumbling shyly, "I...I doubt that's true."

"Puh-lease, honey, my history would make you look like a virgin...sort of" he raised a brow before smiling again, "You should invite them out with us to that karaoke bar you're going to take me to... righttt?"

"...Yea" Miru smiled softly as well, a little relieved. What...?

"Awesome! ...Now, before we were interrupted..." Max purred, leaning in and unbuttoning Miru's pants.

Swallowing, he rasped as Max teasingly stroked him. "O-oh yea..."

...Yea, this was getting weird.

* * *

"I will kill them..." Miru mumbled groggily as he staggered out of his room, delirious. Someone was ringing the doorbell and if it was Ray and Jake, so help him...

Fumbling with the locks for a moment, he glared as he swung the door open, "Look, you-"

...OH. Gaping as he halted his sentence, his heart stopped when he found _Rosa _on the other side. Okay, maybe Ray and Jake would have been preferable.

"Hi futago-chan!" Rosa declared, "Are you just getting up, sleepyhead? Remember you invited me to lunch or did it slip your mind?"

...OH GOD. Grinning nervously, having indeed forgotten he had invited his sister to lunch, he blurted, "N-no! I-I overslept, is all! H-here, lemme get some clothes and we can leave immediately!"

Rosa raised a brow at him, walking in as he floored it to his room. Okay...Rosa did say be friends with him. He did that! They were great friends now! ...Great friends that were kind of having sex. But great friends all the same!

...Yea, who was he kidding?

He squeaked, skidding to a stop when he entered his bedroom... Max was sitting up, sleepily tugging on a pair of jeans he'd apparently gotten out of his suitcase. "Mornin'...your bed's kinda tiny..."

Miru quickly put his finger to his lips, squealing, "S-shh, Rosa's here! I'm-I'm going to lunch with her, okay?"

His eyes widened and he slowly nodded, "Okay...I guess it's...definitely best she not know I'm here right now."

Miru nodded in agreement, glancing over his shoulder and shutting the door. Quickly grabbing a shirt and pants, he dressed before giving Max a faint kiss. "I-I'm sorry, this is rude of me."

"Honey, Rosa would murder me if she knew I was sexing up her Miru. I already told her that was way too coincidental and not happening so no, we're on the same page" Max assured anxiously.

"I-I'll bring you something to eat then we can go out later, okay? I still feel bad regardless..."

Max smiled, "Don't. Have fun with my Posie."

Once again a little reassured he didn't hate his guts for this bit of blatant rudeness, Miru quickly went back to his living room where Rosa was standing. She was blinking at him absently...he smiled, grasping her arm, "Well, let's get going!"

...However, she didn't move. He blinked, confused, as she just stared at him idly for a moment. "...Is something wrong?"

Rosa opened her mouth, appearing ready to respond...before just randomly calling, "Max!"

Freezing, Miru gawked at her. She just leered back before expectantly glowering towards his door. "Gig's up, MAX, I _know _you're in there."

HOW? Miru groaned loudly as the door slowly opened and Max wandered out, shamefaced. The scene was almost kind of comical, the tall six feet something fellow dragging his feet, frightened to walk to the very little over five feet something girl...except... "H-how did you know...?"

"_I _got him these shoes in the entry. One of a kind custom tailored with his initials, in fact" Rosa crossed her arms, staring at her American best friend.

Damn it, Max! The lanky fellow sobbed, falling to his knees and hugging her waist as she crossed her arms, declaring: "I know! I'm weak! I caved! He's shy adorable gay male you!"

"Max, you PROMISED."

"I know but you're not going to like, hold that against me, are you? I told you, I'm weak!" he bemoaned.

Rosa rolled her eyes around, glowering towards Miru, "Miru...you're going to be...good to Max, right? You know, not all teenage angsty?"

"Of course I will!" Miru protested...wait, what?

"And you will not get all screechy cry-y if Miru does happen to break things off with you for some reason?" Rosa addressed Max.

He sniveled, "You'll eat a tub of ice-cream and watch _Cats _with me if he does, right?'

"No."

"What?! What about _The Notebook_?"

"Nope" she shook her head.

"Oh, you heartless skank!" he sobbed before standing up straight, pouting and lifting his chin, "Fine, if things imploded I would suck it up and take it like a big boy."

Rosa just stared at him expressionlessly for a moment and he returned the look...before pointing, "The ice-cream, however, is not optional."

Miru swallowed as Rosa smirked, raising a brow. "Am I to understand you were actually sneaking and hooking up during his visit in Boston?"

"Not...much..." Miru said weakly. Just...four...or five times.

His twin just shook her head with a sigh, glancing at her watch. "Well...let's go to lunch then. I was thinking the old hookah bar, Miru?"

"S-sounds great" he smiled nervously, "You're...you're not super mad at me, are you?"

"No...I suppose not" she conceded with a marked amount of reluctance, "Just remember what you said."

...It was weird he'd been that ready to admit that Max 'wasn't going to be like the others'. He'd sworn before that never again would he be involved in such a relationship again and here he was, making promises. Perhaps he was just fearful of what Rosa would say, wanted to dissolve her irritation with this situation.

Max gleefully grabbed their hands, skipping out and gushing contently over how the area looked completely different now in the day. Miru blushed a little as Max gave him a kiss, thanking him for the umpteenth time for inviting him. His...heart did kind of patter.

That...that...was troubling.

* * *

"This coffee is delish..."

Miru blinked lightly at Max as the end of the hookah hung from one corner of his mouth like a cigar, drinking coffee with the other. Rosa just smirked at him, drinking hers as well. "Darling, you're so uncouth."

"Don't I know it."

She laughed, Miru's turn to smirk as he shook his head. Figured. Looking around the cafe him and Rosa had frequented since their early teens, he was hard pressed not to steel up looking at that damned brick wall...

"Max-chan, you'll come to family dinner night, won't you?" Rosa asked, setting her chin on top of her folded hands.

Miru's eyes widened as Max frowned, "Uh, isn't that special family time?"

"Oh, it's special but it's not quite exclusive party only" Rosa explained, "I think you'd like it! Chiyo will be there."

"Ah, my little boy wonder! I'll be there!"

...Now he was going to family events? Why was this getting explosively serious so suddenly...? But then, Max was more Rosa's friend than they were anything currently. Still... he glowered, looking over at the brick wall where he'd seen Lukas five years prior, only to start the biggest mistake of his entire life. Max...Max was a nice distraction. But anything else?

"You know, I've been in Japan for a WHOLE day now and I still haven't met a robot" Max suddenly said, his voice remarkably sad.

Miru laughed despite himself, despite his protection. "Don't you worry, Max, we'll find you a robot to meet soon."

His blue eyes brightened happily and Jonah, the long-time waiter slash confusingly owner of the hookah bar cafe, returned with their plates of food. Miru smiled vaguely as Rosa and Max heckled each other about getting fat if they continued to eat so richly. He couldn't help recall that Lukas never took the time to eat with him and his twin because it wasn't important. No...because all he'd been was a pawn.

Once again, Max paid for his lunch. Miru complained...he didn't want to be a leech like that bastard. Max grinned and informed him that he was far from a leech and was, in fact, going to buy him a ton of udon from one of those 'awesome noodle carts'. Miru could only snicker at that, smiling for whatever reason when Max kissed his nose.

It wasn't Lukas, not even close. But why couldn't he drop his apprehension to make it more?

* * *

"Man, your dad and mom are sexy."

Miru blinked at this remark as Max was folding his clothes...he wasn't sure he'd ever had anyone, aside from Rosa or his mother, fold his clothes. Max insisted though after he did all the laundry. Again, weird.

"Well...I suppose."

"Actually, your whole family is" the blond mused, gazing up at Miru's ceiling, "I'm not surprised though. Posies a total hottie, she can't come from a fugly fam."

Smirking, Miru rose to go to the kitchen and get a drink. "I...suppose."

"Hey, hey, don't give me that. You've been all quiet and not talking to me for hours! What have I done?" Max pouted, abandoning his task to follow him.

"It's nothing really, Max..." Miru mumbled, grabbing a beer and popping the top.

Standing against the doorway, Max crossed his arms and stared at him for a long moment. Perhaps he sensed the apprehension Miru had that this was turning into a relationship. And while it'd be a better relationship than the one with Lukas _clearly, _that didn't mean he trusted it.

He yelped when the fellow hugged his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. "Okay, my little gnome. Get drunk so we can have a real conversation about our feelings..."

"That doesn't sound like good therapy" Miru snorted, blushing.

"I can only imagine you think it's weird that we're all...together-ish right now? I mean, it is a pretty big jump from hating each other's guts to banging during free time to...staying together in a foreign country" Max remarked, cocking a brow. "Very...bizarre, actually. What's wrong with us?"

Miru couldn't help laugh, pushing him away. "Everything."

Max tilted his head at him before smiling gently. Ugh, he was so pretty though, why couldn't he not be scarred? Alas, the lanky fellow leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I was delighted to get your text, Miru. I needed an excuse to see you. I love your sister to a degree I don't really get myself but maybe there was a larger picture to that. We'll take it slow...you up for it?"

...He wished he had said 'yes' back then.

No...he had said 'yes'. He just wished he meant it.


	31. Answers, Extra Chapter

**Answer, Extra Chapter**

**Author's Note: **Not detailed whatsoever _but _it'll resolve a few more things. Anything else that needs to be resolved will be found in other stories.

**NOTE**: About two pages are missing from the FFNet version because I no longer post lemon here. Naturally as I wrote that version first so it probably flows a lot better but be forewarned, it's one of those ultra smut lemons, so if you're not looking for hyper erotic, you're in the right place, lol. But if you need a little sexy in your life, look on my AO3 account.

That's all for this one. Enjoy XD

* * *

"Mm..."

Elli yawned softly, curling further into the warm embrace enveloping her from behind. It'd been a long time since she'd been held. She thought it'd take some time to get used to again. Smiling, she turned over and sleepily looked up at Nelly who was gazing at her through exhausted lids. "We totally need to stop messing around until three in the morning, Elli, it's starting to kill me."

"You certainly don't act like it" she scoffed some, pinching his naked side. "You'll recall the last three nights I was not the instigator?"

He grinned lazily as he dropped his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. "And you certainly didn't stop me."

"Don't be silly" she yawned, pulling the red blanket over her bare shoulder before pressing into his chest. "Just stay in bed with me for a little while longer. I'll help you when we get up."

Nelly stared down at her through his thick lashes before rolling his eyes around. "...Don't you have to go check on that Soseki dude soon though?"

Ah! She squeaked a bit, sitting up and tossing the blanket off of her. "Oh no, I forgot!"

She rushed around, quickly finding clothes to wear out to make sure Sengoku-san hadn't spent all last night drinking himself to death. After swiftly washing up, she quickly walked back into their bedroom and pulled her dress over her head. Nelly was sitting up on his elbows, watching her. His eyes seemed unreadable for some reason...just empty and somehow maybe irritable? Frowning, she sat on the bed near him to put on her stockings. "Is something wrong, Nerimaru?"

"...No. It's nothing" he sighed after a moment, sitting up and kissing her shoulder, "Don't...be gone too long, okay?"

Pressing her lips against his jaw, she nuzzled the flesh, the beginning of stubble there. "I won't. I'll be back by the time you're done with the farm work to make us a good breakfast or brunch, okay?"

Nelly nodded, crawling out of bed and wandering towards the bathroom. She started to scurry out to get her shoes and drive to Sengoku's house, hoping to resolve her concerns quickly enough to get back and make Nelly a big breakfast...and maybe some lunch for the children.

"Um, El!"

She paused once more, blinking back at Nelly. He was standing in the doorway, clenching the trim, before looking back at her awkwardly. "I...I love you."

"Eh? I love you too" Elli smiled, "Don't work too hard, okay? I'll be back soon."

"...Okay."

* * *

"A-ah, no! I swear, I only went walking around until midnight! I didn't have a drop of sake!"

Elli's eyes narrowed as she sat at the low table in Sengoku's house, a traditional Japanese home with tatami mats and all. He'd made them tea after she apparently woke him up. He confessed he just went to bed about three hours ago. Well, that made two of them. Or three. But apparently what they were doing may have been just a trifle bit different.

She'd been working with him for the last three months. It was a bit of a shock how much he drank and this was considering her husband and his twin brother. Neither practiced 'limits' very often but, uh, Soseki certainly didn't seem aware 'limit' was an option. He'd certainly made progress with her harassing him a bit but she was more than certain he'd had sake last night. And judging by the bottles he thought he was hiding on the shelf, he'd had a lot of sake.

The man blinked at her as she groaned deeply, scratching her neck. Nelly was doing a lot of that lately, leaving this massive markings on her neck. She wasn't exactly sure what was up with him recently, he just seemed so squeamish...of course, they just got back together so maybe that's why.

But then, she just didn't have the feeling that was quite it.

"Uh, so...how is your husband?"

"Nerimaru? He's fine" she smiled some before scowling, "Anyway, back to you-"

"Oh, that's good! I hope you tell him that he's a very lucky man indeed. He better be good to you" he laughed.

Elli's brows creased. That was a tad abnormal to her as well. While she was attempting to detox him, half the time he was pressing her on her relationship with Nelly. It was sort of invasive except he just seemed genuinely curious, maybe? She'd only drawn the line when he pressed that Yamada was quite the lady's man back in the day and he could imagine his son was. Now that was not his concern...Nelly had always been the loyal one.

Biting her lip, she slouched. "Sengoku, what did we discuss?"

"I know, I know, I was just remembering some things last night is all..." Sengoku mumbled.

"And you should talk about those things" she pressed, "Because whatever they are, they're causing you to harm yourself."

He hesitated. Elli leaned forward, "You know you can trust me, right? I'm not here to judge you, Sengoku-san, I only want to help."

"...Maybe another day."

Exasperated, she nodded slowly and stood. "...If you're going to drink, just have one, please. Not three bottles."

"I will!"

Before she could remark, her phone rang. Holding up her finger to signal 'one moment', she checked it. Nelly? Tapping 'send', she smiled, "Hi, sweetie."

"Hey baby...uh...you done?"

"I believe so..."

Nelly seemed to clear his throat. "Uh, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mainland and have breakfast. Then shop a little bit...? You know, Miyako's birthday is coming up."

"Oh, that sounds perfect" she agreed, "I'll be there in a moment."

He cleared his throat more. She cocked a brow. "...Does your throat hurt?"

"I'm outside."

"...Wha?"

"I, uh, went to check on Koji for a second and decided I'd walk up here to meet you. I know that sounds way creepers but, uh, I have the best of intentions!"

Elli smiled a little incredulously. "...I suppose. Why don't you come in and say 'hello' to Sengoku-san?"

"Oh, I...shouldn't."

"Don't be silly. Come in and be polite."

Sengoku frowned as she hung up and went to the door. Nelly was standing there, dressed in his plaid over shirt with a long sleeved black underneath and jeans. She flustered because she could tell he just got out of the shower not long ago and he always had that lusty glow about him after...

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before bowing, "...Hello."

"Hello" Sengoku crossed his arms.

There was a thick silence and she was never sure what to make of it. Every time they met there was some deep dark cloud between them despite Nelly professing he'd never met the guy. "Fujiwako hangs out with a Soseki though...?"

When nothing evolved, she smiled nervously and looked back at him, "Well, we should be going, Sengoku-san, we're going to get a present for our granddaughter. Remember what I said!"

"Oh, I will!"

Holding Nelly's arm as they walked out, she scowled, "What is your problem with him? You're always so rude when you're around Sengoku-san!"

He muttered something lowly that she couldn't discern. Glowering at him, she demanded he speak clearly.

"...Nothing."

* * *

"I HATE HIM."

Yagami Koji, his twin brother, was lying on his couch, scribbling something in a notebook. "Hate who?"

"Sengoku Soseki or whatever his stupid name is!" Nelly snapped, pacing around his brother's living room in a rage.

"What's wrong now?"

Slamming down beside Koji's feet, he tapped the arm rapidly, "...He doesn't like me! And I don't know 'WHY?'!"

Koji lifted his gaze to Nelly, giving him a bland expression. "You think Elli's sleeping with this guy, Nel?"

Stiffening, he looked to his twin irritably. "How did you get that out of what I said?"

"I know you, bitch. You're being as paranoid as f—k and Elli being alone with him is driving you up the wall. Though you'll recall he's as old as our dad."

Nelly jumped to his feet again to resume pacing. "...Okay, fine! Except _I don't_. I don't know what his problem with me is! I think 'well, maybe he thinks I'm getting in the way of him having Elli' but it's not even that, really. Those looks he gives me when she's not facing him? It seems familiar but it's just weird! What's his problem?"

"Bro, I can tell you one thing: if he's pining after Elli, it's not likely to happen. There's a few too many factors and the way she talks about him, he's just a patient. One-sided love affair at best."

"At worst?"

Koji sent him a look. "At worst the guy just hates your guts."

"UGHHHH."

This sucks. Everything was going great...he was happy. Truly, he was happy. He woke up next to her everyday, they ate together, they did things together. Damn it, he had his soulmate back.

But once again, here comes another issue. What was the universe's problem?

* * *

...Well, if she was playing her, she was playing her super well. Ah!

Yagami Roomi had just happened across Nelly-papa. The man was in a mood, muttering something about 'Sengoku'. She knew from Jyun that that was their mother's current patient. Probably jumping to conclusions, she marched to the house to question Elli on it.

Her mother-in-law had been sitting on the couch with a warm cup of tea and a massive trunk before her. She'd give Elli credit for breaking the ice to a molecular level with her grandchildren. Not a day went by when they weren't over here for cookies and milk. It was taking the daughters and son-in-law a little more time though. The wounds weren't raw, no, but they certainly weren't healed.

Alas, Elli had smiled at her. "Oh, hello, Roomi. What brings you by?"

"Well-"

"Oh, I was actually hoping to see you! I was going to give it to Jyun to show you but knowing that boy it'd 'mysteriously' go missing" she suddenly gushed, opening up what appeared to be an album.

Roomi smiled awkwardly as the woman waved her over. Ready to press that she had other things to discuss, she found herself in possession of a photo. "...When Kamon came to the wedding, I just swore I was looking at Jyun. It was such a surreal moment."

Frowning, confused by that statement, she looked down...and almost died. "Oh, my precious baby!"

Jyun may have been about three-years-old, wearing a red hoodie with the hood up over his slightly curling hair. He was outside, his fat chubby cheeks pink as he looked towards the camera with an adorable smile, holding a four-leaf clover. Roomi squealed, beside herself. "He's so cute!"

"Yes, Jyun was my sweetie" Elli laughed softly, giving her the album. "These never got into the scrapbook."

So yes...she meant to interrogate her but she captured her on one of her weaknesses: baby Jyun. He always seemed embarrassed and grumbly whenever she wanted to see pictures of him as a child so she did cherish the moments.

Smiling, she flipped the pages. "It gets me a lot that Kamon does look just like him. Same personalities too..."

"Well, Jyun's my baby but I will say Kamon definitely is quite a bit more level-headed. Jyun was already sneaking into girl's locker rooms at Kamon's age" Elli groaned.

Roomi couldn't help smirk at that. "Well..."

They looked up when the doorbell rang. Oh...oh yea! Questioning! Elli stood to answer as she resolved herself to her task. No more messing around.

She raised a brow when her brother entered along with...Gwen, looking around. Julius gushed, "Oh, there you are! The old man was worried you were doing something bad."

'Old man' was Nelly... Roomi sighed, "Well-"

"Bad?" Elli frowned, "Oh, that Nelly. He's being so strange lately. Come sit, dears, and have some tea. Oh! Show them some pictures as well, Roomi, especially that pretty one of Hoshiko."

Julius cocked a brow and sat on the couch, looking over his shoulder into the kitchen before back to Roomi, "You...learn anything?"

"No...she got me with little Jyun" she pouted before flipping, "Oh! And Hoshiko is too adorable!"

Julius tilted his head at the page. Gwen sighed, "This...doesn't quite seem like our business."

"And how" Julius remarked, his purple brow furrowing, "...Is that my kitten? Look at those cheeks! I want a chubby baby again!"

Gwen smirked and sat up straighter when Elli entered with tea and... "My children absolutely despise pumpkin pie. I hope you lot do."

"Oh my God" Julius' eyes widened, taking the large slice, "I love pie."

Roomi accepted the plate, nibbling the end...damn, she made good food. It was almost ridiculous. No! No more distractions. "So, uh, how's your...patient?"

Elli sat, humming as she continued to go through her trunk of memories, "Oh, I can't disclose too much but he's doing...sort of okay. If you lot see him bumbling around the street with a bottle of sake though, please call me."

"Good lord, how does anyone get addicted to sake...?" Gwen muttered almost to herself.

"Not standing up" Julius remarked, sipping his tea.

Roomi snickered before taking another bit of pie, "Well, papa seems a bit concerned, is all. I guess he's...not really wanting to divide time?"

"I suppose that is what is occurring" she murmured thoughtfully, "He has been odd lately. And I don't necessarily blame him. Sengoku's just so odd around him."

Gwen blinked, "...How so?"

"Well...it's hard to explain. I wouldn't even say it's jealousy or anything like that. More like...protective?"

"Protective?" they all echoed.

...Why would he be protective of his nurse? It had to be jealousy! But...it seemed weird.

"What the hell is this?"

They jumped when the door opened and their spouses all appeared. Oh wait, this was kind of weird too. She smiled sweetly at Jyun as he gave her a look. "Kinda...odd hangout for you three."

"And you have PIE" Kyo scowled.

Elli sighed, standing once more and entering the kitchen, "They just came by to check on your father, dears."

"And see what a darling baby you were" Roomi cooed, showing Jyun the clover picture as he sat beside her.

"Ugh, what the f—k is that?" he demanded irritably, snatching it from her to look at it closer. "I look like a damn hipster."

Roomi hit his stomach, "Shut up, you were adorable! I can only imagine what happened!"

Kyo laughed, opening a book after Gwen destroyed his plot to steal her pie with a swift smack to the back of his hand. "I still want that picture of us stealing that goat and trying to ride it into the mountains."

Hoshiko relaxed her legs across Julius' and snickered, "Recalling back now, I like how you guys would always leave me out on reasonable adventures then include me in absolute nonsense."

"I suppose we could have done research to verify the goat would find us a leprechaun..." Jyun said in a weirdly thoughtful voice, resting his hand against his cheek.

Roomi's brow creased, laughing, "What the f—k?"

"Here you go, dears."

Kyo gasped, "Very berry pie!"

"...I thought I got rid of them, Elli. Quit trying to bring them back."

Nelly entered, staring at them blandly as they sat on the couch, hungrily eating. He shook his head and gave Elli a kiss, wandering into the kitchen. Pursing her lips, she followed. "Well, they seemed to come by for mutual concern over you."

He sighed, slouching his shoulders as he poured himself a bit of coffee from the brewed batch she kept made for him. "I'm..."

"You're not suspicious, are you?"

"...Maybe a little?"

Elli bit her lip and he turned to her, miserable, "That's just kind of the person I've become, Elli, paranoid and a little...questioning. I don't even _really_ really think that's what's going on. He just...rubs me the wrong way for some reason."

"I know...I...I'll talk to him about it."

She turned away, forcing a smile, and called into the living room. "Dears, are you staying for dinner?"

Nelly frowned softly as there were some chimes of agreement followed by the door opening and closing. Probably went to retrieve the kids...sighing, he meandered back behind her and hugged her, kissing the back of her head tenderly. "Don't be upset with me..."

"I'm not. I know I still have to fix things" she smiled, the expression weary.

He squeezed a little tighter, "...Turns out I'll have to fix some things too."

Elli sighed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist. "...Help me cook dinner so we can shuffle the children off?"

"You invited them!"

"Well, I have to feed my babies. They seem hungry" she pouted.

Nelly stared at her blankly and she kissed his chin, "Stop being so grouchy or I won't be so nice later."

He grinned, grabbing her hips. "If you won't, _I _will."

Smacking his arm chidingly, she pulled away towards the stove. He supposed it had been so long, he just...really wasn't used to things not plummeting into absolute despair. Three months, things were starting to level out to 'semi-normal' and Elli was indeed fixing things. How could it be like that...?

Nelly cocked a brow when hysterical laughter erupted from the living room. It was weird because it sounded like it was Jyun and while of course his oldest son laughed, it was never like that. Walking in to see what the fuss was over, he blinked, finding his son curled over on the couch. Kyo was holding up a picture, his face entirely deadpanned, Hoshiko beside him, shivering.

"This..." Kyo started flatly...before his lip started to twitch, cracking up, "Is the stupidest picture to have _ever _existed."

"Oh...oh my God" Jyun choked, still chortling.

Hoshiko bit her lower lip, her face becoming red as she waved, losing to her own amusement. "I... I can't. W-who even took that?"

Nelly went to look at the source...and had to smirk, his brows furrowing. In all sincerity, it was one of those types of pictures where the more you stared at it, the worst it got. He didn't completely understand the plot of his children's plan and the picture definitely only made it more of a mystery. Kyo was wearing a poncho and a sombrero with a handlebar mustache, Hoshiko in tumultuous tears in her pink pony outfit, and Jyun was dressed as a Pikachu, all three fleeing. Even he had to laugh a little as he was in the image, chasing after them angrily, still holding the hoe he was using to till when he noticed they were kidnapping his billy goat, Fred. While naturally he wasn't trying to swing his hoe at the children it certainly seemed like that was his intention and Elli was standing on the porch, frantically waving her arms...

"You have your uncle to thank for that one. He also almost lost a lung when he just happened to stop by..."

"Christ, this is my new profile picture" Jyun laughed more, copying the image with his phone.

"W-why were we dressed up?" rasped Hoshiko.

Kyo grinned, "Weren't we trying to blend in with all the fantasy creatures we were supposed to encounter capturing the leprechaun?"

"That makes even less sense! Who were you supposed to be? Don Quixote?"

Nelly smirked, "You guys were just a bunch of knuckleheads, that's all I know. I'm sure we have the recording Koji took too, Kyo actually jumped on poor Fred's back and made it off the farm."

"Oh my God" Hoshiko buried her face in her hands as Kyo swallowed, his shoulders trembling.

Before he could respond, the doorbell rang. Confused, he walked over to answer. "Either your spouses are super fast or the kids were already gathering at the door..."

"Kairi can smell pie from a mile away" Kyo nodded.

Nelly smirked more at him, turning the knob. Oh...

Soseki blinked at him through heavy lids, his arms crossed beneath the flowery yukata he seemed to choose to wear daily. "Hello."

"...Hello. Uh..." Nelly drawled, "You're here for Elli, right? Um, c'mon in, I'll...I'll get her for you."

Leave it to his brood, they instantly silenced and observed the man strongly for a second before idly and quietly continuing to look through the albums. Nelly quickly rushed into the kitchen, hoping to lessen the time of this visit. Elli was chopping carrots on the worn old counter, humming to herself contently, when he informed her.

"Eh? That's strange" she frowned, wiping her hands on a towel hanging on the cabinet handle before walking into the living room. "Sengoku-san? Is something the matter?"

"Ah, I was just checking in, is all! It felt...strange yesterday."

Elli's arched brow raised, "...I didn't exactly notice. But everything's perfectly okay here. Is something the matter on your end?"

If Nelly had looked away, he'd have missed it but the guy pinned him with this nanosecond glare of absolute disapproval. He couldn't help flinching back, wide-eyed. What was his problem!

"...No. Just being anxious, I suppose. Well! It seems you have your family over so I won't intrude any longer! Have a good evening!"

"Ah, you too" Elli smiled awkwardly, letting him out.

Nelly was almost seething, the mood Elli had managed to repair ripped to shreds again. Kyo, Hoshiko, and Jyun were all sipping tea, looking at the door as if the subject was still standing there.

"...Yes, quite weird."

"Says Pancho Villa" Hoshiko snorted.

Kyo stuck out his tongue, Jyun's face now marred with a scowl. "What was his problem? It's like he came here looking for trouble."

"...I don't know" Elli said after some moments, "...Perhaps he's lonely. He doesn't have any family of his own and he's always just turned to drinking..."

"Yea, well, it'd be psychotic if he decided he wanted to envelope you into that role" grunted Kyo, looking up slowly, "...Though I have to say, he seemed rather...disparaging of dad."

Elli bit her lip, turning to look at him as a blood vessel almost popped in his skull. "...I swear I'll talk to him, darling, don't be upset."

"Upset? Who's upset?" he laughed airily, marching towards the kitchen, "Well, at least one of us can have a drink!"

Jyun pursed his lips, looking over his shoulder before slowly looking back to Elli. "...He is definitely, definitely pissed."

Elli groaned. Perhaps...she'd taken on a few too many fixer-uppers.

* * *

She'd been disheartened at first when Nelly's mood did seem less severe with a glass of scotch in his hand. It wasn't anything that had changed since the beginning of their marriage but she'd never ever wanted him to solve anything with liquor.

Alas, though the night was light-hearted, something she was eternally gracious for considering how heavy it had been in the beginning, Elli recognized that his mood was indeed not repaired at all. After the children left with her bidding that her and Nelly could clean up the dishes, she followed him into the kitchen to watch as he scrubbed the plates clean aggressively.

Joining him nervously, she was almost holding her breath, hoping he wouldn't break any of them. No, this must have been his other form of therapy as he dropped the final one in the dishwasher, unscathed. Flipping the lid up and shutting it, he leaned against the counter and sulked. Well, she'd be the last form! He didn't have to be this nervous. Whatever Sengoku-san's problem was, it had nothing to do with him. Nelly had done little to nothing to provoke this sort of behavi...

She was the worst form of therapy there was, she had literally thought and told herself blatantly, as he lifted his shirt just to scratch his side. Oh, he had such sexy hips...she almost wanted to laugh in horror. Is this what twelve years of unsatisfying sex did? Her husband was anxious because her client seemed to hate him for some possessive reason involving her and instead of trying to comfort she starts to ogle when he shows a slip of flesh.

Oh, and it was her husband. His dark eyes happened to look up, finding her gazing at his lower body and gnawing her lower lip. Naturally as her husband he'd be an absolute tease, lifting the shirt more up his torso and hooking his thumb beneath his boxers, dragging the hem of his jeans down a bit more. "See something you like?"

"S-stop being silly" she flushed, stalking over to readjust his clothes so he was covered...long enough for her to speak to him about this properly anyway. "Nelly-"

One track mind. Popuri once lamented that if Koji was in horndog mode when they were supposed to be discussing how to escape uncertain death she was almost certain he'd probably choose sex. They were definitely brothers, she pouted, as he grasped her rear in his hands, squeezing tight. "Nelly, stop, this is importan-"

His eyes widened as he groped harder, asking in a sincerely incredulous tone: "Are you not wearing...?"

Gawking, she hit his chest, "O-of course I am! The-they're just those thin sheer ones you bought that once-"

"Are you _serious_?" he demanded, excitement entering his voice, "F—k, you told me you'd never wear them."

Elli hissed, clenching his cheeks as he wildly reached for the zipper to her simple dress. "Will you STOP thinking with your penis when I'm trying to speak to you?"

"Not likely?"

"_Nelly_!"

He ran his fingers through her hair, whispering, "...You'll keep it long like this for a little while, won't you?"

Before she could respond, he rather suddenly tugged her head into a hard square on kiss. She could barely breathe, his hot lips fluttering against hers with the light grinding of his jean covered hips against her body. Elli, no. No, no, stop him. Fixing this was not banging him.

Well, she wasn't sure she was surprised when in her lapse of attention he'd gotten her dress off. He grinned sultrily and leaned down to nibble her jaw. "Sexy as I thought...course, they'll be even sexier off."

"Nelly, no."

...No, this seemed a little more purposeful than usual. Sure, Nelly did have some serious tunnel vision when it came to sex but it was never him ignoring her like this.

Oh wait, maybe it was tunnel vision, she thought in disbelief as he pulled her out on their dark enclosed deck. "NELLY, I am trying to speak to you and I am not having sex with you on the deck!"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we conceived Kyo here. Just for...you know, old time's sake" he rolled his eyes around.

"Nelly-"

Well, she failed. She failed hard because given the choice between that particular topic and sex, one did seem to have a more favorable outcome. It was completely impassioned, hot, lusty. They'd been deep in the throes of passion, touching each other intimately. It was perfect as always and they were on the edge.

It wasn't exactly a good feeling, however, when loud rough knocking sounded on the outside door of the deck.

Both screaming in horror, Nelly quickly sat up and snatched the blanket to cover her. He gnashed his teeth as he replaced his arousal beneath his pants, his body shuddering over the sudden change from pleasure to almost having a heart attack. Turning bright red, she squeezed the blanket to her chest. "Oh my God, did someone hear us?"

"If they did, they're on my damn property when they shouldn't be!" he hissed, stalking over to the door where whoever was still knocking with all their might.

...Maybe it was an emergency. Sometimes it was hard to hear the doorbell from the deck so maybe it was some family members or the kids. Which...only meant they heard their mother begging for their father's penis. Covering her face, she almost started to cry. Well, she'd been dismantling one wall of awkward, might as well add another.

Elli jolted when she heard the hard crack of flesh-on-flesh contact, looking up in shock. The blood drained from her face when she found Nelly sprawled out on the ground with Sengoku over him. "N-Nelly!"

Jumping up, still holding the blanket as a makeshift dress, she rushed to his side. The man sat up, absolutely stupefied...before almost leaping to his feet and advancing towards Sengoku with pure malice in his intentions. "Nelly, no!"

She grabbed his waists and he pulled against her hard. "This is f—king it, Elli, I'm going to f—king kill him!"

She whined, rubbing his shoulders, "Baby, please, relax!"

Elli could feel it, feel how he was at the absolute end of his rope on this. At this moment, she definitely could not blame him. Glaring hotly at Sengoku, she snapped, "How dare you!? What is wrong with you?!"

The man looked infuriated, like someone had wronged him, before recoiling. "E-eh! I-I-"

"I will not _stand _for you hurting my husband, Sengoku!"

He looked down, gritting his teeth, muttering, "You're...you're not legally married to him! Why-why don't you find better?"

"..._What? _Where do you get off!?" she almost screamed.

"...Eh em."

If this wasn't bizarre enough, Yagami Yamada appeared at the deck door. His blue eyes glanced over the situation before pinking a bit, clearing his throat. "...Nerimaru. Um...Elli."

She flustered, hugging the blanket closer to her body as Nelly cracked his fingers, his eyes dark as ebony. "There better be some f—king explaining...or this bastard prick that _you've_ had my wife 'rehabiliate' will have dust for bones."

Yamada sent Sengoku an annoyed look, "Did I not say wait until morning?"

"I couldn't stand it! I just-just couldn't stand it!" he bellowed, pointing rather rudely at Nelly, "I'm sorry, Yamada, but I do not approve of your son!"

"Who asked you to?!" Nelly snapped.

Yamada pursed his lips hard, his eyes closing slightly. "...I am exhausted. Too exhausted for this brand of...bull, Soseki. You've had three long months to get yourself settled enough to tell her and instead you've been making them highly uncomfortable. Get it together."

He gnashed his teeth...and Elli, confused, came out from behind Nelly, walking in front of him. "...Tell me what?"

"Eh? I-it's really not important" Sengoku blurted, waving his hands.

Now feeling her own particular type of rage, she hissed, "You have been threatening and giving my husband dirty looks for three months now. You come in here and punch him in the face then have the sheer..._impudence _to say he's not good enough for me and I want to know who the hell you think you are? So you better start talking before I start throwing punches myself!"

He shivered, now cowering away, backing up towards the door. Looking around at anything besides her rapidly, he finally whimpered: "...Yamada?"

The blond man sighed miserably before looking at Elli and Nelly carefully. "Soseki here...he used to be one of the guys in the old neighborhood. He would hang out with myself and Cliff's father, Craig. We...knew the same people and went to the same gatherings."

Elli's brows creased at this seemingly irrelevant piece of news. What did that...? Yamada rolled his eyes around, exasperated. "...Remember how I told you that I ran the DNA of your father against the worldwide DNA banks?"

…._No_.

It felt like someone had snatched the ground out from underneath her. Nelly stared, stunned, recoiling a bit. "...W-wait...are you...are you saying?"

Yamada nodded absently, "Soseki...is your father, Elli. He really truly is an alcoholic so I thought while you were helping him he'd be comfortable enough to tell you. He seemed excited enough that he had a child but I wasn't aware he'd do this much damage and take this much time. Though...I understand the difficulty."

"I DID mean to tell you! I-I just wanted to observe your life first, get to know you. And you're-you're such a sweet and kind girl...and then you end up with this-this- _perv_! And-and he's so suspicious and controlling of you! I can't stand it!"

"That's quite enough" Yamada interrupted, flat, cold. "I understand your concerns...but Nerimaru is still my son so I'd appreciate it if you kept your superficial opinions to yourself."

Soseki froze. Nelly squirmed a bit, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "...Uh..."

"Is that all?"

They all turned to her as she glared. She didn't know what she was feeling right now but it wasn't like her. She felt like lashing out and she never wanted that. They had to leave. "If that's all, I would like for you to leave immediately."

"E-eh? Elli-" Sengoku started.

"Make him leave, Nelly!"

Sengoku appeared as if he'd been the one struck, wincing before biting his lip. "If-if that's what you want, I'll...I'll go."

Yamada frowned, glancing between the crowd before glancing at his phone. "I'll take my leave as well...I'm...sorry this was so difficult."

"It's...fine" Nelly got out.

"Come along, Soseki."

The brunette man shuffled out before weakly looking over his shoulder. Elli had completely turned away, trembling. "I'm...I'm sorry, Elli."

Once...both their fathers left, Nelly grimaced. Holy crap. Turning to his wife, he felt sick to see her shaking. Awkwardly, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She just jerked away.

"Not..." she choked, sobbing, "Not right now, Nelly."

He watched helplessly as she ran away, standing there, absolutely dumbfounded. What in the...? Really, that was...

...Well, that turned out more important than he thought.

* * *

Koji laughed uproariously as they sat outside his work building, barely able to hold his coffee as he held his stomach. "You are _kidding_!"

"This is so not funny, bastard."

"N-no wonder he hates you! He's your father-in-law!" he cackled, "This is too much! And oh my God, he punched you out for shafting his daughter!"

Nelly sent him a dark expression, "Yea, well, I hope one day Rod finds you 'shafting' Popuri so you can see how much of a giggle it is."

"Please" Koji's laughter died into a chuckle, "I'd sex Popuri in front of Rod on precedent."

Nelly couldn't help smirk at his twin's twisted sense of humor. "Oh yea, I forgot you're a horrible person."

It was...sort of like finding out why Elli left him, the reason made everything just fall into place in the most horrible of ways. Well yea, he guessed the guy would give him evil looks. Nelly assumed he wanted Elli for himself so sometimes he would give her kisses or jaw nips when he was there. Perhaps it was possessive but he did want to establish that they were a thing? Or something. It was something he knew if Julius did to Hoshiko in front of him he might have knocked him ten ways to Sunday and back. Embarrassing!

"I thought I escaped it bro" his eyes widened as more and more pulled together, shaking his head, "I thought I escaped father-in-lawism."

Koji yawned, stretching, "I mean, I hate Rod with a passion, no lie. I was there more than he was. But...considering me and having been through all of my children going off and getting involved with similar versions of myself, I can't necessarily not understand his irritation."

Nelly sighed heavily, "I'd ask how you deal with it...but you don't."

"I don't but I can also tell you how to deal with it: ignore it. You're not married to Sengoku, you're married to your wife and as long as it's her you're making happy, 'daddy' comes second. I've at least learned that the hard way."

"True..." Nelly murmured, sipping his coffee before reaching up to rub his black eye. After a moment, he raised a brow. "...I feel like an ass but I'm still a little turned on from our unfinished rendezvous last night."

Koji snickered, "Sounds like he interrupted some quality bang time. How's Elli taking all this though? I think we can definitely commiserate with finding out who our daddy is."

"She's...not" Nelly rolled his good eye around, "She's just going about her day as if nothing happened last night and it was making me supremely uncomfortable. But that's fine, I know she'll talk to me when she's ready."

Sighing, Koji tipped the cup back, drinking the last bit. "She's probably taken on a little much right now, Nell, so I guess try to stick close while she's dealing with all this. She's trying her hardest to put all this back together so she doesn't need to crack herself."

Nodding absently at that, he went back to the coffee shop and bought her a nice bit of chocolatey heaven. She didn't like eating chocolate often, worried about her weight and health and those silly things but there wasn't really anything like comfort food.

Arriving back at his farm, he found her lying on the hammock, just kind of stretched out. That...certainly wasn't like his wife.

…

"_You're...you're not legally married to him! Why-why don't you find better?"_

Yea, he...kind of forgot that technically they weren't husband and wife anymore, at least according to the law. He was pretty sure they couldn't undo a divorce either, especially after she'd already been married. Noticing a patch of clovers, he spotted one four-leaf in the mass of three and picked it up with a blade of grass, meandering towards her. Sitting carefully in the little space left, he cleared his throat. "I bought you some hot chocolate."

"...Thank you."

Sitting up, curling her legs against her body, she took the offering and sipped it. Gazing off into space, she mumbled, "...Jyun was my father, you know? Just like our Jyun is Fujiwako's father. Just because I'm some other man's seed doesn't make him my father."

"I suppose it's true." He'd really never understand the deal with Fujiwako's father. Just some bastard that grew disinterested when a child came into the picture only to abandon both mother and child at his own convenience. He recalled some random idiot adult asking her blatantly what Fujiwako would do if Kamiya Jouji showed up at her door and told her to accept him as her father. Leave it to Roomi's daughter, she answered back just as bluntly that she only had one daddy and it most certainly wasn't Kamiya Jouji.

Though their relationship was always a little different, Yagami Yamada was that dad that went and worked slaughter hospital shifts to come home and ask to read them a bedtime story. No, they didn't ask, they didn't think they had the right to but he volunteered. It was hard to schedule recitals and events around a life-saving surgery but somehow Yamada managed. After being a father, after being a grandfather seven times over, he understood where some people could describe it as a thankless job. Jyun had kept them up until seven or eight in the morning from three o'clock in the afternoon the prior day on many occasion, refusing sleep, bottle, or comfort. Kyo had broken his still working N64. Hoshiko had thrown many a tantrum in the supermarket.

He smiled some, looping the bit of grass around his pinky. It was weird because he was a grown man, odd coming from a father, but Jyun was kind of their baby. He came from the womb with a smile on his face. Nelly never even expected to have children so having held him in his arms for the first time was something he'd always remember, overshadowing any days he had to stay awake. Kyo had sobbed, broken-hearted, and swore he'd save every coin he found to replace it. Nelly just waved it off but come to find out his son did save coins from his lunch and came back one day with a replacement. Kyo ate less. It was beyond mind-boggling. And naturally, his only little girl? She'd lie on his tummy after those blow ups, wiping her eyes after being admonished by Elli, and feed him gummy bears or chips.

They were such...tiny things. Such tiny things that meant the world to him, what he encompassed as being a father. So he did suppose. Soseki coming and telling her he was her father was a bit of a misnomer. Sure, he fathered her. He wasn't entirely to blame, he didn't even know about her until three months ago. But already he was pushing himself on them as a parent when he just hadn't earned that role yet...

Turning to her, he blinked, "...I don't think you have to accept him like that, El. If he wants a relationship, you don't have to accept that either. Just do what you feel is right."

Elli pressed the cup to her lips before looking miserable. "...I don't think my papa would have liked you either, Nelly."

He laughed, "Thanks, baby."

"All the same, maybe that would have been warranted. He wouldn't have been able to see the things I did in you or know what a loving father and husband you are..._Sengoku_ has just judged you not knowing anything either despite our beautiful family, our beautiful children and grandbabies. He doesn't know much of anything but..." she rested her head on his shoulder. "...I'll talk to him."

"I know" he murmured, kissing her nose. "It's quite a lot of burdens you've faced in a short spans of time, Elli. But I...I'll be here beside you."

She smiled. "You always were."

"Except when I wasn't" he remarked before looking at her simply. "So...will you marry me?"

Elli laughed, shoving his shoulder, "You think it's necessary?"

"Well, technically, we _aren't _husband and wife so I kind of do."

"Then I would love to be your wife, Nerimaru."

Taking her palm, he put the clover ring he constructed on her finger. Pinking a bit, she reached out and started to rub his lower back. "...Maybe one day I'll let him be something. Will that be okay?"

"Well, I'm...not to thrilled about having a father-in-law after all this damn time but whatever makes you happy" he groaned.

Smirking, Elli kissed the back of his neck, "Jyun called and asked for some more very berry pie. So I expect all the kids will be over for dinner."

"Oh God..." he sighed. "...So...should we finish our business now or before they get here?"

"Whore."

She laughed as he tackled her back against the hammock, embracing his neck as he gave her butterfly kisses. Well, whatever. Father-in-law, no father-in-law, things were going perfectly for him again.

Maybe he was lucky again.

* * *

(C) I don't own Pikachu (TM)


	32. How Many People Change, Part II

**How Many People Change,** Part II

**Characters: **

Carrie (Cliff (HM64, BTN, DS CUTE, etc) x Jill's (Blonde farmer character) daughter)

Kurt (Save the Homeland, Hero of Leaf Valley, Magical Melody)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

**Author's Note: **So yea, this took a while and a majority of the reviews I've gotten over the past year have been asking when I'd update this. It wasn't really on my list of things to do until it was somehow on my list of things to do but here she is! I have to say, as far as chapters go, I've NEVER had to go back and look over that many past stories. There's elements of This Love, Lessons in Life, Leave Out All the Rest, and Third Generation in one nice little package so, yea, **_SPOILERS _**for those if you haven't read them (which I kind of hope you've at least read one of those because this is a VERY bad story to start the series with).

Okay, so I'm trying to be a little better with my typos and grammatical catastrophes but I've...worked on this for the last week. I just want her shipped out and away from me for a little while. I'll fix her when I reread it as I've been doing with most of the stories lately. Weirdly I have this tendency to cringe for like all eternity over an error when I reread something and by the twentieth time I've reread it, it's like...why didn't I just fix it by now?

ANYWHO, couple notes to take in here: **THIS IS THE ULTRA SMUT_. _**As I mentioned in Yuki Chronicles, I can't see any reason to continuing dividing stories and putting the dirty one on AO3 while gets something even I find unacceptable because it's adulterated. So yea, if you're one of those people who'd HOPED for that change to remain, there is lemon awaiting you right under this first line which you can skip by finding Kurt's name. Second, I'd just...skim the bar sequence carefully.

Finally, I want to say this here: **This isn't going to be updated for a while.** I got many a question about the status of this particular story and I couldn't answer them because they were almost all on 'guest'. I'm always open to questions about the series and whatnot and usually I'll take time out to answer reviews of a questioning nature or long ones (I take a while though) but I can't...really do that in those cases. Thus, I'll repeat: **this isn't going to be updated for a while.** The next chapter is going to feature prominent elements of Emma's short story and there's really no way I can write around that without giving away major plot points of that one. I'm not exactly sure when I'll work on her story but it will be after Sachiko's is completed so that's not happening exactly soon. To 'expedite' the wait, I'll see if I can write Emma's story amongst all the others. Of all the short stories I can't see it being that long so we'll see how that works out.

Enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

Mura rasped, his face contorted with contented agony as his fingers ran through the blond hair bobbing against his torso. Carrie ran her tongue against his shaft, around the head, around the length, suckling generously. He groaned, his head falling back as she continued her administrations studiously before sitting up and grasping his shoulders.

"No..." he suddenly whispered, "...Let me."

He turned her over on all fours, mounting and penetrating. She moaned in delight, his hands reaching to grasp her breasts, pinching her nipples playfully. Mura breathed haggardly, bucking his hips against her hard while her cries escalated. Pulling her hair gingerly, he purred into her ear how she was absolutely pulsing down there. She moaned for more...

Mura looked up slowly, his blue eyes piercing, menacing, before a smile crossed his face. "...Miss this, don't you? Bastard."

Kurt snapped awake hard, inhaling so sharply he whistled. Staring around the darkened room frantically, he searched out for the daybed, to verify...

Carrie was lying there, fast asleep. Exhaling deeply, he groaned and forced his head into his pillow. The f—k...

A year.

He thought it was naturally a bitter process. It'd take time for them to even talk close to normally again, it would take time for the wounds to start to heal. He understood that much. He just didn't understand how it could take over a year.

If Carrie spoke to him it was in regards to their children. That was it. 'Hayato needs to be picked up after practice', 'read over Emma's essay', 'Barrett needs lunch money'. Her regards to him as a husband? No, even her regards to him as a _person_ were nonexistent. When someone said 'no intimacy', what else were they supposed to think but 'no sex'?

Oh no, it was far past sex with Carrie. It meant they couldn't even have the intimacy of being in the same room together longer than a few minutes. Oh, there was dinner with the kids. Movie time with the kids. Holidays with the kids. No kids though? It was as if he didn't exist. Of course he knew that, she'd said as much. They were only still together right now because of their kids.

How was he supposed to deal with that? How was he supposed to deal with his wife not even acknowledging him to say 'hello' unless it was for appearances? For a year his heart just broke more and more when she'd just stare at him when he attempted to greet her before turning away.

He felt so alone, losing his damn best friend to his own recklessness. He didn't have anyone to laugh with or talk to besides his kids. Joe had forgiven him somewhat though even that relationship was strained. But that was his brother, that kinship wasn't going anywhere. For as much as he criticized relationships that went south for all the wrong reasons, here he was in the same predicament. It should have been the strongest bond in the world, the one he had with the woman that bore his children and shared a bed with every night. But no...they had the children. They didn't share a bed. They didn't share anything.

...Carrie...Carrie was kind of a sexual person. Her appetite was...well, almost impossible to appease for long. But a year? Longer than a year considering his dickish behavior, actually. So for over almost two years she hadn't had sex? Sure, she'd declared for seven years she'd been abstinent but...

She kept...she kept going over to Mura's house.

God, he wanted to kill Mura. Never in his life did he think he could hate someone so much. That night he went to find her with the GPS after their super brief literal separation, he almost murdered someone. Carrie didn't feature it like he did, how Mura touched her, that longing. That bitch had been lusting for a long time and at that moment he chose to pounce. His wife stopped it, he knew that, but she still...she still kissed him back. She still started to undress him...she must've...must've wanted him a little too. Oh, she told him as much, saying she was going to 'nail him good'.

So was she? Was she going to Mura's and gaining her intimacy that way? For all purposes, they were separated. In the same damn house together, but definitely separated. She told him to pursue relationships for all she cared but...but he didn't want to. He didn't want another woman now, he just wanted her back. Thinking back to their relationship and how it had been, he couldn't even believe where it was now. _He'd lost his best friend_.

Kurt gritted his teeth, a migraine erupting behind his temple as he pressed his hands against his eyes. You did this. You. You don't lose your best friend because you love them too much, you lose them because you think you don't have to. If there was one thing he could ever depend on in this world, it was probably that his wife was always going to love him. Sure, they had big ups and downs and arguments but at the end of the day when he dragged himself home, she'd be there to make it all better.

He'd lost...his best friend.

* * *

Izumi Jill told her once that when she first came to Mineral, it was hell on Earth. Sure, they now knew about their father acting out and being addicted to alcohol. Jilliana had even named her first child in honor of the doctor that sacrificed himself for their mother's life.

Their lives, they had these breakdowns. In reality, everyone's did. There was no good without the bad, it didn't work like that. But for Carrie it was all a gigantic mistake.

She rubbed her brow as she paced around her Uncle Koji's house. Dinner night. A night for all the family to gather and eat. Sure, not everyone was present but enough were. It was a sweet gesture, a lovely occasion that many outsiders balked at when she described it. No one had this.

Jyun used to curse loudly when they were in Kammait, their favorite industrial club, having received a text as they were dancing before saying he was going to call it a night. Much to her then irritated chagrin she didn't have any option but to go with him as she'd been riding with him and no one else had attended. On those nights he drove around for a while before, annoyed, he wandered into some house hours from the mainland to snatch Kyo, his little brother, up. Normally he was passed out on the floor or a couch or possibly even inside some woman. Jyun would threaten his life if he kept this 'bulls—t' up and dragged him out to the car, throwing him into the backseat.

That was her super poignant memory of Yagami Kyo. Sure they did these family events together and maybe sometimes they'd chat but out of the three in that section of the family, Jyun was her best friend. Kyo was just a bit of a tag-along. While they grew older and wiser they got closer and that was nice. Good, he wasn't that pothead kid anymore. No, far from it...he was a responsible husband and father that worked diligently. He loved his job as an Anthropology professor. Things were great.

So how was it that he'd gotten cancer?

Hoshiko was the same way, it took a little while for them to grow closer. She may have been like Jyun, a hundred percent certain that Hoshiko was a lesbian. Never did she use it as a point of derision but it seemed clear as day. Alas, she too came back with a husband, albeit flamboyant and girly, but a good match as any. She had created a good job with Jyun and now worked happily together with her family. Three children too? Things were great.

God help her if she ever had to send any of her babies away for treatment. God help her if any of them took their sibling and threw them down a flight of steps.

Swallowing, she weakly glanced onto the porch and smiled wistfully as the kids and their cousins laughed, playing something they probably had no business doing. If it weren't for her children she'd be so gone now.

'Time heals all wounds' was, by far, the most ridiculous line anyone had any business mouthing together. No, there hadn't been a huge elapse of time between catching her husband f—king his secretary in his office and now but the problem was she wasn't even numb. After a year she could still feel the hottest anger fill her very being, a venom that made her want to spout off her absolute hatred for everything, for him. It wasn't getting better at all. No, if anything, she saw his face and wanted to leave even more.

Kurt tried. He tried to speak to her or offer her some kind of olive branch to recovery. But when she looked into his face when he said 'hello', all she could see was that one moment. It was all she could do to keep from punching him square between the eyes. She had to leave, walking away to find something to hit, the bag in the basement her only solace. Her children wouldn't understand right now. They wouldn't understand then but right now? Hayato was trying to finish high school, Barrett was just starting, and Emma was beginning a new phase in junior high? Not to mention two young children? Breaking apart in this critical point in their lives? Out of the question as far as she was concerned.

...It'd be a lie though to say she didn't wish Kurt would leave.

Dazed, she clenched her head and nudged back the tears that flamed at her eyes. As far back as she could remember it was Kurt. The drugs with Will, the recovery, her baby, babies, her life...Kurt was there beside her and she'd loved him for that. Now he'd look at her as if she were wrong, like he was hurt, when she didn't want that anymore. And oh, hiding it! Hiding it was reliving the career she gave up at his request. There was a lot of acting going on now.

The door opened and she looked up to wearily acknowledge whoever was entering.

...For a long moment, she had absolutely no idea who it was. It was almost alarming, someone just waltzing in. Prepared to call someone or even demand what they were doing, she did have to pause as...the face became familiar.

"...ZO my GOD."

Yagami Jyun sulked at her irritably. Since they were children they'd been together. Jyun's hair was always always around his shoulders. Even in his baby pictures it was ear length. But right now, at this very moment, his hair was missing, just a angled bang across his eyes. "Shuddap. You should be comforting me. When have I not had long hair?"

No. Just no. He hugged her and she quickly started gripping his head. Surely he just had it all tucked away or something, he would never just cut it like this! Jyun's hair was something he kept very possessively, he wouldn't...

All she felt was prickled hair, layered closer against his head. Jyun had effin' cut off his hair. "OH MY GOD! What made you do this?"

He pulled away with a groan, looking around quickly. "Ugh, something Kairi told me..."

It wasn't like it was anywhere on the same level as Kyo's cancer or Hoshiko's predicament with her children but it was just yet another unwelcome change. Jyun had changed a bit, naturally, with the knowledge that his brother had this debilitating disease. He was edgier somewhat, quieter and locked away.

Had she trusted he wouldn't gather a lynch mob of their relatives, she would have went to him for comfort from everything with Kurt. But at present..."I have no idea who you are."

"Thanks."

Well, the night went on. Come to find out, the hair thing was just a giant misunderstanding and all...ah yes, those. She hated those too.

"Mama!"

She smiled at Jack as he curled against her, her almost two-year-old baby love. Jack reminded her of Hayato, just such a cuddle baby. Carrie smirked towards Claire who was ambling around aimlessly, exploring. And Claire was definitely her namesake baby, Ms. Independent. Cliff followed her around, smiling at her as she'd randomly point out things for him to name for her. He said that he'd loved every moment with all his grandbabies but had to admit that with Claire it just reminded him exactly of raising her and Jilliana. Those were the sweet things left...

Luckily it covered some of the hole inside her.

* * *

He just...he just couldn't believe it.

Watching her marry Kurt was one of the most depressing things he'd ever done. It was like watching the love of every moment of your existence walk into the arms of someone else. He accepted it because he knew she was happy. Over the years, he could swallow that pain because she always was happy when she called. He couldn't...be near her and him for a long time. Just figures, he got enough strength to return in time to see it all fall apart.

Saioji Mura pursed his lips as he poured himself and Carrie a cup of coffee. Random, that's what it was. She just randomly stumbled past the lab corporation, drunk, seeking another fix. It'd confused him because he hadn't seen her like that since they were freshman in college. What made her go back there?

Exhaling, he wandered back into the living room where she was sitting, perched on his couch. It was those awkward times, when they were shifting from being a child to jerk asses. Puberty was a weird time for a lot of kids, transforming from one body to a next. Unlike a lot of boys, he got gangly kind of fast, just long limbs and tall.

He remembered girls and guys and adult alike, whispering in dismayed jealousy about those 'Izumi' or those 'Yagami' because hell if they just weren't always gorgeous. Yea, maybe Jyun might have had a random month by month break out or Keiji's weight fluctuated for a week but it was more like blossoming flowers rather than hoping a masterpiece happened by blowing up a rock. Maybe there was one dull petal but you could at least pull that off and still have a full flower.

Carrie...Carrie was just directly gorgeous. She'd smile at him sometimes and randomly show off her chest. Pubescent teen he was, it was the last thing he needed to see but...they were perfect. She was perfect. Damn, he'd wanted her.

But that was where the transition fell flat. How was he supposed to transition from his best friend to lover? Certainly that's what the ideal relationship called for, friendship then love but his best friend from kindergarten? There was so much innocence there in the beginning.

_Damn_, he'd wanted her. She came so close to nailing him when they were just hanging out so many times. It was just beyond self-control he didn't accept her advances, that he held back. Sure, sometimes she'd do things to him he'd just react to but he...he told himself she was into him for the wrong reasons. Security, perhaps. Security and he was 'sexy'. Mura told himself she'd find the real thing.

'The real thing indeed, idiot', he muttered in his head. S—t, he wanted to strangle Kurt. How dare he? Did he know what he'd hurt? And for no reason? Carrie was...Carrie was irresistible. Emma's 'kidnapper' and her drug dealer ex-boyfriend even pulled craziness because he was jealous of her intimacy with Kurt. Mura couldn't live in the same region for years because of it. And that bastard...

The longing. That was the only way to describe it: longing. Carrie was the mama of four biological children but she worked out so tediously, used to it from being an actress. She would have been absolutely gorgeous regardless but she got those shaped curves, those hips, that body back...he should have been supporting her, comforting her as she sobbed. All he could thing of was 'the real thing' and the longing and he found himself on top of her.

If he'd touched Carrie back then, be damned if she probably wouldn't have ended up pregnant with his children. He never...he never got to touch. She seemed confused by it, of course, but he knew he just wanted to touch every square inch of her body to make up for it. In the back of his head, he thought about that though, 'their' children. It probably would have been during high school. Carrie seriously said she'd 'forget the rubber' for him when they were teenagers. Cliff and Jill would have been consumed with rage but he'd promise they'd complete their degrees. He'd work so they could both get to college, at least one day, and have a perfect life for their baby. After, they'd get married, probably have another kid or so...and he'd...he'd cherish her.

He still thought about that to this day. Maybe one day he would stop being so delusional.

"What are you thinking about, blue eyes?"

Mura frowned, blinking, not realizing he'd handed her the cup but was now just standing before her gazing off into space. Smiling, he sank down beside her and sipped his cup gingerly. "Nothing."

Carrie cocked a brow and he had to change the subject. "So Jyun cut his hair, huh? Sounds pretty crazy."

"It is!" she gasped before smirking, rolling her eyes, "Course, he's such a pretty boy I'm sure any style would suit him. It really doesn't look _that _bad."

He chuckled, crooking his neck. "Just...a shock, I suppose?"

"Yea...kind of sick of those" she murmured.

Mura looked to her hesitantly for a moment before looking away. She came back the day after everything happened and asked if he could help her pick up a bed. He'd naturally agreed but was also very confused. 'I can't do that to my children, Mura. But...I...just can't sleep with him anymore'.

Carrie made him look like the most deadbeat father imaginable. He hadn't seen his daughters in, perhaps, seven years now. God knows he'd tried, even going to Switzerland where their mother decided was the best place to keep them from him. He'd gone a number of times, actually, but security gave him a bit of hell for it and he just...he just gave up. What could he do? But lo, Carrie would sleep in the same bedroom as a man she was separated from to make it seem like they were still okay.

Perhaps it was deceptive. It'd sideswipe the kids to learn about their parent's divorce in the future. But now or then, nothing could actually prepare them for that, he supposed. Carrie was protecting them.

She reported to him that she'd told Kurt to have all the relations he'd wanted since they were no longer emotionally together. All the hope in the world, he asked if the same went for her. Carrie simply looked at him and smiled. That was a 'no'.

He knew Carrie loved him somehow. They had a lifetime of affections. That love kept her from loving him as a man. She loved him as the lifelong friend she trusted but no, not as a man. That could never stop the longing...

Mura reached out and squeezed her hand, staring into her eyes beseechingly. "...Leave him, Carrie. You...you can be happy."

"...One day."

And it wouldn't be with him. Never. But in his longing delusions he'd hoped.

* * *

"_Kurt…I…I won't hurt you again, I promise…"_

"_Likewise."_

Huh. Screwed that up, didn't you?

Inaba Kurt hammered a nail into a house being developed in what was once solid forest. Mayor Thomas was adamant they leave enough forest for there to be nature and they agreed. They'd built hundreds of houses over the last decade and they always agreed to leave something there...

Why'd that make him so sad?

It was late. He chose to get up at six am and stay until eleven in the evening because if he went home he'd have to deal with the fact he'd ruined his life. Not only had he ruined his life but his wife had no intention of fixing anything. Had...had it hurt that bad?, he wondered. He knew it was wrong. He regretted it more than anything he'd ever done and that was considering he'd been addicted to huffing paint at one point in his life. But for...four years? Four years, she'd hated him. Nothing got better, she just pulled away from him more and more. He'd tried the first two years, coming home in the futile hope she'd give him a second to try to mend it.

Four years. Four years meant that their pubescent teenage sons were pretty much men, Hayato eighteen and Barrett sixteen. His little girl was twelve. His baby twins...they were four. His family had grown up so fast in the midst of it all falling apart.

Somewhere in the back of his head he'd started counting down. If the twins were four, that meant for their sake it'd be another fourteen years before she left him.

Fourteen years meant one of two things: Either he could try to gain her forgiveness each and every hour of those years or he'd have to deal with the fact that the woman he loved despised his existence up until the end. Yes, yes, he understood. He understood he hurt her. He'd always had a way of doing that, despite their promise all those years ago. He guessed he'd finally pulled the wrong straw too many times. But...but for her to not even _try_? If she'd tried and couldn't manage to forgive him, Kurt would understand but she'd point blank abandoned 'them'. Over there, frolicking and hanging out with Mura instead of having to deal with him, she had given up on even the possibility.

It...it frustrated him. It frustrated him that he had no reason to want to go home because there was only her hatred left. He knew he'd made a mistake but...why were they doing this again? Was it worth doing this to the kids? They weren't dumb, they knew they weren't with each other like before. They knew that before the twins they'd just be giggly and flirty and all over each other. Now they weren't in the same room longer than a minute.

Kurt knew he was in circles. He knew why but he didn't. He wanted it back but knew it wouldn't be back because he knew why but didn't. He didn't go home because he didn't have a home life anymore because his wife wouldn't forgive him. He knew why...

...But, perhaps, he just...hadn't grasped completely how he didn't.

Annoyed, he stored all the supplies away in what they had built of the supply shed before heading down the mountain towards their home. His life...had become absolutely miserable. So maybe he would...maybe he would leave. That'd...that'd make her happy, wouldn't it? Damned if anything else could, it seemed. Why...why even try anymore?

Coming to the door, he was hard pressed for a reason to enter...whatever. You'd make your decisions in the morning, after you rested, after you had some time to sleep alone some more since four years wasn't enough. For either of you. Walking in wearily, he was a tad startled to find the older kids awake despite it being close to midnight, standing near the steps... Emma glanced to him before smiling. Oh...oh, yes...that...was a reason. "Uh, hey, daddy."

"Oh... hey, Emma boo. It's kinda late, what are you doing up?"

She might've answered but his eyes strayed to Hayato, their oldest, her miracle. Damn, he was confused when he saved the little boy from being crushed. Looking into his eyes he knew that was his child. His child with her? He'd...he'd been so sad, so despondent, seeing as she hadn't trusted him enough to let him know of their own child's existence. Again he understood but he didn't know why.

Yes...he'd loved every moment of watching his son, no, all of his children, grow up into the beautiful young adults they were. Except...there was always one hurdle between him and Hayato...and that'd always be Carrie. At this very second his oldest child was staring at him with his own eyes fixed in a very Carrie-like expression: disdain. Hayato understood one thing and that was that his mother was not going to be mistreated, regardless of whether he had the whole story or not. For certain, the man walked past him after a moment of leering. And, for certain, it was something Kurt had _always _hated. He cleared his throat. "Hello, Hayato."

"...Hi."

It was a forced greeting. It frayed on the end of Kurt's nerves somehow but he attempted to keep it together. Crossing his arms, he tried again to be calm and collected. "Is something the matter?"

Hayato had a tight smile, again, like the expressions his mother had given him lately. And damned if he didn't say exactly something Carrie would say either: "Why should anything be the matter? Everything is perfect."

F—k that. "Doesn't sound like it. If there's an issue, you should tell me."

"You should tell us what the issue is, dad! I'm tired. Honest to God, I am _tired_. We're picking up the slack for you and I want to know what's keeping you from coming home."

Oh, Kurt comprehended that, plain and clear. That he could explain away, that he could understand. Starting towards his only solace, shaking his head, he grumbled: "Maybe you should ask your mother about that."

"Why? Because mom did as you asked, quit her career to be here, and you're not even here yourself? Or should I ask why _you've _become such a deadbeat again?"

Kurt froze. What? "_...What_?"

He turned around to see if his son was even remotely serious. Emma was saying something but all he could see was his son there, decrying him for something that wasn't absolutely his fault. They could have worked through it. They could have gone to counseling or talked or did something but Carrie avoided it. Worse than that, she hated him. She hated him so much that he wasn't home and, as a result, he was apparently a _deadbeat_. Like all those years of him being the only parent here for months meant nothing. Suddenly he was to blame. "And when, pray tell, have I been a 'deadbeat', Hayato? When _I _was the one that took care of all of you?"

He wasn't buying it. No, not Hayato, not her baby. F—king looking at him like that, like his mother. Like it was _his fault_. "What do you want, a medal? You're right, you were Superman. You didn't have mom, you didn't have a bunch of teenage kids to pick up the slack. Whatever. I don't know when that made it acceptable for you to stop being our damn father though."

Like he'd stopped being her husband? "So I've stopped being your father? When did that happen, _Hayato_?"

"I don't know, _dad_, when'd you stop wanting to come home, huh? When'd you stop being Superman? It's not my f—king dad that's an irresponsible freeloader."

He was boiling over. In his head all he could feel was four years of emptiness and hate. Those emotions were hidden from them so how the hell would Hayato know anything? Why was it _his _fault?"You mind your own damn business, Hayato. Quit sticking your nose where it's not needed."

"It's MY mother that you're working to the bone and MY siblings that are getting worn out! I'll keep my nose out of when you f—king come back to your senses!"

Why'd he sound so much like _her_?

Kurt punched his son in the face.

As Emma shrieked and Barrett jumped to his feet from the couch, Kurt almost choked. Hayato flipped backwards off the coffee table and hit the floor with a nice 'thud', landing on his side. "H-Hayato, oh my God-"

Dear God, he just punched his child in the face. He just _hit _his kid for no reason. He didn't have to know 'why' because he...Hayato just knew that Kurt should at least be there. Trembling, finding Hayato hadn't even moved yet, Emma kneeling beside him, he walked over to help him up. He pleaded silently under his breath for forgiveness.

No...Hayato...he ran away. He ran away like Carrie did. Because...

"Hayato!"

Running out the door, Kurt almost ran after him but his legs wouldn't let him. He thought his life was spiraling out of control before...

"Hey, hey, what's all this yelling? The twins are trying to sleep."

No. No, no, no, no.

Emma was wringing her hands nervously. They all knew that Hayato was her 'favorite'. Carrie didn't make it so obvious that it was detrimental to the other children but there was always that feeling. And he just...punched his son...in the face.

Barrett...had no real 'ties' to all this. Yes, they were family. Yes, for all purposes, he was their son. But Barrett had gone through that physical abuse before and...and God, Kurt just brought that into this house. "...Hayato ran out, Carrie."

Carrie frowned, lending him a glance as she came to a stop in the living room, drying her hair. "Ran out where?"

"We...don't know."

She appeared perplexed before turning to look at him. He felt perspiration rolling down his forehead and felt cold, like the blood had drained from his skin. God, she'd kill him for hurting any of their children but _Hayato_?

"...What's happened?"

Shaking, he clenched his eyes shut and turned to face her. Damn it, Kurt, damn it. "...I...we...were arguing and I...I got upset...and...and punched Hayato."

"..._What_?"

Emma...was his baby. She'd defend him even when he was so wrong it was irreversible. She came before him, balling her fists and rapidly shaking her head. "H-Hayato was getting mouthy, mama. D-daddy just reacted, is all!"

Kurt's thought his heart broke when she put that damn daybed in their room. The intimacy was gone, they couldn't even rest beside one another anymore. But the look she was giving him right now...

"...Why do you want to _hurt me so much_?" she choked out.

"C-Carrie, please, th-that's the last thing I want, I swear" he pleaded weakly.

"You _punch _our son and you say you don't want to hurt me?" she screamed, "Why do you hate me so much?!"

Hate her? "I-I don't _hate _you, Carrie! I-I promise, I-I didn't mean-!"

She just shook her head, staring at him, so empty, so...so _hurt. _"There's...there's no way...maybe...I was wrong. Maybe...maybe... I should just go."

Kurt rasped, feeling sick. No, no, that was...it wasn't what he wanted. He'd just... "P-please, C-Car-"

Emma's sob shattered their upset. Their oldest daughter rushed to Carrie and pressed her face into her chest. "M-mama, please don't say that! Daddy didn't mean too! I-I don't want you and papa to break up, please!"

Barrett slowly walked over, grasping and pulling Emma away. She started crying uncontrollably, hitting him a bit as he hugged her tightly. Kurt gazed at her, helpless. He...was hurting all...of them...

Carrie's gaze stayed pinned to him for a long few uncomfortable moments. Finally, not realizing that her being able to exist around him at all was something of a miracle, the final straw crumbled away. She walked over to Emma and kissed the top of her head along with Barrett's. "It's okay, darling. Mama's not going to go anywhere..."

Emma sniffled, looking up, her face tear stained and bright red. "A...and daddy?"

"...That's up to him."

Kurt swallowed hard on that as Carrie's shoulders squared, walking towards the door after grabbing her thick coat and a pair of sneakers. "I'm going to look for Haya."

"I-I'll go with you" he blurted, starting to follow.

Carrie's piercing blue eyes froze him to his spot. "You stay here with the children. _I'm_ going to look for Haya."

Without another word, she slammed the door behind her. Kurt was petrified, standing there, shaken and weak. Emma wiped her face and looked at him woefully. "Daddy..."

Barrett gave him an unreadable expression before grasping her shoulders. "...Let's go to bed, Em."

She nodded weakly, scurrying over to him and kissing his cheek before wandering upstairs with Barrett. He just...couldn't even move.

Hours and hours went by. It was already six and his wife nor son had returned. He'd been able to move to the couch somehow a few hours back and fell into a restless sleep. What...was he even going to say?

What could he say? 'Sorry, son, I was...angry because my family was angry at me for...yes, being a deadbeat. Yea...yea, basically everything you said'.

"Daddy!"

Kurt looked up and smiled warmly as his beautiful baby girl rushed to him, wearing her preschool uniform. "Hey beautiful."

He grunted as she pounced on him happily. Sitting up, hugging her tightly, he felt sick. His babies...they should have had such a happy life. They should have had all the happy memories their siblings had...

"Daddy, where have you been?" Claire pouted, "I asked mama last night where you were!"

Oh. He thought his heart was broken already. His smile shook a bit but he maintained it. "Did you?"

"Uh huh! She said you'd be home soon" she gushed.

...He was going to be sick. How many mistakes could one person actually make? Kissing her forehead tenderly, he pushed back hot tears. "I'll...I'll always be home, baby doll. I-is your brother up yet?"

"Jack is getting dressed."

"G-good. Let daddy make you some breakfast and then I'll walk you both to school."

Claire seemed delighted, her mama inherited blue eyes lighting up. Stumbling into the kitchen, he started making scrambled eggs and bacon. His daughter declared she was going to raise everyone. He fought weeping when she came back, confused, asking where 'mama and Haya-nii' were.

This was absolutely and completely his fault.

* * *

"_...I...we...were arguing and I...I got upset...and...and punched Hayato."_

She'd really thought 'maybe'.

Thinking over it, she wanted to try. She wanted to try and perhaps talk things over with him. Four years of this and all she could see was that they weren't protecting anything. None of their children were oblivious that they just...weren't them anymore. Their babies were asking why papa wasn't coming home and she supposed he wasn't because she couldn't find it in her heart to even basically speak to him. So yea, some therapy. Therapy so they could at least be more good acquaintances and less one-sided enemies.

That was her plan up until he decided to punch her son in the face. Whatever road Kurt was spiraling down, he was going to spiral down it absolutely alone. Nothing was going to get resolved if all he wanted to do was see her in tears over the things he did just to spite her. She'd have taken him screwing a whole neighborhood of women before she accepted him hurting her baby. He knew. He knew just how much she loved Hayato, her precious baby, and he goes off and punches him. 'He was getting mouthy', Emma said. Oh, she was sure he said something, something in regards to how Claire had asked to see her papa that night when she went to bed. Maybe he made it mean, perhaps, but if that was 'mouthy' and deserved violence, screw him.

...Who did she marry?

Exhausted, she shuffled around. It was...difficult to question everyone without freaking them out. She worded it calmly, that he'd left his cell phone last night and told someone he was going to be out but they hadn't really been listening. Course a lot of 'bs' was called considering how responsible Hayato was but she maintained it wasn't anything to worry about despite her mounting concern. She'd really come to the end of the line, already eight in the morning. While she had no faith or anything in Kurt at this point, she hoped someone got the twins off to preschool. She only had one more possible option for where he was and if he wasn't there...well, he just didn't want to be found and she would have to trust he'd come back when he was ready.

Knocking on Saoji Mura's door, she was admittedly comforted when she saw her old friend's face. He'd been so good to her over these last years. She knew he still had feelings...but she still couldn't reciprocate, knowing that...well, she'd probably just hurt him. Maybe...just maybe when she could end it with Kurt. But that was a long ways and she honestly hoped he meet someone. Luckily his attention was taken with the return of his daughters else she'd...feel really bad.

Mura's eyes crinkled with concern, probably noting she was wearing pajamas and appeared like she hadn't slept. "...Oh, Care bear, what's going on?"

May, Mura's second to youngest daughter from the quadruplets appeared. She was really the only reason she figured this was reasonable as Hayato expressed they were dating now... "H-hey, Mu. Um...is...is Hayato here?"

Mura's eyes narrowed a bit as he glanced at May... "Not...to the best of my knowledge."

May pouted at him but turned to her, biting her lip. "No, Carrie, I haven't seen Hayato since he walked me home yesterday..."

"Holy Christ, Haya..."

"What's wrong?" Mura asked softly.

...There was no reason to hide it from Mura. He was still the only one aware of Kurt's fall from grace as it were. "There was...a bit of an altercation last night and Hayato ran off. I've been looking for him since three...he's not picking up his phone, no one's seen him!"

Mura reached out, rubbing her shoulder, "Relax, Care, I'm sure he's just fine..."

How was he feeling? His father was his hero. Hayato had been so happy when Kurt came into the picture and...and even though as he aged that started to diminish he...he really did care about him. Then the man went and hurt him...

"Uh, I...I may have an idea of where he is, Carrie."

Carrie looked up, surprised, when May suddenly spoke up. "Really?"

May nodded. "Lemme get my bag and I'll go with you."

She rushed off quickly and Mura reached out, stroking her back. "...Hey, let...let me come with you, okay?"

"It's...it's not necessary, Mu."

"But I want to" he insisted. "...You'll tell me what happened, won't you?"

"...After we find Haya."

May appeared and the trio made a trek...and Carrie was slightly confused when they started heading towards the mountains. After a moment, it dawned on her that...if she didn't know any better, they were heading towards the tree house.

Oh, how her baby loved his tree house. Him and the boys would have lived in that thing if they were allowed. Kurt...Kurt built that out of the deepest affections for his son. Would...would Hayato actually go there after the man hit him?

Sure enough, right below the aging structure was Hayato, cuddled against the tree and fast asleep. It was freezing so she had no idea how he could sleep with just that thin hoodie on but...she was tired too.

"Thank you, May...I...didn't expect he'd have come here. But I suppose it makes sense..." she murmured, overwhelmed with relief as she walked towards him, kneeling to shake his shoulder. "Haya, baby, wake up."

Her son groaned and his head happened to turn to show off the black, blue, and purple bruise that was almost encompassing the whole left side of his face. That motherf—ker hit him that hard, huh? Biting her lip to swallow the rage, she pushed the tendrils of hair from his forehead tenderly. He roused a little and the eyes of his father opened. He seemed absolutely puzzled, looking around wearily before jumping. "Oh my God, did I fall asleep out here?"

She nodded, rising as Hayato jolted to his feet before staring down at her, "Mama, oh my God, you didn't stay awake to find me, did you?"

"Of course I did, knucklehead."

Looking around for a moment, she leaned up so only he could hear. "We can talk about what happened when we get home, okay?"

Hayato's eyes widened momentarily as if he didn't expect her to know anything about what happened. Well, if she was going to give Kurt any sort of credit it was that he didn't attempt to hide the truth from her. Still.

Hayato went over to speak with May for a moment before they parted, wandering back down the mountain path. He voiced to her what was said, that he supposed it was smart alecky of him to suggest his father was a deadbeat. Again. While that still didn't give him any right to harm their child she could see where that might spark some irritation in the man. He was always sensitive about how she hid Haya from him.

"...Do you want me to leave him, Haya?"

"Eh? Of...of course not, mom. I...I wouldn't want that at all. I...I just want you to be able to have someone supporting you after everything. And...and dad was so good at it before, I just...I just don't understand what changed..."

Carrie smiled at him sadly. "...Don't worry about it, Haya."

...Yet.

* * *

He'd went to work after walking the twins to school. He needed...he needed some sort of distraction from what he did. But after he stripped a good dozen screws, splintered a majority of the boards they were using, and ruined every ounce of spackle they had, well, between Joe and their grandfather he couldn't be sent home fast enough. It was...better that way though. He had to see his son, he had to beg his forgiveness. He...he didn't want to lose him too. He didn't...he didn't want to hurt Carrie. He just...

He just wanted his life back.

Alas, no. The second he tried to walk up to Hayato the young man quickly fled, hiding in his room. Before he did, Kurt caught a good look of the damage he did and he felt like vomiting. It looked like he'd hit someone that had done something seriously messed up to him. When he tried again after taking a brief shower, he found the boy was totally gone...ugh.

Wandering back into his bedroom, he stiffened when he found Carrie sitting on the day bed, gazing emptily ahead.

"...I'm...I'm sorry, Carrie."

"What do your 'sorries' do for me, Kurt?" she asked bitterly. "Do they take back fifteen years of marriage? Do they take back you fucking your secretary behind my back? Do they take back you _hitting _our child for reaching out to you? Do they restart the trust?"

His heart clenched as he bowed his head, lost. "...No."

"Well at least we can agree on something" she laughed bitterly, humorless. "I can't do it right now. I can't."

Kurt looked up at her slowly as she rose to her feet and started for the door. Can't do... "Carrie...where are you going?"

"One damn night, I need to be separated from you. This ONE night I need you to be our children's father and take care of them. ONE night I need to be alone or at least to be free from all this" she whispered, almost a hiss. "You...you take care of our children, Kurt. If you're really sorry, take care of our children for tonight. Then I don't give a damn what you do."

"C-Carrie-"

But she was already starting for the door. He...he couldn't say no, not after everything. Especially considering he should have been here _all along_. One...separated night.

...He...couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Ichinose Tetsuo was now a free man.

God, him and, once more, Seiwa Kotomi had been together for so long. He thought nothing would change from the dating stage where she was studying and working more than spending time with him. Hell, he had a busy work schedule too. But when she exchanged vows with him, Tetsuo realized he thought _something _would change.

It didn't. Well, no, that wasn't true. It did change, but not for good. He got lonely...so, yea, sometimes he'd called Yagami Jyun, his inherited ex-brother-in-law and long time friend to go out and play pool or something. In Koto's head that was him going out to mess around. Jyun hadn't take well to that implication because it seemed to imply he was messing around too. Started yet another fight between him, her, and Roomi, her sister and Jyun's wife, that ended with him being outlawed from going out.

Mm kay, so, his wife worked 24/7, nonstop, everyday of the year and he couldn't...go out unless it was for work. He assumed it made sense to her as she did the exact same thing but God, that...that wasn't him.

Roomi, bless that little woman's heart, got him special privileges some months back to go to Kaede's, Jyun's cousin and a former crush, birthday. Oh God, he'd had so much fun that he'd felt awful. He should not feel awful having fun. When he got home, he realized that it wasn't the fun that made him feel bad but the paranoid Kotomi waiting for him there.

Visiting Jyun's sort of family run extracurricular magazine, Ai, had been the last straw.

In all honesty, cross his heart, he went there to see Roomi so he could plan his wife a birthday party. Roo thought it was a splendid idea and they started planning then and there. There would be cake and a few close friends and maybe even a few potential business opportunities for Kotomi. He was going to get her that cashmere scarf she'd eyed in the catalog that got sent to their penthouse and everything would be perfect.

Jyun called, nervous, with an infuriated Roomi screaming in the background on her own cell phone. Apparently Kotomi had tracked him to Ai near Roomi and figured that, well, considering the proximity of their GPS dots, they were getting a little freaky. Yea, so, apparently his wife thought he was sleeping with her sister and additionally his best friend's wife when in reality he was planning her a surprise birthday party. He canceled the whole affair and went to his lawyer. He needed out.

And...to add insult to injury, she didn't even seem to care that much. She'd apparently thought the marriage was a mistake as well. She'd do better on her own, she surmised, signing the papers and heading back to her beloved office in Kikanki. And here he was, single again after a really...really long mistake.

It wouldn't feel so bad if it'd been a quick relationship, like, he'd married her after meeting her in a casino or something. No, they'd...they'd been together since Sophomore year of college. That...that wasn't a short spans of time. For her to let him go that easily...he didn't want her to cry over him or fight but he wanted her to at least try to fight for them a little, to show that maybe he mattered to her somehow beyond being her possession that she couldn't trust.

Whatever. At least...at least he could go out and drink now, free of unnecessary guilt. Walking into the bar he'd come to years ago when he'd already started thinking their marriage was a mistake, he frowned to find...

"...Uh, Carrie?"

His blonde ex from high school turned to him, drinking a glass of something before her blue eyes narrowed. "Do you stalk me here or something?"

"I...was only going to ask what you're doing all the way out here."

Carrie shrugged as if it were of no consequence. "Having a drink. Want to join me?"

Tetsuo frowned but took the vacant seat beside her, requesting some tequila. Carrie swirled her glass and looked to him, "Jyun told me about Kotomi...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm not sure I am."

She sighed, folding her hands and resting her chin on top of them. "What makes you say that? I mean, it's...something to see any relationship come to an end."

Tetsuo pursed his lips, nodding as the bartender left a tall glass in front of him. Running his finger around the edge, catching the little spilled droplets, he shrugged, "...Were you ever in a relationship where it ended up you were with a complete stranger?"

"Sure."

"It's like 'who the hell did I marry?'. All the years of dating and engagement, Kotomi never acted like she didn't _trust _me. I mean, it's like the second I make an absolute vow to be completely with her she decides she's paranoid. In the scheme of things, she'd been more unfaithful than I was but I never told her to 'come straight home after work' or thought she was screwing _my _brother." He paused and shook his head, taking a long drink, "Guess it's all gotta come out some time."

Carrie nodded at the bartender to refill her glass. "That's...certainly true."

Tetsuo cocked a brow at her. Okay, he was...now single and he lived maybe five minutes away. The more he was thinking about it, the more nonsensical it seemed that a woman married with five children was a good hour away from her home having a drink. Hell, Doug served some murderously better drinks than this place, he'd go there if it was actually logical to make that drive. Not to mention she was pretty...quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yea, I'm fine" she assured.

He frowned before sighing, shaking his head before he drank, "You know, you've always been the chick that tells everyone exactly what's on your mind no matter the insanity and is willing to bring down a crowd if somethings bothering you. You being silent is akin to the apocalypse."

"Shut up" she snickered, pinching his side before scratching her forehead, "I just...guess I know more about what you're talking about than I thought I ever would."

"Oh wow, you and Mr. Perfect are having issues? Jyun said you two have been weird for a while."

Carrie sighed wearily. "Yea...a while...I don't want to talk about it though."

Running his fingers backwards through his maroon hair, he raised a brow. "Why not? We're in a bar, I can tell I'm about to get hammered. Go ahead and mope, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well..." she drawled, sending him a look, "I'd hoped to 'mope' alone."

"I can tell you, moping's a lot more fun when you're getting smashed with other people and forgetting about your troubles" he sighed, "Besides, how many guys were trying to pick you up last time? Seven? We don't _really _have to talk but at least let me dissuade them."

Carrie actually laughed, looking off, "I don't think I'm as hot as I was then."

"Or arrogant."

He grinned lazily as she reached out to smack his ear, dodging a bit. Carrie just smirked at him, shaking her head. "...It's harder, Tets. It was easier when we were punk teenagers just screwing around, partying..."

"Uh oh. Are these issues with the old ball-and-chain midlife crisis worthy?" he questioned, watching his cup get refilled.

"Huh...I didn't consider it that way but I guess I am having a midlife crisis" she murmured.

Tetsuo's brown eyes narrowed a bit. Weird...? As much as Jyun mentioned about her and Kurt having calmed down their nympho tendencies, this sounded a lot more serious than he'd expect. Sucking his cheek, he smiled a bit, holding out his glass. "Well, here's to...midlife crises."

Carrie snorted some but clinked her glass against his. "Cheers."

While her tongue loosened a bit over the course of the night, he didn't really get an answer out of her. And really, he could only handle but so much more liquor before he started acting a little nutty. He was already far off the edge of tipsy, dancing into wasted land. Carrie already seemed to be there but...

"So...if Koto...was being kind of a control freak and was...never home, what'd you do about...well, you know, needs?" Carrie slurred out, "I think 'm starting to need some tips..."

Tetsuo whistled, rubbing his forehead, "Jeez, you guys aren't even having sex? But...nothing I wasn't doing when I was a horny teenage kid, I guess, just...jerking off."

Carrie groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I can't...do that..."

"Why? Vibes not your thing?"

She splayed her fingers, her icy blue eyes peering through, "...Well, no."

"You should just make up with your boy. Whatever it is, it can't be so serious you two would completely stop banging, right?"

"...Yea."

Leaning back, he stared at her a moment, still bewildered, before pulling his phone from his pocket. Oh... "Well, probably time to start...heading on back. They're going to stop serving us in about ten minutes."

Carrie groaned, "Darn..."

"Want me to get them to call you a cab?"

"Nah..." she shrugged absently, "I'll...just stay at the hotel above here."

Tetsuo's brows furrowed as she pulled out a card to pay her tab...he held up a hand, pausing the bartender before handing his credit card to him. "...I'll take care of both."

Carrie leered. "That's okay there, big boy, the lady can take care of herself."

"The lady has been my company for the evening" he muttered silently, taking his card back, "I'm kind of misery too, Carrie, so let's just call it even for not leaving me here to think over how pathetic I am."

She frowned as the receipt was presented to him. Eh, cheap price for company. While he signed it, Carrie tapped her fingertips against the counter. "...I don't...think you're pathetic at all, Tets. You and your wife had different priorities, there's no reason to feel like you were to blame."

He gazed up as he pushed the pen and crinkled piece of paper back towards the bartender before pursing his lips. "...If it really fell apart with you and Kurt over something as trivial as jealousy, would you really want to hear him tell you 'it was a mistake'? Would you really want to hear the last twenty years of your life were a mistake?"

Tetsuo happened to look up...and gawked when he found her face dissolving into bright unhindered tears. Horrified, he quickly waved his hands, "C-C'mon, I'm n-not saying it _will_! I-I'm sorry..."

"N-no" she laughed shakily, wiping her eyes, "I-I just...I just understand."

At a loss, he swallowed. "I'm sure you want to be alone, Carrie, whatever is going on but I think it'd be better if you just crashed at my place. Stay in my extra room. That way I know you haven't jumped out a window."

"I'm not suicidal, dickface..."

Standing, she surprisingly picked up an overnight bag he hadn't seen at her feet. "...Just for tonight."

"Pobo and I would be glad to have you."

When they were walking to his penthouse a few blocks up, Carrie was using him to balance herself, holding him tightly as they made their way up the street. He grasped her hip and listened to her jabber about her kids. Tetsuo hadn't wanted kids. After having to basically be a father figure to Natalie and Elliot growing up, he'd felt he'd had his fill. Towards the end, he guessed he felt a little intrigue though, having a kid of his own. Good thing it fell apart before he suggested it...

Looking down towards Carrie as she hummed, he flustered a bit noticing her...rack. Yea, it was kind of like staring into something bright...it was there and unavoidable until you noticed you shouldn't actually be looking at it. She curled more into his side, dazed, and he just kind of wondered just what was really going on.

He recalled first meeting Carrie. It was strange because he didn't recall a whole lot of things at all from his youth but she's sauntered up with Jyun one day when they were going to play baseball. Elliot was with him and aghast that a girl was going to join them. Tetsuo just recalled not thinking a whole lot of it. Alas, he didn't allow her on his team and ended up regretting it. What Carrie had lacked in speed she made up for in very accurate and fast hits, ending with him losing the game. He tried to always get her on his team after.

Damn adolescence. That era when the body decided it was time for an upgrade was rough. He was a dorky looking pre-teen and took all sorts of hell for it. Carrie was sort of a bitch back then so she was definitely more than likely to tag in on it. Then bam, one summer of farming with his grandpa on his back, he came to the first year of high school built like a muscular tank. Needless to say no one was picking on him much after that. Except Carrie. Yea, Carrie'd never given a s—t.

Sweet goodness, that damn family. He'd shoot himself in the face before admitting it but had he been gay he'd probably be in love with Jyun. The level of just plain gorgeous was unnatural. Jyun and Keiji kind of play teased Kaede for being so tomboyish but f—k if she wasn't just...perfect too. And then Carrie. God, Carrie _knew _she was perfect and played it up mercilessly.

He really didn't even know what led to it. Jyun was studying or something, as was Keiji and Kaede, and Mura was off handling something with his family's inn and her band was busy so...she just decided to invite him to Kammait, the club hangout of their teenage years.

He remembered they'd just stomped around like they'd normally do if everyone was present. It didn't feel awkward because perhaps in the back of his head she was still that girl that beat the snot out of him in baseball. They'd always just talked like bickering siblings...yea, if...one of the bickering siblings thought that the other was ultra sexy, sure. Maybe there was a _little _awkwardness.

They took a few shots and went back to his grandpa's Jeep, something so old and decrepit only the grace of the universe was keeping it together. Not one to drive drunk, he thought to go to sleep, putting the driver's seat back to nap for a spell. She'd asked if he was completely filled out.

Like, what did that even mean, 'completely filled out'? She'd just smiled lazily at him, stretched across the passenger seat before reaching out and touching his crotch. Oh. Oh, that was weird. So maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was the quasi-sexual desires he had for her, but he assured her he was more than enough to fill her up. There was something quite memorable about the way she said 'show me', something very whimsical.

Tetsuo once told Jyun he felt like he'd been crazy for dating Carrie. And he still sort of did because she was the sort of woman he just couldn't picture having a future with. Or really having a future with anyone if it wasn't Mura. Imagine his surprise, meeting her again after pretty much a decade, to find her pregnant with her husband's baby. And God, she was so not even her anymore. She was...happy. And he was happy for her.

Carrie sighed as he helped ease her into the guest bed. She instantly sat up, slurring she was going to shower before teetering off into the adjoining bathroom. He watched, a little hesitant to leave until he was assured she came out. Drunk and standing in a shower always seemed a little sketchy on some level...

...Then he recalled on several occasions Carrie would just come out absolutely naked regardless of who was in the room so he wandered off to his own shower. If she wasn't out by the time he was done then he'd know something was up.

Perhaps twenty minutes later, Tetsuo returned to the room. The shower was off but Carrie wasn't out yet. Sitting on the bed, he grimaced as he rubbed his neck. It'd been a long day, he was prepared for some shut eye but he had taken on the responsibility of a guest so there was that first...self-loathing even in his sleep came later.

The door opened and he slowly looked back at Carrie. He was...semi-relieved she exited in a short white silk robe...dress thing. A little speechless, he stared at her as she wandered over to stretch across the bed, yawning. "Something wrong?"

"...No. Just making sure you didn't pass out in the tub" he shook his head, confused. Yea, he...he needed to sleep no matter the case.

Carrie pouted before turning on her stomach, "...Are you sure this isn't an inconvenience?"

"To who?" he shrugged, "It's not much inconvenience to me you're sleeping in my guest room, right?"

"Perhaps...this would have made a cute nursery, you know?" she pointed out.

The pang in his chest hit hard. Smiling, depressed, he shrugged his shoulders once more in an affected expression of nonchalance. "Well sure. But we can't all have big happy families, right? I couldn't even keep a wife well. A kid...you really should make up with Kurt, Carrie, whatever it is that has you staying in a city miles away from him and your children. You're...you're really lucky."

Before he could escape to be despondent, she grasped his wrist. He frowned, turning to look at her. She had these unimaginably blue eyes...they were so mystic that something was entirely wrong when they were filled with such sorrow. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"...What?"

"Just...just don't tell."

"Okay?"

"Four years ago I caught Kurt having sex with his secretary in his office. I guess she was pretty and blonde and a good replacement. I guess in so many words he'd told me he'd gotten bored. Last night, he hurt our baby. He doesn't come home because I'm still so angry with him, we're technically separated, and Haya always stands up for me. He hit him for talking so frankly so...I can't...tell if I'm lucky anymore, Tetsuo."

Tetsuo stared at her for a long few moments, waiting for the 'sike! My family's always been the perfect, loser!'. Her eyes filled with tears as she choked, turning on her side as she started to sob uncontrollably. Flabbergasted, he retook his place on the bed and slowly reached out to rub her shoulder. "..._What_?"

What in the living _fuck?_ Gaping, still in absolute disbelief, he shook his head rapidly. "Carrie, what-what are you talking about? Four years? Why are you even still with him?"

"We have five kids, Tetsuo, what would it do to them if we divorced?" she wept.

"What's not being divorced doing to _you_?" he demanded, feeling something tense inside of him.

But she just shook her head because she was a mother and he couldn't completely understand anything such as 'sacrifice'. "I just can't, Tets. I'll...I'll live through it but I had to take a break. I hate being away from my babies, I really do, but I just...just couldn't stand another minute of it, Tetsuo, all he wants to do is hurt me..."

So annoyed he almost felt vessels popping in his brain, he trembled, "That's..."

"Please don't tell, Tets. I don't want Jyun or anyone to know, it'd just be awful. The backlash would destroy my family" she choked out beseechingly.

Hadn't he already done that? Gritting his teeth, he swallowed hard before holding out his pinky. She could actually smile and hooked hers to his, rather tiny and dainty in comparison. "You're the best."

"..._Ugh_. Why would you let me complain and s—t like an idiot about such-such superficial things? I mean, Koto THOUGHT I was cheating on her, neither of us ever actually went through with it. I feel like such a prick."

"No way!" she insisted, sitting up, "It's like...I've only told Mura. Mura's had issues with the relationship with the mother of his children but it's not even remotely the same. I feel...better talking to you about it because it's like we're in almost the same place now. That's...kind of prickish of me too though, ha..."

"...Are you sleeping with Mura?"

Carrie groaned, rolling her eyes, leaning back against the pillows. "Now you sound like my husband..."

"Oh, because I guess he has a right to ask that?" Tetsuo scoffed sarcastically before squirming, "Or...me, but I just...hope you're getting some...care."

She shook her head. "I'm not sleeping with Mu."

Tetsuo groaned, falling on his back beside her, staring at the ceiling. "...What the _f—k_!"

Carrie sat up and weakly wiped her eyes. "Sorry I told you, I'm sure it'll be...difficult to pretend not to know."

Pursing his lips, he absently reached up and stroked a stray tear away from her cheek. "I don't want to hear that from the person dealing with it."

He stared at her and felt lonely. Somehow it seemed she felt the same and he wasn't really that surprised when she leaned in and kissed him.

Any reassessment of the night may have suggested this. Tetsuo felt he should have possibly stopped her when she crawled between his legs as he sat up against the grouping of pillows. No, he allowed her to continue kissing him, their tongues lashing against each other. She bit his lower lip gently, nipping down his jaw line. Closing his eyes, he might've murmured 'this won't make it better'.

'Tell me more, Einstein'. Tell me exactly how, yes, making out with my random high school ex isn't going to make the fact my husband is a two-timing asshole better. No, he...he wouldn't be dumb enough to mouth that. He twitched a bit as she started to feel up his sides, latching her mouth onto his neck. Except he...had a feeling if this didn't stop soon, there'd be more than 'making out'.

"U-uh, Car, let's just...relax" he suggested, gingerly nudging her away from his neck.

She gave him this rather pitiful expression and he almost lost his will to question anything she'd do at that moment. More than almost, he supposed, as she ran her fingers against his thigh over his cotton pajama pants. Biting the inside of his mouth as she started to touch him, running her finger around the outline of his manhood, he started to rasp out something.

With his tremble, she jerked him out, gripping the length and assessing it for whatever reason. Most of his girlfriends of the past had expressed if it was that scary big flaccid it'd be too crazy at it's full potential. Well...except Carrie. In a passing conversation they had when they were both married she cited with a wink he was probably number two on best sexual experiences after her beloved Kurt.

...Wait, was this a weird plot? Tetsuo groaned as she ran her tongue teasingly around the head, squeezing his balls. No, no, whether it was or not, he should stop this. He...

...forgot Carrie was one of the only people that could handle deepthroating him. He groaned out in ecstasy, gripping her head. "S-s—t..."

Well, world-class head. Really, world class oral anything. She slowly rose up, running her tongue up the length as she pulled off. No...no.

He'd be crazy to stop this.

The blonde yelped a bit as he pushed her on her back, opening up the robe. Damn, he loved tatted women. She mumbled something, it sounded shy when she had absolutely nothing to be shy about. Really the only real change he could tell was her tits and the stretch marks from her being a mother but what was he, shallow? Removing the garment in one fell swoop, he grasped her stomach and tugged her close. Naturally she was a little...startled, holding his shoulders. He exhaled and leaned in, kissing her hard, sultry, wet.

Carrie groaned herself, parting with him long enough to remove his shirt, tossing the garment on the floor. Oh man, Jyun would kill him. That was like her damn slightly older brother rather than her cousin. He grabbed her ass, squeezing it tight. Welp, couldn't say death was enough to stop him either.

Pushing his face against her neck, he growled: "Think you can go round two?"

She probably had no idea what he was talking about. And that's why talking during sex was so silly, he could definitely show better. He snickered as she squealed, having turned her so her legs were straddling his face. Koto had freaked out during the entire thing though she'd passively said she liked it...

Tetsuo cupped her bottom, flicking his tongue against her sex. Well, they weren't virgins when they first hooked up but she admitted he was her first eating out experience. 'Thanks for ruining my sex life, prick'. Well, at least it was a good sort of ruin...he scowled, noting she kept kneeing him in the shoulder. Pulling away, he grunted. "Are you, uh, against this?"

She wildly was reaching for support, finally gripping his inner thighs before snarling: "No."

"Stop kneeing me then, you're getting on my damn nerves."

"Shut the f—k up."

He almost laughed because he thought, 'oh, it's like old times again' but returned to his task, shutting his eyes as she went down on him again. Tetsuo could feel her little chirps of pleasure as he parted her, running his fingers down her folds...he really couldn't take it anymore.

Dropping her into his lap, Tetsuo braced her against his broad chest, grabbing the bend of her leg with one hand and her breast in the other. Leaning down to suck her nipple for a moment, he started squeezing her tit hard, whispering into her ear: "You still like it rough, Carrie?"

She was nibbling her lip, spreading her thighs apart and slipping her fingers into her sex. "I always like it rough, Tets..."

He growled, licking his lips as he snatched her hand away to wrap around his shaft, pushing his fingers inside of her. "What are your little hands going to do? No wander you don't like touching yourself."

"Baka" she scoffed, jerking him off and panting.

Carrie was relaxing. That...probably wasn't a good thing but at this point he was more than certain his judgment was a little impaired. Mostly because he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Ah!" she sobbed out, arching into his touch as he pounded his fingers inside her.

He smiled, his arm coiled around her stomach as her head relaxed back against his shoulder. "You okay with me pounding your ass, blonde?"

She barked out a contrite laugh between heavy breaths, "You are not pounding my ass, bitch. You're...you're lucky I'm letting you finger it."

"Why, the great sexual Carrie, turned off by anal?" he mock-gasped.

"Is that what you define as 'rough'?" she scowled towards him.

Tetsuo grinned a bit, "That's not even close to my definition of 'rough', Car, and I'd think you'd recall that."

Kneeling, he pushed her forward on her knees, gripping his penis in his hands and running it up and down her pussy. He gulped, his eyes getting a little bleary as she moaned, pushing against him. Perhaps...Kotomi was right. In a lot of ways he'd...sort of had to change himself to make her happy. Sex was another of them as Kotomi would never let him do some of this...

"Will you just put your dick inside of me?" Carrie suddenly snapped.

Unable to help a laugh, he leaned over and grasped her hair, gently but firm. Her lips parted in silent pleasure as he ground into her, pacing his tugs with each thrust. "F-fuck" she whispered.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back, mouthing the same sentiment. Carrie grasped the sheets, looking back at him seductively. "Why are you pulling my hair again?"

"Because you're such an impatient bad little girl."

"If I'm such a bad little girl, why don't you spank me then?" she purred, bouncing against him playfully as she swayed her ass.

He chuckled, shutting his eyes with the teasing movement. "Well, if you insist..."

Oh man, Carrie was so weird. He smacked it with some incomprehensibly amazing rhythm he created despite his incoherence and she was almost screaming, impassioned. She was that type of girl and he...was that type of guy. Except she was definitely more that type of girl. He'd been horrified when she suggested he gently hold her throat. Nope, he drew the line at choking and wondered how anyone could actually be into that outside of porn portrayals but...more kink to them.

Falling onto his back, still inside of her, he grasped her breast and her thigh, pumping hard. Carrie was moaning, close to climaxing. He could feel the way she was tensing, the pulsing inside of her. He was close too... lips falling apart, he groaned.

"I'm still f—king your ass."

"Whatever, jerk!" she sobbed, "Just finish!"

Feeling that was a good agreement as any, he exhaled hard as he came, Carrie clenching her breasts as she twitched, crying out. She crumpled against his chest, her chest heaving as they both fought for breath. Welp, unfortunately he had one thing on his mind at present.

The blonde looked up at him, sleepy and incredulous as he put her on her back. "Tetsuo-"

"Shh" he purred, pressing his finger to her lips, smiling, "I'm...going to f—k you unconscious."

Carrie stared at him absently for a moment before smiling. "You are ass drunk."

"Aren't I though?"

She laughed and hugged his neck, biting at his jaw, "Be gentle? I haven't been able to handle you big boys there..."

Frowning, he sat up...before throwing her over his shoulder. "What are you doing, dude?"

She squeaked as his fingers teased her clit, pinching it. "Can't have you getting cold on me while I find lube, right?"

"You are SUCH a perv baka."

Grinning saucily, he put her on her back in his bed, rummaging around his nightstand drawer and removing some lotion. Pouring the oil on his fingers, he inserted into his current area of interest...huh. "You are a little tight there, Carrie..."

Her breath was steamy, biting her lip as he pumped his fingers as deep as he could go. "Don't get scared now..."

Tetsuo snickered and lifted her hips off the bed, spreading as much as she could go, and guided his manhood in.

"..._Fuck_" he hissed, his eyes almost crossing.

Carrie was screaming, clenching his bed, her fingers scraping on the sheets. "Nn-"

"Oh...oh man, Car, that's...that's _too_ tight" he gritted his teeth, just managing to get a little past the tip inside.

He yelped when she reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging hard. "You gonna leave because it's hard, _Ichinose-kun_?"

"Actually, I'm _not_ leaving because it's hard..."

"Asshole" she grinned, sucking his lower lip and reaching down to pull it out.

About to question her, he sighed out as she oiled him up too. He sucked his cheek as she slid it in...and yea, with a little wriggling, he was able to get a nice grind going. She was wincing a lot though... leaning down, he stroked her hair, "Seriously, blondie, we can stop."

"Shut up, Tets. Just f—k me..." she murmured.

Gnawing his lip, he started to feel a little...bad. She didn't...need this. Like...like damn her husband. Damn that son of a bitch...

She scratched his back, moaning, apparently satisfied as he ejaculated. Collapsing beside her, he was also content...he guessed in a way, that just summed it. The ink wasn't even dry on his divorce papers and he was already a lot more satisfied having sex with someone else than he'd ever been with his wife.

It'd...been necessary, even though it hurt, even though it felt like he'd lost a lot of his life to a mistake...

Turning to Carrie, he wasn't surprised she was crying. No, he felt resolved. She probably felt like she just cheated on her husband.

Wrapping his arms around her, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, Car. You didn't do anything wrong, blondie."

"I'm sorry" she whimpered, rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong to me either" he huffed, leaning down and snatching his blankets, tugging it up to cover them. "You didn't sleep with Mura because the guy still has the emotional hots for you. I just...had the sexual hots. I'm okay with that."

She smirked weakly, snuggling against him. "I...I like to think it wasn't a complete mistake, Tets. He's the father of my beautiful children, he was...he was my best friend for so long. It...it can't all be a mistake...can it?"

"Of course not" he murmured softly, resting his head against his pillow.

She fell asleep with an expression like the saddest woman in the world. He'd had a little trouble sleeping after that.

...That f—king son of a bitch.

* * *

_Kurt had felt like throwing up when Jack asked him where mommy was last night. The woman had naturally told them all she'd be away for a night but Jack was her baby boy and had never been without her. Kurt simply smiled and said mommy wanted a little vacation._

_Being absolutely alone in the bedroom he barely shared with his wife was the most miserable moment of his existence. It was quiet...and dark, no matter how many lights he turned on. He tossed tumultuously in bed and got up to peek in on his kids multiple times. Hayato was staying with one of his cousins. They were...all slowly moving away from him apparently._

_Finally collapsing at about four in the morning from sheer exhaustion, he rose to get the kids prepared for school. By that point they were all a little confused that Carrie hadn't returned yet. It was a real concern in his head that she wouldn't..._

_Everyone to school, he wandered to work. His older brother frowned at him, probably noting he was tired despite going home early yesterday. Joe had tried to warn him, hadn't he? Told him to stop messing around, to respect his family. Now here he was, destroying it piece by piece..._

_He'd honestly told himself that morning his life couldn't get any worse._

Ichinose Tetsuo smiled, nodding towards one of the old bakery ladies as she swept the step of the shop. Him and Jyun were cookie connoisseurs in their youth and the lady always had some special ones prepared for them. Perhaps he'd indulge in some after he completed his mission.

Carrie was fast asleep when he got up this morning, pretty late for him. He'd taken a little leave from work to deal with his emotional issues over Kotomi only to be encompassed by hers. Staring at her for a bit, he started to think she really was too pretty. Enrapturing, really, he was prepared to raise her and get a little frisky. But no...he wouldn't do that to her. She was apparently really upset to have separated from her husband and gone off to pursue satisfaction. Like she'd done something wrong. He left her a note that he had to take care of some things. Yea, things like his intense outrage.

He'd gone by the office to find out where he could be. Building a home. Seemed somehow ironic considering how well he destroyed his own.

Walking onto the construction site, his eyes narrowed when he found Inaba Kurt standing beside someone, looking at a blueprint, perhaps. His partner nodded and walked away with the print and Kurt seemed prepared to go to some task but happened to notice him. His brows furrowed.

"...Um, hello."

"Yo."

Tetsuo stared at the man...and he stared back. Kurt smiled awkwardly before glancing away. "...Uh, just...swinging through, I guess?"

"Something like that."

Someone called Kurt and he turned, opening his mouth to say something.

"I had sex with your wife last night."

Kurt faltered.

The brunette's dark blue eyes slowly traveled back to him, pinning him with this confused look... turning back, he opened his mouth before closing it a few times. Finally...

"What?"

"I had sex with your wife last night."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "...Is that a joke? It's not funny."

"I don't think I'm laughing" Tetsuo countered.

Kurt gaped at him. He smiled darkly, licking his lips as he closed his eyes. "She felt as good as I remember. Mm, and that head...s—t, her deepthroating me..."

Tetsuo opened his eyes to see Kurt's jaw starting to tick rapidly. "Though it's kind of sad you didn't work on her ass more. Still little tight from what I could tell but don't worry, I got a little more wiggle room."

He blinked and Kurt was punching him across the face. Managing not to fall over was a task but not impossible, they were very similarly built. Cracking his jaw back into place, he laughed shortly. "What's wrong, Kurt? Hate to hear I was f—king your wife? You know, _hear _it? Not that you got to see it in reality or anything, right? For all the hell you know I _am _joking. But believe me, I'm not. She's sleeping in my bed right now."

Kurt almost came at him again...but no, that one hit was enough as men. Carrie was his wife and, well, in some ways it was wrong Tetsuo slept with her. But just that one. Tetsuo dodged and hit him hard enough to knock him over. Everyone on the site had stopped and his brother Joe was yelling questions...

Cracking his knuckles, he gritted his teeth. "You motherfucker. How the fuck do you wreck perfect? How the _fuck _do you leave your wife, do you leave _Carrie_, to fuck someone I _know _couldn't be anywhere as good as she is? You prick ass shit, how do you do that to your kids?!"

Tetsuo turned to walk away, leaving Kurt sprawled on the ground. He paused. "...How's it feel, Kurt? You know, Carrie is loyal. She'd never have cheated on you for all eternity but I guess that was too hard for you. You messed up perfect and I guess I should be thankful because that was the best sex I've had in a long time. But how does that feel, _Kurt_?"

Finally leaving, he didn't feel a bit better and he shouldn't. All in all, he probably just made everything more difficult for Carrie. But in his head, something snapped. One selfish action and that bastard wrecked everything. He wrecked his family, his life, and he wrecked Carrie's happiness. Tetsuo hadn't even had any of that to begin with and he ruins it for a romp with his secretary? Then he takes it out on his kids? Did he know how many people wanted what he had?

...He'd go tell Carrie what he did. She'd probably hit him and never speak with him again. Whatever, but...

How do you wreck happiness?

* * *

"_I had sex with your wife last night."_

Inaba Kurt sat in the arm chair, his body limp, his eyes glazed over, the side of his face throbbing and a glass of vodka hanging limply from his hand.

"_She felt as good as I remember. Mm, and that head...s—t, her deepthroating me..."_

He'd come right home after that altercation. He'd sputtered to Joe what the man had claimed and his older brother figured that he wouldn't be right for the rest of the day. It was dark, the curtains pulled. Jack was at soccer practice. Claire went to hang out with Jilliana today. Emma had something to do with friends and Barrett was studying. Hayato...was still avoiding him.

He was all alone because Carrie hadn't come back.

"_I had sex with your wife last night."_

No. No, no, no. Carrie...Carrie, his baby, his wife, his best friend, she wouldn't do that to him. He thought in the back of his head maybe she was sleeping with Mura but he didn't _really _think she was sleeping with Mura. She said they're separated, that he could sleep with whoever he wanted because they were no longer together but she...she didn't really mean that.

The door slowly opened. He didn't look up because he felt it was her. She...she did come back. Looking towards the door, he could see her faint outline in what was streaming through of the milky sunlight.

"...Kurt."

Her voice strangled him. Did she? Did she...did she really let some other man do that to her? With Tetsuo? How left field was Tetsuo?! Flying to his feet, dropping the glass, and in a frenzy he threw the curtain open, to let the light shine through.

Carrie had a hickey right on her neck, another disappearing beneath the band of the shirt. Her lips...her lips were swollen. She'd...she'd kissed him too?

He inhaled sharply, almost passing out, before turning away from her. She...she'd slept...had sex with...

"I...didn't want you to find out like that, Kurt. I didn't...I didn't tell Tetsuo to do that. I was...was shocked he was that angry."

Was he dying? His heart...his heart was..._dying_.

"Kurt, we are...we are separated. All the same, I never...I never intended to get involved with anyone else though, it just...was spontaneous. I...I was upset."

He just kind of crumpled over, in agony, burying his face in the chair he'd just occupied. Stop it. Stop _aching_. His eyes burned as he started to whimper. Fuck, stop it. Don't you...don't you dare start to...

"...Please, calm down-"

"You're _my _wife!" he bellowed, clenching his head, "You-you're _my _wife! You're n-not _Mura's_, you're not _Tetsuo's_, you're _my wife_!"

The room fell absolutely silent for a long time. He couldn't breathe. How could she do this? How could she do this to them? _Why_?

"...Wasn't I your wife when you did the same exact thing?"

He stiffened. Slowly gazing over his shoulder, he found her trembling, her eyes glossed over with tears. "What do you think I was feeling, huh? 'Aren't I his wife?'. 'Isn't he my husband?'. You didn't _want _ me anymore, Kurt! And the second I even think about another man, I'm 'your wife'!?"

Biting her lip, she looked away, shaking her head. "...I...I'm going to go get Jack and Claire."

Kurt stared after her, staggering to his feet. Gnawing so hard on his lower lip, he tasted blood before he started to sob uncontrollably. Crumbling back into a kneel, he wept endlessly, broken.

Well now, had it hurt that bad?


	33. Street Corner II, Chapter 3

**Street Corner II**

**Chapter 3:** The Mistaken Return

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Max (Rune Factory 2)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a decided to just free fall through life without getting into any serious relationships after the whole affair with Lukas. However, what happens when he happens to visit Massachusetts...?

**Author's Note:** First and foremost: there will be **typos and there will be smut**. And unfortunately none of this will ever be fixed because I'M NEVER READING THIS AGAIN. WHY DID YOU ALL WANT THIS? I DIDN'T EVEN WANT THIS!

* * *

_Once there was a man who had a little too much time on his hands. _

_She never stopped to think that he was getting older..._

_But when his night came to an end, he tried to grasp for his last friend_

_And pretend that he could wish himself health on a four-leaf clover_

_She said,"Is this the return to Oz? The grass is dead, the gold is brown, and the sky has claws. There's a wind-up man walking 'round and 'round. What once was Emerald City's now a crystal town..."_

Miru bit his lower lip, gulping silently as he sat in his car, writhing a bit. Usually he really preferred to be in the more...submissive position but admittedly, Max was a pro. His lips lightly parted, moaning out as he came into the fellow's mouth. Max sat up, swallowing rather absently before smiling some. "You lost the dare, Pinky."

"Yo-you just cheated, being all experienced and stuff" Miru groused, flustering.

"That's right" the blond agreed, reaching out and stroking him, "And when we get back to the apartment, since you lost, I get to tie you up and have my way with you."

Miru pouted, looking away as he started up the car. All they'd done was go get something to eat and the jerk proclaimed he could make him come in under five minutes with his mouth. Had he won the bet, Max wouldn't tease him like he usually did during sex but naturally he was going to tease him until he cried tonight. Not that it bothered him or anything, it was just he was really, really horny.

He groaned as he indeed started kissing his neck as he drove up the street, not needing the extra distraction. "Max..."

"I will miss you _so _much" he whined, "Are you sure I can't just have you move to Boston and be my wife?"

Miru leered, "I am _so _not the wife."

"Honey, there's no way _I'm _the wife."

Giving him a sulky moue, Miru shook his head. "We're almost done though, Max, so maybe _something _can be done once I complete school."

Max had stayed the entire summer with him in Japan. At first he was naturally super reluctant to be with the guy like that. Overall though, comparing how it had been living with Lukas? Well, with Max, it seemed a hundred percent more natural. They ate together, slept together, showered together, actually _talked_. Miru had started showering Max with presents recently and it was honestly too adorable how embarrassed he got. And hell, they even got into arguments too. Shockingly, they discussed and got over them too.

But Max as his official boyfriend? That still seemed like such a commitment. Fine, three months of him visiting was a lot but it wasn't a full serious thing. He'd be going back to America, thousands of miles away, and he'd probably want to have sex or a relationship. Miru figured he couldn't hold out for it either.

Pulling into his complex, he sighed as he exited the vehicle, only to squeak loudly when Max picked him up into his arms. "Ah! Stoppit!"

"Oh, you're so _small _and cute!" Max gushed, kissing him sweetly. "I'm going to cuddle the hell out of you after I f—k you senseless."

Miru flushed, kneeing him a bit before hugging his neck, kissing him back hard. Just, the thing was...

He made him so happy.

* * *

He was leaving today, him and Rosa heading back for at least her final year of school. He needed one more but, well, since everyone loved this place so much _maybe_ he could fit in. Yea, he liked Japan quite a bit. Like, where else could he get a gigantic vibe to mess with Miru with out of a vending machine? A _vending machine._

"M-Max" Miru whimpered, "Yo-you'll miss your flight."

"Miss my own private plane, my little gnome? Unlikely" he purred into his ear.

Miru flushed as Max lifted him, grasping thighs, to run his tongue against his throat. "L-look, Max, as-as much as I-I want it-"

Max covered his mouth. It wasn't meant to be mean or anything, of course, and the little kink seemed to rather like that in the heat of things, but he knew he'd just stammer and complain until he was pleading for it. Nipping at his lobe, he growled, "Shush."

Miru squeaked a little as he pushed him face forward into his wall. Reaching around, Max found the ties to his pajamas, jerking them down. Chuckling huskily, he teasingly ran his finger around Miru's aroused manhood. "See? When doesn't my wittle Miru not want it?"

"S-shut up..." he grumbled, his cheeks pink, "I-it's morning time anyway."

Max pressed his chest against Miru's back, feeling the sharp inhale as he squeezed his nipple. Miru gnawed his lip, his head falling back against Max's shoulder as he kneaded hard. "I was going to be nice to you, Miru-chan, but I just might have you begging again today."

He stuck his fingers in Miru's mouth, running them down his tongue as he kissed the back of his neck. For as 'against it' as he was, Miru put up no fight when he pushed him into his bed. "Get that ass up, gnome."

Miru pouted at him but did as he was told, his cheek relaxed against the pillow as he looked back at him with an almost disturbingly innocent look. "...Max-chan? Can I...can I suck you off before you go?"

Max tilted his head, resting his chin in his palm, "Well..."

Of course he was messing with him and of course he was the sexiest thing ever. Turning him over on his back, he carefully crouched near his face. Miru squirmed. "Y-you're not going to-to do anything, are you? I can hardly focus when you're touching me!"

"Then you better get to sucking there, sweetie, because I'm _definitely _going to be doing some touching."

Max moaned faintly, Miru taking his advice and deepthroating him. He shut his eyes momentarily as he bobbed in and out of the fellow's throat. Miru was so good, he pursed his lips, forcing his lids open. But he was _so _not coming in his throat.

"A-ah, Max, you jerk!" he whined as he started fingering his ass.

Snickering, he expected the change of tone when he started flicking his tongue inside of him. The irritated cries turned into wails of ecstasy, his hips rising off his wrinkled sheets as he begged and pleaded weakly. With a wicked smile, Max pulled him backwards against his chest, rapidly pushing his oiled fingers into Miru, jerking him off with his other hand. "What do you want, Miru-chan? Say it..."

"No" he actually sulked, panting, "I-I'm not begging for you, bitch!"

"Ooh, aren't we saucy today?" smirked Max, biting playfully at his ear, "Say it."

"No!"

Max gnawed his bottom lip, frotting against Miru's dick from underneath. "_Say it_."

"I hate you" he sobbed, his head relaxed against his shoulder. "Stop being mean!"

Miru actually choked on a moan as Max got another finger in, pumping as deep as he could. "You don't think I'm kidding, do you? I mean, we can make other arrangements like I f—k you in the bathroom of the airport because, you know, we have done that before..."

Playing for those cute points, Miru gazed up at him in the eyes helplessly. "Please, Max-chan?"

Max moved to stroke himself, closing his eyes. "You want me to spank you?"

"Maybe I do" Miru huffed.

He yelped as Max gave him a firm smack to the backside. "I was joking!"

With a laugh, Max grasped his hair gently and growled huskily, "'I want your cock in my ass'. Say it."

Miru took it up a level and whined, "Please, f—k me..."

Biting his lip, almost insurmountably turned on, he grasped the bend of one of his knees, guiding himself inside. Miru arched his back, groaning with pleasure. "Pl-please, f—k me hard, Max-chan!"

Yep, all Summer. It wasn't like every sexual experience was quite like that but admittedly Max did like playing with him.

It was...it was really rather nice, wasn't it? All his exes, it hadn't been quite like this. Had it been any of them, he couldn't have tolerated staying with them this long in the same place. Miru was like his sister in some ways so that made it easier but...but he knew there was something else.

Max bent him over, thrusting. They went to the beach and spent all day just...playing. When was the last time he just played at the beach like that? Well, with Rosa but that was different. Him and Miru, it was like an actually orientation correct date. He took him to the fireworks festival and he got to wear a yukata! They went to the temples and the Tokyo Tower and God, ever since he met the twins every Summer was great.

Too bad he still technically had to visit his sister again...

He opened his eyes, listening to Miru rasp his name over and over. Well, not everything was perfect. Not even this, really. He asked Miru last night when they were in bed if he could stay committed. Miru pretty much told him it was impossible.

Why? Was it that hard not to have sex? If he knew Miru and him were in a serious relationship then he could definitely keep it in his pants and wait for him. But nope, Miru didn't think that. And apparently it went for either of them. He had needs, after all...it irritated him but, granted, he was still willing to let that go on too as long as he could call themselves a couple.

Miru was so apprehensive and he just wanted the guy to know that it was okay to like someone. He was never given any information on what made the fellow so against relationships but whatever it was, it didn't have to happen here. Couldn't he feel that Max was trustworthy?

Sucking in air as he felt Miru clench up, the man screaming as he came, he absently joined him. Miru shuddered as he fell flat, breathing hard face down into his pillow. Max knelt for a moment before having to smile, hearing Miru's soft snores. He always had a way of tuckering the guy out. Crawling over him, he kissed the back of his head, turning it so he didn't end up suffocating himself. Wandering towards the bathroom, he plotted taking a shower and maybe getting some lunch before they went to the airport.

"Max...?"

He paused, surprised Miru woke up. Looking at him with those rather seductive red eyes, he mumbled, "I-I can try. Or...or we can try. But if...if you met someone else, let me...let me know before you start anything. I don't want to hate you..."

Max gaped a little before wandering back, rubbing his back. "...Okay."

"Okay" he smiled, flipping over and sitting up on his elbows.

Max leaned in and gave him a kiss, his heart pounding. Oh...oh, okay, so yea, they...they were going to give it a chance, huh? Oh man. "I-I feel really, _really _jittery and nervous and oh my goodness, I'm with male Rosa!"

"Shaddup" snickered Miru, pushing him and staggering to his feet. "If that's all there is to it we can end it here too."

Max scoffed, following him as the shorter man started towards the bathroom, "It's...it's so much more than that."

Yes, as much as he loved Rosa in ways he still couldn't precisely fathom, what he had with Miru was entirely different. It was different than anything he ever had with anyone. Yea, much like Rosa but still so different.

Was this...real?

* * *

Ray Pennington groaned, his long-time on and off again girlfriend Julia Caricchio on top of him in their living room on the couch, straddling his waist and kissing his jaw passionately. He said something he was totally unable to discern but knew it came out with his damned accent. "Woman, you make me forget I'm not supposed to be British..."

"Well, if you remembered you're supposed to be British more I assure you you'd be getting _a lot _more too" she whispered sexily, kissing his nose.

He grinned lazily, reaching for the band of her skirt to slip it off. "Don't worry, soon as I get a ring on your finger it'll be my bedroom voice, just for you."

"Is that your way of trying to convince me, playboy? I told you I'd marry you as soon as you get an internship" she sang as a reminder.

Yea, he got into med school through some miracle. Even more miraculous was he was doing well. He would be graduating soon and hopefully could intern at the nearby hospital. He'd been trying to convince Julia to marry him for years now but he guessed she needed to see he'd go through with his goal. Soon!

Whatever the case, he was ready for some sweaty lovemaking when the doorbell rang. Groaning with irritation, he sat up as Julia gave him the tonguiest kiss possible. "Get rid of _whoever _fast, even if it's your bromance lover Jake, or I am so going to sleep."

"Oh, they will be gone instantly...but if I'm bringing the James Bond voice, _love, _you might look good in that little schoolgirl number."

She winked over her shoulder as she sashayed to their bedroom, "I'll see what can be arranged."

Smiling, naturally pretty 'excited', he rushed over to the door. It was weird, Jake was pretty busy with the kid so why would he be coming ov...

His blue eyes widened as he found on the other side none other than Lukas.

What had it been? Five, six years? Where'd this guy get off even showing his face to him again anyway? After the way he treated Miru, he'd hoped the guy had gone and dove off a cliff to atone but some miracles were too much to hope for. A cigarette dangling in his lips, he muttered lowly, "Hey."

"What the f—k can you _possibly _want?"

Lukas scratched the back of his blond head, grimacing, "...Just checking on you guys, I guess?"

"Oh really? Five years later and suddenly you want to know how we're doing, huh? Well, we're all doing _great _after we got out of that circle we had going with you" Ray grunted.

Lukas pursed his lips, seeming to ponder over that before nodding once. "I guess there's more to it than that."

"I figured. You won't get a piece out of me so you can forget it."

"I'm fine on money, thanks. Like you, I've gone off and shaped up a bit. I got a band and a ton of gigs going. That's why I'm back in town, touring."

Ray cocked a brow. He figured it was some J-Rock band that would fail as soon as girls saw a cuter man to pine over. He hadn't really heard of any bands with this ass in the ensemble. Lukas sucked his cheek before asking, shockingly: "I, uh, wanted to know if you could give Miru a message for me. That is if you're even still friends."

Eyes narrowing sharply, Ray hissed, "As horrible as you were to him, what the f—k could you possibly have to tell him?"

"Obviously that I'm sorry."

Ray scoffed. "That's cute. Well, you find him on your own. I'm not going to be the bearer of you coming back into that poor kid's life. He's doing fine without you."

"...Fair enough. It wasn't hard to find you or Jake. I guess I'll just put in a little effort and find him."

Lukas turned away before muttering, "...Really, it's good to see you're doing well."

With a frown, Ray stared after him as he took his leave. Well, he...seemed nicer and like less of a dick. Didn't mean much in the scheme of things though, Miru admitted to him today he was in a committed to Max. Ray liked Max, he was...healthier than Lukas had been.

His stomach still kind of knotted though.

"_Amore, dove sei?"_

His eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder with the sound of his sweet angel's seductive voice. "Coming, darling."

Ray shut the door, hoping he was shutting it on madness that didn't need to occur. Lukas was still Lukas deep down. Even if that guy became a saint he'd still find a way to bring trouble. Those days of them being strung out for three day streaks were done. He was going to be a doctor and he was going to have a gorgeous wife. Jake had his dream woman and a gorgeous son. Miru? Miru had someone...

...Trouble didn't recognize success though.

* * *

Yagami Koji yawned widely as he sat in his office, working on analyst reports to turn in for review. As it were he didn't _have _to but sometimes he gave his higher ups the time of day. Gnawing on his pencil, he smiled when his phone rang. His favorite call of the day.

"Hi, Kochi" Yagami Popuri greeted, her pink locks pulled back in a ponytail on the video call.

"Hey, Gorgeous" he returned, "What's up?"

Popuri seemed to be doing her flower arranging at her shop near their home in Mineral, humming, "Nothing, really. Doing some floral arrangements for the Mayor's niece's wedding."

With a groan, he lit up one of his clove cigarettes, flipping his Zippo and watching the flame. "Guess you're going to be stuck being Miss Perfectionist on that one for the night, huh?"

"That's 'Missus' Perfectionist, thank you. And what have I told you about smoking? Ugh!"

"I'll quit when I finish the carton I bought" Koji exhaled a thick plume of smoke, "Nothing pisses me off like a stale pack of cigarettes though so I can't let it happen."

His wife's scarlet eyes narrowed, "You bought a _year supply_."

"Precisely" he nodded, "I'll quit in a year."

She rolled her eyes, "Koji, what will I do if you get sick?"

"Sweetie, I'm not invincible...but I go to the doctor bi-monthly. I've smoked and drank like a fish since I was sixteen and yet nothing is wrong with my liver or lungs. Again, not Superman, but clearly my body is very accommodating with me on those factors while being a bitch with others."

His darling wife just seemed cross. "You'll just pick it up again when that year is up."

"I'll make no promises. S—t goes down a little too much in this family."

Popuri groaned at that but didn't disagree. "Things are going well though. Rosa and Chihaya are back together-"

"You're listing that as a good thing?"

"-And Miru has found someone and is happy."

Ah yes, Max De-Sainte Coquille. Koji had had slight dealings with his father and was ultimately surprised to learn the man had children. The boy had ended up coming to most of the dinner nights with Rosa and Miru and assured him he wasn't well liked in his father's eyes for the whole, in his words, "gay thing". Some parents.

Overall though? Koji liked Max. He didn't hate his son or was going to go deny him because of his sexual preference but it would always be a trifle different that he'd possibly end up having three son-in-laws. That being said, Max just fit into the household so...easily. It was like he was just one of the family. Sort of crazy, sort of goofy, sort of just easy going...he was a good guy.

"I hope Miru will settle down with him" Popuri murmured, "He's my precious baby and I hate to say it but he's so jaded. Oh, I wish we'd put our foot down then!"

Koji tapped the ashes off his cigarettes into a tray, gazing off. "...Love isn't simple."

"No, but he learned that lesson too young and too hard."

He closed his eyes, deep in thought. Koji knew right away where his son was coming from when he'd sworn off relationships. He'd done the same after he found Popuri dating Hideyoshi Mark, the bastard that was his daughter's boyfriend's father. Even then there was more to it than that but, well, he didn't want to upset his wife. The rest of it was ancient news.

When his son took that small 'quest' as a sixteen year old boy, it was on the thought that love was this blissfully sweet thing where everything floated on unicorns and butterflies. He thought he'd just find that one person right off the bat and he was going to be with that person for ever and ever, happy.

Anyone that glanced over Yagami Koji's life would scoff and demand 'didn't that happen to you?'. _F—k _no. The only person he could think of that just found what they wanted right out the gate was his daughter Yukina Kaede and that was the most bewildering luck anyone could fathom. Not to mention it was rather sketchy luck at that considering how they found each other... but no, there were _many _women before he found Po. Same with his own siblings. Hell, Shin and Lyla had been together since forever but even Shin had observed the game once and played a small hand outside of his known.

Where his son had been for a long time was where people that failed to see this stopped. 'Well, f—k love then..It's too hard and long to find' or 'it doesn't exist. He or she did this or that so screw that noise, I'm better off alone'. Fine? Alone was good for some people. But that they tried to not be alone meant that something inside of them said 'maybe I don't want that'. Koji was in the pit of his life having been kicked out of college his last year but suddenly his Princess appeared and he thought 'maybe it doesn't have to end like that'.

He'd given up too. When something was too hard people gave up. But Miru clearly had never wanted to even after the Lukas affair. He still gazed longingly when he saw couples together and Koji was aware that he probably ran off to hook up with people. All the same, because the first love failed? That wasn't something to blame on love. It was daunting to think of being one person in the universe with billions of potential mates. Thing is, if he hated being alone, don't give up after one.

...Except he guessed Miru's 'one' did turn him jaded. That was the one thing that Koji worried about. Generally people don't become jaded dating someone they hated the absolute total time because why were they dating them to begin with? No, they become jaded because they liked or loved that person so much and that person made them hate them. A broken heart wasn't about mixed feelings...always, anyway.

"He'll make it, whatever the case" he finally remarked to his wife of wonderful decades.

"Yes" Popuri agreed with a soft sigh. "Well, let me finish this then. Have you eaten, baby?"

"I have."

"Was it something _not _cake?"

He grinned. "I had a burger and fries, ma'am."

"How fatty was that?" she leered.

"You might like me with a little meat on my bones, Princess."

Popuri winked, "Maybe I would. I'll try to wrap this up tonight so I can come home and we can go out for dinner and a movie, okay?"

"Sounds perfect" he murmured, "I love you."

She smiled prettily at him, "I love you too. Have a good rest of the day."

He nodded and bid her the same before turning off his phone, pressing it to his lips. God, did he love that woman, he thought with a smile.

Miru smiled more than he'd seen the boy smile in years this Summer. Was Max the one? Maybe, maybe not. But the one thing he knew was always a welcoming point in any relationship was the ability to make you smile without hardly even thinking. His son expressed some doubts to him still...but that's probably those mixed feelings.

He just hoped a jaded vision didn't get in the way.

* * *

"You know, considering Max's strange attraction to you, I dunno if you should be strutting around in your undies..."

Yagami Rosa yawned as she walked around the kitchen, wearing only a UMass shirt and a pretty slinky pair of underwear. Hideyoshi Chihaya didn't mind one bit, of course, and generally he was joking. Max hadn't particularly expressed interest in her nether regions. That and...

"He has my Miru, he should be fine."

Chihaya had wondered precisely what had led Rosa accepting her brother and male best friend dating. She'd been against it for years it seemed but now she was happy with it? When he asked she simply shrugged. "My Miru needs someone to show him happiness in a relationship since he's decided to categorize it based on one."

Rosa had told him on and off over their relationship what had occurred with Miru and some guy named Lukas. Apparently he was just a gold digger and used Miru's naivety and innocence to feed off of him. Unfortunately Chihaya could commiserate with that considering his girlfriends prior to Rosa. Alas, both of them had ended up with these kind of doting people that made it feel overwhelmingly...coddling? Powderpuff would go to school and work and come home to make him dinner after a long day and he just felt awful but loved and...

Well, Max was exactly like that, occasionally going as far to fly to Miru in Japan during his free time despite being swamped with schoolwork and his upcoming law exam. Lord knows the guy just bought him anything that even remotely reminded him of Miru too. They were a good couple though, from what he'd been able to tell...

Max De-Sainte Coquille yawned as he came down the steps of the brownstone, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Last night was one of his said Friday Japan visits and then he warped back into their time zone to bury himself in studying. Chihaya knew better than anyone long distance was hard but Max was definitely on the offensive against the challenge.

Rosa walked past him with a pack of bacon, greeting him 'good morning'. Chihaya smirked as the fellow slapped her ass and gushed about how cute it was. Miru definitely had a special one, that's for sure.

"How was my Miru, Max?" Rosa questioned, starting to fry up somethings for a late breakfast.

"Simply _adorable_!" Max gasped, "He was telling me about his classes and friends and how he's looking forward to our Fall Break- I mentioned we're going to Hawaii, right?"

"Yes, dear" Rosa nodded. Chihaya counted this as the fifteenth time he'd heard about it.

Max nodded excitably, "So what are you two going to be doing?"

Chihaya smiled wickedly as his girlfriend set a cup of coffee on the table before him, snapping the band to her underwear and earning him a squeal. "_Duh_."

"Oh yes, nympho time" Max teased.

Rosa pouted, her red eyes narrowing, "I am going to use Fall Break for what Fall Break calls for: _studying_. I told you that, Chiyo!"

"Aww, c'mon, you'll leave a little time for us, right?" Chihaya pouted back.

She kissed the top of his head, assuring him they'd have some 'them' time, of course. Max sighed airily, drinking his coffee as well, "I'm still so jealous you two get to see each other everyday. Oh! Why can't Miru live _here_? We're cool too!"

Apparently Max had tried with minimal success to get Miru to move here. Rosa's twin expressed even after finishing school a desire to work in Japan instead. Max wasn't feeling that though, as much as he professed to like Japan. While Chihaya had thought the same when Rosa moved here, after having lived here for himself he was quite fond of the place and wasn't in any hurry to return to their homeland just yet, especially with a new job in upper management and all.

"I guess Japan is more his home, Max" Rosa shrugged, "Plenty of people would have trouble with such a shocking transition."

"You didn't" he sulked.

"I did so! You know how much more conservative Japan is?"

Max gave her a look. "_You can buy vibrators in a vending machine_."

Chihaya laughed as Rosa smirked, shaking her head, "You'll never live that down, will you?"

"Honey, I've had sex in public dozens of times but did I ever expect to make my sex toy choices along with whether I want Doritos or a Kit Kat? No ma'am."

She sighed, flipping over the bacon, "I assure you that's not one of the reasons my Miru wants to stay in Japan, honey."

"Oh, I'm sure..." Max murmured, "...I kind of worry."

"About what? You don't think he'll cheat on you, do you?" Rosa frowned.

Max shook his head, "No, no, just...I dunno. We're a bazillion miles apart and live in totally separate time zones and I can't see him even every week and we don't talk all the time and...I guess I'm worried he'll find someone else."

"Don't be silly."

Chihaya grumbled lightly, "I thought Max was your 'someone else'...it's not that silly a concern."

"Darn skippy it's not. You better watch out, Binky, your girly is still mine."

He smirked as Rosa tapped Max chidingly, "You can only be you, Max-chan. What Miru does is entirely up to him but...don't worry. I can't think of many guys that'll woo him."

Max nodded somewhat...yea, Chihaya knew that feeling. It was that pit in the stomach that bellowed this person that meant everything to you, that thought to treat something like you like gold, can do better. And maybe one day, they just might.

* * *

All he'd wanted was a cup of Turkish coffee.

Yagami Miru had just gotten out of work and was craving some good ol' caffeine. He was in the area as he was plotting to go see his parents so he figured, hey, let's stop for a cup for old time's sake...

Old time's sake indeed.

When he arrived, there he was. There was that son of a bitch right where he first saw him, sitting on the wall, smoking a cigarette with his guitar right next to him. Miru had to convince himself he hadn't just entered some time warp that thought it'd be funny to put him back here again.

Nope. This was the present and there was Lukas.

He trembled as the dirty blond looked up, his blue eyes widening. "...Miru."

Miru wanted to choke. He didn't want to hear his name out of this bastard's mouth! Shaking, he spat, "G-go to hell!"

He turned to leave, to escape to his haven, but the man suddenly grabbed his elbow. Snatching his arm away, Miru had to catch himself from wheeling around and punching him. How dare he come back here?!

"Miru, wait" Lukas quickly protested, "I want to talk to you."

"What could I _possibly _have to talk to you about, you dick?" Miru snapped, enraged.

Lukas shook his head, holding up his hands, "Please, please...just hear me out, okay? I-I've wanted to see you for a long time now."

He couldn't stand this. "The feeling is _not _mutual and has nothing to do with me. Good bye!"

"Miru!" Lukas called, following him as he tried to escape, "Yes! Yes, I am an ass!"

All Miru could do was stiffen when people on the street stopped and turned to look at them. Oh jeez. "Lukas-"

"Yes, I used you for money! I used you for food, for drugs, for sex! I _used _you and I know that! I used you because I knew I could manipulate you!"

He tried to swallow that, ashamed this was just being spouted in public, his naivety in dating a person like this. "S-shut up, Lukas. Shut up! I don't want to talk to you about this!"

"Miru, please" he whispered, "I-I cleaned up. I cleaned up _late _but I did clean up. When you all walked out of my life I realized that...that it wasn't even you guys. You walked out because of me and...and I mean, there's no reason for you to forgive me but...please, know that I'm sorry."

What was that supposed to mean to him? Yea, he was sorry but that didn't change what happened in the past, now did it? Miru didn't know what to do with his 'sorrys'. Prepared to tell him 'whatever', Miru's eyes widened when he noticed everyone that was in the area was staring at him way too expectantly. _Ugh._

"L-look, let's go talk somewhere privately" Miru hissed. Somewhere where he could privately tell Lukas to never deign to even think about him again.

Alas, his first ex smiled, relieved, and he was horrified. Lukas, to the best of his recollection, had never smiled. At least not that...sincerely. Swallowing, he glared as his heart skipped over a little. No, Miru. That's how he got there to begin with, breaking your heart so severely you questioned everything. He didn't deserve to make your heart skip.

Stalking into a nearby park, empty enough for his purposes, he wheeled on Lukas. "Look, I don't know your game but you just...just stay away from me. I don't care about your 'sorrys' or making you feel less guilty. I'm living my life fine without you and you seem to be doing well yourself so let's just forget it ever happened."

Lukas gazed at him before murmuring, "That's...just it, I couldn't really ever forget. I've...I've thought about you this whole time. You...you hurt me somehow."

"I hurt _you_?" Miru laughed humorlessly, "Yes, I must've really hurt _you _by investing every single thing I had into a one-sided relationship where all you wanted was money and sex when you were high. Ugh, just talking to you makes me remember how much of an idiot I was!"

"That's not—!" Lukas blurted before pausing, bowing his head, "That's not...what I mean...I've...I've used a lot of people in the past. I've hurt a lot of people...and I feel bad about them, yes, but...but it was different with you. I...felt I lost something when you went away, unlike them."

"A free meal?"

"...A good person."

Miru's eyes narrowed. "...Whatever, Lukas. I'm not interested in rekindling anything with you so let's _please _leave it at this."

The blond didn't say anything...before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "I...I don't expect you to do anything but...but my band's having a show in a few days. If you reconsider, I'd...I'd really like to see you there."

Miru should've balled that piece of paper up and tossed it right into his face. No, that would have been the sensible thing but instead he crumbled it up and put it in his pocket. "...Sayonara."

"Jaa ne."

'Jaa ne' his ass. Sucking his cheek, his heart heavy, he turned and walked away. While he definitely wasn't in the mood to see his parents now he had promised so he just started toward the shinkansen. Why? Why would the universe do this to him...? He just...

He...he had really liked Lukas at one time. Why put him back here?

Miru jumped when his phone rang, startling him from his fog. Pulling the device from his pocket, he grimaced and smiled softly when Max's picture appeared, one of the photos from the summer when they went to the beach. He just smiled so happily all the time and...and Max was perfect. What was he, recollecting the guy that hurt him wistfully?

Answering, he murmured, "Hello?"

"Hello, pumpkin! How are you?"

Scratching his brow with his free hand, he smiled sadly. "...Good."

"That was not convincing at all, my little gnome. What's wrong?"

Miru sighed, shaking his head, "It's nothing, Max, really. How are you?"

"I'm peachy keen, pumpkin. Just beside myself over our Hawaii trip soon! I can't wait to wake up with you everyday again, I've missed it!"

Blushing, Miru swiped his card and boarded the shinkansen, squeezing between everyone heading home to Mineral for the day. "I've missed it too...and I'll need the distraction."

"Now I _know _something is bothering you. What's wrong?" Max questioned again.

Finding a seat in the way back, he relaxed his head back against the seat and whispered, "...What is it you like about me, Max?"

"Everything?"

"Seriously, Max..."

Max grumbled, "I am serious. You're my adorable little gnome. If I started looking at you for what I consider inadequacies then that means absolutely nothing, silly."

Miru laughed softly, "I dunno, Max, is being an 'adorable little gnome' enough? Don't you want more from me?"

"Honey, you're kind of worrying me. Are you getting angsty about us?"

"No, no" Miru quickly said, "I...I'm flawed..."

He could feel Max smile, bizarrely enough. "Baby, we all are. Like I said, if all I was doing was honing in on what I think are flaws in you then there's nothing here. As is, you're pretty much perfect to me."

"Because I'm male Rosa?"

"Because you're Miru. The male Rosa thing though, that's a total perk."

Miru smirked at that, closing his eyes as they train moved along at hyper speeds. "...Can you say you'll always feel that way? I'm...I'm not endeavoring for it but I...I'm still new to healthy relationships. I may make a mistake."

"Also very human, pumpkin. Don't worry, Miru, I've made plenty of mistakes and usually they're dating lumberjacks and ding-dongs. You're not one of them, pookie, and I don't think you'll ever be."

Miru gazed at the ceiling, watching it fly by. Yes...he'd dated a 'ding-dong' and now he was feeling nostalgic about the few _weeks _the relationship was good. He did have something good with Max despite him being thousands of miles away. Thousands of miles away and the guy still took the still developing fast jet to see him, no matter how short the time was. He called to talk to him everyday and Max made _him _feel like a gold digger. Max made him feel good...

...Then why was it he was here now?

* * *

Rosa sighed, finding Max was face down in his bed, a glass of amontillado beside him. "Baby, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Posie, you're not the Goddess of Weather..." Max droned, slurring, before looking at her hopefully, "Are you?"

"No..."

The man sobbed woefully and she sighed, glancing out the window. It was only raining here...but Japan was having intense rains with high speed winds and then Hawaii was having some horrendous tropical thing. Needless to say the Fall trip was postponed and Max was dreadfully disappointed.

"I can't even go see him" Max sniveled, curling up, "I really, really wanted to see him. It's been two weeks-s-s-s!"

Sighing again, Rosa wandered over and slipped into bed with him. Chihaya had to work and she'd had her fill of studying for now. "I know I'm not my Miru-chan but I'll snuggle up with you."

Max turned on his side, glomping her. "No way, pookie! You are my original cuddle buddy, there are no replacements."

Rosa smiled and rested against his chest, listening to the rain outside. "Things are going well, aren't they? Aside for this sucky weather..."

Nodding some, Max kissed the top of her head, "You got your boo back, you both have jobs, and you're on the fast track to graduate...I have someone I genuinely feel good about and one more year before I can take the bar. Considering everything that's happened? Yea, it's going pretty well."

"Miru is happy?"

Max groaned, rubbing his face, "The last few weeks we've been talking on the phone he's seemed worried about something or the other. I was hoping we'd spend the vacation having face-to-face talk time but that whore mother nature!"

She gave him a look. "We video chat all the time and _so do you_."

"Honey, that's mutual wanking time."

Rosa leered at him when he grinned, "Oops, that's your Miru-chan. We just sip tea and gaze beseechingly into each other's eyes."

"Yea, okay" she snickered, shaking her head, "...My Miru can be complicated. Just...just whatever the case may be, be patient with him. You're only his second long-term relationship."

"I know..."

Max yawned, closing his eyes and dropping his head more against his pillow. "Let's take a nap and get cookies and pizza when we wake up."

Rosa smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Looking to him as he dozed off, she took out her phone and stared at Miru's number for a moment. She'd talked to Miru a few hours ago, actually. He was generally as disappointed as Max about the vacation but admitted he needed the time to "resolve" something.

Rosa felt things in her twin brother and she was certain she felt reluctance. What he was reluctant about she wasn't sure but whatever it was he needed to resolve, it had at least some involvement with Max. She told him not to hurt her friend. While Miru was her twin and she should be more worried on his behalf, she'd known from the four years of being Max that he wasn't the hurtful one. Miru...Miru worried her.

She messaged him to be mindful. The chips were going to fall one way or another...she just hoped, in the end, everything just continued to go well.

* * *

Why did people make mistakes? To be wrong was one thing but to continually be wrong for all eternity? Why?

Yagami Miru had been disappointed. He'd wanted to go to the islands with Max and just forget everything. He wanted to forget that he was starting to consider what had attracted him to Lukas and what was missing in Max. Max was a good person if he could say he didn't look for flaws because he...he was unable to do that. He was _comparing _them.

Oh yea, comparing the guy that once whored him out for drugs and cash to the one that practically worshiped him and made him happy. Max...Max was not the winner in this relationship. That was especially clear since he decided, at last damn minute, to go see Lukas' concert.

He got there. He got there and was prepared to turn around but they'd already finished their set. One of his band members, a woman, grabbed his arm and seemed delighted he came. How'd she even know who he was? It was all he could do not to punch himself when she dragged him to their room in the back. Why?

She left him there, saying Lukas would be out momentarily, and shut the door. Miru should have left. Right then. Nothing was keeping him there but no, he sat on the couch and looked around the medium sized room, a fridge in the corner and all their instruments in the other. There was a door and from what he could was a bathroom. If he didn't know any better, the shower was on.

Max. Max, give him a reason to leave. Miru quickly dialed up his boyfriend...and under every other circumstance Max would answer but this once, and soon twice, he was met with the man's voicemail. What was he doing? Now they didn't have their vacation to go on, he as probably out partying and having fun regardless. Fine, he could also have an unhealthy chat with his ex that he shouldn't want to share air with let alone talk.

After a couple minutes, Lukas indeed came out, damp and shirtless, a towel around his neck. Miru swallowed hard as the man smiled. "Hey, you did come."

"I...I didn't see you perform. I was late" Miru muttered.

"It's cool. Wasn't a long set to begin with" he explained, sitting, "What made you change your mind?"

Insanity, probably. "I was bored. I was supposed to be going to Hawaii with my boyfriend but the weather is too bad for the planes to go through."

Lukas nodded some... "So you do have someone."

"Yes."

"Guess he didn't want to come with you to your ex's show, huh?"

Miru grimaced. What would Max think of this? He knew what he'd think of this in his place... "Max lives in the United States. He's my sister's roommate."

Yes. Yes, tell half-naked pining ex that your boyfriend was thousands of miles away. Lukas stood and walked to the fridge. "Wow, long distance then. Sounds rough."

"It can be..."

Lukas just...nodded, taking out two beers. Miru frowned when he handed him one, sinking back on the couch. "You like beer?"

"Typically...I became something of an alcoholic after I left you" Miru muttered bitterly.

The blond grimaced, rubbing his brow as he took a swig. "Tell me something _good _that's happened since you left me. You have a boyfriend...you're in school for programming or coding or something, right?"

Miru blinked, surprised he remembered something. "Yea."

"Mm. My drummer's into the gaming and stuff you're into. I'm just not all that coordinated for it now. Probably the drugs."

Was he _joking _with him? Miru sulked, taking a drink. "I guess that's sad."

"Pretty much" Lukas agreed, "But it's cool you're doing what you want, a lot of people aren't so lucky. I know Ray's going to be a doctor but I wasn't sure about Jake..."

"He just mainly does construction or the hardware stuff. Just little jobs to support his kid."

Lukas snickered, "Jake, that ass, with a kid. It's ridiculous...I saw him but didn't go talk to him. He seemed happy and I know he'd try to kill me if he saw me."

"You didn't think the same of me?" Miru muttered.

"Nah."

Because he was weak. That wasn't what he said but that's what Miru thought. He was weak. So very...very weak. The beer turned into glasses of vodka and he knew he didn't do well on vodka. He _knew _and that's why he _avoided _it. Vodka lowered his defenses to a nonexistent state. Lukas asked. He didn't pressure him, he didn't make it seem like he'd be a jerk about it, he was making a friendly offering and Miru took it. Miru made the mistake of justifying the action by telling himself Max was probably out drinking with a bunch of guys too. A stupid mistake if there ever was one.

Max...was left field. Oh, he was gorgeous, yes, but he was that...effeminate gorgeous. That wasn't his first choice on attractions...Lukas was...was masculine handsome. He was his first boyfriend and...that had been one reason he'd been so attracted to him. And at that second, he'd been behaving the way Miru had always hoped and...he was drunk so...?

"Hey, wait, Miru" Lukas said quickly.

Miru breathed out softly as he leaned in to tease his neck, kissing the flesh there. He smelled nice...and also pushed him back. "H-hey, you um, you're probably just drunk, man. You have a boyfriend and I really don't want to be to blame for anything else..."

That's right. To be sure, Miru restarted this nonsense. He started it and he prolonged it and he enabled it. In the ironies of life, Lukas was just kind of there for the ride. His mistake was convincing Lukas that his boyfriend was probably off f—king someone else too so why not for old time's sake?

...What was he thinking?

* * *

Blech.

Miru grimaced as he threw up for the second time since he got home. Ugh, what was wrong with him...? Collapsing on the bed, he picked up his phone. Whatever the case, Max hadn't...

Staring at the device, he was alarmed to see two texts and a missed call. When? ...Idiot. You know when. His face twisted, trying to excuse the whole thing. If Max had just picked up to begin with and...

He opened the text and was surprised to find a picture of Max and his sister sitting in what looked to be a lecture hall, both wearing big glasses that neither needed. The image was captioned, "Hey pookie, I'll call you soon. Posie and I decided to sit in on a guest seminar to get our learning on instead of sleeping! Hugs and kisses, baby, I'll talk to you soon!"

...It was f—king _day time _there. What party was Max drinking at when it was like eleven o'clock in the day? Miru kneaded his brow, slowly pressing redial. Good...good job, Miru.

He smiled weakly when Max appeared, seeming to be getting ready for bed. "There you are, pumpkin! Papa was starting to get worried!"

"Y-yea..."

"Pinkychu and I went to the bastard combination of our two majors for some extra cred they were offering when you called. I called you after it was over but I figured you were out partying with Ray and Jake."

"Uh...well, the...the partying part is right. I...I went to a concert...sort of."

Max was tugging on a shirt, "That sounds fun, sweetie. Did you have a good time?"

That just made him recoil in horror. "I...I...guess..."

The blond raised a brow at him. "Is something wrong?"

...He swore to himself he'd be honest but something about it felt like it was trying to kill him. Why? In a faint whisper, he mumbled, "Max...I'm...I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I...I had sex with...someone."

If he'd said 'I had sex with that ex I told you about' right then then maybe he'd have saved at least Max a lot of pain right then. As it were, the man stared at him for a long second before forcing a very strained smile, his swallowing visible. "...Oh."

"I-I'm sorry, Max, I...I was drunk and things got...got confusing" Miru said, his excuses weak even to himself.

Max didn't say anything for a moment...before shrugging softly. "Well, I...I do appreciate that you didn't lie about it. You really never did, it was one of your concerns about us having a long distance relationship. Just..."

Miru gulped a little as Max gazed to the side for the second. Who wouldn't be upset? Yea, they were thousands of miles away from each other but Max hadn't cheated. He didn't _need _to. Miru just cheated with his bastard ex-boyfriend because the vodka got to him. And...whatever other idiocy that got into him. Max pasted on another forced smile. "Well, that's...that's neither here nor there, Miru. I...I need my beauty sleep so I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"You're...you're upset" he rasped.

"...A little" he admitted quietly, "Or...a lot. But...but I did say as long as we're an official couple it's not a deal breaker if it happens. Getting drunk happens."

...Not quite like _that_. "You don't have to be that understanding, Max."

"Perhaps. But I better go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Miru murmured 'good night' and he hung up with nothing. He was angry. Miru was enraged with himself. Once he woke up, a little more sober, on the couch where Lukas had been pretty accommodating, he freaked and rushed out. There was genuinely no excuse. None. Looking at his other text message, he'd always remember where Rosa, his twin sister that understood him too well, wrote 'be mindful of what you do, miru'.

He just hadn't managed to listen, had he?

* * *

"You okay, dude? You seem a little distracted."

Max de-Sainte Coquille sat on the couch of the brownstone in Boston, Massachusetts, barely watching television. Hideyoshi Chihaya was on the recliner, eating popcorn, and happened to pose the question to him.

Every time. Every single damn time. Every single man he ever dated ended up sleeping with someone else when they were with him. Yea, sure, he said 'it's cool, Miru!' but it wasn't cool. It wasn't cool at all. How could he be cool? It was a slap in the face, a 'you alone? Nope, nope, you're not good enough'. Oh yes, Miru told him so that was sort of a step above most of his exes? He had one boyfriend that denied cheating while lying in bed with his affair _with Max looking at him. _But that was giving him credit for cheating and owning up to it. He got an F instead of a flat zero.

Max gave Chihaya a droll look but remained silent. He liked Chihaya, truly. When he found out his bestie was engaged he was jealous of this guy. When Chihaya blew up and broke up with her he wanted to kill him. When he _slapped _her and told her she was a slut because of a misunderstanding? Especially a misunderstanding that he in fact had committed himself? Oh, he was plotting on exactly how to _seriously _have him killed. Chihaya was the poster boy for mistakes.

Alas, if he could say he thought any man was capable of loving Rosa more than Chihaya he'd be crazy. Chihaya made horrendous mistakes, _horrendous..._but he made his Posie so happy. He made to atone for everything that happened to try and stop a horrible person. Somehow he had the nerve to get past how cynical Max was to ask him for help in doing so. Through that, Max saw that yes, horrendous mistakes Chihaya had committed but that deep under that muck was a genuinely good person...

He just wanted to know _why he cheated_.

What drove someone to that? What made them commit to someone and then decide to go have sex with the next pretty little thing that walked by? 'Oh baby, it didn't mean anything. You're the one that's important'. Oh, okay, so that's why you had to seek something from someone else? No. Just end it if you think the other person's inadequate. Don't go looking for cake and getting some and sneak a few cookies, damn it. ...Though that was a terrible analogy, he'd be eating cakes, cookies, and ice cream if he could but the point still stood!

Max sighed when Rosa entered from the library, holding two boxes of pizza and some Smirnoff Ice. "Hi, my babies. Are you hungry?"

"Oh my God, best girlfriend ever" Chihaya groaned contently, standing to assist her.

She snickered and gave him a sweet little kiss, the two going into the kitchen and chattering. Max smiled sadly after them. It...it could still work, couldn't it? It had...it had worked for them.

But they knew they were each others soul mates. He...he didn't know what Miru thought.

* * *

"_Not that I have any room to talk about relationships...but you told your boyfriend what you did. Did you expect him to react a certain way?"_

…What?

Did Miru expect for Max to get angry? To leave him? It's...it's probably what he would have done if the tables were turned. But...Max was patient and...

...He'd started to ask himself what it was he wanted.

It'd been a month and a half since he'd slept with Lukas the first time. 'The first time'. Miru sat in his dark living room, emptily gazing into the nothingness.

People...went through so many relationships in their lives. His dad was a glorified manwhore and yet somehow he had one of the most respected and genuinely loving marriages with one person. He found his one person.

His cousin Jyun, son of his dad's twin brother, had sworn off relationships like Miru had because of one woman he met in his teens...then he met another and that...that was his true love. That woman changed everything...when _she _rejected him as well, it wasn't anything like the first. He was sincerely heartbroken. He ran away.

...Miru...Miru's boyfriend was everything anyone could ever actually want. He was so sweet and caring and perfect and forgiving. This was a man that people dreamed about.

But he didn't want to be with him now.

'Lukas could be faking this new outlook on life' was his only restraint. If he were, he was doing a really good job though. He took Miru to his concerts with him and had even bought him dinner a few times. Usually Miru restrained himself from sex but some shots of liquor into the night? It was...it wasn't what he intended to do.

But if...if he thought Max made him happy, a not parasitic Lukas thrilled him.

Lukas wouldn't have affected him so much if he'd not loved him somehow. He changed how he viewed relationships for six damn years. Somehow, in spite of that 'hatred' he had, he'd...he'd managed to tolerate Lukas enough for a second chance. Max...? Max was...was a terrific person.

Just...not the terrific person he wanted anymore.

Miru knew he was a terrible person. He knew people that would have thought nothing of this if they were doing it but he...he couldn't believe he was this kind of person. His parents would never be this kind of person, his siblings would never be this kind of person. What the hell happened to him?

Last night, in his loneliness, he called Lukas instead of Max, a growing occurrence. He asked the blond if...if he were to end things with Max, would he want to try a less...horrible version of them? Lukas had smiled and said hadn't they been doing that all along?

...That just made him feel more awful about what had to come.

Lukas suffered from anxiety. He seemed to think it was a result of his drug addiction and all so he was on anxiety medicine and antidepressants. The fellow honestly believed that might be what made him so much calmer and wondered how to feel about it. Miru couldn't say but since he was a functioning member of society now it was definitely an improvement. Today was Friday though. Friday was the one day he could expect to see him. He asked Lukas for an anxiety pill and an antidepressant to take. He'd seemed super reluctant, relaying that these were prescribed so he probably shouldn't just give them to someone. Miru assured he just needed them for this insular moment.

...How did people make so many mistakes?

Inhaling when his doorbell rang, he slowly stood and felt numbed when he went to answer. He didn't deserve this.

Opening the door, he bit his lip. Max was on the other side, yawning and holding a dozen red roses. "Hi, pookie."

"Hey, Max..."

Miru accepted the kiss on the cheek the man gave him as he entered, stretching. "How are you, baby? It feels like I haven't spoken to you in _ages_!"

Max didn't know. He told him about the once but he...he hadn't realized just what he wanted yet until now. "Yea...Max, um..."

"Oh, and I saw these on the street and was reminded of my favorite red eyed man" he gushed, "Though don't be jels but I sent your sister like two dozen back home. Rosa and roses."

Miru stared at the roses, wondering if the anxiety medicine was actually working considering how nervous and jittery he was feeling. "Max...I...I can't take those."

"Hmm? Why, pookie?" Max questioned, "Do you not like roses?"

"No, I love roses, just-" Miru paused. "Max...you know, all the times we had while dating and not, they've...they've been amazing. You made me...you made me realize how to be happy again."

Blinking, Max cocked his head, "...That's what you deserve."

"That's...that's what you deserve too, Max. And I can't give it to you."

Silence fell and he felt his heart start to race. Looking up at the tall man when he finally had the courage to do so, he found Max just kind of vacantly staring at him. "...Just who is he?"

"That's...that's not important" Miru whispered, "I just-I just want you to know that you're really too good for me. I told you I'd make mistakes, that I was flawed, but you-you told me you didn't look at those. Well...I do. And I recognize them and I know that I'm an awful person. But I want...I want to be happy, Max, and...and as happy as you make me, as much as you make me laugh, as perfect a person _you _are...it's...it's just not what I want. I...I found that somewhere else."

Max was utterly quiet, almost disturbingly so. For a moment Miru thought a statue had been created in his living, petrified by his wickedness. His lips finally parted and he breathed out.

"...Oh."

His arms falling to his side, the flowers falling and a few petals dropping to the floor, Max still tried to put on a smile. "Well...I'm...I'm glad you...you found that someone then. Glad...glad I could help."

He looked down on the flowers and slowly set them on the coffee table. "Uh, well, you...you tell that guy to take good care of you, 'kay? I'm-I'm, uh, going to...to go home."

"Max!" Miru found himself blurting, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You-you really do deserve better, I'm sorry..."

Max looked back at him...and in that second he knew exactly what Lukas saw when they first departed those six years ago: desolation.

"...You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Miru's eyes widened as he walked out the door without another word. Closing the entry, he choked on a hard lump in his throat, rasping. There. There, Miru. Now you could be free of remorse, free from the fact that you were hurting someone.

That idiotic..._idea_? That was his biggest mistake of all.

* * *

Well...Rosa was right.

Max sat on the doorstep to the home in Massachusetts, having been there for the last four hours in the bitter rains of December. He'd had his last exam today so he thought that he'd just head to Japan before Rosa and get settled in with Miru. Things...weren't going badly or anything. Yea, they didn't talk as often but Miru had exams, he had exams. They were...they were busy people.

...He thought.

_"To be perfectly frank, I'm more protecting you...Miru's not into relationships and he's kind of a one night stand type. Don't get me wrong, he's an utter sweetheart but just...not boyfriend material, not for someone like you that gets attached."_

That was his lovelife in a nutshell, huh? Oh, he's not into relationships. That is, until he gets into a relationship with _you_, then he finds one that's better. Maybe his dad was right, maybe something _was _wrong with him. He couldn't...

He couldn't make anything work with anyone.

Max swallowed hard like he was being force-fed bitterness. Man up, Max. You knew what you were getting into. Your bestie? This was her _twin brother _and she tried to protect _you_, not him. She tried to protect you and you...you just fell in love so whose fault was that?

Dropping his head, his hair draping either side of his face, he felt...he felt so..._stupid_.

"Honey?"

He didn't look up with the familiar voice of Yagami Rosa, knowing it was a face similar to that of someone he seriously thought he could spend his life with. She knelt, having just gotten back from somewhere. "Baby, I thought you went to Japan? What are you doing? You'll get sick..."

She...she told him. He didn't listen...

Rosa's red eyes peered up at him from underneath a hooded coat he'd gotten her, her gloved hands rested over his. After a moment she gazed down before rising and hugging his neck, rubbing his back. "You want the chocolate peanut butter ice cream or red velvet?"

He bit his lip hard, trembling, "Can we...can we have both?"

"Of course we can, sweetie."

Maybe the best thing to ever happen to him, Rosa kissed the top of his head and took his hand. She directed him to her car which was still warm and started toward the nearby convenience store. After a few silent moments, she murmured, "What did he do?"

"Found someone else. I'm 'perfect' but someone else does that better" he said emotionlessly.

Rosa shot him a quick look before looking sad. "I...I had hoped Ray was wrong..."

Max frowned toward her, mumbling tiredly, "About what?"

"...Nothing. I guess we...are twins. Just...I can't see it working out as well for him as it did me."

Staring at her, he came to a staggering conclusion. "Lukas? He left me for _Lukas_, the guy that broke his heart, used him for money, and sexed him out for drugs? He left me for _that_?"

Rosa grimaced and he almost wanted to scream. Yes, he was officially _repulsive. _If someone said 'man, I'd rather be with _that _guy over _him'_? "...I just...really must be a bad person to be with, Rosa..."

"Oh sweetheart, that's not even remotely true..." Rosa whispered, pulling into the parking lot. "...I think we're a lot alike, Miru and I. We both ended up with exes that hurt us extremely...I don't know if that's a virtue."

Max winced and dropped his head back against he rest, closing his eyes. "...You know you're my Pinkychu, right?"

"Of...course."

"I love punkin too, don't get me wrong, and he's such an adorable little man for you. Just...know a teeny part of me will never forgive him for making you hurt so much. Nonetheless, you...you did make the right decision to give him a second chance. You're so lucky to have a guy like that..."

Max tried to not cry. Had it been any of his other exes that broke up with him, he'd be in hysterics, but something about _this_? This...this was actual fullblown _aching _and he didn't want to recognize it, he just wanted it to disappear. "M-maybe it's...it's also the right decision for Miru..."

Rosa sat there for a long time without moving before leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips. "You stay here and keep the car warm, baby, I'll get the ice cream."

He nodded drearily, leaning into the corner of the door as she climbed out. Oh well...no more. No more of this. He swore off relationships then got back into them but that was before this. Nothing about this gave him reassurance and everything about it made him want to die. No, this was really it. He should focus on his schooling. Nothing...nothing else was necessary.

He'd been weak.

* * *

_"What the f—k is wrong with you?"_

_He probably never expected to ever have those words directed at him from his beloved sister but...he knew he had it coming. "Rosa, I-"_

_"You damn promised **me**, Miru."_

_Miru sat on Lukas' sofa, the guy in the shower after having been practicing with his group for hours. He listened to his sister's rebuking over the phone, slouched. "Didn't you take Chihaya back after you broke up? What's the difference between you doing it and me?"_

_"The difference is I asked you to not get into some relationship fog for whatever reason because Max is my best friend. I knew that my best friend was going to treat you like you deserved compared to Lukas and he did. Max is a full-time f—king law student and he made every effort to see you, to speak to you, to make you happy. You, my own-own f—king brother, made me tell him not to do it and I was **right****. **Why'd you-why'd you even try?"_

_She was crying. Feeling helpless, he gaped for words, "R-Rosa, futago, it's not...look, I do really like Max, honest. But I-I just like Lukas- who's reformed, I swear!- **better. **It's not even meant to be a slight to Max, it's just...it's just reality and he'll get over it. He'll find someone and I-I want the best for him too. Please tell him that..."_

_"You'd been cheating on him, hadn't you? Ray told me when Lukas had come back, told me to tell you to be mindful. I had no idea you'd...ugh! I can't-I can't talk to you right now."_

_"Rosa!" he protested, crying himself, "It's...it's my life, right?"_

_"Yea. Well, congratulations, it's your life and you got to make a new you in Max. You disappoint me."_

_He went cold when the line went dead. What...? He tried, hating when Rosa was upset with him the most, to call her again but naturally there was no answer. Max a new him? That was crazy talk! Max...Max was desirable, fun-loving, adorable. The right person would be insane not to see the appeal in him. She was just...mad right now and...and maybe...maybe he was a bad person but..._

_He shivered, staring at the bottle of antidepressants on the lamp stand nearby before grabbing it, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Lukas wasn't there._

_Max...Max, he made him laugh like no one could. Max would find his Prince Charming and look back at him as a big mistake._

_Mankind was laden with mistakes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"As we go on we remember all the times we had together! And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever!"_

Yagami Rosa smirked, cocking a brow at her friend as he stood in the doorway of her room. Currently she was trying on her graduation garb, making sure her dress didn't show up underneath and everything. Max grinned. "Look at my cutie pie! Oh, you make papa so proud, getting here later than me and graduating before and...ooh, you little overachiever, you!"

She laughed as he glomped her, playfully swatting at him, "You are getting a law degree, not a business degree!"

"I know but still" he groaned, slouching, "If I hadn't goofed off that stupid first year..."

"You'll be fine, sweetie. At least I'll be here to keep you on track, right?" she winked.

Max smiled warmly, "Yea, you're always there for me."

These last five months had been so winter break had been shot, pretty much. He didn't want to even acknowledge he was still alive let alone go find some joy in the holidays. Rosa, alas, had been plotting with Chihaya and both decided to just...stay there with him? Max had been appalled. They had family that didn't wish they'd die, they couldn't do that for him! Alas, his sweeties, they assured they'd fly in for Christmas Day and stay until the 26th. Actually, Chihaya said he really had no reason to go home, his dad was away so he'd just hang with Max...they played GTA. He needed a healthy alternative to going out and actually running people over in a stolen SUV.

They agreed to go to Hawaii for Spring Break since they couldn't go for Fall. That was before he found someone else. Though both and Chihaya were just trying to be super awesome to him, he gave them the tickets he bought and told them to enjoy themselves. He just went back to Spain and hung out with his niece and nephew. That was honestly fine. His dad didn't even go on any homophobic rants and in fact they had a rather nice chat about football...not that Max ever liked football but, well, the thought counted.

Speaking of _football_, last month, him and Chihaya's efforts to bring down the son of a bitch that hurt Rosa? Well, son of a bitch himself found out and made it publicly known he was watching them. That shouldn't have mattered but the savior of the Minutemen, QB extraordinaire? Hell if they could try to sully his name. Not without getting death threats.

Max...Max would never forget that time. He would never forget being so damned in need of proving to himself something he already comfortably knew that he just...he just was so f—king negligent. While he was off making out with someone whose name he couldn't even remember she was being assaulted. Some bastard assaulted her when he was a level away and...and he got away with it. That bastard Adam Parker _always _got away. But knowing that that was at least partially his fault? Well, that was enough to make him think that maybe it had been some sort of divine punishment, what happened with...

...It was a hard few months.

Max looked at his phone and smiled slowly, "Uh, so, your peoples will be here soon. I guess I better head on out to the hotel."

Rosa looked upset, "I wish you wouldn't go, Max-chan. My family likes you quite a bit."

"Oh, and they're awesome too!" Max assured. Just...he didn't want to see one _particular _member. Not yet anyway. He swooped the short woman and gave her a big smooch. "I will have steeled my soft heart in time to see you walk tomorrow _and _your party."

"Okay..." she pouted.

"Oh, so precious!" Max gushed, setting her down and hugging her again.

Chihaya suddenly entered the room. He'd been pretty quiet since their struggle to prove Adam Parker, the invincible serial rapist that ought to have been rotting in prison forever ago, guilty was brought to a grinding halt. The night him and Max talked about it, it seemed he had some idea on how to continue on with gaining justice for not only Rosa but all the women they'd met that he'd harmed. He hoped...

The surly man smiled though, Rosa gushing that she was so excited to finally graduate. As it stood now, they weren't reengaged yet but it'd be a hell of a plot twist if that wasn't coming soon. She rushed to him and hugged his waist, asking if he was prepared to go help her get her family. He nodded, kissing her warmly. Max...just felt jealous.

...Jealous of what though? Miru had made his feelings clear. Miru...hadn't even looked back.

...It'd been hard.

* * *

Yagami Popuri's red eyes opened up slowly, finding herself lying in the guest room of her daughter's rented home in Boston. She glanced behind her and smiled, shaking her head. They'd all decided to just stay over after the festivities of the party last night went far too late. How many years had it been since she'd woken up to see Kaede and Keiji's sweet sleeping faces?

...Miru slept with Rosa, it seemed, as had most of the nieces and nephews. Chihaya just shacked up with Max...

Popuri wasn't privy to every aspect of her beloved children's lives anymore but how upset she was finding out Miru had broken up with Max. She'd thought for sure he'd gotten out of his funk...and, well, he...still had but with the original source of the funk? Her mother senses were tingling.

And sure enough, over these last few months, Miru had been behaving very strangely. Her little boy was never snippy but he was downright cutting nowadays, prone to mood swings over the smallest things. She wondered if something was amiss...but then Koji, her snippy prone to mood swings husband, would come back at him and she just lessened it to 'uh, like father, like son'.

But then he seemed anxious and jittery. He seemed incapable of sitting in one spot for longer than a few minutes sometimes while others it looked like he was barely keeping consciousness. Nelly, her brother-in-law, had looked to Koji and remarked honestly 'he seems kind of strung out, bro'.

That horrified her. For certain, her son's boyfriend was a musician. And not to deem all musicians drug addicts but it was a common thing to hear or see. Alas...they finally met this 'Lukas' after all these years and, as much as she hated to say it about the boy that made her baby so jaded, he wasn't...a bad person? Like, he seemed like a genuinely calm normal boy. Even Koji, who read a bad personality like a fortune, was very bewildered. "He's just..._normal_."

People changed. Lots of people would claim people don't change but given circumstances people certainly could, for better or worse. Lukas? From what she'd heard of him previously and what she knew a tad now, he'd gone for the 'better'. Miru though? Her sweet Miru who was always so shy and sensitive? He was irritated and snappy the whole plane and drive over. He'd changed for the worse and she wanted to know 'why?'.

It had something to do with Lukas...she just couldn't put her finger on 'how'. Regardless, all last night he avoided contact with Max...she guessed that was just over then. How...healthy that had seemed. But what did mommy get to know now...?

Rubbing her eyes, she frowned. Did Koji ever come to bed last night? She hadn't felt him at all...she blinked, watching her children all dazedly get up after a few minutes before grumbling at each other. She smiled despite herself. That never changed. "Baby dolls, did your daddy ever come home?"

Keiji helped his wife Celia off the air mattress they'd been on, running his fingers through his bedraggled hair. "D...dunno..."

Kaede yawned, stretching and shaking her head. The general consensus was they hadn't seen him so Popuri decided to get up and investigate...

Most everyone was up already, minus Rosa who had stayed up far past making sure everyone was semi-comfortable in the crowded house. Additionally, her husband was nowhere in sight. Popuri swallowed, feeling panic start to fill her. He had left last night. Was he...was he still not back from then? Picking up her phone, whispering and praying nothing had happened to him, Chihaya cleared his throat. "Um...hey, uh...I...I need to...to tell you guys something while Rosa's still...still resting. And it's...kind of why Koji's not here."

Popuri's eyes widened. What? Yukina Steiner, her son-in-law, raised a brow. "What's up?"

Chihaya opened his mouth...before pausing, hesitating. Max, whom was standing across the room away from Miru, glanced at him. "...You don't mean...?"

"...Yea. It's all about to come out anyway" Chihaya mumbled.

Max swallowed some. "...Uh...well..."

"It's alright, just tell us" Popuri fretted, "Is Koji alright?"

"Oh, I'm more than positive he's perfectly fine...physically anyway" Chihaya groaned.

'Physically'? Chihaya gnawed his lip before taking a seat across the room, far in the corner away from them. "...It's...it's about Rosa."

Rosa? What about her? Keiji's eyes narrowed, him and Steiner exchanging a look. As it were, they all wanted to know what led to their first break up but Rosa always insisted it 'wasn't important'. This sounded like he was plotting to do the same.

...To be honest, after hearing what he had to say, she'd actually wished that were it.

"In...in Rosa's first year of college, after she came back here from Japan from Winter Break, her and Max...they attended a party" Chihaya started softly.

Max visibly grimaced, looking in the total opposite direction though he took over. "We were...at the party and...and at one...one point we became separated. She was...chatting with a 'friend' of ours after she'd rejected the come on's of...a 'man' and...that was the last I'd seen her for that time. However, when I...when I went to...to check on her..."

Popuri's brows creased, confused, as they both fell silent. What? Kaede frowned, shaking her head, "What happened?"

"The...man, if you think he deserves to be called that, had had the...'friend' slip something into Rosa's drink so that...he could...he could rape her."

...What?

All of them stared at him silently. What? Had they all heard wrong? Keiji slowly whispered: "What...what are you talking about?"

"His...his name is...is Adam Parker. He's our school's quarterback. He...he convinced this girl to slip a drug into Rosa's drink and...and he carried her up to a room and..." Max trailed off.

_What_? The blood drained from every person's face in the room. Popuri gripped a chair for support. What? What did they...? Who did that to her baby?! Miru launched forward, his face livid. "What the hell do you _mean_ he 'carried her to a room'?! No one _stopped _him?! Where were you?!"

Max recoiled. Chihaya scowled, "While I wasn't _there_, I feel very, very assured that if Max had seen it happen he would have stopped it. I can't defend anyone else present on the matter, maybe they were just ass drunk, but Max isn't to blame for what this bitch did."

"From what I'm hearing my twin sister was left to her own damn defenses so this guy could take advantage of her!" Miru snapped, bright red.

"From what I've _learned_, if someone wants to speak to someone else at a party, they shouldn't be worried another bastard human being is going to assault the friend they're with!" Chihaya countered tenfold.

Popuri sobbed, "_Enough_! If this happened, why didn't anyone _say _anything?! Rosa went through a trial and police investigations, didn't she? Why didn't she say anything?!"

Chihaya flinched. Max rubbed his arm, gazing down, "...Rosa...did get a date rape kit. Parker's DNA was found and he was thrown into jail for...for a few hours. His parents posted bail and before we could get our heads on straight the charges had been dropped."

Keiji, the lawyer of the family, slammed his fist against the lamp stand, "What the f—k do you mean the charges were dropped? If they had his DNA in that rape kit he was charged!"

"We've...never been precisely sure how that happened. Either his...his parents have inside connections or UMass itself discontinues the charges" Chihaya said softly, "...Regardless, his parents would send a check to his victims, Rosa included, and threatened that they'd be completely ruined if they mentioned this ever again."

Popuri trembled. Every male in the room was about to become feral beasts. Why...? Why didn't she...?

"Rosa...Rosa...ended up with an ectopic pregnancy" Chihaya whispered, "The baby...it wasn't really a baby-"

"Enough!" Miru snapped, clenching his head. "So you guys just-just thought it would be _okay _if only you three knew, huh? It wasn't important enough to tell her _actual _family?!"

Max pursed his lips. "Rosa...didn't want to tell you. To be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure why we're telling you guys."

"Because why? You-you just have to keep secrets? You had to lie?! You _lied to me_!" Miru screamed.

Popuri silently sobbed. Fine, her babies were grown ups but...but her husband was _right_, why were all the ultra important things some top secret? Her daughter was raped and impregnated _three years ago _and she'd known absolutely _nothing_.

Utter silence fell as Rosa pranced down the steps, smiling brightly and warmly. She...she got over it herself. But...

Popuri sobbed. "How _could_ you, Rosa? How could you not tell us!? At least me, at least your-your _mother_!"

Rosa was instantly taken aback, clearly startled by her outburst. "Wha-?"

"I won't ever understand how this family keeps so damn many secrets. And I'll especially never understand _'why_?'" hissed Keiji, his fists balled.

Rosa rapidly looked around, probably in total confusion about what they were addressing. Why? Hadn't she been the victim? Didn't she know she kept this importance from them? Alas, Chihaya rose and stared at her calmly, "I told them what happened at the party."

And it finally dawned. Rosa's red eyes widened, staring at him, gaping, before she said in a barely audible whisper: "...You...did what?"

Chihaya bowed his head and she instantly started to scream. "How-how-how _dare_ you?! How dare you after you-you _promised_?! Why can't you keep your damn promises, Chihaya?!"

Oh yes, that's right. They were all in a pact of secrecy. Yes, they were now privy three years later to the fact that they're daughter, their sister, their cousin, was date raped, impregnated, and then told her life would be ruined if she mentioned it while the rapist walked around free. Popuri trembled, glaring at 'Max' as he murmured, "That's not fair, Rosa. Chihaya was only trying to help."

"I didn't ask for _anyone's_ help! I-I can't believe you! Why?! What use is it to tell anyone after all this time?! To hurt me?!"

Hurt her? Is that what she thought they were going to do?! Chihaya rasped, "Rosa..."

"I hate you!"

"Stop that."

Popuri looked up, surprised when her husband finally entered the picture, having come in through the front door. Just what the hell would he think after he heard this? He'd be heartbroken too. He _demanded _that his children not keep their pain secret, to keep it so close when they could help them, but Rosa hid it for _three damn years._ Alas, just startling her more and more as the years went by, he calmly walked over to Rosa whom was cowering and so gently grasped her chin, murmuring softly, "Do you actually think anyone that loves you would do this to hurt you? My baby's smarter than that."

Rosa wept, "N-no one was supposed to know! I-it's been three years, no one had to know any different!"

"Yea, well, if it's the same to you, I'm glad I found out. But I'm damned sick of having to hear the truth from _Chihaya _and not my daughter. Again, you can't seem to trust me. You wanted to face this alone when you didn't f—king have to. What makes you even think you have to handle something this horrible by yourself? We're a massive family, you have more than enough people for you to not have to face _anything_ alone."

Koji held Rosa's shoulders, gazing at her, distraught, "You think I would have let that little bastard not only violate you and almost impregnate you but disrespect you like that? Have his parents send a check with some damn letter telling you how much you _wanted _that son of a bitch to rape you? You think I would have let him walk the street for three years? Do you know me at all?"

Rosa rapidly shook her head, sobbing,"I'm sorry, daddy..."

"And what the hell are you apologizing for? You better just be apologizing for thinking that I wouldn't want to know what happened to my daughter and why she was depressed for that period of her life! You did...nothing to deserve this. No one...has any right to...to do that..." Koji rasped brokenly, pulling her tightly into his arms.

Popuri almost gawked, perhaps just a little surprised that...well, he wasn't...on some violent rampage of destruction right now. Rosa cried wretchedly into his chest, the man holding her, sweetly reminding her everything was alright now...

...Like...they should have been doing right away.

Choking, Popuri quickly rushed over, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm so sorry, baby. I-I don't even know what-what you were going through, I'm so sorry."

Rosa shook her head quickly, "N-no, mama, it's...it's okay. I...I was just so...ashamed."

"Of what?" Keiji hissed before looking distraught, "That...that f—king bitch, he...he's the one that should he _ashamed_."

Sniveling, Popuri nodded in agreement. Rosa was coddled for a good hour and finally she was calmed enough to speak to Chihaya again. Of course the man seemed to have slipped away during everything...as had Miru. He'd quietly hugged Rosa but disappeared into a room upstairs. He...he was hiding something too, wasn't he?

Though certain no one had an appetite after what was just divulged, Popuri started to offer to make breakfast. Alas, everyone had turned to the television, appearing floored. What...? The woman walked closer and listened.

"... investigation found that police captain Melvin McCarthy, a reported friend of Parker's family, has been overwriting criminal charges against Parker and has revealed the football player has had over three dozen charges of sexual assault and harassment. Since the announcement this morning, accusations have been accumulating as well as physical reports. As of right now, the only pending charge is harassment but others are expected to be mounted" droned the reporter.

...What? Popuri's eyes grew before looking back at her husband. He was stretched out on the recliner, almost dozing. Staring at him, she smiled some. That was their knight in dark armor, wasn't it?

Looking to Rosa, she found the girl was speaking with Max. She looked absolutely shell-shocked and Popuri could imagine so after all this time. The girl suddenly cuddled into his side and he rubbed her shoulder. Popuri once asked how Rosa made such a good friend so quickly. It was four years and it felt like those two had known each other forever. Rosa had simply smiled happily. 'Max is always there for me'.

...Her daughter was blessed to be surrounded with good people. They may not have been relatives but they...they helped her when she just didn't have it in her to express how much she needed it, she supposed. And given that Chihaya must've told Koji about this to get him to correct it? That boy always had the guts to stand up to a man who'd most would assume would sooner throw him out the window for the smallest incident than listen. Rosa paused and went and spoke to her father before dashing out the door. Yes...Chihaya was a good boy.

Max still stood before the television where Rosa left him though the news had moved onto food recalls, his shoulders and body just kind of slouched. Frowning, Popuri walked over to him and reached out to rub his arm. The blond looked to her weakly. "I'm...I'm so sorry I...I didn't protect her, honest."

Popuri shook her head, "Chihaya was absolutely right. Blaming you because someone else thought it was okay to...to _violate _my daughter, that'd be absolutely ludicrous. Don't feel guilty for something like that."

"I...I...guess" he choked out.

"And don't you worry about Miru. I don't know what kind of place he's in right now but he's always been protective of his sister. He just flies off the handle like his father sometimes..."

Max nodded slowly. "It's...it's understandable..."

Popuri leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for always looking after my girl. You're a good boy."

Walking into the kitchen to at least get coffee going, she frowned when Miru didn't come down for hours, not even present when Chihaya and Rosa came back announcing they were engaged again.

What place was he in right now?

* * *

Miru phased in and out of life on existence. He wasn't sure here nor there, more or where, existed. With enough Valium the universe as it functioned vanished from the cosmos. He dazedly sat up in bed, thinking about that vanquished day.

He disappeared upstairs because that anxiety? That was actual anxiety, not what he thought and justified as anxiety, and took the anxiety pills. Michelle, the bassist in Lukas' band, said Lukas would begin to notice his pills were missing so she slipped him 'the good stuff'. Oh yea, it was good. Good enough he forgot any and everything. When he finally woke up that day he found out his sister kept something that immense from him, he told Max to just let bygones be bygones because...because what? Probably because he was high. Max upset him on some level he hadn't understood. He felt like...betrayed, maybe? Which was funny as in the not funny way.

At Rosa's bachelorette party, despite agreeing to be in Chihaya's party, it was anxiety too. He started popping antidepressants and a few painkillers and next thing he knew it was the wedding day.

And that's all it was now, varying degrees of incoherence. He found himself drifting away into nothingness on multiple occasions and often times just wished he'd stayed there. Lukas told him to stop. He even hid the prescription pills that he wasn't even sure where he got them from but it never worked.

Miru graduated but he'd not looked for a job in two years now. He smiled softly as he sat in bed. How...in the _hell _did humans make such f—king mistakes?

_The wheelies are cutting pavement _

_And the Skeksis at the rave meant to hide deep inside their sunken faces and their wild, rolling eyes._

But their callous words reveal that they can no longer feel love or sex appeal.

The patchwork girl has come to cinch the deal...

To return to Oz, we've fled the world with smiles and clenching jaws.

Please help me friend from coming down, I've lost my place and now it can't be found.

Is this the return to Oz?

The grass is dead, the gold is brown and the sky has claws.

There's a wind-up man walking round and round, what once was Emerald City is now a crystal town ...

Trembling, Miru stared at his pale skin and buried himself beneath the covers again. He...he had been so...so happy...

What was this now?

...Idiot...it was...it was a...

...mistake.

* * *

**End Notes:** Alrighty, so...just to be sure, this was always intended. It's probably just so left field it's like 'wtf just happened' but it was also always intended **three years ago**_**. **_I don't know what the hell the original plotline was doing but here was current feels plotline, you poor lot. But I will be honest, this upset me quite a bit writing it XP

The song is by Scissor Sisters "Return to Oz". Considered a tale about drug use in the gay community. I think originally Miru was strung out on coke but then I realized, 'eh, how does _that _happen?' and Carrie's already been there and done that so hey, here we go.

If you're just so delightfully young and somehow have entirely missed this song, in which you should be mildly grateful since it's also slightly depressing, Max's initial line in the graduation garb part is Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C. Oh '90s, what a bewildering time we had (2000, whatever).

The end part where they discover what happened to Rosa is from Chapter 30 of Yume, titled Blessings.  
Ray is from Rune Factory 2 and was introduced in Street Corner I, as was Jake whom was also in Rune Factory 2.

Now to disappear for another two years!


	34. Street Corner II, Chapter 4 END

**Street Corner**

**Chapter 4: **Butterflies

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

**Author's Note:** Get in my completed folder!

* * *

"I feel so naked!"

Hideyoshi Rosa smirked, sitting next to Max de Sainte-Coquille in a vacant salon station while his hair dresser rather woefully cut off his pretty blond locks. "I really don't think it's _that _necessary to do, baby, but it's uh, a little late to take a step back now."

Max huffed, shutting his eyes as if he couldn't look. "W-well, it is necessary. I'm a law intern now and I don't want anyone saying 'who is that hippy?'. I am a _professional_...and oh! My scalp is cold-d-d-d!"

She snickered, crossing her legs. "They're only taking off the sides, Max-chan. You'll have glorious volume on top."

So it'd been a year...he graduated and got an internship and hopefully if he played his cards right he'd have a job. At that point he'd grow back his glamorous curls but for now...

After his stylist finished cutting the sides and leaving a good portion of hair on top, he handed him a mirror. Max stared for a long hard minute before looking up at Rosa, biting his lip. "Who is this girl I see?"

He sobbed, dropping the mirror and burying his face in his hands. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?!"

Rosa laughed, hitting his arm, "It looks _adorable _on you, sweetie. It'll just take some getting used to."

Max gloomily nodded, paying the man, giving him a tip, and an air kiss. Taking Rosa's hand as they pressed out into the beautiful summer, he sighed. "I guess I better return you to your hubby, huh?"

"I have enough time for some ice cream with you" Rosa assured, glancing at the Louis Vuitton watch he got her. "Chiyo wants to go shopping when he gets home."

Appalled, Max leered, "Oh, so he's trying to _entirely _replace me, huh? I won't give up shopping without a fight!"

"_Grocery _shopping, goof!" she giggled. "And maybe a little kinky winky shopping..."

With a snort, Max tossed his hand, "You're practically still newlyweds, why are you spicing up sexy time already? No, wait, don't answer, I know: you used all the tricks and positions prior to marriage when you were sexing _everyday_!"

He grinned as she punched at his hip, ducking, "We did not have sex everyday, dorkus! I just thought we'd try something we hadn't before..."

"Just save a trip and get some strawberries and whipped cream to put on his schlong and boom" Max said simply.

"That's actually one of our...older tricks of the trade..."

Max leered at her. "_Freaks_."

Rosa stuck out her tongue, hugging his side. "Have you seen any interesting boys lately, Max-chan?"

"Not a one."

She shot him a pout and he just smiled some. Yea, he meant it: no more of that. To be certain, him and Miru seemed okay at Rosa's bachelorette party and at the wedding they even danced with one another but...well, friends were friends but friends that he was in love with but broke his heart? Yea, that was different territory. Territory that he hadn't any interest in exploring with anyone else. He was...he was fine...

...Sometimes.

* * *

"Tell me I'm making the _biggest mistake of my life._"

Cecelia Stefansson frowned, raising a brow as she redirected nearly five-year-old Orland, "Baby, you're not making the biggest mistake of your life..."

"That's not what I asked!" sobbed Julia Caricchio.

Rosa groaned, pushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. She was wearing a gorgeous black bridesmaid dress with a lacy scallop semi-backless back, short, paired with some pretty darn high black pumps. Chihaya saw the ensemble and said he was probably going to have an erection throughout this wedding. Ray said he hoped Julia's dress gave him an erection throughout this wedding. Oh, the men they chose...

"Oh, good _lawd_, look at _that _hoochy dress."

Smirking, Rosa glanced back as Max sauntered in. Some of Julia's other female party kind of squealed, alarmed. Julia laughed, standing and waving a hand at them. "Don't worry, he doesn't want us."

"Speak for yourself, honey. You got my little Pinkychu all skanked up too. Between her husband and your man this is about to be an orgy."

Rosa swatted at him, grinning. Shomura Katie, Rosa's female bestie, laughed, tugging at the end of her dress. "It's a really pretty dress, Julia, just more...gutsy than any of us would typically be."

The dress was pearl embroidered...thing was the only part that wasn't sheer was around the breasts and even there it didn't leave much to the imagination. Max snickered, slapping the bride's ass, "Then she's got the _nerve_ to wear a _veil_."

"I am an innocent virgin, I'll have you know" Julia said coyly.

"No, no, honey, don't say that, we'll see your tail growing in that dress."

Rosa laughed again and shoved him out, "Go on and hang out with Chihaya for a little bit. We'll be ready in twenty."

"Sexist!" Max declared, holding onto the door frame as Rosa continued to push him, "But before I take my leave, Miss Italian-o, your man is nervous and sweating bullets out there. Greet him with a giggle."

Julia smiled softly, blushing as she sat down once more. "...I know it's not a mistake, Cici."

"Good" Cecelia smiled as well, holding her son.

"Why did Miru ever leave Max? He's so...precious" Julia sighed.

Rosa groaned, sitting and folding her hands in her lap, "...I dunno."

At first, Miru seemed okay. It had taken her a few to forgive him but that was her baby so she had to get over it. That, and he cried like the twin brother she remembered growing up with when she got married and she just crumbled.

Now though...? She rarely saw him. He barely came to holidays and talking to him on the phone was such a rarity it was almost a miracle. Again, Lukas Syndrome. Of course, Jake said something very peculiar.

_"...Honestly? I see Lukas a lot more than Miru and I have to say, unless dude became a world-class actor, there's really nothing sketchy about him. He hosts his concerts and performs with his band, I might see him out having a drink...even when we spoke to Miru more, he seemed to say that Lukas comes home every night. That's just not that dude."_

So in a bizarre plot twist, Miru was the new Lukas? Not to mention Max was the new Miru? She couldn't even suggest a man romantically, Max just kind of shut down. He wanted nothing to do with it. And then Miru was entirely MIA...he wasn't even at Ray's wedding and Ray was a good friend of his.

...What was wrong with her Miru-chan?

* * *

"Yep, this is my favorite thing in the world: coming home and finding _Max _in my bed."

Hideyoshi Chihaya smirked, having gotten home from a long day at work at the coffee shop only to find his little wife and Max curled up, watching television. Rosa pouted and he couldn't help smile at the way she had the popcorn bowl propped on her slightly round tummy.

"Hey, punkin, I'll have you know I spent my day off being your wife's slave!" Max declared.

Rosa shot him a leer, "You drove two miles to get us ice cream and grabbed my tablet a foot away to order a pizza. A _small _pizza at that."

Max threw his hands up, holding a beer, "Well I'm sorry I didn't want my little Pookie developing a pizza addiction!"

"You're not forgiven because you didn't _fix _it!"

Chihaya couldn't help laugh. Yep, his Powderpuff was expecting their child. As much as he was not looking forward to the next twenty years, it was undeniable that she was the most adorable pregnant lady ever. And nothing came between her and food unless it wanted to die. Walking over, starting to tug his shirt over his head, he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Don't worry, papa will fix a big pizza for his Powderpuff."

"With white sauce?" she pouted cutely.

"Of course" he assured, grabbing a fresh t-shirt out of the dresser.

Chihaya smiled as her moue grew, "Chiyo..."

"Pickles?"

"Yes."

"Um, hold up, no pickles on at least a slice of that pizza. I'm not expecting babies" Max snorted.

Chihaya snickered, Rosa hitting his arm, "I don't want pickles _on _the pizza, I want them in general!"

"Are you sure? Because rethinking that, it might be pretty damn good."

"It'd be different..." Chihaya drawled before heading down the steps.

He blinked when the two ended up following him, Max playfully heckling Rosa about getting in front of him going down the steps and going all hella slow. She squealed that she was not hella slow and if he really wanted to be useful instead of complaining, he'd carry her. Once they were at the end of the steps, Max picked her up carefully. "Now, now, my queen, we can't have your dainty little feet getting cold on this horrid murderous floor."

"Baka!"

"Do be careful with my teeny wife there, bro, she's fragile" Chihaya smirked.

Max scoffed, cautiously setting her down. "Fragile, my eye! She almost dislocated my hip earlier! I swear being preggos has given her super powers. She's like The Incredible Chibi Expecting Hulk."

Chihaya laughed, his wife starting to jab the man's stomach, "No! You'll smash my liver! I need it to drink!"

Rosa groaned, waddling over to sit on the stool near the island, Max taking the other. "Wouldn't that be a super awesome Halloween costume group? Rosa as the super sexy She-Hulk, you as Thor because I don't have long hair anymore, the baby as Captain America since it'll be the only American in this group, and me as the awesome Hawkeye who stands and shoots stuff from afar to protect his sexy face?"

Grinning as he started to mix the dough, Chihaya remarked, "Given that you'd make an absolutely perfect Vega."

"Oh yea, Vega was Spanish..." Rosa blinked.

"Oh my God, we have two years of costumes planned already!"

Rosa chuckled, taking out her phone. "Max-chan, you'll be okay getting our mail and stuff for the week while we're in Japan?"

"And like, living here, right?"

"Uh..."

Max nodded, "Of course I'll take care of everything, pookies. And I won't even sleep over."

Chihaya yawned, "I mean...if you want, I guess? You have your bedroom here..."

"May be more convenient" Rosa shrugged.

Resting his chin in his hands, Max pursed his lips. "You two are like my awesome sort of family. Just let me sleep in your house while you're not here and your husband catches you in bed with me all the time and doesn't say anything..."

Rosa elbowed him lightly, smiling, "You _are_ family, Max. You're always welcome here."

"Except maybe not tonight unless you can drown out me shafting my wife after I make this hopefully orgasmic pizza" Chihaya remarked, starting to twirl the dough on his hand.

Her brows rose at this suggestion and Max's nose wrinkled. "Okay, keep in mind I'm gay but I'm never quite sure how you can do it with your pregnant wife..."

"Are you saying my baby's not sexy right now?" Chihaya blinked absently.

"Don't be ridiculous, Binky, your wife is the Queen of Gorgeous all the time" Max leered, "Just it's...going where the baby's currently hanging out, right? I mean, must be a helluva surprise."

Rosa smirked, "Max, it is physically _impossible _that our baby can feel Chihaya's...thing."

"Yea, with horse boy over there I'd be concerned."

"Thanks as always, man."

His wife laughed, shaking her head, "You're both terrible...oh, I can't wait until it's here."

Max gave her belly a rub, smiling broadly. "Me either. You two will be such good parents."

Chihaya was more than certain that wasn't going to be true of him but glanced at Max, starting to get out some sauce. "You...ever want kids, Max?"

"Well, of course! Perhaps after I get all this low-balling work out of the way and make a name for myself I'll adopt" Max nodded.

He exchanged a brief look with Rosa before she proclaimed that'd be good. Yea, it was. From his own personal experiences he knew a lot of kids needed a good home but...

...It was just a little sad that Max didn't want someone special to share that family with. And that was because of what happened with Miru.

Couldn't he...try to move on?

"Ooh, baby, our show's on" Max declared.

"Ah! Okay. Will you be alright without me?" Rosa blinked at him.

He chuckled, "I'll try to make it."

They both went into the living room, chatting, and Chihaya smiled wistfully. But then, he knew. Had Rosa not taken him back? He'd have never moved on...

...It was sad to think that Max was the same but without the happy ending.

* * *

"_...Then yea, break up with him."_

Ray Peningston and Jake Heimersson sat in the bar awkwardly, having a beer with the man that asked to see them. It was like some sort of bizarro world now where everything had been turned upside down and was backwards. Before them was not their good friend Yagami Miru but his boyfriend, Lukas.

Lukas was kneading his temple, sipping a glass of vodka. "...I...I did this to him, man. I...I took some poor innocent kid and I...I did this to him!"

_Jake grimaced, pursing his lips and keeping silent. Yea, Ray didn't want to say the obvious because the obvious? It was entirely against Miru. "Dude...look, you...you did use Miru. You did scar him too...but he's 24-years-old now, he doesn't get to use that excuse anymore to justify what he gets to do wrong. It's like the person that goes to shoot up a school because he's got daddy issues. You don't get to hurt someone else because you're hurting. I may sympathize but it's...it's just not justifiable."_

The blond fell silent, bowing his head, "...It must be...really hard for you to say that. He's...he's your friend."

"Real friends would have tried to interject by now..." Jake muttered.

It was difficult seeing Miru struggle down a road they'd all come off of already. Man, the drugs they all used to take? The amount of money they spent on ecstasy and coke and pot? Ray would never be happy he couldn't get the exact ring he wanted to get his wife. Oh, she was peachy keen with it but he thought 'you know, had you invested instead of blew it on cheap highs, maybe you'd be in a better place'. And that's not mentioning that they were beginning on the path into meth. Something must've been looking out for them though because Miru showed up and was a proper distraction and eventual savior.

...Right now, they were just sitting back and twiddling their thumbs nervously as he got addicted to prescription drugs.

They tried to tell themselves, 'well, it's cool, he's not into the hard stuff'. No, no, he was just...on drugs at all. Ray bit his lip. His life would be s—t without Miru having come into it. Hell, he...he even made Lukas look at himself and realize, something they considered impossible.

And they were letting him drive down this road alone.

Lukas had tried. He tried to be a good boyfriend but said between the mood swings and the barely being conscious and the weight loss and his absolute refusal to admit that one, he needed help, and two, the most heinous of problems for drug addicted people, he wouldn't admit anything was wrong. Unfortunately, there was only so much a person could take. And maybe...breaking up would clean up Miru's act.

"I...I should've left him alone" Lukas whispered, "He...he was better off with his other boyfriend."

Mm, perhaps. But it was all just a pile of 'if we'd done this, that would have happened' and that was just the infamous 'what if' conundrum. They weren't there anymore, all they had left was to focus on the 'what happened' conclusion.

...He wouldn't listen to them. Miru was spiraling off into the darkened forest and they...they might not have been able to get him out. Even Rosa professed that she hadn't spoken to him in what felt like ages.  
What...what would it take?

* * *

In what had to be some sort of great irony, Lukas gave up on him.

Yagami Miru weakly wandered to his apartment, feeling like the cold November breeze was going to knock him over. His shoulder length hair blew back, reminding him it was there and he probably ought to cut it but something about it felt rather whimsical, like he'd just lost all control over his life.

Slipping his key into his door, he stared into the space vacantly before wandering to collapse feebly on his couch. He couldn't even be sad anymore.

Miru sat up and held his head, staring at the calender on his phone which was still on because of some miracle or the other. Monday, huh...? Closing his eyes, he smiled dimly. He...he did kind of miss having a family, huh?

Throwing a few of his things into a bag, he threw it onto his shoulder and made his way to the train station. He closed his eyes, knowing if he kept his eyes open he'd be sick.

Lukas...left him. He left him and Miru...Miru didn't even care. Huh, so this was 'comfortably numb'? It wasn't as great as he thought.

Arriving at the train station, he smiled some, waving at old friends he used to have back when life was invigorating. That was before he became a part of world with no thoughtful meaning or sense. That still was shockingly high school. He thought those days were quintessential meaningless and senseless. It really was kind of easy then. Of course, it was also hard then just like it was hard now. It was just something of a difficulty gradient, he supposed.

Miru wandered down the streets of his childhood, going past his Aunt Jill and Uncle Cliff's remodeled vineyard home. He saw his nephews running around and he thought it was nice they were happy. They'd always been happy boys.

Finally arriving at the Yagami Castle, he awkwardly rang the doorbell, wondering if anyone would even be home...

He let out a sigh of whatever since relief didn't exist anymore when his mother appeared at the door. The woman stared for a moment before smiling brightly. "Angel! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Accepting his mama's embrace, he wrapped his arms around her. "...I'm sorry, mom."

"For what?" she pouted, pulling away as if to look him over. "I understand, you're all adults and busy...but still! How have you been? You're awfully thin!"

Miru just smiled. "Guess I'm a workaholic like dad. That might be why I came on Monday too..."

She nodded haughtily, "We'll get you plumped up in no time!"

"Yea...you mind if I stay for a few days, mom?"

"Of course not, sweetheart! ...Is everything okay?"

No. "I'll be alright, mom. Lukas broke up with me."

Popuri looked shocked, "He broke up with you? Why?"

"I wasn't being as attentive as I ought to be." Never got around to Ritalin. "Really, it's my fault. He shouldn't have had to put up with me hardly paying any attention to him. Just...couldn't be helped."

She frowned. "...I see."

Nothing to really say, was there? He messed up all his relationships. He was toxic all the way around. His mother went to his old room and prepared the sheets for him. He was surprised he was still awake right now. Wandering up to help her after he got enough of a burst of energy, he smiled and offered to help her with dinner when he got up. She shook her head, reaching out and rubbing his cheek.

"You rest, okay? You...you do look exhausted."

Miru kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, mom, I'm fine."

As long as "fine" was a relative state of being. Otherwise, he had no idea what he was anymore.

* * *

Things weren't the same anymore.

When Yagami Miru finally managed to wake and go downstairs, a majority of his relatives were there. His brother greeted him, also noting he looked 'exhausted' and thin. 'Workaholic', was Miru's standby defense when he was greeted with this assessment several more times in the evening. Eventually he just went and hid out on the heated deck.

Sitting on a chaise, he hugged his knees, staring languidly up at the stars in the winter night. The air was clear all around him but he still felt clouded and lost. He bit his lip when his mother called him back inside to eat with everyone. He just...

...Just felt out of place now.

But being 'out of place' was no reason to go take some absurd amount of pills, Miru, he lectured that spawned part of him. It was a coating over a small issue that didn't need the touch up. Yes, he would be out of place because he'd been missing in action for nearly two years now. That was because he felt he had to keep painting over things, trying to fix cracks and blemishes. He just...

Heading back inside, he put on his best smile and chattered with their expansive clan that still managed to show up to this family event that had gone on as long as he could remember. At least there was a constant somewhere in his life...when his dad casually asked what happened with Lukas, he remarked as he had to his mother that he just 'wasn't being attentive' before hiding on the deck again, trying to think of something other than how he was a screw up.

...Where was everything he knew?

About thirty minutes later, he thought he heard some extra bustling inside. Taking a breath, he wandered in to try again. That's...that's one thing he had left if not the only: trying over and over again.

His eyes widened when he saw the back of a very familiar pink head. Smiling sincerely for the first time in ages, he had to keep himself from gushing. "Well, well, my futago does remember how to get home."

Hideyoshi Rosa, his twin sister, his constant, wheeled around. She squealed, "Miru-chan!"

His sister though. She'd always said since they were children she'd get married. Not only did she get married though, she lived thousands of miles away. Was she his constant? Hopeful, he walked over and hugged her tight. Whatever, she was still his twin and...his brow furrowed, pulling away. Rosa was always kind of...thin. It felt like something was jabbing him underneath her coat, like extra weight.

"Woah, you put on a little weight there?"

Oh wait, oops, you don't say that to a woman. He grimaced when his dad hit his arm for the remark, their mother leering at him. Alas, Rosa actually seemed amused for whatever reason. "Well, yea..."

"You're fine. And look, you're still in your coat" grumbled their dad.

The man helped her take it off, probably just a kind gesture for their other scarce child. Alas, when the garment was removed, Miru felt like something hit him in the gut.

His sister had on a pink sweater and jeans and would have looked just like her. Except that 'jab'? Apparently that 'jab' was a baby in formation.

His dad turned back to the surprise as well and he dropped her coat in horror. Oh great, so they were all hella disconnected. His twin was _pregnant_.

"When did _this_ happen?" demanded Miru, unable not to hand signal at her stomach.

Rosa just seemed relaxed if not a tad sarcastic. "Five months ago. I mean, I tried calling you guys but I guess something serious was happening here."

He couldn't say for _here_. Any multitude of things could have been happening here, which was the case as their mother professed his dad was ill. No idea about that. No idea about _this_. His sister was having a family and...

Where did he fit?

Miru nodded when his father requested he get Rosa a plate after they slightly got over this shock. Except him. The one thing in his life that had always been in place and now she was going to be a mother. His sister, the one he came from the womb with, she...she'd found her place and she was apparently happy with her husband and...and ugh, that bastard husband of hers.

Returning to where she was curled up on their father's knee, he sat on the arm nearby and stared for a moment after handing her a plate. This...this was too much. "I can't believe...I mean, I know you're married but...I kind of want to knock your husband around too for some reason."

Some ideas were thrown around that she was just too 'cute' and 'young' to have a baby but it wasn't that. It wasn't as if Rosa had never thrown the topic around. It wasn't as if his brother-in-law hadn't either, though, as he recalled, it was the anti-idea of what he was seeing. Staring at his sister's face, she was absolutely aglow and happiness was just flowing out of her very existence. When the doorbell rang some hours later and it had to be Chihaya, she looked a bit excited. Why? Why be excited about someone she saw everyday? She slept with that person, she lived with that person, how does she _feel..._

_..._Anything?

He swallowed, grudgingly greeting Chihaya when the two came to sit on the couch. Rosa...Rosa would forever be his twin, his portion of a half, but...

...But even she felt so far away now. He was...

* * *

"This is what I chose to do with my life..."

Max de Sainte-Coquille stared drearily at a set of files he needed for a case he was reviewing tomorrow. Some loony tune about a man assaulting his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend because he 'bought a lot of stuff for her and he deserved better'. Yea, if Max knew anything from life, it was not to expect repayment for something like, oh, a gift? Why have given it to someone if he was expecting insurance or repayment? That wasn't a kind deed, that was just a loan.

Rubbing his face, he jumped when music started to play. _"I was walking and talking 'bout this bitch I met out in Boston who I didn't see very often but mm hmm, mm hmm. She goin' vote for Obama and she likes to dance to Madonna, chops an eight like Benihana so mm hmm, mm-"  
_

Max picked up, yawning, "Hey, baby boo. Miss me already?"

"Max..."

He frowned, noting the voice of his best friend sounded very rattled. "What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?"

"I...I was in a car accident" Rosa whispered.

His blood pressure instantly shot up, flying to his feet. "Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? Where's Chihaya?"

"I'm fine, honest. The ambulance took me to the hospital but it was just a cautionary thing but-" she paused and choked up, "I-I can't find anyone and I'm all alone and I'm pregnant-"

Max huffed, walking toward the front door. "You just hold tight, honey bunny, Maxy will fix this, okay?"

"What?"

"What hospital?"

"Hondo Main, but Max-"

Throwing on his jacket, grimacing as he walked out into the chilling Massachusetts dawn, he drawled, "Lemme make some phone calls, baby. I'll be there soon."

"Max, I am in _Japan_."

"So? I have a super jet on lock, I can be there in no time" he replied.

Rosa whined, "Max..."

"Hush that fuss. You just relax and I'll come see what's going on, okay?"

"O-okay..."

"Love you, sweetie."

"I love you too."

Ending that call, he informed his pilot they were going to make a short venture to Japan. He couldn't stay super long, he had to be back by ten put luckily technology made this a breeze of a trip. That way he could go kick Chihaya's ass for not taking care of his wife!

Of course, Punkin probably had a super good reason for it though. That man would move Saturn if Rosa so requested it so he figured it was just a misunderstanding. Just he would never be able to take his Posie's upset voice. Just...reminded of things. Resolved things but...things all the same.

He...just hoped other things he'd barely resolved of himself didn't make too much of an appearance.

Max watched the early dawn become early evening in the airplane he boarded after informing his higher up that he'd be back on time but had something of a familial emergency. No one in this particular sector messed with Herman de Sainte-Coquille...whatever they thought.

Arriving at the airport, he found a rental agency, figuring him trying to hail a taxi in a language he had a questionable grasp in would just cause him trouble. At least the agency had a computer that gave him English options...of course, he was mildly horrified to receive an SUV, knowing these streets weren't made for such...

The GPS was able to guide him to Hondo Hospital without any issue. He was prepared to call Rosa because at this point she should have found someone. Alas, he asked the main receptionist "Hideyoshi Rosa" and she told him 'Kanojo wa heya 8-nai no ikkai ni aru'. Mm kay...'heya' was room, right? So...

He just went to whatever floor made sense in his head...ikkai started with an 'i' and so did 'ichi'. So yea, floor one, room...

Okay, okay, he had this. Staring at the numbers, he started singing the little diddy Rosa taught him when he expressed wanting a basic understanding of her native language. She said she caught a Youtube video of the song and found it adorable so she figured it'd stick with him. "_Ichi_ _ni_ in the _san_. _Shi_ is going to be a ..._roku_...?"

Max paused at room six, his eyes widening. No way. He had this song stuck in his head for a whole damn week, there was...roku...san...shi...ichi...he clenched his head, sobbing, "Oh no, I don't remember and it was the catchiest part!"

Some of the nurses stopped to stare at him, bewildered. Alas, he heard the laugh of his Pinkychu echo very nearby with her sweet voice. "Max."

Okay, seven was empty so...he peeked into eight, prepared to declare a few 'gomen nasai' if it was someone entirely different. Nope, it was his Posie, lying on the hospital bed. Max felt his breath stifle seeing his poor baby's scratched face. Rushing to her, he burst. "Oh, my Pookies! Are you okay?! Did anything happen?! The baby-"

If anything happened to this baby, he'd be sad for the rest of his life. Rosa deserved this baby after everything and she was so happy and he wanted _her _to at least be happy. Alas, she shook her head, sitting up as he rushed to hug her. "I'm fine, sweetie. And the baby is perfectly alright. She's kicking pretty well, they showed me in the sonogram. Not a scratch on her."

Thank Mary. "But you got teed in the side, right?"

"The back passenger. Are the scratches on my face bad...?" she questioned worriedly.

Oh goodness, vanity after all this. What a girl. "They'll heal. What was the bastard doing?"

Rosa snuggled into his shoulder, murmuring faintly. "Ran a light. Scared me to near death, Max. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. And all I could think of was the baby and Chiyo..."

Holding her tightly, he sighed. "Well, let's be glad nothing really bad happened. You really couldn't contact him in any way?"

"I called everyone, Max. I called my house, I called Miru, I called my mom, my older siblings, their spouses. I didn't want to worry my nephews and nieces and all my friends are pregnant and I couldn't find...anyone. I feel like we're all apart. I mean, I had to call you from America and you're the first one to even know."

Max registered that...but knew that Chihaya was concerned if Rosa even sneezed. Her dad? That man would move the cosmos if it meant getting to her. And Miru...? Miru...Miru loved her. He could trust that much, at least. "You know Chihaya or your dad or Miru would drop the entire universe if they heard you even tripped into something. I can't blame you for feeling disconnected but don't think it's on purpose. Your family loves you and I just did what any of them would."

Rosa teared up but nodded, sighing. Max gave her a little squeeze, "Can I check you out?"

"Yea. I just didn't feel like taking the train back to Mineral after that..."

Good heavens, he couldn't imagine wanting to walk outside after being in a car accident, let alone a super speed train. "Can't particularly blame you. Your boy's going to have a fit though"

They exited the room and Rosa signed her paperwork to clarify her intent of being released with a sigh of agreement. When the walked out, Rosa's red eyes widened when he led her to the SUV and helped his little lady into the passenger seat. "I can't believe you rented a car..."

Max snorted, climbing in and starting up the engine. "I can't believe I haven't crashed yet!You and your crazy driving on the other side of the street country."

Wait. 'She' didn't have a scratch on her? They knew what the baby was?! Max patted her belly when they stopped at a light, careful to keep his eyes on the road since he didn't want to be Rosa's second car accident of the day while questioning this news. "So did I hear correctly that my little Pookie is a girl?"

"Mm hmm! Found out with the sonogram today. Oh, a little girl. I can't believe it" Rosa gushed, sounding utterly delighted.

A little girl..."She'll definitely be spoiled."

"I hope not!" she laughed.

Max glanced at her briefly as she took out her phone and started to call. He could hear the immediate click to voicemail followed by her heavy sighs. She called at least five people where that happened and that was fairly creepy. He hoped they weren't driving to some apocalyptic warzone where the entire cell phone universe stopped existing. Nah...he _prayed_. He left his chainsaw for fighting zombies in nonexistent land!

He held her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine and totally explainable. That was his duty, he felt. Chihaya once explained when they went out for beer that there was some hierarchy in the Yagami family of "princesses" and "prince charmings" and all that fairy tale craziness. Chihaya said he would never be sure what to make of being someone's "prince charming". It sounded too fantastical in his fairly logical brain. Max figured it was strange too...but Rosa had smiled and said that in her heart Chihaya was the only one. It stood to reason that a princess had her choice in princes and she'd searched before but there was only one 'prince charming'. In his own slight regrets, he wasn't that 'prince charming' and functionably couldn't be but he could work the white knight role.

Arriving at his princess' former castle, he walked with the woman to the door as she fished around in her purse, explaining her father insisted she have a key to her home. Ah, the king. He'd probably want blood for this one. Max could feel the fireworks. The first thing he heard when they entered was Chihaya's voice.

"-Yea, well, she was last in your house's care so if something went wrong-"

Max smiled lightly. Yea, that was his punkin: he was probably worried senseless. Of course, why didn't he call his _wife_? Oh well, at least the zombie apocalypse hadn't occurred. Just prince charming had some explaining to do!

When Rosa appeared, Chihaya had dropped his phone and immediately rushed to her, demanding what had occurred to put her in this battered state. Rosa sighed, explaining. "I was in a car accident, Chiyo. This guy ran a light and teed the side of me. It was in the passenger though, the cuts are from the glass and the bruises are just from hitting the steering wheel."

Like the phantom king he was, Yagami Koji appeared from the shadows of some extra room and actually shoved Chihaya out of the way toward him. Max smirked lightly as Chihaya gave him an almost incredulous look. "...You came all the way from America?"

Max sighed airily, "She is the female love of my life."

Chihaya sulked at him, Koji assessing what had happened while Rosa reassured everyone that the baby and herself were alright. Max glanced at his watch, prepared to take his leave. He'd done his white knight duty and needed to get back to work, unfortunately. As long as everything was okay here, he'd...

"Rosa?"

Max froze. Glancing toward one of the auxiliary entrances from the steps, he swallowed when Miru appeared.

He looked...different. Kind of older than Max would expect, his hair almost weirdly as long as his used to be. The fellow was always thin but sheesh, that was going borderline crazy. And he knew it was Winter but that was too pale. He looked...

...He looked tired.

Nonetheless, Rosa's twin kneeled before her, his face full of concern. "Oh my God, futago, what the hell happened?!"

"I got into an accident."

"A car accident? Oh my God, are you okay? The baby?"

"I'm fine and so is the baby."

Proving what Max had thought of their "absence", Miru drew his phone from his pocket, appearing distraught. "You tried to call, right? Ugh, the damn towers and power was out for hours here."

"...It was? I mean, I just thought I couldn't get a hold of anyone..." Rosa said, startled like it was even remotely possible no one here wouldn't have answered her calls.

Chihaya seemed especially irritated about this shock, sitting beside her. "Are you crazy? I don't think a person in this room wouldn't have been speeding to the mainland for you if we knew something like this had happened! I mean, God, Max jumped on a damn plane to get here."

Uh oh. Miru looked up, surprised, probably not having noticed him when he saw his sister's state. Max smiled awkwardly but waved a hand, trying to play it off. "See? I told you, Posie."

Rosa teared up as Chihaya, pulling her against him."I'm...so _irritated."_

"I'm fine..."

"Yea, well, if you'd have been driving just a little bit slower...ugh."

Max sighed. Oki doke, cutesy couple were reunited...he'd leave the rest to the prince charming. "Well, now that I've delivered my baby, I'm going on back. I guess it'll be day...or night..."

Wait...it was night here but he should get back to...morning. Argh, discombobulating. With a shake of his head, he waved, "I'll see you guys when you get back."

"Thank you, Max-chan" Rosa smiled warmly.

"Of course, darling!"

Stepping out the front door, he took a deep breath and smiled weakly. So hey, the heart exploding when he saw Miru had become a somewhat minor crackle. Somewhat minor. That...that was progress.

"Max, wait!"

Oh no, wait, there was the explosion. Steeling himself, he smiled a little stronger when he turned around. Miru had rushed out the front door, seeming out of breath despite the rather short spans he covered. "Uh, hey, Miru! Sorry I left in such a hurry. Technically I need to be at work in an hour or so soooo..."

"I-I know, I'm not going to take up much of your time" Miru blurted. "I-I just wanted to thank you for coming to get Rosa. Everything's so...so disconnected here and I'd have felt awful if she'd been alone through that. She's...she's been through so much, I..."

Max smiled softly but at least it felt more comfortable. "No need, Miru, you know I wuvvles your sister. No continent would keep me from coming to her aid if she so needed it! And I knew there was a good reason for you guys not picking up too."

Miru nodded faintly before biting his lip, "U-uh, I...I also...I also wanted to tell you something...something else too, Max...and...and I've meant to for a long time."

Not sure he wanted to hear this right now or...ever, Max waved a hand, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry over, Miru, so-"

"No!" he gushed out before clenching his eyes shut tight, "No...no, I need...I need to say this. I...I wasn't thinking a lot back then or...or being considerate. I don't know how I managed to do everything my ex did but I did it and I-I need to own up to it before it's too late. You...you were put in the 'me' spot of Lukas and I where-where you did everything for me and tried so hard to make it work but I-I just bailed. And...and then, when...when I found out about what happened to Rosa, I-I shouldn't have been so bitter and angry, I just...I'm an awful person, okay? I'm sorry. I just...I just hope your life has been treating you well. You...you deserve that and then some..."

Max stared at him blankly. This wasn't the first time Miru had apologized. He apologized the day of finding out about Rosa's horrible situation. Of course, Max thought there was something bizarre about it, like Miru was apologizing for putting milk instead of cream in his coffee. And the relationship thing, that...

He dropped his gaze to Miru's hands. They were trembling uncontrollably. Nervousness, perhaps? Or perhaps why Rosa professed she hadn't spoken to her twin brother in at least five or six months prior to this visit? Gazing up at his best friend's twin, his eyes softened. "Miru...are you alright?"

His red eyes were so glazed over. Max did the occasional joint in college or might've done a line of coke before realizing 'why?' and never doing it again. However, he knew enough people dependent on such things to know that look. He became breathless however when the glass shattered and the pools of scarlet filled with pain. "I'm...I'm... broken, Max...p-please help...me...I can't...I can't make it anymore..."

Max was speechless for a moment before looking toward the house. No one came to look, probably still looking after Rosa. They'd...probably ask questions but...

Miru gasped weakly when he swooped him up, carrying him in his arms toward the SUV. "Max..."

"Don't you worry, gnome. I'll get you on your feet again."

...He guessed that was what a white knight did, no matter what.

* * *

_Lukas was sitting in bed one night, having a cigarette. He was sitting up, his elbows rested on his raised knees. The only light came from the flame and the moonlight out of his curtained window. He was gazing off absently and despite Miru always being the strung out one, he looked distant._

_...When he said 'Lukas is what I want' to himself, he was looking at all the things that only people that looked on the surface wanted. He wanted someone 'rugged', someone that paid attention to him, someone that cared. No...perhaps the rugged was the surface but the the attention? The caring? That was things every relationship needed. What Miru got from Lukas...he could have gotten anywhere if he'd really looked. That, and...he'd found it before, hadn't he?_

_Except... "You know, I was talking to Ray."_

_"Hmm? About what...?"_

_"He was telling me about your boyfriend before me. Max?"_

_...Max was so weird. When Miru met Max the guy thought Rosa had gone off and had the most rapid fire sex change possible. It was just so left field and just so...so Max. "Yea...what about him?"_

_Miru should have known it was the end right there. Lukas had stared at him before murmuring, "...He told me that Max made you smile. I never do that, no matter how hard I try."_

_"That's...that's not true."_

_"It is. Just now, when I just mentioned his name, it got more of a smile than anything I've ever done. That's really something."_

Yagami Miru forced his eyes open, the vessels dry and scratchy as he stared at the white ceiling over head. Gazing emptily for some moments, something struck him.

...Where was this ceiling?

Sitting up, alarmed, he looked around in horror. Where was he?! Leaping out of bed, he was further mortified to find he was wearing someone else's baggy clothes. What happened? Did he get so high he just lost it? Ready to sneak out of the window, he yelped when the door opened.

Wide-eyed, he stared at Max, the tall fellow holding a tray of food, who just gazed back quietly...before they both yelled. Breathing out hard, Miru waved his hands, "W-wh-what's going on?! Where am I?"

"Huh?!" Max squeaked before his eyes widened, "O-oh. Oh! Oh yea, you're uh...you're in Massachusetts in my...condo..."

..._What_?

Alarmed, he rushed to the window and sure enough saw a cityscape that looked absolutely nothing like Japan. "Uh, see, my plan was to give you a break from Japan for a day or two. But...Miru, you've been knocked out for like four days already."

Miru wheeled to face him, growing more and more shell-shocked. "_Four days_?"

"Ah, but don't worry! I told Rosa where you were and that you were resting a lot and that once you got your energy back you'll call your fam."

What in the hell?! "I-I have to go!"

Searching around rapidly for his clothes, Max slowly shook his head. "First...let's talk."

"Max, seriously, I-I just had a moment of weakness, okay? Thank you so much for letting me sleep here for four whole days but-but I-"

Max's blue eyes narrowed. "You're shaking."

Miru bit his lip, indeed trembling as he stood there. "I...I just...just need them, okay?"

"No you don't."

"You don't know that!" Miru snapped, feeling like his skin was crawling in every direction, pulling away from his core.

Shaking his head, Max sat him down at a table situated in the huge room. "Miru, what exactly are you taking, hon? Is it heroin? Cocaine?"

"N-No!" Miru hissed before pausing. Though at this point it might as well have been... "...Antidepressants. Anxiety..."

"Antidepressants? Anxiety? How do you get a hold of those?"

Miru bit his lip, gazing away, "...When...when I went to break up with you, I...I borrowed one from Lukas. He...honestly he didn't want to give them to me but I was so nervous about everything, I...I pleaded. I should've listened but..."

Max grimaced, rubbing his brow. "Miru, sweetie..."

"I know, I know. I'm stupid, how could I possibly let that happen?" Miru grumbled deeply, glaring at his lap, "...I haven't been able to function. I haven't found a job despite graduating because I've been too doped up to try. I-I hardly speak to my family anymore. Lukas broke up with _me _and...and I just didn't even care that much."

He balled his fists, choking, "And-and I got...got so upset with myself because my futago is pregnant and entering a stage of her life that-that I don't have any part in. She has a man she loves too and I-I'm just so disconnected and useless and I'm broken, Max. What do I do?"

Looking up cautiously, he found Max watching him rather absently. After a moment, he finally sighed, sitting up straight. "Miru, the most important part of any conundrum such as this is to ask yourself that vital question: what is it you _want _to do?"

...What? Miru was lost before shaking his head. "What do I...want?"

"Yea. Like, let's try a simple one. Do you _want _to be off the prescription meds?"

Miru swallowed. "...Y-yes."

"That's not very convincing."

"It'll...it'll be hard..."

Max slapped his back haughtily, shocking him, "Duh it'll be hard! You know how hard it was for me to quit smoking, pumpkin? I'd smoked since I was sixteen damn years old, I tell ya' it was no cakewalk in Candyland! But it's _possible_, Miru, and that's the important part. _Life_ is hard but thing is when we give up on that we're dead. You got into it, now you'll have to find your way out."

Miru leered as the optimistic man stood. "You make it sound easy. Drug usage kills people all the time."

"Honey, from what I hear, you met all three of your boys at the height of their drug fiending. Now where are they? Jake's got his baby mama and beloved baby boy, Ray's got his wifey and is going to be a doctor eventually, and Lukas got his act together too... from what I've heard. It is hard, lots'a people fail, but you're my Posie's Miru: you can do it."

Blushing, Miru digested that. Yea...yea. When he met Ray, Jake, and Lukas, they were all strung out on ecstasy and coke. Now they were respectable members of society and put all that behind them. While he wondered if they still dabbled, he'd heard from Ray some time ago his own self-rebuking that he smoked away all his money which he could've used to buy Julia a better wedding ring. Jake had expressed similar about Cecelia...while he admitted he still wasn't crazy about marriage that he perhaps wouldn't mind so much since it was her. They...they regretted it because it took away from something they loved now.

...He had worked so hard during school. He knew people at the company that produced Bion, his favorite MMO video game. They said they'd keep an eye out for him. He'd been so loopy and out of sorts because of this bull that he put that on hold. And his family? His sister was five months pregnant and he had had no idea. None. The drugs...it...it got in the way of all that.

Gazing up at Max, he just wondered if those times when he made him smile...was something he'd come to regret losing too. "...You're right. I can do this."

"That's the spirit, pumpkin!" Max praised, "I know you're probably in a hurry to get back to Japan but I know a ton of good counselors here that can help you get through it. It'd be a start."

Miru frowned. "Why do you know a 'ton of good counselors'?"

"I've needed a ton of good counselors, boo, I'm just insane."

"Oh, I...I guess. I...I just hope it wasn't because of me..."

Max blinked at him before smiling. "Don't let your breakfast get cold! I'm going to call Rosie and tell her her Miru-chan's awake. She's been worried!"

Watching the lanky fellow skip out, he winced. Oh...you're...you're still an awful person, Miru. All these mistakes you'd managed to create in such a short spans of time had...had hurt other people. It was unforgiveable.

...He'd make it right though. He'd do his best.

He'd find himself again.

* * *

"Oi, be careful with my Scuttle, dude."

"Scuttle", also known as the perfect little being born of his Posie, Hideyoshi Chika, laughed delightedly as he swung her around, making airplane noises. Max stuck out his tongue at Chihaya, the man sitting on the couch and watching him warily. "I've seen you shoot milk at this poor defenseless baby, young man. It could get right in her eye!"

Chihaya grinned lazily, "Chika loves that game! She has a very impressive track record, I'll have you know."

Max snickered, blowing into Chika's cheek loudly and earning him a squeal. It was surreal his bestie had had her baby. He'd been caught off guard to hear she'd gotten through labor and everything before he'd even been informed. While he was mad, Chihaya assured that he certainly did call him, he just hadn't answered...yea, he had been preoccupied at the time.

Miru.

It wasn't any of his business to see his ex get clean, his sister Rosalind had said when he told her about Miru staying with him during rehab. While old cynical Max would have been on that same bandwagon all the way, new nurturing Max just could not leave anything that looked like his Rosie Posie to drown in misery. Or who was he kidding...he loved that stupid guy still and he just didn't want him to be in pain anymore.

So yea, Miru went through horrific withdrawals. The whole ten yards with projectile vomiting and cold chills and mood swings that would make the most hormonal and pregnant of women wonder. That day Rosa was in labor Miru was at the height of such a situation and Max had devoted his time to making sure he didn't succumb. While it'd been hard to hear Rosa's dissatisfaction he had taken a whole day to see her baby, he knew she'd have agreed he should stay with Miru...if she knew. As it were, her twin was trying to get this out of system so none of his family would be the wiser that it ever happened. Yea...

That was about seven months ago though. About two months after Chika was born, Miru decided to return to Japan. Max had been concerned but Miru assured him he'd be on the right track now. The adorable man had smiled so warmly, a Rosa expression on yet another perfect face, and said he was thankful that someone had stepped in when he needed it, before he spiraled into oblivion and absolute nothingness.

...Max had cried when his home was empty again.

He sighed some, slamming down on the sofa with Chihaya. He knew it was wrong on so many levels to feel like he had. Miru never led him on to believe they'd have any sort of relationship again. He most certainly never made it seem like he was going to stay either...just...just he knew that Miru had made a cohesive parallel to himself and Lukas and how it'd become them. Max usually was how Miru had been, skeptical of relationships and ignoring them aside for the occasional 'need'. Thing was, he...he knew he got tired of lonely. But he also got tired of hurt too.

Oh well. Max had saved his prince charming as the white knight and now he could ride off into the sunset. The lawyer career was going well and he was on his way to all his professional dreams. The family...he should be able to adopt one day soon so his Pookie here could have a playmate.

The romance? ...Well, prince charming rode off into the night. He'd have to be okay with that, no matter how it left him.

He blinked, smiling as Chika managed to wiggle and crawl over to her daddy, resting her tiny hands on his knee and babbling at him with the occasional 'papa' thrown in there. Chihaya smirked, gently pushing her over and poking her belly. "Sounds like a whole lot'a noise to me, kid."

Chika squealed, grabbing his hand and flailing it. "Atta girl. Don't take no crap."

Max snickered, Chika flopping back over to him. "You know, Binky, I have to say I was always worried about you and the kid thing somewhat but you have done swimmingly."

With a sigh, Chihaya leaned forward to grab his orange soda. "Yea, I still think I've got room to learn but... my...daughter. Still kind of freaky but she's perfect."

"Aww, the doting daddy."

"Whatever!"

Before Max could heckle the sheepish man anymore, Rosa skipped down the steps. "Alrighty, Chika-chan, Chiyo, Max-chan, I'm ready!"

Max rose with Chika sitting in his arms, watching her and Chihaya speak to each other about having everything for the baby. They were preparing to go out to dinner...and though he always thought that it was weird he still remained on the invite list, especially considering they had a complete little family, both Chihaya and Rosa continued to assure him he was their family.

...His dad didn't like that he was gay. That sounded awful and it _was_ awful. Except at this point looking back, that was just a huge improvement. His dad literally almost disowned his very existence for being gay and tried everything in his power to 'rewrite' him. Nowadays, Herman de Sainte-Coquille told him that for the life of him he wished his son would have had a wife like 'Senorita Rosa'. And hell, Max agreed...mostly about the Rosa part because he had seriously hoped she'd have been his beard but, well, that was neither here nor there. Alas, Herman finally conceded that Max wasn't just doing some crazy thing for attention and might just really not want a woman for a partner. He said he'd accept it just because his mother probably would have wanted him to, no more, no less. It wasn't...bad with him anymore. Another nice thing was having a father again.

His sister would always be his sister through thick and thin. She was his other rock beside Rosa but she had a family to keep together. Carmen, his sister-in-law, well, she still hated him and so did Paola, his step-mother but...well, Rosalind, his niece, his nephew, he had them. And his father...

...That still...left a gap somewhere in his life, didn't it?

"Ah, thanks for dinner, lovies! I don't know how bored I'd be without you two!" Max gushed when Chihaya and Rosa drove him home after dinner.

"No problem, baby" Rosa replied with a smile before frowning. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over? Chika would enjoy the company."

Max sighed gravely. "I would in a heartbeat, hun, but unfortunately I'm procrastinating on the work keeping me in my super house right now. I'll definitely be by later this week though!"

Starting to climb out, he leaned in to the baby seat where Chika was situated and puckered his lips, "Bye, my Pookie."

Chika gave him a kiss, "Ba, Uncah Maz."

"_Oh my God, let me keep her_."

"No" Chihaya said simply.

Rosa laughed, hitting her husband's arm, "Maybe one day soon when we're not possessive parents, Max-chan."

"Fine, fine" Max mock-grumbled. He knew he'd be less than willing to let such a cutie out of his sight either. "Night!"

They waved and honked when he got to his doorstep, waving back until they disappeared down the street. With a sigh, he fiddled with his jangling keys to get the door open, knowing the feeling that was about to occur after leaving his adopted family to enter a cold house.

...You have something, Max. You have good friends that were as good as family, some good actually related family, a good job. You even got the guy you loved back on his feet again. You were...you were where you should be. Not 'wanted'...should...

His eyes widened when his phone suddenly rang, startling him. Closing his door behind him, he frowned when he retrieved the device from his pocket. Did he leave something with Rosie? It wasn't his sister or father, it was far too early...

...Eh?

Slowly, Max pressed 'send' and held the phone to his ear. "...Hello?"

"U-uh, hey, Max!"

...Miru. "Hey, gnome...uh, what's up?"

"N-nothing much. I-I just wanted to check on you."

Max digested that, easing off his shoes in the entry with a shake of his head. "I'm...I'm doing fine, I guess. More importantly, how are you?"

"Eh, I'm...I'm doing fine. Actually, really well. I-I hate to admit it but I-I did falter a little bit and started taking again-"

Max's heart tanked. "Miru..."

"But no! I remembered exactly what you said, that I can do this. I threw myself right back into the ring and I've been completely clean the last five months."

"Good for you, pumpkin! I knew you could..." Max murmured, sitting on his couch. Well, good. It...it was always great to hear his voice and even better to know he was doing alright...

...Why did his heart still hurt though?

"Well, gnome-"

Miru rasped, "M-Max, I lied."

Oh Lord. "About what?"

"Th-that wasn't really _all _I was calling about. U-uh, Quincy. You know where that is?"

His brow furrowed. "Quincy, Massachusetts? Yea, it's about twenty minutes from where I live. Why?"

Miru sounded like he was outside in the city somewhere, the echoes of cars and wind all around him. He drew out a long breath. "Y-yea, that's what I was...was hoping. Max?"

"Yea...?"

"You're really too pretty for me, you know?"

Max leered. "Now is that a compliment or an insult, you? It's entirely untrue either way, but still!"

"No, no, not an insult...you're just...you're just so outside of what I expected, okay? I just...I just thought us...that _we _were weird."

"Are you tipsy, boo?"

"Sh-shut up! I can't take pills anymore so-so I did take a quick shot of rum for at least a little liquid courage!"

With a smile, Max shook his head. "I'm that hard to talk to, Miru? You know how horrified I was that it sounded like our break up got you on the path to pill popping?"

"No! No, it was never you, it was...it was always me, okay?" he whispered, "I've always been a stupid kid and I-I never grew up. I...I didn't take my mistakes for what they were. I've...I've been so jaded...and that's hard to say to you because I know what the rest of it should sound like if I get what I deserve."

Max was so confused. "What?"

"W-well, Bruce? The guy...the guy Chihaya works for? A good friend of his family, Arthur, works here where I got a temp job and we started talking about this programming firm he wants to start up. He-he said he went abroad from Massachusetts to gain experience in electronics and coding and whatnot but his larger endeavor is to return there. I-I mean, at the time, it just sounded really broad and difficult but this week he confirmed he was building an office in Quincy and asked if I'd like to come build it with him as a co-owner!"

...Eh? "You..."

"I-I mean, it's not _Bion_- remember how I said I was going to work for Bion? Well, Bion's fully staffed right now but talking to my friends in the Japanese office they said they'd really need some developers here but just didn't have any segway _so _if I get this going with Arthur then I can eventually possibly have Bion start developing in the United States!"

"Wow, Binky, sounds amazing! You are _definitely _back on track..."

Just... "Y-yea...but...but Max, I...I have to confess, when Arthur told me about the office being built and asking me to be a founder, the...the first thing I thought was...I'd...I'd get to see you more."

Max's eyes widened as Miru laughed shyly, "T-that's weird, huh? I-I mean, Rosa came up next, of course! But...but you were the first thing that crossed my mind and I...I just...I just wanted to say 'yes' right there. And I probably will! It's-it's about a year and a half out, the building progress, but Max, I just...I just wanted to know if...if at that time you...you don't...have someone and I don't find someone...could you...could you let...me try again? It...it doesn't have to be a fantasy. And...and honestly, weird was...was just so comfortable I was scared. But...but I...I think you're...you're that special person and I..."

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Max clenched his eyes shut. Max, stop this. You got so hurt before. Miru cheated on you and left you and while you loved him, to just concede to give him a second chance? Could you do that? ..._Should _you do that?

...What was it that he _wanted?_

"I-! I know this is such a heavy thing to put on you, Max. I saw how busy and stressed you were while I was there and just putting on this added stress- j-just forget it. I'm sorry, if I'm nothing else I'm selfish. I'm sorry."

Max let out a sigh...he...he knew what he wanted. "Miru...in two years, three years, ten years...you are going to be the one I want to be with. So-so yes, I'd try again. But...but before you get here, Miru, I really want you to ask yourself if _I'm _what you want. There's tons of fish in the sea and I-I might not be the sea bass, okay! But it'd...it'd still kill me if you picked me out and saw another so...so yes, but...but please be sure..."

Miru was silent on the other end for a long moment before saying softly: "I promise. Max?"

"Yea?"

"You're...you're really too good for me. I...I think I know exactly what my dad's talking about now. I...I hope you do better."

Max scoffed, flustering, "Don't be a goof. I'm not 'too good' for you. I'm human, pumpkin, and so are you. We're...we're going to make mistakes and that's just another difficulty of life. That's just another hill to climb though and I know that if it's meant to be, we'll make it. Sound...sound good?"

"Sounds perfect" he said gently.

"And I want to see you in less than a year and a half, young man! You have an absolutely adorable niece here you need to spoil rotten and you're doing a very sucky job at it!"

Miru laughed softly. "I know, I know. I'll come see you all as soon as my contract job is up, promise. And...and if you don't mind, let's take that trip to Hawaii, okay?"

Ah yes, the trip that's cancellation also was the beginning of the end. "Sounds excellent, Miru. A trip to Hawaii would be perfect."

"I can't wait..." Miru said, "Well, I-I'm sure I'm interrupting your work so I'll get off the phone. Good night, Max."

"Good night, Miru."

Cutting his phone off, he grimaced and scratched the back of his head. In theory that was the best phone call he'd had in his life. The man he loved had asked for him back and was saying he was going to come live twenty minutes away in a years time? Life was beautiful!

...But a fantasy. Just like he was anyone's 'prince charming' or 'sea bass'. The noble white knight was the safest position even in the most dangerous of situations. Prince charming? He was putting far too much stock into that for his comfort.

Alas, it was nice not feeling completely empty, now wasn't it? He could try it and let the chips fall where they may.

His male Rosa, the wrong-gendered love of his life? It'd all started a fantasy anyway. He could let reality have its hand at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_...You're going to...to try again?"_

_Hideyoshi Rosa gaped as Max de Sainte-Coquille rapidly rushed around his condo, cleaning like a mad man. "Max, really baby, are you sure?"_

_"Less yakking, more...whatever cleaning activity rhymes with yakking!" Max sobbed, stuffing things into his couch cushion._

_With a leer, Rosa shoved him, "Um, that is NOT how you clean, sir. Just because someone doesn't see it doesn't mean it's not there and shouldn't be where it should be."_

_Max 'psh'd, throwing a hand, "I will have you know my Hilfiger coat goes exactly underneath that middle couch cushion, Miss Thang."_

_"Oh really?" Rosa said dryly, "Because it's under the right couch cushion."_

_"Oh my God, the system's broken!"_

_Snickering and shaking her head, she started to remove everything he'd started hiding to hang in his closet. "I'm serious, Max. Do you think that's a good idea?"_

_"Not particularly, no" Max said simply._

_"Then why?!"_

_"Because I love him, Rosa."_

_She paused, staring at him for a long moment. "...But...is that enough?"_

_Max smiled. "Was it enough for you and Chihaya?"_

_Her red eyes widened before she let out a deep groan. "You're...you're right. You know what's best for you and Miru...Miru might be it."_

_"Darn skippy! I mean, the Hawaii trip we took last Summer was amazing. The prancing on the beach, the walks, the dinner, the long sexy sex times..."_

_Rosa simply groaned again. "Life's not a Hawaii trip, Max."_

_"Nope. Life is hard, sucky, and a pain in the ass. All I can do is go with it's tumultuous flow and right now it's got me going right into your Miru's direction" Max explained, "We both know life's a lot more difficult than that...but we also know if we're not willing to make mistakes along the way, we'll never know what could happen. What if you didn't take your Chiyo back?"_

_"So...so many awful things...and I wouldn't have my sweetie."_

_"Exactly...and while I don't know if I'm just going to end up in heartbreak again, I just...just have to try one more time for the road. It's what my gut is telling me. As for YOU, just have faith in me and your twinzy."_

_Rosa, just always the love of his life and the best friend he never thought he'd have, smiled. "...I will. I want all the happiness in the world for you. For both of you."_

_Max blushed and glomped her, sobbing, "Oh, my adorable little Pinkychu! I hate Chihaya so much for marrying you!"_

_"Baka" she laughed, pushing away, "Let's just clean before Miru gets here and I'll take my leave so you guys can discuss your future. Whatever the outcome, you'll be okay?"_

_"Will you always be there?"_

_The pink haired woman winked, heading toward the kitchen. "Always, baby."_

Where would his life be had he not met that woman?

Yagami Miru twiddled his thumbs as they rode at about ten o'clock toward the Hideyoshi home, glancing to Max. "...You know, she...she always just stares at me blankly, like she doesn't like me at all. Maybe...maybe I should just sit this out."

"What are you saying?! The only way to get her to like you is to get her used to you!"

Miru whined, leaning his head back against the rest. Max pouted at him. "She's not a hard sell, Miru. You just saw her way too infrequently in her baby days and now she's all like 'wtf, why does this dude look like my mother?'. Just be you and she'll come to like you a lot."

"Ugh..."

Pulling into the driveway, Max leaped from the car, bouncing. "C'mon! I am so hyped! Luna Park!"

It'd taken more convincing of Chihaya than Rosa but he'd plotted to take the high speed rail to New York and spend the day with his new one and only at the amusement park. She'd expressed in but so many words when she saw a commercial that she wished to go so he was totally game. Grinning widely, he rushed to the door as Miru followed, seeming fearful.

The lovely Rosa answered, smiling, "Hi, you two! Hold on, let me go get her."

It wasn't a long journey, Rosa and two-year-old Hideyoshi Chika appearing mere seconds later, the latter dressed in a purple track suit and hoodie with black sneakers. Max gasped, holding out his arms to her. "Pookie! Are you excited?"

"We go haz fun!" she expressed adorably, dashing into his embrace.

Max gushed, hugging her tightly, "You're so precious, oh my God!"

Rosa giggled, kissing Chika on the forehead, "Now you be good for your Uncle Max and Uncle Miru, Chika-chan. You listen."

"Kay, mama."

Snorting, Max waved her away. "Chika's never given me an inch of trouble! Aren'tcha a good girl, Chika?"

She laughed, "Well, I was doing it moreso for _Miru's_ benefit, Max, but yes, I do imagine she'll be just fine."

"Oh man..." Miru groaned for the dozenth time.

Max bit his lip not to laugh when Chika indeed turned to look at him and stared for a long hard minute. It wasn't like Miru hadn't gone to see his sister when she'd had Chika and visited a few miscellaneous times across her life. Just he was there so rarely that when he moved here to Massachusetts and Chika as a toddler saw him, she did seem a little bewildered and maybe even put off. Chihaya had told him one night when they were hanging out after work, amused, that Chika had come up and whispered to him 'he'z mama colurz' like it was of some alarm to her. _So cute_. But they'd work on that today.

"So Binky's not going to come see us off? I thought he was freaked out about us taking his Scuttle today?" Max questioned, finding Chihaya hadn't made an appearance.

Rosa sighed, "He's mopey today too. You'll probably see him when you get back."

"Fine, fine. C'mon, Pookie: to Luna Park!"

"Yay!"

"You all have fun and be safe!" Rosa called, waving and standing in the door until they pulled off.

After getting Chika settled into her chair, they started for the station. Miru awkwardly looked back at her as she actually played some baby handheld game Chihaya had bought her. "..._Dude_, that's my twin sister's _kid_."

Max smirked at him, "Yep. We all got past that a little bit ago, actually."

"Bleh. I know it sounds weird but...but I mean, we have nieces and nephews, just it's different because she's Rosa's."

Chika looked up at him before quickly looking back down. Max sighed. Oh jeez.

Miru came back into his life like a warm gentle breeze. The months and months leading up to that prescribed time, Max imagined something like a cold brutal blizzard. Miru would say he'd found someone and that someone would be perfect and Max would just be left holding the frozen fragments of a fantasy shattered by reality.

No, Miru came to his house and they cuddled up and talked. Miru spoke about getting an apartment but Max in all his hopeful insanity told him to screw that and just live with him. Luckily five months later and it was going perfect. It...it was perfect.

...Everything wasn't empty anymore.

After a brief train ride and a taxi, they were waiting in line to enter. While Miru had remained reluctant, Max got him to peel a Cutie orange for Chika and give her pieces. She accepted them cautiously and ate them before staring at him straight on. "You haz mama colurz."

He coughed as not to laugh. Yep, she was going to get to the bottom of that one. Miru looked alarmed. "A-ah, yes, I-I do have your mama's...colors. We're twins."

Chika chewed the orange, swallowing, before her wispy eyebrows furrowed. "Twinz?"

Miru opened his mouth...before wincing. "How...how do I explain that to a two-year-old?"

"Not easily."

Luckily it didn't stay on Chika's mind long when she saw all the sights and splendors. One after the other they got in line for rides like the 'Happy Swing', 'Balloon Expedition', and his personal favorite, 'Big Top Express'. Chika was just absolutely delighted, requesting they do each ride twice before being satisfied and heading to the next. Around noon, they ate at the Cyclone Cafe. Max smiled warmly when Chika grudgingly sat beside Miru though seemingly only to observe him some more. Miru sulked. "She's so weird."

"She is not! She's just curious!"

He groaned, "I know...Max?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"I'm...probably not going to be the greatest with kids. I know you want them but I just...I'll just suck, if my time with Chika has shown me anything."

Max rubbed his hand, "We'll discuss it more, baby. Kids definitely deserve attention as well and I don't know if I can do that with my lawyer slave job right now. Soon, of course, but as it is I'm shocked I was given a day off to be with my sweetie here. All the same, I think you'll be a fine papa."

Miru blushed, his eyes widening when Chika suddenly held out a fry with ranch dressing on it. Accepting it, he put it in his mouth. "That's really yummy, Chika."

"Mama likez too..."

He choked, laughing, "Uh oh, you're on to us."

Max smiled. Yea, as it were right now, he had a cute little family...after lunch, they headed toward a little promotion they were having. People were dressed as dogs and there were even little pens with actual puppies in them. Gleeful, Max carried Chika over. "Look, Chika, bow wows!"

Chika looked mortified. "B-bow wows...?"

Miru frowned, picking up one of the puppies, "Yea, uh, bow wows. See? They're friendly and they like you."

She kneeled and stared as the puppies scurried and yipped around her feet. Max cooed, pulling her closer as she squealed when one licked her hand. "Aww, he's just saying he loves you, baby, it's okay."

Trembling a moment longer, Chika said _something _to herself. It sounded like 'tough girl' or something but it was hard to tell. Alas, she wandered back over to the puppy and reached out to touch it. Miru blinked, taking her hand, "Yea, here's how you pet them...yea, just like that."

The little beagle puppy yapped and Chika gasped. "Soft bow wow."

"Yea, see, Pookie?" Max pat her head, "The bow wow rover won't hurt you...or this one won't. Don't play with any bow wow rovers without any parent people around, okay?"

Chika nodded solemnly before starting to run around with this particular puppy, giggling happily. Miru grinned lightly. "I guess she's kind of cute..."

"She is _the _cute, you" Max huffed indignantly.

"...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad" Miru murmured.

Max tilted his head before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Miru flustered. "H-hey."

"I was thinking that if we had kids we'd see if we could get Rosa to carry my boys or something" Max said absently, "But Chihaya would have a fit."

"Duh" Miru smirked.

Max sighed, propping his chin in his hand, "...As long as we're together, anything's fine."

Staring at him, Miru murmured, "...I wish...I wish I'd understood that sooner. I got caught looking back at dreams that didn't exist anymore, feelings that I escaped to, and got so lost..."

"As your...prince charming, the only thing I'm grateful for is that when you found your way you decided to come back to me" Max replied softly.

Miru leaned into his side with a grin. "Yea... you're still a weirdo. Look at that thing you have on your head."

He sulked, having gotten a balloon hat from a man they passed a few minutes back. Chika laughed, apparently amused by the sight, while Miru just shook his head. "I am a kid at heart, you! I am all about the latest in balloon designer wear too."

"Yea, okay" Miru snickered before giving him a tender kiss. "...I...I love you."

Max could barely breathe, his eyes half closed as he gazed down at him. "I love you too...and we have to end this journey because I want you in my bed right now."

Miru flustered as he helped him up quickly, calling to Chika, "Pookie Loo, it's time to go! Say 'bai bai' to the bow wow rover!"

Chika halted her little game of tag with the excitable puppy before pouting at him sadly. "No take bow wow wova, Uncah Maz?"

"Oh my God, you can have all the puppies in the world."

"Max" Miru scolded, "We are _not _getting her a puppy. That's up to her _parents_."

Chika looked to him. "...No puppy?"

"No puppy..."

She seemed very upset about this turn of events but didn't say anything, taking _Max's _fingertips. The blond smirked. "Miru, sweetie, you have to play it a little softer than that, boo. She's got very delicate sensibilities, you know. Plus, I think she was starting to like you and now you've gone and spoiled it."

"Jeez..." he groaned for the hundredth time, dropping his head.

Well, as Max experienced, Chika wasn't one to complain about anything or throw a tantrum or act even remotely in the vein of 'terrible twos'. That's why she was just the best. He dealt with that stuff with his niece and nephews and swore he'd never be in this situation but she just proved all that wrong. He got her a stuffed parrot and she was pleased. Well, in general. She'd gone back to idly staring at Miru when they got on the train. By the time they'd gotten back in the car she was knocked out.

"Oh man, did we kill her?" Miru questioned, actually sounding worried as he gazed into the back seat where Chika was conked out, her head lulled forward.

"She had a blast and now she needs a nap, silly" Max responded, lightly hitting his arm. "She's only two."

Miru pursed his lips but turned around to adjust her into a more comfortable looking position. "I used to fall asleep in crazy positions like that. I always woke up sore."

"I do suppose..."

After about an hour, they arrived at the Hideyoshi home once more. Chika curled into his shoulder comfortably when he took her out, holding her and her bag. Miru observed this. "She's comfortable with you..."

"Mm hmm..." Max murmured, "I thought it was so weird but she knows my warmth like Rosa or Chihaya's. She'll wake up if some stranger is holding her."

Miru groaned. "Like me..."

"You'll get there. Just try not to shut down her puppy dreams" Max winked.

Miru stuck out his tongue, following him to the door where Max rang the bell. After a brief minute, Rosa appeared. She had this weird look on her face like she was anticipating something...before she sighed. "Oh, she's asleep..."

"Wore the Pookie out, we did!" Max agreed.

Miru suddenly leered. "...It's _still_ sad my niece likes him more than me."

"That's not true," Rosa laughed, retrieving Chika from Max, "She loves you both and she's probably just freaked we're twins."

Miru smiled lightly, probably recalling how Chika called him out for being the same 'colors' as her mother as well as also liking fries with ranch. He leaned in and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead with a light chuckle. "I guess. It was fun."

Ah, he was _so _cute. Getting more turned on, Max slapped Miru's ass, deciding to cut this 'good bye' short."Well, I'll call you tonight, my lovely. Now I need to put a certain other someone to sleep."

"_Max_!" Miru flustered completely.

Max laughed, grabbing his hand and running away toward the car, "Bye, honey! Love you both!"

Miru sulked deeply when they got back in the car but moaned when Max started to kiss him hard. "So...our little fantasy...it's good?"

"It's...it's good" Miru said shyly. "I'm just...just glad I was able to look around the corner to what was there for me."

Tilting his head, Max was a little puzzled before grasping his hand. He guessed Rosa and her family were right. Fairy tales...the ones that actually worked out in life, were great.

Here was hoping for the best on the rest of the road.

* * *

**End Note:** Quick wrap up on this one...I guess if you consider three years a quick response x.X I think this was actually written circa 2008 or 2009 though so it's definitely been a while... and I was thinking about that as well, I must've been cranking out some fics back then, good lord. Now I'm lucky I get one done in a year...

Anyway, I know there were tons of 'that's too fast!' issues with this one but frankly it was one of those 'wrap this up already, ho bag' things and it went directly in the direction I wanted, just...very little fluff between. Last chapter was more that huge gaping hole I didn't know what to do with while this chapter was more stuff I plotted all along. Alas, I don't think it was any _secret _Max and Miru got back together in some vein as this last sequence actually happened in Yume to a degree XD I'm glad it's done though. I do hate having floating stories.

In the salon sequence, Max is of course quoting the Mulan song.

Rosa's pregnant sequence is circa Chapter 32-33 of Yume or something. Her and Max are hanging out during the time before they went to visit Japan. And now you know what happened to Miru in Chapter 33 when he disappeared.

Max, Miru, and Chika went to Coney Island in New York. Now you also know where she got her randomness with Russell.

Arthur? Why, what current story has such a fellow been mentioned?

Oh yea, Max is suggesting they dress up as The Avengers, sure to be a timeless classic for the ages XD Because of the narcisism thing, Chihaya suggested Vega, the Street Fighter Spanish ninja...bull fighter dude.

That is all. Thanks for reading as always, peeps.

Always,

Dark Ryuu


	35. Street Corner II, Extra

**Street Corner**

Extra:

White Knight

* * *

**Characters: **

Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)

Lukas (Rune Factory)

**Genre: **

Romance

Drama

Angst

Yaoi

**Synopsis: **Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

**Author's Note**: A random-esque one shot...and one of my shortest pieces to date. But hey, stuff happens.

* * *

"Christmasss tiimmmmeeee is herreeeee, happiness and cheerrrrr."

Yagami Miru stared plainly as his long time boyfriend, Max de Sainte-Coquille, literally pranced around their home in Massachusetts, tossing streamers at random. Shaking his head from his place on the couch, reading a gaming magazine, he drawled, "You are cleaning up that mess, sir."

He yelped when Max leaped onto the couch before pouncing on him. Flustering, Miru pouted as Max kissed him playfully. "A-ah! Stop!"

"Nope!" Max sang, waving a little mistletoe above them.

Miru smirked, his eyes dropping to the mistletoe also tucked into the man's belt. "Whore."

Max sat up with a sigh, crossing his arms. "Well, that'll be our fun happy time for later tonight. I want to go get shopping done for my Pookie and Shishi. And my Rosie Posie and Binky..."

Flipping through his magazine again, Miru remarked absently, "I mean, we don't leave until next Monday..."

"It's already late to be gift shopping!" Max protested before sulking, "You're just a Scrooge."

"I guess. I mean, you get to shop for like, five of my family. I get to shop for like, nine hundred of my family."

With a laugh, Max pulled him up. "And don't I help you every year? I love going to see your family. Mine is just so boring!"

"No way, your niece and nephew are awesome. They're always so excited about everything" Miru insisted, standing and going toward the entry to retrieve his shoes. "My niece, I...I kind of wonder when Chihaya struck."

So in one of the most shocking betrayals _ever_, Rosa informed him about three years ago that she was packing up her family and going back to Japan. Never leave him his perfect ass! He'd done everything in his power, such as cry, weep, and threaten, to keep them here but they ended up going anyway. Alas, Rosa was Rosa and called or text everyday and made sure to come see him frequently. Still wasn't the same but, well, last year she flew to his aid when he had the extreme flu and had forbid Miru from being around him. She'd had the vaccination and was raring to go...but hell, she flew to take care of him all willy nilly! Even with his Miru, that woman was the love of his life.

Alas, as Miru said, Chika had become very...withdrawn, somehow. Or at least a lot more quiet and less quirky as she was as a toddler. She was still too cute but she was far from excitable. Her and Miru finally started to get along before she left but he admitted she was just way too much like her father...Max thought it was charming. He still...

"So baby, what do you want for Christmas?" Miru asked, pulling on his coat.

"A little girl!" Max gasped, hugging his shoulders.

Miru sulked. "Max, I know we've...slowed down with work and all but a kid? We're...we're so...sexual."

"Uh, and your parents aren't?"

Eyes briefly widening in agreement, Miru rubbed his face. "...How do we even go about the adoption process? We're not even married..."

"_Yet_" Max purred, taking the hand with the titanium custom engagement ring on it and kissing it.

Miru nodded slowly. "...What if they hate us though?"

"Any child that's been in the system like that's probably going to be closed off, Pumpkin. We'll just have to try our best!"

"Should we do public or private, you think?"

"Well..." Max frowned, climbing into his car, "I've dealt with both in some capacity at the firm and there's definitely pratfalls to both. We can discuss it more later. For now, what are we going to get for your _entire family_?"

Miru sobbed, "Why are we so huge?!"

"Oh, I don't mind" Max winked.

Smirking and smacking Max's arm, Miru rubbed his hands while the car started to warm up, mumbling to himself about gifts. As it were, Max was going to get Rosa this gorgeous tennis bracelet, Chihaya a brand new set of professional pots and pans, Chika a cute helmet to go with the motorbike Koji said he was going to get her, and Shinji, Rosa's youngest surprise baby, an Iron Man helmet. Kid loved him some Iron Man. Well...maybe they'd be enough to spoil.

Ah, life though. Always throwing some super massive blackhole at him.

Driving into town toward his favorite mall, he sighed as they ran into typical Christmas time traffic. Miru expressed that maybe they should just shop online but he was never for that sort of thing. He loved the hustle and bustle and angry holiday cheer. It made him all cozy inside.

Looking up as he started to go forward, Max's brows creased...huh. Another crazy holiday thing he'd never seen...was that a bus falling from that overpass?

"_MAX_!" Miru screeched.

Max almost froze. Almost. He'd sworn to himself he'd never panic again but he never expected a _bus to rain down on him_. Somehow, all traffic coming to a screeching halt, he gunned it forward and turned the car sideways to avoid a collision crash with those that had stopped before him. Miru was screaming, his eyes shut tight as the vehicle tilted. Max gripped the wheel, gritting his teeth and praying they didn't go for a helluva ride...

Managing to get the car to simply slide _barely _into a pole, he let out a haggard breath of horror when his head slammed flat into the window, Miru suffering the same fate. He was choking on adrenaline, shakily reaching out to Miru. "Baby? Baby, are you...you okay?"

Miru weakly lifted his head, nodding. "I'm...I'm alright."

Max let out a breath of relief before throwing his door open, helping Miru out. People were climbing out of their cars as well, screaming and crying as they watched the bus slowly start to catch on fire. He heard buses used to catch fire a lot quicker than that back in the day but there were mechanisms to prevent it now. Of course, only so much was going to prevent it when it crashed off the side of a bridge! Someone screamed that people were inside. Max choked up when he heard the bellows from within.

"S-someone help them then!" Max complained, quickly going to the bus.

"Max!" Miru protested.

Well, somehow he became the motivator for a ragtag team of ex-firefighters, retired cops, and off-duty soldiers. They got water from nearby stores that didn't begin to have enough pressure but well, something was better than nothing. Max coughed, the smoke starting to get to him as he took another child from one of the guys that had climbed on top to pull people out. He looked to Miru who had started seeing to first aid the best he could...as 'prince charming', Max probably should've just gotten him out of this situation entirely. Unfortunately the 'white knight' in him came back with a crazed vengeance.

Max's eyes widened when he was handed a particularly small and gaunt little girl, her big green eyes wide with horror, her green hair full of smoot. For a moment, she clung to him tight before one of the women that volunteered took her. He looked back at her for a moment before shaking his head. No, no, stay focused, dude.

A mechanic that was monitoring the specialized engine in the bus, alas, started to scream loudly. Max did freeze when he heard it was about to completely blow.

He waved frantically and pulled the guys down and they hightailed it away. No, he was never particularly religious but he prayed to Mary for the people that didn't get out...

Miru's red eyes were wide with terror as Max rushed, pulling him against him. He refused to look at an explosion, something he had thought he'd only see in movies. His boyfriend pressed his face to his chest, shaking as people wailed, watching the horror unfold with more curiosity than he could stomach.

He looked over to the people that had been saved, crying wretchedly after surviving such a thing. In the background he heard the flames of people burning alive and being cremated. Shaken, he whispered, "It's...it's Christmas."

* * *

"Oh my God, Max, baby, are you okay? Is Miru okay?"

Hideyoshi Rosa looked absolutely horrified on the other side of the phone. Max gripped his now wrapped skull, shaking his head. "We're fine, sweetie. Miru is giving his account of the event."

This...was not how he envisioned spending his day. From what he heard, about five people hadn't made it out, including the driver. The survivors were all around them, grateful, but...

"I feel I should yell at you for being Superman but that'd be a terrible thing to do..."

Max smiled wistfully. "Superman would've saved everyone, hon."

"Don't you beat yourself up, Max" Rosa scolded, "You know how unbelievable it is you helped as many people as you did? Those you got out are alive because you came to action."

"She's right."

Miru appeared, his head also wrapped. Rosa gasped, "Futago-chan, are you okay?!"

"Just a bump, sis" Miru reassured with a faint smile, sitting beside Max. He sighed as the pink haired man rubbed his back. "Seriously, you. I was about to have a heart attack when you almost jumped on top of a _burning bus_. You have a thing for saving people..."

Blushing, he squared his shoulders, "Well, sorry I'm a bleeding heart...that's Rosa's fault!"

Rosa smiled some, wiping her eyes, "Probably..."

"Oh, sweetie plum, don't cry! You made me who I am today!" Max sobbed.

Miru smirked lightly before murmuring, "It's...it's just so sad. Five people lost family members. And near Christmas?"

They all fell miserably silent. Finally Rosa clapped. "Why don't you both come to Japan early? You deserve some R&R after this."

"That sounds good, futago...I can probably get Arthur to let me take the rest of the week off" Miru agreed.

Max could have stopped World War III and Armageddon and probably would be required to work the rest of this week. Alas, most of his cases were on hold until after the holiday season so there really was no reason for him to be there. Nodidng, he agreed. "We'll be there."

"Great! You...you two be safe, alright? I love you so much."

"Love you too, Rosie..."

Closing the video, he sighed, standing weakly. "...Let's just get some rum and go home to bed."

Miru concurred whole-heartedly, slipping his hand into Max's. His car had already been towed away to the shop so they'd have to take a taxi back...

"Please, honey, where are your parents?"

Pausing, Max looked to where two cops were kneeling before...ah! The green haired girl. He frowned before tilting his head. "Let's go check this out before we go."

"You _are _Batman" Miru leered.

Max stuck out his tongue, walking over to the girl. She was standing before the two officers, bandaged and clearly frightened. They glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Honey, we can't help if you won't talk. We know that was scary but you wanna go home, don't you?"

She just gazed at them, doe-eyed. Max was puzzled. Was she traumatized? Well..._duh. _First to survive a fall off an overpass then being pulled out of burning wreckage? He'd be petrified forever! Alas, it was best she was back with people she loved. Putting on his best smile, he cleared his throat. The officers looked up and he requested he give it a shot.

Kneeling, he said softly, "Hey, cutie pie. That was way scary, wasn't it? You know, if I was ever in an accident like that I'd really want my mommy."

While she seemed a lot more receptive to him, she still was quiet...then it struck him. Staring at her for a moment, he gave it a go just because. _"__Habla usted español?"_ Do you speak Spanish?

She frowned...before slowly shaking her head. Eh? Confused, Max tried further. "_Qué es lo que usted habla?"_ What do you speak?

The little girl seemed to be...deciphering before murmuring, "_F__rançais._"

Oh goodness, his French was sketchy as hell. Looking to Miru helplessly, he explained the situation. The cops went to ask around to see if anyone knew...Miru blinked. "Well, Rosa knows French, as does Chihaya. I think his French is a little better."

Why did Chihaya know French? Raising a brow at this random knowledge, he called his brother-in-law of sorts. "Hey man. You okay? Rosa told me what happened."

"Oh, I'm fine, Binky. I actually have another issue. There's this little girl I pulled out of the bus and she appears to only know French. We're trying to find her parents so think you can help out since you know French for _some _reason?"

Chihaya raised a brow but slowly nodded. Max projected Chihaya and the little girl held his arm as if she were frightened. Eh? "_Bonjour. Je suis Chihaya. Quel est votre nom?"_

"That's sexy" Max remarked almost without thinking.

Chihaya smirked at him, Miru leering. The little girl slowly rasped, "_Je suis Leann Chevalier."_

"_C'est un tr__è__s joli nom. __Êtes-vous d'accord? Cela a dû être très effrayant.__"_

"_Oui, je suis très bien__" _she said.

Chihaya nodded, "Her name is Leann Chevalier. She's okay."

"Oh good!" Max gushed, "Where are her parents?"

"_Où sont tes parents?__" _

Leann looked down softly. "_Mes parents sont morts. Mon village ne me veut._ "

Chihaya looked _very _puzzled. "Village...?"

Leann nodded and reached into her pocket. Max actually looked at her now and found she was dressed rather...dated. Like, super dated, she appeared to have just walked out of a Grimm's fairy tale. Removing a letter, she handed it to him expectantly and he would have never expected what came next.

Miru stared at it, reading it...before apparently having to read it again. "...What...?"

Max rested his chin on his shoulder. "...This...creation? This creation was born of an illicit affair with an outsider and one of our own. By grace, the scarlet woman's husband raised her as his own. However, in the following of their deaths, we of the Treuil Covenant agreed that the child shall not remain in our pure valley. We have given her enough amenities to find a life outside of Treuil after putting her in flight toward New York...may mercy find her."

They all sat there, confused, before Max looked up. "...They...they sent a _child_ away because she...? What does that have to do with her?!"

".._.__Quel âge avez-vous?_"

"_Huit_."

Chihaya blanched. Max glared, "What?"

"She's...eight."

So okay, they just sent an eight year old child away because her _mother _had an affair and even her father was accepting enough to raise the child but when they died she became a full-fledged demon that had to be banished. Chihaya's jaw was ticking. Yea, she was the same age as Chika. His Christmas spirit was tanking.

"That's...that's so sad" Miru whispered.

The cops returned, unsuccessful in their attempts to find a local French speaker but Max handed the letter to them. They read it over...and they just shook their heads. "Third one this year."

"Eh?"

"You ever heard of these 'back to the roots' places?"

They all shook their heads to the negative. The cop sighed, "These people got sick of the way government was being run and how their 'freedoms' were getting trampled on so they raised a ton of money through sentiment and just cult-like behavior. There's about six sects around the world, one in England, one in Germany, one in France, Spain, the United States, and Russia where the groups bought a fairly nice chunk of uninhabited land. They pay off taxes for a few years for the land so none of their residents have to pay then will pay off the next few years with donations they get from people moving in."

Max's brow furrowed. Was that...legal? "When the people move in, they don't really use money and they just go back to their 'roots'. I heard the Russian and German sections don't even have running water. Women are treated like crap and anything that's not in some fixed standard of the way they think it ought'a be is a sin. This little girl is the third one to come in from France in particular with a letter exactly like this. Real shame."

Miru gazed at them. "...What will happen to her?"

"One kid we sent back to France and they just ended up in an orphanage. The other we were forced to keep and ended up in a foster home. Unfortunately it'll probably be the same for this little girl."

...Well, if there was something up there, their way of doing things was in the upper extreme but...looked like he was getting a little girl for Christmas. Looking at her, her face full of fear and worry, he knew the white knight in him wouldn't settle for less.

* * *

"_Bonjour, petit amor!"_

Hideyoshi Chihaya absently watched his wife greet Leann as the little girl hid behind Max's leg, clenching it tightly. He was a little shy about meeting her despite being a main translator for Max when his phone's translator failed.

Who the hell did that place think they were?

He thought of Chika and Shinji. If in a very alternate universe where Rosa's gigantic family wouldn't adopt them in a heartbeat should something happen to them or Max and his dad wasn't there they were simply thrown away because they were 'impure'? He'd come back as a ghost and destroy everything. How...how dare they?

Leave it to Max though. That night he went straight to whatever higher ups to put in a petition to adopt her as soon as possible. Instead of coming to Japan a week early, they spent that week trying to authorize a quick adoption. Max was very insistent they move along on their 'investigation' and allow for the adoption to go through. In spite of how long such processes took, the people in the agency actually seemed more than happy to see this one just get taken care of. He supposed there were a lot of loose ends as Leann didn't exist in the eyes of the world. She had no birth certificate or record of even being born so Max doing all the work to establish that meant less headaches for them.

"Chihaya...can you explain 'gay' to her? I mean, sounds like she's from crazy religious 101 so she might not be too thrilled about that if she knows any...worse."

So yea, Chihaya explained that just like her mommy and daddy, Max was with a man named Miru. They both loved each other very much and would love her very much. She seemed perplexed by the whole affair and told him if that was normal here then she would be okay. They both seemed like nice men. Chihaya smiled when she excitedly told him Miru gave her candy recently. Thank God she hadn't been jaded.

"Chihaya...can...can you ask if she'd like to be our daughter? I-I mean, not daughter-daughter but...daughter! You know, like a daughter!"

After decoding Max-madness, he asked if Leann would be okay living with Max and Miru. They'd continue to raise her as her parents had and see to her well-being. Leann told him that her parents had been dead for a year now and that while she'd never forget them, she realized she was alone in the world and would accept whatever kindness given her. What a level-headed kid...he'd...he'd not been that strong.

When Max got her birth certificate done, he learned directly from Chihaya how to ask what last name she wanted. Max had cried over the phone joyfully to Rosa that Leann had stared before smiling and saying that his name meant "holy shell" and was pretty. While Chihaya couldn't discern what was holy about a shell, Leann's name was entered as the rather extravagant Leanne Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille. Sounded like a princess for sure.

He smiled shyly when after she finished being greeted by Rosa she walked over to him. "Bonjour, Chihaya."

"Bonjour, Leann. Comment allez vous?"

"Je suis bien. Papa Maxy et Papa Meru sont très gentils." Papa Max and Miru are very nice.

Chihaya nodded, patting her head, "Je suis heureux ." I'm glad.

Chika had been playing with Shomura Kaoru, his best friend's son, but took the time to wander over to observe her cousin. "Oh, uh, Scuttle, this is Uncle Max and Uncle Miru's daughter we were telling you about, Leann. She only knows French right now..."

"Oh" Chika blinked...before giving it a good college try. "_Bonjour_. _Je...je suis Chika_."

Leann looked mildly horrified, quickly bowing her head, "B-bonjour. Je suis Leann..."

Chika was mouthing as if she were having to sound out and order things in her head. Probably, she was a forgetful thing but somehow managed to juggle knowing three languages. "Voulez-vous jouer avec nous?"

Chihaya frowned softly when the girl's eyes lit up as if it were a miracle Chika was asking if she'd like to play. "O-oui!"

...What had she been through?

Shaking his head, he sighed and gazed off. Just...things like this got harder to accept being a father. It should _never _be acceptable but just...just thinking about it made him so angry.

"Is my baby not just the precious?!"

Chihaya jumped, surprised, when Max came to his side, glowy eyed. "She's so pretty and smart! You know we've actually gotten her acclimated to English a lot more? When we get back to Massachusetts she's going to work with a tutor for a while then I'm going to test her into a private school. She's never been to school, you know?"

"Oh man..."

"I know! She's so cute though, I just know I'll have to beat them off with a stick" Max sobbed.

Chihaya smirked, "Are we about to have a 'my kid's cuter' thing? Because I'm so not about that."

Max gave his trademark 'psh' and wave of a hand. "Honey, both of our babies are absolutely _gorgeous._ Chika's going to have harem, I tell you."

"Don't give me _nightmares_" Chihaya glared deeply.

His brother-in-law laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched Chika explain to Leann the rules of 'Uno'. "...Quite the dream we're playing out, huh?"

"Yea" Chihaya agreed amiably. "...Have to do our best for them."

"Absolutely. We didn't get cast into a fairy tale for anything less than that" Max winked.

Chihaya thought about that and realized it was true. He remembered days when his parents were so absent that he was fully capable of disappearing and ending up in an orphanage for a week. In his head, that had defined everything about him. He knew not to depend on people or give people the idea to depend on him. That all changed with both he and Max meeting a rather wonderful lady. Now his life was built on so much more than that cynicism and hurt. His wife, his job, his children...he'd had no foundation to build that on but now that he'd started from scratch? He'd allow nothing less than perfect for any of them.

Max hugged Miru as the man pouted about something or the other. Sounded like something about not having gotten a coat he liked for Leann. The fellow assured they'd fix that as soon as they got back. He'd worried Max would just accept being alone and that he found the same thing was a relief...

Rosa came up beside him, hugging his waist and gushing about her pretty little niece. Chihaya smiled, nodding. He looked to her again and found Koji had approached and was fumbling through awkward French to greet her. While he would _never _know why none of the kids weren't scared senseless by the dark knight himself, Leann giggled and patted his hand, greeting him in heavily accented English. Koji smiled and pet her hair, telling her 'bienvenue dans la famille' perfectly. Chika perked that she would introduce her to their grandmother. His kid was always the best. Welcome to this family.

"...Things really...do work out so well in this family" Chihaya murmured, "I'm not even sure how it happens with all the chaos that leads up to it."

Rosa smiled, "Because we have all the right people to make it come out alright. How 'fairy tales' work, right?"

"...Right" he chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Ah well. I'm really a lucky bastard."

Funny to think Christmas hadn't meant a thing to him at one time. Just a perfect season to emphasize how little his parents wanted to do with him. That pain though made him recognize just how important these moments were. Nearly getting crushed and blown up by a bus turned into a miracle for Max. The good...truly didn't exist without bad.

As sorrowful as that was, he could say watching Chika and Leann speak after Kaoru left, he could accept it for the happiness waiting underneath.

* * *

**End Notes:**

So yea, something crazy happened again. My readers probably wonder why everything is traffic related but you should just...see what I have to deal with with traffic everyday. I suppose "crazy" and "self-entitled" is a good start. It's just not...great so any time I think catastrophe, I think drivers being crazy.

Leann is from Rune Factory 2. She's originally _Julia _and Max's daughter but well, that ship has been wrecked so here we are. Together Leann has some super extravagant name like beautiful woman knight of the holy shell. That is if I'm translating 'coquille' correctly. Speaking of tranlating correctly, all the French is via the super reliable Google Translate! So yea, any French speaking readers, if you see something super wrong, please let me know...

Chihaya's mentioning something from the early chapters of Yume...

By the way, I mentioned in Chapter 4 of Street Corner that Max was considering using Rosa as a surrogate and that _had _been my original intentions. It was even somewhat hinted when Chihaya said in Chapter 14 of Otome 'have a baby of _their own_' since the last one would've been Max and Miru's. Nonetheless, I decided to go the adopt a child in need route and Leann's actually already fit nicely into my future plans for Otome. Why Chika hasn't mentioned her yet...just plays so perfectly into Chika already XP

Thanks for reading!


End file.
